Daughter Of A Hero
by WhisperedPromises.x
Summary: Son Goku is a hero, known universally for his great power and compassion. Now, join his daughter as she tries to find her place in the world of aliens and Dragon Balls. Join Son Gonyhe as she finds out what its like to be the daughter of a hero.
1. Preface

Daughter Of A Hero.

Preface.

Hello, and welcome to Daughter Of A Hero.

This story centres mainly around the suggestion that Son Goku and Chichi had a daughter, as well as a son. Yes, I am fully aware that this concept has been used many times, possibly to the point that it has been overused. Now, apart from one or two extremely good fic's where Goku has a daughter, the rest haven't caught my interest, nor (I am sad to say) are they written to a very good standard.

They are usually the product of a Mary Sue, which is something I cannot stand and that will probably reflect itself in my story.

Son Gonyhe ( - pronounced : Go - Nye - ), is Goku's second child, born half an hour after Gohan due to complications which eventually led to her mother having a section. Chichi and Goku did not know they were having twins, as they live in the country side, the doctor had always came out to their house and because of Goku's phobia of needles, only visited the hospital at the time of the twins' births when there were no other options.

Gonyhe and her brother look similar at a young age, both have the dark, wild hair and eyes which they inherited from their father and the round oval shaped eyes and light complexion they inherited from their mother.

Gohan's personality is basically the same as it was in dragon ball z whilst Gonyhe's is nothing like her slightly older sibling. She is blunt, stubborn and often acts first and thinks later. She will selfishly put herself in the path of danger to save her friends and family and will go to even further extremes for her brother. She has a bit of a sarcastic flare and finds teasing Vegeta fairly amusing.

With her short hair, she is sometimes confused as being a male and Gohan's younger brother which is something she loathes. She has dreams of following in her father's footsteps as protector of Earth but her mother is constantly shoving her idea of a perfect wife down her throat, attempting to make her turn her back on her beloved martial arts and settle down and find a decent husband.

Unlike Gohan, Chichi doesn't push Gonyhe to study as much as she feels that Gonyhe's future roll in life should be a housewife and not a business woman or a scholar although she does have the brains to be one. Unfortunately, Gonyhe has inherited her lack of culinary skills from her father and cannot cook anything to save her life. She has a close relationship with her brother, forming a mental rapport in which they can send their thoughts to each other.

Daughter Of A Hero, is currently going through some updating, especially on the earlier chapters. New updates will be added when possible.

Thanks,

Whispered Promises.


	2. Goku's Children

Daughter Of A Hero.

Chapter One.

The Newest Members Of The Son Family.

Mount Paouz was a tranquil place. Nestled deep in the mountains of this peaceful abode was a small cottage which currently housed the strongest man under the heavens and planet Earths hero many times over. The man lived with his wife, one Son Chichi who was the daughter of the Ox King. Extremely powerful in his own right, the Ox-King ruled a village to the East, making Son Chichi a princess.

The two were practically newly weds, only marrying two years prior but were already expecting their own little bundle of joy. Son Chichi was heavily pregnant with the couples first child, and, although the idea had taken some time to get used to, the two were now eagerly anticipating the arrival of their newest little family member. Of course it had taken the woman the better part of a week to explain to her husband that the 'exercises' the couple had partaken in were the reason that they were being granted a babe, not the Stork as her husband had so wrongly assumed.

As far as being one of the most powerful men on the face of Planet Earth, Chichi's husband was dense at the best of times.

As it stood, he was currently out training, maintaining the fact that although he had just defeated the Demon King Piccolo two years prior he could still strike at any time to harm Chichi or their unborn child. Of course, Chichi could not argue with his logic once the safety of her child was brought up.

A sharp kicking in her abdomen caused the relatively strong woman to bend her legs slightly, hunching over her swollen stomach as best she could in attempts to dampen down the sudden pain. Once the pain had disappeared, the eighteen year old stared down at her enlarged stomach with a frown.

Of course she had expected pain, but not until it was time to actually birth the babe but it had been that way for the past two months of her pregnancy. Every kick -which the baby books had clearly stated would only feel like a bubble bursting in her stomach- felt ten times worse than it should have, and she had the black and blue blotches on her stomach to prove it.

Chichi was in no doubt that her child had inherited its fathers unique strength.

"I - oh! ARGG!" She screamed as a stabbing pain attacked her stomach.

Cradling it gently, Chichi lowered herself to the ground and scrunched her eyes up, attempting some breathing exercises to override the pain like her doctor had instructed her. This time it was different though, after a minute the pain hadn't died down at all, infact it was intensifying.

"GOKU!!" She cried, hoping that her voice would carry to wherever her husband was and alert him to her distress. She needn't have worried as Goku was through the door no more than one moment later, his large form momentarily blocked out the suns hot rays.

Son Goku was a handsome man, a boyish innocence hung about him although he had participated in a few life or death battles in his short eighteen years. His black unruly mane stood up in unruly spikes atop of his abnormally hard head. The man had a lean yet muscular frame, no doubt a result of the strenuous training that he had been participating in as long as he could remember. He was garbed in a brightly coloured orange _gi _with blue undershirt and black boots. A kanji on his back clearly read the sign _turtle_, indicating his most recent martial arts trainer had been the famed Master Roshi.

"Chichi, are you okay?" He asked dumbly.

"Do I look _alright_?!" Chichi snapped unwillingly, gritting her teeth as another pain shot through her stomach.

Suddenly she felt a trickle of wetness accumulate around her. Almost hesitantly, Chichi looked down in time to hear an almost inaudibly _pop _followed by a huge gush of water. Cold hard fear gripped at Chichi's insides panicking her so much that she didn't hear her husbands frantic questioning.

It was _too _soon!

Almost robotically, Chichi turned to her husband who seemed relieved that his wife was actually responding to him.

"Goku, pass me the phone so I can phone the hospital to tell them I'm on my way: The baby is coming."

Goku's eyes widened and in a flash Chichi had been picked up and placed upon the comfy recliner in the sitting room, the phone in her hand. "But Chi, didn't you say that it would take nine months, it's only been seven." He pointed out.

Ignoring her husband, the labouring woman quickly told the hospital her predicament, mentioning everything from her unborn babe's unusual strength to the fact that her waters had just broken two months early.

"Goku get the nimbus, we're going to hospital." Chichi commanded softly, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

--

"SON GOKU I SWEAR BY ALL THE THINGS HOLY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Son Chichi swore as she lay, huffing and sweaty in her hospital bed.

Her face was flushed with a mix of anger, exhaustion and determination and most of her frustration was being taken out on her poor husbands hand which she was holding in a death grip that was bordering on unbearable for the young man.

Chichi was hunched forward, her eyes scrunched tightly and her chin on her chest as her legs were supported by two slings that were suspended from the ceiling. A tube was being held in place in her mouth by her teeth, connected to a large canister of Entonox, otherwise known as laughing gas. It certainly wasn't making Chichi laugh.

"It's gonna be alright Chi, the baby's nearly here. Right Doc?!" Goku was almost pleading to the doctor.

"Yes Mr Son. Mrs Son just needs to give a few more pushes and the baby will be born," their midwife, a kindly old lady by the name of Keiwi informed them, smiling softly.

"Hear that Chichi, just push!" Goku encouraged, oblivious to the death glare his wife was flashing him.

"Goku, I _… arrgghh_." Chichi was cut off as another contraction tore through her body.

Her body acted of its own accord and she found herself wanting, no _needing _to push. She droned out the rest of the world, it was just her and her unborn baby all working in sync in attempts to deliver the babe.

Their was a great feeling of release, then she looked up to see Goku's face glazed over with a goofy look akin to the one he got when he had a good meal, but Chichi knew there was no food around here.

That's when she heard it, the powerful cries of a newborn baby taking in its first life-giving gulps of air.

"My baby … where's my baby?" Chichi panted, the world beginning to swim in and out of focus periodically. A sort of floating sensation overtook Chichi and she felt as though she was having an out of body experience of some sort.

"He's fine Chi. He's perfect." Goku whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. Standing up, the barely adult brushed his lips across his wives forehead and then craned his neck to get a better view of his newborn son.

"It's a b-boy?" Chichi whimpered, still tired from just giving birth. "But he was early."

"Yeah, but he's fine Chichi, look." Goku whispered, pointing to where the midwife was approaching with a bundle wrapped in blue.

There was a sharp twinge in Chichi's stomach but she pushed it to the back of her mind, her son was her main priority now. The midwife placed the bundle in her arms and she stared down upon the face of her new baby, Goku peeking over her shoulder.

Already, unruly black hair framed a face so like her own. Tiny eyelids fluttered open to reveal two orbs extremely dark in colour. The baby had very fair skin, unlike her husbands inherited tanned complexion. The child yawned, his eyelids fluttering closed as he slowly started to drift off into a contented slumber. However, instead of most children who would prefer a thumb, or even a pacifier to suck on to be lulled to sleep, Son Goku and Chichi's child was having none of it. There was a ruffling of the blue blanket near the baby's bottom and then a small, brown, fluffy appendage revealed itself, going straight up to the babes mouth to act as a soother.

"I … oh. Look Goku." Chichi whispered to her husband, leaning down to kiss her newborns forehead. Again there was a painful twinge from her stomach, this time worse than the last. She ignored it once again, the new mother thinking it to be nothing but the afterbirth.

"He has a tail, just like me. Hey little guy." Goku murmured, stroking a finger down his sons cheek.

"That he has." Chuckled a kindly voice from behind. "We didn't know what to make of it, but it seems it must run in the family. I must say, for a child born two months premature there is absolutely nothing wrong with him. Infact he is in perfect health. He has no trouble breathing, no sign of jaundice, all of his internal organs are fully developed. It's a little miracle."

"He's … _Arggg … _Goku, there's something wrong!!" Chichi panted, quickly passing the baby to her husband. The babe instantly started to cry and Goku awkwardly attempted to tend to his fussing son by rocking back and forward on the balls of his feet.

"Chichi what's wrong?" Goku shouted, grabbing the attention of the nurses who rushed over and tried to tend to his wife who was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

A steady stream of red liquid had collected at her bottom. Almost instantly, the small baby was snatched out of his hands by a midwife and Chichi was wheeled out of the room, down a long hall and into a room labelled _surgery_.

Goku gulped, then proceeded down the hallway, ignoring the protests of the midwives and doctors as he barrelled after the trolley that was carrying his wife. There was a series of chatter as doctors commutated around her unconscious form, one balancing precariously on the trolley and feeling her still swollen womb, no doubt for any abnormities.

Through the medical talk that made no sense at all to him, one sentence stuck out. _Another baby._

Goku stopped dead in his tracks, causing those following behind him to run into his back and then fall flat on their backsides. Goku barely budged, but, if he listened hard enough, he could hear the wails of his newborn son from the maternity ward - it looked like his son had inherited his mothers lungs.

There was another baby in Chichi's stomach?

How could there be another child that they didn't know about, nor did they have a chance to prepare for. Sure, Son Goku was not what one would consider intelligent, heck they wouldn't even consider average. He was a little on the dumb side and even he would admit it but how could they not know?

Goku had felt no need to seek out his wives _ki _at any point during her pregnancy, otherwise he would have had the incline that she was carrying another child. After all, she would have had three _ki's. _Instead of the two associated if she was only carrying one.

The Son family were not well off, they got by, but didn't have money for the luxuries that would have required them to travel all the way to west city for a scan of their baby. The only went by the doctors word that she was pregnant and everything was going fine. Heck, even the doctor had said nothing about twins even being a possibility. What were the chances of that happening? It was practically impossible.

But Son Goku knew never to use that word, as that word impossible was not in his dictionary. He had met God and trained on the lookout, a place so sacred that not many a mortal had laid eyes on it. How dare he say this was impossible, it was just a blessing in disguise.

He didn't know how long he was standing in the hallway when a midwife approached him.

"Mr Son?" Goku turned round. "Congratulations, you have a daughter, follow me."

Numbly, Goku followed the midwife through a few corridors until he came across his wife laying propped up by pillows in the hospital bed. She was in a private room and stared groggily at Goku as he came in the door, a soft drug induced smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Look at her Goku." Chichi smiled, indicating toward the side of her bed where a fairly large incubator was situated.

Goku approached slowly, staring into the see through material he couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face. There was his little boy and laying by his side was a new baby he hadn't seen before. Wrapped in a blanket much like the boy, only in a pale pink colour, she was almost a mirror image of her slightly older brother. The same unruly mop of her framed her face as well as the large, oval eyes she had so obviously inherited from her mother. Dark lashes kissed her cheekbones when she blinked, opening up to reveal charcoal coloured eyes that were a mirror image of his own. Also like her brother and himself, a furry tale swung contentedly from side to side, occasionally hitting her older brother in the face. The only way to tell the difference between the two children was the size difference. The little boy was noticeably bigger than the little girl.

"Wow." Goku whispered. "Are they ours?"

"Well I don't know anybody else in the world who has a monkey tail they could pass onto their child." Chichi retorted playfully.

"Aw yeah." Goku chuckled, raising his hand to reach round the back of his head and scratching a spot on the nape of his neck in an incredibly familiar fashion.

There was a slight whimper from one of the babies and Chichi instantly leaned over to pick them up but recoiled back with a hiss as she clutched her stomach tenderly.

"Chi, whats wrong?" Goku demanded, his eyes not missing anything.

"They had to operate to get her out, it still hurts is all." She smiled, instead settling on brushing her fingers across her childrens forehead to soothe them.

"Oh." Goku said, then he brightened suddenly and rushed to the window, pushing it open. "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna go to Korin's and get you a senzu bean to make you feel better -"

" … -Goku I don't think-"

"_NIMBUS!" _Goku hollered out of the open window, waiting a few moments before leaping out of the hospital window and onto the faithful little cloud.

As he flew away he could hear the screeching of his wife, screaming curses at him combined with the cries of his newborn children who weren't used to such loud noise.

--

Chichi was released from hospital the next day. Much to the doctor's chagrin, he quickly found out that Son Chichi was not someone who could be held in one place. Especially when that place was the city, a place she had never particularly liked in the first place.

After a few incidents in which the doctors had made her 'precious babies' cry and had received a bash to the head courtesy of a certain frying pan for their efforts. The poor doctor still had no clue how the Son matron had managed to seemingly conjure that kitchen utensil out of thin air.

Anyways, Chichi had no use to stay in the hospital anyways. After her husband had returned from Korin's tower - and had gotten an earful for screaming and waking up the children -, Chichi had gotten her children checked out and then promptly left the medical establishment maintaining that the country air was better than the pollution that the city brought.

Now, the new family of four were sitting in the Son living room, back at Mount Paouz utterly stumped over what to name the two newcomers. It had been two weeks since their birth and tempers were flaring - mainly Chichi's - as they struggled to name the two children.

The Ox King had also joined them for this momentum occasion, his visits fast becoming a daily occurrence since the arrival of his grandchildren who he loved to spoil much to the protests of their mother.

"Well, I've been thinking of some names for them." Chichi piped up, breaking the silence that had fallen as they all stared over the crib which the two babies were in, staring up at them with childish innocence. "For their future careers I mean. What about Einstein and Enettia?"

Ox King and Goku shared a sidelong look, the Ox-King mouthing the words _future careers_ to his son in law. The aforementioned Son in law merely shrugged, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

Almost immediately after Chichi's proposal, the previously contented infants then exploded into tears for no apparent reason. Chichi frowned but leaned down, into the crib and began to make soft, shushing noises. After a while, the children quietened.

"Gee, Chichi. I don't think they like those names too much." Goku remarked earning a look from his wife that could have melted glaciers. "How about we get something to eat, I can't think on an empty stomach?"

Almost immediately, Goku's stomach began to rumble it's appreciation to the idea of getting food.

Chichi's face turned red from anger. Goku's stomach instantly quietened to a pathetic whine upon his wives angry look. The man felt like he had shrunk or his wife had grown, as she looked down upon him with an intimidating look.

"Son Goku. These are your children and unless we name them, I will cook no food until we do. Got it?" Chichi asked in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down the poor mans spine.

"Y-yes dear." Goku stammered.

The Ox-King bravely saved the day by interrupting the marital spat. "Well I did come up with a few names. Ox King Junior and Oxetta?"

Much like the two children did when their mother suggested a name, they once again burst into tears at the suggestion of a possible name for them. This time, it was Goku making comforting noises that managed to quell the infants tears.

"Guess not." The proud grandfather chuckled.

"Please Goku. One name, I know you're not as thick headed as you seem." Chichi pleaded to her husband who was sitting in the corner of the room in the rocking chair she used to nurse the two children.

The last insult seemed to go unnoticed as Goku honestly gave some thought to his childrens names. Then, just as he was about to give up hope some unseen force knocked the four star dragon ball, which had been sitting upon the baby's dressing table, onto the floor. It landed with a loud bang, catching the attention of those in the room.

Goku reached down and picked the dragon ball up. A sense of nostalgia momentarily taking over him. "Look. Good old grandpa Gohan's still looking after us."

Then something unexpected happened, the baby boy actually laughed. All heads swivelled round to the child in question who seemed to find something hysterical. Chichi swooped in, scooping her baby boy up and balancing him against her shoulder.

"What is it little man?" She cooed, attempting to make the child laugh again.

The Ox-King seemed to realise what his grandson was laughing at and smiled at him over his daughters shoulder. "Look Chichi, he likes the name Gohan. Don't you Gohan?"

Once again the child broke out into peals of laughter. Chichi smiled softly down at her young son and nodded softly. "Gohan it is then. Son Gohan, its perfect."

Not to be outdone, the yet unnamed girl started to make sounds of protests at being ignored in her crib. Reaching down, Goku gently lifted his daughter and cradled her in his arms. He attempted to entertain her by making goofy faces and she would reach up and attempt to grasp onto his nose for her own amusement.

"Hey Chichi. What about Nihye? It was your mothers name." The Ox King offered, smiling down at his little granddaughter.

Goku looked eagerly toward his daughter who never cried, nor laughed at the name presented. She just kept her lips in a line, her face neutral. Well, at least that was promising.

"Well, she's not crying." Chichi grinned.

The smiling mood was contagious, and pretty soon Goku was beaming too. He once again started to pull faces at his daughter, in dire attempts to make her giggle. Reaching his face down, the head of the Son household intended to rub noses with his child but the little girl had other ideas. She grabbed her fathers incoming nose with strength far beyond her years and squeezed tightly, earning a pained yelp.

"Yeeeoouccch! Let go! Nyhe! Let go Nyhe!"

Suddenly a giggle burst forth from the small babies mouth, causing all eyes to suddenly be on her.

"Huh, what'd I do?"

"Oh my baby laughed."

Once again, the ever observant Ox-King was the one to notice the pattern. He smiled leaning down until he was face to face with the infant. Remarkably, she showed a stubborn streak by staring right back at her grandfather.

"She doesn't like Nyhe. She likes Gonyhe. Don't you?" The Ox King cooed and to the delight of the childrens parents, the newly named Gonyhe then began to laugh hysterically.

"Son Gohan and Son Gonyhe. It's perfect."

--

X


	3. Big Brother Raditz

Daughter Of A Hero.

Big Brother Radditz.

* * *

Four years had passed since Son Goku and Chichi were blessed by the birth of their son and daughter. Although the latter came as a surprise to the young couple, they coped surprisingly well with their new arrivals handling the two high energetic youngsters expertly. Of course, it did help that the childrens father was a big child himself and was more than willing to take the children out to use up all their excess energy -usually by some martial arts training- much to the chagrin of their mother.

The children were now four years of age and were very intelligent and well mannered children. That was mostly due to Chichi's insistence that her children not become 'muscle-bound meatheads' like their father, although she wouldn't have her loveable oaf of a husband any other way. They had inherited their father's fun loving personality along with his unruly black hair and charcoal eyes.

Today was a special day though, it was a day where the twins father was going to take them to Kame Island to see his friends. It would be one of only a handful of times that the children had been away from the peacefulness that was Mount Paouz. Chichi had forbade her children from visiting the city too much in their early years as she maintained that the smoke would get into their lungs and cause them health problems.

Although Chichi and Goku both had totally different styles of parenthood, one thing both could agree on was the health of their children. As both of them were martial artists, they knew the need for a good diet and therefore insisted that their children eat only healthy foods like fruits, grains, vegetables and the fish in the lake which Goku caught fresh every morning. The main point of disagreement in the childrens upbringing was the martial arts training which Goku was more than eager to put his children through and which Chichi stubbornly disagreed to.

This caused a lot of arguments in the early days in the otherwise tranquil Son household. Chichi was adamant that her children were to be more than just fighters, she wanted them to actually get an education instead of dedicating their lives to fighting and being a hero.

Eventually a compromise was reached, mostly it was due to the puppy dog look which Goku had perfected down to a tee and had also taught his children. He had literally begged Chichi to allow his children to train and after using the patented puppy dog look and once Gohan and Gonyhe joined in, the Son Matron finally relented to allowing her son and daughter to do two hours of martial arts training a day, whilst the rest was dedicated to studying. Of course there was also other terms to this agreement, such as the twins could only learn katas and at the very most defensive manoeuvres.

Chichi only saw the training as exercise to keep her children healthy.

In the little kitchen in the small house situated in the mountains of Mount Paouz, the Son matron was finishing dressing her children for her husbands reunion whilst the aforementioned husband was out collecting firewood.

Gohan was dressed, sitting up on the stool in the kitchen, kicking his small legs idly as he stared transfixed at his hands which rested in his lap. The young boy was dressed very formally for such a simply reunion and was resisting the urge to scratch at his unbearable clothing. He was garbed in a yellow and green kimono, with red lining and green slack pants. A large red hat adorned his head with an orange outline and on top of that head the four star dragon ball sat with pride of place.

A small brown tail twitched behind him so as no-one was left in any doubt just who his sire was.

"Mamma, its fine!" Gonyhe argued, stubbornly trying to wriggle out of her mothers grip as she tied her hair into bunches.

"There, it's done now." Chichi said irritably, stepping back to view her own handiwork.

The girls black hair was pulled down into two low bunches, tied off with pink bobbles. Gonyhe was wearing almost an exact replica of what her brother was wearing, only she was garbed in a pink and purple kimono with white lining and purple slack pants. She wore no hat but like her brother, a tail bobbed merrily behind her.

"GOHAN! GONYHE! COME ON! LET'S GO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Bye momma!" The two chorused instantly upon hearing their father.

Leaning down, the proud mother embraced her children, tenderly kissing their cheeks and then ushering them out the door. They soon joined their father on the nimbus cloud where it sat, ready and waiting in the front yard.

Chichi crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe of the front door, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she watched her husband place his two children in between his legs for safety.

Son Goku truly was a great father.

"Remember and be home for dinner!" Chichi called to the retreating cloud. A wave of Goku's hand, accompanied by a cheesy grin was her answer.

Chuckling softly, Chichi re-entered the house to begin some much needed house work and then start on dinner. Little did she know, that would be the last time she would see her children and husband for a year.

* * *

_An unknown farm …_

There was a whistling sound as something circular and metallic penetrated the upper atmosphere of planet earth, quickly cutting through the lower atmosphere a few moments later, leaving an inferno trail in the sky in its wake. A few moments later there was a huge explosion as the foreign object crashed into the ground with a huge explosion.

The impact startled the owner of the farm enough that he was soon attracted to the large crater in the ground which was easily two miles large and two miles deep.

Curiously, the human farmer peered over the edge of the crater, his shotgun clutched in a death grip in his quivering hands. In the centre of the image zone was a silver sphere, the midday sun gleaming ominously off of its surface. One would have thought that the object was just a pure ball of metallic matter if not for the red-tinted glass window on the front of the object which identified it as a space ship of some sort. Although, it looked like it could only comfortably accommodate one person.

The poor farmer almost leapt a mile into the air when a hissing sound emitted from the space pod and a thick, white smoke escaped from its insides as the hydraulics opened the door to the craft.

Squinting the farmer saw a pair of brown tipped boots with matching ankle guards and a set of surprisingly hairless legs. Although every human instinct was screaming at the terrified farmer to run the other way, curiosity kept him glued to the spot. Curiosity killed the cat.

There was a flexing of muscles then a set of hair large hands reached around the side of the pod, gripping onto the sides to pull out a large giant of a man. The large man, who the farmer deduced as an alien had a serious and tense aura around him. He began to float upwards of his own free will, large muscular arms braced across his chest and had a fairly stocky build. He was garbed in an alien armour of some sorts of black and brown colour. A tangled mane of shaggy, black hair fell down to his knees.

The man could have easily passed for human, if not for the brown, furry belt wrapped securely around his belt.

Slowly, he reached up and pressed a button on a machine that was placed over his eye. A rhythmical beeping could be heard until the alien turned around and stared straight at the farmer who squeaked in fright and clutched his shotgun even tighter, his knuckles going white from blood loss.

"What is this?" He murmured, clearly talking to himself. "There are still vermin alive on this planet? This can't be! Kakarot has failed us!"

"Hey you!" The farmer shouted, remarkably managing to find his voice. "You're on my property, now get off afore' I shoot you!"

The alien raised an eyebrow, a cruel smirk playing on his face as he dropped from the sky to hover directly in front of the farmer. "And what are you going to do about it human?"

"I …. arg! This!" Without warning, the farmer shot at the man at point blank range.

However, when the smoke cleared, instead of being blown into the crater the alien was still floating there, scrutinizing a small metal pellet between his thumb and forefinger - _the bullet_!

"Hmmm, what primitive weapons. Was that supposed to harm me? Here, have it back!" With a flick of his fingers the bullet shot forward at lightening speed, nailing the man in the chest and carrying him back until it pinned him against his pick up truck.

"Pathetic." He sneered as the man died coughing up a lungful of blood.

"Prepare yourself Kakarot!" The very alive alien screamed, taking off into the air to follow the rhythmical beeping of his scouter.

* * *

The faithful little golden cloud had been flying for just under thirty minutes across the planet. As it drew closer to its destination, Goku couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at the up and coming reunion. He was not the best man for keeping in touch with people. Heck, he didn't even keep in touch with reality, if it wasn't for Chichi he wouldn't even know what day of the week it was.

It had been around six years since the last time he had seen his best friends and master. His last memory of them was waving at them as the flying nimbus soared away, carrying him and his new bride away to their new lives. It was a sad fact but Goku doubted that if it wasn't for Krillin telephoning him to tell him of the reunion he wouldn't have even thought to arrange one so would have probably went a good decade without seeing his best friends again.

Son Goku just wasn't that good at keeping in touch with people.

The young man briefly wondered what they'd think of his children, although they were only four years of age they were very advanced and were extremely good at reading people. Though Goku was sure his friends would love Gohan and Gonyhe. Everybody did. The two youngsters seemed to have a certain charm around them that pulled everybody in. Even in his father in law, the Ox-Kings Kingdom, all the villagers loved the young Prince and Princess.

"Look kids, we're here." Goku pointed out, interrupting the youngsters playful game of rock, paper, scissors.

As the small island came into view, Goku was hit with a sense of nostalgia. Upon seeing the small house with the peeling pink paint, it was only then he realised just how much he'd missed his friends and needed to get away from his training and visit his friends more.

Casting out his sixth sense, a result of his special training with Kami, Goku was pleased to find two significantly high power signatures and three small ones. The two larger ones were Krillin and Master Roshi. Whilst the three smaller ones were Turtle, Oolong and Bulma. Briefly the ebony haired male wondered where Yamcha and Pu'ar where but soon shrugged it off as his excitement upon seeing his friend again grew.

"Lets go down Nimbus." He commanded to his faithful cloud and almost instantly the little cloud begun to lower itself gently from the sky, mindful of his young passengers.

"Ready?" He questioned his two children enthusiastically, leaping off the ground and landing in the golden sand.

Goku breathed in a deep breath of air, relishing in the sea salt smell. Grinning like an idiot, he hoisted both his children up off of the cloud and gave the magical cloud a reassuring stroke.

Gonyhe wriggled to get down and Goku relented, placing her down on the sand by his feet where she studied the golden grains with avid curiosity. Gonyhe had never seen sand before, she had read about it and saw pictures of it but the Son family had never been near the beach in their whole life. They preferred just to swim in the lakes.

Gohan gripped onto his fathers orange _gi _with a death grip causing Goku to smile affectionately at his son as his more timid nature became apparent. The poor boys tail was stiff and curled up in fright, all of his hairs standing on end.

The young father gave his son a reassuring squeeze, offering him his most reassuring smile then checked on his young daughter. She was still staring transfixed at the sand, her little tale waving to and fro, she was content with picking up the sand and letting it run through her fingers.

"Ready to meet my friends? YOOHOOOOOO!" Goku called, cupping a hand around his mouth so the sound would travel further.

Almost instantly there was an obscene amount of noise coming from behind the closed door of the small house. Instantly, Gohan tensed up, going rigid as a board in his fear.

There was yet more rustling from the house and then the front door literally burst open, slamming against the pink wall behind it. There were a few harsh words exchanged -by Bulma of course- and then the Capsule Corp. heiress herself was the first to emerge from the tiny house, pushing back her two companions as they wrestled to get out the door first.

Ignoring the sand for the time being, Gonyhe inched closer to her father, her tiny hand gripping onto her fathers orange _gi _leg for comfort. Her fathers large hand started to softly smooth her hair down a few moments later to comfort his agitated daughter.

Although Gonyhe didn't have as many fears as her brother, nor was she anywhere near as timid, it was still a daunting thing for a young child to visit a new place and meet strangers all for the first time.

Bulma ran toward her lifelong friend but open seeing the two children she slowed to a walk until she eventually just stopped altogether. Krillin was hot on her heels and ended up colliding with the bluette as he didn't expect the abrupt stop.

"Hey Goku. Who's the kids?" She smiled, bending down to eyelevel with the children and offering what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"Goku, taking up babysitting, who would have thought it?" Krillin chuckled, scratching his head in a habit he had so obviously picked up from the man standing across from him.

"Babysitting? Nah, they're my kids. Guys, this is Gohan and Gonyhe." Goku introduced with a proud smile down at his little boy and girl.

He lowered his boy to the ground where he stood beside his sister and performed a rather awkward bow in greeting. Gonyhe soon followed his example, then stepped back and looked up to her fathers friends.

The young father failed to notice his friends jaws literally hit the floor and the incredulous looks they were now shooting between Goku, Gohan and Gonyhe. Well what else could they think when the last time they had seen the man in front of them he thought marriage was a food and still thought babies were delivered by the stork?

"Well, that's a surprise." Master Roshi eventually commented, looking closely between the young family.

Now that the old master did think about it, the two children did bear striking resemblance to his student. They certainly were their fathers children, everything apart from the porcelain complexion, long eye lashes and the slight rounding of the eyes -which was so obviously Chichi- was Goku. The unruly raven coloured hair and matching eyes were an exact replica of Goku's own physical attributes. The two children even had the same build Goku had when he was just a youngster, everything straight down to the _tail_?

Master Roshi made a choking sound in his throat and Krillin followed his line of vision and was soon making the same sound, his eyes bulging out in a comical fashion as he watched the slight swaying of the childrens tails.

Bulma gulped. "Oh, they have tails?"

If any of them had any doubts to the children's sire, it was cured now.

Goku laughed. "Yeah. Just like me when I was a kid, remember guys?"

Krillin and Bulma shared a sidelong look. Of course they remembered when Goku was a kid and had a tail. Every time there was a full moon the innocent little boy they all new and loved would transform into some sort of killer _were-monkey_ and trample everything in sight, not to mention scare the bejibbers out of them.

"Uh, yeah." Krillin coughed awkwardly.

"Say son, has anything weird ever happened to Gohan or Gonyhe late at night?" Master Roshi asked in what he hoped was a curious voice, although he was sweating nervously.

"What do you mean?" Goku blinked.

"He means, has Gohan or Gonyhe ever looked at the moon at night, when its full?" Krillin elaborated.

Goku seemed to consider this for a moment before shaking his head, that cheery smile still upon his face. "Eh nope. I don't think so, I mean we go to bed pretty early, so I'd say no. Why?"

"No reason!" Bulma said quickly.

Master Roshi breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad the two children hadn't transformed, not that he thought they had have in the beginning. He just wanted to be sure. After all, he was pretty sure it would have been on the news if two, fifty foot monsters were rampaging all over the mountains. No matter how remote the Son house actually was, even the news crews would have gotten wind of it considering how close they stayed to the Ox-Kingdom. The Ox-King would have had a hard time explaining to his villagers that the Prince and Princess transformed into monsters by the light of the full moon.

Not only that, but Goku wasn't so dense that he would have soon connected the dots to how his own grandfather actually died. Killed by Goku one night when he transformed into the same monster.

"So …" Master Roshi said, in attempts to change the subject. "You named him Gohan, after your grandfather then? Where did Gonyhe's name come from."

Clueless as ever, Goku went along with the subject. "Yeah, funny story actually and Gonyhe's actually named after Chichi's mother …"

Goku went on to catch up with his long time friends as he told them the story of how his children came to be named. Said children were wandering toward the ocean, just where the water lapped at the sand. Every time the water would recede, the twins would chase it and every time the tide came in, the water would chase them. It was a fun little game.

The spiky haired man gasped suddenly, tensing up and scanning the skies. This instantly put Master Roshi and Krillin on alert, their keen fighters senses alerting them to a possible new threat just by the attitude Goku was displaying.

"Goku?" Bulma questioned.

"There's something coming this way, directly for us. Can't you feel it? It's so powerful yet so evil. Its aura's tainted with so much death and destruction. Man, I've never felt a power like this before."

"Goku, are you sure?" Krillin questioned uneasily. "It could just be Piccolo."

"Yes Krillin I'm sure, even Piccolo's not this powerful. Bulma, take Gohan and Gonyhe inside and don't let them out of your sight." Goku said to his friend. By this time his two children had wandered closer to their father out of curiosity. Goku grabbed their hands and put them in Bulma's and started to nudge them in the direction of the house.

"It's there! I can see him!" Krillin announced suddenly, his eyes scanning the skies and pointing to a growing dot on the horizon.

Before Bulma could even make it to the house, a large, bulky figure dropped from the sky, landing soundlessly on the balls of his feet in the sand. The tension on the small island was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Goku had taken this time to slip into a defensive stance, Master Roshi was looking on with an unreadable expression and Krillin was simply standing with his arms crossed, personally he had no idea why everybody was so scared of the man.

Of course, he still didn't possess the coveted ability to sense power levels that Goku learned from his special training with Kami. The young woman angled herself so her body was positioned solely in front of her best friends young children.

The newcomer to the island had long, dark, shaggy hair that fell down to the back of his knees, with a distinctive widows peak. Even Bulma could see he had a fighters build, it was easy to see with all those muscles rippling under the alien armour he wore.

"Who are you?" Goku barked, breaking the silence.

That was when Bulma noticed the tail around the mans waist.

"Goku, he has a tail!" Bulma cried, pointing a shaky finger toward the mans midriff, where a furry, brown monkey tail was snugly wrapped.

Krillin seemed to realise the sudden threat as he followed Bulma's line of vision to the tail. If this man was anywhere near powerful as Goku was, they would have a problem. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was actually day time and they didn't have any full moons in sight.

"Ah, Kakarot. We meet again, at last." The stranger finally spoke, looking directly at Goku. There was a whirring sound, followed by a beeping noise until eventually the beeping stopped. "You've grown up. I recognize you though Kakarot."

"Kaka-rot?" Goku echoed confused.

"Yes Kakarot, that's right, that's your name. Don't play dumb, you're the bloody spitting image of father."

"Huh?"

"Goodness."

"Who is this? I guess he's nuts."

Everybody relaxed out of their fighting stances at the mans revelation, most thinking he had just lost it.

"You fool! There are still inhabitants alive, what have you been doing here all these years? You're mission, was to kill all the inhabitants of this planet so .. Why haven't you carried it out?"

Gonyhe and Gohan broke free from Bulma and rushed to their fathers side. Tensing up, Goku placed a hand behind their heads, pulling them closer to his body whilst attempting to shield them at the same time.

"Huh?" Goku raised an eyebrow at the mans words, an odd memory of being placed in a spaceship suddenly springing to mind. He quickly shook it off though.

"Listen Mr! I don't know who you are but I think you've got the wrong party!" Krillin announced, striding forward toward the man. "Shoo! Shoo! I think you've been dipping into the eggnog, allow me to show you off the island."

A sudden spike in the aliens _ki _made Goku gasp. "Krillin watch out!"

Faster than anybody could track, the mans tail unfurled from around his waist and lashed out, catching Krillin across the jaw and sending him tumbling backwards toward the house.

"Krillin!" Master Roshi and Bulma cried.

Master Roshi leaped out the way at the last moment, causing Krillin to go soaring straight through the house. One of his legs hung over the side of the hole he'd previously created, twitching occasionally.

Goku let loose a low growl and attempted to force his children back to Bulma, but they were latched onto his _gi _trousers pretty tightly.

"Do you know who I am yet?" The man questioned, in a bored tone.

"No! What are you talking about? I've never seen you in my life!" Goku maintained.

It was the aliens turn to growl. "Hey, tell me. Did you ever suffer a serious blow to the head in your infancy?"

"What?"

"Did you ever bang your head?"

Goku eventually managed to pry his children's hands off his _gi _and quickly forced them back to Bulma and Master Roshi who attempted to hold the squirming children at bay.

"Did you hear me?" He repeated.

"Yes. I don't remember it well, but I did hit my head as a child. I still have a scar where it happened."

The man took a few menacing steps forward. "You fool, you forgot!

"I forgot what? Tell me!" Goku demanded.

But it was not the alien that answered, instead it was Master Roshi, who, after passing the struggling Gonyhe onto Krillin, stepped forward. "Goku, there's something your grandpa Gohan told me that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandpa was out walking in the forest, when he found some sort of space ship and there you were, lying right there in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild! Down right uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day there was an accident: you fell into a ravine and badly injured your head but you recovered, and from that day on you became a happy, loving boy."

"I-I'm from outer space?" Goku questioned.

Master Roshi nodded.

"Alright! Who are you, what do you want from me?" Goku demanded, turning to stare down the alien.

"I want to put you to work. Listen closely Kakarot. You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior. Just like me!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Oh no!"

"Daddy!"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Radditz, your big brother."

There was shocked silence that rang out for a moment before everybody started screaming at once.

"Goku has a … a-brother?"

"He looks just like you!"

"Oh my."

Indeed, the alien that was standing adjacent to Goku did resemble him. They both had the same angular eyes and bone structure. Apart from the style of the hair, they both shared the same colour and texture of it, and of course the only different being Radditz distinctive widows peak.

"Why should I believe you?" Goku eventually questioned.

"Yeah that's right!" Krillin backed up his friend. "Why should Goku believe you that he's an alien if he's on another planet?"

Radditz chuckled slowly, a horrible sound. "Because, we have important clients who desire a planet like this one. So, Kakarot was sent to get it ready for sale. You see, we Saiyans are sort of like, planet brokers. We find planets that will bring a high price in the galactic market and send our warriors there to purge them of any life forms and make them ready for sale. We send adult fighters to planets with strong inhabitants, but to planets with weak inhabitants like this one. We send babies. Kakarot was sent to clean up this planet, but he obviously failed or you all wouldn't be still breathing."

"If what you say is true, you saiyans are an abomination! You're space pirates, that's all you are!" Krillin growled.

"How can you send little babies off into space, all by themselves?" Bulma agreed, pulling Gohan closer to her on instinct.

"That's enough! You don't want to make me mad! You could have cleared this planet in a few years with the help of the full moon!"

"What's the full moon got to do with this!"

Radditz visibly panicked as he looked to his younger brothers waist and saw neither hide, nor hair of the tail that his race prided themselves on. "Ahh! Kakarot, where is your tail? Answer me now!"

"It was removed for good, a long time ago."

"You fool! Do you know what you've done? Your true power is gone now. You've gone native. You've lost your ability to transform at the full moon. Now I can see how you can be on good terms with these weaklings!""Listen! This is my home and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what, or who you say I am. And you don't act like any brother I'd wanna have. My name is Goku and I live here! Now leave us alone."

"Yeah, Goku even saved this planet once mister. So go away!" Krillin agreed, grunting a little as one of Gonyhe's fist caught him in the jaw.

Radditz chuckled darkly, taking a few strides forward. "So baby brother wants to be left alone? it's a pity that I cant allow that. Back when you were just a baby, a comet collided with the Planet Vegeta, wiping out everything and everybody. Only four of us where gone when it happened. You're one of the four, Kakarot. You see? You're very valuable to us and, as a matter of face, we could use your help right now little brother. We've found a choice planet that will bring a premium rate but, the job requires a little extra man power. That's where you come in. Well now, what do you think? Are you excited, you should be. I've come to take you back into the fold."

"I've had enough! You don't have to worry about that! The answer is no!"

"Interesting." Radditz chuckled, but then he caught sight of Gohan's tail which was sticking out from under his kanji, in full view as he snuggled into Bulma's stomach. Obviously, petrified. "Now there is a true Saiyan. I'll take the boy instead."

"We'll see.""No you wont you big meanie!" Gonyhe cried, turning and sticking out her tongue to her supposed uncle, much to Krillin chagrin as this caught the powerful aliens attention.

"Two? How odd, that's unheard of in Saiyan culture. However, I have no time to baby sit, one shall be sufficient."

Faster than Goku could ever hope of tracking, his older brother had crossed the island and implanted his giant knee into Goku's abdomen. The pain was indescribable, never had Goku been struck that hard before. Before Goku even had time to register the brutal knee before removed from his stomach, a roundhouse kick had spent him flying across the island, landing roughly near the waters edge on his back. His hands instantly went to clutch at his stomach.

"Gohan!" Bulma cried as the little boy, admittedly very powerful for his age, once again broke out of her grip and rushed forward to be at his fathers side.

Luckily, Krillin was a fighter to begin with and could subdue Gonyhe, though not without difficulty. Krillin made a mental note to ask his best friend if he had been training the children when he got the chance, that was, if he got the chance.

Before Gohan could even reach his fathers side, Radditz had grabbed him by the back of his clothing and hauled him up until he was holding the squirming boy rather awkwardly under one arm. "Listen Kakarot. I'm taking your boy with me while you think things over. It's time the boy knew his uncle. If you want to see your kid again, you're going to do exactly as I say. Now, eliminate one hundred of the species by tomorrow, got it?"

"Look you! Stop your jabbering, Goku isn't capable of-"

"Hush old man."

"It makes no difference, you'll be surprised at what Kakarot is capable of. We have a buyer of this planet and pretty soon the planet will be taken over. You have until tomorrow, remember, one hundred!" Radditz chuckled, above Gohan's screams of terror.

Before Goku could haul himself to his feet, Radditz took off into the air flying further and further away until Gohan's screams became but an echo.

"GOHAN!" Goku and Gonyhe cried in unison.

The little girl eventually managed to break free of Krillin's grasp, which slackened after Radditz took off with Gohan. She rushed to her fathers side, her father instantly scooping her up and holding her tenderly to his chest.

"Come on, we're coming too. Let's go get Gohan." Krillin announced suddenly, gesturing toward him and Master Roshi.

"Guys that's nice but …."

"You'll never succeed!" A new voice declared suddenly, dropping from the sky to land soundlessly on the sand.

"PICCOLO!" Bulma cried.

"Oh great. What else could go wrong today?" Krillin whimpered.

"You could get me angry." Piccolo said offhandedly.

"This is my island." Master Roshi eventually spoke up.

Piccolo smirked. "That makes two uninvited guests today then."

"Get to the point Piccolo, I don't have time to deal with you today!" Goku growled.

"Well it might be wise if you make some time. You three can't beat this guy, I've seen his power. There's only one chance you've got to beat him and that's if I go with you. I know we're enemies, but listen. I want that guy out of the way because I have my own plans to conquer Earth, and you want him out of the way so you can get your kid back. So I think it's best if we team up. Agreed?"

"Hold on, how do I know you're not going to turn on me?"

Piccolo chuckled. "Don't worry Goku, there's plenty of time to deal with you, but only after our work is completed."

"I don't get you Piccolo, your wrong if you think you can control the world and also if you think you can defeat me but in this case your right. Let's team up."

"Ok then, consider it done. If you can stand to work with me, then I can bear working with you but just remember after this is done. Our alliance is terminated."

"Ok done but first, Bulma can you watch Gonyhe for me?"

"But daddy I-" Gonyhe's words died in her throat as her fathers hand came up and struck her on the back of the neck, effectively knocking her out before she could offer her own services to the fight.

The newly discovered alien brushed his lips along his daughters forehead as he passed her along to Bulma who took her wordlessly, cradling the small demi-saiyan in the crook of her arms. Her tail hung limp by Bulma's body, effectively freaking out the young heiress who now associated the tails with trouble.

"Goku?" Bulma questioned, obviously wondering why he'd knocked his young girl out.

"She'll try to follow." Goku said simply, giving his daughter a long look. "She can control the nimbus and the minute your backs turned she'll call on it and come find her brother and I. Since you guys can't control the nimbus, you'll have no chance at trying to catch her."

Speaking of the little cloud, it arrived obediently at its masters side a few, short moments later. Goku leapt up, landing effortlessly on it and petting his lifelong friend lovingly. "Bye guys. Hey Piccolo? Think you can keep up with the flying nimbus?"

Piccolo scoffed, lifting up into the air. "Please. I'd be embarrassed if that thing could keep up with me."

The two sped off, leaving Goku's friends in the dust.

"Wow!" Bulma blinked at the speed. "But I don't know, do you guys really think we can trust Piccolo?"

"Oh stop it. Those two are easily the most powerful pair on earth, if they can't beat this Radditz. Nobody can. But stop your jabbering, we're going to miss the big show. Let's go! Let's go!" Master Roshi said, ushering the trio toward Bulma's plane.

* * *

updated 19/07/2010


	4. Race To Train

Daughter Of A Hero.

The Race To Train.

* * *

Bulma kept a firm grip on the controls, although in reality her hands were shaking so much that the jet was starting to jiggle up and down. Krillin sat in the backseat, Gonyhe unconscious and laying across his lap whilst Master Roshi took up the front seat, a serious expression on his face as the clouds whizzed by.

They were fast approaching the battle site, Master Roshi's senses guiding them when he suddenly gasped in surprise, then his mouth settled into a grim line. There was a shuffling, followed by a groan in the backseat.

"Where am I? Daddy?" Gonyhe asked, bolting upright suddenly as she became aware of her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Shhh. There, we're in the jet, we're gonna go get your daddy." Krillin tried to soothe the agitated child but she was having none of it. She fixed Krillin with a death glare worthy of Chichi and he shrank back a bit.

Gonyhe sat on her own, staring silently out the window, her little fists clenching in frustration.

"Are we nearly there?" Krillin asked awkwardly.

"Just over this ridge." Bulma said in a monotonous voice as the jet rose over the large rock formation.

That was when it came into view. Whereas they expected three people to be standing, there was only one. Cold hard fear gripped Krillin's insides as he realised the person that was standing was green. _Piccolo_.

"Oh no!" Bulma cried, the tears momentarily blinding her. Furiously, she wiped them away and began to lower her jet to the ground but before it had even reached the ground, the back door was literally wrenched open and Goku's little girl leapt out of it and broke into a mad dash toward her father.

"Daddy!" She cried, crossing the battle field at a furious pace toward where her downed father lay, suffocating in a pool of his blood.

Goku lifted his head weakly and offered his daughter a reassuring smile that didn't meet his eyes. Running out of energy, Goku's head fell back roughly against the ground where it landed with a bump. The grown man didn't even bother to grunt, he couldn't find the energy.

"Sorry baby, daddy can't get up just now," Goku cooed, using his arm to bring his daughter closer to his side and give her an awkward one arm hug. "You've got to be strong though! Daddy's gonna go away for a bit, but he'll be back soon, okay?"

"But I don't want you to go!" Gonyhe wailed, salty tears cascading down her face.

Although she was only young, she knew her father was dying. Her mother had made her read many books, human biology being one of them. She knew that the huge gaping wound in her fathers midriff was fatal. It was slowly killing him, and if that didn't kill him then he would drown in a puddle of his own blood which was slowly filling up his lungs.

"Be strong for Gohan and momma, I'll be back soon." Goku smiled, his eyes fluttering closed for the briefest of moments but shooting back open again when he sensed his friends coming near.

"Oh Goku." Bulma wept then attempted to pry Gonyhe away from her fathers side, figuring that this was not a scene such a young girl should see. To her surprise, Gonyhe turned and snarled at her, lashing out with her hand which thankfully missed.

"Don't worry buddy, you're gonna pull through this!" Krillin encouraged, attempting to be discrete in his own crying.

"'Fraid not friend, not this time. Listen closely but, gather everybody - Tien, Yamcha and Chaioustzui. In one year two more Saiyans are coming, even stronger than Radditz. They're after the dragon balls. Train hard. And look after Gohan and Gonyhe, tell Chichi that I'm sorry and I'll be back soon. Bye guys …" Goku's last words died in his throat as his chest rose and fell for the last time.

Gonyhe's wails increased in intensity but nobody made any attempts to soothe her after witnessing what had happened to Bulma. Catching sight of young Gohan laying unconscious a bit away, Master Roshi quickly went and retrieved him, cradling the unconscious boy in his arms. Bulma quickly scooped up Gohan's hat which had the dragon ball attached to it, and cradled it close to her chest, sniffling softly.

Krillin turned and glared at the corpse of Goku's brother, wishing silently that he had the power to defeat Radditz or even die in Goku's place. The large Saiyans body was still in death, a large gaping hole through his chest easily distinguishing how he had died. Gonyhe turned and caught sight of Piccolo, one arm less and walking slowly toward them, complete with cape and turban.

Bulma quickly followed her line of vision and let loose a scream of terror. Without Goku, who would stop Piccolo now if he decided to take over the planet? They certainly weren't strong enough.

Something glinting in the sun caught Krillin's eye, it was the piece of machinery that the Saiyan had wore on his face. After pressing a few buttons and getting no response, he quickly tossed it to Bulma, figuring if anybody could figure out what its true purpose was, it would have been her.

"Look! Goku's body!" Master Roshi called, catching everybody's attention.

Whirling round, Krillin was just in time to see Goku's body fade into nothingness, leaving Gonyhe sobbing on the ground. The former monk looked over at the unconscious boy in his Master's arms, thankful that he had passed out and didn't have to go through the same emotional trauma as his sister was doing at the moment. It didn't matter that his lifelong friend was going to be wished back, no child should have to see their father die in front of their own eyes.

"W-what? Where did it go?" Krillin demanded, looking around as if it had just suddenly taken off.

"I bet I know." Piccolo announced suddenly, causing all eyes to be on him. "It was probably Kami - the guardian of earth. Goku has a special relationship with him and Kami probably took him for some special purpose. Old goat."

"W-we better get going." Bulma declared suddenly, getting edgy about her close proximity to the green menace.

"Yeah we have a lot of work to do, we have to get these two back to Chichi." Master Roshi agreed, gesturing for his student to pick up Gonyhe. "Piccolo I guess we'll see you …."

Master Roshi trailed off as a concentrated look spread across Piccolo's face. Fearing the worst the old Master screamed but was unprepared as a new arm shot out from the stump in Piccolo's left arm. There was a gasp of surprise.

Krillin was still attempting to round up Gonyhe. Unfortunately, Gonyhe did not want to go easily. As Krillin leant in to scoop her up, she started to lash out with kicks and punches which left Krillin under no illusion that her father had infact been training her. A punch connected with his upper arm, causing him to wince slightly.

"Kid's strong." He muttered more to himself, unfortunately Piccolo had extremely sharp hearing and picked up on it.

"That she is, which is why I'll be taking her and Goku's other kid with me." Piccolo smirked, noting with satisfaction how the bald human would shiver every time he spoke.

"We're not going to let you eat them!" Bulma shrieked, causing even Gonyhe to stop struggling and go limp in Krillin's hold.

"Please." Piccolo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to eat them, I'm going to train them! Earlier today that boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. Since that girl is his sister, she probably has the same potential. I'm going to train them to see if they can bring that potential out at will so they can help defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It might just be a waste of time, they might be too young."

"That's something you're going to have to take up with their mother." Master Roshi said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to take them. I'm telling you, I'm taking them! When you wish Goku back tell him he can see his kids in one year, when the Saiyans arrive. Tell him … they're in good hands."

Piccolo smirked and raised a finger. Using telekinesis, Gohan's unconscious body broke free of Master Roshi's hold and began to float over to him. He grabbed the boy carelessly in mid air, putting him under his arm to hold him while he flew. He then turned to the girl and raised a brow ridge.

"Well?" He said bluntly, doing much the same thing, Gonyhe was wrenched free from Krillin's hold and floated over toward him where he placed her under his other arm.

Gonyhe resisted the urge to sink her teeth into Piccolo's forearm. The only reason she wasn't lashing out was because Gohan was going with Piccolo, whether he liked it or not, and Gonyhe wasn't just going to let her brother go off with some evil monster without her. They stuck together, no matter what.

Chuckling darkly, the green skinned man slowly began to lift into the air. "Remember now, one year!"

Then in a burst of white light he sped away.

Krillin cried out, falling to his knees in despair.

"We'll get them back, wait till Goku gets wished back." Bulma said comfortingly.

"No! Not that! Who's going to tell Chichi that her children have been kidnapped and her husband is dead?"

Before Krillin could even say anything else, Master Roshi and Bulma had already jumped in with. "Not me!"

Krillin let loose a groan and let his head fall forward. Stuff the Saiyans, he might not even make it to tomorrow if Chichi had anything to do with it.

* * *

"… So, King Yemma, I humbly ask that you allow Son Goku from planet Earth the opportunity to seek training with King Kai so that he has a chance of saving his planet from the Saiyans that are arriving there in one month." Kami was preaching to the ogre like man that sat behind a mammoth sized desk.

Goku took this time to survey his surroundings, practically droning out the God that was pleading his case to his right hand side.

'So this was what the otherworld was like?' He mused silently, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face. So much for the big, bright light and golden gates. Instead of that, the recently deceased were faced with ogres instead of angels and a large building with the words 'well come' on a huge sign. Also, they faced the rest of their afterlives as little cloud like people.

Apparently, an embodied spirit was not something that was seen a lot. There were a huddle of ogres over in one corner that kept casting him almost fearful glances. The room that they were in was fairly large, heck it had to be to be able to house the giant man in front of him. It was a fairly tidy room, with a desk and chair at the far end of the room, to which King Yemma sat behind. To the left and right of Yemma there were two large arches. The right hand side one had a large bright, yellow sign that read 'heaven.' whilst the other end had a sign that read 'HFIL'.

There were overly large plant pots filled with plants that Goku hadn't even seen before and were easily twenty foot tall. He guessed they liked things big in the otherworld.

" … isn't that right Goku?"

Goku blinked. "Uh, sure."

* * *

Radditz wasn't sure what had hit him. Well, technically that was a lie, he knew what had hit him. It was that pesky green bean with his spiral attack or whatever. All he knew was that it packed a punch and thanks to him -and Kakarot respectively- he was now looking at eternity in HFIL. Of course his judgement hadn't been passed yet but he just knew he was going to end up in HFIL - the home for infinite losers. What Saiyan didn't?

At the thought of Kakarot, the long haired Saiyan let loose a feral growl. He had been careless and underestimated the two unlikely alliances back on the mortal plane. He had just assumed that because of their relatively low power levels that they couldn't even scratch them. How was he to know that they could raise their power levels by concentrating all of their energy into one particular spot?

Of course it was only because of the Kakarot's little brat that they managed to get the shot into him in the first place. If it wasn't for Gohan injuring him with that superbly powerful head-butt, Radditz wouldn't have been so weak and allowed Goku to grab him in a full nelson he should have so easily been able to break out of. After all, his brother had broken ribs for crying out loud!

"R-Radditz? You are to report to King Yemma for judgement." A small, red ogre trembled. Clearly he had drawn the short straw and had to deal with temperamental Saiyans.

"Pah!" Radditz spat, pushing roughly past the ogre and into the large otherworld check in station.

King Yemma blinked down at his new case, having barely sorted Goku with a guide and gotten rid of Kami.

"Just get on with it. I'm going to hell aren't I? Big surprise there." Radditz said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his muscular chest and scowling up at the Lord of the Otherworld.

King Yemma matched the scowl with equal ferocity. "At least you're not in denial. Let's review. Murder. Terrorism. Rape. Genocide. Theft. Lust. Avarice. Envy. Gluttony. Should I go on?"

Radditz rolled his eyes. "I get it, I'm one of the eternally damned. Whoop-de-freaking-tap-dancing-do. See you later."

King Yemma visibly fumed in anger, he flicked an energy ball at Radditz' backside, causing the recently deceased Saiyan to yelp and leap into the air then scurry toward the arch which was labelled HFIL.

No sooner had he crossed the threshold to HFIL -he could already smell the fire and brimstones- than a fist shot out of apparently nowhere to strike him in the side of the head. The Saiyan was sent sprawling through the air, colliding with the tunnel connecting HFIL to the check-in station. The blow to his head was so great, that, coupled with the fact that he also battered his head a second time when he collided with the tunnel, Radditz lost consciousness. One thing he wasn't aware was possible when you were dead.

The large Saiyan wasn't aware of how long he was actually unconscious, but when he was on the line bordering consciousness and unconsciousness, he could hear voices all around him. Most likely one of them belonged to whoever it was that punched him.

"Bardock, you didn't have to hit him that hard." One voice scolded, it sounded female and was distinctly familiar.

"Can it Fasha! He deserved it, the little brat!"

Wait a minute, Fasha and Bardock? He knew those names, he knew those people!

"You've got to admit it Fasha. Killing his own brother and kidnapping his nephew it low, even by Saiyan standards." Radditz did not recognize that voice.

"Sure, he's a scumbag for attempting a feat like that but a blow like that could have taken his head off! He's lucky just to be knocked unconscious! Dead or not that wasn't a very good welcome."

"We're hardly the welcoming committee woman." grumbled a rough voice, Radditz could now distinguish as one he recognized - his father!

Hesitantly, the long haired saiyan opened his eyes, letting out a groan when a painful influx of light made his eyes sting. He opened one eye experimentally, waiting a few minutes until his sensitive Saiyan eyes got used to the light before opening the other. For a brief moment, objects and people all mixed into one nauseating blur of colours and shapes.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Radditz announced rather groggily, lifting a hand rather lethargically to rub the back of his head. There was already a forming lump under his hand and his head was pounding - it felt like he had just gone head to head in a drinking contest with Nappa. He'd done that once and his actions had rewarded him with a gargantuan hangover.

"Good luck on that one kiddo."

Radditz looked around wildly for the source of the voice, pushing himself up from his slumped position against the tunnel of HFIL in the process. His eyes bugged out of his head comically as they fell upon the trio of warriors standing about ten feet away.

The first was a female, though her hair was cropped short in a boyish style to keep the hair out of her eyes when she was fighting. She had sharp features which betrayed a fairly exotic look and like her cohorts her hair and eyes were pitch black, because of her short locks, her hair wasn't as wild as her two companions. Two golden earrings dangled from her ears whilst she was clothed in feminine, pink and beige coloured armour.

The second was a male and was the only voice he couldn't place. He was huge, and not just in height. Under his purple and black battle armour his muscles rippled impressively and dauntingly. His black hair was cropped into an almost army style and fell into a short, spiky pony-tale at the nape of his neck.

The last was of average height, although his hair added more inches to his lean, muscular frame. He was a fairly handsome man, his boyish good looks marred only by a thin scar that ran along his left cheek. His onyx coloured hair stood up in seven spikes atop his head, four veering off the right whilst the rest fell to the left. A blood drenched bandanna was wrapped around his forehead, keeping the bangs out of his eyes. He was dressed in similar armour to what Radditz was, only the man's was of a much older style and green and black in colour.

All of them were familiar to the recently deceased Saiyan, and it was not only because they all had brown, furry tails wrapped around their waist. It was because that two of the figures were his sire and dam. One of them was somebody he had tried to please his full life and had failed at every turn.

"Father. Mother." He greeted rather coldly.

Radditz blinked and before he knew it, he was pressed back up against that Kami-forsaken tunnel with his fathers elbow held against his throat, a menacing, glowing ball of energy held threateningly in his sire's other hand. The man had never seen such anger in his father's eyes, especially directed at him.

"W-what?" He croaked, clawing desperately at the elbow restricting him.

"Bardock." A feminine voice cautioned.

"He deserves it! The little brat!" Bardock hissed venomously, bearing his teeth straight into his sons face. "Do you know what your actions have cost us? Not only us but the full Saiyan race? Vengeance! Revenge on the bastard that put us here!"

"W-w-hat .. You … t-talk about?" Radditz managed to splutter, the effects of having no oxygen becoming increasingly clear.

"The pup can't breathe boss, maybe you should let him down?" Radditz could finally place that third voice. It was Toma - his fathers squad mate and best friend.

There was a growl and then all the air rushed into Radditz lungs, causing the large Saiyan to drop to his knees and claw at his throat, staring up at his father through blurry eyes.

"What are you on about you senile old fool?" Radditz snapped once he finally recovered enough to speak.

"Careful boy or I'll personally see to it that you are left hanging by your tail from the tallest mountain in HFIL."

"Who are you trying to kid you son-of-a-bitch? You don't swing that kind of power."

"Don't talk about my mother like that. And kid, you don't know the kind of power I hold in HFIL. I'm on par with the King, power's everything down here, your rank and class mean nothing if you've not got the power to back it up. Added in the things I did for the Saiyan race before my death …"

"I think you've been down here too long old man, the fire and brimstones going to your head? You were wiped out by a meteor, the full Saiyan race was, and you call yourself a warrior race!"

BANG! The right side of Radditz face exploded in red, hot pain and he was sent hurtling backwards, banging his head once again off of the tunnel. Oh how he was starting to loathe that tunnel. Dimly, he was aware of Toma asking his mother if they should intervene before Bardock killed him again, but his own father wouldn't kill him. Right?

"I'm ashamed to even admit my relation to such a fool. Did Frieza warp your mind as well as your pride for your race? Listen closely runt, cos I'm only gonna say this once. An asteroid did not destroy our home world. Frieza did. Frieza. Destroyed. Vegetasei!"

The full extent of his fathers words hit him like a sledgehammer, sliding down the wall Radditz hid his face in his hands. His body literally trembling. "B-but why?"

"Because we were getting too strong." Toma said simply.

Radditz seemed to be in shock. "T-the prince. Does Vegeta know this?"

"Probably." Bardock shrugged. "Kings do not become kings just through sheer power alone, no matter how much we Saiyans value it. Intelligence, as well as a high power level are very distinctive traits in the line of the Royal House Of Vegeta. That's why you're the third class and he's the prince."

"First class." Radditz mumbled, in some sort of daze.

"Hn?"

"I got promoted to first class just before my last mission before the planet was destroyed. You missed the ceremony."

"That's because your old man was too busy getting some freaky, deaky physic powers." Toma piped up, punching Bardock in the arm in a friendly way.

Radditz blinked. "What?"

An uneasy silence fell upon the trio, Bardock shooting his best friend a death glare that could easily rival the one his mate conjured up on frequent occasions. Radditz cleared his throat loudly and made a gesture which clearly read 'well, get on with it?'

"Just tell him," Fasha rolled her eyes. "He'll find out as soon as he gets down there and people start falling at your 'oh-so-holy' future-seeing feet."

Bardock growled at the comment, turning to his son who was shooting him an almost comically confused look.

"The reason I missed your presentation was because I was sent to Planet Kanassa to purge it with my team. It was a highly sought after planet that had been in the pipeline for a while so it was paying big. Frieza wanted it because there were rumours the planet had some sort of physic energy field about it - figures Frieza would want something like that, paranoid bastard. So, we made planet fall, waited for the moon, transformed and then we cleared the planet but apparently we hadn't cleared it good enough. One warrior survived long enough to hit me on the back of the head and transfer his physic voodoo to me. Little fish face cursed me to see Vegetasei being destroyed by Frieza's hand. From then on I could read Frieza's thoughts and see fleeting images of the future. After being ambushed on Planet Meat and finding everybody dead I finally started to believe in my new 'gift'. Of course by the time I got back to Vegetasei it was almost too late. King Vegeta had already gone to confront the lizard and had already been killed. Nobody would believe me, so I went up to face Frieza on my own and failed. Before I died though, I had a vision of Kakarot killing Frieza."

"Bullshit." Radditz declared simply. "Kakarot's little brat packs a better punch."

"Yeah, we all saw you get your tail whipped by the cub." Fasha snorted. "But that isn't the point, Kakarot's dead. There will be no revenge for the Saiyan race."

"There's still Prince Vegeta, he's destined to become the legendary. It's in his bloodline!" Radditz argued.

"The last Super Saiyan was over a millennia ago. The bloodlines have all intermingled, leaving anybody clueless to who is actually a direct descendant. That old prattle about being descended from the Super Saiyan is just another tall tale spun to stop uprisings for power." Bardock rolled his eyes.

"The words you're using could be taken as treason to the throne."

"I could be the throne if I wanted you insolent brat. King Vegeta and I are so closely matched in power that any outcome would be plausible. It just so happens that I can't be bothered to deal with all the shit that comes along with running an empire. I get free reign, Vegeta gets to keep his crown - it's a win, win situation. Well it was until you ruined the plans."

"Wait." Radditz held up his hands in an galactic sign of peace. "Back on Earth they have these things called dragon balls. Apparently they have the power to wish somebody back from the dead, Kakarot will be back alive in a few days, mortal time."

The trio exchanged a look. "Well maybe there is hope after all."

* * *

{ - Back On Planet Earth - }

"Okay listen up! Lesson one is about to begin." Piccolo barked, staring down at his two pupils who stood shivering in cold clothes.

Piccolo had to throw Gohan into the river to wake him up from his unconscious state, then, just for the fun of it decided to throw his sister in with him. It was something that amused Piccolo but thoroughly ticked off Gonyhe. After a series of tests which involved throwing Gohan at a mountain and throwing Gonyhe off a cliff, Piccolo deemed they were ready.

"Survival."

"What?" The two asked in harmony.

"Just survive. I'll be back in six months and if you are still alive, then, I'll train you. Got it?" Piccolo smirked, rising into the air he waved in a mocking way before shooting off in a burst of white.

Instantly the two four year olds gave chase. They were in a strange environment, with strange animals, without their parents, without any food and without any shelter for protection. They were four years old for crying out loud! Did Piccolo honestly expect them to be able to survive on their own for even a short period of time, never mind six months!

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" The two cried once they realised Piccolo was out of sight and was definitely not coming back for them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Gohan wailed, closing his eyes tightly and failing to notice the panicked looks Gonyhe was shooting him, not to mention the heavy breathing on his neck.

"We've got no food -"

"-Gohan?"

".. -No water-"

"You might want to turn around now."

" … -No shelter-"

"Okay, maybe not turn around but start running."

" … -we don't even know which ways home-

"Or at least start moving?"

" … Momma's going to be so worried-"

"Gohan?"

" … -And there's all these wild animals."

"GOHAN?"

"What?"

_**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**_

Gohan felt his hair blow forward from some wind that had just appeared out of nowhere. Remarkably, the wind had a meaty smell to it. He gulped loudly. "Oh boy."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Faster than either Son child had moved in their lives, they were already on their feet and racing through the forest. At some points even running straight through branches in their haste to escape the hungry t-rex that was on their tails, quite literally! There was a snapping of jaws and poor Gonyhe barely had the time to reach back and grab her tail before it was devoured in the jaws of one giant dinosaur.

As Gonyhe was looking backwards, she failed to notice her brother stumble and go flying over a tree root. This caused her to trip over her brothers form, going flying forward a few feet before crash landing on the forest floor. There was a split second in which Gonyhe had to shake her head from side to side to make sure the demi-saiyan eating dinosaurs that were racing around her head weren't real.

"_GOOHAAAAAAAAAANN!" _

As the tyrannosaurs jaws went to clamp around Gohan, the most extraordinary thing happened. For the first time in her life, Gonyhe witnessed firsthand the amazing power that lay dormant within her brothers body.

Gohan literally glowed a bright white before disappearing completely from sight. Gonyhe barely had time to utter a cry of surprise before she found herself being hoisted up and up and up by the back of her Kanji. The full incident only lasted about ten seconds but to Gonyhe it felt like ten lifetimes. The effects of being moved unwillingly at such high velocity speeds soon caught up to the young girl and as soon as her feet hit solid ground she spewed, her face turning a worrying shade of green.

"Oh … I- huh? Where are we, Gohan?" Gonyhe called, whirling round to come face to face with her brother, who was sporting a very bewildered look.

"Gonyhe how did you manage to get us up here. Good plan for getting away from the dinosaurs but I hope you know a way to get down."

"Me? What do you mean me get us up here? You're the one that done some freaky glowy trick, then the next thing I know, I'm hacking my guts up."

"Gonyhe have you lost it? I passed out, you saved us."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Prove it."

"How can I when your messed up brains telling you that you passed out when you clearly didn't."

"I think I'd remember if I had some sort of power burst, Nyhe."

"But you did!"

"Fine, lets agree to disagree but lets at least agree on one thing. How to get down from here."

"Agreed, but for the record, it's your fault we're up here."

Very slowly, Gonyhe approached the edge of the cliff, crawling on all fours as if she were afraid that the full structure would come down if she made too hasty a move. When she reached the edge, her eyes bugged out of her head comically and she scrambled back until her back reached something hard. Sitting there, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Her tail going rigid and wrapping itself around her forearm.

"It's a long way down." She muttered.

Indeed it was a long way down. As Gohan looked over the edge, he found to his amazement that they were easily about 1000 feet off of the ground. They were so high up that the dinosaur that was trying to have them for lunch -which was still sniffing around the bottom of the cliff- looked more like the toy dinosaurs in Gohan and Gonyhe's toy boxes. They were so high up that the air was thinner, making them take short, sharp gasps of air.

"How are we going to _get_ down." Gohan questioned with a sigh, moving backwards till he was sitting at Gonyhe's side.

"I don't know, but I'm tired, and hungry and cold." Gonyhe pouted.

Gohan nodded in agreement as a shiver wracked his form, on instinct, the two children snuggled closer to each other in attempts to share body heat.

Eventually their shivers decreased in intensity as the two slipped into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

"Oh what are we going to do?" Krillin groaned, hitting his head off of the kitchen table repeatedly.

"What do you mean we? _You _were the one who was supposed to tell Chichi about Goku, Gohan and Gonyhe but you never done it you wimp!" Bulma barked, only half listening to the former monks plight as she made adjustments to Radditz scouter.

"B-but … do you know who Chichi is?"

"_OKAY, WHERE ARE THEY?"_

The loud shriek came from outside and it was undoubtedly a woman's. There was no mistaken just who it was that was outside of the house, screaming obscenities for all she was worth. Master Roshi and Krillin exchange a fearful look whilst turtle and Oolong scurried to find somewhere to hide themselves from the force of nature that was Son Chichi.

"No, but I know _where _she is." Bulma said deadpanned.

All three looked toward the front door just in time to see it start to bend in on itself before it literally imploded with a giant _boom_! Shards of glass and green wood were sent flying in all directions through the tiny house, kicking up a cloud of ominous smoke.

Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi were literally left shaking in fear.

"_WHERE ARE THEY?" _Chichi repeated, the smoke disappearing to reveal one severely ticked off Son Matron who was practically breathing fire as even her father cowered slightly behind her.

"Hello sensei." Ox-King said meekly, offering a weak smile from behind his enraged daughters back.

"GOKU? SON GOKU COME OUT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

The trio that knew what had happened to their beloved hero and his children shared a long look, wondering who would be the one to break the devastating news to Chichi. Krillin, like the last time, was the one who was nominated.

"Chichi … I -er, there is something you have to know." Krillin began, shrinking slightly under Chichi's hard glare.

"Yesterday, somebody claiming to be Goku's brother arrived on Earth, saying Goku was an alien named Kakarot and he was to kill all the inhabitants of planet Earth. He kidnapped Gohan because Goku wouldn't do what he wanted. Goku and Piccolo teamed up to get Gohan back, but Goku was killed. Piccolo let slip about the dragon balls and now two more Saiyans are on their way to Earth. Piccolo _borrowed _Gohan and Gonyhe because he thinks they could help in a years time. So basically what I'm trying to say is Goku's-dead-and-Gohan-and-Gonyhe-have-been-kidnapped."

Chichi's jaw almost hit the floor and suddenly the room was too small and stuffy. She could feel herself swaying on the spot as her brain attempted to process the life changing news just delivered to her.

"…Goku ..a-alien? Babies kidnapped- .. G-g-green monster? , uhhh …" Chichi's frazzled brain couldn't comprehend all the information being fed to her, so she done the only thing that she could have done in that instance: she fainted!

"Quick Krillin, get the smelling salts!"

* * *

Gonyhe didn't know what it was, but something woke up her. Her sensitive nose twitched rhythmically, picking up a distinctly fruity smell. Groggily, she opened her eyes, allowing them a few moments to adjust to the gloom. Gohan's leg as wrapped around her waist while her arm was slung over his shoulder. As she shifted positions, that was when she finally clocked them.

Apples.

"Look Gohan!" Gonyhe yelled, quickly waking Gohan from his slumber.

He was quicker to react, looking around wildly for the source of food that his body was so greatly demanding. They didn't even have dinner last night and Gohan and Gonyhe ate a lot - almost as much as their father and that was saying something!

"Oh boy!" Gohan cried and the two scrambled toward the pile of ten or so apples.

Unbeknownst to them, up in the sky, a caped figure was floating in a meditative position and was staring down at the two, watching them intently. A soft smile came upon his face as he watched them eat the food as if their life depended on it.

The apples were split evenly and devoured in record time, instantly helping to quell the hunger pains in their stomach. A loud burp echoed from Gohan's mouth, making Gonyhe giggle. She turned to him.

"Hey look Gohan, you have a shadow." She pointed to the ground.

"But it's not daytime." Gohan observed. "Oh, it must be the moon."

The two children turned at the same time to come face to face with a full moon, which was closer to the Earth than normal. This made it appear twice as big as it usually would.

"Oh what a pretty mo- …" Gonyhe was cut off as some primal instinct in her body was triggered.

Her tail, which was waving lazily behind her, stood up straight and began to point toward the moon, the hair on it standing on end. A tremor went through her body, making the young girl gasp. There was a sharp, shooting pain that went from her tail to her spine and then Gonyhe began a metamorphosis of some sort. Her face began to shift, a large snout emerging from where her mouth was. She began to grow and grow and grow and grow, easily topping fifty feet in a matter of seconds. Brown hair began to sprout all over her now large body, her eyes turned to a blood red and large canines began to sprout from her mouth.

The young girl turned monster, angled her mouth to the air and let out a loud roar, a large ball of white energy shooting out of her mouth at the same time. The cliff that had previously held her hostage crumbled. Beside her, Gohan went through the same transformation and pretty soon two, large monsters were destroying the mountain range.

"W-what?" Piccolo cried, his eyes flying open as an energy ball came close to taking off his head.

Hastily, the Namek dodged yet another energy ball, this time fired by the were-monkey who was at a previous point in the day, Gonyhe. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge completely and because of this one of his hands was blown off. He howled in agony and the two monkey's turned on him at the sound of his voice, their eyes narrowing dangerously as they took in somebody that through their blood lusted minds, they could only conceive as a threat.

Piccolo managed to weave out of the path of the incoming blasts by the skin of his teeth, it wasn't easy as at the same time he was struggling to come up with an idea as to how to change the two back to normal children. Well, as normal as two insanely powerful, half alien children could be.

That was when Piccolo was remembered Radditz words back on Kame island. He could remember him specifically saying something about the full moon, and how it was the Saiyans 'greatest weapon', and how they transform at the full moon. Piccolo cursed, whirling round to confirm his worst fears as there was infact a full moon.

As one of the childrens mammoth tails came precariously close to knocking him into next year, he began to charge up his signature attack. Now that the children had locked on him as a target and were reluctant to let him go without a fight, it was extremely hard for the Namek.

Although, when there's a will, there's a way and as soon as Piccolo deemed he had collected enough power, he released his attack with a yell. True to its aim, the beam reached the surface of the moon in only a few seconds. Upon impact, the full moon glowed an eerie yellow in colour before an explosion rocked the full of planet Earth as its moon became history courtesy of a precisely aimed _special beam cannon_.

The change in the two great apes reeking havoc on the land was instant. As soon as the moon was destroyed they began to shrink from their gargantuan size, their brown fur receding back into their skin along with their snout and canines. Their blood red eyes disappeared to be replaced by their natural black and their unruly mane that they so obviously inherited from their father was soon back on top of their heads.

Exhausted from their efforts, the two demi-saiyans passed out on the ground, bare assed and naked as the day they were born. Behind them, their tails still wriggled around furiously.

Piccolo landed silently beside the two slumbering children and scowled darkly at the two appendages. Slowly he leaned down and grabbed Gonyhe's tail but just as he was about to pull it straight off, he stopped. Staring at the offending limb thoughtfully, he dropped it a moment later, stepping back from the two children and frowning.

The only reason he was not making both Son children one limb down was because of how deadly the transformation to the great ape actually was. Piccolo had proof of that as he was now one limb down himself until he regenerated it. If they could learn to control that transformation the allies would have a much greater chance at victory over the Saiyans.

He scowled and with his one good arm, pointed toward the two youngsters and shot a golden light toward them. Their bodies were enveloped in the strange light and when it cleared, it revealed the two still deep in slumber, but this time with clothes on their bodies.

Gohan was dressed in the colours of his father. An orange _gi _with blue undershirt, wrist guards, obi and black fighting boots. What made the _gi _different from the boys father was that on the Kanji on the back and front, instead of it saying _turtle _like Goku's did, Gohan's said _demon_. Indicating just who's student he was.

Gonyhe was dressed differently. She was garbed in a blue _gi _with red, quarter sleeved undershirt and obi. On her wrists she wore wrist guards like her brother and they were also the same shade of red her undershirt and obi was. Unlike her brother, she wore black fighting shoes on her feet with white, almost leg warmers stretching over the bottom of her _gi _trousers, up to mid shin.

With a flick of his fingers, two swords appeared.

Piccolo smirked, happy with his handiwork and began to float into the air. "Don't say Piccolo never gave you anything kids, but do me a favour and stay alive okay? I'm going to do my own training now."

With a burst of white light, Piccolo took off into the sky leaving the two children to attempt to survive on their own in the wilderness.

At least there was no risk of them turning into giant beasts because there was no moon, right?

* * *

Six months passed fairly quickly for both children, as they were out in the wilderness with no form of technology or time keeping, they quickly lost track of how many days, weeks and months had passed. The only form of time they effectively knew how to keep was when the sun when down, it was night and when it rose again it brought with it a brand new day.

In fact, when both children awoke that faithful morning and set out to go look for some form of breakfast, the last thing they expected was a seven foot Namek to drop from the sky declaring it was time to train. In all honestly, the duo thought that their Namekian capture had forgotten all about them and as such were caught unawares from his early morning wake up call.

"You are still alive I see." Piccolo noted, staring two at the two children he had left six months ago.

The differences in the two were fairly notable. For one, there wasn't a lot of baby fat on their bodies and months of just surviving in the wilderness had strengthened their little bodies, and that was fairly obvious. Their hair had grown out with Gohan's sitting at about his shoulders whilst Gonyhe's cascaded down her back. There was something in their attitude too, just the way they held themselves proved that they weren't the little cry babies that they were when Piccolo first kidnapped them.

They seemed to have grown a bit of a backbone too, as the little girl was glaring at him for all she was worth. It was quite a comical sight to behold, the little five year old was staring up at a seven foot tall alien with both her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now tell me your mission."

"To defeat the saiyans." Gohan and Gonyhe recited.

"Good. Now lets begin."

Without warning, Piccolo launched himself at his young charges, causing the two demi-saiyans to scatter in opposite directions and Piccolo's fist to become impaled in the ground. With a grunt of effort he ripped his claws free of the ground and then went onto attack his students again. They only had six months to prepare for a fight that would determine the future of planet Earth and Piccolo was not going to go easy on them because they were children.

* * *

_6 months later._

"Can you sense them?" Piccolo breathed, his voice box rumbling.

The almost unrecognizable children at his side nodded silently. Their eyes were scrunched up in concentration, tongues poking out at the side of their mouth in a way which indicated that they were focussing really hard on the task at hand. After having a crash course in martial arts, Piccolo hadn't had time to teach them the miniscule things like sensing, so had just started teaching them two weeks prior. Although the two had picked it up fairly easy, it was not year second nature to them and they still had to concentrate fairly hard to get it right.

As it stood, Gohan and Gonyhe were attempting to sense the Saiyans as they approached planet Earth. According to Piccolo's senses, they had just passed where the planets moon would have been, if they had one. That would be equal to just at the edge of Gonyhe and Gohan's senses.

"They're strong." Gonyhe murmured.

"And evil." Gohan piped in.

Piccolo nodded in agreement, sneaking a look at the two children he had grown fond of in the last year. He had done all he could in the time limit provided. Sure, he'd love for more time to train them to get them stronger, which they were more than capable of. The potential the two had was astounding, especially in such young children. Idly, he wondered if they were ready. Probably not, this was a life or death battle that no grown man should have to go through, never mind two children. They were doing the job that only a handful of people could do.

They were going out to save the world and those idiotic humans didn't even know of their impending doom. Out in the cities, they were carrying on with their daily lives thinking that it was just another normal day, when in reality this very well could be Earths last day.

"What is your mission?" Piccolo asked.

"To destroy the Saiyans." Was their instant reply.

Piccolo nodded, happy with their answer and abruptly turned his head to the East as two shooting stars passed overhead. Of course they were no shooting stars, infact, they were two space ships carrying extremely powerful alien mercenaries.

"Good, because they're here. Raise your power levels, draw them to us."

* * *

chapter edited 19/07/2010 x


	5. Z Fighters vs Saibamen

Daughter Of A Hero

Z-Fighters Vs Saibamen.

* * *

"Well done Goku, I am proud to say that you have completed my training and with outstanding results too and look, you're even alive now.!" King Kai applauded, grinning proudly at his student who flashed a victory sign and done a few experimental squats.

"Gee, thanks King Kai! I feel a whole lot stronger now!" Goku grinned, throwing a few punches and performing a back spring just to show how little the increased gravity affected him.

Gregory, who was currently nursing a mammoth sized bump on his forehead, managed a weak smile and continued to dap at his injury with a bag of ice. Bubbles the monkey hooted contentedly, scrambling upwards to sit on Goku's shoulder as he began to comb through his spiky locks for dinner.

King Kai's antennae twitched, indicating something required his attention, Focussing, he followed the warning to the place where he was needed and gasped loudly, catching everybody's attention.

"No! No! No! This can't be!" He rambled quickly, rubbing his forehead in a soothing manor.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked, already his eyes darting to and fro for any signs of a threat.

"Oh Goku I'm sorry. It seems I miscalculated, I forgot to account for the time it would take you to get back down snake way. The Saiyan's are going to arrive tomorrow.."

"What no! I'll never make it in time, King Kai! It took me nearly a year to get here you know!"

"What? I'm not perfect! Just go, head back down snake way, it should only take you two days to make it to the end with your new power. I just hope your friends can hold them off until you get there." King Kai mused, he looked up and was quite surprised to find Goku had already left his planet and was flying at a furious pace in the direction of snake way.

Goku turned and yelled over his shoulder. "Thanks for everything King Kai!"

* * *

{ - Planet Earth - }

"Room for one more guys?" A voice asked cheerily from up above.

Gohan and Gonyhe flinched slightly, not expecting the new voice. Piccolo merely rolled his eyes and directed his gaze upwards to where Krillin was hovering, a little scared to land and be in such close proximity to the demon king.

"So you _did _grow a backbone and show after all?" Piccolo mocked, craning his neck and electing a loud popping sound which made Krillin blanch slightly.

"Um yeah. Kami trained us and …" Krillin trailed off as Piccolo's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of his -for all intents and purposes - fathers name.

Chuckling nervously, Krillin dropped down beside the two children. Although it was cowardly, he made sure to put the two children between himself and the green skinned man. What he figured was since Piccolo hadn't eaten the two children over the year, then he must at least be fond of the two youngsters.

"Hey I remember you." Gonyhe announced suddenly, turning round and smiling an all too familiar smile which made Krillin's smile falter slightly.

Gonyhe was flashing a happy-go-lucky grin, something she had clearly inherited from her father. Krillin couldn't help but wonder though, after the battle would she still have that same attitude. Even more, would she still be alive?

"Yeah, I remember you too kid." Krillin eventually answered, remembering all too well the awkward journey in the aircraft exactly a year ago and of course the stinker of a mood which the young girl woke up in.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Four heads snapped instantly toward the sound of the explosion just in time to see the sky toward East City illuminated by a dangerous orange glow. The ground beneath their feet shook for a moment but the four warriors stood strong, their faces an emotionless mask as they stared out toward the chaos.

"They've made planet fall." Piccolo noted, looking down toward his two students who stared up at him with expressions that did not belong on their young faces. "You know your mission, execute it."

Krillin was still too busy gaping at the destruction he could just about make out on the skyline. This was unreal! He had not too long ago learned how to use his sixth sense, courtesy of special training from Kami of course, and right now he felt in over his head. These guys were insanely powerful, it was not possible! They made Radditz look like a pushover, they needed Goku!

"Goku, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, you better do it faster."

* * *

{ - East City - }

East city was alive and bustling with activity, it was exactly 11:43am, approaching lunch time and many people were beginning to unwind and settle down to find somewhere for lunch. Today was a fairly busy day in East City as it was a weekday and there was many commuters from different cities there for work related duties. Coupled with that fact was that East City had a huge shopping mall that even Bulma was a frequent customer in.

A sharp whistling sound pierced through the normal sounds of the city causing everybody to look up and gasp sharply at the sight they saw. High up above, two, what looked like metal spheres were heading straight toward their city - and at phenomenal speeds too! A little girl screamed and clutched onto her fathers pant leg, but the girls father was too numb with shock to comfort his little girl and was staring, gaping at the spectacle.

All was calm for a moment as the spheres seemed to hover in mid air -upon closer inspection they were found to be space pods- and then utter chaos descended as one of the pods hurtled straight through a large office block, sending pieces of building along with shards of glass in several directions. This snapped the man out of his stupor as he abandoned his briefcase, picked up his young child and attempted to outrun the carnage.

No more than two seconds later, the second space ship crashed straight into the motorway, causing the full structure to crumble in on itself and sending the unfortunate cars that were on the motorway at the time, spiralling downwards into the deep crater created by the pod when it landed. Fire sprouted from where cars exploded upon contact, turning the city into a living hell.

There was relative clam for a few moments and the commuters that hadn't scrambled to find a way out of the city all gathered round the edge of the craters, their curious human natures causing them to want to find a legitimate reason for the chaos and destruction. There was a hissing sound and a sheet of white smoke escaped from the pods as the doors slowly began to open, their occupants casting a shadow on the ground.

A white gloved hand appeared on one of the sides of the space pods, its owner slowly starting to haul itself out of its pod.

"Ahhhhhhh! ALIENS!" The city folk started to squeal, each and every one of them now turning on their heels to flee as they realised this was indeed a hostile threat.

The 'alien's' in question actually looked fairly humanoid. The first one was a large brute of a man with terrifyingly huge muscles and a bloodthirsty smile that just screamed _danger_. His obsidian black eyes shone with malice but he seemed to have an almost playful attitude around him. He was practically bald with a black goatee.

The second alien had a more tense and serious aura around him. Also if one looked closely, his features where far more defined and sharp and he held himself with such posture that it could be considered royal. Unlike his companion, who barely had any, this man was not lacking in the hair department. His coal black hair stood straight up in the shape of a flame, adding considerable height to his short stature as he only went up to his partners shoulder at best. A distinctive widows peak and eyes as black as night framed his face - which seemed to harbour a permanent scowl.

Both wore alien style battle armour which protected all of their vital areas and each wore a piece of machinery over their left eye. Both could have passed for humans if not for the extra appendage which was wrapped snugly around their waists.

As the people around the craters where the aliens had landed began to flee in all directions, the two occupants of the pods began to slowly float upwards, the smaller one having his arms crossed over his chest in a very bored stance. Once they reached the top of their craters they began to float closer to each other and then touched down to the ground with a gentle tap.

"So this is Earth?" The large brute asked controversially, popping his knuckles.

"So it would seem, Nappa. Dump of a place, isn't it?" The shorter one asked his companion, sneering slightly as he took in his surroundings.

"Hmm. So Kakarot _did_ fail?"

"It would seem so."

"Hey Vegeta, what can we do with these pests, they're annoying me." Nappa asked, gesturing toward the fleeing humans who were screaming in terror as they attempted to outrun the alien invaders.

"Why don't you choose this time Nappa."

"Oh Vegeta, you are too kind." Nappa smirked and at once his clenched fist at his side began to glow a terrifying white. The machine on his eye began to beep rhythmically, and Nappa rose his first two fingers on his glowing hand up sharply. The energy he had been collecting exploded outwards, bathing everything in the vicinity in the same white glow. The explosion was massive, its effects even being felt by Piccolo, Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillin who were well over one thousand miles away.

When the white glow cleared there was nothing left except the two alien space pods and the only two people left standing where Nappa and Vegeta. There was a massive smoking crater around twenty miles wide and ten miles deep in the place where East City was only ten minutes prior.

Nappa let loose a chilling chuckle whilst the smaller man only continued to cross his arms and glare at the ground.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, I should have known better than to let you plan the attack." Vegeta said snidely.

"Huh?" Nappa stopped laughing. "One little blemish isn't going to affect the price of the planet, so what's the big deal?"

"Use your brain, _think_. We came here for the dragon balls remember, for the wish? You remember the wish, don't you Nappa?"

"Well y-yeah. We were going to wish for immortality. Weren't we?"

"Good and we need all seven balls to make the wish. So let me ask you; what if one of the balls was in the city you just zapped?"

Nappa's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta."

"Nappa I've told you three times, your heads too thick, however, what's done what cannot be undone. We have to look for the guy with the highest power level on this planet - he's the one who finished off Radditz." Vegeta reached up and touched the machine on his head.

Once again the rhythmical beating sounded along with the whirring of machines. Nappa clicked a few buttons on his machine, it took a few moments for the machine to settle but when it did, Nappa was quick to let out a shout of surprise

"WHAT? There's over half a dozen guys on this planet with power levels over a thousand!"

Vegeta pursed his lips.

"How can that happen?" Nappa demanded angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe they were expecting us and were training? However they are of no threat to us. Let's start out by finding the highest out of the group."

Nappa pressed another button and gave a sound of satisfaction when the scouter finally stopped beeping and settled on three power levels. "There, to the North. There's a group of them but three have the strongest power levels on the planet."

"Good Nappa. Let's go make fools of them." Vegeta turned and took off into the air, Nappa hot on his heels and clapping excitedly like a child. "Nappa, when we get back to base. Remind me to get you de-wormed again."

* * *

{ - HFIL - }

Emotions where still running high with the family of Saiyans down in the Home for Infinite Losers. Bardock refused to even give his son a second glance whilst said son was more than happy with the arrangement. The only female of the group - Fasha, was not.

"Will you two quit it already! You're worse than a female with PMT!" She snarled.

* * *

{ - Planet Earth - }

_East City _

Although it had only been around ten minutes since the alien invaders had landed, and completely totalled the area. Already the full vicinity was swarming with army officials, large tanks and of course news reporters.

"Chief! Chief!"

"Do you have any idea what happened here?"

"Is it a work of terrorists?"

"Have they struck before?"

"Chief?"

The Chief in question - a small furry, brown dog with a white moustache - was looking rather flustered as he attempted to answer questions thrown at him whilst at the same time, keep control of the situation and not make it out to the public that the entire Earth was in danger.

"We do not yet know what happened here, a bomb was set off which destroyed this section of East City. Fortunately there are no casualties as residents where able to vacate in time, we will keep you posted as more information comes available to us."

"Oh man, I bet I know what happened." A short, fat samurai suddenly called as his ship touched down a few metres away. The reporters turned and stared at the man sceptically as he raced toward the two space pods which where lying abandoned, half covered in dirt. "Aw man, the Saiyans are here!"

The reporters blinked as the man started to tremble uncontrollably. Out of nowhere, the Chief whipped out a pistol, pointing it toward Yajirobe who simply stared at the weapon. "YOU! You did this didn't you? Damn rebels!"

Yajirobe rolled his eyes. "Please if I did this I wouldn't be trembling right now. The Saiyans did this, aliens did this! Don't you get it, you are all finished! Unless of course me and my men defeat them, I lead a special task force called the Earth's Special Forces and it is our job to defend the Earth!"

The reporters and the chief literally fell to the ground laughing.

"HEY! If you don't believe me come over and look at these ships! They belong to two alien space fighters!"

The chief sobered up, and waved over two of his men who were testing some material nearby. The two were then directed over to the two space pods and upon closer inspection it was discovered that the metal was nothing like on Earth leading everybody to believe that Yajirobe was in fact telling the truth.

The reporters looked at the two investigators, each other, then to Yajirobe and then like vultures, they descended on their prey.

"They went that way!" Yajirobe called upon being asked what direction the two went. "They're about three thousand miles in that direction but be warned, don't get too close to those Saiyans - they're trouble!"

Instantly the reporters were in their airships, heading toward the latest scoop.

* * *

"They're here!" Piccolo hissed, Gohan and Gonyhe following his line of sight to make out the two humanoids blocking out the sun.

The two young children gulped noisily, a feeling of anticipation building up in their stomachs. This was their first real fight, up until now it had just been training but now it was do or die.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! They're much more powerful than I could have ever thought possible," Krillin panicked as the two dropped slowly from the sky to land on the ground with a gentle tap.

"So, we meet at last." The shorter one said with a smirk, the large bulky one at his side chuckling benevolently.

"Pleasures mine." Was Piccolo sharp response.

The larger one tapped a few buttons on the machine on the side of his head. He rolled his eyes as he the numbers flashed across the screen for the four fighters standing in front of them.

"Green bean's 3200 at and the two little brats are at 2210 and 2320 a piece and the midgets at 2000. You fools, do you really think you can beat us with such puny power levels?"

"Hey Nappa, you better take your scouter off. These guys know how to concentrate energy and can raise their power level at will. These readings are unreliable." Vegeta said in a bored tone, taking off his scouter and tucking it into his armour.

Gonyhe stared emotionlessly toward the two men who had haunted her nightmares for the best part of a year. Now she could finally put a name to the faces, the ones that were in part responsible for taking her from her mother and causing her to train as if her life depended on it - which it did. In a way she wasn't complaining, fighting was something she found she actually enjoyed doing. After all, back before the full 'Uncle Radditz' scenario, she only had about seven martial arts lessons because after that her mother had found out and banned it completely - much to her protests.

She was dimly aware of Gohan trembling beside her. As a gesture of comfort, she reached out and touched her elbow against her brothers. He flinched considerably but upon realising who it was relaxed and offered her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Was his hushed response, so clearly a lie that Gonyhe would have laughed in different circumstances.

The young girl nodded anyway, accepting the answer though she didn't believe it. In a way she was glad that her brother hadn't quite mastered the technique of sensing power levels. Where as he excelled with things like energy control, she was fairly good at sensing and telekinesis. Of course that was only when she put her mind to things, she got fairly easily distracted. A fault that Piccolo was constantly berating her for.

Their fighting powers were huge, mind numbingly so. Also, their aura's were filled with so much darkness and bloodshed that it made Gonyhe want to bring up what she had for breakfast. She felt incredibly sorry for all those who had died by those monsters hands and considering how tainted they where, it had to be a lot of people.

"Wait … that voice! You're the one who killed Radditz!" Vegeta suddenly announced, pointing an accusing finger toward Piccolo.

"He's from Namek." Nappa pitched in, his lacking intelligence finally being able to comprehend where he'd seen someone like Piccolo before.

"Namek, I'm an … an alien?"

"Surely you must have suspected something by now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead give-away." Vegeta mocked. "It was you who spoke to Radditz about the dragon balls, now tell us where the dragon balls are."

"But they've just been used they wont be able to be used for another year!" Krillin argued, whimpering slightly as Vegeta turned a furious gaze on him.

"Quiet baldy, you _will _hand over the dragon balls or you will suffer the consequences and I can assure you, they're not pretty!"

"We don't have them!" Gonyhe spoke up, finally drawing the two Saiyan's attention to her and her brother and the brown furry appendage which was wrapped around their waists.

"Hey look Vegeta!" Nappa called, pointing toward the two children. "Two half pint Saiyans."

Vegeta sneered. "Half breeds."

"Jerk."

Vegeta blinked. "Nappa, get the Saibamen. See if they remember after they've had a round or two with them."

"Oh Vegeta, you sure know how to party." Nappa grinned, reaching into his armour and pulling out a small white case.

Gonyhe watched in amazement as the giant man carefully planted eight seeds into the ground then watered them with some sort of green goo which the young girl could only guess was a growth enhancer.

Barely a minute had passed before the ground surrounding the newly planted seeds began to crack slightly, before out from the ground leapt eight little green men, the results of the planted seeds.

"Talk about your little green men from mars." Gonyhe murmured, grimacing slightly at the eight creatures hideous appearances.

They were all identical in the fact that they had a putrid green skin tone and pointy ears. Each one had beady red eyes and the skin around their torso looked almost like an armour and was a darker color of green. Their craniums were enlarged with bulging veins, giving the appearance that they could be smart, but they were snarling in feral tones which made Gonyhe believe that they didn't have a brain cell between them.

Gohan wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

"You can say that again." Krillin seconded, shivering slightly as he took in the full appearance of the little fighters.

"One last chance and it's only because I'm in such a good mood. Hand over the co-ordinates to the dragon balls." Nappa demanded., his menacing form making him even more intimidating. Piccolo was in no doubt that this was the kind of man who backed up his threats.

"We told you, the dragon balls will remain inactive for a year." Piccolo said calmly, although a bead of sweat was trickling down the side of his head.

Nappa let out a growl, then made to go forward but Vegeta's hand shot out and at once Nappa froze like he'd been shot with a stun gun. Quietly the giant behemoth took a step back. He was no longer speaking and even his body language indicated a submissiveness that the earth fighters didn't even know the man was capable of possessing.

"Let the Saibamen deal with them. They each have the fighting power of Radditz so should have no problem dealing with these insignificant worms." The shorter one, Vegeta, said offhandedly.

"Beat some sense into them, but don't kill them. They have to be conscious to disclose the whereabouts of the dragon balls remember." Vegeta ordered the little green things. They cooed excitedly then turned on the four earthling warriors, claws sheathed and ready.

The eight Saibamen lined up beside one and other as Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Gonyhe spoke tactics. "Ok, Krillin take the two on the right, I'll take the two on the left and Gohan and Gonyhe can take the four in the middle. Ok?"

With an affirmative nod from each person, Earth's defenders each slipped into their own, individual battle stances. With a screeching noise that could have only been considered a weird form of a war cry, the eight little green men leapt forward, slipping into Super speed with Piccolo and Krillin close behind them.

Only for the battle to end a few moments later when a beam of light pierced the sky, destroying one of the little green men who was heading straight for the unsuspecting Gohan.

The fighting ceased, the allies jumping back to one side whilst the Saibamen backed off slightly, edging closer to their masters. Looking up, Gonyhe shielded her eyes against the suns bright rays as a scar faced human dropped from the sky, looking rather smug. No doubt he was the one who had fired the shot that had ultimately saved Gohan from a nasty right hook.

A few moments later a green garbed man with three eyes also joined up with the group, accompanied by his clown doll like companion.

"So these are the Saiyans?" The scar-faced human asked nochantly.

"Yes." Piccolo rumbled. "The bigger ones eager to start a fight but don't be fooled by the smaller ones stature, he's clearly the stronger one."

"Hey are those Goku's kids?" The three-eyed man asked, leaning down to stare at Gohan and Gonyhe. At the sight of the two, brown, rope-like thing waving lazily from their backsides, his eyes widened comically and he nodded as if reassuring himself.

"Of course they are. Just look at the tails." He mumbled. "I'm Tien, this is Chaioutzui and this is Yamcha."

"Gohan."

"Gonyhe."

The two children introduced themselves as politely as they could, but after a full year of no contact with anybody but their alien sensei, they were a little bit wary of the interaction.

"Enough of this mindless chatter! You can catch up when you're dead! Co-ordinates to the dragon balls now or face the consequences!" Nappa barked once more.

"I think we'll take the consequences." Tien said strongly, turning to the little clown like doll at his side who also nodded in agreement.

"Your funeral."

"Cease Nappa." The younger Saiyan said in an emotionless voice. "I'm bored and this is the first time we've been out of those damn pods in over a year. I'd very much not like to go back into them for a while yet. As such, let's have some fun with these warriors. Make it a competition."

"Oh Vegeta you really know how to get party started." Nappa laughed after a few moments pause in which Vegeta's words sunk in.

Vegeta chuckled darkly and the earthling warriors exchanged a long look with each other.

"You-" Nappa pointed to a Saibamen near the front. "-You're up first."

"Then so am I." Yamcha volunteered, taking a step forward and distancing himself from the group.

"Yamcha you sure?" Krillin called worriedly.

"Course! Goku can't always save the day you know," He smiled, flashing them a victory sign in the process.

As if that were the bell to signal the start of the fight, Yamcha and the Saibaman both seemed to just vanish although if one listened closely they could still hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh high above them.

"What where are they?" Gohan asked, looking around wildly. He failed to notice that everybody else around him was staring with unblinking eyes, their pupils flickering rapidly.

"They're everywhere." Gonyhe chuckled, internally rejoicing at the fact that although her brother had her beaten in the brute force category, she had him beaten with her sixth sense.

"Huh?"

"Focus on their aura's. Feel their energy, don't blink or you'll miss it."

"I don't get it." Gohan admitted.

Gonyhe smiled in an understanding way, turning to her brother and pointing to the sky. "That's because you're looking with your eyes. Stop doing that, close your eyes if it helps. Listen for the sounds of the fight, feel the vibrations in the air and wrap your energy around their forms. Use that as your sight."

After a while, the young boy seemed to comprehend his sisters words and nodded softly, closing his eyes to start with. An amused smile touched Gonyhe's face as she caught sight of Gohan's tongue pocking out from the side of his mouth - something he always done when he concentrated.

"Hey I see them!" Gohan declared after a moment, his eyes snapping open and pupils moving rapidly from side to side to keep up with the fast paced fight. "Oh!"

Gonyhe turned round and followed the line the fight was taking. There was a loud crash and then two seconds later Yamcha materialized right in front of the twins as the Saibaman crashed harshly into the ground behind him, creating a crater. It lay there, unmoving.

"If that's all you've got you may as well leave now!" Yamcha said cockily, turning toward the Saiyans. "Go on, I'll take on the lot!"

"Yamcha …" Krillin trailed off as his words turned into a yelp of surprise.

Vegeta had just shot a beam of energy and incinerated the defeated Saibamen who was attempting to pull itself up again. Gonyhe gagged as the smell of burning flesh spread throughout the area.

"B-but that was his own man …" Gohan stammered, clearly shocked.

"He was pathetic to be killed by such a weakling. He holds no place anymore." Vegeta answered, holding his nose up. "However, all of you! Attack!"

Gohan blinked and the next thing he knew, Yamcha was in the air battling with all remaining six Saibamen. However, as he knew the coveted trick to actually tracking fights, he now had no problems keeping up with the face pace Yamcha was setting.

Although there was a couple of close calls in which the Saibamen did manage to break through Yamcha's defences, the scar-faced human compensated by going after one Saibaman at a time. Pretty soon, there was six consecutive bangs, one after the other. Each one was one of the little green men impacting with the ground. Yamcha landed in the middle of the circle of six craters, harbouring a very smug smile.

"If that's your best efforts. Seriously, leave now or-"

A sneak attack by three of the Saibamen saw those three little green men latching onto Yamcha's body for all they were worth whilst the former desert bandit struggled futilely.

"Hey .. What? .. Argg, let go you little freaks!" Yamcha yelled, attempting to pry the little demons off.

A cold smirk spread across Nappa's face as the four green men that were latched onto Yamcha started to glow a bright yellow as their energy levels started to reach dangerous highs. The Z-fighters realised what the Saibamen were doing before Yamcha did, perhaps that was a good thing.

"NO!"

"YAMCHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Saibamen eventually revealed their true purpose as they self destructed, bathing the whole area in a bright light and sending smoke twenty metres into the air. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Yamcha, or the three Saibamen.

"No!" Gonyhe whimpered.

Although the daughter of Goku had only known Yamcha for an hour at best, she still felt a kind of comradeship between him. He was one of her fathers oldest friends and he had just been killed in front of her very eyes with no remorse. Her eyes started to sting with tears but she quickly put a stop to that, warriors don't cry. Besides, no matter how cold it sounded, she had a feeling this wouldn't be the first death she'd see today.

"A kamikaze attack." Piccolo whispered. "No way to defend against it …"

A tear ran down Krillin's cheek, the bald monk quickly wiping it away. However, his energy level was quickly rising. He saw red as he spotted the Saiyans, having a good laugh at his recently deceased friend's expense. This wasn't right, Yamcha wasn't supposed to die because of some little green freaks, he was supposed to live. To go and marry Bulma and have a few kids, it wasn't right, it just wasn't ….

"YAMCHAAAAA!" Krillin cried, leaping forward out of the line of Z-fighters and making a mad dash toward the three remaining Saibamen who were squawking excitedly.

Throwing his arm forward, Krillin unleashed two blasts, one after the other toward the Saibamen. However, the second one was noticeably bigger than the first. The little green men didn't know what hit them as the first energy blast connected with them, wiping them out completely. At the last moment, Krillin flipped his wrist, causing his second energy ball to change course and head straight for the two Saiyans.

It connected with a large explosion, kicking up a wall of thick, black smoke that was impossible to see through.

From behind the little man, the earth's special forces began to cheer in triumph, obviously thinking that Krillin had taken care of the threats in one quick sweep. Through panting, Krillin managed to flash his friends a victory sign. However, the apparent victory was short lived when the wind eventually blew the smoke away to reveal the two Saiyans standing there, looking none the worse for wear. At the most, both were just looking severely annoyed.

"No .. that's not possible. Not a scratch, it can't be!" Krillin panicked, taking a few hasty steps back until he was eventually back in the safety of his group of friends.

"Nappa, I've had enough with these insects. Enough fooling around, it's time to teach them a lesson but keep the Namek alive, we'll need him for the dragon balls." Vegeta said lowly, his eyes flashing with annoyance when they landed on Krillin.

The former monk gulped. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

chapter edited : 19/07/2010


	6. Z fighters Vs Nappa

Z fighters Vs Nappa.

Daughter of a Hero.

* * *

"Oh, and Nappa? Take off your scouter! They can obviously raise and suppress their power level at will - that was a main factor in Radditz' defeat. These machines will be nothing but a hindrance in the battle." Vegeta called.

Nappa looked up with a stupefied look upon his face, but when realising what his Prince meant, he nodded enthusiastically, reaching up and taking off his scouter then tucking it into a compartment in his armour. "Yeah Vegeta good thinking. Radditz was a third class fool who counted on machines to save his worthless ass!"

There was a brief pause as the two demons chuckled.

From the moment that Vegeta had allowed Nappa to participate in the fight, a sense of impending doom had fallen upon the earth's last line of defence. It was impossible to deny the powerhouse that was Nappa. He wasn't doing anything to hide his power level. In fact, he was flaunting it and if it wasn't for the strict lesson Piccolo gave Gonyhe on hiding her emotions on a battlefield, the young girl was sure she'd be shaking in her boots right now.

Of course, such could not be said for Krillin and her brother, who were in fact shivering with fright, much to Nappa's delight as he was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

Nobody had been paying proper attention to the fight until this moment. After seeing Yamcha so easily dispatch the first Saibaman, they had thought that their training had been enough to fend off the Saiyan menace. However, as the recent events came to light, it would seem that would not be the case. Now, they were on high alert.

It was very difficult though, attempting to keep their mind focussed on the battle whilst grieving over the loss of Yamcha. All they could really do was gain vengeance for their life-long friend and then wish him back by the use of the dragon-balls.

"Ok," Piccolo turned toward his fellow earthling defenders, the three which had not spent a year with him flinching at his harsh tone. "We attack together. There's no such thing as a fair fight, it's do or die."

Gonyhe and Gohan remained quiet, instead opting just to nod in agreement to their sensei's plan.

"Who died and made you king?" Tien demanded rather rudely.

"You brain-dead idiots are still mourning over the loss of Yamcha, meaning you are in no position to lead." Piccolo said bluntly.

Tien couldn't find a retort to the statement.

"If you maggots don't hurry up, I'm going to die from old age." Nappa rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Looks like you're already half way there with those wrinkles." Gonyhe shot back.

Nappa's face flushed with anger. "Why you little brat!"

With a roar the moustached Saiyan propelled forward, heading straight for the group of Earth fighters who were glaring slightly at Gonyhe for angering the beast.

"Scatter!" Krillin cried as him and his comrades took the air, leaving Nappa to punch the ground where they were standing just moments earlier.

Nappa's fist concaved into the ground, digging in until his full fist, up to his wrist, was submerged. The great behemoth growled angrily, ripping his hand free before once again planning a direct route toward his opponents, who were hovering in the sky and staring at him warily.

"Great Gonyhe, you made him mad." Gohan chided.

"Nyah, it was only a matter of time. He's got some anger issues." Gonyhe said wistfully.

"GONYHE! GOHAN! FOCUS!" A harsh voice cried from somewhere among the chaos. Moments later, the same person who had cried the warning was smashed into the ground, courtesy of a crushing blow by Nappa.

Three consecutive bangs later indicated that Krillin, Tien and Chaioutzui had followed in the same course that their reluctant leader had, going on a collision course with the unforgiving gravel.

"I … I, how did? I wasn't paying attention. He's so fast …" Gohan trailed, looking equivalent to a deer caught in the headlights as he turned around and spotted Nappa, floating around twenty feet away, grinning maliciously.

Gonyhe's slightly uplifted mood took a downwards spiral immediately after catching sight of her fathers friends, laying on the ground each of them clutching one part of their anatomy - the part which Nappa had rammed his fist and or leg into.

"Well pay attention now. We're faster than him." Gonyhe said seriously. "In more ways that one ..."

"Why you little brat!" Nappa cried from below, his sensitive ears picking up on their conversation. Apparently Saiyans had exceptional hearing, something Gonyhe wished she had known earlier.

The young demi Saiyan let out a shriek of surprise as Nappa de-materialized, only to reappear right in front of her eyes. Luckily though, she could just about track him and managed to perform a hasty back flip at the last moment possible which caused her to avoid Nappa's potentially fatal swipe.

Working as a team and seeing his sister in trouble, once again thanks to her mouth, Gohan landed a double footed kick on Nappa's back, causing the behemoth to lurch forward and smash his face into Gonyhe's knee, which the young girl had brought up at the last minute.

Gonyhe flashed out of existence, leaving an after image in her wake so that Nappa couldn't grasp at her, this gave Gohan room to perform a roundhouse kick on Nappa's head, which sent him careering toward the ground, causing him to smash into it head first and tear up the ground around him. A huge dust storm kicked up, reducing visibility to practically zero.

The particles in the air irritated Gonyhe's eyes, causing her to bring her arms up and shield her sensitive orbs, this proved to be a fatal mistake, as Nappa, using the cover of the dust cloud shot straight upwards through the cloud, making a direct beeline for the young girl floating blind in the sky. Gonyhe sensed him at the last moment and by that time it was too late to react.

Nappa's knee embedded itself into Gonyhe's soft abdomen. The young girl opened her mouth in a silent scream of pain. He twisted his knee and this time Gonyhe did cry out in agony. Nappa removed his knee and in one fluid motion, backhanded Gonyhe causing her to spin sideways, out of control across the skies with spittle coming out of her mouth.

As Gonyhe desperately tried to right herself in mid-spin, her ears picked up a loud _smack _followed by Gohan whimpering. However, before she could do anything to help her struggling brother, two feet implanted themselves in the small of her back, missing the base of her tail by mere inches. Her body involuntarily bent around Nappa's feet at an awkward angle and then two seconds later, Gonyhe was plummeting toward the ground at amazing speeds.

The ground rushed up to meet her and before Gonyhe could even blink, much less attempt to avoid her crash course, she had smashed face first into the ground, causing the earth to concave in around her and spread outwards in a crater.

Pain exploded all through her tiny body. A sticky, wet substance started to form around her ear, easily distinguished as blood by its coppery smell. Remarkably, the girl managed to remain conscious, and with much effort, threw her body sideways, so she had rolled over and could breathe.

The moment the cold air hit her battered body, Gonyhe whimpered in pain. A trickle of blood had rolled down from her forehead and was dripping into her closed eyelid, slightly hindering her sight but the young girl couldn't find the energy to wipe the crimson liquid away.

Slowly, Gonyhe peeled open her lids, wincing slightly as the blood dripped into her eye. As she suspected though, she couldn't see much as everything was still spinning in and out of focus. After all, she had banged her head, rather hard - it was a wonder she didn't have concussion.

Saying a silent prayer of thanks to her father for her inherited hard head, Gonyhe attempted to push herself up, but found to her chagrin that she couldn't. Her limbs were like jelly and the world was still swirling in a mix of dangerous colours.

Vaguely she was aware that up the skies, Piccolo, Chaioutzui and Tien had rejoined the battle. Panic ripped through her as she couldn't locate her brother or her fathers best friend, Krillin, but she was soon placated when her senses located them instead. Gohan was fine, a little weaker than what he had been at the start, though he was alive. Krillin's energy level was lower, indicating he was probably unconscious.

The three in the skies were beginning to overwhelm Nappa as they crowded around him in a tight circle, each one repeatedly striking the large menace with vigour. However, it didn't last long, Nappa let out a roar in which his aura flared back, knocking the three fighters backwards by around thirty feet. Gonyhe looked up and was elated to find that they had in fact managed to damage Nappa - he had a swelling nose, split lip and numerous scratches and purple blotches across his body.

As Nappa went to attack Chaioutzui, Gonyhe quickly summoned a mass of energy and lobbed it at Nappa, cheering loudly when it struck its target - right on the base of his tail. Nappa howled in pain, completely forgetting about beating Chaioutzui and spun around in midair, clutching his tail gingerly and then turning to snarl down at Gonyhe.

By this point, the spinning had stopped and Gonyhe pushed herself to her feet, crouching down slightly in a defensive position.

"You little tramp!" Swore Nappa, hopping mad with rage.

Gonyhe managed a lop-sided smirk, from experience she knew how painful it got when somebody touched her tail. It was practically a cardinal sin between her and her brother!

"What's up baldy? Can't take the heat?" Taunted Gonyhe.

"You are going to pay for that." Breathed the large man, slowly lowering himself to the ground until he stood twenty feet away from her

Instantly, the Earths special forces flocked to Gonyhe's side, even Gohan - who had recovered from his previous bout was standing strong at her side, glaring heatedly at Nappa. Krillin at some point had regained consciousness and taken up a post at Gonyhe's side.

"I'll give you one thing, you've got guts cub. Not many people can stand being in the same area as me without quivering in their boots."

"I live with my mother." Gonyhe replied bluntly, earning a snigger from those who knew of the Son Matrons erratic and slightly lethal mood swings.

Nappa eyebrow rose upwards, obviously not catching into the inside joke. However, it didn't take long until he eventually shook himself free of his stupor.

"Nappa stop fooling around, finish them off!" A sharp voice from the side demanded.

Gonyhe almost leapt out of her skin, forgetting that the Saiyan Prince was actually still with them. He had been silent for a good hour now, just staring at the battle with a bored expression.

"Aw Vegeta, I was really starting to have fun." Nappa trailed off upon seeing the look shot his way. "… but it doesn't matter, I'll finish it."

"He was only playing around?" Tien stammered.

"But that's impossible!" Agreed Chaioutzui.

"He's only bluffing!" Krillin reassured, though Piccolo was not so placated.

"It would explain why he can keep bouncing back after taking so many hits." He summarized. "Because he has latent strength, our hits aren't affecting him as much as they should be …"

"Oh man. We're screwed." Gonyhe said bluntly.

"Don't give up hope." Gohan said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Nappa started yelling, hunching over in mid air, effectively ending the conversation the allied Earthlings were having. A bright light began to illuminate his form, making him glow like a second sun. However, just as Nappa's power level was beginning to climb, his powering up was cut drastically short, the light disappearing from around his body disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"What the? You little idiot!" Nappa cursed, attempting to reach over his shoulder to grasp at something that was on his back.

As the behemoth twisted and turned, it became clear that there was one member of their group missing, and that member had latched himself on Nappa's back. Chaioutzui, the small, clown-like man was eagle spread, gripping onto Nappa's back with ferocity. Whatever he was up to escaped Gonyhe, though, it didn't confuse Tien.

"NO! Chaioutzui! You don't have to do this, we'll find another way! Don't!" Tien pleaded desperately, reaching a hand forward in an attempt to pull his friend back.

"Sorry Tien, it's the only way." Chaioutzui said softly, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

The little man concentrated, causing a bright white light to envelop his body similar to the one that had surrounded Nappa earlier. However, Chaioutzui's wildly fluctuating energy was miles different from Nappa's relatively controlled energy output. All of Chaioutzui's energy was pouring outwards at the one time, not concentrated at one point, it was just bursting through his skin and …

"CLEAR OUT!" Piccolo yelled, realizing instantly what the little emperor's plan was.

"What?" Gonyhe cried, letting loose a yelp when Tien flew past her and grabbed the back of her _gi _in a fluid movement and taking her along for the ride.

Gonyhe saw the panicked expression on Nappa's face as Chaioutzui's life force finally surged outwards completely, encasing him in the bright, white light.

The young girl instinctively raised her arms to cover her face as the explosion took place, her limbs protecting her from the debris that were flying through the air on account of the vicious winds the detonation had caused. Even through her closed lids, Gonyhe could feel the light burning her sensitive retina's. Her senses were on fire as the powerful inferno in front of her reached an optimum before switching off like a light.

Gonyhe felt wetness drip onto her back, she opened her eyes, looking up and not being surprised to find Tien's face converted into a mask of horror, tears dripping from his eyes. He released Gonyhe's _gi, _reaching up and stubbornly wiping the tears away.

She coughed a little the smoke getting into her lungs as she looked upon the spot she had last seen Chaioutzui alive. Gonyhe bit her lip sadly, averting her gaze down to the ground in a respectful manor as she came to the conclusion that the little emperor had, in fact, gave his life to the cause. However, she couldn't see a thing as there was still a blanket of black smoke obscuring her view.

Looking around, she spotted Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin making their way over. The little monk instantly went to his former enemies side, attempting to comfort him, but what exactly could he say when Tien had just lost his best friend?

"We'll wish him back." Krillin eventually settled for, patting his friends back awkwardly.

It was then that the sombre mood was shattered, by Piccolo's gasp of pure horror. Gohan whirled around to see his mentors face a lighter shade of green than normal. He was staring off into the smoke field, his full body shaking.

"It's … it's just not possible." He declared shakily.

"What isn't, mister Piccolo?" Gohan chirped.

"He's still alive - the Saiyan! It never worked!"

"WHAT? That's impossible, Chaioutzui just gave his life!" Tien growled angrily.

True to Piccolo's grave predictions, no more than ten seconds later, Nappa burst out from the smoke screen, a few scratches visible on his body, but otherwise he was unharmed.

The big behemoth flexed his biceps in an intimidating manor. "That kind of tickled. Didn't do much damage, but mind you, it was a pretty fireworks show - I needed the entertainment."

"Why you." Tien trembled in anger, his power level starting to climb.

"Tien …" Krillin warned, only to be thrown backwards as Tien flared up his aura violently, launching himself at Nappa with renewed vigour.

Piccolo was quick to grab Gohan and Gonyhe's upper arms as they instinctively went to help their fathers friend. Krillin came and floated at their side, a frown etched across his face.

* * *

From first glance, it looked like Tien was actually gaining an advantage in the fight as he was landing hits on Nappa and batting him around the skies. However, upon closer inspection it became apparent that Nappa, although he was taking hits, wasn't taking any damage. It was Tien who was panting and losing energy quickly, not Nappa. So, therefore, it was Nappa who was actually winning, and Tien knew this.

A roundhouse kick successfully managed to send Nappa on a collision course with the Earth. Tien floated upwards, so his back was against the sun and made a few fast, untraceable movements with his hands, until they eventually settled into a triangle shape over Nappa's form which was lying in the crater.

"TRI-BEAM HAAAA!" Tien cried, letting loose a torrent of golden energy which surged from his hands.

There was an explosion, followed by a smokescreen which obscured the view from the curious bystanders. When the smokescreen cleared however, it was the earth's special forces which cried out on horror. Nappa was still standing in the crater and apart from a few more scratches and gashes, he looked fine.

Nappa used a burst of super speed to disappear from his position, much to the astonishment of Tien who then went on to look around frantically for him. However, it wasn't long until Nappa revealed himself again to the gathered group - he reappeared directly in front of Tien, who was too shocked to do anything as Nappa's hand glowed a menacing red, slicing straight through Tien's arm at the wrist.

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Gonyhe all gasped in unison as Tien's hand fell away from him. The aforementioned man cried out in agony, momentarily forgetting he was floating in mid-air. By the time he remembered he had to control his own flight, it was too late and the former mercenary had crashed head first into the unforgiving ground, howling in agony because of his ruthlessly amputated limb. A deep pool of red crimson forming around his hand which was continuously haemorrhaging blood.

Thankfully, Nappa's foot crashed down into Tien's stomach, sending him into the forgiving land of unconsciousness before he could scream anymore.

* * *

"TIEN!" Krillin cried.

"C'MON!" Gonyhe cried, unable to sit back and watch any longer as the beating took place.

She kicked up off the ground, disappearing into super speed almost as soon as she was able to. Nappa's eyes darted around warily, not able to properly track the speedy little girl without the use of his coveted scouter, which was nestled safely inside the compartment of his armour.

Before Nappa knew what had happened, he felt a pair of child's feet implant themselves deep in the back of his head. As such, the man lost his balance, stumbling forward onto his knees where Krillin was waiting to kick the giant brutally in the nose, sending him skywards.

As he travelled, Piccolo was there to hit the Saiyan with a roundhouse kick on the side of the head, altering his trajectory so that he was sent careering toward Gohan, who was waiting with a fully charged Masenko.

Upon receiving the signal from his green skinned mentor, Gohan released his blast in a blaze of yellow flames. However, even he couldn't withhold his shocked exclamation as Nappa twisted his body at the last moment humanly possible, causing the blast to sail straight past him and then explode in the upper atmosphere.

Caught in his stupor, Gohan's mouth hung open as Nappa advanced toward him. None the less, he didn't get far as Piccolo appeared directly in front of him to drill his knee into Nappa's gut, then smash his face off his knee. Piccolo back flipped away as Krillin came in, landing a few devastating punches. This was followed by Gohan and then eventually Gonyhe. This routine continued for a good while until Nappa eventually broke it, lashing out blindly and managing to catch Gonyhe by the ankle.

Nappa spun Gonyhe round and then released her whilst he had gathered enough momentum. This caused her to spin out of control and collide with her slightly older brother. The two went tumbling toward the ground in a tangle of limbs, their visions swimming in and out of focus as the forming lumps on their heads throbbed and the tell-tale signs of concussions began to take effect.

The inherit hard-head of the Son family could sometimes be a curse too.

* * *

The two children didn't know how long they lay on the ground for, their visions distorted. However, they did know that even though they were down, the battle for the future of planet earth still raged on above their heads and, unfortunately, they weren't winning.

Two loud, consecutive bangs, one after the other sometime later, followed by the combined painful groaning of both human and Namekian alike, indicated that Krillin and Piccolo had been unsuccessful in their plight to stop the Saiyan menace.

After that, Piccolo's colourful cursing was the only thing that was to be heard over the heavy breathing of the downed foursome.

Like an angel of death, Nappa appeared, looming over the top of them, his large back blocking out the hot sun and helping to cast an ominous shadow over their forms.

Gonyhe gulped, rather loudly in fact. Was this her last final moments on Earth?

It certainly seemed so as Nappa help out a hand with a devilish smirk and formed a rather powerful, bright, white energy ball. He began to nochantly bounce it from hand to hand and look down in a completive manor toward Gonyhe, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin, as if he couldn't decide who to kill first.

Gonyhe willed herself to move, but, as it stood, she was still suffering from the effects of colliding with her brother and was seeing three of the Saiyan nuisance. Knowing her luck, even if she could find it within herself to get onto her feet, she would attack one of the figments of her concussion, and where would that get her?

Piccolo was still cussing like a sailor, Krillin was practically whisper begging to Kami to help him survive, Gohan's teeth were chattering and Gonyhe's whole body was shaking slightly.

This was the end, it had to be. The energy blast was so powerful that Gonyhe could feel the heat of it radiate off her cheek, all her senses screaming at her to get out of there while the going was good.

Then, just as it seemed all was lost, Tien launched himself from a hiding spot in a circle of boulders, hoping to catch Nappa off-guard by a sneak attack. However, Tien underestimated the Saiyans reflexes and as such was unprepared when Nappa whipped round, releasing the energy blast in his hand straight into Tien's unprotected mid-section.

As the three-eyed man was already weakened, and one limb down, he stood no chance from Nappa's extremely powerful beam which tore through the muscles in his abdomen and then straight through his back.

Tien's mouth opened wide into a silent scream of pain as his life force ebbed away. Nappa cut off his attack, allowing Tien's body to fall victim to gravity and begin to fall toward the surface of the planet. He was dead before he hit the ground, the light in his eyes already non-existent.

No more than two minutes later, his body began to go a transparent shade, until there was no proof that the former Crane house student was even alive in the first place.

"No." Gonyhe whispered sadly.

Goku's little daughter knew that there would be deaths today, she was told to expect it and thought she had prepared herself for it. However, she was wrong and seeing three of her fathers friends murdered in cold blood before her young eyes had really taken its told on her emotionally.

She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for years, knowing her brother was also safely tucked up in the room across the hall.

Wait a minute, her brother … Gohan was standing up!

Just where was he finding the energy? Heck, he was glowing and looked murderously mad and his energy … It was skyrocketing!

"G-Gohan?" Gonyhe stammered. Even though all her muscles were protesting, she managed to push herself up into a sitting position.

"You didn't need to do that! He didn't deserve that!" Gohan screamed, completely blanking out his slightly younger sister.

"Yeah just you wait until Goku gets here! You'll be sorry!" Krillin threatened.

Nappa broke into a loud guffaw, bending over and slapping his knee humorously. However, as he was laughing, the smaller, yet frighteningly more powerful Saiyan on the sidelines was contemplating.

"Nappa quiet!" He snapped suddenly. At once, Nappa was silent.

"Woah, he's fast." Piccolo murmured, as the Saiyan Prince appeared at his henchmen's side at the blink of an eye.

"This _Goku, _is he the one we know as _Kakarot_?" Vegeta asked suddenly, directing his question to all four remaining fighters.

"Well y-yeah. I guess s-so. That's what Radditz called him." Krillin fought to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Hmm, interesting." Vegeta shut his eyes, then waved a gloved hand lazily at the large brute at his side. "Nappa, leave them be for now. They have three hours, if their precious Kakarot isn't here by then, they die."

"Hey come on Vegeta give me a break! This isn't a big planet, if he wanted to, he'd be here by now. He's smart, he's taking the cowards way out and not showing up!"

"Hey you blockhead! My dad's no coward and he can beat your sorry backside around any day of the week!" Gonyhe snapped, finally finding it within herself to stand upright.

"Blockhead? Why you smart mouthed little brat!" At this, Nappa flared up his aura and charged straight for Gonyhe, who, to her credit, stood her ground.

"Nappa! HOLD IT!" Vegeta roared.

It was a comical sight to see the giant man stop abruptly in mid-air, shaking slightly in the effort it took not to move a muscle.

"But Vegeta?" Nappa whined.

"Three hours."

"Fine."

The remaining earth's special forces exchanged a sidelong look with each other. Eventually it was Piccolo who plucked up the courage to find out the real terms and conditions of the deal.

"So we have three hours, and then what?"

"You die."

"Lovely."

* * *

Updated 29/11/2010.


	7. Goku Arrives

Goku Arrives

Daughter of a Hero.

* * *

There was no sound coming from the four remaining fighters that sat perched on top of a formation of rocks. The only sound across the battlefield was the sharp whistling as the wind whipped across the ground, kicking up a dirt storm in some places. The atmosphere was thick with tension as each of the defenders were lost in their own troubled thoughts.

Around fifty metres or so directly across from them, the smaller Saiyan was also sitting on a few rocks, his eyes shut lazily. However, one could not deny the regal manner in which he held himself. The other, much larger Saiyan was nowhere to be found. He had flown off over an hour ago, looking for something to help cure his boredom.

Even from way out in the desert, Gohan could feel the lives steadily being lost all over the planet as the large brute continued on his quest to cause carnage and destruction. The young boy couldn't help but shiver - this was half of him? Was he supposed to enjoy killing people and destroying lives, to treat it as a sport? It was supposed to set a Saiyans blood racing when in reality it just made him want to puke.

Over to the east a small cluster of _ki_'s had not moved since the battle had started. They were too low to be fighter's _ki's _and after a brief inspection, they turned out to be news reporters.

'_Humans with their technology!' _Piccolo thought distastefully, opening one eye lazily to stare straight at where he knew the camera's were.

Beads of sweat had begun to form on little Gonyhe's forehead. She was nervous, incredibly so. For once in her short life she was beginning to doubt her father, something she previously would have considered ridiculous.

"Do you think he'll come?" Gonyhe found herself whispering, very aware that three sets of eyes were now glued to her. Behind her, the sign of her rather unusual heritage, curled in an agitated way.

"Of course!" Was the instantaneous reply and at once Gonyhe felt like a fool for asking. She redirected her gaze, looking down at her feet awkwardly.

Unexpectedly, she felt a comforting brush at her mind. She looked up at Piccolo, but found he was staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging her. She smiled softly, suddenly feeling a lot better about the situation.

"Come on daddy." She willed, very aware that Gohan's tail had wrapped itself around her own in a comforting gesture.

"We need you."

* * *

HFIL was a dark, desolate place, however, that was to be expected considering the scourge of the universe which grudgingly called this place home. Nobody complained much anymore though, only the newbie's really had something to say. Never the less, after a decade or so, they too soon quietened their protests, releasing that complaining did nothing and they were in fact stuck down in HFIL for eternity to repent for the crimes they had committed on the mortal plain.

Not that they had much of a choice on the matter anyway.

The skies overhead were coloured in the bloodiest of reds. There was no sunshine and if there ever was, it was not to be seen as it was hidden behind a wall of near impenetrable golden clouds which guarded the passage onto snake way. This stopped any prisoners from escaping to the higher plains. The land was barren, dusty and there was not a sight of green anywhere. As far as the eye could see, jagged, menacing looking cliffs stretched upwards. Their steep inclines looking impossible to climb.

"So this is hell? How .. Quaint." Radditz said snidely, walking through the seemingly endless black path behind his sire, dam and Toma. On either end of the quartet, a river of what could only be described as black goop, gleamed maliciously.

"Ew." The shaggy haired Saiyan said distastefully.

"Quiet pup! You've been living high and mighty on Frieza's ship while we've been roughing it down here for the past two decades. It doesn't get any easier down here so you may as well get used to it." Toma said in answer to Radditz protests.

In response to that, the oldest son of Bardock barely managed to suppress a laugh. Luxury? That's what his father best friend thought he was living in? He could have snorted at the rather comical situation. Heck, if Radditz wasn't dead and in hell, he would have considered his previous domain to be hell.

"Sure old man."

"Show some respect you little runt!" Snapped Bardock, causing Radditz' teeth to grind in irritation.

"Why should I? What are you going to do, hit me with your false teeth? You're too slow to even hit me."

"Say that one more time and I'll have you in the regeneration furnace quicker than you can say 'I didn't mean it.'"

"You're past it, old timer!"

Before Radditz could even let out a squeak of surprise, he found himself dangling over the black goop from before. The sheer amount of pain running rampant through his body gave a clear indication that his tail was being held. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, dripping off his nose and landing in the black goop. A sizzling noise could be heard coming from the goop before a jet of fire shot up, almost singing off Radditz' eyebrows.

"I warned you, pup." Came Bardock's almost singsong voice.

"P…ut…. Do..w.. down!" Radditz managed to stutter, he couldn't even find it within himself to raise one single limb. Damn that Saiyan weakness. First exploited by Kakarot and now by his own father - both in the same day? Things were definitely not going his way today.

"Put you down? Well …" In response, Bardock loosened his grip, causing Radditz to begin to fall forward. However, his father caught him a mere two inches before he made contact with the black substance.

"Sss …. rry" Radditz tried desperately.

"What was that?"

"SORRY!" Radditz managed to scream out, electing a triumphant smirk from Bardock.

The world spun in a array of colours and a few seconds later, Radditz found himself landing hard on his rear end, which was stinging from the sudden contact with the ground. Added to the fact that his tail was throbbing, made for one unhappy Radditz.

"Boys." Fasha had sighed, walking on ahead.

Bardock leaned down on his haunches and stared his son in the eye, there was no emotion on his face. "That's your first and only warning. Sass me one more time and I'll blast you so hard you wont know what hit you until you land in the regeneration furnace and I can tell you from experience, it's no tickle."

Radditz only nodded in response as his father turned on his heel and walked on, slinging an arm around Fasha's shoulders as they walked together. The recently deceased Saiyan sighed, looking skywards as a million thoughts rushed through his mind.

How was he supposed to survive an eternity down here if he could barely go a day without being killed all over again?

* * *

"We need a plan." Piccolo finally relented after another hour and a half had passed, making the total two and a half hours.

Grudgingly, the other three agreed. They huddled around each other, closing themselves off to the Saiyan Prince, who had yet to move from his position on the rocks and was giving off a very disinterested vibe.

Almost in a bored tone, he called across to the quartet. "I wont stop you, but I must warn you: Nappa wont be as easy to take down as you think."

Krillin's eyes widened comically. Just how had the Saiyan heard them? They were whispering for Kami's sake.

"Saiyans have exceptional hearing." Vegeta explained.

Piccolo nodded mutely, turning back to his cohorts with a serious expression. There was a sombre atmosphere as the plan of attack was made. The fact that they had to plan ahead cast a sad mood for the rest of the battle as they had expected Goku to be here to save the day - was he not coming?

"His tail." Krillin murmured, finally coming up with the idea after sitting in a trance like state, watching Gonyhe's tail flicker back and forth.

"Hn?"

"When Goku was a kid, if anybody touched his tail, it would kill. He used to go completely limp."

"It does really hurt." Gonyhe chimed in, her own tail flickering slightly behind her.

"Radditz was the same." Piccolo murmured in agreement.

"If we can grab his tail, we can paralyse him long enough to blast him."

"That's counting on the fact that the other one wont jump into help."

A silence fell over the group as they considered the implications of the plan. Their success depended on one variable - that the Prince wouldn't jump in to help his subject. Nobody had gotten a full glimpse of his power, but judging by the way Nappa was so submissive to Vegeta, despite his small stature, wasn't very encouraging.

"It's our only hope, we'll have to go for it." Gohan sighed.

"Who's going to do it but?"

"It'll need to be the fastest out of all of us."

At once, three sets of eyes found their way to Gonyhe, who's own eyes widened in response. She gestured toward herself, and her mouth fell open.

"Me? You're wrong, I'm not the fastest. Gohan's much stronger than me!" She argued stubbornly.

"Granted, Gohan is stronger, but you are faster. Your body is more compact and built for speed, unlike Gohan's who is built for strength. Believe it or not, you're the fastest here - when you put your mind to it that is." Piccolo said, looking across at his bewildered student. "Will you do it?"

"I .. uh, sure?"

"Ok. Gohan, rush at him to distract him while Gonyhe sneaks behind and grabs his tail. When I give the signal, bail out. Got it?"

There was a murmur of agreement within the small group who then lapsed back into the silence, waiting for the last twenty or so minutes to pass with baited breath.

Pretty soon, a shadow passed over the quartet. They looked up, just in time to see Nappa land in front of Vegeta. Immediately the large brute kneeled down to his Prince as a sign of respect. The object of Nappa's respect waved his hand, allowing the man to stand up and grin excitedly. One could liken him to a child at Christmas time.

"Oh Vegeta, this planet's going to fetch us a bomb. The humans are weak too, shouldn't be too much trouble to exterminate them. They don't do much other than scream and run away. Although a few did try to hit me with these strange metal things." Nappa reached into his armour and dropped a dozen or so bullets onto the floor. "Pathetic if you ask me."

Vegeta chucked darkly. "Very good Nappa."

Nappa opened his mouth to speak again, but a shrill beeping cut him off. Vegeta, who had kept his scouter on, raised a finger to silence the giant man and the effect was instantaneous. Like a switch had been turned, Nappa dared not make a sound anymore. Reaching up to his eyepiece, Vegeta clicked a few buttons, silencing his scouter and turning toward his opponents with a sadistic smirk.

"Well, well, well. What do you know? Three hours have passed and look …" Vegeta made a show of searching the skies. "No sign of your pathetic Kakarot. Just like a third class to chicken out. Once a coward, always a coward."

"Don't you talk about my daddy like that!" Gonyhe snapped suddenly, causing Vegeta's eyes to widen marginally at her sudden outburst.

"You insolent little brat!"

"He's ten times the man that you'll ever be!" Gonyhe continued.

Like a cobra strike, Vegeta's hand shot out, releasing a blast at the same time which struck Gonyhe on the shoulder. Admits cries of protest from her friends, the young girl jerked back violently, but to her credit, didn't complain about the pain.

"You should know better than to disrespect me, you little mutant."

Gonyhe sucked in a sharp breath, looking down her shoulder and wincing slightly as she clocked the angry red burn mark which was oozing blood slightly, causing her red undershirt to stick to her.

"'Nyhe?" Gohan asked, reaching out to touch at her wound.

Rather viciously, Gonyhe shrugged off his advances and settled into a crouch. "Let's go."

"Nappa. Show them why it is not a wise idea to mess with a Saiyan." Vegeta called over his shoulder as he went over to resume his previous position of sitting on the rock formation.

"Yes Vegeta." Nappa replied obediently, taking a step forward and not even bothering to take up any sort of stance.

"Cocky bastard." Piccolo hissed.

"Ready?" Krillin asked, ignoring Piccolo's curses for the best part in hopes that Gonyhe and Gohan had not picked them up.

After all, he was pretty sure such words like the ones Piccolo used on frequent occasions were not in the rather dim-witted Goku's vocabulary. Heck, he wasn't even sure if the saiyan knew what the words meant. And Chichi … well she was another story. Ever the lady, if Chichi heard any of her children using such foul words, Krillin was sure she'd faint right on the spot.

When this was all said and done Krillin would have to have a firm talking to Gonyhe and Gohan and advise them against using such words in their mothers presence.

Then again, he gulped noisily as Nappa flexed his muscles. That would all depend on if they survived.

"GO!" Piccolo growled, throwing his hand out and along with it an energy blast.

The ball of _ki _shot forward at breakneck speeds, slamming into Nappa's chest with such ferocity that it cracked the brutes armour and forced him back. Taking that as a cue, Krillin, Gohan and Gonyhe shot forward, Piccolo on their tails and using energy attacks to help cover them from any possible counter attacks from the giant beast.

Steeling her nerves, Gonyhe used a burst of super speed to her advantage to appear directly before Nappa and brought a knee up sharply into his gut. Nappa, who was practically blind as he did not have his scouter on, took the attack hard, bending over the young girls knee and taking sharp, gasping breaths of air. She pulled out her knee and spun, gathering enough momentum to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to his side. However, before the saiyan could even hope to recover, Gonyhe used an upper-cut to send him soaring into the air.

Piccolo was floating in the sky, just waiting for the opportune moment and when he saw it, he struck. As the bewildered Nappa was sent screaming toward him, Piccolo clasped both his hands and then swung them down hard on top of the large Saiyans head, further sending him into a dazed state and putting him on a direct path for Gohan.

Gohan's body froze upon seeing the large brute falling toward him. If his body movements wasn't enough to give away his emotional mood, if one would look at his tail they would see that it had unwrapped from around his waist and was sticking straight out, rigid in fright.

"_GOHAN! DO IT!" _Gonyhe screeched, sounding scarily like her mother in that one instant.

None the less, that screech seemed to his home as Gohan was snapped out of his stupor. His eyebrows narrowed, his tail re-wrapped around his waist and he crouched down, channelling his _ki_. When he deemed Nappa was close enough, the young demi-saiyan used a burst of energy to phase out then reappear behind Nappa, slamming a _ki _infused elbow into the small of his back.

Just as the large behemoth had hit the ground, Gonyhe phased in, grasping Nappa's tail firmly in her small, but extremely powerful hands. No more than two seconds later, Gohan dove from the sky, joining his sister in attempting to keep their enemy down by gripping his tail as hard as they could possibly manage.

"_SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"_

"_DESTRUCTO DISK!" _

The two very familiar attacks were called as they echoed across the battlefield. Instantly, the open space was alight with bright yellow energy as the two attacks surged toward their aimed spot.

The wind kicked up almost knocking Gonyhe and Gohan flying, however, they held true. Surprisingly though, at seemingly the last minute possible, a dastardly smirk appeared on Nappa's face. Not expecting Nappa to be able to do anything because they had a tight hold on his tail, Gohan and Gonyhe were caught completely unawares when Nappa suddenly flicked his tail sharply. In response to the sharp flick, Gohan and Gonyhe were sent sailing to the side and Nappa leapt upwards, just as the combined attacks struck where he was standing moments earlier.

A huge explosion kicked up, causing smoke to rise into the air and flames to lick at the ground.

Gonyhe landed on the ground roughly, bouncing along slightly until she came to a stop. She moaned loudly, being reminded of just how painful her injuries actually were. Shaking the dizziness off, Gonyhe managed to push herself up into a sitting position and a state of panic took over her - where was Gohan?

Frantically, she twisted her body, attempting to find her brother although every time she moved her muscles would scream out in agony. Soon though she located him, laying just a bit away from her. The demi-saiyan let out a loud breath of relief.

Turning her attention skywards she tuned into Krillin and Piccolo's conversation. The latter of the two was sprouting a very colourful string of words of which he was infamous for. Although the circumstances were dire, Gonyhe still couldn't help but chuckle softly - typical Piccolo. Her chuckles caused her to wince slightly as her chest began hurting, no doubt from a few broken ribs. Her vision began to swim in and out of focus as she fought against unconsciousness.

"How the hell did he manage to dodge?" Piccolo snarled, baring his teeth at the large saiyan warrior.

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed stupefied. "When you grab a Saiyan's tail it-.."

"-oh please! Nappa and I are elite warriors, we have evolved from that trivial weakness. Only low class warriors like Radditz suffer from that!" Vegeta snapped from his place where he was observing.

The remaining earths special forces exchanged a long look with each other. However before they could hope to converse on the topic and think up a new plan, Vegeta had made a gesture with his hand and Nappa had unleashed an energy blast which nailed Krillin in the stomach, forcing him backwards to collide with Piccolo and causing the two to tumble toward the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Gonyhe's full body froze in fright. That was their only plan and it was a failure. She couldn't help but scream a silent plea to the heavens. Just where was her daddy?

"Papa?" She whimpered as her swirling vision finally became too much for her and she fall backwards, landing roughly on her back from her sitting position.

* * *

Kami, who was on the lookout and attempting to tune into both the fight for planet's earths future and track Goku's progress on snake way in the otherworld, his eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Goku's here!" Kami cried, disappearing suddenly by use of some godly powers.

The guardian of earth reappeared in the otherworld no more than a second later, his arm outstretched as he spotted Goku making the final stretch over snake way.

The Saiyan's eyes lit up in surprise as he saw the Kami of earth appear right before his very eyes with his arm outstretched.

"Hurry Goku, there's not much time!" Kami urged.

That was all the incentive Goku needed as he pushed beyond his limits to lunge for Kami's hand. Just as their two hands made contact, the duo disappeared, reappearing on the lookout moments later.

Goku threw a quick farewell over his shoulder as he dove off the lookout headfirst, rushing to get to the battlefield in hopes of helping out as best as he could. On passing Korin tower he was tossed a few beans by the all seeing Korin, who seemed to know that the saiyan would be passing his home.

With that, he was on his way to the battle. However, his stomach dropped in dread when he cast out his senses and realised that there was only four energy signals where there should have been seven.

* * *

Nappa, who was still incredibly angry that someone had attempted a direct attack on his tail, charged blindly at Krillin and Piccolo in fury. Spinning on the spot, he managed to catch Krillin in the gut with his tail, knocking him down toward the ground in a flash of orange. Moments later, a crash went up as Krillin's body collided with a formation of rocks, knocking him into the forgiving land of unconsciousness.

Now that Krillin was unconscious and the two mini-Saiyan's were on the ground, withering in pain. Nappa set his sights on Piccolo, a malicious smirk came over his features as he shouted over his shoulder to his prince.

"Hey Vegeta, what about the dragon balls?" Nappa asked, wary to kill the Namek and risk angering his prince.

"Forget about them Nappa and kill all these insignificant worms. I've realised that if there is a Namek on this mud ball and there is dragon balls, then that would mean the Nameks are the original creators. We'll just go to planet Namek and use their dragon balls."

If possible, Nappa's scowl turned even more deadly. "You got it Vegeta."

With that thought in mind, Nappa lunged forward with such ferocity that the blow Nappa delivered to Piccolo's head almost took the Namek's head clean off. Piccolo groaned and attempted to throw up a defence but only managed to, at the very least, parry twenty percent of Nappa's unforgiving hits. The former demon king was exhausted from the previous fight, not the mention the amount of energy he exerted in firing off that special beam cannon only for the saiyan brute to dodge it.

Nappa twirled on the spot then slammed his elbow into Piccolo's mid section, causing him to go crashing into the ground and land a few metres away from Gohan. Far from the beating being over, Nappa dropped from the sky and landed directly onto Piccolo's already bruised stomach.

Piccolo's cries of agony pierced Gohan like a thousand knives, even going as far as to rouse Gonyhe from her semi-unconscious state.

Although all her limbs protested vigorously, she pushed herself up into a crouch, putting her hands on the ground to keep herself balanced.

Once more Piccolo screamed in pain as Nappa stomped on him. This wasn't a fight, this was torture.

"Piccolo." She whimpered softly, her tail sagging in sadness.

"PICCCOOOLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed suddenly, making Gonyhe jump slightly out of fright.

Gonyhe's senses screamed at her as only a few metres away, Gohan's power level started to ascend dramatically, almost to the point where it seemed unrealistic. Though it wasn't. Gonyhe was watching with an open mouth as an out of control white aura sprung up around Gohan before he suddenly gathered enough energy to shoot across the battlefield like a bullet and strike Nappa in the gut with a double fist, effectively knocking him off Piccolo and carrying him up into the air.

Gohan pulled back and as Nappa began falling, Gohan placed both his hands above his head, one behind the other and began gathering his energy. In the space of a few moments a glowing ball of golden energy had gathered in Gohan's overlapped hands.

"_MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Gohan roared and brought his hands down sharply, throwing his attack at the same moment. The blast sailed forward, the wind kick behind it enormous. In the space of a few seconds it had reached Nappa and consumed him in its fiery light. With a tired grin, Gohan crossed his arms over his face for protection, just as the blast detonated and knocked him out of the sky.

The oldest Son child, was forced back first into a large mountain by the harsh winds. He slid down it, not being able to find the energy to keep himself afloat. He found himself backed up against that mountain with no way to escape but for the meantime wasn't bothered, Nappa was gone … or so he thought.

When the smoke cleared a few minutes later, it revealed Nappa to still be alive, although severely beaten. His entire armour had been destroyed, leaving only his gloves, wrist guards and a pair of spandex briefs to hide his modesty. He turned shakily and glared straight at Gohan, his full body charred because of the amount of energy behind that one blast.

"You little brat." He seethed softly, floating closer to Gohan, who, for the life of him, could not find the energy required to even move a muscle.

However Nappa certainly had the energy. With a roar of outrage, Nappa threw his hands forward and with it an extreme amount of energy, entirely capable of wiping the exhausted Gohan off the face of the planet.

Now fully awake, Gonyhe's stomach clenched with cold, hard fear. Tears stung at her eyes as she watched her brothers oncoming demise and knew she could do nothing to stop it as she had not recovered all of her energy.

"GOHAN NOOOOOOO!" She cried, attempting to stand up only to fall back down again due to exhaustion.

Too exhausted to move, Gohan could only stare with morbid curiosity as the blast which would undoubtedly end his life, closed in on him at an alarming rate. Closer and closer it got, its brightness increasing to the point where Gohan had to look away because it was burning his retina's.

Suddenly, he sensed somebody in front of him, shadowing the light from his sensitive eyes. He turned just in time to see Piccolo leap in front of the blast and take it head on. Gohan's screams of heartbreak were lost on the outrageous winds kicked up by the explosion.

When the light died down, Piccolo's form still remained standing although his _gi _was practically burned away to nothing and the angry blisters on his skin were already forming. His body was shaking, straining with the effort it took him to stand. The nerve endings in his body were fried, sending immense signals of pain throughout his entire body - oh how he wished for the sweet release of death.

Once sure that the blast was over, Piccolo grunted and gave up trying to stand. He let gravity pull him down, landing chest first onto the ground with a grunt of pain. The Namek coughed violently, a trickle of mauve blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"M-mr Piccolo?" Gohan stammered, crawling over to his mentors side and nudging him slightly.

In response, Piccolo hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't die!" Gohan wailed, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"What have I told you about those tears! You are to sentimental for your own good." Piccolo chastised before erupting into a coughing fit.

Not knowing where she found the strength, Gonyhe managed to hobble over to the side of her beloved mentor and then collapse. She gripped onto the tatters of his _gi _tightly and shook it softly, this time Gonyhe was in full blown tears.

"You can't leave us." She cried, her salty tears running off her nose and dribbling onto her mentors charred body.

Once more Piccolo coughed up purple blood, making Gohan and Gonyhe cry harder. However, he still managed a sort of pained half smile.

"Wish me back, ok?" Piccolo raised his hands to attempt to ruffle his protégée's hairs but his strength failed him halfway and his arms fell uselessly back down, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

Piccolo's chest rose and fell for the last time, reminding Gonyhe of the same situation with her father just over a year ago. Exactly like the last time, Piccolo's body began to turn translucent until it disappeared altogether, leaving Gohan and Gonyhe crying into the dirt. As Piccolo's body disappeared, up on the lookout, Kami's body also exited the realm of the living, leaving an extremely emotionally distressed Mr. Popo.

Gohan's sadness was soon replaced by fury. Red, hot, unforgiving fury. He stood up, quickly followed by Gonyhe who's energy was also being fuelled by her own fury - how dare those rotten Saiyan's kill her beloved mentor, who had done nothing but look out for both of them?

Of course they had known there was going to be casualties in the battle. That was one of the first things Piccolo had drilled into their heads on their very first training station but that didn't mean they expected it to be Piccolo - it still hurt, a lot!

"Finally got rid of the trash, although not the one I was aiming for. It'll have to do." Nappa laughed menacingly.

Gohan and Gonyhe turned their cold eyes on him, making him stop for a moment before laughing again.

"STOP IT!" Gohan screamed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Gonyhe screamed straight afterwards.

In response Nappa laughed even harder, only infuriating the twin children further. So, the children done what they did best when they got infuriated beyond belief - they exploded with power!

In the space of ten seconds, Gohan and Gonyhe had crossed the distance between themselves and Nappa and began the attack. To say the two worked well as a pair would be an understatement. Whilst Gohan went straight for Nappa's midsection, Gonyhe roundhouse kicked him in the head and then the two switched positions, tackling vital parts all over his body in attempts to get their anger out.

The onslaught ended after around ten minutes.

When Gohan and Gonyhe pulled back, Nappa fell through the space below them, hardly recognizable due to the immense swelling, bleeding and bruising that covered just about every square inch of his body.

Gonyhe and Gohan dropped to the ground moments later, landing on one knee from exhaustion.

Nappa's battered body landed directly in front of his prince. Nappa managed to peel open one swollen eye and began crawling toward Vegeta. He held out a shaky hand toward his prince, pleading with his one good eye.

"Vegeta, help me." He whimpered.

A cruel sneer overcame Vegeta's face as he bent down and grasped Nappa's hand firmly.

"Oh, I'll help you alright." Vegeta chuckled, throwing his hand, and Nappa along with it straight up into the air.

The saiyan ex-general let loose a scream of surprise, mixed with agony as his own prince let loose a powerful energy wave that engulfed Nappa's body completely. Within a few moments, Nappa's screams of pain died out and along with it his already weak energy signal.

The light cleared and all that remained of Nappa was a pile of ashes, slowly falling down from the sky.

* * *

There was not much to do down in HFIL, as Raditz was quickly finding out. Time had no meaning down in the darkness where souls went in, but didn't come out. There was only really one thing that a soul could do to cure the build of boredom and that was the viewing pond.

Although generally thought up of as a punishment for those damned to HFIL so they could see what they were missing, it didn't last that way for long. However, none of the oni's dared to try and take the only form of entertainment away from the villains for fear of being de-limbed so a decision was made just to leave the pond in place.

Uprisings in HFIL was something that King Yemma hated.

So that was where Raditz found himself that fateful day when the earthlings were battling Nappa and Vegeta. Him and the rest of the saiyan population in HFIL. Once he saw the large crowd that had gathered around the pond, he had groaned loudly and was pretty sure he was never, ever going to get a look in on the fight.

Imagine his surprise when he walked up his sire and dam and the full crowd literally parted at the seams to allow the trio to pass by. Thinking it was just a coincidence, Raditz shrugged and followed his sire but he couldn't help notice how every saiyan in the vicinity had their eyes trained on the floor. It reminded him of his time in the castle on Planet Vegeta where there was a rule that no person less than the royal elite status could look directly at the royal family of vegetasei.

Bardock turned and cast his son a very smug look which just screamed 'I told you so' as one particular saiyan saluted in respect to his father. The shaggy haired saiyan cursed under his breath as he realized his father was telling the truth of just how powerful he was down in HFIL.

Still grumbling, he followed his father to the edge of the pool and looked down into it, just in time to see his niece and nephew loose it and beat Nappa to a bloody pulp.

The full congregation of Saiyan's instantly quietened down in that instant, looking at the pool with wide eyes. A series of murmurs then began to spread among those gathered.

"Did you see that?"

"Kakarot's cubs?"

"Bardock's heirs?"

"The Saiyan general."

"But they're only half breeds?"

"So powerful."

"QUIET! I can't hear!" Bardock snapped loudly, flaring his power level slightly and scaring every other saiyan into silence.

"They're so powerful." Fasha murmured, reaching out her hand as if to touch the pond but pulling back at the last moment.

Raditz nodded in agreement, shivering slightly as his hand brushed the hole in his armour that had caused his death. "Thank Kami I never faced them when they were that pissed off."

Bardock chuckled loudly. "Yeah you would have gotten your tail whipped even harder."

Raditz cheeks burned crimson red.

* * *

Kame house was alive and bustling with activity. During the course of that faithful day, Bulma, Chichi and the Ox King had travelled to the small island to be with Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle and Pu'ar during the traumatic time. All was tense during that one day as Master Roshi was able to inform everybody of the loses even before the tv coverage could.

The fight was being displayed on television.

After the Saiyan's very public landing in one of planet's earths busiest cities, the media were on the story instantly, following Yajirobe's instructions to the middle of nowhere to set up a camera crew to get the coverage of the century.

Chichi had been unconscious from the moment she had spotted her little children on the television screen. The shock of seeing her little daughter, never mind her son in a fighting _gi _had sent her over the edge. Of course the Son matron had in a way expected Gohan to want to practice martial arts, maybe seriously, but not until he was a lot older - a teenager at least! Now he was being forced into a life or death battle for the face of the planet, with his little sister, it was all too much for Chichi.

The Son matron had just that moment woken up only to find that the television crew camera's had short circuited due to the extreme amounts of energy being put out on the battlefield. After shaking the television a number of times and finally reaching the conclusion that nothing was going to make it work again, Son Chichi had reached the decision to go over there and fetch her babies herself.

So, reaching into Master Roshi's cupboard, she pulled out a sniper gun and began to march outside. Instantly, there were hands, paws and fins around her midsection, attempting to haul her back inside the door as she was already half outside.

"Cheech!"

"Calm down!"

"You can't go out there, you'll be killed!"

"Now now, ooooooh!"

Somebody cleared their throats just on the porch of Kame house causing the carnage to stop momentarily. Instantly, all eyes were upon a small, purple haired witch, levitating off the ground by aid of a mystic, crystal ball.

"Would you all calm down? I just came to tell you that Goku's back on earth and is making his way to the battlefield as we speak." Baba informed them.

"But, will he get there in time?" Chichi asked, fretting. She clasped her hands and looked skywards, willing her husband to move faster for the sake of their children.

"Hey I know, we can find out off of Baba's crystal ball!" Oolong announced.

Baba shook a fist angrily. "You swine! This isn't paper view! My crystal ball is sacred!"

The little witches' rant was cut off abruptly as her crystal ball was snatched and she was taken along for the ride and dragged into the small pink house. Far from going without a fight, Baba attempted to grab the doorframe for leverage but nothing was a match for Chichi's almost inhuman strength and she eventually succumbed to the pull.

* * *

Gohan and Gonyhe were exhausted from their recent display of energy. There was nobody to save them this time as Piccolo was dead and Krillin was unconscious under a load of rubble and the last thing Gohan or Gonyhe wanted to do was draw attention to the bald monk.

They were well and truly on their own and only had the energy to remain standing, and that was barely.

With a malicious gleam in his eye, Vegeta strode forward, purposely standing on Nappa's fresh ashes. He stood around ten metres away from the Son children who were staring at him furiously. His tail unwrapped and waved in the air happily.

"Well, well, well. For a couple of half breeds you did not bad, because of your accomplishments I'll grant you a favour and put you out of your misery. Such an honour for two little mutants to be killed by the Prince of all Saiyans."

Vegeta held his hand out, forming a swirling mass of blue energy in the process. Gonyhe attempted to shift herself into a fighting stance but found she lacked the energy. Beside her, Gohan was on the verge of unconsciousness, he was sliding further and further down, using her body to try and support his, even though Gonyhe could barely support her own weight.

"Say goodbye you little cretins!" Vegeta roared above the noise his energy was causing.

With another roar from Vegeta, the cobalt ball of energy surged forward from his hand on a direct beeline for the two children in front of them. Aforementioned children shut their eyes tightly, Gonyhe, who had a tad bit more energy left than her brother pushed her older sibling behind her and crossed her arms at the wrists to take up a blocking pose.

The light was blinding and the noise was deafening, forcing Gonyhe to squeeze her eyes shut and tense up. She knew she was not going to survive the blast, but maybe if she could take the brunt of it, Gohan could. Then again, Gohan was laying unconscious behind her.

Cobalt energy erupted in an explosion of wind and flames. Vegeta cackled madly from a safe distance, watching with glee as the spot where the two demi-saiyans were standing only a moment previous was now covered in thick, black smoke as the fire licked steadily at the ground. The mountain which was behind them suddenly caved in, toppling onto the ground in a deafening bang.

Vegeta continued to cackle loudly, even as the smoke was clearing and he believed he had taken care of the little problem known as those two little mutants.

However, when the smoke cleared inside of two corpses, it revealed a man with abnormally spiky, ebony hair which stood up and defied the laws of gravity. He was garbed in an eye catching orange and blue _gi _and was staring skywards. Vegeta stopped cackling instantly and followed his line of vision, cursing loudly when he saw the two children sitting safely on a floating cloud around ten metres in the air.

"WHAAAAAT?" He roared in fury.

It would seem that Goku had arrived just in time and the faithful nimbus cloud had swooped in to save its owners children. Now, the two Son children, smiled softly in the land of unconsciousness, safe in the knowledge that their father was finally here to save the day.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed suspiciously, before widening slightly in realization as the man turned around to face him and revealed his very saiyan features. "Kakarot?"

Goku didn't answer, he just smirked slightly and nodded slowly.

* * *

Updated 6/02/11.


	8. Formal Introductions

Daughter Of A Hero

Formal Introductions

* * *

Goku's mirth disappeared after a moment, his eyebrows narrowing in anger as the only people in sight were his son and daughter. Of course, they were the two he was willing to survive more than anybody, but everybody else were his best friends. He had grown up with them and didn't want them to die.

The full blooded saiyan felt his rage bubble right under the surface.

Shooting the saiyan prince a rather vicious look, Goku levitated upwards, heading straight up toward the little fluffy cloud that was holding two very precious passengers.

A soft smile took over Goku's face as he looked over his children's unconscious forms. They had a smile on their faces, they were happy. None the less, upon seeing the numerous cuts, bruises and obvious broken bones which littered his little children's bodies, Goku's smile snapped shut rather aggressively. A low growl began to build in his throat.

A groan came from his sons unconscious body. Goku watched in silence as Gohan shook his head and pushed himself up into a sitting position. In response Goku could have cried out upon seeing his face, it was swollen almost to the point of beyond recognition

"Hello Gohan," Goku smiled softly, attempting to hide his anger at his sons beat up condition.

Only just realizing that his father was in front of him, little Gohan's eyes widened comically. He then went onto rub his eyes repeatedly, almost not believing that the smiling man in front of him was in fact his father.

"D-daddy?"

"It's me Gohan." Goku chuckled softly, opening his arms.

That was all the invitation Gohan needed. Forgetting his fatigue for the time being, Gohan cried out in happiness and launched himself off of the safety of the nimbus cloud and right into his fathers waiting arms. Not fully believing his father was actually here in front of him, Gohan clawed at his fathers _gi _and attempted to bury himself into his fathers chest. It was hard to believe that after a year, his father was finally alive again.

Cradling his son in one arm, Goku ruffled his hair with his other arm affectionately, causing Gohan to beam happily. The little boy then went on to yawn loudly, causing Goku to chuckle softly and shift him to a more comfortable position. He shot a look toward his little daughter, scowling angrily when he noticed her state was perhaps a little worse than her brothers. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek tenderly then wiped a splodge of blood off of her forehead. He growled lowly upon seeing the deep cut under the blood. Gonyhe didn't react, she was completely out for the count. Whether it was unconsciousness or just plain sleep, nobody knew.

"Gohan is anybody else alive?" He looked down toward his son but soon found he would be getting no response out of him anytime soon as he had passed out, more than likely from exhaustion.

Down on the ground, Vegeta looked upon the scene with a cold sneer. This Kakarot, he was nothing like the saiyan warriors of old. If they were on Planet Vegeta he would be a laughing stock. A tailless saiyan - pah!

Added to the fact was the emotion he outwardly showed to his son and daughter. Kakarot was a third class, those who were parents in his class only saw their offspring a handful of times - that was if they survived their first mission, as many third class babies tended to perish upon their first mission. The only times the parents would even pay attention to their offspring was if they came back from their first mission because that would be the first time they'd even laid eyes on their child.

Usually third class females deposited their growing foetus into the gestation chamber so that they could continue to go out, do their job and earn money without being slowed down by pregnancy.

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently. If Kakarot didn't hurry up, he'd just have to give him an incentive to hurry up. Vegeta held up a ball of blue _ki _with a malicious smirk, looking up toward the golden cloud where Gonyhe was unconscious and back again. He was sure he could make the shot and kill her, if it came to it.

Seeing as he was getting no answer out of his slumbering son, Goku focussed his senses, extending his sixth sense and allowing it so sweep over the battlefield, hoping beyond hope that some of his other friends had also managed to make it through this deadly battle.

It was hard to find anybody though. The battlefields energy itself wreaked of death. Goku could still feel the lingering energy of Nappa, Piccolo, Tien, Chaioutzui, Yamcha and Krill- …. Goku stopped abruptly as his senses swept over something that definitely wasn't lingering energy. It was alive, it was pulsating but it was incredibly weak. Straining his senses to the almost maximum, Goku gasped loudly upon sensing his best friends energy.

Krillin was still alive.

Turning, Goku placed Gohan comfortably on the nimbus cloud and gestured for the faithful little servant to follow him with its two precious passengers. Dutifully, Nimbus followed Goku as he followed his senses to a rather large pile of rubble. It was clear the rubble hadn't accumulated there naturally which was the first thing Goku noticed.

The spiky-haired saiyan narrowed his eyes. According to his almost infallible senses, Krillin was supposed to be somewhere around here. That's when he noticed an ever growing puddle of blood at the base of the pile of rubble. Goku's heart almost stopped when, next to the puddle of blood, a very familiar hand lay limply, it's owner covered by a tonne of rocks.

"Krillin." Goku whispered.

Dropping to his knees, Goku began to dig relentlessly at the rocks, making sure to incinerate some particular ones which were unstable. It took him a good ten minutes, but the moment he saw Krillin's face, Goku's relief was palpable. His face was smashed, bloody, swollen and almost unrecognizable but at least it was Krillin, and he was alive. Grunting, Goku then went about digging out the rest of Krillin's body until all he had to do was tug gently and the former monk slid out.

Cradling his life-long best friend in his arms, Goku dug deep into his pocket, revealing a senzu bean. Holding up the mystical bean, Goku then went onto part Krillin's lips whilst dropping the bean into his mouth. Goku held Krillin's mouth shut, rubbing his throat to stimulate the action to swallow.

The moment Krillin swallowed the bean, Goku let loose another breathe of relief and watched patiently for its magic to take effect.

The effect was instantaneous. The swelling in Krillin's face began to shrink, his broken bones being healed along with his cuts. Pretty soon, the only thing left to indicate that Krillin had indeed suffered a beating was the dried blood left upon his skin.

Krillin's eyelids fluttered open and caught sight of his dear friend leaning over him. "Goku? Am I dead?"

Goku chortled, raising a hand behind his head to scratch his neck in a very familiar gesture. "Naah Krillin, you're still alive!"

"But how? I mean I was trashed, now I'm-" Krillin shut his mouth as he saw Goku wave two senzu beans in front of his face. He grinned, those little beans sure did come in handy!

Krillin's grin wavered as Goku's face became eerily serious, such an expression did not belong on his childish best friends face. He watched in silence as Goku looked over his shoulder toward the Saiyan prince, who was staring at the duo furiously.

Krillin attempted to break the tense atmosphere. "He's not a patient guy, is he?"

"No." Goku sighed. "Look Krillin, listen closely. I need you to take these two senzu beans then take nimbus with Gohan and Gonyhe and fly back to kame house. When you get to kame house, give them the senzu beans to wake them up."

"But Goku, those are the last two senzu beans, you might n-"

"Krillin just do it for me. I don't need them, I just need to know you lot are safe."

The bald little man gulped, but nodded, holding out his hand as Goku deposited the two beans into his outstretched hand. Krillin's hand suddenly felt a lot heavier at the weight of responsibility in those two beans. They were reverend and could be the difference between life and death - it was such a scary thought.

"Goku … be careful, ok? Don't underestimate this guy because of his height. Please, just be careful." Krillin pleaded as he began to float upwards, very aware of the Saiyan's blistering glare on his back.

In response, Goku saluted him with a smile. Although, Krillin couldn't help but notice that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

As Krillin began to fly away, with the Nimbus following him under the commands of its master, the former monk couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach. Those final moments before he had left Goku were very telling. Krillin hadn't seen his best friend that serious since he was about to fight Piccolo in the World Martial Arts tournament around five years ago.

"Please be careful Goku." Krillin whispered before picking up speed, giving the senzu beans in his hands a squeeze to try and draw some emotional strength from them.

* * *

As soon as Krillin and his two children were nothing but a mere dot on the horizon, Goku finally turned to face Vegeta. The saiyan in question was almost foaming at the mouth, looking extremely agitated and ready to kill. Unfortunately for Goku, he was the only sentiment being for Vegeta to take his anger out on. Well the only one who could successfully fight back. Or at least he hoped he could fight back, he'd never really gave all his training with King Kai a test run.

"Ok. Who are you and why have you come to this planet?" Goku barked, shifting his feet slightly so his defence stance was tight.

Vegeta barked a cold laugh. "Kakarot you fool! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. You should be on your knees grovelling for mercy and licking my boots you third class disgrace!"

Goku's eyebrow rose. "Third class?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Radditz reports were correct! Pah, you've been humanized! Third class is the class level you were assigned when you were an infant. Your power was miniscule so you were assigned to that class - just like your sire. You look so much like him that its disgusting!"

"Gee, thanks." Goku replied sarcastically.

"You're pathetic Kakarot, you allowed the humans to operate on you! If we were back on planet Vegeta you would be an outcast, a disgrace. A proud, mighty saiyan warrior reduced to living on this filthy planet! Your family would be ashamed of you, then again, they are all third class idiots like you!"

Vegeta's insults rolled over the top of Goku's head because they did not really effect him. He'd never met his mother or father and the only contact he had with his family was through his brother who had kidnapped his children in order to make Goku join their team of Saiyans. He didn't keel any kinship with his saiyan family.

"Last chance Kakarot, join me or perish. Your choice!" Vegeta shouted, drumming his fingers on his biceps rhythmically.

Goku didn't even pause to think about it. "No!"

Vegeta's teeth ground together in annoyance, his fury was building - he could feel it. Nobody ever said _no_ to the saiyan prince, well nobody who wanted to live anyway.

Vegeta's rage overcame him as he literally threw himself across the space between himself and the younger saiyan. So cocky was he that he didn't even bother to power up before launching himself into the battle. After all, how much trouble could one third class saiyan cause?

* * *

Down in HFIL things were heating up. The Saiyan's were hooting and hollering at the viewing pond as if those participating in the battle on the mortal plain could actually see and hear them.

The cheers were mixed.

Some of them were rooting for their prince because of his title but the other half were rooting for Kakarot, once again because of his title. If he were down in the otherworld, he would be a prince of some sorts, considering how Bardock had enough power to take over the otherworld and King Vegeta knew it as well as the whole saiyan race.

Loyalties down in HFIL were a fickle thing.

"I can't believe that little brat!" Bardock hissed.

There was a large gap around him as those who had been close to him chose to wisely back off as they heard Vegeta's insult upon Bardock's house. Insults upon houses were taking seriously in the saiyan community and usually resulted in a fight to the death. It was obvious Bardock was out for blood.

Fasha said nothing to her partner, instead, she used her tail to run it along the length of Bardock's tail. After a few more strokes, Bardock let out a long breath of irritation as his shoulders sagged.

He looked toward his oldest son who was staring heatedly at the pool, his bottom lip vibrating in a low snarl against the insult at his house. The corners of Bardock's mouth turned upwards in a smirk at the sight. Perhaps there was hope for his oldest cub after all.

* * *

Updated, 11/02/11.


	9. Goku Vs Vegeta

Daughter Of A Hero

Goku vs. Vegeta

* * *

Goku dropped low as Vegeta lunched for him causing the saiyan princes claws to slide above his head. Rolling backwards, Goku kicked up with his feet, implanting them in Vegeta's midsection then following up with an energy blast at close range which sent Vegeta spinning backwards in the air. He stopped himself with a flare of his energy, growling as he wiped the soot off of his face as Goku stood up.

Vegeta fazed in, lashing out with a jab which Goku parried, knocking Vegeta slightly off balance and causing him to float back a little and frown. He briefly wondered if, like the other earthlings, Kakarot also knew that damned technique that allowed him to hide his true powers.

He decided to take a chance. "Come on Kakarot. I know you're hiding your true powers. Reveal them, so we can skip this little warm-up."

Goku's eyes bugged out slightly at the mention of a warm up. This was what the prince called a warm up? In all honestly, the arm which he used to parry Vegeta's punch was stinging. A pins and needles feeling had spread up the entire length of his arm and Goku was resisting the urge to shake it out and show a weakness.

He regained his composure soon though and nodded wordlessly, crouching down and assuming a stance which would enable him to more effectively gather his energy.

Out of interest rather than anything else, Vegeta reached into the pocket of his armour and pulled out his scouter that he had put away earlier in the battle. He fastened it onto his left ear and focussed it on his opponent, watching with curiosity as the numbers began to rise.

A roar of power from Goku indicated the power up was beginning. Slowly at first, a light wind began to encircle Goku's form, shielding him from Vegeta's eyes on account of the dust it carried with it. The air was alive was power and even though Vegeta couldn't sense power levels like the earthlings could, he could still _feel _the power, deep in his bones.

As the numbers on his scouter passed nine thousand and kept on rising, Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. If things continued Vegeta might actually have to try and not just fool around. How could it be that a alien-ized Saiyan stranded on a backwater planet had gotten so powerful that he even rivalled the prince of his race. Sure, Saiyan's were a warrior race, but as the numbers passed eleven thousand and still showed no sign of stopping, Vegeta himself began to think that his opponent was some sort of mutant.

He sniffed the air as a test. Was there some pollutant in the air on this planet that made the warriors here stronger? After all, the warriors that had came out to face himself and Nappa today were far stronger than they should have been, considering the level of the average citizen on the planet.

Vegeta's scouter bleeped just as the wind died down, indicating Goku had finally finished powering up. Checking his scouter, Vegeta had to do a double take upon looking at the reading. Snarling angrily, he all but ripped the scouter from his face and threw it to the ground, crushing it under his boot.

"Stupid, worthless piece of trash." He snapped, grinding it even further into the ground by his toe. "No way a third class could have this kind of power! Raditz didn't even have this kind of power and he grew up the saiyan way!"

Goku growled softly. "Have you ever thought the saiyan way is the wrong way? You're fighting for nothing but the thrill of the kill! When you fight to protect people you love, you draw strength from that love, making you stronger."

Vegeta threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Emotions are for the weak Kakarot. Feel privileged, your prince is going to give you a lesson on what its like to be a saiyan - or at least what its like to be killed by one!"

With his own roar of power, Vegeta also began to raise his power level straight to his maximum. He wasn't taking any chances, there was something on this planet that made him eerie. These earthlings were fickle creatures, they always seemed to manage to pull off miracles by the skin of their teeth, as if the gods themselves were on their side. Vegeta was sure the gods wouldn't favour him in this battle.

Bringing out your inner energy was always painful, but this was the first time in a while where Vegeta had been forced to use his full power so it was taking longer to bring out, and it was slightly more painful.

Goku's insides were in turmoil as Vegeta's power surged past his maximum and kept on rising. Although he kept an outwardly calm appearance, he was panicking on the inside, wondering how on earth he was going to beat this extremely powerful saiyan in front of him whilst attempting to keep the planet intact and himself alive.

Then again it was an exciting thought. It got Goku's blood bubbling - apparently it was in a Saiyan's genes to love to fight. So at least his extraterrestrial genes explained his love - and in some cases - need to fight.

Vegeta's power leveled out at just under double of his own. Goku couldn't help but gulp loudly, a bead of sweat forming at his hairline. He couldn't get scared because he couldn't give up - the full of planet earth was counting on him to save the day, although, admittedly, they didn't know he was even saving them in the first place.

A mental image of his loved ones flashed through his head - Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chaioutzui, Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Pu'ar and even Piccolo. Then the faces of his young family lingered in his mind, they're faces warm and encouraging - Chichi, Gohan, Gonyhe. He was doing it for them, he was doing it for his family. So they could have a life.

With that thought in mind to boost his confidence and his strength, Goku gave a war cry and launched himself at his opponent.

* * *

Krillin waited until he was a good bit away from the battle, having just passed over the reporters and although it was against his better judgement he decided to touch down right beside them, fully intent on warning the reporters to get the heck away from the battlefield. Things were going to turn rather nasty, Krillin could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Scooping up the children with one in each arm, he waved the golden cloud away and placed the two children on the ground, frowning when he saw the conditions they were in.

It was then that he suddenly found a camera lens forced directly in his face. Krillin resisted the overwhelming urge to blow up every camera within a ten mile radius. He pushed the camera gently out of his face and blew irritably out of his nostrils.

"If you put any camera in my face one more time, you'll lose it." Krillin said in a low tone.

The camera man gulped, obviously understanding that this man was not one to mess win. Also, the blood which had turned crusty, that splattered almost every part of his body was rather nasty. He settled on filming the man from a safe distance whilst the news reporters went in for the kill.

"Who are you? " One reporter demanded from a safe distance, obviously learning from the camera mans mistake and realizing that this man was not one to be trifled with.

Krillin rolled his eyes, ignoring the reports for now and digging into his _gi _pocket to try and locate the senzu beans.

"Who are those children?"

"Where they caught and taken as hostages or where they in the battle?"

"Don't you think its cruel sending children to fight the aliens?"

"Are they even alive?"

"Sir, this way! Why do they have tails?"

Krillin's fury reached boiling point. The reporters constantly asking questions. Having to leave his best friend back there to fight a deadly battle and now he couldn't find the two senzu beans needed to help save his best friends children. It was all too much for the bald monk.

"QUIET! CANT YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CONCETRATE! _GEEZ! _You reporters are all the same."

Instantly, all the question firing ceased as the man literally glowed for a moment. Perhaps it was better not to anger him … too much.

"Got it." Krillin breathed in relief, pulling out the two mystic beans from the pocket in his _gi._

He paused though, wondering just who he should bring back to consciousness first. He eventually settled on Gohan, he was more willing to listen to reason and not inclined to go racing back to the battlefield at the drop of a hat. That, and when Gonyhe was revived, he could probably stop her from acting irrational. Krillin looked at the two affectionately. They were two totally different people, even though they were twins.

Gohan was calm, a pessimist and always willing to listen to reason. He acted with smarts, was polite and always used his brain instead of acting on impulse - excluding the times when his anger overwhelmed him and he exploded with before. Then there was Gonyhe. She was a little firecracker. She was quick to act on her emotions and had a terrible habit of letting her mouth run away with her. That and she was the total polar opposite of a lady - if Krillin didn't know any better, he'd say she was a little boy dressed in feminine attire.

"Gohan first." Krillin chuckled, pulling the boy closer to him until he was cradling him in his arms.

Taking up the same technique as Goku had with him, Krillin parted the young boys lips and deposited the bean into them then went onto rub his throat to stimulate the swallowing mechanism.

After a few tense moments, Gohan's eyes opened warily and he pulled himself up onto his feet, warily taking in his surroundings. The reporters all gasped in surprise as the boy they had previously thought to have died was up as if nothing had happened, the only indications of his past battle being the dried blood on his body.

"Krillin? Where's daddy and Gonyhe?" Gohan asked, oblivious to the camera's that were on him.

Krillin flashed the special beam to Gohan then gestured to his sister and the young boy nodded in understanding. "I kind of didn't want to wake her until I woke you up. You're more … negotiable. "

Gohan chortled softly at Krillin's word choice, silently agreeing with it. After all, his sister had inherited her mothers fiery temper. He quietened down, watching with baited breath as Krillin went through the same procedure all over again to bring his sister back to the land of consciousness.

When Gonyhe's eyes opened, the first thing she registered was the influx of light to her retina's. That, and the fact that she wasn't waking up in the place where she fell unconscious raised some alarm bells for Gonyhe. With a yelp of surprise, she leapt backwards, landing at the side of her brother. However, after seeing she was in no danger - apart from a few news hungry reporters - her cheeks burned crimson as she stubbed her toe into the ground sheepishly.

Her brother shot her a comical look which Gonyhe shrugged off, only just now catching sight of the reporters which seemingly surrounded them.

That was when the questions started again.

"Who are you?"

"Where you fighting the aliens?"

"Are the aliens dead?"

Gonyhe rubbed her temples soothingly. She had just woken up from unconsciousness after being beaten to a bloody pulp and witnessing her friends die and now these reporters wanted her to talk about it? It was then that Goku's little daughter finally understood her parents desire to live out in the wilderness, in the middle of nowhere - you didn't get hounded by the media!

"Krillin, if we don't answer, the world could panic." Gohan pointed out much to Krillin's surprise -the boy was pretty smart for his age.

The bald monk nodded in understanding and turned to face the eager reporters.

"Ok look for all the world to know, listen closely cause I'm only gonna say this once. The aliens that landed in East city are currently being engaged by a member of the earths special forces. One of them has been killed and the other is currently still in battle and is attempted to defeat his opponent as we speak. It's too dangerous to remain here as the battle could reach as far out as here. Please, it's for your own safety, leave the area."

Gonyhe rose her eyebrow at the term 'Earth's Special Forces.' So they were being branded now? She suddenly felt like she was in some sort of corny super hero show.

"Wait! The world wants to know, who, or what is the Earth's special forces?"

Krillin cast his two charges a helpless look, but Gonyhe shrugged her shoulders dismissively. The bald monk rolled his eyes at Gonyhe's attitude. He had landed himself in this and now it was up to him to get himself out of it.

"Look if I tell you this will you promise to leave?" Krillin pleaded, looking at the reporters pleadingly.

The reporters looked at each other before nodded in agreement.

Krillin sighed. Where to start? He couldn't exactly go into great detail for fear of sending the entire planet into a blind panic but maybe it would be good to give the planet some hope. To let them know that in times of crisis there would always be a group of saviours.

"The earths special forces are a group of fighters who have participated in previous martial arts tournaments and are now working on helping out the planet when needed. We'll only appear at the most severe of times but other than that we like to live quiet, peaceful lives."

"Are those two kids in it?" One reporter gaped, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Gonyhe and Gohan in shock.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes, her tail lashing at her ankles in agitation. "Of course we are! It's our daddy that's out there fighting the sai- ehh the alien right now. We've been trained to fight just like him."

Upon nearly slipping out the word 'saiyan' Gonyhe had been elbowed in the side for her almost slip up. She glared at her brother.

"But you're babies!" The same women pointed out, aghast.

"We're five years old!" Gonyhe snapped.

Another women, who had picked up on the other part of the conversation suddenly shoved a microphone into Gonyhe's face, feeling that she'd be more willing to talk than her bald-headed companion.

"So … who is your father?" The woman asked.

Gonyhe grinned brightly. "Son Goku."

"The winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai?" The same woman gaped in surprise.

"Yuuu-"

"Gonyhe!" Gohan snapped suddenly, causing the young girl to slam her mouth shut. She realized she had revealed too much about her rather elusive family.

_KAAABOOOOOM!_

The world around them shook in a deafening explosion, causing the ground below them to literally shake beneath their boots. The weak reporters fell to the ground, covering their heads with their hands in fright whilst the warriors remained standing, staring out at the horizon with straight faces.

"Daddy." Gonyhe whimpered.

"Gonyhe no." Krillin chastised softly upon realising just what was on the young girls mind.

It wasn't hard to spot the longing in her eyes as she stared out at the horizon. The same look was mirrored in Gohan's eyes and was probably mirrored in his own too, however, even he knew he had no chance if he went out there. He would only get in the way of his best friends battle - this was the only thing that was stopping him from rushing out there.

Krillin turned just at the last moment to see Gohan and Gonyhe exchange a nod. A feeling of dread barely had time to settle in his stomach before the two youngsters took off in a flash of white light toward their father. The force from the take off was strong enough to knock Krillin back a few paces and the reporters, who were only just now recovering their dignity and pulling their selves to their feet when the second shockwave knocked them back down.

He was supposed to be looking after them. Growling lowly, Krillin attempted to be authoritative. "GOHAN! GONYHE! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M … I'M … I'M TELLING YOUR MOTHER!"

A sweat drop ran down the back of Krillin's head as he realized how lame his threat actually was. Rolling his eyes and cursing the children slightly under his breath, Krillin decided to follow the trail of energy in the sky that would lead him to his two young charges and ultimately, his best friend.

* * *

A small, one-man craft had been hovering near the battle field for some time now. It's occupant none other than the cowardly samurai Yajirobe, who was, admittedly scared to touch down less he felt the wrath of the Saiyans.

In all honestly he didn't even want to be there. The only reason he was here wa because that wretched cat, Korin, had all but kicked him off the lookout, telling him not to bother returning unless he contributed to the battle for planet earth. Seeing as Yajirobe really had no place else to go, he was forced, albeit grudgingly, to comply.

Finally the samurai touched his craft down, shutting off the engines and leaping out the craft before he could loose his sudden burst of courage. Unfortunately for Yajirobe, the moment he leapt out of his craft a huge shock wave made itself know, effectively knocking the legs away from the fat samurai and making him land rather hard on his large bottom.

Thanking the gods that nobody was around to see his little blunder, Yajirobe capsulated his craft and looked around. He could see the battle taking place only around fifty feet away. Suddenly loosing his courage as Goku was slammed into the ground rather roughly, Yajirobe dove for cover behind an assortment of rocks.

He was here after all, that was enough for now.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two Saiyan's finally parted in their brawl. They were both breathing heavily and bleeding profusely from an assortment of wounds - admittedly Goku's were a lot worse than Vegeta's - but if one looked in their eyes they would see the excitement dancing in them.

"I'll give you one last chance Kakarot, since you are a saiyan and put up a hell of a fight. Join me. As a team we can become the most feared Saiyan's in the universe. Perhaps we'll even find room for your cubs. What do you say Kakarot?"

Goku's resolve did not waver. "My answer is still the same, _no_. I will never, ever join you.

Vegeta shrugged, nonplussed. "Very well, Kakarot."

Without even waiting from the go-ahead from his younger opponent, Vegeta shot forward at phenomenal speeds and slammed his knee into the other Saiyan's stomach. A few bits of spittle flew from Goku's mouth, his eyes widening in pain from the unexpected blow.

However, the saiyan prince was not finished yet. He disappeared, reappearing above Goku's hunched over form to slam an elbow straight into the nape of his neck. The earth raised saiyan plummeted from the sky, smashing into the ground and creating a decent sized crater.

Vegeta laughed down at his opponent who lay unmoving in the crater. "Seems I underestimated you, Kakarot. I thought you were better than this."

"Kamehame-ha!" Goku called, allowing a cobalt blue beam to lift him back into his position in the sky.

He wiped a trickle of blood away from the corner of mouth and smirked at his opponent. However, said opponent wasn't where he expected him to be. Goku didn't even have time to look around for Vegeta, as Vegeta found him. A vicious roundhouse kick followed up by a double handle axe-hit caused Goku to go crashing into the ground again, creating another crater in the already scarred landscape.

Down in the crater, Goku cursed himself for letting his guard down. He was enjoying this fight, there was no doubt about it but he really had to start concentrating on winning and not just enjoying the experience - Vegeta was definitely one tough opponent.

Goku made a decision and he was sure it was something that King Kai would scold him for if he ever met him again any time soon.

"Kaioken." Goku screamed, delving deep into his power supply and withdrawing the power of the gods. In accordance with this new power boost, a fiery red aura sprung up around Goku, making him seem like he was standing in the middle of a raging inferno.

Vegeta, who was most definitely not expecting Goku's sudden increase in power, was caught completely off guard as Goku flew straight up out of the crater to strike him in the stomach. What surprised Vegeta even more was the pain that still lingered aft wards, even when Goku had removed his fist.

Just where had that third class gotten his energy all of a sudden?

Goku lowered himself back to the ground, dropping his transformation simultaneously. His full body ached from the sudden use of the kaioken technique. It was a special technique that King Kai had taught him during his stint in the otherworld, but he had been warned not to use to for fear of his body being torn to shred by the amount of power.

As of today, the technique had not been tried outside of the otherworld. After all, once you were dead, you were expected to stay dead. So Goku was really like a guinea pig. He had to admit though, he hated being used as it and was starting to wish he'd listened to his master.

All over, his body ached as it seemed every muscle in his body had been torn, strained or stretched in some way, shape or form. It was agony but he knew within himself that the fast acting saiyan cells would soon do their work and his muscles would be repaired - and so much stronger, soon enough.

Vegeta wasn't down for as long as Goku hoped. Pretty soon he was back up floating in the air whilst Goku still attempted to over come the pain of overloading his muscles with too much energy.

A flash of purple caught Goku's attention. He looked up with mild curiosity, especially now that his sixth sense was screaming at him about a high amount of energy being gathered nearby.

Goku's heart almost stopped upon seeing the deadly amount of energy Vegeta was gathering in his cupped hands. That much power … it could destroy the planet if Goku let it past his defences.

Vegeta clasped his hands together, creating a gun shape with his thumb and forefinger before throwing them downwards and aiming them at his opponent.

"GALLIC GUN … FIRE!" he cried as the mauve coloured blast rushed forward from his hands, straight toward Goku.

Goku knew that he couldn't allow the blast to get past him, lest he wanted to kiss goodbye to the planet he called home. He crouched down, also taking up a very familiar stance as he cupped his hands at his side and began chanting a very familiar chant.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Gathering his energy quickly and compacting it into a cobalt beam, Goku threw his hands out and allowed his energy to surge forward, meeting Vegeta's half way. Instantly, Goku knew that at his current energy level, it just wouldn't be enough. With a cry of agony, Goku powered up his kaioken technique, using the power to push Vegeta's beam back further, however, it wouldn't last long.

Knowing this was going to hurt him in the long run. Goku did something that his body would undoubtedly hate him for - he powered up to the second level. The burning and straining on his muscles increased tenfold, making Goku want to cry in agony. However, it hand its effects, it managed to push Vegeta's beam back more than half way.

Goku heard Vegeta's furious cursing from the other end of the beam and knew that he was beginning to win - it was such an insult to the proud princes pride that Goku couldn't help but chortle slightly.

He knew what he had to do though and after saying a silent prayer of apology to King Kai, he engaged his technique. "Kaioken, times 3!"

The pain was dizzying, mind numbing. Everything around him felt like a buzzing as his world turned white from pain. Oddly though, through the pain Goku somehow realized that he had indeed beaten Vegeta's beam off and the beam - with Vegeta on the end of it - was now hurtling into the upper atmosphere.

As soon as he deemed it was possible, Goku dropped his transformation and instantly dropped to one knee. The pain, it was just madness. His body felt like it had just been put into one of those torture devices that stretched you - he had seen one once in the Ox King's castle and Chichi had then gone onto explain its purpose though she vehemently swore her father never used it and it was only a prop.

Even though the world swum in a blur of colours, Goku was still vaguely aware of a person, a rather hairy person, looming over him. Easily distinguishing it as Yajirobe - by the smell more than anything else. Goku opened his eyes and stared at the fat samurai who had apparently came out of hiding as soon as he saw Vegeta depart unwillingly on the giant ball of _ki._

"Yeah Goku! You did it! He's gone! The ugly saiyan is gone!" Yajirobe cheered.

Goku shook his head sadly, he knew within himself that the blast was never enough to take out Vegeta. Injure him, most likely but kill him? It was extremely unlikely.

"No Yajirobe. Vegeta's not dead, that wasn't enough. He'll be back, and he'll be buzzing."

At this revelation, Yajirobe's face turned deathly pale. He murmured a quick goodbye before scampering back to his hiding place. He for one didn't want to become an angry Saiyan princes' chew toy.

A star in the distance made Goku's breath catch in his throat. At first he thought it was Vegeta, but then, as the one star soon became two and then eventually three. Goku let loose a sigh of relief, after stretching out his senses and identifying the incoming people as his children and best friend.

Then a growl escaped his throat. He told them to stay away!

No more than ten seconds later, his little daughter barrelled straight into his chest, her slightly older brother following her example straight after. It was safe to say that Goku ended up flat on his back with both his children sitting on his chest, beaming with happiness at the sight of their father.

Although Goku was admittedly still mad they had disobeyed Krillin, those smiles did do wonders to melt his anger.

A minute later Krillin landed, dropping to his knees as soon as his feet touched solid ground. He was panting heavily, something that didn't go unnoticed by Goku as he chuckled softly.

"Damn, fast little kids aren't they?" Krillin chortled, attempting some deep breathing to try and regulate his breathing.

Goku went to laugh but it caught in his throat as another power level assaulted his senses. He looked down at his children on his chest and saw the same look mirrored in their eyes. They could sense him too.

"Vegeta's back."

* * *

Updated, 12/02/11.


	10. Oozuro Vegeta

Daughter Of A Hero

Oozaru Vegeta

* * *

Krillin, Gohan and Gonyhe froze in fright at Goku's revelation. Slowly, Gohan and Gonyhe climbed off of their fathers chest and allowed their father to stand up and gather himself in preparation for the upcoming battle. They began to look about frantically, trying to get a lock on the saiyan prince.

"Where is he?" Gonyhe whispered softly, almost dreading the answer.

"Right here." A dark voice chuckled from behind.

Gonyhe barely had time to whirl round in surprise before a white boot slammed into her side, lifting her up and sending her hurtling through the air. The little girl didn't even have time to regain her bearings before she smashed head first into a mountain, bringing the aforementioned mountain down on top of her in a shower of rubble.

"Gonyhe!" Goku cried, being forced to watch as his only daughter was slammed into a mountain.

"Loud mouth little brat!" Vegeta growled, touching down around five feet away from Goku.

"She's only a little girl! How could you?" Seethed Goku, glaring at Vegeta headedly. "Gohan, go check on Gonyhe."

Although he was bubbling with rage and wanted nothing more than to pummel Vegeta into the ground for hitting his sister like that, Gohan complied, but only after shooting Vegeta a vicious glare for good measure.

"That girl needs to learn to hold her tongue. Besides, she has saiyan blood in her veins an if she wasn't so mouthy, perhaps she could be spared for other _procreative _purposes." Vegeta sneered.

Goku, clueless as ever just blinked at the saiyan prince, not properly understanding what he meant in reference to his only daughter. However, Krillin was a lot smarter than Goku and picked up on what Vegeta was implying almost instantly.

Krillin made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, shaking his fist toward the saiyan prince. "She's only five years old you monster!"

"I never said right this instant you imbecile!" Vegeta snapped, turning round and blasting Krillin at point blank range in the abdomen.

The former monk groaned in pain as the blast struck him and carried him backwards, skidding across the ground. His heels could find no hold in the ground and he carried on backwards, digging a trench into the ground until he eventually crashed through the boulders which just happened to be hiding Yajirobe.

There he came to a stop, lying atop of a squealing Yajirobe.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kame house, Baba had fallen victim to pressure by every occupant of the island home - and of course felt threatened by Chichi's shotgun which was still being jabbed repeatedly into her back - and was attempting to get the fight up on her magic ball.

The channel in which they were broadcasting the fight had already apologized to the panicking public and had assured them that event though there was a problem with their live streaming devices, the fight was still being recorded and would be shown at a later time once the news reporters returned to the studio with the footage.

Of course that was perfectly acceptable for everybody else, minus Chichi who had her husband and two little children out there fighting for the future of the planet.

So hence the reason why Fortune Teller Baba was being held against her will in her brothers house, forced to bring up the battle on the crystal ball. Usually she would charge for such services, but seeing as how she was being threatened by a neurotic train wreck of a women, she decided to be charitable. Just this once.

At the present moment she was bent over her crystal ball, waving her hands slowly to channel her magic:

"_Look into my crystal ball and there you will see it all. Oooooh aaaaah! Wooooh wwwwwaaahhh! Now for us show your worth, show us the fight for the planet Earth."_

The crystal ball began to levitate into the air, all present held their breath as they believed that this would be the chance they would get to finally see the battle. However, the ball just glowed a frustrating cloudy colour.

"Hey what's the problem?" Oolong demanded, peering into the ball with a frown.

Bulma folded her arms across her chest. "No go, huh?"

Baba growled threatening, spun around and pointed a threatening finger at the blue-haired scientist. "I'll give you a go in a minute if you don't shut up!"

"Ok shorty, let's step outside and see how brave you really are!" Bulma growled, shaking her fist at the little fortune teller.

"it's your fault! If you hadn't manhandled me along with that wretched women!" Baba pointed an accusing finger toward the Son matron. "Then this thing wouldn't be broken and we could see what was happening in the battle right now!"

Master Roshi snapped his fingers, effectively stopping the argument from escalating.

"If you two would stop bickering, you'd see the crystal ball isn't broken at all!" His sunglasses shined as the light reflected off of them. "I think the crystal ball is just overwhelmed. Goku and Vegeta are letting out inconceivable amounts of energy, the likes of which this planet has never seen before."

"So, the fight has started?" Oolong asked expectantly.

"I think so." Master Roshi replied, looking out of the window.

"Your crystal ball needs a tune up, old hag." Chichi murmured irritably.

Before Baba could reply with a witty comeback and more than likely start up yet another argument. Bulma cleared her throat, gathering everybody's attention.

"We can check it out on the scouter!" Bulma announced, rushing over to her purse to pull out the little mechanical device that had become the bane of her existence for the past year.

Ever since finding the scouter on the battlefield after Radditz death, it had become Bulma's mission in life to try and first, repair it, and second, translate it into a language which she could understand. She had finally achieved that only last month.

Pulling the green scouter out of her purse, she fastened it onto her left ear and pushed a few buttons then faced out of the window whilst everybody waited expectantly.

"Let's see. Two large power levels, due west." Bulma murmured to herself, tapping the scouter to get a better read.

No more than two seconds later, the scouter blew up from the sheer amount of energy it was being forced to read. Bulma screamed in surprise, pulling the device off of her eye whilst a sombre mood once again settled amongst the non-combatants. That was their remaining chance at tracking the battle, and it had just gone up in smoke.

"Oh daddy." Chichi cried, burying her head into her fathers chest, instantly fearing the worst for her young children.

* * *

Once he had taken care of Krillin and by extension Yajirobe, Vegeta whirled round and fired another energy ball into the air and aimed it straight for Gohan. Goku attempted to leap up and intercept the blast but it whirled past him.

Goku never even had a chance to shout a warning to his unsuspecting son before the blast clipped him between the shoulder blades, knocking him off balance and sending tumbling out of the sky into the same pile of rubble that his sister was currently buried under.

"Y-you monster! They're just children … how could you?" Goku raged, his full body shivering in anger.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and held up his fist, which was glowing with a eerie silver light that Goku found himself oddly attracted to.

"Maybe it's better you don't have your tail, Kakarot. Isn't this ironic, the very technique that your genius father discovered is going to be the very technique that ensures your demise." Vegeta chuckled.

"My … my father?" Goku stammered.

Vegeta threw back his head and roared with maniacal laughter. "Yes, Kakarot. As it happens we ran into some radical weaponry on Rygol-7 and things were looking grim until your father did this. Your father admittedly was a good fighter but was better known for creating radical techniques which aided us in battle. Who else but him would have thought to create an energy source that perfectly simulates the moons waves? Now his invention will be your undoing, Kakarot."

With that being said, Vegeta launched his silver ball of _ki _into the air where it climbed around twenty feet before just hovering there. Then, Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Moon ball explode!"

The ball of _ki _in the sky exploded outwards, now looking more like a second sun in the sky. Goku went to look at the light but found that it was burning his eyes so he had to quickly avert his gaze. None the less, he couldn't deny that the strange technique had gotten his blood boiling and given him a more primal feeling. There was a strange, albeit familiar calling his blood that Goku felt like he had experienced before but just couldn't place.

Then Goku could just feel the transformation in the air.

The air started to distort slightly, making Goku scramble backwards a few places to try and put as much distance between himself and Vegeta as possible. He knew something was happening, he just didn't know what and if it was something dangerous then he didn't want to be to close to witness it.

That's when he realized what purpose that strange technique had. Vegeta was going through some strange sort of … transformation?

Goku watched in morbid fascination as Vegeta's tail unwound itself from around his waist and began to point up toward the ball of _ki _in the sky, the fur on it bristling. Then, Vegeta's back arched and he opened his mouth wide, just enough for Goku to see how Vegeta's canines had sharpened and were beginning to grow slightly.

However, that was not the only thing on Vegeta that was beginning to grow. Under his skin tight spandex, Goku could see Vegeta's veins bulging out as his muscles began to expand rapidly. Outwards and upwards Vegeta grew until Goku was forced to take to the air for fear of being squished under his mammoth size.

Goku thought this nightmare was enough, just what type of transformation was this?

Then brown fur, the same shade as on Vegeta's tail began to sprout all over his body. Pretty soon his full body was covered in the fur and to top it all off, his eyes turned a terrifying blood red. He now resembled a giant ape?

The now ape Vegeta beat his chest and let out a roar, but with the roar a giant energy beam rushed out of his mouth, destroying a mountain range ten miles in the distance.

Goku gulped soundlessly after feeling his power level.

* * *

Bardock let out a yelp of surprise as something connected with the back of his head rather hard. He whirled round in anger, fully armed with an energy blast ready to blast the little cretin who had dared strike him right to the regeneration furnace. However, instead of meeting with some upstart, power hungry Saiyan rebel, he came face to face with his mate and he knew all too well the look she had on her face. That look usually meant he was in a world of trouble.

Once again she lifted her hand and slapped him, this time across the jaw, leaving a very distinct handprint. After marking her mates face, she placed her hands on her waist and growled dangerously.

"What the hell was that for, women?" Bardock snarled, rubbing his face gingerly.

"YOU!" Fasha seethed. "You're the reason Kakarot's fighting the prince whilst the prince is in Oozaru form and because Kakarot has no tail, he has no chance at all at defeating him! You imbecile!"

"Are you kidding me, woman? That technique has saved plenty of Saiyan's from certain death because of the absence of a moon on a particularly tricky planet! Don't you dare try and turn this around on me you miserable little witch!"

_SMACK!_

This time, Bardock's other cheek fell victim to a vicious slap, only this time it stung a hell of a lot more than the last time. The scar-faced saiyan clutched his cheek in shock whilst his mate literally steamed through the ears directly in front of him.

"Don't even bother coming back to the cave tonight! If you do you're as good as dead … all over again!" Fasha raged, storming away from her stupefied mate.

Instantly the crowd parted and allowed the mate of one of their kings to storm through them. Even they themselves knew that it wasn't a good idea to mess with a female who was in a hell of a mood. Then again, it was the same with every female. All eyes were on Bardock who shrugged, watching Fasha walk away with a scowl. He rolled his eyes.

Radditz meanwhile, slapped his own face in exasperation. His parents just never changed even if they were dead or alive. How they came to be together in the first place was a total mystery to him, never mind conceive both himself and his younger brother.

Perhaps it was just one of the universes many anomalies?

A loud explosion went up as Fasha blew up a mountain range around 500 metres away.

Or then again, maybe it was just luck.

* * *

"Observe, Kakarot. This is a Saiyan's true transformation, our tails are not just for show. This is what they allow us to do, transform into an Oozaru. Our ultimate form."

Goku stared wide eyed, a sudden memory which he had not recalled since his childhood flashing to the forefront of his mind. His grandfather telling him of the giant ape that roamed Mount Paouz when the moon was full and how he was never supposed to go out when the moon was full because the monster had gotten him. That had happened to Goku's grandpa Gohan, he had went out when the moon was full and had been squished under the giant monkeys paw.

It was Goku who had discovered him the next morning and even now, Goku hadn't allowed Gohan or Gonyhe to go out at night and always made sure they were in their beds before the moon rose, so they were safely tucked away from the monster.

Funnily enough, it was the nights were the moon was full that he found the hardest to sleep on. He would toss and turn to the point where Chichi would kick him out of bed to go get a glass of water and even after drinking that glass of water, he would stay up, unable to sleep until the moon came down.

Was that all because he was a saiyan?

Was it some primal calling in his blood?

Was he the monster at night?

Was he the who had killed his own grandfather?

"You mean, all Saiyan's can transform into this?" Goku asked, voice wavering slightly.

"All Saiyan's with a tail, really Kakarot, haven't you been listening to a word I said?" Vegeta's voice was much deeper with the transformation.

Goku's mouth fell open as realization struck him. He could hardly believe it, he didn't want to believe it but with all the facts staring him straight in the face it was certainly hard to deny. It was him, he was the one who had killed his grand father.

"It was me .. I - I .. I killed my grandpa." Goku murmured, bowing his head slightly.

"The time for talking is over, Kakarot." Oozaru Vegeta rumbled, striking out with a gargantuan paw which Goku just managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth.

In response to the hit, Goku began to back-flip, front-flip, dive, roll and every single thing in between as the giant ape followed him around, attempting to clip him and kill him with his massive paws. Goku had to admit, it was quite a task.

Eventually though, the earth raised saiyan had to stop to catch his breath. He settled for hiding behind a rather large mountain. Although he felt disgusted to do so, he knew that he had no choice. Vegeta would not let him gather his breath and if he wanted to win this fight he would have to start thinking of strategies and not rush in and just hope to hit targets.

It took a few minutes, but Goku finally thought up a plan. It was shaky at best but none the less, it was the only thing he could seem to conjure up. He wondered how the giant ape Vegeta would fare against a triple kaioken attack.

Deciding to test that theory, Goku stepped out of his hiding place in full view of Vegeta. Already, he was gathering his energy and praying to every god out there that his body would hold together through it.

"Let's see how you like this: Triple Kaioken!" Goku yelled, activating the fiery red aura around his battered form.

With blinding speeds, Goku soared toward the Oozaru, confident in the knowledge that his speed was no match for Vegeta new bulky form. However, his confidence was short lived as before Goku could get too close to him, Vegeta swatted him out of the air.

As soon as the hit connected, Goku lost all power over his kaioken transformation and this time his body was crying out for sweet release. The speed at which he crashed into the ground was much faster than the speed he was flying at, Goku noted through blinding pain. He hit the ground at an odd angle, causing himself to go skidding along the ground, digging up a crater in his midst and only serving to add numerous friction burns on top of every other injury he had already acquired during the course of the battle.

Goku let out a groan and attempted to push himself up, but found the most he could do was flop over onto his stomach. The minute the cold air hit the newly formed burns on his back, Goku hissed in pain.

However, he could spend no time lingering on his painful wounds.

Vegeta had found him.

* * *

The mood at Kame house was still a sombre one.

Chichi was still curled into her fathers side, whilst the Ox-King did his best to console his baby girl. Turtle, Pu'ar and Oolong had gathered around Bulma, looking over her shoulder as she attempted to fix the scouter with the portable tool kit she always carried around with her, however it was an impossible task. Baba and Master Roshi sat in front of the crystal ball, desperately trying to make it work.

"Wait a minute, was that Goku?" Master Roshi gasped, seeing a very familiar orange _gi _flash for the briefest of moments.

Instantly, everybody crowded around the small ball, desperately trying to catch sight of their hero.

Baba murmured some incantations under her breath, focussing the crystal ball more clearly and this time, a clear picture of Son Goku did appear but it was anything but the picture they wanted to see of him.

Goku was lying on the ground, obviously in a terrible state as most of his _gi _had been torn away. His face and upper torso were a bloody mess and the skin over his ribs was a terrible purple in colour. His ribs looked distorted, indicating a few of them were broken. Whilst they were watching him, Goku coughed, causing blood to fly out of his mouth.

Master Roshi had never seen Goku look so defeated.

"Is he … dead?" Bulma asked softly, instantly regretting her choice of words when Chichi's eyes flashed angrily in her direction.

Baba shook her head vehemently. "No, he's not out yet."

"What could have gotten him in this state though. Surely Vegeta's not that strong." Oolong argued.

Suddenly, an image of Oozaru Vegeta appeared on screen. Master Roshi scrambled backwards a tad from the crystal ball and pointed a shaky finger at the offending creature.

"Hey look, the ape transformation. That's what that fellow Radditz was talking about, how a saiyan can transform into an ape by light of the full moon. Like Goku used to do as a kid, but how? There's no moon, Piccolo destroyed it!"

Chichi though, wasn't interested in how Vegeta had transformed. She had just that moment found out that because of her children's extra appendages, they _could _transform.

"My babies can transform into … into … into that?" Chichi stammered, her face as white as a sheet.

"Chichi honey, now's not the time. We'll discuss it later, ok." Ox-King said in a gentle voice. As a result of Chichi's emotional state, even she didn't argue back. However, realizing a fact, she lifted the little witch up by the front of her robes and shook her.

"Show my children you old hag. Show Gohan and Gonyhe! I _need _to know if they are still alive!" Chichi insisted.

Baba growled and wriggled free, clearing her throat to oblige to the rather rude demand. She waved her hands over her crystal ball and began her chant: "

"_Spirits come and slow your waning, show us the children of the Earth raised saiyan."_

Much like the last time, the crystal ball began to cloud over, dashing Chichi's hopes as she believed that she'd never get to see her children alive and well. None the less, the crystal ball pulled, through, it's picture eventually clarifying. At first, it was total darkness but then, thanks to some magic by none other than Baba, the scene in the crystal ball began to lighten until they could eventually make out a very familiar shape.

All present gasped at the sight of the unconscious five year old girl.

Tears began to dribble down Chichi's face at the sight of her obviously hurt daughter. Judging by the scene displayed by the crystal ball, she was buried under rocks of some sort and the initial burial had knocked her unconscious. There was a large, nasty gash on her forehead and it was continuously bleeding, causing crimson liquid to trail into her eye. Also, her shoulder was bent at a rather awkward angle and she had a nasty bruise going down the full right hand side of her body. Only visible because most of her _gi _had been ripped to shreds in the previous battle. However, one thing the non-combatants didn't fail to notice was the rhythmical twitching of her tail and the rising and falling of her chest.

"It's ok Chichi. Look, she's still breathing, Gonyhe's fine. She's alive!" Ox King pointed out.

"But she's buried under the rubble." Chichi wailed.

"And perhaps that's the safest place to be. She is being shielded by flying dirt and debris and energy attacks and is obviously unconscious in an air pocket of some sort otherwise she wouldn't still be breathing. As soon as she regains consciousness, she can use her energy to break out of there, but for the time being she is safe." Master Roshi assured the overbearing mother.

Reluctantly Chichi nodded and faced the crystal ball again as it changed its image to Gohan.

Chichi let out a sigh of relief, Gohan didn't look that bad. Although he was also buried under rubble, he wasn't buried as deep as his slightly younger sister as the rays from the artificial moon were shining on his face. Apart from the large purple mark on the side of his face and the rather odd angle his nose was pointing in he was relatively ok.

Although she had been placated with the knowledge that her children were still alive, it didn't stop Chichi's worrying. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Goku felt another rib break as he was thrown around wildly. He ended up being slammed into a mountain, embedding himself around a foot into it and not being able to find the energy to pull himself out and put up a fight.

The ape Vegeta was cackling wildly, jumping around in glee and causing small earthquakes and craters under his feet. After a while though, he stopped, seeing as Goku was not making any moves toward him to attack him. Well, it would have been hard for the Earth raised saiyan to attack him, seeing as how his body was almost to the point of giving up on him because of his severe injuries.

"So, Kakarot. Not going to attack me, huh? Well, I'll just attack you!" Vegeta roared, lunging toward Goku.

However, as Vegeta's ape body moved, Goku caught sight of something over his shoulder. It was the sun! A plan quickly formulated in the mans mind to buy some much needed time. So, with what little energy he had left, Goku peeled himself off of the mountain and flew upwards into the sky, spreading both his hands at the side of his face.

"Let's see how you like Tien's technique : _SOLAR FLARE!_"

A blinding sheet of light surged forth from Goku's body on account of the technique he was using. Vegeta, he was only a few feet from Goku at the time and who's eyes were incredibly sensitive, recoiled in agony. He landed on his backside on the ground, rubbing his eyes and roaring in pain.

Taking his chance, Goku shot off to the west, hoping to put some distance between himself and the transformed saiyan so he could gather some much needed energy to carry on the fight.

After flying around five miles or so, Goku touched down and looked over in Vegeta's direction. He could make out Vegeta's form in the sky however, it now looked the size of a toy ape.

Spreading his legs wide and holding up his arms, Goku closed his eyes and breathed deeply, internally preparing himself for what he was about to go.

"The rivers. The trees. The wind. And all things living in nature. Please, offer me your fighting spirit, I ask of you. Please."

All over the planet, energy from living things began to float toward the saiyan who had requested of them. They began to flow around Goku in a mystical looking white swirl, all flowing into Goku's body as he focussed on shaping it into what would be needed to defeat the hostile saiyan that was threatening the planet.

Up in the sky, Vegeta was beginning to recover and was looking around for his opponent, hell bent on getting revenge for the damage inflicted to his sensitive eyes.

Goku's body was pulsating with mystical white energy, donated graciously by the nature all around the planet.

Vegeta spotted Goku just at the moment when Goku finished the spirit bomb. However, Goku stood no chance at letting loose his attack, as Vegeta had let loose his own. It cut through the air faster than the speed of light, striking Goku before he even had the chance to launch his counter attack.

The blast hit Goku in a dizzying flash of white, as a result of this, the earth raised saiyan lost his footing and was swept away by the wind in a burning explosion of fire.

* * *

Down under the mountain of rubble which she had been so graciously buried under, the combined power of her father's spirit bomb and Vegeta's humungous energy blast was enough to shock Gonyhe's senses enough to subconsciously rouse her from her unconscious state.

Gonyhe's eyes opened slowly, her senses rather distorted as she had not got a clue exactly where she was. The only things she was aware of were that she was curled into a foetal position, there was something wet and sticky running into her eye and her left shoulder was throbbing in agony but yet, she couldn't move it.

She was in a small space and it was incredibly dark and stuffy, but yet she could still breathe. Instantly the young girl deduced she was in an air pocket of some sort. Reaching out with her one good hand, she prodded the makeshift walls around her and frowned. It felt like rock?

That's when all the memories flooded back to her. Vegeta had kicked her into a mountain! That little troll doll look-alike had made the mountain fall on top of her, he'd knocked her bloody unconscious!

Gonyhe was now fully awake, fully intent on getting revenge on the pompous prince who'd trapped her underneath all these rocks. She went to move her body slightly but a stab of pain streaked through her shoulder, rendering her almost to tears.

"Damn it." She muttered, attempting to move her neck. She'd accumulated enough injuries during her one year stint in the wilderness to know what was wrong with her shoulder. "Dislocated shoulder."

There was only one way for her to properly remove all these rocks from herself, and that was to use her energy. Although, there was the thought of if there was anybody around her. Then again, just where was Gohan?

The scary thought almost paralyzed her as she couldn't immediately sense his energy. Straining harder until she was almost in complete meditation mode, Gonyhe eventually swept over his energy, it was weak, but it was there. She bit her cheek in worry, the only reason it would be that low would be if he were unconscious and there was no telling when he was eventually going to wake up. She couldn't just lie here for hours on end and on the other end of the scale, she couldn't just blow up the rocks and risk blowing up her brother as well because he was vulnerable in his unconscious state.

So, she did the only thing she could think of doing at that point in time, she threw open the mental link they both shared.

"… _( Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! ) … " _She screamed repeatedly into his mind.

On the other end of the mental rapture, there was a groan of pain. Gonyhe was instantly hit with a drowsy sensation as it spread through the mental link, but at least it meant Gohan was now awake.

"… _( Gonyhe? Where are you? Where are we? ) …"_ Gohan directed his thoughts straight back toward his sister.

"… _( Did Vegeta hit you that hard? We're under some mountain, can you raise your energy as a shield? I'm gonna get out us out of here ) …" _

Instead of replying, Gohan simply rose his energy. The moment Gonyhe sensed her brother's energy being raised, she began to match it. Although she was practically running on fumes as it was, Gonyhe forced herself to flare her aura, causing all the rocks that were laying on top of her to began to slowly rise into the air and disintegrate into nothingness. With one last powerful flare of her aura, the rocks around her moved completely, leaving her on her back, staring at the clear blue sky.

Now, all Gonyhe wanted to do was sleep ….

"Gonyhe, wake up!" Gohan called, touching down beside his sisters head. "Dad needs us."

The oldest demi-saiyan reached out to touch Gonyhe, causing his little sister to recoil in pain with a hiss. Her tail stood on end as she scrambled to her feet, holding her dislocated shoulder whilst shooting Gohan a look which was a mix between anger and pain. Upon realising the state her shoulder was in, Gohan shot her a apologetic smile.

"I have to pop it back in, Gonyhe. If I don't, it'll only get worse." Gohan said softly, taking slow steps toward his younger sister with his arms held up defensively.

Gonyhe nodded, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Ok."

"Straighten it out." Gohan commanded, gently lowering his sisters arm so it faced perpendicular to the ground. "Now close your eyes, and count to twenty, it'll be over."

Although the last thing Gohan wanted to do was cause his sister pain, he knew that unless her shoulder was popped back into place, it would only serve to cause future complications. Bracing himself, Gohan rotated her injured arm toward her chest, bending it into a 'L' shape and attempting to ignore her hisses of pain. Slowly, the young demi-saiyan began to rotate his sisters arm backwards, with a grunt of effort and a cry of pain from Gonyhe the shoulder popped back into place.

Gonyhe let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you fight with one arm?" Gohan asked his sister gently.

Gonyhe did a few experimental punches with her good arm, careful not to jerk her injured arm about too much. It still hurt, but as long as she wasn't jolted around too much she could handle the pain. "I suppose I can."

"Good. Come on, we have to help dad!" Gohan announced, giving no other explanation as he turned on his heel and blasted off into the sky in a furious white aura.

Gonyhe only hesitated for a second before following her brothers example and flaring her aura then taking off into the fray.

* * *

It was mayhem in the midst of the battle.

Gohan had thought, no he had hoped that because of Vegeta's increased mass, that would automatically equal a decrease in his overall speed. Boy was he wrong. Vegeta was stronger and even faster than he was before, something the young boy had previously assumed was impossible.

Both Son children were dancing with death and they knew it. During the battle, they had been knocked down numerous times by Vegeta's overly large paws every time they attempted to get close.

The menacing Saiyan Prince was holding Goku in his paws, slowly squeezing the life out of him. Every cry the earth raised saiyan made caused his two young children and best friends to flinch.

"You let him go now!" Gonyhe screamed, launching herself into the air but managing to get nowhere close to the saiyan as he knocked her back with a huge swipe of his paws.

She went careering backward, slamming into the ground mere feet away from where Krillin and Yajirobe were gathered. A few seconds later, Gohan followed the same fate, crashing into the ground right next to Gonyhe.

"Is this all planet Earth has to offer? A bald midget, two little mutts and tailless buffoon? Please don't make me laugh! This planet is mine to destroy!" Vegeta's roar echoed around the landscape.

Gonyhe winced sharply, rolling over onto her uninjured side and crawling toward Krillin and Yajirobe. The former was nursing a nasty looking wrist as well as a swollen eye and numerous other injuries. Gohan was at her side moments later, looking worse for wear.

"We need to do something, we need to help daddy." Gohan murmured, punching the ground angrily.

Suddenly, something caught Krillin's attention. "His tail!"

"Grabbing their tails don't work, remember." Gonyhe sighed.

"No his tail! If we cut it off, he cant transform and we've at least got a fighting chance."

"That could work," Gonyhe mused. "If he wasn't fifty freaking feet tall!"

"Come on, we have to try! If we don't, the planet's toast!" Gohan reasoned.

"Yeah! Get out there, save our butts and stop being a chicken." Yajirobe snapped, sounding ever the hypocrite.

Gonyhe's eyes flashed with anger, a brief image of a barbequed Yajirobe looking very appealing. However, she pushed that image out of her head as her fathers agonised screams penetrated her musings.

"Fine, but we need to hurry. Dad's not looking too good."

"Hn." Krillin agreed, looking up to his life-long best friend and fighting back the tears himself. "Distract him, I'll do everything else."

Both Son children nodded toward their comrade and blasted off in a flash of white light whilst the bald haired monk settled down in a crouch and began to focus all his energy, he was going to need it.

* * *

"Hey, ugly!" Gonyhe called, fazing in directly in front of Vegeta's snout. She knew it was a risky move, as she knew exactly what Vegeta was capable of firing out of his mouth, and it was definitely more than just normal spittle.

Vegeta's eyes flashed with unconcealed anger. "You little bitch."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Gonyhe gasped in a fake manor, smirking in delight when it only served to rile the saiyan prince up further.

"My mother is in HFIL! Which is exactly where you'll end up when I'm finished with your father. Now wait your turn, you impatient little mongrel." Vegeta reached out to swipe at Gonyhe, but thanks to some quick dodging by the little girl, Vegeta only swiped thin air. "Speedy little thing, aren't you?"

"I do my best. _Demon wave!_" Without warning, Goku's only daughter thrust out her hands, firing her signature attack. She had been gathering the energy needed for it during the time she was bating Vegeta. Fortunately, it didn't take incredibly long for Gonyhe to gather her energy.

The wave came into contact with the paw that was holding Goku captive, exactly where Gonyhe had aimed it for. Unsuspecting for there to be such power behind the attack, Vegeta was unprepared as the wave carved its way into the skin on his paw. With a shriek of agony, the Saiyan Prince threw his paws skyward, resulting in him releasing Goku and causing the earth raised Saiyan to go on an unscheduled flight through the air.

Luckily for him, his little boy was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

With a shriek of her own, Gonyhe literally turned tail and shot off in the other direction, repeating the same mantra over and over again. "Gotta' get away, Vegeta's gonna blow. Gotta' get away, Vegeta's gonna blow."

And Gonyhe was correct, for no sooner had Gonyhe repeated her mantra ten times, she heard Vegeta's roar of fury. However, when she turned back to look, she realised his fury was not directed at her, her brother or father - it was at Krillin.

"Chrome dome! How dare you try and cut off my tail you worthless piece of backwater trash! I should kill you for your insolence!" Vegeta was roaring, stamping his overly large feet in a temper tantrum as he glared heatedly at the former monk, who was kneeling on the ground with a flabbergasted expression.

"How did you manage to dodge, at such close range?"

"My ears are huge for a reason, you idiot. They're not just there for decoration."

* * *

"Daddy! Are you ok?" Gohan murmured, setting his father down gently on the ground.

"I'm fine Gohan." Goku assured with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Go help your sister."

Gohan looked at his father for a long moment before nodding in apprehension and taking off into the sky to help his slightly younger sister battle the behemoth in the sky.

Only once his beloved son was out of earshot did Goku let out a groan of agony. He rolled himself over onto his stomach so he could get a better view of the ongoing fight. It was at that point that he clocked Yajirobe, racing onto the battle field with his sword drawn as Gohan and Gonyhe argued with Vegeta, therefore distracting him.

For Goku, it happened in slow motion, but in reality it really happened in the blink of an eye. Yajirobe raced across the field and Vegeta, who wasn't expecting an attack, didn't see it coming. The sword sliced through Vegeta's tail causing the great ape to freeze as a dull thud echoed through the battlefield. However, Yajirobe didn't dare stop and continued to race onwards, eventually diving for cover behind a cluster of rocks.

It took the great ape a moment to realise what was happening, but, by the time he had, it was already too late. Vegeta let out a roar of intense rage as he slowly began to morph back into his saiyan form. His fur and sharp canines receded and his eyes darkened back to their normal hue and of course, his full body shrank.

The alien prince fell from the sky and landed on the ground with a groan. Although he wasn't like the lower classes of his race who would fall asleep after reverting from a transformation, it didn't mean he didn't want to sleep. After fighting a battle for the best part of twelve hours anybody would have wanted a well deserved power nap.

Shaking his head to get rid of the sleepy feeling, Vegeta shakily stood up to his full height … only to fall right back down. The saiyan looked toward his backside quizzically, only to have his eyes almost bug out of their sockets. His tail? Frantically he searched around about him, only to find a bloody stump where his tail had once been and what looked like a shrivelled up piece of brown rope lying close by.

Vegeta suddenly felt dizzy and naked. He had never been without his tail, it was a part of him! It was a unique source of his proud pedigree, his security blanket, his most prized possession and now it was gone. Gently, he picked up the remains of his tail and held them in his shaky hands, still not believing that it had indeed been chopped off but that was the only answer for why he had reverted back to his saiyan form. After all, the artificial moon was still shining high in the sky.

Very dimly, Vegeta was aware of the stabbing pain in his backside but it was overridden by the huge sense of less he had felt at the loss of his tail. Once more he attempted to stand up, more out of instinct than anything else. This time though, he managed to remain standing, though only barely. He noted that his centre of gravity was off, due to the sudden loss of limb and realised with distain that his fighting style would need to be altered as his centre of gravity had shifted and he had relied on his tail for balance.

Growling softly, he pushed some _ki _underneath him, causing him to float a little off the ground. At least that way there would be no risk of him falling ungracefully back to the ground due to his disturbed balance.

"My tail? What suicidal piece of space trash would dare cut off the tail of the prince of all Saiyans'? WHO? Little cretins! _WHO? WHO? TELL ME NOW BEFORE I BLAST THIS PLANET TO SMITHEREINS! YOU'RE FOOLS! FOOLS TO THINK THAT YOU CAN MESS WITH THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS AND GET AWAY STILL BREATHING! THIS IS TREASON, TRECHARY! TELL ME NOW! Your planet will pay for this!"_

Gonyhe and Gohan, who by this point where still floating in the sky and attempting to catch their breath, gaped openly at the saiyan prince. Up until now, the saiyan prince had always presented himself with integrity and dignity, befitting of a prince, but after Yajirobe sliced off his tail, he had completely lost it. His eyes looked unruly and wild, looking like he'd tear the first person to approach him limb from limb.

Gonyhe whistled. "Wow, Princey's really gone off the deep end."

Gohan paled, making shh-ing motions toward his slightly younger sister. "Quiet, he'll hear you! He's already insane enough without you egging him on."

Childishly, Gonyhe stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Almost eerily, the Saiyan prince turned in the general direction that Yajirobe had ran in. An almost bloodthirsty look came across his face as he began to float toward the rock Yajirobe was cowering behind, he did not yet trust himself to be able to walk the distance and wasn't ready to be made to look like a fool in front of his enemies. He was not going to look like a cub, taking its first few steps. Princes were graceful and although his planet was long gone, it didn't mean the rules and regulations drilled into him were to be forgotten.

"You." Vegeta seethed, his eyes burning in hatred as he disappeared, only to reappear in front of Yajirobe, who almost passed out on the spot from fright. "You cut my tail off! My tail! How dare you? This is high treason, and for that, you _will_ pay!"

Almost ominously, Vegeta held up one hand and a royal blue _ki _ball popped into existence.

The fat samurai squeaked in fright, throwing himself down at the saiyan's feet and proceeding to kiss his toes. He looked about desperately, pleading with his eyes for someone to help him, but, since there was no-one with enough energy (nor stupid enough) nearby to help him he did the only thing he could do at that moment in time: grovel.

"Oh please sir, don't kill me! I really admire you and I would like to join you if it's not too late."

Vegeta's eyebrow shot up in amusement as the _ki _ball in his hand dissipated into nothingness. He loved doing this, playing with his prey before he obliterated them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin managed to sneak over to where Goku was laying on the ground, after carefully darting in between rocks so as not to incur the wrath of the resident Saiyan Prince, who thanks to Yajirobe, was on the war path and if Krillin wasn't careful, he would be bumped up on the Saiyan Prince's hit list. At the present moment, he liked to consider himself quite low down on his hit list with Goku and Yajirobe battling for top place. He liked being quite low down, plus, he'd already died once and didn't plan on returning any time soon. At least if he could help it.

Upon coming across his best friend laying in the dirt, Krillin resisted the urge to vomit up what little was remaining in his stomach. Goku's body was bent at an awkward angle, especially his four limbs, which were turning inwards instead of outwards. Although Krillin's sense of smell was nowhere near as powerful as Piccolo's or even the saiyan's, he could still smell the strong stench of burning flesh. Looking down to Goku's mangled limbs, Krillin caught sight of where the smell was coming from. His best friends forearms were burnt intensely, almost to the point where Krillin could see bits of his friends bone. This was due to Goku throwing his forearms up in defence when Vegeta fired one of his deadly beams. All over Goku's body, it wasn't a case of spotting the bruises, as they littered nearly every inch of his body, it was a case of trying to find the small patches of skin on the Earth raised Saiyan's body that wasn't bruised. Krilin was hard pressed to do so.

Although it was a malevolent thought, Krillin was glad it wasn't him, he wasn't sure he could handle the amount of pain he could only imagine was ravaging his friends body.

For the second time in a year, Krillin found himself crying over the state of his best friend. The upside was, at least Goku was alive this time, but as a eerie laugh went up from the aforementioned Saiyan's Prince, Krillin wondered how much longer he would be in the land of the living, how much longer they would all live.

The former monk almost died on the spot when Goku's body suddenly convulsed as the man began coughing up chunks of mucus and blood. Another injury to add to the growing list: internal bleeding.

"Goku?" Krillin said softly, staring at his friend apprehensively as he turned on his side and vomited crimson coloured blood.

"Krillin." Goku managed through coughs, extending his hand toward his lifelong friend.

Slowly, Krillin took his friends hand, mindful of his appalling injuries. He was vaguely aware of the blisters, blood and grime which coated Goku's hand, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, there were more important matters at hand.

"Where's Gohan and Gonyhe?" Goku managed to stammer. He could not move any part of his body to swivel his neck around to look for his young children. Although Goku wasn't one for openly showing emotions, he did care about his little family and panic was beginning to take hold when he realised he hand not heard them in a while.

Krillin quickly looked up, catching sight of the two youngsters instantly. "They're babysitting Yajirobe, making sure Vegeta doesn't kill him."

"Huh?" Goku blinked, obviously confused.

"Vegeta's pissed at Yajirobe because he cut off his tail, so … _ouch, that one had to hurt! _… she's making sure Vegeta doesn't kill him."

Goku chuckled, even though it hurt him to do so. "At least Yajirobe's good for something, but here Krillin listen closely. I managed to gather some energy for the spirit bomb before Vegeta nailed me. Take this energy and throw it, you'll know when the times right."

Krillin frowned, looking incredibly apprehensive. "Goku, it doesn't look like you've got much energy left to spare, but I'll do it for you. What have I to do again?"

The earth raised saiyan managed a chuckle, even though most of his ribs were crushed. Using some of his last remaining energy, he reached out and took his lifelong best friends hand. With a grunt of effort, Krillin suddenly felt himself overcome with a foreign energy.

It certainly was a strange feeling for the bald monk harnessing someone else's energy within his own body. After all, by using his coveted sixth sense he had obviously felt his best friends energy more times than he could count but it was a much different feeling when his energy was actually within him. For Krillin, Goku's energy felt like a breath of fresh air. It was so pure and loving that at first Krillin wanted to give it straight back because he didn't feel worthy but another thing about Goku's unique energy was that it gave you strength, not just physically, but emotionally. When the earth raised saiyan was around, suddenly the impossible seemed possible. Goku was just uplifting and made everything feel sale.

"Shape this into a ball and throw it. You will know when the time is right .." Goku trailed off as he finally lost his battle with unconsciousness.

Krillin frowned slightly upon seeing his friend slip into the dark land of unconsciousness, but upon realising his heart was still beating, albeit weakly he calmed down a little bit. He wiped the dribble of blood that was trailing out of the corner of Goku's mouth and as quickly as he could, he turned Goku into the recovery position, once again silently thanking the gods that Goku was unconscious when he moved him. For all the broken bones Goku actually had, it would no doubt have been agony if he were awake. At least that way, if Goku coughed up more blood, he wouldn't choke on it.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Gonyhe were fast losing the fight with Vegeta. They had both lost count of the number of times they had been knocked to the ground again, only to defiantly stand back up and the process to repeat itself again. The short tempered saiyan prince was extremely angry at the prospect of having his tail cut off, and since he couldn't even find the fat little samurai that had actually committed the cardinal sin, he was taking it out on the two twin demi-saiyans who had been causing him grief.

This time, when Vegeta knocked the two youngest fighters to the ground, they did not get back up.

For both Gohan and Gonyhe, they had lost feeling in all their limbs and were running on fumes. Their energy had long since been drained but the idea of just simply giving up was not an option.

The only female fighter of the bunch lay on her side, doubled over and holding her abdomen gingerly. The last hit to down her was a vicious kick to her admittedly unprotected midsection and in all honesty, Gonyhe would be surprised if her internal organs had not been ruptured. She had never been in so much pain in her entire life, there was not one part of her body that was not crying out for sweet release, but unfortunately for her she was in that much pain, her body wasn't allowing her to simply fall unconscious. Her shoulder, which she had only recently popped back into place after recently dislocating it had now gone numb. Her brother was not faring much better.

He was laying only metres from her, after landing on his back and skidding along the ground before eventually coming to a stop but only after receiving nasty friction burns for his trouble. His legs were weak and he had actually forgotten what it felt like to not feel any pain.

Vegeta, their unmerciful executer was floating in the sky, staring down at them with a menacing smirk.

"G- g -ony-he …" Gohan managed to croak, wanting confirmation from his sister that she was indeed still alive.

A small squeak was Gohan's reassurance that his slightly younger twin sister was indeed still alive. "W-hat?"

"Can you see that light, it's so pretty?" Gohan murmured woozily, thinking perhaps he was dying and the bright light behind Vegeta's head was the passage to the otherworld.

He must have been dying right? After all, why was his heart beating so fast?

From beside Gohan, over the pounding in his ear he could hear his sisters cry of agony as she forced herself to roll onto her back and look skywards, in the direction of the light Gohan was facing.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty."

From up in the sky, Vegeta instantly realised what was going on as the two defeated children in front of him began to convulse angrily, their whole bodies shaking in what could only be described as some sort of transformation. The Saiyan Prince shot forward, attempting to grab the offending appendage which was about to cause one huge dilemma, however he was too late. The legendary Oozaru transformation had already started.

Vegeta floated backwards in fear. He knew better than to interrupt the transformation.

* * *

Updated 24/06/2012.


	11. Defeat Of Vegeta

Daughter Of A Hero

Defeat Of Vegeta

* * *

As the signal from the mystical ball was lost once again, Chichi finally lost her temper. Now, for anyone who knew the Son matron, they knew that for Chichi to have lasted this long was a miracle in itself as, with anything to do with her little mismatched family, Chichi did not simply sit on the sidelines to wait for something to happen. She had to be in about the action.

So, it was no surprise to everybody when Chichi eventually soon up and screamed, pushing the table over. The mystical ball which was sitting on the table rolled and would have fell and probably smashed on the floor if it was not for the little witch who squawked and dived for her most prized possession. Thankfully, she managed to catch it, but only after receiving some bruises for her trouble.

"Hey what's the big deal you crazy banshee?" Baba snapped after eventually calming her heart rate down.

Chichi's face flushed a purple colour in anger and those around about her, especially those who knew of her volatile nature, wisely took a step back. Even her own father deemed it too risky to go in and calm his only daughter down.

"I'll tell you what the deal is you miserable old hag! My husband and children are out there, fighting some brute of an alien and you expect me to just sit here and _try _and catch glimpses of them through this crappy little table decoration." She pointed a finger accusingly at the crystal ball in Baba's hands. "I'm going to get them."

The full assembly in Kame house froze in fright. Sure, they knew Chichi was rash, but they never thought she would actually go ahead and barge into the fight.

Baba curled her arms around her crystal ball protectively, as if she could sheild it from whatever harsh words Chichi was saying. She scoffed. "You are crazy, you will die but if you want to go commit suicide, then more power to you. I'm off."

Without another word of a lie, Baba simply disappeared into thin air with nothing more than a pop.

"Well?" Chichi demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

The group decided they would rather invoke the wrath of Vegeta than Chichi and all trudged outside to the airbus, where they soon set off toward the battlefield.

* * *

For the first time in the entire battle, Vegeta actually felt an emotion and it was not one he admittedly felt often. It was not one he actually liked to feel at all because it made him feel weak and vulnerable, like the rest of the scum which crawled out of the universe. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, destined for greatness and raised to be unflinching in the face of adversity, so why now when faced with the great oozaro transformation of his race did he actually feel genuine fear?

Although Vegeta had seen the transformation occur many times, even experienced it himself, he still kept his eyes locked on the two children as they underwent the legendary transformation which accounted for half of their heritage.

The power could be felt in the air, along with a more primal, bloodthirsty feeling which even Vegeta, as newly tailless as he may have been, was also experiencing.

The saiyan prince watched in fascination as the children's bodies continued to convulse violently, their tiny muscles beginning to throb and veins to erupt at various intervals all over their childish bodies. For two people who had experienced so much in their short lifetime, one did forget they were simply children. There was a huge ripping sound as the clothing ruptured and the children began to grow, slowly at first but then all of a sudden they seemed to double, triple and quadruple in size at a rapid rate. The same fur which covered their extra appendage also began to sprout over their rapidly growing bodies at the same speed. Vegeta himself knew the transformation wasn't a walk in the park, the first few times you actually done it, it was downright agony and even after you had experienced it a good few times, it was still uncomfortable at best. After all, one never did get used to their body stretching to over ten times its normal height and mass.

Vegeta watched as the children's faces began to contort in agony as the pain of their body growing began to set in. No doubt they wouldn't even be aware they were doing it, their minds already lost to the call of the moon. As their mouth opened, Vegeta got to see first hand how large canines began to sprout as their mouth turned into an elongated snout.

In mere minutes the two, newly transformed great apes easily reached fifty feet tall and their menacing, blood red eyes stared at him hungrily. The saiyan prince, who was clearly the only expert on saiyan culture shook his head angrily, spitting toward the ground.

"You are all fools! These children have clearly not been trained to handle this transformation and will be mindless idiots. If you're hoping they will attack me that's all down to luck, they'll destroy this full planet before you stop them. FOOLS!" Vegeta screamed as he dodged one mean looking paw which was fired in his direction.

The apes had no proper business, they didn't even know who they were. The only thing they knew was when the bloodlust receptors in their brain were triggered and that usually happened when something in their line of sight moved suddenly. Unfortunately, Vegeta had just moved suddenly to avoid a particularly nasty swipe.

"Fuck."

Sooner than he could blink, two large giant apes were upon him, beating their chests angrily. The Saiyan prince cursed once more and sailed out of the way of one nasty swipe aimed at him by one of the apes and back flipped out of the way of the snapping of teeth by another. Angry that they had missed their target, both apes roared furiously, only succeeding in releasing a humongous energy blast from their snouts that could have destroyed the earth twice over.

Vegeta let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding as he managed to dodge the blast but only by the skin of his teeth. If both of their blasts hit him dead on, he would not have been able to dodge it, he would have been obliterated.

A serious look settled upon the prince's face. This was not the time for playing around, the children were already insanely strong for their age as it was but when you threw in a transformation which timed that strength by ten, they were downright deadly. He couldn't just rush in, guns blazing, he had to strategise.

However, before the short tempered little man could even hope to strategise, he felt a huge paw curl around him and experienced a sensation akin to whiplash as he was snatched out of their air and sent hurtling skywards. The poor prince never even had a chance to right himself before he was struck again, sending him tumbling head over heels toward what he thought was the ground. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure what direction was what anymore as he was smacked around again and again, with the apes only stopping every once and a while to roar and release a burst of _ki _into the sky.

Thankfully though, none of those powerful fluxes of energy managed to strike Vegeta or as much as he hated to admit it, he would have been a goner.

The bruises Vegeta had accumulated during the beasts relentless attack on him totalled more than the amount he received whilst fighting Goku. There was blood dripping from most of his body and there were barely any ribs which were not fractured, broken or shattered completely. In all honesty, Vegeta was spent and he knew himself that if he did not get himself out of the two apes sick game of Vegeta Volleyball, he may not survive.

Using a burst of energy that he had been gathering, the pompus prince managed to change his momentum and therefore his trajectory course, making him miss the two apes completely. Gravity soon took his hold and he was falling to the ground, landing hard on his back and thanking the kais above that the two monsters had not tried to intercept him.

As Vegeta was laying on his back he stared up at the sky, attempting to gather back as much energy as he could whilst the twins were preoccupied with whatever else it was they were doing at the present. It was when he was staring up at the sky that he noticed his moon ball that he created earlier.

At first, the prince waited to feel the pull of his own transformation but it took a few moments for him to realise that he couldn't transform and probably never would again because he no longer had a tail, thanks to that fat, cowardly samurai.

Screaming in anger, Vegeta launched an energy blast at the offending ball of light, watching with satisfaction as it exploded on impact, sending a shower of white sparks in all directions. The saiyan prince fought the urge to fall into the comforting land of unconsciousness and pulled himself to his feet, albeit with considerable effort.

This time, Vegeta watched with satisfaction as he watched the twin terrors go through the transformation in reverse. They lost their large mass and height and the brown fur began to recede back into their own bodies. The bloodlust was gone as were the deep red eyes and all that remained was two very small, very naked and very cold half saiyan children.

An oozaro transformation really took it out of you, Gohan and Gonyhe were fast finding out as they balanced on the edge of the world of the living and unconsciousness.

Gohan was the first to fight off unconsciousness. He stood up quickly, a bit too quickly as he found himself soon grabbing his head, attempting to quell the spell of dizziness which had just attacked him. A woozy feeling settled on him, causing him to double over and bright up what little contents there was left in his stomach. Although he was naked, the boy didn't even seem to bother. After all, being brought up with someone with Son Goku as a father, one did not worry about such trivial things like nudity when their father couldn't even spell the word.

Gonyhe took a little longer to get up than her brother, but only because her injuries were much more extensive and were draining her of what energy she had left. It was certainly some feeling to go from insanely strong back to running on fumes all in the space of ten minutes. Instantly though, her senses were on fire, screaming at her in warning. In retaliaition she brought her forearm up and raised it above her head, just in time to block the stomp Vegeta had been aiming for her.

At once a numbing feeling spread through her entire arm as the aftershocks from the power behind Vegeta's assault made her arm throb and shock. She cried out in pain, feeling as though Vegeta had almost shattered her forearm and then, using her other arm she aimed an energy blast at his face and let it loose, but he simply batted it away as if it were nothing. Which it probably was considering Gonyhe had little to no energy left.

The last thing Gonyhe saw was the saiyan princes self righteous smirk before a vicious uppercut sent her soaring skywards, causing her to see stars. She landed on the ground hard on her back, digging a trench as her momentum carried her a bit before she eventually stopped, receiving some nasty friction burns for her trouble.

Her mouth was on fire, well in reality every single part of her body was on fire. Eyes widening Gonyhe flipped over onto her stomach just in time for her to expel blood onto the ground. However, what she didn't expect was somebody, Vegeta to be exact, to place his boot in her lower back and force her to the ground.

"Oomph." She grunted, eating a mouthful of rock and thankfully managing to avoid the blood she had just expelled.

"You little mongrel. You shouldn't have been born in the first place, you're an abomination. So, consider this me putting you down." Vegeta sneered from behind her.

Gonyhe felt the head of the blast begin to burn her back as Vegeta began to gather enough energy to finish her off, once and for all. Briefly she wondered if it would hurt. If it would be a slow death or would she just close her eyes and wake up in the otherworld? At least she would be with her other allies, and Piccolo. And Gohan would probably join them soon, and her daddy and then the rest of the world. At least they could all be together again.

However what she never expected was to hear Gohan screaming in outrage from a few feet away and her senses to indicate his power had skyrocketed to levels she had thought impossible for the little boy.

"Leave her alone!" Gonyhe heard her brother scream in a voice that left no room for argument.

Moments later the pressure in her back and the growing energy blast were gone, allowing Gonyhe to stand up and watch with ever widening eyes as Gohan took his rage out on the unsuspecting saiyan prince. Trust Gohan to pull something out of his backside when it looked like all the chips were down.

Gohan had charged Vegeta and successfully upper-cutted him into the air, sending the unsuspecting price sprawling upwards but Gohan was there to catch up unleashing a series of punishing punches and kicks which Vegeta had no chance at defending against, then when he felt his strength running out, he fazed in above the prince and jack hammered him in the head, sending him on a collision course with the rough ground below. He hit the ground with amazing effects, landing with such force that the ground around him actually caved in on top of him.

Krillin who up until this point had been sitting on the sidelines, waiting for his chance to throw perhaps the only chance they had, tensed up. It was now or never. The moment Vegeta stood up, dazed and disorientated, Krillin shaped the energy into a ball and let it fly.

However, disaster struck as Vegeta saw the blast at the last moment and using one final burst of strength, he managed to twist his body into an odd shape and allow the blast to harmlessly sail past him.

Unluckily for Gonyhe though, she was the one who was right behind Vegeta and the blast was now heading for her.

Krillin cursed loudly, feeling extremely guilty. If that blast hit Gonyhe, there was no way she would survive, especially with the amount of energy she had lost.

Gonyhe meanwhile watched as the blast closed in on her, absolutely frozen in fright. She knew as well as anybody else there was no way she would survive a direct hit from the blast and could literally see her life flashing before her eyes. The heat from the energy was already starting to singe her face as it closed in on her at a rapid rate, it was only when Gohan frantic shouts for her to dodge actually cut through her haze of fear that Gonyhe realised that she could still dodge.

Gathering what little energy she had left, Gonyhe turned tail and shot off, attempting to out run the spirit bomb, but wherever she went the white ball of energy was not too far behind. It was following her! She screamed loudly in fright as it turned out, no matter how fast she flew, the blast was always right there, taunting her.

It was then that her fathers voice started to echo in her mind.

" … _( Gonyhe, the spirit bomb cannot hurt you if you are pure of heart. Hold up your hands and just let it bounce off of them. ) … "_

Instantly Gonyhe stopped attempting to outrun the spirit bomb and instead turned to face it, albeit with an incredibly nervous expression. All around her, she could hear the shouts of Gohan and Krillin to keep attempting to dodge and Vegeta's cackles at her misfortune but she tuned them all out, instead focussing solely on the blast in front of her.

Vaguely Gonyhe was aware of Vegeta shooting an energy blast at Gohan as he attempted to come to her aid, knocking him unconscious.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the blast closed in, she raised her hands, a little tentatively at first but then she realised that her father would not lie to her and her hands held up firm. The blast connected off of her hands and was so hot she instantly felt her palms begin to blister, but rather than do what almost everybody expected it to do, it simply rebounded and then changed its path, heading directly for the saiyan prince.

Vegeta, who hadn't really been paying attention up until this point as he was too busy laughing at Gonyhe turned at the last moment and his eyes widened. He had no chance of dodging, so simply crossed his arms over his face and grunted. The blast hit dead on, catching Vegeta and raising him up into the air before exploding violently, creating huge aftershocks which caused the conscious earths special forces on the ground to fall to their knees.

A few moments later a shadow fell from the sky. Slowly at first, but then as the pull of gravity caught him, Vegeta began to fall even faster. He landed on the ground with a cry, causing a crater to appear all around his battered body. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't even lift his head off of the ground, with a groan he realised that the prince of all saiyans had been defeated.

The smell of burning flesh was the first thing to assault Krillin and Gonyhe, who were the only two still conscious. For the youngest demi-saiyan, she had to hold back a gag.

Dejectedly, Vegeta reached into his armour and pulled out a small remote control, which had remarkably survived the vicious battle. He pushed a few buttons on it and moments later, a small spherical pod could be seen on the horizon, quickly making headway toward Vegeta. It landed a few feet away from him, no more than one minute after he'd called it. With another push of a button on the control a low hissing sound could be heard as the hydraulics on the pod opened the hatch slowly, releasing a jet of white smoke.

Almost crying out in agony, Vegeta flipped himself onto his stomach and began dragging himself through the ground to the safety of his pod however, he didn't make it very far.

Just as his fingers grazed the edge of the pod, something cool, metal and very sharp pressed against the jugular vein in his throat. Vegeta froze instantly, his natural preservation instincts kicking in. He slowly averted his gaze upwards to see Krillin staring down at him with an expression full of hate and intent, holding the sword which had just a few hours earlier cut off his most prized possession: his tail.

Just as Krillin was about to deliver the finishing blow, Goku spoke up. "No Krillin just let him go. He can't hurt us anymore, we've hurt his pride. He's done."

The bald monk, who in reality really wanted to end it simply dropped the blade into the dust and growled. He knew within himself that Goku was too nice for his own good and in reality, this decision would come back to bite them on the backside eventually, but he just could not go against his best friend.

"Fine." He said softly before turning a burning glare on Vegeta. "Get off our planet."

The defeated prince nodded numbly before dragging himself into his pod. He hit a few buttons and a life support machine popped out of the side of the pod. He quickly attached it up to himself before pressing another button which caused the front of the pod to shut and the thrusters to be activated.

Krillin stepped back as the pod rose into the air slowly at first before suddenly shooting upwards. Pretty soon all that was left was a twinkling star in the sky where the gathered fighters knew Vegeta was hurtling into outer space to get some medical attention, he definitely needed it.

It was then and only then that Krillin realised. "We've won, we did it, we won!"

Gonyhe let out a weak cheer of her own, it was all she could manage, considering her condition. She flopped backwards, landing on the ground and closed her eyes slowly. It was then that she realised, from transforming into a giant ape and up until now, she was not wearing a scrap of clothing. She shivered slightly as a breeze blew past her.

Moments later though, she heard the sound of thrusters overhead and the demi-saiyan peeled open her eyes, watching with delight as the clearly labelled Capsule Corp. airbus came in for a landing.

The bus hadn't even landed properly before the sliding doors flew open and Chichi leapt out of them. Gonyhe realised that this was the first time in over a year she had seen her mother.

"Mamma!" She cried, catching Chichi's attention.

If Gonyhe didn't know any better, she would say that during the year she had been training with Piccolo, her mother had developed some sort of super speed with the time she had managed to appear at her side. Instantly she felt herself being pulled into her mothers comforting embrace and something soft and warm wrapped around her.

"Hey mamma." Gonyhe murmured softly, snuggling in deeper to her mothers body as she rubbed soothing circles in her back. She struggled to stay awake.

"Hey baby." Chichi cooed softly and soon noticed her daughters over tiredness. "It's ok now Gonyhe, everything's over. You can sleep."

That was all the confirmation she needed. The demi saiyan nodded woozily. "Kay, mamma."

Instantly, the young girl slipped into the comforting land of unconsciousness, safe in the knowledge that at least for now, her backwater little planet was safe.

* * *

Updated 25/06/2012


	12. A Planet Called Namek

_A/N: Just to tell you what things mean._

"Blahblahblah" - Normal Speak,  
_"Blahblahblah" - Thoughts,  
"Blahblahblah" - Telepathic_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon ball Z, but I do own Gonyheshe's mine._

* * *

**DBZ: SON GOHAN &**** SON GONYHE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**A PLANET CALLED NAMEK**

_--_

_Down in HFIL ..._

"I ... I can't believe he did it," Raditz stuttered. Bardock was sporting an equally shocked look, "Does that make him the strongest saiyan alive then?" Fasha butted in, unlike her mate and son, she had not lost to power of speech. No-one answered her, not her mate, not her son, not the people gathered about watching the mystical ball in shock, nobody.

"DOES SOMEONE WANT TO ANSWER ME BEFORE I BLAST YOU SO DAMN HARD IT WILL MAKE DYING FEEL LIKE A TICKLE!" Her voice echoed around HFIL.

Bardock was about to answer when someone walked through the hell gates. He had a bald head, broad shoulders, large muscles but no brain. "Believe me, dyings no tickle," The man grumbled.

Raditz turned to see his old partner Nappa, "You can say that again," Raditz mumbled.

"Shut it baka," Nappa snarled, clearly not in the mood.

Raditz growled, "Listen to the saiyan who were bet by two 5 year old half breeds, by neice and nephew to be exact,"

Nappa growled and lunged for Raditz, but Bardock stepped in the way, "Let it go Nappa," Bardock ordered, narrowing his eyes. Nappa knew Bardock was stronger than him, even if he was a third class, he backed off grumbling, "The Prince will kill them,"

Fasha chuckled, "Funny Nappa, you spent so long getting here that you missed the fight, Kakarot won, he beat the Prince,"

Nappa looked like he'd been slapped in the face, "N..No way," He stuttered, but a nod from Fasha assured him, although Nappa wouldn't admit it, he was glad he was killed he was, he really didn't want to face that Kakarot.

_At a hospital in West City ..._

"Mamma, he's waking up!" A girls voice squeeled.

There were quite a few people crammed into that tiny room in West City Hospital, all were leaning over the bed in the middle of the room, watching a man who was wrapped head to toe in bandaged.

Son Goku opened his eyes slowly, light streamed in from his black vision. Figures swam before his eyes, they blured in and out until they finally came into focus. "Huh?" Goku winced, he attempted to sit up but found he couldn't. His body was too sore, and he was practically strapped to the bed, Chichi thought it a good idea, though she knew herself that he could break free if he wanted too.

Goku grumbled, he felt like he'd been fighting with a steamroller. Goku sat up fully this time, snapping bonds tying him down and making the cast on his arms and ribs shatter. "Goku sit down!!" Chichi ordered, raising a certain frying pan threateningly.

The pain was nothing he couldn't take, a senzu bean and he'd be fine again. "Daddyy!" Twin voices shrieked jumping on the bed and crushing Goku in a hug that would of crushed most humans.

Goku groaned but patted both twins on the head in an attempt to pry them off. "Hey guys, wow you've gotten strong, Piccolo sure trained yo-," He stopped himself when he saw tears glaze over in the young childrens eyes, "It's ok, we'll wish them all back," Goku reasured.

Krillen shook his head sadly from his place at the foot of the bed, "We can't Piccolo is dead, so that means Kami is too, so no dragon balls," Krillen dropped his head.

There was silence in the room till a certain blue haired woman shrieked. "WAIT!!" Everybody leapt at the sound of her voice, "Goku you said Kami came from some other planet didn't you, wouldn't that mean that they would have dragon balls on that planet then?"

"Yes that is true," A voice said from outside the window, causing everybody for the second time to leap up in surprise, the same could not be said for Chichi, she saw the black genie outside the window on a magic carpet, shrieked and fainted.

"Emm Krillen do you mind? I kinda can't move," Goku chuckled, finally managing to pry off his two children.

"You got it bro," Krillen lifted up Chichi and placed her on a nearbye armchair watching her curiously.

"What is it Mr Popo?" Goku questioned.

The two chibi's looked up at Mr Popo a little bewildered.

"Kami comes from a planet named Namek. Namek does have dragon balls, they have more power than Earth's dragon balls, they can bring a person back from the dead, as long as they haven't die from natural causes,"

"Piccolo's coming back," Gohan cheered jumping off the bed and danced around with his sister.

"Now hold on guys, according to my calculations, it would take over 4,399 years to get to Planet Namek," Bulma informed them grimly.

"We could modify a saiyan pod, those things can really kick up the dirt if you know what I mean," Krillen offered.

"I thought Vegeta left in the only one," Gonyhe added confused.

"No, it only fits one person, and if Vegeta had one, then that big guy would have one too. Right? Remember the remote I had earlier, it actually controls a Saiyan space-pod, glad I kept it," Bulma pulled the remote out of her pocket and stared at it for a few moments.

Gohan then turned on the tv, and to his shock, the pod was actually being featured on TV, locked up very tight, Bulma pressed a button on the remote but instead of coming to them, the pod exploded.

"Whoopsie, there goes our ride to Namek,"

"I may have a way," Mr Popo said.

"Really Mr?" Gonyhe screeched.

"Maybe, I think I found the space ship Kami came here in. I need somebody to come and check it out with me."

"I'll go, I am the genius here after all," Bulma giggled.

Bulma cautiously stepped onto the carpet and gripped onto Mr Popo, snivelling.

--

_An hour later ..._

Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen sat on the floor, playing Go Fish, they were waiting on Bulma coming back. Chichi was pacing the floor nervously, everytime Chichi walked past, the wind created by the swooshing of her dress would cause scatter the cards about.

"Any sixes?"

"Go Fish,"

Swoosh, Gonyhe expertly caught the cards then continued playing.

"Any Tens-," At that point the phone rang, Krillen rushed to answer it, it was Bulma.

"Krillen it worked, the space-ship actually worked, we went into outer Space and actually saw Jupiter, can you believe it?"

"Bulma are you alright?"

"YES I AM ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE WORM! Now hurry up and get your little rear end ready for Namek, we're leaving tomorrow,"

"Looks like we're going to Namek," Krillen muttered putting down the phone and rubbing his ear.

"Gohan we're going to Namek!" Gonyhe shrieked jumping up and punching the air.

"Yeah," Gohan chorosed.

Chichi narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so bub, what makes you think you are going to Namek? You's are too young, I will not allow it. Yous've already missed out on one year of studying thanks to that green monster. No way!!"

Goku smiled reasurringly. "Chi you've got to accept it, Gohan and Gonyhe are growing up, they are our strongest fighters, they have to go,"

Chichi's eyes started to water, "B..buh, my b..babies,"

Master Roshi placed a hand on her shoulder, turning oddly serious for a moment, "Chichi you have to accept it. Gohan and Gonyhe are now involved in the protection of this planet like their father. Like father like son and daughter,"

Chichi seemed to calm down she smiled for a moment.

"Now how about you show me those lovely jugs of your's!" Master Roshi oggled.

WHAMM, the frying pan of doom came crashing down relentlessly, again and again it came down, Gohan counted 10 times, before Gonyhe eventually managed to drag her mother away from the unconscious figure of Master Roshi on the floor.

He was currently seeing Chichi running around his head bringing down the frying pan. "What hit me?" He mumbled regainning consciousness.

"I did you old pervert," Chichi growled rushing at Roshi once more and bringing down her frying pan.

The others watched in amusment as all this happened, "Good thing we're in a hospital," Krillen muttered.

--

_The next day ..._

Everybody was at Master Roshi's island, waiting for launch, Krillen and Bulma were already on board, setting things up. The sound from an engine above made everybody look upwards, when the plane landed, Chichi stepped out, followed by the OxKing and Goku, who was hobbling on crutches.

Chichi had demanded to have him with her, because so far he'd tried to escape to train 14 times. Chichi grumbled as she heard a clatter behind her, she looked up just in time to see Goku levitating into the air.

"GOKU GET BACK ON THIS GROUND NOW!!" Chichi shrieked. Reluctantly lowered back to the ground and picked up his crutches.

Gohan and Gonyhe jumped out of the plane and covered their overly sensitive ears. The sight of the two young children made the inhabitants on the island, except for the son family, promptly face vault. Krillen spat out the juice he was drinking.

Bulma stood up and dusted herself down, "Ehh Chichi, why are they dressed like that? We are going to Namek," Bulma gulped.

The reason everybody was so surprised was the way Chichi had dressed Gohan and Gonyhe. Gonyhe was wearing a bright yellow dress with a huge pink bow on it. Chichi had also brushed Gonyhe's naturally unrully onyx hair down, her hair also had a huge bow in it, making Gonyhe grumble with annoyance. Gonyhe hated dresses.

Gohan on the other hand was wearing a yellow suit with white bow tie and his hair was gelled back, making him look kinda stupid. Gohan was also grumbling. He was much more comfortable in his gi and weights, but his mother had insisted. She'd also packed so much homework that it would even make a highschooler cry.

Grumbling Gohan and Gonyhe boarded the spaceship, "Looking smart kiddos," Tauting Krillen, but a death glare from Gonyhe soon shut him up.

"Bye my babies," Chichi sobbed into her hankie.

Everybody backed off from the spaceship as inside it Krillen, Gohan, Gonyhe and Bulma strapped themselves in for take off.

Bulma yelled 'blast off' in namekin and the spaceship came to life, shooting up into the sky in a gust of dust.

After they were floating in space, both Son children stood up. Bulma turned in her chair and frowned at the two. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

"These outfits," Gohan groaned as Gonyhe nodded.

"What are you going to do, your mother didn't pack you anymore clothes," Krillen questioned.

Gonyhe and Gohan didn't answer, instead they were concentrating hard on something. Krillen stared on in interest as a bright light surrounding both children. When the light dimmed, both children were still there, but looked different.

Instead of their clothes their mother had picked both children stood in orange gi's similar to their fathers, Gohan had a green undershirt while Gonyhe had a pink one, both were weighted. Gohan wore weighted green arm bands and black boots. Gonyhe also had weighted pink armbands and black boots, but instead of the kame house symbol, they wore the symbol of Piccolo, their recently deseased mentor.

Instead of their almost alien hair, both children powered up. Gohans hair gel broke off in clumps in his aura, and his recently cut hair, spiked up, almost like his fathers. Gonyhe's pink bow came flying off in her aura, disintigrating in the process.

Her long unrully hair came free as she shoke her head. Gonyhe's aura dyed down and digging into the backpack she'd brought, Gonyhe pulled out two bobbles and a pink headband. Tying her hair into lose bunches Gonyhe then put in her headband to complete her look.

Krillen whistled at the two, "Thats better," He chuckled. He then laughed as both Gohan and Gonyhe struggled to walk across the cockpit, "Guys, there's hardly any gravity in here, what gives,"

Gohan gritted his teeth as his body adjusted, "Weighted clothing," He grunted. While Gonyhe nodded.

"How heavy?"

"50 pounds on the t-shirt, 20 on each wrist," Gonyhe grunted as she haunched over.

"WAHHH, you guys are unreal. You really are Goku's kids," Krillen muttered turning away to face Bulma, who had snapped out of the shock.

--

_Meanwhile at a spacestation ..._

"Warning incoming spacepod, prepare for landing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, incoming pod,"

A dull thud was heard as the spacepod of Vegeta landed into the space station. Three of the base crew walked forward and searched the sky, looking for another pod. "Huh where's Nappa?" One questioned while the others shrugged.

All three moved forward to the pod and gasped in shock from the bloody sight of the battered up Vegeta. "He's attached to the rejuvinator, phone the medical bay and step on it," The leader commanded as one ran off to do so.

"Come on let's get him into the rejuvenator," The other said opening the hatch.

The commander nodded, "Yeah Frieza will have my ass if he dies on me," The commanded reached into the pod and grabbed Vegeta and pulled him out, the other remaining alien gasped as he looked at the blood drenched seat with sick rising in his throat.

"Commander, this don't look good," He said.

--

_A week and a half later in deep space ..._

"Bulma how long till we're there?" Asked Krillen wiping off sweat from his brow after finishing his pressups.

"I honestly don't know Krillen, this ships been doing all the navigating for us. I've only taken over at critical times, like that astroid shower," Bulma replied, not taking her eyes off the window infront of her.

Krillen nodded, "Are they alright, they've been sitting like that for about 2 hours now," Krillen pointed to Gohan and Gonyhe who were in meditative poses but were touching knee to knee and their hands clasped.

Bulma shrugged, "Go se-," She was cut off when both Gonyhe and Gohan fell backwards.

Krillen jumped as Gonyhe growled, "What's wrong?" He questioned rushing over to them.

Gonyhe growled then pouted, "Not fair you beat me again," She grumbled, while Gohan scratched the back of his head in typical son fashion.

Krillen looked confused, "Beat you at what?"

"Sparring we've been doing it for about 2 hours straight now,"

"Huh you didn't even move, what gives?"

"Oh mental sparring, it's just as good as physical sparring only it trains your mind more than your body, though it does help your body out too. Also you don't get any physical injuries, you just feel exghausted afterwards,"

"Emm could you teach me?" Krillen asked sheepishly.

For the remainder of the journey, Krillen, Gohan and Gonyhe perticipated in three-way spars, Gohan always came out the strongest, much to Gonyhe's dismay.

* * *

**_A/N: Thats chapter eleven._**


	13. We're Not Alone

_A/N: Just to tell you what things mean._

"Blahblahblah" - Normal Speak,  
_"Blahblahblah" - Thoughts,  
"Blahblahblah" - Telepathic_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon ball Z, but I do own Gonyheshe's mine._

* * *

**DBZ: SON GOHAN &****SON GONYHE**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**WE'RE NOT ALONE**

_--_

_At a spacestation ..._

Vegeta heard a faint beeping, slowly he blinked his eyes open to feel the warmth of the rejuvination tank surrounding his body. Flexing his body in the tank he breathed in from the breathing devise, waiting impatiently for the doctor to release him. _If that baka doesn't hurry up and release me I'm gonna final flash his ass to the next dimension._

The alien pressed a button on the machine and the fluid drained away, when the fluid drained away the door opened and Vegeta yanked off his breathing devise. "It's about time baka, don't you know its never wise to keep the prince of all saiyans waiting?"

The doctor mumbled something under his breath before handing Vegeta his armour, then going over to a computer he began typing in things.

"You know Vegeta, you are quite lucky, if you weren't wearing armour, I doubt you would of survived the battle. You are lucky," The doctor said continueing to type in, he turned round a serious expression on his face, "So tell me, what happened back there on earth? I never expected such a high resistance from that planet. Records indicate we sent a saiyan baby there before the disastor with planet Vegeta,"

Ignoring the question, Vegeta pulled on his gloves, "Wheres Frieza?" He growled.

"Frieza is of no concern to you right now, you're not strong enough to worry about him,"

"I think I should be the one to decide how strong I am don't you?"

"Vegeta you must calm down, you are in no state to go anywhere. I'd be a fool to release you if you were not 100,"

"Baah. I'm amazing, never felt better. Keep your regeneration tank warm doc, because Frieza's going to be checking in next,"

Vegeta calmly walked out the door, flexing his mucles once more, the doctor chased after him, "Wait Vegeta you forgot your scouter,"

"Keep it doc, I wont be needing it anymore,"

Shrugging the docter walked back inside and began typing up notes on his computer.

Vegeta started back to his pod, he almost walked straight into the alien Cui. The purple alien smirked at Vegeta, "So Vegeta what's this I heard. My sources indicate that Nappa was killed on a trip to a planet named Earth, and you were defeated by a Saiyan, a third class one at that?"

"Out of my face Cui, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you," Snarled Vegeta.

Cui laughed, "That's not all Vegeta, my sources also indicate that two half breeds saiyans were on that planet and you couldn't even take them down,"

Vegeta snarled, "I said out of my face Cui,"

Cui narrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Hold it Vegeta, theres word going around that Frieza's not to happy about your arrogent attitude,"

"Then let Frieza do something about it, he knows where to find me,"

An astonished look came over Cui's face, but then he chuckled.

"Whatever you say Vegeta, but dear friend head this warning, you are no match for Lord Frieza, no-one is a match for the all powerful Frieza."

Vegeta grunted and shrugged off Cui's hand, "Mind telling me where Frieza went then if you are so sure?"

Cui smirked, "He went to Namek,"

Vegeta growled in anger, _Shit, he mus__t of heard the communication from Raditz, now what? I need to go to Namek._

Vegeta retraced his steps, dropping into the medical room on the way back, "On second thought, I might need this," Vegeta grunted then he raced down the hall and dived into his space-ship setting the co-ordinates for planet Namek.

--

_One week later ..._

"Guys, brace for landing," Bulma called as everybody strapped in.

The landing was tough, with a lot of bumps and turns that made Gonyhe want to be sick, Bulma's driving was not a pretty thing. When the landing was over Bulma pulled out a device, "Finally, now let me just check the gravitational pull of the planet and too see if the air is breathable an-," She stopped and frowned.

Looking out the window, Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen were already outside stretching their legs after their long trip. Bulma growled before walking to the hatch, "What do you think you're doing?" Bulma screeched.

Naivly Gohan scratched his head, "Emm stretching," Gohan chuckled. Bulma face-faulted before standing up and rubbing her nose, she climbed off the ship and looked about.

"What does the dragon rad-," Gonyhe started but couldn't finish, leaping out of the way just in time, Gohan grabbed Bulma and carried her to safety. A ki blast shot straight through the ship. Leaving three laughing aliens in it's wake.

"Hey what are you doing?" Krillen demanded as Gohan set Bulma down a safe distance away.

"What's it to you baldy, Hey Forhg check his powerlevel," The first alien ordered.

"50, girls at 65 and the boys at 90 while the hotty over theres at 2," The one named Forhg replied.

Bulma made a disgusted face at being called hot by one of those alien freaks.

"Haha no match for us," The other one said. "Florgh you handle it,"

The one named Florgh chuckled and stepped forward, sighing Gonyhe sighed and quicker than the aliens could follow she charged forwards and punched the alien in the stomach.

The aliens gasped, "I didn't see her move, there's something wrong, they must be hiding their powers from the scouter somehow,"

Gonyhe returned to her brother and friends side, Krillen sighed, "They never learn," Holding out a hand he fired a ki blast at them which incinerated them all. Bulma went to inspect the ship, "Guys, I hate to say this, but there goes our ride, our engines completely wrecked,"

"G..guys, do you sense that powerlevel," Gohan said rushing to the mouth of the cave and looking at the sky where a space pod was falling.

"Is that a saiyan space pod?" Krillen questioned, looking upwards.

"It's Vegeta, I can sense it," Gonyhe said looking up to the sky seriously.

--

_Back on earth ..._

Goku was trying yet again to escape to train, but yet again Chichi had caught him and smacked him with the frying pan of doom.

Goku was lying in the bed nursing a bump on the head, whining to Chichi about training, when the fat samuri Yajirobe walked into the hospital room.

"Yajirobe what are you doing here?" Goku smiled.

"I'm here on a visit. What do you think dummy?" Yajirobe said sarchastically. "I'm here to give you these, here catch. Straight from Korin, senzu beans." Yajirobe threw over a brown string tied back at Goku who caught it.

The doctor walked in, frowned and shook his head. "No unauthorised food,"

Ignoring him, Goku pulled a senzu bean out of the bag and ate it, almost instantly he felt his strength returning to him as he unwrapped his bandages and began to stretch. The doctor looked on surprised.

Goku went to the window, "GOKU WHERE ARE YOU GOING GET YOUR BACKSIDE BACK IN THIS WINDOW!!" Chichi bellowed, reaching for a certain frying pan.

Goku whined and sported a petted lip, "But Chi, I have to train. I need to go to Namek, to help Gohan and Gonyhe," Goku added on at the end flashing a son grin nervously.

Chichi nodded reluctantly, "Ok then Goku, hurry up," Chichi said sighing.

The doctor fell back in shock as he saw Goku leap out the window and fly off.

"Is ... is that normal?"

"Pretty much,"

--

_Back on Namek ..._

Gulping Krillen looked at Gohan and Gonyhe who were both sporting equal serious looks. "We've got to get the dragon balls before Vegeta does,"

Meanwhile Bulma was on the phone, "Dad you have to get Goku up here right now, Vegeta's here," Pausing she listened to the coversation for a while before errupting. "DAD GOKU DOESN'T NEED A CAPPICHINO MACHINE, JUST GET HIM UP HERE NOW!!"

Just then another few spaceships fell from the sky, creating crators on the ground below, Gonyhe turned to her friends, "I don't think we're alone on this planet, I'm sensing more energies, really high ones,"

Gohan nodded before going to retrieve the dragon radar off Bulma, "Come on guys let's go!" With that he took off into the skies followed by Gonyhe and Krillen, heading for the dragonballs that were clumped together.

* * *

**_A/N: Thats chapter twelve._**


	14. Know Your Enemy

_A/N: Just to tell you what things mean._

"Blahblahblah" - Normal Speak,  
_"Blahblahblah" - Thoughts,  
"Blahblahblah" - Telepathic_

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon ball Z, but I do own Gonyheshe's mine._

* * *

**DBZ: SON GOHAN & ****SON GONYHE**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**KNOW YOUR ENEMY**

_--_

The blasts hit their targets, disintigrating Frieza and his mens scouters. Frieza growled as his scouter was blown up before his eyes, now what was he going to do, he had four of the dragonballs and if he got this one that would be five but then how would he find the other two. "Hurry up and take care of these inscects." Frieza smirked.

With their scouters destroyed the three Nameks powered up their powers were within 3000-4000. Not wanting to displease his master Dodoria held out his hand, a blue orb formed in it, then he fired it, the blast took out the three nameks with ease.

"Now will you give us the dragonball?" Frieza sneered.

The elder gave up, he disappeared into the house and reamerged with the dragonaball, which was the size of a beachball. "Here take it, but leave us in peace," The elder bowed his head.

**_--_**

_With Vegeta ..._

Vegeta stepped out of his pod and stretched, so this was Namek? Not anything special in his oppinion. His scouter beeped as he felt a power level behind him, he jumped out of the way of an oncoming energy blast just in time, the blast obliterated his pod. Now how was he going to get home?

Growling, he recongized that powerlevel. Cui. So that purple skinned freak had followed him here? Fine with him, he needed a little ... excerise.

He flipped then did a turn in the air before landing infront of Cui, glaring. "What is it Cui?" Vegeta snarled. "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you. I have a wish to make,"

Cui chuckled and got a read on Vegeta's powerlevel, "15,000? Ha you'll be a warmup to me!" With that Cui flew at what he thought was topspeed toward Vegeta.

Vegeta was standing with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Drawing back his fist Cui prepared to deliver a blow to Vegeta's jaw, but at the last minute Vegeta caught the fist. Opening one eye Vegeta threw back Cui's fist, causing him to stumble backwards. Vegeta then went on to kick Cui in his gut, sending him skywards.

Growling in pain, Cui was trying to recover when Vegeta was above him, clasping his hands together, Vegeta jackhammered the alien toward the ground, where he lay motionless.

Descending to the ground, Vegeta closed his eyes once more and took up his stance. His arms crossed over his chest, "And I thought you were stronger than that, Cui," Vegeta said.

Cui pushed himself up and growled, "How? Your battle power is a mere 15,000 mines is 19,500. How is it possible for you to beat me. I should be making short work of you,"

Vegeta chuckled. "You see, while you were being lazy I was out on the field and though my time on earth wasn't exactly pleasent, I learned a few techniques. Like how to read powerlevels without a scouter, and how to conceal my powerlevel,"

Cui's eyes grew wide, "Im ..impossible, how powerful are you?"

"Watch the birdie," Vegeta smirked as he bent down into a power up position, a great yell escaped his lungs as his power rose, Cui's scouter started beeping frantically until it finally settled. "2 ... 25,000"

"Care to give up Cui,"

"Never!" Cui made a shocked face, "Hey whats that?"

Vegeta turned, his heart skipped a beat, he thought it was Frieza. Then he felt blast after blast pummel into him, he was thrown into the air by the force of the blast, then the blasts faded leaving nothing but smoke and debris flying around.

"Ha, can't believe he fell for that one, and I was worried," Cui smirked, he turned to leave but then a fist smashed into his stomach, causing him to double over and gasp in pain. The rest of Vegeta's body appeared out of the smoke and Cui's eyes grew wide, before he could say another word Vegeta had fired a powerful blast at Cui, making him disintigrate in the blast, earning him a one way ticket to the otherworld. He then wiped a trickle of blood away from his mouth and smirked,

--

_With Frieza and the others ..._

Frieza smirked, "You heard him men, leave them in pieces," Aiming a death beam at one of the children the elder jumped in the way just in time.

"Run children," He coughed before dying.

The two children did as they were told and took off on foot toward a safe place, "Ahh two escaped, no matter," Frieza aimed another deathbeam at one of the children, this time it hit it's target as the child slumped down dead. The other namekan child looked on in horror as another one of his friends was slaughtered.

He turned accepting his fate as Dodoria charged up a ki ball.

--

_Up on the cliff ..._

"No he can't do that!" Gonyhe said through gritted teeth.

"No-one else is going to die!!" Gohan screamed, powering up Gohan yelled a battle cry before taking off, his sister not far behind him. Screaming at the top of their lungs.

Krillen tried to reason, but they didn't listen. "Damn it," He cursed before flying off.

Gonyhe landed infront of the Namekan child, she crossed her arms over her face, waiting to block the attack.

No sooner had the ki blast left Dodoria's hand than he felt a foot slam into his face, then the next thing he knew he was embedded in a cliff. Dodoria broke out of the cliff in time to see his blast reflected off someone and crash into the footsoldiers, completely obliterating them.

"KRILLEN GO!!" Gohan ordered.

Not bothering to argue, Krillen swooped in behind Gonyhe and picked up the namekan boy then flew off at breakneck speed. Gonyhe ran up to her brother and slipped into a stance.

"Th ... they have ... t..tails!" Zarbon screamed, feeling dread rise up on him.

"S...saiyans?"

"I destroyed all of the saiyans except from those three worthless saiyans, they can't be!"

_'Gohan we have to go, they're too strong!'_

_'I know, close your eyes until I say when, then lift your arms and be ready'_

_'Huh? Why?'_

_'Just trust me Gonyhe'_

_'Ok shoot'_

Closing her eyes tightly Gonyhe heard her brother scream out. Rasing his hands to the sides of head Gohan then screamed at the top of his lungs "SOLAR FLARE!!" A bright, blinding light enloped the namekan villiage.

"Why that little monkey punk," Screeched Frieza. "I want him dead!"

"My eyes, what had he done?!"

"I can't see!"

_'Now Gonyhe, do not open your eyes'_

Gonyhe raised her hands and the next thing she knew she was picked up by the arms and was flying away at breakneck speed, a few minutes later they caught up with Krillen.

"Gonyhe you can open you're eyes," Gohan smiled.

Opening her eyes cautiously, Gonyhe then freed herself from her brothers grip on her and levitated of her own accord.

"Hey!" Gonyhe waved at Dende, who was now also flying on his own. "Hello, I'm Dende," The Namekan waved back.

After the rest of the introductions were made, everybody froze, feeling someone close in on them. It was Dodoria. "It's that big ugly pink thing," Gohan growled raising his fists.

"Dodoria, I think his name is Dodoria," Dende corrected.

"C'mon, we've got to hide!" Krillen hissed, he grabbed Dende by the wrist and dragged him downwards into the cluster of moutains, not entirely sure how fast the little Namekan could fly.

Like comets the two son children flew downwards taking their hiding place in the mountains beside their friends.

--

_In a Namekan Village ..._

The Nameks were all dead, their bodies strewn across the village, like garbage. Smirking at his handiwork Vegeta appeared out of the namekan house boucing a giant basketball sized dragon ball in his hand.

His smirk was soon wiped off his face as he sensed Dodoria approach. Growling Vegeta walked over to the lake and threw the dragonball in. He could handle Dodoria on his own, but if that pretty boy Zarbon came along, it would be tough. To top it all off, if what Vegeta was sensing was correct, those earth brats were there, those half saiyan brats and that cueball.

They were close. So close he could almost taste them. Time for some fun. Vegeta started assending into the air, in search of Dodoria.

--

_Over the mountains where Gohan, Gonyhe, Krillen and Dende were hiding ..._

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" The pink alien sneered, but nothing stirred below, cursing under his breath because he didn't have a scouter to pick them up on.

"You know, you saiyans are slippery. Frieza destroyed all of you-," He was cut off by a punch to the gut which left him gasping in pain.

"Dodoria, you know I don't take kindly to insults about my race!" Vegeta taunted.

"Oh isn't it the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta. Wouldn't you be happy to know you have two more subjects. Two brats a boy and a girl, both had tails. Guessing they were part of that extinct race you are so eagar to defend, Frieza's not very happy,"

"Shit!" Vegeta mumbled, so his senses were right, they two third class half saiyan brats were on this planet, that meant baldie was here too, "Just great,"

Spying the scouter on Vegeta's face, Dodoria smirked as an idea hit him about how to get a few brownie points in with Frieza. "Say Vegeta, how about this? I'll let you live if you hand over your scouter,"

Smirking Vegeta lowered to the ground, followed by Dodoria who was watching him curiously. "Here ugly," Vegeta offered, taking off his scouter and holding it infront of him. "Catch,"

Eagarly Dodoria held his hands out, waiting to accept it but a blast from Vegeta blew up the scouter. "WHAT!! Why you," Dodoria growled.

Vegeta's fist collided with Dodoria's jaw, sending him skywards, meeting him in the air Vegeta jackhammered Dodoria toward the ground with such force that shockwaves ringed throughout. Dodoria was thrown toward the ground with such force that he didn't have a chance to try and stop himself with his ki.

Thats when he felt a burning sensation on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta fire a ki blast at him, which exploded on impact, his cries of No! echoed throughout, causing the spectators to shield their ears.

"We've got to get back to Bulma, keep your ki surpressed," Gohan ordered as the four crept toward the cave.

* * *

**_A/N: Thats chapter Thirteen_**


	15. The One Star Dragonball

_A/N: Just to tell you what things mean._

"Blahblahblah" - Normal Speak,  
_"Blahblahblah" - Thoughts,  
"Blahblahblah" - Telepathic  
_**_"_blahblahblah" - king kai**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon ball Z, but I do own Gonyheshe's mine._

* * *

**DBZ: SON GOHAN & ****SON GONYHE**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**THE ONE STAR DRAGONBALL**

_--_

The four arrived back at the cave Bulma was currently occupying. Bulma glared at them as they entered the cave. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME HERE?" She screeched.

This caused the demi saiyans and Dende who all had extra sensitive hearing to wince in pain and cover their ears. Bulma calmed down as she observed them all closely, her eyes wandering over everybody until she eventually came across Dende, who she hadn't noticed before. She screamed, loudly. "It's a mini Piccolo!" She screeched, rushing to hide behind a nearby rock. Everybody's sweatdropped.

Gonyhe stepped forward trying to comfort Bulma, "Bulma it's not Piccolo, his name is Dende, he's a namek just like Piccolo," She smiled cheerily.

"Y..you mean theres more of those namaiks?"

"Nameks," Corrected Gonyhe. "And yes there is about 100 Nameks or so left,"

Bulma started to feel a little dizzy, "Theres a hundred Piccolo's here?" Bulma felt her world blackening then she fainted, luckily for her, Gonyhe caught her before she hit the ground.

"Well she took that well," Gohan said sarchastically, he earned a glare from Gonyhe.

"Guys we have to get the dragon balls," Krillen said interupting the glaring match. Gonyhe hmped and placed Bulma on the floor gently.

Dende's face brightened, "Guys, the elder has a dragonball I'm sure he'd give it too you," Dende smiled, clapping his hands.

Gohans face brightened, "Yeah we'll have a dragonball and that means that Frieza guy can't use them, that's a great idea!"

Gonyhe nodded instantly coming out of her sulk. "Yeah but I don't think we should all go, it will attract too much attention," Everybody nodded agreeing with Gonyhe.

"I'll go," Krillen volunteered. Nodding he ran to the end of the cave and blasted off with Dende on his heels.

Gohan then pulled the dragonradar out of his pocket and exaimaned it closely, there were 5 dragonballs all clustered together at one spot. Gohan guessed that was Frieza's ship. Then there was one dragonball far away to the south, that was the one Krillen and Dende were going to. Then there was another one, just sitting on it's own.

Looking at it oddly, Gohan gripped the dragon radar tightly in his hand, "There's a dragon ball on it's own, I'm going to get it," He said rushing off and flying away.

Gonyhe nodded, "Be careful!" She called out to the departing Gohan. "Hey wait a minute, don't leave me here!!" Gonyhe screeched. Grumling under her breath Gonyhe went and sat next to Bulma watching her unconscious body.

--

_With Krillen ..._

"How much further is it Dende?" Krillen questioned, they had been flying for about half an hour now.

"Not much further Krillen, look over there, ontop of that mountain," Dende said happily.

He increased his speed and shot on ahead, eagar to see the elder, Krillen increased his speed to match Dende's.

--

_With Gohan ..._

Gohan landed in the villiage where the dragon ball was and he instantly felt sick to his stomach, who could do such a thing? Dead bodies where strewn across the villiage. All killed in there desperate attempt to save the dragon ball from getting into the hands of someone so evil, but it was all no use. No-one survived the onslaught by Vegeta.

Shuddering Gohan started to look around, "It should be right around here," Gohan said scratching his head with a confused look on his face. He then looked toward the lake, "Couldn't be in there could it?" He asked no-one in particular.

Shrugging, Gohan walked to the end of the lake, then dived in. He started swimming through the lake, he was about to give up when he spotted something, something orange. He dove down low and grabbed onto the orange thing. He pulled it, dragging it out of the dirt then swam to the surface. Gasping for breath he pulled himself onto the bank and using his ki, dried himself.

"Yeah, the dragonball!" Gohan grinned, then he took off into the air, ready to take it back to Bulma.

--

_With Krillen ..._

The two landed on the mountain and were met by a namekan. "Hello Nail," Dende waved as he ran to the namek. Nail smiled, "Hello Dende, what brings you here?" Nail smiled.

Dende motioned to Krillen who walked forward, "Krillen and his friends saved me, he needs to talk to Dende about the dragon ball, it's important," Dende smiled.

Nail nodded, "Ok friend, follow me, the Elder will decide if you are telling the truth and if you are worthy," Nail entered the house and Krillen followed him nervously.

When they entered they saw a huge Namekan sitting on a large chair, his eyes were closed but he knew they were there. "Hello Dende, who have you brought to see me?" The elder asked.

"His name is Krillen, him and his friends saved me from Frieza, he needs the dragonballs to wish his friends back to life," Dende explained.

The elder nodded then placed out his hand, "Krillen, come here," Krillen did as he was told and stood next to the elder. The elder placed his hand on Krillen's head. Krillen felt like something was unlocked within him and instantly felt stronger.

"I can sense your confusion, I read your thoughts, your intentions are pure. I also understand you have a lot of hidden power. I have unlocked it, now here take this," The elder said as he reached behind him and pulled out a dragon ball, he handed it to Krillen who took it graciously.

"Thank you elder, if I brought my friends, Gohan and Gonyhe here would you be able to unlock their hidden power? They're really strong and it would help us against Vegeta?" Krillen asked and the elder nodded.

"Yes bring them to me and I shall unlock their hidden powers,"

Krillen nodded, "Thank you, goodbye Dende," With that he ran outside and took off toward Bulma and Gonyhe, clutching the dragon ball firmly in his hands.

--

_With Vegeta in a Namekan Village ..._

Vegeta was in a village, trying to find the last dragonball before Frieza, but he was having no luck. No-one seemed to have it. He inwardly scolded himself for destroying his scouter, it would of made it easier if he didn't destroy his scouter. It was then that the ability he picked up on earth, caused him to look up and furrow his brows. "Zarbon," He muttered.

Vegeta shot off toward Zarbon, thoughts of vengance in his mind as he did so. If he defeated Zarbon he'd only have to worry about Frieza. Pretty soon he came face to face with Zarbon.

"Ahh Vegeta. I thought you were on this planet. So you've finally gathered the guts to challenge me?"

"Zarbon what are you doing out here? You're usually too busy being Frieza's lapdog to be out on the field?"

"I was looking for that fool Dodoria. He was sent out over an hour ago to kill some saiyan brats and a bald midget, and he still hasn't got back,"

"He wont ever be coming back Zarbon, I sent him on a one way trip,"

"You mean you killed him?"

"Exactly, after he told me about the earthlings being here, I found no more use for him, so I destroyed him,"

"You will pay for that Vegeta,"

Zarbon flew into battle, throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta who either blocked then or dodged them easily, "You can't win Zarbon," Said Vegeta as he easily batted away a ki blast.

"Yes maybe not like this, but if you let me transform I can give you more of a challenge, like Lord Frieza when I transform it increased my power substancially, should be more than enough to give you a decent challenge,"

Vegeta smirked cockily, "Ok Zarbon, I'll let you transform hopefully you'll give me more of a challenge,"

Zarbon nodded and instantly started to transform, his form changed to a snarling beat with large muscles, salivia dripped from the beasts mouth, "Now you've met the beauty, time to meet the beast," Zarbon cackled.

Vegeta was about to reply with a snide comment when Zarbon shot forward, hitting him hard in the stomach. Vegeta was doubled over, gasping for breath. Zarbon then jackhammered the Prince toward the ground, then fired a ki blast, knocking him unconscious into the lake.

"That gets rid of that little problem," Zarbon smirked before transforming back. He then headed back to Frieza's ship to deliver the good news of Vegeta's defeat.

--

_With Goku in space ..._

"I can't believe I'm getting this strong," Goku grinned as he practised another few combo's in 40x earths gravity. "Guess I better turn it up," Goku grinned as he turned to dial up to 50x earths gravity. He felt the pressure pulling him down and gritted his teeth as his legs buckled under the strain of the weight,

That's when he heard a familiar voice entering his thoughts.

**'Goku, Goku, Hellloooo is this thing on?'** said the voice of King Kai.

"Huh King Kai?" Goku asked staring up at the ceiling.

**'Yes it's me you idiot, who else do you expect? Anyway that's not why I called you, I have some friends of yours up here, they made it up snake way faster than you did. Say hello guys ...**

"Who is it?" Goku asked as a familiar voice spoke to him.

**"Hey Goku,"** The voice belonging to Yamcha said.

"Yamcha, is that you. Wow you made it down Snake way?"

**'Yeah sure did, me Tien, Choutzui and Piccolo all made it down snakeway we're going to start training under King Kai, so you better watch out we might even get stronger than you'**

In the background Goku heard Piccolo scoff and chuckled to himself, that's when he heard an arguement.

'**Hey Piccolo get off, wait your turn' **Yamcha whined.

Goku looked up to the ceiling confused. "Huh?"

**'Goku, you better save a piece of Vegeta for me, I owe that arrogent saiyan a good ass beating' **Piccolo chuckled.

Goku smiled, "Ok guys, see you soon," He said prepared to cut off the connection.

**'Goku I did not call to make a social call, the reason I'm calling you is to tell you there is a being even more powerful than Vegeta on that planet, one by the name of Frieza. I order you not to engage in combat with him under any circumstances,' **King Kai warned, but Goku smiled.

"Really, gosh I can't wait, someone more powerful than Vegeta. I'm excited, I better get back to training bye King kai,"

**'Dont worry Goku, when you wish us back, we'll find a way to defeat Frieza,' **Piccolo chuckled. **'PICCOLO DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!' **King Kai screamed as Goku cut off the connection.

--

_At Frieza's ship ..._

"Lord Frieza, I have some good news. Vegeta is no more, I disposed of him," Zarbon said entering the room Frieza was in and bowing.

"You idiot, did you have to transform to do it?" Frieza asked.

"Emm Yes sir,"

"Idiot go back and get him, for your sake he better be alive. I need him, he's hidden one of the dragon balls I just know it,"

"Yes sir,"

With that Zarbon flew off, hoping Vegeta was still alive. When he arrived at the sight he'd battled Vegeta in, he dived straight into the lake, seeing Vegeta at the bottom he dragged him to the surface, "He's alive good," Zarbon then shot off back toward Frieza's ship to put Vegeta in a regeneration tank.

* * *

**_A/N: Thats chapter Fourteen_**


	16. Hidden Powers Unlocked

_A/N: Just to tell you what things mean._

"Blahblahblah" - Normal Speak,  
_"Blahblahblah" - Thoughts,  
"Blahblahblah" - Telepathic  
_**_"_blahblahblah" - king kai**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon ball Z, but I do own Gonyheshe's mine._

* * *

**DBZ: SON GOHAN & ****SON GONYHE**

**CHAPTER FIFETEEN:**

**HIDDEN POWERS UNLOCKED**

_--_

"Doc? How long til Vegeta is back at full strength?" Asked Zarbon absentmindidly as he looked in at Vegeta. "How much longer?"

The doctor looked from his clipboard to Vegeta then back again before finally coming to a conclusion, "I'd say another day at the least, he's not even regainned half of his strength, you really stuck it to him good," The doctor said before walking off to do other things.

Zarbon grumbled, another day? "Just make sure he doesn't die," _'Frieza will have my ass' _He walked out the room, mumbling under his breath all the things Frieza would do to him if he died.

When Zarbon was out of the room, from his suspended place in the regeneration tank, Vegeta smirked. _'Fools! They don't realise I am at full power,'_

With that Vegeta powered up, causing the glass in the regeneration tank to explode, killing everybody in the room and covering the walls with thick green goop, "Idiot!" Mumbled Vegeta, raising a hand to the wall he shot a blast which tore through the wall of the ship, this sent a shockwave through the ship. Vegeta smirked, _'Fools, they'll think I escapeed through that, then by the time they realise it will be too late, I'll be gone ... with the dragonballs' _With that Vegeta fled the room, heading straight for the control room, where the dragonballs where located.

Frieza and Zarbon arrived on the scene within seconds, "That dirty monkey!!" Frieza screeched. "FIND HIM!! FIND HIM!!" Obeying straight away, Zarbon flew out the hole created by Vegeta's blast, "This would be a lot easier if I had a scouter," Mumbled the blue skinned alien.

Just then another blast tore through the ship, this time coming from the control room, a look of terror came over Frieza's face as he realised Vegeta had tricked him. In the control room however, Vegeta was throwing the last dragon ball off the ship to a safe distance away. Just before Frieza came into the room, Vegeta leapt into the water, and made his escape under the water, where Frieza couldn't see him.

Frieza grabbed an underdog by the front of the armour, "This has gone on long enough, call in the Ginyu Force, tell them to get here immidietly and tell them to bring scouters, GO!!" Frieza barked throwing the underdog away.

_'I can't resurface just yet, Zarbon will see me,' _Vegeta said to himself as he was under the water. After he had swam away a little, Vegeta then spotted Krillen in the air with a dragon ball, he smirked. _'So that chrome dome has managed to get the last dragon ball, and he's brought it right to me. What an idiot,'_ Vegeta then resurfaced forgetting about the Zarbon problem for now and persued Krillen, keeping himself hidden from him.

--

_With Krillen ..._

"I can't believe I got the one star ball, and I feel stronger than ever," Krillen said to nobody in particular and demonstrated by doing a few summersaults in the air. However he failed to notice Vegeta following him.

Krillen arrived in the cave and was almost tackled to the ground by Gonyhe, who was practically bouncing on his chest. "You got it, you got it. Krillen you feel stronger than ever what happened?" Gonyhe asked quickly.

Krillen chuckled as he placed the dragonball down and patted the young girls head. "Well you see Gu-," Krillen stopped as he suddenly felt someone approaching, he slipped into a fighting stance, Gonyhe who had also felt the same feeling followed her friends lead, while Bulma just watched the two strangely.

"Guy's what is it? Who's there?" Bulma asked confused.

"Vegeta!" Gonyhe said through clenched teeth.

"Bulma, go to the back of the cave, take the dragonball," Krillen commanded, but it was too late for that, Vegeta was here.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Chrome Dome," Vegeta snarled, upon seeing the sigh of Vegeta, Bulma shrieked and rushed to the back of the room where she hid behind a rock.

Gonyhe was concentrating, but nobody knew what on, except her and her brother.

_'Gohan? Gohan you there? Hello it's important!!'_ Gonyhe questioned almost losing her patience.

_'Yeah I'm here, what's up?'_

_'Vegeta's here,'_ Upon saying that, Gonyhe could feel the anger of her brother through their bond.

_I'll be right there,'_ Gohan said picking up his speed.

_'NO! Do you have the dragonball?'_

_'Yeah why?'_

_'Hide it, I think Vegeta's got the rest, this is the last one so we can stop him getting his wish, we'll be fine,'_

With that, Gonyhe cut the connection and was surprised to see a smouldering pile of ash in the corner and Krillen handing over the dragon ball. "Krillen what are you doing?" She squeeled. Krillen didn't answer instead he handed Vegeta the Dragon ball, with a smug look, Vegeta left, carrying the dragon ball.

"Krillen?" Gonyhe questioned, mouth agape.

"We couldn't stand up to him Gonyhe, look over there, that pile of ash was Zarbon and he was packing some serious power, Vegeta disposed of him like he was nothing, while you were doing god knows what,"

"I was actually telling Gohan to hide the dragonball," Gonyhe snapped but then she put a hand over her mouth in surprise, "Sorry," She muttered.

Krillen nodded, "It's ok, I guess we're all just getting a little tense, man I hope Goku get's here soon," Krillen sighed.

Gonyhe nodded then she walked to the front of the cave and looked out for her brother, hoping he was alright.

_--_

_With Gohan ..._

Gohan had ignored his sisters protests and was flying back to the cave none the less. He stopped abruptly in mid air as he felt a tingling in his senses, indicating someone was closing in on him, someone with a high power level. Vegeta! Growling to himself Gohan swerved to the left then headed downwards, he then hid the dragonball in the cannon where he hoped Vegeta wouldn't see it, then he stuffed the dragon radar down his gi.

Vegeta soon arrived and swooped down, landing directly infront of Gohan, smirking evily. "Brat of Kakarots, what are _you_ doing all the way out here. Especially on a planet so far away from Earth," Vegeta said tapping his foot, the large one star dragon ball was nestled comfortably under his right arm.

Gohan gulped, fear creeping up on him, he had to be brave, like his daddy. If Vegeta wanted to act tough, then Gohan would give him tough. Or at least, he could try. "What's it to you Vegeta," Gohan barked, he then stood amazed at himself of his current display of courage.

Gohan tensed up as he felt Vegeta's power level rise for an attack, just as he expected Vegeta's fist shot out, hoping to catch him unguarded, but Gohan leapt to the side, avoiding the blow. Vegeta just chuckled, "Hmm you don't let your guard down do you? Maybe you are more of a saiyan that I thought," With that Vegeta flew up into the air, not looking back once on the demi saiyan he left there.

Gohan growled under his breath before going down into the cannon grabbing the dragon ball then speeding back to the cave.

--

_At the cave ..._

Gohan arrived at the cave and touched down onto his feet but was immiedatly knocked backwards by his sisters bone crushing hug. "Gohan, Gohan you're ok!" Gonyhe squeeled, squeezing him even tighter. If he wasn't a saiyan he doubted he would of survived that. Chuckling Gohan pulled his sister off him and dusted himself down. He looked over at Krillen who was picking up the dragon ball that was knocked out of his hands by his over excited sister.

Gohans mouth fell open in an o' look. "Krillen you've gotten stronger, how?" Gohan stuttered. Gonyhe also nodded, eagar to know how their friend had gotten so strong.

Krillen chuckled, "When I went with Dende to get the dragon ball the elder released my untapped power, hey that's right, he said he would do it for you as well,"

Gonyhe jumped up and cheered and Gohan ran to the edge of the cave eager to get going, "Come on guy's let's go," Nodding eagarly the young demi saiyan flew off with her brother, Krillen soon caught up and was leading the way.

After about 10 minutes, a blue haired woman crawled out from behind a few rocks, she saw the dragon ball and squeeled, running over to it she picked it up and held it close, then she looked around a boasted a look of confusion. "Hey, where did everybody go?"

**_--_**

_At a destroyed Namekan Village ..._

_'Where is it? I know I left it around here somewhere,' _Vegeta thought as he came up for air for the third time. He growled silently to himself then his eyes narrowed in rage as he released he'd been decieved. "I knew that brat was hiding something from me, I could sense it!!" Vegeta bellowed as he shot up out of the water and streaked through the air. "I'm coming for you brats!!" He snarled.

--

_Flying Over Namek ..._

The three were flying over Namek, on their way to Guro's house, they were almost there now, when both Gohan and Gonyhe stopped in mid air. Krillen looked back at their grim faces confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Gohan growled and turned and looked at the horizon, "Vegeta," Was all he said.

Krillen looked scared as he watched the horizon then he started to push the two demi saiyans toward the house, "You've got to go get your power unlocked, I'll hold Vegeta off as long as possible," Krillen said dispelling all fear from his voice.

Gonyhe was about to open her mouth to argue, but Gohan saw the look on Krillens face and pushed Gonyhe toward the house, which could be seen in the distance. "Come on Gonyhe, we have to go,"

Gonyhe sighed, it was no use argueing with her twin, he always won. Grumbling to herself the two rocketed off toward the house where they were met with a tail Namek the one named Nail.

"Hello friends, why are you here?" Nail asked eyeing the two, after spotting their tails that just boosted his confusing, he thought the saiyans were dead.

Dende burst out from the house, "Oh Gohan, Gonyhe it's you, Guro is ready for you," Dende said cheerily.

Gohan and Gonyhe nodded to each other before rushing into the house, Guro greeted them from his chair. "Hello young ones," He smiled..

Gonyhe nodded uneasily and rewrapped her tail around her waist with Gohan doing the same. They both stared at each other, a beckoning from Guro made the two step forward. Gohan stepped forward first. Guro placed his hands over Gohan's head and Gohan felt a rush of power through out his body, the likes of which he'd never felt before. Gohans tail unwrapped involunterily from his waist and the hairs on his tail stood up from power, from outside, one could hear the raised voices of Krillen and Vegeta.

Gohan stepped back, in awe of the power that was rushing though his body, that's when Guro spoke, "My boy, you have incredible power running though your veins, you and your sister share a saiyan telepathic bond, you also have a lot of power in the form of that tail of yours, as does your sister, it will do you both well to harness that power. It would do you well in the upcoming battle, now send your sister over,"

Gohan nodded, eyes blinking in confusion as he silently urged his sister to step over to the large Namekan elder, as soon as Guro's hand was placed on Gonyhe's head, a crash could be heard, then the next thing Gohan knew, Krillen was on top of him. Gohan had made sure to hide his powers, just so he could take them out when he really needed them. "Krillen, could you get off my chest?" Gohan groaned, pushing the monk of none the less. "What happened,"

"Vegeta!" Mumbled Krillen as he headed out the hole in the wall he had recently created. Nail looked out the hole with an astounded look on his face, then he muttered under his breath how distructive these people were.

It took Gohan a few moments to realise what had happened, it was then that he realised he was feeling light, too light. Concentrating he was soon enloped in a bright light as he bumped up his undershirt by 20 pounds and his wrist guards by 10 pounds a piece. It took him a minute or two to get used to the weights, then he sped out the hole in the wall. He then heard Nail muttering under his breath. "Does no-one use a door nowadays?"

Gonyhe soon joined the others soon after, she too had bumped up her weights, they were all ready to leap into battle again when Nail came rushing out, through the door this time. "You have to stop, Guro just said he felt 5 strong powerlevels coming onto this planet as we speak, they're hear," Nail said, raising a finger and pointing to what looked like comets falling from the sky.

"No not them," Vegeta whispered, visably shaking from the fear as he tried to hide it. He wasn't highly damaged just severly pissed off, they were dead meat now. "Frieza's called in the Ginyu Force, an elite group of fighters, loyal to him. We have no chance." Vegeta said accepting his defeat and sinking to the ground.

Gonyhe's mouth fell open, Vegeta giving up? "Where a camera when you need it?" She mumbled. Vegeta's extra sensitive hearing caught that and he shot a glare cold enough to freeze Gonyhe's blood. She rolled her eyes. Then Vegeta leapt up a smirk was playing out on his face. "I've got it, we'll just use the dragon balls to wish me immortal then I can take care of those Ginyu losers and that overgrown lizard."

Gohan looked to Krillen then to Gonyhe who was shaking her head furiously, he then looked back to Krillen then mouthed "Do we have a choice," Krillen sighed then shook his head, but he had a plan. "Come on Vegeta," Gohan grumbled, levitating into the air then taking off, the others hot on their heels.

* * *

**_A/N: Thats chapter Fiveteen. Just to let you know I let Gohan and Gonyhe keep their tails, I like their tails makes them different hehe._**


	17. Ginyu Goons

_A/N: Just to tell you what things mean._

"Blahblahblah" - Normal Speak,  
_"Blahblahblah" - Thoughts,  
"Blahblahblah" - Telepathic  
_**_"_blahblahblah" - king kai**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dragon ball Z, but I do own Gonyheshe's mine._

* * *

**DBZ: SON GOHAN & ****SON GONYHE**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**THE GINYU GOONS**

_--_

Gohan swooped in and grabbed the dragon ball before Bulma could protest then he was back in the sky again flying along side Vegeta, who still wore a scowl. Krillen didn't trust Vegeta one bit, but assumed Gohan and Gonyhe had a plan, they wouldn't just be going along with it for the sake of it. Right? Sighing they followed Vegeta who lead them to a spot covered by a large mountain, "Now give me the dragonball," Vegeta demanded, but there was no movement made by either of the son children.

Gonyhe slipped into a fighting stance, as did Krillen, then he got it. They were using Vegeta to bring them to where the dragonball was. Smart plan, "No, we're not giving it to you," Gohan answered defiantly. Vegeta growled as he tried to state his case.

--

_With Frieza ..._

Frieza stepped out of his ship to meet his elite warriors, but what he saw was not what he expected, infact if he didn't know these warriors battle powers, he'd of thought they were a troop of dancers simply lost. Out of the five spaceships, five warriors landed in a straight line, backs facing Frieza. Recoome was first, he was a humanoid in looks with orange hair, he took a deep breath then threw his arms down, then he bent his left leg and kept his right one straight. Then he brought both arms up like a straight line to the left. "I'm Recoome!" He shouted.

Then on the other end of the line, a blue alien smirked. He screamed, "And I'm ..." He done an exact mirror pose to Recoome. "Burter!" He bellowed.

Then to the one next to Burter, a red alien with white hair. He flipped his hair then brought it down placing both hands on the ground, his long hair hiding his face. His right knee was bent forward, left knee bent on the floor and both hands were touching the floor lightly. Then he flipped his hair back, revealing his face. He raised both arms up quickly, then pointed his hands downwards. "I'm Jiece!" He yelled.

Then it was a little green alien, with two extra eyes, that resembled a frog. He brought both hands up and spreaded his fingers. Then he jumped into a ninja stance, balancing on one leg and bringing his right arms above his head and keeping his left one close to his body. "Raaarghh!" He jumped forward then backwards again, one a pose similar to Jiece. Both hands at his chest facing outwards. Then he brought his arms up in the same pose as Jiece. "GULDO!" He screeched.

Then it was the last member of the Ginyu Force, the leader, the one in the middle. He was large, with purple skin with Viens protuding on his head and black horns on his head as well. He was facing backwards. He bent over forwards his arms out, then he brought his face down so he could see everybody through his legs, he brought his hands to his face. "GINYU!" HE screamed.

"All!"

"Of!"

"Us!"

"Together!"

"Are!"

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

They brought their poses together, Reecome was at the back, his back facing, this time, it was just the same pose as last time. Burter was also at the back, both arms straigth out and balancing on one leg. Jiece was infront of Burter, one arm punched straight up, then one arm half punched. Guldo was next to him, his arm half punched, facing upwards, his other hand was grabbing his elbow and that was rested on his knee. Then Ginyu was in the front, he was bent down. Both arms touching the ground, one knee was bent and the other he was leaning on.

Roses started to appear round about them, as Frieza's sweatdropped. A slight wind whipped and Frieza blushed a little but his mouth hung open in shock. Then he snapped out of it, "Well boy's that was quite an enterance," He smirked, the Ginyu Force laughed. "At ease men I have an important errand for you," With that the Ginyu Force came out of their poses. All their arms held behind their backs."?

"Thank you lord Frieza, glad to be of service, but let's get down to buisness what is our mission?" Ginyu questioned.

"It's quite simple Captain Ginyu, your mission is to recover my Dragon Balls and bring me Vegeta," Frieza answered.

"Vegeta?"

"Stupid Saiyan," Recoome answered.

"I always thought he was too cocky for his own good, looks like that ego of his finally got him into trouble," Another said.

"So you finally reveal your true colours Vegeta,"

"You can expect resistance, Vegeteta's strength as grown considerably since last you saw him, also he has picked up a few allies," Frieza stated.

"Allies?" Burter questioned.

"Yes, he has become allies with earthlings and two saiyan brats," Frieza said, anger growing as he uttered the word saiyan.

"More saiyans, I thought you destroyed them Lord Frieza?" Jiece asked.

"So it would seem," Frieza said.

With that each Ginyu pressed a button on their scouters. They 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed.

"Now you know what to do, get those dragon balls and bring me Vegeta, kill those other two saiyan brats and that earthling. Oh and before you get carried away, I want him alive."

"Consider it done, Lord Frieza. Vegeta doesn't seem to be making any efforts to conceal himself, he should be an easy catch, you'll have him kneeling at your feet within the hour,"

"Good, I only care about Vegeta, kill the others,"

"The scouters you asked for Lord Frieza, top of the line, the newest models," Jiece said presenting the scouters to Frieza.

Then the Ginyu's got into a straight line, one behind the other, the smallest Guldo was at the front, then it went by height with Burter at the back, they started running on the spot, then they moved away from each other and started banging shoulder guards, all the time still running on the spot. Frieza was physically sweating just watching the spectical. The Force got into a circle and ran toward each other. "Ginyu Force!" They screamed, igniting their aura's then flying off.

--

_With Vegeta ..._

"You ignorant fools, you'll kill us all," Vegeta shouted as he tried to run forward to grab the dragon ball of Gohan but Gonyhe and Krillen jumped in his way, "I'd rather take my chances," Gonyhe said.

Just then, five figures dropped out of the sky, landing in a straight line infront of Vegeta, "Well Vegeta, long time no see," Jiece chuckled. The rest of the Force joined in with the laughing as Vegeta growled. "Damn it, not now I was so close," Vegeta cursed.

Gohan and Gonyhe backed away a little, Krillen sported a scared look on his face. "Hey captain, looks like we got the other five balls right here," Recoome chuckled.

"No, we have to destroy them," Vegeta said, he turned and threw the ball he was holding as far away as possible, but Burter just sped out and caught it. Burter landed back beside the force smirking and bouncing the ball in his hand. "You see Vegeta, Burter here loves a good game of catch," Ginyu chuckled.

"Destroy it!" Vegeta barked.

Gohan nodded and brought his fist down, but just as it was about to connect, the ball wasn't in his hands anymore, it was in the hands of Guldo, "What?" Gohan asked confused.

"So it's true, that frog face has the ability to stop time for a moment," Vegeta said shaking his head as Krillen clenched his fists.

"Hey they're our dragonballs," Gonyhe barked her tail twitched behind her in agitation as the force just laughed, "Look Frieza was right, there is two saiyan brats here," Recoome chuckled.

Gonyhe clenched her fists and Gohan stood beside her, not willing to let anything happen to his sister. Captain Ginyu smirked, "Ok boys, I'll leave them to you, remember Frieza wants Vegeta alive." With that, he used his powers and levitated the balls into the air, taking them with him to Frieza's.

"Damn it!" Cursed Gohan. Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillens sweat dropped as the Ginyu Force started doing rock, paper, scissors to see who would face Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen. It turned out it would be the little frog guy, named Guldo. Then Vegeta would face Recoome.

Guldo stepped forward, then scoffed. "I wanted Vegeta, this wont even be a warmup," He whined.

Vegeta laughed, "Hey Frogface, even the weakest of these three could take you on without breaking a sweat on their own."

"Can I have a go?" Gohan eagarly asked.

Gonyhe looked at her brother, this guy shouldn't be a problem, she nodded. "Yeah Gohan, take him out," She cheered.

Vegeta looked at the young saiyan raising his eyebrow, "Just watch out for his special time freeze abilities, and wrap your tail around your waist, it's just asking to get squeezed," He grumbled then turned. Gohan gave a grunt, then slipped into one of the stances his mentor, Piccolo had taught him Guldo started panicking and took up a denfensive stance. Gohan shot up into the sky, fazing out and fazing in all the time. Cupping his hands behind his back, he readied his fathers attack, "KAMEHAMEHA!" He screamed firing the blue beam toward the frog.

The frogs eyes went wide, "_AHHHHH TIME FREEZE!" _He squeeked holding his breath, the time stopped. Then he looked about, and he couldn't find Gohan, '_where is that kid?' _Then he turned and walked right into Gohan's fist, this caused him to release his breath and fall backwards, into the path of the beam. Guldo screamed, he was lucky to just catch the end of the beam, but it flipped him up into the air, then he landed unconscious hard on the ground.

"Yeahh Gohan!!" Cheered Gonyhe clapping her hands.

Suddenly, Gonyhe was pushed out of the way by Krillen and they both landed hard on the ground as a blast sailed by where they were standing, englufing Guldo in the blast, it killed him, Gohan was thrown backwards from the shockwave. "Vegeta!" Gohan growled standing up and dusting himself off. "I had a score to settle with that, frog," Vegeta spat.

Jiece's eyes widened, "He killed Guldo, think we're underestimating them?"

"Nah, they're powerlevels are no where near ours, on you go Recoome, have some fun," Chuckled Burter.

Recoome stepped forward and began a series of embarrassing poses which left the others sweatdropping, Vegeta powered up to his maximum, "Bring it on weakling," He snarled then flew at Recoome in a royal blue aura, typical of a saiyan prince. Recoome was caught off guard by the sudden burst and was dealt a powerful uppercut which sent him skybound, fazing in behind him, Vegeta delivered a roundhouse kick to the giants head, resulting in the ginyu skyrocketing from the sky, hitting the ground hard.

Just as he was standing up, Vegeta kicked him hard in the gut, which sent him backwards and straight into a mountain, the mountain crumbled upon impact, flying upwards, Vegeta gathered a large amount of ki in his hand and fired it at the mountain, the mountain exploded, causing a smoke screen to form.

Krillen started cheering, "Vegeta did it!" He cheered but Gohan shook his head, "Feel for his energy, it's still there, and still as strong," Gohan said looking grim. "Vegeta watch out," Gonyhe called but it was too late as soon as Vegeta even saw a shadow in the smoke, Recoome had dealt a powerful knee to Vegeta's stomach, sending him toward the ground creating a crator. Recovering in the nick of time to avoid a follow up punch, Vegeta fired an energy blast at the giant which he easily dodged. Recoome fazed behind Vegeta and kicked him hard in the back which sent Vegeta tumbling toward a lake.

"Way to go Recoome!" Cheered Burter.

"Yeah you're the man!" Agreed Jiece.

Recoome did a stupid pose then bowed, but let down his guard. Vegeta shot through the see then shot up, Reecome got a double fisted punch in the stomach which winded him and sent spittle spraying out of his mouth. Vegeta delivered blow after blow to the giants stomach, but Recoome soon recovered and grabbing Vegeta in a crushing bear hug flew downwards at break neck speed toward the planets surface, where he crashed into it with Vegeta.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Recoome just fine, but Vegeta's legs were sticking out of the ground, in a large crator, Recoome chuckled. "Look guys, a Vegetable just waiting to be picked," With that he grabbed Vegeta and pulled him out of the ground, dangling him upside down by his leg. Vegeta fired a ki blast at Recoomes face which caused him to drop Vegeta, he rolled away then balanced on all fours while Recoome strode toward him, "That was low Vegeta, even for a saiyan," Recoome said scowling.

Vegeta collapsed panting on the ground, then squeezed his eyes shut, _'I can't beat him'_ He said in his head. "Well Vegeta it's been fun, but it's time to end this," Recoome said, gathering his energy.

"We've got to save him," Gohan cried as he watched the scene unfold. "What can we do?" Gonyhe squeeled. "You two attack Recoome with everything you've got, I'll save Vegeta," Krillen said. The two son children nodded and wrapped their tails around their waist tightly so as they could not be succeptible to attack. "Now!" Krillen ordered as the three jumped into action.

"RECOOME ERASOR!" Bellowed the big bully, opening his mouth a ki blast shot toward Vegeta, at the last moment, Krillen swooped in and picked him up taking him out of the way of the ki blast, but they were knocked out of the air by the aftershock and landed hard on the ground, Krillen covered the princes body as the debres rained down around them.

As Krillen saved Vegeta, Gohan dived in, barely avoiding the blast and kicked Recoome hard in the chin, shutting Recoomes mouth for him, then Gonyhe delivered a kick from behind that sent him skywards, where Gohan jackhammered him to the ground, creating a crator.

Krillen stood up, dusting himself, down he whistled at the destruction, "Wow, I see how he calls it Recoome Erasor, it erases everything in sight," Krillen said. Vegeta was unconscious, Krillen sighed, he was in no posistion to fight, some help Vegeta would be now.

"Let's go Recoome," Krillen said as he walked up and took his stance beside Gohan and Gonyhe.

* * *


	18. Recoome Boom!

********

A/N:

It's took me some time to update, I have lots of ideas in my head, it's just getting them and it's taking me time to update.I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz it belongs to the genius that created it. I do own Gonyhe though.

-

-

-

-

****

DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe

Chapter Seventeen:

Recoome Boom!

By Anamix1

__

Last Time …

Krillen stood up, dusting himself, down he whistled at the destruction, "Wow, I see how he calls it Recoome Erasor, it erases everything in sight," Krillen said. Vegeta was unconscious, Krillen sighed, he was in no position to fight, some help Vegeta would be now.

"Let's go Recoome," Krillen said as he walked up and took his stance beside Gohan and Gonyhe.

__

This time …

The battle scene was set. The big brute stood in front of his three smaller opponents, one had an expression of fear and concern on his face, one had an expression of protection, and desire, to beat this menace into the ground and defend his sister. The other the only girl, was a mix between slight fear and strong will. Together they were strong, but Vegeta was strong too and he was beaten by Recoome so easily it was scary.

Without warning, Recoome charged, aiming for Gohan, who was in the middle, the three scattered, but it was clear that was the great brutes intention, with a malicious glint in his cold eyes, he immediately made a bee-line for Krillen, almost sensing his fear, like he was lapping it up like some sort of dog.

Krillen was rooted to the spot, but Gohans shrill voice jogged his thoughts, "MOVE!!" Gohan had bellowed upwards. Krillen complied, throwing his body to the side, just in time to avoid a powerful right hook. Gohan rushed in, punching Recoome square in the jaw, which sent him sailing toward the left, where Gonyhe was waiting with a jackhammer to send him hurtling toward Nameks surface.

Gohan raised his arms above his head, both of them held above his head, one hand behind the other.

****

"MASENKO!"

Yellow light began to build up in a matter of seconds, getting more and more powerful as seconds ticked on.

Gonyhe followed her brother lead, and held both her arms above her head, one hand behind the other as she began to gather energy.

****

"MAMENKO!"

Like her brothers attack, pure yellow energy began to build up in her arms, until she was ready to throw it.

Krillen saw what the others were doing and threw his caution to the wind. He cupped his hands at his side and began to chant the familiar energy wave, typical to the kame school of martial arts.

****

"KAMEHAME!"

A bright blue ball of energy fazed into existence, as blue tendrils of energy, spilled out from Krillen's hands, building up in power.

****

"HA!"

Every attack was fired at the same time, Krillen's kamehame wave heading straight for where Recoome was last seen, Gohan and Gonyhe's attacks soon followed, each attack impacting with the ground at the same with devastating results.

The ground exploded in a large sonic boom, ground ripping up and disappearing in the powerful three blasts. Jiece and Burter had to take to the air to avoid the explosion. Burter whistled at the aftermath or lack of it. "Those little midgets pack a punch don't they?" He said more to himself that Jiece.

Miraculously Vegeta had managed to avoid the blast by gathering the last of his ki and floating into the air, he was hanging their weakly, the last of his ki all but gone, he smirked as his saiyan hearing picked up the two Ginyu Force's members, "That's because they're saiyans, the most powerful warrior race in the galaxy," Vegeta managed to spit out before he succumbed to exhaustion and fell on top of a nearby cliff, sleeping.

Three figures stood panting in the air, they had used a lot of their ki, then there was a flash of light. Gohan and Gonyhe saw it coming and threw themselves to the side but Krillen was to slow and was engulfed in the blast. There was a few agonizing seconds of wait before Krillen's body hit the ground, breathing hard, alive but clearly out of the battle.

"NOOO KRILLEN!!" Both the Son children screamed in unison, tears were streaming down Gonyhe's face. It was a fight for survival, but who was going to win.

"Gonyhe, lets kick this up a notch!" Gohan said, his voice taking on an air of seriousness.

Knowing not to argue with her brother at a time like this, Gonyhe nodded numbly, her eyes darting back to Krillen and in her minds eye, she saw Krillen being engulfed in the blast, fresh tears dribbled down her cheeks as she brushed them away, constantly reprimanding herself, she had to be strong. Her daddy would be, her brother was, so was she, or she could try.

Recoome laughed and jeered, his body covered in fresh cuts and bruises, most of them leaking blood and his armour reduced to practically nothing. He had a black eye and no hair, all of it burned off by the blast. As for his teeth, when he smiled they were non-existent. All of them cracked, broken or missing by the blast. He was certainly tough, that's for sure. "Look at the babies, they want to leave. I would to, they're going to fight me after all," Recoome laughed, striking a few poses that could only be described as ballet poses.

"Oh yeah, let's show you our true power then," Gonyhe barked back, not liking being called a coward.

"HAAAAA!!" The twins screamed together as their power stealthily climbed higher and higher, the two of them being surrounded by a bright white aura.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

"No way!" A voice bellowed from the pits of hell. "They're just little kids!" Another agreed. They were watching the fight on the magic ball, well a few were. Others had watched it until Vegeta was put out then had left to the gates of hell, to wait to welcome their prince.

Raditz, Fasha and Bardock were watching, jaws hanging open. Bardock was the first to regain his composure, they could practically feel the power radiating off the magic ball. "How did two little half breed brats get so powerful?" Raditz growled, digging his fingernails so hard into his palms that blood dripped onto the floor.

Just then an ogre walked up to the three saiyans, shaking in his boots. "K … King Y.. Yemma wants to see y .. you," He stuttered, petrified after hearing the rumours of the ruthless saiyans who purged planets.

Bardock growled then stood up, glancing back at the ball, "We're going to miss the fight, that overgrown ogre better have something important to tell us, I swear!" He hissed as his mate and son joined him.

With one last glance at the magic ball, the three set off for King Yemma's, Bardock complaining all the way.

-DBZ; Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

The bright aura surrounding the two children expanding, bathing the battle field in a bright light, making everybody who was not unconscious, shield their eyes. When the light faded, the two were standing with a fierce look in their eye, reaching under their shirts they pulled off their weighted undershirts and their weighted wristbands, then crouched down and screamed again.

Scouters continued to beep until they settled on two numbers, "The girls at 45,000 and the boys at 60,000!!" Jeice yelped taking a step backwards.

Krillen looked up and coughed up blood, _'They've gotten so strong, could they really win?'_

With a battle cry Gohan and Gonyhe leapt forward, both rushing their opponent, but Recoome was counting on this. He sidestepped Gonyhe's attack and grabbed onto Gohans leg, then he spotted Gohan's tail and gripped the tail hard. Gohan felt all his power leave him and gasped a few startled cries. He was as helpless as a newborn.

Recoome threw Gohan to the side where he landed in a heap, curling his crushed tail around his stomach for protection, he couldn't gather the strength to stand up, how could he help his sister now?

Gonyhe flew toward Recoome and landed a hard uppercut, followed by a kick to the stomach then a rapid amount of punches which Recoome couldn't block. The brute fired a ki blast at point blank range, hitting Gonyhe in the stomach. Gonyhe went tumbling backwards, deeply embedding herself in a mountain in the process. She groaned in protest, and tried to escape, but no such luck.

Recoome was there, repeatedly punching her in the stomach, pushing her further and further into a mountain. Gonyhe groaned as Recoome finally ceased his relentless assault. Gonyhe crawled out of the mountain and collapsed at the base of it, taking a few seconds to gather her breath as she coughed up some of her own blood.

When she looked up, Recoome was looking at her with a grin, holding his arm outstretched, a Ki blast was forming. Gonyhe had to make a split decision in that moment, or she'd die. She remembered her mother telling her not to hit a man there, but she had to it was hit him or die. It wasn't exactly the noblest place to hit, but it got the job done.

Recoome was touring over her, the ki blast almost ready. Gonyhe rolled backwards onto her hands that were just above her shoulders, she pushed up off her hands and brought her legs up almost into a handstand then hit Recoome with both her feet right between the legs, where no man should be hurt.

Then Gonyhe escaped between his legs. There was a loud groan of pain from Recoome, followed by a squeak, as Recoome fell to his knees, clutching his man hood. Then he fell flat on his face, twitching in agony. Until he passed out from the pain in his groin.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Burter and a groan in agreement from Jeice. "Poor bloke," Jeice said shaking his head.

"That was dirty," Hissed Burter in agreement.

"He didn't deserve it, I don't know if he'll ever be the same again," Jeice said shaking his head.

Gohan stood up shakily, his tail clutched gently in his hands, rubbing it, soothing it. He slipped into a fighting stance, then Gonyhe bounded over to him, and hugged him tightly, "You're ok," She smiled. He nodded happily. Then hid a smile that was forming as he looked over at Recoome who was unconscious, face down on his dirt, clutching his groin, his face a figure of pain.

He shook his head, "That was dirty Gonyhe," He playfully scolded.

There was a loud whistling to get their attention, Gohan and Gonyhe's heads whipped round to look at Jeice and Burter who were tapping their foot with impatience, "We're still here you know!" Jeice said, waving his arms frantically about in the air.

Gohan scratched his head, a typical trait he inherited from his father. "Ohh yeah," He grinned, happy that his sister was ok to realise the severity of the situation.

Burter took a look at Recoome and winced, before whispering to Jeice, "Do you think he'll be ok?" Jeice shrugged his shoulders, "In my opinion mate, he never was ok."

"After you Jeice," Burter said smirking. Jeice nodded, then flew toward the two saiyans, but before he got there, Gonyhe was seen sailing into a mountain along with Gohan. Jiece skidded to a halt, "What the hell?" He questioned, then turned to see Recoome doing a ballet pose and smiling with his gums.

They hit the mountain hard, going right through it then impaling themselves in another. Gonyhe groaned loudly and peeled herself off, while Gohan was rubbing dust and dirt off his now torn orange gi.

"I never sensed him coming," Mumbled Gonyhe as she tightened her bunches in her hair then tightened her belt around her waist.

"We need to keep on our guard, this guys tough," Gohan agreed,

Then there was a flash of loud followed by Recoomes voice.

"**RECOOME BOOM!" **

Light escaped from Recoomes mouth in the form of a blast, heading straight toward them, Gohan leapt upwards, out of the way of the blast, but Gonyhe stayed where she was. "Gonyhe move!" Gohan ordered, but his sister was rooted to the spot. "Damn it Gonyhe!" Gohan yelped turning to fly downward to save his sister, but it was too late.

The blast exploded, causing Gohan to go flipping backwards through the air from the shockwave. "GONYHE!" Gohan screamed hysterically. Frantically searching for her life force. Not giving a second thought he sped downwards, but Recoome got in his way, smirking like a maniac.

"I don't think so kid, we've got a fight to finish," Recoome stated, cracking his knuckles.

"G .. Gonyhe," Gohan whispered, "GONYHE!!" He screamed louder as his power began to sky rocket. Recoome took a step back in fear as his scouter began to beep frantically then finally explode on his face as it short circuited from the power Gohan was giving off.

Gohan started to scream as his eyes became pure white and his aura became white streaks circling his body. Then his rage reached boiling point as he let out a gut tearing scream that made a golden aura spring about him. He was a scary sight, his eyes pure white and you could practically feel the aura radiating off him.

Vegeta awoke from his unconscious state, thanks to his new found technique for sensing powers, he turned his head sharply to look at Gohan, _'That brat's … a super saiyan?' _He growled mentally.

Gohan turned his head to look at Recoome who was practically shaking in his boots, as he took as step backward as Gohan took a step forward, his eerie glare fixed on the monster that hurt his sister.

Before Recoome could blink, he felt a hand going through his stomach, he looked down to see Gohans fist through his stomach. Recoome coughed up blood, then collapsed as Gohan pulled his hand out from his stomach. Collapsing, Recoome clutched the hole in his stomach that Gohan made, "What is this kid?" He muttered, "No saiyan has that sort of power," He coughed.

"Super saiyan," Mumbled Vegeta as he clutched on of his broken ribs.

Gohan, lost in his rage, then turned on Jeice and Burter, who were sweating and shaking with fear. "Come on, let's show them what the Ginyu force is all about, time for the purple comet," Announced Burter, trying to keep all traces of fear out of his voice, not that it worked.

Gohan was still lost in his rage, still thinking that his sister was dead, but infact she was alive, if he had bothered to check their mental bond, he would of found out that, but he didn't.

"Yeah nobody survived the purple co-," Jeice collapsed, holding his stomach in pain, looking up into the eyes of Gohan, Who was still enraged, then his eyes suddenly reverted back to their normal colour of black and his aura faded down, as did his power.

'_Gohan?'_

'Gonyhe is that you?'

'Yeah it's me, I'm ok, just a little beat up, I'll be fine don't worry,'

With that she cut the connection.

Gohan looked around bewildered at the damage, he couldn't remember anything about what happened. Then somebody punched him from behind, making him go head first in the dirt, it was Burter he had snuck up on him. "Damn it, don't let your guard down Gohan," He scolded himself like his mother scolded him.

Then engines could be heard overhead as a ship with a capsule corp logo dropped from the sky.

"Hey who's that?" Questioned Burter stopping the fighting for the time being.

Gohan pulled himself up and slipped into a stance. Then smiled as he felt the familiar ki signature.

"Maybe some nameks coming back from Vacation," Suggested Jeice, who had now regained his composure, but he did have a cracked rib.

"It's my dad," Shouted Gohan with glee. Then he put on a battle face, hard as stone. "I've got to keep them occupied," He said more to himself.

With a mighty battle cry, Gohan launched himself at the already injured Jeice, who took a punch to the solar plexus, then a kick to the side and a punch to the gut. Gohan pummelled Jeice repeatedly, who tried his best to defend against the onslaught, but with his cracked rib, he didn't hold out long.

That was until Burter came to his rescue, with a ki powered kick to Gohans neck. It connected, a sickening crack could be heard as Gohan fell toward the earth, ending his onslaught, his neck broken, body twitching violently. Blood spilled out of his open mouth.

"Well that takes care of that problem," Burter boasted, rubbing his hands together. Jeice nodded numbly, that kid was strong, but now he was no threat to them.

"Too bad we lost Recoome and Guldo," He grumbled.

"Yeah now we have to make up all new poses," Agreed Burter placing a hand to his chin.

-DBZ; Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

The doors opened with a hiss, then a mechanical voice spoke, "Welcome to planet Namek, thank you for flying with capsule corp," The voice said as Goku stepped outside and stretched his muscles free from the kinks that had built up from his landing.

"Now where are they?" He questioned himself.

"Hmm, there's two really powerful people to the north, they're the most powerful on the planet. Wait a minute! Why can't I sense Gohan, Gonyhe or Krillen?" He said in panic, he concentrated further, stretching his senses to their maximum, then a look of shook came over his face.

"It's because they're almost dead, no! KAIOKAN!" Yelled Goku as a red light engulfed his body and his power rose. Goku shot off into the sky in a burst of red light, toward his children, who were walking on a thin line between life and death.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Just to clear something up, Gohan was not a super saiyan, rather a fake one, like the one in the dbz move, Lord Slug.


	19. Just In The Nick Of Time

**A/N: **Sorry I'm trying to get my updates more regular, twice a week just now, it's taking me time to write these chapters, in between homework and such.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

-

-

-

-

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Eighteen:

Just In The Nick Of Time

By Anamix1

_Last Time …_

The doors opened with a hiss, then a mechanical voice spoke, "Welcome to planet Namek, thank you for flying with capsule corp," The voice said as Goku stepped outside and stretched his muscles free from the kinks that had built up from his landing.

"Now where are they?" He questioned himself.

"Hmm, there's two really powerful people to the north, they're the most powerful on the planet. Wait a minute! Why can't I sense Gohan, Gonyhe or Krillen?" He said in panic, he concentrated further, stretching his senses to their maximum, then a look of shook came over his face.

"It's because they're almost dead, no! KAIOKAN!" Yelled Goku as a red light engulfed his body and his power rose. Goku shot off into the sky in a burst of red light, toward his children, who were walking on a thin line between life and death.

_--_

_With the Ginyu Force …_

Gohan's body twitched involuntarily, spasms of pain jolted from his broken neck. It was weird, he felt numb, unable to move, paralyzed, yet he could still feel pain, his onyx eyes rolled backwards to his head, he fought the desire to loose consciousness, it would be easy. There was actually a part of him that told him to give up, to beg them to deliver the killing blow, but then there was another part of him that was screaming out louder, (if possible) 'Don't you dare give up, your dad's here, he'll sort it out. And what about Piccolo? How are you going to explain to him'

Woozily, his senses snapped to the right, as a large power was approaching, he knew that ki. It was his fathers, he was here, almost. His eyes were as small as pin pricks, as with every passing second, his pain grew and grew until it felt like his whole body was on fire, and worse, he couldn't sense Gonyhe.

"Should we finish him Burter?" Jeice asked, kicking Gohan on the base of his foot, making him move and sending jolts of electricity like pain shooting up his spine. He bit his lip, but couldn't help crying out in agony. He heard Burter chuckle, and he swore even if he did die, he would come back to haunt them in their nightmares.

"Look the little monkeys in pain," Sneered Burter, flashing his fangs.

Gohan wouldn't give them the satisfaction of an answer, he had to save his strength, if he could keep them talking long enough for his dad to get here, then they maybe wouldn't notice that Vegeta, Krillen and hopefully Gonyhe were still alive. Like his fathers friends had done, he would die to make sure they were safe, a noble decision for a boy only six years of age.

"Should we put him out of his misery?" Taunted Jeice, flaring up a ki ball and looking down at the young demi saiyan with distaste.

"Yeah lets, Lord Frieza will be happy another monkeys out of his hair," Agreed Burter, flaring up his own blast to match Jeice'. They were both wearing equal sadistic smirks. Just as they were preparing to fire their attacks, a red blur appeared out of nowhere, (well Gohan knew it was coming, but he obviously didn't warn his enemies.) and ploughed a fist right into Jeice's gut, while giving Burter a roundhouse kick on the process. Burter went sailing backwards, while Jeice stumbled backwards, not entirely sure what hit him.

Jeice held his gut weakly. What was it with people and hitting him in the gut today? He shook his head and cast a glance to his comrade who was currently impaled in a mountain, his legs sticking comically out one side. It was the only bit of his body visible to the red skinned elite warrior. Then he glared at the red blur, that had now taken the shape of a human. A muscular man, with unruly black hair and onyx eyes, but his eyes were fixed on the weakening children, with a worried expression.

They had the same features, the boy and the man, so Jeice had wondered if they were related. His suspicions were confirmed when the child weakly spoke to his "Daddy?" Jeice slapped a hand to his forehead in annoyance. _Another Saiyan? _Where were all these saiyans coming from. There were no saiyans for twenty odd years, only three. Then suddenly, three more pop up out of thin air. He definitely didn't want to see Frieza's reaction to this.

"What's the big idea mate?" Jeice demanded angrily, his anger only rose when after a few seconds of silence, he realised he wasn't going to get an answer. Instead the spiky haired warrior fed something into the dying child's mouth, then the monkey tailed kid jumped back up good as new, flexing his muscles and grinning.

To put it nicely, Jeice's jaw practically hit the floor. Burter, after finally removing himself from the mountain came over and questioned why Jeice was practically dying of shock. Jeice jabbed a finger in the general direction of Goku and Gohan, who was bounding all over his dad, and Burter's reaction was basically the same.

"He just fed them some sort of bean and they were good as new," Jeice stammered after eventually shutting his mouth for fear of catching flies.

"He sure packs a kick," Mumbled Burter, rubbing a forming bruise.

"Daddy!" Gohan squealed for the third time, attaching himself firmly to Goku's neck, and wrapping his tail around his dads wrist, while his dad chuckled and patted him affectionately on the back a few times.

Goku's eyebrows narrowed as he stood up, his son still attached to neck. He'd felt a flicker of energy over under the rubble, it was his daughter. He increased his pace, then broke into a run, coming to a halt at the base of the rubble. He began to dig frantically, first unveiling a bloody hand, followed by an extremely battered and bloody frail body of Gonyhe, she was unconscious. She stirred a little on her fathers arms, before drifting back into the land of unconsciousness. Goku frowned again, before digging deep into the sachet tied onto his waist and revealing a senzu bean. He carefully fed her it, rubbing her throat to make sure it went down right.

It took quite a while, but eventually Gonyhe's eyes fluttered open, meeting her fathers gaze.

Her expression turned to that of pure joy as she like her brother attached herself to her fathers waist. "Hey Gonyhe," Goku chuckled, before patting his daughters head, then he peeled both of them off and sat them on the ground as he concentrated, looking for his best friends ki signature.

His eyes closed in concentration, how was this taking so long? Then, there! Goku raced over, Gohan and Gonyhe following closely at his heels. The found Krillen, in a crater created by himself, coughing up blood, bloody and broken. He looked up, and at first, thought he was dreaming, but then he knew it was his best friend. Who else had unruly hair like that?

"G.Goku?" Stuttered Krillen a little nervously. Goku nodded at his best friend then flew down to the crater and gave him one of the mystical beans that had helped them so many times in the past. Krillen was soon healthy again, and while Jeice and Burter looked on in a mixture of shock and annoyance. Goku read his sons mind, getting all the details, he growled in his throat, causing Krillen to stare on in shock, he'd never known Goku like that. Well then again, his children weren't almost killed before.

"Where's the big guy?" Goku asked. Gohans memory had gone cloudy for a few minutes after his 'fake super saiyan' transformation. Krillen pointed to the dead corpse of the Ginyu Force member, who had a child sized fist hole in his stomach. Goku looked to Krillen to the Ginyu Force Member then back to Gohan. Krillen nodded slowly, as Goku began to put the pieces together through the few minutes of blackout in Gohans memories.

Goku decided it best, not to tell his son for now, he didn't want to taint his innocence anymore. He turned and walked over to the saiyan prince, who was in a foetal position, groaning in agony. Goku bent down next to him and the two enemies locked eyes for a moment, before Vegeta growled. "Took you long enough, third class," Vegeta spat.

Goku rolled his eyes before fishing out a senzu bean and placing it in the mighty Princes hands. Vegeta, although cautious, ate it and instantly he felt his strength returning to him all at once. He stood up and looked amazed at his newly healed body. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized the boost he received. He glared over at Gohan, still not forgetting that power surge earlier.

Gohan looked back innocently, but then was nearly knocked off his feet by a massive shockwave. He, as well as the others looked round in shock and their eyes widened. The two Ginyu Force members, were floating in the air, with their legs outstretched, an angered expression on his face, while Goku had one arm up, blocking the two blows with a completely neutral expression.

"What the hell?" Vegeta whispered, then another thought went through his head, _'Kakarot's a super saiyan, just like his brat. Damn it, Kakarot's family disgraces my royal blood once more,' _Then he continued to whisper under his breath a very colourful string of curses in every intergalactic language he knew, all the time wearing a scowl on his face.

Goku fazed out of sight, breaking the stalemate, the two elite fighters retracted their legs and their eyes jumped around wearily, without their scouters and their ability to read power levels, they were sitting ducks. They were helpless, open to attack, and that's just what happened. Goku fazed back in, right behind Burter and rendered him unconscious with a chop to the neck.

Burter slumped forward, his eyes rolled backwards into his head, the blue alien hit the ground with a dull thud, causing a certain long, white haired alien to leapt to the side, shakily raising his fists up to attack. Although It was clear to anybody who was watching, that Jeice was clearly petrified.

"B..back off, I'm a m..member of the Ginyu Force!" Jeice said, trying to reassure himself that he was still stronger, but he couldn't help being scared, nobody had ever took out Recoome like that, never mind Burter. Nobody he met could jump back from the point of death almost instantly, thanks to the help of some magical bean. Jeice shot a glance in the general direction of Recoome and shuddered as his body lay there lifeless.

Jeice slipped into a fighting stance, his knee's knocking together nervously. He flinched slightly as the unruly haired saiyans harsh gaze fell onto him, then managed a weak smile, but what the saiyan said next confused him.

"Leave now, don't come back." Goku said sternly. Jeice raised an eyebrow questioningly, then without another word flew off in a flurry of ki, blasting into the sky at breakneck speeds, as soon as he was back enough that he was confident he could make an escape if one of them came after him. He shouted back, "You'll regret this! CAPTAIN CAPTAIN!" Jeice squealed then headed off toward Frieza's ship, looking more like a tattle tail than one of the most powerful fighters in the universe.

As soon as Jeice blasted off, Vegeta's facial expression turned into one of absolute fury. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta bellowed, his face red from anger. He stomped over to Goku, who now wore his usual carefree expression on his face and prodded a finger to his chest, his voice was calm, yet it had a deadly tone to it. "What do you think you're doing. Letting him escape like that is suicide." Vegeta retracted his finger and resumed his usual stance, his arms closed over his chest, but his eyes bored into Goku with a fierce look.

Goku either was ignoring the look or didn't understand anything, and acted like it didn't bother him, because he just shrugged and scratched the back of his head in the typical son way, "Because everyone deserves a second change Vegeta. You of all people should know that." Goku said softly, but Vegeta scoffed, then rolled his eyes. "I am not your friend, not even your ally, we merely share the same goals, to destroy that bastard lizard," Vegeta spat out the last part with such venom that Goku decided not to retaliate.

All at one everybody's head snapped upwards as an incredible power closed in. Vegeta's top lip pulled back to reveal his canines and let out a low threatening growl. "Ginyu!" He hissed clenching his fists together. Gohan raised an eyebrow, while Gonyhe rolled her eyes, her daddy could defeat anybody, well in her eyes he could.

Krillen chewed his bottom lip nervously and eyed the skies warily, that power, it was so strong. Could Goku really defeat it? Not like he doubted his best childhood friend, but that guy was so strong, his aura radiated power, it made Krillen feel woozy, his head was spinning and his stomach churning.

He looked over to his best friends young children and noticed they were in the same boat as them, although a little different. Gohan looked a little woozy but apart from that he had a hard expression on his face, Krillen could guess he learned that look from Piccolo. Then Gonyhe, well she wasn't showing any signs of wooziness, she also had a emotionless look around her. Her eyes were focussed upon the encroaching power level.

It was then that Krillen realised the twins were two different people, others grouped them together as 'the twins' he'd heard Bulma do it a number of times. It seemed that Gohan had taken traits from both his parents, although unlike Goku, he seemed to lack the urge to fight as much, he was usually a happy child, never serious. While Gonyhe, well she was different, he took a glance from her to Vegeta and back again, noted their postures and came to a silent conclusion. Gonyhe was more like the unknown saiyan side of Goku, the side known as Kakarot, which nobody but Goku's own grandfather saw, if not only for a short period of time, if not with a little bit of goodness thrown in among the mix. Gonyhe was the complete opposite of Gohan, fearless, willing to jump into battle at any moment, a saiyan, the person her father would most likely be if he had not bumped his head as an infant, except a lot nicer. They were complete opposites but were the same if that makes sense. They were closer than most twins, almost like one being in two bodies.

Two glowing dots appeared in the sky. One was Jeice, who had (reluctantly) came back after much threatening from both Frieza and the Captain himself. Captain Ginyu was racing ahead, ready to deliver a one-way trip to the otherworld for whoever killed his team and who gave him the added burden of thinking up new ridiculous poses.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

_With Frieza …_

The captain had left the evil tyrant to glare at the dragon balls in silent hope that maybe they would just appear and spring to life. "Damn it!" Frieza muttered darkly, pacing back and forward almost making a trench out of the path she walked.

"ARISE YOU BLASTED DRAGON!" Growled Frieza, holding his arm out and charging up a ki ball, "BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT LIFE!"

The dragon balls responded by glowing an orange colour before going back to their neutral status again, this just made Frieza's face almost go red with fury, these dragon balls were mocking him? He had visions in his head of a gigantic Perunga, holding up a Victory sign and waving a flag at Frieza.

Frieza gripped the sides of his head and if he had any hair, he would of tore it out, all of the foot soldiers gathered looked on in slight amusement although a rather large sweat drop was forming on the back of their heads. Most of them had there hands clasped over their mouths, others had their entire fist stuffed into their mouth. Anything to stop them laughing and fazing the tyrants wrath.

It didn't help that when Captain Ginyu had came, his idea of summoning the dragon had been a distasteful version of swan lake, prancing and dancing around the dragon balls in an attempt to coax the dragon out. If anything it just made the balls glow brighter, they were probably laughing at the deranged Captain of the 'most elite team in the universe.'

"WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING?" Raged the mini tyrant, a foot soldier was pushed forward, as everybody comically took a step back. An audible gulp could be heard from the unfortunate soldier who was volunteered.

"My Lord, m..maybe theres a p..password?" Suggested the foot soldier, he then squeezed his eyes shut tight, waiting for in inevitable blow that would end his life, but it never came. He opened one eye warily, then the other, Frieza was no longer there. He let out a long breath then turned back to his comrades and smiled at them before joining them in patrolling again.

Frieza meanwhile had sped off into the skies in search of the namekan village his scouters had detected on the other side of the planet, thoughts of immortality running through his tiny brain.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

_At the check-in station …_

"What's taking so long?" Barked an extremely annoyed Bardock, tapping his foot impatiently, a low growl escaped from his throat, making around five people who were directly in front of him, leap to the sides in fear, even though they were only little white puffs of smoke. Fasha bopped him upside the head, making him turn and stare at her, a cruel smirk played across her face as Bardock looked on in a hurt manor.

"You would of thought they'd be quicker than this, I don't want to waist my whole after life here," Raditz moaned.

Bardock rolled his eyes, "Be quiet brat, after you've spent twenty-four years down in that blasted hell then you can complain about how long you spend up here," Snapped Bardock, this earned him another bop upside the head, complete with a glare from his mate.

"Meathead, you were the one complaining, so just shut up and wait patiently," Argued back Fasha, while Bardock rolled his eyes and Raditz chuckled behind his hand.

"NEXT!" The voice of the Lord Of The Otherworld boomed out, making nearly everybody in the room jump. "Overgrown ogre," Mumbled Bardock as he stepped forward, King Yemma glared at him and Bardock scowled back, crossing his well toned arms over an equally toned chest.

"Don't make me regret this saiyan," Yemma threatened.

Fasha raised an eyebrow curiously, "Regret what?" Asked Fasha.

"There has been a request by King Kai, of the North Quadrant, for a group of fighters to go up and train with his current students," Yemma replied.

"And who exactly are his current students, and why in the hell did he ask us to go?" Snapped Bardock, his attention was now on the Lord of The Otherworld.

"He didn't request you three exactly, he requested saiyans, so they could get used to their fighting styles, as saiyans have a particular fighting style, and some interesting techniques you could share with them. They are earthlings,"

"Earth?" Fasha questioned, narrowing her eyebrow.

"Kakarot!" Bardock and Raditz replied simultaneously, though Raditz was with a hint of malice.

"Why should we go?" Asked Fasha.

"Because, I know how you saiyans like to increase your power level, King Kai can train you, and for you Raditz, there is a certain man that is there, that you probably know from your time on Earth." Yemma added.

Raditz eyes narrowed as he thought for a second, then it seemed like a light in his mind snapped on. "The Namek!" He growled, clenching his fists angrily.

Bardock chuckled, "Old enemy son?" Raditz shot him a glare, which was flushed with red cheeks, this of course just made Raditz laugh harder. Raditz was just about to fly and kick his fathers butt in ten different directions when Fasha stepped in the middle and smacked the two hard upon their abnormally hard heads. "Enough, ok we'll go," Fasha said eventually as Raditz continued to glare.

King Yemma merely pointed to the archway, where snake way started, "10,000 miles that way, don't fall off, you'll end up back in hell, and there will be no way out this time," Yemma commanded then turned to the saiyans, but found they were already gone.

"NEXT!!" Yemma boomed.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

_With Goku and the others …_

"So you're the one that's the cause of all this. Who are you?" Ginyu hissed as he landed, Jeice following nervously behind him. Goku shook his head, his expression turned serious.

"I was not the cause, your men were to stupid to realise when they are hopelessly outmatched," Goku responded snidely.

Ginyu growled, "Let's get this fight underway, no-one embarrasses the Ginyu Force," With that he slipped into a fighting stance, his mouth hung open as Goku just turned away from him toward his children, his best friend and well Vegeta.

"I want you to go, take the radar, find the dragon balls, and Bulma and wish everybody back. I shouldn't be too long here," Goku smiled cheerily.

Gonyhe opened her mouth to argue saying she wanted payback, but Gohan clamped his hand over her mouth and smiled nervously, he'd read her thoughts, what she was going to say. "Ok daddy," Gohan beamed, then took to the air, grabbing Gonyhe's wrist and dragging her along with him, even though she could fly herself.

'_Daddy?' _Ginyu thought, then his eyes widened as he caught sight of the two furry tails, one dangling from it's owners waist, the other wrapped tightly around it's owners waist. '_Tail?' _"YOU'RE A SAIYAN?" Ginyu squealed, waving his hands about wildly.

Goku turned and nodded as his friends disappeared out of sight. "I've been told I'm a saiyan, if that's what you mean," Goku said, narrowing his eyebrows and slipping into a confident stance, as Captain Ginyu cursed in seven different languages under his breath. '_More monkeys? Just bloody brilliant'_

"Ready?" Questioned Goku.

Captain Ginyu nodded, and Jeice took a step back to observe the fighting, about to take place.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **I'm getting more regular with my updates now, next chapter, Ginyu Vs Goku.


	20. Interesting Techniques

**A/N:** That's for your reviews. I put the bit with Bardock in because I wanted it to be different, not following the story exactly, I've also got another two or three saga's lined up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

-

-

-

-

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Nineteen:

Interesting Techniques

By Anamix1

_Last Time …_

Goku turned and nodded as his friends disappeared out of sight. "I've been told I'm a saiyan, if that's what you mean," Goku said, narrowing his eyebrows and slipping into a confident stance, as Captain Ginyu cursed in seven different languages under his breath. _'More monkeys? Just bloody brilliant'_

"Ready?" Questioned Goku.

Captain Ginyu nodded, and Jeice took a step back to observe the fighting, about to take place.

_--_

_This time …_

A low wind blew across the battle field, whipping up first sand dirt and then debris in the process, both fighters eyed each other for a few. Each undoubtedly taking in the others flaws and weaknesses. Seeing where it attack first, maybe to try and see how experienced the other was from their stance.

Goku was confident, although he could tell Ginyu was hiding his power level, the thing was, he could sense it, all of his power. He wasn't that good at it. Goku's face was void of all carefree and innocence, in it's place was a sombre, determined look, the look he wore when he battled, the look that made him somewhat like a saiyan, not an earthling, the face of a hardened warrior.

"What makes you think a filthy little monkey like you could defeat me, second strongest in the universe?" Ginyu sneered, never wavering his stance for a second, his eyes were locked on the man in front, he didn't even bother looking round to see his dead team mates. They could be easily replaced, death was to be expected in Lord Frieza's empire.

Goku rolled his eyes, clenching his fists tighter, then his face showed a hint of emotion, a small smirk tugged at the corners of his lip. "Do I look like I've got a tail sticking out of my backside?" Goku replied sarcastically.

Ginyu recoiled in surprise, the way he'd saw his opponent talking to his whelps, made it look like he was a softie, just here to save his children, he didn't act like any saiyan he knew, but then again, saiyans were dead for twenty odd years now. He replied to the comment with a harsh growl, which to Goku was a signal to get started.

Goku rushed his opponent, with Ginyu doing to the same, the two met in the middle, hands locked together in a show of strength. Beads of sweat trickled down the two fighters faces. Ginyu bared his teeth, while Goku narrowed his eyes in concentration, waiting for the right moment, then it came, 'There!' He said mentally as he felt Ginyu put more force in.

Goku immediately dropped the amount of force he was putting into the grapple and surprised, the horned headed alien stumbled forward and retracted his hands from Goku's grasp. He began flailing around wildly, in attempt to stable himself. This was Goku's plan though.

When Ginyu came close enough, Goku dropped to his back then rolled, pushing up with both feet to hit Ginyu right in the solar plexus. Ginyu's eyes widened from the pain, then stumbled backwards, glaring daggers at Goku as he did so, if looks could kill.

The captain let off a mighty roar and took a power up stance, bringing out all his power, his aura flickered wildly, brighter and brighter it got, until Goku had to shield his eyes, and Jeice stumbled backwards as the whipping winds picked up, sending the dirt and everything else accumulated in the spot into a massive dirt storm, all centred around Ginyu.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

_--_

_Somewhere on Snake way …_

"I can't believe you made us come here," Growled Bardock as he flew along the skies of snake way at a slower pace than usual, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed, refusing to look at anybody.

Fasha rolled her eyes, "Don't act all tough Bardock you bastard, you wanted out of that hell hole as much as I did," Fasha retorted, while Raditz looked on in amusement, he never knew his parents, he'd me them a handful of times, but had never been with them for this long. Of course he'd met them in between missions, but when you are under someone like Frieza's thumb, you didn't keep them waiting.

Bardock turned round and opened one eye lazily, "Who said I needed your help, female?" The last word was spoke with a hint of teasing. He knew how much Fasha hated to be called female, she bared her teeth at him, then smirking menacingly, she waited til Bardock dropped his guard then fired a low powered ki blast at his tail.

Bardock yelped and spun out of control in mid air, spiralling toward snake way at an alarming rate, as he descended he held his tail in one hand rubbing it soothingly. Bardock finally maintained his flight course and landed on all fours on the path of snake way.

Fasha hovered in mid air and smirked triumphantly, while Raditz slapped a hand to his forehead, this was what he missed during all those years? Fasha cupped her hands over her mouth and hollered. "BARDOCK MOVE YOUR LAZY BACKSIDE BEFORE I BLAST IT OFF!"

Bardock recovered and followed, keeping behind his ki blast happy mate, scowling at her darkly, he knew not to anger a saiyan woman and they did not make idle threats.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

--

_With Goku …_

There was flashes of light, accompanied by sonic booms in the surrounding area. Jeice was forced to levitate off the ground just to keep balance, the two in the skies were really going at it. There was ki balls flying everywhere, every once in a while one would crash into the mountain then leap back up, apparently unscathed then start the brawl all over again.

Ginyu threw a vicious left hook, which Goku ducked under then retaliated with a punch to the gut, catching Ginyu off guard, Ginyu spat up some of his own precious blood and gagged, he groaned loudly as Goku attacked him relentlessly with a series of furious punches and kicks, along with the additional ki blast or two.

The Captain delivered a roundhouse kick to Goku's neck, which sent Goku into a nearby mountain, but before he could crash he used his momentum to flip round, then leap off the face of the mountain, his fist cocked back ready for battle. Then the two engaged in battle again, neither one giving way to the other.

Ginyu punched, then Goku blocked it, Goku punched Ginyu blocked it. It went on like this for a while until Goku saw his opening, Ginyu over extended his arm just a fraction, that was Goku's chance, he'd left his left side unguarded. Goku quickly cupped his hands at his side then screamed the famous words, that signalled the attack, the legendary master Roshi created.

**"KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Goku cried, instantly charging up the blue ball of pure ki in his cupped hands then throwing it forward with force. Ginyu was startled by the sudden ball of blue ki heading toward him. He underestimated the force and power behind the blast and the blue ball hit him directly in his unguarded left side. Ginyu spiralled downwards, arms flailing, it seemed like he'd forgotten he possessed the ability to fly. Ginyu was in a body to ground position, he was only around ten metres from the ground, when Goku fazed underneath him, Ginyu's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes bulged from the amount of pain he was experiencing. Goku had kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to spit up blood yet again, showing signs of internal damage.

Ginyu was sent skywards, then Goku appeared to the side of him, earning the elite a roundhouse kick to the head, courtesy of Goku. Once again Ginyu created a large half a mile wide crater, this time in the ground. He stood up shakily, grimacing from all the attacks Goku had given him. 'How can a monkey be this strong?' He silently asked himself, his face turned to one of fear as he thought of his boss, Frieza. 'If he finds out this monkey's strong he'll kill me for not killing him sooner, I'll have to use full power,' Ginyu thought numbly.

"You've surprised me monkey, but this ends NOW!!" Ginyu yelled as another whipping wind gathered around him as his power rose to new heights. Goku floated in the air, his arms crossed over his chest, looking more like Vegeta, His saiyan blood was pumping for the battle and although he knew he should be helping his children, his saiyan blood was too strong.

Goku rose an eyebrow as he realised that Ginyu's power was rising higher, it eventually settled higher than Goku's current power. Goku contemplated something for a moment then finally spoke to his opponent, "I'll show you my true power Ginyu," Goku yelled as he hunched over and a red aura of pure energy began to swirl around him, kicking up an even bigger dirt storm than the captain ever had.

Ginyu knew slightly how to sense power levels, but, he didn't need it for this, Goku absolutely radiated power, his scouter beeped frantically. Goku's face was a picture of concentration as his power steadily raised higher and higher, finally he stopped, his power levelled out at one hundred and eighty thousand, and that was without using the Kaiokan.

"N..no way, mate, Captain that's suicide to go up against that," Jeice called from his place on the sidelines, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

Gonyhe casually levitated in the air above Frieza's space ship, blasting anybody that came out of the ship to stop Gohan and Krillen. They were digging frantically in the ground after the dragon radar indicated the balls were buried under ground. Another foot solider came out and shot a blast at her, it grazed her cheek, she looked down to see a line of blood and frowned,

**"HAAAAA!"**

Gonyhe screamed as she sent a powerful blast at the foot soldier, sending him on a one way ticket to the otherworld. She growled and wiped away the blood before continuing to blast the foot soldiers that were brave enough to try and stop her. Vegeta was nowhere in sight, he had flown off shortly after leaving her dad.

Gonyhe stumbled backwards in mid air, rubbing her temples soothingly, she had tried focussing in on the current battle between his father and the leader of that squad of goons, but all she got was a migraine from the amount of power being put out freely, how did her father get that powerful? His power easily dwarfed that of Captain Ginyu's. 'The battle should end soon,' She mused before blasting another few soldiers who had tried to sneak up on her brother and Krillen.

"Are you sure it's here little buddy?" Questioned Krillen, kicking up the dirt in the ground in annoyance, it unveiled something orange, and Krillen's eyes widened in surprise, "Heh, found them," He laughed, then dropped to the ground and began to dig them up. Gohan's eyes lit up at the prospect of wishing back his old mentor, be dug up three of the dragon balls, then a ki blast shot his way and sailed past his shoulder, hitting a foot soldier and sending out a shockwave that made Gohan stumble around for a few seconds.

"Gonyhe!" Gohan scolded, almost like his mother did.

Gonyhe held her hands up in front of her in an innocent manor, then rubbed the base of her neck sheepishly, like her father did. "Didn't mean it bro," She called back, then went back to blasting.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

_With Ginyu …_

'I-I can't beat him,' Ginyu thought startled, then he smirked. "Here Jeice, catch," Ginyu called, tearing off his scouter and lobbing it at Jeice, who caught it and smirked, then gave a thumbs up. "You're gawna get it now mate," Jeice laughed.

Ginyu focussed some ki in his hand before punching straight into his chest, creating a gaping, bloody wound. Goku threw him a look which was a mix between startled and disgusted, then Ginyu spread his arms wide and his eyes gleamed as he saw Goku in front of him.

**"BODY CHANGE!"**

Ginyu cried as a bright light shot out of Ginyu's mouth to Goku who was somehow suspended in mid air unable to move. "What's happening?" He cried as the light hit him. Goku felt himself pulled from his body, he tried to scream but no sound came out. Then when he eventually felt himself back in something solid. He collapsed on the ground in pain.

He lifted his hands to his face and gasped, they were purple?! "What have you done?" He called, his voice coming out as his own, not as Ginyu's. Ginyu merely smirked and took his scouter back off Jeice and fitted it onto his face again. "I used my special technique on you, it's called a body change, I now have your body, you have mine, enjoy!" He cackled as he flew off into the air, leaving Goku shaking in pain on the ground, then he determinedly pulled himself up and shakily followed Jeice and Captain Ginyu, then a horrible thought struck him. 'Oh no! They're heading for Frieza's ship,' Goku kicked up his pace as far as it could go.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

_With Gohan, Gonyhe & Krillen …_

Gonyhe spun round in mid air, after blasting all the foot soldiers, someone was coming, it felt like her dad, but it wasn't, by this time the dragon balls had been dug up, and Krillen was now in the middle of a series of dances that would put the Ginyu Force to shame, in an attempt to draw the dragon out. Gonyhe rolled her eyes then focussed on the incoming power, she gasped. Her father was coming with Jeice, and his power felt so, dark.

"Heads up guys, somebody's coming," Gonyhe called, as she descended to the ground, and slipped into a fighting stance, uneasy about the prospect of perhaps having to fight her own father!

Gohan strained his senses, he smiled, then he frowned and didn't like what he was sensing, "That feels like dad, but it's not. I know it's now, I've felt that darkness before though," Gohan said absentmindly trying to place it.

Krillen nodded in agreement with the twins, "Ok guys, but be on your guard, you don't know who, or what this is," Krillen said, as he kept on his guard with the twins, who's eyes were darting about warily, Gonyhe occasionally blasting the odd foot soldier or two.

Eventually two figures appeared in the distance, they landed at Frieza's ship, eyeing Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen carefully. One was Jeice, with his red skin and long white hair, there was no mistaking. One was Goku, the twins father, the symbol of goodness, but it wasn't. His aura was dark, his facial features were that of pure evil, and he was wearing his scouter. Gonyhe eyed him warily, while Gohan merely stared and Krillen knew straight away that this wasn't the man that he'd grown up with, this wasn't his best friend.

"What do you want you little monkeys?" The voice of Ginyu sneered out of Goku's body.

Gonyhe growled and bared her canines, "You aren't my daddy," She hissed, raising her hands and clenching them into fists as she prepared for the inevitable battle.

Gohan hissed as well, hating being called a monkey, "WHERES MY DADDY?!" He screeched.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter of what I'd expected it to be, anyway tell me what you think.


	21. You're Not My Daddy!

********

A/N:

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.Ok, even though Ginyu's in Goku's body, I'll still say the Ginyu in Goku's body is Ginyu and vice versa.

-

-

-

-

****

DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe

Chapter Twenty

You're Not My Daddy!

_By Anamix1_

__

Last Time …

Gonyhe growled and bared her canines, "You aren't my daddy," She hissed, raising her hands and clenching them into fists as she prepared for the inevitable battle.

Gohan hissed as well, hating being called a monkey, "WHERES MY DADDY?!" He screeched.

--

__

This Time …

The Goku impostor chuckled slightly, making the three warriors from Earth tense up, they'd never heard Goku laugh like that, so cold, so evil. Krillen shuddered involuntarily, his friend with an evil glint in his eyes, like he wanted to kill them.

Ginyu walked forward, making the earth born saiyans take a step back, "What are you talking about brat? I am your daddy," Ginyu said matter-of-factly, he'd dropped his voice act now, since when he tried to speak like Goku, he just ended up successfully imitating a strangled cat. "I mean I look like your dad don't I?" He stated, trying to play with the children's minds.

Gonyhe scoffed, and placed her hands on her hips, successfully making herself look like Chichi, if only she had a frying pan. The Ginyu Force would be begging at her feet right now, she chuckled slightly at the thought, how her mother managed to keep three saiyans under control with one household appliance was beyond her. "

"Yeah, theres no way you're our daddy, for one, our daddy doesn't sound like a strangled cat, and two. We're **not** monkeys!" Gonyhe said defiantly, stomping her foot into the ground and acting like a spoilt brat.

"I-I don't want to attack him, he's still my daddy Nyhe," Gohan said softly, breaking his stare from Ginyu and looking intently at the ground.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then he turned to look into the reassuring eyes of Krillen. He was smiling softly at him, almost reassuring him. "I don't want to fight your dad to kid, he's my best friend, but think about it. What would your dad want us to do, in this position, if he were here?" Krillen questioned, giving Gohan a gentle squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance.

Gohan looked toward Ginyu, who was occupying his fathers body, then toward Krillen, who was still smiling at him reassuringly. Gohan nodded, his dark features forming a frown, a battle face he'd learned from Piccolo, "He'd want us to fight, and that's what we're going to do HAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed powering up.

Gohan threw his head back and screamed loudly, his hands balled into fists in front of him, a blinding white aura danced around him, his hair lifting up of it's own accord. His power shot up from its repressed state, reaching it's max, when he was finished, he slipped into a confident stance and narrowed his eyes at the Ginyu imposer.

Gonyhe followed suit, thrusting her arms to her sides and throwing back her head in a scream as she clenched her hand into fists. Her body flashed blue for a second before bursting into life in the form of a pure white aura. With a loud piercing roar, Gonyhe tapped into all the power from the power up Guru unlocked for her and from the recent power she gained from her battle with the Ginyu Force, thank Kami for saiyan genes.

Krillen looked in shock of the two children for a moment, before shaking his head and powering up himself, but he was distracted, _'How did they get so much power? Especially Gohan, he's amazing his powers just took a massive leap,' _His power up finished, he was soon bathed in the same light that Gohan and Gonyhe were, only his wasn't as bright.

Ginyu's eyes widened and he took a step back, these kids were something else. Then he smirked deviously, "You wouldn't hurt your dear old daddy now, would you?" He questioned, flattering his eyelashes innocently. His trickery worked because he observed both Gohan and Gonyhe freeze up for a second, then take a step backwards, in silent contemplation of the mans words.

Just then a figure appeared on the horizon, it was Goku, in Ginyu's heavily injured body. He collapsed behind Krillen, "G-guys, d-don't l-listen to him, a-attack him. He cant access my f-full p-power," Goku stuttered, coughing up some of Ginyu's blood.

"Daddy!" Gonyhe cried turning to look at her dad. He might have been in another body, but she recognized that aura, that kindness and goodness that radiated off him, he was her father, just in another body, there was no doubt about it. "You're gonna get it now!" She hissed then launched into battle.

Gonyhe leapt forward, cocking back her fist as if to attack, Ginyu swung a left hook, hoping to catch her off guard but he punched through an afterimage. Then he felt a pain in the back of his neck and stumbled forward, caught off guard by both Gonyhe's feet implanting in his neck. Gonyhe swung wildly, every so often landing a hit, breaking through his defences.

Ginyu tried a sweep kick but Gonyhe leapt over the legs at the last moment and was smacked with a knee to his chin that made him bite his tongue and spray blood. Ginyu stumbled backwards holding his chin, "HOW IS A MONKEY STRONGER THAN ME? DAMN IT! I CAN'T ACCESS MY FULL POWER!" He hissed.

Gonyhe drifted backwards, to catch her breath, then shot forward swinging her right foot at Ginyu's head. Ginyu brought his hand up at the last minute to block the kick. There was a resounding crack, which left Ginyu's arms stinging from the impact. The impostor let off a ki blast at blank point range but it sailed straight through Gonyhe's after image. "Damn!" He cursed. He looked around wearily, then his scouter beeped, but at the last moment he dived to the side, causing Gonyhe's foot to sail past where his head used to be.

Gonyhe hissed in pain as Ginyu used her moment of surprise against her, a shooting pain shot up from the small of her back as Ginyu's knee slammed into her, Gonyhe fell forward, but used the momentum of her fall to do a forward walkover, she turned back around then dived back into the fight.

Gohan stood watching the fight intently, then he saw something that sickened him, Jeice was trying to jump in. He frowned, that wasn't fair, Jeice was stronger than the Captain, only because the Captain couldn't access his full powers, "Krillen look after my dad!" Gohan ordered, then powered up and shot off, slamming his knee into Jeice's stomach just as he was about to fire an energy blast at his sister. Jeice flew backwards a skidding along the ground, causing a slight trench to be dug up.

He jumped back up, complaining about his hair. His guard wasn't up, that cost him, a ki blast shot at him, hitting his square in the gut and carrying him upwards, where Gohan was already waiting to deliver a double axe handle to his head. Jeice was hit and sailed downwards. He crashed into the ground creating a giant crater. Before Jeice even made impact with the ground, Gohan was already preparing his attack, raising his arms above his head, Gohan began to prepare the attack his dead mentor, and friend had taught him.

****

"MASENKO!"

A yellow ball of light fazed into existence, quickly gaining in size and power. Yellow tendrils of power spread outwards from the attack of the young demi saiyan, until it was ready to throw. Gohan thrust his arms downwards.

****

"HAAAA!"

The attack left his hands and sailed down effortlessly, hitting the crater where Jeice lay directly on target. There was a loud explosion and a flash of light. Dirt and dust flew upwards from the spot of impact, shockwaves rained out from the battle taking place next to him, but Gohan wasn't interested in that. He was sure Jeice was still alive, he could sense his power down in that crater.

Gohan felt a small blip of power behind him, his eyes grow wide and he turned round but only to have Jeice's leg snap up and kick him in the chin, sending him backwards. Gohan gained control of his flight and turned to fly by into the fight, but he flew straight into a field of energy blasts, all waiting for him. He mumbled a few words, his mother would die if she heard him utter then brought up his legs, crossed his arms and ducked his head into his chest, preparing for the blow.

There was a loud boom and a flash of light, followed by a cloud of smoke. Jeice stood smirking, then dusted his hands, "One monkey down and the universe is a better place," He said smugly, he was so wrapped up in his own self confidence that he didn't notice his scouter beep frantically until it was too late.

Jeice's gloating came to a halt as Gohan flew out of the smoke at top speed, he was little more than an orange blur. His fist connected with Jeice's jaw knocking him backwards, then downwards, when he crashed into the ground, ripping up the ground.

Jeice appeared out of his crater a few minutes later, blood dripping from his mouth and eye, and numerous cuts and bruises all over his body, "You monkey, that hurt!" Jeice half, whined half growled.

Jeice disappeared then reappeared a few seconds later above Gohan's head, he brought his hands down in a double fist, trying to drive Gohan into the ground, but Gohan raised his arms in the blink of an eye and blocked the double fist with his hands, revealing his stomach. Jeice quickly swung his right leg, it connected with Gohan's gut, making his eyes go wide from the pain.

Gohans body jerked from the blow, there was a flash of light then a crack as Jeice disappeared then reappeared behind Gohan, slamming his knee into the young child's back. Gohan tumbled forward, eventually getting control of his flight. He turned in mid air, then growled eyes tracking his opponent carefully, he could see him, although he was invisible to the rest.

Gohan smirked, then moved his head slightly to the left as Jeice's fist sailed past the spot where his head was seconds earlier. Jiece was shocked that the child dodged, and that cost him. Gohan grabbed Jeice's wrist then flipped him over his shoulder, raising his knee, he slammed it into Jeice's face, there was a sickening crunch and a splatter of blood, it was clear than Jeice's nose was broken. Still gripping the red aliens wrist, Gohan began to swing him around, and around, each time gaining more speed.

Eventually he released Jeice's wrist, he gave a shriek of surprise before apparently forgetting he could fly and colliding with a mountain. The mountain exploded on impact, sending a wave of pointy rocks toward Gohan and the battling Gonyhe and Ginyu, but neither Ginyu nor Gonyhe seemed to notice, they were still highly engaged in their battle.

There was a shockwave as Gonyhe and Ginyu's fists collided in mid air, a shockwave rung out and Gonyhe clenched her teeth in annoyance, she should have been able to win this easily. She couldn't only because Ginyu was a skilled fighter and had an odd style of fighting that Gonyhe wasn't used to. It seemed every blow he dealt was meant to kill her, while her style derived from the kame style of fighting and every blow was only meant to damage her opponent, not kill him.

Ginyu spiralled backwards as a fist connected with his stomach. Gonyhe fazed out then fazed back in behind Ginyu. Ginyu whirled round in time to receive a foot to his face that once again sent him sailing across the open skies into a nearby mountain, which shattered upon impact.

Ginyu crawled out of the crater made when the mountain exploded, practically seething with rage. '_How can a monkey child be stronger than me?!' _He practically raged, then he smirked and floated upwards, _'The boys stronger but the girl will have to do, there is other ways to skin a monkey,' _He chuckled at his own joke. Then spread his arms wide in a familiar position.

****

"CHANGE NOW!!"

He shrieked, at once Gonyhe found herself paralysed, scared. She would get her body stolen and end up in her dads body. _'Move!' _Her mind shrieked at her, but her body just wouldn't comply, she swelled her power to try and break the bonds but it was useless. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it never came, instead she felt herself loosening the bonds on her breaking.

Just before the beam hit his daughter, Goku managed to gather his strength and intercept the beam, he felt himself switching bodies, into one more beaten than Ginyu's. Man, his daughter really did a number on him. He winced as he moved his arm, every time he breathed his chest throbbed, he had a few broken ribs, he was sure of that.

Gonyhe plummeted from the sky, she was panting after using so much of her power, exhausted and without the bonds holding her up she closer her eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion. Krillen caught her just before she hit the ground. He smiled softly then lay her down gently, she was breathing heavily, but he wasn't worried, she just needed time to recover.

Ginyu dropped from the sky, landing with a dull thud. He looked down at his hands and cursed, _'Damn it, how did I get my old body back?' _Ginyu's eyes darted about and he growled as he saw Goku back in his normal body. '_Damn saiyan!' _He hissed mentally. Then winced as his chest throbbed of his own self inflicted injury.

He smirked as he saw Gohan in the air, hovering nervously over his sister. His eyes gleamed, "Perfect!" He hissed. He stood up shakily, spread his arms out once more then faced Gohan.

****

"CHANGE NOW!"

Ginyu called as a beam trapped Gohan, Gohan cried out in panic, frantically trying to move his paralyzed limbs, but it was no use, that beam was just impenetrable. Gohan, like his sister resigned himself to his fate, but then laughter rung out in his ears as he found himself unable to move.

He looked and saw Vegeta, clutching his sides in fits of hysterical laughter as the Captain, well the Captains body hopped off like a frog. For once Vegeta had saved the day by throwing a frog in front of the beam.

Everybody was laughing, even Goku had managed a few chortles despite his injuries, and Gonyhe had awoken from her state of unconsciousness and was now laughing at the spectacle. Ginyu's body hopping around like a frog and the now frog Ginyu shaking its frog fist at the warriors was to much to bear, another round of laughter followed.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles, "Now if you don't mind, I think it's frog stomping time," He chuckled then began to stomp around as frog-Ginyu hopped off terrified. Gonyhe rolled her eyes gently, then coughed a little, it was a while before Vegeta came back, wearing his usual scowl.

"Did you get him?" Gonyhe questioned. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but then shook his head, "I didn't want to get frog guts over my nice clean boots," He smirked, sitting down on a rock. He looked over at Goku with a look of distaste. "We need to get him healed, he's in no position to face Frieza like that," He jabbed a thumb in the general direction of Goku, who Krillen was trying to help to his feet.

"Well what can we do, we've got no senzu's left," Commented Gohan, who was now helping his sister up.

Vegeta scoffed and walked over to Goku, hefting him over his shoulder, "We'll use a regeneration tank, they're in Frieza's ship idiots," Vegeta then walked to his ship, mumbling under his breath about howdegrading it was for the prince of Saiyan's to be carrying a mere third class.

Gonyhe floated up to Vegeta, her arms crossed and a confused look on her face, "I thought you hated my dad?" Gonyhe questioned accusingly, her tail flickering behind her.

Vegeta turned and growled at Gohan, his brows furrowed in annoyance, "He's the only one strong enough to help, and he's the last saiyan," Snapped back Vegeta, acid dripping off his every word.

Gonyhe took offence, "Hey I'm saiyan," She snapped back.

Vegeta rolled his eyes dramatically, "The only thing saiyan about you is your tail," He shot back.

Gonyhe glanced at her tail, to Vegeta then back again, "Well you should be the Prince of arrogance, all you do is sit and say how much your better than everybody else, well news flash your not!"

Vegeta raised a fist, but Gonyhe never flinched, just continued to glare straight into Vegeta's eyes. Gonyhe expected a punch when Vegeta's fist shot forward, but instead, somebody ruffled her hair, quite roughly in fact, making her unruly raven hair, even more messier than it used to be. Gonyhe raised an eyebrow sceptically, but Vegeta just chuckled, "Maybe you are more of a saiyan than I first thought brat!" He sneered, then entered the ship, Gonyhe hot on his heels.

Gohan and Krillen stared at each other in surprise, they'd expected Vegeta to hit Gonyhe, but instead she got a pat on the head. Krillen finally released some air that he had been holding, "Man, she's got the attitude of your mother, mix that with the fact she's half saiyan that could only mean one thing-,"

"Trouble," Finished Gohan for Krillen, who nodded in response as they both entered the ship after Vegeta and Gonyhe.

-_DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Guru was sitting in his chair, the power of Frieza was slowly drawing nearer, and it made him uneasy, somehow he knew he wasn't going to survive this. He clutched his chest in agony, a low groan escaped his lips. He would die, die of heartbreak, because all but a handful of his children were dead, he'd failed them. He had to help the earthlings, he would try to stay awake long enough to let them get their wish.

They were saiyans, saiyan's were supposed to be ruthless, but with those children, they were different, they were pure, they were hope.

__

'Dende my child, you must go and deliver the password to the earthlings, Nail will hold off Frieza, fly fast my child, the earthlings depend on you to revive their fallen friends,'

Guru spoke telepathically to Dende.

Dende who was outside at the time, just nodded feverishly before replying to his father, _'Ok Guru I will. I'll help them as much as I can.' _With that thought in mind, the young Namek quickly took to the skies and flew off toward where he felt the power of Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen.

He had been flying for an hour when Frieza past him, Dende's power fluctuated wildly, he began to sweat but concentrated on flying, just to get away from Frieza. Unbeknownst to him, the battle between Nail and Frieza had already begun, and it was not in Nail's favour.

-_DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"KAKAROT! Calm the hell down! You were practically unconscious a minute ago then you see a needle and you panic. Get a grip, you're a saiyan warrior!" Vegeta hissed, while chasing the still injured Goku round a table, while Goku tried to stay as far away as possible from the needle that was laying on the counter, he was eyeing it warily, refusing to go within ten feet of it.

"Daaaad!" Whined Gonyhe, resting her head in her hands as she sat on a chair, every so often she would casually glance up at her father and then slump back down again. How a strong warrior like her father could be scared of needles was beyond her.

"He never changes," Agreed Krillen, watching the scene from his position with a smirk on his face.

Gohan nodded and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as his father crawled under the table and held his legs to his chest shaking. "I can't believe him," Stated Gohan.

Vegeta eventually managed to drag Goku out by the scruff of his Gi then knock him out. Eventually after dumping Goku in the tank, after half an hour of struggle. Vegeta dusted his hands off before muttering, "Idiot," under his breath. Then he turned and let his steely glare drop on the two demi-saiyan's and the earthling.

"Brats and Cue ball come with me," He ordered, marching out of the room.

Seeing no harm in it, the three followed, unsure of what the Prince Of Saiyans had in store for them.

They arrived in a room which could only be described as the armoury room. There were countless spandex jumpsuits, armoured shoulder pads, stomach pads, thigh pads, armour all around the room. Vegeta disappeared into the aisles and later reappeared with armour for himself. He disappeared into the changing rooms and changed out of his old armour, then into his new armour. Coming out he growled as he saw the earthling and the half breeds standing there, looking around.

"Well? What are you just standing around doing nothing for?" He snapped, tapping a foot in impatience, "That armour will give you more protection than that flimsy material, pick one out. It'll help against the battle with Frieza."

They didn't need to be told twice as Krillen, Gohan and Gonyhe scurried off. Gohan emerged first from the changing rooms, wearing a blue full body spandex jumpsuit with armour over the top. The stomach plating was gold, as was the shoulder pads, his boots where white with gold tips and his gloves were plane white. To finish the look, Gohan wrapped his tail firmly round his waist.

Krillen was next, emerging in black spandex jumpsuit that stopped at his thighs and his upper arms. Over that he wore a dark blue amour, with gold shoulder pads and a gold stomach pad, gold thigh pads also protected the length of his thighs to his knee. Like Gohan he wore white boots, tipped with gold, with white gloves that held no design on them.

After about ten minutes there was still no sign of Gonyhe. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently, he looked like he was going to explode with impatience. "BRAT!" Screamed Vegeta. "GET YOUR HALF BREED BACKSIDE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The curtain opened to reveal Gonyhe. Gohan and Krillen gasped. She was wearing armour like them, but it was the female armour. She wore a black body spandex suit, it reached all the way down her legs, but stopped at her upper arms. Over the spandex she wore the armour over her midsection. The armour in colour was a dark purple colour, it was close to navy blue, the shoulder pads and stomach pads were a pale purple, as where the thigh pads. Her boots were white but the tip of them was a light purple colour, the same colour as one her shoulder pads, thigh pads and stomach pad.

There were two things that made her outfit vary from her brothers and Krillen's, she wore one purple kneepad on her right knee then one purple elbow pad on her left elbow, and to top it all off, like her brother, her tail was wrapped tightly round her waist, the tip of it was twitching in agitation as everybody scrutinized her, but that wasn't what they were staring it.

Gonyhe unconsciously went to rake a hand threw her hair, but found it wasn't there. _So that's what they were looking at? _Gonyhe chuckled, they acted like she was a ghost or something. She twirled round, "Well what do you think?" She chuckled. Instead of her trademark bunches, her hair was not cut short, she'd found a dagger in the changing room and decided just to cut off her hair, it was more of a hindrance in battle anyway. Her hair was now cut short, into a bob, her stubborn saiyan hair never died down though, her hair stuck up in three spikes, each one leaning to the left, because of her sharp saiyan features, she understood she looked more boyish now. Her mother would surely have a fit, but she didn't care. She just shrugged and walked off to join her brother.

Gohan stared at his sister for a few moments before shrugging and walking off, back toward the medical room. Gonyhe followed, but eventually just let her tail swish from side to side contentedly, indicating her relaxed mood. Vegeta smirked as she walked away, _'I'll make a saiyan out of you two brats yet,' _He thought to himself.

He growled as he noticed Gonyhe's tail unwrap from her waist, scowling he shot forward and grabbed it between his hands, applying increasing pressure to it.

Gonyhe let out a feeble yelp before sinking to her knees, refusing to cry out, the pressure got tighter and tighter, she could see white spots in front of her eyes now, every nerve in her body hurt. Absolute prickling pain, that's what could describe it, she'd rather take a blast from Nappa head on. She bit her lip, drawing blood, she would not cry out.

Pain,

Then a great sense of release. No more pain, she looked up to see Vegeta smirking down on her, "You're tail never leave it open like that again. A tail can be a saiyans greatest weapon, but it can also be a saiyans greatest weakness. Keep it wrapped. At _all_ times," Vegeta hissed.

A bit dizzy, Gonyhe stumbled to her feet and slipped into a defensive stance, her vision was still swimming and the room was swaying, but he wouldn't grab her tail like that again. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. "What are you my new master, pahh!" She sneered, eyeing Vegeta furiously.

Vegeta bared his fangs and said in a low dangerous tone, "It would do you well to learn some respect, female. You are the last female of a warrior race. You will treat your Prince with respect," Vegeta said dangerously.

"Yeah right, later Prince Vegeta," Gonyhe mocked before running to catch up with her brother and Krillen.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Still flying along Snake Way at top speed, Bardock, Fasha and Raditz suddenly halted in their flight, straining their eyes they made out a tiny planet, and the end of snake way.

"About bloody time," Grumbled Bardock, "I'm getting hungry," He added. Almost as if in agreement, his stomach gave out a tremendous roar, to which Fasha just replied with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"You're always hungry," She shot back with a smug smirk.

Raditz just stood, well floated, watching the whole exchange with a bored expression, this was the tenth time an argument had broken out. His tail danced behind him to pass the time, after about five minutes of bickering, Raditz placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, catching the attention of his mother and father.

The two adult saiyan's hissed in pain and grabbed their throbbing ears, "What's the big idea whelp?" Snapped Bardock, rubbing his ear to numb the pain.

"How in the name of Vegetasei did you two get together, all you do is argue?" Raditz questioned. Crossing his arms and tapping a foot in midair, it was a comical sight.

There wasn't a reply from the dead saiyan's as they averted their gaze from Raditz like children being scolded for doing something wrong. Shrugging his shoulders, Raditz turned up toward the plant and began to fly toward it, he didn't doubt that his parents would be following him soon enough, if not because they wanted to, but because Raditz could smell food being made, and that was enough to catch the attention of any saiyan.

A clanking of boots landing on the planet caught the attention of the Z-fighters, each one whirled round and slipped into a defensive stance, but a certain Namek growled in his throat, "Hey green bean, long time no see," Raditz smirked but his eyes widened as Tien, Krillen, Yamcha and Piccolo all charged at him.

__

-The Rage-

Nail was on the ground, totally spent and injured beyond repair, he was dying and he knew it, but he would die in peace, knowing that he'd fulfilled the Great Elders wish. He coughed up blood as Frieza loomed over him, his cruel face twisting into a scowl as Nail still refused to give Frieza the password, even though it would do no good, since Frieza never knew Namek anyway, or he hoped he didn't know the Planet Nameks' native language.

A voice in his head jolted him out of his thoughts, it was Guru, The Great Elder, his father.

__

'My child it is done, Dende has reached the Earthlings. Well done my child, I am proud,'

Nail sighed in relief before looking up and meeting the cruel gaze of the changling named Frieza. "Ready to tell me the password then Namek?" Snarled Frieza, picking up Nail by the front of his shirt and spitting into his face.

"Why bother Frieza, it's to late, it was a trick. The Earthlings and the saiyan's already have the password. You're to late," Nail shot back smugly.

If possible, Frieza's face drained of all colour, his eyes grew wide as saucers as he struggled to take in the information, as quick as a shot, Frieza roughly tossed the mortally injured Nail to the side and leapt up into the sky, speeding back toward his ship. "DIRTY LITTLE MONKEYS!" He screeched, rocketing along the sky line, leaving a flurry of ki behind him.

-_The Rage-_

Gonyhe sat on the ground, after Vegeta had taken a nap, her Gohan and Krillen had stolen the dragon balls and moved them to a new location away from the ship so that they could make their wish without Vegeta knowing.

Gonyhe sat rocking on the ground, Gohan stood beside her, Krillen loomed over the dragon balls, then in a deep voice he called out, "I summon up the dragon, I call you now, here my howl, to make my wish come true!!" Then he rose his arms into the air, making a big dramatic scene.

After a few minutes Krillen sweat dropped, then Gohan and Gonyhe fell down anime style with a loud thud. "Ermm, maybe you didn't do it right?" Gohan suggested.

"B..but..but," Krillen stammered.

Gonyhe erupted in a fit of giggles, "Heh, maybe y-you should d-do the dance again, that one m-made Captain G-Ginyu look g-good," Said Gonyhe through a fit of furious giggles, she rolled onto her stomach and began thumping the earth in furious laughter.

Krillen mumbled something incoherent under his breath then crossed his arms, sulking. Three heads snapped up at once when they felt a power approaching. The atmosphere turned serious. "Who is it? The power isn't strong," Questioned Gohan.

"It feels familiar," Said Krillen, concentrating more.

"Yeah familiar," Echoed Gonyhe, straining her eyes.

"It's Dende!" They all said at once after Dende came into view.

Dende flew over the ship, looking down on the ground trying to locate his friends. Then when he saw three figures on the ground, each one wearing saiyan armour, he panicked, thinking it was some of Frieza's lackeys. He turned and began to fly away as fast as he could, silently praying they wouldn't catch him.

"Hey Dende, it's me Krillen, it's ok. It's just us!" Krillen reasoned from the ground, ignoring the furious words from Gohan and Gonyhe telling him to be quiet case they wake up Vegeta.

Dende looked on curiously for a moment before realizing who it was, with a big grin on his face he shot downwards landing in front of Krillen with a huge grin still plastered on his face.

"Do you have the password Dende?" Questioned Krillen, walking back with Dende toward the dragon balls.

Dende nodded, then moved his hands over the dragon balls, muttering some words in his native tongue under his breath before he said one word out loud, "PORUNGA!" Dende called, then at once the dragon balls burst into life.

****

-

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry for how late this is at going up, I had homework, even though that's not a good excuse but, oh well. Arghh there's some things wrong with the format on this chapter, don't know how it happened though.


	22. Return Of A Friend

_**A/N: **__Yeyyy, another update !!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**_

Chapter Twenty-One

Return Of A Friend

_By Anamix1_

It seemed odd, but all at once there was equal explosions of light and dark all over the planet. The light from the dragon balls was blinding, causing Gohan and Gonyhe, who were closest to the dragon balls, to scurry backwards in shock and a little bit of fright. Although they had heard much of the dragon balls, from their father and of course Krillen, who had eagerly told them of all their father and Krillen's adventures as children, and the fact that Gohan wore a dragon ball on his hat, they had actually never met the dragon, or seen it.

Gohan had envisioned it to be like something out of his books, the scaly, winged four legged, big swooshing tail type, well, it was scaly, and it did have a tail, but that was about as close as it got to what Gohan had imagined it as. The thing was humongous! It made Godzilla look like a puppy for Kami's sake. Gohan found himself gapping like a fish at the marvel in front of him.

He failed to notice around him as the skies simultaneously darken as if it were nightfall, but there were three suns on Namek, so that wasn't the cause. Thunder boomed and lightening crackled in the distance, a particularly loud roar in the distance made him leap up in fright and stumble backwards further, seeking a nearby boulder for protection, (however futile his attempts may be).

However when he crept behind the boulder, he surprisingly found his favoured hiding spot occupied by his supposedly fearless sister, who had lost all colour from her face and was clutching onto his boulder for dear life. He flashed her a weak smile but she scowled at him, and rudely shoved him away from her hiding spot, hissing, "Mine," In a dangerously low tone, that Gohan couldn't find his voice to argue back with. He laughed sheepishly before taking a few steps forward to Krillen who was actually looking quite frightened, Gohan was guessing that Porunga, as they called the dragon here on Namek, was a lot different from Shenron, the dragon they were so familiar with back on Earth.

The figure of Porunga loomed over them in all his glory, his eyes bore into them, making it feel like he was looking into their very souls to see if they were worthy of the dragon balls. Not that he could do much even if they weren't worthy, heck, he was just here for the granting wishes part.

All was silent until Porunga's voice echoed downwards almost like the thunder that boomed around them. **"You have awakened me from my slumber mortals, speak of three wishes within my power and I shall grant them!" **Porunga stated.

Krillen managed a weak laugh, attempting to break the uneasy atmosphere around them, "So," He laughed nervously, "Who do we wish back first?"

"Let's try contacting Piccolo, if we join our minds together we should have the power to contact him, we do have a mental link with him, though yours is stronger than mine, but I'm not sure if it will reach all the way to the otherworld with just one of us," Suggested Gonyhe casually, stepping out from her hiding spot and walking toward her brother and father's best friend as if nothing had happened.

Gohan shrugged his shoulder nochantley, "Worth a try," He agreed, then sat down on the ground, taking up the famed lotus position, they would need to meditate, for this to work. Upon hearing her brothers agreement, Gonyhe also took up the lotus position, but placed her fingers against her brothers forehead, as did her brother do with her, almost as if they were mental sparring. They didn't even hear Porunga tell them to hurry up with their wish as the tendrils of their mind consumed them.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"WOAHHH!" Exclaimed Raditz as he threw himself to the left avoiding Piccolo's trademark beam. Almost instinctively he reached up to click his scouter, only to once again learn that it was not there. Since his scouter was knocked off his face before the final blow was delivered, he didn't carry it with him on his final journey to the otherworld.

"Damn it!" He cursed, literally bending over backwards to try and avoid Yamcha's high placed kick. "Close one!" He mumbled. He yelped as a ki blast came painfully close to hitting his tail, the most sensitive part of his body.

He was struck in the jaw by Tien who then threw him toward Piccolo, who in turn upper-cutted him toward Yamcha, who then round house kicked him toward Tien, then the process started all over again, fun for the recently deceased Z-fighters, not so much for Raditz, who was yelping and shouting obscene curses that would make even the hardest man shiver.

Floating above the house was Bardock and Fasha, Bardock wearing a highly amused grin on his face, like he was enjoying the show. Fasha was just watching the fight, well beating out of curiosity. "Think we should step in yet?" Yawned Fasha, placing a hand over her mouth in boredom.

Bardock merely grinned and shook his head, "Nahh, let the whelp suffer, he deserves it, maybe they'll beat some sense into him," Laughed Bardock, grinning down at the beating, but his grin soon disappeared as Fasha glared daggers at him, man, if looks could kill. He gulped before throwing up his hands in annoyance, "Fine," He grumbled before making a move to go help his son. Fasha smiled, she had him twisted round her little finger.

"Alright break it up, stop getting you're tail whipped off a bunch of humans and a Namek and get your backside up here so we can figure out why we've been sent for!" Commanded Bardock in an authorative tone.

"Oh yeah that helps," Mumbled Fasha and she floated down to join Bardock who was smacking his palm against his head. "You're just a big pain in the ass, know that?" She questioned sarcastically. "I do my best," Bardock replied smugly, before placing two fingers in his mouth and whistling rather loudly, almost bursting the eardrum of every Namek and saiyan alike on the small planet.

Yamcha spun round and his eyes widened at the saiyan, thinking it was Goku. "Goku?" He questioned attentively. "What the hecks a Goku?" Questioned Bardock, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Kakarot's pathetic earth name," Wheezed Raditz in between dodges.

"Oh, well I'm not Kakarot," Bardock stated the obvious, crossing his arms, Fasha came down and thumped him hard upside the head, he whirled round and shot her a mock hurt look, "What was that for?"

"For being a asshole!"

It was then that King Kai walked out of his house, carrying a platter of food. This caught the saiyan's attention and most of them, whirled round to sniff in the wonderful smell. Raditz was to busy dodging blows from Piccolo.

"Hello Saiyan's," King Kai cheered, waving a hand in welcome toward them. "You're early,"

"Huh? You invited them?"

"Are you crazy, we died because of their kind,""Specifically him, if it wasn't for him coming in and trying to act like a big shot, he would never have died, never have found out about the dragon balls, Vegeta wouldn't have came, we wouldn't have died, and Goku, Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen wouldn't be risking their backsides trying to wish us back!"

"This is all your fault saiyan!"

"Shut it green bean!"

"Now boys!" Chastised Fasha.

"Wait a minute, call waiting. Bubbles, what are the rates for long distance calls?" Questioned King Kai, completely ignoring the looks the others sent his way. "Piccolo, someone's trying contact you," King Kai stated, with a twitch of his antenna two recognizable voices could be heard, and as usual they were arguing.

"_**Hellooo, is anybody there?" **_Gohan tried, his voice echoing in everybody present minds'.

"_**Of course not bozo, if they were there, they'd have spoke back, what did you do?" **_Answered Gonyhe.

"_**Nothing, we did everything right, and don't call me a bozo, we've got to hurry up, especially before Vegeta wakes up,"**_

"_**Yeah, he'll have my tail for fooling him like this, not that he didn't deserve it,"**_

Instinctively, the Saiyan's on the planet, curled their tails tighter around their waist and petted them soothingly, by this time, the fighting had ceased, for the time being.

"Hey kids, what is it?"

"_**Mr. Piccolo!" **_Squealed two voices in unison.

"Well?"

"_**Who will we wish back first?" **_Questioned Gonyhe.

"Wish back me first, then wish me to the planet Namek,"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" Screamed the rest of the dead warriors.

"You idiots, if I go back that means the old geezer goes back, that means the dragon balls come back,"

"_**Ok Mr. Piccolo, see you soon!" **_Gohan grinned, cutting the connection.

"PICCOLO! Hey, what's the deal? I see, now I see, bad boy! You get what you want from my training then tell me to take a hike," King Kai raged.

"Well to be blunt yes, heh," Piccolo replied.

"Oh I see, you bad boy!" King Kai screeched.

"Hmm, so this is what it's like to have a bomb?" Piccolo mused.

King Kai gritted his teeth in frustration, but couldn't hold himself back any longer, "That does it!" He screamed, rushing forward toward Piccolo, but Yamcha and Tien caught him on time, trying to hold him back, while the others just watched on with a sweat drop.

"King Kai please!"

"Easy big guy!"

"We can't let you go until you calm down!"

"Breathe, in and out, in and out!"

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Vegeta leapt up from his slumber after feeling an approaching power, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "It's Frieza, I know it is!"

He looked up through the glass window, and his mouth fell open, it was dark out, but of course that was not because it was night, because Namek had three suns, it was because of the summoning of the eternal dragon.

"It's dark out, I can't have slept that long. Darn it Kakarot, you're no good until you're strength is fully restored. Wait a minute, it's not night time, the horizon isn't dark, darn it!"

Vegeta raced out the room, running down the hall at full speed, trying to get to the door of the ship in record time. "Darn it, never trust an earthling, hurry up Kakarot!"

Vegeta made it outside and started frantically looking for the dragon balls, he cursed when he found none, "Darn it, it can't be, alright, shoot! Where are those Dragon Balls, little devils, how could I? I must be getting old of somet-aahh! Ahhhhh!"

Vegeta caught sight of the dragon and raced over to the edge of the cliff, looking upon the great figure of the dragon in the distance with disbelief. "Ahhh! No way! Ohh! Holy cosmo's look at that thing! So that's the dragon of the legend! My gosh! That's one whopper of a lizard!"

A vein throbbed out of Vegeta's head, and he clenched his fists, "Ok! I will not let this ruin my composure!" He said slowly through clenched teeth. "AHHHHH!" Vegeta powered up to a white aura bursting around him, then shot off, letting the ground unearth beneath his feet.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"**Look I'm enjoying the fresh air, but I don't have all day, if you don't have anything to wish for, just wish for nothing three times, so I can go!" **Porunga stated impatiently.

Krillen chuckled, "A dragon with a sense of humour,"

Gohan and Gonyhe were thrown out of each others minds and physically thrown back a few feet, a little dizzy from their aggressive mental experience. Shaking her head, Gonyhe recovered, but her head immediately snapped to the side, Vegeta was awake. "Dende quickly, tell the dragon to wish Piccolo alive again, then for the second wish bring him to this planet, we've not got much time, Vegeta's coming this way!" Screamed Gonyhe.

Gohan rubbed his temples, making a mental note to be more careful when exiting her sisters mind in future. He chewed on his bottom lip as it seemed like hours before the dragon finally accepted the two wishes. **"Very well, it is done, now what is your last wish mortals?"** Shenron questioned.

It was at that point when Vegeta suddenly came racing over the horizon, arriving on the scene in less than five seconds flat. His face the picture of fury and frustration. Now that was a scary sight. Gohan gulped and warily took a step backwards as Vegeta stepped toward him. Gonyhe just scowled, her tail twitching behind her in frustration.

"You little rats. You called the dragon while I was asleep. Bad boys, very bad boys!" Vegeta said in a dangerously low voice.

Gonyhe just scowled, "What is it, mad because we outsmarted you my Prince," Mocked Gonyhe, she was feeling serious dislike for Vegeta, well she hated him since he came to Earth.

"We have to make me immortal," Demanded Vegeta, picking up Gonyhe by the scruff of her armour and throwing her aside like rubbish, he would get her later.

"No! Goku will come through for us," Krillen insisted, crossing his arms in a manor that dared Vegeta to argue back, but argue back Vegeta did.

"I don't care whatever delusional world you're living in, that's your fault, I need to be immortal, not even Kakarot can defeat Frieza trust me, you want to live-," Vegeta was cut short as an enormous power level skyrocketed toward him.

Krillen's brave attitude failed him as his knees knocked together, the full brunt of Frieza's power just slammed into his senses, making his eyes widen in surprise. How could one guy have so much power, it was absolutely maddening. It wasn't even possible, was it?

Gohan and Gonyhe were sporting looks between fear, anxiety and trying to look calm and collected. They both nodded to one and other, each reading each others thoughts, before turning to Dende.

"Do it Dende, wish Vegeta immortal, it's our only chance," Gohan said solemnly, earning a nod from Gonyhe, who knew the plan already, a smirk from Vegeta and a widening of eyes from both Dende and Krillen.

Nodding wordlessly Dende started to chant some words in Namek, but before he finished there was a flash of light, then lots of things happened at once. The dragon balls turned to stone. The sky regained it's normal colour. Dende collapsed to the ground, grasping a now stone, dragon ball.

"No, Guru's gone, he's gone," Dende repeated over and over again, tears falling from his eyes.

Krillen rubbed the Namekan child's back soothingly, then a voice ruined the sombre moment, a cold, cruel voice that sent shivers down the spines of everybody gathered, "My, my, my. What do we have here? Haven't you been some very bad monkeys," Frieza sneered.

"Frieza," Snarled Vegeta, spitting out the name with distaste.

"So you're the ones, huh? Naughty. I don't see how an earthling, two half pint saiyans and a burnt out Prince could get the better of the Ginyu Force, but now it's your turn! Relax, it wont hurt too much, death is my specialty,"

The warriors were rooted to the spot with fear, as Frieza glared down at them.

"You were always a good little monkey, why did you ever turn on me?" Frieza asked in a mock hurt tone. Vegeta scoffed and turned his head upwards, eyeing Frieza with half closed eyes. "I don't care Frieza. You hate me, I hate you, like I care. I quit. I'm free now, all those years of being nice to you, I could puke. I'm a super saiyan now, so prepare to die," Vegeta declared rather arrogantly, he shot the others a glare that clearly stated, 'get-involved-in-my-fight-and-you'll-see-what-happens'

Dende scurried behind the mountain, after a command from Krillen to hide, he cautiously peeked round the mountain, he was knocked off his feet by a shockwave as Vegeta and Frieza's fists collided.

Blow for blow was matched in the air, with both opponents toying each other, to test out each others boundaries and weaknesses. On the ground, Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen were watching the fight with battle hardened expressions.

"Vegeta's not going to win this," Gohan eventually declared, viewing the battle with a look of concern.

Krillen looked at Gohan disbelievingly as Frieza was smashed into the ground, courtesy of Vegeta's fist meeting his face. "But look, Frieza's getting beat about, and Vegeta's not even trying," Krillen stuttered.

"I agree with Gohan, look, feel for his power, then feel deeper, there's a deeper power in there, and whatever hit Vegeta lands on Frieza, it doesn't seem to hurt him," Gonyhe stated.

"Let's just watch for now," Agreed Gohan, turning to view the fight.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"Damn that dragon!" Piccolo cursed as he turned and looked about him, the dragon had dropped him at the other end of the planet, away from where the battle was taking place, now he was trying to get his bearings so he could go help his students. A power spiking toward the east caught his attention and he turned and faced in the general direction of it.

"There!" Piccolo exclaimed, feeling his students power levels, along with Krillen's, Vegeta's and Frieza's. Goku's was there, but it was weak, but steadily getting stronger, he was healing.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Piccolo called as he leapt into the air and shot toward Gohan and Gonyhe, leaving a trail of white ki in his wake.

_-D__BZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"We're you're trainers, whether you like it or not three eyes!" Raditz snarled, going close up to Tien's face and growling. Tien aimed a punch at Raditz face, to white Raditz jumped out of the way of. Lightening sparks literally flew from the eyes of Raditz toward Tien and vice versa.

King Kai looked up from reading his newspaper and tutted, "Now come on, stop monkeying around. Heh, monkeying around, I crack myself up," King Kai joked, then wiped away a tear of laughter, but nobody was laughing, well the saiyans weren't, they were fuming. King Kai should of known better than to call a saiyan a monkey, it was the worst insult possible. Fasha was trying to restrain Bardock from going over and ringing King Kai's neck, while a huge vein throbbed from her head. Raditz was glaring at the humans who dared to stiffle a laugh behind their hands.

King Kai's antenna twitched, a frown came over his face, then he scrunched up the paper in his hands and tossed it to the side and stomped over to the edge of his planet, while everybody else watched him curiously. All was quiet for a few minutes until,

"GAHHHH!! I TOLD HIM NOT TO ENGAGE IN CONTACT WITH FRIEZA!" King Kai screeched.

Everybody who had sensitive hearing, mainly the saiyans, fell down clutching their ears, forgetting, (for now) all their recent thoughts on killing King Kai for that comment on monkey's. Raditz stood up and rubbed his ears whilst shooting daggers at King Kai.

"Who is? What the hells happening down there old man?" Questioned Raditz.

King Kai looked up and adjusted his sunglasses, "The battle has started," King Kai replied solemnly with another twitch of his antenna, it was then that Baba appeared seemingly out of thin air, riding her glass ball.

The miniature seer, jumped gracefully off her crystal ball as it floated harmlessly to the ground beside her. Everybody watched curiously as Baba leaned over her ball and waved her arms around, then started chanting in a language nobody could understand, most just thought she was crazy, that was until a figure started to appear on screen, it was hazy and blurry at first, but then it came into focus.

It revealed a gloating Vegeta, towering over Frieza, who was face down in the dirt, blood trickling from his many wounds and bruises. "Transform! I know you're not this weak," Vegeta taunted. "I need a challenge anyway,"

"Ok then my dear Prince. I think it's only fair I get a countdown," Frieza said.

"You've got to be kidding me? Fine then, 10987654321! Happy?"

There were gasps from everybody who never knew Frieza had the ability to transform, though Raditz muttered, "I'd heard rumours." It was at that point that the crystal ball was bathed in a bright light, those that could sense power levels gasped an took a step back.

"No freaking way!" Fasha cried as the new Frieza was revealed.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Piccolo came in for a landing, after feeling a high, decreasing power while he was flying toward Frieza, he landed and looked down upon a heavily injured and dying Nail.

"He looks like me, could be worse I guess. This guys definitely seen better days," Piccolo said, eyeing the warrior carefully.

"Yeah, you can say that again, bit of a drag huh? Hey it's you, so the people from Earth managed to make their wish? I love it!" The heavily injured Nail wheezed.

"I see. Well, if you know me, then you'll know I'm out of time. I'm quite sure we've never met before, but I'm glad your beating sure hasn't made you lose your sense of humor. You take good care of yourself, my friend."

"Wait a sec," said Nail, as Piccolo began to walk away. "I can sense your great power, but I just don't think it's going to be enough."

"We'll see."

"If only you had come back as your original self, you could have beaten Frieza for sure."

"What!?" Piccolo turned to face Nail.

"I've fought him," continued Nail. "I know how strong he is."

"So, if I united with Kami, I'd have what I need right now." Piccolo grimaced. "How ironic. He's probably laughing so hard we could hear him all the way from Earth."

"No, you're wrong. Nobody wants you to win as much as Kami does. His very survival depends on it."

Piccolo frowned. "Well, it's too late now, at any rate. And I think I would rather die than unite with that old geezer anyhow."

"Well, unite with me, then," said Nail. "It's the only help we can give. Sad, but true. I'm the last warrior on Namek."

"You are?" asked Piccolo, frowning again. "That's just great."

"I know, but if we unite, then you'll be much stronger than you are right now."

Piccolo began to turn away again. "I appreciate the offer, but there's just not enough room in me for the two of us."

"Oh, your ego's too big huh?"

"Well I better get going, I'm sorry I can't help," Piccolo said as he turned and began to walk away yet again.

"Not by yourself but with me you can. I'm not trying to trick you brother! Please! I'm just trying to help you out. You're one of us, we have to work together, it's the only way, Frieza's just too strong. If we don't use every scrap of what we have to fight with, we're done for!" Nail pleaded.

"Why not? Alright." He knelt by the dying warrior. "You're on. But if I don't like it, you're out. Understand me?"

"Man," said Nail, smiling. "You're too much. Just wait. You'll be begging to keep me around."

Piccolo placed his hand on Nail's elbow. "Yeah, right. I doubt that. Now, tell me what to do, quick."

"Right. Just keep your hand right there."

"You can stay until we beat Frieza. After that, I'm gonna charge you rent. You got that?"

Nail smiled. A white aura surrounded him. When it cleared, he was gone.

Piccolo stood up and stared at his hands in awe. "Wow, unreal. My gosh. This is amazing! I feel INCREDIBLE! YES YES YES YES! I CAN WIN! I FEEL GREAT! I CAN DO THIS!"

He smiled. "I'm home! I'm alive! This is all a miracle! I'm awake! I'm wide awake!" He took off into the air, flying towards the battlefield. "Hang on, Gohan! Gonyhe! Here I come!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **Now that Piccolo's fused with Nail, and Frieza's transformed, will Piccolo get there in time to save his students, or will Goku heal in time to save his friends? What new unfathomable power will the second transformation bring. Next chapter, _second transformation._ R&R.


	23. The First Transformation

**A/N: **Thanks for your updates!

G. Login: Chiaoutzui doesn't have many parts up on King Kai's planet in the series anyway, I'll add more parts in for him though if you want.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

-

-

-

-

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Twenty-Two

The First Transformation

_By Anamix1_

Red wisps of electricity started to form around Frieza, making electricity spark from his form. His muscles began to bulk up. Clenching his fists, he let out a tremendous roar as the loose rocks around his feet began to rise into the air and evaporate in the red flames that was his aura. Frieza glowed bright red, causing the gathered fighters to shield their eyes or face becoming blind. Vicious winds whipped all over the planet, uprooting trees, lifting boulders and destroying what was left of the Namekan settlements.

"Woahh man!" Krillen exclaimed as he struggled to keep his footing against the vicious winds.

Vegeta looked on in shock. Thanks to his newly found power sensing abilities he could sense Frieza's power reaching unimaginable new heights. Gritting his teeth he half closed his eyes so the wind wouldn't irritate them.

Still Frieza screamed, as his transformation caused a massive earthquake. Gohan and Gonyhe struggled to remain upright as the tremors threatened to knock them down. Frieza's muscles began to bulk up even more, to the point where it looked like something was about to burst out of his skin. He looked like a lizard on steroids!

He suddenly began to grow, his horns now turning to point upwards, his small compact body grew and sprouted to new heights. Veins in Frieza's neck began to show as the transformation took it's toll on the tyrant. Then in another blinding flash of light, dirt clouded everybody's view from Frieza, making them very nervous.

Immediately, Frieza's large power level slammed into their minds. "Unbelievable, this is absolute madness!" Cried Vegeta, his mouth agape.

"It was nice knowing you guys," Gohan gulped, taking a step back.

"Nightmare city!" Stammered Krillen, also taking a step back.

"I'm dreaming. No I'm not dreaming, I'm having a nightmare!" Announced Gonyhe, pinching herself to check, but when she found out this was actually real, she took a step back beside her brother and father's best friend.

Frieza stood up to his full height and cackled madly. His voice was more deep, malicious and cold. "Well what do you think? Still so confident Vegeta? Maybe I failed to mention that my power level in this form is over one million." Frieza boasted confidently.

"What no way! That's impossible!" Cried Vegeta. "Don't believe it!"

"My my Vegeta. You should know better than to underestimate me," Frieza chuckled. "Allow me to demonstrate!" Frieza volunteered, raising a hand almost lazily, a mass of ki began swirling in his outstretched hand. With a loud yell his aura expanded rapidly around him then he threw the ki ball. Mixed with his aura, the powerful ki ball, blew up the island they were standing on, knocking Gohan, Gonyhe, Krillen, Vegeta and Dende skywards.

There was utter chaos for a few moments as everybody fought to gain control of their involuntary flight. "Is everybody alright? Gohan, Krillen?" Gonyhe called. There was a grunt from Gohan, but nothing from Krillen.

"Krillen?" Gohan screamed, frantically looking about for his missing friend.

It was then that Krillen turned up, carrying a shivering Dende. He had a large bloody gash on his head, an indication he'd been hit with the flying debris. "Krillen," Gonyhe breathed in relief, letting out a breath she actually didn't know she was holding.

On the tiny bit of land still left. Frieza stood tapping his foot, with his arms crossed, a finger to his lips in thought. "Hmm, who should die first." He mused, eyes darting to the four figures in the air. A playful smirk tugged at his lips, "I choose … YOUU!" Frieza decided.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Frieza fired a ki blast straight at Vegeta, then shot upwards barrelling straight into Gonyhe, who rocketed backwards from the hit, straight into Gohan. The two went tumbling downwards in a tangle of limbs. In the midst of all this confusion, Frieza made a direct beeline for Krillen. He didn't have time to dodge, instead he threw Dende to the side and felt an incredible pain in his chest.

Krillen slowly looked down into the cold eyes of Frieza and found himself impaled on one of Frieza's horns. He coughed up blood and tried to gulp in life giving air as he felt himself drowning on his own blood. The agonised cries of Gohan and Gonyhe tore like a knife at his soul. "Ride 'em cowboy," Taunted Frieza cruelly. As he roughly threw his head about, making Krillen bounce up and down and cry out in agony. Blood spilled from Krillen's wound onto Frieza's face, in which Frieza licked the blood off like some sort of cannibal. "One down," Frieza shouted as he jerked his head to the side and threw the motionless Krillen off his horn.

"Three to go," He cackled as Krillen floated downwards toward the lake. "K-Krillen," Stammered Gohan, tears were forming in the young demi saiyans eyes. Gonyhe was just to shocked to move. Krillen getting impaled by Frieza's horn kept replaying in a loop in her mind.

Gohan shot forward trying to reach Krillen before he hit the water but Frieza blocked his path. "Ah ah ah. You little monkey scamp!" Frieza chastised, wagging a finger in front of Gohan's face. Gohan shuddered in mid-air as Krillen disappeared underneath the water. "KRILLEN!!!!" Gohan screamed as his power skyrocketed.

Gonyhe's head snapped round as did Vegeta's. Gohan shot forward, faster than Frieza or anybody could track. He delivered a upper cut straight to Frieza's jaw which sent Frieza skyward. Lost in his rage Gohan fazed in right beside Frieza's head and gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw, then followed up with a double fist to the head and jack hammered Frieza toward the ground. Still lost in his rage and grief Gohan brought two hands above his head and placed one over the other. A yellow ball of light began to gather in his palms, an incredibly powerful amount of ki for one little boy to manage.

"**MASENKO HAAAA!" **

Gohan screamed throwing both hands downwards and firing the ball of pure energy. Gonyhe took this moment of confusion to dive downwards into the lake. She remerged a few moments later carrying Krillen's limp body, both hands under his armpits.

Just as Gohan's blast connected with Frieza, there was a loud shockwave which rung out, causing Gonyhe to stumble in the sky and lose control, she careered toward the ground, gritting her teeth she flipped over in mid air and grasped Krillen tightly. Gonyhe connected with the ground and ended up making a trench as she skidded along, careful to make her body take the full brunt of the hit.

As a dirt storm kicked up, there was no sign of Frieza.

-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

"K..king Kai. Did Gohan do it?" Stammered Tien as he watched the magic ball in disbelief.

King Kai was in a state of shock as he watched the magic ball whilst keeping his antenna firmly focussed on the battle on Namek, "Such a powerful child," King Kai whispered.

"Gohan did it!" Chiaoutzui cheered.

"That's one powerful kid!" Fasha mumbled her eyes wide.

"Yeah and go figure son, he hates you," Bardock taunted.

"Shut up father," Raditz grumbled.

"NOOOOOOOOO! FRIEZA'S STILL ALIVE!" King Kai screeched as his senses picked up Frieza's energy reading.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"Krillen!" Gonyhe screamed as she frantically tried to stem the blood flow.

It was at that point that Dende rushed over, tears streaming from his eyes. He kneeled down next to Krillen and raised his hands over his wound, a bright orange light surrounded Krillen and Gohan watched mesmerised, but she was soon snapped out of her stat by her brother's agonized screaming.

Her brother's head was being crushed under Frieza's claw as Frieza cackled madly. "Aww poor little monkey," Taunted Frieza as he pressed down harder, causing Gohan to scream out in agony yet again.

"GOOOOOOHANNNNNNNNN!" Gonyhe yelled as she shot forward. In pure rage she landed a hard kick to Frieza's head, which actually connected and made the tyrant stumble back, clutching his head. **"DESTRUCTO DISK!" **A voice cried out.

Frieza turned his head in time to see a swirling energy ball in a disk shape coming toward him. He flipped over, intending to dodge the blast, but the swirling disk caught the end of his tail and chopped it clean off. Frieza retracted his tail in pain and glared in the general direction the disk came from.

"WHAT NO WAY! YOU SHOULD BE SHISHKABOB!" Exclaimed Frieza looking at the newly healed Krillen.

"**DISTRUCTO DISK!" **

Was all Krillen's answer as he fired three of the deadly disks in quick succession toward Frieza who was hard pressed to dodge the lethal attacks. Just as he dodged the last one, somebody kicked him in the back, making him fly forward into Krillen who kicked him skywards.

"**SPIRAL DESTRUCTION HAA!" **She called as the blue spiral beam, that was her signature move, shot from her palm and straight up into Frieza, she knew it would never have enough power to take out Frieza, but it bought time for Gohan. "Dende now!" She called, taking up a defensive stance in front of her brother protectively.

Dende ran out from his hiding spot and immediately extended his hands over Gohan and closed his eyes in concentration, "It'll be ok Gohan, just you wait and see," Dende soothed. Like before with Krillen, an orange glow began to surround Gohan's body and all his cuts and bruises vanished.

Gohan's eyes fluttered open to find Dende staring at him intently, "Huh?" He wondered, pushing himself up and stretching the kinks in his necks. "I feel stronger than ever," Gohan commented. It was at that moment that Gohan sensed something coming from the sky, he quickly scooped up Dende and shot away with speed acquired by his healing. Thank Kami for saiyan genes.

Gohan moved just in time to avoid a blast sent by Frieza. "Dende stay here," He ordered, depositing Dende behind a nearby mountain. "It's not safe!" He said as gently as he could before shooting back into battle.

There was a loud shockwave as Frieza was slammed into the ground because of Gonyhe and Krillen tag teamed him. Nodding to each other Gonyhe and Krillen lifted off into the air and regrouped next to Gohan and Vegeta. "He's down, but not for long," Krillen remarked, keeping his eyes locked on the dust pile and rubble of rocks.

"Just one question, why the hell did you keep that namek brat's powers a secret?" Snapped Vegeta, jabbing a finger in the direction of Dende, who was peeking out from behind a mountain.

"Because we didn't know!" Shot back Gonyhe with equal ferocity.

"Yeah besides if we knew he could heal people, we would have got him to heal Goku!" Answered Krillen angrily.

Frieza shot out of the pile of rubble really annoyed and flustered. A dribble of blood ran from his nose and mouth. "What him too?" He asked himself in amazement looking at the unscathed Gohan, "Maybe they really did wish for immortality," He said a little worried.

"He's distracted, the best chance we've got is now! Come on boys!" Vegeta commanded, with a sly smirk toward Gonyhe. She gritted her teeth about the comment and decided it was not the time for arguments between allies.

"**HAAAAAAAA!" **The four launched massive energy waves at the tyrant, who simply smirked at the onslaught and the attempt before crossing his arms over his chest and tucking his head down. There was a loud explosion as the blasts connected, but when the smoke cleared, Frieza was still there a little scratched, but relatively unscathed.

"N-no way!" Gonyhe stuttered, slowly lowering her hand. Her face was blank, almost as if she was in shock. Gohan and Krillen were in similar trans-like states. Vegeta just wore his normal scowl. "Lizard breath!" He muttered.

"WATCH OUT!" Gohan yelled as a ki blast came hurtling toward them.

Four different figures threw themselves in four different directions as a blast sailed right through the spot they had been just moments before. Krillen whistled lowly before wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead by the back of his hand, "Close one," He murmured, but the words were barely out of his mouth when a knee slammed into his lower back.

Krillen was thrown forward from the force of the attack, a groan of agony escaped his pursed lips. He blinked and brought his guard up, trying to locate the enemy that was attacking him. His previous worry was answered as he felt something like a whip hit his stomach. He cried out in agony, then he only knew blackness as Frieza appeared above him, double axe hammering him into a mountain.

"KRILLEN!" Both demi-saiyans cried out at the same time.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Gonyhe screamed, rushing in with a surprise attack.

It didn't catch Frieza off guard though, as he whirled round just in time to avoid a round house kick to the back of the head. He ducked under the kick then brought his head up sharply, hoping to turn the female saiyan into a living skewer. Gonyhe's eyes widened and using a burst of speed, she dove through the space between the two horns, the sharp spikes grazing her sides.

Frieza recovered his composure rather quickly though and brought a fist up and slammed it into Gonyhe's exposed stomach. Spittle flew out from her mouth but she tried not to let the pain get the better of her as she quickly crossed her arms in front of her stomach, blocking the second blow. Safe to say, the power behind the blow made her forearms vibrate and throb a little.

Gonyhe quickly fired a small ki blast at point blank range, straight into Frieza's face. He grunted in annoyance, before reaching up and trying to grasp Gonyhe. Not wasting a second Gonyhe slammed her knee into the nape of Frieza's neck. The first actual blow she dealt to Frieza.

Frieza recovered incredibly quickly. He reached over his shoulder and grasped the offending knee. He heaved it over his shoulder as Gonyhe flailed around desperately trying to free herself form the tyrants iron grip, but to no avail. Frieza showed no mercy as he slammed Gonyhe's face into his knee repeatedly. His evil smirk grew wider, every time Gonyhe screamed out in agony.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Floating in the blue healing liquid, Goku tried in vain to move his muscles. 'I've got to hurry, they wont last long, their power's are dropping. Come on!' He practically screamed in his mind. He tried desperately to move his hand but found he still couldn't. 'I'm no use to them unless I'm at one hundred percent , come on guys, hold on!' He willed.

_-DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Vegeta averted his gaze from the fight. Her couldn't move, he was rooted to the spot. It was then that he was almost knocked clean out of the air by a shockwave, after Gohan's fist collided with Frieza's jaw. Making him drop Gonyhe and recoil backwards, clutching a forming bruise. He was left staring at an incredibly angry Gohan, he was practically promising death through his looks. If looks could kill.

"Nobody hurts my sister," He said dangerously.

Frieza backed up a little out of pure shock. 'He's unlike any other saiyan I've dealt with before. No saiyan is this powerful!' Frieza panicked. 'I'll need to take care of him first, he could be trouble!'

"YOU'LL PAY YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" Frieza screeched, lunging forward out of pure rage.

Gohan swiftly bailed out toward the side, letting Frieza's body surge straight past where he'd been a moment before. Frieza was acting out of pure rage now, it would be easier to dodge his attacks and deliver some of his own.

Frieza whirled round, his eyes burning with hate and malice. Gohan gulped and floated back a little in mid air, all his previous bravado and courage seemed to leave his body. The moments from where he was floating beside Vegeta, watching his sister being tortured, to the moment right now. Was all a blur, a blur of pure hot rage, bubbling over the surface. He started to feel dizzy with all these new emotions, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts.

His mentor, Piccolo always said try to keep a clear mind while fighting.

There was a loud crack as Frieza's fist connected with Gohan's gut. Then again, Piccolo always said never take your eyes of your opponent. Gohan's eyes bulged out as he doubled over gasping for air. Frieza slowly pushed the fist in further, enjoying the look of pain on the young saiyans face. He cocked his other fist, ready to slam it into Gohan's head and smash his skull. When he was once again distracted, this time by Vegeta, who was looking over Frieza with a cocky smile.

"Come on Frieza, you know better than to let down your guard. Don't tell me all those years of sitting on your backside messed up your fighting skills," Taunted Vegeta.

Frieza snarled and tossed Gohan to the side like rubbish, bearing his fangs at the saiyan prince, who was still wearing a smug smile. Whilst tapping his foot impatiently in mid air, his arms crossed, whilst reaching up and patting a fake yawn.

Frieza wasted no time in charging directly at Vegeta, with his fist cocked back and aimed for his head. Vegeta ducked the punch at the last minute and retaliated with his own. To his shock and horror, Frieza caught the punch. He threw back Vegeta's hand, causing Vegeta to stumble. Then with a malicious smirk, disappeared from Vegeta's view. Blows started raining down on his body, Vegeta was hard pressed to dodge the attacks. Blocking the attacks would have probably resulted in a shattered limb or two.

Frieza slammed a right leg into Vegeta's rib, making the saiyan Prince rocket to the side. Only to be caught by Frieza's fist in his face, then be slammed to the ground with a sickening thud. He could sense the energy being built up by Frieza, a ki attack, no doubt meant for the sole purpose of sending him to the next dimension. He didn't have the energy to get up right now, a few more minutes was needed for him to gather his strength.

As quick as a snap the ki ball that Vegeta had been sensing disappeared and Vegeta forced his weak body to look up into the sky. There was Frieza, with three pairs of feet slammed into his jaw. Krillen, Gohan and Gonyhe all wore looks of equal ferocity on their faces, and by the looks of Frieza's face, it looked like he was suffering. Vegeta managed a chuckle.

It seemed Frieza had once again recovered quicker than anybody expected. Within two minutes, Krillen was slammed into the ground next to Vegeta, and Gohan and Gonyhe were getting beaten up, rather badly.

"We need a plan cue-ball!" Vegeta stated, pushing himself up into a sitting position and watching the beating with narrowed eyes.

There was a muffled groan from the body next to Vegeta, as Krillen peeled his face out of the ground. Rubbing a very red face with a scowl. "Well I'm open to suggestions," Krillen said, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

It was then that a light bulb seemed to go off in Vegeta's head as he snapped his fingers and started summoning silver energy into the palm of his hand. "Ok baldy," Vegeta started as he lobbed the shimmering ball of ki into the air, where it floated, "Protect this at all costs, don't let Frieza get to it, and one more thing. Try not to get squished," Vegeta smirked as he raised the hand he'd formed the ki ball in, into the air.

"Huh what do you me-"

"**MOON BALL EXPLODE!" **Vegeta said, clenching his fist. At once the shimmering ball of ki exploded outwards. The beating ceased as Frieza looked up into the moon ball, eyes wide. He stopped after a minute and scoffed, "Yes Vegeta, a whole lot of good that will do. Remember monkey, you've been detailed!" Frieza laughed.

"Not quite." Grinned Vegeta, pointing a finger at the figures of Gohan and Gonyhe, who were now going through the Oozuro transformation.

Frieza looked unto the figures with shock, before hastily firing a ki blast at the two transforming children, but the ki blast harmlessly bounced off them as their power fluctuated with the transformation.

Frieza's eyes quickly darted around, looking for the source of the artificial moon light. He knew form experience that even the saiyans on planet Vegeta, the third classes, could cause quite a commotion in their transformed state, and there was no telling what two half saiyans could do, when they were more powerful than the King. "NOOO!" Frieza yelled, lunging for the source.

Just as she started to fly toward it, Krillen appeared before him. Both hands on the side of his head, fingers spread out, he smirked at the flustered changling.

"**SOLAR FLARE!" **He called as a bright light surged forward, temporally blinding Frieza.

Of course Frieza screamed all the curses that came to mind, in a few intergalactic languages as well. As much as he tried to get his bearings, so he could destroy that moon ball, he didn't know how to sense power levels so couldn't sense the gathered ki, shimmering in the air.

He brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them vigorously, but by the time he had regained his sight, it was to late. Two, tall 50 foot high oozaru's were already rampaging around Namek, in a blind rage.

Frieza's jaw practically dropped, Krillen was shivering in mid air out of pure fright of these giant beats. A few encounters as a child with his best friend had warned him these beasts were not to be trifled with.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"T..that's what Goku used to turn into when he was a kid. When he had his tail!" Stuttered Yamcha, who had not been there when Raditz arrived, and had been too preoccupied during the battle with Vegeta and Nappa to notice that the two children had tails.

Raditz scoffed lazily before leaving it to someone else to explain, he didn't feel the need to explain his heritage to weak humans, even though at this present moment they could probably kick his butt.

The answer came in the form of King Kai, who was leaning over the edge of his planet. He didn't need to watch the crystal ball as his telepathic abilities allowed him to keep track of the carnage on namek. "A Saiyans greatest asset is their tail, saiyans call it their source of true power. When a saiyan is exposed to blutz waves through their eyes, a gland in their tail sets off a reaction which causes the transformation. Of course a tail needs to be present for the transformation to take place, it increases the saiyans power tenfold. Although only saiyan elites and those who have received very strenuous training can control their transformed states, so that means-,"

King Kai was knocked off his feet as a shockwave practically rung out from the crystal ball, his antenna's flailed around wildly. "That means we're dealing with two insanely powerful brats who are out of their mind," Raditz said dryly.

"Which means we're screwed," Agreed Bardock.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Giant paws pounded into the ground, as more paws thudded against their owners chests, roaring their protests furiously to the world. Frieza's eyes widened as the white spots eventually stopped dancing around in front of his eyes. He'd come face to face with one of the only things in life that made him sweat, an oozaru's. He'd freely admitted to his- now deceased, minions Zarbon and Dodoria that he would not like to tangle with a squadron of saiyans on the night of a full moon, even he would have trouble.

At least he could thank the kai's for one thing, that Vegeta didn't have his tail. That would be trouble with a capital T. Frieza gave a low grunt as he skilfully leapt out of the way of two pairs of giant ape feet, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the tail. Which smashed into him with a thud and hurtled him toward the left and embedded him in a mountain.

Vegeta floated upward beside Krillen, who was still taking up a defensive position around artificial moon ball. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as Frieza was thrown around like a ping pong ball between the two giant apes.

Vegeta snorted in amusement as Frieza was slammed into the ground yet again, too dazed to do anything about it.

Krillen winced, closing one eye and turning to the side a little, "That one had to pack a wallop," He mumbled before turning to look at the battle again, "We might actually win this," Krillen mused happily, letting a carefree grin spread across his face. Krillen gave a huge cheer and pumped a fist into the air, but Vegeta's face drained of all colour as he took a shaky step back in the air.

Krillen arched an eyebrow and stopped his celebrating as he turned round to face the direction of the transformed Gohan and Gonyhe. His heart skipped a beat, two sets of blood red eyes were staring at him with intent to hurt. Gohan and Gonyhe had given into their primaral instincts, they didn't even know who they were anymore.

The two apes tossed Frieza to the side like the rubbish he was and took a few strides toward Krillen. Frieza was beaten, bloodied, broken and it looked like he was down for the count, but then again with Frieza, you never really knew did you?

"You idiot!" Vegeta hissed, taking up a very tight defensive stance.

"W-what?" Questioned Krillen in disbelief.

Vegeta growled before firing off a stream of ki balls in quick succession toward the two giant apes. "They haven't been properly trained, they can't control their transformed states. They are basically animals, taking their frustration out on the first thing they see, that was Frieza, but now cue ball you've gone and got their attention. MOVE!" Vegeta ordered, hastily knocking Krillen to the side as he to dodged.

Vegeta leapt out of the way of a breath ki blast, fired by Gohan. "Baldy, destroy the moon!" Ordered Vegeta.

Kicking up his aura he shot in, fist cocked. Slipping around a large punch just barely, he punched Gohan hard in his sensitive nose. Gohan recoiled and howled in pain and rage. Out of instinct he swatted Vegeta away like a fly, then started to pound the ground in rage.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!" **

The blue blast shot forth from Krillen's cupped, outstretched hands. It hit the target of the moon ball dead on, resulting in a loud explosion. The changes took place at once. The rage and confusion that was etched on both twins' faces faded as they slowly began to see though their clouded minds. They began to shrink in size, with the fur retracting back into their body. Their power levels dropped tenfold and their raven coloured hair and charcoal eyes regained their normal hue.

As normal, after a transformation of that magnitude and no proper training in the form both children fell unconscious from sheer exhaustion. Their breathes were shallow, but they were alive.

Just as one transformation died down, another kicked up. Over at the base of a mountain, dirt and debris slowly began to lift off the ground and disintegrate in the energy. An evil power sky rocketed making everybody conscious quake with fear. "It's Frieza! He's still alive!" Krillen stated as Frieza's power continued to climb.

Vegeta was silent, the only reason you knew he was listening was the beads of sweat that trickled down his face. He was nervous he could only stand there and watch as Frieza's power rose higher than his own and any of the fighters from Earth. He gulped, this was not good.

-

-

-

-

**A/N**: I know you probably hate me for how long its taken me to get this chapter up, but oh well. Better late than never right? =]


	24. Final Transformations

**A/N: **Thanks for your updates!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

-

-

-

-

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Final Transformations

_By Anamix1_

Four heads snapped in the direction that the new power was seeping off. They could just make out the heavily beaten shape of Frieza through the heavy dirt cloud. He was clenching his fists tightly and gritting his teeth and taking up a power up stance. He was concentrating, looking down inside him for that power that would unlock his third form. He'd not used it in a while, he'd never needed to. These Saiyans weren't normal, he'd give them that. No normal Saiyan should even be a match for his first form.

A red flame like aura licked upwards from Frieza's form. His body began to glow with red light as the morphing into his third form began, crossing his arms over his chest he flexed his muscles and let out a loud scream, the pain of morphing almost to much to bear. His ki continued to climb, the sheer might of it making the brave warriors shiver, this was insane! All the while Frieza began to change. He threw his arms up then brought them back down again, three spikes jutted out of his back precariously as he did so. He didn't seem to notice this though as his muscles throbbed then his exoskeleton shoulders stuck outwards. Frieza gave a grunt as his face began to stretch out of shape and morph into something new. Veins throbbed on his neck as a snout appeared out of his face then his cranium stretched backwards and down, forming a sort of banana like shape that bent downwards, it stopped above his waistline. In this whole process he shrunk about a foot or two and the purple plates were still on his body.

"So tell me, how do I look?" Frieza asked in a more mechanical voice before breaking out into fits of evil laughter that sent chills down the fighters spines.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"My Kami," Muttered Tien softly as he momentarily stopped his spar with Yamcha after catching the transformation out of the corner of his eye.

"That's not normal," Agreed Yamcha, throwing himself to the side to avoid a ki powered kick.

"King Kai, what does this mean?" Asked Chiaoutzui in a whisper, eyes wide with disbelief.

King Kai's glasses reflected with a flash of light as they always did when he was deep in thought. Frieza's new power was incredible, even he never imagined anybody could have power so high. King Kai gulped, letting all the disturbing turn of events replay in his mind. "The universe is doomed," King Kai replied solemnly.

"Pahh, and I thought lizard features couldn't get any uglier," Spat Bardock.

King Kai whirled round, waving his fists wildly. His face was almost going red from anger, you could practically see the steam billowing out of his ears. "This is no time for snide remarks. No-one can beat Frieza!" Yelled King Kai.

"Saiyans are the most powerful warrior race in the universe, not whatever that genderless alien is," Declared Bardock smugly.

The Kai threw his hands up into the air in defeat before stomping off toward the edge of his planet once again. He was screaming curses toward the Saiyans about their smug attitudes and especially how much they had eaten. Between Goku and the three Saiyans arriving here, they'd practically already eaten him out of house and home.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"G-guys. What do we do now?" Krillen stammered as he took up a stance of precaution.

"We attack. Hope to land a few punches," Spoke up Vegeta bitterly. He was in awe of the power radiating off Frieza, and was a little cautious as to if they could actually win this fight. They had to, there was no other choice. It was either do or die.

"What?! That's suicide!"

"Not really. He's too busy gloating about how all powerful he is, so he's not focussing. We can also sense power levels, he can't." Explained Gohan, allowing a grim smile to spread over his face. Although he was scared, like any Saiyan a good battle was exciting, though at the same time daunting.

"So we try a sneak attack," Agreed Gonyhe, allowing her power to spike a few times to its max.

Vegeta gave a snort of disapproval before narrowing his eyebrows at Gohan. He scowled, "That's cowardly and not the Saiyan way! I will not cower to some Lizard! I am the Prince Of All Saiyans," Declared Vegeta proudly looking down his nose at the warriors.

"Any better ideas?" Shot back Gonyhe with annoyance.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, most likely with an arrogant retort but found himself speechless, for once. Instead he settled on a grunt before crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, turning his body slightly away from the earthlings. "Now?" Questioned Krillen.

Gohan and Gonyhe both nodded in unison before kicking up off the ground, leaving a cloud of dirt in their wake. They fell into formation as Krillen joined them. Gohan at the front with Gonyhe at his right and Krillen at his left, Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

Krillen pulled out to the side, mirroring Gonyhe who also bailed out at her side. Gohan flew straight on, fist cocked back and aimed for Frieza's face. Frieza was taught the valuable lesson not to take your eyes off your opponent, although Gohan and Gonyhe had it beaten into them at a young age.

Frieza whirled round and his eyes widened as he saw Gohan approaching him at a terrifyingly fast rate. He quickly raised his arms to block the blow, closing his eyes and tucking his head into his crossed arms, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to see an afterimage just disappear before his eyes. Damn, those monkeys were fast, not to mention slippery.

A loud crack was heard as a roundhouse kick connected with the back of Frieza's weirdly shaped head. The alien in question stumbled forward, gripping the impact spot with a scowl on his face. A flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention as he whirled round in time to grab a leg coming in from his left hand side. He yanked the leg closer to him harshly and brought its owner to his fist. There was a splattering of blood before Frieza then tossed the form up into the air, which turned out to be Krillen and began firing ki blast after ki blast at Krillen's body.

Frieza was stopped by a harsh knee to his face that did little more than snap his head away from the source of impact. Losing focus on Krillen for a moment, his burnt, bloody and limp body fell from the sky and bounced off the ground a few times before coming to a halt. Krillen lost consciousness from the pain of the beating.

"Back off, female monkey," Frieza spat. He quickly spun round and delivered a hard roundhouse kick toward Gonyhe's midsection. The young female fighter leapt over the kick at the last moment before launching herself at Frieza as fast as she could. Although Frieza could see her perfectly. He parried every blow she sent at him with one hand, mocking her all the way. When Frieza grew tired of this game he waited until the next punch was thrown by Gonyhe then grasped her wrist by his tail.

Gonyhe was pulled toward the tyrant as much as she resisted she couldn't stop it. She was dangling in the air by her wrist, still struggling to try and get out of his vice like grip. Frieza drew back his fist and rammed his elbow across Gonyhe's face, making her cry out in pain and hot tears sprung from her eyes. Frieza continued to pummel Gonyhe as she was tossed about like a rag doll. Frieza finished up with a backhanded slap that sent Gonyhe tumbling side wards through the skies.

Flying through the air not of her own accord Gonyhe eventually gathered the energy needed to stop her involuntary flight. She was now bloody, with many wounds all over her body. Her armour -remarkably wasn't torn up like she'd expected it to be. Gathering up the last of her energy she held her left hand out with her palm facing outwards toward Frieza before crossing her free hand over the back of her outstretched hand. Concentrating her energy a blue mass of energy began building up in her outstretched palm.

"**SPIRAL DESTRUCTION HAA!"**

Frieza stiffened a little as the blasts name was called out, since he couldn't sense power levels he didn't know what to make of the blast so instead eyed it for a moment. Out of nowhere a foot came flying in aiming for Frieza's face. Grunting in annoyance Frieza swatted away the foot, knocking Gohan off balance. He stumbled in mid air as Frieza then turned to him and upper cutted him in the chin then punched him hard in the stomach. Gohan gagged and saliva flew out of his mouth, his eyes bulged out of his head.

He didn't even feel Frieza grab his ankle roughly and start to spin him round and round in a circle, gaining momentum. Frieza spun round a few times then released Gohan sharply in the direction of Gonyhe, just as she was letting loose her beam.

Gonyhe screamed as she unleashed the blue corkscrew like beam. It surged forward at lightening speed, heading straight for its target, that was Frieza, until Gohan got in the way. The beam was blue and wide in diameter compared to her sensei's _'special beam cannon' _attack. It was based off that attack and her fathers _'kamehameha' _attack. The corkscrew effect was from the _'special beam cannon' _and the way she gathered energy, the colour and the way diameter of the attack was based off the _'kamehameha' _.

Gonyhe instantly felt something connect with her beam and smirked thinking it was Frieza, so she pushed more power in to the beam, intent on wiping Frieza out of existence. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she saw Frieza standing with a smug smile on his face at the side of the beam. If Frieza was there, then who was on the receiving end of her beam? The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks. _Gohan! _

"NOOO!" She cried, instantly cutting off her attack.

Gonyhe started to pant, the blast had taken a lot out of her. It had taken most of her remaining energy just to fire that blast. "Gohan," She whispered softly before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost consciousness, and altitude and connected with the ground after falling twenty feet or so.

The smoke cleared and Gohan stood clutching his ribs tenderly. Scrapes, bruises and scold marks littered his small frame from the fighting and Gonyhe's blast. "Gonyhe," He whispered softly as he saw Gonyhe's body hit the ground hard then come to a stop unmoving on the ground. His eyes glazed over as his power skyrocketed once more fuelled by his intense anger for his sister being harmed.

Unleashing a war cry Gohan shot forward fist cocked back aimed straight for Frieza's obnoxious face. Just as he came within ten feet of Frieza a bright white beam came out of nowhere, going straight through the space between Frieza and Gohan. Coming to an abrupt stop in mid air, Gohan leapt backwards and scanned the skies for where the beam came from, who he saw made his heart beat faster and he couldn't help letting a cheesy grin spread across his face.

There above him was Piccolo, his white weighted cape billowing gracefully in the wind, staring down at Frieza with a scowl. "Nice to see your reflexes haven't went while I was dead," Piccolo commented. Gohan nodded three times quickly, his ebony spikes jutting up and down as he did so. "Come on Mr. Piccolo, lets fight Frieza," Gohan said enthusiastically.

"No Gohan it's my turn to fight," Piccolo replied throwing off his cape and turban and allowing them to fall to the floor with a thump and create a crater.

"But Picc-,"

"I fight alone kid," Piccolo said harshly.

Gohan was used to this, his year in the jungle taught him that although Piccolo cared about you, he would not openly show it all the time. Also Piccolo was rather rough when he spoke to Gohan, although he was only doing it because he cared, Piccolo still treated Gohan harshly.

"Leave him be brat, let the puny Namek get destroyed, it will save me a whole lot of trouble, and it will provide some entertainment," A voice said as it dropped from the sky. Gohan whirled round and came to look at Vegeta, clenching his fists tightly Gohan gritted his teeth and shot Vegeta his coldest glare.

"And where were you when we were fighting Frieza? Where you scared?" Growled Gohan, taking everybody by surprise, even Vegeta who was only used to Gonyhe talking to him like that.

"I was saving your pathetic friends backsides," Retorted Vegeta with a 'humph'.

"Gee Vegeta, I didn't know you cared," Mocked Gonyhe as she joined her brother and Vegeta with Krillen not to far behind her, all newly healed. Both were sporting cracked and damaged armour, although Gonyhe's was in much better shape than Krillen's. Taking time to look over her armour Gonyhe grumbled and dusted a few specs of broken stomach plate away. "And I actually liked this armour as well," Complained Gonyhe sarcastically flashing a cheesy welcome grin toward her Namekan mentor.

"You shut your mouth you insolent worm or I'll personally do it for you," Shouted an enraged Frieza from across the battlefield, who until this point had been watching the Namekan arriving with interest.

"I see you have ceased to train that mouth of yours kid, still getting you in trouble I see?" Piccolo remarked with a smirk while Gonyhe played the shocked look. "It isn't my fault that big meanie over there can't take a joke," Mumbled Gonyhe eventually, looking down a little bit dejectedly.

Piccolo snorted before cracking his neck and every one of his knuckles in turn. A disgusting popping sound was heard as he flexed his biceps, ridding himself of the kinks that had gathered there during his period of rest. He took a deep breath and smiled softly, man it felt good to be alive. Unlucky for him he was wished back on a very bad day, grunting Piccolo slipped into one of his favoured stances and took on a battle ready position.

"Oh dear me, I thought I'd killed all the Nameks, they're like slugs. Now one wants to fight me, don't make me laugh. The dirty monkeys couldn't take me on, you think you can? Hah, I'll allow you to have your fun for now" Frieza said in a bored tone, letting a few chortles escape through his mouth.

"You bet you overgrown lizard!" Roared Piccolo as he let his aura spring up around him. His power flared a few times before shooting upwards to its maximum. Loose rocks and the debris that had gathered on the ground from the previous battles, took this moment to rise into the air and swirl around Piccolo for a few moments before disintegrating in the heat of the Namekan warriors white aura.

Frieza, although didn't possess the coveted ability to sense power levels like the earth warriors and the saiyan prince Vegeta, knew straight away not to underestimate the Namek. Frieza's face fell into a concentrated look as he took a stance and prepared for the impending battle. Piccolo's right foot switched position, from a sideways stance to backwards on the balls of his feet. Shifting a little so he was leaning more heavily on his right foot. None of the two super powers seemed to notice that Gohan, Gonyhe, Vegeta and Krillen had cleared the area and were now watching from a safer distance a few hundred feet away beside Dende.

Letting out a grunt Piccolo kicked off from his right foot and took to the air, flying across the battlefield at speeds so fast the Saiyan Prince himself was hard pressed to follow. There was a loud cracking sound of bones hitting bones and faster than anybody could blink, Piccolo had already reached Frieza and the two were poised with both fists out and touching each other as it seemed each warrior had punched the others fist.

Frieza was gritting his teeth, putting more and more power into his fists to try and match the power of Piccolo's, Quickly Frieza and Piccolo switched the position of their hands at the same time, almost as if they were reading each others minds. Both warriors switched so that they were both grasping each others hands, battling for power in the struggle for dominance. Letting out a loud grunt once more Piccolo flared his aura, knocking Frieza off balance a little and making him stumble. Quickly dropping to the ground, after first freeing himself from Frieza's grip, Piccolo stuck out his leg and kicked both Frieza's feet away before he had a chance to recover from his stumble.

As Frieza was falling, Piccolo leapt upwards, slamming a knee into Frieza's back in the process. Letting a startled shriek escape his pursed lips Frieza was thrown into the sky, it took the tyrant a few moments but he did regain control of his flight, by flipping round in mid-air and pushing his ki behind him to stop him from spiralling out of control. "Damn Namek, that was a sneaky attack! You here me?! Sneaky!" Frieza screamed in rage, baring his teeth at nobody in particular.

"This isn't a game Frieza, it's a fight. It wasn't sneaky, it was a tactic." Piccolo stated nochantley as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of Frieza, who leapt back a little startled at his sudden appearance. "Round two?"

"Come then Namek,"

There was a blinding light as both warriors disappeared, reappearing a few moments later in the air, trading punches and kicks at a furious pace. Every so often a well placed kick or strong punch would break through one of the warriors defences. Shockwaves rung out throughout the skies as the blows continued to rain down. The power behind the blows was intense as both put their full power into most of the blows. Leaping over a low kick Piccolo manoeuvred his body in mid air and swiftly delivered a roundhouse kick to the base of Frieza's spine.

The tyrant cried out in pain but knew no more but stars as both Piccolo's feet implanted in the back of his skull with a sickening thud. Stars danced in front of his eyes as Frieza swayed in the air. All of a sudden bright balls of ki were fired from Piccolo's outstretched hands, but none of them connected. Out of instinct when the ki balls where fired, Frieza had crossed his arms over his face and tucked into a ball. After a few minutes he attentively looked upwards toward Piccolo, flashing him a taunting smirk. "Your aim is off Namek," Frieza taunted.

"Not quite!"

"What th-,"

"**HELLZONE GRENADE!" **

Piccolo slammed his hands together as the balls of ki that lay dormant around Frieza's body suddenly sprung to life and under the command of their owner slammed into Frieza's now unguarded body. Frieza could be heard screaming in agony and cursing Piccolo for everything, as the blasts connected in quick succession.

Piccolo was panting slightly but wasn't to outdone. He let his face remain void of emotion, although couldn't help it when his eyes widened at the sight of Frieza appearing out of the smoke, still walking only covered in gashes and pretty roughed up. "Damn it," Hissed Piccolo. He was hoping that attack would of done more damage than that.

Although, one good thing did come of that attack. The arrogant smile was now wiped off Frieza's face and was replaced by a scowl. Frieza brought a hand up and wiped a trickle of blood that made its way down the side of his mouth, "Die Namek," Frieza shrieked.

Everything happened in slow motion. Frieza's aura kicked into play, the gathered warriors suddenly clicked onto where they'd sensed the giant, evil ki gathering. Frieza raised his right hand and extended his index finger. Piccolo was entranced as a purple/pink light flashed for a moment or two on the end of Frieza's finger before shooting forward at break neck speeds.

The spell on Piccolo seemed to break the moment the beam was realised, because his eyes widened and he could be heard swearing softly under his breath. Knowing it was to late to try and dodge, his only option was to block. Crossing his arms and tucking his head down behind his arms, Piccolo reinforced his crossed arms with all the ki he could gather in the heat of the moment and hoped for the best.

Although Piccolo had time to prepare, for the normal human the whole incident would have passed before they could even blink. It seemed Frieza had put a lot into that one blast, as that one beam caught Piccolo dead on in the centre of his crossed arms and proceeded to lift him off the ground and carry him a few feet into the air before the beam exploded.

There was a loud boom as the blast exploded, sending shockwaves ringing throughout the planets surface. A large cloud of black smoke shielded everybody's view from Piccolo, nobody was even sure if he was alive. Frieza himself was already gloating how he'd taken out all the Nameks, although he was talking to himself.

The warriors fighting for the sake of the universe where not so certain themselves, they could still sense Piccolo's life force. The wind caused by Frieza's still blazing aura, whipped away the thick, black smoke clearing everybody's clouded vision.

Frieza stopped his gloating and could be heard cursing severely. There was Piccolo, up in the sky where the beam had carried him. His arms were still crossed in a blocking pose and his head tucked in safely behind his arms. It looked like he was having a hard effort keeping himself in the air. His arms fell limply to his sides and his head rocked backwards before Piccolo tumbled out of the sky his body smoking from the effects of the beam. He hit the ground hard and creating a Piccolo shaped crater. It seemed the beam had done more damage than the others gave it credit for.

The indication that the beam had severely injured Piccolo was the fact that his body was now reeking of burning flesh and his gi was torn up in several places. There was a pool of blood at the side of his slightly agape mouth as more blood continued to trickle out, indicating internal damage. The purple blood that belonged in one's body also managed to trickle out of Piccolo's ears. The near-fatal beam had not killed him, just fatally injured him. The occasional rise and fall of his chest was proof of that.

"PICCOLO!" A strangled cry rung out. It was Gohan, his eyes were wide and his voice was pitchy as he kept repeating his mentors name over and over again getting softer each time. His hands were shaking as he clenched them into fists, forcing the tears that were threatening to surface back down. No-one had noticed that Piccolo was indeed still alive, well none of his allies anyway.

Gonyhe was silent, gritting her teeth in anger and allowing one tear to fall down her cheek. They'd just got Piccolo back and now he was dead again? No wait, was that his _life force._ "Gohan, Piccolo's still a-,"

"PICCOLO!" Gohan's strangled cry echoed out again.

There was a rush of wind that made Gonyhe and Krillen and even Vegeta stumble as Gohan kicked up off the ground hard. His aura was now flaring wildly, this was because his emotions were all over the place. Gohan charged forward and aimed a right hook at Frieza's midsection, which Frieza took the full brunt of. Not having any time to prepare or launch a counter attack, Frieza took yet another blow, this time an uppercut to the chin. Again and again Frieza was pummelled virtually into the ground. Gohan finished with a one-two combo on Frieza's gut which left him gasping for air and spitting out blood and spittle. Gagging on his own metallic tasting blood, Frieza was bent over, clutching his stomach in agony.

Gohan came in for an attack again, his anger still fuelled by the fact that he thought his beloved mentor was dead. Frieza was knocked skywards by a well placed kick to his lower back and was sent spiralling out of control of his own flight, a few dozen rapid fire ki blasts later Frieza was slammed into the ground again, severely weakened by the relentless onslaught.

Just when Frieza thought it was over, Gohan's pitchy voice could be heard from above, calling out the attack his mentor taught him. **"MASENKOO HAAAAAAAAA!" **Frieza himself far down below on the ground was mentally cursing himself for not getting rid of Gohan sooner. He was almost afraid to look when he heard that attack being called out. He made a mental note to himself at that point never to piss off Gohan again.

The blast doubled in size as soon as it left Gohan's palms as he pushed more and more power into it, and sent it on a straight path to Frieza, who quickly rose into the air under Gohan and prepared a counter attack then blasted it at the incoming energy wave. "Damn monkey brat!" Frieza screeched, pumping more and more power into the blast.

"Unbelievable, how can one little brat have more power than me?" Vegeta questioned verbally, although he meant it to be kept in his head.

Gonyhe heard that comment from Vegeta and smiled proudly. She knew her brother was strong, although not as powerful as her dad. He definitely was a lot stronger than her, and even she didn't want to see him when he was seriously angry. A green blur out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as she saw Dende rushing over to Piccolo's side and began the healing process that would no doubt save his newly resurrected life.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"Great God Oozuro how powerful is this kid?" Fasha cried as she stumbled about on the tiny planet of King Kai.

The power output coming from the crystal ball of Baba's was so huge that it was causing earthquakes all over the miniature planet. King Kai was having the most trouble, he had long since abandoned trying to get up and had taken to lying on the ground in a most awkward position, still focussed on the battle on Namek.

His sunglasses were halfway off his face, with only one lens covering his eye and the other reaching his forehead. His robe were torn and dusty, although it seemed he didn't notice. Also, -luckily for the dead warriors, King Kai didn't notice that most of his planet had been destroyed, and that his house had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Also, that his beloved car, -that he had just recently had repaired after Goku had destroyed it with a mallet- now had a large tree on top of it poking through the window and crushing the bonnet and top of the car.

"Young Gohan is really something else," Baba agreed as she hovered in the air above the rumbling planet. It seemed like she was the only one with the common sense to hover above the planet so she could avoid the earthquakes. Well, Saiyans _were_ known for their fighting skills, not common sense.

"Baba, will he be able to defeat Frieza?" Questioned Chiaoutzui inquisitively.

Baba shook her head sadly, she had seen the future. Gohan would not be the one to defeat Frieza, his father would. "That child has unfathomable power, but not enough to defeat Frieza, we can only wait for a miracle to occur," _'or Goku to heal,' _She added silently in her mind.

There was a eerie silence that passed around the planet for a moment or two as everybody contemplated Baba's words. Gohan was demonstrating the most power out of all the warriors. Piccolo was down, although not for long since Dende was in the middle of healing him. Vegeta, although he hadn't really engaged in a serious battle with Frieza as of yet, didn't seem like he'd be much help. Gonyhe and Krillen couldn't even land a punch on Frieza unless it was a sneak attack, they weren't of much help.

"Well this miracle better move its tail," Bardock mumbled.

Baba let a small smirk work its way across her pursed lips. The miracle would come, though it was ironic how at one point, this so called miracle did have a tail. Turning her attention back to the crystal ball, her breath hitched in her throat as she noticed Gohan start to struggle.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Fuelled by his anger, when Gohan's beam connected with Frieza's it ploughed right through it like it wasn't there. Frieza was surprised to say the least and resisted the urge to cry out when the now monstrous beam slammed into him. It pushed him further and further toward the ground, with Frieza on the bottom of the beam sprawled out unable to stop it. "Come on, just a little further Gohan," Frieza heard the encouraging voices and words from somewhere below him and gritted his teeth, he'd show them. He'd show them all, but first he'd have to get out of this predicament.

Growling Frieza extended his tail trying to feel how close the ground was to him. He'd need a strong grip on something to push the energy blast back. Truth be told he wasn't exactly sure if he would survive the blast if it detonated directly on him. If by some miracle he did survive, he would be severely weakened to the point that anybody could take him out.

'_Damn it!' _His mind cursed, then his tail brushed against something hard. _The ground!_ Gulping down some saliva to wet his now dry throat. Frieza peeled his bottom legs off the blast and allowed them to implant themselves in the ground, gaining a firm grip. Extending his arms he pushed the blast with his own ki so it was now resting in his outstretched arms, struggling to reach the ground and detonate on top of him.

His overly large cranium was now resting on the ball in an attempt to push it back further along with his hands. Expelling all that was left of his ki in one final burst Frieza gave a huge grunt and heaved the blast straight back into the sky, away from him. He released a sigh of relief and sat back to watch the fireworks, so to speak.

Gohan had immediately stopped pumping more power into his beam as soon as Frieza had deflected it back at him. His eyes widened in both shock and fear as the enormous power of the blast overwhelmed his senses. He was totally spent, exhausted with barely the amount of power left needed to keep him airborne.

Gohan couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fear as the deadly blast approached at an alarming rate. If he could move, it would be slowly, as he was exhausted, a quick move like that would probably result in him dropping out of the sky and crashing into the ground far below. Now _that_ would hurt.

"GOHAN MOVE!" Gonyhe's approaching screeching voice, that she had no doubt inherited from their mother didn't faze the young demi-saiyan. He didn't move, he was still eyeing the blast like it was some priceless jewel.

Something small and hard ploughed into him, knocking him side wards and out of the sky. With the limit of his ki level he flailed around wildly, trying to look for reserves that weren't there. The large white blast sailed straight past where he'd been only moments before and then went on to fly out into outer space where it exploded harmlessly. Throughout this whole experience, ever since something or someone ploughed into him, Gohan had shut his eyes tight, hoping for the best.

Now when he opened them he spotted Gonyhe, soaring through the skies with a vice like grip on the scruff of his spandex. Descending quickly to the ground, Gonyhe dropped Gohan on his backside as she stood in front of him protectively. It was then Gohan released that Piccolo was now also standing in front of Gonyhe, along with Vegeta at his side and Krillen was standing just to the right of Gonyhe. All were eyeing Frieza precariously.

Panting, Gohan struggled to gulp in life giving amounts of precious oxygen. Every so often Piccolo, Krillen or Gonyhe would shoot him a worried glance. Frieza was also trying to catch his breath, all the while contemplating in his head about what recently happened. _'That kids not like any Saiyan I have encountered. Even Vegeta wasn't as powerful as him as a kid and Vegeta's of royal blood. I have to transform, if all of them where to fight together I'd have no chance,' _Frieza mused in his mind.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest and tucking in his head, Frieza took a deep breath before darting his eyes upwards to look at the gathered fighters. "You should be proud, no-one has ever pushed me to use my final transformation, but no-one has ever lived after it! Haaaaaahhh!"

Uncrossing his arms and thrusting them outwards, Frieza let out a roar of anger. With the roar a blue aura suddenly exploded around Frieza, knocking the fighters backwards a few paces. Frieza's energy, which had just a few moments prior been stable and suppressed by the limits of his third form was now flailing around wildly. Corteousy of Dende, Gohan was now on his feet again and had taken up a tight stance in hopes to block the rushing winds that were now battering his body, as well as the other earth-born fighters and the Saiyan Prince.

Gritting her teeth in determination, Gonyhe could only pump her body with ki and plant her feet firmly in the ground, although as the full brunt of Frieza's power hit her like a tonne of bricks, Gonyhe could only hold her head as wave after wave of incredible, evil power hit her.

Vegeta had staggered back, mouth agape with shock and horror at the power he could only dream of possessing. "It's unreal!" He declared over the vicious winds and dirt storms. He stared unblinking at the shrinking form of Frieza, who was encased in a bright white light. Krillen, who had remained silent through most of the unfolding events was now stuttering words in broken sentences that nobody cared, or was to paralyzed with fear to understand.

"It's .. not .. Normal," Was one of the few full sentences that Krillen managed to splutter out.

Piccolo was nodding in agreement, his head bobbing up and down almost robotically. His tattered gi was rustling in the wind, Nobody moved, although the Saiyans and Nameks who had enhanced hearing, winced as an ear splitting scream pierced the tense atmosphere.

Dende's whole body was rocking with a noise that was a mixture of a sob and a gasp, all the time he was shaking uncontrollably and had taken up a safe heaven behind Krillen's stubby legs, occasionally peeking round which sent him into a more hysterical state.

Taking to the air as the land about them seemed to cave in around them, most looked on in fear and one or two in a scrutinizing fashion. As they lifted up off the ground, the ground below them did indeed cave in. With a cry from Frieza his wild aura expanded outwards, extending over the landscape and blowing any loose or unloose debris in all directions. Kicking up a thick cloud of smoke in the process. Although moments before everybody was paralyzed with fear, this time Gohan and Gonyhe stared, as did everybody else. In curiosity as to what monstrosity Frieza may look like this time around.

What they saw surprised them to say the least.

From the unbelievably powerful and evil radiating off the shady figure in the smoke. It came in such a much weaker and smaller form than they expected. Stepping out the smoke, the new form of Frieza revealed itself to be around the same size as Frieza was in his first form. Only with sleek, white skin and a rounded head, any previous sights of horns were long gone. His form was more defined though. Frieza had purple shoulders, with purple exo-plates and matching purple forearms and shin-plates. A long, slender, white tail extended from the base of his spine, much like where the Saiyan's started.

His face was twisted into a playful, yet malicious scowl which chilled even Vegeta's icy heart. "Who wants to die first?" He asked casually in a more feminine voice, which although sounded to girly for his power, sent waves of terror down Frieza's opponents spines.

Although his power was terrifyingly high, Vegeta couldn't help it. Even as he put a hand over his mouth and another on his stomach to try and stiffle his laughter it came out in waves. "T..that's your ultimate form? Hahahahaha!" Vegeta croaked before bursting into more hysterical fits of laughs, much to the annoyance of Frieza.

As Vegeta continued onwards with his fits of laughter, Frieza grew more and more enraged as the seconds ticked on. There was a resounding crack, in which Frieza disappeared from sight then reappeared directly in front of Vegeta, viciously slamming a fist into his gut. The blow caused Vegeta to double over even more from the pain, rather than from the laughter. Spit and air flew out of his mouth at the same time as Vegeta withered in pain each time Frieza moved his fist around in his gut, embedding it deeper in.

Frieza retracted his fist then slammed it fast and quick into Vegeta's tender stomach once again before he had a chance to block. Vegeta was knocked backwards and sent reeling through the air where he found himself embedded in a cliff. Frieza smirked cruelly before crossing his arms and closing his eyes, making a very bored face.

Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan and Gonyhe all took a step back in fear. Dende had retreated to a nearby cave for protection, although it would do him no good if Frieza decided to go after him. Peeling himself out of the cliff face Frieza had embedded him in, Vegeta hobbled over to his unlikely allies and took up a very tight defensive stance.

"Say Vegeta. Don't suppose you could do that light trick again that makes Gohan and Gonyhe go ape? Could you?" Krillen asked hopefully, without taking his eyes off Frieza.

Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows and began concentrating a large amount of ki into his right palms. "I could, but it wouldn't work. Frieza's too strong, the transformation increases our power ten-fold, the increased size would only be a hindrance and a better target for Frieza to shoot at, not that he'd give us the chance to allow them to transform." Replied Vegeta dryly.

"Well looks like there's only one thing to do," Krillen sighed.

"Fight!" Both Son children said in unison.

"Actually, I was hoping we could high tail it out of here," Krillen admitted lowly.

Vegeta snorted in distaste at Krillen, thanks to his sensitive hearing he had heard that remark. "Coward," Spat Vegeta icily, ignoring the hateful glares sent his way. Frieza's shrill voice disturbed everybody's current thoughts. "I hate to break up this little love fest but I have five planets to conquer before the end of the day so could you please line up so I can dispose of you," Frieza said in a snide manor.

"Why you!" Hissed Vegeta murderously. He put a hand out to stop the advancing earthlings, "He's mine!" Vegeta said dangerously, stopping the battle ready fighters in their tracks. "Let's dance Frieza."

"Very well monkey boy," As soon as those words were out of Frieza's mouth Vegeta let loose the ki he had been gathering for some time in his right hand. Coming at it at a furious pace Frieza placed a burst of ki behind him then fazed out of existence. Reappearing just as the blast connected and blew up any unfortunate mountain that happened to be in its path. Frieza shot forward, as did Vegeta, both meeting each other in the middle. They then rose into the sky, each trading blows at a furious pace. Neither Frieza nor Vegeta bothered to block, it was a test of determination, to see who could outlast the other. A fist broke through Frieza's defences and struck his solar plexus. The blow left Frieza momentarily winded, although he did manage to raise an arm to block a roundhouse kick- much to the utter shock of Vegeta.

"It seems I've underestimated you Vegeta," Frieza said as the two remained in the deadlock, neither one giving way to the other. "So far I've only been using one percent of my maximum power," Frieza declared arrogantly. Slipping into a power up stance Frieza called from his power within and allowed more power to flood his veins, although he kept it restricted. "Five percent, lets see how you do now," Grinned Frieza maliciously.

If Vegeta wasn't surprised he was now, his jaw dropped and practically hit the ground beneath them. There was silence all round, you could of heard a pin drop. That was until Vegeta regained his composure and snorted defiantly. "Lies!" He spat venomously, raising a fist and charging up ki again. "Take this!

**FINAL FLASH!"**

After making the correct hand movements he called the powerful blasts name and it emerged from his hand as a glowing golden orb. Then under command from Vegeta, it sailed outwards toward Frieza. The power behind the blast was indeed incredible, although nowhere near Frieza's raw power.

Almost lazily, Frieza lifted off into the air and allowed the blast to sail harmlessly underneath him, destroying yet another part of Nameks landscape. Using that as a distraction, Vegeta shot forward with his fist outstretched. Cranking back his fist at the last second he let it loose and expected it to come into contact with Frieza's smug face, but instead, it sailed through the air harmlessly. When he turned he was met by Frieza's smug face sneering into his. "You'll have to do better than that monkey Prince!" Said Frieza in a singsong tone.

"Why you!" Vegeta snarled cranking back his lift fist and aiming for Frieza again.

This time Frieza caught the fist with one hand, taking pride in the way Vegeta's face became a picture of shock and fear. The hot blooded prince was left grimacing in pain as Frieza slowly increased the pressure on Vegeta's fist, bones were threatening to crack under the immense pressure. Although his facial expression gave away all the clues to his suffering, to his credit, Vegeta refused to cry out in pain. It was undignified to allow this lizard who had ruined his life to hear him cry out in pain. He would not do it! He was strong!

Frieza released Vegeta's hand and pushed his outstretched fist to the side. "Round two?" He questioned in a monotone. His reply was a grunt as both fighters once again disappeared, reappearing in several spots all over the sky. Shockwaves rung out from the sky to the ground below. Some were so strong they threatened to knock the fighters on the ground off their feet.

"All right! Vegeta's winning!" Gohan cheered as a roundhouse kick from Vegeta met Frieza's head and snapped it to the side.

Piccolo frowned, not bothering to correct Gohan as he and Gonyhe were already celebrating by dancing around in circles. Sometimes it was hard to remember than the young, powerful warriors standing in front of him were mere five year old children. He locked eyes with Krillen for a moment and the way Krillen's eyes were, he could tell, he too didn't agree with Gohan. Frieza was just toying with Vegeta, even though Vegeta was giving it his all

Grinning, Frieza grasped the next leg threw at him, aimed for his ribs then tossed it upwards, sending Vegeta with it. Frieza started firing numerous blasts out of the palm of his hands. Each one heading toward Vegeta, who had just regained control of his flight and was hard pressed to dodge the assault. He felt burning on his forearm as a stray blast connected, but he ignored it for now. Quickly leaping over the next incoming blast and twirling out of the way of the next one after that, the assault was endless. He hissed in pain as yet another, stronger blast connected with his shoulder, burning the spandex on his shoulder off as he jerked back in pain.

As the assault on the full blooded Prince ended, he smirked. "Is that all you-!" He was stopped in his tracks as his eyes bulged out. A low kick from Frieza straight at the spot where his tail should have been. Although he did not suffer from the weakness Goku had when he had his tail it was still incredibly painful to receive a high powered ki kick to that region. His mouth agape and eyes wide Vegeta could only float limply in the air in pain. As his ki gave way and gravity kicked in, Vegeta fell toward the Namek earth in a crumpled heap, although he didn't reach the ground as Frieza appeared almost lazily before him with his foot stretched out. His foot connected with Vegeta's gut and he sent a burst of ki toward it to sent Vegeta skywards.

Vegeta grunted in pain, although he used his ki to slow his momentum down and managed to kick up off the mountain Frieza intended him to crash into. Executing a front flip in mid air, Vegeta hovered above the tyrant, carefully scrutinizing him and his every move. _'Damn it all! He's too strong!' _Growled Vegeta in his head.

His eyes widened as a ki ball was released that was to powerful to take head on. Gritting his teeth he took off at a 45 degree angle straight up into the sky as the blast sailed past where he was floating a few seconds prior. Before he could as much as take a breather he felt another ki blast being released behind him and again dodged it before more came at him. Cursing in his native tongue Vegeta once again took to the air carefully manoeuvring his way through the ki balls being pitched at him. It became a game of cat and mouse.

It continued that way for a few more minutes, or it could have been hours. No-one bothered to check, they were on the edge of their seats wondering that if Vegeta failed would they be next?

Vegeta took a hit to the side which barely grazed him, but made him swerve in mid air none the less. This set off a chain-reaction. After the ki-ball grazed his side, Vegeta swerved out of control and collided with another ki ball, which in turn made him drop from the sky, straight into Frieza's waiting bear hug. Vegeta hissed in both pain and fury as he landed in the death grip but chewed his lip to stop himself crying out.

His ribs groaned then cracked under the pressure. A funny feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that some internal organs had been ruptured. Flailing about wildly, with his legs at least Vegeta managed a hard, desperate hit on Frieza's shin. There was a thudding sound as Frieza lifted a lip and snarled then backhanded Vegeta hard across the face, sending him tumbling sideways across the current island they were situated on.

Vegeta raised a gloved hand to his cheek and cupped the already bruising cheekbone, he was lucky. It wasn't broken, only severely bruised. That would hurt in the morning, if he survived it that was. Gingerly he prodded at the bone, testing its pain thresh-holds. Wincing slightly he lowered his hand and took up a very tight defensive stance. His body was protesting vigorously now, he'd trained his body to go to the brink of death and carry on fighting from there. His organs were shutting down on him, some crushed others ruptured. Some ribs and bones were fractured, broken or shattered, how he still managed to walk was beyond anybody to understand. That being said, the only ones who probably would understand where the fighters themselves, the ones who'd experienced it themselves but knew there was no choice but to carry on fighting.

Out of nowhere three equal pairs of feet came smashing into Frieza all at the right hand side of his face. His face jerked to the side quickly and stayed there as his eyes narrowed at the three pairs of feet' owners. Two very angry looking demi-saiyans and a scared looking human who then proceeded to back flip off Frieza's face and began dealing blows all over Frieza's pale body, although none had really any effect. The only ones Frieza focussed on where the ones from the powerful Gohan, which came thick and fast. Piccolo swooped in and delivered a perfect sweep kick that made Frieza start to fall backwards but he recovered himself by back hand springing away and onto his feet, dodging a few punches from Gohan and Gonyhe combined and a kick from Krillen. "You certainly are naughty little monkeys aren't you?" Asked Frieza in a monotone, fixing his steely glare specifically on the two son children.

"**GALIC GUN FIRE!"**

As soon as the attacks name was called out, Piccolo and Krillen both bounded to their respective escape routes and threw themselves skywards. Both of them settled into a blocking position by crossing their arms over their face and tucking in their legs. In the mean time however, both Son children, who were closest to Frieza at the time. Turned their heads and looked at each other, both thinking a word that they had heard most of the adult Z-fighters utter at one point that would no doubt end them a good smack across the head from the frying pan that their frantic mother was often caught wielding.

Frieza didn't even seem the least bit perplexed, he merely stood in his place and stared at the oncoming blast with mild curiosity, while Gohan and Gonyhe threw up their aura's in a heartbeat and took to the skies, but where caught in the aftershocks of the blast. The blast erupted in a flash of colours, flying debris and with fascinating, but extremely destructive force. Both were knocked out of the skies but were caught rather unceremoniously by Piccolo, by the scruff of their armour. Once they had regained their senses, Piccolo then released them and even he couldn't help himself from crying out with the other warriors when the smoke cleared to reveal what they least expected.

"WHAT!" Shrieked the four gathered warriors, letting their stances loosen in mid air out of shock.

The smoke cleared to reveal Frieza still standing where he was. A large crater was engraved into the ground all around him, with only a tiny ledge still remaining of the ground where Vegeta's blast struck, and that was only the ground where Frieza's aura protected it. There wasn't even as much as a scratch on Frieza, but that wasn't what surprised everybody. Even Frieza was surprised.

Vegeta was slumped downwards on the ground, holding a gaping hole in his stomach. Blood was pumping out as he tried in vain to stop the blood flow. His emotionless mask had lifted and his face was now consorted into that of pure pain. Finally giving up Vegeta fell forwards, face first into the dirt. Behind Vegeta stood a roughed up Burter, his hand outstretched and in the blasting position. His outstretched hand was still smoking from the aftermath of the incredibly powerful blast which had no doubt only injured Vegeta because he had been caught of guard.

Burter brought his hand down and his eyes widened in amazement, it was almost as if he didn't believe he could of managed to kill Vegeta. "I d..did it?" He questioned himself numbly. Then his face broke out into a huge grin as he flashed a V sign with his hand. "I DID IT! I killed Vegeta! I killed Vegeta!" Burter sang in a happy tone.

Piccolo shook his head slowly, Krillen tilted his head to the side slightly and observed the ex- Ginyu Force member curiously, Gohan sweat dropped, Gonyhe muttered "I thought we killed him," Under her breath, and Frieza? Well Frieza massaged his temples soothingly while muttering under his breath, "_note to self- get new fighters._

"Vegeta?!" Krillen shouted testingly, almost expecting him to leap up and yell gotcha'!

Vegeta remained motionless on Nameks dirt, the only sign he was still alive was the steady, but laboured rise and fall of his chest. The tips of his fingers twitched slightly and he managed to peel his face out of the dirt and crane his neck to see Burter still doing a victory dance. "Damn it," He muttered, gritting his teeth in pain. "Killed by a weakling." He added distastefully.

"Dende!" Piccolo muttered, eyes looking from Vegeta to Burter with fury.

Vegeta was an enemy, it was no secret. Although, they had become allies, under the most unlikely of circumstances and Krillen found Vegeta to be ok, not an amazing friend. Infact not even friend material at all, but he was still an ally, a bit like Piccolo.

"Don't you mean Kami?" Gohan asked curiously, trying to avoid the bloody mess that was Vegeta.

Nobody had made a move toward the injured Saiyan Prince, all seemed paralyzed in the air. "No Dende!" Piccolo repeated then proceeded to scan the floor for the small Namekan boy known as Dende.

"Wait one minute! You want to heal him?! Vegeta?! Did Frieza rattle your brains?!" Barked Krillen, shaking his fist furiously as he continued to stare from Piccolo to Vegeta then back again.

"It makes sense, I suppose." Agreed Gonyhe absentmindedly.

"What?" Krillen demanded, looking at the others.

"Yeah well, Saiyans do get stronger after every near death experience, from what we've learned. Also, he's stronger than us and who knows how long it'll take until dad gets here, we need him to buy time." Explained Gonyhe watching Vegeta's ki level decline at an alarming rate, he was weakening. Fast.

"Besides, I guess we do owe him. After all, he did tell us about the rejuvenation tank for dad. If it wasn't for him, he'd be dead, again." Continued Gonyhe.

"Dende's down there," Gohan announced, jabbing a finger toward a large mountainside where Dende could be seen peering round the side of it with a terrified look on his face. "We have to distract Frieza and Burter so Dende can get to Vegeta." Said Gohan.

"Krillen, take Dende to Vegeta once we give the signal. Gohan and I will distract Frieza and Gonyhe will fight Burter," Piccolo said, telling everybody the plan.

Gohan stiffened not wanting his sister to get hurt, but as his senses alerted him of Vegeta's ki dropping to a dangerously low level that in a matter of minutes would leave him dead, he relented. Besides, she was strong. Not as strong as he was, but still strong. She could take out Burter, couldn't she?

Piccolo, almost as if he could sense Gohan's discomfort at letting Gonyhe fight put a hand on his shoulder whilst still floating in the air. "Gohan, you are the strongest now that Vegeta's out of the fight. You're needed to fight and keep Frieza occupied," Piccolo told Gohan slowly, choosing his words carefully. "She _should_ be able to handle it," Piccolo said in as much as a reassuring voice as he could, although it was hard to hide all of the doubt in his voice.

'_If you can't beat them, join them,' _Mused Krillen. "Ok, but we better hurry, Vegeta's not going to last," Krillen added outwardly, kicking up his aura in mid air. The white, hot flame sprung up around him and danced around him like a raging fire, although it was nothing in comparison to the light show Frieza had entertained them with earlier. "Ready?" He questioned taking a deep breath.

His answer was three white aura's, similar to his own only more powerful kicking up around him. This was it, judging by Piccolo, Gohan and Gonyhe's power outputs they were at their max, they were going all out. "It's do or die," Mumbled Krillen just before Gonyhe threw the first move.

A well placed, powerful, yellow ki ball was fired from Gonyhe's outstretched hands. It was perfect aim, hitting the still celebrating Burter straight on the stomach and carrying him upwards away from Vegeta before detonating and causing a mountain to cave then crumble down on top of Burter, covering the whole battlefield in a blanket of thick black smoke.

Taking that as a signal to go, Krillen quickly sped off heading toward Vegeta, he hastily picked up him just as Burter emerged furious from the crumbled mountain. Also taking that as the sort of starting bell, Gohan and Piccolo also sprung into action and attacked Frieza with numerous barrages of kicks and punches. Although, to their dismay, none of their attacks connected as Frieza either dodged their ki attacks or blocked their blows. This infuriated them to no end.

"Look, the little monkey's came back to play. Coming back for payback after I killed your Prince little one?" Hissed Burter in his reptilian like voice. His blood red eyes trailed over the young saiyans body, carefully looking for a flaw in her stance. There was none he could pick out, it would seem Piccolo had taught her well. Acting on instinct, he reached up to touch his coloured eye piece cursing softly when he realised it had been destroyed in the initial battle where his team mates had fallen.

Suddenly, excitement danced in his eyes. The rest of his team mates where dead, he'd saw some die while he'd found others bodies along the way here. They'd made a mistake only knocking him out. Now that the rest of the Ginyu Force was killed, would he be made captain. They could be the Burter Force, or the Burters. The possibilities were endless, he started clapping his hands wildly and babbling about all the names he'd thought up in his head. "Lord Frieza. Is the Ginyu Force mine's now?" Burter grinned.

Beads of sweat dripped from Gonyhe's head. This guy was treating this fight like a picnic. She growled low in her throat, trying to keep her temper under check, but it was a different story for her mouth. "Hey you big blue freak! Are we going to fight or are you going to dance around like a girl all day?" Shouted Gonyhe, tapping her foot impatiently.

Burter's demeanour changed as he whirled round and raised a clenched fist in the direction of Gonyhe. "Hey you little brat! I'll have you know, I'm considered a god in the way of looks on my home planet!" Burter retorted, growling under his breath.

"Well if you're a god I'd hate to see someone considered ugly on your planet. What are your people blind?" Snapped back Gonyhe before she could stop herself. She definitely inherited her mothers feisty temper. That just left one thing to question. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

After tiring of their efforts, Frieza swatted away Gohan and Piccolo like flies almost lazily. "Yes, if you manage to kill your monkey before I kill mine. We'll talk!" Frieza replied with a cruel smile to Burter's earlier question as he leapt gracefully off the rock he was perched on and began to beat on Gohan mercilessly, much to the dismay and anger of Piccolo. He could do nothing but occasionally leap in and deliver a punch, not that it really fazed Frieza, who would just swat him away again without much effort.

Burter flashed his fangs at Gonyhe in which she could only assume was a smirk. "You heard the boss," He grinned, then he proceeded to crack his knuckles and pop his neck in preparation for a fight. Gonyhe faked a yawn then settled into her own stance, favouring the style her mentor Piccolo, had taught her.

Burter took up a stance just as Gonyhe attacked, slipping into super speed. To use to his scouter telling him what to do, he had to rely on his sense of fighting for guidance. Tuning into that at the last moment he pivoted on the spot, avoiding a right hook sent by Gonyhe. She growled as she sailed straight past the spot where Burter's body should have been. Burter snapped his fist out, hoping to catch the young Saiyan off guard, but at the last moment possible, Gonyhe fired an energy blast straight down. Its effects meaning the shockwave made Gonyhe soar into the air, dodging the fist and making Burter fly backwards from the outputting waves.

Using Burters momentum to her advantage, Gonyhe once again disappeared into super speed, using speeds faster than any human could see. Reappearing directly above him Gonyhe clasped her hands and delivered a jackhammer blow straight to Burter's gut. He was winded and downed. He ploughed into the ground with incredible force, tearing up the already battle scarred landscape of Namek as he went. The resulting blow gave the now winded Burter an impression of how strong the youngster had become, and he did not like it.

The landscape was overturned, with trees and rubble everywhere they shouldn't be. Using this to his advantage Burter, once he recovered of course began sprinting, manoeuvring his way through the mounds of debris. Up in the air, Gonyhe twisted and turned on the spot, continuously looking around for her allusive opponent. Grumbling she tuned into her senses, but found them no use as the terrifyingly high power level of Frieza was practically numbing her senses, giving her a migraine whenever she tried to sense smaller power levels.

On the ground, Burter broke cover as soon as Gonyhe's back was turned. Sprinting along the ground at a furious pace Burter's aura leapt up around him just as he shot into the skies. When Burter was right behind her, suddenly her senses screamed danger so she twisted her body slightly, just enough to see Burter with malice gleaming in his eyes. Burter pulled back his fist and threw it forward, unleashing a punch accompanied by a fist. The two attacks connected with her cheek knocking her for six.

The attack carried her for a few moments until it connected with the first solid thing it found in its path- a mountain. The blast detonated, crumbling the mountain and drowning out Gonyhe's screams of pain as the burning sensation of the blast burned her face and the rubble came crashing down on her.

With his battle with Frieza, Gohan's distraction cost him. Cranking back his fist, Frieza swung it hitting Gohan right across the face. Hot, salty tears sprung from his midnight eyes as his head snapped quickly to the side from the power behind the blow. "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, figuring now was not the time to worry about what his mother would say if she heard him talking like that. Quickly gathering his wits again Gohan shot back into battle.

Frieza buried fist after fist into Piccolo's stomach, each one stronger than the last. He was enjoying every time the Namek screamed out in pain, holding him up by his neck he charged a powerful ball of ki in his spare hand. The amount of ki gathered was enough to destroy the planet, although it was compressed into a tiny sphere. Piccolo knew that was enough to destroy him, twice over. He chocked on his breathes, each inhale coming in sharp, short gasps as his windpipe was restricted. Black spots appeared in front of his eyes from lack of oxygen and just as he thought he was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation, a powerful knee rammed Frieza straight across the face, causing him to drop Piccolo and be sent flying.

The attack was not enough to severely hurt him, just leave one nasty bruise. Righting himself in mid flight, he glared back at the spiky haired child that had dared to taint his face. That brat was becoming one heck of a problem.

With a noise that was a mix between a growl and an enraged cry, Gohan launched himself at his opponent while Piccolo looked on in awe at the boy who had once been a fearful cry-baby. The powerful tyrant dropped into a stance as Gohan's rush reached him. He ducked under a roundhouse kick meant for his head and tried to grab the outstretched leg, but failed. Reacting quickly Gohan put a burst of ki behind him slamming his shoulder right into Frieza's diaphragm. There was a strangled, chocking sound as Frieza struggled to overcome the pain and the inability to breathe.

"That .. Actually hurt you .. Little brat!"

Frieza recovered quicker than Gohan would of hoped and put his two hands on the boys hips, forcefully removing him from his diaphragm. Growling audibly, Frieza tightened his grip on the Saiyan's hips, enjoying it when Gohan squirmed under his vice-like grip. Quickly focussing his energy Frieza began to rise upwards as his aura sprung about him to protect him from the rushing winds. Once he'd gained what he felt was enough altitude, Frieza flashed a sadistic smirk. Holding Gohan at an arms length, now with Gohan's arms trapped to his sides thanks to Frieza's grip, Frieza actually looked excited.

"No what I've always wanted to see? What would a monkey pancake look like?"

Gohan's face drained of all colour as he craned his neck to look down at the ground far below, looking back to Frieza's sadistic smirk, it didn't take a physic to work out what would happen next. Faster than Gohan could blink, they were now vertical, upside down, closing in on the ground at an alarming rate. Gritting his teeth, Gohan realised escape was useless, he quickly built up his ki in the area's of his body that he guessed would hurt the most when he impacted with the ground. At the last second Frieza let Gohan go, quickly rising into the air then firing a ki blast for good measure just as Gohan connected with the ground.

The impact resulted in a large megaton explosion that sent shockwaves and picked up whipping winds. Debris flew upwards about twenty feet into the air. Then when the energy blast connected, there was a blinding yellow light and even more intense shockwaves and whipping winds that even made Frieza stumble in mid air, also stopping the fight momentarily between Gonyhe and Burter. Then a large yellow flame like ball of fire consumed the spot where Gohan crashed and around one hundred feet around that, burning the landscape to ashes. When the winds and the light finally died down, Frieza frowned looking down on his handiwork. He crossed his arms like a child sulking before tapping his head in a thinking manor.

"Oh darn it. I think I burned my monkey pancake," Pouted Frieza.

"GOHAN!" Gonyhe called momentarily stopping her barrage of assaults on Burter for the time being. The explosion had shook the entire island and most of the surrounding ones, specifically the one she was battling on. It had also engulfed the island Gohan was battling on in flames so intense she could feel the heat from about a mile or two off.

Much like her brother, her distraction cost her as she was rammed across the side of the head by a strong kick which made stars explode in front of her vision and made her stagger in mid air. Regaining herself, Gonyhe growled and quickly whirled around, blocking another would-be painful blow with a forearm. Growling Gonyhe uncrossed her arms and grasped the outstretched punch quickly, all in one motion so Burter couldn't stop her. Removing one arm she rammed an elbow hard across Burters face, making hot tears spring to the blue humanoid creatures eyes. Burter was staggered. He plummeted a few stories before flipping in mid air and righting himself, glaring daggers at Gonyhe.

Unleashing a mighty war cry Burter used his ki and his aura to accelerate him further. Propelled by his momentum and his acceleration he was going so fast Gonyhe didn't see him until the last minute, by then it was to late. She had once again been struck because she wasn't paying attention, she had been anxiously looking over at the island, extending her senses, trying their mental link. Anything to try and get a sight in to see if Gohan had been alright. There was no sign of him, no hide nor hair. Her senses were still numb, the raw power radiating off Frieza almost to much to take, she was getting just a closed link on the end of her mental probes. After the Ginyu Force battle they had agreed to close their link whilst in battle, it was more of a hindrance than a help. As they were so close if an attack was painful enough, the other could feel it. It was torture.

Burter attacked her stomach with an almighty head butt, carrying her back for a second or two before he finally stopped, allowing her to carry on from the force behind the blow. Gonyhe's eyes widened before her pupils shrank for a moment as she carried on. As far as she could remember she couldn't remember ever feeling pain as strong as this, but the question was why? Sure Burter was strong but not that strong. He shouldn't have posed that much of a problem for her. Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, Piccolo's gruff voice cut into her mind like a knife.

'_Power isn't everything. He has many years of experience fighting. You do not. He has techniques and skills. Give him everything you've got, you can and will win this girl, you better!'_

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Meanwhile in the bowels of Frieza's ship, floating in a regeneration tank was Goku. Slowly but surely he was healing, he was in a drug enduced slumber, but fully aware of what was happening outside at the battle, and he didn't like it one bit. Tossing and turning in the regeneration center, he willed his children to keep fighting. They didn't desereve this, they were only children. They shouldn't have to be out there fighting for their lives, for the universe.

_'Come on guys, you have to keep fighting. You're strong. You can do this. Don't worry daddy will be there soon. Why wont this darn thing hurry up!' _Goku mentally cursed.

Then there was an irritating beeping sound to which Goku was about to ignore, but then the fluid started to drain from his tank. His eyes snapped open. _'I'm healed!' _He mentally cheered, ripping off the breathing apparatis as soon as the fluid was lower than his neck.

Not wanting to waste any time he quickly flared his aura, resulting in the tank being completely demolished, but at least he stepped out bone dry. Quickly pulling on his trademark, orange and blue gi, he wasted no time in blasting through the roof then ripping through the skies toward his two children, hoping and willing they would hang on.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Gonyhe couldn't help but chuckle, but decided against looking about for Piccolo, that would be taking her eyes off the enemy. Mumbling a thanks under her breath, she practised a few deep breathing techniques for a second or two to get her breathing in check, all the while keeping her eyes firmly locked on Burter, who was looking up to her curiously. "I'm ready," She breathed. Allowing all the power she knew so well as her own to seep through her veins and ready her for the upcoming fight. Adrenaline raced through her veins, it was a Saiyan thing, she knew that now.

Two war cries echoed throughout the surrounding area as the two powers clashed. One coming from a young girl and one coming from a strange blue humanoid fighter than once belonged to the elite fighting team of the universe. Pulling back her right hand, Gonyhe thrust it forward and fired an energy blast, straight for Burter. He swooped down low to avoid it then righted his course straight for Gonyhe once more. Pulling back her left hand Gonyhe once again thrust it forward letting loose a large energy blast. She continued this process over and over again until the blasts started to hit, and do at least minimal damage. She ceased her attacks after the failure of her barrage and quickly tried to catch her breath. Giving out a strangled yelp as Burters fist came inches from hitting her face. Deciding to cut it with the energy blasts, Gonyhe clenched her fists and readied herself and once again the two fighters met in a violent clash, with both giving it their all for different reasons.

Leaping over a roundhouse kick and slipping round a punch aimed for her gut, Gonyhe quickly retaliated with her own roundhouse kick that connected with Burters ribs. Not stopping to listen to the sickening crack as two of Burters ribs cracked under the pressure of her kick, Gonyhe dove back into the fray of the fight. Delivering blow after blow to painful pressure points all over Burter's body. Bones cracked and fractured as Burter didn't have the chance to counter attack. He wasn't sure where all this newfound energy came from, but he didn't like it. She was too strong now.

Hissing in pain as he was rammed across the face by a powerful knee, Burter was sent flying backwards. Still recovering from the pain he didn't right himself until it was too late. Flipping forward in mid air, his eyes widened at the sight coming at him. A blue mass of thick spiral energy was hurtling toward him. It was to late to dodge, gritting his teeth he crossed his arms and tucked his head in, hoping for the best, but luck was not on his side.

Searing pain shot up from every nerve in his already injured body. He cried out in agony as the blast pummelled into him, relentless so it seemed. The blast was cut but by this time Burter was already freefalling from the sky. Within seconds, Burter was grounded, his body scraping a deep trench across Nameks surface. His charred, battered, broken and bloody body stopped a few metres after impact, unmoving. Blood trickled from his many wounds, including his nose. A puddle of blood pooled at the side of his mouth, indicating internal injuries to add to the list of injuries he had already suffered.

After a few tense moments of no movement from Burter on the ground, Gonyhe finally let loose a sigh of relief, allowing her power to drop and her to rest. Panting heavily she turned just in time to see a huge ball of energy zoom past her head and hit the island where Burter was lying on dead on. That resulted in a huge explosion which practically shook the whole planet, kicking up a huge smoke screen. There was nothing left when the smoke cleared. Just a mass of bubbling water with the occasional sliver of smoke as it soared upwards. There was not hide nor hair of Burter, and Gonyhe had a good idea who it was that blew up the island.

Surely as Gonyhe turned in mid air. Vegeta floated there with a cruel smirk, his power had substantially risen, Dende must of healed him like the plan had said. Vegeta's hand was outstretched, the occasional wisp of smoke still exiting his outstretched palm. Gonyhe shook furiously as she struggled to control her anger. He was helpless, that was low, real low. Biting her tongue she suddenly felt as if she'd been slapped. Gohan! Where was he?

Instantly she rocketed toward Gohan but before she got there she ran into something hard. Grumbling she backed away only to look into the unforgiving eyes of Vegeta. "It's his fight," Vegeta said coolly, his eyes were taunting, almost daring her to argue back with him. Gonyhe opened her mouth to argue back, but in the end decided against it. She would step in if needed, but then again. Was he really alright. Subconsciously, she began to nibble her nails, a bad habit she done when she was incredibly nervous.

"Your brother's fine brat." Snapped Vegeta.

"Huh? What?!" She questioned, looking around desperately for her missing brother.

Vegeta pointed a finger to the island that had previously been a raging fireball, the fires were now burned out and on one of the masses of land where the fire didn't reach, there was Gohan. He was kneeling on a rock, bloody and more than a little roughed up. His right arm hung limply by his side, it was useless. His shoulder was broke as was most of his arm. When he connected with the ground it was his right side which took the full brunt of the impact. He was sure a few ribs were broken and perhaps a bone in his foot or ankle, as he was finding it increasingly painful to even stand up. He had to levitate, he was practically out of the fight. Blood dripped from a large gash above his eyebrow into his eye, momentarily blinding him, but he refused to wipe it and just blinked it out. Wiping it would mean taking his eyes off Frieza and that was basically suicide in itself, even if it was just for a moment.

Piccolo however had now taken Gohan's place and was now battling out against Frieza. Giving it his all, but as usual, Frieza was only toying with the Namekan warrior. Piccolo came nowhere close to hitting Frieza, and if by some miracle he did manage to break through his defences, the punches didn't even as much as bruise.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Gohan slumped down further on the rock, trying desperately not to give into the comforting blackness that was unconsciousness. It was so inviting, he was tired, in pain and didn't feel like fighting, but then there was Gonyhe. Who would protect her? Sure she could hold her own in a fight, but this wasn't normal fighters. This was alien fighters, who didn't fight fair and fought to kill, not injure. This was life or death. He swayed on the rock almost falling off it when a pair of steady hands caught him. He whirled his head round, preparing to leap into battle once more only to be met by the soft, gentle and concerned eyes of Krillen, who was supporting him so he didn't fall backwards from the exhaustion or pain.

"Hmm-dad?" Gohan whispered, a little woozy, but still sure of himself. He squinted his eyes to see through the blinding light of Nameks two suns.

"Huh little buddy, your dads not here. He's still healing," Krillen said softly, gingerly lifting the young demi-saiyan and cradling him like a mother would do a baby. Gohan murmured and on instinct his body curled into the warmth that Krillen's body provided. Then he snapped out of it, looking directly up into the sky again.

"No! It really is my dad! Look!" Gohan cried, levitating out of Krillen's arms, forgetting all of his previous injuries until they started to throb again, but he ignored them. Grinning and waving like an idiot as his father descended from the sky. It was at that moment Krillen's senses picked up another strong power level. Snapping his head toward the source of the power, Krillen was surprised to see a familiar, spiky haired Saiyan hovering in the air above them. He was looking down on them with apprehension, trying to see through the bright glares of the sun. All Goku knew was that their power levels were strong, really strong. Where they friend or foe?

"GOKU!" Krillen cried. "You're here!"

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **I know how late this chapter is and I'm sorry. I've had internet troubles, but it's all fine now. I'm trying to upload once a month now, thats my main goal, but hey on the plus side. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. So Yayy!


	25. It's About Time

**A/N: **Thanks for your updates! This ones up quicker than the last.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**_

Chapter Twenty-Four

Its About Time

_By Anamix1_

--

"No! It really is my dad! Look!" Gohan cried, levitating out of Krillen's arms, forgetting all of his previous injuries until they started to throb again, but he ignored them. Grinning and waving like an idiot as his father descended from the sky. It was at that moment Krillen's senses picked up another strong power level. Snapping his head toward the source of the power, Krillen was surprised to see a familiar, spiky haired Saiyan hovering in the air above them. He was looking down on them with apprehension, trying to see through the bright glares of the sun. All Goku knew was that their power levels were strong, really strong. Where they friend or foe?

"GOKU!" Krillen cried. "You're here!"

--

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

After squinting his eyes, and hearing his lifelong friends shrill voice call out his name. Goku finally realised who it was that was calling him. Like his friends and children, he to was having trouble sensing out his opponents, or allies, due to the numbing effect of Frieza's power. Although, it wasn't as severe on him as it was on his children, he could still sense just to an extent.

He dropped out of the sky, just as a very beaten and broken Namek hurtled right past him. Reacting quickly, Goku stuck out a hand and gripped the back of Piccolo's gi as he flew past him. Piccolo opened a swollen eye and squinted upwards, thinking it was Frieza who had grabbed him, he was preparing to spit in his face. His face consorted into something that could be best described as pure delight, but with Piccolo you really didn't know.

"You took your dear sweet time getting here!" Piccolo grumbled, not keen on expressing his true feelings toward Goku being there. Gingerly Goku laid the beaten Piccolo down on the ground and scratched the back of his head in a typical son gesture. "Yeah well the tank wouldn't hurry up," Goku defended, grinning sheepishly.

It was at that point that a child sized blur decided to tackle him, almost knocking him to the ground in the process. It burrowed into his stomach, soaking in his warmth. Catching his breath, Goku petted the small figure attached to his waist fondly and grinned down at her, who turned out to be his daughter. "Hey Gonyhe," He greeted.

He frowned when he saw her hair, all short and newly cut. Then he grinned sheepishly, "I don't know what your mother will say about your hair though," He admitted, tousling it gently with his large calloused fingers.

"Kakarot, this is not the time for family reunion!" Snapped a voice that could come from no other than the arrogant Prince of Saiyans himself.

Shrugging, Goku peeled Gonyhe off him and placed her on the ground, eyeing Vegeta precariously as he descended from the sky and took up his favoured resting stance. Arms folded and brows furrowed, his very expression promised death to anybody that ticked him off. "Your brat looks like he needs a tank himself," Remarked Vegeta, indicating to Gohan who was having trouble keeping himself airborne.

Making a confused sound, Goku whirled round and immediately his features darkened as he surveyed the state his son was in. Broken and beaten, it was no condition for a boy his age to be in. The only things normal boys his age should be worried about should be scraped knee's, not whether they were going to survive the battle to live to their next birthday. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Goku sighed as realization hit, Gohan and Gonyhe weren't normal, he wasn't normal. On Planet Vegeta, if it still existed that was, this would be considered normal, fighting for their lives. Goku had grown up comparing himself to earthlings, because he believed he was one. Then his brother came and changed everything. In all honesty he didn't question, growing up, why he had a furry, brown appendage sticking out of his backside while others didn't. He took it in his stride, never once believed he was an alien.

It was hard to imagine he was here, about to fight the most powerful being the galaxy had ever seen because of an unfortunate chain reaction, set off by the brother he never knew he had. It was at that point, Dende decided to make himself known, appearing seemingly out of nowhere as Goku was lost deep in thought.

When he finally snapped out of it, he realised that the small Namekan boy must have had healing powers, because Gohan and Piccolo were good as new. Whilst Gohan's power had went up, also the scrapes and bruises Gonyhe had aquirred from her fight were now non-existent.

What happened next happened in a blink of an eye. A bright, purple, thin beam of light shot out of nowhere and pierced Dende straight through the back and chest as he attempted to heal Krillen. He was dead before he even hit the ground. His body lay there limp, eyes wide and glassy as the others looked on in pure shock. Even Vegeta, who hadn't even seen it coming.

Goku stared at the body for a few seconds, his children's agonized screams not even registering as they cried out for their lost friend. Whirling round and raising his fists in anger, Goku came face to face with the one creature who had caused his son, daughter and two friends suffering, the one who'd caused his peoples suffering and enslavement, the one responsible for the death of his people, the destruction of his planet. For once in his life, Goku was angry enough to kill.

"How could you?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

Frieza recoiled in shock as the Saiyan whirled round, somewhere in his brain a memory was triggered by that unruly mass of black, spiky hair. A few seconds later he got it, where he felt that odd feeling of Déjà vu from, and he burst into fits of mad cackles.

"I thought I recognised you! You reminded me of a skirmish I had with a Saiyan, one who tried pathetically to save his planet from destruction, from yours truly. Bardock I think his name was, yes Bardock. You're his offspring aren't you? Aren't you?! I knew it! Ha-ha this is rich. The son will die the same way the father did. At my hands!" Frieza exploded into more fits of maniacal laughter whilst behind Goku's back Vegeta grumbled to himself.

"At least we know where the hero gene comes from. He gets it from his third class father!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"AHHHHCHOOOOOOOO!" Bardock sneezed, letting loose possibly the biggest sneeze he ever done.

"Are you catching a cold Bardock?" Chiaoutzui asked innocently, completely oblivious to the death glare Bardock was sending in his direction.

All activity stopped on the tiny planet of King Kai, before Raditz could be heard bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "S..saiyans don't get colds!" He croaked through laughter. "All this time being dead has made you soft old man. Getting a cold? You're weak, Kakarot I expected, but you?!" Raditz managed to splutter out before laughing again.

"AHHHCHHOOOOOOOOO!" Raditz followed soon after with a mammoth sneeze of his own. With blood rushing to his cheeks he hid his face, mumbling, "Shut up," Over and over again under his breath.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"I wish it would have been me to kill your brother, to see the life draining out of Raditz eyes. How fun!" Declared Frieza delightedly, clapping his hands in some form of maniacal joy.

Goku cocked an eyebrow but didn't drop his guard, if anything he increased it. Slowly he dropped down into a very tight stance, not once taking his eyes off the enemy. His dark eyes bore straight into Frieza's menacing ones, as Frieza eventually stopped his uncontrollable laughter, wiping away a few stray tears. "You want to fight me? You're a pathetic monkey. What hope do you have to succeed if your prince didn't?" Frieza questioned, then he shrugged. "If you want to die, who am I to stop you. Call me executioner." Frieza smirked, flashing a set of pearly white, deadly fangs.

Goku growled low in his throat but still refused to move, even as Frieza flashed him a 'bring-it-on' sign. Every so often his eyes would dart back to his friends standing in tight stances behind him. Everybody stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, neither moving until Piccolo finally figured it out.

"Everybody get out of here!" You're distracting him!" Shouted Piccolo, turning and levitating a few feet into the air.

Nodding furiously, Krillen followed suit, reluctantly followed by Gohan and Gonyhe a few moments later. "Good luck dad! Don't you dare lose!" Warned Gohan as he blasted off into the air. Piccolo floated where he was for a few moments, waiting for Vegeta to follow, but he didn't. "Vegeta move!" Ordered Piccolo sternly, crossing his arms.

Vegeta snarled and shook his head. "I wont cower from that pathetic lizard," Hissed Vegeta.

Faster than anybody could blink Frieza raised his arm and fired a thin purple beam of light toward Vegeta. Goku quickly fazed in right in front of Vegeta, it seemed he was the only one who had saw it coming. Ignoring the cries of 'dodge it' from his children and friends, Goku narrowed his eyebrows and concentrated. Focussing some ki into his right arm he gave a loud war cry and slapped the beam away. The beam ricocheted off his arm and continued on its path, blowing up the closest, unfortunate mountain that happened to be in its path. Vegeta was left speechless and decided for now, to leave. Levitating slowly into the air, he gave one last look at the only full blooded saiyan left in the universe and sighed. "Avenge the saiyan race Kakarot," He whispered softly, before blasting off to join Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan and Gonyhe on a mountain to watch the impending battle.

Once he was sure his friends and family were out of harms way, Goku allowed his fighting instincts to take over. He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck whilst Frieza watched him curiously from a bit away. He cocked his head to the side slightly, watching the Saiyan go through a warm up. He never really understood Saiyans.

"Ready monkey?" Frieza asked after Goku had stopped warming up.

"As I'll ever be," Goku replied in a monotone, all traces of worry void from his voice.

Those four words seemed to pose as a staring bell, as instantly Goku crouched down low to the ground in what could best be described as a power up stance. He let out a mighty roar and at once he started glowing red with the power of the kaioken. There was a loud explosion which was caused by the power radiating off Goku. A storm of energy appeared all around Goku as the very island below him began to tear apart by the power being shown. As a result of the kaioken transformation, a violent red aura suddenly burst around Goku. It flickered violently, even more so than the aura's of the previous allied fighters. Taking a calming breath Goku calmed down, allowing him control of his aura as it vanished, leaving him only with a glowing red body.

Looking up from the ground, Goku felt the pull of the pure power running through his veins. He smirked, a feral smirk that was rarely seen on his face before calling out the very attack his otherworldly mentor had taught him. "KAIOKEN TIMES 50!" Goku declared, sharply increasing his breathing to cope with the mass power flooding his veins. Frieza, in all truthfulness was caught off guard by the sudden development and increase in power. His eyes bugged out the tiniest of bits and his jaw slackened as he fought to regain his composure. "So …." Frieza whispered softly, still at loss for words. "You're stronger than Vegeta. This should be fun," He declared eventually, allowing his cocky smirk to appear back on his face.

With a sound that was a mix between an enraged cry and a growl Goku uncrossed his arms and threw his head back. Kicking off the ground quickly, Goku flew on a straight target toward his enemy. Frieza slipped into a quick stance as soon as Goku kicked off the ground, a little worried about his sudden burst in power. Was this the Super Saiyan of legend? He shuddered at the thought, but dispelled all current thoughts from his head and new no more but stars as Goku's feet implanted themselves in the side of his head.

Stumbling forward slightly, Frieza whipped round quickly, following his instincts leading him to duck under a ki induced kick and back-flip off a knee snap out kick before it had time to implant itself in his stomach. Letting out a frustrated snarl, Goku let his fists fly allowing them to slash through the air at a furious pace, not completely registering when some punches connected and others did not. Constantly Frieza fended off the blows, not returning some of his own. He continued to back off slowly in mid air, growling softly at the thought a monkey was pushing him back. Stopping for a moment, Goku grew frustrated to see no new injuries on the tyrants body and charged forward again this time making contact with Frieza's midsection with his knee. Quickly slamming his fist into Frieza's chin and backing off as soon as he'd done so, Goku allowed himself a breather before letting out a furious war cry and charging back into the fray of the battle.

Charging toward Frieza, Goku allowed his fury to add strength to his punches. After a furious bout that neither knew how long lasted, the two backed off from one another, eyeing each other precariously. Swearing softly under his breath that he only managed to give Frieza a busted lip and a few bruises, Goku cocked back his fist and let it swing, hitting Frieza squarely on the jaw, knocking him senseless, as well as giving the tyrant a nasty bruise. He then perused the tyrant, continuing to rain down the blows and pummel the feared ruler into the ground. Whilst Frieza did nothing, rather could do nothing to quell the attack.

Frieza could do nothing during the beating, so just grinned and bared it. Hoping desperately that his opponent would slip up, and slip up he did. An over extension of the left arm was all it took for the tyrant to slip up, causing the full blooded Saiyan to hit nothing but air. Leaping back through the air, Frieza scowled as he took a mere second to examine himself. Grimacing in detest as he swept over the now many, purple and black bruises as well as the many points on his body where his blood had been spilled.

"Hmm. Not bad!" Frieza remarked with a slow clap of his hands. "I'll admit, you have fighting skills, but do you have the power to fight of energy attacks?" Frieza sneered sinisterly.

With that being said Frieza quickly raised two fingers which where now glowing a bright purple from the build up of energy. Letting out a yell, Frieza fired the two narrow beams out of his two fingers, growing more and more in frustration as Goku dodged every beam thrown at him. Smirking callously, Frieza aimed repositioned his fingers and aimed the beams for Goku's feet. Watching in sick amusement as he leapt about furiously in mid air, dodging the beams for all he was worth.

"Dance monkey! Dance!" Cackled Frieza, who continued to fire out the deadly beams at high speeds.

Goku gave a startled yelp and moved his body furiously, twisting and turning it in several directions to avoid being hit by the deadly beams. He couldn't stop the inevitable, only delay it. So eventually one beam did manage to hit him, just his luck that it managed to strike him straight in the middle of his chest. The beam burned him and left a painful stinging, but thanks to the hastily made ki shield at the last minute, Goku escaped major injury.

Goku patted his chest hastily, trying to rid the burning sensation that was annoying him to no end. Frieza cocked an eyebrow in slight amusement, the monkey's may have been a pain in his backside for as long as he could remember, but at least they put on a show. "Are you done?" Frieza asked coolly, after Goku had eventually stopped jumping about. His answer was a set of black eyebrows furrowing and a war cry reaching his ears, then both shot back into battle.

Frieza easily dodged Goku's attacks, taunting him as he done so. He enjoyed the look of disbelief mixed with fury on the full blooded Saiyan's features as his attacks failed. As time went on, Frieza eventually grew tired of just dodging the attacks his Saiyan opponent sent at him, so he quickly turned the tables. Quickly and gracefully he went into attack mode, delivering ten five quick punches to Goku's tender stomach, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the lower back which sent his opponent careering into a nearby mountain. The impact caused rocks of all shapes and sizes to fall onto the already downed Saiyan, most likely to be destroyed once Goku regained his bearings.

Quicker than Frieza expected, Goku fazed into view right in front of him, swiftly back-handing him in the face, sending the tyrant spiralling backwards. As he was spiralling backwards, Frieza was slammed into the ground courtesy of his adversary. Just as Frieza was recovering from his sudden meeting with the ground, Goku appeared right above his head, foot heading straight for his face. Growling under his breath, Frieza threw himself to the side, dodging the blow, but starting up something completely different. Again and again Goku aimed for Frieza by trying to stomp down on his head, and again and again Frieza rolled across the dirt in an attempt at a dodge. This carried on for a few minutes until Frieza grew tired of this façade and caught the next foot meant for his head.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to break the tyrants iron grip. With a jerk of his small, but powerful hands Goku was sent soaring side-wards as Frieza instantly leapt back on his feet and he launched himself back into the fray. Both tyrant and Saiyan then went on to engage in a furious battle of hand-to-hand combat that even the strongest warriors there found hard to keep up.

This vicious hand-to-hand combat continued for a while, with Frieza being the obvious winner and only toying with his opponent for his own amusement. Their patterns where the same, their punches and kicks mere blurs to all who were watching. Breaking the continues pattern, Goku found an escape and backed off a little, breathing heavier as he caught his breath. Although this was a fight to the death he couldn't help but feel excited, this was exhilarating.

Frieza suddenly got a maniacal glint in his eye and held out two hands, instantly purple energy pulsed and swirled in his palms. Goku stared shocked at the orbs of purple energy, those were extremely powerful so powerful he was having doubts that he could block them. Grinning Frieza held the two orbs at arms length and continued to bounce them playfully on his arms before his face broke into a feral grin. Goku remained transfixed on the orbs, wondering what he was going to do with them. Cranking back his arm Frieza flew the first blast, but it sailed straight past Goku's shoulder effortlessly while he stared at it with confusion. Only when he turned his back and stared transfixed as the orb made its way through the air, did he realise Frieza was aiming for him, but his children and friends.

"NOOOOO!" Came his shrill cry as the orb stealthily grew closer to his family.

Throwing caution to the wind, Goku turned tail on Frieza and shot off toward the orb, breaking speed barriers in the process.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"Dad's losing isn't he?" Gohan asked in a quiet voice as he surveyed the battle from on top of the cliff.

Nobody answered the question as they remained transfixed on the battle, even Gonyhe ignored him. Something that she usually never did, never had the heart to do. There was no denying it but, their father, the man they looked up to, their saviour, was losing. Was that even possible? For Gohan it wasn't. His dad could do anything. _Couldn't he?_

The revving of motorbike engines snapped him out of his trans like state. He stared bewildered as the form of Bulma came into view, riding upon her capsule-corp motorbike. Although there was something off about her, she had a cruel smirk on her face. Something never seen before on the usually kind heiress, and was that a frog clinging onto the back of her motorbike for dear life. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he spotted out of the corner of his eye Gonyhe cock at eyebrow at her sudden appearance.

Bulma pulled off her helmet, shaking her head and letting her hair flow freely. The frog instantly detached itself from the bike and raced err hopped over to Gohan and began to jump up and down, waving frantically at Gohan's boots. "Has the fight already started. Darn I missed it!" Cursed Bulma in a more mature and manly voice than anybody was used to hearing.

They stopped and stared at her, loss for words at her sudden change in voice. Bulma put on a fake girlish giggle, laughing uneasily. "I've got a cold," She offered in a put on, girlish voice. Piccolo muttered under his breath softly, something that couldn't even be picked up fully by sharp Saiyan ears. Gonyhe heard a few things, she definitely heard, " Earthlings" , "Harpy," and "Never understand them." The half Saiyan girl let out a small chuckle but quickly stopped as her Namekan mentors steely glare turned on her.

"Bulma, you really shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous," Krillen rebuked, genially concerned for her safety. Bulma scowled and glared at Krillen, who was starting to sweat and crack under the death glare. "I'm fine baldy!" She snapped back in a manly voice.

Gohan, who until this point had been talking to the frog, convinced it had been Ginyu. Looked at Bulma curiously, then looked to the frog and continued this process a number of times before being really confused. Sighing he scratched his head and watched interested as the frog, whom he believed to be Ginyu, started to write in the ground with her feet. It wasn't neat, but it wasn't completely unreadable.. _'I am Bulma!' _Gohan read the sentence twice, the words not really registering in his brain until ….

"WHAT?!" Gonyhe yelled, looking over her brothers shoulder and reading the text the frog had written. She repeated the process her brother had made, looking from the frog to Bulma and back again a few times before she managed to splutter out, "You're Bulma?" The Bulma-frog nodded proudly, clearly swollen with pride at being finally understood.

"So that means ….-" Gonyhe said in a whisper as she ran the possibilities through her head. "GINYU!" She bellowed, pointing a finger at Ginyu then instantly charging up a ki blast.

The Bulma-frog then proceeded to jump around wildly in front of Gonyhe's foot as a silent pleading to not destroy her body.

Dropping the façade, Ginyu chuckled softly, but the very sound of it sent chills up everybody's spines. "Such a smart little monkey," he cooed. "Now that you know there's no use hiding it. No use keeping this pathetic, weakling body. So … I pick you-" Ginyu declared, turning toward a now very startled Piccolo, who was frozen to the spot by an unseen force.

"**CHANGE … NOW!" **

Those words brought back bad memories, so it was no wonder most stiffened when the techniques name was called out. All except Bulma the frog couldn't move out of pure shock, but you should never underestimate the power of one woman on a mission to get her body back. There was a blinding flash of light in which the figure of the frog body of Bulma's could be seen rushing toward Piccolo to hopefully get in the way.

Everything was quiet until …. "YAYYY! I GOT MY BODY BACK!" Bulma bawled happily, clutching any and every part of her body she could get her hands on and squeezing it tightly as if it were going to run away from her at any given minute. Gohan sweat dropped while glaring daggers at the now frog Ginyu, who was trying to hop away without being noticed.

"Stop your infernal shrieking woman!" Snarled Vegeta, grimacing and clutching his ears in pain.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to hit back with a witty retort but was interrupted by Krillen as he cried a warning to all of them. "INCOMING!" Krillen bellowed as he scrambled to the air. The others hastily followed suit, but not before Gohan swooped in picking up Bulma bridal style. It was some sight to see, a young boy carrying a grown woman bridal style, but it had to be done.

As the group of six where making their escape in the opposite direction, the blast struck the mountain. Completely obliterating it in the process. Shockwaves rung out, toppling Gohan and making him drop a hysterical Bulma as he struggled to regain control of his flight. She free fell threw the air, eyes red from crying she closed her eyes and waited for the crash, but it never came. She did land on something, and it was as solid as a brick wall, but wasn't the ground further up. Shrieking she frantically grasped for something to steady herself. She grasped onto something remarkably soft and feathery, but was in no doubt it was someone's hair. With her eyes firmly closed, she continued to feel the hair, as it rose in a flame like fashion. She suddenly stopped realising something. Only two people she knew had hair that defied gravity, one was Goku, her life long friend, but he was in the middle of trying to save their butts yet again by defeating Frieza. The other was a mass murderer, previously hired by the very person her best friend was trying to defeat. She gulped cranking open one eye and looking murder straight in the face. "H…hey Vegeta," she said weakly.

He scowled and it was then she realised he had been the one to catch her, and she was now gripping onto his flame-like hair for dear life, whilst he had one arm around her waist. "Stop your infernal shrieking woman. You're making my ears bleed," Informed Vegeta gruffly. Then he looked down at Bulma with a sadistic smirk as he loosened his grip slightly on her, making her clutch him even tighter and let out a frightened whimper. "Remind me again, why I'm holding you?" Questioned Vegeta coolly.

Bulma's response was a few more terrified whimpers, then a loud shrieking as she was carelessly dropped from Vegeta's arms. "JERK!" Bulma bellowed as she fell through the air. She was quickly caught yet again, this time by an enraged Gohan, who looked at Vegeta through hate filled eyes.

Vegeta glared back at the young saiyan with the same look as the two remained in a ferocious staring contest, until Goku's agonized scream snapped them out of their deadlock. Whirling round, ignoring the protest from the blue-haired scientist in his arms, Gohan's breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of his father. "Father," He whispered softly, his words getting lost in the wind.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Smirking as Goku raced away from him, with a flick of his wrist Frieza sent the other energy ball, racing after the unsuspecting Saiyan. He frowned as the blast missed its intended targets as they escaped from the air, but his annoyance was short lived as the second blast hit the Saiyan directly on his back, causing him to plummet from the sky and crash into the ground head first.

Goku spun out of control, hitting the ground at high speeds as the blast connected. He was so caught up in his own worry, he didn't see it coming. He hit the ground head first then continued on for a few hundred metres until he eventually slowed and came to a stop, digging a deep trench from his point of hitting the ground the first time. To his stopping point. His gi was smoking and ripped in in numerous places. Not to mention the large scorch mark on his back where the blast hit, or the bloody cuts and bruises that littered his body. Yes, he hadn't had a fight like this in a good while, it felt good.

For a while, Frieza wasn't sure if Goku was even going to stand back up after his attack, but he did. Shrugging and muttering under his breath, "His funeral," Frieza kicked up off the ground lightly and floated leisurely over to Goku, his tail twitching in agitation. "You ready for round two Saiyan?" Frieza asked nochantley.

His reply, was a fist smacking into his face sending him a few feet backwards through the air. Growling Frieza righted himself and wiped away a trickle of blood as it ran from the corners of his mouth. His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the Saiyan charge at him. No-one tainted his face, well maybe no-one except his father. The Saiyan would pay! Letting loose a war-cry of his own Frieza shot through the skies to meet his opponent halfway.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **This ones up quicker than the last one, it's not as long as the last one, but hey, at least its up.


	26. The Spirit Bomb

**A/N: **Thanks for your updates! This ones up quicker than the last.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.

-

-

-

-

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Spirit Bomb

_By Anamix1_

--

His reply, was a fist smacking into his face sending him a few feet backwards through the air. Growling Frieza righted himself and wiped away a trickle of blood as it ran from the corners of his mouth. His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the Saiyan charge at him. No-one tainted his face, well maybe no-one except his father. The Saiyan would pay! Letting loose a war-cry of his own Frieza shot through the skies to meet his opponent halfway.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

The tension was unbearable on the planet of King Kai's. Not even a Saiyan stomach rumbling could be heard as even the monkey Bubbles watched the Crystal ball with anticipation, the only sound was the occasional rustle of tree leaves and the heavy punching sounds coming from the crystal ball. Even as the promise of food was shouted, nobody budged in fear of giving up their place in watching the fight of the century.

"This is it," Bardock whispered more to himself than others.

"He'll do it. He'll avenge his race," Reassured Fasha, with a slight smile.

Bardock lightened up after this comment, then with a smug smile, he closed his eyes halfway. "Well at least that bastard remembered me," Bardock declared proudly, with a crooked smile. He received a slap upside the head courtesy of Fasha.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"I'm going to enjoy this Saiyan," Sneered Frieza as he stared straight into the usually happy eyes of the earth raised Saiyan. "To see the light leave your eyes. One of the last remnants of a once proud race, how those Saiyans valued their pride. Arrogant monkeys they were. I'll kill you, then Vegeta, then your two little brats. Then finally you Saiyans will be out of my hair for good."

His vice like grip on Goku's neck tightened as his tail coiled tighter, watching in satisfaction as Goku's face turned a worrying shade of blue. As the battle stood in the terms of the victor, Frieza was clearly coming out on top. After a drawn out battle, in which Goku gave his all and Frieza toyed with him, eventually Goku was floored, unable to get up. Frieza made his move, picking up the Saiyan with his tail and wrapping it round his neck, depriving him of air and slowly suffocating him, indicating the interesting shade Goku's face was turning.

Goku desperately tried to claw his way out, but he couldn't even make the tyrant budge an inch in his death grip. His hand fell limp as his supply of air depleted even more. In a last ditch effort Goku clamped down hard with his teeth on Frieza's tail. It worked!

Almost immediately, Frieza yelped and pulled back his tail, releasing Goku and then began a thorough inspection of his damaged tail. Blowing lightly on the throbbing red bite marks. After being released, Goku fell to all fours where he was dropped, panting heavily as he quickly tried to regain his breath.

"Cannibal!" Frieza hissed, still clutching his now slightly swollen tail.

Goku managed a weak grin and went to stand up again, before Frieza charged in before he could react slamming him across the ground with a roundhouse kick. Goku skidded across the ground, eventually coming to a stop when sunk to the bottom of a lake. The water was soothing on his many cuts and bruises but there was no time to be enjoying life's luxuries. _'He's too strong, got to think of something' _Goku thought racking his brains for a way to beat the seemingly unbeatable tyrant. He could sense Frieza hovering above the lake, probably looking for him to see if he had survived.

King Kai's voice suddenly invaded his thoughts with a brilliant solution. _'The spirit bomb Goku. Use the spirit bomb!' _King Kai prompted. Mentally thanking his mentor Goku rose out of the water, careful to make sure he didn't collide with Frieza on his way. Grinning Goku took a deep breath and as soon as Frieza kicked off to come at him again, he used his friends technique. Spreading his fingers he placed them just over his face and collected his energy.

"**SOLAR FLARE!" **

He screamed, allowing his collected energy to burst forth and mix with the glare of Nameks sun. This caused a brilliant, but blinding display which instantly rendered Frieza sightless. Frieza shrieked in agony and clutched his eyes, unaware that his opponent had already started to gather the necessary energy needed for the spirit bomb, and it was already growing in size.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"What the hell is Kakarot up to?" Snarled Vegeta as he clenched his fists in anger, blood dribbled down from his now injured hands onto their newly found viewing point, one of the few mountains not reduced to a pile of smouldering rubble. "He's just standing there?! He should be attacking. I swear if he doesn't move his backside I'l-!"

"Be quiet you insensitive jerk! Goku's never let us down and he never will, so there! You're just jealous he's a nicer person than you!" Snapped Bulma, placing her hands on her hips and preparing for a shouting match.

Vegeta was trembling in anger, his fists clenching and unclenching in an attempt to quell his rising rage. He looked at Bulma darkly, and took a step toward her, his hand outstretched with a blue ball starting to form in it. Instantly Krillen jumped in front of her and growled, with Bulma shrieking in terror. He knew he could just blast the woman anyway, it would wipe out the bald midget anyway, but for some reason he couldn't. "I'm getting soft," He mumbled before dropping his hand and dispelling his energy, then turning back to view the fight. "What the hell is he up to?" Vegeta snapped after a few tense moments of silence, once again reverting back to his first question. It was then he felt it, that massive build up of energy that was so strong it almost rivalled Frieza himself in power in his current state. Everybody felt it, well everybody who was able to sense power levels anyway. Bulma insisted her 'woman's intuition' said to her nothing was there. "Holy cosmos!" Vegeta said softly.

"What is that?" Asked Piccolo in awe as he scanned the skies for the energy they were all sensing.

"There!" Declared Gonyhe pointing a finger to the skies. Deep in the clouds a bright glowing ball of energy was glowing and a few hundred feet directly below it was her daddy. He was the cause of this energy, he was gathering it.

"It's my dad, he's collecting energy!" Announced Gohan excitedly.

"The spirit bomb," Whispered Krillen, before repeating it louder a few seconds late. He knew that energy anywhere. Back on earth when they'd fought Vegeta, he had to fire the spirit bomb that energy pumping through his veins left him exhilarated.

By this time Frieza had recovered and was now beating on the defenceless Goku, who wasn't putting up much of a fight since his concentration was on the spirit bomb. "I'll explain later, but for now we've got to help Goku. When he's building up the energy for the spirit bomb he needs concentration," Explained Krillen.

"Why in all seven hells would I help Kakarot? Besides the point it is besides a Saiyan's pride to accept help in a battle, it is worse than being defeated. It's like admitting your weak," Spat Vegeta.

"Shut up Vegeta! My dad isn't like any other Saiyan. For one thing he actually has a heart so shut and move your tail," Snapped Gonyhe in frustration.

"If we were on Planet Vegeta, you'd be killed on the spot for even talking to me. Third class trash!" He hissed, then without another word he took off into the skies to jump back into the fray and attack Frieza. As the others were about to take off Piccolo put out a hand and shook his head, "Gonyhe, Krillen, stay here. Gohan will come with us." Piccolo informed them, not even bothering to wait before shooting off into the air. After a year with Piccolo the children knew that disobeying Piccolo meant meeting Piccolo's fists.

Gonyhe knew why he told her to wait, it was because Gohan was stronger. He always was, even when she was more passionate about her fighting, and trained more strenuously, he was always stronger. He had that hidden power, embedded deep down inside of him. This power only surfaced when he was extremely angry, and it showed that even the mightiest enemies where beaten into the ground by it. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza, the list would probably go on and on as he grew up, but she still was disappointed. Gohan protected her, but all she wanted to do was fight and give it her all, if she done that she'd be happy. Now she was being told to stay back because she wasn't strong enough to even scratch Frieza, the others had a moderate chance. There was also the fact that she let her mouth get away from her and anger her enemies even more, but she didn't count that.

Pouting, Gonyhe crossed her arms and kicked at the ground, hearing a very relieved sigh from her father's bald best friend next to her. Her brother shot her a stern look, it's message was clear. 'Stay!' This was also clear through the mental commands he was sending. "I'm no dog," She muttered angrily about to kick off the ground, but Krillen grabbed her ankle as soon as she levitated a few feet and shot her a disapproving look. "Fine," She sighed in defeat lowering down to the ground and watching as the outline of Gohan got smaller and smaller as it raced into the distance to join in the fight. She couldn't help but worry.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"YOU RETCHED MONKEY!" Shrieked Frieza as he was sent sailing backwards, just as he was about to deal yet another unforgiving blow to the defenceless Goku. As Frieza was sent reeling from the knee snap kick combo from Vegeta, Piccolo appeared behind him. Instantly booting him in the small of his back and crippling him for a few moments as he was sent sky bound. As he soared upwards involuntarily, Gohan arrived on the scene, quickly charging up his energy. Overlapping his hands above his head he began his chant and pushed his energy forward.

"**MASENKOO HAAAAAAA!"**

As the ball of pure energy was dispelled from his hands, Gohan quickly took a glance to his father. Silently willing the spirit bomb to be ready. There was no way that his attack could finish Frieza, scratch him maybe. If he was lucky.

"Kakarot, I don't know what in the hell you are doing, but you better do it faster!" Bellowed Vegeta from his place in the sky. He was sweating slightly, small drops of perspiration ran down his head. A sign of how hard the fight was, and how nervous he was. He scoffed mentally, if only his father could see him now. Him the great Prince of Saiyans, the only infant born with a power level of ten thousand, scared and nervous about an upcoming fight. Then again, his father was scared of Frieza to, that was how he was given to Frieza in the first place, because his father was scared. He growled at the thought, his father had promised him he'd be the one to defeat Frieza, to free his people, to attain the legendary Super Saiyan, but how could he when there was only one full member of his race left, and that member was a low class who was stronger than him? Then there was two half breeds,. Powerful, but wrapped up in cotton wool all their short lives. Not a lot of people to free where there? Then again, what if there were other Saiyans out there, waiting to be freed by their Prince. He brightened slightly at the thought and snapped out of his daydreaming, only to see Frieza emerge from the debris and smoke and head straight for Gohan, who was none the wiser. Looking in the opposite direction.

"BRAT WATCH OUT!" Vegeta yelled across the skies.

Gohan whirled round in the skies and immediately went rigid with fright, there was Frieza only a few metres away. His brain screamed at him to move, but his body wouldn't comply. He just floated there, body stiff and eyes wide with fright. _'MOVE GOHAN!' _Gonyhe's voice screamed into his head in a panic. Even the panic and worry in his sisters voice was not enough to move him. This was the end, wasn't it?

Just at the last second possible a green and blue blur zoomed past him, striking the unsuspecting Frieza on the chest and sending him ploughing back into the ground. It was Piccolo! He'd saved him and not for the first time, but at least he didn't end up dead this time because of him. "T-thanks P-piccolo," Stuttered Gohan as he finally regained control of his body. Nodding and taking up a very familiar stance in front of Gohan, Piccolo began to charge his energy. Catching onto what his mentor was doing Gohan overlapped his hands above his head, also charging his energy. Eventually catching onto what the others were doing, Vegeta made his way over, also charging his energy for his Gallic Gun. All three looked at each other and nodded before each called out their respective blasts names.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

"**MASENKO HAAA!"**

**"GALLIC GUN FIRE!"**

Three different coloured blasts, one yellow, one white and one purple all soared toward the ground at breakneck speeds. Each one impacted with the ground with devastating effect. Debris, trees, pieces of ground everything in the joined blasts unfortunate path was lifted up off the ground and either incinerated or blown several hundred metres away.

Up in the sky, although they were tired and almost completely spent of all energy, the three fighters crossed their arms over their face and braced themselves. The rushing winds and debris and other large objects flying their way smacked into them. The three were tossed around like living rag dolls, not having the energy to put up much of a fight. By the end of it, it was hard to tell who was the one hit by the three combined blasts as Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta were now looking extremely worse for wear, they had definitely seen better days. Of course, it would all be worth it if Frieza was defeated.

"Is he gone?" Gohan dared to question.

Nobody held the answer as they waited in a nervous silence. Then just as they dared to breathe, the rubble below them shifted then in a blinding flash of light and energy, the pile of rubble was incinerated in the heat of Frieza's aura and out burst a very furious Frieza. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!" He screeched as he shot upwards and stopped a few metres in front of Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta staring at them with hate and malice.

"Well this is it," Piccolo muttered.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings," Said Gohan, ever the optimist.

"Well, I'd say she just hummed a few bars," Spat Vegeta angrily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three roaches waiting to be squished, now who will go first? How about y-," Frieza stopped in mid sentence as something caught his attention. Straining his eyes Frieza let out a gasp and took a step back in mid air as his eyes widened in shock. "Great galaxies! What is that thing? Is that the sun?" Frieza questioned nobody in particular.

'_Oh no! He's saw the spirit bomb. Dad you better hurry!' _Gohan mentally willed.

Piccolo gulped and took a glance over his shoulder and even he did a double take, that thing was massive! Almost the size of earths moon! It was ten times the size it was when he saw it last. It was a miracle they had been able to keep Frieza occupied for this long. "Goku! Hurry up!" He growled under his breath.

It seemed Frieza finally realised what it was that was floating in the sky. "That's no sun!" He whispered to himself. "NOO! That's an energy blast!" Frieza screamed, then kicked off toward it, leaving three frustrated fighters in his wake. "BLASTED MONKEY!" He screamed finally realising who it was that was more than likely creating that blast.

'_Got to stop that energy!' _Frieza repeated over and over in his head. _'What?!' _He screamed in his head as a blue wave of energy came inches from hitting him straight on in the face. Stopping dead in mid air, Frieza snapped his head in the general direction the blast came from and growled. He'd forgot about that other half-pint Saiyan and the bald midget. Narrowing his eyes in concentration Frieza raised his hand and fired a relatively strong energy blast at the incoming _'distructo disk',_ effectively cancelling out the disk in a display of yellow sparks.

There on a mountain in the distance stood the two he'd forgot about, each with their hands outstretched and panting. A thin layer of smoke drifted from their hands, indicating they were the ones to fire the blasts. Turning his steely glare on them, Frieza began to idly float toward them, crossing his arms across his chest and tapping his tail against an invisible ground. "Didn't you learn the first time?" Frieza asked in a spine chillingly calm voice. A cold, cruel smirk spread across his face when he saw Krillen go absolutely rigid with fright. "Well?" Frieza demanded more harshly. What surprised him the most was the way Gonyhe just stared back at him as if he was nothing. "Aren't you scared, little girl?" Asked Frieza roughly, snapping out a hand to seize her by the front of her armour. He lifted her up to his eyelevel and snarled in her face.

"No," Gonyhe replied firmly, she'd been taught not to show fear, but inside she was scared stupid. "Now maybe if you were my mother with a frying pan, then I'd be running for my life, but I've only got one thing to say to you," Gonyhe trailed off then with a grin she pulled a face. Pulling back the corners of her mouth she wiggled her tongue right in front of Frieza, chuckling softly as she saw the look of shock on his face.

Frieza dropped her out of surprise instantly. Gonyhe could hear Vegeta's loud laughter somewhere in the distance and as quickly as she could she grabbed Krillen's arm and dragged him into the skies with her. Ignoring his shouts and protests. "Where are we going?" Shouted Krillen trying to break loose from Gonyhe's grip. When they were a safe distance away from Frieza, on the ground, Gonyhe released him. Then Krillen sat rubbing a now bruising arm.

"He's going to be so angry when he finally snaps out of his surprise, and then he's going to blow up. If we didn't get out of there, we'd be making a trip to the otherworld," Grinned Gonyhe, flashing a grin Krillen knew so well she'd inherited from her slightly dim-witted father.

"Ok. Just one more thing?" Krillen said sweetly.

"What?"

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WAS THAT ABOUT?" Shrieked Krillen waving his arms in the air in exasperation.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

As everybody on the tiny planet of King Kai had ceased their training to watch what could be the most amazing fight the universe had ever seen, they had all seen the exchange between Frieza and Gonyhe. Everybody sat in silence for a few moments, eyes darting around to meet the confused eyes of another.

They all blinked.

Then they blinked again.

Then the full planet cracked up laughing.

Bardock, Fasha and Raditz where practically rolling round on the grass, tearing up clumps of grass as their laugh echoed around the planet. Yamcha and Tien where bent over laughing, their stomachs feeling like they were going to explode from all the laughter they were doing. Chiaoutzui was wiping a few stray tears from his eyes and clutching his stomach. Even Baba was laughing, although being the highly respecter seer she was, she was trying to mask it by laughing behind her hand. As for the legendary King Kai, he was the worse of all. He was in hysterics on all fours beating at the ground, practically fighting for oxygen.

Eventually after everything had died down, and eventually the laughter had ceased, Tien spoke. "Well, I'm with Gonyhe right now. Frieza's nothing compared to Chichi with a frying pan," Tien admitted, remembering a past experience when he was visiting Goku and the two had decided to spar on Chichi's front lawn. It was not pretty. After that Tien decided that it was better just to let Goku do all the visiting.

All the inhabitants on the planet looked at each other then burst into hysterics again. It would be some time before the regained themselves.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Gonyhe laughed nervously, but didn't allow herself to get distracted as she kept her senses locked on Frieza's ever growing ki. "Well, I had to catch him off guard or we'd be toast so-,"

"So you pulled a face?! He'll want to kill us even more now!" Exclaimed an exasperated Krillen waving his arms through the air frantically.

"No. He'll want to kill me," Gonyhe explained nochantley.

"And that's all right?" Krillen said slowly, calming down a little.

"I suppose," Gonyhe shrugged, causing Krillen to face vault.

Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta then dropped from the sky. Vegeta was still laughing slightly as clapped Gonyhe hard on the back. Causing her to stumble forward. "Good one," He said gruffly. Gonyhe's eyes widened, as did Gohan's, Piccolo's and Krillen's. It was rare for Vegeta to give out praise. Shrugging it off Gonyhe scanned the skies for her father and quickly found him.

He was still hanging there in the skies, he was looking rather sluggish and weak. No doubt from holding up that massive energy ball. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked down and quickly spotted his friends. "It's ready!" He shouted down to them, turning their pleading gazes into happy ones.

It was at that point that Frieza's anger finally reached boiling point then bubbled over. The surrounding area within a quarter mile radius blew up from Frieza's rage as he shot straight up through the rubble without a care in the world. It seemed he didn't even feel the rubble pelting his skin and bruising him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The icejin seethed in pure hatred, clenching his fists tight enough to draw blood.

"See, told you," Muttered Gonyhe emotionlessly, ignoring the stares sent her way.

Frieza stopped in front of the fighters, eyeing them up with a steely glare. Holding up one hand he summoned a large amount of energy in it, enough to destroy the planet twice over if he wanted. He flashed his pearly white teeth in a smirk raised his hand and prepared to let the energy fly, but he was stopped by Goku's voice.

"FRIEZA!" Goku called from his place high in the sky, his muscles straining to hold onto the immense energy. "This is for you, for all the lives you've ended, for all the suffering you've caused. Spirit Bomb! HAAAAA!" Goku yelled, throwing his arms forward and letting the blast fly. He managed a weak, lopsided grin before his energy failed him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, taking all sense of consciousness with him. He didn't know what happened after that, he could only hope Frieza would be defeated.

"This is it," Gonyhe whispered softly as she watched the _Spirit Bomb_ draw ever closer, she was entranced by it, but then she realised they were all to close. Frieza was only a few feet away from them for Kami's sake. It was surprisingly Vegeta who voiced his concerns. "We're too close, bail out!" He shouted over the increasing rushing winds.

By this time Frieza had turned around, wondering why all of a sudden the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and why his sense of fighting had kicked in and was screaming warnings at him. When he turned he gasped and did a double take. Shakily he raised a hand and strained against the sun blaring down from behind the large ball of energy. That energy was huge, although he couldn't sense energy he could tell, this was strong. It was a potential threat. Getting a good grip on the ground, Frieza prepared himself, it was to late to dodge now, what with the already advancing energy, but he could possibly block it. Possibly.

"Hit the deck!" Krillen's voice screamed over the rushing winds that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere as soon as the Spirit bomb left Goku's hands.

"What about Daddy?" Exclaimed a hysterical Gonyhe as she watched her father fail in his flight then flop lifelessly toward the ground.

"And Bulma?" Added Gohan, gritting his teeth as the winds picked up and the bomb drew nearer.

Vegeta snorted in distaste, but narrowed his eyes as Gohan and Gonyhe prepared to take off to supposedly rescue Goku and Bulma. He growled low in his throat and mumbled about going soft under his breath before turning his venomous glare on Piccolo. "Namek, get Kakarot. I'll get the harpy," He mumbled the last bit, a bit unsure of himself of why he was being this kind. He definitely was going soft.

Raising an eye ridge in silent question, Piccolo just shook his head and took off toward Goku without another word. Vegeta doing the same only in the general direction of where they'd last seen Bulma. Looking at each other with wide eyes, Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillen all mouthed the same thing to each other, '_Get Down!' _Throwing themselves to the ground with no disregard for their own comfort, Krillen, Gohan and Gonyhe huddled together on their stomachs on the ground, with their hands behind their head in an attempt to shield them.

Piccolo swooped in, catching Goku just as he was about to hit the unforgiving Namekan landscape. "You owe me Son," He muttered under his breath as he shot through the air, completely oblivious to the fact Goku was watching him with a smile. Who'd of thought it, not more than six years ago they were at each others neck. Well Piccolo at his, now here they were, Piccolo saving him. Piccolo's eyes widened and he swore softly as he felt the immense shockwaves ring off when the blast connected with the ground and Frieza. The shockwaves toppled him, making him lose control of his ki and his flight. He plummeted toward the ground at a furious pace, still managing to keep a tight hold on his former enemy's wrist. There was a loud splash and what could be described as a tsunami as Piccolo and Goku both crashed into the cold Namekan lake.

Time seemed to slow down as Vegeta rocketed through the skies, pushing himself to his max. For what? A lowly harpy, female human. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at what he had become. A flash of blue from the corner of his eye caught his attention as he stopped dead in mid air and screwed his eyes up to get a better look. It was definitely Bulma, if her hair wasn't evidence enough, her temperament sure was. She was in the middle of pacing in a circle and occasionally would throw her arms up into the air and Vegeta was sure she could here the two brats, the chrome-dome, Kakarot and the Nameks name muttered through a string of curses. Vegeta swore he heard his name thrown in the mix as well, along with another string of curses woman shouldn't even be thinking.

Dropping soundlessly from the sky, Bulma slammed straight into what felt like a brick wall, but it was in fact Vegeta. Who was smiling at her smugly. She shrieked and raised a hand to slap him, remembering their last encounter where he'd very nearly killed them for the dragon ball, and the fact he'd so ungracefully dropped her from the sky, luckily Gohan was there to catch her. Vegeta caught her hand and his features darkened even more, if it was possible. "I wouldn't," He threatened lowly, a hint of a growl at the end. Bulma recoiled in disgust, why were Saiyans so animalistic?

"What are you doing here? Where's Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Gonyhe and Piccolo? What did you do to them?" Bulma asked suspiciously, raising her voice at the end as hysteria began to set in.

"Saving your pathetic ass woman," Said Vegeta in a gruff voice that hinted he was in no way happy to be here.

"Wh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Bulma as she was cut off by Vegeta grasping her slender, delicate waist and throwing her ungracefully to the ground. Bulma gave a yelp of surprise but was soon silenced as her breath was knocked out of her as a small yet incredibly muscular body landed squarely on top of her, shielding her? Letting out a shrill scream that did nothing else but make the Saiyan Prince's eardrums bleed, Bulma could only grin and bear it as the unbearable, scorching heat of the Spirit Bomb reached them, almost threatening to melt them alive. There was also the earthquakes and tremors being experienced across the planet, being thrown around like a rag doll wasn't something Bulma always wanted to do. She was a scientist, not a freaking fighter! Then again, she should of known by now. All Goku's fights were cataclysmic and never without a major earthquake or two.

All in all it took two minutes for the Spirit Bomb to reach Frieza, even though the Spirit Bomb was travelling at the furious speeds. Was it because Goku was not there to power it? The sheer width of the Spirit Bomb was staggering. Easily the size of the planet Earth, if not bigger. For those who could sense power levels the results were amazing. Who would of known that this Planet had so much energy to give, it was breath taking.

Frieza immediately put his hands out in preparation to catch the blast, but was shocked beyond belief to find that when he placed his hands on the blast and sent his own dark energy into it to try and manipulate it as his own, it bounced back collecting more energy on the way and was sent straight through him. It burned him as it struck his hands, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out, Frieza cursed his own stupidity. He should have been watching that darned monkey.

His eyes widened as he realised he was being pushed further and further into the ground. Every moment he spent holding that wretched _Spirit Bomb _sent bolts of pain shooting through his entire body. It intensified as time went on, was it reacting to his dark ki? Gritting his teeth Frieza summoned up his ki and it sprung about him in red fiery flames, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared in the same manor. It seemed like the _Spirit Bomb _had sucked in his aura, because it in face grew more powerful, much to the disbelief of Frieza. As a bit of ground broke away under his foot, Frieza cursed Goku for all his worth as he strained to keep the _Spirit Bomb _off him, but it was no use. As his foot slipped again he knew, he'd lost.

With an agonized scream that sent chills down the remaining conscious warriors spines, the spirit bomb fully descended on Frieza. Engulfing the universes' strongest tyrant in a blinding yellow light, that caused an amazing, yet cataclysmic explosion. One which the Planet Namek, no the universe would never forget.

The warriors that had made a futile attempt at shielding themselves and in some cases their friends, were swept off the ground into a massive tornado in the air. It spun them around viciously, without any regard to their well-being. The planet seemed like it was being ripped apart at the seems as chunks of debris, -not for the first time that day- were lifted up and thrown around callously at the other fighters by the merciful winds. Amazingly through it all, Vegeta had managed to keep hold of Bulma, though why he did it was a mystery to him. Likewise, Piccolo had managed to keep a firm hold on his former sworn enemy.

But, even as the chaos around them continued, they all had no regard for their own safety. There was only one question on everybody's minds. Did Frieza survive it?

-

-

-

-

**A/N: ***low whistle* this chapter was actually quite hard to write, I'm actually quite surprised, but either way. Read and review. I'm aiming for over 5,000 words per chaptor, this one was 5,631. :-D x


	27. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dbz, but I do own Gonyhe and whatever other character I decide to make up for purpose of this story.**A/N: **PokemonKnight; I don't want to make Gonyhe into a super powerful Mary Sue, but I'm thinking after the Buu Saga, she'll be slightly stronger, since Gohan will not train as strongly. Also, I'm thinking of making her stronger in other area's. And, I'm going to have her learn techniques that will make her stronger than her brother when she uses them, everything will be explained when the chapters come up. :-D xThanks for reviewing everybody.

**

* * *

**

DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Aftermath

_By Anamix1_

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"H-h-he done it," Whispered Raditz disbelievingly.

"GOKU DONE IT!" Cheered Yamcha, punching a fist into the air and flashing a victory sign.

"He never lets us down," Agreed Tien softly as in his mind he travelled back to memories where Goku had saved them when he was just a little boy.

"YAY GOKU!" Grinned an enthusiastic Chiaoutzui as he done a strange little celebratory dance in the air.

After the blast had left the ground, there had been a eerie silence. It was so corny, but seriously, you could of heard a pin drop. It was sort of comforting at the same time. Then as soon as the blast had detonated there was a celebration. The Saiyans stood in shocked silence, it was not their thing to 'party'. As one of the humans had called out. Though, they did enjoy a drink, well they did when they were alive.

The only one to not begin celebrating was King Kai, that in itself was strange. Anybody would of though Goku's former mentor would have been the one cheering the loudest. Instead, King Kai's glasses reflected with light as they always did when he was deep in thought. His antenna twitched as he scanned Namek for all signs of Frieza's energy. Ignoring the celebrations in the background, - which included a freshly baked cake, or twelve, a few party poppers and a few balloons, all conjured by Baba.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

After the blast hit the ground, and Frieza with it the shockwaves continued to ring out for ten more minutes, making it near impossible to move. That was if you could move. After the shaking and the debris flying around, had finally ceased, everything was quiet. It was an eerily quiet that was not quite right, but nobody seemed to address that problem at the moment, nor did they remember about Frieza. They were all occupied by trying to find out if all the members of their small fighting squad had survived the spirit bomb, and not been blown half way across the planet.

The first to emerge was a very scraped up Gonyhe. By flaring her aura she managed to free all the rocks that had been trapping her at the base of the former mountain. After the blast had detonated, Gonyhe had lost sight of her slightly older brother, and fathers best friend. The winds had been furious and had scooped her up and threw her about like a living rag doll for a few moments before it eventually slamming her into a mountain, causing the mountain to crumble down on top of her and her to lose consciousness. Luckily for her the rubble, however uncomfortable it was, shielded her from the winds and rubble. Although she didn't escape completely unscathed, there was a large, bloody gash on her forehead that was throbbing and dripping blood into her eye. Also, she was sure she had a broken rib, or at least a cracked rib. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe so would have to be careful, the last thing she wanted was a punctured lung. Gritting her teeth she levitated into the air slightly, wincing as she did so. The rib was definitely broken, she could feel it grinding against the other ribs, unluckily for her, most of her ribs were bruised, so this just added more pain for her. Her eyes darted to and fro, desperately trying to find her brother or father, or anybody really. Did the survive the blast? It certainly was close impact. Letting out a low whistle Gonyhe surveyed the landscape, it was all tore up and shredded, and she was sure that she was at least one hundred to two hundred metres over to the right. Just how far did the wind carry her?

The next to emerge was a very confused Krillen, after he flared his aura and incinerated a very large rock that had been on his stomach pinning him to the ground of course. Shaking his head to try and cure his ferocious headache Krillen let out a groan. He couldn't remember what had happened after the blast detonated, he remembered Gonyhe being lifted up off the ground then blackness. Krillen's eyes widened as he leapt up and cursed loudly, where was everyone? That was one fierce explosion. Did they survive?

That seemed to be the very question on everybody's minds at the present moment, because that was the first thing that popped into Bulma's head when she awoke from her unconscious state.

Well, no, correction. The first thing she thought was why the well was Vegeta onto top of her, but she shook that off and resorted to screaming in his ear in hopes of waking him up. "Vegeta?" Bulma began softly

There was nothing, not even a stir from the mighty Prince Of Saiyans.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said louder this time, getting a little angry at the fact he was ignoring her. This time there was a grunt, followed by Vegeta shifting his body slightly.

"VEGETA WAKE THE HELL UP!" Shrieked Bulma madly, raising a hand to strike the Saiyan across the face.

Vegeta's eyes shot open instantly as he leapt into the air, relieving a weak earthling scientist below him of the extra strain he was putting on her body. Putting a hand to his face he scowled as a red hot searing hand print appeared on his face. Bulma smiled proudly at her work, though on the inside she was wincing. '_What the hell is that man's face made of? Steel?' _She would not admit that it hurt though, especially to some monkey prince.

She sat up and blinked as she watched Vegeta blast away some of the rocks that were barricading them in. Somehow during all that fiasco with the spirit bomb, both of them had been swept into a cave then rocks had managed to fall and trap them inside. Unlucky for those who didn't have control of their ki, quite lucky when you had a certain Saiyan Prince who just wanted to blast anything, - or anybody, in sight.

After the fifth blast, small in Vegeta's opinion was fired, Bulma decided enough was enough. "Hey buster! What did you think you were doing back there? Hmmm? Tell me, I know I'm gorgeous and all," She said with a flick of her head flipped her blue hair over her shoulders, then continued, "But I mean come on, to jump me like that! Your worse than master Roshi!" Squealed Bulma at the end, oblivious to the death glare - that would of usually sent some poor soul crying, - in her direction.

"Quiet wench," He hissed dangerously. "I did it to save your pathetic ass, not that it's worth saving. If I didn't you'd be dead, either a pile of ashes on the ground or a broken and bloody body by all that rubble. That would be all that was left of your pathetic existence," Vegeta spat cruelly.

For one Bulma was speechless. Absolutely speechless. She knew Vegeta was evil, well part evil, but his words hit home. They stung. Her bottom lip quivered as hot tears prickled the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away hastily. What was it with his words that really hit home? Was it the fact that she felt that her existence was miserable as he put it. She was no fighter. What was he point of it? If Goku and them were defeated, she'd die. Vegeta had saved her. Her eyes widened at that fact, he'd risked his life to save her. She shook her head, probably following orders, but in another part of her brain a tiny voice asked her. _'When does Vegeta ever follow orders?'_

"t-thank-you," She said in a quiet voice after about five minutes of uneasy silence.

A grunt was her reply, she sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get. Vegeta wasn't the social type. The silence once again crept up on them, making it unbearable. What surprised her was the fact Vegeta didn't just fire one huge blast and blow up the rocks barricading them in. Probably to save her 'pathetic existence' again, following 'orders' once more. If one of those rocks had to hit her dead on, she doubted she'd survive. Or if by some miracle she did survive, she highly doubted she'd be in very good condition afterwards. So the great Bulma Briefs kept her mouth shut, for once in her life. Will wonder's never cease?

After about ten more minutes of nerve wracking silence, only disturbed by the continuous blasting and incinerating of some helpless rocks, the first creak of light streaked through the small, dingy, dimly lit cave. Bulma's eyes screwed up at the sudden influx of light, Vegeta's more so thanks to his higher sense of sight from his Saiyan genetics. Her lips curved into a satisfied smile as she pushed herself up from her position on the damp cave floor and made her way over.

Bulma saw Vegeta watch her from the corner of his eye as he continued to fire small, well placed, energy blasts. She smiled and reached her hands out toward the light, almost in hopes to capture it within her grasp. A hand grabbing her upper arm none to gently snapped her out of her almost delirious state. Looking quizzically at the only other living being in the cave her features fell into a scowl, "What?" She started, but the words were barely out of her mouth when Vegeta's outstretched palm glowed bright with powerful energy. Being no fighter herself, Bulma didn't have the coveted ability to sense power levels, but there was one thing she did know. One, that his hand was glowing brighter than it did the last ten or so times. Two, Vegeta was no longer wearing that concentrated look on his face, he was actually looking like he was enjoying himself. And three, When Vegeta started getting all blast happy, that was never a good thing.

His grip on her arm tightened considerably and Bulma couldn't help but let out a cry of protest.

Then there was a blinding flash of light that caused Bulma to cover her eyes for fear of blindness. Also, there was a loud explosion, followed by the sound of fist breaking through rocks - but Bulma didn't see what happened as she had her eyes closed -. After that she was thrown rather roughly to the side where she landed in a crumpled heap against the cave wall. When she opened her eyes to see what was happening, the sweet smell of pure air flooded her nostrils, as did the light flood her sights. But, where was Vegeta?

Scrambling to her feet, Bulma rushed to the mouth of the cave. Tripping up over a few loose rocks along the way. Looking up into the skies she could faintly see a blue glowing dot in the distance. Clenching her fists angrily at her sides, she stomped her foot like a child would tantrum before cursing Vegeta for all he as worth loudly. How dare he leave her behind? "YOU JERK!" She roared at the top of her lungs. No doubt with monkey man's increased hearing, thanks to his Saiyan genetics - she figured Vegeta was the same as Goku - he would hear her.

And hear her he did, if the smirk on his face and amusement in his usually emotionless eyes was anything to go by.

Gohan was the next to immerge from his prison. He was the only one not carried by the wind so it would seem. At first when he was rising, he must of looked like some sort of sand monster, but in fact he was just some half alien boy who had been buried by a sandstorm. Blinking his eyes a few times, Gohan then went on to rub his hair free of the sand that had gathered there. His eyes darted about curiously, trying furiously to get his bearings. "Man, that was some blast," He whispered in amazement. Then the previous moments before the blast detonated came back to his mind. His eyes snapped fully open, almost bugging out of his head.

"Krillen?" He started softly, no more than a whisper. "Vegeta? Dad? Piccolo?" His voice grew louder with each shout. Then by the end he was completely hysterical. "GONYHE?!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the planets eerie silence. "GONYHE!" He yelled hysterical again.

"_GONYHE!" _Her brother's hysterical voice reached her ears and she immediately perked up, her head snapping round to where her one and only brothers voice came from. Raising into the sky as quick as she could muster. Gonyhe shot off toward her brother, eventually coming across him sitting in the sand. His bottom half from the waist down was still covered with sand.

Gohan's head snapped upwards as he felt the incoming power level. He barely had time to identify the could-be threat before it ploughed right into his chest, grasping onto him for dear life. This action caused him to tumble backwards, with the still unidentified person latched onto his chest. Sending a spray of sand everywhere, including into poor Gohan's mouth.

After the dizzying encounter had stopped, and Gohan gathered his thoughts. He spat out the sand that had gathered in his mouth, along with some blood mixed with saliva from his previous fights. Then grinned as he realised who the warm person was clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow. "Gonyhe," He whispered softly, hardly believing it. He was actually starting to doubt she had survived, but then again he should of thought. His stubborn, strong willed sister wouldn't go down from the backwash of the spirit bomb, after all she did pull a face at Frieza. He chuckled softly at the thought and took this time to realise how small his sister actually was.

Before Raditz came, they were both around the same height, if he was not a teensy bit bigger, but now. After going through the fights with the Saiyans and coming to Namek he hadn't really noticed. They'd been fighting for their lives, there was no time to check each others heights. His heart plummeted at that. This just reminded him of his life on earth before Raditz came. His mother would mark their heights on a wall in their room every month since they were two years old. Now there was a two year gap from their last measuring, and a two year gap in their studies. Now there would be a pile of books as high as Mount Pouz itself waiting for them when they returned. Oh the joys of having an obsessive mother, but back to their heights.

In all truths Gonyhe hadn't grown a lot since Raditz came. Maybe an inch or a half at the most, but Gohan had shot up. Growing almost four to five inches, so now he was about three or four inches taller than Gonyhe. He chuckled softly at the thought, causing Gonyhe to -after detaching herself from her brother- look at him curiously. "What?" She questioned suspiciously, crossing her arms over her armoured plated chest and tapping her foot in a way that scarily resembled their mother.

"Nothing," He protested, raising his arms in defence. He had first hand experience as to how temperamental girls could be. His mother and Bulma being the main examples. "Except, you're tiny," He finished, erupting into fits of giggles.

Gonyhe's eyes widened slightly then she frowned and punched him playfully on the arm. "Hey! Am not!" She protested, although she knew it was true. She broke out in giggles along with Gohan, but a gruff voice from above cut them out of their brother-sister reunion. "This is not the time for sappy reunions. We can't be sure Frieza is even dead," Hissed Vegeta from above as he came in for a landing.

"But daddy-,"

"Your low trash father might have not completely taken him out!" Spat Vegeta before Gonyhe could finish.

She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled, mainly about how big a jerk Vegeta was and how much he needed a good slap across the jaw, or a frying pan to the head, whatever hurt more. Then her eyes widened and she turned to Gohan as a thought struck her, she noticed Gohan had the same thought. More than likely from the stray thoughts she sent him.

"Krillen, Dad, Piccolo?" They said in a whisper.

They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when a very familiar bald head dropped from the sky and walked over to them, a little bit more bloodied than before, but still alive and kicking. "Krillen," Gohan said in relief before flashing him a cheesy smile. Krillen returned the smile with one of his own.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here," Krillen chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation.

He himself was not to bad in terms of injuries. Probably a heavily bruised torso, perhaps a ruptured stomach at the very most, but he supposed the first was to be expected, considering the brute of a stone that had landed on top of him. Practically pinning him to the ground. A few cuts, bruises and sprains here and there, but he was alive. Wasn't he? Krillen couldn't help but grimace as he saw the state of Gohan. His heavily ripped and cracked armour along with his bloody and broken figure, marred his young child image. He wasn't a young child, he was a warrior. Gonyhe was in worse state, although her armour wasn't in that bad of a state, she had pools of blood formulating around numerous parts of her body, indicating she was still bleeding heavily. That gash on her head didn't look to healthy, it was deep. Head wounds were never healthy. He narrowed his eyes, making a mental promise to keep checks on her, even though they were more powerful than him at this moment.

"Where's-?" Krillen started but didn't bother finishing as a familiar green hand bursting out of the depths of Nameks lake caught his attention, along with two very familiar power levels. He chuckled softly, mentally scolding himself for allowing himself to even think Goku and Piccolo, of all people could be taken out by a blast. Although, it was one hell of a blast!

With a grunt, the green hand groped around blindly for a firm source to use to pull itself up. Gripping onto a sturdy rock, with great difficulty Piccolo hauled himself out from the water. His front half sprawled out on the ground, with his back half from the waist down still amerced in the water. There was a sound which was a cross between a chocking sound and a cough as Piccolo dispelled all the water that had gathered in his lungs. A sludgy red paste poured out of his mouth and splattered onto the ground. This no doubt was his body's way of getting back at him for the physical torture he'd put it through in the last days worth of fighting.

Grunting once more Piccolo gathered his strength then raised his only hand still under the water. Son Goku was pulled out, still unconscious by the looks of it. Still gripping onto his former enemies wrist Piccolo hauled him onto the embankment to safety then collapsed onto the side of the lake from exghaustion, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps.

Goku's eyes shot open, and immediately turned onto all fours then retched in a similar way to which Piccolo did. After dispelling the contents of his stomach, he continued to retch, only it was coming out dry. Gasping as his breathes became shallower,, Goku closed his eyes then opened them again, he felt sleepy. It was not the time to sleep though, it was so inviting. With a contented expression on his face, Goku's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his arms buckled as his face took a nose dive toward the ground. Before he could hit the ground though, two strong arms gripped him under the armpits then hauled him to his feet.

Goku's eyes opened slowly, as if he were in a dream and he met the worried gaze of his best friend, Krillen. Wordlessly, Krillen pulled Goku's large, muscular arm over his shoulder then hovered upwards so he was supporting most of Goku's weight. "_Go_-," Goku murmured softly.

"They're fine," Krillen reassured then pointed his free hand toward the edge of the lake.

At the edge of the lake, Gohan and Gonyhe were supporting Piccolo in a way similar to what Krillen was Goku. Both had one of Piccolo's arms draped over their shoulders and were levitating off the ground to gain more height. It was odd, Piccolo accepted the help and didn't bother to growl at the children for even thinking about helping him in this way. Although he was now a reformed villain. He still thought help was for the weak.

With a nod toward each other, Gohan and Gonyhe floated higher into the air, taking Piccolo with them, Krillen also followed bearing Goku's weight. Landing on a nearby bit of ground, that had incredibly survived the explosion. Aforementioned explosion made a nuclear bomb detonating seem like a tickle. Vegeta landed silently a few moments later, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is he really gone?" Gonyhe whispered softly, fiddling with the short locks upon the top of her head nervously. In the past two years her life had been non stop fighting and although she was rather fond of fighting and training, she couldn't wait to see her mother. To taste her mothers cooking again would be amazing, she needed her mum.

"OH NO!" Krillen shrieked, causing the gathered fighters to immediately whirl round and take up stances. Even the previously injured Goku and Piccolo managed to take up a stance, finding energy from somewhere or anywhere.

"What? Frieza?" Cried Gonyhe, as she whirled round and prepared to fire a blast in any direction at any given point.

"No," Chuckled Krillen nervously, a bead of sweat running down his neck as he felt the brunt of three death glares sent in his direction. "We forgot about Bulma," The death glares where courtesy of Gonyhe, Vegeta and Piccolo. Growling, a vein on Gonyhe's forehead throbbed and she released the blast she had prepared for Frieza at Krillen. Krillen gave a strangled yelp before throwing himself to the left and placing his hands over his head, letting the blast sail past where he was previously, hit the water and case a huge wave. This wave then soaked a furious Saiyan Prince, while the others erupted in fits of laughter.

Whilst everybody was busy laughing and joking, feeling that it was finally over. A familiar ki flickered back into existence and began rising from the depths of the ocean. Revenge the only thing on its mind.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

King Kai suddenly leapt backwards, falling to the ground in a dazed and horrified state. The earth warriors rushed toward him, helping him back onto his feet. By the look on his face it was something serious. They didn't need to ask what the problem was. "It's Frieza, he's still alive!" Shrieked King Kai.

"NO!"

"That's not right!

"Goku defeated him!"

Three voices protested, whilst the Saiyans pushed anybody that was in their path to the side and made a beeline straight for Baba's crystal ball. Bardock's fists clenched at his side as he saw the smirking face of the Lizard who'd killed him. "Frieza!" He hissed.

._Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

After the laughter and joking had died down considerably. Goku wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and sighed happily. In all honesty, he'd never thought they would survive this battle. Goku was having doubts he'd be able to defeat Frieza. In all honesty he owed King Kai a lot, if it wasn't for him suggesting the spirit bomb Goku would have had to resort to his last measure. Blowing himself up and hoping the explosion would be strong enough to destroy Frieza, or at least severely weaken him to the point where Vegeta or Piccolo could of taken care of him.

Stretching his hands above his head, Goku let loose a huge yawn. "Well, I don't know about you two kids, but I want to get home. I can't wait to taste Chichi co-," Goku never got to finish his sentence as he was cut off by what they all deemed as impossible.

A few things happened in that one moment. Everybody knew then that their worst fears had been realised, Frieza's ki became readable as he rose into the air. A bright light glowed at the end of his finger as he released it sending it straight for Goku. The beam had everybody frozen in place for fear of it. It came down at an angle, but at the last moment, realising Goku was to be the one to save them. Piccolo pushed Goku out of the beams path. The beam ploughed through Piccolo's chest, narrowly missing his heart. Vegeta, who was standing behind Goku at the time collapsed to the ground in agony as the beam continued through Piccolo and pierced through his thigh, shattering the bone in a display of blood.

Laying in a crumpled heap on the ground, Vegeta bit back screams of agony as he watched Piccolo's body being laid gently on the ground beside him. He scowled at the semi-conscious Namek and then looked back toward Frieza, who was chuckling manically at the prospect of 'hitting two bird with one stone.' Two sets of short stubby legs appeared blocking his vision slightly, he growled in his throat a warning, but it came out as a squeak as pain racked his body.

"Two pests with one stone," Frieza grinned as he leapt up onto a rock, the full extent of his injuries becoming visible as the choppy waves lapped around his ankles.

Just when you thought Frieza didn't survive the Spirit Bomb he had appeared, though he was by no means unscathed. On top of all the numerous cuts and bruises he had accumulated by fighting Goku, there was blood on almost every part of his body. His right eye was swollen shut and by the looks of it, he was struggling to keep his one remaining good eye opened. His tail, or lack of it was almost unusable, chopped off half way down. The stump of it flickered around him angrily. A pool of blood gathered on the ground under Frieza's left hand as it steadily dripped down from a flesh wound on his upper arm.

"Now, I'll say. That Spirit Bomb of yours really packed a Wallop," Frieza commented idly.

Goku, narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze to the ground. Nothing came out except grunts, angry grunts. Deep inside him, the well of power he'd known so well but couldn't access was starting to crumble. His restraints were starting to become undone. His mental restraints were slipping, his years of discipline breaking away as he struggled to control his temper. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him, tearing him to tear the person responsible for all this chaos limb from limb. A very uncharacteristic thought for the usually merciful Saiyan.

"It should of sent you packing!" Snapped a furious and highly irritated Gonyhe, her brother choosing to remain quiet and control his emotions that were wreaking havoc on him. Piccolo was alive, for now. He was seriously injured, Vegeta was in better condition. He could still function, only not walk. After all, Frieza's beam had completely shattered his leg. He was still conscious, at least that was a promising sign.

"You would do well to hold your tongue brat," Said Frieza in a deadly voice. All previous twisted amusement gone.

"Coming from the freak who was named after something that's used to keep food cold. Fridge-Freezer." Added Gonyhe with a triumphant smirk. Supposedly, Saiyan genetics were stronger and more dominant than humans. If that was so, why did Gonyhe suddenly remind everybody gathered of her mother, minus the frying pan of course.

Frieza's cheeks flashed red out of embarrassment for a moment, before returning to their normal pasty colour, but Frieza was furious. A large vein throbbed out of his forehead as he let loose and screamed obscenities at Gonyhe for a moment or two then he continued into a rant about how he was named after his great grandfather. The founder of the Ice-jinn legacy and empire. Gonyhe, Gohan and Krillen just blinked, labelling him off as insane.

Finally, Goku spoke, although it was through gritted teeth. "Gohan, Gonyhe Krillen. I want you to take Vegeta and Piccolo and get out of here. The ship I came here in isn't far from here. Put Vegeta and Piccolo on the ship, get Bulma then get out of here." Goku instructed.

"I don't think so. Nobody's leaving here without my say so," Frieza said in a cold voice.

Raising one single finger he wagged it back and forth before outstretching that same hand. A deep look of concentration came over his face, and then a strangled yelp escaped Krillen's lips. Krillen was lifted into the air by unseen forces and no matter how much he flailed and pushed against the force with his own energy, it didn't work. Then he felt excruciating pain unlike he'd ever felt before, something was tearing him apart from the inside. "H-Help me!" Krillen whimpered before letting loose an agonising scream as his body succumbed to the immense pressure and exploded in a flash of light and power.

His ashes floated to the ground as Frieza burst into fits of maniacal laughter. Gonyhe and Gohan stood with wide fearful eyes, it was to much. "Krillen," They both whispered softly; Goku watched wide eyed as his lifelong best friend was killed in front of his very eyes. Then it snapped, as Frieza was laughing over his friends death at his hands. Goku felt it, it was like a light had been switched on. That wall that had been separating him from that seemingly invincible power just disappeared completely, and Goku felt something so familiar to him.

Raw Power flooding his veins.

Goku's head snapped up as the damn burst, staring Frieza straight in the eye with now teal coloured eyes. This caused Frieza to take a wary step back, eyes widening in shock and apprehension at the Saiyans new eye colour. Wasn't his eyes black before. Goku dipped his head again, trying to control his thirst for Frieza's blood, but as the memories of Krillen death flooded back into his mind, his head snapped back upwards. His hair flashing a platinum blonde for a short while.

Frieza's gasped and took another step back, almost slipping off the rock in the process, his eyes fixated on Goku. With a bellowing roar that shook Frieza to his core, a wind suddenly whipped up around Goku as his head stopped snapping backwards. Goku was suddenly enveloped in an aura that turned pure golden, temporally blinding anybody who dared look at him. He was almost as bright as the sun itself. The aura twisted and turned, flaring up from all parts of his body as it towered into the sky like a tornado. The golden funnel that surrounded Goku drew in an incredible amount of dust and debris throwing it around the battlefield.

Then as the volume of his roar increased as did the brightness of his aura. With another ear shattering scream Goku's hair turned completely golden and stiffened as the laws of gravity seemed to no longer effect it. Almost instantly, Goku's muscle span increased and his power level rocketed to heights never seen in over a millennia.

Frieza's jaw slackened as he opened and closed it a few more times. This was a nightmare, it couldn't be happening. It was like Goku was the angel of death. "No! No! No! No!" Frieza repeated furiously, clawing at his eyes to try and ignore the sight, but it was true. A Super Saiyan had been born. His eyes widened in fear, as Goku took steps toward him, the very ground below the saiyan crumbled and broke away under his feet. Only to raise into the air and be incinerated by his aura.

Vegeta opened one eye, breaking out of his semi-conscious state to try and block the pain. He knew straight away what happened when he set eyes on Goku. At first he was shocked and surprised. "The legend … it's true!" Then his shock turned to annoyance and resentment. "Damn you Kakarot!" He hissed and succumbed to unconsciousness, the warmness of it so inviting.

After a millennia, the legend was true.

A Super Saiyan had at last arisen.

* * *

_Read and review, please. c:_


	28. The Legend Made Real

* * *

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Legend Made Real

By the time Krillen had been killed, everybody had gathered around the magical ball once more. It was a terrible feeling of déjà vu, as they all waited for the seemingly impossible. For Frieza to be defeated. Then it happened. They watched as the Crystal Ball focussed on Goku, then they watched as Goku transformed into something. As his head snapped up and his hair transformed from black to blonde, the crystal ball started reacting to the immense power. As he transformed then reverted the ball started sending out electric sparks, shocking anybody who was unfortunate to be close enough at the time.

"What the hells happening?" Roared Raditz, suppressing a yelp as a electric bolt hit him square in the face.

"Damn you Son Goku!" Cursed Baba as she waved her hands over her magical ball and chanted in an unknown language, trying in vain to calm down the electric storm centring around the ball One things for sure, if the power surge was this bad just through a crystal ball. What was it like when you were on the planet, standing right next to the man who was glowing so bright he was competition to the sun itself.

"Explain witch!" Growled Bardock, crossing his arms over his face to avoid being in the nose by a lightening bolt.

"That damn Saiyan!" Screeched Baba, still trying to calm her reacting crystal ball down. "I knew I should have got the upgrade," She muttered idly.

"What's happening to Goku!" Demanded Yamcha, watching with wide eyes as his friend reached power levels he never thought possible before. Eventually the transformation with Goku stopped, and his hair remained platinum gold, his eyes green. Although the reaction didn't stop, if anything it kicked up more.

"It's the legendary," Whispered Fasha, furiously rubbing her eyes as if she were seeing things.

"The Legendary?" Questioned Tien.

"Super Saiyan," Whispered Bardock in awe, and Raditz jealously.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Frieza's face was consorted into one that he was rather unfamiliar of, fear. His mind was screaming at him, his hands, although clenched tightly at his sides were shaking uncontrollably. He raised his hands and gripped the sides of his head. "No! No! No! No! This isn't right! Saiyan's transform into apes, not this! This is unlike anything I've ever seen before! What's happening?!" Frieza screamed in annoyance as he shook his head from side to side.

This was like something out of a nightmare, he'd had this nightmare once. A golden figure had swooped down on him like the angel of death and killed him, without any thought. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of a monkey being the angel of death. He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He was Prince Frieza, Emperor Frieza! He would not cower to some pathetic, flee ridden monkey. He was invincible. Then his brother's words came back to haunt him.

'"Just you wait brother. One day, one of those Saiyans might come back to bite you in the butt. I'd watch your back!'"

Frieza was seething with rage.

Cooler must of knew that the very Saiyan standing in front of him escaped the planet's destruction. After all, he was too young to be on a mission when it happened. He would have been a newborn when the planet had been destroyed, so that would of meant he was on his first purging mission. Obviously, something had gone wrong, since Goku was now fighting against evil. Also, that day the planet was destroyed, Cooler had been monitoring it. By orders of his father of course, his brother would never willingly do him a favour. Did Cooler know that Goku had left? Did he willingly let him escape?

Damn you Cooler.

He brought himself out of his mental rage and heard the last of the now glowing monkey's talk with his children. " …. Gohan, Gonyhe, take Vegeta and Piccolo and get off this planet with Bulma. Go now!" Goku ordered, it was a command, not opened for questioning.

"B-but dad-," Gohan stammered.

"No buts Gohan! Go Now!" Goku growled.

"We're not leaving you to fight Frieza alone!" Protested Gonyhe, she could feel tears well up in the back of her eyes. She was a tough nut to crack, but on the inside she was just a little girl, caught up in a big mess. She needed her daddy. How could he think she could just leave him there.

Goku could feel his control slipping, his pent up anger just bursting to get out. It was to dangerous for his children to be here. They shouldn't have even been here in the first place. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you this Gonyhe! Leave now!" Screamed Goku, letting out some of his frustration.

"No! " Gonyhe replied stubbornly.

Her left cheek exploded in pain as her father's control slipped and he struck her.**[1]** Gonyhe staggered back and clutched her cheek in shock, staring into her father's cold, emotionless green eyes. This was not her father, this monster was not her fun loving daddy. Whatever it was, she did not like it. She never wanted to see this monster again. It had control of her daddy. Her father had never struck her, only in a spar, but this was deliberate.

"Go," Goku whispered softly in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he'd done. His control had just slipped.

Gonyhe nodded numbly while her brother just watched on in silent shock. Never in a million years did he expect his father to strike his daughter, any of his children for that matter. Goku was a good man, maybe it had something to do with the transformation he'd just undergone. After all, with what Gohan could sense, Goku's aura was disturbed and burning with emotions.

"O-okay dad," Gohan said, draping Piccolo's arm over his shoulder and floating up into the sky, supporting Piccolo's weight as he did so.

Gonyhe avoided eye contact with her father as she scurried over to Vegeta's semi conscious body. "You owe me," She muttered softly before heaving his arm over her shoulder in a similar way to her brothers. Lifting into the air she followed her brother who was already a bit away and sped up to catch up with him. From behind her she heard Frieza and her heart raced, then a searing amount of pain hit her squarely on her broken rib, causing her to shriek and plummet from the sky.

"Nah, uh uh!" Taunted Frieza, waggling a finger in front of a still preoccupied Super Saiyan. "No-one leaves here without my say so!" Raising his finger once more, he fired two beams toward the departing demi Saiyans.

The first slipped past Goku, snapping him out of his dazed state, but the second he managed to intercept and cancel out by reinforcing his arms with his own ki. A piercing scream made him freeze to the spot. He knew that scream anywhere, it was his little girls. "Gonyhe?" He whispered softly. He turned round and anger overwhelmed him as he saw Gonyhe drop from the sky, Vegeta also plummeting.

"FRIEZA!" Goku yelled in pure anger as his power level skyrocketed.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

"In the name of King Vegeta?" Fasha questioned, gritting her teeth as it seemed the power influx coming from the crystal ball kicked up a notch, or three. "Are you sure that's Kakarot. The same brat born with a power of two?"

"Of course it is, they could be bloody twins." Spat Raditz. Gesturing between Bardock and Goku. "It's the hair," He added dryly as an afterthought.

There was a loud explosion which sent shards of glass in seven different directions, including into the eyes of those unfortunate enough to be close to the crystal ball. It had exploded! Though, the cause of why was unknown. "Baba?" Questioned Tien.

"That Son Goku! Damn him to HFIL! He blew up my crystal ball! It's priceless! It's rare! It's a once in a lifetime thing! He blew up my crystal ball! Just by his power level alone! He blew it up!" Raged a furious Baba.

"Yeah, we got you the first time. He blew it up," Snapped Bardock.

"Now how in all Gods names are we meant to watch the fight now?" Questioned Fasha.

For once, the earth fighters were quiet, silently agreeing with their Saiyan sparring partners. There was no way in the universe, they wanted to miss this fight. After Goku had transformed things were starting to look up for them. Now they were going to miss it.

"Say, don't suppose you have any more of those rare, exclusive crystal balls lying around. Do you?" Questioned Yamcha hopefully. A few pairs of eyes bore into him at that point, including a very furious pint sized witch who marched up to her and gave Yamcha a piece of her mind.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

It all happened so fast, one minute Gonyhe was flying through the air toward the ship. Although a bit wobbly as supporting a muscular Saiyan Prince while partially injured yourself wasn't a good thing. Vegeta's eyes flickered open and he turned and glared at Gonyhe, his eyebrow hiked in question. "Just what are you doing?" He asked darkly.

He tried to find his energy and push it underneath him, but found there was hardly any. He cursed inwardly at having to be supported by some half breed brat, but did nothing to pull away, just merely glared. He couldn't have them thinking he was going soft now could he.

"I'm saving your butt, what does it look like I'm doing?" Gonyhe retorted with equal ferocity.

"Did I- Watch out!" Vegeta yelled, frantically trying to throw them off course, but with his current ki level it was extremely difficult.

Gonyhe, startled by the sudden yell from Vegeta cast a look over her shoulder and immediately her eyes widened at the sight rushing toward them. Quickly she pushed as much ki into her body as she could muster in an attempt at blocking the incoming beam. She attempted to throw herself to the side, and succeeded to an extent. It seemed Frieza's target wasn't really her, but Vegeta. As she had thrown them to the side, she had unknowingly saved Vegeta's life, and consequently put hers in danger.

The first thing she felt was searing pain, then she plummeted, clutching her rib in agony. What were the odds of the beam hitting her injured rib. Feeling something sticky and wet under her hand, she cast a look down, still not able to gather enough energy for the power of flight. The smell of metallic assaulted her hyped senses and her face paled a few shades as she saw the ripped armour, bloody path and piece of solid white sticking out of her chest. She found it increasingly hard to breathe and felt like she was drowning. "Damn, punctured a lung," She cursed with half lidded eyes.

She saw the ground approaching at an increasing rate and winced. Her last thought before another bout of indescribable pain was, 'This is going to hurt, big style.' When she hit the ground, there was that indescribable pain, but there was also blackness that followed soon after. It was not a comforting or peaceful blackness, it was stuffy and hard to breathe. Her breathing was shallow as her healthy energy level decreased to a worrying one. She never even heard her brothers heart wrenched shriek.

Gohan was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he had Piccolo on his shoulder and if he moved to fast it could be lights out for Piccolo, but his sister was his sister. He growled and looked around wildly looking for the passenger his sister was carrying. Vegeta had dropped in altitude but it seemed like he had been able to gather energy at the last moment, but judging by his shakiness and energy level, he was struggling and wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. He averted his eyes as Gonyhe crashed into the ground, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to help her.

"Vegeta, can you fly?" Called Gohan over his shoulder.

"What .. Does .. It … look like I'm .. doing?" Vegeta panted from the over exertion.

"Follow me," Gohan said, speeding up a little trying to get a point across that the Prince of all Saiyans was in no condition to fly.

There was no more than a grunt as Gohan took off toward the ship, going as fast as he dared with a critically injured Piccolo on board. He would occasionally shoot a glance back toward his sister, with Vegeta still being able to remain airborne and Piccolo hanging onto life by a thread, he would have to make two trips. He could only hope Gonyhe would hold on, her energy was steadily dropping.

As he flew, he could hear the sounds of battle ringing in his eardrums. The sound of fist hitting flesh and bodies scrapping deep trenches into the ground. He could feel the massive power levels duking it out and couldn't help but shiver, the power was scary, terrifying, but at the same time it was exciting.

"Vegeta?" Gohan called back as a test, just to make sure the Saiyan Prince was still with him and had not dropped out of the sky out of pure exghaustion while he was lost in his musings.

"What?" Came a cold reply.

Good, he was still there. At least one thing was going their way. Now came the tricky part, convincing a very stubborn Saiyan Prince and an equally stubborn blue headed scientist that they could go two minutes without tearing each others throats out. "Where's Bulma?" Gohan questioned, choosing to go round the subject for now. Of course he could just sense her out, but with all the extremely high powers he could only get a lock on her area, not her exact point. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Down there, when I left her," Vegeta replied, he was being unusually calm about it. Did he suspect something?

"Ok. Could you go get her for me? Carry her back to the ship?" Gohan pleaded, putting on a pout that would of made anybody he knew melt, but it did not work on a Saiyan Prince.

"No!" He replied simply, turning his head to face away from Gohan.

Taking a deep breath, Gohan had to pull out his cheat card. It was either it worked and everything would turn out alright, just the way he wanted. Or, it wouldn't work and he'd be at the back of King Yemma's check in line faster than he could blink. It was a cheap shot.

"What, your scared aren't you? Or maybe your to weak to lift Bulma? Is that what your trying to say?" Gohan challenged. He mentally scolded himself for taking something out of her sisters books, this would be something she would try. Although, by the look of horror and anger on his face and how fast he moved toward the last place he seen Bulma, it looked like Gonyhe's methods of choice worked.

"YOUUU JERRRKKKK!" It was the unmistakable voice of the heir to Capsule Corp. as she flew threw the skies, thrown over a certain Saiyan Prince's back like a sack of potatoes. She pounded mercilessly on his back with both her fists as he made her ride increasingly uncomfortable.

"Happy." Grumbled Vegeta, ignoring the pounding on his back as best he could, although it looked like it might have been painful. With his leg now turning whiter by the minute from blood loss. It was looking more and more worrying and what was amazing was that Vegeta seemed to show no pain after the initial blow.

"Come on, the ships just over that hill. I need to get back and get Gonyhe. Frieza better not touch her," He growled in warning.

Gohan took off again, shifting Piccolo to a more comfortable position. He could hear a few grunts of protests from Vegeta behind him, before his senses indicated Vegeta was following him, although he wasn't very happy about it.

A relieved grin spread over his face as he came into land at the door of the Capsule Corp spaceship. He walked toward the door, typing in the access code as Bulma called it out to her. A mechanical, female voice was first to welcome him into the lab. The first thing he noticed was that it was basically a flying gravity chamber, judging by the controls of course. Then there was a downstairs level, which he assumed led to sleeping quarters and a kitchen, and presumably a bathroom.

The ship looked beaten up, with numerous cracks and craters in the floor, probably due to Goku's strenuous training. Gohan gingerly lay Piccolo on the ground, furrowing his brow when he groaned and withered in pain. "Bulma. Do you have a first aid kit?" He questioned when he felt the soft thud of feet enter the ship, without taking his eyes off Piccolo.

He heard a clatter followed by a groan of pain and whirled round. His eyebrow arched in surprise as he saw Vegeta sprawled out on the floor of the ship, his face ashen from blood loss. His face was consorted into one of agony.

Bulma gasped then rushed to Vegeta's side, the book she read on first aid years before when her main role was taping up the boys after a 'friendly' spar. She lifted his wrist and frowned slightly when she realised his pulse was weaker than usual. It was faint and very erratic. She let out a gasp when felt something sticky under her fingers and crawled backwards examining her hands. Then she caught sight of his leg. "Oh Vegeta you're hurt." She said softly, scooting closer to him and thoroughly examining the deep wound on his leg.

He stirred and pushed her hand away roughly. "A flesh wound is nothing to the Prince Of All Saiyans." He declared, pushing out his chest arrogantly, but only ending up collapsing in a fit of coughs as his body started to fail him.

"Medicine may not be my strong point, but I do know something. That's no flesh wound buster." Bulma argued stubbornly, she reached out a hand to examine his leg again, but he caught it in a steely grip. She looked up to his face a little startled and tried to pull her hand away but it never budged. His eyes danced with fury at being treated like some weakling.

"Woman. I do not like repeating myself. Your concern for me is weak, its pitiful and disgraceful to think that a weakling like you is even allowed to freely show concern for a prince like me. It will not be-," Vegeta's head lolled to the side as he succumbed to unconsciousness from blood loss. His hand dropped limply to the floor, releasing Bulma's hand with it.

Bulma immediately set to work, rushing past Gohan quicker than he thought an untrained human could. She went down below to the second level, mumbling to herself about something or another. Reappearing a few moments later with a dozen capsules or so. She walked outside and threw a capsule onto the ground after clicking the button. It exploded with a bang and when the smoke cleared a small, one story, capsule house appeared. Gohan followed her into the house curiously, casting worried glances back toward the injured warriors.

"Gohan, I need you to bring the three beds and mattresses from the house, there's two beds already in there, each of them are in their own room. After that there is three more empty rooms. We need a bed, plus Gonyhe will need one when she comes back." Bulma ordered, sounding more like a military commander than a blue headed scientist.

"B-but Gonyhe?" Questioned Gohan.

"Can you do that feely' thing and see if she is still alive?" Questioned Bulma.

Gohan concentrated for a moment, his brow furrowing before a relieved look came over his face. "She's still alive, but weak." Gohan breathed.

Bulma nodded, and also let a relieved sigh escape her pursed lips. She couldn't imagine what would happen if her best friend's daughter had died on her. "Do this, then go for her. By the time you get back I'll have everything loaded and we can go home," Bulma said softly, fondly tousling the boys wild ebony locks.

Gohan nodded and quicker than Bulma's eyes could follow Gohan had darted into the house, reappearing a few moments later with three mattresses balanced on his arms. He disappeared into the ship, finding the spare rooms Bulma had been talking about and placing the mattresses down on the ground. Using Super Speed, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Bulma, causing her to jump about a foot into the air in fright. She went to scold the young boy but faster than she could blink he was gone. Grumbling under her breathe, Bulma resigned herself to just heading into the ship anyway, knowing that by the time she got there. The renovation would be finished.

As she predicted it was, judging by the empty room, free of limp bodies when she entered the ship. She descended to the lower levels and could faintly hear the starting of an argument. Recognizing Vegeta's voice she cursed softly, she was hoping he would remain unconscious, she would be nervous enough treating him it would only be worse if he were awake and were chastising and taunting her at every point he could get.

" … But you're injured!"

"I can still fight. I'm no weakling,"

"I'm sorry to have to do this Vegeta, but …"

"But what? Tell me what you're going to do brat or so he-,"

Bulma walked into the bright room and blinked. Her eyes adjusting to both the light and the sight. Gohan had his hand out in a karate chop motion, while Vegeta half lay, half dangled off the bed. He was unconscious, unable to defend himself after Gohan's needed attack. "Gohan, what in the world?" Bulma questioned but stumbled backwards as she was almost knocked off her feet from a rush of wind.

"Piccolo's in the room across the hall," Gohan's voice drifted to her.

Sighing to herself, Bulma set to work, attempting to heal an unconscious Saiyan Prince and a at-death's-door, Namek, wasn't on top of her thing to do today list when she woke up

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-_

Gohan wasted no time in shooting skywards and rocketing to where he last saw his sister. He was fuelled by determination and anger, making his journey there even quicker. A shockwave threatened to knock him out of the sky, forcing him to stop for a moment and buff his aura up in ferocity so it was more like an untameable wall of white fire, rather than the controlled, candle like flicker it normally was.

Two superpowers clashed with each other nearby, making the very planet tremble and bend under the ferocity of their power. Frieza's power level was even higher now. Was that even possible? 'Got to keep going!' Gohan repeated furiously in his head, trying to push himself further.

Another shockwave rung out, causing Gohan to plummet a few stories before regaining himself. Then he spotted her, her limp body lying broken on the ground as she withered in agony. Tears prickled his eyes but he refused to shed them, he turned heel and dove toward the ground, coming to land right next to her.

"I'm sorry Nyhe," He mumbled, kneeling down next to her. He knew what he was going to do would be extremely painful for her.

Gohan slipped his arms under the bend at her legs, using the other to pillow her neck and head. Gritting his teeth he faced his head away from Gonyhe and lifted her up. Gritting his teeth did little to block out her screams of pain.

Quickly his aura sprung up around him shielding his fragile looking sister as he took off into the air. He never tore his eyes away from her as he sped through the skies, as if worrying that if he ever dared not to look at her she would slip away and die on him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost flew over the ship, which was already starting to tremble not only from the shockwaves and craters being formed but also by the take off sequence which had already been taking place. The door was already shutting. What in the world?

Growling low in his throat Gohan twisted his body so that he was taking most of the wind. He went into a dive, heading toward the ground at speeds that would have made any human throw up their lunch. He barely made it in the door when the metal door clamped shut behind him.

He looked up wondering why Bulma would be taking off when he wasn't even back yet, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Bulma was strapped into a chair, with a piece of rope, a strip of surgical tape stuck to her mouth to stop her from shouting out. Vegeta was up fiddling with the controls, it was him who had started the take of sequence!

The ship began to violently shock from side to side as the thrusters enabled. "Vegeta! What are you doing?" Gohan screamed above the noisy ship.

Vegeta glared at Gohan across the room and limped across the room to enable another control probably. The ship started to lift off the ground as gravity increased. Gohan's eyes flew open wide with panic as he looked at the unconscious bundle in his arms. He cursed loudly causing Bulma to stare wide eyed but silent in his direction. She couldn't speak for the moment, but he guessed that when she eventually could speak again he'd be getting an earful.

Gohan moved so fast that he left an afterimage behind, in no time at all he was down below deck in one of the rooms. As he passed he realised Piccolo had been treated and strapped down, he should be fine to take off, but he had no time to secure his sister. Lucky he could handle a rough landing then, wasn't it?

As gently as he could he placed her on the bed then threw his body across her stomach, just as the ship took off and shot into space for places unknown to Gohan. He doubted Vegeta would take them back to earth, they were hostages. Vegeta was the only one who knew the knowledge about space and co-ordinates, Gohan doubted Bulma could remember the co-ordinates for Earth off the top of her head, even if she was a genius. He was sure she had wrote them down somewhere, but what if she didn't have that something she wrote the co-ordinates on with her at this moment. Where they stranded in Space?

* * *

**[1]** ; I know it's out of character for Goku to hit his child, but I figured that his emotions where everywhere. Also, with him being so angry and that from his transformation that he would probably have outbursts.

Its also quite important to the story later on that Gonyhe associate a Super Saiyan to something scary.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think.


	29. Where To Now?

**

* * *

**

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Where To Now?

--

After the initial takeoff, - which were the longest five minutes of Gohan's life -, Gohan stood up and raced up to the top deck. Intent on knocking some sense into Vegeta for endangering not only Bulma's life, but Piccolo's and his sisters also. If Vegeta hadn't learnt by now that he was fiercely protective of Gonyhe, Gohan doubted he never would.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gohan yelled, the words slipping out of his mouth faster than he could stop them.

From her place still tied in the chair, Bulma watched him wide eyed. No doubt thinking the same thing as Gohan was, what would his mother say if she heard her precious little boy talking like that? The frying pan wouldn't cover it.

Vegeta turned his steely glare on Gohan, and he felt his sudden braveness slipping away. "What?" Vegeta questioned dangerously.

Gohan gulped and clenched his hands into fists at his side, it was a futile attempt to stop them shaking uncontrollably. "Y-you heard me," Gohan said in a softer voice.

Both Vegeta and Gohan stayed staring at each other for a few more minutes, Vegeta glaring death beams at Gohan. Eventually Gohan had to break the staring competition, not because he was scared, - well maybe just a little - but because Bulma had started to make as much noise as she could muster when she was still gagged. Which surprisingly, was quite a lot of noise.

Gohan quickly untied Bulma, having to resort to using his energy to burn off some knots. Was Vegeta a scout at some point in his life? Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as an image of a Saiyan Scout Vegeta passed through his brain. He quickly disguised the laugh as a cough when Vegeta turned to glare at him again.

"Where are we going?" Gohan questioned, shifting Bulma behind him slightly so that if Vegeta tried an attack he'd take the brunt of it. Though he wasn't sure the ship could handle it if a colossal battle broke out between two powerful Saiyans.

"We need to refuel, there isn't enough fuel to make it back to earth. Seeing as your fuel tank is so primitive, we will have to install a whole new fuel tank. Perhaps even purchase a new ship," Vegeta explained angrily as he banged a fisted hand onto the control panel, which started beeping with warnings.

"Piece of junk!" He muttered angrily.

Gohan saw Bulma open her mouth out of the corner of his eye, more than likely to reply with a snide comment. So, as quickly as he could he scooped her up and rushed downstairs with her toward where the injured where lain out. Last thing he wanted right now was a migraine because two hot heads couldn't hold their tongue.

Bulma let out a huff as she was dumped unceremoniously on the tiled space crafts' floor. She was at the foot of Gonyhe's bed whilst Gohan was at his sisters side wiping her sweat away with a damp cloth. There was an infection in her cuts and she was starting to burn up and break out in cold sweats. Bulma could hear murmured words of comfort but couldn't quite make out what those words were.

Picking herself up off the ground she took a few steps toward Gonyhe's bedside just to see if she was welcome. Gohan's head snapped toward her and her breath caught in her throat, his gaze was intense but his eyes held a sort of softness. His message was clear even without words, 'Don't-hurt-her,'

Bulma nodded and instantly went to Gonyhe's side and began inspecting her various wounds. She inhaled sharp breaths and tutted once in a while when she saw a particularly nasty bruise or cut, but when she came across the punctured lung and the piece of bone that was sticking precariously out from the young child's chest, Bulma couldn't help but gasp and stumble backwards. Then the more mature side of her came over, the side that only came out in dire situations. She gulped but took a step forward, picking up her medical bag along the way.

"Gohan, I need you to hold Gonyhe down just now. I need to get an IV into her. We've not got a lot of morphine but she'll need that as well. She has an open fractured rib which has punctured her lung. We'll need to re-inflate it, and quickly. I've never seen anything like it. The ribs look like they've caved in. The fractures hit at such an angle that it one end of the bones went straight into the lung and pierced it whilst the other ends broke through the skin, creating an open fracture." Bulma said, righting down notes onto a notebook periodically.

Gohan mumbled his apologies before placing a two firm hands on his sister's shoulders to hold her down. It was widely known how their father hated needles so Bulma was right in thinking it better to hold down Gonyhe. The last thing she needed was a stressed out Saiyan, injured or not.

"How are you going to fix her rib?" Gohan mumbled worriedly.

Bulma raked a hand through her hair and sighed. "The way it's looking, the piece of rib that's punctured her lung has broken off. It's just there causing damage, it's not connected to anything. I might have to perform an operation, but I don't know if I have the equipment. Of course, the other option is to just pull the rib out and hope that it doesn't cause internal bleeding but even then I'll still have to patch up the hole the piece of rib bone created. So I'm leaning more toward opening her up. Gohan go to the cupboard at the end of the hall. There is a red cross on it, so you'll know what one to look in. There should be a first aid box. If I know my daddy he would of given Goku a lot of painkillers just in case. Maybe he put in some anaesthesia." Bulma shrugged.

Gohan nodded and was gone almost instantly.

Steadying her hand, Bulma grasped the pair of pliers more commonly used for ship repairs and snipped the straps of the armour. There was only the main chest plate to remove, but with the open fracture managing to piece the chest plate. Bulma wasn't sure how she was going to remove it, she was sure of one thing though, Saiyans had very strong bones and it took a lot of force to break it, never mind injure them this bad. She really didn't want to meet this Frieza.

There was a cry of pain from Gonyhe and no more than two seconds later, Gohan was in the room. Medical box in hand. He quickly handed Bulma the box, and rushed to his sisters side. Then looked back at Bulma for an explanation.

"I can't get her armour off," Bulma admitted.

Nodding Gohan took a step back from his sisters side and summoned up a small amount of energy in his finger. Straightening out his hand, he extended his finger, pointing it at the side of the armour and began the steady flow of ki.

Bulma winced, thinking the beam was going to cut right through the girl but was amazed at Gohan's level of self control. When did the cry-baby she met on Kame Island not that long ago mature to such a level that Bulma herself was starting to consider him an adult in a child's body?

When Bulma snapped out of her musings Gohan was just finishing up cutting down the other side of Gonyhe's armour with his energy. He went over and quickly lifted the top of the armour right off Gonyhe's chest. There was still armour on Gonyhe's back but that could be removed later, she was to critical to be moved now.

Gonyhe erupted into a fit of coughing, her face tensed up in agony as her broken ribs only magnified her pain. Bulma jumped into surgeon mode, grabbing various utensils from the numerous first aid kits and capsules she had lying around the room. It was a good thing she had convinced her father to allow her to take the hospital kit.

"Hold her down," Bulma commanded, her voice rough and shaky.

Gohan complied once again holding down his sister by the shoulders. "I don't have a lot of general anaesthetic left, it wont last long. So I'll have to hurry. I just need you to hold her down till I get the Cannula**[1] **in, then you can leave and check on Piccolo." Bulma explained, picking up the narrow piece of tube in one hand and a needle in the other.

Gohan nodded tight lipped, if he could take the place of his sister, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Bulma took a deep breath and quickly injected the needle into the vein on Gonyhe's hand, whilst Gohan did his best to detain Gonyhe. It was a Saiyan's natural instinct to retaliate at whatever caused them pain. Bulma quickly attached the Cannula to the needle and then attached that to the General Anaesthetic she needed to perform this operation.

It was a mere ten seconds later when Gonyhe went limp under Gohan's hands. At first he panicked, almost hyperventilating thinking his sister could possibly be dead, but she was still breathing so it was ok. Bulma glanced at Gohan and he took this as his cue to leave, quickly excusing himself but not before glancing back worriedly at his sister.

"Ok, now where to begin," Bulma murmured as she picked up a pair of scissors and began to snip away the spandex surrounding Gonyhe's injuries.

-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe-

"Vegeta, we need to get help for Gonyhe and Piccolo and you really should let Bulma look at your leg. What if we run into someone we have to fight I'm the only one who is in any position to fight. Piccolo's ready to drop dead if we don't get him some help and Gonyhe's not much better. Your leg is smashed to pieces." Gohan protested as he hovered in the air with his aura in full blow.

After taking off, Vegeta had found out the use for the 'piece of junk' in the middle of the room. It was a gravity chamber. He had first wrapped his leg up in every bandage material he could find and had taken to keeping it elevated. So, in Vegeta-like-fashion, he had instantly started training at twenty times that of Earth's natural gravity, Gohan had trained his body for a few hours before retiring to train his mind. That of course required him to bring up his aura as Vegeta had fiddled with the controls every few hours and Gohan had finally tired of readjusting to new gravity every hour or so.

"What are you, my mother! It will heal! I am a Saiyan! One of the greatest races to ever grace the galaxy! A mere broken leg will not slow me down! Leave me brat or suffer the consequences!" Vegeta snarled.

Gohan rolled his eyes, this was the eleventh time Vegeta had given that speech since boarding the shuttle and it was getting real old, real fast. "Fine then! Be like that but at least tell me why aren't we just going to earth, we should have enough fuel. Dr. Briefs would have made sure and I'm pretty sure another planet would have given us fuel if we asked nicely. So what's the real reason?" Gohan inquired.

It was then that an explosion rocked the ship, not coming from inside the ship, but from outside it. Vegeta muttered a string of obscenities under his breath before rushing over to the control panel and typing in furiously, maybe using a little more pressure than what was needed. Then a smug smile spread across his face and he started talking to himself. "Well, I'll be. One way or another Kakarot defeated Frieza. The planet's blew, Frieza's gone." Of course this was meant just for himself but Gohan heard it.

Vegeta whirled round and narrowed his eyes at Gohan, before smirking rather smugly. "Change of plans. We're going to destroy Frieza's army. Without him there to rule over it, they'll be mass chaos and I, personally, don't have the time to deal with a universal revolt," Vegeta explained casually, it was as if he were planning a daily outing, not a universal take over.

Gohan wasn't listening, how could he. His father, his idol, the man he looked up to, was dead.

"O-oh. Ok. At least let Bulma fix your leg first. If you're going to fight you need to be fully healed," Gohan replied in a monotone. He was numb. His father was gone.

Gohan could feel hot tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but he quickly brushed them away, Vegeta would scold him for showing weakness. Also, in some ways he thought if he never cried then it wouldn't happen. His dad wouldn't be dead. It was amazing what people did when they were grieving.

"Boy! Boy!" Vegeta's voice brought him out of his distracted state, but he was still numb.

"Shout on me when we get there," Gohan said emotionlessly before disappearing onto the lower deck. Vegeta's eyes burning circles in his back as he did so.

--

An explosion once more rocked the ship, but this one was more violent than the simple shockwaves bouncing off the exploding Planet Namek. Gohan jerked awake, almost falling off the bed in the process. He quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to remember exactly when he'd fell asleep. He couldn't even remember, last thing he knew he was at Gonyhe's beside, then he was having horrible dreams of his newly deceased father.

He came to the conclusion that Bulma must have taken him to his room, though it was beyond him how exactly she managed it. He was heavy for a small child, with all the muscle he had gained during his training.

Yet another explosion rocked the ship just as Gohan swung his legs over the bed to stand up. He fell to his knees, trying to stand back up on two feet as the ship threatened to come apart at the seams. He was scared. If the ship blew up, they'd either die in the process, or if they survived they would suffocate in the airless void of space.

"Damn you Cooler!" Gohan's sensitive hearing picked up Vegeta's ranting.

'Cooler?' Gohan questioned. Who the hell was Cooler?

When the shaking died down a notch, Gohan quickly leapt to his feet and made a beeline for the door. Although something stopped him before he got to the door. His feet tangled in something and he slammed his face off the ground. Grumbling slightly he looked down toward his leg and began to unwind some orange material from around his legs.

Gohan's eyes instantly perked up as he realised this was his father's gi. Torn, sweaty and bloody but his father's none-the-less. Gohan lifted it up to examine it and breathed in his father's sweaty, woodsy scent. Anything to hold on to his father's memory.

Then something small fell out of his father's gi. Something so small that it barely made a sound as it clattered to the ground, but to a Saiyan's sensitive hearing, Gohan could hear it. Looking down curiously, he picked up the item and instantly gave a huge whoop of joy. It was a senzu bean. Discarding the gi for now, Gohan leapt up and raced through the hall's toward Gonyhe's room, where he found Bulma strapping her in.

"Bulma! Bulma! Look what I found! Look! Look! It's a senzu!" Gohan yelled happily, waving the lifesaving seed in the air.

Bulma practically jumped two feet into the air, before taking a calming breath. She quickly spun round and grinned excitedly as she spotted the senzu bean. Then her face fell. "Kiddo, is there any other beans lying around?" She questioned hopefully.

Gohan's face also fell as he realised they needed two, maybe three senzu beans as they had two critically injured people on board and one injured person. He examined the bean in his thumb and forefinger, trying to mentally calculate just how the could split the bean with three people.

Wordlessly Gohan placed the bean in Bulma's hand as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. Trying to figure out if it was right to sacrifice one to save the other. Vegeta wasn't critical, so he would survive. It was just Gonyhe and Piccolo.

Bulma looked thoughtful for a second before she picked up a beaker and placed the bean in. Picking up a thick metal stick she began to mash the bean up until it was jus like green sawdust on the bottom of the beaker. Bulma then filled it up with the teeniest bit of water and mixed it once more. She continued to mix it until it turned into an unappetizing shade of green.

"There," She announced, placing the thick, metal stick down. "It's not as strong but it should heal Gonyhe and Piccolo and maybe even that maniac upstairs. It wont heal them fully, but I think it will give them more energy and speed up the healing process. Although, I can't be sure. I don't know how these beans work." She said thoughtfully.

Then she picked up two more beakers, splitting up the paste so that each had one third of the original level of paste.

"Here," She said, handing a beaker to Gohan. "Give it to Piccolo." Bulma shuddered as she said Piccolo's name. The image of Piccolo at the Martial Art's tournament still fresh in her mind.

Gohan nodded feverishly, but not before casting a worried glance back toward his sister. He was soon out of the room, leaving Bulma to tend to Gonyhe.

"Bottoms up kid," She mumbled, tipping Gonyhe's chin up and prying open her mouth with two fingers. Bulma wrinkled her nose as the smell of the makeshift medicine wafted to her. She quickly tipped the paste in and held Gonyhe's lips closed and then rubbed her throat watching with satisfaction as the paste slipped down. No matter how much Gonyhe struggled or tried to spit the paste back out, she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to even break Bulma's hold.

A warmness spread over Gonyhe's body as the paste started to effect her. It wasn't like the warmness she felt when she allowed her aura to envelop her. It was different. For one that warmness only warmed her on the outside, but this new warmness warmed her all over, inside and out.

Gonyhe slipped into unconsciousness as the effects of the paste became more prominent. It was not known how long it would take for the bean to heal her. They were not dealing with their usual senzu bean here. It was diluted down.

"Piccolo's unconscious. I gave him the bean paste." Gohan said as he walked back into the room, stumbling as a shockwave rung out and another string of colourful curses floated from somewhere upstairs.

"What's happening up there," Bulma yelled, her knees giving way as she fell toward the ground.

"We're being attacked, that's what's happening! Damn him!" Came Vegeta's roars from the top deck.

"Guess we're being attacked," Bulma said slowly. Then she started to get hysterical. "AHHHH! We're being attacked!" Bulma hyperventilated.

Gohan sweat dropped, debating whether to knock her out or not. Sighing he quickly fazed out, reappearing on the top deck next to Vegeta who was still swearing furiously. "Does this piece of crap even have weapons?" He questioned no-one in particular.

"No. It's Dr. Briefs who built it for my dad, he probably thought he could defend the ship on his own if needs be." Gohan pondered.

It was at that moment an explosion bigger than the last few by far rocked the ship, sending Gohan into a far wall and almost smashing right through it. He growled and pulled himself back up, looking at Vegeta with worried eyes. It was then that his heart skipped a beat, Vegeta face was ashen white, his hands shaking as they clenched and unclenched in fear.

"Veg-,"

"We've lost power in one engine, that blast blew it off. Debris have gotten lodged in the other engine, it's clogged up. They've got us surrounded. We've no power, we can't escape." Vegeta scowled.

"Don't' we have a chance?" Gohan pleaded, thinking of his beloved sister and mentor who were in the rooms in no position for a fight. Not to mention Bulma, who was not even a fighter. "What about that planet?" Gohan questioned pointing down toward a dark purple planet. It looked eerie and the planet's surface was impossible to see from space, the planet was a waste.

"It's Planet Utrop but we don't have any power to get there. In case you haven't noticed, we have no engines!" Hissed Vegeta, then he continued, "And even if we did land we wouldn't be able to engage our thrusters to pad the landing. The woman, namek and brat could be killed."

For once, Gohan was thankful that his mother had made him study so much. "What's the gravity on the planet?" Questioned Gohan thinking things over in his head.

"Twenty times that of Earth, why?"

"So the gravitational pull surrounding the planet will be stronger?"

"Yes well I-," Vegeta started.

"We still have power in engine one right?"

"Yes but it's clo-,"

"Good, put it up to full and head toward the planet," Gohan ordered.

"But its clogged up, it will explode!" Vegeta exclaimed finally finishing a full sentence.

"That's the point. The explosion should give us enough of a push to get into the gravitational pull of the planet. We wont need any power from there. We'll land, the gravity will pull us down and we'll leap out before we hit the ground. Using our aura's we should be able to protect Bulma, Gonyhe and Piccolo." Gohan finished off.

Vegeta's mouth fell into an 'O' shape as he nodded slowly, then with a grunt he turned and waved a hand over his shoulders. Gohan rolled his eyes, this was as good as he was going to get off Vegeta. "I'll tell Bulma to capsulize all the things she needs. I'll bring Piccolo and Gonyhe up here to. They should be getting better, we gave them a medicine mixed with senzu bean. We have one for you too. When we get close enough to the planet don't hold back with the engines."

Vegeta grumbled under his breath about 'know it all brats' before going back to just riding out the attack. The blasts were becoming more frequent now, but by now everyone had grown accustomed to the shaking, except of course Bulma who would fall down every time only to stand back up and repeat the process.

--

A few minutes later, after riding out the attack on the ship everyone was gathered on the top deck. Gonyhe and Piccolo were still unconscious on the ground and Bulma was gripping Gohan for dear life. There had been no blasts for a while now, Gohan was confused.

"Vegeta, why have they suddenly stopped?" Asked Gohan, no more than a whisper.

"They've not stopped. They're charging up one big blast to eliminate us with." Spat Vegeta as alarms finally started to blare, each one screaming 'warning!'. "You don't say," Mumbled Vegeta sarcastically.

"Right, Vegeta. Go!" Ordered Gohan, readying his place next to the door.

Piccolo groaned and stirred a little from his place on the floor. His wound in his chest had healed but he was completely out of energy. Instead of restoring his energy, the bean paste had the opposite effect. It had substituted his energy for his wounds. Gonyhe was still out cold.

"What in all Yemma's name?" Whispered Piccolo as his eyes opened and blinked at the sudden influx of light.

"Hang on Namek. This is going to be a bumpy ride," Grinned Vegeta as he turned the engines up to full power, something not even supposed to be done when you had two healthy engines.

Immediately the ship roared to life with an unhealthy stuttering sound. The smell of smoke was soon heavy in the air as the ship was propelled forward a little. Then there was a huge explosion from the rear end of the ship, where the engines where. Gohan's theory was working so far.

The ship shot forward with speed, chugging slightly as the smoke came. There was no fire, Vegeta was thankful, there was no air in space. The engines soon stopped propelling the ship forward and Gohan and Bulma shared a worried look. 'Come on,' Bulma mouthed, willing the ship to get caught in the planet's gravity.

Just when the ships inhabitants thought the worst it finally happened. There was a jerking in which the ship was pulled sharply to the left then an increasing pressure which almost caused Gohan's knees to buckle. Bulma was flat out on the floor, moaning in pain.

Quickly allowing a white aura to lick at his skin then explode upwards, Gohan then extended his aura to cover Bulma, Piccolo and Gonyhe so they wouldn't be squished by the planet's gravity. Then the ship started to plummet dramatically as it was seemingly sucked into the planet. "Get ready!" Vegeta yelled over the loud alarms and noises.

As the ship broke through the clouds, Gohan quickly grasped Gonyhe and cradled her in his arms before lifting one arm and blasting a hole clean into the ships wall. He quickly leapt out it, knowing Vegeta wouldn't be too far behind. With his aura already ignited, Gohan could go faster. He sped toward the ground, eager to find some cover to hide himself in. As he dared to look up, he saw a huge, circular ship enter the atmosphere and was immediately gripped by fear. It was the same ship Frieza used, just in a different colour.

Not waiting to ponder when Gonyhe was in his arms, Gohan quickly landed on the ground on top of a mountain. He quickly ran into the cave he had spotted and lay Gonyhe down gently then went to look for Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma.

Before he saw them, he heard them. Vegeta broke the cover of the mountains as he swerved sharply to the left after spotting Gohan. Gohan waved him in and Vegeta landed, carelessly tossing Bulma, who was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Piccolo was in his arms, held precariously by one arm as the great Namek struggled to keep his eyes open, due to lack of energy.

He emotionlessly dumped Piccolo a few moments later.

"Hit the deck!" Vegeta commanded suddenly, his eyes widening.

As everybody who was able to threw themselves down and covered their heads something hit the ground, hard. Immediately the sky was lit up by orange as flames licked from the wreckage that was one a spaceship. At the moment of impact the planet's surface was wracked with earthquakes. Thankfully, the cave held up.

* * *

**[1] **; Cannula; a narrow piece of tube inserted into the vein to administer medicine or to remove fluids from the body.


	30. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Oven

* * *

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Oven

--

"Come on! We have to see the fight. Surely you don't have another one of those balls lying around. It's the fight of the year, the millennia. It's the best fight the universe has ever seen. Come on!" Whined Raditz, looking close to going down on his knees and begging.

"What part of one of a kind don't you understand monkey?" Growled Baba as she walked around the planet picking up the pieces of glass from her recently exploded crystal ball.

"Watch it witch!" Cautioned Bardock.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sighed Chiaoutzui.

"Anybody want a game of Go Fish?" Offered Yamcha jokingly.

"Spar?" Tien questioned, rolling his eyes at Yamcha.

There was a series of nods and shrugs, and each fighter on the planet slipped into their own unique fighting stance. Their powers started to rise simultaneously as each power peaked, it was a free for all.

"Rules?" Questioned Yamcha, his eyes narrowing as he made sure to lock his ki senses onto the Saiyans. He didn't trust them, he had a feeling they might be the type to tag team one of the earth fighters.

A serious of scoffs came from the Saiyans and you could practically hear them rolling their eyes.

"Martial Art Tournament rules apply. Try not to fall off the planet, you'll end up in HFIL. Knocked out for more than ten seconds or forfeit you're out. Free for all, other than that anything goes. Energy attacks allowed. King Kai will referee. Right King Kai?" Tien called over his shoulder, hoping to get a response from the Kai, but there was silence.

A moment of unease passed between the fighters as one by one they stepped out of their stances. King Kai should have been monitoring the fight on Namek, but when they whirled round to look where he was last seen, he wasn't there.

Then there was a loud commotion from inside the tiny house and four shapes leaped up onto the roof of the planet and instead of falling into a fighting stance, they fell into poses. Each one looking more ridiculous than the last.

"Guldo!"

"You're kidding me." Mouthed Fasha.

"Recoome."

"Not them." Groaned Raditz.

"Burter."

"Jeice."

There was a long moment of silence and the fighters just waited open mouthed for the next few minutes whilst the Ginyu Force began to shake from the effort it was taking to hold their poses. Then Jeice seemed to realise something as his mouth fell into an 'O' shape and he slapped his hand to his face, standing upright out of his pose. "Guys. The captains not here. We need new routines."

A large sweat drop formed on the back of Bardock's head as the previous elites of the universe formed in a huddle and started to discuss new routines. He turned to look at the others who all looks with equal mixes of shock and amusement.

"Jeice." Tien and Yamcha confirmed with a nod to each other.

"I guess I'll take Guldo." Shrugged Chiaoutzui, looking a bit apprehensive.

Bardock pondered for a moment before settling on the biggest of the bunch. A grin spread over his face as he pointed toward Recoome. "Him." He grinned.

Then mother and son looked to each other and shrugged, there was only one person left and it looked like they would have to tag team. He was also one of the strongest, so it made sense. "Guess we'll take Burter." Raditz said eventually.

"Let's make this interesting." Grinned Fasha wickedly, rubbing her hands together.

Bardock and Raditz looked at each other nervously before inclining their head at her to go on. They knew what Fasha usually meant by 'making things interesting'. There may not be any planet left after this. Tien, Chiaoutzui and Yamcha merely shrugged, not sure of what they were getting into. The Ginyu Force meanwhile were too busy arguing whether Recoome was performing a pirouette correctly.

"Last person to kick their opponent off the planet, or first person to have to ask for help doesn't eat tonight." Said Fasha casually, a gleam flashing in her eyes as she watched the fighters jaw's practically hit the ground, the Saiyan men especially, who also let out a whimper

"Begin!" Grinned Fasha lifting into the air.

Shrugging the rest of the fighters took off, Bardock heading toward Recoome who was practising a complicated looking jump-twirl. Grinning he lifted his hand and let his ki fly, it hit the unsuspecting Recoome on the stomach and carried him back a few feet before exploding in a shower of sparks, catching the attention of the other member's of the Ginyu Force - the fight was on.

Bardock fazed in right underneath Recoome who was falling from the sky from the effects of the energy attack. He rose into the sky to meet the falling body and slammed his shoulder into Recoome's lower back then Recoome could be heard grunting trying to stiffle his screams. Readjusting his position Bardock grabbed the giant fighter's leg and swung him round fast a few times, releasing him when he felt he had picked up enough speed. Extending his hand Bardock waited for the right moment before releasing his energy to hit Recoome in the gut again.

There was a fair bit of smoke when the blast exploded but when the smoke cleared Recoome could no longer be seen. Bardock thought he'd won, but out of nowhere Recoome came flying in, his eyes gleaming with malice and hate. Bardock was struck across the face with Recoome's elbow and plummeted a few stories before catching himself. Growling fiercely he launched himself back into the fray and the two fighters engaged in a battle that resulted in shockwaves spreading across the entire sky.

Tien and Yamcha were having a much harder time, even though they were tag teaming Jeice. They had found out that Jeice was one of the strongest there and were having a difficult time two on one. Tien narrowly avoided a blow from Jeice that would have hurt quite badly and responded with one of his own, which the white haired male parried. The two matched each other blow for blow, neither able to break the others defences.

Out of nowhere the recently downed Yamcha appeared back on the scene, implanting both his feet into the back of Jeice's head. The aforementioned alien's head snapped forward and hit Tien's waiting knee as Yamcha back-flipped away.

Jeice gave a yelp of pain as his face connected with Tien's knee. He heard a loud snap and felt immense pain, no doubt indicating his nose had just broke and quickly leapt backward to wipe the fresh blood away and blink away the tears. "Gahh, You'll pay for that!" Hissed Jeice, readying his body for another round. With a war cry he charged the two humans with his fist cocked back.

"You're going to take me? Oh Please." Mocked Guldo as he circled his opponent Chiaoutzui, who was floating in the air, shaking nervously.

Chiaoutzui just nodded quickly and set his face into a more battle-like expression. Guldo rolled his eyes then tapped his temple twice. "I wont even have to move." He bragged then began to concentrate.

Almost immediately invisible waves from Guldo's mind were sent toward Chiaoutzui who was caught unaware. The little emperor's hands and feet were instantly bound by an invisible force whilst he could do nothing but struggle. Chiaoutzui then sent out his own waves to battle Guldo's, it had become a battle of the minds.

The battle between Burter, Raditz and Fasha was going quite well. Who knew a mother and son duo could fight so well together - especially considering they were Saiyans and Saiyans loathed fighting together. Both mother and son wore almost identical smirks on their faces as Fasha stood in front of Burter, charging up her energy. Extending her hand she gave a grunt of effort as about two dozen small energy attacks slammed into the blue skinned alien.

Burter meanwhile could only hover in the air. When the two Saiyans had tag-teamed him he was surprised to say the least - couldn't a man work on his poses without being interrupted? He was kicked up into the air, courtesy of a surprise attack from Raditz. When he regained his composure he growled, his eyes darting too and fro and eventually coming to rest on Fasha, who was standing in front of him with an evil glint in her eye. Then the attacks started.

It was so sudden Burter didn't even have a chance to dodge. Usually he could dodge energy attacks as his scouter would pick them up as his opponent started to charge their energy. He braced himself against the onslaught, crossing his arms over his chest and tucking his head in. It worked for the most part. The attacks weren't that powerful, but they still stung when they connected, but there was no permanent damage done.

He hadn't gotten a good glimpse of his attackers so when the barrage finally ceased the first thing he done was lock eyes with his attacker. It was safe to say him being shocked was an understatement. If the unruly, onyx hair and the coal black eyes weren't any indication of what race Fasha and Raditz where, the furry brown tail that was wrapped securely around it's owners waist provided a startling revelation.

"S-saiyans?" He stammered, floating backwards in midair a bit. He seemed to take no notice of the fresh grazes on his body.

"You got it." Fasha replied smugly.

"Damn. What is it with my luck? First there was that monkey on Namek, his two brats, that monkey prince and now you." Burter groaned.

"I don't appreciate that monkey comment and I hope you're not talking about Kakarot and his son and daughter. Also, I am loyal to the throne and that comment on Prince Vegeta could be counted as treason, punishable by death." Fasha said slowly. "Oh and look over there." She pointed to the other end of the planet where Bardock was hovering over a Recoome sized crater, his arms crossed and smiling smugly down at the downed fighter. You could only see his spiky unruly hair from their vantage point - the hair that resembled Goku's to a tee.

"Arggg!" Burter yelped, leaping three feet further away from Bardock and pointing a shaky finger toward Bardock, he was visibly sweating now. "It's that monkey from Namek. That means that Lord Frieza killed him!" Burter cheered.

"No, that's his father, I'm his mother. Turn around and you'll see his brother." Fasha grinned and flicked a finger behind Burter.

Burter turned around in slow motion, if possible the colour drained from his face as he came face to face with Raditz, who had been charging up an energy attack since Fasha had started her barrage of energy attacks. About ten feet away from him hovered Raditz, a sadistic smirk on his face. "You hungry?" He questioned innocently, batting his eyelashes.

Burter never even had time to retort.

"**DOUBLE SUNDAY!****"**

Raditz screamed as he raised his left hand into the air and concentrated, forming a bright white ball of energy there. It only took a few seconds but all the energy he had been gathering for around ten minutes was concentrated into that one ball. With a grunt of effort he threw his arm forward and lobbed the energy ball at the blue skinned alien in the process.

The ball of energy reached Burter faster than anybody could blink and before Burter could react. It hit him square in the jaw and exploded on contact. The energy ball itself hardly did any damage, but the shockwaves after it was the real reason. The shockwaves wee so intense that Burter was sent hurtling backwards, unable to control his flight path he barrelled right into the unsuspecting Jeice and the two aliens tumbled backwards in a tangle of blue and red limbs. Freezing not only Fasha and Raditz but also Tien and Yamcha from their intense fights.

The two aliens never did manage to untangle themselves until the last minute, just as they tumbled off the planet. They untangled themselves then seemed to forget they had the power of flight as they then plummeted off the planet, flailing their arms around in an attempt to get back onto the small planet. Of course they then fell through the clouds separating heaven from HFIL, shouting obscenities that would have made the Saiyan Prince Vegeta gasp.

Fasha and Raditz gave each other a nod whilst Tien and Yamcha high-fived each other. They were starting to find it hard battling with the Ginyu mercenary and were glad for the help.

Chiaoutzui, meanwhile, was having hard time breaking out of Guldo's mental hold. He had found out that Guldo wasn't really a fighter so his mental abilities were sharper than what Chiaoutzui had hoped, he could only hope for a distraction. It seemed like luck was on his side as Guldo was momentarily distracted when his team mates went tumbling off the side of the planet. The hold was weakened just slightly, but it was enough for Chiaoutzui to bombard the green alien with his own wave of mental energy and break out of the hold.

"**DODON RAY!****"**

The little emperor screamed pointing a finger at the now surprised Guldo. The green alien managed to cross his arms over his chest but the beam drilled into him, cracking his wrists under the pressure. Guldo skidded across the ground, digging up deep trenches as he went, but Chiaoutzui was relentless. He refused to back down and repeatedly pumped more and more energy into his beam, driving Guldo even further across the planet. When Chiaoutzui eventually stopped his beam, Guldo fell to the ground exhausted from trying to hold out for so long. Fazing across the planet, Chiaoutzui kicked the former Ginyu Force member hard in the gut sending him sailing off the planet and into HFIL.

Bardock was toying with Recoome. Casually dodging his punches and parrying ones every so often. Recoome couldn't even land one punch as Bardock was too fast - all that training had paid off. The armour that had been so graciously given to Recoome after he died was now non-existent, his armour burned to the point of ashes and his jumpsuit in tatters. By now Recoome had discovered just what Bardock was and was intent on knocking him into next week, that was if he could actually land a punch.

Tilting his head slightly to the side so that Recoome's lightening like strike sailed right past his head, Bardock couldn't help but flash a confident smirk. To think, when he was alive he was actually afraid of these goons. They were just bad posers who really needed to get another job. More punches flew at Bardock and this time Bardock parried them or knocked them to the side like he was swatting a bug, eventually though when one punch actually managed to connect, Bardock went on the offensive,

The punch didn't hurt, just momentarily stun him so with all the fury he'd pent up over the years Bardock attacked. He started off with a powerful jab to his opponents abdomen which left aforementioned opponent doubled over clutching at his now sensitive stomach. He quickly followed with a uppercut which caused Recoome's head to snap back and him to bite his tongue in the process, causing him to spray blood everywhere. Spinning around in midair, Bardock landed a roundhouse kick to his opponents side.

There was a satisfying crunch as his kick made contact with some ribs and Recoome screamed out in pain as he was sent hurtling toward the ground at blinding speed, crashing straight through King Kai's planet and plummeting straight to hell. When he broke cloud cover Recoome managed to level a mountain and dig a crater a few kilometres long before eventually coming to a stop, remarkably retaining his consciousness.

"So who lost?" Bardock questioned lowering himself to the ground to see his fellow fighters smiling smugly at him.

"You did." King Kai's nasally voice rang out, stepping out of his house with a grin but when he caught sigh of his planet that now had a Recoome sized hole in it, his features darkened.

Bardock's mouth fell open, whilst the others all chuckled behind him. His stomach started to rumble in protest and he pouted but then the unexpected happened. King Kai's antennae actually caught fire and he leapt back in surprise trying to extinguish the flames.

"Oh … oh my." He whispered when the flames were extinguished. "Goku's done it! He finally defeated Frieza!" King Kai cheered along with the rest of the warriors.

Then his face fell and he shook his head slowly as he tried to search for the Planet Namek. Nothing. Just large chunks of rock floating around in the void where Namek should have been. "He's dead. He never got off the planet in time." King Kai whispered, effectively killing the party mood.

The full planet was engulfed in a sad silence.

"I-I need to contact Kami. The Nameks are on Earth for the time being." King Kai said softly, trying to distract himself from the grief he felt at having his student killed.

_-Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe -_

After the shaking had died down, the smell of smoke hung thick in the air. It was impossible to see through and was threatening to suffocate them. Gohan groaned, pulling himself and rubbing a forming lump on his head. "I hit my head on something hard," He moaned.

A growl was heard coming from just beside Gohan. He could see the outline of hair that stretched upwards in the shape of a flame. From the lack of light it looked quite frightening. Piecing the evidence together that Vegeta was right next to him, with his head so close to his. Gohan's mouth fell into an 'O' shape and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Vegeta," He said nervously.

Then a groan was heard coming from the other end of the room. "Whoever's sitting on my tail better get off it before I do something I _wont _regret!" Gonyhe hissed.

Nobody was sure who they were sitting beside, it was impossible to even see your hand in front of your face. Then Gohan realised who it was that spoke and leapt up, almost hitting his head on the top of the cave in his excitement. "Gonyhe! You're awake!" Gohan squealed.

"Yeah yeah, but I feel like a normal human who's just been run over by a steamroller." Gonyhe said from somewhere in the darkness. "Of course, that could just be because someone is still on my tail." She said venomously.

Bulma then chuckled nervously, shifting to the side slightly as Gonyhe breathed a sigh of relief. In the darkness, Gonyhe cradled her tail close to her face and began to massage it softly, glaring at Bulma. "That's better," She breathed. "Now, will someone please tell me what is going on?" She questioned.

There was a snort, most likely coming from Piccolo. "I agree. Does someone care to fill us in?" Piccolo demanded.

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Well, you were both practically half dead after the fight with Frieza. We took off because my dad told us to. While we were in space Bulma operated on you both to save your life. I found a senzu bean in one of my father's gi's and Bulma mixed it into a paste and made you drink it. It healed you, but slowly and it substituted your energy for your wounds. Then we got ambushed by someone, I don't think Vegeta likes him. We had to crash land, it destroyed our ship. So .. Err." Gohan stammered

"Kid, please don't tell me what I think your going to tell me." Piccolo groaned.

"We're stranded on an alien planet AND we have no energy to use. Piccolo, Bulma and I are sitting ducks." Gonyhe exclaimed, raking a hand through her abnormally spiky hair. She opened her mouth to say something else but quickly shut it again when she sensed the encroaching power levels. "Do you- … ?"

"SHHHH!" Hissed Vegeta, clamping a hand over her mouth and pinning her against the wall where the others were all pressed, each with expressions of fear and anxiety on their faces. All was silent for a few moments as everyone pushed their powers down as far as they could go, so they were undetectable on the scouter's and in Bulma's case they would pass her off as just some animal.

When the power levels began to draw further and further away till they were at the edge of the fighter's senses that's when everybody breathed a sigh of relief. "He's onto us. He knows we're here." Gohan said softly, his eyes darting to look out of the mouth of the cave.

"We need to get off this rock." Agreed Gonyhe.

"But we don't have a ship." Protested Bulma.

There were murmured sighs and answers of agreement. Until Bulma grinned and tapped her head, blowing on her finger nails gently. "Well, I know a way off here with out a ship. The dragon balls, we just need to contact my daddy and he can collect the dragon balls and wish us all back." Smiled Bulma.

"One problem. We can't contact them, idiot." Vegeta grumbled, he hated hiding out here.

"What about that thing Gohan and Gonyhe did. Telepathy?" Prompted Bulma.

Everybody seemed to pause to consider this for a moment before sighing. Gonyhe and Gohan couldn't do it because they would have had to establish a link with someone before they could do telepathy properly. Vegeta was also in the same boat, that and they came to the conclusion that if anybody heard the voice of the man who was recently trying to slaughter them, they probably wouldn't listen. Bulma was out and that just left Piccolo. Gohan looked at him hopefully.

His eyes widened as he caught on. Piccolo took a step backwards and waved his hands frantically, enforcing his point. "There is no way I'm opening up the link with that old geezer. I'm doing my best just to block him out, it's not easy." Piccolo protested stubbornly, glaring furiously at his student who dared suggest it.

Sometimes these mental links weren't all they were cracked up to be.

"Fine." He huffed, folding his legs and hovering into the air.

Piccolo took a deep breath and his body stilled, looking more like a statue. His breathing then evened out and his heartbeat slowed to the point that it started to become dangerously slow. With one last deep breath he delved into his mind, an astral form of himself began looking down the many hallways in his mind. Altogether there were four hallways in his mind, each separated by a set of doors. The first was his father Daimao and Kami's joint memories, these memories were old and as he passed through the hallway it was filled with doors each hiding memories and secrets.

The next hallway was his father Daimao's memories after he split from Kami. Even as he passed the doors each one harbouring a memory of Son Goku he shuddered at the amount of hostility seeping off the doors.

The last two hallways were memories of his present self and Kami's memories that had slipped through the mental link. Right at the joining double doors connecting the two hallways to one and other was a large door, covered with cobwebs at the misuse. It had been a long time since this link had been opened. It was the door to Kami's mind. Cursing himself one last time he opened the door and stepped into the last place in the world he wanted to be - Kami's mind.

--

_In Kami__'__s mind __…_

When Piccolo blinked his eyes he was on the lookout, staring at the gleaming white tiles and the clear blue sky. The way the wind whipped around his body, Piccolo actually felt like he was back on earth but quickly shook the thought away as Kami appeared out of nowhere after the mental summoning.

At first Kami's face was a priceless mask of confusion then it settled into a smile and he nodded softly at Piccolo. "I had a feeling you would contact me, although not so soon." Kami said softly, and a little bit smugly.

Piccolo bared his teeth, crossed his arms and turned his head away. "It wasn't my idea, believe me. I've got much better things to do with my time than talk to some old wind bag." Piccolo snorted.

"I see your time on Namek and in the otherworld did nothing to quell your temper." Kami tutted disapprovingly.

"That idiotic Kai did nothing, I was willing to kill myself again just to get away from the geezer."

"Ok, moving on. I'm assuming the reason you're contacting me is because you're not on earth. At least I can't sense you on earth. Nor can I sense Gohan and Gonyhe."

"No, we're on some planet about a day away from the Planet Namek. It's called Planet Utrop according to Vegeta. What happened after we left Namek?"

"Ahhh, the Utropians'. I read about those during my stay in the otherworld. Not known for their fighting skills, they're shape shifters - much like Oolong. Too bad though, only 50 or so remain, Frieza exterminated most of the race but kept some and the planet for his own personal gain-."

"Cut the history lesson old man, just tell me about Frieza!"

"Goku defeated Frieza, as suspected his Super Saiyan form was just too powerful. Frieza was killed by one last blast from Goku, but there's some bad news. Goku couldn't get off the planet in time … he died when the planet exploded."

Piccolo just nodded solemnly, he'd expected that. He expected Gohan knew, but wasn't sure about Gohan. If he knew Gohan then the kid would probably try to hide it from his sister, just to stop his sister feeling pain. Then Gohan would bottle up his pain and eventually it would reach boiling point and he'd just explode. Piccolo could only hope that when Gohan did explode, he'd explode toward whatever enemy they were fighting.

"We're stuck on this planet, we don't have our ship anymore. We had to make a crash landing. Some guy named Cooler followed us, we couldn't get anything out of Vegeta about him except for a few curses. When will the dragon balls be active again?" Piccolo questioned, weighing up the pro's and cons of waiting for the dragon balls to recharge.

"130 days. We just used both sets of the dragon balls yesterday. It only takes 130 days for the Namekan dragon balls to recharge." Kami explained as he rubbed his temples soothingly.

Just then a disturbance was felt as somebody tried to invade Piccolo and Kami's mental link. Piccolo growled and tried to throw up mental defences to try and block out whatever was trying to invade on their _private _conversation. Whatever was trying to enter clearly had more experience with mental links as they soon forced their way in. Appearing in the form of a short blue Kai.

Piccolo groaned and clenched his fists tightly at his side, trying to subdue his anger but that Kai did nothing to help that.

"Don't you dare go fighting that Cooler. Try to avoid him as much as possible. It's Frieza's elder brother, he's said to be more powerful than Frieza. He rules the south quadrant." King Kai spoke quickly, his words coming out in a rush.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and started to retract from the mental link. He couldn't stand being in the same place with Kami, never mind King Kai. Somebody up there definitely hated him. Before he left he heard Kami and King Kai converse about where the Nameks were going to stay, apparently Kami had to inform Dr. Briefs that mostly everyone was back on Earth.

Piccolo chuckled and pulled out completely, whoever was going to have to tell Gohan and Gonyhe's mother that her 'baby's' were stranded on an alien planet, were in for a bumpy ride.

--

_On Planet Earth …_

'_Hello! Is anybody there? This is Kami hello?' _Kami tested the line softly, not wanting to scare the earthlings.

"Who's that? Who's there! Show yourself!" Chichi screamed, her eyes darting too and fro as she sat in the tiny space-ship preparing to leave for the planet Namek. She was going to save her babies, then beat her husband to a pulp!

'_It's Kami. The god of earth'_

"Hello Kami. What do we owe this honour?" This time it was Master Roshi who spoke, shooting warning glances at the restless Chichi who was practically edging closer to the 'blast off' button as time drew on.

'_The fight on Namek is over. Goku won and everybody is back on Earth via a wish by the Namekan dragon balls, although I'm afraid the same can't be said for Goku. He defeated Frieza, but at a cost. He wished for everybody other than him and Frieza to be wished to Planet Earth as the planet was tearing apart at the seams. He didn't make it off the planet in time, it blew up. Taking him with it.' _

Tears glistened in Chichi's eyes as she chocked on the sobs. Her Goku dead? Again? No this was worse than she could handle. She started to feel faint and could feel the familiar sensation she usually experienced before she fainted. Her head began to spin but she was abruptly snapped out of it. Her babies were on this planet? She squealed in delight. "My babies are on this Planet?" She cried out, practically ripping off her seatbelt as she sprang out of her chair heading straight for the aircraft.

'_Well no. Gohan, Gonyhe, Piccolo, Vegeta and Bulma were already off the planet when the wish was made. Therefore, it didn't include them. They were intercepted on the way and had to make an emergency landing. They don't have a ship to get back, we have to wish them back with the dragon balls when the time comes.'_

Silence.

'_Hello. Is anybody there? Hello?' _

After hearing the words that there friends were on the planet they had scampered heading toward the aircraft and already on their way to pick up their friends. Mrs Briefs was the only one still there. She blinked once, twice then smiled. "Would you like some cookies dear?"

Up on the lookout, Kami took a nosedive.

--

"Where's my babies?" Chichi yelled, jumping off the plane before it had time to safely land.

Chichi didn't get what she expected. She expected to see her son and daughter. She expected to grab them in a bone crushing hug and march them straight back to their house so they could start studying.

But oh no, that's not what she got.

When she jumped off the plane she came face to face with the monsters who had started her babies interest in fighting to begin with. Piccolo!

She growled and leaped back, something coming into contact with her back. She quickly spun round, once again coming face to face with … Piccolo?

Chichi yelped and tried to run but it seemed like everywhere she turned Piccolo was there. Was he mocking her or something. She was eventually surrounded in a circle by about twenty or so Piccolo's. It had to be Piccolo, after all, how many men do you know that are green? Maybe he'd learned that split body technique from Tien.

When she couldn't see her children she broke down, sobbing as she fell to her knees. Her shrill voice causing the Namek's to cringe and grab their ears. "Where's my babies?!" She screamed, much to the Namek's chagrin.

"W-we don't know." One Namek admitted softly.

That was all it took, Chichi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

--

_On Planet Utrop …_

Piccolo pulled out slowly, knowing the effects the mental connection would have on his mind after this. King Kai and Kami together in an enclosed space in your head equals one big migraine. He rubbed the sides of his head soothingly and sighed and then nearly jumped back in fright when he realised there were three sets of eyes inches from his face and one other pair not too far off.

Grunting he leapt back and landed on his feet, putting distance between him and his spectators and wiped a few trickles of sweat off his brow. "We're stuck here for 130 days." Piccolo mumbled, then went onto explain the rest of the conversation with Kami.

"130 days? What do we do until then?" Bulma questioned emerging in a suit that resembled that of what an astronaut would wear.

"Yes and what are you wearing?" Piccolo snorted.

"It's a gravity defying astronaut suit. My father created it for Namek in case the gravity was too high. In this suit it's the gravity of earth, you might be freakishly strong and be able to stand up to twenty times the earths natural gravity but I sure can't." Bulma protested.

Gohan and Gonyhe hid their sniggers behind a cough and turned toward Piccolo, pondering if there was another way off this planet.

"We could always steal a ship." Shrugged Vegeta. "Better than hiding out here for 130 days. I doubt the woman brought enough food to sustain us."

Bulma looked sheepish as she averted her gaze and twiddled with her fingers. She'd never mentioned to them that she'd lost the food when the ship exploded did she? She gulped and decided to take the bull by the horns. Better to tell the grumpy Saiyan Prince now than to tell him when he was ravenous. Being around Goku had taught her that no matter how cheery he was, he always got grouchy when he was hungry.

"Umm … Well … you see …" Bulma stumbled over her words. "I-lost-the-food-when-the-ship-exploded." She said in one breath.

Bulma thought at first that nobody had heard her so when she snuck a look toward the fighters again she tried to stiffle her giggles. Piccolo remained indifferent - he didn't have to eat after all. Gohan and Gonyhe looked like they were about to cry and their stomachs were continuously rumbling in protest. Vegeta's face looked pale and he looked furious. "How could you lose the food?" He asked slowly, speaking through his teeth.

"I don't know, the ship exploded and I dropped it when we were flying. It's really your fault."

"My fault? How in all blazes in this my fault woman? You only had one responsibility, to look after the food. How are we supposed to fight if we can't keep our strength up?"

"Well if you knew how to treat a lady you would have realised that was no way to carry me off the ship buster!"

Gohan, Gonyhe and Piccolo watched the ping-pong like scene, their heads moving from side to side to watch the other respond. Eventually though Gonyhe grew tired of the exchange and whistled - loudly. "Your all acting like babies. We need a new ship, food, and new clothes." Gonyhe said biting her lip as she looked down at the shredded remains of her outfit which her mother would most undoubtedly throw a fit if she caught sight of her daughter wearing it.

"But that guy that shot us down knows we're here, even if we did manage to go into town without him noticing, we don't exactly blend in." Pointed out Gohan as he went around each and every person pointing out the scrapes, bruises, dried blood and tattered clothes.

"I'm under the impression Saiyans aren't welcomed, how are we supposed to hide those." Piccolo said pointing to the furry brown belts wrapped around Gohan and Gonyhe's waists.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples soothingly, trying to figure out a situation. Everything everybody had pointed out had been good points. They were hardly in any situation to blend in and considering three out of five of the people were part Saiyans they may as well have been walking around with a big sign saying 'Blast me!'.

"What about Piccolo? He can materialize clothing can't he?" Gonyhe asked, turning to look at her mentor who shook his head. He was still running low on energy.

"Mostly everybody here wear's armour. It isn't a planet that a certain race lives on - Frieza made sure of that. It's more of a Space station and a temporary living space. Nobody stays on the planet for long. The races here are mixed from all over the northern galaxy, occasionally from the south. The only ones who even stand a distinct chance of fitting in are the brats and the woman. We're just outside Namek's solar system, we're on the outer edge of the Nercissen Nebula System. Namek might only be one solar system over but Namek's are not frequent visitors here, they attract a lot of attention. If the brats wore baggy clothing they could hide their tails but their features are still Saiyan, that may reveal them. The woman could go, but can't stand up to the gravity on this planet and that contraption she's wearing would make her stand out."

"And let me guess, you can't go because you were such an arrogant jerk that everybody wants your head on a silver platter?" Gonyhe said sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Vegeta bared his teeth at the pint-sized Saiyan, debating internally whether or not to abandon her on this planet and leave without her. Better yet, abandon all of them on the planet and take off on his own. That option was starting to sound better by the minute as Bulma whining grew louder.

Everybody capable of sensing energy abruptly quietened as two energy signals were picked up by their senses. They were quite weak, probably scouter's but they were heading right for them. Vegeta suddenly got a feral look in his eye and disappeared out of the mouth of the cave faster than Bulma could blink.

Everybody waited in anxious silence for a few moments until Vegeta returned, carrying two sets of full armour and grinning like a cat who'd got the cream. Judging by the way the two armours were a bit scuffed up and by the fact that the two chi's they'd sensed earlier were now dropping dangerously low, Vegeta had taken their armour and their lives. He tossed a set of armour to Gohan which was similar to the one he was already wearing, Gohan caught it with ease but couldn't disguise the confusion as he stared at it.

"Wha-" He began but Vegeta cut him off.

"Cooler's on the planet, he knows we're here. Or at least knows I'm here. I'm not sure if he knows about that lizard brother of his, but I'm sure he'll be pretty pissed when he does find out. Gohan and I are going into a city to 'borrow' a ship. The other brat and the Namek haven't regained full use of their energy, if they were ambushed they would be killed and I don't plan on spending my time trying to keep somebody alive. If they're too weak to survive they'll be killed." Vegeta said then he disappeared into the darkness to get changed, Gohan soon following suit.

-_Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe- _

Gohan and Vegeta had left the others at the cave a little over an hour ago and had travelled as quickly as they could to the large city whilst keeping their chi suppressed a barely noticeable level. They were in the city now, but sticking to the shadows. Unfortunately the armour did nothing to hide Gohan's tail and since Vegeta's features were so prominent to the Saiyan race - somebody would notice him in a heartbeat. Luck seemed to be on their side as Cooler was on the other end of the planet, he had not given up his quest on finding Vegeta.

Gohan's nose wrinkled in disgust as an unknown fume bombarded his senses, he resisted the urge to cough and gag. They'd not even covered half the planet yet, but this planet was a dump and he thought Earth was bad. There were numerous factories and large buildings which created ships. Large circular buildings stood up straight with deadly looking spikes but the smell that hung around the streets - especially to sensitive Saiyan noses - made you want to retch.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Whispered Gohan, his lips barely moving.

"Quiet!" Was Vegeta's one word answer.

Gohan rolled his eyes and checked the blue sash that was tied around his waist, concealing his tail. Piccolo had given it to him before he left, as they armour wasn't baggy to hide his tail. The sash was doing an okay job of hiding his tail but if one had to look closely they would see the slight bump where Gohan's tail was.

"Why are we not just busting right in there and taking it. You aren't the type to hide in the shadows." Gohan pointed out.

"Do you think I want to hide in the shadows like some weakling? Get a grip brat, Cooler's as powerful as Frieza, if not more. We face him we die, simple as that and I for one don't intent to go on a suicide mission just to end up in a fight with a scaly freak. I don't intent to die fighting a fridge-freezer. There's no Kakarot to save us this time! We need to get the hell off this planet without him seeing us. We can blow the planet from space." Vegeta snapped.

Nodding silently Gohan decided not to reply as he didn't want to send Vegeta off into one of his many rants, instead the two stepped out onto the streets which were filled with aliens of all kinds as they tried to wheel in unsuspecting men and woman to buy their produces. Gohan expected them to be subtle, maybe just to steal something when the market attendant wasn't looking, but when you're with Vegeta being subtle never was an option.

"Give me food and clothes!" Vegeta growled, leaning over the metal table to grasp a man by the front of the rags that he wore.

The trader froze and stumbled over the words. Gohan couldn't help but grimace when he looked at the man. He looked fishlike only with green, lumpy skin and bright bred eyes to match his bright red lips. He had no nose, like Krillen and no ears either. Gohan was left wondering just how the man could hear them. Also, he stunk and that would be an understatement. He was rather overweight and just the way he looked at you made your skin crawl.

"So much for not drawing attention Vegeta." Muttered Gohan with a roll of his eyes.

Eventually the man managed to stammer out his words, much to Gohan and Vegeta's horror. "SECURITY!" He screamed, causing Vegeta to realise him and him to clatter to the floor and crawl back frightened.

Vegeta screamed in fury and Gohan barely caught Vegeta raise his hand and blast the poor merchant to the otherworld. Growling Gohan sank into a tight defensive stance alongside Vegeta as thirty or more low powered soldiers circled them and pointed their guns at them. Somewhere close to Gohan one soldier let his blaster go early. Both Vegeta and Gohan neatly dodged the blow but it scuffed Gohan on the hip, just where his sash was tied, hiding his heritage. One half of the sash burned away, leaving the other to fall to the floor and Gohan's tail to be in view.

"S.!" One man stammered, clutching his blaster to his chest for dear life.

"I knew I recognized him! The other one, it's Prince Vegeta!" Another soldier shouted.

A minute hadn't even passed when Gohan and Vegeta were surrounded by fifty or so fighters, all of them settling into their own unique stances. If this wasn't such a bad situation, Gohan might have been curious about their fighting styles. Piccolo had taught him all he'd known but always said it never hurt to know more.

"Guess Saiyan's aren't loved then?" Gohan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Most were just jealous of the amount of power we Saiyans are capable of exerting. Weaklings can't handle it." Vegeta scoffed.

There was a loud cry of protest from the assembled crowd and then without warning, chaos broke out. The large group split into two groups, one heading for Vegeta and one for Gohan. The large group pounced on Gohan, knocking him to the floor and trying to pin him down. Most of the group were trying to land blows on him that were starting to sting as he was not powered up. Biting his lip Gohan muttered his apologies before raising his energy level and blasting the group that attacked him in all directions. He stood up and dusted himself off looking over to see Vegeta wasn't being as careful as him. He was blasting anybody that even tried to approach him.

Gohan's senses kicked in and he saw someone leap out the shadows straight toward Vegeta who was too preoccupied with attacking anybody who he still thought posed an annoyance to him. A brown, humanoid, turtle-like alien jumped out, fist cocked back and heading straight for Vegeta who didn't seem to notice him coming..

"Vegeta watch o-." Gohan trailed off and crouched over, indescribable pain shooting up his entire body.

He recognized the pain instantly, somebody was squeezing his tail. Although he had trained his tail to withstand attacks and he had made progress, it was limited. He could move now, though it was extremely hard. One thing he still couldn't get a hold on was control of his energy whilst somebody was grasping his tail. He had been careless and his tail had become unwound.

Slowly he turned to look over his shoulder and stared into the eyes of a large green alien that vaguely reminded Gohan of the incredible Hulk. He wore a helmet which covered shaggy, long, black hair - It was almost Saiyan like. Gohan grunted in pain as he was lifted off the air by his tail and swung around repeatedly until he was eventually let go. By the time he was let go he couldn't grasp sufficient control of his energy and slammed into a building, going straight through it and digging up a street before he stopped.

Vegeta caught the first part of Gohan's warning and caught sight of the large alien behind Gohan. He cussed loudly, recognizing him almost instantly he was about to shout a warning to the half Saiyan child but didn't have time to. He whirled round just in time to bring his arms up and block a punch from Neiz, but he couldn't block the kick that followed and was left doubled over gasping for breath. Another kick came his way but Vegeta managed to flip over it and charge into attack.

Gohan was battling it out with the large incredible Hulk look-alike. The two were tearing up the skies. As predicted the bubble-like shield couldn't stand up to high powered energy blast and was disintegrated after a high powered blast missed its target and struck the shield.

A punch broke through his defences. It hit him in the gut and knocked the breath and some saliva out of him. As Gohan was trying to recover the monster he was fighting took to elbowing him in the head, causing him to plummet and crash into the ground at breakneck speeds. There was a cataclysmic explosion afterwards in which the ground was torn up as the young-demi Saiyan was hit straight on by a blue energy orb.

Vegeta landed next to him a few moments later, bloody and bruised and his newly found armour in tatters. He rolled over, attempting to push himself up onto all fours. Gohan followed his lead but suddenly both Saiyans gave a shout of surprise and agony as the one Gohan had been fighting landed on them from the sky, one foot on each of their backs and pressing them down. Forcing them to eat rubble.

Just when Gohan and Vegeta thought they were done for, a heavily accented voice cut through. "Now, now boys. You know Lord Cooler want's these monkey's alive. He just received the news of his brother's demise at the hands of a Saiyan and isn't at all happy about the disgrace brought to his family. He wants to know who killed his brother and these two are to be brought in for questioning." The voice chastised playfully, but Gohan couldn't raise his head to see who was talking.

There was a great amount of pressure realised when the large beast stepped off the two warriors and stood in front of them, staring down at them. Vegeta growled and spat on the giants boots, earning him a painful kick in the jaw and knocking him into unconsciousness.

Gohan fought against the darkness that was starting to pull him in, but in the end it was futile. He lost consciousness but was vaguely aware of someone lifting him up by the scruff of his armour and putting something on him, something like a collar. He could only guess the same thing was happening to Vegeta.

He didn't know what happened when he was in the land of unconsciousness but the when he jolted awake as someone callously threw him to the stone floor. His face came into contact with the stone ground and he sat up, rubbing his jaw gingerly. Gohan whirled round to see who was there but the cell door had already been slammed behind him and the person who'd put him there was already walking away.

Things just weren't looking that good.

* * *

**A/N: **I know a long time since I've updated. Hey, look on the brightside, it is a pretty long chapter.


	31. The Beginning

**

* * *

**

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Thirty

The Beginning

--

"Where am I?" Gohan asked groggily as he pushed himself up onto all fours. "What hit me?"

"More like who!" Hissed a voice Gohan knew so well.

Gohan turned to see Vegeta leaning against a wall, taking up a very familiar pose. Arms crossed over his chest and eyes shut, he wasn't even looking at Gohan as he remained in the shadows. Rolling his eyes Gohan pulled himself onto his feet, holding the wall for support He was feeling oddly weaker but couldn't pinpoint why, he put it down to just waking up from unconsciousness.

He recoiled in disgust when he realised what was on the wall, something slimy on metal. It wasn't a very nice feeling. With his keen Saiyan sight he could just make out that he was in a small, dimly lit room. The room was dingy and the floor looked like it hadn't seen a good wash in a few decades. There wasn't a bed, a chair or even food to satisfy them.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked again, rubbing a lump on his head gingerly.

"Cooler's ship." Vegeta stated simply, it wasn't hard to spot the venom in Vegeta's voice as he spoke of his former masters brother.

Gohan took a sharp intake of breath when he heard the place they were. He fingered the wall reluctantly, just to test its strength. Just as he thought it was made from reinforced steel, extending his senses his second thought was confirmed, they were still on the planet. Why hadn't they busted out of here, they had the power to?

"Em. Why aren't we blasting our way out of here then?" Gohan asked dumfounded.

"You think I haven't tried that you fool. That was the first thing I tried when I woke up and whilst you were sleeping. Do you insult my intelligence? Do you think I am so moronic that I did not consider it? But go on be my guest! " Vegeta snapped

Gohan rolled his eyes at Vegeta, an action he seemed to be doing a lot to the Saiyan Prince. Partly because by the time he thought of good comebacks it would have been too late to say them and partly because he knew he wouldn't be getting a 'love tap' for insulting the Prince with a witty comeback.

However, when he tried to flare his energy he found he couldn't. It was like something was blocking him, before he could try again something electrocuted him around his neck, draining him of what little energy he had left. With a startled yelp he fell to his knees, clutching his neck.

When his hands moved over the cool metal encircling his neck he paused, and began to prod at it. He was sure that wasn't there when he fell unconscious. Vegeta's face turned into a smirk for the briefest of seconds before it fell back to his usual scowl.

After a few minutes on the ground in agony, Gohan stood up shakily to his feet and prodded at the collar again. He felt like some kind of dog! He looked to Vegeta and he could just make out the metal that was surrounding his neck, gleaming from what little light the cell provided.

"Why can't I -"

"Access your energy?" Vegeta cut in. "Because of these collars around our neck. They're chi draining collars. It drains our energy down to a level so that it becomes impossible to fly - to escape. Every time we try to use even the slightest bit of energy it takes more away until we run out completely - we die."

"So what do we do? Just hang around here and wait till Cooler decides to dispose of us or wait till somebody comes and busts us out. I can't even use telepathy to contact Gonyhe. If he does decide to kill us, do you think he'll take off our collars so we can fight him?" Gohan asked hopefully knowing full well that Frieza loved a chance to show off his power.

"We'll more than likely die first before the 'cavalry arrive.' Cooler's not like Frieza, whilst Frieza revels in the challenge Cooler is more efficient and less inclined to take risks. He wont give us the chance to fight if it means the odds tip even slightly in our favour. He'll kill us where we stand."

"So we just wait around?"

"What else are we supposed to do? I'd hate to think you weren't enjoying my company." Vegeta sneered.

--

_- Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe - _

Gonyhe glanced at the setting sun for the third time in the past minute or so, her pacing practically burning a trench in the cave floor. She chewed her lip nervously and raked a hand through her now, short, spiky hair. It had to be at least ten hours since her brother and Vegeta had left for the city. She understood how they'd had to run there and avoid using their chi so as not to alert Cooler and his goons to where they were hiding out. She gave them an hour to get there, an hour to get back and about two hours to scout and take the things they needed.

Ten hours later and there was still no sign of them on the horizon.

Even worrying was the fact that about eight hours ago him and Vegeta's chi levels had dropped to a dangerously low level, even for repressing chi. The fact that their chi's were announcing they were now as powerful as an earthling was something to worry about. Also they were surrounding by powerful, malevolent, dark chi's. After their chi had dropped for the first time Piccolo had to physically restrain Gonyhe from rushing to the aid of her brother.

This actually proved quite difficult as both fighters energy's were just starting to return to them and Gonyhe had the advantage of being naturally strong - another advantage of being a Saiyan. Whilst Piccolo's race were more a peaceful race, he didn't have the advantage of having natural strength, he relied on his chi.

Gonyhe could feel Piccolo's eyes on her, could feel for the past eight hours. It was a good thing too, she had tried three separate escape attempts since then. Gonyhe growled in frustration, Piccolo was meditating - with one eye opened - in attempts to bring his energy back quicker. He had suggested, - more like demanded - Gonyhe do it too. She had for a while and had felt the results of the meditation but couldn't hold it up for long. She wasn't one for sitting still for too long and on the odd occasion she did it usually brought up thoughts she'd rather not think. All possible - and impossible - scenario's of what could have happened to her slightly older brother ran through her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Piccolo fidgeting, he was growing restless. It wouldn't be long till even he insisted they go check on Gohan. She'd give it an hour tops before he cracked like an egg. Bulma was off tinkering in the cave somewhere, she had managed to keep her tools on her person but lose the food. Wouldn't Vegeta get a kick out of that?

The sign came sooner than either of them suspected. Gohan's chi rose abruptly, as if he were powering up for something. Then like an elastic band it snapped back to an even lower reading than before. Gonyhe's head snapped to the general direction and narrowed her eyebrows, her energy was all but restored and had increased. Nothing was going to stop her from going to her brother, that could have been a distress call for all they knew.

"Wait!"

Something or someone clamped a vice like grip on her arm and held her there whilst her chi just grew and grew. She turned round and pulled her arm out of her mentors grip whilst he frowned at her.

"You can't just say we're going to sit here and do nothing?! We've waited long enough! We've waited too long!" Gonyhe protested, getting ready to kick up her aura and hopefully knock Piccolo out her way.

"No. What I'm saying is you can't go like that." He stated simply and pointed to her attire. Or lack of it.

Gonyhe was still garbed in her former battle wear. Her dark purple spandex was still scuffed and ripped in many places, her elbow and kneepads were elsewhere. Probably falling off in the last cataclysmic battle. There was a large tear down the centre of her spandex, stretching from the middle of her breastbone to her last rib. This large rip was the cause of the life-saving operation Bulma had performed on her. The armour plating was in pieces somewhere, lying with the wreckage of the ship. Currently she only wore her spandex and boots, hardly anything to wear when she could possibly be fighting for her life later on. She grinned sheepishly looking back up to her mentor

"Oh." She said simply, cocking an eyebrow.

"Here." Piccolo grumbled, placing a hand over her head and concentrating.

"Could you make it the same colour as my armour, I like that colour." Gonyhe grinned cheerily.

Piccolo grumbled something Gonyhe couldn't quite make out and then completely blanked his student out, going more for focussing on his task at hand. With a grunt of effort on Piccolo's part, Gonyhe was surrounded in a bright white light that made seeing her almost impossible. The light was extremely bright and burned your eyes when you stared at it for too long.

Piccolo retracted his hands after a minute or so and looked down at his handy work, nodding at it in appreciation. Piccolo had matched the colour of her spandex and her new gi up perfectly. Her gi was a dark purple colour whilst she wore black pumps on her feet. She had a long sleeved t-shirt on which was a light shade of purple, the same shade that was on the protective armour on her Saiyan battle armour. Her sash, was also the same shade of purple.

Gonyhe saw no need to hide her tail under her sash like her brother did as he was going on a scouting mission. She was just going to fight. Her tail was wound around her waist, if all didn't go to plan she always had the transformation. If Vegeta was able to create the moon ball that was.

"Ready?" Piccolo questioned after she finished looking over her new attire.

Gonyhe nodded sharply and took to the air, there was really no need to hide her energy now. Piccolo had also created a new gi for himself, a complete replica of his old one. Piccolo was flying beside Gonyhe a few moments later, both kept steady pace with the other. Neither wanting to wear themselves out too much so that they conserved their energy. If a fight had to break out they would need all the energy they could get.

--

"Where are they?" Gonyhe grumbled annoyed after they had flew over round the outskirts of the city and searched the streets from the air for the fourth time .

In their haste of leaving the cave neither Gonyhe nor Piccolo had kept a lock on Vegeta or Gohan's energy and they were now finding it extremely difficult to find them. The term needle in a haystack came to mind a lot. Trying to find two dangerously low power levels in a planet this big which was mostly filled by fighters was no easy task.

Gonyhe being as impatient as she was had gotten straight into the task not thinking about how exactly they were going to find her brother and the mountain-troll look-alike. This was how she was now on the streets, walking about them whilst everybody scrambled to get out of her way. One sight of her tail and they were sent scampering with _their _tails between their legs.

They had been searching for about an hour now and had found out that there was a barrier that once protected the city; but it had been shot down earlier today. When Gonyhe tried to approach anybody in hopes that they'd caught sight of her brother and Vegeta but they would run away from her like she carried some sort of deadly disease.

Gonyhe's frustrations were definitely mounting.

After the fifth person who had dared to venture out of wherever they were hiding ran away screaming, Gonyhe finally lost it. She let her vision cloud for a second and her aura was over her. It extended outwards, it's bright white light stretching almost to the end of the city before finally retracting back to her. Just at the last minute when you thought Gonyhe would absorb her energy back into her there was a loud explosion and buildings were thrown about like they weighed nothing.

After she had calmed down a little, Gonyhe could vaguely sense someone landing next to her and she could easily pick out the distinct power level as Piccolo's. "Couldn't have done it better my self." He said gruffly,

Gonyhe arched an eyebrow at Piccolo, but he merely pointed to the horizon where two glowing dots where starting to grow bigger and glow brighter as they approached. "I found Gohan and Vegeta. They must be in Cooler's ship, his energy is similar to Frieza's so it was fairly easy to find them. As far as I can tell they saw your little outburst on your scouter's and he sent two of his soldiers to check it out. They're quite strong as far as I can sense. We couldn't attack the base head on, it would be suicide. We have to draw the powerful fighters out in the open before we break Gohan and Vegeta out. We would have no chance if all the fighters in Cooler's ship turned on us."

"Let's get this show on the road." Mumbled Gonyhe.

At that moment the two unknown fighters dropped from the sky and landed lightly on their feet. They were both wearing armour that was typical to what Frieza had his soldiers wear, but it was different somehow. Seemingly, Frieza had many styles of armour whilst Cooler had his soldiers wear one type. It was a one thick strap over one shoulder whilst the other shoulder had a shoulder pad. Their armour was worn over varying types of spandex, in the colour purple.

"Well, well, well. Look what do we have here, a namek and a baby girl?" Doore questioned, smiling a malicious smile that sent shivers down Gonyhe's spine.

"Hey who you calling a baby, frog face?!" Snapped Gonyhe.

"Frog face?! Who are you calling frog face?! You little brat!" Doore growled, taking a menacing step toward Gonyhe who bravely stood her ground.

"Doore! Get a hold of yourself, remember Lord Cooler sent us here on business. We have to see who caused that huge power influx." Neiz chastised lightly.

"That would be us." Piccolo spoke for the first time, the way he spoke so confidently seemed to make Neiz and Doore pause for a little while as they turned their steely glares on him. Relieving Gonyhe for a moment of two.

"There is no way that a Namek and a girl can rack up a power level of over 5 million on the scouter's." Doore argued, but you could see a faint bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he said this. He actually looked worried.

"Who said it was a Namek _and _a girl who racked up that power level? I never done a thing and would it help if we said that girl is Saiyan?" Piccolo asked innocently, gesturing toward Gonyhe who was smiling smugly.

Gonyhe straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest, almost lazily she unwrapped her tail from around her waist and allowed it to wave in the air slightly for a moment. So it was just in view of the two stunned elites. Then she re-wrapped it and crouched into a battle stance.

"A-another Saiyan?" Neiz stammered. "We don't see hide nor hair of them, except for the ones that Lord Frieza had for nearly twenty five years then out of the blue _three_ come along in one day?!" Neiz spluttered.

"Can we cut the chit-chat?" Piccolo stated as he took up his Demon style stance.

"Gladly!" Doore grumbled, his eyes practically burning holes into Gonyhe.

"Brilliant, how do I always get the ugly ones?" Gonyhe mumbled as she glared back at Doore with all the ferocity she could muster. Shaking her head to free it of any unneeded thoughts she summoned a large amount of energy that took the form of a massive white flame like aura. Loose rocks and debris began to lift up off the ground and float around Gonyhe before disintegrating in her aura. There was two loud bangs and it was clear to see that the two scouter's Neiz and Doore were previously wearing where now reduced to nothing from the power output.

With a loud war cry Gonyhe flashed into super speed - the battle was on.

Gonyhe wasn't sure just how strong Doore was, so she decided to test the waters. Although she wanted to get to finding her brother, there was that part inside of her that itched for a good fight. To anybody weaker who was watching the fight it would seem like a purple and black blur was rushing through the air

Gonyhe swooped in, growing confident that her opponent couldn't see her as he hadn't tried an attack on her yet. With her fist cranked back she dropped low, her body hovering just above the ground. When she reached Doore she threw her fist forward, expecting it to meet flesh and bones but at the last minute Doore pivoted on his heel. Gonyhe's fist sailed past the spot where Doore's body was only moments before. Before she could try to figure out how he managed to dodge at such a close range; Doore slammed an elbow into her back, causing her to momentarily lose control of her energy and fall the small space to the ground.

Gonyhe grunted as her body connected with the ground, the air was knocked out of her lungs momentarily and she soon came to realise gi's didn't provide the same protection armour did. Suddenly she was missing her armour.

Gonyhe felt Doore's energy spike momentarily and all of it seemed to gather in his foot. Not needing to look up to see what was happening Gonyhe threw herself to the side just as Doore's foot came crashing down creating a small crater around his foot. Not skipping a beat, Gonyhe gathered her energy and thrust her arm forward. The yellow ball of pure energy soared forward at a rate which Gonyhe was sure Doore could dodge but remarkably he didn't. At the last moment he blocked it, the power behind the blast knocked him back a few paces.

Whilst he was distracted Gonyhe rolled onto her shoulders and flipped up with her hands, landing firmly on both feet. She assumed a tight defensive stance and slowly rose her energy in preparation, this guy was tough.

Out from the veil of smoke popped a fist, heading straight for Gonyhe. She managed to leap up over the punch at the last moment and deliver a swift kick to the jaw which stumbled the giant menace. Doore stepped back and moved his jaw around, almost as if testing for breaks. After a few moments he spat out a bit of blood and slipped into super speed, Gonyhe following a few seconds after. The only indications that the two were fighting was the large shockwaves which rocked the city whenever fist and flesh connected.

Piccolo ripped his cape off his body and tossed his turban to the side where it landed and created a small crater. A small wind began to whip around him, ruffling his gi ever so slightly. His opponent - a brown turtle like creature - watched him apprehensively, his eyes following Piccolo's movements.

With a loud war cry Piccolo launched himself at his opponent.

Neiz brought his arms up in a blocking stance, he didn't know what to expect because as soon as Piccolo launched himself he lost track of him. Out of nowhere Piccolo appeared in front of him, causing Neiz to flinch slightly. He recovered himself quickly though, and then went onto throw a right hook at his opponent. To his surprise and horror it went through an after image. Neiz stumbled forward a little from the sheer force he put behind the punch.

A green blur slammed into Neiz's abdomen as he stumbled, carrying him upwards into the sky. Neiz's eyes widened and he lost his breath as finally comprehended the full power behind the attack. Looking down he saw Piccolo's shoulder buried in his abdomen. This wasn't normal, Nameks weren't that fast! Gritting his teeth in an attempt to block the pain out Neiz brought his knee up and slammed it as hard as he could muster in his current weakened state into Piccolo's face.

Red hot tears sprung from Piccolo's eyes as his nose took the full brunt of the attack. His keen Namekan senses took in the metallic scent of blood and he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste at it. A bad move as this action sent waves of pain shooting through his face. To his credit, Piccolo refused to give up and put even more force behind his attack, driving his shoulder in even further causing Neiz to arch over the shoulder in attempts to drive out the immense pain.

Neiz attempted to bring his knee up again to break even more of Piccolo's facial bones but Piccolo backed out of pain endurance contest. Using a burst of speed he put a distance of about five metres between himself and the humanoid alien. He saw Neiz breathe a deep sigh of relief and rub his stomach which would more than likely be very swollen in the morning - if he lived that long! -.

"I'll give you one thing Namek. You sure do pack a wallop." Neiz said weakly, holding his tender abdomen with one hand as he wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the other.

Piccolo didn't say a word just placed one finger on his nose, blocking off the airway for one of his nostrils and blew hard. A large clot of blood flew from his nostril and he soon repeated the process with the other one. With a sharp intake of breath Piccolo straightened his nose out, knowing his Namekan regenerative genes would do their job soon enough.

"Ready for round two?" Piccolo said.

"Namek, that was just the warm-up round." Neiz said smugly.

With a grunt of effort on his part, the hand that wasn't holding his stomach curled into a fist at his side and then scooped upwards, as if he were scooping up energy in mid air. A purple ball began to form there as Neiz cranked his arm back and tossed the purple sphere at Piccolo who was debating whether to dodge or block. On the one hand at least he knew what that energy he had been sensing for the last minute or so was - he was starting to become unnerved. - On the other hand the power behind the blast wouldn't be enough to kill him but would cause some significant damage which would hinder him in future battles.

Another though hit him hard and fast and it was the only thing he could do now. Piccolo countered the attack with one of his own. He released his energy in the form of a controlled wave which slammed into Neiz's oncoming wave in attempts to force it back. The two battled on in the sky through the form of that one energy attack for roughly ten minutes. It was clear to see the toll the attack was taking on both fighters.

Normally, Piccolo could have won this fight, his power level was much higher than Neiz's thanks to his recent merging with Nail and the events that transpired on Namek. The reason why the two were so evenly matched was what Neiz lacked in power he more than made up for in skill. Neiz's style was completely new to Piccolo and was extremely difficult to get a hold on and try to find moves to counter. Neiz's attacks where meant to kill, not to injure. All his attacks centred around the vital organs and points in the body which struck could mean serious injury or even death. These, coupled with the fact that Piccolo had to be careful to preserve most of his energy, made this fight rather difficult.

With a grunt of effort Piccolo tapped into the reserves he was intent of saving and pushed the power into the beam, he could feel his attack gaining more ground and could feel the panic laced in Neiz's energy signal. With a final heave his beam overcame Neiz's completely but travelled rather slowly, so Piccolo went on his guard, expecting Neiz to appear next to him and continue with the fight.

To his surprise the two attacks - one purple beam being pushed by one white energy wave - slammed into something or someone. A large cloud of smoke erupted from the impact spot and if it wasn't for Piccolo's sixth sense he would have been fighting blind by now. He could feel Neiz's energy take a dangerously low dip as the beam impacted on him. For the life of him, Piccolo couldn't find out why Neiz didn't dodge.

Piccolo waited tensely for the smoke to clear, he feared that Neiz had a hidden power that enabled him to take blasts full on like that. After all, it was basically suicide that he took the full brunt of that blow. Of course Piccolo was mildly surprised that the alien had managed to survive such a blast.

When the smoke cleared revealing an extremely bloody Neiz with his arms crossed over his chest and his head tucked in, Piccolo was amazed he was still upright. Neiz lowered his shaking arms and gave Piccolo the best death glare he could muster in his current state before finally succumbing to the comforting blackness of unconsciousness. He started to plummet but before he could hit the ground he was struck by an energy blast, incinerating him completely and sending him on a one way trip.

Piccolo hovered with his hand stretched straight out and an unreadable expression on his face. What was it with him? Just two years ago he wouldn't have given a damn about killing some pathetic weakling. It was kill or be killed! Those were the breaks. Now here he was actually regretting taking someone's life even though he knew if it were the other way around Piccolo would be long gone. Damn it all! He was really going soft!

--

Gonyhe let out a breath which was soon replaced by a yelp as she threw her body carelessly to the side to avoid a particularly nasty roundhouse kick. Throwing her hands out she managed to catch another roundhouse kick at the last moment as it came only an inch from hitting her in the stomach.

She was extremely frustrated and tried to take her anger out on the giant beast in front of her.

Although she knew that everybody had varying styles, she had never come in contact with somebody whose style was so reckless and uncontrolled. There wasn't even a pattern to it and Gonyhe wasn't sure if she'd even seen Doore take up a stance once whilst they were duking it out.

Every punch and kick was backed up with a hell-of-a lot more force than needed. Gonyhe narrowed it down to two reasons why he was doing this. A, Was that he was trying to do this as quick as possible as he needed to report back to Cooler and B, was that Doore really hated her and wanted her to suffer as much as possible.

Gonyhe cried out in pain as a large fist connected with the side of her jaw causing her to go sailing backwards and crash into a mountain. She fell out of the crater she had made in the side of the mountain and landed in the harsh ground below. At some point during their fight they had travelled further away from the city and were now fighting over barren wasteland.

Gonyhe heard a rough guffaw and her senses quickly picked up a energy ball heading her way, she managed to weakly raise her head just in time to see the energy ball connect with the mountain. She saw the mountain quake and fall apart in slow motion. Then the rocks started to tumble down on her as she couldn't do much more than grin or bear it. Soon she was covered in rocks making it almost impossible for anybody to see her. Of course Doore knew where she was as he had been the one who had effectively put her here.

Oh yes, she was leaning toward option B.

Gonyhe tapped into her power, allowing her aura to lick at her and rise into the air, freeing her of her debris prison. She shakily stood to her feet, her new gi was all torn and dirty and she was sure the scratches she had received were going to nip like hell later. The bruises, she was sure she would need more than just frozen peas to numb the effects.

Gonyhe was weakened now, that last assault had depleted her energy. Doore landed on the ground a few feet in front of her and began walking slowly toward her. An evil smirk on his face as his outstretched hand glowed with dangerous energy that was meant to kill her. Gonyhe looked to the side, refusing to meet Doore's murderous gaze. She was always told her mouth would get her into trouble, was the reason Doore wanted to kill her so bad because she called him ugly?

Come on Gonyhe think! She ordered herself silently. She had to think of his weaknesses. This Doore was a lot like Recoome in the respect that he was very durable and hardly anything fazed him. The thing that seemed to damage him the most was energy blasts. That and he seemed to always block the blasts! That was it! If she could only get enough time to gather energy for a big blast Doore would try to block it but because he didn't have a scouter he wouldn't be able to see the true power behind the attack.

There was one problem though. There was no distraction. Where was Yajirobe when you needed him?

Right on cue there was a large explosion, which literally knocked Gonyhe flat on her back. Growling she stood back up only to be nearly knocked back down again by yet another explosion. Thrusting out her senses she finally figured out the cause of the explosions. One big energy blast had detonated and another had been used to take out Neiz. Gonyhe breathed a sigh of relief, at least Piccolo wasn't dead.

Now for problem number two. She shot a glance back toward Doore who was looking around quickly trying to catch sight of what caused the explosion. Gonyhe took this as her chance and began to charge up her energy. Doore seemed to give up his efforts of locating the source of the explosion after a few moments as he soon turned his steely glare back on the concentrating Gonyhe. She was trying with all her might to draw her energy faster, but she was still a little sluggish.

She needed more time!

Gonyhe had never been more thankful for Piccolo's interference in her entire life. She heard the familiar call of _'special beam cannon' _and could see the corkscrew beam heading toward Doore at such a fast pace that it was almost dizzying to keep track off. Lucky for her and unlucky for Doore his back was to the deadly beam so he didn't see it until the last moment. Even then he still attempted to block the incoming attack.

Doore raised his hands in attempts to block the beam but it slammed into him with more ferocity than he expected. It drove him back a few feet, digging a nice trench in the process before Doore finally managed to stop himself. Doore struggled and you could see his arms shake with the strength it took to hold the beam at bay. His energy spiked to an all time high fro a second before he managed to get his hands under the beam. With a cry he threw his arms upwards, sending the beam skywards where it exploded in a deadly shower of sparks.

Doore fell down to one knee whilst Piccolo remained in the air, panting heavily. Piccolo shot Gonyhe a urgent look and Gonyhe responded by nodded furiously. Doore's energy was still pretty high and he was recovering quickly.

"Heat wave!" Gonyhe screamed after a moments pause, thrusting both her hands forward.

A large wall of yellow energy surged outwards from her hands and slammed into the wounded Doore. The impact made both fighters fall back a little but Gonyhe still held on and took a step forward to add more power to her attack.

The smell of burning flesh assaulted her senses and along with the sound of agonized screams Gonyhe had to continually remind herself just _why _she was continuing to pump more power into her wave. Its all for Gohan. She chanted repeatedly in her head.

A hand on her shoulder made her open her eyes and turn her head around, Piccolo was there looking at her with an unreadable expression. He nodded once which Gonyhe took as a signal to stop, she hadn't bothered to check for Doore's energy to see if he was still alive. She was too busy trying to block everything out.

"Is it over?" Gonyhe questioned uncertainly.

"No, it's just begun." Piccolo said solemnly.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **What do you think?


	32. Did Somebody Order A Breakout?

**

* * *

**

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Thirty-One

Did Somebody Order A Breakout?

--

Gonyhe and Piccolo stood in silence for a few moments after the recent battle, contemplating everything that had happened since Namek. Truth be told both fighters where just looking for a resting period where they could go back to their own planet and not worry about alien space tyrants wanting their head on a stick.

Gonyhe looked up upon hearing Piccolo let out a string of curses that her mother would most likely faint at hearing. She was about to question why he was swearing, when she sensed it too. About fifty weaker fighters where on their way here - most likely foot soldiers and in the lead was another more powerful person. It wasn't Cooler, at least that was something to be happy about.

"Brilliant. What are they going to do, keep sending soldiers over to us until we eventually kick the bucket?" Gonyhe grumbled, preparing herself for another battle.

"I've got a plan. I'm going to take on the strongest. He is the strongest after Cooler, you take out the foot soldiers. They shouldn't be too difficult. Two or three large blasts should do the trick. If we kill this guy Cooler will be forced to come out and see who is killing his best soldiers. I want you to hide until he is here and I destroy his scouter, then go to Cooler's ship and break Vegeta and Gohan out. I'll hold him off." Piccolo explained without even a glance in Gonyhe's direction, his eyes scanning the skies for their recent oncoming threat.

"You think that will work."

"It has to. There's no Goku to save us this time." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"So it does come down to fighting him in the end. We couldn't just hijack his ship and get out of here." Gonyhe whispered.

"You of all people are suggesting we run away. It's usually your mouth that gets us into fights." Piccolo said sarcastically. Then his face straightened and he continued in a more serious tone. "No, if on the off chance that worked, Cooler knows now that there are more Saiyans in the universe that didn't die when the planet exploded. He'll hunt the remaining Saiyans down and that may eventually lead him to Earth. If he wanted to, he could look up where your father was sent. You don't want to lead him to Earth, do you?"

Gonyhe let out a soft sigh before shaking her head slowly, of course she didn't want anybody to suffer for their mistakes. Although it was worth a try. "Ok, one get-out-of-jail-free card coming up then," She mumbled, pushing her energy underneath her to rise into the air.

Gonyhe watched as the dots on the horizon gradually grew larger and larger until you could see colours, then eventually outlines then finally you could see their full bodies. Gonyhe wasn't sure how exactly they were supposed to draw the more powerful alien away from the weaker foot soldiers but she figured it best to leave it to Piccolo. He was the one who came up with the plan after all.

Lucky for Gonyhe the alien only had eyes for Piccolo as he raced past her, not even seeming to notice that she was there. Gonyhe huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, her face settling into a frown. That was so sexist and it was age discrimination. Did that creep think just because she was a girl and quite young that she couldn't kick his butt from here to the other end of the planet?

Gonyhe made to fly down to the alien who was engaged in conversation with Piccolo but her mentor shot her a meaningful look over the unsuspecting alien's shoulder and jerked his head slightly, indicating the large army that had surrounded Gonyhe.

Gonyhe looked from side to side, looking upon the many faces of weak fighters who looked more like barbarians than trained fighters. When did they all get the chance to surround her? Gonyhe chuckled softly, scratching the nape of her head from a habit she picked up from her father. "Guess I got distracted." She said cheerily.

Down on the ground, Piccolo sweat dropped and had to catch himself before he face vaulted.

Without another word on the ground, Piccolo and the fighter - who's name turned out to be Salza - started duking it out. The shockwaves were immense and it was clear to see neither fighter was holding anything back. Gonyhe suspected Piccolo was just displaying all his power to catch the attention of Cooler, though she couldn't be sure. Piccolo was never predictable.

Gonyhe was so lost in watching the fight that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Out of nowhere a fist came and crashed into her cheek. It didn't do much damage, only stun her enough to make her fall back a bit in mid air. Gonyhe whirled round, narrowing her eyes at the soldier who had hit her. He was a bulky creature with putrid green skin and eerie red eyes. He looked reptilian. He was standing with his fist outstretched, his full frame shaking looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Gonyhe hitched an eyebrow, surely she didn't look that scary that the poor guy almost wet his pants. Then she felt something furry brush past her leg. She looked over her shoulder and her mouth fell into an 'o' shape. Her tail had unwound itself from its position around her waist and was now whipping furiously to and fro, displaying exactly how angry she felt.

She groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Don't tell me these guys are petrified of Saiyans too?" She complained to nobody in particular. Judging by the surprising lack of colour on each of the aliens faces it was safe to say they were. "Sheesh, and I was hoping for a good fight. It's not fair that you are so scared that you cant move." Gonyhe taunted, wrapping her misbehaving tail around her waist.

This taunt seemed to get the reaction Gonyhe hoped for out of about ten of the fighters.

From all around her, ten fighters charged at her. Each one was blinded by their anger and a fairly easy target. Smirking, Gonyhe settled into a stance just as the first alien reached her. She leaped over his kick and responded by a punch of her own, which landed right on the poor soldiers solar plexus. His eyes bulged out momentarily as he was sent tumbling backwards with the strength behind the blow, collided with another soldier heading toward Gonyhe. Two down, about forty-eight still to go.

Leaning back, ducking and jumping. Every one of those actions allowed her to dodge blows sent by the army which would obviously stumble her. As time went on, more and more of the army grew a backbone and joined in on the fight, making it increasingly difficult to stay on top for Gonyhe. She had to resort to just defending rather than attacking.

The inevitable happened though. It only took a single punch to break through her defences and that single punch brought the fight down in her favour. The blow connected to her jaw, sending her back in the air a few feet. Before she could comprehend what was happening, a jackhammer blow connected with her head, causing her to plummet a few stories. Expecting herself to crash into the ground, she braced herself. Instead she found herself on the receiving end of a kick to the side which in turn sent her into a punch. Pretty soon she was being passed to numerous people, each one delivering punishing blows on every part of her body. This was what she got for opening her big mouth.

Gonyhe was sent hurtling downward, she was about to collide with a mountain after the soldiers had so graciously beaten her to a bloody pulp. Her limbs were sore and felt more like lead, her head was pounding as if someone was playing music at full volume inside her head and the smell of blood off of her own body was almost too much to bare. Gonyhe shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the buzzing. Up above her she could hear the soldiers congratulate each other and brag about how they'd supposedly killed her.

Gonyhe continued her backward flight but at the last moment, with energy she didn't know she possessed, she managed to back flip and right herself. She landed squarely on the side of the mountain as it crumpled under her feet. The young fighter fixed a furious glare on her opponents who now froze and stared back with looks of shock and fear.

"I've had it!" She screamed, crouching into a stance and clenching her fists tightly at her side.

Gonyhe glared hard at her opponents before tilting back her head and letting out a huge cry of power. A shockwave exploded out of her, the ground beneath her collapsed under her power and a sheet of dirt was sent everywhere. An explosive white aura sprung up around her, followed by a gust of wind that knocked the soldiers in the air back a few paces. Some of the weaker ones were even knocked into the ground.

"**DEMON WAVE!" **

Gonyhe cried as she thrust both of her arms forward, palms facing the remaining group of soldiers. A bright light surrounded both of her hands for a split second as she concentrated her energy. With a grunt of effort a bright wall of golden energy jumped out of both her hands, joining with each other a few moments later to become a large, powerful, golden wall.

It seemed like a long time to Gonyhe's sight because of her power and speed, but to the quivering soldiers it all happened faster than they could blink. One moment the monkey child was on the ground with her hands stretched out in front of her. Then there was a bright light and unimaginable pain as the huge wall of ki ripped through their bodies, disintegrating them and leaving nothing but ashes.

Gonyhe panted from the over-exertion of her energy. Maybe she had outdone it there, just a tad. About a minute later there was a loud explosion and a flash of light, when Gonyhe looked up, Piccolo was standing with his hand out, his palm smoking. A pile of ashes fell from the sky and Gonyhe could only guess that was all that remained of Salza.

"Hide! Lower your power level!" Piccolo hissed as he came down to land softly beside Gonyhe.

The full intensity of Cooler's power level choose that time to slam full force into her senses. Her head numbed and she felt sick to her stomach, the sheer amount of malevolence coming off that ki was mind blowing. Gonyhe stumbled, her eyes blinking in shock as she soothingly rubbed her temple and attempting to block out the ki. It was higher than Frieza's - if that was possible.

"I-I want to stay and help. He's too powerful." Gonyhe pleaded, looking up to meet her mentors unreadable stare.

"Do what I say!" Piccolo barked, roughly shoving Gonyhe in the shoulder.

Gonyhe fell unceremoniously onto her backside and stared up with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else but Piccolo bared his teeth at her, a low rumbling coming from his chest. Instead she just nodded and edged backwards.

"I'll wait for the signal then." She whispered as she hid her self behind a large rock and pushed her power level down low.

"I can still sense you. If I can, Cooler's scouter's will have no difficulty. He's on his way." Piccolo stated after a few moments of silence.

Gonyhe peered out from behind the rock to see Piccolo, his eyes scanning the skies. Gonyhe grumbled and tried to push her power level down even further but it was becoming too dangerous. If she pushed it down much further it would become deadly. At a power level that low even being punched could kill her.

"Try spreading it out, don't push it down. Blend it in with the surroundings. It's a theory I've been trying."

"Theory." Gonyhe snorted. "Do I look like a Guinea Pig to you?"

A growl from Piccolo told Gonyhe not to argue any further so sighing in defeat she pulled herself back fully behind the rock and settled into the lotus position. Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe and slowly drew upon her inner energy. When she finally touched her energy, instead of pushing it out of her like she usually did she channelled it. Then ever so slowly she began to let her ki spread outwards and blur into the surroundings.

"Happy?" She grumbled after a few seconds of concentration.

"It's adequate, you're energy is everywhere so the scouter's wont be able to get a lock on you. Now be quiet and wait for my signal, he's here." As if that where his introduction the evil changling came into view and dropped from the sky. Landing soundlessly only mere feet away from Gonyhe's rocky hiding place.

Gonyhe could feel the panic in Piccolo's ki as Cooler landed that closet to her hiding place. Small beads of sweat were running down his forehead and as soon as the power induced migraines started again, Gonyhe knew that Piccolo was sweating for both their senses.

There was a definite resemblance between the two changling brothers. Cooler was already in his third transformation state, the only visible difference between him and his brother Frieza was the blue exo-skeletal plates that guarded his stomach, shoulders and head. Overall, he was a very imposing creature and his power level was astounding. He was as powerful, if not more so than Frieza. And that was saying something.

"Are you the one who has been causing all this trouble?" Cooler's deep, chilling voice rang out. Gonyhe barely managing to keep her wits about her and her power level suppressed. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Cooler's scouter bleeped for a second before he shook it off as some animal.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm afraid I didn't see eye to eye with the welcoming committee." Mocked Piccolo in response. Gonyhe could feel his power steadily rising in preparation.

"Hmm, that's too bad. Those were some of my best fighters. Mind telling me your name Namek? I'd like to get to know who I'm killing. Lucky for you, I'm in a hurry. There have been reports that a flea ridden monkey killed my brother. I'll have to congratulate the primate before I kill him. I've been meaning to dispose of that little snot-nosed brat for years, but nobody disgraces the Kold Family and lives to tell the tale."

Gonyhe's control slipped momentarily and a large cluster of her blurred ki collected a fifty feet or so to her left. There was a blur of white and blue then a deadly flash of light and no more than two seconds later the ground fifty feet away from her blew up in a shower of rocks. Gonyhe gulped, desperately spreading her ki out wider and could only brace herself as a few rocks slammed into her. She was unable to move as it risked revealing her location.

When the smoke cleared, Cooler was standing with his hand outstretched. Little whispers of smoke where still fluttering off it. Piccolo had pivoted round at some point, whether Cooler had aimed the beam at him or Gonyhe's energy remained to be seen. As he was bent back slightly, the air just a few inches in front of him disturbed.

"The names Piccolo. You're brother was a fool who underestimated an opponent and that was his downfall." Piccolo tried to continue but his voice rose a few octaves due to his panic.

Cooler's eye ridge rose.

"You know what happened to my brother? Care to share?" Cooler asked as if nothing had happened a few seconds prior.

Piccolo shook his head, regaining some of his nerve. This guy was deadly! The power behind that blast would have taken Frieza about a minute or so to charge yet Cooler did it in a few seconds.

"Guess I'll just have to beat it out of you and I _was _in a good mood!" Cooler mockingly.

Piccolo's face remained rigid as Cooler settled into a stance a little familiar. It was a mixture of Frieza's but there were some unknown parts thrown into the mix too. Piccolo could only guess whoever trained Frieza also trained Cooler. With a grunt of effort on his part Piccolo brought his two fingers up to his head, gathered as much energy as he could in the limited time and threw both his fingers forward.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" **

Piccolo cried as the yellow corkscrew beam surged forward and connected squarely with Cooler's face. Like he expected, Cooler merely flinched when the beam connected. Piccolo waited tensely for the smoke to clear and when it did, he wasn't disappointed.

"I hope that's not the best you've got." Cooler replied, pretending to examine his nails.

"Not even close." Piccolo whispered with a smirk.

What Cooler didn't know was that the beam wasn't meant to do all that much damage, it was meant to destroy the scouter. Cooler either didn't seem to notice his scouter was destroyed or he didn't care, because it didn't stop him. Cooler charged at Piccolo, the ground underneath him tearing up from his energy output. Piccolo was struck in the jaw, stumbling him a few paces back. Again and again Piccolo was struck, but what Gonyhe couldn't understand was why Piccolo wasn't dodging. She could have dodged those blows! It was obvious Cooler was toying with Piccolo.

When Piccolo sent a pointed look in her general direction, Gonyhe finally understood. Quickly pulling all of her energy back into her, she gathered it around her and shot off into the sky. Her ki senses indicated that Piccolo had just been slammed into the ground. She pushed more power into her flight and increased her speed, determined to get to the ship, free her brother and the troll and then get back and help Piccolo.

She had a big list of things to do.

--

"Ok, if I were an alien space ship, where would I be?" Gonyhe murmured, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

She was lost and had no clue as to where the spaceship was. She'd circled the world, using her speed to her advantage twice now. Planet Utrop was a large planet as well! Gonyhe growled in annoyance, throwing her senses around all about her as far as she could.

Cooler's ship was becoming impossible to locate. Since they were on a planet full of fighters, even the Prince of all Saiyan's chi was barely noticeable. He wouldn't be happy about that later.

"Aww come on! Give me a sign or something!" Gonyhe whined to nobody in particular as she frantically scanned the grounds. Every so often her senses would indicate a large explosion had taken place back where Piccolo and Cooler were duking it out. This just made her mission even more urgent. Piccolo's ki was starting to decline at an unhealthy rate.

"Right, come on Gonyhe focus. Really focus!" She commanded herself.

For about five minutes Gonyhe floated in complete, unmoving silence. She stretched her ki senses out till it gave her a migraine to stretch them anymore. After a few minutes her prayers were answered when she picked up two low energy's heading west. She wasn't exactly sure if they were Cooler's soldiers but they could fly, and either way she would get information out of them.

"I can't believe I'm following someone around like a lost puppy." She grumbled as she kept an undetectable distance behind the two aliens - who she later found out to be soldiers -.

Her hopes soon soared when a familiar looking ship in the distance caught her attention. Grinning like an idiot, she shot of two small ki blasts which hit the soldiers on their unprotected backs. The soldiers nosedived and crashed into the ground a few metres before the ship. Dusting her hands off Gonyhe came in for a landing.

Her feet barely made any sound as she landed, but just as she was about to walk in the hatch, the remaining soldiers on the ship all rushed out, forming a barrier between her and the ship. There were about twenty in total.

"What's a little girl like you doing way out here?" One blue-skinned alien sneered, his blaster pointing menacingly toward Gonyhe.

"Going to free my brother and Vegeta." Gonyhe replied simply, crossing her arms and tilting her head ever-so-slightly to the side.

A large roar of laughter erupted from the soldiers causing Gonyhe to roll her eyes. She snapped her hand out faster than the soldiers could follow and fired a blast at the soldier who had spoken. Blasting him and a few other soldiers who were next to him.

"Any other complaints?" She asked sweetly.

There was a cry of surprise from the soldiers then simultaneously each remaining soldier fired their blasters furiously at Gonyhe. Her face became frighteningly serious as she leapt into the air, avoiding the barrage of blasts then she went onto cross her arms over her face to shield her even more. She wasn't taking anymore chances, it was life or death for Piccolo.

"**DEMON WAVE!" **

Gonyhe cried her signature attacks name as she thrust both her hands forward, propelling a yellow wall of ki slamming into, and disintegrating her opponents. After a few more seconds she lowered herself to the ground and broke into a sprint, although a bit winded from the large attack she had just put out. Luckily those soldiers were only around Raditz level of fighting power and lower or else she would have been in trouble. After all, she had surpassed Raditz level before the Saiyans even landed on Earth. It was scary to see how far she had come in these two years or so

--

_In the ship's dungeons … _

As a fairly large explosion rocked the ship, Gohan and Vegeta stumbled and fell against either wall or floor - in Gohan's case -. Only a mere minute later when both Saiyans were trying to act like nothing had happened - in Vegeta's case - yet another explosion shook the ship to its core. Making the Saiyan prince fall none-too-gently onto his royal derrière. Grumbling profanities under his breath that would make Frieza himself cringe, Vegeta picked himself up and dusted himself off, moving closer to the wall.

"What in all blazes was that?" He questioned after a moment, his tone indicating that he really was demanding an answer from Gohan.

Gohan raised his shoulders in an -I don't-know- gesture before his eyes narrowed in concentration. Then without warning a huge toothy grin spread across his face and he started bouncing up and down with glee, Vegeta following him with his eyes.

"Stop your infernal bouncing brat and tell me what the hell is going on!" Vegeta demanded, choosing not to take a menacing step toward Gohan less he ended up on the floor of the ship. Which was still rocking from the shockwaves.

"Gonyhe's near!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly, to which Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ever since we were young we've had this thing that we always knew if each other were close. I couldn't feel it up until a few seconds before the explosions started, but I couldn't be sure. Now I am! Gonyhe's near!" Gohan went onto explain.

Realization dawned on Vegeta's face.

"So that little explosion was your sisters handiwork I presume?" Vegeta scowled, already thinking up ways of revenge for Gonyhe knocking him onto his backside.

"Well she never was one for beating around the bush." Gohan chuckled nervously.

Vegeta just made a sound of agreement and turned his back, although a minute later both fighters then looked at each other quickly before throwing themselves to the opposite end of their cell. Although Vegeta and Gohan could not use their ki sensing ability they were still fighters and had the fighters sense of danger. All of their other senses where on full alert and even the most amateur of fighters know to always trust your instincts.

A bright beam of light shot down, incinerating part of the ceiling and part of the floor. After a few minutes a shape could be seen from the hole in the ceiling. When the smoke cleared Gonyhe could be seen rocking back on her heels smiling happily.

"Did somebody order a breakout?"

* * *

**A/N: **Gahh! This took so long to update. Sorry guys, hope you didn't think I abandoned you or anything. :-O x


	33. Fight To Survive

* * *

**DBZ: Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Fight To Survive

--

Gonyhe hopped agilely from the hole in the ceiling to the floor, landing in between her brother and Vegeta. She flashed them a smile but her smile turned into a frown when Piccolo's energy took another dramatic nosedive. She turned back, wondering why Gohan hadn't said anything yet, surely he had sensed something like that. Piccolo and Gohan where really closely linked.

"Don't just lie there all day. We have to go." Gonyhe said, looking at the two who still lay on the floor on opposite ends of the room.

"What is it?" She almost shouted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We're wearing ki-restraining collars. That's how we couldn't bust out of here. We can't sense ki or use it, we've not got a clue what's going on." Gohan explained for the both of them as it looked like Vegeta was once again ready to go on his infamous temper tantrums for whatever reason.

"Well, can't you just take them off?" Gonyhe asked dumbly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Vegeta scoffed from the corner - when he had picked himself up and moved there was anybody's guess -. "I'm starting to think idioticy is hereditary." He sneered.

Gonyhe answered with sticking her tongue out childishly and turning her back on the moody Saiyan prince with a huff. After closer inspection of Gohan's ki restricting collar, she eventually she did have to turn back around to look at Vegeta as she had no clue how to get the collar off and time was of the essence. "Do you have any clue how to get the collar off?" Gonyhe mumbled, kicking herself for being the first to talk to Vegeta.

"If I had any idea I wouldn't be here right now would I?" Vegeta barked.

"Hey! Don't get all snippy with me! I just came in here to bust you out of here and this is how you repay me you overgrown troll doll!" Gonyhe shouted before she realised what she was saying. As the last words flew from her mouth Gonyhe clasped her hands quickly over her mouth and shook her head from side to side. She was dead meat.

Vegeta turned slowly, his face darkening dangerously. "What did you say?" He asked slowly, sucking in a deep breath.

"N-nothing." Gonyhe stammered.

"Oh, yeah. Then why are your hands shaking?" Vegeta smirked.

Gonyhe's face flushed as she pulled her shaking hands behind her back to hide them from the Prince's view. She chuckled nervously, taking a step back just in case Vegeta lunged at her.

"So, how do we get these suckers off?" She asked in desperate attempts to move onto a new topic, though it was clear Vegeta hadn't forgot. When they got back to Earth, _if_ they got back to Earth she was sleeping with one eye opened. Though she doubted Vegeta was suicidal enough to infiltrate her house when her mother had the mighty pan in her possession. Even her relatively fearless father didn't argue with _that._ All her mother had to do was add a few needles onto the pan and Gonyhe was sure, that was a sure-fire way to make sure her father never fought again.

"W/ell, we could try seeing if you could break them. Use your ki to enforce your strength and see if that works." Gohan suggested uneasily, his eyes darting back and forward between the two warring Saiyans.

Gonyhe nodded and turned her back hesitantly on Vegeta, she floated upwards to clasp both hands around her brothers collar. He had grown quite a bit since Earth. Sucking in a deep breath she tugged and squeezed with all her might, then she added some of her own ki into the mix, it actually started to work. Then it seemed like Gonyhe was weakening, then it attacked her!

An electric shock off the collar into her hands and through her whole body, throwing her backwards where she smashed into the wall of the cell. Her brother collapsed with a agonized scream onto the floor, clutching at his neck which had smoke rising off it.

Gonyhe sat up, rubbing the back of her head gingery whilst the Saiyan Prince struggled to hold in his laughter. Ignoring Vegeta for now, she cautiously approached her brother who was still clutching his neck. Just above the collar Gonyhe could see a large red blister. So the thing shocked you when you used ki, but Gonyhe was sure it was weakening when she enforced her ki into it.

"Gohan, I have an idea how to get it off, but its going to hurt." Gonyhe said softly. "It'll hurt me too if that helps." Gonyhe added after seeing her brothers panicked look, it was an attempt to lighten the mood but all she got was a dark glare in response.

Gohan nodded and without another word stood to his feet and pressed his lips into a tight line. Gonyhe also nodded in affirmation, taking this as a cue to begin. So with another deep breath she gripped onto the collar and pushed all the ki she deemed needed though her hands and onto the collar.

The same result happened as before, only this time when she felt the ki start to rebound and come back on her she pushed even more in to push that ki back. Whimpers and moans of pain escaped through Gohan's lips and Gonyhe was hard-pressed to continue. With one last push from Gonyhe and a tortured scream from Gohan, the collar finally exploded, with what was left of it falling charred to the ground.

Gonyhe took a step back and bent over, placing both hands on her knees to catch her breath. Gohan fell on all fours, panting heavily and wincing every so often, it was clear to see the currents where still running through his body, his skin was practically tingling with electricity.

"It worked!" Gonyhe said amazed.

"Yeah." Gohan replied breathlessly.

Gonyhe turned to face Vegeta who had an unreadable expression on his face and extended her hands in a peace offering. She would have to work quick, once Gohan got proper control of himself he would sense the battle and rush off to help, endangering his life and Piccolo's.

"Pahh. That Cooler's technology is primitive. He is as pigheaded as his brother. That fool believes that nobody could surpass him in power. Once these collars are on they usually don't come back off. If you overload them with power they short circuit, I'm sure even the wretched bigmouthed earthling could have came up with something better than that." Vegeta insulted, then went into a set of eerie cackles.

"Oh for the love of Kami. Can you stop acting like a deranged idiot and let me get that collar off you. Piccolo's fighting Cooler and I don't know how much longer he'll last!" Gonyhe barked, losing her temper.

"The Nameks fighting Cooler?" Vegeta asked.

Then there was a large gush of wind that knocked Gonyhe and Vegeta flat on their backs and a sound like thunder echoing throughout the small cell. When Gonyhe looked up, Gohan was gone and a new door had been put in the wall of the cell. Gonyhe groaned, pressing her palm to her head and _she _was the one with a temper.

Without another word on the matter, Gonyhe grasped the weakened Vegeta by the collar and forced her energy into the collar, going through the same process as before. Vegeta managed to subdue his screams and only let out a groan of pain before the metal hit the ground with a clang.

"No need to thank me Vegeta." She grinned cockily, examining her nails.

"Oh I don't intend to." Vegeta grinned darkly, advancing on Gonyhe with malice shining in his eyes.

Gonyhe felt Vegeta's energy spike momentarily and saw his fist come out of nowhere to hit her hard in the side of the head. Gonyhe saw the hit coming but her body couldn't do what her mind was demanding of her. She took the full brunt of the punch and went sailing into a steel wall and continued on, going right through that. She eventually stopped after going through two walls, creating a dent in the third one and sliding down to the floor. As her vision began to swim and falter and the darkness crept in around her, Gonyhe could hear Vegeta laughing callously.

"That'll teach you to disrespect your prince." Was the last thing Gonyhe heard before she gave in to unconsciousness. She could practically see the cruel smile on his face.

-

_- Son Gohan & Son Gonyhe -_

_On the planet of the North Kai …_

After watching his Saiyan family and the dead humans scarf down the food in front of his very eyes, Bardock was entertaining himself by bouncing a ki ball from hand to hand whilst the rest of the fighters digested their food. Although Bardock's stomach complained vigorously - and still did - he had taken to ignoring it. He was finding out it was not an easy thing to do, especially when you were a Saiyan.

Suddenly a loud shriek pierced the generally calm atmosphere of the planet. Bardock plugged his ears with his fingers, shouting his curses to the whole otherworld as King Kai's voice threatened to make his eardrums bleed.

"What in all hells name is that catfish squealing about now." Bardock grumbled, cancelling his ki ball out and pushing himself up with a scowl.

From the house Raditz rushed out, a large bone sticking out of his mouth. He attempted to speak but the bone ended up getting lodged in his throat and he was sent into a coughing fit. Bardock grinned in amusement. Everybody hadn't finished eating.

When Bardock managed to locate King Kai, he was surrounded by all the warriors on the planet, minus him and Raditz. He was shouting curses at the top of his lungs about Piccolo and things of the like. Bardock floated up into the air, reclining on his back with his arms behind his head. His face pulled up into a half smile as he heard some of the curses. He couldn't contain his laughter with the last one though.

"Why do you want to neuter him?" Bardock managed to choke out within laughter.

"I thought Nameks where asexual." Piped up Yamcha.

It was then a discussion broke out about the sexuality of Nameks. A huge bead of sweat rolled down the back of Bardock's head as he listened to some of the fighter's arguments. He felt sorry for that Namek when they saw him again, he would be bombarded with _uncomfortable _questions.

Tien cleared his throat loudly, and made a cut throat gesture with his hand. Then gestured for King Kai to explain.

"Unfortunately, it would seem like Piccolo and the others crash landed on a planet and Cooler followed them down. They will have to fight Cooler to get home."

"FIGHT COOLER!" Three Saiyans screamed at the one time, their faces loosing colour.

"First it was Frieza, now Cooler." Raditz whispered in a small voice.

"They really have bad luck don't they?" Fasha mumbled, chewing on her lip.

"Whoop! Yes! They can take out the whole Kold empire in one swoop. That's true Saiyan's for you!" Bardock cheered, oblivious to the incredulous stares everybody was sending him. There was an extremely loud sound of flesh hitting flesh just a few moments later, followed by a groan of pain from the Goku look-alike himself.

Whether it was King Kai or Fasha herself who had struck Bardock, nobody knew nor did they care. They were all focussed on King Kai who was pacing a three metre stretch of grass, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He sighed, massaging his head and then turned to face the curious fighters.

"No. You don't understand. Cooler is more powerful than Frieza and Goku had a hard enough time defeating him, in case you've forgotten, Goku's dead. The strongest on the planet is a throw up between a six year-old boy and an arrogant, power hungry Prince, take your pick. They're nowhere near powerful enough to take on Cooler, the only reason Goku was able to defeat Frieza was because he transformed into a Super Saiyan and although I'm not familiar with your legends they only come once every millennia - correct?"

Three grim nods was all King Kai got in response.

"Basically they're screwed." Raditz said simply.

"Don't ever say that. Think about it, we said that about Frieza, but look what Goku pulled out of the hat. Who's to say Vegeta, or even Piccolo can't defeat Cooler? Gohan and Gonyhe have as good a chance, they're Goku's kids for crying out loud! If anybody can do it, one of them can. Goku always manages to pull something out of the hat, who's to say they wont?" Yamcha argued back, arms crossed over his chest.

"Besides, Goku's meant to have died now. Should he not come here then? He can come and train then when he's wished back he can go and fight Cooler." Tien added.

"They wont survive for that long, besides, I doubt that Cooler doesn't know about Frieza's death. As soon as he finds out it was a Saiyan he'll flip his lid. Cooler's not naive. He'll piece it together, think about it. Not a scent of Saiyans for years then four turn up out of the blue, one even going as far as to kill his brother." Bardock imputed.

"So, you're saying that all hope is lost?"

"QUIET!" King Kai suddenly yelled, stopping the argument in its tracks.

"You're not the boss of me whiskers." Bardock snarled, his ki raising in threat.

It was a while before King Kai answered, and when he did he had the most unreadable expression on his face. It was a mixture between joy, confusion, happiness and anger. You could almost count down the seconds in your head as King Kai's face grew redder and redder by the second. It was only a matte

r of time until he exploded, and explode he did.

"Goku's alive? GOKU'S ALIVE! I'm going to kill him for worrying me like that!" King Kai bellowed, proceeding into a dance which involved clicking his heels together and clapping his hands excitedly.

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaoutzui all sweat dropped as King Kai performed his dance, at first feeling embarrassed. Then a few second later, King Kai's words sunk in.

"He's alive?" Whispered Chiaoutzui disbelievingly.

"Then that means …"

"Goku can defeat Cooler!" The Earthlings cheered at once.

"Who's Cooler." Asked a familiar voice from behind them.

"Krillen!" Another cheer went up.

All on the planet whipped round to see a familiar short, bald-headed monk. He had one hand raised in greeting whilst the other stretched round, scratching the nape of his neck in a habbit he could have only picked up from his Saiyan friend. There was no sign of his previous injuries in the deadly fight against Frieza. When you looked even closer you could see the armour was completely undamaged. In fact, it looked like it had just been taken out of the box - so to speak. One thing that couldn't be missed though was the large amount of ki Krillen was exhibiting, even in his suppressed state.

"Care to fill me in?" Krillen laughed uneasily and all at once everybody launched into conversation about what had happened when Krillen died. Starting right from the point where Krillen had died, to when Goku snapped and turned Super Saiyan, then finally to the situation about Cooler. At the mention of this newest threat, Krillen's face lost all previous playfulness and care freeness, his mouth settling into a thin line as he mulled over the conversation in his head.

It was only when Krillen stretched his ki senses out that he caught sight of the three visitors on the planet, - who after seeing Krillen had retreated further awes, out of sight. - When he turned to stare at the three, he first came to look at Fasha. Seeing her tail was a stark reminder of his past with Saiyan's and his face lost all healthy colour. Next, he came across Raditz, who was standing scowling at the monk in a way that made him shake in his boots, needless to say his jaw dropped to the floor and he took a calculated step back. When he came across the last figure though, - standing with his arms crossed and a cold smile in place - you practically had to pick him off up the ground. He couldn't form coherent sentences, not that he could trust himself to talk anyway. All he managed to get out was a few syllables.

"R .. G … H … S … a … n … Huh?!" He whimpered in defeat.

"Goku's parents, and you already know Raditz." Yamcha introduced with a wave of the hand, not bothering to jump into a detailed story like he done with Goku's transformation and defeat of Frieza. Obviously, he still had unresolved, past issues with Saiyans and sharing a small planet with three wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Hey, where did Baba go?" Chiaoutzui asked suddenly, the little porcelain doll look-alike's eyes scanned the planet quickly

"Beats me. I've not seen her since the fight with the Ginyu Force broke out." Yamcha shrugged.

"Probably off licking her wounds, or trying to piece back her ball. Took off at the first sight of a battle, weakling." Raditz scoffed.

"Weakling?! I'll show you weakling!" Baba hissed as she appeared out of nowhere with a loud popping noise, sitting precariously on her ball as per usual.

The ball floated magically over to Raditz, who was starting to look a little pale as the miniature seer rolled up one sleeve of her black outfit and shook a fist about threateningly.

"Hey, didn't that ball blow up?" Tien asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah and apparently they're one of a kind." Bardock added in with a scoff.

Krillen raised an eyebrow as he spotted the witch, somewhere in the back of his mind just seeing that ball was bringing back a distant memory, like it reminded him of something. Krillen shook his head, laughing silently at himself. Frieza probably cracked him too hard.

"This ball's my brother. I called in a favour."

Krillen snapped his fingers in realization, that was the paperweight Master Roshi used. It usually sat on top of a stack of rather dirty magazines. When Bulma came over, Master Roshi used that paperweight to hide the magazines and to try his luck with Bulma although, it didn't work. Who would have thought an untrained human would be able to send a martial artist that far with only one hit? Krillen bit his lip to stop his laughter and decided against telling the seer just what use his Master had put that ball to.

By the time Krillen had snapped himself out of his musings, Baba was already leaning over the ball, waving her arms wildly and shouting something in an unfamiliar language. Krillen tilted his head to the side and walked closer, focussed on the ball which was starting to swirl with colours.

When the ball finally got a decent picture it showed Piccolo already engaging in battle with a Frieza look-alike - Cooler no doubt -. He only got to watch the ball for a few seconds before King Kai interrupted, walking away from a conversation with Baba harbouring a grim look.

"Right everybody, although circumstances are not as dire as they were when I trained Goku, I've decided I'm going to teach you the basics of the Kaio-Ken attack. Whether your body can handle it is a whole other story though. Although I'd rather not, it seems trouble follows you everywhere you go and I've heard from a_ reliable _source that you are going to be in for a world of trouble in the next few years." King Kai addressed to everybody, remarkably including the Saiyans too. "Now, if you're interested, line up over there and power up to your maximums. I want to see who is the strongest."

Surprisingly, even the Saiyans lined up and with echoing screams a power-up began which shook the tiny planet to its core.

--

_- Back with the Fighters on Utrop -_

Piccolo hastily threw his body to the side, avoiding a powerful ki blast that wouldn't have been fatal, but would have at least slowed him down. With a grunt of effort he made a scooping motion with his hand and out of nowhere a pure ball of white ki appeared. Without a moments hesitation, Piccolo lobbed the ki ball at his opponent, who was in the middle of launching himself at the Namek and took the blast to the stomach. The blast altered the Ice-jinn's flight, sending him into a downwards spiral. At the last moment however he performed a hasty somersault, landing on both legs on the ground. Cooler wiped a small trickle of blood away from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He frowned when he stared at the blood - his blood.

Piccolo's body was covered in numerous cuts and wounds and he was proud to say his opponent was basically the same. He was panting in midair, trying to gain as much energy as he could for the follow up bout he knew was going to come. They had been at this for Kami-knows how long and it was the same cycle over and over again. They'd fight, beat the living crap out of each other then one of them would flip away and they would both regain their breath. Piccolo knew this was risky, it was always Cooler who was flipping away, but all Piccolo really was doing was stalling. At first he thought he could actually take the Ice-jinn, but in the middle of fighting he soon found out that Cooler held a much deeper energy well than he'd thought - and hoped -. All he could do now was hope Gonyhe carried out her part of the deal, he was sure between the four of them they could pull of a miracle, because they sure as hell needed one!

Piccolo's breathing finally evened out and he noticed his opponents on the ground returning to normal as well. He allowed a small smirk to tug at the corners of his mouth. With a battle cry he allowed a white aura to envelop him and threw himself toward Cooler. An echoing battle cry about a second later proved that Cooler had done the same. The two super powers met in the middle, fist to fist. A large shockwave knocked everything within a five mile radius flat. Faster than any human could track, both fighters disappeared from that spot. They then reappeared at various places all over the sky, lighting up the Utrop sky with a large collection of colours - the result of aura's and ki balls.

In mere minutes the full area was reduced to a wasteland.

Gohan couldn't fly fast enough, his small arms stretched out desperately in front of him whilst he flied, almost in hopes that doing so would make him fly faster. Once he heard Piccolo was fighting Cooler of all people, he knew he had to get there fast. Of course, he knew how risky it was leaving his hot tempered sister with Vegeta but he knew it was for the best. Gonyhe wasn't as strong as him and although she was faster, she tended to let her mouth run away with her at the most worse times possible.

Gohan stopped abruptly in mid air, getting a little whiplash in the process. He stopped for two reasons, the first being Vegeta's ki just flared and Gonyhe's just lowered and he was getting so close to the battle now that it was giving him migraines just sensing out the power. He chewed his lips nervously, his eyes darting back and forward between Piccolo and his sister. Gohan floated in the air for a few moments longer, keeping a constant eye on his sisters ki. It was quite low but not fluctuating so she wasn't under attack. Vegeta had just taken off from the ship and his ki seemed to just radiate smugness. After trying to contact Gonyhe mentally - almost biting a hole threw his lip in the process - he finally realised Gonyhe was unconsciousness. He turned and headed back toward Piccolo, at least that way she was safe and out of the battle.

Just as Gohan was getting close to five miles away from Piccolo and Cooler, a huge explosion went off. This was followed by shockwaves and rushing winds that carried everything from trees and rocks to even the occasional piece of building with them. Crossing his arms over his head Gohan continued to push his way forward through the tornado like winds and eventually his Saiyan eyes picked up the two fighters duking it out in the skies.

His heart skipped a beat though as Cooler appeared out of nowhere to strike Piccolo with a roundhouse kick to the lower back. The same thing happened again as Cooler fazed in, kneeing the unfortunate Namek in the face. The sickening sound of bones crunching and the sight of blood squirting was enough to make any demi-saiyan squirm, and Gohan was no different, especially when that Namek was his mentor and friend.

Gohan felt like he was frozen to the spot and could only watch as his teacher was grasped by the neck and punched repeatedly, each time his ki giving way slightly. Eventually though, Cooler tossed Piccolo's now limp body into the air and assaulted it with small, lower powered death beams. Each one of these pink beams made contact but didn't go through. Cooler stopped his beams with a feral grin and allowed Piccolo's smoking body to fall from the sky and come into contact with the earth, creating a decent sized crater.

Gohan finally broke out of his frozen state and dived in toward the ground, landing soundlessly. His angry continued to rise as did his power as he saw Cooler leaning down over the beaten up Piccolo with his foot on his head, pressing the Namek's face into the dirt. Cooler bounced an energy ball in a carefree manor in his right hand, seemingly unaware of the time bomb behind him.

"You worthless piece of trash." Cooler spat on Piccolo.

All the emotions Gohan had been fighting to control escaped from him in one big burst and he knew what was coming next. It was so familiar, yet so foreign to him at the same time. His vision felt blurry, yet was perfectly clear as he tapped into that seemingly unending well of power that was at his finger tips. His whole body shook in rage, his aura turning into a hurricane as it surrounding him. Moving mountains and destroying what beauty the landscape had left.

Cooler seemed to realise something was wrong, was he pivoted on the spot slowly, the ki ball shrinking with each passing second. When he saw the child with a dazzling white aura, both hands crossed above his head and a ki ball forming there, he thought he was dreaming. The kickback that Gohan was causing was causing Cooler to have trouble staying upright. There was one question running through his mind. How could a kid get so powerful?

"**MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Gohan cried, letting his energy loose.

Just as the energy was let loose, Cooler actually thought he'd died and this was his own personal hell. Right behind the Saiyan child, a brown, furry, belt-like thing was lashing too and fro. He knew it instantly, just like he knew what the kid was - a saiyan. Cooler didn't know a lot about Saiyans but he knew enough to know that this kid was furious. Furious enough to kill.

The destructive power of Gohan's energy wave was astounding, frighteningly so. The beam travelled faster than even Cooler's eyes could catch, much less Piccolo's worn out ones. Anything that was in the waves path was obliterated and instantly reduced to ashes.

Cooler didn't stand a chance.

The beam was bigger than Cooler himself and the fact that Gohan just kept pumping more and more energy into it did not seem to be helping things. The thing caught him full on, instantly engulfing him and sentencing him to a torture of agony from blistering heat. Gohan twisted his arms slightly - though with great effort -, this caused the wave to change course and instantly head out to space, taking the unfortunate Cooler along for the ride. Gohan clenched his hands tightly and allowed his energy to destabilize. Up in the sky a large explosion lit up the sky, completely blocking out Cooler's ki signal from anyone.

Gohan sunk to his knees, the only drawback from using so much ki. Only a few minutes later, Vegeta landed right next to his head, sprouting curses for the world to hear. "Where is that lizard?" He hissed, looking about desperately.

When Vegeta couldn't find Cooler he turned to the next best thing - Gohan. Never one to beat around the bush, Vegeta kicked Gohan in the ribs causing him to fall onto his back and stare up at him with a scowl. Damn, the kid had guts.

"Where's Cooler?" Vegeta demanded.

"Somewhere up in space, I think." Was Gohan's simple answer, as he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath and his sleep.

Seeing that was the only answer he was going to get out of the half sleeping kid, Vegeta looked around for further evidence. That's when he saw the large trench that was dug along the ground, starting just a few feet from Gohan. How could he have missed that? Piecing the puzzle together Vegeta chuckled darkly. 'Kid must of blew his top again. I almost feel sorry for Cooler.'

"Yeah, almost." Came a weak voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Namek! Stay out of my head. My thoughts are my own, if they were meant to be heard I'd say them out loud!" Vegeta snapped, holding his head in frustration.

"Is he gone?" Piccolo asked in a stronger voice, floating up from his crater in the ground holding a limp arm. With a grunt of pain, Piccolo ripped his limp arm off his body whilst Vegeta watched on in an unfeeling state.

When Vegeta looked again, there was a new arm complete with a fresh load of green slimy goo. Focussing his senses, Vegeta was surprised to find that he couldn't sense Cooler at all, but not once did he relax his guard. If he knew anything about those changelings was that they always seemed to bounce back from the toughest situations - like Frieza on Namek with the spirit bomb.

"I can't sense him, but I doubt he's gone. Probably injured and pretty pissed to be caught off guard like that and by a Saiyan child no less." Vegeta grunted, though there was a hint of a smirk with his last words.

"Would Cooler be killed if we managed to trap him on the planet then blow it from space." Piccolo questioned, suddenly getting an uneasy feeling.

Vegeta seemed to pick up on the feeling because he to was looking over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at everything that seemed to move. He opened his mouth to say something, but then something tickled his senses, looking toward Piccolo the two fighter's eyes widened and they each shot up into the air, avoiding a large blast by the skin of their teeth.

When the dust settled, there stood Cooler in all his glory. Although, it didn't really look like Cooler in the slightest. He looked more like Frieza when Goku fired the spirit bomb at him, only a little more roughed up. Where his tail should have been, there was now a stump that was twitching irritably, both the tyrants eyes were bloodshot with one even being swollen shut. The terror was clutching his right arm, which was limp at his side. There was a large gash that ran down the full length of his arm, so deep that in some places the white of Cooler's bones could be seen. Cooler's shoulder was at an unnatural angle - indicating he'd either broke it or dislocated it - and his hand was a mangled mess. In the blast he had lost two of his digits. Judging by the mess that side of his body was in, that side took the full brunt of the blast. Parried with all the horrible looking bruises and fresh cuts, Cooler was a mess.

Piccolo's breathing accelerated in surprise, of course he still had the inkling that Cooler wasn't dead but to see him in front of him - still standing -, with all those wounds that any normal person would have surely died from shock or blood loss from, brought it home to Piccolo. These changelings where impossible to defeat.

"What do we do?" Hissed Piccolo, quickly sweeping over Coolers power level with his senses.

Cooler had been severely weakened, that much was obvious but he was still stronger than Vegeta or Piccolo. If they had to tag team Cooler, they would have a good chance. Too bad Piccolo and Vegeta weren't exactly 'people persons'.

"Gahh. He's still too strong!" Cursed Vegeta in response as Cooler stared the fighters down with a cold stare.

Vegeta's eyes darted to the side quickly to check on Gohan, but he was exhausted. Too bad, if they triple teamed Cooler, they would have a decent chance.

As Cooler took a step forward, Vegeta and Piccolo leapt into action. Both of them falling into tight defensive stances, back to back. This was a battle where the two most unsociable people on the planet would have to work together to save themselves.

With a nod to each other, Vegeta and Piccolo kicked off the ground, disappearing into Super Speed. Cooler instantly readied himself, his eyes darting about furiously as he tried to look for his two opponents. A small smirk appeared on his face as he leapt up into the air, avoiding two attacks by the skin of his teeth.

Growling softly, Vegeta pulled back his leg and shot upwards toward Cooler who was now floating in the air and snapped his fist out toward him. Cooler easily avoided the punch but couldn't counter attack as both Vegeta and Piccolo then proceeded to hit out at him. Cooler took the hits and was knocked forward, recovering himself quickly he pivoted in mid air and kicked out, but his attack went through an after image.

Out of nowhere, Piccolo appeared with both hands clasped above his head, in a position for a hammer strike. Kicking out one of his legs, Cooler knocked the Namek back but was unprepared as Vegeta attacked him from behind with a brutal hit to the small of the back.

Caught off guard, Cooler was sent hurtling forward. He hit the ground with an explosion, but to his credit he was back up as soon as he could. He shot through the air but stopped short as he realised he was surrounded by a barrage of energy balls, about fifty feet away from him Vegeta and Piccolo where floating in the sky.

Seeing what was coming, Cooler braced himself just as Piccolo slammed his hands together and about one hundred energy balls slammed into him. The attacks surprisingly stung more than what Cooler thought they would - after all, they came from a Namek -. He curled his body tighter, attempting to block the _ki _from hitting his vitals.

Piccolo braced himself by placing both hands on his knees and panting. That attack had taken a lot of energy out of him, Vegeta merely watched with indifference. His expressionless façade faltered a little as the impact created by the explosions caused a large dust cloud that Vegeta couldn't see through.

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta fisted his hands at his sides in preparation. Although the tortured cries of pain that was coming from Cooler made him smile, he knew Cooler wouldn't go down this easy. The only reason Vegeta had managed to actually strike Cooler - and avoid being hit himself - was because he knew Cooler's style. Cooler's style was similar to Frieza's, the basics where the same. Clearly, they had both been taught by their father - King Kold. Years of being Frieza's punch bag had given him a basic understanding of the fighting style, heck some of that style was incorporated into his unique fighting style.

The only differing factor in Frieza and Cooler's style was Cooler's deadly accuracy. Frieza's style was deadly, but still sloppy and generally not used to its full potential. Years of sitting on his throne doing nothing and having his minions take care of his fights, made Frieza lazy. It was a well known fact that the Northern Galaxy was filled with backwater planets with low level fighters, only very few planets actually posed a threat to a powerful being like Frieza and only few actually produced high powered fighters like the Ginyu Force, Zarbon or Dodoria. Those who where considered threats where usually eliminated - The Saiyans being a prime example.

The Southern Galaxy - where Cooler ruled over, was a much more hostile place. Cooler was constantly kept on his toes by the number of stronger powered races and attempts on his life. Of course, he had won those fights without much trouble but it was always a bother replacing half of his army every time there was an attempt to take over his throne. Cooler never got lazy, he struck with deadly accuracy, a feat that Vegeta was starting to realize.

"H-his energy's stabilizing-no it's rising!" Gasped Piccolo in shock as he floated backward a few feet.

Vegeta let loose a howl of fury as his worst fears where realised. These changelings just didn't know how to die!

Throwing his arm out, a _ki _ball appeared out of nowhere, flying from his outstretched hand to soar into the smoke. There was a loud scream, followed by pillar of light bursting through the smoke. This was followed by more pillars of light escaping from the smoke. Each light was thinner than the last and shot out from various points in the smoke screen. Vegeta and Piccolo where forced backwards as the pillars of light turned a blinding white and an unnatural wind came from nowhere, almost knocking them out of the sky with the strength.

"What the hells happening, Saiyan?" Barked Piccolo as he placed a hand over his eyes, trying to force his way through the hurricane like winds.

Vegeta's face paled, this looked like the time Frieza went through his transformations. Surely … NO! Vegeta scolded himself for even thinking such a thing, so instead settled on not knowing. "I .. I don't know, Namek." Vegeta admitted.

The light faded into nothingness as quickly as it appeared, leaving behind a glowing figure. The dust had long since been blown westwards, it had left with the unnatural wind accompanied with whatever Cooler was attempting.

The figure was wrapped in a blanket of light, though it was clear that it was going through some sort of metamorphosis. His power level kept climbing dizzyingly high, it had already surpassed Frieza's full power form. The light around Cooler seemed to explode outwards with a popping sound, then it retreated back into his body. His chest seemed to expand, as did his legs as they both bulked up on muscles. Cooler eyes glowed a frightening red as out of his head shot four spikes, his body growing about a foot in the process. The exo-skeletal guards on Cooler's forearms grew deadly-looking spikes and the exo-skeletal shoulder guards popped up out of nowhere to act more like a collar. A mask seemed to appear out of nowhere to cover the upper part of Cooler's face and his chin. His glowing red eyes narrowed in concentration, then with a final roar of effort, a mouth mask appeared, covering everything on his face except his eyes.

Piccolo blinked, eyes widening in shock and horror. "A fourth transformation?"

Vegeta's face remained stoic, void of any emotion. "It would seem so."

Piccolo didn't know what bothered him most, Cooler's new transformation and the frightening power that came with it, or the monotonous way Vegeta replied.

"Yes, It feels so good to finally access my true power." Cooler said in a much deeper, rougher voice that sent chills down Vegeta and Piccolo's spine. Cooler grinned as he started to crack his knuckles, earning a popping sound. "My brother was a pest, always trying to defeat me but he was capable of incredible feats, yes. Our father could never hope to accomplish the things my brother and I had, we were powerful, extremely so. My father favoured Frieza over me, he always displayed a higher power level. Then it happened. I transformed."

"Of course I kept it to myself, if my brother ever found out I'd surpassed him he wouldn't be happy. Not that I cared, my father always gave him everything he wanted anyway. Whilst I was out fighting battles, growing stronger, all those years of sitting on his throne made him weak. I have to admit though, when I heard my brother was defeated I wasn't as upset as you may think. I would have killed him sooner or later, but dying at the hands of a primitive monkey! That disgraces our family, and nobody who disgraces our family lives to tell the tale. NOW DIE!"

Faster than Piccolo could track, Cooler shot through the distance between them, embedding a fist in his abdomen whilst knocking Vegeta out of the sky with his tail. Cooler continued to rocket forward with Piccolo still impaled on his fist. A blue light appeared around the fist embedded in Piccolo's abdomen and with a war cry from Cooler, the blue light shot forward in the form of a _ki_ blast, taking Piccolo along for the ride. Piccolo barrelled through a mountain before the _ki _blast detonated on top of him, lighting up the sky in blue.

From the side, Vegeta attacked, hoping to get a good shot in when Cooler was distracted. However, things didn't go exactly to plan. As Vegeta went in for a left hook, Cooler brought his knee up and slammed it into Vegeta's unprotected solar plexus. The changeling quickly followed up with an elbow to the Saiyan Prince's neck then finished with a roundhouse kick, sending Vegeta on the same course as Piccolo - shooting straight through a mountain and out the other end then crashing into a second mountain, bringing that one down on top of him.

No more than a few seconds later, both fighters recovered and rejoined each other in the sky opposite Cooler. Both sporting fresh, superficial founds and panting heavily. Just as Cooler's body adjusted itself for another attack, Piccolo clocked a familiar energy closing in. Bracing himself, Piccolo prepared himself to get pummelled into the ground again, but at the last moment, a familiar, childish voice could be heard from above.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Immediately the world around the fighters was bathed in a burning bright light. Of course, since Vegeta and Piccolo weren't looking directly into the source of the light, the effects weren't that bad. However, their eyes still stung and prickled. Cooler wasn't so lucky. There was a shrieking scream from the overlord as he stopped dead in his tracks and began to claw viciously at his eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Piccolo decided against turning round but smirked none-the-less.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. It's not like you to miss a fight." Piccolo grinned.

There was a snort from behind him. "I would have been here sooner, if someone hadn't blasted me through two walls!"

"Can we settle this later?!" Snapped Vegeta as he slipped into a stance in the air.

The blinding light, soon diminished, giving everybody a clear view of the now extremely angry Cooler. He was shaking with anger, clenching his fists so tightly that drips of blood where dropping from his hands. His power level was spiking to an all time high as well.

"SAIYAN MONKEY!" Cooler screamed, throwing his head back and allowing a terrifying power to wash over him.

* * *

_Hello, long time no see eh? Seriously, this chapter has been ready for about a week or two and I've not been able to update it. e_e It's been annoying the heck out of me. My laptop broke so I had no access to the chapter and I wasn't about to start again on my old reeeally slow computer, so I decided to wait it out. Sorry if you have been waiting extremely long for this chapter. I'll take all you readers can throw at me. To make up for it, I'll try and upload a chapter on Tuesday at the latest. Does that make up for it? ^^_


	34. Dancing With Death

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Dancing With Death

--

"Hmm. I was wondering how long it would take him to blow his fuse. He really is Frieza's brother, they both have the same short temper." Gonyhe remarked, floating forward slightly to join Piccolo and Vegeta.

Cooler had finally regained full use of his eyes now and was floating about ten feel from the assembled fighters, taking in the newest. A small girl? Tilting his head to the side slightly, he examined her from another angle, how did that girl do that? Deliver such an effective attack that it rendered him partially blind and left him open. How did a small, _Saiyan _girl do that to him, the strongest in the universe? His aura, that was already a bright flame to begin with, now kicked up to the notch of an inferno.

"INSOLENT BRAT!"

"Ooh. Touchy." Grinned Gonyhe.

Cooler was mad, no scratch that, Cooler was furious. How dare this primitive, flea-ridden child come in out of nowhere and damage his eyes? Not only that, but he had been forced to take it up to his next transformed state, just to stay alive. Today was not his day. Not only that, but he had to find out who killed his brother, destroy whatever planet he called home, then destroy six other planets by the end of the day. He had a long list of things to do and destroy a few pests just bumped its way to number one.

"Every last one of you will all rue the day you ever crossed paths with the Kold family. Mark my words." Cooler threatened, breaking up whatever squabble had broken out between the Saiyan, Halfling and the Namek.

"Is that a threat?" Gonyhe growled.

"No it's a promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Cooler growled, his energy flaring from his anger. Gonyhe took a step back in fear as the full brunt of Cooler's power hit her. She watched as Coolers face pulled into a smug smile then decided that she didn't care about it anymore. They were either going to -by some miracle- win and defeat Cooler or be killed by Cooler in the most horrendous way possible, but one thing was for sure. She was going to go down fighting.

"You're just lucky my daddy isn't here." '_Or Mamma' _"He'd defeat you like he did your brother. You'd be sorry you ever set foot on this planet!" Gonyhe threatened, momentarily shivering as a image of her mother with her deadly frying pan popped into her mind.

Cooler blinked. _Her daddy? _Looking from Gonyhe to the Saiyan Prince, now that Cooler thought about it, she didn't really look like Vegeta. He'd never really gave it much thought anyway and the Saiyan child his squadron had brought in earlier was just for entertainment purposes. He was planning to kill it later anyway. "Yes. You certainly do not look like Vegeta here." Murmured Cooler as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Not that Vegeta could have spawned a brat like you under my brothers nose. Wait, come to think about it he probably could …"

"How dare you associate me with that toddler you worthless creature!" Hissed Vegeta.

"You think I'm related to short stack over there?" Cried Gonyhe.

Piccolo sweat dropped watching the scene with amazed eyes. Only a few moments prior it was a life or death situation and now they were laughing and joking like old friends. The suspense was killing him and now the allies where fighting between themselves.

"ENOUGH! Are we going to fight or what?" Piccolo demanded.

Gonyhe and Vegeta broke their heated staring contest to glare at Piccolo, then Cooler, then turned back to each other. Simultaneously they both shot each other a furious glare before turning their backs on each other with a humph. Clearly this dispute had not been settled and would be later, whether in the other world or on the Mortal plain.

"Tell me child, is your father Saiyan? How did a worthless scum like him manage to slip off our radars when the Planet was destroyed? He couldn't be that old, no?" Cooler questioned, getting a feral glint in his eye. The Namek was reluctant to tell him things about the Saiyan responsible for defeating his brother, but he was sure with a few choice words he could coax it out of the girl. She didn't seem like the one to ever quell her temper.

"Why you!" Gonyhe screamed, her whole body shaking with anger. Nobody spoke about her father like he was trash, especially in front of her. Less they wanted a meeting her fist.

Piccolo's hand darted out quickly to grab the back of her slightly tattered _gi. _Not that it would do any good to hold her back if she really decided to attack Cooler but it was the thought - and the warning behind it. Piccolo was telling her to calm the heck down! Growling under her breath, Gonyhe fought to get her emotions under control, but she was really fighting a loosing battle.

Gonyhe always showed her emotions. If she was happy, she would smile and clap and cheer, if she was sad, she wouldn't talk a lot and if it was really bad she would cry -though she hadn't cried in a while- and if she was angry, she would be one of the first people to act on her anger usually by lashing out at whoever the unfortunate soul was that angered her.

"My daddy's amazing! He could pound you into the ground any day of the week! He's no old man, he's only twenty-two!" Argued Gonyhe, hoping to get some of her frustration out. Bottling up emotions never worked out well for her.

"Really? It's been around twenty-two years since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Thank-you for the information girl, but I have no use for a primate like you." Cooler sneered.

There was a bellow from Cooler, which raised his power substantially. Faster than Gonyhe could track, Cooler appeared before her, kicking her harshly in the side and knocking her away. Cooler pursued his victim, flying overtop of her as she tried to recover from his sudden blow to the side. Growling softly, he twisted his body slightly, just in time to avoid Piccolo who was coming in from above to try and stomp down on his head. Piccolo - unprepared for Coolers sudden flight path alteration - missed Cooler's head by a mere inch and dropped downwards. Just as Piccolo was realigning himself for another attack, Cooler shot a small, but fairly powerful _ki_ blast at the Namek. The attack only clipped him on the side, but it was enough to knock the green-skinned fighter off balance. This left Piccolo open for another attack, and Cooler took up this chance. He summoned an even larger ball of energy and lobbed it at Piccolo, grinning with satisfaction as it exploded on contact, electing a huge explosion.

Yet again, Cooler continued to pursue Gonyhe, at the last minute though, he turned so he was flying back toward the ground and grasped Vegeta's ankle which was outstretched for a kick. Holding a vice-like grip on the Saiyan Prince's ankle, Cooler swung the Saiyan around until he gained enough momentum. When Cooler eventually released his victim, Vegeta crashed straight into the just recovered Gonyhe. With an 'Oomph' from both sides, the two plummeted out of the sky in a tangle of limbs. Grinning murderously. Cooler realigned himself so his head was facing the ground. He propelled himself forward through the air, shooting off _ki_ blasts in random places, hoping to hit his enemies with them. A few did hit though, he heard their grunts and in some cases, screams of pain.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Piccolo fazed in straight above Cooler, poised and ready for a hammer strike. Cooler easily batted the annoying Namek away with his tail but was unprepared as Vegeta smashed him with his fist on the back of the head. Cooler's head snapped forward, caught off guard by the sudden attack. Gonyhe's tiny knee came up to meet his face, resulting in a pained yelp from both sides. What was that guys face made of, metal?

Gritting her teeth and forcing her pain to the back of her mind, like she'd been taught. Gonyhe spun round, using her momentum to her advantage she threw her leg out, remarkably catching Cooler on the side of the neck. Coolers neck snapped to the side suddenly, his eyes widening in surprise and pain.

A tickling at Gonyhe's senses caused her to suddenly throw her body to the side, just in time to avoid a sloppy punch from Cooler. Clearly, he was playing with her. Gonyhe allowed herself to freefall toward the ground, crossing her arms over her face and enforcing them with her own _ki_ in the process. No more than three seconds later, the sounds of '_Special Beam Cannon' _and '_Gallic Gun' _could be heard as they powered toward Cooler. The explosion that followed was huge. The wind was enough to almost sweep Gonyhe away and the shockwaves increased her speed of decent. Just as Gonyhe was about ten feet from the ground, she pushed her _ki _underneath her, allowing her to land safely a few seconds later.

Looking up, Gonyhe had to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun. Although there was quite a large cloud of dust, debris and other various parts of planet up there. They all swirled round one central point and that point was the last place Gonyhe had seen Cooler. Almost hesitantly, Gonyhe extended her senses, afraid to sense what she'd find. She almost cursed when she realised Cooler was still alive, though she knew that he would be. Somewhere in her mind a small voice was shrieking at how she should just get the hell off the planet.

Then something else happened, whirling round quickly with a _ki _ball already glowing dangerously in her hand, she realised the _ki _signature was further off than she realised. Squinting her eyes, and straining her senses she came across a cave that was emitting a growing _ki _signature. Gonyhe's eyes brightened and she gave a low cheer when she realised it was her brother. Gohan was waking up. Two large bangs quite close to her brought her back down to earth. Yelping she leapt into the air just as Vegeta and Piccolo where thrown to the ground, landing roughly on their backs.

Vegeta was the first to recover, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He spat out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth during the battle and rubbed a forming bruise on the side of his jaw, the very place Cooler had punched him. Growling rather loudly, Vegeta forced himself to stand up, no matter how painful it was for him. He grasped one rather swollen arm in the other hand and hunched over slightly, the amount of pain shooting through his body not allowing him to stand up properly.

Piccolo eventually did recover, shaking his head to rid himself of unconsciousness. A little more fluidly than Vegeta, he stood up. Piccolo could have cried out in pain when he put his full weight on his foot. It was killing him! Hissing, he hovered off the ground slightly as it eased the pressure and the pain.

"It's time to take care of the sick and wounded." Cooler sneered, lowering himself slowly toward the ground.

It was like death was descending on them, like Cooler was some grim reaper as they awaited their fates. Only, this grim reaper was not going to put them out of their misery just yet, no he was going to make them suffer terribly.

Rather stupidly, Vegeta rushed at Cooler, attempting to sock him one across the jaw. Predictably, Cooler simply moved his head to the side, watching uninterested as Vegeta's fist sailed just past his cheek. In the same manor, Cooler brought his knee up and drove it into Vegeta's exposed solar plexus. Vegeta barely had time to utter a cry of pain before he was backhanded and sent sailing into the air before landing about fifty feet away, finally coming to a stop after he dug a large trench in the scarred ground.

"Vegeta." Gonyhe heard herself whisper. Even though she didn't like the cranky Saiyan, even she'd admit, that had to hurt. A lot.

"Piccolo." Gonyhe whimpered as he received much the same treatment as Vegeta, only this time he was sent into a mountain.

For the first time in her life, Gonyhe was frozen with fear. So many conflicting emotions raced through her at this moment that they made her weak in the knees just trying to comprehend them. One part of her screamed to get the hell off the planet, but that would make her a coward. Another part of her told herself to resign to her fate, but that's not what she was trained to do. If Cooler wasn't stopped he would just continue to kill people. Then there was the last thing she could do, she could fight -and probably die in the process- like a Son. She could fight like a Saiyan to protect her families honour, to protect the universe. She could be a hero.

Right there and then, Gonyhe decided what it was she was going to do. She was going to fight and she was going to give it all she had because she was a Son, and the one thing she learned from her daddy was Son's never give up, no matter how high the odds were and she was her father's daughter.

With newfound strength and determination, Gonyhe crouched down into a fighting stance. Cooler blinked, a little taken off guard, he'd expected Gonyhe to have resigned to her fate. He shrugged, Saiyans where resilient. Deciding to humour the half-pint, he too crouched down into a battle stance, but it was sloppy. Gonyhe could see multiple openings that where no doubt being left there on purpose. She growled low in her throat, he was only toying with her.

'Ok, daddy says that to fight we have to give it everything we have and to grow stronger we have to draw strength for our emotions.' Gonyhe said in her mind, trying to think of a solution to her predicament. She knew there was no way that she'd defeat Cooler, but right now she was their last hope, at least until Gohan woke up.

'Right, I've got the advantage of being smaller than him, so I'm not as bulky. He's still deathly fast though, I can't see him. The disadvantage is that I'd have to get up close to get a proper hit on him then. I need to use my fighting style against him and instead of looking for his movements, I could sense them out..' Gonyhe realised with a grin.

With a more confident smirk, Gonyhe turned to glare at Cooler. "Bring. It. On!" She taunted.

Grinding her teeth together, Gonyhe delved deep down inside of her, searching for her precious life energy. She was going all out, she was giving it everything she had. A bright, blinding white aura shot upwards like a flame around her. Her power skyrocketed as she continued to dig, hoping to bring every ounce of power she had to the surface. Gonyhe let loose a scream, it was indeed painful to 'power up'. When you brought your energy out suddenly like she was doing, it felt like something was ripping you apart at the seams. It wasn't a good experience but it did help. When every last drop of her power had been revealed, Gonyhe reabsorbed her aura, it would only get in the way whist fighting.

"The brat's officially lost her marbles, it's suicide to go up against Cooler!" Vegeta hissed, rolling himself onto his stomach so he could watch the upcoming fight. "And with such a pitiful power level. Pahh. Disgusting."

"She has a plan." _I Hope_. Piccolo tried to assure Vegeta. "Hmm, I never knew she'd improved that much, she's just surpassed me." Piccolo remarked, floating even closer to the arrogant Saiyan Prince and seemingly ignoring what he said previously.

"I wont let you kill my friends and family." Gonyhe said through clenched teeth.

Cooler responded with a growl himself and disappeared into hyper speed, making it impossible for Gonyhe to track him with her eyes, so instead, she shut her eyes. Vegeta looked on in astonishment. "She's closing her eyes, what is she doing? Giving up?! Cowardly little worm."

"She's not. At least I don't think she is. She must have a plan." Piccolo repeated, more for his benefit than Vegeta's. In all honesty, he didn't want to see one of his students die right in front of his eyes.

A spike in Cooler's energy alerted Piccolo and Vegeta to Coolers position, he was going in for an attack. Just as Cooler reappeared, Gonyhe's eyes snapped open and she neatly dodged to the side. She closed her eyes yet again as Cooler cursed in an alien language and used his speed to render himself invisible to the naked eye.

The same pattern repeated itself only a few moments later when Gonyhe dodged yet another attack - with more difficulty - like the last time. Also like the last time, as soon as Cooler disappeared into super speed, Gonyhe closed her eyes in concentration.

Piccolo seemed to pick up on Gonyhe's tactics and nodded in understanding. "I get it. She's not cowering, she's applying tactics. She's not stupid, she knows she is no match for Cooler but she's using other favours to her advantage. She can sense energy, when Cooler moves too fast to see, she just searches for a spike in his energy that tells her when and where he's going to attack.

Vegeta snorted. "At least she didn't inherit her moronic fathers brains then."

Gonyhe could feel a bead of sweat run down her forehead and resisted the urge to wipe it away. She had to stay in top form, she had to give it all her concentration. It _was _a matter of life and death, her life. But there was that bead of swea-.

'WOAH!'

Gonyhe's senses screamed at her at the last moment seemingly possible, allowing her to perform a hasty back handspring that helped her narrowly dodge something that resembled Krillen's 'distructo disk'. Performing another slightly wonky round-off a few seconds later, brought her back onto her feet and into a tight defensive stance.

"She can't keep this up." Piccolo said gravely.

"Doesn't take a genius to work that out Green Bean. As soon as the girl is done with her games, I will go in and finish off that lizard once and for all. The Saiyan Race will finally be avenged." Vegeta announced.

"Put a sock in it monkey."

Meanwhile, where Gonyhe was dodging and Cooler attacking, Gonyhe was thinking similar thoughts. Cooler seemed to think enough was enough, and was beginning to pick up speed when he attacked, making it near impossible to dodge, it was more like 'throw yourself out of the way and hope for the best' for Gonyhe.

'He's too fast and strong. I should have went in for the hit when he wasn't using this much speed.'

A sharp, stinging exploded on Gonyhe's left cheek, causing red hot tears to spring into her eyes and her to tumble side-wards through the air. She landed with a grunt on the ground and a newly forming bruise to match. A spike in her senses caused her to gasp out loud and push herself up off the ground, backhand springing into the air and firing a hastily made _ki _blast at the place where she had previously been. To her surprise and horror, the energy ball connected with another energy ball and resulted in an explosion which pushed Gonyhe back a few feet.

A coldness crept over Gonyhe as she was pushed into what felt like a stone hard wall. She gulped loudly, reaching round behind her to feel what was blocking her exit. Although her senses where practically on fire from being in such close proximity to the all powerful changeling, it couldn't hurt to check. The blood drained from Gonyhe's face as her hand brushed over the cool, marble like skin that was indubitably Cooler's.

"Damn." She muttered just as Cooler's arms closed in on her, crushing her in a painful bear hug.

Gonyhe made no attempts to hide her discomfort or her pain. She cried out in agony whilst she tried to wriggle free of the monsters steel grip. It was impossible though and every time she wriggled, Cooler would just increase his grip on Gonyhe causing added pressure on her already tender ribs. It was agony.

The breath was continuously being squeezed out of Gonyhe's lungs and with each increase in Cooler's grip, it was becoming increasingly difficult to get a good breath of air into herself. Gonyhe found herself only getting the bare minimum of air to keep her conscious, though it was by no means comfortable. One of Coolers arms switched to holding her in a headlock, making her splutter and cough for air. Black spots were dancing in front of her eyes and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling of drowsiness. Her eyes felt like they were popping out of their sockets and her chest felt tight and restricted, she needed air, badly.

One thing Gonyhe had drummed into her, during her fathers teachings was a fair fight was always the best and apart from the little incident with Recoome on Namek, she had always fought fairly. Now though, she realised when in life or death situations you had to fight dirty if you wanted to win.

So she did the only thing she could.

She bit down.

HARD!

As soon as the metallic taste of blood touched her tongue, Gonyhe knew that she had inherited her fathers Saiyan teeth. Cooler yelped in pain, releasing his grip on Gonyhe and jumping back a few feet, cradling his forearm which now sported a painful looking red, crescent bite mark.

Gonyhe dropped to her knees, breathing in as much air as she possibly could to relieve the burning in her lungs. The dark spots in her vision slowly started to lighten until they were gone again. Gonyhe pushed herself onto her feet, stumbling a little as the world spun around in a circle.

As the rush of adrenaline that came with the fight started to fade away, only then did Gonyhe really start to feel the injuries she'd sustained: heavy bruising, a crushed bone at the tip of her tail, a fractured wrist, broken cheekbone, heavy bleeding from the deep flesh wounds and possible internal bleeding. On top of all that, because of the heavy beating, her power had been quartered to what it usually was at her max. There was no way she could even dodge Cooler, never mind take him on.

At least she tried.

Cooler was still nursing a sore forearm - who knew Saiyan teeth were that sharp? -, that was sure to leave a mark. When suddenly a bright, white light caught his attention, causing him to let his injured arm fall to the side. He turned to look at the light and was surprised to see rocks exploding from around about it. Through the light he could see a shadow of a figure. The figure looked to be a young child and judging by his appearance he looked to have spiky hair and something that resembled a piece of rope waving from the side of him.

It suddenly clicked for Cooler.

A Saiyan child.

The same Saiyan child who had been the main factor in forcing him to transform the first time.

"Gohan." Whispered Gonyhe weakly, a half smile tugging at the corner of her mouth that did not have a broken cheekbone. Gonyhe gathered her energy and floated over toward Gohan going unnoticed by Cooler who had his eyes looked on her brother.

Gohan's face was fixed into an unreadable mask, his onyx eyes where stone cold. Like two endless pools of black, his mouth pulled into a tight line and he was trembling slightly out of anger. Gonyhe sighed in relief and wrapped one arm around her brother, pulling him close for a hug. She almost groaned as she realised there was now an even bigger difference in their heights. Gonyhe now only went up to the top of Gohan's ear.

"Are you ok?" Gohan questioned, looking Gonyhe over for any life threatening injuries.

"I'll live." Gonyhe brushed off the question. "I can still fight."

"No you can't and you wont." Gohan said in a chillingly calm voice.

"I-.."

"You'll go help Piccolo and Vegeta and then you'll get a ship and get off this planet. I'll keep Cooler busy."

"No! You're not committing suicide there's no way you can beat him! Are you crazy? You're not dad!"

There was a moment of tense silence between the two siblings, Gonyhe's words sinking into both of them.

"I never said I was."

Gonyhe frantically searched for some retort but found she couldn't think of one to deter her brother from his path. She settled for leaping in front of him, blocking his path. Ignoring her pain for now, Gonyhe pushed one arm against her brothers chest and stubbornly refused to move.

"You wont last a minute and you know it." She hissed.

"A minutes better than nothing."

Gonyhe saw red and she was barely aware of what she was doing as she curled her hand into a fist and swung it, catching Gohan across the jaw. For a moment the world seemed to slow down as the two siblings glared at each other. Gohan clutched his jaw in shock, it didn't hurt. After all, his sisters powers had been quartered but it still hurt, in a different way.

"I have to do this." Gohan said after a few moments.

"If you're doing it, then so am I." Gonyhe argued stubbornly. Gohan opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again as he watched Gonyhe's hand glow with _ki. _She then pressed her glowing hand on the deepest cuts and the ones that where still squirting blood. The horrible smell of burning flesh started to spread all around. Gohan wrinkled his nose and looked away as his sister gritted her teeth against the pain of the scalding hot _ki. _It did the trick though, all of her bleeding cuts stopped bleeding and began to blister over.

Concentrating once more, Gonyhe pushed her _ki _into her wrist and secured it around the fracture, focussing on mending her fracture. To mend the fracture it would take time Gonyhe didn't have, so she just kept a barrier around it. Her broken cheekbone wasn't as painful, so that could be left.

"See, all better." She grinned.

"Count me in too kid." Stated a gruff voice from behind.

Gonyhe and Gohan whirled round to see Piccolo walking toward them with no sign of previous injury except a few scrapes. Looking over to where Piccolo was located previously there was a decaying mountain of green flesh. Sometimes regeneration was not a pretty thing.

"Stay out of it, the lizards mines." Vegeta hissed, rising up into the air to meet a smirking Cooler.

You didn't need to be an expert at martial arts to see how injured Vegeta was. Even that he was still standing was quite a feat.

"He'll die." Gohan said bluntly.

"Let him."

* * *

_Woop. Another chapter up. Tell me what you think about this one please._


	35. The Final Bout

****

Daughter Of A Hero:

Chapter Thirty-Four

The Final Bout

A sickening crunch as forearms connected, the unforgettable sound of flesh hitting flesh as two warriors engaged in a dance of death. A dodge here, a duck there, even an amateur fighter could see the intensity of the fight that was happening in the skies. This was no play fight! This was a real life battle.

Gonyhe couldn't control herself as she just about bit a hole straight through her bottom lip; a nervous habit of hers she had undoubtedly picked up from her slightly older brother. The skies lit up in a brilliant display of sparks from yet another energy attack that had hit its target. A smoking form fell from the skies, easily distinguished by his flame like hair and short stature. Vegeta - Prince of All Saiyans had once again met his match at the hands of one of the Kold monarch. There was a dull thudding sound as Vegeta's body connected with the ground, creating a brand new crater in the already scarred ground.

This time he did not get back up.

Piccolo swore loudly, obviously hoping for a different outcome and looked up toward Cooler with guarded eyes. Quickly sweeping over Cooler's power level, Piccolo was none to happy to find that Cooler's power level hadn't even decreased all that much. Maybe by a fraction or so but all in all, Vegeta had barely dented the Super Changeling.

"Is it time we helped out?" Gohan asked in a hollow voice.

Neither Gonyhe nor Piccolo answered, each of them preoccupied with their own jumbled thoughts. Piccolo was scanning over his opponent for any weaknesses or openings, but could find none. Even his fighting style was a complete mystery to the Namekian, who was usually quite quick on picking up fighting styles. Gonyhe was silently willing on the Saiyan Prince to get up and get back in the frey, it unnerved her! Even on Namek, Vegeta never gave up this easily, now he looked defenceless – this scared Gonyhe. Although Vegeta was still alive – the barely there, flickering of his life force proved this -, it seemed like he was hanging onto life by a thread. Gonyhe couldn't see the Saiyan Princes' body move a muscle, was he even breathing?

"Gohan, Gonyhe." Piccolo said in a monotonous voice as Cooler descended from the sky.

Taking this as their cue, Gonyhe and Gohan fazed into stances at either of their mentor. No more needed to be said as hybrid and Namek alike took up the same stances, they were in sync. It was like an unspoken bond, they had fought together for so long now that it became second nature to them. They knew each others styles like the back of their hands because effectively, they fought in the same style of martial arts only with a little variation.

"Ready?"

"Not really, but if I'm going out, at least I can say I went out in style." Gonyhe shrugged.

"Cover us Gonyhe." Piccolo ordered.

Gonyhe had to bite her lip yet again to stop her from objecting. How did she always get the boring jobs? Sure she was a girl and didn't hold as much power as her brother, but that didn't mean that she should be wrapped up in cotton wool whenever they where fighting.

"Fine." She agreed with a huff.

Cooler crossed both arms across his muscular chest, drumming a few fingers idly on his opposite bicep. With a smirk he extended his arm and gestured back to himself, clearly a 'bring it on' sign.

It was like somebody had rung the bell at a boxing match because all at once, the defenders leapt into action. Gonyhe leapt high into the air as Gohan and Piccolo took off with blinding speed toward Cooler. Gonyhe blinked in surprise, a little taken off guard at the speed her brother had just displayed. Then she scowled, once again her brother had surpassed her. Why -

'_Gonyhe!' _

A reprimanding voice in her head snapped her out of her jealous thoughts and caused her to turn her attention back to the battle. Apologizing in her mind repeatedly, Gonyhe focused on Piccolo who was taking the brunt of the hits. She floated closer, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

There, she saw it!

Just as Cooler went to bring his clasped hands down on Piccolo's back, Gonyhe saw her opening and shot off a fairly strong _ki _blast. This connected with Cooler's arm, knocking him off balance and giving her brother enough time to strike Cooler across the face with a roundhouse kick. The aforementioned alien was taken completely off guard by the well timed blow and because of that was sent sailing through the air. He shook his head to clear the stars and attempted to right himself in mid air, only to have a knee drive into his lower back. Adjusting his flight path and sending him on a collision course with the ground. For good measure, Gonyhe quickly fired a _'demon wave' _racing after Cooler. The wave impacted on the ground immediately after Coolers crash landing, tearing up a good acre of ground along with it. All in all, it was a pretty effective attack.

Wiping away a bead of sweat that was trickling down her forehead, Gonyhe released a breath of air she didn't even know she was holding and sighed.

"GONYHE! There's no way he'd go down that eas- LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Her brothers shrieks brought Gonyhe down to Earth with a start.

Of course, Gonyhe knew that Cooler would never go down that easy. Not with all the bother he had caused previously so it only made sense that he would attack them as soon as they least expected it. Although, Gonyhe hadn't expected it so soon.

Gonyhe whirled round only to come in contact with the back of Coolers hand as he performed a spinning backhand. Red hot tears sprung in her eyes as she felt herself plummet toward the ground. There was a flash of light then the ground exploded all around as Gonyhe was knocked out of the sky faster than the Saiyan or Namekian eye could track. Gohan gave a cry of rage as he launched himself recklessly at his opponent, hoping to catch him off guard, the very thought of seeing his sister struck like that already adding fuel to the raging inferno that was his aura.

Gohan faked left and Cooler attempted to block the blow but at the last moment, Gohan swung his right leg round and slammed it into Cooler just under his ribs. When Cooler was recovering from the fairly powerful blow, Gohan kicked off Cooler and performed a back-flip in mid air. He continued to back-flip a few more times until he had put enough space between himself and the changeling. Then Gohan crossed his arms above his head and began summoning his energy.

"Masenko-HAAAAAAA!" The half-breed roared as he unleashed his energy in a large destructive ball of _ki. _

The _masenko _wave lurched forward toward Cooler, and in a mere second Cooler was on the receiving end of the bright yellow light. Much like his brother back on Namek, Cooler soon found himself unable to throw his body off the travelling mass of energy. Gohan moved his arms and soon the attack had its course altered as it was directed up into space.

Cooler, finally regaining complete control of himself, found the energy to push himself back from the _masenko _attack and begin himself to push the attack back, only this time he didn't use any energy attacks - he used his own hands! A light sheet of sweat appeared on Gohan's face as he struggled to maintain his beam of energy and force Cooler back. Although it seemed for every inch Gohan pushed back, Cooler would just gain two more. It was unbelievable and incredibly scary.

Eventually, Cooler managed to push the beam three quarters of the way back until only a about five metres were left between him and Gohan. Out of the corner of his eye, Cooler spotted a bright orb of yellow energy being thrown at the beam. Cooler cursed loudly and braced himself, for when the energy ball connected with the _masenko _attack, it caused everything to overload and explode.

There was a moments silence, then the battlefield was bathed in an extremely bright light. This was followed by a loud bang and hurricane style winds. Gohan who was in such proximity to the explosion was instantly thrown backwards unable to stop himself. His ears where ringing and a small trickle of blood was running down the side of his face but Gohan didn't dare open his eyes, less he wanted to be blinded by the flying debris. One thing you needed in a fight like this was your sight and Gohan couldn't afford to loose his. Something grabbed onto the back of his armour however and he was soon stopped in his unplanned flight.

Gohan waited for the winds to calm down before opening his eyes and looking up, straight into his sisters eyes. Apart from a swollen cheek, she looked no different than she had before, for that Gohan was grateful. For a moment, he had thought Cooler killed her with that blow.

"Good catch." Gohan whispered weakly as he realised just how close he was to colliding with a mountain.

Gonyhe shrugged, wordlessly releasing her brother and allowing him to levitate on his own.

"Let's go." She said, rocketing toward Cooler whose form was now visible behind the smoke screen.

Cooler burst out of the smoke screen, heading straight for Gonyhe and the two met in the middle of the battlefield with a large crack. There was a cry of agony as Gonyhe's forearm broke under the pressure of hitting forearms with the powerful ice-jinn. Gonyhe bailed out, just as Piccolo kicked both feet off the back of Cooler's head. Gohan then appeared, with both hands clasped above his head, he swung them downwards, hitting Cooler on the shoulder and making him plummet a few feet. Gonyhe, Gohan and Piccolo floated in the air, each of them panting heavily. Gonyhe holding a broken left arm with her other arm. Gohan wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth whilst Piccolo spat out some of his own blood that had accumulated there during the battle.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Cooler bellowed suddenly, his menacing red eyes flashing with anger.

His aura exploded around him, stopping him falling any further toward the ground. Then the unbelievable happened, Cooler's power actually started to grow as his aura expanded. It was so close that Gonyhe could feel it against her skin, the pure heat starting to blister her skin. She shaded her eyes with her hand and squinted to get a closer look at Cooler, whose power was terrifyingly high.

"There's no way he can be this powerful. Frieza wasn't even this powerful!" Gohan cried, his tiny form shaking in fear.

"Where's Goku when you need him?" Piccolo growled, clenching his fists together.

Although he was barely conscious on Namek when Goku transformed, even in his semi-conscious state he didn't miss the huge influx of power. It was impossible to miss and even more impossible to forget even in a barely conscious state. Although, he was sure that even at Cooler's current level of power, Goku's newly found transformation would have no trouble tearing Cooler to pieces.

Piccolo ground his teeth together. "Come on!"

With a war cry, the three fighters from Earth launched themselves at their alien enemy. It was a well known fact that it was extremely dangerous to get close to somebody who was powering up, but Piccolo was willing to chance it. Right now, Cooler was distracted so this was the only good chance they had.

Piccolo went in low, attempting to punch Cooler in the gut. Gohan went high, throwing out a left hook toward the changeling, whilst Gonyhe made her way round the back of Cooler and went to kick him in the small of the back. To everybody's horror, their attacks only went through an after image. There was a rush of wind, and Gonyhe's mouth fell open as she saw Cooler standing in the same position as before a few feet away, looking extremely bored.

Cooler yawned. "Could you try harder? You're boring me."

With a cry of anger, Piccolo launched himself at Cooler, Gohan and Gonyhe right on his heels. As the four came within spitting distance of each other, they all unanimously disappeared into super speed. To the untrained eye, it would look like multicoloured blurs racing around the sky.

Explosions of light and huge shockwaves erupted in bursts all over the sky. If you where unable to track the fight, it would be impossible to see who was winning. Although, if you had a trained eye it was easy to see that Cooler was toying with his opponents. Cooler merely dodged or parried every blow that was sent at him. Sometimes he was even so bold as to take _ki _blasts head on and escape without as much as a scratch. All the while he would intimidate the brave fighters with a sneer.

It was obvious he was toying with everybody.

Cooler eventually grew bored of toying with the warriors. There was three loud bangs, one after the other, followed by a whistling sound as bodies cut through the air at an unnatural speed. Then there was an extremely loud booming noise as three bodies impacted with the ground at speeds well over one hundred miles per hour. The ground around Piccolo, Gohan and Gonyhe all seemed to rip up off the ground and float into the air before it disappeared in the heat of the fire that had started to burn around three very large craters. All around the planet, the ground still shook from the aftershock.

Now everybody was down.

Vegeta had long succumbed to the comforting blackness that was unconsciousness and still lay where he landed. In a very twisted, uncomfortable looking position at the bottom of a very deep crater.

When Gohan had been knocked out of the sky, he had hit the ground at an angle, shoulder first and ploughed straight through the ground like it was paper. Although, the deeper and deeper he went down, he did begin to slow down. Finally as Gohan stopped, the ground all around Gohan began to cave in. Rocks and gravel of all shapes and sizes began to fall from the crater and fall on top Gohan who could do nothing except grin and bare it. He had very little energy left and had to use it sparingly. As the last of the light was blocked out by a rock landing on top of him, Gohan knew he had to get free, or else risk suffocation. One extremely heavy rock was pressing into is diaphragm making every breath increasingly harder to make. So with what little energy he had left, he released some of it from his body in a big burst. This incinerated most of the rocks that where crushing into him whilst the rest where thrown in different directions. Then Gohan began the daunting task of dragging himself up the steep incline of the crater - he had to defend his friends.

Piccolo's landing was not as painful as Gohan's, though it was by no means a tickle. He hit the ground on his back, his shoulders digging deep into the ground and digging a large trench as his momentum continued to carry him further. Piccolo's shoulders screamed out in protest as the speed at which he was being dragged through the ground rubbed away most of the skin on his shoulders. Piccolo could feel the wetness running down his shoulders and his sensitive Namekian nose could easily distinguish the coppery scent of blood. His senses where overrun with pain, he felt dizzy and disoriented. Piccolo finally came to a stop after scraping a deep trench in the ground, about a mile after impact. Bruised, bloody and suffering from ground-friction burns, Piccolo attempted to get himself back onto his feet. He pushed himself up from the ground but his knees buckled out from underneath him and he soon ended up flat on his face. Sighing in defeat Piccolo could only pray for a miracle.

Gonyhe's landing was a bit more bumpy than Piccolo or Gohan's. She way she hit the ground enabled her to bounce off it and then repeat the action a few more times. Each time she hit the ground and bounced back off it she would loose speed until eventually Gonyhe came to a complete stop, twitching in agony as the full intensity of her wounds hit her. She groaned and attempted to push herself back up onto her feet, but with her shattered forearms it proved a daunting task. Eventually though, even she had to finally accept the fact that they just couldn't win. They were done for.

Cooler barked a cruel laugh and lowered himself to the ground. He wouldn't admit it but this was perhaps the most challenging fight he'd had in years. In fact, for a moment back there he doubted he would have won the fight. That's why he had to transform. He looked at the four bodies strewn across the ground and raised a finger to his chin in thought. Who to kill first?

Then with a barbaric smirk, he turned in the direction of Gonyhe. His terrifying red eyes shone with malice. "Why where are my manners? What would my dear father say if he could see me now? Ladies first."

Cooler began to walk tauntingly slow toward Gonyhe.

The demi-Saiyan's eyes shone with fear as she struggled helplessly to move her immovable limbs. When she realised there was no escape she forced herself to swallow her fear and meet the changeling's unwavering stare. Gonyhe felt sick as her stomach twisted and turned in several directions. A cold sweat was beginning to develop on her forehead and her teeth began to chatter together in fright.

Gonyhe closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as Cooler drew even closer to her. She knew she was going to die and unless by some miracle someone suddenly had the energy to get up, she was done her. She knew for a fact nobody would come and save her, her father was dead and everybody who could at least put a dent in Cooler was down.

Gonyhe sucked in a deep breath and prepared to scream her lungs out, but the breath got stuck in her throat as Cooler's large, powerful hand clamped around her neck and lifted her off the ground, cutting off her airways and denying her any chance she had of screaming out. Gonyhe's hands instantly went to her throat, despite the protests of her forearms. She flailed around repeatedly, hoping by some chance that Cooler would drop her. Black spots started to dance in front of her vision as the world swam in front of her – what was Cooler going to do, suffocate her?

Then, he squeezed.

The sound of Gonyhe's neck being snapped under Cooler's grip was like a gunshot being fired in the suddenly quiet battlefield. He dropped Gonyhe's body after a few more seconds and it fell into a crumpled heap at his feet. Cooler made a disgusted face at the body and kicked it. Gonyhe's body tumbled along the ground for a few seconds until it came to rest, her eyes still wide open but glazed over. There was no sign of life coming from the child and no _ki _to speak of.

Piccolo could only watch in horror as his student was killed in front of his very eyes. He could feel a well of emotion building up inside of him and quickly averted his eyes, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to breathe. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the body. He had promised to protect Gonyhe, to protect her and her brother and look what happened. Gonyhe was dead and Gohan was just about to follow.

Gohan had just managed to pull himself up the side of the crater and witnessed it all. His eyes glazed over and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, uttering the same word over and over again.

_Gonyhe._

Then Gohan screamed.

But this scream was anything but human.

* * *

_WOOOOH! An Update?!_

A/N: _I know you are all probably gunning for me right about now and I'll be completely honest with you, I have no excuse as to why this chapters so late. I just really haven't found the motivation to sit down and write out a full chapter in two or three nights like I usually do. So instead I've been coming back to it in bits and pieces whenever my muse allowes it. So without further due, I give you. Chapter 34._

_Hopefully since its now the SUMMER C: Chapters will be up quicker._


	36. A Childhood Lost

**This Chapter took longer than I expected, but eventually its up. So Enjoy, and please review.**

**

* * *

**

Daughter Of A Hero:

Chapter Thirty-Five

A Childhood Lost

Gohan's scream seemed to shake the very planet to its core as all around the young demi-Saiyan various bits of mountain, tree and rubble started to lift up into the sky and then explode for no apparent reason. Piccolo could only watch in absolute disbelief as his students pupils disappeared, leaving behind a ghostly white eye. Gohan's scream eventually ceased, though suddenly he lifted up into the air. His eyes unblinking and mouth open in its previous screaming position.

Gohan arched over backwards as energy he didn't even know he possessed suddenly erupted from somewhere in his tiny frame. It was painful and threatened to rip him apart at the seams, but Gohan didn't care. He embraced the power and the pain that went along with it. Everything that was keeping him tied to life, his natural instinct to survive seemed to disappear in that moment as Gonyhe's face flashed repeatedly through his mind. Even if he died, at least he could see Gonyhe again.

Then suddenly pillars of golden light stretched outwards from Gohan in all directions. Thicker and thicker they grew until eventually they all joined together and the planet's sky was bathed in a breathtaking golden hue. The air sizzled with electricity and Piccolo watched in awe as an unfortunate rock that had gotten too close to Gohan was instantly vaporized in the heat of the golden light.

Cooler frowned. "What the hell is that kid doing?"

Gohan screamed again, only this time it was rougher, it sounded nothing like a child's voice should. His voice broke off as he reached a higher octave, this caused Piccolo to cry out in agony and clutch at his ears.

Gohan dipped his head over, breathing heavily. The wind around him was blowing a gale and blowing his bangs around as they shadowed his face. His full form was glowing in an almost godly golden light. His black spiky hair which already defied the natural laws of gravity suddenly became impossibly stiff and then in a burst of light, followed up by a gust of wind, it turned into a brilliant gold.

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Super Saiyan."

Gohan clenched his fists tightly as his side and then looked up, straight at a hesitant Cooler. He blinked once and when he opened his eyes again, instead of coal coloured eyes, hardened teal coloured eyes stared back at Cooler. Once more Gohan screamed as the blanket of golden energy that had lit up the sky was absorbed back into him, appearing in the form of a pure, golden aura.

Gohan's incredible display of power seemed to effect the planet itself as the sky darkened to a blackened state and major earthquakes began to happen periodically all over the planet. Gohan dropped back to the ground and as soon as he landed, created a crater underneath each foot.

Although Vegeta was no expert at sensing _ki, _he did have an irking about power sensing, it was accuracy that was his problem. That's what woke him up from his unconscious state. As soon as Gohan's power went through the roof, Vegeta knew this time it was not just a one-off like it usually was. This time it was something real. He could only watch in jealousy and fear as the kid went through the same transformation his father had only days prior.

"The brat actually done it. He..he..he's a s..su..super. Saiyan." For the first time in his life, Vegeta was stammering.

The air was practically alive with electricity and when Vegeta caught a glimpse of Gohan's emotionless orbs, he actually flinched. If that wasn't enough, he turned just in time to see Gonyhe's body disappear completely. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing on the subject and turned back toward Gohan, who was staring the now reluctant looking Cooler down.

"You killed my sister." Gohan said in a much deeper, mature voice.

Cooler flinched at the sound of Gohan's voice but quickly composed himself. "You think changing your hair colours going to work?! You don't scare me you insolent little worm! You are filth, not even good enough to lick my feet! You are scum and you will die just like the rest of your pathetic race. I – huh argg!"

Cooler never even got to finish his sentence as faster than anybody could track, Gohan had embedded his fist in Cooler's abdomen. Cooler couldn't even scream as wave after wave of intense pain washed over him.

"What. Was. That?" Gohan asked in an emotionless voice, with each word he would push his fist further into Cooler's stomach until the outline of Gohan's fist was visible through Cooler's back.

A tear slipped down Cooler's face as the pain from that one blow became the worst amount of pain he'd felt in his entire life. It was only one blow but as Gohan retracted his fist, Cooler buckled over. Sinking to his knees and clutching at his abdomen desperately. He coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth. Gohan tilted his head to the side to avoid the blood and once again lashed out at Cooler, hitting him on his chin and sending him skywards.

Gohan watched emotionless as Cooler sailed into the air, then as if deciding that it was time, he shot straight upwards at speeds that had to be phenomenal. The speed at which he shot up ripped the ground up and sent it in all directions. Hurricane like winds lifted the injured Piccolo and Vegeta off the ground and tossed them about like rag dolls before depositing them several miles from where they last where.

Gohan flew up, easily surpassing Cooler and waited on him. When Cooler came within striking distance, Gohan kicked out his leg, catching Cooler just below the ribs. Cooler groaned in pain from the blow, his body jerking to the side only to be caught again and be backhanded downwards by Gohan. Coolers body flailed as he tried desperately to recover from the pain and right himself. However, he never got very far as both of Gohan's feet came crashing down on his back, only serving to increase the speed Cooler crashed into the ground at.

Cooler barely had a chance to reflect on the amount of pain that was running rampant through his body, for no later than five seconds after his crash landing, something gripped onto his leg and threw him into the air. Then he was assaulted with tiny, but powerful, _ki _blasts. Cooler screamed out in agony and continued to scream even after the barrage of _ki _had stopped. He fell to the ground, landing with a thud and lay there panting and trying to blink the blood out of his eye.

For the first time in his life, Cooler was afraid.

* * *

Gonyhe couldn't remember much, in all honesty, she didn't even remember dying. All she remembered was a flash of pain, then numbness. Gonyhe had heard the stories, that you where supposed to see a bright light then walk into that and then poof, you where in heaven, but she could tell you from personal experience that was a bunch of make belief.

She wasn't quite sure what being dead felt like, - it was not something that came up in conversation when her father was resurrected -, therefore she didn't know what to expect.

It was like waking up from unconsciousness, that hazy blackness around you suddenly starts to lift and then you become increasingly aware of everything that's happening around you.

The first sensation Gonyhe noticed when she came too, was that she felt light – unusually light. Like the gravity had suddenly been sucked out of where ever she was and she could now float without the aid of her _ki. _Also, she felt strangely happy. Like nothing could trouble her, that was until that sixth sense kicked in. It was an innate sense that everybody seemed to have. The type of sense when you just knew someone was watching you, and it spooked you out. Realising she wasn't going to get any answers as to who was watching her, and where exactly she was, Gonyhe opened her eyes, blinking the fuzziness away. Realising she was lying on her back, Gonyhe pushed herself up into a sitting position and came face to face with a blue skinned man, with two dark horns on top of his head. Gonyhe gave a yelp of surprise and, on instinct, sprang into the air, landing in a crouched position a few feet away. The blue skinned, ogre-like creature screamed in a high pitched voice and fell backwards where he went on to edge away slowly.

She examined herself all over. Everything still seemed to be intact and in perfect working order. She looked up and was surprised to see a halo floating above her head. Her face paled a few shades before she shrugged it off, she knew she was dead. It was getting back that was the problem, even if the full experience was a bit bewildering.

Although, when you found out you were half alien, were kidnapped by your full alien uncle, watch your father die, then are kidnapped by your fathers enemy. You learn to deal with strange situations as best as you can.

The demon seemed to gather some courage because, very cautiously, he began to slowly make his way towards Gonyhe. She stood her ground, keeping her eyes locked on the blue skinned man as he eventually came nose to nose with her. Gonyhe arched an eyebrow as the demon blinked twice, then reached out a hand and prodded Gonyhe on the cheek.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _She roared, jumping back a few more feet.

The demon yelped in fright before scampering backwards. "You've got a body!"

Gonyhe rolled her eyes. "And?"

The ogre panicked. "You're not supposed to have a body, only special cases keep their bodies and you're only a little kid. It's usually only fighters! You're a girl! You're supposed to be a little, fluffy, white cloud! It's only heros' that keep their bodies!"

"HEY! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your butt all the way from one end of wherever we are to the other. By the way, where are we?" Gonyhe asked nervously, finally taking in her surroundings.

All around her, rows upon rows of golden clouds filled the void that Gonyhe assumed to be the sky. Each of the clouds seemed to give off an unnatural golden glow, like the colour of her father's Super Saiyan transformation. Gonyhe shivered as she remembered that particular transformation and the attitude that came along with it – that man was _not_ her father. Realising she was standing on something, Gonyhe looked down to find a thick silver road. The road was tiled in a reflective silver pattern, much like the pattern on a snakes body. At the edge of the road a strange looking rail framed it, raising up and down like spikes, also in the form of scales. In front of her, the road seemed to go on for miles, twisting and turning and stretching on into the horizon.

Gonyhe turned round, her face twisted into a look of shock and saw a huge mansion about twenty feet or so away. On top of the mansion a huge sign saying "Welcome." was placed on the roof and the fact that the mansion was about ten times the height of a normal house wasn't the most daunting thing. It was the fact that in front of her, rows after rows of puffy white clouds lined up in neat rows, all heading toward that large mansion for whatever reason.

Gonyhe's mouth opened to say something, but she quickly shut it again when she released she had no logical thing to say. This just wasn't possible – was it? Where these tiny fluffy white clouds people? Was one of these clouds her father?

The ogre sweat dropped, fiddling with the bottom of his jumper nervously. "You're dead."

"I know that!" Gonyhe snapped. "But_ where _am I?"

The ogre stole a glance back at the large mansion. "You're in limbo, so to speak. This is the otherworld check in station. Through those doors is where you'll meet King Yemma, lord of the otherworld. He'll decide where you are to go after your full life is judged, heaven or in some cases HFIL. What's your name kid?"

"Son Gonyhe." Gonyhe said sceptically, wondering if this was just some crazy dream of hers.

The ogre sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. He now had a dilemma on his hands, he couldn't just tell the kid to wait here, after all she did have a body, but he would get in trouble if he let her cut the line. There had been a relatively long line of souls in the last two weeks and he-

"Hey mister, is my daddy here?"

Huh?

"Your daddy?" The Demon echoed in a confused manor. Then he shook his head and grumbled. "We don't have time for that! You can find your daddy after you get yourself checked in – we can't have an unregistered spirit running around. It would throw everything out of whack. Come on, let's go to King Yemma – he'll know what to do."

Gonyhe glared at the demon's back, but followed him past the long line of spirits waiting to be checked in, she was glad in a way that she didn't have to wait in line behind all those spirits. Patience was not her strong point. The spirits all grumbled their complaints as Gonyhe jumped in the line before them. No doubt they had been waiting for some time, but it must have been daunting for a puffy white cloud to try and stand up to an embodied spirit. So, after a few more complaints the spirits went back to doing whatever it was that dead people do.

When Gonyhe stepped into the large mansion, she was surprised to find that the inside reminded her strangely of her and Gohan's room back on Earth. There was a large desk pushed up against the back wall, with an even larger man sitting behind it, continually lifting a stamp that looked to be the size of a small house and stamping down on paper that reminded Gonyhe of a white football pitch.

Ignoring yet even more complaints from the recently deceased, Gonyhe continued to follow the ogre who was now sweating nervously. They got up to the leg of the giant table before the large red-skinned man seemed to finally notice their presence. When he did, he took one look at Gonyhe and groaned, dragging a palm down his face and then held his hand to his forehead. He abandoned the large red stamp for the time being and lifted his other hand up to point at Gonyhe.

"_Another _embodied spirit? Let me guess, you're from Earth right?" Gonyhe took this as a rhetorical question and decided to stay quiet. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Kami, those Earthlings! They think just because one of them got to keep their body, now if they do one heroic act, they all can. Just what I need, does that Namek have any idea the amount of paperwork it takes to send an embodied spirit on for training. This is all Son Goku's fault."

Gonyhe perked up at the mention of her fathers name. "You know my daddy? Is he here?"

"You're Son Goku's daughter?!" Both King Yemma and his Demon helper shouted in unison.

King Yemma leaned right over his desk and peered down at Gonyhe. The booming voice of the Lord of the otherworld made the little puffs of cloud run for cover in fear of being stepped on.

"Yeah." Gonyhe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My last name is Son. My daddy's Saiyan and I do have a tail." To prove her point she unwrapped her furry, brown appendage from around her waist, waved it around a few times and then re-wrapped it.

It was safe to say that if King Yemma and his helper weren't surprised then, they sure where now. It was almost a comical sight as both demon's eyes bulged out of their heads and their mouths opened wide as they followed the movements of Gonyhe's tail with their eyes. Well, there hadn't been any Saiyans in almost twenty four years.

"Say sir? There aren't any full moons in the otherworld, is there?"

King Yemma let out a huge groan and let his face fall onto his desk.

* * *

"How. Does. It. Feel?!" Gohan shouted between punches at Cooler who lay bloodied and broken on the ground. The changeling had long given up the fight after his two legs had been snapped like twigs and was now hoping that Gohan would just kill him already.

"Eh? To know that there's finally someone stronger than you? How does it feel?" Gohan questioned, coming down to look at Cooler in the eyes.

As the two super powers stared each other down, Cooler shivered noticing the coldness in Gohan's turquoise orbs. There wasn't a hint of warmness, friendliness, or even a hesitation to kill. Gohan was out for revenge, and Cooler had brought it all on himself. Right now Cooler knew that this was where the Saiyans got their 'bloodthirsty' label, the total wildness in the child's eyes confirmed it. He was no longer a child, he was a warrior.

Cooler growled, and then spat out some blood at Gohan's feet.

Gohan's face remained impassive at Cooler's show of defiance, he glanced at the blood before taking one step back and smirking cruelly. "You're finished." Gohan sneered to the changeling, an uncharacteristic thing for him to do.

Piccolo could only watch as his student then proceeded to kick the already downed changeling in the chin, sending him soaring a few hundred feet into the air. This Gohan, the transformed version, gave Piccolo the creeps. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky child he trained, this was a monster. This was the personality that came along with the astounding power that only surfaced during dire times. Was this Gohan's Saiyan side?

Piccolo could only guess that it was Gonyhe's death that had triggered the transformation to the legendary, that it finally broke Gohan's childhood innocence. All things considered it was amazing that Gohan had managed to remain this innocent and childish up until now. In his six years of life, he'd witnessed things that would reduce even the greatest and strongest of men to their knees. He'd saw numerous people die before his eyes, including his father and sister. Some things are just too much for a young mind to take before it cracks under the strain.

This was not Gohan, this was a Saiyan out for revenge.

Vegeta was having other thoughts, in some ways he was sort of _proud. _Of course not of Gohan, but that the last threat of the Kold Empire was finally being defeated and at a Saiyan's hands no less. He supposed he was proud that he was actually here witnessing it, that he had lived long enough to see not only Frieza, but also Cooler perish under the might of the Saiyans.

Of course he was jealous.

No, scratch that, he was insanely jealous.

Vegeta was so jealous that green clouded his vision every time he looked at Gohan. It didn't help the fact that Gohan wasn't even full Saiyan, and the son of a third class warrior no less. He hated the fact that he, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans was not the one to reach the legendary, that an insignificant child had surpassed him in strength!

As Cooler was once again slammed into the ground, Vegeta covered his head with his hands and shielded himself as best he could. When he had awoken from unconsciousness, he had rolled onto his stomach to get a better view of the fight. Although, all he could really catch where glimpses of golden blurs and the occasional white blur where the unfortunate Cooler would be tossed around the sky like a rag doll.

Vegeta shook his head but couldn't help the sadistic smirk that crept across his face as he caught a glimpse of the beaten up Cooler. The mercenary in Vegeta silently willed for the beating to go on longer. How fitting would it be for the changeling Prince to beg for his life – or his death – at the hands of a Saiyan? The irony in that would be incredible.

Piccolo couldn't watch any longer. "Gohan. Just finish it, he's paid for his crimes."

Gohan turned to stare at Piccolo and not even a flicker of recognition flashed across his dark orbs. Instead, he stared emotionless into the eyes of his mentor and closest friend. His face remained impassive, though his eyes were fierce, sharp and wild.

Then a cackle went up from behind Gohan, who instinctively turned to the sound. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Up in the sky, Cooler was floating with his right hand held over his head, index finger extended and an extremely large ball of energy already resting there, and it was growing as the seconds past. How Cooler managed to do that was unknown to Gohan, though he always knew the changeling's were tricky. Frieza was a prime example of that. Perhaps it was just the pain going through Cooler's body that prevented him from fighting back, or perhaps he was using all of his energy in one final burst, but either way that large energy ball looked even more menacing as time went on.

"You shouldn't have turned your back on me you little brat. I can gather energy a lot faster than my brother, I've been saving this energy for just this occasion. Just in case, I'll blow you all up and if by some miracle you manage to survive you fleabag, let's just see how long you can survive in space without any oxygen?"

Gohan looked on impassively.

"I get it. Scared stiff? I would be too, any last words boy?"

"Ha." Was Gohan's emotionless reply.

Cooler snarled at the Saiyan. "You think your funny you little brat. Let's see if you can block this, if you dodge the whole planet blows up. _SUPER NOVA!_"

This time Gohan said nothing but instead narrowed his eyes at the large energy ball on the tip of Cooler's finger. It was like slow motion as Cooler threw his arm forward, the _super Nova _attack sailing straight from his extended index finger and heading on a collision course with the planet. Almost instantly, the wind began to pick up and whip around Gohan's ankles. The trees that had already been uprooted and where strewn haphazardly around where now being picked up once again and thrown around dangerously, not giving any thought about what – or who – they might hit.

Gohan's facial expression did not change, infact, it looked like he was almost bored. Piccolo couldn't help but growl, the kid was letting all this power go to his head, he was getting too cocky.

"_KID DO SOMETHING!" _Piccolo screamed, his voice hoarse and scratchy from fatigue.

It was a few agonizing seconds later, that Gohan finally made a move. As the energy ball crept frighteningly closer to the planet's surface, Gohan crouched down into an incredibly familiar stance.

"KA-!"

Gohan brought his cupped hands to his hip and began to channel his energy as he began the legendary chant.

"ME-!"

The air around and in-between Gohan's cupped hands was disturbed as Gohan concentrated.

"HA-!"

A bright blue ball of light burst into existence in the centre of Gohan's cupped hands.

"ME-!"

The bright blue swirling mass of energy seemed to triple in size at that moment, just as the _Super Nova _attack continued to make its way to the planets surface.

"HAAAAAA!"

At the last moment possible, Gohan thrust his cupped hands out in front of him in one swift movement, firing the _Kamehame _at the same time. There was a flash of blue light as the blue beam bravely shot forward to meet the challenge of the Super Nova. There was a flash of bright light which momentarily blinded everybody in the surrounding vicinity, then the _super nova _was stopped in its tracks. It was an astounding sight, to see the large, menacing looking orange ball of pure energy being held at bay by a much smaller blue beam. Even more amazing was the fact that the person who had fired the blue beam was a boy.

Cooler's eyes widened in panic as he tried to push his _super nova _toward the planet's surface but found he couldn't. No matter how much energy he had left – which admittedly was very little – he couldn't seem to make the _ki _attack gain any ground. Infact, he could feel it slipping. Little by little the Kamehamepushed its way forward, knocking the _super nova _back and back until eventually, Cooler was actually pushing his own attack forward with his hands.

"_YOU WONT DEFEAT ME MONKEY!" _Coolers voice seemed like a whisper over the ferocious winds.

Gohan chose not to answer with words, but with energy. With nothing more than a grunt of effort, Gohan forced more energy into his already immensely powerful beam and all at once, Cooler lost the fight. Cooler's hands slipped and he now found himself sprawled out across the turtle wave. With one final scream from Cooler and nothing more than a grunt of effort from Gohan, Cooler was pushed clean out of the atmosphere.

Although, he wasn't finished yet. Just at the moment where Cooler thought Gohan was just going to let him suffocate in space – however impossible that may be -, Gohan altered the _kamehames _path so that the doomed changeling was sent on a one way path to the otherworld, courtesy of the sun.

Cooler's last scream of pain echoed all the way from the sun to the planet. However, it was another minute or so before Gohan eventually stopped his beam. Good thing to, or the Planet Utrop's sun would have been blown up by the sheer power that Gohan was putting into the _Kamehame._

When Gohan finally cut his beam, he didn't drop to one or even breathe heavily. In fact, it looked like the young demi-saiyan had barely broken a sweat as he stared transfixed at the darkened sky.

Piccolo let out a sigh of relief as Cooler's _ki _signature vanished completely. Just when you thought you where down and out for the count, trust a Son to pull off a miracle, it always happened. Although, it usually involved a loss of life to do so and today was no exception. With that thought in mind, Piccolo scanned the barren landscape for any sign of the girls body, but found none. He almost panicked, but realised at the last second that it was probably Kami's doing. For once he was actually remotely thankful for the old coots interference, as much as he would hate to admit it, he cared for Gohan and Gonyhe and would have hated to see her body thrown about like a rag-doll during the epic stand-off.

"It's over." Piccolo breathed and despite his pain, forced himself to stand up.

Then once again, a shrill cry of pain cut through the area like a knife. Piccolo whirled round quickly to see Gohan once again rising into the air and screaming his lungs out. A bright golden aura once again surrounded him but this time it was wild and unruly. The very land beneath Piccolo seemed to shake and everywhere around him, cracks appeared in the ground with lava soon squirting through the cracks.

Gohan was tearing the planet apart, and by the looks of things had no intention of stopping.

* * *

Once again, all previous attempts at training had been abandoned and saiyan, human and kai alike where all crowded round the clear sphere which was currently showing a legendary fight between the Super Saiyan and Cooler.

"I can't believe it. Two Super Saiyans?! Is that even possible?" Fasha gaped at the mystic ball.

"And a half breed too." Raditz added in with a frown.

Whilst the Saiyans all chattered excitedly within themselves, the humans of the group weren't rejoicing that another 'legend' had been born, they where in mourning. Although Cooler was sure to be defeated, it had taken the sacrifice of a young life to do so – Gonyhe's life.

"What about Gonyhe?!" Chiaoutzui finally broke the silence between the humans.

The little emperor then looked toward his friends for guidance but none of them looked in any fit state to answer. Krillin was gritting his teeth and had clenched his eyes shut, no doubt in an attempt to stop the tears. Though it was all for nothing, the tears still came and rolled down his cheeks even though he furiously wiped them away. Yamcha was cursing loudly, calling Cooler every name he knew and even making some up as he went along. Tien had his fists clenched so tightly at his sides that they where going white from blood loss.

"Where's her body?" Krillin choked.

Instantly, Baba's crystal ball began to move around the battlefield on an aerial view, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gonyhe's corpse. Although, after a few minutes of intense searching, they had found no leads.

"Could her body have been transported here, to the otherworld?" The little emperor asked timidly.

King Kai seemed at a loss as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It's possible, though its only in special circumstances do the living keep their bodies. Only in cases of extreme emergency, like you fighters from Earth or if they are being punished in HFIL. The only other exception to the rule is if you were a hero in your past life. It is highly unusual for a child to be allowed to keep her body, maybe her body was just carried away by the wi-"

King Kai very wisely stopped speaking as three identical stares burned into his back. Then the sound of cheering and whooping started to fill the tiny planet.

"Coolers gone!" Bardock's cheer was the loudest by far.

Then the three Saiyans began to roar in triumph and then proceeded to each grab a large leg of some type of meat that bubbles the chimp had just presented them with. This was a time to celebrate, the two biggest threats of the Kold Monarch had been defeated, and even the mournings earthlings couldn't help but join in the celebrations.

Then just as everybody was getting into the celebrating mood, there was a shrill cry of pain from the crystal ball. It was so different from the last time, but there was no mistaking who was crying out like that – it was Gohan. All cheering and celebrating ceased in that instant and everybody once again crowded round the crystal ball, both Saiyan and human alike fighting for a good spot.

"What's he doing?" Tien asked nobody in particular.

Bardock snorted. "Isn't it obvious, he had a telepathic bond with his sister, now that the brats been killed he's got nothing left to live for. He killed the person who killed his sibling so he's avenged her."

Yamcha's mouth fell open. "So Gohan's going to self destruct and take the planet and everybody on it with him?"

Bardock shrugged. "Pretty much."

Krillin gasped. "He can't do that! Piccolo's on that planet, he'll be killed and if Piccolo goes so does the dragonballs. That means going to Namek would have been all for nothing!"

King Kai, who had been quiet for the most part suddenly let out a yelp of fright and stumbled backwards. He was holding his chest right where his heart was and was breathing heavily. "We have to stop him. With that much power, Gohan wont only take out the planet but the full Nebula system and maybe even the Delta system with it. Not the mention the shockwaves could reach as far back as Earth. He could destroy the whole Northern Galaxy if he self destructs, we have to stop him!"

"But how?" Tien sighed.

"We could try talking to him." Krillin suggested.

King Kai nodded enthusiastically as his antennae began to twitch, he turned away from the dead warriors and began to concentrate. First of all, he searched through the planets before he finally came to planet Utrop. Looking at the planet from space, you could see the magnetic storms even on its surface from space as the sheer power from the last battle still lingered in the air, effectively turning the planet into a ticking time-bomb.

Delving deeper, King Kai then sought out the demi-saiyan by locking onto his power level which stood out like a beacon among the relatively high power levels. Creating a path to his unguarded mind, King Kai could feel the pain of loss seeping off the young child, it was heartbreaking.

'_Gohan, Gohan! It's King Kai, you have to stop. You'll destroy yourself, the planet, the whole northern galaxy if you don't stop. Please!'_

Gohan however made no inclination to stop, if anything he powered up even further.

_'Gohan! Please buddy, you've got to stop this. Think about your dad, Gonyhe. They wouldn't want this. Stop buddy!' _

Sometime during the wait for Gohan's answer, Krillin had placed his hand on the Kai's back and was communicating mentally with his best friends son. Krillin had to pull back after a few minutes though because the pain going through Gohan's mind was too much, for him to bear.

There was no answer from Gohan's mind or even an intellectual subconscious thought. Everything was in flashes, bursts of pain accompanied by Gonyhe's picture repeatedly flashing through his brain like it was on repeat. It was all too much for the bald headed human as he lifted his hand from his mentors back and took a step away, shaking his head to clear the suicidal thoughts.

"Man." He whispered, rubbing his temples soothingly.

No more than a minute later, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaoutzui where also at his sides, their faces looking bleak and Chiaoutzui looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"Poor kid." Yamcha whispered, clutching his chest like he was in pain.

"Is there no way to stop him?" Tien questioned, he did not like the fact that the planet they had died protecting was soon going to be reduced to a pile of floating space debris.

Raditz growled, blowing air out of his mouth irritably. Is that all these humans did, whine? Besides that, they where putting a dampener on his party mood. Gods, the main threats of the Kold Empire had finally been disposed of – by a Saiyan no less! - and all these humans could do was complain. So what if their planet was destroyed, it was the circle of life. The weakest die and the strongest prevail, it was a fact drilled into him from infancy on Planet Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta.

Just the thought of his mother world was enough to bring a lump to his throat, though he hid it well with a stoic face. He was raised by the Saiyan books, emotion was a weakness. There was no ifs, buts or second guesses, but then again he would be lying if he said he didn't cry when he found out his Planet and her people had been obliterated.

Infact, he had been a mess for two hours afterwards and had locked himself in his chambers on Frieza's ship for two days straight – much to the chargin of Nappa and Vegeta who contemplated knocking down the door on several occasions but later decided against it, less they face the wrath of Frieza – to hide his tears from his comrades. After all, his sire had been on that planet, and although it was highly unusual for a third class Saiyan and his off-spring to actually know each other at all, Bardock and Fasha had been granted permission for Raditz to stay with them in their quarters when he came back from his first purging mission as an infant. This was only because Raditz had been unusually strong at birth, rated a second class.

Bardock himself had been quite strong at the time, raking up a good 5000 degrees on the scouter, so it was decided Bardock would train his son. This was until Raditz was entered into the academy at four standard years and then was placed on purging missions a year later. Even then, Bardock and Fasha had managed to pull some strings to allow Raditz to come on a few purging missions with their crew. Although to the outside world, they looked like strangers, Bardock and Raditz actually established a father-son bond. Though neither one would admit it for fear of looking weak.

Could he really stand to see these humans in the same state he was when his home world exploded? It would stir some painful memories and could he stand to hear their pitiful cries for however long he was supposed to stay on this damnable planet?

Whether to save his own sanity, or for other reasons completely, Raditz offered the solution.

"By the gods! Kakarots female child is deceased, is she not?" Raditz did not wait for an answer to his rhetorical question, he ploughed on. "Well, go collect her from that infernal check-in station and bring her here. Then have her talk the suicidal little twit out of his depression, if anybody can talk him out of it, it's her."

Everybody blinked once at Raditz.

A large vein started to throb on the side of Raditz help.

"_WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GOO!" _Raditz roared, suddenly seeming bigger whilst everybody else shrunk.

"Hey, in case your forgetting you big ape, it takes a good half a day to get down snake way. There's no way we'll make it back in time." Baba haughtily informed the Saiyan who promptly took a face plant, anime style.

After picking himself up and chuckling nervously, Raditz looked around at all the faces and glowered. "Well, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas."

Unbeknownst to Raditz, King Kai had already disappeared and was on his way to collecting Gonyhe.

* * *

"Sol, Som? No that's not right. Ahh, here it is, Son. Now, Gohan, no wait he died about fifteen years ago. Goku? No not him either, though he was a pest messing up my systems like that by being brought back to life. In the olden days, being dead meant just that, you where dead you couldn't come back to life and -."

Gonyhe cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiantly.

King Yemma glared down at the pint-sized Saiyan.

"Just like you Saiyans to be impatient. Now, here it is – _Son Gonyhe. _Says here you've been a relatively good soul. Although, there was incident that requires questioning. Something about your mothers home baked cherry pie and a pillowcase. Care to explain?" King Yemma raised an eyebrow and leaned over his desk, making Gonyhe feel suddenly much smaller.

Gonyhe blushed a deep scarlet, she should have known that particular incident would have came back to bite her in the butt eventually. "Heh, oops. Sorry?" She offered with a Son grin.

King Yemma sighed but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I suppose I can let you into heaven. Only on one condition though, you tell me all about this incident."

Gonyhe spluttered. "Emm, well, you see …"

Just at that moment, a short, stout catfish like, looking creature popped into existence at the edge of the large table, inches from King Yemma's nose. A few things happened at once, King Yemma gave a yelp of surprise and attempted to leap backwards but forgot he was sitting down. This resulted in the overly large chair toppling backwards, with the overseer of souls going with it. The papers on the desk went in all directions whilst the puffs of cloud on the ground scattered in fright.

Gonyhe herself was sure that if she was still alive, she would have died from fright. Though she tried to hide it through a calm mask of indifference, her heart was still pounding erratically. Well, she thought it was her heart, she wasn't exactly sure, first time being dead and all.

After a few seconds, King Yemma leapt up, looking redder in the face than ever and glared daggers at the Kai, if looks could kill. _"KING KAI! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU NOT TO USE THAT INFERNAL TECHNIQUE IN MY OFFICE?!"_

King Yemma's voice rebounded off the walls and the ceilings and King Kai was nearly blow clean off the desk by the shouts.

Gonyhe winced as her ears began ringing. "Saved by the Kai." She muttered, sending a mental thank you to Kami.

Once King Kai dusted off his robes and adjusted his antennae – which because of the force of King Yemma's shout where slicked to his skull – he made a brief bow to King Yemma and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yemma, I must ask your assistance in allowing me to take a soul to my planet. It is of the upper most importance. I know this is a lot to ask, as you would have to allow the soul her body back as she cannot go on my planet with her body, but please Yemma, I beg you, not only for my sake, but for yours too -,"

King Yemma raised a hand and instantly the Kai silenced.

"What you're asking me to do is no easily task King Kai, do you know the amount of paperwork needed to send somebody to your planet alone and that's already if they have their body?! I'll have to fill out paperwork about one hundred miles long. Why should I allow this?"

King Kai sighed. "Because Yemma, as we speak, Son Goku's son is about to self destruct, taking the planet Utrop with him."

Gonyhe perked up at the mention of her brothers name and floated upwards, disguising herself behind an overly large table leg and began to eavesdrop.

King Yemma seemed to pale either at the mention of the loss of life or the fact he now would have more paperwork. It was probably the paperwork.

"What's done is done, if it is their time to die, it is their time to die. You know as well as I do King Kai, you do not play about with the grand design of death. When your time comes, it comes, there is no escaping it."

King Kai rolled his eyes, he should have known this would happen. Time to play his trump card.

"Did I mention that Son Goku's son is a Super Saiyan. A powerful Saiyan of legend and if he self destructs he will take the whole Northern Galaxy. Now I don't know about you, but that is sure a lot of paperwork, wouldn't you say?"

King Kai knew he'd won as soon as he saw King Yemma's almost colourless face. An incredible feat seeing the giant ogre was naturally a tomato red colour.

King Yemma began babbling incoherently and King Kai thought it best just to let him continue. He did hear a few intelligent words though.

"Super Saiyan …. Northern Galaxy … Paperwork … a century?!"

King Kai winced, did he just send the poor guy into a nervous breakdown. He looked across the table and onto the floor where a seemingly endless amount of souls where congregated. Man, he did not want this job.

"My brother's a Super Saiyan?!" Gonyhe shrieked, finally recovering from her stupor at hearing her brother was going to kill himself.

King Kai leapt about a foot into the air at the sudden appearance of Gonyhe but soon calmed himself to stare at her quizzically. Then a huge grin broke out across his catfishlike features.

"You're Son Goku's daughter? Son Gohan's sister? You where killed by Cooler on Planet Utrop?" King Kai fired question after question at Gonyhe.

What was this, twenty questions?

"Yes, yes, yes and please don't remind me." Gonyhe answered the questions chronologically.

"Good, then you're just the person I need, let's go." King Kai beamed, reaching over and grasping Gonyhe's shoulder before she could protest.

In an instant they where gone, leaving King Yemma to stare unblinking at the space they had just occupied. He groaned, letting his face fall into his hands.

"Damn it all. I hate instant transmission. _NEXT_!"

* * *

"I'll do as I god-damn please woman, stop pestering me!" Bardock was glaring heatedly at Fasha who in return was giving all she was worth. It seemed Bardock and Fasha where having one of their legendary spats.

Raditz and the humans had wisely chosen to move to the other side of the planet, away from the harsh words, flying fists and occasional _ki _ball that was soon to follow the shouts.

As King Kai popped into existence just to the right of Yamcha, he screamed in a high pitched tone and leapt away, panting heavily. Gonyhe however saw the world swim before her eyes and turned a rather sickly shade of green, she swayed on the spot for a few seconds before collapsing on her knees. However the sickness didn't go away, instead she closed her eyes and felt everything she had eaten before she died come back up. She leaned over to the right and emptied her stomach contents. Instant transmission was like being squeezed through a too small pipe then having that pipe roll down a giant hill.

"First time using instant transmission eh? I guess I forgot to warn you, some first timers get like that." King Kai's nasally voice called out what could be described as a warning only it came a little too late.

Gonyhe eventually opened her eyes and grimaced as she saw the sick. She inhaled sharply though as she released her sick had landed on a pair of frighteningly familiar boots. She looked up slowly, all the while pleading to Kami that it would not be who she thought it would be.

"Hey Raditz." She gulped nervously.

Raditz growled, looking down on his boots with distaste. He abruptly turned on his heel and marched off toward the house, trying to look like he didn't care what just happened, but inside he was fuming.

"Stupid brat." He muttered angrily.

* * *

**Good, bad, terrible? Every review helps me to improve. So please review. **

**X**


	37. Bring Back My Brother

**A/N: **Woo, we finally broke the 100 reviews barrier.

--

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Bring Back My Brother

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?"

Gonyhe recognized that voice instantly, it was the voice that had plagued her dreams since that fateful day on Namek not to long ago. Though, this time his voice wasn't as anguished, desperate and pleading, instead it sounded normal. This time, Krillin wasn't pleading for his life and Gonyhe hadn't felt guilty for not even attempting to push him out the way.

The sickness feeling vanished almost instantly, to be replaced by a feeling of pure joy. Leaping up into the air, Gonyhe latched onto the bald-headed monk and squeezed him tightly. Tears of happiness streamed freely and unabashed down her face as she buried her face in Krillin's armour. She had grown quite close to Krillin during those two months travelling to and on Namek.

Blinking in surprise, it took Krillin a few seconds to react.

The former monk smiled softly down at the child and patted her back reassuringly. "There, there." He murmured, affectionately smoothing her spiky black head.

With the sheer amount of power and level of skill Gonyhe displayed, sometimes it was hard to remember that she only was a five year old girl.

After a few moments, Gonyhe seemed to realise what she was doing and jumped off Krillin, who had a knowing look in his eyes. She turned away from the dead fighters, who where watching her with small smiles and wiped away her tears. Turning back round she refused to meet their eyes out of embarrassment and instead focussed on a particularly interesting spot in the ground. A fair amount of blood shot to her cheeks as the silence dragged on longer then what she deemed necessary.

"Sorry." She apologized after a few more moments.

Yamcha chuckled softly, kneeling down so he was face to face with the demi-saiyan. Well, he would have been face to face with her if Gonyhe ever gathered the courage to look the human in the eye.

"Kid." He smiled, pushing Gonyhe's chin up and forcing her to look at him. "It's not a crime to show emotion, it's not a weakness either. I mean, come on, look at your dad."

Gonyhe protested. "But Piccolo and Vegeta-"

"Piccolo," Yamcha seemed to pale slightly at the mention of Piccolo's name and he found himself struggling on what to say next. Thankfully, Tien decided to rescue him.

"As much as Piccolo would hate to admit , he does care for you and your brother."

"It was love that made Goku transform into a Super Saiyan. King Kai thinks that's why there wasn't a Super Saiyan in so many years, because as the Saiyan's came under the command of Frieza, all the emotion was bred out of them. They were moulded into the killers we know them as. The Super Saiyan transformation is only triggered when a Saiyan goes through severe emotional trauma and is pushed over the edge, once that happens they snap and loose their grasp on reality. Luckily for Saiyan's, they live to fight stronger opponents and become stronger, so, if it wasn't for the need to fight and become stronger, they would probably just self destruct when they are pushed that much. Lucky though on a subconscious level, they do realise that there is a stronger opponent there so they bring themselves back after unlocking their true potential." Chiaoutzui explained softly to the child.

There was a snort from a few feet away, followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a few rude curses.

Gonyhe raised an eyebrow sceptically at the little emperor, ignoring the brewing argument a few feet away.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then that would mean that any Saiyan has the ability to transform into a s-super saiyan." Gonyhe stumbled over the words.

"It is true. Unfortunately, the same has happened to Gohan. Your death at the hands of Cooler triggered the transformation in young Gohan as it did with Goku, but the difference with Gohan is that Goku and Krillen had no mental link. Now that Gohan's killed Cooler and had his revenge he has nothing left to live for." King Kai explained.

"Please don't tell me my brother's suicidal." Gonyhe replied deadpan.

Silence was her answer.

"But if that's true, then why didn't the same happen when Piccolo died? He has a mental link with both of us, I know it. He talks to us all the time. Why didn't it happen with him?" Gonyhe pressed.

King Kai sighed. "Because, Piccolo worked very hard to keep you two at a distance. My guess is that he suspected he wasn't going to survive the fight with the Saiyans but wanted to make sure you two did, so he put up numerous mental blocks designed to keep you two out. Have you noticed how you can only contact him when you and your brother combine your powers?"

At Gonyhe's expression, King Kai nodded slowly.

"Then why aren't I suffering from maniac depression?" Gonyhe asked snidely.

"It doesn't effect you as much here because this is heaven. You have no worries. Did you notice that when you got here you felt unusually happy? That's the effects of heaven, you have no worries. You feel no emotional pain - I'm afraid I can't say the same about the physical side. You however, cannot block it out completely. Your mental link is strong, so if you really concentrated solely on Gohan, I'm sure you would be able to feel him - and his pain."

Although a little hesitant, Gonyhe wanted to feel this, strange as it sounded. She closed her eyes and focussed solely on Gohan. She thought of many things, silly little things that reminded her of her brother. The way he smelled, his smile, the memories they had training in the wilderness with Piccolo, the time where she had broken her mama's vase and Gohan had taken the blame for it, and of course the cherry pie and pillow case incident.

Then just as she was giving up, she suddenly slipped into a dark place. All around her was darkness, so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. On instinct, she attempted to power up, only to find herself unable to tap into her powers. She started to feel cold, like death itself was nipping at her skin. After a few attempts she eventually managed to wrap her arms around her upper arms and ran her hands up and down in attempts to generate heat.

"Gohan?!" She called into the darkness, her voice echoed eerily around the dark void.

Gonyhe could feel the goose-bumps on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She was about to give up and found herself pulling out of the dark void, when King Kai's voice floated toward her. Almost as if she where in some sort of a dream.

'_Focus on Gohan, only on Gohan …. '_

Once again, Gonyhe let the memories flood back. Her first real memory she had of her brother, sitting in a high chair with her father pulling funny faces, their first martial art's lesson together, sitting on the nimbus cloud together, sneaking out of the house to go swimming when they were supposed to be studying.

"**ARG!"**

Gonyhe screamed in agony, dropping to her knees in the process. She clutched desperately at her chest, where her heart was and began howling in anguish. It felt like knives where being repeatedly stabbed into her chest, the feeling of loss - it was so powerful. It was like when her father was killed, only one hundred times worse. Gonyhe curled into the foetal position, rolling back and forward as tears streamed freely down her face for the second time in half an hour.

"Make it stop!" She whimpered. "MAKE IT STOP!"

--

"Gonyhe!" Four voices called as the child suddenly screamed out in agony and dropped to the ground.

For the past five minutes they had watched curiously as Gonyhe had slipped into a near comatose state and hadn't even acknowledged their existence. When King Kai informed them that she was somewhere in limbo, so to speak, they had been confused. It was only when King Kai explained it in more simpler terms that the began to understand - Gonyhe was trying to re-establish the mental link between her and her brother but she was going to have to go through some dark places to get there.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" King Kai roared just before Yamcha's hand touched Gonyhe's cheek.

Instantly, Yamcha and the other warriors froze and backed away a little.

"She has to do this alone, touch her and there is a risk that it could permanently damage the mental link or you'll be transported into where she is - either way, you do not want to go there. " King Kai warned.

"What's wrong with her?" Krillin demanded, fighting the urge to reach out and comfort the girl.

"She's feeling his pain." King Kai answered simply.

"What can we do?" Tien asked in a growl, wanting to fight off whatever enemy the child was facing.

"Nothing, she has to do this alone." Was King Kai's solemn reply.

Yamcha looked away as tears began streaming down the demi-saiyan's face.

"Is this why you brought her here?" Krillin demanded, rounding on King Kai.

King Kai held his hands up in surrender and took a few steps backwards. "I intended for Gonyhe to contact Gohan and hopefully break the depressive spell Gohan was under, but I never intended for her to do it this way. In fact, I never thought it possible for her to even contact her brother from this realm. I intended to do it through me, so I could possibly help her, but right now she has to do this on her own. It's their link, even Piccolo couldn't penetrate their own private link so who's to know what will happen if one of you try to? Your soul could be banished anywhere."

Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chiaoutzui all visibly gulped and took a step back, choosing to watch from a safe distance.

"How long will this take?" Chiaoutzui asked eventually.

King Kai sighed, looking upwards as his glasses shone with light. "Your guess is as good as mines."

--

Blackness. Pain. Cold.

How long had it been? Could you be killed again once you where dead? Where was she?

Question after question raced through her head throwing her mind into turmoil as she fought desperately to hold her own against the suffocating darkness. Everywhere darkness pushed and prodded at her, compressing her chest and forcing the youngest demi-saiyan to take much shallower breathes. The pain was unbearable and came in waves, each wave becoming more painful - if that was even possible.

"Gohan?" Gonyhe whimpered for the umpteenth time.

As she expected silence was her answer and her voice echoed aimlessly all around her. Gonyhe gritted her teeth and fought against the pain, clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. She would overcome this, she had to.

"Please." She whispered as a tear splashed onto the darkness.

Once again, just as she was about to give up all hope and succumb to the darkness of the void, it was King Kai's voice that was to be her saviour.

'_Focus on Gohan, embrace the pain. It will go against all your natural instincts, but it will bring you closer to him …'_

King Kai's last few words hung on in the air for a few more seconds before leaving Gonyhe in the silence again. She resisted the urge to scream at the Kai. What did he know? He wasn't the one here feeling like his insides where being put through a presser and what did he mean embrace pain?

Urgh! Why did he have to be so cryptic?

Once more, Gonyhe focused completely on Gohan, imagining his bright face shining like a beacon in the darkness. Once more, the excruciating pain in her chest sprung up like an inferno and assaulted her, but this time instead of stopping she continued to think about Gohan and the pain only intensified.

Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan.

If Gonyhe didn't know any better, she'd say that she was actually hearing his voice echo all around her.

Wait a minute, she was!

Peeling open one eye and ignoring the pain in her chest, Gonyhe stood up and did in fact find that in the distance she could hear her brothers voice. Getting excited, Gonyhe began to walk in the general direction she could hear her brother's voice.

As time passed, his voice began to get louder and louder until it was like a roaring all around. She didn't know how long she had been walking, nor did she know in which direction she had been walking, but in the end she ended up tripping up over something and face-planting straight into what she assumed was the ground.

Grumbling incoherently, she pushed herself onto her knees and began to grope around blindly, looking for anything to give sight into where she was . When her hand brushed over something warm and _moving _she screamed and fell backwards, landing on her back with a moan of protest. Gonyhe lay flat on her back, looking up into the seemingly, never-ending darkness and tried to calm her racing heart by breathing slowly.

"W-w-who's there?" Gonyhe asked in a pathetic attempt at trying to sound brave.

Sniffling was her only reply.

"Hello?!" Gonyhe demanded more aggressively.

"G-go-Nyhe?" Came a familiar whimpering voice.

Gonyhe's eyes widened in surprise as she squinted through the darkness trying to see the familiar face the voice came from.

"Gohan?" Gonyhe shouted excitedly.

"Gonyhe!" Gohan echoed. "But you're dead." His voice fell.

"Ermm, yeah well, I suppose, minor details. What's more important is the fact that you've lost your marbles and are about to blow up the whole planet, yourself and Piccolo and Bulma - blow up Vegeta if you want."

Was it Gonyhe or was the void around her starting to get brighter?

There was no reply.

"Gohan, if you don't answer me, Kami help me!"

Once again, there was no reply.

Gonyhe sighed, picking herself up off her back and kneeling down, her hand darting out to grasp something that felt remotely like clothes. She shook Gohan around roughly but sighed in defeat when she didn't get a response out of him. Instead, she bowed her head in an attempt to hide her watery eyes.

"Please Gohan. You can't do this, it hurts me as well you know? I know how much this is hurting you, Kami knows, I felt it myself, but blowing yourself up isn't the answer. Do you think dad would want this? Do you think this was what Piccolo trained us to use our powers for, to blow ourselves up for nothing? Remember, we've got the dragon balls, I can and will be wished back. Please Gohan, I miss you but I'll see you soon. Please, do you think your going to get rid of me that easy? It takes more than a glorified nutcase to keep me down."

There was a long pause then the scenery around them started to change and morph. The world seemed to spin, then there was a bright flash of eye watering light and when the light faded, there was Gohan, standing up and looking at Gohan with a mischievous smile. His hand was reached out toward her and Gonyhe hesitantly took it, grateful for the time being of the fact that the pain in her chest was gone.

Gohan pulled Gonyhe straight into his chest for a hug which Gonyhe readily except, not knowing herself how much she actually needed it until it happened. Then in another bright flash of light the white light around them suddenly vanished only to be replaced by a very familiar, picturesque scene.

They were back at Mount Pouz, in a clearing, standing next to a crystal clear lake which seemed to glitter as the midday sun hit it. All around the lake was overgrown shrubbery and flowers of every colour imaginable. It was a truly beautiful place and Gonyhe could see why this was the backdrop for their reunion. The only two people who actually knew of it's existence where Gohan and Gonyhe and the two demi-saiyans had spent many a day just relaxing by that meadow in the pre-Raditz days.

After a few more moments, both children pulled back and grinned at each other. "So, you're not suicidal now?" Gonyhe asked hopefully.

Gohan chuckled and shook his head.

"Good."

Gonyhe grimaced feeling a pulling behind her naval, like something was trying to force her to come back. She tried to fight the feeling but it steadily became more and more uncomfortable and she eventually couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sorry Gohan but I think I've got to go, something wants me to go back to King Kai's." Gonyhe told the crestfallen Gohan.

Gohan's eyes widened. "You're training with King Kai, didn't dad train with him?"

Gonyhe grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, I'm going to get strong like you and daddy, so you better watch out, 'cos when I get back I'm gonna kick your butt."

Gohan merely smiled back and tapped the side of his nose. "We'll see."

As the pulling feeling intensified, Gonyhe managed one last wave to her brother before the world around her faded to white and she found herself falling, spiralling downwards.

--

Gonyhe sat up with a gasp, like she'd just released breath after having held it in for a long time. She wiped a few beads of sweat off of her top brow and pulled herself up so she was sitting cross legged on the grass. Gonyhe could feel the eyes of many a fighter stare into her but she didn't acknowledge them, instead focussing on the ground with a frightening intensity.

It could have been hours for all Gonyhe was noticing until eventually the scar-faced fighter cleared his throat uncomfortably, ending the silence.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"I stopped him, he's not going to self destruct."

A cheer went up from the Earth fighters and the Kai. After a few minutes of celebrations, King Kai eventually decided to interrupt things by whistling loudly, after all, there was training to get on with.

"Now. I believe we have some training to get on with. I said I would teach you the Kaio Ken technique and I never go back on my word, ah! That reminds me of a joke I heard: What do you call a one legged donkey? _WONKEY! _Hahahahaha!"

King Kai was doubled over clutching his stomach as the others just stared unresponsive at the deranged Kai. They blinked a few times at him before sighing. Yamcha was just confused though.

"How did he get _donkey_ from Kaio Ken?"

--

Overhead, lightening struck random spots periodically, the screaming of the wind showed no intention of letting up and the shaking of the ground below was enough to floor even Vegeta.

As the mighty Saiyan prince battled with the elements and his own jealousy, Piccolo found things a little harder to swallow. The Namekan warrior didn't know what to feel as he watched his young pupil hanging suspended in the air, his eyes glowing a ghostly white. The outline of his small form was just visible through the light which his body was emitting. His mouth was still open in a screaming position but Piccolo could no longer tell if the boy was still screaming, after a while it had stopped hurting him so it was entirely possible that the half-ling's voice had reached an octave even Piccolo couldn't hear.

Then as if nothing happened, time itself seemed to freeze as the ground stopped shaking and gravity returned, allowing the various bits of planet, shrubbery and the occasional part of building that were floating overhead to come back to ground with a crash. The clouds disappeared as quickly as the appeared and the lightening was also quick to stop, after a few more seconds it seemed as if the vicious winds were nothing but a dream.

Piccolo and Vegeta were hard pressed to avoid the falling masses from the sky.

Gohan's body started to dim as the light seemed to be absorbed back into his tiny form. There was a cry of surprise from Gohan as his hair flashed repeatedly from its golden hue to it's natural back. It continued doing this for a few moments before finally settling on staying black, instantaneously Gohan's eyes returned to coal black.

Then the little warrior began to plummet from the sky, the effects of what he had accomplished in the last two hours alone finally catching up to him.

Piccolo sighed as his student crashed into the ground, wiping a bead of sweat away from his forehead in the process. At last it was over, they could finally head back home and relax. Even to Piccolo, that sounded nice.

Now there was only one question, just _how _where they supposed to get home?

--

**A/N: **WOOOOH! An update. Bet you all really want to kill me right now. I can give no exact time to when I'm going to update next, but I will do it as quickly as I can.


	38. The Long Road Home

A/N: **Woo, we finally broke the 100 reviews barrier. **

**--**

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The Long Road Home

Piccolo stared over the child laying in the crater with an unreadable expression. The child was out cold, lying on his side in the rough earth but strangely he had a smile on his face - like he was lying in the most comfortable bed in the world. Then again, he had been using rocks as pillows for the best part of a year and a half.

He didn't look like a child: That was the first thing Piccolo noted. The boy laying in front of Piccolo looked like a child physically, but had matured beyond his years, he had been exposed to the cruelties of the real world at too young an age. His face was cut up and purplish bruises were already beginning to form at both his eyes and at the side of his jaw. Splodges of colour ranging from bright red to yellow were dotted all over his small body, visible through his torn spandex.

Gohan's body had taken the brunt of one heck-of-a beating, internal bleeding was a high possibility and broken bones were a certainty, but Piccolo knew that by the time the kid had woken from his coma like state, Gohan's incredible Saiyan cells would have already got to work repairing any major and minor damage his body had received. Such were the marvels of being the warrior race of the universe.

Gohan turned in his sleep, allowing his tail to show itself and wriggle in pain on the ground. The corners of Piccolo's mouth twitched downwards as a sign of Gohan's true heritage made itself known. Then again there was the cons of being the warrior race of the universe - they were wiped out because of one tyrants fear of a future over-throw. .

Piccolo kneeled down on one knee and placed an overly large, green hand upon the child's forehead. He concentrated for a moment, then a bright white light surrounded Gohan's body. When the light faded, Gohan was still deep in slumber, only this time he was more appropriately dressed. There was no signs of his torn spandex that had barely survived the heat of the battle, instead he was wearing a dark purple _gi _in the same style as his own with blue wrist guards and a red obi.[1] On his feet he wore shoes in the same style as Piccolo's own and white ankle guards with a white polo-neck of some sort, leaving his upper arms exposed.

As Gohan began to shiver again, Piccolo rolled his eyes, muttering a few obscenities and quickly conjured up a copy of his cape and placed it over the still sleeping child. Instantly, Gohan smiled contentedly and snuggled deeper into the cape, revelling in the warmth it brought with him.

Taking a few seconds out to fix his own attire, Piccolo then stared down at the half-ling again and smiled softly, then he stopped himself abruptly and scowled.

"I'm getting soft." He growled.

It was then that Piccolo felt a large amount of _ki _building up behind him, fearing the worst Piccolo twisted round in time to bat the bright blue sphere of energy straight into the atmosphere.

Piccolo let loose a feral snarl and rounded on the attacker - Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans.

"What the hell do you think your doing you misguided little fool?" Raged the Namek, taking a threatening step toward the Saiyan.

Vegeta grimaced, hunching over even more in attempts to support his weight. The saiyan had taken quite the beating, with a few broken bones and even a cracked vertebrae. It was amazing he was still standing, never mind actually summoning the energy to form a potentially lethal _ki_ ball.

One severely broken left arm hung pathetically at his side as his other arm gripped it tightly as pain ran rampant through his body. Vegeta glared at the defenceless Gohan and attempted to take a step toward him only to fall flat on his face - and his injured arm.

Vegeta let loose a cry of pain and attempted to push himself up again only for him to give up after two attempts and diverted all his energy to simply lifting his head up and looking Piccolo straight in the eye.

"You have to kill him." Vegeta croaked much to Piccolo's disbelief.

"What?! Did Cooler hit you too hard? That kid just saved all our backsides and you want me to kill him? Not only that you want me to kill him when he's down and defenceless, and I thought you Saiyans couldn't go any lower! You disgust me!" Piccolo rumbled and spat at the Saiyans head

"No! He'll turn on us all! He'll kill us all!" Vegeta said, his eyes pleading.

"Read my lips scum, no way!" Piccolo growled, emphasising every syllable. "You're just jealous that somebody's stronger than you. Feh, pathetic! I'm stronger than you right now, what stops me from killing you?"

A bright ball of _ki _popped into existence as Piccolo bounced it from hand to hand, watching with satisfaction as Vegeta's eyes followed it closely.

Vegeta's eyes lit up with victory. "Because you need me to steer the ship."

Piccolo smirked. "There is always Goku's friend - Bulma."

"Who's to say she's still living her pathetic little life? After that battle I severely doubt her lacking intelligence and minuscule energy level was enough to save her worthless life. Even so, in the highly unlikely situation that she did manage to survive, her small cranium would never be able to comprehend how to open the hull of the ship, much less fly one across the galaxy."

Piccolo's resolve shattered as the _ki _ball dissipated into nothingness. He let loose a string of curses and then reached down and grabbed Vegeta by the scruff of his tattered armour.

"Ok Saiyan. We're on the same side for now, but if you put as much as a toe out of line, I'll blast you so fast you wont know your dead 'til you meet that infernal ogre in the otherworld check-in centre."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes but grudgingly accepted the offer.

Piccolo threw Vegeta's body callously onto the soil, grinning with satisfaction as he heard a distinct cry of pain. He went to walk away but thought better of it and leaned down to scoop the still unconscious Gohan up. Not sure how to hold a child properly, Piccolo instead settled on tucking Gohan under one arm, cape and all.

The Namek hovered into the air a few metres before turning back to look at Vegeta who was still in the position Piccolo threw him into. "And that clause also covers the kid as well. One wrong move and …"

To demonstrate Piccolo held up his spare hand and with blinding speed shot a ball of energy at one of the few mountains that was still standing. It exploded in a shower of light and dust.

With that being said Piccolo leapt into the air and shot off in a random direction to see if that blue haired earthling was still alive, knowing his luck she would be and he'd have to put up with her moaning for however long it would take them to get back to Earth.

As he flew above the scarred terrain with Gohan tucked safely under one arm, he started to think that maybe the woman hadn't survived. In fact, he expected to see a head of blue hair peeking out from under the rocks. In one way, he actually hoped that she was dead, they could always wish her back with the dragon balls. The only thing that was stopping him from just leaving this planet was the boy tucked under his arm. He would cry non-stop from the time he woke up until the woman was wished back to life and Piccolo didn't feel like subjecting his ears to such torture.

Just as he thought that maybe she hadn't survived, there was a sound that reminded Piccolo vaguely of the sound of what the humans called a cat. Rolling his eyes, Piccolo quickly altered his flight path to swoop down and pick the squealing human up by the back of her idiot space suit and tuck her under his free arm.

As soon as Piccolo took off again with his two passengers in tow, Bulma wisely decided to keep quiet.

--

"_I want my babies and I want them NOW!" _Every Namek in a one mile radius of the shrieking woman dropped to the ground in pain, green hands going straight to their ringing ears.

"Chichi. Honey, calm down." The Ox-King tried to coax his daughter - who had a tendency to overreact - to calm down. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lie back down on the hospital bed.

This was the first time Chichi had been awake in a week. After she had fainted the first time, she had been brought back to Capsule Corp. along with all the other Nameks and after a few more hysteric episodes, Dr. Briefs had deducted that it was probably best to keep Chichi in a drug induced sleep. Every time she woke up, she had demanded to see her babies, much to the protests of others.

As Dr. Briefs once again came toward Chichi was a needle in one arm, Chichi's sense of fighting kicked in. She wriggled out of her fathers hands and back-flipped off the bed, coming to a stop in a defensive stance with her back pressed against the wall for cover.

"Give me my babies." The ox-princess said slowly, a fire burning in her eyes.

Ox-King took a step forward but stopped dead in his tracks when Chichi growled threateningly at him. There was nothing that could rival a mothers love for her children.

The Ox-King sighed. "Chichi, we can't go get them. The ships err _broke_."

Chichi raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Oh yeah?"

Ox King nodded, thinking that maybe she had believed him, but just as he was relaxing the Son matriarch leapt over her fathers head and headed off at a run down the hallway with the Ox-King, Dr. Briefs and a few Nameks chasing after her.

--

Chichi exited the dome shaped house and headed toward the ship which she could see sitting in the yard. It was so close, just a few more metres and she was one step closer to finding her babies.

Then the unexpected happened, just as Chichi was about to reach the ship, a blue beam came out of nowhere to strike the ship at his hull. Time seemed to slow down as the full ship was bathed in a yellow light then there was a loud explosion and a gust of wind that swept Chichi off her feet and carried her backwards where she slammed into her fathers broad chest.

Right in front of her eyes Chichi saw her dreams of finding her children go up in smoke.

"_OLD MAN!" _She bellowed turning around and snarling ferociously in the old masters direction. Who, at this point was desperately trying to seek a suitable hiding place - unfortunately under Turtle's shell wasn't the best place to hide.

"Please don't hurt me!"

--

Three bodies slammed into the ground with three identical cries of pain. Up in the air, Gonyhe grinned down at her defeated opponents then wiped a trickle of blood away from the corner of her mouth. She flashed a victory sign at Yamcha, Tien and Chiaoutzui and she could almost see the gears in their head turning as they more than likely plotted their revenge.

"Best two out of three guys?" She offered cheerily.

A yellow ball of energy exploding in her face was her answer.

--

Piccolo landed on the ground just in front of the large space cruiser, dumping his two passengers on the ground. Gohan continued to sleep, still unconscious and recovering from his traumatic battle experience whilst Bulma gave an indignant shriek of protest. It was already clear to anyone that Gohan's Saiyan cells had already done their job as the boy now looked a healthier colour and was no longer bleeding from his ears.

The two conscious individuals lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

It was ten minutes later when they finally spotted the Saiyan prince on the horizon, easily distinguished by his small stature and flame like hair. Even in the air he looked weak and vulnerable, not flying in a horizontal position. He was flying vertically, with one hand clutching his tender abdomen whilst the other reached out a head of him.

Wordlessly, he landed in front of the trio around fifteen minutes later and tried to walk confidently toward the ship but stumbled a few times on the way. Bulma couldn't hide her sniggers when he did so but she was always rewarded with a mean glare that made her quieten instantly - that guy was just plain scary, injured or not!

"Ok look, I may not be able to fly this ship but I am a genius and even I know a knuckle-head like Goku would be able to work out that this ship is not flyable. Hello, monkey boy, there's no air in space and there's a huge freakin' hole in the side of the ship. We wouldn't make it off the planet!" Bulma argued as she chewed her lip thoughtfully, staring at the large hole. Her voice came out a little muffled and mechanical though, she was effectively talking through a speaker, through her gravity defying space suit.

"I know that you impudent woman, fortunately this ship is built by higher intelligence beings. There are situations where this happens and rather than be stranded on the planet like some idiot would be, there are procedures that can be followed than enable even a ship in this condition to fly!"

By this time, Bulma's temper had flared and she pushed herself right up into Vegeta's face much to the surprise of Piccolo who always assumed the loud mouthed bluenette was all bark and no bite. With a concealed smirk he took a step back and watched the fireworks.

Bulma prodded her glove covered finger directly into Vegeta's chest and found to her satisfaction that he actually winced. "Look buddy, first of all my name is _Bulma_. You get it? B-U-L-M-A! Not woman or whatever childish insult you can come up with and second of all _I am not an idiot! I'll have you know I'm a genius and a beauty on Earth!_" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta winced, trying not to seem not too uncomfortable. "Well, if your considered a 'genius' is there any doubt that Kakarot is the idiot he is?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed into slits as she screamed and clenched her fists, slamming one foot onto the ground repeatedly and succeeding in making herself look like a toddler.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Moron."

"Jerk." Bulma retaliated.

"ENOUGH!" Piccolo roared, stepping in between the two and pushing them apart none too gently, causing human and saiyan alike to fall onto the ground.

"We don't have time for your petty problems. This planet's a ticking time bomb and I for one don't want to be on it when the timer runs out. Sort out your problems later but for now Saiyan you get the ship organized and ready to fly and girl, you help him!"

"WHAT?!" The two roared in unison, fuming at the thought of having to work together.

"JUST DO IT!" Piccolo bellowed back.

Vegeta actually managed to climb back to his feet and step up right into Piccolo's face. "I'll do as I please Namek." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Piccolo prodded Vegeta in the chest with one finger and growled. "Your in no position to be arguing back with me Saiyan. You either shut your trap or I'll shut it for you - _permanently._"

Vegeta spat at Piccolo's feet, a mixture of blood, saliva and perhaps even a tooth and stormed off. Or at least tried to, all he succeeded in doing was causing more pain to himself, but it was better than damaging his pride.

Piccolo and Bulma - after Piccolo scooped up the unconscious demi-saiyan - pursued the haughty Saiyan Prince.

--

'_Emergency lockdown commencing in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1. Emergency lockdown feature activated. All access to lower deck sealed off. Diagnostic check complete - Pressure and oxygen levels holding steady. Ship sustained 44% worth of damage.'_

"Computer is the ship still able to fly?" Vegeta said out-loud as he typed furiously.

They were in the bridge of the ship which was in the uppermost part of the ship. In actual fact this was the only part of the ship that was undamaged an extremely lucky find for the fighters as this was the most important part.

One large circular television warped around the circular wall but was split into four sections, each one displaying a different statistic or view of the planet. In the centre of the room there was a platform and that was the only way to access the lower decks - that is if they could access the lower decks.

'_Affirmative. The engines are damaged, cause of which unknown. However flight is probable. Number of Truisk left. Four fully charged bars. Please plot course to proceed.'_

Vegeta mumbled to himself as even Bulma's scientific mind struggled to keep up. All this talk about Truisk, lockdowns and oxygen percentage had completely thrown her, and just what did they mean when they said it was _probable _the ship could fly. That didn't seem too comforting to her, it was either yes or no. Not something in between!

"We should be able to make it back to Earth on those four bars. However we can't afford to take any hits from stray asteroid, if the damage gets above 50% when we're in a lockdown state, the full ship shuts down."

Bulma gulped audibly whilst Piccolo remained indifferent, occasionally nudging Gohan with the tip of his foot.

"So if we take a hit we're screwed?"

"Pretty much."

"Computer prepare for take off in one minute - co-ordinates: quadrant 2, sector 16 xy567-h859e-00003."

"WHAT?!" Bulma screeched. "You can't just take off after that warning. You heard the computer, one hit and we're out!"

'_Affirmative, co-ordinates saves take off in T minus one minute. Please prepare for take off. Journey to Planet Earth will be approximately one month.'_

Vegeta continued on like he hadn't even heard Bulma's complaints. He pressed a panel in the wall twice and typed in something which Bulma could not understand and from nowhere four seats popped up.

Vegeta buckled himself into one and turned to the others. "Unless you want to get squished like the bugs you are during take off, I suggest you strap yourselves in and for pity's sake woman, you can take that infernal contraption off now, we're inside an artificial gravity room."

Bulma sat down in a chair a little warily and reached up and twisted her helmet round. There was a clicking noise then the sound of air rushing through the air quickly and Bulma's helmet clattered to the floor. Bulma reached up and ran a hand through her blue locks, grimacing as days worth of swear clung to her fingers. She hastily wiped the grime onto her space suit and buckled herself into the seat, pulling the harness over her head and clipping it into the points on the chair - she was not taking any chances.

Piccolo dropped Gohan onto his chair and after a few failed attempts, eventually managed to strap the demi-saiyan in. Gohan was still unconscious and still smiling in his sleep and his Saiyan cells had already repaired most of the damage. There was now yellowish bruises where the bold purple ones once were, angry red welts and gashes were now a more comforting pink colour and were scabbing up nicely. Gohan was on the mend, all that they needed now was for him to wake up but whenever that was nobody knew.

All of a sudden the ship jolted to life as the engines started to groan and the whole ship shuddered. Piccolo quickened his pace and just managed to make it into his seat and pull on his harness as the countdown started.

'_10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 '_

Bulma was sure she'd left her stomach back on the planet when the most gut-wrenching feeling ripped through her. It felt like she was being pulled in two directions. She tried to scream but the sound was caught in her throat as the breath was squeezed out of her. Bulma wisely shut her mouth and conserved all the air she could by taking short, sharp gasps.

The human couldn't tell at what point the ship penetrated the atmosphere, nor could she tell how long the initial take-off actually lasted but it was the longest time of her life none-the-less. As her stomach contents churned around, Bulma struggled not to bring up whatever was in her stomach.

After a few more minutes the ship didn't stop but the feeling of something being pressed down on her abdomen receded and Bulma was finally able to breathe easily again. Peeling open her eyes, the blue haired scientist was surprised to find she was the only one sitting down.

Piccolo and Vegeta were already up and walking around. Vegeta was over at the same wall he was at before they had taken off and was typing into the panel again, whilst Piccolo had abandoned any attempts at rousing Gohan and was staring into one of the large screens which was currently serving as a viewing window into outer space.

Bulma's bottom lip trembled as she unbuckled her harness and took a shaky step toward the viewing window, afraid that the ground might swallow her up. After a few more tentative steps, Bulma soon came to realise that the ground was infact not out to do her any harm and pretty soon her inquisitive, scientific mind took over as she danced around the circular control room, looking at all the alien technology.

"Ooooh! What does this one do?"

It was going to be a long road home.

--

**A/N: **Here's what you've all been waiting for, an update! It's a little early, but one of the reviewers (xxI lurve Itxx) has brought to my attention about who Gonyhe will end up with when she's older. So I'm putting up a poll on my profile. The choices are as follows:

Sharpener.

Another human - someone in school OC

A saiyan - OC

Some other alien she meets in space - OC

Other - please specify (send an email or drop a review)


	39. Getting To Know Grandpa

**A/N: **This is the fastest I've updated in a long while.

A special treat for you readers this chapter - a fight between Bardock and Gonyhe. These chapters are mainly filler but the next chapter will start to get interesting as the ship arrives back at Earth.

--

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Getting To Know Grandpa

_One week later …_

Vegeta's eye twitched and a very large vein began to throb on his forehead as the woman once again began fiddling with the panel on the wall. In an instant he was at her side, grasping her outstretched wrist and hoisting her upwards till her toes were brushing against the ground.

"What do you think you're doing woman? That is very delicate equipment that your lacking intelligence couldn't even hope to comprehend." Vegeta said emotionlessly, knowing by now that there was no point trying to scare the woman as she had clearly been dropped on her head one-too-many times and didn't know how to feel fear for a more superior being.

Bulma giggled nervously and tried to wiggle her wrist out of Vegeta's steel grip.

Vegeta grumbled a few choice words in a guttural language and realised Bulma's arm but choose to knock her away from the console for good measure. That would keep her at bay - for at least another hour.

Piccolo jerked out of his meditative position when Gohan's energy level suddenly shot up a few notches. He took four long strides to cross the room and stood in front of the half Saiyan, just as he opened his eyes

"M-mr Piccolo?" Gohan questioned sleepily, winching as his eyes were flooded with artificial light.

The corners of Piccolo's lips twitched upwards - the closest anyone was getting to a smile.

Gohan clumsily raised a hand to wipe away the sleep in his eye but quickly let it drop again, finding out the hard way that it only intensified the pounding in his head. He groaned outwardly, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the irritating light. His limbs felt like lead and his head felt like it had just gone ten rounds as a punch-bag to Cooler. His eyes were droopy and were tingling, all in all he felt pretty lousy - but that was to be expected, he had just woken up after a week in a comatose state.

"Night, night." Gohan mumbled, burying himself deeper into the chair.

Before Gohan knew what was happening, he found himself being grabbed by the scruff of his _gi_ and hoisted into the air. For a minute, Gohan was dazed as he shook of the sensation of being moved quicker than his mind could follow. He looked down quizzically at his clothing before, questioning just when he had donned a _gi. _The last time he checked his attire he was wearing a wrecked suit of armour. Gohan looked up slowly to see his Namekian martial arts master looking down at him scornfully. He giggled nervously and smiled impishly at his green skinned friend who merely shook his head and loosened his grip on Gohan's armour, causing the afore-mentioned boy to go crashing back to the floor.

Gohan landed rather ungracefully on the ground - face first to be exact - and groaned whilst Piccolo snorted in distaste. Gohan pushed himself up and rubbed a forming lump on his hairline, his body finally starting to readjust to being moved around after a week worth of sleeping.

"What was that for?" He moaned as one hand grasped the forming bump and the other helped stretch out his ligaments.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and slapped his student upside the head. "You've had a week worth of sleeping and you expect to go straight back to sleep the minute you wake up? We start your training straight away, just because we are in temporally times of peace does not mean you can afford to get too comfortable!"

Gohan gulped nervously and bowed respectively to his mentor.

"Sorry Piccolo." He murmured and immediately dropped to the ground and began a series of press-ups.

Out of nowhere, a white boot came in and hooked Gohan in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and lifting him up into the air. His momentum carried him into one of the screens which cracked around him from the pressure. Gohan lay spread against the screens, a little dazed but fine none-the-less.

"What the?" He questioned only to have Vegeta's fist implant himself in his tender abdomen.

Gohan cried out in protest and scrambled to bring his knee up and slam it onto Vegeta's forearm. The prince leapt a few feet backwards, floating in the air in front of Gohan.

Gohan peeled himself off the wall and fingered his stomach carefully, he was lucky to have taken a punch like that and just get away with severe bruising. Then he rounded on his attacker. "Why did you do that?" He asked calmly.

"You!" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth, pointing a shaky finger toward Gohan. "How did _you _the son of a third class soldier manage to achieve the legendary?! The _half-breed _son of a third class solider who is not even fit to lick the grime off my boots, _how?! _I am the Prince, the child with the most powerful power level at birth ever to be recorded, yet I did not achieve it. If it's not bad enough your clown of a father managed to reach the status, now his little mutt of a son also has. Is the universe itself out to get me?! How did you do it?!"

Gohan averted his eyes from Vegeta's furious ones and instead focussed on a particularly interesting spot in the ground. He toyed with the bottom of his _gi_ top idly and debated internally whether or not to tell Vegeta what it was really like to transform. Should he tell him the feeling of helplessness he associated with transforming, the feeling of completely letting yourself go, going against your very instincts and willing to give up your life only to be snatched back cruelly at the last moment and turned into something else. Should Gohan explain the hollow feeling you got when you were transformed? It was so cold, like there was no such thing as love in your heart - you knew no emotion but thirst. The thirst to fight and display your power.

You became a monster.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Gohan asked eventually, somehow finding the courage to look up and stare Vegeta in the face. "Do you think I wanted to see my sister die in front of my very eyes and know there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it? Do you think I like the fact that I went against my own basic instincts to survive and just when I was willing to give up - I _wanted _to give up -, I was brought back to this land, to this hell!"

By this time tears where streaming down Gohan's face but they were tears of fury.

"The only way to win that battle was if somebody transformed. It was the same on Namek - dad transformed when Krillen was killed! My sister had to die so I could transform and save us all. Do you think I wanted that?" He whispered the last part.

Vegeta growled, apparently not even caring about Gohan said.

"You _will _teach me how to transform!" Vegeta hissed, zipping forward suddenly to clamp a hand round Gohan's neck.

Gohan could feel Vegeta's grip tightening on his neck, the feeling of helplessness as black spots danced in front of his vision. He briefly wondered where Piccolo was, but soon pushed the thought out of his mind as he realised he would have a good reason for not coming to his aid.

It was then that Gohan realised - he was stronger than Vegeta. He was a super saiyan for crying out loud! Before he lost all air, Gohan scowled at his attacker and using an incredible display of flexibility, flipping his bottom half up and twisted slamming both feet into Vegeta's mid-section and breaking Vegeta's hold on him at the same time.

Gohan went to attack Vegeta again as he stumbled backwards but a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. He followed the hand up to a body to see Piccolo shaking his head at him. "Leave him be. He's learned his lesson." Piccolo rumbled.

Gohan turned to look at Vegeta who was indeed across the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Gohan nodded wordlessly and made his way over to Bulma, who was trying to make herself seem as small as possible on the other end of the room.

The battle between the two Saiyans was over, but the war certainly was not!

--

_Back in the otherworld …_

A familiar sort of power erupted within Gonyhe and a fiery red aura surrounded her body. She quickly fought to control her primaral urges and reign in her raging aura. She was mastering the Kaio Ken technique fairly quickly and it didn't take long for her to have it semi under control. Currently she was at level twenty and it was no walk in the park, even when she was dead.

Gonyhe gritted her teeth against the pain and hunched over, letting loose a feral scream in the process. When the pain died down she let out a breath of air and dropped the transformation, falling to her knees seconds later.

A pair of black shoed feet came into her line of vision. "You okay kiddo?"

Gonyhe mumbled a few words and pushed herself back onto her feet and crouched down yet again into another fighting style stance - this time a variation of the demon style and her fathers.

"I'm okay King Kai, I need to master level twenty if I have the slightest chance of even tickling Gohan when we spar."

King Kai chuckled softly and placed a hand on Gonyhe's shoulder, causing Gonyhe a momentary lapse in concentration and for her to loose control of her energy. "Raw power isn't everything. A good fighting technique is the best thing any warrior can hope for. The rest is just advantages. You may not be as strong as Gohan, but you are as smart and as capable of learning new techniques as him. Use that to your advantage!"

King Kai turned and left, leaving Gonyhe pondering on what to do next.

--

"Do you think she's alright?" Frowned Chiaoutzui, watching with worry as Gonyhe sat under the shade of the only tree on the planet, unmoving.

Yamcha's mouth settled into a line. "I'm not sure."

"Yeah, she's never sat this still for this long. Not even when she's sleeping, she's even moving then." Krillen chimed in.

"She must be doing something fairly interesting then." Amended Tien.

The four fighters watched with pursed lips from their spot on the other end of the planet. They had just finished training for the time being and where planning on grabbing a bite to eat before going straight back to training.

"She could be recovering, she did crack level twenty on the kaioken technique." Yamcha said a little enviously.

The others all shrugged and Krillin opened his mouth to add something else in when they felt an incoming power from being them and the four fighters threw themselves onto their stomachs just as a fairly powerful _ki _ball went sailing over their heads and headed straight for Gonyhe.

Nobody had time to shout a warning at the meditating child as the energy ball exploded on impact ensuring a huge explosion that almost tore apart the tiny planet. Krillin threw his arms over his head and buried his face in the ground to shield him from the debris that was coming his way.

When the ground beneath them finally stopped shaking, Krillin jumped up and looked around frantically for Gonyhe whilst his counterparts started to mouth off at the Saiyans who had sent the _ki _ball their way during a game of Saiyan rugby. No doubt a vicious spar was about to break out.

"Gonyhe?" Krillin called into the smoke.

There was a moment of silence in which Krillin feared the worst - could you die again? - and when he was about to loose all hope he felt Gonyhe's power level spike and breathed a sigh of relief. It took only a few seconds for her aura to kick up and clear the smoke screen around her, revealing her standing there without a scratch but looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Who?" She growled, reminiscing Krillin scarily of when the female Saiyan got angry.

Krillin pointed a shaky finger to the skies where Bardock, Fasha and Raditz where floating, looking like they were ready to break out into a fight with the human fighters.

"HEY!" She called, her face still set into a scowl.

The hostilities ceased as everybody turned round to look at Gonyhe who was now bouncing a _ki _ball from hand to hand looking extremely menacing. Raditz' face paled a few shades as he caught the look of anger that flashed across Gonyhe's face. If he'd learned anything about his niece and nephew it was to never get them angry.

Bardock appraised the youngster with a raised eyebrow and shot off a _ki _ball at her, eager to get back to a saiyan's favourite pastime - fighting.

Gonyhe narrowed her eyes at the incoming _ki _ball and using a burst of her own energy countered it, sending it hurling back toward the Saiyans.

Fasha and Raditz bailed out at the last moment and the ball of energy struck Bardock squarely in the face, minimally singeing his eyebrows but severely damaging his pride. As the earth warriors fell about laughing and even the Saiyans had a chuckle or two, Bardock just stood and blinked, staring straight at his grand-daughter.

It took another minute or so of laughing for Bardock to finally snap. He let loose a feral scream as his power began to build up and build up to the point that it actually shook the planet. After a few more minutes later, his aura turned a very distinguishable red in colour - he was using the kaioken technique but at what level was anyone's guess.

Gonyhe yelped in surprise as Bardock suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of her with an outstretched leg. She yelled a few obscenities that would have made her mother faint in surprise - after spending a year with a demon as a mentor, one did pick up such words - and flipped over her grandfathers head, landing behind him and lashed out with a sweeping kick that Bardock gracefully dodged by taking to the air.

Growling in her throat, Gonyhe crouched down and pulled out the power from within her navel. She hadn't had a chance to properly power up before leaping into action - yet again because of her inability to stand being prejudged as weak. When she felt she had gained enough power. Gonyhe shot up through the air, penetrating the sound barrier and as she was travelling at such high velocity speeds, Bardock didn't have a chance at seeing her. He felt blinding pain in his abdomen and looked down to see his grand-daughters head implanted firmly in his stomach.

Bardock groaned and attempted to make a grasp at Gonyhe's body but she kept twisting and avoiding his grip. After digging her head in as far as possible, Gonyhe leapt back just in time to avoid Bardock's roundhouse kick. The demi-Saiyan used her grandfathers outstretched leg as a springboard and, using both hands pushed off his leg and came down through the air toward Bardock. She caught him with a double-footed kick to the chest area and Bardock went down like a sack of potatoes, being sent tumbling toward the ground at speeds that were incredible.

The full blooded Saiyan, crashed straight into King Kai's house, bringing the only building on the planet tumbling down on top of him - it was amazing he hadn't gone on straight through the entire planet and into HFIL.

On the ground, the Saiyan's and humans had ceased their arguments for the time being and were watching the fight with amazed eyes. Although they had seen Gonyhe battle on the crystal ball, they hadn't seen her with their own eyes since the fight with Vegeta and she'd just been an inexperienced youngster then. Now, she was still a youngster but was by no means inexperienced!

Raditz winced as he saw Gonyhe's head connect with his father's stomach. He knew from personal experience just how painful that actually was.

"Oh. Poor guy, Gonyhe used her head - he had no chance." Yamcha murmured sympathetically.

Tien and Krillin could only nod in silent agreement whilst Chiaoutzui buried his head in Tien's _gi. _

It was no secret that all the Son's had exceptionally hard heads - an abnormality even amongst Saiyans. In fact, all the sons had used their head's at one point during a battle - Goku against King Piccolo, Gohan against Raditz and now Gonyhe against Bardock. In fact the attack was becoming a bit of a legend, the Son head-butt attack as it was now being affectionately named.

"When do you think he'll realise he's got no chance?" Yawned Tien as he stretched back on the grass, watching fight overhead.

Fasha looked up at Tien and quirked a brow. "What are you talking about three eyes?"

Tien rolled his eyes and sat up. "Gonyhe can go toe-to-toe with Cooler in his third transformation, Bardock couldn't even hold off Frieza before he transformed. I don't think we need Baba to see how this fight's going to work out. You can't feel _ki _but we can and anybody will tell you she's not even half way to her maximum and she's still got kaioken up her sleeve."

Fasha chose to shoot a _ki _ball at Tien's head in response.

--

"Come on oldilocks! I don't have all day you know!" Gonyhe teased down at the pile of rubble her grandfather was currently buried under.

She knew he could hear her, his fluctuating _ki _level at her insults proved that.

"Oh come on, Raditz would be more of a challenge than this!" That did it!

With a distinctive 'Hey!' from the ground, coming from Raditz of course, Bardock burst out of the rubble, looking scratched and bloody but still in prime fighting position.

"Ok you little runt! I'll teach you respect for your elders." Bardock roared as he soared through the air, stopping about fifteen feet from Gonyhe.

A bluish ball of energy popped into existence in Bardock's right hand. Although it was relatively small and didn't get much bigger, Gonyhe could feel the power behind it and at her current level of power it would sting if she allowed it to hit her and possibly take her out of the fight.

'Oh so that's the way you want to play?' Gonyhe found herself saying in her mind.

Gonyhe began to concentrate her energy onto both of her hands. She could feel the tingles as the amount of energy started to affect her. Looking down, you couldn't see her hands for the bright golden glow that had surrounded them.

"**Spirit Cannon!" **

Gonyhe heard Bardock cry out as he thrust his arm forward, lobbing the bright blue sphere of energy toward her. Gonyhe smirked and also put her arms forward until her palms where facing her grandfather.

"**Demon Wave!" **

Gonyhe cried her signature attacks name and two golden walls of light burst forward from her two arms, joining in the middle to form one large one. The force of the energy behind her attack actually knocked Gonyhe back a few paces in the air.

Gonyhe had put too much energy into her attack as she didn't even feel her grandfathers resistance as her energy wave ploughed right through it. She did feel the impact as the wave connected with Bardock though, and she instantly cut her attack. As the golden wall of light disappeared into nothingness Bardock's smoking figure tumbled from the skies, landing with a loud thump on the ground below. There he remained, unmoving, in a Bardock sized crater.

Gonyhe grinned down at her unconscious grandfather then turned to her father's friends who were all nodding enthusiastically at her. Mother and son though, were over at Bardock, prodding him with various bits of tree, rubble and foot.

It was then that King Kai popped into existence right beside Yamcha - almost killing him again from a heart attack - carrying groceries. He took one look at the destroyed planet and dropped the bag of groceries. Then turned to glare at the earth fighters who were quick to point out it was Gonyhe's doing.

Gonyhe grinned sheepishly, scratching the nape of her neck in a way that reminded everybody so much of her lovable father.

King Kai was practically foaming at the mouth. "Arrggg! You're just like your father!"

Gonyhe beamed. "Thanks for the compliment King Kai."

That left King Kai stumped as he marched over to the ruins of his house and began digging through it. Then suddenly, his antennae twitched. King Kai gasped audibly, catching everybody's attention on the planet - bar Bardock who was still seeing stars - and rushed over to the edge of the tiny planet. The rest of the fighters congregated behind him.

It took him a few more minutes before he eventually fell back onto his backside and crawled away from the edge of the planet , shaking in fear.

"Oh no!" He cried, burying his head in his hands.

"What is it King Kai?" Chiaoutzui asked concerned.

"It's the Earth, its in danger again. I was too busy watching over Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta on Utrop, I never bothered to check the Earth, thinking it would be fine but something's came to my attention."

"Out with it fish face!" Raditz demanded impatiently.

"A Saiyan named Turles and his men have been fighting for control of the planet, he wants to plant the tree of might!"

It was at that point that Raditz and Fasha fell onto the floor in peals of laughter. King Kai cleared his throat impatiently. "What?" He demanded.

Raditz was the first one to compose himself. "Turles is a loser, he was thrown off the planet for his crazy ideas about this 'Tree of Might' that could help us defeat Frieza. Of course then nobody thought Frieza would betray us but even then, he's still a few planets short of a galaxy."

"No you don't understand. He's succeeded. From what I can gather, Turles has planted the Tree of Might and it wont stop until it sucks all the life out of Planet Earth, it's already sucked out over half the Earth's natural energy source. Pretty soon the fruits will be ripe and the ripe fruits will give anybody a power boost. He'll destroy the Earth!

"NO!" Gonyhe suddenly cried. "My momma's on the planet. There's no fighters! There's nobody to protect it! I've got to get back!"

Yamcha rushed forward and restrained the child as she began shaking at a very bewildered King Kai.

--

_Back in Space …_

Gohan sighed contentedly. They had been in space for the best part of a month now and where only a few minutes from Earth, they were just passing Uranus just now and Gohan couldn't wait to get home. Of course it would be weird without Gonyhe at first, but she'd be home soon and they could put all the Frieza and Cooler mess behind them and just get on with their normal lives - well as normal as life could be for two superbly strong half alien children! -

"What in the -?" Vegeta wondered out loud.

Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma rushed toward Vegeta who was standing, staring speechless at the observatory screen and with good reason too!

There was planet Earth, the planet they all loved and from outer space it looked like it was dying?

Half of the planet was the rich, green and blue colours they remembered, where life looked abundant and peaceful and then on the other side the planet was grey and looked dead. There was no water where oceans should be and every patch that was previously green was now a sickly brown or yellow colour and in some parts black.

The planet was … dying?

--

**A/N: **Somebody asked for power levels in a review. I'm not a power level fanatic so please don't flame if you find these inaccurate.

**Power-levels **

Gohan : 45 000 000 - Super Saiyan

2 500 000 - Full powered

100 000 - Resting.

Gonyhe : 43 000 000 - Level 20 Kaioken

2 150 000 - Power increase after dying.

1 550 000 - Full powered (Fighting Cooler.)

750 000 - Fighting Bardock.

Cooler : 35 000 000 - Last transformation - full power.

3 000 000 - 3rd transformation

Vegeta: 2 250 000 - Full powered fighting Cooler

3 000 000 - Power increase after being beaten.

Bardock : 700 000 - Full powered fighting Gonyhe- using Kaioken

70 000 - Maximum without Kaioken..

Piccolo : 2 000 000 - Full power fighting Cooler.


	40. Invasion!

**A/N: **Poor little Sharpener - nobody wants him and Gonyhe to end up together.

--

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Invasion!

The ship shook and clattered as it came in for a landing. Much like last months' taking off, the outside of the ship lit up in red, fiery flames as they penetrated the Earth's atmosphere. The gravity increased, forcing everybody to be squished into their seats and feel the effects of increased gravity take its toll on their body. This was of course no problem for the fighters, but for a certain blue-haired scientist whose body was not trained in martial arts or increased gravity training, it was pretty hard!

If the space voyagers thought the take off was bad, the landing was killer. As the ship came in for a landing, Vegeta let out a string of colourful curses in several intergalactic languages and pressed a sequence of buttons in attempts to reduce their landing speed - they were coming in too fast!

There was a horrible screeching sound as the landing gear attempted to find hold in the ground but instead was snapped cleanly in half. The ship then went on to skid and spin across the ground, digging an extremely large crater in the ground. It was extremely bumpy and the occupants of the ship were being thrown around none too gently.

Although their speed was being reduced, it was not going down fast enough. Bulma managed to catch a glimpse of the viewing port and gasped.

"What the hell is that?" She screeched.

Everybody craned their necks to see about one hundred metres in front of them a large tree about one mile wide, sticking straight up from the ground, blocking their path.

This time it was Piccolo who cursed fluently.

"We need to get out of here!" Gohan cried above the whir of machinery that was trying desperately to stop the ship in its tracks.

That seemed to be everybody's cue as they ripped off their seatbelts and attempted to stand up only to be thrown about like a rag doll! Vegeta grunted in effort and threw an energy ball at the roof. It soon succumbed to Vegeta's power and exploded in a flash of white.

Piccolo flew out the recently created hole in the roof, Vegeta hot on his heels and Gohan only pausing for a moment to scoop up Bulma and race out after him.

Gohan couldn't have been out of the ship for two seconds before there was a large explosion that sent massive shockwaves exploding outwards, catching everybody in flight and knocking them forwards. Gohan was sent skywards and just managed to grab hold of the screeching Bulma and remain airborne whilst Piccolo and Vegeta weren't as lucky.

Piccolo was knocked side wards straight into an overhanging branch -which was actually quite sturdy- and then on through to the main body of the large tree. Instead of going straight through the tree like he'd thought, Piccolo instead slammed into it, creating a Piccolo shaped imprint. The shockwaves hit Vegeta at an angle, causing the Saiyan Prince to loose his flight control and career into the ground face first. The Prince threw his arms over his head to protect himself as best he could whilst up in the air Gohan focussed on keeping Bulma shielded from the incredible sharp shrapnel projectiles.

It seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only about three minutes from when the ship impacted on the tree, to when the shrapnel stopped flying at their heads. Gohan didn't stop scanning the skies until he was sure every last bit of metal that was going to be thrown into the air, had been thrown into the air.

When he deemed it safe, he touched down onto the ground gently and placed Bulma onto her feet. The blue haired beauty collapsed almost as soon as her feet touched solid ground and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forward. Her throat was dry and hoarse from screaming at the top of her lungs - she had learned that screaming didn't work though.

"I.-I.-I y-ou! Why me?!" She eventually howled.

"I'm thinking along those same lines right now!" Vegeta retorted coolly, coming over to join Bulma and Gohan after picking himself up off the ground.

"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan murmured, looking around for the familiar green skinned giant, completely blocking out Bulma's irritating wails.

"Right here." Said a gruff voice as it dropped out of the sky.

Gohan breathed in relief as Piccolo landed behind him and turned round to ask him what he thought was wrong with Earth but gasped at what he saw. Piccolo was standing with a purple blooded stump for a left arm, gritting his teeth slightly as his other arm grasped the tender stump.

"P-p-piccolo?" Gohan stammered.

Piccolo grunted in effort and out from his stump shot out a fresh new limb, freshly covered in green slime. Bulma retched at the sight, expelling the contents of her stomach onto the ground, much to the disgust of Vegeta who turned his nose up at the scene.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded.

Gohan looked uncertainly to his Namekian mentor and shrugged helplessly.

"There's a tree." Piccolo said bluntly.

Vegeta's face flushed with anger. "I know that!"

"Well why did you ask?"

Gohan chuckled uneasily and moved between the two quarrelling warriors. Piccolo shot a withering look at the Saiyan before groaning loudly and clasping his head. Someone was trying to contact him mentally!

After a few probes and finding it to be no-one but that bothersome Kai, he let them make contact with him.

'_Piccolo! YOOOHOOOO! Piccolo!' _King Kai called into his head, giving him a migraine.

'_I'm right here!' _Piccolo shot back.

'_Good. I've been trying to get a hold of you since you landed on Earth, I'-_

'_-We were busy!' _

'_Sheesh, touchy subject eh? That's what I'm going to tell you about! That tree is the tree of might. It's a terrible thing that wont rest until it sucks the Earth dry from all it's nutrients, leaving the Earth a barren wasteland unable to sustain any human life. The tree produces a special type of fruit which increases the eaters power level one hundred fold. You have to stop it before the fruit ripens.'_

'_Once, is it too much to ask for no super power to threaten the Earth.' _King Kai could tell Piccolo wasn't talking to him directly but it was more of a fleeting thought. He chuckled and pulled out of the connection, ducking under a _ki _blast as his senses screamed at him. King Kai turned and glared at the warriors who shouted a string of apologies and got back to sparring - Saiyans. What can you do?

--

Piccolo rubbed his temples soothingly to try and help his forming migraine. That was the only problem with telepathic connections, it left you with a pounding headache! It didn't help the fact that the person who you were conversing with had the most annoying voice in the whole universe and was one of the last person voice you wanted in your head - second only to that old coot Kami.

As the drumming his head continued Piccolo couldn't fathom why humans drank if they had these consequences to deal with, he turned to his comrades. "Cliff notes version. It's an all powerful tree that's going to suck the Earth dry unless we cut it down." Piccolo purposely left out the fact that when the fruit ripened it would increase the eaters power level. Some things were best left unsaid in the presence of a power hungry Saiyan prince.

Vegeta scoffed. "Why should I help you save your pitiful planet? If it goes, it will save me the time and effort of exterminating it later on."

Gohan bit his lip nervously, Vegeta was right. What was stopping him from leaving the planet right now? An explosion went up nearby and the smell of fuel assaulted their heightened senses, Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. Right, no ship.

Piccolo smirked. "Because, if you don't, Gohan wont teach you how to achieve Super Saiyan."

Vegeta's jaw clenched tightly, a muscle in his eye twitching involuntarily.

"We are on the same team for now green bean, but that does not mean I like playing gardener." Vegeta eventually decided.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and the still weeping Bulma were knocked flat on their faces a few seconds later when the ground beneath them started to crumble and almost disintegrate underneath them as a large brown root shot up into the air, breaking through the ground like it was paper and attempting to strike at them like a cobra.

If not for their fighter's reflexes, Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta would have been tree food. Bulma would have been too, if not for the quick reaction of Gohan who once again saved her skin by grabbing her none to gently around her waist and leaping up into the air. The four could only watch in horror as the ground they were standing on seconds before disappeared before their very eyes under a large, thick, brown root that seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Now that's one hell of a tree!" Bulma whistled. "How I'd love to get a sample of its-"

"Now is not the time woman!" Vegeta snapped. His mind already working up strategies as to combat its accelerated growth.

"Where do we go from here?" Gohan questioned, grimacing as Bulma kicked him in a sensitive spot as she attempted to get a better glimpse of the killer root.

"We strike it with everything we've got. It won't know what's hit it!" Piccolo smirked, popping a bone in his neck.

"For once Namek, you and I are in agreement." Vegeta grinned in a feral way, already beginning to raise his power level.

"WAIT!" Bulma and Gohan cried in unison.

"There's no way we can fire off such powerful attacks with Bulma here, she wont survive it!" Gohan explained, shifting Bulma again so she sat piggy-back on his back.

It was indeed a sight seeing a five year old child carrying a fully grown woman piggyback style.

"Who care's if the woman doesn't make it. Only the strong survive, if she is too pathetic to withstand the attack then she doesn't deserve to survive." Vegeta said haughtily.

Gohan growled slightly.

"Easy." Piccolo cautioned. "What if she holds on to you and you use your tail to hold her?"

Gohan considered this for a moment and shrugged, unwrapping his tail from around his waist and wrapping it tightly around Bulma's upper body. At the same time, Bulma's legs wrapped around his waist and clamped down with such strength that Gohan was starting to think maybe she did have some training in martial arts. Bulma's arms wrapped round Gohan's neck, doubling over themselves so she had an even tighter grip. Unfortunately, it made it harder for Gohan to breathe.

When he was sure they both had a tight grip on each other, Gohan let go of Bulma so she was holding herself up and his tail was supporting her. The first thing he felt was the immense pressure on his tail. All his natural instincts were screaming at him to let go of Bulma and stop the pain but he persevered, as a fighter he was used to withstanding pain.

Bulma started to whimper softly, afraid of falling to her death.

"Ready?" Gohan questioned.

With a nod from both parties, the four set off, Gohan flying horizontally so that it was easier for Bulma - and his tail - to hold on.

When they got within fifty feet of the tree they stopped and began charging up their energy. Gohan though, couldn't fully power up without endangering Bulma's life. So, Gohan powered up to his maximum without the use of his aura and without his Super Saiyan state, he was still unable to tap into that form without first enduring intense emotional trauma and was unwilling to go back there if it meant a loved one had to die in the process.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

"**MASENKO HAAAAAA!"**

"**GALIC GUN FIRE!"**

The three super charged attacks, which, combined, was probably enough to destroy the Earth ten times over, ploughed toward their rapidly growing target. Thee three attacks, each different in comparison, one purple beam, one golden corkscrew beam and one white energy beam struck the overgrown tree in the centre, about five foot from the ground. The collision was epic, sending a rainbow of colours in all directions. However, unlike what the warriors expected, their attacks didn't plough through the tree with ease, in fact, they were met with a lot of resistance.

"What the?" Piccolo grumbled.

Gohan stayed silent, concentrating on his energy output. If his control had to slip and he had to strike the Earth, it could destroy the full planet and he didn't fancy having that on his conscious. Bulma screamed mercilessly in his ear and her grip was so tight, Gohan could feel himself having to gasp to collect the amount of air he needed.

It was at that point that the tree beams seemed to destabilize each other, resulting in a large explosion. Gohan quickly threw up a ki shield around himself and Bulma to help protective from the hurricane style winds, at his left and right Piccolo and Vegeta did the same.

When the winds died down, Gohan let up on his shield and helped Bulma by grabbing her legs to help support her. When the smoke cleared, a collective gasp went around as they realised not only was the tree still standing but there wasn't even as much as a dent in it.

"Damn it all!" Cursed Vegeta, throwing another energy ball at the tree for good measure. It exploded harmlessly on its seemingly impenetrable bark.

"It's not going to work." Bulma stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock!" Hissed Vegeta.

Bulma poked her tongue out childishly.

"There's no way that's possible!" Piccolo argued, looking on with alarm at the sight of the undamaged tree. "That blast was enough to kill Frieza after his second transformation!"

Bulma gave a strangled yelp and seemed to shrink behind Gohan as her grip tightened exponentially. Gohan grasped at Bulma's hands and tried to pry them away, but her grip just tightened and Gohan was running out of oxygen fast - who knew Bulma's strength increased when she was scared?

"Damn it all woman - what's got you trembling like a pathetic worm?" Vegeta snapped.

"A-a-a-a!" Was all Bulma could muster.

"Spit it out!" Vegeta barked.

"Aliens!" Bulma managed to scream.

This caught everybody's attention as they each bailed out to a separate side as an orange energy ball exploded where they were standing two seconds previously. Bulma screaming like banshee and clinging onto Gohan like a drowning man would do a lifejacket the whole while.

Gohan twisted in mid air, slowing down his flight path so as not to jar Bulma about too much. This was not the time for a fight, especially when he had a frail human on his back.

A large, heavily built pink skinned alien chose this time to come flying toward Gohan, intent on knocking Gohan and his human passenger senseless. Gohan grumbled and twisted in mid air to avoid the aliens kick and retaliated with a roundhouse kick of his own which struck the pink skinned monstrosity in the head and sent him plummeting toward the ground. Piccolo appeared out of nowhere, swooping in over the top of the falling alien and blowing him up in a shower of light.

Bulma gave a frightened squeal then her body went limp. Gohan panicked as she fell unconscious, losing her grip on his neck and body and almost falling off his back - sometimes having a tail came in handy! His tail saved the day, clenching around her waist and bringing her around so she was cradled in his arms.

A loud bang a few moments later indicated that Vegeta had taken care of his opponent, looking over it was clear to see he'd enjoyed it far too much as he had a sadistic smile on his face. Gohan rolled his eyes and gently shook Bulma, who stirred groggily in his arms.

"Now what?" Gohan questioned, warily scanning the skies for signs of anymore unwanted guests.

"Capsule Corp." Bulma mumbled through sleep. "We can plan something from there."

Vegeta looked like he was about to protest but when the tree root once again shot up out of the ground to lash out at them he nodded, firing off an energy blast at the root. It exploded harmlessly upon contact.

So, the four set off through the skies, heading toward the large, dome shaped building in West city.

--

"This is bad." Piccolo stated solemnly from their position above west city.

Vegeta snorted whilst Gohan and Bulma nodded in agreement. The fighter's didn't know what they were hoping for but they didn't expect this. The full city was covered underneath layers of tree roots and large cracks in the ground. Where buildings once stood, now lay rubble as they succumbed to the terrifying might of the tree.

The familiar bright yellow dome was nowhere in sight and it was easy to sense that there had been a loss of life in the city. The full city looked like mess.

"Where's Capsule Corp.?" Bulma whimpered, frantically searching the grounds for her childhood home.

"It should be right here." Gohan murmured in confusion.

The hero's began to scan the ground for any sign of the yellow dome, though it was incredibly hard to do so considering the full city was practically under a layer of tree root and other things.

It was Piccolo's keen, Namekian sight that finally managed to pick out the wreckage of the Capsule Corp. building. Tears sprang to Bulma's eyes as her hope of finding her parents alive plummeted.

After pointing out the rubble of the yellow domed building, the fighters began to descend from the sky. They landed soundlessly on the torn up ground, Gohan setting Bulma down on the ground as soon as it was possible. They were right on top of where Capsule Corp should be. Their only indication that this was indeed Capsule Corp was the large yellow piece of the dome that had survived. It read in large clear letters - **Cap-**

Bulma shuddered and broke down in hysterical tears, sinking to her knees and clawing at her hair. "Mom, dad?" She whimpered futilely.

"What's that?" Gohan asked suddenly, being distracted from Bulma's sobs.

Underneath the large part of the yellow piece of building, something glinted and caught his eye. He walked over and pushed the only remaining piece of capsule corp. away to reveal a silver steel door attached to the ground.

Bulma perked up immediately, wiping the tears away and rushing over, pushing Gohan out the way and kneeling down next to the door. She was hoping more than anything else in the world, that her parents had the sense to evacuate Capsule Corp. down to their safe room. After Raditz, Dr. Briefs had the room especially made. It just happened to slip Bulma's mind.

"Damn you woman and your infernal blubbering. If you don't have the courage needed to open a door then you are even more pathetic than I first assumed!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma, roughly pushing her out of the way and wrenching the door open, taking it right off of its hinges.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squeaked, scrambling to her feet and following the feisty Saiyan down the steep, stone steps into the darkness before them. Gohan and Piccolo were quick to follow the two into the darkness of the tunnel.

--

"Damn it! Can't see a thing! Stupid woman!" Vegeta grumbled irritably. He let out a string of colourful curses as he almost knocked himself out by smashing into a particularly low hanging light - what was the point of having lights if you didn't even turn them on?

Vegeta heard sniggers behind him but refrained from turning round and giving his worth because in the end he would probably only end up falling flat on his face. He couldn't see a thing, even with his heightened Saiyan senses!A loud bang moments later made Vegeta smirk as he heard Piccolo's voice ring out in pain - seems like the Namek had just been clocked over the head by that pesky light. The hallway lit up in a bright light as an explosion went off. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and people thought he had a temper? Well, it saved him from having to take out that light on his way back - how dare some light touch the prince of all Saiyans?

He continued to walk, it felt like he was walking downwards, like he was on a slope - this was not because he stumbled a few times as the inclines got noticeably steeper! -

"Finally." Vegeta hisses as he eventually spotted a comforting yellow glow just up ahead of him. So the woman's parents had survived?

Vegeta walked on, still aware that behind him the others were following. He walked straight into something hard, which he could only assume to be a door, so he groped around and pushed at the door. It opened up with a squeak, flooding his pupils with light. The Saiyan Prince hissed in annoyance as his hands immediately went to his eyes. Then out of nowhere, something came and clobbered him across the head.

Not suspecting an attack of any kind, Vegeta saw stars for a moment and as soon as he shook off his dizziness turned to find his attacker. What he found surprised him. In the room was a ditzy blonde, a small geeky looking man, an old-timer, a giant bull, a pig, a floating cat, a stack of large green men, a turtle and a black haired human female standing glaring at him for all she was worth, brandishing a frying pan like a weapon - what had he been reduced to?

He fingered the forming lump on his forehead, that was two lumps in the past ten minutes and it wasn't even fighting related! Just as he was about to blast the woman into the next dimension, a small purple blur raced past him, barrelling into the woman who was wielding the skillet.

Vegeta looked around the room, taking in everything. It was a bit on the small side, with reinforced steel walls and a single light on the ceiling in the centre of the room being the only light source. On three walls wooden benches were fixed to the walls, allowing everybody a form of seating and directly to his left a wooden table had been placed. Under the table was a small refrigeration object of some sort, Vegeta's sensitive Saiyan nose picked up the distinct smell of food and his stomach growled in response. He ignored it though, it was rather undignified for a prince!

Chichi gasped in surprise as something warm and small burrowed into her abdomen, she was about to bring her trusty frying pan down on whatever it was that had latched onto her, when she recognized the spiky black hair and the furry brown tail - which had wrapped itself around her midsection.

"G-Gohan?" Chichi stammered, not daring to believe it.

"Momma?" Gohan asked softly, his voice muffled by Chichi's attire.

Gohan pulled his head out of his mothers clothes and looked up, tears of pure joy streaming down his face as his dark orbs met his mothers. Chichi's hardened expression disappeared only to be replaced by one of love and pure happiness.

"Oh Gohan! It is you! Oh my precious baby! My boy! My Gohan! Momma's missed you so much! Oh my boy!" Chichi seized Gohan around the waste, lifting him up and kissing him between sentences all over his face.

Vegeta scoffed in disgust but Gohan didn't care, instead settling on clamping his arms around his mother's neck and latching on, trying to inhale as much as her flowery scent as he could.

Although Gohan couldn't properly breathe, he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He had missed his mother terribly. Chichi was euphoric, having her children home meant the world to her, now if she could just see her daughter.

As Piccolo came through the door - sporting a nasty looking bump on the forehead - and minutes past, Chichi grew worried - where was Gonyhe? Where was her little girl?

Chichi placed her son back on the floor and looked expectedly at him. "Gohan? Where's your sister? Where's Gonyhe?"

Gohan fought back the tears and the build-up of energy that occurred when he thought about his sisters death.

Bulma - who by this point had her emotional reunion with her parents - buried her head into her mothers shoulder and wept, as the blonde looked on oblivious.

"She didn't make it mum. Cooler killed her, and I couldn't do anything about it." Gohan whispered, clenching his fists tightly and blinking back the tears.

Chichi saw the world swim around her. Not her baby - not her little girl! No! No! No! She refused to believe it, she wouldn't believe it! No! Gonyhe was Gohan's sister, Goku's and her daughter, she was a Saiyan! They didn't die! Heroes don't die, little girls don't die fighting adult battles! Chichi swayed on the spot as tears clouded her vision, her knees buckled under the grief as she landed hard on the floor on all fours. She choked, the physical pain of loosing a child just too much to bear. She felt like her chest was being compressed in a machine. Large, salty tears were now dripping off of her nose onto the concrete floor.

"Not my little girl!" She cried, breaking down into loud heart-wrenching sobs.

All around her, everybody lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, paying their respects for the dead warrior.

Gohan rubbed his mothers back soothingly, in attempts to comfort her but she continued to cry regardless. She wanted her baby back, she wanted her husband home and she wanted her family back together - was that too much to ask?

Because of all the drama, nobody seemed to notice Vegeta as he lurked in the doorway, most of his body covered by shadow. It was probably the best thing to, because everybody would probably recognize him as the murder who killed their friends.

--

After about five minutes more of continues sobbing, Vegeta's patience ran out. He marched into the middle of the room, eliciting gasps of surprise and fight from the humans and causing the Namekian to leap into fighting stances, all crowding round one point - they were protecting their leader.

"Can we cut the love fest! Crying isn't going to bring the girl back and we have more important things to worry about other than the death of some third class' idiots daughter!" Vegeta snapped.

A series of growls spread throughout the room like wildfire. Gohan was the first to march up to Vegeta and glare at him, his eyes burning with hate. Chichi reached out and tried to pull her little boy back toward her but her fingers grasped her.

". . . G.. G-Gohan?" Chichi whimpered.

Gohan lost his resolve and the hardened look in his eyes disappeared, he would not fight in front of his mother. He returned to his mother's side and allowed her to embrace him. She sobbed on his shoulder whilst Gohan continued to glare at Vegeta.

Piccolo took centre stage. "So far, we know that it's the tree of might that's causing this drought all over the planet. It wont stop until it drains the Earth dry."

"Nail, our elder died and appointed Moori as our new leader. He re-created the dragon balls, making them active again. Some of our warriors are out, trying to locate them, but it is difficult." One Namek informed Piccolo, who grimaced at the name he was given.

"Wait! If we still have the dragon radar, I should be able to re-programme the frequency so that the radar can pick up the Namekan dragon balls!" Bulma announced as the small room broke out in excited chatter.

Dr. Briefs pulled something a case out of his lab coat and opened it to reveal around ten capsules. He started to mutter to himself as he picked out two cases, throwing them onto the floor and clicking the cap simultaneously. The Nameks, Vegeta and Piccolo leapt back in surprise, staring at the puff of smoke hesitantly.

"What in all blazes?" Vegeta mumbled.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a toolset and the dragon radar! Bulma clapped her hands excitedly and strode forward, grabbing both of the items and settling down on the only table in the room.

"What do we do now?" Gohan questioned.

"We wait." Was Piccolo's simple answer.

--

Half an hour - and a few curses - later, Bulma finally finished her dragon radar. She displayed it proudly as the Nameks, humans and animals in the room 'oohed' and 'aahed' when appropriate.

Bulma clicked the top of the radar and a loud beeping noise sounded. Then seven more quieter beeps could be heard simultaneously. Bulma's face lit up in delight. "It's working!" She cried.

A series of cheers went through the room.

"You!" Bulma ordered, pointing at a bewildered Namek. "Here, take the radar and a group of you go looking for the dragon balls. We can use them to wish Goku back, he'll know how to defeat this tree!"

Chichi's eyes shone with tears at having her family reunited. "And Gonyhe too?"

Bulma nodded with a smile.

Around seven or so Nameks chose this time to leave, running out the door with the radar in their hands. Around five minutes later the whole room started to shake and smoke started to seep in through the door, blocking the comforting glow from the light and shrouding the room in a suffocating darkness. All around, everybody started to cough and wheeze, desperate for air.

"What in all blazes?" Vegeta demanded, his voice muffled as his arm was across his mouth to preserve air.

"Somebody's attacking us!" Gohan cried.

"No shit!"

"We have to get out!" Somebody cried.

Gohan was quick on his feet, igniting an energy ball and holding up so it bathed the room in an eerie glow. Chichi gasped and took a step back, this being her first time seeing her son use his powers.

Now that everybody could see, Gohan started to direct everybody toward the door, which Piccolo and Vegeta had ran out of as soon as they could see where it was. Directly above him, Gohan could hear the sounds of a particularly vicious battle.

"Come on everybody!" Gohan ordered, acting as an evacuation organizer.

Everybody was quick to pile out, Gohan following as soon as he made sure every last person was out. He ushered everybody to the door which lead to the surface -it wasn't hard to find, you only had to walk in a straight line to locate it-

Gohan was the last one out, barrelling out of the door right behind Master Roshi. He hissed in agony as the light flooded his sensitive pupils but didn't have long to recover as his senses started screaming at him. Although still painful, he cracked open one eye just in time to see an energy ball heading straight for them.

All around him his friends and family started to scream.

Gohan growled, leaping into the air and countering the blast with one of his own, sending it straight back toward the alien who had fired it at them. That particular alien -a stout, sickly green coloured alien - was only one of three currently fighting Piccolo. The blast exploded, taking the afore mentioned alien and his accomplice, leaving his green skinned mentor with only one alien to fight.

Gohan landed back on the ground with a soft tap and quickly threw up a shield to protect his loved ones. The comforting yellow sphere morphed around their individual shapes, protecting them from the harsh winds and flying debris. Even the great Master Roshi was frozen in fright - never had been this close to a real life battle.

A large booming a few moments later was enough to make the non-combatants fall to the floor and Gohan to stagger a bit, but his shield remained strong, dutifully protecting who it was supposed to. Vegeta dropped from the sky, landing silently beside Gohan, looking extremely disgusted as he attempted to wipe splodges of green goo off of his previously pristine looking gloves - he had a little too much fun disposing of his opponents.

Piccolo also dropped from the sky, holding a lanky alien - that looked more beanpole than mortal - in a full nelson. Vegeta took the initiative and held a particularly lethal looking energy ball to the now crying aliens face.

"Who are you working for? Where is your leader?" Vegeta barked.

The prisoner actually wet his pants, Vegeta grimaced in disgust and forced the energy ball even closer, until it was practically singing the beanpoles dark purple eyebrow.

"Well?" Piccolo rumbled, tightening his grip.

"Ok! Ok! I'm working for a Saiyan named Turles! He's-" The alien couldn't finish off his sentence as a pink, thin energy beam came out of nowhere, penetrating the aliens chest, killing him instantly.

Piccolo sensed the attack at the last minute and just managed to scrape a dodge, but not without taking a hit on the side. It was just a scrape though. The non combatants all screamed in terror, Chichi even resorting to fainting - lucky for her a kind Namekian caught her before she took a nosedive into the concrete. Bulma tried to make herself appear as small as possible to hide behind Gohan, not an easy feat considering the boy she was trying to hide behind was the height of nothing.

"He's right here!" Boomed a dark voice from above.

--

**A/N: **Aww poor ol' Sharpener. Seems like nobody wants Gonyhe to end up with him. People are practically begging me not to put her with Sharpener - he's not that bad is he? Tehee. Well keep reviewing guys, your reviews make my days. Even though I know you probably want to kill me sometimes for how long I keep you waiting for an update. I really don't have an excuse to that, I write when I feel like it. When I have inspiration I write, this story's supposed to be fun for me to write and it wouldn't be fun at all if I had to force myself to write it out, would it ? Anyway, thanks for your continued support (:

X


	41. A Saiyan Named Turles

**A/N: **Poor little Sharpener - nobody wants him and Gonyhe to end up together.

--

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty

A Saiyan Named Turles

Everybody - everybody who was conscious that is - swivelled their heads upwards to see a man with unruly black hair and a fighters build drop from the sky and land with a soft _thud _on the balls of his heels. He looked remarkably similar to Goku! The only difference was the brown, furry monkey tail that lashed repeatedly at the mans ankles and the cruel, loveless look in his ebony coloured orbs.

"_Turles?_ You pathetic excuse for a Saiyan! You dare send men after your own Prince? You traitor!" Vegeta seethed, waving a fist threateningly at the out-cast of a Saiyan.

Gohan very slowly - so as not to alert Turles - adjusted his feet, so he was in more of a fighting stance. He checked his shield and was satisfied that it was still holding up good, he turned round to look at the ones who he was protecting.

Master Roshi had a calculating look on his face as his sunglasses shone with light. Oolong had attached himself firmly to Master Roshi's right leg and was shaking in fear so much so that even Master Roshi's leg had started to quiver because of the force of Oolongs trembles. Chichi was laying unconscious on the ground, the Ox King, Turtle and Puar hovering over the top of her nervously, attempting to rouse the unconscious Son matron. Moori, the newly appointed elder of the Namekian was hidden behind a shroud of Namekian protectors. Bunny Briefs was feeling a particularly muscle bound Namekian's bicep who in turn had turned a deep shade of scarlet - who knew Nameks could blush that colour? Bulma was trying to stop her father as his scientific mind wandered as he attempted to take a sample of Gohan's shield with a test tube. The scientific mind never rests.

Gohan allowed himself a small smile and turned round to observe the upcoming fight - rule number one, never take your eyes off of the enemy.

If it wasn't for Gohan's quick reflexes he would have missed it. One minute Vegeta was on the ground, arguing with their hostile invader. The next, there was a small crater where Vegeta previously stood and the feisty prince was in the air, duking it out with Turles. The two were flying horizontally over the battle-scarred city, throwing punches so fast it was impossible to see to the untrained human eye.

Flashes of light lit up the sky as the energy blasts rained down. Gohan found himself having to force more and more energy into his shield to withstand the energy blasts that were, as time passed, becoming more powerful.

"How can Turles keep up with Vegeta?" Gohan asked nobody in particular.

Piccolo slapped a green skinned hand to his forehead. "He must have already eaten the fruit! Damn it!"

"The fruit?" Gohan questioned stupidly.

Piccolo scowled, looking down to his clenched fist which had now started to drip mauve coloured blood onto the concrete. He seemed to be muttering curses under his breath that made even Gohan gape in surprise.

"The reason the tree of might is so powerful, so coveted, is because when the fruit is harvested it increases the users power to incredible heights. I didn't mention it earlier because of how power hungry Vegeta is." Piccolo said, his eyes snapping back to the sky as a particularly loud sonic boom rang out.

Vegeta dropped from the sky like a sack of potatoes, unconscious before he even hit the deck. He crashed into a fallen building, causing the already unstable structure to collapse in on top of him. A cloud of dust rose into the air, temporally shrouding Turles from plain sight.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed in concentration and suddenly he gasped, throwing out his left arm and a yellow energy ball along with it. The _ki _blast flew into the smoke, exploding just as a figure leapt into the sky - revealing himself to be Turles.

The spiky headed Saiyan clapped slowly, very sarcastically as he touched down on the ground. "My, my, my. Nameks, way out here? I thought I was lucky to find a Saiyan. This planet is like an endangered species breeding zone. Look, my race has even started to breed again." Turles said coolly, lazy pointing out Gohan, who bared his teeth in response.

"We'll give you one chance to leave this planet in peace, take your tree with you and you won't be punished." Gohan said, amazing even himself at how much like his father he actually sounded.

Turles barked a cruel laugh. "No way kid, this planet's perfect for sustaining the tree and as soon as it sucks all the life from this planet, I'll just move onto the next and the next! You'll never stop me! Everybody worth living will know the name Turles."

Gohan's power spiked out of anger, causing a tendril of energy from his shield to lash out like a whip and strike at Turles. The saiyan took the hit in the side, being forced backwards a few steps. Turles grimaced and gripped his side. When he pulled his hand away he looked down with awe at the sticky, red liquid that was clinging to his fingers.

The space pirate narrowed his eyes and kicked up off the ground, barrelling toward Gohan at breakneck speeds. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise as he fought internally with himself, whether or not to abandon the shield, meaning the possible demise of his friends and family. Before Gohan could come to a decision though, Piccolo intercepted the villain' in mid air, his fist connecting with the Saiyans jaw.

There was a large banging noise, Turles halted his mid air assault immediately, and the force behind Piccolo's punch sent his face flying one way whilst his body was still sailing in the other direction. Eventually though, his body caught up with his head. His momentum causing him to continue flying until he eventually found the energy to right himself.

The monkey tailed man, growled and spat out a mouthful of crimson blood from mid air. He narrowed his eyes at Piccolo, then something seemed to catch his attention as he focussed, then nodded.

"We'll settle this later." He promised, turning on his heel and shooting off toward the north.

"Coward." Piccolo muttered.

However, no later than the words were out of his mouth than ten or so bulky looking solders emerged from behind the fallen debris and surrounded the Earth born warriors. Each solder looking more menacing than the last.

Piccolo cursed and Gohan gulped.

"Something's not right." Master Roshi declared.

"Of course you delusional old fool, we're surrounded. Outnumbered ten to two and even then its just me, because the kid will have to risk his ass protecting all you who can't fight and that monkey is out for the count because of his big mouth." Piccolo snapped.

Gohan flinched.

"No, however true that may be, that is not what I am implying." Master Roshi said softly. "From what I can gather, no Saiyan runs from a fight. Unless my eyesight is failing me, I'll bet my whiskers that Saiyan is working for someone higher up, someone stronger."

Gohan bit his bottom lip habitually and looked up to his mentor who had paled a few shades.

"Enough of the talking! Are we going to fight or what?" Snapped a yellow skinned soldier, who was brandishing a sharp looking weapon.

That seemed to be the cue as with a war cry, Piccolo launched himself into the fray.

--

Turles rocketed through the air at speeds that had to be phenomenal, frequently cursing the voice in his head in every intergalactic language he knew. A burning sensation in his wrist caused him to growl in pain and look down, rolling his eyes when he saw the source of his pain was the tattoo like symbol engraved on his left wrist.

The symbol was an intricate pattern that stretched all the way around his wrist. It was a wavy line with a pentagram in the centre of the line right on the bone on the underside of his wrist, where his veins were. Currently, it was glowing a painful red at the moment, something that always happened when he done something his masters didn't approve of.

"What?!" Turles barked.

This time he was rewarded by a searing pain which started in his wrist and spread upwards throughout his arm, rendering it immobile. Turles clenched his teeth.

"_Is the tree ready yet?" _A unanimous chorus of voices, all speaking as one demanded in his mind.

Turles fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Almost, give it another hour." _If you can wait that long._

Pain. Even more so than the last time. Damn, this telepathic, I-can-hear-everything-you-think stuff, wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Turles hadn't even met his 'employers' face to face, but if they could inflict this much pain on him from wherever they resided, -Turles shivered- he didn't want to meet them in person.

"_Good, you know your place. Eat the fruit once it ripens, the more power you have, the more power the collective has. Then find the dragon balls and wish for the key."_

"Yes master."

--

"MASENKO HAAAAAA!" Piccolo cried, letting loose his students favoured attack at a group of soldiers.

The blast exploded on contact, taking out four soldiers and leaving one without a lower body. Piccolo grimaced and fired a energy attack at the dying fighter to end his suffering - who said he didn't have a heart?

The remaining five fighters launched themselves at the green skinned alien. Severely weakened, they had no chance at victory against the skilled Namek. Piccolo pivoted in the air, striking one encroaching alien with his fist, whilst he hit the other with his leg. The two fell from the sky, already dead from the power behind the inflicted blow.

Seven down, three to go.

The survivors, looked at each other in fright, before swiftly firing off a distraction attack and fleeing.

A large, familiar attack was sent racing after the retreating fighters, but it wasn't from Piccolo - who whirled round as soon as he sensed it. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans was scowling in the direction of the recently deceased's' falling ashes, his outstretched palm still smoking from the after effects of the blast.

"Take that!" He hissed.

"Vegeta! They were retreating, they had given up!" Shouted Gohan.

Vegeta merely shrugged and set to work trying to make himself look more presentable.

--

Gonyhe grinned, twisting in mid air to avoid a particularly lethal punch and retaliating with a left hook of her own. Her body was no longer a blazing red inferno, but instead glowing a comforting red, showing she actually had full control over her kaioken state. Her hook sailed through an afterimage causing her to frown. The mini saiyan gaped in surprise as her grandfathers life force appeared out of nowhere in close proximity to her, he gave away his position when the air just behind her was disturbed.

Gonyhe grinned and in one fluid motion ducked under the incoming kick then fired a yellow ball of energy at her target - also known as Bardock. The afore mentioned Saiyan swiftly fazed out of sight, reappearing behind Gonyhe, catching her off guard with a choke hold. Gonyhe drove her elbow into Bardock's solar plexus in retaliation, causing him to slacken his grip on her and for the wind to be knocked out of him.

Whilst Bardock was bent over, trying to recover his breath, Gonyhe spun on the spot, slamming her foot into the side of Bardock's head. One minute he was there, the next he was gone, landing roughly on the tournament floor. He hit the floor at an angle, causing him to bounce upwards and skid along the arena floor. Gonyhe held her breath as she watched him get closer and closer to the edge. Then just as he was regaining consciousness, he tumbled over the edge, landing face first in the grass of the out of bounds section.

A loud cheer went up from the small crowd. Gonyhe blushed and lowered her head modestly, dropping to the arena soundlessly. She looked up and grinned at her mentor who was nodding at her and smiling in a proud sort of way.

"And the winner is … _Gonyhe!_" King Kai's nasally voice rang out with her friends cheers accompanying them soon after.

After almost destroying King Kai's planet - on a number of occasions -, the small catfish had decided it wasn't worth risking his planets very existence to train a few 'muscle bound meatheads'. So after a lot of begging, pleading, bribing and threatening to bring up some particularly embarrassing past events, the Grand Kai had finally relented and allowed them the use of his tournament grounds.

Luckily for the Grand Kai, the arena was protected by a magical enchantment bestowed by the Supreme Kai himself. That meant, no matter how much damage the arena endured, it would eventually repair itself. The time it took to repair the arena varied on the amount of damage it received.

By the looks of things, it would take a lot of time to repair the arena.

The Grand Kai's face paled as he observed the damage from his viewing stand. As the earthlings said, the arena, the out of bounds area and even the walls had more craters than the surface of the moon. He groaned and let his face fall into his hands - just what had he done when he agreed to let King Kai's students use his arena. Was this even fixable?

A rumbling sound caught his attention, causing him to turn and stare down at the arena floor which was crumbling. In seconds it was reduced to a pile of rubble, with Gonyhe standing in between it all, looking sheepish.

"Oops." She mumbled, seeing firsthand the result of a misplaced energy blast.

Grand Kai actually cried out. No, he didn't think this would ever be repairable.

"I can fix this!" Gonyhe insisted, picking up two bits of rubble and attempting to force them to stick back together. The two bits of rubble were reduced to dust in her small, but extremely powerful hands.

Grand Kai groaned.

--

"I can't sense him." Piccolo informed Gohan and Vegeta neutrally.

Gohan bit his lip and averted his gaze whilst Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I don't see why we're sitting here like cowards! I say we blast this whole planet apart and smoke the rat out of hiding!" Vegeta spat.

The three were standing on top of a building on the other side of the world from where they had left the human survivors. Even on the other side of the world, Gohan still half expected his mother to come rushing round the corner, brandishing her trusty skillet. It had taken a lot of convincing, - and in the end Gohan had just flown off - to tell his mother he was going to fight, whether she liked it or not.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't like the idea.

"Because, we risk the destruction of the planet if we do. The planet is already weak, unable to support little, if any human life. One misplaced blast will reduce the Earth to a pile of floating space dust."

"Hn." Vegeta grunted, turning his back on Piccolo and crossing his arms.

"So we just wait until he raises his energy?" Gohan questioned.

Piccolo nodded, closing his eyes once more and drumming his fingers on his bicep. Sooner or later Turles would have to raise his energy, even if it meant just to fly and as soon as he did - they'd have him.

"Does anybody else get the feeling something isn't right?" Murmured Gohan uncertainly.

Vegeta cast a snide look over his shoulder and scoffed. "Weakling."

Piccolo nodded wordlessly as above him the skies were illuminated by an unearthly glow. Thunder boomed ominously and lightening danced across the skies, setting tree's and other shrubbery on fire. A fierce wind picked up and down on the ground, small specks of red lava was starting to penetrate the surface.

The planet was dying.

Piccolo's head snapped upwards and his eyes narrowed in concentration before he shot off without as much as an explanation. Gohan, having spent a year with his Namekian mentor was used to his strange, flighty behaviour and was quick of the mark, blasting off into the skies after the glowing white dot in the distance. Not one to be left behind, Vegeta bared his teeth and flew at a more leisurely pace after the two glowing specs of light in the distance. He would have to get this sensing thing down, he hated being the last to know things. A prince should lead, never follow!

--

Far away; not even in the same dimension, but in a void somewhere out of time and between life and death, five cloaked figures floated in a seemingly endless sea of black.

Their limbs were bound by their sides by magical enchantments, older than the universe itself. Through the darkness the only thing that could be seen was their glowing, red eyes.

Death was too good for them, for they couldn't be killed.

Immortals.

That's what they were, the story of how they came to be was long forgotten, even by the oldest of Kai's, but that didn't mean they were forgotten. Even on the most remote of planets, their legend still plagued the minds of it's inhabitants. To most, it is just that:

A legend. Used to scare ones offspring and bribe them to sleep, with promises that the collective would come in the night and kill them if they didn't.

It was a horror tale, used to exhilarate the thrill seekers and send shivers down ones spine.

Nobody could deny their reign of terror, but the universe today still bore the scars of that time.

'_Are you sure this will work? That she is the one? Ensuring her very survival drew a lot of our power and left us pathetically weak!'_

'_Hush Morpheus. The visions have not changed, she will be the one. She will be the key to the ultimate power, she will be the one to restore us to our former glory!'_

A maniacal laugh broke the silence, with five voices laughing in unison. Their eyes glowed a bright red for the briefest of seconds, illuminating the symbol on the front of their robes.

… A pentagram.

--

Vegeta had lagged behind for most of the flight, since he honestly had no clue of where they were going. Piccolo was leading them toward the north, toward Korin's tower and Kami's lookout. Of course, Vegeta had no clue where they were going.

That's when he saw him, _Turles._

Vegeta could have snarled even at the thought of the Saiyan's name. He increased his speed dramatically, surpassing Piccolo and making a direct beeline for the spiky haired Saiyan.

Turles was standing in front of seven large, shiny, starred spheres, behind him lay the mangled corpses of a dozen Nameks. Each of them missing limbs and one even missing a head, Turles had shown no mercy in achieving his goal of collecting all the dragon balls.

His only problem: he didn't speak Namekian.

Turles sense of fighting kicked in at the last moment as the air around him stirred. He crouched down, leaping into the air and avoiding the Saiyan Prince's deadly strike. Vegeta however wasn't fazed, he instead glared up at his subject and pushed up off the ground at incredible speeds, catching the renegade Saiyan off guard by his speed.

Vegeta rammed his shoulder into Turles stomach, causing Turles to bend over the opposing shoulder and gasp for air. Vegeta grinned viciously, leaping away from Turles momentarily only to swoop back in again, this time hitting Turles with an uppercut followed by a roundhouse kick.

This caused Turles to go sailing toward the ground, colliding with it hard and kicking up a huge pile of dust. Usually, anybody crashing into that particular area would have been met by various amounts of dirt, grass, trees, shrubbery and even the odd wild animal or two, but now not one living thing had survived.

The full of planet Earth looked like a desert.

Turles roared in pain, breaking out of the dirt prison he had been forced into and looking around wildly for his opponent. He began to cackle madly as Vegeta descended from the sky with his arms crossed, landing a few feet away from him.

"Let me show you what real power is!" Turles grinned manically, reaching into his boot and pulling out an odd looking piece of fruit.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "A piece of nourishment, you hope to defeat me by _food?_"

Turles tapped his nose secretively and raised the fruit to his mouth and bit down and the results were instant. All of a sudden, the very planet seemed to shudder as Turles screamed out as power ravaged his body.

Piccolo cursed extremely loudly.

Vegeta was blown back by the power, being carried a few feet by the power behind Turles aura lone, before eventually touching back down beside Piccolo. Vegeta was terrified, but he hid his fear behind a scowl.

If he had to estimate, he would say Turles was about as powerful as Cooler now, probably a little bit less, but how was that possible.

"Gohan do you feel that?" Piccolo shouted, struggling to be heard above the winds.

"Yeah, what is it? What does it mean?" Gohan shouted back.

"What?!" Vegeta roared.

Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other, debating whether or not to tell the Saiyan Prince.

"It feels like something else is feeding him power. There's no way he could be this powerful, his _ki _is infused with another's. Something ancient, incredibly evil."

Vegeta snorted, then grinned smugly. "I knew he couldn't defeat me on his own."

Gohan's eyes suddenly went wide as he locked onto something glowing painfully red on Turles wrist. He tugged on Piccolo's _gi _leg, who in turn followed Gohan's line of sight and narrowed his eyes.

"What in all Kami's name?" Piccolo whispered more to himself than the others.

Vegeta's enhanced picked up on it however and was the last one to catch onto what Gohan and Piccolo were staring at. When he did, he barked an extremely cruel laugh. "So! He _is _being controlled. Look, he's even branded!"

Vegeta laughed uncontrollably, acting as if an enemy wasn't powering up to extreme heights only a mere fifty feet away.

"Vegeta focus!" Piccolo barked.

Vegeta stopped laughing immediately and gave Piccolo a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Kid, can you take him?" Piccolo asked softly to Gohan who was fighting the shudders that threatened to wrack his body.

"I-I-I-" Gohan stammered.

"Like hell the kid can. Look at him, he's shaking in his pathetic, third-class boots. Let a true warrior take him. Let the Prince of all Saiyans give his third class ass the beating of his life." Vegeta declared, taking a step forward and cracking his knuckles.

He crouched down into a power up stance and then Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans started his very own power up to rival Turles'.

Turles' aura was a bright, crimson red colour, the same colour as the branded mark on his wrist when it was glowing. His aura whipped at his clothes and the ground viciously, tearing up chunks of ground. The reduced gravity inside his aura caused the torn up chunks of ground to rise into the air then explode into hundreds of pieces as the pressure became too much for them. Turles eyes turned a ghostly, pupil less white and when he blinked again they had transformed to a bright red colour.

Vegeta's aura contrasted from Turles' in the sense that his was a royal blue colour - the proud colours of the Vegetasei house. Although nobody could deny Vegeta longed for his to turn the pure golden colour of the super saiyan of legend transformation. While Turles' aura was wild and out-of-control, Vegeta's was more controlled but was no less tame. His very form crackled with electricity and the presence of his power demanded respect.

"Vegeta's no match for him, why can't he sense that?" Gohan demanded angrily.

"Because his arrogance clouds his judgement." Piccolo said simply. "Hopefully that big-headedness comes in handy this time. If he can distract Turles long enough, we can summon the dragon."

"But you need to speak Namek to be able to summon Porunga."

"Merging with Nail did more than just increase my power."

Gohan nodded excitedly, whirling round in surprise a few seconds later when he heard a booming noise. There was Vegeta and Turles about fifty feet up in the air forearms locked in a vicious power struggle. When Gohan blinked again, the two were gone and various flashes of light where illuminating the sky. The two so tied up in their battle that they had no clue what was going on around them.

Sometimes Saiyan rivalry was a blessing in disguise.

Piccolo strode over to the dragon balls and held his hands over them, Gohan hot on his heels trying to avoid the bodies of the dead Nameks. He bowed his head respectively to them and stood beside his mentor and friend.

Piccolo then uttered some words that Gohan didn't understand, finally finishing with the word Porunga - which was the only word Gohan understood.

Piccolo threw his head back and instantly the sky darkened and the dragon balls began to glow a bright yellow, pulsing with magical energy.

The sky instantly darkened and out from the dragon balls shot a spiral of light, it coiled upwards, shooting through the clouds in numerous twists and turns. The light was blinding, it was a holy, unearthly shade of gold that was astounding.

To Gohan's credit, he actually managed to hold his ground, as opposed to the last time Porunga had been summoned. Although every logical part of his brain was telling him to fly far away or kneel before the mighty dragons feet. Did it even have feet?

The light soon faded, leaving behind a familiar sight. There was the mighty dragon of Namek, looming over them in all his glory. If Gohan had to say, he'd say that the dragon looked pretty confused?

The reptile was shooting glances side to side, trying to act as subtle as possible in the process. He, however, wasn't doing a very good job. The dragon looked fairly baffled.

Well, what would you do if you were woke up and you were on your home planet, then you went to sleep and were rudely awoken on a different planet. You'd be fairly confused too.

"**Greetings. I will grant you three wishes that are within my power, make your wishes." **The dragon rumbled in a low monotonous voice.

Gohan's legs felt like jelly, each and every time the dragon was summoned was no less astounding that the first. Krillen had said Porunga was extremely different from Shenron, did that mean Shenron was scarier? Gohan paled at the thought.

Gohan tugged on Piccolo's pant leg. "Piccolo, wish my dad back to the planet. He'll know what to do."

Piccolo nodded and turned to face the dragon again, staring up at him with an emotionless face. He then translated the wish into Namekian, the only words Gohan was able to pick out were 'Goku' and 'Earth'.

The dragons eyes glowed red for the briefest of moments before he suddenly frowned. **"The mortal known as Goku does not wish to be brought back to Earth at this moment. He said he will return to the planet at his own time."**

Gohan cried out. "Why?!"

"Gohan!" Piccolo chastised, as the dragon turned to glare at the demi Saiyan.

Gohan quickly cast out his senses, wondering why Turles' or even Vegeta hadn't come running when they saw the dragon had been summoned. His question was quickly answered however when he found out that the two were still duking it out - but they were halfway across the planet!

"Gonyhe then, wish her back!" Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Very well." Piccolo said to Gohan before turning and repeating the wish to Porunga.

The mighty dragon's eyes glowed for a few seconds before he nodded. **"It has been done!" **

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a bright white light flashed into existence just at the base of the dragon. The light died down, revealing itself to be Gonyhe, who was looking around with the same bewildered expression the dragon had when he was first summoned.

"What in the-" Gonyhe was cut off by a small blur tackling her to the ground, knocking her into the dragon balls.

The demi saiyan yelped in surprise as she collided with the dragon balls and was about to hook whoever it was that had tackled her - believing it to be Raditz or the sort - but instead found her brother, clinging onto her for dear life.

Gonyhe blinked,

Then she blinked again.

Then she rubbed her eyes and when she opened them her brother was still there.

Cautiously, she lifted a hand and prodded around above her, searching for the golden disk that she had come to accept over the past month or so. She cheered in delight when she realised that her halo was in fact, no longer there. That could only mean one thing.

"I'm alive!" She cried, hugging Gohan back with such ferocity that it started the young boy.

"Yes you are, now move out of the way and let me make my wish girl!"

-

-

-

-


	42. Outside Forces

**A/N: **I actually think this is the quickest I've updated in a long while.

--

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-One

Outside Forces

Gonyhe flinched at being caught off guard and whirled round toward the unknown voice, raising her arms up in defence. Then she froze as she observed the figure dropping from the sky. Dark, unruly hair, ebony eyes and a muscular physique?

She stood up, pushing Gohan off of her and scrutinized the newcomer.

"Daddy?" Gonyhe asked confused.

The figure snorted and landed on the ground and looked Gonyhe straight in the eye. The demi saiyan gasped at the loveless look in his orbs - that was not her father. Quick as a flash, Turles threw out his arm, sending a powerful energy blast toward Gonyhe.

Gohan cried out, as did Piccolo. The power behind that attack was enormous!

Gonyhe narrowed her eyes first at Turles, then turned to concentrate on the blast. She positioned her feet, one bent behind her so she could have more of a grip on the ground. The glowing sphere connected with her outstretched hands, the energy behind the attack scorching the skin on her newly revived hands. She could feel the blistering heat on her face, little beads of sweat began to run down her forehead. Grunting she pushed some of her energy into the blast to neutralize it, then she managed to slip her hands underneath the blast and throw it straight into the atmosphere.

Panting a little from the overexertion of energy, Gonyhe turned her death glare on Turles who was looking at her with amusement and a little bit of surprise.

"Gonyhe?" Gohan whispered softly, amazed that his sister could handle such a powerful attack like that on her own.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Do you think I just sat on my butt up at King Kai's?"

"Enough of this stupidity! Dragon, I wish to no longer be under the power of the collective!"

Piccolo rose an eyebrow at the deranged Saiyan as all of a sudden he dropped to the floor, shaking and crying out in agony. The Namek swept over Turles' body, looking for any signs of injury, but all he found was that mark on his wrist, glowing a painful looking crimson colour. Could that be the cause of his pain?

"**Please repeat your wish in Namekian. I do not have time for games!" **

Gonyhe just about leapt out of her skin as she looked up to find the muscular and extremely daunting figure of the dragon of Namek looming over her. She squeaked, and began to back away slowly, taking her place beside Piccolo. The Namek rose an eyebrow in an amused manor at her behaviour but didn't comment.

She laughed uneasily, but who could blame her? That thing was not natural!

"**What is your wish mortals! Do not waste my time!"**

"Piccolo, wish for the tree to be gone!" Piped up Gohan.

Piccolo turned to the dragon and shouted the wish in Namekian. The dragon's eyes once again glowed that unearthly red colour as time seemed to slow down. Then a grumble rumbled within the dragons chest.

"**That wish is out of my power. The power of the tree is to great to be destroyed. However, I can move it to another planet?"**

Gonyhe arched an eyebrow. The dragon was actually helping them? He must have been desperate to get back to his resting place - where the great dragon of Namek went after he made the wishes was anybody's guess. She screwed her eyes up staring at the seven dragon balls, then back to the dragon again. Then she repeated the process over again, he couldn't fit in there. Could he?

Piccolo chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. Then nodded and once again said something in the strange, gibberish sounding language that was Namekian. Gonyhe made a mental note to herself to learn some of the language so she could actually understand what was being said. She hated being out of the loop.

A fork of lightening streaked across the sky as the dragon's orbs flashed with anger. **"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ASK OF ME?!" **He roared, his voice sounding like the thunder to accompany the lightening.

Piccolo nodded, his face deathly serious.

The dragon narrowed his eyes then after a few tense moments in which Saiyan and Namek alike held their breath, he finally nodded. A mystical feeling surrounded Gonyhe, Gohan and Piccolo, it was like a feeling of renewal. Everything was silent for the briefest of moments and then it was like an explosion had went off.

It started slowly at first, the black, withered trees that were dying from malnutrition suddenly seemed more perkier and alive. Afterwards they started changing colour to a healthy brown. Grass began to grow on the barren patches of land as the Earth started to fix itself - with help from the dragon of course!

It was an amazing sight to behold as the very world in front of their eyes started to repair itself to its former state before Turles and the tree. A scent of newness hung in the air and subsequently in their senses. It was like being hit by an energy ball as the amount of energy from the previously at-deaths-door planet overloaded their senses.

Gohan laughed in joy, Gonyhe smiled and even Piccolo managed a half smirk.

"No! No! No! No! No! This was my only chance! No!" Turles shrieked.

The three whirled round, almost forgetting the Saiyan mercenary was there. Piccolo growled and fazed in at the Saiyan's side, hoisting him upwards by the collar of his armour. He held Turles at eye level, the Saiyan's feet just brushing off the ground.

"Who are the collective?" Piccolo demanded.

His answer was Turles shrieking in agony, his hands instantly going to his hair to grasp it and pull on it hard as if that would reduce the pain he felt inside his head. "I-I-I can't!" He ground out through gritted teeth.

"You tell us who the collective are and we'll use our last wish to release you from their power?" Piccolo bargained.

"_WHAT?!" _Gohan and Gonyhe shrieked indignantly.

"The collective, they're-" Turles began, squeezing his eyes shut to try and minimize the searing inferno of pain rampaging his mind. "They're coming!" He cried, opening his eyes and suddenly gasping for breath.

Piccolo dropped the Saiyan onto the ground and jumped back a few feet. His feet had barely touched the ground when suddenly Turles let out a blood curdling shriek and clamped his hands around his throat. It was almost as if he was trying to pry someone's fingers away from his throat.

"No!" He pleaded to some invisible force.

Piccolo watched on in amazement as the Saiyan they had been battling for control of the Earth succumbed to some outside force. The spiky headed Saiyan's eyes rolled backwards until only the whites of his eyes where visible. Then they turned a shade of black as smoke began pouring out of them.

The Namek took another step back from the Goku look-alike, just as the same thing happened to the rest of his body. It looked like Turles' body was collapsing in on itself, it turned a disgusting shade of black before it was reduced to ashes by a burning fire that started from the emblem on his wrist, then quickly spread to his entire body.

All the while the Saiyan was crying out in agony, it was barbaric!

There was a loud explosion and a flash of blinding light in which Piccolo had to shield his eyes from. When he looked again, there was no sign of the alien invader, all that was left of him was a pile of ashes and right next to that pile of ashes, burned into the ground for all to see was a pentagram.

--

"Thanks again for wishing me back guys." Smiled Krillen as he somersaulted in the air.

After Turles had been disposed of, the three warriors weren't sure what to wish for and rather than invoke the wrath of the highly impatient Porunga, they had decided to contact King Kai and see who wanted to come back. Seeing as how apart from Krillen and Chiaoutzui, the others had only died once, it seemed fair to bring back one of the ones who had already died.

As the dragon of Namek could revive someone from the dead as many times as needed - as long as it was not from natural causes - they had contacted the fighters in the otherworld and it had been decided that Krillen would be the first to be revived. The others would be revived at a later date as Chiaoutzui didn't want to be revived and have to live without Tien.

Gonyhe smiled softly at her fathers lifelong friend, but her smile quickly fell away as her father's face flashed across her mind. She sighed, rolling over in mid air so she was flying back parallel to the ground. '_Daddy, where are you?' _She wondered to the stars.

Gonyhe was so lost in her musings that she flew straight into Gohan, who in turn was knocked into Krillen and like the domino effect, ended up pressed against a less than pleased Piccolo's back.

"We've got company," The green giant said stoically.

Gonyhe stretched her senses out, frowning when she felt the energy of the snippy Saiyan Prince. "Brilliant. What does troll doll want now?"

"He doesn't seem to be too happy." Remarked Gohan as he felt the hostility and anger laced in Vegeta's energy signal.

"Oh man! I've just been wished back." Groaned Krillen, laughing nervously as he etched away from the peeved off Namek who was about five seconds from sending a special beam cannon straight at him,

Indeed Vegeta was not happy, no scratch that! Vegeta was furious. He had been fighting Turles', getting the better of him as well! Then the little rat had touched that symbol on his wrist, that in Vegeta's opinion branded him like some sort of galactic slave and suddenly his power had exploded. Literally, exploded. Vegeta had been hit full on with Turles' aura alone and had been knocked backwards, into a cliff face where he had went onto bang his head hard against the rock.

That however didn't knock him out.

It was Turles' who had came in out of nowhere and implanted his fist so deep into Vegeta's stomach that he could feel it pressing against his spine. The last thing he saw before he passed out from the pain was the sky. It was black as night and out in the distance a big green dragon hovered ominously, bathed in a golden light and Turles' taking off in a explosion of light.

When he woke up he was covered in rubble, apparently Turles had the decency to bury him properly. Vegeta was furious, this was the second time he'd missed out on his immortality and there was not going to be a third!

First he was a blue star in the distance, but the four fighters knew exactly who it was. They were in a desert and it was not wise to fly any further lest they venture into Orange Star City and risk the safety of its inhabitants.

"How ticked off is he?" Krillen whispered, trying to gauge the haughty Prince's expression as he drew closer.

"Pretty ticked off."

As Vegeta's form grew more pronounced as he closed the distance the Earth fighters became increasingly nervous, Vegeta was never known for his predictability and now that they had defeated the common enemy, was he back to being their enemy?

Would it be yet another fight to see the fate of planet Earth?

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of sneaks! Once again you've managed to pilfer the dragon balls from right under my nose! I'm sick of it! I could have became immortal twice over, but you have to ruin it each and every time! No more! I wont stand for it, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and I say enough is enough!" Vegeta snarled, a new fire burning in his ebony eyes.

Never one to turn down a challenge Gonyhe stepped forward. "What you gonna do about it short stack?"

Vegeta stepped forward to meet Gonyhe in the middle, clamping his hand around her throat and slowly tightening his grip. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap your neck?"

Just for emphasis he tightened his grip even more making black spots dance across Gonyhe's vision as she thrashed about attempting to catch Vegeta with her limbs.

"Too easy!" He grunted, throwing her backwards where she was caught by Krillen who shot her an unreadable look and helped steady her in mid-air.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Piccolo demanded, never once taking his eyes off the lethal Saiyan.

Vegeta closed his eyes lightly, as if sarcastically pondering the thought. When he opened them he was staring straight at Gohan with such intensity that it made Gohan flinch. There was a burning need in his eyes.

"I want to become a Super Saiyan."

Gohan quickly shook his head, disagreeing to the idea. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I can't help you. I wouldn't wish that transformation on anybody, the amount of pain somebody has to go through to push them over the edge. It's too much! I've already told you this and besides that I can't even control it. I can't turn it on and off, I've not transformed since Utrop because I don't know how to."

"You _will_ teach me how to become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta snarled, fazing in front of Gohan and hoisting him up by his spiky hair.

Gonyhe frowned, using super speed to appear at Gohan's side and use both her feet to kick the opposing arm away. Vegeta practically breathed fire at her for this but relented and floated backwards.

"Very well, I'll just have to wait for Kakarot to return to this miserable planet and he can teach me."

There was an awkward silence that Vegeta picked up on, he rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Son is somewhere in the universe, he doesn't wish to return home right now." Piccolo explained.

Vegeta broke out in cruel laughter. "So Kakarot's finally had it with his miserable brats. He's finally embraced the nature of a true Saiyan, he'll be out purging planets of life, making his ancestors proud. Becoming a Super Saiyan was the key to unlocking his true nature -"

"That's not true." Whimpered Gohan.

"He's left, face it brat! He's not coming back!" Laughed Vegeta.

"He is, he'll be back soon!" Gohan said weakly.

"He finally got sick of his coward of a son and up and left, good on him!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gohan shrieked.

For the briefest of seconds his hair shot upwards, even further defying the laws of gravity and turned a godly golden hue. His orbs flashed to green and his muscles bulked up. Gohan shot forward faster than anybody could track and socked Vegeta right across the jaw, knocking the Saiyan for six.

Gonyhe was rooted to the spot with fear, just seeing her brother become that _monster _was enough to completely paralyze her. In all honesty, Gonyhe wasn't sure how she managed to remain airborne.

Then Gohan reverted back, his anger gone. The demi-saiyan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards and lost consciousness. He fell right past Gonyhe, who failed to catch him because of her fear.

Krillen shot Gonyhe a worried look before taking off and catching her brother before he could fall more than fifty feet. The former monk then ascended upwards again, Gohan slung over his shoulder and rejoined the quartet.

Vegeta was rubbing the purplish spot on his chin, right where Gohan had clocked him. It had already developed into a bruise, much to Vegeta's amazement. So this was what it was like to be punched by a Super Saiyan?

Vegeta watched in awe and jealousy as Gohan woke up only minutes later and was unaware of his actions. That kid had a temper on him, he'd give him that! Vegeta turned toward the group and scrutinized them.

"Very well, I shall go acquire a ship from the harpy and then set out to find Kakarot. I will be gone six months and if I do not find the disgrace of a Saiyan by then, I will be back and I do expect you to have mastered the transformation and for you to teach it to me. Otherwise, your planet is history."

Without even waiting for as much as a response, Vegeta turned on his heel and set off in a northerly direction. Krillen didn't think he even knew where he was going but was too chicken to say anything out loud.

"So we have six months then?" He said instead.

Piccolo scoffed. "Plenty of time."

Gonyhe nodded uneasily.

--

Hate it? Love it? Let me know by dropping a review.


	43. A Sense Of Normality

A/N:** To be completely honest this chapter is only a filler, so you wont miss anything vital.**

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-Two

A Sense Of Normality

Was her mother a Saiyan?

That was the thought running through one, Son Gonyhe's mind as her mother enveloped her in one of her infamous 'hugs of death'. Her breathing laboured, Gonyhe actually wondered if she was going blue in the face, as Gohan was shooting her funny looks. Small drops of water dropped steadily onto the crown of Gonyhe's head and Gonyhe pondered if it was raining, but after she heard a choke coming from her mother she realised the truth. Her mother was crying.

"Mom .. Can't -b-breath!" Gonyhe choked.

Chichi realised her instantly and then got to work checking every nook and cranny of Gonyhe's body, searching her for any obvious injuries. The rush of air into Gonyhe's lungs actually burned a little as she took in the gasps needed to clear the black spots dancing across her line of vision.

Gonyhe held her breath, waiting for the inevitable - what would her mother say about her hair?

When Gonyhe, Gohan and Krillen - Piccolo had already retreated back to the wilderness - had arrived back at the remains at Capsule Corp, Gonyhe barely had time to react before her mother barrelled into her, scooping her up and crushing her close, squeezing every last puff of air out of her lungs.

When Chichi's eyes roamed to Gonyhe's hair, they doubled in size as she took a shaky step back. Raising a trembling hand to point at her daughters hair. "Wh-wh," Chichi stammered.

"Now mu-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!" Chichi screamed, causing the two demi-saiyans who suffered from the curse of sensitive hearing to grip their bleeding ears.

Before anybody could say 'hair' Chichi was at Gonyhe's side, combing through her short locks with her fingers. Muttering every so often about 'how long it would take to grow back in' and how she looked 'too boyish'. She sniffed, then wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You need a bath!" She announced suddenly, snapping her arm out to grasp Gohan - who was trying to sneak away unnoticed - by the ear. "You both do!"

Chichi chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, looking from Gonyhe to Gohan and back again. She sighed and released her son, then rubbed her temples soothingly. "What am I going to do with you two?" She smiled.

The two Son children smiled sheepishly, looked at each other and shrugged. It was amazing just how much they looked like each other to begin with, but now with Gonyhe's shorter style of hair, it was safe to say that if Gohan wasn't taller it would be quite difficult to tell the two apart.

Gonyhe's hair had grown out a little since Namek. It was still her self created bob style of hair, three ebony coloured that veered off heavily toward the left. As her hair had grown out a little, a cows lick stood up on the right side of her head, causing the hair there to stick out a little and fall down to the right.

Gohan's hairstyle was similar to Gonyhe's, only his was shorter and the spikes of hair atop his head didn't fall so heavily to each side. Instead, they just stuck out so it looked like he'd been the victim of a rather nasty electrocution.

"Lets go home." Chichi smiled softly, wrapping one arm around each of her children.

Gonyhe smiled, snuggling shamelessly into her mothers warmth. She'd missed this. Just being close to her mother and being able to inhale her cinnamon and apple scent.

"I missed you momma." She whispered.

Chichi smiled down at her daughter and placed a gently kiss atop her spiky hair. "I missed you too baby."

"Want us to fly you home mom?" Gohan questioned innocently.

Chichi's eyes widened in surprise. Did she really want her son to fly her home? Sure, she trusted him with her life but then she'd be forced to admit to the fact that her son actually was an alien with enough power to destroy the planet. Could she really accept her innocent little boy was like this?

Chichi looked at his eyes, shining with anticipation and relented. "Sure Gohan, why not. If it will get us home faster."

Gohan whooped in joy, moving faster than Chichi could track he moved in, placing one hand under her legs and the other at her neck. The demi Saiyan took off into the sky at breakneck speeds, well breakneck for Chichi, relatively slow for Gohan.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes playfully and leapt into the air after her brother. She turned around to wave to her friends and grinned upon seeing the Capsule Corp building already halfway constructed by an army of robots. Bulma was standing on top of a makeshift podium of wood and concrete, giving out commands to the robots like an army general.

As the capsule corp. building shrunk as they got further and further away from it, the Son Matron could be heard screaming. "GOHAN! Slow down!"

--

"Gonyhe, I really don't want to-"

"You promised!" Gonyhe snapped, cutting off any chance Gohan had for a retort.

"Fine." The boy sighed, crouching down into a battle stance.

Gonyhe smirked in victory and mirrored her brothers actions, the two at a stand off across a fifty foot range. A small breeze began to gather around the two siblings as they steadily rose their energies, wiping at their clothes and tousling their hair. A comforting white glow illuminated their forms, adding more light to the early morning dawn.

This was the only time they could train, right before breakfast when their mother was asleep and not demanding they studied.

It was a stand off as the two eyed each other sceptically, almost daring the other to make the first move. They had known each other since before they were even born, they were one in the same. Twins. Born from the same embryo and the same in every other aspect. But, when it came to fighting they were totally different.

Their fighting styles didn't vary but were used differently. Gohan strategy preferred him to reply on the defensive and then get in close to an opponent, because of his small stature he could easily get between his opponents limbs and deliver efficient and powerful blows to the midsection. His opponents usually where tall and broad, making it extremely difficult to attack someone in such close proximity.

Whereas, Gonyhe knew what she lacked in power compared to her brother, she made up in speed. It was a trait of the Saiyan race, one of many facts of her heritage her grandfather had shoved down her throat at any given chance. Whilst the males where bulky and bred to be intimidating the females where sleeker and more robust. They relied on speed and stamina more than raw strength and their battles mainly consisted of wearing out their opponents before going in for an attack.

It was a pure strategical attack, because the females typically couldn't put as much power into a punch as the males could.

Sort of sexist in Gonyhe's opinion.

Tired of the stand off, the young girl winked at her brother cheekily before sidestepping into hyper speed. Her Halfling opponent was momentarily caught off guard at her sheer audacity but quickly shook his head to rid himself of any distracting thoughts and focused on the fight at hand.

He started looking around the skies, looking for any sign of his sisters assault. A flash of skin, illuminated by the glow of her barely-there aura. A glimpse of her purple _gi, _the same as the one on Utrop that Piccolo had generously recreated for training purposes.

Gonyhe fazed in, going in for a drop kick but Gohan whirled round and fired an energy blast at Gonyhe's form. The demi-saiyan disappeared as the energy blast was fired, reappearing seconds later so it looked like the blast had gone right through her. She barely had time to contemplate on the closeness of that attack before Gohan was above her, swinging his clasped hands down on top of her head and sending her tumbling toward Earth in the process.

Gonyhe fell from the sky at a furious pace, she was seconds away from colliding with the ground when she twisted in mid-air, landing in a crouched position then dropping straight onto her stomach moments later when a _ki _infused fist sailed over the spot her head had been moments earlier. Not skipping a beat, Gonyhe rolled onto her shoulders, pushing herself up with the air of her hands and managing to catch Gohan off guard by a double footed kick in the chin.

The oldest of the Son children's head snapped back sharply, causing him to bite his tongue and blood to spray out of his mouth. Gonyhe dodged the blood and came in with an elbow, causing the boy to buckle over the elbow before plummeting out of the sky in mid air.

Fortunately, Gohan didn't fall far before he used his energy to right himself in mid air. Raising his hands above his head in a rather familiar manor, he smirked rather triumphantly at his encroaching sister, - who had her left fist cocked back for a strike - and let loose a barrel of energy which rocketed toward the six year old girl, who stuttered in her defences and took the hit dead on.

Gonyhe screamed as the energy scorched the front of her body. She growled in annoyance and powered up even more, causing her aura to explode into a ferocious wind, which easily pushed the blast off course and into the sky. Gonyhe's eyes widened in surprise as her brothers power level popped up just to her left. She cried out in panic and barely managed to pull off an afterimage, causing Gohan's powerful swipe to go straight through an image.

Gonyhe back flipped away, keeping herself afloat about twenty feet away from her brother who was in a fighting stance and staring at her intently. Gonyhe grinned impishly, her Saiyan genes rejoicing as she finally was enjoying the thrill of a good fight.

"Round two?" She asked, breaking the spell of silence.

A flash of light and an explosion was her answer as Gohan broke through the sound barrier to charge at her. Yes, it couldn't get any better than this.

--

("Focus Gonyhe, don't let outside factors distract you!")

Piccolo's harsh reprimanding voice invaded her mind as she fought to force him out of her mind and put up layer after layer of mental barriers.

This was mental training 101, and the teacher didn't take kindly to failures.

After Namek, and after seeing Frieza kill Krillin just by using telekinesis because the monk did not know any mental counter attacks, it was decided mutually that not only was training your body priority, but so was training your mind.

Unfortunately for Gonyhe this just meant sitting on your bum for the best part of four hours when she'd rather be out beating the snot out of something. It was a continuous cycle. Once, out of every three of their training sessions, Piccolo would interrupt and drag the two Son children away for training. Said training consisted of Piccolo assaulting them with barrage after barrage of mental attacks which they had to block whilst at the same time attempt to repel Piccolo from their mind.

Gohan was getting there. Gonyhe was not.

Sorry to say patience was not her strong point and sitting around doing nothing was not on her list of things to do. She had inherited her impatience and childlike curiosity from her father. If even as much as a leaf ruffled when she was in the middle of mental training, she would loose concentration and be rewarded by a searing migraine as a result.

The demi-saiyan threw up a mental block, making Piccolo's mental assault bounce back and attack him.

("Well done Gonyhe!")

Well done? Gonyhe started to drool at the mouth as her mind wandered off track to the juicy dinosaur stakes they had for dinner last night. Hers was well done, and it was casseroled in a delicious meaty sauce that-

"IEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gonyhe squealed as she was picked up off the ground by an invisible force and thrown clean across the clearing, uprooting a tree in the process.

Gonyhe groaned, rubbing her head as she slid down the tree and ended up in a heap at the bottom. She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and catching sight of a pair of familiar boots. The girl gulped, following the boots up to a pair of _gi_ trousers, then a _gi _top then finally a green, turban capped head which was glaring down at her.

"Gonyhe!" Piccolo barked in retribution.

"Eh sorry?" She offered weakly.

The green skinned Namek growled and reached down to pick up the spiky haired child by the scruff of her _gi. _

"You lost, know what that means?" Piccolo asked.

"Eh, that you're going to let me go with a warning and - _OOOMF_!"

Gonyhe was cut short as Piccolo dropped her rather indigently onto her tailed backside. She looked up to her mentor with a petted lip, but he was immune to its charms and fired an extremely weak _ki _blast at her. It exploded in Gonyhe's face, just enough to sting her and wipe the pout off her face. It didn't hurt at all, in fact it was so weak Chichi could have handled it.

"Ten thousand pull ups, done by your tail."

Gonyhe grumbled, flicking away a stone in anger.

"And for your cheek, ten thousand push-ups."

"BUT MR. PICCOLOOOOO!"

"Do you want to make it twenty thousand?"

--

" … And then you add the flour and mix into a creamy batter and then - OH MY GOSH! GONYHE! _WHY _is your batter _green?! _" Chichi shrieked, bounding across the room in two quick strides and knocking the bowl out of the demi saiyans hands where it went onto crash into lots of pieces on the floor.

Gonyhe stared at the broken bowl on the floor dumbly, back to her mother then back to the bowl again. She shrugged and flashed a near identical grin to her fathers, causing her mothers tough exterior to instantly soften as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Ok baby, maybe baking isn't your forte. How about we try some ironing and see how you get on with that? I'll teach you how to be a good wife if it kills me. Now go get the brush and shovel and we'll sweep up this mess and - ARRRR! It's moving!"

Gonyhe hastily fired a _ki _blast at the moving, green substance which then exploded in a shower of goo, covering the Son matron -and most of the kitchen- in a sheet of sticky green slime.

"Gonyhe sweetie?"

Gonyhe gulped upon hearing the sickly sweet voice of her mother, she only used that voice when she was about to go on a rampage.

Gonyhe turned round hesitantly and wished she hadn't when she came face to face with her mother, who was brandishing her prize-winning skillet with an evil gleam in her eyes. Chichi seemed to grow five sizes, and Gonyhe seemed to shrink as she stared up in an almost hypnotising fashion at the moving kitchen utensil.

Gonyhe's eyes shrunk to pinpricks as faster than even she could track, Chichi brought the skillet crashing down upon Gonyhe's head, causing the young girl to go crashing into the kitchen tiles with a rather spaced-out look on her face and images of her mother swinging a frying pan running around her head.

"Don't use energy blasts in the house dear." Chichi sang merrily, turning away from her possibly brain damaged daughter to sweep up the remnants of the green goo, which had oddly started to reform and take the shape of a small mammal.

Chichi paused with her brush and instead reached for the phone and dialled Bulma's number. After all, the scientist had been experimenting for years trying to find a way to create artificial life.

"Come on dear, get up. You're making the kitchen look untidy."

--

"Momma, it's not going to work!" Gonyhe pointed out, barely suppressing a yelp as her mother raked a comb through her dangerously spiky hair, tearing out what felt like chunks at a time.

"Gonyhe sit still!" Chichi scolded and the squirming child instantly stilled.

It had been just over five months since Turles and his goons had been defeated, meaning the dragon balls of Namek had been fully recharged and were now usable. The Nameks had been staying at the newly rebuilt Capsule Corp. since that faithful day and were using their time to kick back and relax.

Today was the day that the dragon of Namek was going to summoned and those earthling fighters who had so valiantly given up their lives to protect their beloved planet were going to be brought back from the dead and given a second chance at life.

All in all it was a pretty special day and hell freeze over if Son Chichi let her children out of the door looking like they'd just been dragged through a hedge backwards. Which meant there was no way she was allowing them to go anywhere wearing sweaty old _gi's _and having unruly hair - unfortunately the latter she couldn't do much about.

Gohan was standing at the threshold to the kitchen and the sitting room, not daring to venture any further into the kitchen for fear of his mothers legendary wrath being re-directed at him. He was already the victim of a new haircut - a bowl cut administered by his mother - and a new attire. After his previous formal wear had been evaporated on the journey to Namek - unintentionally of course! - Chichi had to invent in some new formal wear for both her children.

This included brown suit trousers, complete with white and brown pinstriped shirt, brown braces and a brown tie. To tie the look off on his feet were shiny new brown shoes, polished to perfection by his neurotic train-wreck of a mother.

Gohan suspected that the brown theme had something to do with his brown furry tail which he was still refusing to have removed - much to the outrage of his mother who after finding out that her 'babies' would turn into 'monsters' at the full moon as long as they still had their tails had been trying since then to have them removed, by every means possible. - Once Gohan had found his mother looming over him in his sleep. Luckily that was one of the first things Piccolo had taught him during his twelve months in the wild, never let your guard down, even when asleep.

So Gohan had woke up and reacted like any skilled warrior would have if a shadow had loomed over them in their sleep. He had thrown them straight into a wall, luckily Chichi had been a warrior at once point or she wouldn't have gotten away with just a few bruises and a sprained ankle.

Since then, his mother had dressed him in brown every time they went out into pubic, mainly because the brown of his clothes blended in with the brown fur of his tail and unless a passer-by was actually looking for his tail, it would be impossible to see.

Gonyhe wasn't so lucky, also vigorously protesting to having her tail removed, Chichi had resorted to dressing her only daughter in loose fitting Kimono's and spandex cut off leggings. Gonyhe had fought tooth and nail with Chichi about hiding her tail under her clothes as it was not comfortable in the least, but in the end Chichi had won and Gonyhe had to accept grudgingly the compromise that she only had to hide her tail in public.

Although why she had to hide her tail today, when everybody knew of her heritage was a total mystery to her.

The youngest member of the Son family was dressed in a traditional sky blue kimono with intricate flower patterns scattered all around it. Around her entire midsection was a large red ribbon, tied into a delicate bow at her back. The kimono was outlined in the same shade of red and on the girls feet were red slip on shoes. To top it all off, Chichi was trying desperately to attach a large red bow to her daughters head, however her hair didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Ahaaaa!" Chichi declared, jumping back and dusting her hands off. Looking proudly at the creation a top her daughters head as afore-mentioned daughter looked horrified into the spoon she was currently using as a mirror.

"No!" She whimpered, reaching a hand up to touch the monstrosity atop her head, but Chichi's hand beat her to it, slapping it away before it could come anywhere close.

"Don't touch dear." She scolded softly as Gonyhe whined in protest. "Now come on, I don't want to be late!"

"But mom, we can fly to Capsule Corp in fifteen minutes, we're not due for another four hours." Pointed out Gohan.

"We're taking nimbus, your sister and I. It is unbecoming for a growing lady to go flying around the world without proper protection and wearing a Kimono of all things. You may fly along side the cloud Gohan dear." Chichi sang happily, dancing outside to the front yard where she could be heard calling on the nimbus cloud moments later.

"Moms lost it." Gohan muttered with a shake of the head.

Gonyhe snorted. "Your only just now realising?"

The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter and walking outside to join their mum.

--

"**Your wishes have been granted, farewell." **

The dragon balls lifted up into the air of their own accord, lightening up the black sky in a spectacular display of light. It seemed as if the dragon balls had collided with each other in mid air, before they shot off in seven different directions where they would lie until they became active again.

The short form of the clown like empire and the three eyed human looked around in bewilderment. One minute they were on King Kai's planet duking it out with the Saiyans, and the next they were on _Earth_?

And just where was Yamcha?

A loud, piercing girlish shriek seemed to answer Tien's unspoken question as the residents in the area with sensitive hearing were temporarily deafened.

There was a plop accompanied with the sound of water splashing. Then a few moments later, a dripping wet Yamcha appeared, dragging himself out of the lake the dragon had just deposited him in. The scar faced warrior walked over toward the group of sniggering aliens, wringing out the bottom of his _gi _top with his hands.

"Damn dragon and his damn warped sense of humour!" He muttered, causing the ones gathered at Capsule Corp to go into a round of laughter.

--


	44. Vegeta Returns

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-Three

Vegeta Returns

Gohan could sense him even before his ship broke the invisible barrier of the atmosphere, his power, shining like a beacon on Gohan's energy sensing radar. His power level's increased, Gohan noted faintly as he stepped out of the warm comfort of his bed and tiptoed over to his wardrobe. Not an easy task considering he had to navigate an obstacle course of books, toys -educational only of course- and yesterdays discarded sweaty _gi's_ which both him and his sister had still to repair from their brutal training sessions.

When he opened the closet, Gohan had to remind himself that his mother was asleep - and could summon that deadly frying pan at will, no matter the time - so had to refrain from screaming.

There, hiding in the closet, with a mischievous smirk on her face was Gonyhe, already fully dressed in her _gi. _"Well hurry up slow-poke." She teased, leaping soundlessly out of the wardrobe and onto the wooden floor.

Gohan let out a slow shaky breath and glared at his sister menacingly, he looked back to her bed on the other side of the room and could see the outline of the pillow sticking out from under the sheets. The boy chuckled softly and turned into the wardrobe, pulling on his _gi _and heading over toward the window where his sister was already hovering outside, holding open the window so the wind would not blow it shut.

The young boy levitated outside, shutting the window silently and turning around just as a familiar looking ship streaked across the sky, igniting the early morning sky in orange flames.

Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans had returned to Earth.

--

Gonyhe's aura burned fiercely, a flaming red fire blending in with the rising sun. Beside her, Gohan had also powered up as they tore along the skies at super sonic speed, hoping to race the shuttle to Capsule Corp. Vegeta was volatile, there was no telling what his mood would be once he got off that shuttle.

The familiar dome shape of the recently constructed Capsule Corp building shone bright in the distance. It was only a little after five am but already the compound was a flurry of activity with the Nameks -who did not require sleep, only meditation- already bustling around, getting on with their daily chores and the ingenious Dr. Briefs who looked like he had pulled yet another all-nighter for scientific purposes.

Gonyhe looked around hastily as she came into land in the compounds grounds. Instantly, the Nameks all crowded round to greet her and her brother, who had landed only moments later.

"Clear the way!" Gonyhe hollered, instantly shattering the early morning peace and quiet. "Vegeta's ships coming into land and if you don't move you're all going to get squished!"

A murmur went up, through the crowd of Nameks and the over-tired Dr. Briefs who could only blink and rub his eyes sleepily.

"I say girl. Isn't a bit early for all this racket?

"ARGGG!" Gonyhe cried in frustration, grabbing her hair and tugging it downwards.

Then a horrible screeching sound filled the air, making 99% of the gathered crowd gasp in agony and grasp their overly sensitive ears. The Capsule Corp shuttle appeared in the sky, lowering itself to land directly in the compound. It had circled the globe a few times in efforts to slow down, but it was still coming in at quite a speed!

As the Nameks looked up and spotted the monstrous ship, they finally caught onto what the young demi saiyan had been cautioning them on and scampered away to a safe place to watch the landing. Dr. Briefs could only squeal in surprise as he was scooped up by Gohan who then leapt into the air to avoid the shuttle as it got closer and closer to the planets surface.

The shuttle headed down toward the ground dome first, legs to the air and just as Gonyhe thought it was going to slam into the ground the wrong way, it flipped itself around and extended its legs in one fluid motion. There was a loud rumbling noise, - which briefly reminded Gonyhe of her father's stomach when he was especially hungry - signalling the reverse thrusters had been activated to enable the ship to slow down. The thrusters were especially powerful as they kicked up a torrent of wind that created crop circles on the lawns of capsule corp. However, as the shuttle got closer to the ground, it quickly became apparent that the thrusters were more powerful than anyone first expected.

The Nameks who were not airborne, fled to the safety of the skies as large chunks of mud, grass and the occasional piece of concrete was thrown around sporadically. This turned the front lawn of Capsule Corp into looking like a great battle had just taken place.

The yellow domed ship came back to Earth with a bump and eventually, it stopped being hazardous to be in the immediate area. The thrusters and the engine were shut off and once again the early morning peace and quiet was returned to West City.

Then somebody shouted a curse in the ship followed by the scampering of feet and then …

… KABOOOM!!!

Gonyhe screamed, both in surprise and pain as the ship suddenly exploded for no apparent reason, sending sprinkles of shrapnel and other pieces of sharp, dangerous objects into the skies and the grounds around Capsule Corps.

Gonyhe winced, crossing her arms over her face to protect her eyes and rolling herself into a ball. She didn't have time to enforce her forearms with _ki _to protect herself and could feel the stinging sensation and the warmness of her own blood as some of the glass penetrated the skin of her forearms.

When the shrapnel shower eventually stopped, Gonyhe uncrossed her arms hesitantly and looked around warily. She quickly wiped a trickle of blood running out of her ear - a burst eardrum, the result of the ship exploding.

Ignoring the stinging in her arms, - they were just flesh wounds anyway - Gonyhe turned toward the ground and bit back a gasp as she observed the extent of the damage.

Where there was a perfectly healthy back yard just ten minutes prior now sat a wasteland. Upturned ground, burned patches of the remaining bits of grass and a layer of glass lying everywhere. Also, there were several fires burning out of control everywhere around a large pile of metal and glass, which Gonyhe presumed to be the rest of the ship.

Gohan stared in horror the ship, the previously wriggling Dr. Briefs was now still in his arms, too shocked to do much more other than gape. He could feel the blood trickling down his face, and a few bits of glass were embedded in his back. The boy couldn't properly protect both himself and Dr. Briefs from the shrapnel so had decided to dodge most and take the hits he couldn't.

Slowly, Gohan floated over to the main body of the building and deposited Dr. Briefs onto one of the many balconies, who then went onto collapse on a chair, stroking his beard absentmindedly.

It was then that Bulma decided to make her presence known, storming out of the house with a dangerous glare in her eyes that practically promised a painful death to the first person who dared to talk to her.

"WHAT IN ALL KAMI'S NAME IS ALL THE NOI-!"

Bulma's shriek died in her throat as she surveyed the damage her lawn was in. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to form words but none came out.

A hand chose this time to pop up, out of the pile of metal, reminding everybody that there was a passenger on that ship. Bulma gasped, swaying on the spot with fright as her hand went to clutch at her chest.

Then a mass of familiar, flame-shaped hair followed the hand.

Bulma shrieked and rushed forward toward the Saiyan Prince as he dragged the rest of his body out of the rubble and pushed himself up on all fours. He was barely recognizable. Patches of his body covered in soot, whilst the rest was covered in blemishes, bruises or deep looking gashes. There was not a part of his body that looked healthy. The full left side of his face was swollen and behind him, his ankle was veering off in a rather unhealthy looking direction. His spandex outfit, which had been a full length when he left Earth had now been reduced to a pair of spandex shorts with a simple piece of fabric covering his midriff and a tiny piece of scrap spandex going over his left shoulder. Even then, what little clothing he had on was looking a little worse for wear as it was severely burned around the edges.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma cried.

Gonyhe would have laughed at the sight if it had not been so serious. There was Bulma, one of the most beautiful, well-known figures on Earth. Heiress of one of the most richest companies in the world rushing forward to help the lethal Prince of a dead race.

"I don't need your help you pathetic woman! I am the Prince of all -," Vegeta fell face forward onto the burning heap but before he passed out he could be heard saying the one word that could previously strike fear into the hearts of many a man in the galaxy. "_-saiyans!_"

--

"Odd." Gonyhe remarked with a frown as they stared through the viewing window of the recovery room.

"I'll say." Gohan agreed.

The two lapsed into silence once again watching the odd scene unfold. There was Bulma, hunched over the Saiyan Prince crying freely one moment then pounding on his bare chest, only covered by a wad of bandages the next.

"Do you think she's going through that thing mum does?" Gohan asked innocently, scratching the back of his head.

"Mums like that all the time." Gonyhe pointed out.

"Maybe it's just a grown up girl thing?" Gohan shrugged.

"I never want to grow up."

"Ditto."

--

"Out the way! Move! Where is he?!"

Gonyhe's eyes shot open as Yamcha's voice roused her from her slumber. The bright, artificial light of the Capsule Corp. corridors flooded her pupils, making her scrunch her eyes tightly as she tried to wake herself up from her half conscious state.

"Wasssup?" She mumbled sleepily, raising a fist to wipe away the last tendrils of sleep.

Grumbling, the young saiyaness twisted, popping the bones in her back in attempts to relieve the dull ache that had gathered there at some point during the time she had fell asleep. At some point during the morning, her and Gohan had fallen asleep against the wall as they spied on Bulma and her guest.

Although the girl had slept on much worse, it was still a shock to the system when one was so used to sleeping on a mattress.

"Gohan!" Gonyhe mumbled.

There was not a single movement from the sleeping Saiyan.

"Hey Gohan!" Gonyhe tried again, raising her voice again.

This time she did get a reaction.

"No mum. I'm awake, don't feed all the pancakes to Gonyhe." Gohan said sleepily, attempting to roll over but instead ending up sliding down the wall, battering his head off of it as he did.

Gonyhe sniggered as her brother woke up, clutching a red welt on his forehead and whining slightly.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked.

"Capsule Corp."

Gonyhe turned round to the viewing port again and couldn't help but smile as she saw the illustrious Bulma Briefs fast asleep on the still unconscious Vegeta's chest, her arm draped over his torso and her mouth set into a half smile. The two looked almost peaceful, even Vegeta's perpetual frown was not in place, replaced by a serene looking expression. He looked almost passive.

"BULMA! I came as soon as I heard! Where is she?"

Yamcha rounded the corner on a run, almost skidding straight through the open door on the other end of the corridor. He managed to keep his balance however and bounded up the corridor using enhanced speed. Yamcha took one look in the viewing port and his face lost all healthy colour, he was through the door no less than two seconds later before either of the Son children had a chance to restrain him.

"Bulma! Get away from him!" Yamcha roared, instantly awaking the beautiful heiress and managing to stir the unconscious Prince.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the arm, yanking her away from Vegeta who was staring

down at the spot where Bulma had been sleeping previously with a mix of disgust and curiosity.

It took a whole five seconds for Bulma to react and when she did the results where not pretty. "_YAMCHA! _YOU JERK! What the hell do you think you're doing, manhandling me like that?!"

Gonyhe blinked as she watched Bulma slap Yamcha hard upside the back of the head and the warrior crumple to the floor moaning in pain. Shrugging she slipped into the room, Gohan hot on her heels.

"B-but Bulma? I heard Vegeta was back, I came to protect you!" Yamcha whined pathetically as Bulma loomed over him.

Bulma snorted. "Oh you came to protect me? That's rich! Considering I haven't seen you in about a month. Is it too hard to ask for you to visit now?"

"B-but?"

"No buts! Out Yamcha! Don't call me, I'll call you. Maybe."

Yamcha stood up dejected, he averted his gaze choosing instead to focus on the floor. He trudged out of the room and Gonyhe followed him until her eyes lost sight of him as he rounded the corner.

"Ok, we've definitely entered the twilight zone." Said Gonyhe with a roll of her eyes.

--

BOOM!

The walls began to shake and various items that lined the shelves of the corridors of Capsule Corp. began to tremble and fall off of their assigned spot, landing in shattered remains on the floor.

Gonyhe and Gohan turned slowly to look at each other.

SMASH!

Somewhere in the compound a door and other expensive items were destroyed. As whoever it was that was destroying the compound drew closer, the effects of an earthquake could be heard. The shaking in the walls intensified ten fold, only helped by the joining of the floor shaking violently at separate intervals.

Brother and sister visibly gulped and forced themselves to look down the hallway which had taken on an eerie feel all of a sudden.

A shadow appeared, growing bigger and bigger as the mysterious subject behind the door encroached upon them. Everything stilled, not even the cheerful birds outside dared chirp their joyous song in fear of upsetting the tyrant beyond the door.

For Gohan and Gonyhe, there was only one person they knew capable of doing that.

KABOOM!

The door literally impounded on itself, splintering away in pieces, miraculously avoiding the shadowed figure that was previously on the other side of the door.

Son Chichi.

The flames of hell literally rose up behind her in an entourage as she locked eyes on her two delinquent children and barrelled toward them, torturous punishments of no food fresh on her mind.

Gonyhe and Gohan were rooted to the spot with fear, their mother being the only non-powerful being which could actually paralyze them with fear. As she strode toward them, she left foot imprints in the tiles accompanied by cracks in the walls.

In five seconds she was upon them, making them see nothing but stars as she smashed her frying pan down repeatedly on each of their heads. Making them feel like a human nail and their mother the hammer.

"How dare you sneak off? Do you know how worried I was?"

The windows cracked.

"Oh my babies!"

"Your grounded FOREVER!"

The already cracked windows then exploded in a shower of broken glass.

"Thank goodness your alright!"

Through the stars clouding her vision, Gonyhe blinked at her mothers bi-polar like personality. She went from angry to relieved in two seconds flat, that had to be a new record!

"We're going home, _NOW!_" Chichi roared, an angry fire burning in her eyes.

Without another word, the frying pan disappeared back to wherever Chichi retrieved it from in the first place. Grabbing an ear of her children in each hand, Chichi forcefully dragged them out of the Capsule Corp building although they didn't dare complain.

-

"Man, I can't believe mum's making us study at the weekend." Grumbled Gonyhe, leaning back on her chair as she attempted to balance a pencil precariously on her nose. "And to think, there's a party going on at Kame House and we're not there."

Gohan grunted his agreement, staring at his math work as if he expected it to jump out at him and perform a trick.

"You feel like ditching?" Gonyhe asked emotionlessly, blinking as the pencil toppled off of her nose. She, however, quickly caught it before it could clatter noisily to the ground. The last thing she needed was her mother storming up the stairs, demanding why she heard bangs instead of the scribbling of pencils.

"Mum would kill us." Gohan stated.

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her."

Gohan chewed his bottom lip nervously. On the one hand he desperately wanted to get outside and play in the sunshine, being outside 24/7 for a whole year made one feel claustrophobic when eventually confined to the indoors. Then again, he thought as he looked at his barely started math work, his mother would kill them if they snuck out again.

"But Gonyhe-"

"Glad to see you agree." Gonyhe interrupted, leaping out of her chair and grasping her brothers wrist, barrelling out of the open window dragging her brother along for the ride.

However, if either one of the children had to turn around when they were flying toward their favourite waterfall in the mountains, even a glance over their shoulder would have alerted them to the fact that a horrible, eerie looking purple mist was crawling toward their quant little houses. It descended down the chimney and snuck in the gaps in the window frames, taking over the house and its one remaining inhabitant.

* * *

**A/N**: What new threat has emerged to threaten the peace and tranquillity of planet Earth? Stay tuned to find out.


	45. The Mystery Of The Purple Smoke

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-Four

The Mystery Of The Purple Smoke

--

"Slow poke, slow poke!" Gohan taunted at the large toothed big cat.

"Nyaaaahh!" Gonyhe joined in, hanging upside down off a branch and pulling her eyelid down whilst waving her tongue around in front of the affronted big cats face.

The big cat, sensing a challenge, crouched down and then sprung at the two Son children. Gonyhe pulled herself up onto her branch causing the cats sharp claws to miss her by inches. As the cat continued to soar through the air, intending now to get the second child, Gonyhe seized her opportunity and leapt onto the cats back, grasping onto the scruff of its neck to help her stay on.

The large meat-eater then lost its concentration and landed face first in the soil, almost throwing Gonyhe off of its back in the process. To her credit though, she managed to stay on.

Gohan grinned down at the cat, it had landed just in front of his feet. He squatted down and looked into it's eyes, smiling innocently.

"Tag!" Gohan called, prodding the predator in the nose and racing off.

"You're it!" Gonyhe cried, leaping off of its back and somersaulting through the air, barely landing before taking off after her brother.

The big cat blinked once. Then it blinked again. Then it let off an angry roar that shook the trees before barrelling after the two children he still intended to have for dinner.

--

"Can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Gonyhe and Gohan laughed as they ran, racing each other toward their favourite waterfall. There wasn't even a second between them as they dived head first off the top of the waterfall, stripping off their clothes in mid air.

Gohan stripped down to his boxers and Gonyhe to her vest top and pants.

They both entered the water with a large splash, sending a wave of water accompanied by fish splattering onto the banks of the lake. When the water vapour cleared it revealed Gohan and Gonyhe laying at the bottom of a semi deep crater that once held water bickering with each other about who won the race.

It was then that a loud squealing sound from above alerted Gonyhe and Gohan to another presence. Gohan grinned so wide that Gonyhe was sure his face would crack. A large shadow passed overhead for the briefest of moments before swooping down toward the two children, throwing Gohan onto it's back and grasping Gonyhe gently in its mouth. Upon closer inspection the shadow revealed itself to be none other than Icarus, the friendly dragon Gohan had rescued and befriended a few weeks prior.

"Hey boy!" Gohan greeted affectionately.

"Yeah hey." Gonyhe grumbled, grimacing at the drool that was running all over her body.

The large purple dragon, swooped and turned in mid air taking its passengers on a roller coaster like ride.

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't feel right." Gohan shouted, causing a momentary pause in the dragons twisting and turnings.

The young boy managed to wriggle out of the dragons hold and look into the distance, squinting his eyes to get a better view. It took a few seconds for what Gohan was seeing to actually register with him and when it did, he still wasn't sure if he believed it or not. There, in the distance, creeping closer to them with each passing second was a giant curtain of purple smoke.

The air around them started to feel heavy and depressing as if somebody had sucked all the happiness and love out of the world. Gonyhe shivered, suddenly feeling very cold as the world started to darken and take on a very evil feeling.

"That's not good." Gonyhe muttered thoughtfully, analyzing the encroaching threat.

"What is it?" Gohan wondered out loud, subconsciously floating closer.

"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out."

Gonyhe turned and grabbed Gohan's wrist, dragging him backwards and away from the purple haze which was no more than a few hundred yards away from them by this point. She shot through the skies, toward the place where they had deposited their clothes earlier, grabbing both her and Gohan's clothes as she passed.

The girl released her brother's wrist, causing him to fall back for a few seconds before he eventually caught up. Gohan grabbed the clothes Gonyhe threw at him expertly, attempting to get dressed whilst he manoeuvred the skies.

"Where are we going?" Gohan cried above the winds, his voice muffled as he stuffed his _gi _over his head.

Behind them, Icarus squeaked his agreement.

"Kame house! There's a party going on, so Krillin and the others will be there. They'll know what to do."

As if that were a signal, the two suddenly powered up, allowing a white aura to burst out from around them. Then, only pausing for a moment to grab Icarus, the two kicked up the speed in hopes to reach Kame House before the evil, purple mist.

--

In the distance, a haven of clear blue water sparkled invitingly as Gohan and Gonyhe drew closer. As they passed over the shoreline, the speeds they were going at caused the water below them to be disturbed by the wind they were generating. A wall of water rose up and surrounded them, enabling them to see the ocean floor.

A pink house in the distance showed them that they had reached their destination.

"Hey bro!" A voice from below called, causing both the children to suddenly halt in their flight.

Gonyhe looked down into the water to see the short, bald-headed monk floating on his back, with his hands behind his head. At his side, a young, blue haired girl was staring up at them with a confused expression. It was mid-day and the sun was blistering hot. Gonyhe could feel the suns violent rays through her _gi _top and judging by the reddish tinge to Krillin's shoulders he had also experienced its effects.

"Hey Krillin." The children echoed, dropping a few feet so they were just floating over the water. Gohan released Icarus so he could fly on his own.

"Hey cuties." A high voice greeted.

"Krillin, there's this big cloud of purple smoke over at mount Pouz!" Gohan exclaimed waving his arms wildly as he suddenly remembered why they came to Kame Island in the first place.

Krillin shrugged. "It's probably just pollution."

Gonyhe shook her head. "No, that wasn't pollution. It felt so evil, so cold."

"Hmmm, well whatever it is it hasn't reached us yet. So we can go back to the house and just sit tight until we figure out what we're up against." Krillin suggested.

"Look Krillin a fishy!" The blue haired girl squealed, clapping excitedly.

Krillin sweat dropped. "Yeah Marron, a fishy. Guys this is Marron. Marron, this is Gohan and Gonyhe. They're Goku's kids."

"They're aliens?" Marron gasped.

"Only half!" Gonyhe quickly defended.

Krillin opened his mouth for a retort but quickly shut it again, his face loosing all healthy colour as he saw the plane in the sky.

"Clear the way!" He hollered, grabbing his girlfriend around the waist and using his _ki _to propel him away from the incoming planes landing zone.

"Is that?"

"Oh boy."

"We're so screwed."

"Another fishy!"

--

"I don't wanna go in first, you go."

"I don't wanna either! I say we nominate Krillin."

"WHAT?!" Krillin whisper-yelled, stumbling off balance as he stared bug-eyed at his best friends children. They stared back at him angelically, as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. "You guys can go toe-to-toe with the likes of Frieza and Cooler, but you can't even face your own mother?! I've died twice remember! If I kick the bucket now …"

"Oh Krillin I thought you were big and strong!" Marron giggled, reaching down and feeling the former monks bicep. The aforementioned monk giggled nervously, a reddish tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"I … emm … I"

"Krillin? Please?" Marron begged, batting her lashes seductively as she bent down and kissed the now scarlet Krillin's cheek.

"Oh, okay." Krillin mumbled bashfully, stubbing his toe into the soft sand of Kame Island.

The small man took a deep breath and then took a shaky step forward, pushing open the door hesitantly as Gonyhe and Gohan peered around his body. He took another step forward so he was standing in the frame of the door, however for all his bravado he didn't dare venture any further.

The house was in total darkness. The antique furniture casting frightening shadows that didn't help the monks anxiety.

"Hello? Guys? Chichi? It was all my fault! I told Gohan and Gonyhe to sneak away from their studies and come join the party. After all, everybody deserves a break, right? Hehehe." _Man, I'm so dead. _

Not a sound came from the seemingly deserted house.

"Where is everybody? The plane's still here, so they couldn't have gotten very far." Gohan pointed out, indicating to the silver contraption which looked like it had been parked in one woman's haste to find her delinquent children.

"Something, isn't right. It's quiet, _too_ quiet."

The ability to sense _ki_ was like an innate sense on planet Earth. Every skilled warrior knew the meaning of _ki, _how to sense it and how to hide it. So, it was like every fighter had a built in radar which came in helpful for battles where they couldn't rely on their eyes to track faster opponents. The _ki _radar was like an electric shock going through ones brain when they picked up on another persons energy.

"There!" Gohan called, leaping into the air along with Gonyhe and Krillin to avoid a semi-powerful energy blast.

"Yamcha? What the hell are you doing?" Krillin snapped, pulling Marron -who was shaking in fear- closer to his chest. "You could have hit Marron, she would have been killed. Are you trying to kill her? Yamcha!"

The man on the ground greatly resembled the warrior and friend they knew as Yamcha, the desert bandit. However something was off about him. He had the same appearance. His boyish looks where still in place, marred only by the criss-cross scar on his left cheek and the scar going across his right eye.

"That's not Yamcha, or, at least I don't think it is." Gonyhe said, eyeing the warrior with apprehension.

"What do you mean 'it's not Yamcha?' of course it is! Look at him!" Krillin protested.

"No, Gonyhe's right. Feel his _ki._" Gohan agreed.

Krillin reluctantly spread out his senses and couldn't help but gasp, Yamcha's _ki _felt so cold, so distant, so _evil. _

Gonyhe gasped suddenly, pointing a shaky finger toward Yamcha who was starting to rise up to meet them in the air. "Look at his eyes."

Gohan and Krillin did as they were told and they also couldn't believe what they were seeing. Yamcha's eyes had changed colour to a candy floss pink and they were glassy and wide. He looked so lifeless, like something was controlling him.

Suddenly Yamcha slipped into super speed, moving too fast for the naked eye to see he teleported behind Gonyhe, attempting to sneak attack her with a spinning kick. Gonyhe however wasn't fazed and grabbed Yamcha's ankle as he came into attack her. Using his own momentum against him, Gonyhe spun round and then released the former desert bandit toward the sea, sending an energy ball chasing after him for good measure. He crashed into the sea with a resounding splash, a huge explosion occurring a few seconds later as the energy ball exploded on contact.

"It must have been that purple smoke." Gohan came to the realisation.

"Yeah but if Yamcha's like this, that would mean …"

"MOM!"

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Krillin screamed as he was sent hurtling forward by a sneak attack from the Son Matron herself, who had just burst out of the roof of Kame House, eyes blazing with fury. As the midget still had a frail human girl in his arms, he managed to twist at the last moment and land safely on the ground.

Wordlessly, he deposited Marron on the sand and leapt back into the air to head Yamcha off. The scar-faced man was once again going after Gohan and Gonyhe but they were a little preoccupied trying to keep their brain washed mother from clobbering them senseless. Krillin muttered his apologies before slamming a foot into the side of Yamcha's face, once again sending him back to the watery depths.

"Mom stop this! This isn't you!" Gohan pleaded, performing a back flip to avoid a particularly vicious swipe by Chichi that seemed to be aimed at his hips.

Gonyhe attempted to run and leap on her mothers back, hoping to knock her out by a knife chop to the neck but her mother had other ideas. When Gonyhe leapt, Chichi ducked and waited until her daughter sailed over the top of her, slamming a fist into the girls unprotected abdomen at the right point.

Gonyhe coughed as all the air was forced out of her lungs. Of course she had taken much worse - and harder - hits than that, but it wasn't the physical pain that bothered her - it was the emotional. It hurt to know that her mother was still somewhere in there and wasn't trying to fight back to protect her.

The first female demi-saiyan gave a yelp of surprise as something hot exploded on her side. She knew that feeling - it was a _ki _blast. "When did mom learn how to use her _ki?" _Gonyhe demanded, leaving an afterimage for her mother to tear through whilst she reappeared at her brothers side.

"I don't know!" Gohan panted, staring down at his mother as she glared at him menacingly.

"This sucks! We can't fight back because even using the strength we have without powering up will kill her if we land a direct hit. All we can do is dodge and even then we don't have a lot of speed because we're not using out full power. We don't have a limitless amount of stamina." Gonyhe pouted.

"We can't stay up here all day either!" Gohan pointed out as they floated even higher into the sky.

Chichi had leapt onto the roof and was attempting her highest leaps to try and grab one of her wayward children, but if she even got anywhere close the two demi-saiyans would just float higher into the air.

Gohan swiftly dodged another blast that came from his grounded mother, aimed for his lower back. It was then that Gonyhe clicked at what their mother was attacking.

"She's attacking our weak spots!"

At Gohan's confused look, Gonyhe rolled her eyes but went on.

"Look, who's the only person who knows our physical weaknesses other than us? Our mom! She's going for our tails, don't you see. She knows that's the only thing she can hit weakly and it will still effect us!"

"So what do we do?"

"I hadn't got that far yet!"

Gohan had to remind himself that he was flying and a very angry, very possessed mother was down below just waiting for an opportunity, otherwise he would have face-vaulted straight out of the sky.

"Well how about we just try to knock her out?"

"I don't think Lord Garlic would be very happy with that you little twerps." A new voice declared, seemingly appealingly from nowhere.

All hostile activity on the island ceased at that moment as everybody who was brain washed dropped to their knees and began to worship the four weird looking aliens who were floating high in the sky, blocking out the midday sun.

"Yo, what's the deal?" Krillin asked floating upwards to join Gohan and Gonyhe in the sky.

The air seemed full of tension as Gohan and Gonyhe stared the four various looking aliens out. Electricity was practically dancing between them as a wind appeared out of nowhere, indicating a power-up on Gohan and Gonyhe's side.

The four figures in the sky chuckled darkly as they witnessed the power-up. The first seemed to be the most powerful. He had light blue skin with long pointy, elf-like ears and long white hair that stuck up in spikes much like a Saiyan's did. The alien had a fairly muscular physique and Gonyhe couldn't help but note he looked similar to Frieza's right hand man - Zarbon. The two shared similar qualities including the same armour, only in pink.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Spice, and you must be Gohan and Gonyhe. My, my, my. I've heard a lot about you little squirts. You caused a lot of trouble last time my master was here, locking him away in that Kami-forsaken place. However, where are my manners? These are my comrades.

Vinegar"

Spice gestured to the alien furthest away from him who was standing with a cocky smirk on his face. He was by far the largest of the group of four and had purple skin with spiky brown hair and eyes to match.

"This is Mustard."

Next, Spice, who by now was clearly identified the leader of the small quartet gestured to the brown skinned alien floating beside Vinegar. Although, not as large as his comrade, Mustard was by no means small. The large Makyan had an almost frog like face, with bull horns protruding from atop his long red haired head.

"And this is Salt."

The last member was the smallest of the group, with bright red skin and pointy ears, he had an almost cat-like appearance with his whiskers protruding from the bottom of his jaw. The smallest member wore almost Mongolian style clothing.

"We are the spice boys."

"Oh very original." Clapped Gonyhe sarcastically.

Vinegar growled, narrowing his eyes at Gonyhe dangerously before cocking back a fist and rushing at Gonyhe. "Why you little punk!" He screamed, attempting to knock Gonyhe senseless.

That was not to be as, at the last moment, a green skinned foot, clad familiar looking brown shoes appeared, knocking the volatile Vinegar into the sea surrounded Kame house before he even had a change to lay a finger on Gonyhe.

"That was unfortunate." Spice pursed his lips

"Piccolo." Gohan breathed.

"What are you doing back here? With Garlic Junior no less, didn't we send your sorry ass to the dead zone a few years back?" Piccolo demanded, positioning himself so he was in front of Gohan and Gonyhe.

"The dead zone?" Gonyhe echoed, a memory resurfacing in her subconscious, "Wait, I remember now. It was a few years ago …"

_-Flashback- _**[1]**

"Look momma, I'm a ghost!" Gonyhe giggled as she managed to get herself tangled in a freshly washed sheet that was hanging out to dry.

Chichi chuckled good-naturedly and helped untangle her daughter. "Oh, you're a very scary ghost indeed. Now, go get back to your studies sweetie."

Gonyhe pouted and crossed her arms but Chichi merely tapped her daughters backside to help her on her way.

It was a beautiful day on Mount Pouz, one of the hottest days of the year and, as a reward for all their good behaviour, Chichi had allowed her children to study outside today. Although, that didn't seem to be the case as the two bundles of energy were constantly getting distracted by things around them.

"Gohan! Gonyhe! Dinner's ready!"

"Oh boy!" Both children cheered in unison as their un-attempted homework was quickly abandoned.

In their haste to reach the house - and their dinner - first, Gonyhe's hat was knocked off and started to roll away from her. Being Saiyan, the first thing on Gohan's mind was food, so he didn't stop to wait for his sister and instead charged on ahead in hopes of getting more food than his slightly younger sibling.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gonyhe called to her hat as it continued to roll away from her, rolling down a hill into the trees and came precariously close to landing in a fast moving river.

Gonyhe peered down the edge of the embankment, it was too steep to climb down as she would more than likely end up in the water or stuck and unable to climb back up. Using brains far beyond her four year old body, Gonyhe leaned over and grabbed some weeds that were growing just next to the hill. Grasping onto them for support, she began to very slowly make her way down toward her hat. Stretching out her fingers, her hand had just skimmed her favourite hat when the sound of someone screaming startled her, almost making her loose her grip on the weeds and go crashing into the icy water.

A cold chill spread throughout her small body as she realised just who had screamed. _Gohan. _

Fuelled by a desire to help her brother, Gonyhe scrambled up the embankment and broke into a run toward the clearing where her house was. What she saw when she broke through the cover of the tree's shocked her so much that she stumbled and fell roughly onto the ground.

"Mamma? Gramps?" Gonyhe whimpered weakly.

The usually serene and peaceful area surrounding the Son household had been turned into a battle zone. The Ox-King lay face down in the ground, his mouth agape and eyes wide. His full body was convulsing and his glasses were laying on the ground, cracked and unusable. He reached out a shaky hand toward Gonyhe but then let it drop a few moments later as he didn't have the energy.

Gonyhe walked hesitantly toward her family, her hat forgotten on the ground, now the last thing on her mind.

"Momma?" Gonyhe cried, breaking into a run as she spotted her mother lying sprawled on the grass surrounding their home.

"G-g-Gonyhe. Thank Kami. I thought they'd taken you too." Chichi whispered weakly.

Gonyhe snuggled into her mothers side, noticing angrily how her mother inhaled sharply when she did so. Her mother's face was covered in angry looking scratches, indicating whatever happened she had tried to defend herself.

"Momma, where's Gohan?"

"CHICHI?!"

"Daddy?"

Gonyhe released her mother and leapt into her fathers arms. He held her close, mumbling comforting words into her hair. Goku shifted Gonyhe so he could lean down beside his wife and take her into his free arm. "What happened Chichi?""Men -"

"What men?"

"I don't know. They took Gohan, but they said they weren't after him. They're after the dragon balls Goku."

Gonyhe noticed briefly how her fathers grip tightened considerably on herself. Goku was angry, Gonyhe could tell. Whenever her father got angry his face would go void of all emotion except his lips which would purse slightly. If you looked into his eyes however, you could soon tell.

"It's ok Chichi, I'll get him back." Goku promised, leaning down to kiss his wives forehead. He stood up in one fluid motion, holding Chichi in one arm whilst Gonyhe perched on his shoulder. The full blooded Saiyan started out toward the house where he intended on setting his wife and daughter down for a well deserved rest.

"Daddy I want to come." Insisted Gonyhe stubbornly.

"No Gonyhe, it's far too dangerous."

"But you've been training me.""It doesn't matter!"

"But I-" Gonyhe didn't even get to finish her sentence before her full world faded to black and she slumped forward loosing consciousness.

--

_Oh, my head._

That was the first thought that came to Gonyhe's mind as soon as came round from unconsciousness. The second was the fact that the last thing she could remember was that she was outside, and now she was in her room, in her bed?

Her father.

Gonyhe frowned and looked at her clock. How long was she out for? She strained her sensitive Saiyan ears to listen in hopes of hearing Gohan safe and well in the house but all she could hear was the heavy breathing of her unconscious mother and grandfather.

Gonyhe made her mind up right there and then, she was going after her brother. Unfortunately, the only means of transportation she had was her mothers plane and she didn't know how to pilot it. The young girl frowned, wracking her brains for a solution and that's when her eyes settled on a framed picture. She grinned suddenly an ingenious idea coming to her and then she was out the door, in the back garden calling on the faithful cloud that dutifully served her family.

"Nimbus? Can you take me to daddy and Gohan?" Gonyhe asked the cloud innocently.

The girl sat cross-legged on the fluffy cloud as it zoomed off through the air toward places unknown. Gonyhe didn't have any idea which direction they were flying in, however, she did notice that a vicious torrent of wind was nipping at her exposed skin and tousling her hair.

The sky had darkened considerably and had been tinted a blood red colour, giving everything an ominous feeling. Gonyhe couldn't help but shiver as the feeling in the air intensified just as they reached a platform in the sky of some sorts. That's when Gonyhe saw her brother, seemingly facing off against a monster straight out of one of her nightmares. Behind the cloaked monster, a large swirling vortex of colours raged furiously. Making Gonyhe sick to her stomach just looking at it.

"You hurt my daddy!" Her brother screamed, salty tears running down his face.

A bright red aura pulsated furiously around his tiny body, ripping up chunks of concrete and sending it soaring in all directions. Gonyhe could feel the pull of both the aura and the vortex on her body but, seeing as how she was high up in the air it didn't effect her as much.

"I hate you!"

Even from her place in on the nimbus cloud, Gonyhe blinked and she still missed it. One moment Gohan was standing about twenty yards away and the next he had crossed the distance and drove his head into Garlic Jr's midsection. The Makyan gasped in surprise, the pull of the vortex becoming to strong to stand up to in his injured state. He toppled backwards, half of his body in the vortex whilst the other half grabbed onto a pillar on the outside, desperately trying to stop himself from being pulled in.

Gonyhe looked eagerly to her brother, expecting him to finish the big monster off. Unfortunately, her brother was spent, lying sprawled out on the floor of the floating palace. Garlic seemed to spot this as well and glaring at the child, he reached out and grabbed the boys neck, attempting to strangle him.

Father and daughters eyes connected for a brief moment amidst the chaos and Gonyhe saw something in Goku's eyes that she never expected to see - real genuine fear. Terror for her and her brother, he feared for their lives.

Gonyhe gulped, looking toward the vortex again and gasping as she saw Garlic Jnr actually managing to haul himself out - well he was halfway there. He still had a firm grip on Gohan's neck and the poor demi-saiyan was starting to turn a worrying shade of blue.

"Papa!" Gonyhe cried in fear.

"Gonyhe go! Get out of hear!" Goku's voice was only barely audible.

"No! I can help!"

"No you can't! Gonyhe Noooo!"

Gonyhe stubbornly turned her back on her father and guided the nimbus cloud down toward where Garlic Jnr was struggling to free himself from the vortex. She urged the cloud to go faster and just at the moment where the cloud built up speed, Gonyhe leapt head first off of the cloud and used her inherited hard head to slam into Garlic Jnr. The resounding crack was muffled by the whipping winds, but Gonyhe was sure she'd broke the beasts nose as he instantly released the hold he had on her brother and the grip he had on the pillar, using his now free hands to claw at his nose.

Garlic started to scream in fury as he was sucked backwards into the vortex under no power of his own. Gonyhe grabbed her brother by the arm and then dragged him over to the pole Garlic Jnr had just been using and held firmly onto that. It was then that Gohan took a huge gulp of air and his face returned to a more healthy colour. The swirl of colours, accompanied by the vicious winds made Gonyhe extremely queasy, so she buried her face into the crumbling pillar and waited.

The winds actually took a long time to calm down, much to Gonyhe's surprise. So as soon as they did, Gonyhe took a step away from the pillar and stood on shaky legs, the enormity of what she did just hitting her. The demi saiyan turned to her brother, who was as pale as a ghost and grinned, flashing the victory sign.

Gohan looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Come on you two, lets go home." They heard a weak voice from behind them.

Gonyhe and Gohan grinned and joined their father on the nimbus cloud on their way back to the 439 mountain area.

_End flashback …_

"… and that's what happened." Gonyhe finished.

"So why is he out of the dead zone if you guys saw him go in?" Krillin questioned.

Gohan shrugged. "Beats me."

"How did your brainless boss escape the dead zone anyway?" Demanded Piccolo.

Vinegar howled in outrage and made to attack Piccolo but once again it was Spice who defused the situation by chuckling darkly. He stepped up to the plate and cleared his throat in preparation. "Well, you see Piccolo. It was the power of the Makyo star."

Piccolo's eyebrows shot up. "Go on. How?"

"Ah yes, now I have your attention. Not long ago the equiadox was on the first point of Libra. Harrowing this auspicious moment for the dark side was the Makyo star, whose proximity to the Earth provided an incredible source of power to all creatures of the night. This rare alignment of the planets and stars occurs only once every twelve thousand years. At no other time is man more susceptible to evil than this. It is a time when the powers of darkness are at their zenith and the unseen, lower forces dominate the Earth. Garlic Junior used this influx of dark energy as a springboard to shatter his prison and escape it forever!"

Traditionally he finished this with an evil laugh that Gonyhe rolled her eyes at.

"You don't get it, do you? Lord Garlic is the new guardian of the Earth. He's taken over Kami's lookout and spread the black water mist throughout the planet Earth. That's what's making your friends act so violent here. The black water mist amplifies any violent tendencies a person might have until they eventually consume them and they destroy themselves and after twenty four hours it becomes permanent. There's nothing you can do!"

Again with the evil laugh.

"Can it you overgrown lizard." Gonyhe growled.

A series of growls went up from the Makyan's.

"I happen to know there is a way to cure the effects of the black water mist ; The sacred water."

The spice boys laughed all together. It was once again Spice who took the lead and spoke to the group of protectors. "The sacred water has to be spread throughout the full planet in 24 hours and only Kami knows where it us. Unfortunately Kami is unavailable at the moment." His voice trailed off suggestively.

"What have you done?" Piccolo asked viciously.

Gohan's fist upon hearing the news of Kami. How dare they come back here after all these years and reek havoc on the world they had fought so diligently to protect. A slight breeze picked up, tousling his hair and ruffling his clothes.

"Look, the kids got spunk." The behemoth known as Vinegar laughed.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said sharply, ending any train of thought of fighting that Gohan had in his mind. The young Saiyan respected Piccolo too much to go against his wishes.

"Go with Krillin and Gonyhe to Kami's lookout and find the sacred water. Spread it all over Earth, go now!"

Gohan bit his lip for a minute before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "No."

Piccolo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second betraying his surprise, before they returned to normal a few moments later. He whirled round, completely forgetting about the four fighters in front of him and grabbed Gohan by the front of his _gi. _"_Now._"

To his credit, Gohan didn't cave completely. Though, judging by the moisture building up in his eyes, he was pretty damn close to. The boy wriggled out of his mentors grip and floated back a few feet. "I don't get why you're sending me away, I'm stronger than you. I can help!"

What am I chopped liver? Gonyhe thought bitterly as she watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye.

"Correction. You're only more powerful when you transform and you can't do that by free will as it stands. You'll only get in the way, GO!" Piccolo roared, pushing Gohan toward Kami's lookout.

A look of pain flashed across Gohan's face for the briefest of moments before it hardened into an emotionless mask. "Fine." He said curtly, turning on his heel and blasting into the sky in a flash of white.

"Gohan!" Gonyhe cried, throwing herself in the direction of her brother but not before shooting a menacing look toward Piccolo before she left.

"Hey girlie, what makes you think you can just leave like that?" A flash of red caused Gonyhe to stop in her tracks as the smallest member of the band of fighters appeared in front of her.

The girl blinked in surprise but composed herself quickly by shooting a cold look at her opponent, who was actually around the same height as her.

"This." Gonyhe said emotionlessly as she let loose a right hook, noticing with satisfaction the crunching sound it made as it connected with the small mans face. Without another moments hesitation, Gonyhe raced after her brother her energy sensing skills telling her Krillin was not far behind her.

"You little brat!" Salt cried, his voice higher than usual because of his broken nose.

"Leave it Salt! Lord Garlic wants both of them alive so he can exact his revenge. This way we get to have fun and the brats walk right into his hands."

"But my nose."

Piccolo rolled his eyes in annoyance but grimaced slightly at the constricting in his chest as his harsh words to Gohan sunk in. Maybe he was too hard on the boy? Damn it all, he was getting too soft. For about the millionth time he cursed himself and these weaknesses he was feeling.

"Enough of this foolishness, are we going to fight or what?" Piccolo snapped, his eyes narrowing at Spice who was undoubtedly the strongest.

"Oh, we're not going to fight you." Spice chuckled darkly, causing his comrades to chuckle sinisterly.

Piccolo's face must have been fairly easy to read for Spice merely flicked a finger lazily behind him as an explanation and smirked. "They are."

Before Piccolo could even comprehend what was happening, all hell literally broke loose as he was dragged to the ground by a dozen pair of hands.

--

"Hey Gonyhe! Kid! WAIT UP!"

Krillin had to resort to shouting to actually catch the girls attention as she ploughed ahead. She was attempting to catch up to her brother who was now becoming a figure in the skies instead of a simple glowing star.

Gonyhe stopped abruptly in mid air, her aura disappearing with a start. She blinked suddenly as Krillin appeared at her side, panting and holding a hysterical Marron to his chest. Gonyhe looked down at the human girl sceptically then back to Krillin who shrugged.

"I couldn't just leave her there. There's gonna' be a fight and we never tend to leave any part of the land untouched after one of our battles. It was dangerous." He explained.

Gonyhe simply nodded and wordlessly took off again. After a few seconds a bright white aura exploded around her, significantly boosting her speed. Krillin groaned and struggle to match the speed his best friends daughter was displaying.

"Saiyans." He growled as a fiery red aura ignited around himself. He was forcing himself to use the Kaioken to actually keep up with the kid when she was still in base form? Man, how pathetic.

With the Kaioken now being used, it was much easier to catch up with the demi-Saiyan. Gonyhe felt as soon as Krillin used the Kaioken and nodded in understanding. She'd almost forgotten about that handy little technique and had only used it a handful of times since she had been resurrected. Never once had she went past level ten in fears that her body couldn't cope, though she had managed to go up to much higher levels in the otherworld.

"How high did you manage to get in the otherworld?" Krillin asked her conversely.

"I can control the power up until level thirty, safely. I've went as high as thirty-five before but it killed my body so I didn't try it again."

Krillin let out a low whistle in awe at the young girl. Just what was this girl made of? Sure she was Goku's daughter and everything but that was just unreal. He had only managed to get up to level fifteen and even then, that was pushing it _and _he had been training most of his life.

Marron whimpered in his arms, reminding him about her presence.

"Gohan's just up ahead, he's stopped and he's waiting for us." Gonyhe informed Krillin emotionlessly.

Krillin cringed at the coldness in her voice but nodded reluctantly, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. He took a chance to look at the girl he had first met when she was a four year old.

She's changed a lot over the years, he noted. However, it wasn't just her physical appearance Krillin was hinting at. Just being in her very presence radiated a feeling of raw power, so strong and fierce that it made Krillin feel almost useless? It was the same feeling he got whenever he was in Goku's presence or even Gohan's. Was it some sort of Son thing, or was it a Saiyan thing?

As she flew through the air with her arms outstretched, but slightly bent and fists clenched, Krillin could already pick out the muscle hidden underneath her _gi_. It didn't show as prominently as her brothers as she was female and therefore more compact but it was still there. Already there were scars, blemishes and faded burn marks that littered the underside of her arms from her numerous attempts to block attacks and _ki _blasts.

Gonyhe still had that childish look about her, though it was fast disappearing. There was no sign of any puppy fat anywhere on her lean body - she already had the build of a fighter.

Krillin couldn't help but notice the lack of innocence in her eyes. There was happiness, sure, everybody was happy at some point, but her eyes were of someone more than ten times her age. Krillin couldn't help but wonder just when it was that she'd finally snapped and lost her innocence. Was it when she died at Cooler's hand? Or was it much earlier when she witnessed her father die at the hands of her uncle and she had somehow managed to hide it from the lot of them? In all honesty the former monk didn't want to know.

"There he is there." Gonyhe's stoic voice brought him out of his musings as he squinted and just managed to make out the form of Gohan, hovering a hundred or so feet away. Behind him, Korin's tower stood out like a beacon in the distance.

"Hey kid." Krillin greeted affectionately, shifting the bundle in his arms, causing her to let out another set of whimpers.

"Hi Krillin." Gohan returned.

"We have to go up to the lookout and try and find the sacred water, but Piccolo doesn't have a clue where it is, so we're pretty much screwed in that department. We just have to hope its sitting out somewhere." Gonyhe informed her comrades.

"I have to drop Marron off at Korin's first." Krillin said.

"So when we go in, Gohan and I can distract Garlic and you can look for the sacred wat- LOOK OUT!" Gonyhe shouted abruptly her inner radar suddenly screamed at her.

A flash of yellow momentarily blinded her and the heat of the energy blast licked at her skin but with the grace that fighters possess, the three leapt safely out of the way of the incoming blast with Gohan quickly firing one after it seconds later to negate it before it hit the small settlement at the bottom of the tower.

Krillin started. "Who would-"

Gonyhe clenched her fists, her tendons visible through her skin. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Vegeta." Gohan said angrily without even turning round. "Now is not the time."

"Oh but it's the perfect time." Vegeta said in a mocking tone as he floated closer, causing Gohan to eventually turn around and glare at the Saiyan Prince.

Gohan's façade faltered as he stared into Vegeta's candy floss pink orbs. They were black before, which would only mean one thing. "The black water mist got Vegeta." Gohan whispered hoarsely, his defence slipped.

Vegeta took this as his chance and faster than anybody could hope of tracking, he appeared at Gohan's side and hit him ruthlessly across the face sending the Son boy on a collision course with the Earth. There was a seconds pause in which Gohan crashed violently into the ground, sending a shower of rocks in all directions, before the temper tantrum prone Prince raced after his opponent.

Gonyhe squeezed her eyes shut and tugged on Krillin's hand to get his attention. The former monk was staring down at the ground - and the crater Gohan had made when he impacted with the ground - bug eyed.

"GO! GET THE SACRED WATER AND END ALL OF THIS! I'LL TAKE CARE OF VEGETA!" From somewhere below, Gohan's voice floated up to them.

"Krillin?"

Krillin snapped out of stupor and looked at Gonyhe in shock. "You not worried?"

Gonyhe bit her bottom lip habitually. "Well yeah, but I know he can handle himself. He can turn _Su- _he can transform if it comes to it, plus, he's taken harder hits before."

Gonyhe had lied so smoothly there she had almost believed it. It was unbelievable how worried Gonyhe was about her brother, she just couldn't put it into words! There was nothing more she would have liked to have done than jumped into the fight and helped her brother put that jerk in his place. However, she was scared. Her brother always surprised her when he fought, always managing to pull something out of his hat at the last moment which in this case would probably be that golden _monster_. Gonyhe did not want to be around when that happened. The last thing Gonyhe wanted was to constantly view her brother as a monster.

Like she did her father.

Krillin couldn't help but note that as Gonyhe attempted to say _Super Saiyan _she had stumbled and her face had turned deathly white before she'd given up on saying the word altogether.

A loud roar from below indicated that Gohan had powered up and was finally fighting back. Vegeta's body flying through the air a few moments later backed up this theory. In seconds though the possessed alien had righted himself and slipped into super speed to duke it out with the son of the only other Saiyan left alive in the universe. Gohan had followed suit soon after.

"Come on." Gonyhe said unconvincingly, making a beeline toward the tower.

Gohan was ok.

He would be ok.

He had to be ok.

_Right?_

-

-

-

-

**[1]** I decided to do this from Gonyhe's POV because everybody knows what's happened in the movie, well if you've watched it that is ^^, but its basically just the same, only with Gonyhe thrown into the mix. And, in case anybody is wondering. Garlic Jr was already wished immortal before Gonyhe arrived, so she did not see the dragon nor does she know about his immortality.


	46. Showdown On The Lookout

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-Five

Showdown On The Lookout

--

Gohan panted heavily in the air in attempts to catch his breath. Down, about fifty or so feet below in a huge crater lay Vegeta, shrouded by a large mushroom shaped smoke screen. The demi-Saiyan had managed to get a lucky shot into Vegeta after he let down his guard for the briefest of moments and that was enough to give him the advantage.

As it stood, Vegeta was stronger, frighteningly so, but his mind was clouded by the black water mist so he wasn't fighting to his full capacity. Gohan was all out on his base form, still not being able to master the infamous Super Saiyan form had left him at a severe disadvantage and caused him up until this point to be battered around like a human piñata.

The top half of his gi had been burned away, leaving him only in his undershirt and gi bottoms which, admittedly, had seen better days. As it stood, his bottoms had no knees on them and were blackened by the amount of times his tiny body had been struck by scalding hot energy blasts. Gohan's forearms were littered with scraps and yellowing bruises accompanied by the occasional burn mark which he had gotten courtesy of a well placed ki blast. A long gash ran down the full left had side of his face, from his temple to his chin, another injury inflicted on him when the hot-headed prince had blasted him into a mountain. So far though, no broken bones. That was a plus.

A ringing at his sixth sense told Gohan just what he'd feared, that blast hadn't been enough to knock Vegeta out and before he could even yell out in pain Vegeta was upon him. With a roundhouse kick to the lower back Gohan was sent hurtling toward the ground, straight through the mushroom shaped smoke field and crashing into the ground with a deafening thud.

Gohan groaned in agony as he landed, skidding across the ground and coming to a stop but not before digging a huge trench in his wake. He squeezed his eyes shut in attempts to block out the mind blowing pain that was running rampant through his body. A tremor racked his form as he quickly turned onto all fours - ignoring the protests from his body - and hacked up blood. Gohan gingerly wiped his bloody nose and mouth then stood up on two shaky feet, glaring into the sky and locking eyes with Vegeta once more.

Gohan's eyes narrowed and taking a sidestep, he slipped into super speed to resume the battle at a pace which nobody but the strongest of warriors could even hope of seeing. Vegeta chuckled darkly before joining the boy in a battle of speed.

--

"Gah! What are they doing out there? They're moving so fast I can't keep up!" Krillin cried just as him and his young charge reached the platform that housed Korin, the talking cat.

Gonyhe's eyes narrowed at the skies in front of her which where alive with different flashes of colour as the two super powers clashed. "They're showing off, trying to downplay each other but getting deadly strikes in when they can. Look, they're going for it again, just over to the right."

Krillin turned his head sharply to the side just in time to see Gohan and Vegeta reappear, both throwing out their right hand in a punch. The two punches met in the middle, sending out a ringing shockwave before they both pulled back and glared at each other, backing off and then disappearing once again to resume the battle of speed.

The short man cried out as he was almost floored by the shockwave, the blue-haired beauty in his eyes simultaneously bursting into tears. Gonyhe gritted her teeth and stood strong against the onslaught, grasping onto Krillin's shoulder to steady him.

"Come on, let's find Korin and he can baby-sit Marron while we go deal with Garlic Jnr."

--

"This was not a very good plan." Gonyhe said deadpanned as her and Krillin stood back to back on the lookout.

"Yeah, maybe we should have thought ahead." Chuckled Krillin darkly, bringing up his hands in preparation for a fight.

When Gonyhe and Krillin had first arrived on the lookout, the first thing they noticed was the mass amount of damage the lookout had received. Although Gonyhe had only seen the lookout once, it didn't take a genius to work out a fight had taken place there. There were large cracks in the tiles, trees had either been uprooted or been destroyed completely, leaving only their roots. Two of the pillars supporting the lookout building had been destroyed, leaving only piles of rubble and the ones that were still standing had numerous scratches and scorch marks all over them.

Before Krillin and Gonyhe even knew what was happening they had been surrounded. The four Spice boys they had encountered earlier, now accompanied by Yamcha and Piccolo had formed a loose circle around them, forcing the two fighters to go on the defensive.

"This doesn't look good." Krillin remarked.

"Right now, our biggest worry is probably the freaks in the corner. We don't know how strong they are but we know we can definitely take out Yamcha and probably Piccolo too."

"So what's the plan?"

"Same as always, we punch, kick, bite, scratch and use every dirty tactic in the book to make it out of here alive."

"Sounds great?"

"Hn."

"Enough of your frivolous chitter-chatter. You had the chance to join us, but you refused. Now, you will suffer for locking Master Garlic in that dreadful place. Piccolo, Yamcha! Show these two the power of the Makyan."

As if that were a cue, there was a rush of wind and then before either Krillin or Gonyhe knew what was happening, they were both sent soaring in opposite directions from each other.

The right side of Gonyhe's face exploded in pain but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head as she twisted in mid air, landing on a crouched position on the tiles. When she looked up, she saw her mentor rushing toward her with his fist cranked back. The young demi Saiyan narrowed her eyes and just as the punch came toward her, she fired an energy blast at the floor. This caused Gonyhe to go soaring into the air, avoiding the punch and her green skinned opponent to be thrown backwards from the explosion. Gonyhe gave chase, forcing Piccolo to go on the defensive.

"Yamcha, this isn't you!" Krillin cried as he blocked a blow from the desert bandit. "Come on! Snap out of it!"

Krillin grabbed the foot Yamcha sent at him, throwing it back so it made the scar faced man stumble. Taking the opportunity, Krillin followed up by dropping to the floor and sweeping the feet away from underneath Yamcha. Then kicking the man lightly in the ribs, sending him skidding across the lookout. Krillin didn't necessarily want to kill Yamcha but he wasn't going to be used as a punch bag.

Krillin cursed loudly as he noticed the familiar red aura begin to lick at Yamcha's skin. He had forgotten that Yamcha had also learned how to use the Kaioken technique at King Kai's. Before he knew what had hit him, Krillin was once again sent sailing across the lookout, only to meet the foot of Mustard who had decided it looked too fun to not join in.

The small men then went soaring into the air, to meet Vinegar who seemed to agree that standing on the sidelines was no fun at all. Vinegar grabbed Krillin's leg and using his momentum against him, spun him around and sent him tumbling back toward Yamcha who was only to happy to hit Krillin's body with a number of energy blasts.

Gonyhe cried out in surprise as Piccolo's fist came mere inches from striking her in the jaw. There was such a thing as a close shave. Eyeing the opposing fist warily, Gonyhe knocked it away with her forearm and followed up by bring a knee up and slamming it into Piccolo's stomach, doubling the giant Namek over. Piccolo however recovered quicker than Gonyhe had hoped for and retaliated by slamming his forehead into the bridge of Gonyhe's nose causing her to jolt backwards.

The girl cried out in agony as tears sprung to her eyes. She lashed out her fist blindly as the tears in her eyes made her vision swim and seeing anything clearly impossible. This was a severe disadvantage as her vision was a main aid in a fight as serious as this.

Gonyhe's blind punch was effortlessly caught in her opponents much larger hands. With her arm extended and trapped in a steel grip, Gonyhe could do nothing as Piccolo slammed his foot none-too-gently into the spot just below her armpit. The child gritted her teeth to avoid crying out as her shoulder jerked about violently threatening to dislocate.

She lurched to the side, going with the direction that Piccolo's strike was taking her, but because of his grip on her arm, she didn't get very far. Gonyhe was pulled back violently and struck dead centre in the chest with an open palmed strike. The sheer power behind the blunt attack was enough for Piccolo to release her arm and for Gonyhe to go spinning wildly out of control in mid air.

Piccolo however, was not one to let his opponent gain back their bearings, so as soon as Gonyhe started to freefall from the sky, obviously attempting to get her bearings back, the great Namek swooped in and drop kicked the girl in the small of the back, hitting her dead on the point where her tail connected to her body.

There was a whistling sound as Gonyhe's body cut through the air at an angle. No more than a second later a shockwave rung out as Gonyhe connected with the lookout floor. She landed face first on the tiled floor, hands spread wide at shoulder height and creating a crater about two feet deep and about two feet wider than the space around her body.

A groan could be heard coming from the floor of the lookout muffled only by the fact that the owner of said groan was currently eating a mouth full of concrete. She fought against the suffocating darkness that threatened to take her under to the comforting land of unconsciousness. To take her mind off of the pain Gonyhe slowly uncurled her fingers in both of her hands, checking she still had the use of them.

The after effects of the impact upon the ground weren't as bad as it could have been. All that Gonyhe was left with was a sense of disturbed balance. Her world swam in front of her eyes as she opened them up and was flooded by an influx of light.

Eyes widening, the first female of her kind ignored the pounding in her limbs and quickly rolled over onto all fours and then leapt onto her feet and from there jumped into the air just in time to see Piccolo almost punch through the spot she had been laying no more than two seconds previously,

Luckily for Gonyhe her genes were on her side. As Saiyans were typically a warrior race, it was only natural they would have heightened senses as well as faster reflexes. In fact most of the dodges that Gonyhe preformed in mid battle were by instinct rather than choice. As the sense of adrenaline took over in a fight, she relied on her fighting instincts combined with her Saiyans instincts - it was no question to Gonyhe why Saiyans were once considered the universes number one warrior race.

Piccolo turned from his spot in the crater and slowly looked up to meet Gonyhe's stare. He looked at her full of bloodlust, a maniac like smile spreading across his features. No more than two seconds later he charged at Gonyhe heading toward her full speed with his fist cranked back.

The young girl however, was not in the mood for all this. Judging by the numerous explosions that were occurring all over the sky and the fluctuating power levels, her brother was having a hard time with his battle with the stubborn Saiyan prince. Also, seeing as he couldn't unlock his transformation at will, they were basically on par with each other but as Vegeta had more experience and had no problems fighting viciously it was clear Gohan was loosing. Probably the only thing that was helping Gohan fight back was Vegeta's possessed state of mind.

As her brothers power level spiked Gonyhe finally snapped. She turned and stared at Piccolo who was barrelling toward her, clenching her fists at her sides. She felt the fury building up. It was reaching maddening heights, making her want to tear her hair out at the roots.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She yelled suddenly, her voice leaving no room for arguments.

Gonyhe's body was suddenly covered in red flames that seemed to erupt from her body as she increased her power.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 5!" Gonyhe cried out, gritting her teeth as the borrowed energy flooded her veins, temporally making her body bulge before it adjusted to the additional energy.

The possessed Namek was stopped abruptly by the winds that were whipping around Gonyhe. Although, not strong enough to completely blow him off course, they were strong enough to make him stop and then try to struggle through the skies.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and then darted forward toward Gonyhe at top speed, however, before he could move more than one metre toward the glowing halfling, she was upon him.

Gonyhe struck out with her fists, the blows raining down on Piccolo's body so fast it looked like she had multiple limbs. The Namek could do nothing as he was tossed about the skies like a rag doll. Gonyhe slammed her fists into Piccolo's solar plexus. The sensitive muscles there made Piccolo gasp and stutter for a moment but before he had time to cry out Gonyhe was once again attacking him. She finished her combo by driving an elbow into the base of Piccolo's neck.

The Namek instantly dropped like a sack of potatoes, smashing into the floor of the lookout with such force that he actually went straight through it! He continued on, breaking through two floors before eventually stopping somewhere in the bottom levels of the floating palace.

For a few moments afterwards, Gonyhe floated motionless in the skies, glaring down at the hole which her mentor had created in the floating temple. After stretching out her senses and being satisfied that the Namek really was unconscious, Gonyhe finally dropped her Kaioken transformation.

The sudden reduction to a lower power made Gonyhe woozy. It almost made her drop out of the sky from dizziness. Apparently the time Piccolo had so graciously face-planted her into the lookout floor had done more damage than she'd first thought. Her ears were still ringing, most likely indicating a burst eardrum or some inner ear injury, explaining why her sense of balance was a little off. Also, her nose was tender to the touch and still trickling blood. She pouted, broken noses were the worst injuries out.

A series of explosions a few moments later made Gonyhe whirl around in surprise just in time to see the smoking form of Krillin fall from the sky, landing roughly on the cracked tiles of the lookout with a grunt. To his credit, the small man then attempted to push himself up onto all fours, only for Vinegar's leg to slam down onto his back. This put a stop to any more attempts Krillin made at getting up.

"Krillin!" Gonyhe cried out, powering up to Kaioken in an instant, not caring much for the consequences.

Before Vinegar knew what had hit him, he was being forced through the sky, Gonyhe's shoulder driven into his solar plexus. The large Makyan gasped and attempted to claw at his attacker but his swipes hit air. Vinegar barely had time to recognize the loss of presence in his stomach when somebody struck him from behind. This caused the behemoth to go sailing toward the ground colliding with Mustard who was flying up to help his team-mate.

The two Spice boys then went tumbling toward the lookout floor in a tangle of limbs. Gonyhe narrowed her eyes, wasting no time she summoned as much energy as she deemed necessary and fired it in the shape of a demon wave.

The bright yellow wall of energy struck the tangled fighters dead on, just before they reached the floor. All they could do was scream in terror and pain as the energy ripped into them. The energy output lit up the sky, making Gonyhe divert her gaze. When she looked down it was all over, all that remained was a smoking pile of ashes slowly falling from the skies. The small girl felt the bile rise in her throat but she forced it back down, this was not a time to be squeamish. "NO! MUSTARD?! VINEGAR?! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Before Gonyhe knew what was happening, Spice's infuriated face appeared before her, startling her and causing her to leap backwards and lift her hands up on a double block to protect against the powerful punch Spice threw at her. However, this proved to be a false assumption as the punch never came.

Gonyhe realised in an instant just what was happening, but it was an instant too late. Spice had tricked her and as Gonyhe had instantly blocked to prevent against the suspected onslaught, she had left her whole body unguarded. This was one of the reasons why using a double block was considered one of the most riskiest manoeuvres in martial arts because it left the rest of your body open to other attacks.

Spice wasted no time in lashing out again with his fist. The young girl bent over his fist as soon as he implanted it in her stomach, her hands simultaneously coming away from her face as her eyes bugged out.

Before Gonyhe even registered the loss of presence in her stomach, Spice had performed an incredible display of flexibility by kicking his leg straight up and catching Gonyhe in the chin.

Gonyhe's head snapped back, she bit her tongue at the same time causing her to spray blood through the air. Her red flaming aura began to flicker wildly as she fought to maintain the Kaioken technique. Gonyhe attempted to twist her body to avoid the drop kick but only managed to do it halfway. The kick caught her in the side causing her to, for the second time that day, go spinning wildly out of control through the air.

She was not spinning out of control for long as Spice soon appeared, backhanding her to the floor of the lookout. This created yet another imprint of Gonyhe's face upon the tiles. This time as she crashed, her burning bright aura crashed along with her.

Although her muscles were throbbing and pleading for her to just give into unconsciousness, Gonyhe refused. Whether it was her own stubbornness or Saiyan pride which refused to let her back down.

"I'm not giving up!" She mumbled, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

The girl pushed herself up onto her knees, keeping her head bowed as she attempted to control her heavy breathing and erratic heartbeat. She attempted to use her Kaioken technique again but her brain was fuzzy from the pain so every time she grasped the power it seemed to slip through her fingertips.

With a roar Gonyhe's head snapped up as she fired a golden energy blast at Spice, who, sensing a challenge flew toward it.

Making it look effortless, Spice batted the orb away without even halting in his flight. Gonyhe's eyes widened in surprise as she leapt onto her feet and raised her hands in a fighting stance. However, just when it looked like the leader of the Spice Boy's fist was going to connect with Gonyhe, he disappeared, leaving an after image for Gonyhe to swipe through.

She didn't even have the chance to panic because it was at that moment that an excruciating amount of pain began shooting up her back. Gonyhe froze and then started to shudder as if she'd been electrocuted. She tried to fight against the pain but it wasn't for happening and she soon fell to her knees, her entire body still trembling from the pain.

"You're still conscious kid? Hmm, I'll give you you're dues. According to our research grabbing a Saiyans tail causes intense pain, temporally paralysis and even unconsciousness. I thought you'd be unconscious by now." Spice taunted in Gonyhe's ear.

Gonyhe bit her lip to stop from screaming out, her sharp canines drawing blood as time passed.

With a grunt of effort, Gonyhe felt something in her tail snap and then there was a horrible, agonizing scream that echoed around the sacred floating building. It took a few more moments for Gonyhe to realise that the person who was screaming was actually her. Her mouth was bloody, her teeth having pierced through her entire lip and the blackness was starting to push in at the corners of her vision.

Gonyhe fell forward, landing roughly on her stomach. Turning her head to the side she could make out a new pair of feet making their way toward her. Green boots, shrouded by the constant swishing of a lavender coloured cape.

Could it be?

"Lord Garlic."

Spice confirmed her suspicions.

"She's not yet unconscious, squeeze harder. I don't want the brat ruining my plans."

Obeying to his masters wishes, Spice squeezed the child's tail so tight that he could literally feel the bones being crushed under his hands.

As the blackness returned, this time, Gonyhe didn't fight against the unconsciousness. Instead, she embraced it. Even she didn't have the resilience needed to stand up to this kind of pain. At least with her being unconscious, there would be a break from this torture.

'I should have powered up to my maximum when I had the chance …' Was Gonyhe's last coherent thought.

--

Gohan coughed violently, hacking up a mouthful of blood in the process. Internal bleeding, just great.

His eyes widened and using an incredible display of agility, bent right back, allowing Vegeta's left hook to go sailing harmlessly past his chest. However, the hot-headed Prince wasn't finished as he tried to once again strike the child down by kicking him in the stomach.

Gohan fazed out, reappearing just behind and to the right of Vegeta and threw out a leg hoping to kick him in the neck. Vegeta was too experienced for a sneak attack to be effective on and parried the blow quickly, knocking the younger Saiyan back before taking the offensive himself.

Vegeta went onto punch and kick at Gohan, but the young demi-Saiyan evaded every blow thrown at him by continually back-flipping out of Vegeta's striking range. Such where the benefits of being smaller than your opponent - you had speed on your side!

When Vegeta got close enough, Gohan pushed out his feet, attempting to catch the mercenary off guard with a double footed drop kick but this too was easily blocked and countered.

Breaking off his block quickly, Vegeta grabbed both of Gohan's legs and began to spin in a circle, gradually gathering up momentum. When the Saiyan Prince was sure he was going fast enough, he released the vice-like hold he had on Gohan's feet and watched him go sailing off into the distance.

Gohan was quick to stop his unintended flight by powering up his white aura so it stopped him dead in his tracks. He swayed unsteadily in the air, the full extent of his injuries hitting him as his energy flowed through them. Nothing broken, though maybe a few hairline fractures.

The next thing Gohan knew, his entire right side of his face exploded in pain as he suddenly found himself flying backwards. The eye that had taken the hit was already starting to swell shut - that was one heck of a punch!

Gohan gave a loud grunt as his back connected with something hard - a mountain no doubt. His arms were spread wide, at about shoulder height whilst his feet were also in a similar position. Gohan groaned in pain, ignoring the patch of wetness on his forehead as he didn't need to touch it to see what it was.

Blood.

The demi-Saiyan felt dizzy, the pain running through his body was maddening but he fought on, giving everything he had. He had trained his body to go to the brink of dead and fight through various forms of life threatening injury, basically because he had no other choice.

It was fight or be killed.

Where was Vegeta getting all this energy? As the fight wore on, it was becoming clearer that the possessed Prince was gradually getting stronger. At first it wasn't that noticeable, but as time passed the increase was actually worrying. Sure, a Saiyans battle power increased after every battle, but didn't you have to heal first for the effects to take place?

As far as he knew, Vegeta didn't have any senzu beans and Dende was nowhere to be found. Not that the Namekian child would willingly heal the Saiyan anyway, the boy hated Vegeta with a passion - not that Gohan could blame him.

Gohan blinked and missed it.

One moment, Vegeta was over twenty feet away and the next he was in front of him, hitting him repeatedly in his already tender, unprotect abdomen. Gohan had the wind, rain, sun and everything else knocked out of him as he gasped for breath, struggling to take in gulps of life giving oxygen.

The pain was too much. The pressure on his lungs to great.

Black spots danced around his vision as the effects of having no oxygen in his body started to take their toll on his tiny body. He could feel his body shutting down, his lungs going into overdrive as he gasped desperately but he couldn't seem to get any air. The black spots became bigger as they began to take over his vision until he could only see small spots of light.

Up in the sky however, he could see a bright star. Since when did stars come out in the daytime? [1]

His full body felt heavy and his mind sluggish. The boy suddenly felt tired and stopped trying to fight the pressure on his solar plexus. He was so very sleepy, maybe ten minutes shut eye wouldn't hurt.

Vegeta rammed his fist into the boys stomach once again, instantly noting how he didn't jerk like the previous twenty times he had done it. He smirked cruelly when Gohan's body went limp and he stopped struggling, slumping over Vegeta's fist in defeat.

Kill! He's too strong! Kill! He's taken your birthright as a super Saiyan of legend! Kill! Him, the half-breed son of a third-class warrior! Kill! Kill!

Vegeta raised a glowing hand, preparing to bring it down on the entirely defenceless Gohan's head. This would without a shadow of a doubt, end his life..

_( .. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! BRING THE BRAT TO ME! I HAVE MY OWN METHOD OF DEALING WITH HIM!'" .. )_

Every muscle in Vegeta's body seized up at that moment as the voice rang through his head, giving him a massive migraine. The energy in his hand dissipated by something out of his control and through the bloodlust in his mind, something cried out at him in outrage at being ordered around like this. He felt sickened by himself as he heard his answer.

"Yes Lord Garlic."

Although he was under the effects of the mist, Vegeta's mind was not completely lost. Something screamed at him, muffled by the fogginess surrounding his brain.

I am the Prince of all Saiyans - I do not call anybody Lord!

--

Kami cried out as the bottle prison he was trapped in began rocking on the table. Beside him, in another prison identical to the one he was trapped in, his friend Mr Popo was also experiencing the same problems.

"Kami, what's happening?"

Kami could just hear Mr Popo's voice through the glass of the prison, although he still had his sensitive Namekian hearing, being drastically reduced in size did have its disadvantages. All of his senses had been damages, making them not as effective.

"Nearly." A childish voice taunted as the bottle Kami was imprisoned in slipped off of the table and came close to smashing on the floor.

The Earth's guardian resisted the urge to throw up. It still confounded him why humans were so fond of those 'theme parks' when all they done was make you want to empty the contents of your stomach. He shut his eyes as the bottle fell, opening them when the world stopped shaking.

Gasping in surprise, the wise Namek backed away from the side of the glass. Garlic Junior was peering in the glass curiously, his orbs burning holes into the small form of Kami.

"Ah, we have guests." Garlic said suddenly, carelessly placing the bottle on the counter and watching in sick enjoyment as Kami struggled to regain his balance.

"You'll never win. You'll never take over the Earth. Gohan, Gonyhe, Krillin, Tien, Chaioustzui, Yamcha or even Piccolo will stop you." Kami shouted.

"Kami your loyalty amuses me. Of all those brave warriors you threatened me with, only three managed to escape the effects of the black water mist and those three are currently lying unconscious and at my mercy on the courtyard. Face it old timer, the Earth is mine."

With that, Garlic left the room. His long purple robe billowing behind him.

Kami gritted his teeth. It couldn't be true! There was no way all of those warriors would go down without a fight, it just wasn't possible.

The guardian of Earth then rushed to one side of the glass cage he was imprisoned in, rebounded off of it then ran at the other wall and repeated the act. He continued to do this several times until the small glass bottle began to rock around from the movement Kami was creating.

"Come on Mr. Popo, do this too! We have to get ourselves free so we can release the Sacred Water over the Earth. It's the only chance we have now if what Garlic says is true!"

Mr Popo nodded and began copying his master.

-

-

-

**A/N**: Ok, just thought I'd clear some things up.

**[1] :** This is the reason why Vegeta is able to defeat Gohan. The Makyo star has gradually gotten closer to the Earth and because Vegeta has been possessed and is under control of the Makyan's, his power increases as much as his master will allow it as long as the star is in close proximity. Seeing as how Garlic wants revenge on Gohan, he had Vegeta do the dirty work.

Or at least, that's how it is in my story.

Yes, Piccolo knows that both Gohan and Gonyhe are stronger him but he refuses to let them fight for a variety of reasons. The main one being he still likes to protect them, it doesn't matter how strong they are and how strong they will become, Piccolo would rather engage in a battle he may not win rather than force Gohan and Gonyhe to fight a battle. They are, after all, still children. Also he is too proud to accept help.

Also when Gonyhe's aura is red, she is using Kaioken and when it is white, she is in normal form.

Any other questions? I'd be happy to clear up any confusion any of my readers might have.


	47. The Return Of Garlic Junior

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-Five

The Return Of Garlic Junior.

"-- Urgh … ohh … Wh- .. What hit me?" Gonyhe asked groggily as she finally came to.

The first thing Gonyhe became aware was the burning sensation in her wrists and the awkward way in which they were held. Along with that was the fact that she was face down on a rather cold floor. The lookout, she presumed. The only good thing was the coldness of the tiles was good on her injuries. She tugged at her wrists to test the strength and scoffed loudly when she realised that she could break through them rather easily if she tried. Why would they tie her up in ropes that she could easily break free of?

Shrugging, Gonyhe pulled her wrists apart, the binding holding them together instantly snapping. She rolled onto her side but as soon as she did, received a boot to the face courtesy of a certain Makyan who seemed to regret being the only one who didn't have his shot in at the young girl earlier.

Surprisingly, for Salts small stature, he sure packed a good kick.

Gonyhe groaned, her eye closest to the point of impact closing involuntarily. She expertly flipped around in mid air and managed to slow herself down so she landed in a crouch on the tiles across the lookout and glared over at the Makyan's.

The young girl instantly powered up, measuring the strength she needed against the power behind the kick Salt had just dealt her. She growled, making a move to rush at the large demon but stopped abruptly when Spice came into her line of vision. He was holding Gohan up by the throat with one hand and holding another hand glowing with powerful energy close to his head.

"One wrong move and you can say goodbye to your brother, girl."

Gonyhe gritted her teeth and turned her head away, shutting her eyes and letting her energy drop in defeat. Gohan was just coming round from unconsciousness, his body drooping lethargically. Normally, Gohan could fight off Spice without any trouble -after all, he couldn't be any more powerful than Cooler- but he was caught unawares and in a semi-unconscious state.

"Good little monkey." Spice taunted.

Gonyhe stuck out her tongue in response.

A deep chuckle caused Gonyhe to turn her attention to the shadows where a cloaked figure was standing clapping sarcastically. He stepped out of the darkness, the light stretched upwards from his feet to his head, revealing a small, elf like man.

"Garlic." Gonyhe said simply.

"You remember me? How, touching. Today is your lucky day, I don't feel like dealing with pests today so I have appointed the duty to my two new henchmen. Piccolo? Krillin?" Garlic called.

Gonyhe bit back a gasp. Not Krillin too!

However, her worst fears were realized when Piccolo and Krillin leapt off of the roof of the building and landed on the right and left of Garlic, settling into a crouch. Gonyhe's eyes narrowed in thought, trying to prepare for the confrontation. Krillin was the weakest, so it would be easier to take him out. However, she wouldn't be able to get a decent shot in if Piccolo was about. The Namekian warrior was a worthy adversary.

"**Kaioken times 10!" **Gonyhe cried, igniting the familiar red aura around her body. This time she was taking no chances.

The young demi-Saiyan could feel the effects of the technique taking its toll on her body. Her joints were aching and her limbs were numb from the power racing through them. She could feel something shift in her body and gritted her teeth to avoid from crying out as the power began to put pressure on her organs. '_Ride it out Gonyhe.' _She commanded herself.

Sure enough, a few moments later, the pressure had reduced greatly and she could now move again. Her limbs were now tingling as opposed to being numb and although her body was still under immense strain, she didn't feel like she was being pulled in about ten different directions, threatening to be ripped apart at the seams.

King Kai wasn't kidding when he said the Kaioken did a number on your body.

A fist appeared in front of her to strike her on the side of the face, sending her sprawling to the other side of the lookout.

Righting herself in midair, Gonyhe had barely touched the lookout before she shot off into the sky, stopping about ten feet in the air to glare down at Piccolo and Krillin who were approaching her from below. With a slight shift of her head she avoided Krillin's roundhouse kick and jackhammer combo. She fazed out at the last moment, causing Piccolo's incoming punch to sail through her afterimage and hit the unsuspecting Krillin in the gut.

It was a rather unorthodox move that saw even the experienced Piccolo's eyes widen in surprise. Swooping in, Gonyhe dropkicked Krillin's head, causing him to collide with Piccolo and dazzle them both for a moment. This gave Gonyhe the chance to fire off an energy blast which held enough power to knock her two friends straight out of the sky.

"( … Gohan? …)" Gonyhe found herself attempting to contact her brother mentally.

Her response was a tired groan. "( … Hey Gonyhe, I- LOOK OUT! …)"

With her brothers voice still ringing painfully in her head, Gonyhe managed to backhand spring out of the way of an incoming energy blast and as soon as she landed, kicked away the second one which then sailed harmlessly into the atmosphere before exploding. Pivoting on her heel, the small girl quickly threw up her elbow to block Piccolo's _ki _infused kick which would have smarted if she had let it connect. Gonyhe's eyes narrowed as Krillin's aura turned a very familiar shade of red - _the Kaioken. _

"Aw man." Gonyhe groaned softly as Krillin made a beeline for her complete with his new power up.

His moves were a lot quicker now that he had adopted the Kaioken technique but Gonyhe could still track them, though that was not what was worrying her. Gonyhe was beginning to get a little paranoid as Piccolo wasn't attacking. Her green skinned mentor was not hard to figure out, Piccolo was a strategist first and foremost, using brains rather than brawn when a straight out win in a battle became questionable.

Gonyhe didn't know if the black water mist had clouded over his sense of battle as well as his mind.

The demi-saiyan fell backwards catching herself with her palms before she hit the ground, Krillin's punch sailed harmlessly through the air above her. Not missing a beat, Gonyhe countered the move with one of her own, by kicking her leg straight up, hitting Krillin on the bicep. The force behind the blow was enough for Krillin's arm to be forced across his chest and for him to stumble backwards.

Gonyhe flipped onto her feet, lashing out with an open palmed strike to the chest which had enough force in it to lift Krillin into the air and force him to do a three-sixty rotation in the air before coming back down to Earth with a start.

The former monk landed on his back, any air he still had left in his lungs being forced out in a wheezing cough.

A bright light flashed in the sky, causing Gonyhe to cast her attention toward the troposphere just in time to see Piccolo finish powering up a special beam cannon. Faster than Gonyhe anticipated, the attack surged toward her, reaching her in the space of two seconds. Gonyhe quickly threw up a block in front of her face, screaming in pain as the searing hot beam made contact with her forearms and forced her backwards.

Piccolo forced even more power into his _special beam cannon _and instantly Gonyhe felt her control on her defence slipping. The attack forced her forearms to slip and lifted her up into the air, throwing her backwards and into the air. Piccolo's foot slammed unforgiving into her soft abdomen moments later, sending her on a collision course with the lookout floor.

The world exploded in stars as Gonyhe smacked her head roughly off of the tiles, a dribble of wetness ran down her neck. The distinctive coppery smell identifying it as blood.

A green skinned hand clamped around her throat, squeezing tighter as she was lifted into the air. Gonyhe's eyes popped open and instinctively her hands went up to claw at the hand restraining her and forcing all of the air out of her lungs.

"P-piccolo-o …"

If anything the hand tightened and black spots began to dance in Gonyhe's vision as a result of this. Her head spun, her throat felt dry and her chest burned with the need for life giving oxygen. Through blurry eyes, Gonyhe could see Piccolo raise a glowing hand, preparing for a final strike.

"Stop this, I've decided I'd like to finish the brat off." Said Garlic just before Piccolo could strike Gonyhe.

Garlic Junior placed a palm on Piccolo's bicep.

Piccolo smirked. "Ok, have it your way." He said in a voice too calm for his façade as a bloodthirsty, Makyan minion.

"What?!" Garlic Junior cried as Piccolo suddenly dropped Gonyhe only the tiles.

Gonyhe rolled away on reflex as Piccolo used his free hand to dig inside Garlic's robes and pull out the two glass bottles that were holding Kami and Mr. Popo prisoner. Then backhanded the Makyan and flew backwards, clutching the two bottles in one hand and releasing a hastily made special beam cannon with the other.

The full lookout was bathed in a godly golden light as the special beam cannon raced toward the Makyan who at first only blinked in surprise at the incoming blast but at the last moment leapt out of the way barely avoiding it. Gonyhe turned and gaped open mouthed at her double crossing mentor as did Spice who was unsure of what actions to take against the treachery.

In the confusion that followed, the now very awake Gohan slammed his heel into Spice's groin electing a moan of pain from the Makyan. His grip loosened and once again Gohan slammed his heel into the same spot. This time, Spice dropped his hostage and sunk to his knees in pain.

Gohan was across the lookout at Gonyhe's side in an instant, crouching down next to his sibling in a defensive stance.

Piccolo tossed the bottles to Krillin who then smashed them into the ground and the guardian of earth, along with his genie assistant appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Thank you Piccolo." Kami nodded.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I didn't do it for you, I only did it because I can't fight to my full potential if your trapped in there, no thanks necessary old man. Now go! Do what you got to do!" He barked.

Kami nodded wordlessly as Mr Popo summoned his magic carpet. And the two set off on a dangerous mission to help rid the world of the Black Water Mist by the aid of the Sacred Water and the seven currents of air which flowed under the lookout.

Garlic only voiced his dissatisfaction in a tutting noise, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Piccolo, I didn't know you felt so strongly about me. I did think you were possessed, however your services are no longer required." Garlic's eyes darted toward the sky where the star seen earlier by Gohan was drawing closer and closer to the Earth. "It's time."

"T-time for what?" Gohan whispered.

Gonyhe didn't want to know.

--

{ In the Otherworld }

"Shoo! Shoo! Go on, beat it!" The loud, nasally voice of a Kai could be heard screeching even from the other side of the sacred planet.

The dead warriors who resided on the Grand Kai's planet simply looked up at the sound of the disturbance and, upon realising just _whom _the disturbance involved, shook their heads and continued on with what they were doing previously.

Apparently, this was a daily occurrence on the planet since three certain Saiyans moved in.

King Kai cursed rather loudly. After finally managing to chase his three guests away all that was left of his meal was bones and a large pile of vegetables. Evidently, nutritional food was not high on the Saiyans list of favourite food.

Scowling, King Kai sat down and began to eat what was left of his meal.

In the year since the full Frieza incident, Bardock, Fasha and Radditz had made no attempt to return back to hell and as such had been spending their time on _his _planet. Eating _his _food, destroying _his _precious planet with their powerful sparring sessions. The most recent one having taken out a good chunk of_ his_ planet as Bardock insisted on putting Radditz to the ultimate test.

That was how King Kai was here today, on the planet of Grand Kai, his senior. To demand exactly _why _there were three rough-housing Saiyans still sharing his living quarters and eating him out of house and home.

"Yo! King Kai! What's happening?!" Grand Kai greeted, appearing seemingly out of nowhere to startle the catfish-like man.

"Oh?! Sir, I didn't see you there, my apologies," King Kai said respectively. "But Sir, I must ask: Why are the Saiyans still on my planet? I only requested them for a training tool but all the earthlings have been wished back to life by the dragon balls, so should they not be going back to HFIL?"

Grand Kai chuckled softly, grinning in a way that made King Kai nervous. "Didn't the word get back to you? I struck a deal with ole' Yemma that the Saiyans will receive punishment for their crimes by carrying out community service."

The poor Kai's face paled a few shades. "_Where _will they be carrying out their community service."

"Why, your groovy planet of course!"

Up in the sky, Bardock successfully managed to land a right hook in his sons solar-plexus, sending the former mercenary plummeting to the surface fifty feet below, effectively knocking down a few fighters, digging up a few trees and ploughing a large trench in the process.

Upon seeing the damage inflicted to the relatively large planet with just one collision, King Kai gulped. "I was afraid of that."

A few moments later, Radditz had recovered and was once again engaging his sire in combat in the skies. The duel however ended in the same result a few moments later.

King Kai could have cried.

--

{ Back on Earth }

The large star shone like a beacon in the sky. Its pulsating energies could be felt on the surface of the planet as invisible tendrils of energy snaked out to lick at the Makyan's and those under the influence of the black water mist. Steadily the power levels of those affected rose in accordance with the brightness of the star as it continued on its journey to planet Earth.

"Can you feel it?" Garlic Junior breathed, almost as if the very oxygen in the air was fuelling his power.

"Yes sir." Spice, one of lackeys, agreed.

"Listen up." Piccolo barked roughly, catching the attention of Gonyhe, Gohan and Krillin. "I don't know how much this so called star is going to increase those goons' power levels, but I'm not willing to stick around to find out. So, attack the two henchmen first and take them out then we'll focus on Garlic."

Gonyhe, Gohan and Krillin exchanged a sideways look.

"What?!" Piccolo demanded.

Krillin gulped. "What are you going to do?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed to slits and Krillin saw his life flash before his eyes. "I'm going to head off vegetable-head. He's coming this way and is pissed enough to want to blow off some steam." Piccolo popped the bones in his neck. "And I'm qualified to help him with that problem."

Flashing a particularly frightening smirk, Piccolo took off toward the west in a burst of speed.

"Ladies first Gonyhe?" Gohan chuckled, gesturing toward the three super charged aliens.

"My pleasure." Gonyhe replied mockingly, disappearing suddenly from sight.

Krillin groaned, just what had he got himself into?

--

With nothing more than a grunt of effort, Gohan launched the form of Spice into the air and straight into the incoming path of the beam of energy Krillin had just released from his small but very powerful hands. The remaining henchman of Garlic Junior was vaporized upon coming into contact with the white beam of energy. A few moments later, the Makyan that Gonyhe was facing off against suffered the same fate.

Suddenly, there was an extremely large shockwave which served to knock Krillin clean off his feet. Gohan reached down and helped his fathers best friend back onto his feet.

"What are we waiting for?" Gonyhe asked, launching herself toward the Makyan that was readily powering up.

In the middle of her flight, a familiar red aura erupted around Gonyhe's tiny frame, effectively speeding up her flight and boosting her power. She cocked her fist back and as soon was she was close enough, let it fly forward, expecting to catch Garlic on the jaw.

Imagine her surprise when, instead of her punch connecting with Garlic it connected with some sort of force field, causing her punch to rebound off of it and throw her backwards. Gohan expertly leapt up and caught his sister under the armpits before she could go sailing off the lookout.

As if Gonyhe attacking was the catalyst for future events, a golden aura began to take shape around Garlic juniors body. At first, it looked like flames, just licking at his skin, but then as the Makyan began to scream the aura suddenly became much more prominent and vicious. The golden glow intensified and Garlic's small frame began to shake with effort. He threw his arms up as the lookout tiles began to shake and even crack under his immense power. A golden hue began to slowly seep up, through the tiles, creating several pillars of the golden light which danced around Garlic's form. Up in the sky, the blood red Makyo Star had crept even closer to earth, illuminating Garlic Junior as he went through a transformation of some sort.

As the wind picked up, Gonyhe shielded her sensitive eyes with her forearm. "Aw, now what? I wish Garlic breath would just give it a rest!"

"Ah!! He's changing! Gohan, Gonyhe, get out of here!" Krillin warned, preparing to back off himself.

"No way!" Gohan disagreed, having to shout over the wind as they picked up to a pace so fast that it became impossible to hear anything above them.

The Makyan began to growl as the new-found power ripped through his body. At first it looked like nothing was happening, then veins began to bulge out everywhere in his small stature, until it led to his arms expanding rapidly with newly acquired muscles. His black robe began to come apart at the seams as it could not hold his mass anymore. He concentrated further and his shoulders and legs soon went through the same transformation that his arms had previously. With a final scream of effort, the blue skinned demon then grew around four feet in the space of a few moments. He easily stood a head taller than Piccolo and that was no easy feat to accomplish.

A final golden glow illuminated his growing frame making it impossible to see him clearly, the end of his transformation was accompanied by a loud bang and hurricane style winds which picked up the three defenders and sent them tumbling through the air.

When the glow died down, Garlic junior stood in his newly transformed glory. The top half of his outfit had been ripped away due to the fast increase of his muscles and all that was left was a pair of dark trousers with a blue cloth tie around his waste. Guards decorated his wrists and his skin had also turned a darker shade of blue instead of the sky blue colour he sported previously.

"Ooohhh!" Gonyhe groaned, shifting uncomfortably as her senses returned to her. She was lying on a pile of rubble, with one particularly large piece laying atop her chest, restricting her breathing slightly. Coughing violently as she breathed in the surrounding dust, Gonyhe pushed off the piece of rubble and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I think my brain shifted." Krillin mumbled stupidly, twisting his body so he rolled off of the column he had crash landed on. He landed on all fours, much like a cat and wiped away a trickle of blood that had appeared from a particularly nasty gash on his forehead.

"This can't be good." Groaned Gohan as he pushed himself up from his stomach, blinking repeatedly as sunshine flooded his sensitive orbs. He shook his leg a few times to free it from the rubble that was encasing it and took this time to look around Kami's palace and survey the damage.

Well, if it was a palace previous, it certainly wasn't now!

Of course, with every battle came casualties and that included damage to the landscape the battle took place, this particular battle was no different. The building which sat atop the lookout was demolished, only half of it remaining standing and the half that remained standing didn't look to be in a particularly healthy state. Large scorch marks adorned almost every tile that was not cracked or missing entirely. The beautiful garden that was Mr. Popo's pride and joy was no longer there having been destroyed at some point during the battle. The grand columns which had supported the building had all been brought down, a few of them on Earth's hero's as they were slammed repeatedly into them.

There was no ceiling to be spoke of as it had all been demolished, allowing the evil light from the Makyo star to shine down from above.

Garlic Junior merely chuckled darkly as the smoke cleared, allowing Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillin to finally get a look at their newly transformed foe.

"Yikes!" Gohan cried, scrambling to his feet and edging further away.

Gonyhe whistled. "It looks like this guy took a nosedive from the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

Krillin's eyes widened comically and he quickly leapt up and dragged Gonyhe away by placing his hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Are you trying to get us killed?!" He hissed.

Gonyhe opened her mouth in protest. "What?! Even Frieza was better looking than this creep!"

Gohan nodded thoughtfully.

Krillin pondered this for a moment. "Well yeah … he did have the full feminine thing going on, but—"

"ENOUGH!!" The newly transformed Makyan declared suddenly. "We shall fight and I will show you the true power of the Makyan race."

The two demi-saiyans looked at each other and nodded. His power was high, sure but not unbeatable. They had faced higher power levels before and had won. Cooler was a prime example, although she did have to die first to unlock Gohan's transformation and she would rather not do that again anytime soon if she could help it. The full, no worries thing in death was all good and well but it took her about two weeks for her ears to recover from King Kai's obnoxious voice which was a fate worse than HFIL itself.

"Your funeral ugly." Gonyhe shrugged as Garlic Junior gave another enraged howl.

"ARGGG! Gonyhe! Why do you always have to make them mad?!" Krillin shrieked as Garlic Junior lobbed a sphere of energy at him.

Gonyhe grinned angelically. "Everybody has to have a hobby."

{ Down in the seven air currents }

"Open the door Mr. Popo!" Kami called, cradling the bottle containing the Sacred Water to his chest protectively.

"I'm try—, wait! It's … it's already open!" Mr Popo cried in shock, the magic carpet he was controlling backtracking a bit as the large doors swung open in front of them.

The carpet began to slowly edge forward, passing through the doors unsurely. No sooner had they passed through the doorway than, out of nowhere, a shadow launched itself at the carpet, knocking the two travellers off of the carpet. The two tumbled to the ground, Kami flipping agilely in mid air and using his stick to steady his landing. Mr Popo once again summoned his faithful carpet to cushion his landing.

As fast as the shadow appeared, it was gone again and in its place as a greenish looking mist.

Kami yawned loudly, sinking lower to the floor tiredly but still making sure to keep a tight hold of the precious bottle.

"Kami?!" Mr Popo cried, rushing to the aid of his friend.

"Popo, I don't know what that spirit did, but I suddenly feel tired."

"Kami! You can't give up now, you fall asleep here and you wont wake back up. You kn—!"

"Leave him be Popo, he shouldn't be down here in the first place, _you _know that!" A new, dark voice interrupted the silence.

The black skinned genie swung around in surprise to come face to face with a spirit shrouded in purple mist. He gasped upon realization of who he was looking at.

"Oh my!! Kami, wake up! Look, its your predecessor. "

Kami was awake in an instant, using his staff for support as he stood up to full height and stared at the spirit who at one point in time had been the guardian of the planet before him.

"You're sure?" Kami questioned tiredly.

"Yes. I'd never forget the voice … it's been a while your guardianship. I am happy to see you."

"So Mr. Popo, you recognize me?" The shrouded spirits eyes sparkled, then in a burst of blue light he disappeared into the darkness, leaving a gaping black hole in the ground.

Mr. Popo quickly scrambled to safety whilst Kami leapt away before the dark puncture could claim him.

"He hasn't changed … my word! Nothing could ever penetrate that thick-head of his!" Kami commented.

"WHAT?!" The spirit roared as it suddenly appeared, only to disappear once again in a flash of blue light, leaving another black abyss directly under Kami.

The present guardian of the earth floated upright, in attempts to keep himself from falling into the cavity that the previous guardian had just created. It was difficult though, there was increased gravity coming from the breach in the ground. Beads of sweat rolled down Kami's forehead and he panted with exertion.

"Please your guardianship! You have to allow us to release the Sacred Water from here … surely you must know of the earths predicament?! If you wont, we will never be able to cleanse the earth in time and the Black Water Mist will take hold permanently."

Mr. Popo rushed across as he saw what was about to happen, he threw himself and knocked Kami out from over the gap in the ground just as he was about to fall in.

The figure appeared once more, electricity dancing all over his spiritual form.

"Oh no … Kami!!" Mr. Popo cried, once again launching himself into the air to intercept the attack which was meant for his friend.

"Mr. Popo, are you alright?" Kami asked concerned once the attacks had stopped.

"Yes Kami, I'm fine, don't worry about me. However, we're never going to be allowed to spread the Sacred Water. I know him, once he's made up his mind there's no changing it. Oh what are we going to do?"

"This … make a break for it Popo!!" Kami cried, clutching the bottle tighter and breaking off into a sprint across the land with Mr. Popo hot on his heels. If the two good-doers thought they were getting off lightly they were sorely mistaken, as they attempted to outrun the spirit, bolts of lightening and the occasional energy blast were thrown repeatedly at them - never hitting them thankfully but coming nail bitingly close.

"Yes Kami!" Mr. Popo obeyed, at Kami's prompts for him to hurry up.

The genie squealed as Kami's predecessor fired another abyss straight under their feet. Thankfully, the two managed to avoid it but it was still a scary moment. Mr. Popo didn't know where those things led to, and he sure didn't want to find out.

**A/N: **Sorry for the extremely long period in which you guys had to wait for an update.

I don't have an excuse, but I'll try and bring you the next chapter as soon as possible to make up for it, possibly by Saturday at the latest?

To answer some questions

Gohan and Gonyhe can't do fusion because they're male and female. They are of different genders and that therefore would be a disaster waiting to happen hehe.

Any other questions? I'd be happy to clear up any confusion any of my readers might have.


	48. His Trigger

Daughter Of A Hero

Chapter Forty-Seven.

**His Trigger.**

--

A harsh wind whipped at her body, ruffling her clothes and tousling her ebony locks. It made its way across decimated lookout, kicking up a cloud of dirt in its path. Across on the other side, their opponent, an immortal Makyan by the name of Garlic Junior stood poised in a cocky way - not even bothering to drop into a fighting stance.

All around her, she could feel her brother and Krillin begin to power up.

Gonyhe grasped at the energy that currently lay sleeping in her body. She pulled it forward from where she could feel it the strongest, just behind her navel and shaped it into the form of a bright white aura which steadily grew in size as she increased its power. Her aura was comforting. It was protective and felt as if one were wrapped up in one big cocoon.

"Kaioken times tw— .." Gonyhe stopped abruptly mid power up.

Her aura, which was steadily turning a red in colour disappeared completely as her senses alerted her to a new comer in the area.

"I found this trash on my way here." Was his cold reply as he callously tossed the familiar form away.

Gohan gasped, tears pooling in his eyes as he realised just who was currently dropping to the lookout floor at an alarming rate. Without any further thought, Gohan leapt into the air, intercepting the falling, battered form of his mentor as he fell.

"Oh Piccolo." Gohan sighed, gently lowering Piccolo to the ground.

Piccolo had definitely seen better days.

The Nameks trademark blue _gi _had been torn to ribbons. The only thing covering his whole upper body was a flimsy piece of fabric which stretched over his left shoulder and went all the way around to join up again at the cloth belt tied around his waist, which, remarkably, had suffered any serious damage. Piccolo's _gi _trousers had survived, though barely. His trousers had no knee's, on either leg and the right one was missing just below the knee allowing all to see Piccolo's purple, bloody stump where his leg should have been.

Gohan growled, his power steadily increasing as he looked over the full extend of Piccolo's injuries.

Along with the missing lower leg, Piccolo was missing four fingers, an antennae and had a large gash running from his forehead down to his chin. Both his eyes had swollen shut and the Namek also had a broken cheekbone and jaw. The top half of his body that was not covered at all, bore witness to a horrible site. His entire torso was covered in dried blood, caked on in so many layers that it became impossible to tell just where his injures actually were.

Gohan was shaking in fury. Thankfully though, Piccolo had passed out from the pain of his injures - it was a small blessing.

For a terrifying moment, time stood still as Gohan's head shot back revealing two cold turquoise eyes. Gonyhe screamed just as Gohan lost the transformation and sunk to his knee's, still shaking.

"Y-y..you?! You're supposed to be under the black water mist! How?—" Gohan demanded.

"Yes, that is something I would like to know myself." The Makyan suddenly spoke up. As it stood, all eyes were now on the Saiyan Prince who was looking down upon them with a smug expression.

"I am still under the black water mist." To prove his point, Vegeta allowed his eyes to turn that candy floss pink colour associated with the deadly mist. "What your primitive brains failed to comprehend is that no Saiyan has ever been under its effects before. All that purple smoke did was unlock the receptors in the brain which unleashed the primal oozuro lust for bloodshed and carnage and as I'm perfectly in control of my oozuro state, that magic trick had no effect on me. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I have pride and refused to be controlled by such an unworthy leader! I have shown a higher intellect than your puny brain can ever hope of understanding by taking the power associated with the Makyo star and using it as my own, whilst keeping my own mind!"

Gonyhe actually nodded in understanding. In all fairness to Vegeta, it was a good plan.

Vegeta grinned in a feral way. Though he would never admit it, he did find it a difficult task to control his bloodlust in the beginning and the imp did have control over. However, his pride kept him from going fully under.

"But where does Piccolo fit into this?" Gohan snapped, eyes dancing with fury.

Vegeta shrugged. "He got in my way."

"Y-you MONSTER!" Gohan cried, his fury getting the best of him as he took off suddenly in a blind dash for Vegeta who was smirking like the cat that got the cream.

"Damn it Gohan!" Gonyhe cursed as she was knocked backwards by the force of her brothers aura. "Can't you see it's what he wants?"

A shockwave rung out from the sky moments later indicating the two super powers had taken to a battle of power.

"Leave him Gonyhe, let him get his anger out. For now we've got to worry about Piccolo, he 'aint looking too good." Krillin remarked, reaching down to press the back of his hand to Piccolo's mouth to check he was breathing.

"Yeah —," Gonyhe began but couldn't finish as Piccolo suddenly screamed in agony as his body was surrounded in electrical currents.

"Piccolo!" The little girl cried, rushing to her mentors aid only to get her hand shocked herself.

"Are you finished this love fest? I may have forever to do this but I still don't like being kept waiting!" Garlic called from across the lookout, reminding the two warriors of their foe.

"Look Gonyhe, take Piccolo down to Korin's. This is going to turn ugly, real fast and Piccolo isn't strong enough to take a hit if a stray energy ball comes his way and we can't fight and protect him at the same time. He'll be safe down there, I'll hold off Garlic for now." Krillin offered, a serious expression taking over his face as he turned and stared down his adversary.

Up in the skies, another shockwave rang out, toppling one of the few remaining pillars but nobody seemed to take any notice. Gonyhe simply nodded at the suggestion, for once not arguing back.

"C'mon Mr. Piccolo, we'll getcha' fixed up." Gonyhe attempted to be cheery as she leaned down and prepared to lift him up.

Seeing no other way, Gonyhe spread a thin layer of energy around her arms and then lifted her mentor up by his armpits and began to slowly rise into the air. She was sure that was perhaps the only part of his body that was not gravely injured, therefore would be the least painful when she touched it.

None-the-less, the green giant let loose a groan of agony.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gonyhe breathed, lifting up into the air as gently as she could.

Unfortunately, due the to shockwaves which were ringing through the skies thanks to the mind blowing battle taking place, it wasn't plain sailing at all. Grimacing herself, Gonyhe lowered herself back to the ground and then moved one of Piccolo's arms around her neck and held it there with one arm. Then using her spare arm, she wrapped it around her mentors waist securely and gripped on.

Even in his semi-conscious state he hissed in pain.

Gonyhe sucked in a deep breath and lifted off once again. She flew slowly at first, allowing her aura to wrap itself around her and Piccolo's bodies to absorb some of the shockwaves or at least cushion the blows a bit better.

After a few near mishaps where Gonyhe had to use herself as a human shield to stop Garlic Juniors blasts from hitting her critically injured mentor, they finally dropped below the lookout and then there was nothing but sky.

--

"Where do you think you're going?" Garlic Junior rumbled, throwing an energy blast after the retreating form of Gonyhe and Piccolo.

Krillin leapt into the air, intercepting the blast by kicking it straight up into space. Again and again the blasts were thrown at the pair and time after time Krillin was quick to divert the blasts trajectory course so they wouldn't hit Gonyhe or Piccolo. Though, when the Makyan increased the intensity and the speed of his attacks Krillin knew he wouldn't be able to save all of them.

Pretty soon, one slipped past his defences and headed straight for Gonyhe who, upon sensing the incoming attack, tensed up and allowed it to hit her on the back. Remarkably, she didn't flinch more than necessary, nor did she scream out. She simply took the blast head on, then continued on her mission to get her mentor to safety, the back of her _gi _smoking slightly and sporting scorch marks.

The former monk shook his head. He never did understand just how Gonyhe and Gohan were so unnaturally strong and resilient for being so young. They were already stronger than him and at seven years old no less! There was no telling just how strong they were going to be when they were older. As soon as Gonyhe and Piccolo dropped out of his line of sight, Krillin rounded on the giant beast.

"Ok Garlic, take your best shot." He grinned.

Garlic Junior was only to happy to comply to Krillin's requests. He fazed out, reappearing behind Krillin with his leg pulled back. Krillin sensed the attack at the last minute and managed to back handspring out of the way of the incoming danger. He heard the giant beast swear loudly as he realised he had been too slow.

Again Garlic Junior came in for an attack, this time attempting a combo of punches and kicks at close range. This time Krillin had to block. Krillin tracked the punches, matching him blow for blow, only fuelling his anger. The behemoth kicked out and Krillin brought an arm to his side to block the blow before it could hit any major organs. With a grunt of effort he used his opponents own momentum against him and managed to make him stumble, creating an opening.

With a grunt of effort, Krillin slammed his foot into the side of Garlic juniors head, the force behind it enough to send him flying across the lookout and crashing into an extremely large pile of rubble that wasn't there two minutes ago.

Krillin looked to the skies, no doubt Vegeta and Gohan were the cause of the rubble.

The monk cast out his senses, Garlic junior was still down, buried under the rubble so he didn't have to worry about sneak attacks. He grimaced as a tingling sensation shot up his arm. Damn it! What was that guy made of, metal?

Sure, he wasn't as fast as most but when he actually managed to land a hit on you, it left whatever unfortunate area in the body he struck painful and probably severely bruised.

Krillin took the skies as Garlic Junior broke out of his rubble prison and made a direct beeline for him. The giant followed him, swinging punches which Krillin, using an amazing display of agility, dodged. He floated backwards, allowing Garlic junior to chase him. Krillin seemed to forget about the giants feet because the next thing he knew, an extremely large knee had been embedded in his soft abdomen, momentarily winding him.

"G-g..gah!" Krillin spluttered, attempting to regain his lost breath.

"It's not nice, is it cueball?" Garlic taunted.

Krillen saw stars as a fist the size of his head hit him on the right hand side of his face. A red liquid filled his vision, forcing Krillin to blink repeatedly in attempts to clear it. He clumsily raised a hand to attempt to stop the barrage but even more fists rained down on him from seemingly every direction.

Every time he fell toward the ground, his opponent would use a burst of speed to appear below him and kick him back up toward the sky again. It was like a game of human ping pong. Eventually the onslaught ended with Garlic Junior slamming a knee into the small of his back causing Krillin to go rocketing toward the tiled lookout floor. The sound he made when he pierced the air sounded like a whistling sound. With a tremendous crash, he shot straight through the lookout, coming out at the bottom end and continuing to freefall toward the planets surface.

Krillin broke through the surface of the clouds, blinking rapidly and attempting to clear the blurring in his vision. In a burst of _ki, _he ignited his aura instantly stopping him from freefalling much further. Although he wanted nothing more than to pass out at that particular moment, he knew that Gonyhe needed him to keep Garlic Junior occupied for as long as possible.

The small man wiped a trickle of blood running from his nose with the back of his hand and then launched himself back into the fray.

--

"Do you have a death wish Vegeta?" Gohan snarled, floating in the air abound ten metres away from the Saiyan Prince.

The young boy would go through explosive fits of anger where his aura would turn the legendary golden, before returning to white as he couldn't yet retain the transformation.

"You're not strong enough to kill me, or my father." Gohan added, narrowing his eyes.

Vegeta scoffed. "Don't assume what I can and can't do boy. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. The most powerful infant born to the Saiyan empire in a millennium, destined to be the legendary."

"If you were destined to be the legendary, then why did my father become a Super Saiyan on Namek and defeat Frieza?"

The prince of all Saiyans saw red. He closed the distance between him and his young opponent, igniting his aura in the process, and swung a strong left hook. Gohan bent back, allowing the fist to sail harmlessly past his chest and then rolled back and attempted to hit out at Vegeta with the soles of his two feet. Vegeta knocked the two feet away and then attempted to slam his knee into the small of Gohan's back. This however was unsuccessful as Gohan managed to use a burst of speed at the last moment to appear a few metres away, leaving an afterimage to tear through.

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "My, my brat. I'm impressed. An after image at such a close range? Bravo."

Gohan stared soundlessly at the Prince of his father's race. Inside him, a battle was raging. He was desperately searching for the key to unlocking his transformation, trying to replicate the emotions he felt at the time when he transformed but those emotions were next to impossible to replicate. How did one attempt to feel the same way he did when he lost a sister? In all honestly, it was just a painful blur to Gohan when he transformed the first time. Both emotional and physical as his mind coped with the loss of his sibling and his body bore the brunt of an insane power up that his small frame wasn't ready for.

The power was there, he could feel it! Just beyond his reach. It was like every time he got close, his fingertips would brush it and he would be filled with the godly power only to loose it again as it slipped out of his grasp.

He just needed a trigger.

There was no warning as Vegeta suddenly launched himself at Gohan and the young boy didn't expect anything different. Vegeta was a different type of warrior to anything they experienced on earth. Even Tien, who spent most of his early life before joining the Earth's special forces as a hired assassin was nothing like Vegeta. To Tien, when he killed it was a job. For Vegeta, sure it was a job, but it was also fun. The royal treated it like a sporting event.

Until now, Gohan hadn't realized he'd been fighting at his full power. Well, his base power anyway.

Vegeta appeared before him and faked a left punch. Gohan fell for it, moving to block it while at the same time Vegeta launched his true attack. The Saiyan Prince hit out with a roundhouse kick that connected with Gohan's stomach, earning a grunt of pain from the demi-saiyan.

Pursuing the advantage he had just created. Vegeta threw a rapid series of punches straight into the young boys gut. All but one connected, as in the last punch the boy seemed to recover from his stupor long enough to throw up a one handed block.

Grunting, Gohan let a fairly high powered energy blast loose from his spare hand, aiming so it hit Vegeta straight in the stomach. The fully grown Saiyan, not expecting the young boy to be able to gather energy so quickly, was hit square on by the blast and carried backwards, about ten feet away, before it exploded in a shower of sparks.

Gohan sucked in some much needed air. Coughing violently as his diaphragm attempted to return to normal without having a fist repeatedly being jammed into it.

As Vegeta was attempting to recover from having an energy attack explode at such close rang to him, Gohan took his chance. He used a burst of speed to disappear, then reappear behind the surprised Saiyan who could do nothing but cry out as Gohan launched an attack. The young boy spun on the spot to gain more momentum, then kicked out, hitting Vegeta on the small of the back and sending the small man shooting toward the earths surface.

There was a loud explosion no more than ten seconds later as Vegeta's body connected with the ground at speeds that had to be phenomenal. Gohan stared at the spot in the ground where Vegeta lay in a crater at least one mile wide and one mile deep.

Vegeta was going to be so angry when he eventually got back up. His tail twitched lightly at the thought beneath his _gi._**[1]** Ever since him and his sister had gotten home from Utrop, their mother had been forcing them to hide their tail in public. It didn't bother Gohan but it infuriated Gonyhe to no end. It worked better for him as during a battle like this one, the control of his tail was the furthest thing from his mind so his tail tended to wave wildly through the air in mid battle. This gave his enemies something to latch onto which was not good. As it was hidden under his clothing, there was no chance of anybody grabbing it.

Gohan didn't know what Gonyhe did during battles with her tail, but as of yet, he hadn't heard her commit the usual blaspheme that he generally associated with someone touching her tail, so he figured she was keeping it relatively safe.

It was a few minutes later when Vegeta finally rejoined him in the air. Bruises were already forming on his body, adorning a copious amount of burns, scrapes and gashes. The enraged man was practically foaming at the mouth.

Gohan was first to initiate the next round this time. Unleashing a war cry he used a burst of speed to disappear from sight into super speed. Vegeta waited a few moments before sidestepping, and like his opponent disappeared completely form sight to engage in a battle that only the strongest of warriors could hope to follow.

--

"Um … Mr Korin?" Gonyhe called as she hovered uncertainly on the perimeter of the white cats place on the tower.

Piccolo was starting to rouse from unconsciousness as his breathing was becoming more erratic. Not like the steady pattern he had adapted in unconsciousness.

The place was deserted though. On the main deck of Korin's tower, Gonyhe could not see hide nor hair of Korin, Yajirobe or even Marron -who they had dropped off after learning of the impending battle-.

"Um …. Hello?" It was more of a question.

"_1 … 2 … 3 and twist … That's it kitty!" _

The voice floated down toward her from somewhere else in the tower, and, seeing no other alternative, Gonyhe followed the voice up a tower of stairs. She had to basically fly up them so Piccolo's feet wouldn't drag on the floor too much and hurt him.

When she reached the next level where the voices were coming from, Gonyhe's jaw literally dropped.

There was Marron, Krillin's girlfriend, decked out in workout gear, working out to a TV show. To the left and right hand side of her, Yajirobe the fat samurai and Korin, the talking cat were jumping around like idiots, attempting to imitate the dancer on the screen.

" … What in all Kami's name? …" Was the first thing that left Gonyhe's mouth, a huge sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.

The white cat whirled round, ceasing all his previous activities instantly. He whipped the sweatband that was on his head off and launched it toward the others side of the room whilst Gonyhe just watched dumbfounded.

"Hello Son Gonyhe." Korin said, regaining his composure.

"I…. I? … We're fighting a life or death battle - .. And you're working out .. ?!" Gonyhe demanded, turning red in the face.

"Yeah do you want to join us?" Marron asked innocently, turning around from the TV for a moment to appraise the demi-saiyan.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOU!" She barked, her face flushing red and momentarily reminding those gathered of her hot headed, earthling mother.

" … geez, I was only asking."

A large vein throbbed on the side of Gonyhe's head. She shut her eyes and breathed slowly in attempts to quell her growing temper.

"Look." She eventually breathed. "Piccolo's in real bad shape and I need to get back up there and help Krillin 'cos he's not gonna last long if he's up against Garlic breath."

Yajirobe took this moment to turn and blanch at the sight of Piccolo's mangled body.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes, coward.

"I'm afraid we have no senzu beans ready, they still need about a day or two to ripen I'm afraid. There's a futon over in the corner, lay Piccolo there." Korin offered.

Gonyhe complied, taking her mentor over the other end of the room and laying him down gently upon the futon. This however still elicited a gasp of pain from Piccolo as his wounds met the fabric of the futon.

"Thanks Korin." Gonyhe called as she disappeared suddenly from the room, using a burst of speed to disappear faster than their inexperienced eyes could even hope to follow.

-

{ - Krillin's battle - }

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin cried, throwing his arms forward as the cobalt blue beam surged from his cupped hands toward the monstrous beast in front of him.

His body was aching to the point where he wished he was unconscious. The monk had aches in places he wasn't even sure existed up until now - of course, being slammed into the ground and forced through concrete structures repeatedly did do that to a person. Not to mention the cuts which adorned his body were really starting to sting.

The adrenaline rush was wearing off, quickly being replaced by pure fatigue.

Krillin slumped forward, falling onto one knee as his beam cut off abruptly. He no longer had the energy reserves left to continue on with the _kamehame _wave, even with his Kaioken transformation. Please. He pleaded to nobody in particular, waiting for the smoke to clear to see if his efforts had been in vain or not.

A few tense moments later revealed something that even Krillin's nightmares couldn't have conjured up. There was Garlic Junior, in all his buffed up glory and right where his abdomen should have been was a large gaping hole.

Krillin's mouth fell open as the beast simply stared down at the hole in his stomach with childlike curiosity. He gingerly felt around the injury site and then grinned in a feral way toward the quivering human.

"Why thank you cueball. I needed to lose a few pounds." He broke out in laughter.

"W-what are you?" Krillin stammered as he watched with horrid fascination, Garlic junior re-growing his entire midriff.

"I'll tell you what he is - a total creep!" Gonyhe announced, dropping out of the air to land beside her father's best friend.

"Gonyhe." Krillin breathed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but kid, you should get going while the getting's good. We can't beat him, he's an immortal, he'll just re-grow whatever we blast off him - heck, I just blasted a hole straight through him and he re-grew it."

A burning fire appeared in Gonyhe's eyes as she turned to stare at the bald man. "My father never ran from a fight and I wont either."

Krillin was struck by the intensity in the words and simply nodded his head.

"You've had your fun, now let me have mines. HEY, GARLIC BREATH! Shouldn't you need a license for being _that _ugly?!"

"_Gonyhe!" _Krillin hissed as Garlic Junior suddenly turned his menacing gaze upon them with an outraged expression.

Krillin raked a palm down his face as Gonyhe suddenly disappeared from his side only to reappear in the air about twenty feet above him blocking an incoming kick from her immortal opponent with one arm. Saiyans were something he never did understand.

"Gonyhe be careful." He whispered lowly as a sound like the noise two boulders connecting made echoed all around and Garlic crashed headfirst into the ground on the other side of the lookout two seconds later.

She may have been winning for now, but that could all change in the blink of an eye as the Makyan was immortal and therefore had limitless stamina and energy - Gonyhe did not.

"Kaioken times 30!!" Gonyhe suddenly announced, throwing her arms and legs out so her body resembled a star shape as a bright red glow illuminated her tiny form. This made her stand out like a beacon in a sky so darkened by the black water mist.

Krillin squinted up at the small child as her body glowed like a red star. A piercing shriek tore through the air as the incredible power rushing through Gonyhe's body began to effect her negatively. Muscles, joints and organs moved to accommodate the godly power. The young girl could feel her full body shifting, stretching to temporally house something powerful.

Gonyhe bit her lip to avoid screaming out once more, sure power ups were always painful. After all, powering up was the equivalent to drawing the living force out of your body to use offensively. Obviously it was going to hurt.

'It's still sore. I don't think I can keep it up at this level for long.' Gonyhe thought to herself as she gingerly tested her muscles and newly acquired strength. 'Better make this quick.'

Krillin didn't even see her move. One moment Garlic junior had burst out of his rubble prison, dead set on ramming his young opponent into the ground and the next he was the one in the ground with a child sized foot firmly implanted in his jaw.

Gonyhe spun on the spot, delivering s roundhouse kick to the giants neck which caused him to bounce off the lookout a few times before coming to a stop. Of course Gonyhe was waiting on him.

"I've figured out you're weakness." She said offhandedly.

The young girl kicked him hard in the side, launching him into the air.

"Your bulky muscles slow you down."

Gonyhe fazed in and caught her opponents ankle, spinning on the spot a few times to gain speed before releasing him toward the ground.

"What you gain in strength, you lose in speed."

Just before the giant hit the ground, Gonyhe appeared before him to uppercut him back into the air.

"And what good is strength if you can't catch your opponent to hit them?"

Once more Gonyhe was there to intercept him. A harsh elbow to the base of the skull soon sent him plummeting toward the ground again.

"No good." Gonyhe said simply, raising her hands out in front of her in a very familiar move.

"DEMON WAVE!" She cried as a wall of golden energy erupted from her outstretched palms and was sent hurtling toward her falling opponent. The force behind the amount of energy being released was actually enough to cause Gonyhe's body to jerk backwards slightly.

As soon as the wave was released from her hand, Gonyhe dropped the transformation instantly and began gasping for breath. The amount of pressure that the Kaioken put on ones organs was maddening!

"GONYHE!! IT'S NOT OVER! HE'S AN IMMORTAL, REMEMBER?!!" Krillin's voice pierced through any delusions Gonyhe might have had about defeating Garlic Junior.

Gonyhe blinked. "Aw crud."

There was a bright burst of light as the rubble that had landed on the large Makyan when he had crash landed was blown off. Before the light even had time to die down, he was already on a direct route for the person who put him there - a very small, half-saiyan girl.

Pain exploded all over the right hand side of the black-headed girls face, causing red hot tears to spring to her eyes. She wasn't even sure what hit her -foot, fist or whatever- but all she knew was that it stung like HFIL. She yelped, feebly raising an arm to block the next incoming attack but what she didn't bet on was Garlic's increased strength now that the star was even closer to Earth and the fact that she had dropped her transformation made for a shooting pain on her radius bone.

Once again a squeak escaped her pursed lips as an odd sort of feeling crept up that arm. It was like the kind of feeling one got when you hurt you humerus bone, only extremely painful and about one hundred times worse.

"Gah!" She gasped as a jackhammer blow came down ruthlessly upon her unsuspecting head.

This action caused Gonyhe to bite her tongue and blood to spray freely out of her mouth. She grimaced, the taste of the coppery liquid in her mouth enough to bring her back to her senses and allow her to land on all fours on the lookout tiles. A large crater spread around her from the impact zone at the speed she landed at.

Gonyhe took this time to thank her father for his inherited hard head, for without it she would have likely been rendered unconscious after a blow like that.

She chuckled wryly. The Son family hard head strikes again.

The young girl blinked upwards just in time to see Garlic Junior coming straight for her, yelping she tucked and rolled away, barely missing being struck by Garlic Juniors mammoth fist. Again and again she rolled, each time barely avoiding being struck by another blow.

Eventually she grew tired of the cat and mouse game and fired an energy blast at the ground beneath her. This had two effects. The first was that it stunned Garlic Junior enough for him to stumble backwards away from her, and the second being she was launched into the air where she had time to regain her bearings.

Gonyhe scowled, she hated being forced on the defensive.

It wasn't long before Garlic junior recovered from his stupor and once again began chasing the demi-saiyan. Gonyhe was forced to fly backwards, dodging when she could and parrying most of the blows that were intended for her critical areas. What irked her the most was that she couldn't see an opportunity to launch a counterattack.

Her mind screamed at her as Garlic swung a left hook, catching her off guard and instantly wrecking any chances she had at a retaliation. The only thing that was helping her at least stand a chance against the Makyan was the fact that even without her power-up, she was still faster than him. Making it incredibly hard for him to catch her, and if he couldn't catch her, he couldn't hit her. Right?

"EEEEEEK!" She screamed as she plummeted toward the ground, already sporting a forming bruise on her cheek.

{ - Gohan and Vegeta - }

"You're weak, pathetic!" Vegeta sneered, easily dodging the hits Gohan launched at him and retaliating with his own - all of which connected.

The hits rained down on his tiny body and Gohan couldn't find the energy to hit back. Vegeta kept growing stronger with every passing minute as the Makyo star drew ever closer to the planet Earth.

Vegeta socked Gohan one right across the jaw, causing the young boys head to snap in the opposite direction. His nose jutted out an odd angle, clearly indicating that it was broken - not that the young boy seemed to care. One thing he had inherited from his father was his quick healing ability. Most of his superficial wounds would be healed in a few hours but unless he set his nose now, he would probably have to break it then reset it again at a later point. That is, if he lived that long.

'Look for the power!' He commanded himself.

"No wonder you're father didn't come back!" Vegeta taunted, backhanding him ruthlessly.

Anger rose within Gohan, bringing him ever closer to his goal. For a brief moment Gohan grasped his Super Saiyan power. Was that the trigger? Was anger his trigger?

Gohan attempted to recall Utrop when Gonyhe died, but all he could remember was numbness. He was sure on a primal level that he was angry. Of course he was, his twin sister was just killed in front of his eyes.

Replicating those emotions was another thing altogether though.

"You're a disgrace!"

Another flare of anger - he was so close!

"You and your full family are a disgrace!"

A torrent of anger rushed forward, pushing him ever closer but still not enough to give him that final nudge.

"Look at you not even willing to fight back, feh! The same as on Namek and on Utrop and even when Nappa and I first arrived on this mud ball. You just watch as people die around you!"

Anger. Red hot anger coursed through Gohan's tiny body, causing it to shake uncontrollably. He fisted his hands, digging his nails so deep into his palms that they began to draw blood. He suddenly recognized the same emotion that he felt on Utrop.

Helplessness.

He needed to help his sister. He needed to help his friends. He needed to defeat Garlic Junior and possibly Vegeta, but he felt so helpless.

Not anymore.

Although it pained him, Gohan imagined all of his friends dying in front of his eyes. They flew through his brain like a slideshow: _His father_, sacrificing himself to kill his own brother. _Yamcha_, cocky in believing he was a match for the saibamen. _Chiaotzu _and _Tien_ as they bravely gave their lives in hopes of bringing down the Saiyan menace. _Piccolo _his beloved mentor, throwing himself in front of a blast specifically meant for him, sacrificing himself for him. _Krillin_ on Namek, struggling futilely under Frieza's mental attacks, eventually exploding in mid-air in front of everybody. _Gonyhe, _his twin sister. Her helpless look as Cooler descended on her, snapping her neck like a twig as lay there in that crater unable to do anything.

No more!

No longer would Gohan sit back and watch his friends and family beaten down or even killed before his very eyes. He wouldn't stand for it! Not anymore. Something inside Gohan snapped, instantly bringing the wall down inside him that was keeping him apart from his godly power. He could feel it growing within him, warm, comforting but very dangerous.

The air around Gohan started to ripple outwards as a result of Gohan's energy starting to build up.

With a piercing scream, Gohan threw his head back, the pupils in his eyes disappearing, simultaneously leaving behind a ghostly white. A tornado like wind appeared out of nowhere to knock Vegeta back as he came to strike the young boy again.

The elder Saiyan floated backwards, crossing his arms over his face to shield his eyes. He stared unblinkingly at the unfolding scene before him.

"Super Saiyan." He whispered in awe.

Much like it did on Utrop, Gohan's scream dried out, but his mouth remained open, taking in gulps of life sustaining oxygen. Gohan flexed his muscles and instantly they bulked up, accompanying the golden aura that sprung up around him. In a burst of bright light, Gohan's ebony hair began to further defy the laws of gravity as a wind came and swept it upwards, it was instantly transformed into a stunning golden colour.

The golden aura lashed out viciously as Gohan's emotions spiralled and his transformation reached its optimum. The young Super Saiyan closed his eyes and breathed slowly, pulling back his aura so that he had control over the transformation.

Eventually, he opened them once more, staring at Vegeta with narrowed turquoise eyes. Gohan let loose a roar of power and threw his arms out, instantly disintegrating the chunks of rubble that had been floating around him as a result of his transformation. Vegeta floated backwards as Gohan fixed him with a steely stare.

The young boy had finally found his trigger.

{ - The Seven Air Currents - }

Kami let loose another scream as yet another wave of electricity tore through his body. After attempting to outrun the previous guardian, around five more had appeared out of the mist as back up and were attempting to kill the guardian of Earth by shock treatment. Unfortunately for the previous guardians, Earth's Kami was a very stubborn man.

"Mr. Popo - catch!" He called weakly, freeing his arm long enough to throw the bottle to his friend.

"But Kami- …"

"Just do it!" Kami voice broke off into another scream.

Mr. Popo decided against arguing and scampered toward the large tube sticking out of the darkness that looked so foreign in the place. Above it, several different gusts of air were blowing in all directions, making it a little difficult to get there to begin with. Clutching the bottle tightly in both hands, Mr. Popo took a deep breath and forced the bottle quickly over the spout where the air currents met.

Nothing grand or magical happened but at once Mr. Popo felt at peace. He smiled softly, his shoulders slumping.

"It's done." He said unnecessarily, as Kami let loose another scream.

Apparently, the former guardians were not finished with Kami.

--

{ - Back On The Lookout - }

There was not one visible part of the little girls body which was not either bruised, bloody or had large gashes running along it. She had given it her best, which, admittedly was not enough as relying on pure speed alone was not enough to win her the battle. Such would be the case for the Makyan Garlic Junior, who was relying on pure strength alone to win the battle.

However, the difference between the little demi-saiyan and the Makyan was that Gonyhe wasn't immortal, therefore didn't have limitless stamina and incredible healing abilities. Garlic Junior had all of those factors on his side, therefore only had to wait until Gonyhe tired before he began his vicious onslaught.

It wasn't that long before Gonyhe tired out. Her limbs just weren't strong enough to put up wit the constant battering that they were put under. As it stood, she was pretty sure she already had a few fractures and possibly even broken bones but she had learned long ago that complaining wouldn't get you anywhere, therefore, she had fought on until her moves began to slow and her defence crumbled.

Garlic Junior spun in mid air gaining enough momentum to slap Gonyhe clear across the face and sent her tumbling toward the ground. The wind was forced out of her lungs in a shallow cough as she landed back first onto the lookout floor. Remarkably, she had managed to avoid landing on piles of debris as that would have hurt as she freefell from the sky.

"G-Gonyhe?!" Krillin hollered, rushing over to the young girls side and crouching down.

Gonyhe stared straight ahead at the sky for a few moments, freaking Krillin out before she blinked a few times and then rolled over, instantly bringing up blood. She prodded a spot where her kidneys where gingerly, and winced when she was rewarded with a backlash of pain.

Grumbling softly, she deducted that the Makyan must have gotten a cheap shot in at her kidneys at some point and she hadn't noticed up until now because of the adrenaline rush. Yet another trait of her unique lineage. Adrenaline rushes in the middle of a fight practically made her body immune to feeling pain in the middle of a fight. It was only when she slowed down that she finally felt her wounds.

Unless she got a hold of a senzu bean, it looked like she'd be peeing blood tonight. If she even made it to tonight.

Garlic Junior dropped from the sky, beginning to approach them and no doubt finish Gonyhe off. Krillin was quick off the mark, leaping onto his feet to crouch down defensively, despite his injuries. It looked like during Gonyhe's bout with Garlic Junior, the human had taken a powernap and regained some of his lost energy.

Suddenly, there was an agonized howl and the world around them lit up in golden flames.

Gonyhe cried out as her senses were battered with unbelievable power, the power outlet being her brother. She started to shake uncontrollably, the feat she felt from that one transformation making her lose control of her entire body. Gonyhe found herself forcing herself to her feet, even though the world around her was shaking violently and attempting to knock her flat on her ass.

Grabbing her aching kidney, Gonyhe gripped onto Krillin who was caught between awestruck and terrified at Gohan's transformation. It suddenly occurred to Gonyhe that Krillin had not seen the Super Saiyan transformation up close until now. After all, his death had been the trigger for her fathers transformation, and he was already dead when Gohan transformed on Utrop.

"I-its …. Wow?!" Was all her managed to stammer out as he craned his neck to get a better view of the spectacle.

"Gohan." Gonyhe whispered.

All around them, the pieces of debris began to lift into the air and swirl round a new point of gravity - Gohan. Gonyhe fought the urge to launch herself off the lookout in her haste to get away from him. Every time she sensed the power and saw the golden hair and green eyes it felt like her full body turned cold. The blood in her veins turned to ice and she shivered uncontrollably.

Her fear was like her father's completely illogical phobia of needles. Goku was an enigma. He could face off against the most powerful tyrant the universe had even seen and not feel one bit afraid, yet confront him with a needle and he was as powerful as a newborn kitten.

By the gods, what would they ever do if they were confronted with a super powered needle alien?

She knew where her fear stemmed from: Her father slapping her because she disobeyed his orders on Namek and refused to go to the shuttle and leave the planet without him. She was a scared, albeit stubborn, little girl who didn't want her father to die on some alien world. From the moment that golden haired _monster _took over her fathers body, he became something he wasn't. Her father had never struck her in her life. He had barely raised his voice to her or her brother, preferring to leave all the discipline to her mother. Goku had been stone cold with her from the moment his hair turned golden and his eyes green.

Gohan, she presumed would be the same.

Gonyhe could only watch as his screaming ceased and his hair and eyes went through the transformation of her nightmare. Krillin was practically bouncing up and down in joy as Gohan's power assaulted all of their senses - not that it was that hard to miss in the first place.

"This is it Gonyhe! We've won, we've won! Wooohooooo!" Krillin cheered, forgoing all previous injures to grab her arms and swing her around in a happy dance.

Gonyhe was unresponsive, still frozen to the spot with fear as her eyes stayed locked on her brothers glowing form. She watched as Gohan and Vegeta faced off against each other in mid air. Vegeta was close to gaping at the child powerhouse whilst Gohan stared back with an unwavering stare.

Gohan broke the heated staring contest to look back at his sister who visibly flinched at the unexpected eye contact. Upon seeing the obvious flinch, Gohan's battle hardened, neutral expression softened a little. His eye brows lifted slightly and the corner of one mouth twitched upwards in the ghost of a smile giving Gonyhe a small bit of hope that her brother was still in there somewhere.

She smiled softly. "Yeah Krillin, we might just win it after all."

--

**[1]**Gohan and Gonyhe do still have their tails. I haven't written in that they have lost them, I've just not written in that they've still got them either ^^. My bad guys.

AN: I could have went on here, but I figured you guys deserved an update.


	49. Garlic Juniors Downfall

**Daughter Of A Hero**

Chapter Forty-Eight.

Garlic Juniors Downfall

* * *

"You call yourself … guardians?" Kami coughed, purple blood flying out from his mouth in a spray like action. "You're cowards, hiding behind this mirage that you are doing the planet a favour."

One of the figures in the sky shot a bright light at Kami, causing the Namek to scream out in pure agony.

"Look at yourselves!" Kami cried helplessly, pushing himself up from his former position which was on all fours on the ground. "No guardian should ever stoop this low to attack another who's intentions are pure."

"Oh Kami!" Came Mister Popo's cry as he attempted to race over to the aid of his friend - only to run smack into an invisible force field. "Stop it! You're killing him. All he wanted to do was help!"

"You lot are despicable!" Kami hissed, once again being reduced to crying out as he was struck.

The guardian of Earth didn't know the reason behind it, but suddenly, as quick as they appeared, the former guardians of the Planet Earth disappeared. Mister Popo fell forward, landing nose first on the ground as the force field he was being held behind - and leaning heavily against - disappeared. The plump little genie scrambled to his feet and was quick to appear at his friends side, calling on his magic carpet simultaneously.

"Come on Kami. Let's go." Mister Popo said softly, easing his friend onto the carpet them climbing on himself.

* * *

It took a whole five minutes for Vegeta to finally recover from his stupor at seeing a real live Super Saiyan up this close and personal. The last time he had saw this transformation on the same boy had been back on Utrop when his sister had just been murdered in cold blood. Of course Vegeta was no idiot, back then a schizophrenic had more mental stability than the little powerhouse and as such Vegeta had wisely chosen to steer clear of him. Not out of fear or any of the like, mainly because … well, he never had a real reason but he was not scared! The Prince of all Saiyans did not get _scared_.

"Are you ready boy? I want to see what it feels like to fight a true Super Saiyan!" Vegeta sneered, instinctively his body crouched down in mid-air, preparing to spring on the boy.

"Well you're gonna' be waiting a bit longer, Vegeta." Gohan said in a monotonous voice.

"I … uh, what?" Vegeta eventually managed to splutter out, his face flushing with anger.

"I'm not going to fight a petty fight with you, when Garlic Junior is down there threatening all of humanity."

"Why you little!" Vegeta threw his body across the distance, attempting to catch Gohan off guard by aiming for his jaw line.

Unfortunately, at the speed Vegeta was going at, Gohan could see him perfectly. At the last moment physically possible, he pivoted on the spot, angling his body so Vegeta flew straight past his stomach. Before the hot-headed prince knew what hit him, he had a pretty good idea who, the suffocating darkness closed around him, sending him into the world of unconsciousness.

Gohan brought his arm back to his side, watching emotionlessly as the now unconscious Saiyan plummeted to the lookout courtyard about fifty feet below. There was a loud bang as his compact body hit the tiles face first, making Gohan momentarily wince. That one was definitely going to hurt in the morning.

Good thing too, just because he didn't have the time to fight with Vegeta didn't mean he didn't want to see him punished for his actions against his family and friends.

All around the unconscious Saiyan, a crater spread out about ten feet each way and drilled almost through to the second floor of the lookout. There was a twitching of his foot, then nothing: Vegeta was out for the count.

"Sorry." Gohan whispered to the growth stunted man. "But I've not got time to deal with you right now."

Although everything in his body was screaming out at him to finish Vegeta off - no doubt the Saiyan in him being brought to the surface by the transformation - he fought it off to the back of his mind. He may have been half Saiyan, but he was also half human and had morals.

After only transforming twice into a Super Saiyan, Gohan already knew to expect the lust for blood and battle. It was mind blowing just how much of his brain seemed to be taken over by the bloodlust as it willed him to kill and maim. He had to get it under control, if not for his sake, for the full of planet Earth.

He looked down, locking eyes with Garlic Junior and saw a very familiar emotion in their depths : fear. Gohan knew that emotion well, it was an emotion that he had felt daily since he was four years old. Since Radditz had come to Earth, he had been the catalyst that set in motion everything up until this day. The two children had only had a six month period of rest after getting back from Utrop, when Vegeta was off the planet before they had to start worrying and fearing for the planets safety again. This time against a temperamental prince who had an unmatchable temper.

Gohan dropped from the sky unceremoniously, landing directly in front of his sister and Krillin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gonyhe flinch violently at the close contact and frowned slightly. She never flinched away from him before. Meanwhile, Krillin just looked awestruck. He looked like he was holding himself back from reaching out and touching Gohan's aura.

"I-…oh? … Gohan? … wow." He managed.

The behemoth that was Garlic Junior then proceeded to explode into peals of laughter, he bent over forwards, clutching his abdomen in laughter. Gohan's eyes narrowed in anger and he made a low growling type of sound in his throat, catching Garlic Juniors attention almost instantly.

"Do you think changing your hair and eye colour is going to help you win the battle boy?" He asked humorously.

"Yes I think it will." Gohan replied in a seriously tone.

Garlic Junior's mirth dried up instantly, he squinted at Gohan through half closed eyes, as if scoping him out. He then shrugged, more or less thinking that it was the boys funeral if he decided to take him on. "You will do well to remember that I am immortal."

"I don't care."

Gonyhe blinked at Gohan's bold statement. This was so unlike him. Infact, if the boy hadn't been standing in front of her eyes and they didn't have a mental rapport that she could strum to check, she would have instantly denied any relation to the glowing creature standing in a cocky way no more than ten feet away. He was standing so close that Gonyhe could feel the godly aura brush against her skin, giving her a tingly feel. However the feeling of danger far outweighed the tingly feeling. Just being in the same vicinity as a Super Saiyan made all of your senses stand on end.

"Why you insolent brat!" Garlic Junior barked, settling himself in an almost flawless fighting stance.

Gohan simply smirked, a sight that didn't seem to belong on his innocent face and crouched down. Gohan's keen eyes quickly sought out the flaws in his stance, the type of flaws that Piccolo would have his head for if he ever saw him make.

"Gohan! What the hell are you doing?" Gonyhe hissed. "Stop being so cocky and just finish him off."

"All in good time Gonyhe." Was Gohan's simple response before kicking off the ground at a speed that left a sonic boom behind, instantly bursting Gonyhe's ear drum.

"Arggg! Damn it!" She cursed, falling backwards to grip at her ear which was now trickling blood. Rubbing her outer ear gingerly, Gonyhe turned toward her fathers best friend, who was gaping at the attitude her brother had just displayed.

He opened his mouth to make a comment but it was drowned out by the sound equivalent of two boulders clashing together up in the sky. Very slowly, Gonyhe turned her gaze upwards until her eyes sought out the two figures locked in a battle of strength in the skies.

Gohan was very clearly not trying, but Garlic Junior was giving it all. His eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets and veins were petruding from his thick neck as well as his hairless head. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, it could have been considered fairly comical that a immortal powerhouse was being easily held at bay by a mere child.

Pivoting on the spot quickly, Gohan swung his leg upwards, allowing it to catch Garlic Junior on the chin and knock him flying backwards before the great behemoth even had time to register the loss of pressure on his forearm. Not bothering to disguise the sonic booms that he created as he pierced the sound barrier several times over.

Before Garlic Junior even fell ten feet, Gohan was upon him, raining his fists down on his overly large body. To the large beast, it felt like concrete was slamming into him repeatedly, not the tiny fists of a small child. One fist came to strike him on the forehead, causing his world to spin out of focus for a few moments until he managed to shake his head and get his dizziness under control.

In a move that would have been lethal if preformed on a mortal, Gohan drop kicked the Makyan, hitting him directly at the base of the skull which such power that his opponents full body jerked forward, almost beheading him. Flipping expertly in mid air to gain momentum, Gohan came down with two feet and landed straight on the demons stomach. Garlic's body jerked upwards, his arms and legs flailing as they almost wrapped themselves around Gohan's legs.

It was only a few moments until the effects of what Gohan had just did to Garlic Juniors body became apparent. Almost like he was being pulled by some invisible force, Garlic Junior began to plummet toward the lookout floor at speeds well over one hundred miles an hour. There was an eerie silence for a few moments until the ground around Garlic Junior literally imploded on itself as he went down three floors before coming to a bumpy stop.

Hesitantly, Gohan floated over to peer down the hole his opponent had just created in the legendary structure. Mr. Popo -and probably Kami for that matter- were going to be extremely peeved off when they caught sight of the state that their home was in.

The lookout was a sanctuary. Or at least it _was._ It was a place of perfect balance, peace and harmony, where the Kami of Earth could reside over his subjects, watching them and looking out for them without them knowing anything about them. Only those who could wield _ki _could even see the place, other than that they had to have a special invitation by Kami himself or be brought to the lookout by somebody who fell into the aforementioned categories. Now, the entire place was just decimated beyond recognition.

'Wow.' A sudden rush of light-headedness suddenly over came Gonyhe, causing her to stumble slightly on the spot.

She groped out blindly, grasping Krillin's _gi _to keep herself upright but found him also suffering from a bout of dizziness. The two members of Earth's special forces then collapsed in a rather undignified pile on the floor. Each one was clutching their foreheads and looking around in a bewildered state.

"Do you feel-?"

"Yip." Krillin cut his best friends daughter off. "Hey, look at the sky!"

"Hmm?" Gonyhe looked upwards and instead of the dreary and desolate black that had blanketed the Earth for the better part of a day, was a soft, orange hue indicating dawn had broken.

Extending their senses, the two of earths protectors were happy to discover that the source of their sudden spell of dizziness was nothing more than an effect of having all of the evil intentions on Earth driven away from its inhabitants. It was a bit of a daunting thought having everybody's _ki _signature change so abruptly, especially when their senses were on high alert from the ongoing battle and were sensing every living thing in the vicinity.

"Kami must have done whatever it was he did." Krillin observed, standing back up to full height and pulling Gonyhe up seconds later.

"Thank Kami."

"Literally." Krillin chuckled. "At least that hot-head Vegeta wont be so much of a powerhouse when he wakes up. Sure he'll be hopping mad but he can't summon the Makyo stars power because he's been cured, so that solves one problem. Now for the other one …"

Gonyhe nodded, looking toward the place where Garlic Junior had just been seen crashing into. A small frown pulled at the corner of her mouth as, after another few minutes, he still didn't make any attempts to pull himself out of the crater. There was no way he was unconscious, his blaring _ki _made sure of that. It was eerie, as if he were planning something.

Then, just as Gohan floated overhead of the crater, Garlic Junior burst out of it, sending debris scattering in all directions, including at Gohan. The little demi-saiyan merely ignited his aura, causing the stray debris to be incinerated in the heat of his aura.

The great behemoth was practically foaming at the mouth, his red eyes alight with unabashed fury. Of course the giant was thoroughly pissed off, he hadn't even seen the child move, only felt the crushing blows as they rained down relentlessly upon his body. How could a mere child have the power to bring him to his knees? It was not plausible.

That was when he realised something that brought his hopes of vengeance crashing around about him. There was no dark, malevolent feel in the air. Even the smell was different, it didn't reek of death and destruction. Instead, the serine smell of fresh air and grass floated up to his senses, making Garlic Junior want to vomit. The air was also lighter, not the dark, dreary overcast that had hung about for as long as the black water mist had been present on Earth. No, those clouds had cleared, leaving in place the bright burning ball of fire as it started to rise in the sky.

"NO!" Garlic Junior cried disbelievingly. This was something he would not accept. "Y-you! You little brat! How dare you? _HOW DARE YOU!_"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the crater." Gonyhe rolled her eyes.

"That's it!" Garlic Junior broke into mechanical laughter. "Let's see you try to defeat me now! That is, if you ever manage to get out of the dead zone!" Bahahaha!"

A large sweat drop rolled down the side of Gonyhe and Krillin's head upon witnessing their opponents mad scientist like behaviour.

"Ok, he's officially freaked his beans." Gonyhe said, deadpanned.

"I agree." Krillin murmured, barely holding in a laugh.

The great behemoth threw his arms wide, so his body went into a star shape of some sort. The energy in the air changed instantly to something more sinister, making Gohan, Gonyhe and Krillin immediately tense up as their fighters sense kicked in. Garlic Juniors form crackled with benevolent energy. The sky darkened simultaneously, making it seem as if the world was once again under the effects of the black water mist.

There was a disturbance in the sky which saw the clouds start to swirl around one central point for a few moments until a mass of colours appeared in the sky. Swirling like a vortex, it started small, only about the size of a coin, but as Junior steadily increased his power, the vortex grew to unfathomable heights. It was about the size of the full lookout itself!

The mass of colours in the vortex swirled and clashed mercilessly together making one sick if they were to look at it for too long. It was a few moments after the swirling mass of colours in the sky extended to its optimum when Gonyhe first started to feel the pull on her body, well rather she seen it first.

As there was a fair amount of loose rubble from the previous battles just laying around the decimated lookout at all places, it began to slowly lift into the air. For a moment it just stayed floating in the air, as if somebody had turned the gravity off in the lookout, but then with a jerk, all the rubble was sucked into the vortex as if it were one massive vacuum cleaner.

"What?" Cried Krillin as he attempted to dig his heels into the ground to stop himself being the vortex's next victim.

Upon sensing that this was no ordinary threat, Gohan dropped from the sky, making Gonyhe flinch a little at the close proximity she shared with the Super Saiyan. A golden shield erupted from Gohan's body to cover him, Gonyhe and Krillin, effectively stopping any chance that Krillin may be sucked into the vortex as he was the only one currently having any difficulty with its immense suction power.

"It's trying to suck us into the dead zone!" Gonyhe stated the obvious, watching hesitantly as Gohan's footing slipped for the briefest of moments.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked and for the first time Gonyhe noticed how deep his voice was since he transformed. It had to be a side effect to being a Super Saiyan, apart from humongous muscles and a power level to boot.

"I don't know!" Gonyhe cried, having to raise her voice above the winds.

"It'll never work! I'll just suck in the full lookout!" Garlic Junior cackled, noticeably boosting his power so that the vortex increased in strength, once again making Gohan slide forward slightly.

With a grunt of effort, Gohan's force field flickered a few times before bursting into a much deeper, brighter golden colour than it previously was. This held true for longer than before causing Garlic Junior to let loose an indignant shriek of rage and clench his muscles tightly to force out more power.

The winds picked up to ridiculous strengths and there was a loud bang as something connected with the crater. Gonyhe turned in time to see Vegeta's unconscious body hit off of the force field and began its journey up toward the large portal opened in the middle of the sky.

Cursing the Saiyan Prince for all he was worth, Gonyhe ignited her own aura and broke free of her brothers protective shield. The effect of the portal was almost instantaneous as she felt herself being sucked toward the hole in the sky. Figuring she needed more speed, she fuelled the very familiar Kaioken and rocketed toward the Saiyan Prince, grasping his boot and holding it firmly to stop him from getting too close to Garlic Junior.

The young girl threw her legs and arms wide in a star shape, still tightly holding the Saiyan's ankle in one hand. The suction power was so strong that it was like gravity, pulling her toward her impending doom. Fortunately, since Gonyhe had been on Utrop and had survived on the planets increased natural gravity, it wasn't as hard on her as it could have been.

With much effort, she managed to turn her body so she was now facing her brother, who was shooting her a panicked grimace and looked torn between keeping his shield up for the sake of Krillin and dropping the shield and coming to rescue her.

"You're mine girly!" Garlic Junior cackled, an insane look gleaming in his eyes.

"Not today ugly!" Gonyhe called through gritted teeth, summoning her energy to throw an energy blast at Garlic Junior.

The blast didn't do much, just stun him long enough for his control to momentarily slip on his portal, reducing the suction for the briefest of seconds. That was all Gonyhe needed as she tore toward her brother, Gohan dropping his shield for a miniscule moment to allow her to enter before throwing it back up again. Glaring heatedly at the unconscious man in her arms, she dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground, smirking slightly when she heard a groan of discomfort.

"Ok, what do we do? If he carries on like this he's gonna suck in the full of Planet Earth!" Gonyhe cried.

"The only one who can take him on is Gohan." Krillin pointed out, oblivious to Gonyhe's flinch of discomfort as her brothers transformation was touched on.

"I can't. If I go up to face him, I let down the shield and you guys get sucked into the dead zone!" Gohan argued, his face screwed up in concentration.

Gonyhe and Krillin exchanged a look then both nodded. "Gohan just do it, we'll hold on until you finish him. Don't sacrifice the full of Planet Earth for us!"

"No." Gohan argued stubbornly, forcing even more power into his shield as the full lookout started to shift toward the portal in the sky.

"Ohh … my head." Vegeta groaned, opening his eyes suddenly as he came to. The first thing he realised was that he was lying on his back, and was staring up at the sky which had a bright orange coloured star shining ominously in the distance. It was pretty close to Earth too, which made Vegeta frown.

"What in all of seven hells is that?" Vegeta demanded harshly, catching the attention of Gonyhe and Krillin who followed his line of sight to the star.

"The Makyo star." Gonyhe whispered, looking toward Krillin with a gleam in her eye. "Could it work?"

Krillin shrugged, quickly catching onto her idea. "Worth a shot. Go for it!"

"Gohan, what do you say?" Gonyhe asked, already summoning energy from deep inside her to fire at the star.

"Let's do it!" Gohan agreed, also concentrating on building up his power.

A luminescent glow began to form around the two children's bodies, the only full human of the bunch had to shield his eyes less they burned irritably. Sensing the build up of power, he too pulled at his own life energy, using it to form around himself in the shape of a shield.

"Masenko HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two cried in perfect unison, a yellow beam of light exploding from their small, but very powerful hands at the same moment to surge forth toward the foreign star in the sky.

A bead of sweat rolled down Krillin's forehead, the combined heat from both beams at such close proximity making him uncomfortable. He cast his gaze upwards just in time to see the two beams combine a few moments before they connected with the Makyo star. At the point of impact, tendrils of energy began to spread outwards until they covered the full of the star. Garlic Junior realised too late just what his young opponents were up to as a few seconds later, the planet imploded in on itself with a deafening _boooooooom!_

The shockwaves from the explosion where so great that even as they travelled back to the planet earth, they were still powerful enough to knock the legs out from under the Earth's protectors, sending them none too gently onto their derrière.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Came the enraged roar from above, partially subdued due to the outrageous winds and shockwaves.

The great behemoth turned in the sky to observe the epic damage caused by the demi-saiyans' attack. There was nothing left of his precious star except for a few dozen bits of space debris floating in Earth's atmosphere. He saw red, charging up his energy to deadly heights that would easily destroy the miserable little planet five times over, then suddenly his control slipped.

Painfully his body started to shrink, morph back into his smaller and less powerful form and Garlic Junior realised with a start that because he wasn't supported by the power of the Makyo star, he could not harbour the power needed for his transformation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shrieked, arms flailing wildly as he was caught in his own portals suction.

Down on the decimated lookout floor, on one of the few remaining spots that were not damaged, the four warriors crouched, still protected by the golden shield. There was a _poof _then two figures materialized out of nowhere, easily distinguishable by their green and black skin as Kami and Mister Popo, the inhabitants of the floating palace.

The two were not expecting such a welcome and as such began to be tugged in the direction of the black hole in the sky. Reacting with reflexes far beyond his years, Kami's arm snapped out to wrap around a pillar that was miraculously still standing and attached to the floor. The genie known as Mister Popo was quick to latch onto his masters legs to prevent being sucked into the dead zone.

"AHHH KAMI!"

"HOLD ON MISTER POPO!"

Mister Popo's response was lost on the wind.

Junior howled in frustration as he unsuccessfully tried to access his power. By now the suction power on his body was reaching epic proportions and as it stood, the Makyan didn't even have the power to shut over his self created portal. Closer and closer he was pulled to the ominous, swirling mass of colours in the sky and no matter how much he fought it, all it did was use up his energy.

"NOOOOO!" Once again wailed Garlic Junior as the portal finally claimed him.

His wail could be heard for a few more minutes as his form became smaller and smaller as the portal closed around him. The Makyan was thrown around in a circle and the last anybody ever saw of the alien was his feeble attempt at an energy blast to destabilize the great black hole, unfortunately for him this too was swallowed up.

The portal turned into an ellipse before blinking out of sight completely, taking with it the powerful suction and the danger.

As soon as the danger had passed, Kami let go of his hold on the pillar and him and his genie accomplice collapsed exhausted to the floor. As such, they were not equipped to handle life or death battles like the warriors of earth had to do on frequent occasions.

Gohan's lifesaving shield dropped a mere moment later, the young boy not looking even winded in the slightest. Awed, Gonyhe wondered what the legendary transformations limitations were, if it had any at all that was. Shuddering, Gonyhe took a step back, falling over the Saiyan Prince in the process.

She was rewarded a low snarl for her efforts.

"Is it over?" Krillin dared to ask.

"Use your damned sensing ability cue ball, do you sense froggy anywhere?" Vegeta barked, standing up hastily and shoving Gonyhe off him rather roughly.

"Just because we can't sense him doesn't mean he is gone." Krillin countered.

Gonyhe scowled at the Saiyan Princes' back. "Yeah, need we remind you of Frieza on Namek?"

Vegeta visibly tensed at the mention of his former bosses name whilst the monk shivered from unwanted memories. The flame haired man was quick to put distance between himself and Krillin, Gohan and Gonyhe, standing around ten foot away from them as he looked over the destroyed lookout. Although he was attempting to not show any physical weaknesses - no doubt as a result of his brutal upbringing - for an experienced warrior it was easy to see he was injured. As if the drying blood didn't give it away, he was leaning slightly to the right side, attempting to keep as much weight off his left foot whilst at the same time hoping to remain inconspicuous about it.

"He's gone. Sucked into the dead zone by his own portal. How foolish." Kami spoke up, coming over to greet the earthling warriors with Mister Popo hot on his heels.

"Who are you anyways green bean?" Vegeta asked rather rudely, ignoring the heated looks sent his way at his blatant disrespect for Earth's guardian.

"I am Kami, guardian of Earth. The ground on which you stand is my home." Kami answered emotionlessly.

Vegeta snorted. "Nice place you got here."

Kami offered a tight lipped smile at the mercenary, turning toward his Earthling friends. "Congratulations warriors, once again I offer you my many thanks as the Earth can once again return to peace. Also, the Namek dragon balls are only three weeks away from being fully recharged."

"Wait a minute, that means." Krillin shared a sidelong glance with his two companions.

"Daddy can come home!" Gonyhe cried, punching the air jovially.

Gohan grinned, his turquoise eyes actually showing a human emotion other than anger.

"Uh Gohan? Could you power down, your kinda' giving me a migraine." Gonyhe asked awkwardly, ignoring the incredulous look Krillin sent her way which clearly read - yeah _that's _totally the reason you want him to power down.

"Oh." Gohan murmured, as if only now realising he was still powered up. He looked down at his feet, seeing a over a hundred twinkling shards of glass. He caught his reflection in one and stared unblinking at it, hardly believing that the boy staring back at him was him.

Now Gohan realised that he looked more alien than he ever did, and that was saying something considering he had an extra appendage sticking out of his backside. The transformation gave him a more aged look, making his muscles more defined and giving him at least another two or three inches in height so that he was now over a head taller than his slightly younger sister.

The young boy took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, thinking of every calming thing he possibly could - the smell of freshly cut grass, his mothers laugh, his fathers childish demeanour, his sister and her practical jokes, the feel of the sun on his face, happiness … happiness … happiness.

Gohan could feel the exact moment the power left him, but this time he knew that the next time the power was needed, he would be able to access it. He felt his body morph back into it's natural shape, his frame shrinking along with his muscles and his hair flopping downwards.

When he opened his eyes again, boy staring back at him was someone he recognized. He let out a breath of relief and was soon tackled to the ground by his sister, who was clinging on for all she was worth.

"Wait a minute, what about Piccolo?" Krillin suddenly asked, not really wanting to spoil the brother, sister moment.

"Well he's not dead." Kami said off-handily. "I'm still here."

Krillin managed a weak smile, turning to his best friends two children who had now separated and where making their way to the edge of the lookout. Apparently, when Gohan was reverting back to his normal form, Vegeta had taken off, his whereabouts unknown as he was hiding his power level.

With a respective nod to Kami, the bald earthling took off after the two youngsters, mindful of his own injuries. He could hear the tale end of their conversation and couldn't help but chuckle slightly at their antics.

" ….. gonna be peeing blood until the senzu beans are ready."

* * *

"Thank you once again for your hospitality Ms. Briefs, we do not know how we'll ever repay you." Moori, the village elder said sincerely.

Bulma waved it off. "Oh shh, you've let us use your dragon balls, that is thanks enough. Now go on, summon the dragon so we can have Goku back and you guys can have a new home."

The Namek nodded enthusiastically, taking a step toward the seven, large spheres on the ground which were glowing ominously. The gathered Z-fighters held their breath as Moori closed his eyes and chanted a few words.

The sky darkened as a bright yellow light burst out from the dragon balls, twisting and turning as it shot straight up into the air. There was a flash of irritating light in which all gathered averted their eyes from and then the great Dragon of Namek floated ominously in all of his glory. This time though, he didn't have a confused expression on his face like the last time when he had been summoned on planet Earth.

"**Greetings. You have awoken me from my slumber. I will grant any three wishes that are within my power. State your wish now."**

Gonyhe gulped, she never could get used to the dragons that came out of the dragon balls. Also, Porunga was way more intimidating than Shenron. Behind her, Chichi gave an indigent squeak of surprise, barely audible above her heavy breathing. Apparently, Chichi felt the same way about dragon balls and dragons.

"What is your wish young one?" Moori asked Gohan kindly.

"Can you wish my daddy back but you'll have to wish him to the check-in station then to Earth because if you wish him back in deep space he'll die again." Gohan asked enthusiastically, eyes shining with excitement.

Moori nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He tuned back to the dragon, raised his arms and started to speak in a language that to Piccolo's horror, he found he could understand. For the hundredth time since Namek, he cursed Nail to HFIL and back.

The dragon's chest rumbled as he let out a low roar of what Gonyhe could only assume was concentration. His eyes glowed the red colour associated with the mystical wish granting, but that's where everything stopped. The dragon seemed to hiss slightly as he dipped his head so it was below the clouds.

"The one called Son Goku cannot be wished to the otherworld check-in station." Porunga rumbled as a collective gasp went up from all gathered.

Instantly, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin began firing questions at the large reptile and even the usually silent Vegeta demanded an answer to why his rival could not be returned to the land of the living.

The dragon cleared his throat, casting all into silence. "The Saiyan known as Son Goku cannot be transported to the otherworld check-in station as doing so would kill him, and it is beyond my power to kill a sentient being."

"What a minute …" Krillin trailed off as his mind quickly pieced together what the dragon had just told him. "That means …"

"Kakarot is alive?" Vegeta barked, striding forward and knocking a few Nameks out of his path in the process.

"**The one known as Son Goku is still alive. Please state your wish so I can return to my slumber."**

"Impatient thing, isn't he?" Chichi asked idly, her face now a picture of pure happiness. After all, if one hears that the husband she had previously thought dead was in fact alive, one would be in a jolly mood.

"Wish Kakarot back to the planet." Vegeta snapped, attempting to grasp Moori by the collar only to find half a dozen Nameks blocking his path, one of them being Piccolo.

"You have no business with him Saiyan." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Vegeta curled his upper lip but stepped back anyway, retreating back into the shadows where he leaned against the Capsule Corporation wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his muscular chest, it was Vegeta's typical stance.

Moori looked to his Earthling friends for reassurance and once they nodded their approval he recited the wish in Namekian to the great dragon, of course this was all done over Bulma and Vegeta's argument which was steadily increasing in volume.

" … you egotistic, self centred jerk! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"It doesn't revolve around you either servant woman and please cease your insistent screeching. Even the Ryto's of Planet Rytan aren't as loud as you!"

"Servant woman? you prick! Do I look like I'm wearing rags to you buster?"

"No."

"I … err what?"

"You are hardly dressed decently at all. You would look more at home in a harem."

"WHAT?" Yamcha intercepted Bulma as she attempted to fly through the air at the guffawing Saiyan and ring his neck.

With much difficulty, the scar-faced human managed to drag his girlfriend away from the deadly mercenary and into the safety provided by the group of Earthling warriors, who all sported bewildered looks as Bulma cursed Vegeta out. Who knew such a feminine looking girl could swear like a sailor.

"**The one known as Son Goku does not want to be wished back at this moment in time. He says he will return in his own time." **

The crowd was instantly silenced, no one dared utter a single sound as they didn't want to believe that this man, Son Goku, their _hero _didn't wish to return to them at this moment in time - did he have a good reason for it?

"No Goku!" Chichi cried, her voice turning weak at the end as she swayed on the spot. The news that her husband was _choosing _not to return to her too much for her delicate mind to handle. She was soon in the comforting land of unconsciousness, her children quickly crowding around her to check her condition.

"Gohan, did you remember the smelling salts?" Gonyhe asked in a normal tone, this sort of thing happened quite regularly when Chichi received a shock.

"Maybe it's best to leave her unconscious just now Gonyhe, we'll wake her up later. Here, give her here, I'll go lay her in the house." Gohan offered, holding out his arms as his sister gently placed their mother into them.

It was indeed an odd sight to behold, a young girl hoisting her mother into her brothers arms and him taking off to find her a suitable resting spot, but then again, they weren't exactly what you'd call 'normal'. Normal was overrated anyway.

It was at this point that Gonyhe noted that everybody was talking amongst themselves in small grounds, no doubt discussing her fathers outright abandonment of them. A small part of Gonyhe began to loathe her father for his actions. Did he even know that they had to fend off Planet Earth without him whilst he was off gallivanting around the universe? Sure, it would have been alright if he was dead, that would be a legitimate excuse, but now?

Gonyhe gnashed her teeth together, an action which did not go unnoticed by Piccolo, who shot her a worried look.

"He … he's still alive?" Gonyhe stuttered, a white hot fire of rage burning up inside her. Unbeknownst to her, the girls power was steadily rising, picking up a fairly strong wind.

"_GONYHE POWER DOWN THERE ARE NON-COMBATANTS AROUND!" _

Piccolo's sharp voice cut through Gonyhe's haze of anger, and terrifyingly similar to her brothers power outbursts, her sudden energy increase disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving behind a seriously messed up back garden and an even more concerned mentor. One thing that was always drilled into Gonyhe, surprisingly even by the former Demon King Piccolo was that it was in no way honourable to harm a non-combatant. It was the most degrading thing one could do, especially when the non-fighter could do nothing to protect their self.

It was part of a warriors code that Goku lived by, also in that warriors code was the idea of a fair fight and to never attack from behind. Basically it was all about honour, mercy and loyalty.

Gonyhe started to breathe in and out, trying to get her heart rate under her control, but it proved quite a feat when she was still furious. Turning on her heel she blasted off into the air, sending a gust of wind across the backyard of capsule corp. It was only moments later that Piccolo went off in pursuit of his young student, no doubt with idea's to help her calm down.

The remaining Z-warriors merely blinked as the duo took off, by now used to Piccolo's rashness. Gohan almost tore the house a new door as he appeared via a window a few seconds later, looking around wildly with a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth.

"Who's attacking? Why'd Gonyhe power up?" He asked in one breath, coming precariously close to choking on his food. If it was not for Krillin thumping him rather roughly on the back that is.

"Where did you get …?" Yamcha questioned, his eyes following the chicken leg hungrily.

"Kitchen." Gohan replied simply, Yamcha taking off as soon as the words left his mouth. Well, Gohan couldn't blame him, Mrs. Briefs chicken was really good and she only made it on special occasions. Of course, the special occasion would have been Goku being restored to life, but now that he was _choosing _not to return to Earth - well that was a different story.

"What happened out here?" Gohan questioned, his eyes sweeping over the vast garden of Capsule Corp. which now came complete with upturned trees and mini craters.

"Gonyhe blew a gasket." Krillin shrugged.

"Oh."

Suddenly, from the back of the compound there was a loud whirring of engines which obviously indicated something was taking off. The cloud of white smoke rose up into the air and the very ground below their feet began to shake wildly, reminding the Z-warriors who fought on Namek of the ground shaking when Frieza went through his metamorphosis.

A sound like fingernails scraping off a blackboard, echoed throughout the compound making those with sensitive hearing clutch their ears in pain. It took a whole two seconds for Bulma to realise just what was happening and _who _was stealing her ship.

"That jerk!" She screeched, looking up into the sky just in time to see a large dome shaped ship, clearly marked with the words _capsule corp. _take off into the sky. "He took the ship!"

Once again, Vegeta had left Earth - his whereabouts unknown.

Moori, who looked even greener than usual as he stared at Bulma's furious visage, cleared his throat loudly, catching everybody's attention. He gestured toward the dragon who was harbouring a dangerously impatient look and then shrugged. "What wish will I make now?"

Yamcha chuckled nervously, handing Bulma by the forearms to Tien who looked rather annoyed at being dubbed the babysitter. "I think you should just wish a new planet and wish yourself home."

"Thank you earthlings, but first I do have an idea for a wish that will benefit your planet." Moori smiled secretively, turning toward the dragon and chanting in Namekian. Since Piccolo was off somewhere attempting to calm down the force of nature known as Gonyhe, they had no idea what Moori had wished for.

However, the wish seemed to work as the dragons eyes glowed that familiar red associated with the wishes and then his full form shook.

"**It is done. Name your second wish."**

Once again Moori started to speak again in the foreign Namekian language. The earthlings shared a sidelong look, wondering just what Moori was saying. The same process repeated itself with the dragons eyes glowing and then going on to confirm the wish.

"Before we go, I must thank you for all your hospitality. We will be forever indebted to Planet Earth and consider it a gift from us Namekians that your moon as been restored."

Chiaotzu's face paled a few shades, if that was possible. "But Gohan and Gonyhe still have their tails, if …."

The small emperor trailed off and shivered, Tien joining him as he remembered all too fondly the Oozuro transformation.

"No need to fret. The wish was made so that the lunar waves, the green spectrum radiation which is needed to trigger the transformation will no longer be a problem. The wish made it so the radiation isn't as strong and doesn't have the power to cause the transformation. However, the Saiyans will be more energetic than usual." Moori explained.

"Oh great just what we need, two insanely powerful hyped up kids." Krillin mumbled.

Moori chuckled. "Farewell, be safe."

After speaking in their language, the Namekian elder then switched to his native language and there was no guesses to what he was wishing as every Namek in the vicinity raised their hands to wave in a slow farewell which the earthlings returned.

One by one, the Nameks began to fade out of existence as the wish transported them to their planet across space, where was anyone's guess. Moori was the last to disappear, waving a hand, he smiled cheerily at the gathered warriors before he too disappeared. Then something odd happened, like the Nameks before him, Porunga began to flicker slightly.

Just before the dragon balls turned to stone, they flickered completely out of existence, the great dragon Porunga following them. It would seem like once again, the dragon balls had followed their creator to their home planet.

Mrs. Briefs burst into tears and Mr. Briefs had to lead his wife into the house to console her.

"Well that was eventful." Tien offered weakly.

"EVENTFUL? _EVENTFUL? _My full gardens been trashed because of a seven year olds tantrum! I've got a full house to clean up because a truck load of Nameks have been crashing here for months, my ships just been jacked by some troll doll and how exactly am I supposed to explain to the neighbours why there was a _freaking dragon _on the front lawn?" Bulma shrieked, breaking free of Tien's hold and turning on him with bared teeth.

" …. um? I need to get back to Launch! Come on Chiaotzu ."

"Right."

Faster than you could say 'Namek' the two companions where already up in the air, speeding toward their mountain retreat. Pretty soon they were two glowing dots in the sky and Bulma was once again screaming curses at the air.

"Somebody's ticked off." Krillin joked, completely missing the warning look sent his way by Yamcha.

"Krillin ... Buddy .. Not a very good, oh boy." Yamcha gulped as Bulma rounded on them, the flames of hell literally flashing in her eyes.

"Oh boy."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait between updates, but I've been doing my exams and haven't had the time to write.

Thanks to all of my loyal readers who sticked with me when I was busy with exams and didn't have much time to write. I can happily say that time has passed ^^, it's summer now so expect a lot of updates, because I kept you guys waiting for so long, I've went ahead and started the next chapter - which is actually around 3/4 finished - expect that up in the next few days and hopefully you can all forgive me for dropping off the radar in the past few months.

Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews which are encouraging me to write and keep the story alive, they make my day. But I would also like to point out to one of my readers who mentioned about hating Piccolo helping Goku's daughter through everything and acting like a father to her? I'm sorry, but the story is far from finished and Piccolo hasn't helped Gonyhe out much apart from what he would usually do with Gohan. If you have a problem I'd be happy to solve it.


	50. The Past Comes Back To Bite

Chapter Fifty.

The Past Comes Back To Bite.

* * *

After the incident involving Goku requesting not to be relocated back to Planet Earth by the Namekians dragon balls, things quietened down with the Earth's Special Forces and their families. When Piccolo had eventually caught up to Gonyhe that faithful day, the two had sparred for twenty hours straight and had carved numerous craters and taken out a good chunk of forest in the northern hemisphere of the planet in the process.

It had been a very successful spar, as one could go as far to describe, as Gonyhe had gotten all her anger out and after collapsing from exhaustion had been in an almost comatose state for the best part of two days afterward.

Of course things in the Son household weren't completely back to normal. There was still a place at the table which, although wouldn't be filled, Chichi set dutifully every night in hopes that it would bring her wayward husband home. Nobody dare mentioned the Saiyan warrior though. His name was taboo in the household and although the young girl was still incredibly angry at her father for not returning to them, she did miss him.

From that day, Chichi had banned any contact between Gohan, Gonyhe and the rest of the Earth's special forces with relation to anything involving martial arts. As such, the only time the children could find to go train with their green-skinned mentor was at dusk when their mother went to bed. They would train until dawn and would then sneak back into their beds for some much needed sleep until their mother came to rouse them a few hours later.

Chichi, remarkably, was none the wiser and was very adamant that her children keep up their studies. Of course this meant high school level work for Gohan and lessons in how to be a proper lady for Gonyhe - the latter absolutely despised her mothers constant lessons on elegance, eloquence, hospitality and obedience. Although Chichi was thrilled that Gonyhe's hair had grown out enough so that it reached down to the middle of her back.

The Son Matrons attempts to make her rather boyish daughter more feminine were becoming increasingly strained as it became apparent that Gonyhe didn't like being forced to wear dresses every day and do very feminine chores like housework. Of course, after a few attempts at cooking, Chichi had deducted that her poor daughter had unfortunately inherited her father's lack of culinary skills and as such, hoped that her future son-in-law was a chef of some sort, otherwise they would starve or at least suffer a very lethal case of food poisoning.

It was no secret that Chichi was pushing her daughter to accept the throne from her grandfather after he passed.

Much to Gonyhe's chagrin, her mother had thrown out every pair of pants she owned and that included her _gi. _Gonyhe had to go grovelling to her master for a new one and explain to him just why she turned up to training in a frilly dress.

In those few months, the full moon had indeed came out and it had been a tense time for the Earth's warriors who had all gathered around Gonyhe and Gohan in case the worst did happen and they transformed into blood thirsty beasts. Once the full moon had properly risen and it's effects only amounted to the equivalent of a pair of demi-Saiyans on a sugar rush, the warriors had let out a sigh of relief and returned to their own abodes.

Although Piccolo did have a much harder time than normal that night when dealing with the young children.

It was mid morning and a pretty slow day up in Mount Paouz when Gohan first caught onto the sense that something was wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the calculations on his page seemed to swim in and out of focus more than normal.

A growing sense of dread was building in the pit of his stomach and for once it wasn't worry over Vegeta - who had arrived back on Planet Earth the week prior - or whatever his next move would be.

" … _there is no way on Kami's Earth that I'm going to a tea-party with a snotty little girl!"_

"_How dare you be so disrespectful! Lady Gamu is the daughter of a Count and Countess in your grandfathers kingdom. It would do you well to make connections and learn how to act like a lady!"_

"_I don't want to be a lady, I don't want to go play with dolls, I'd rather go kick someone's butt!"_

"_That is no way for a young girl to be acting. OH WHERE DID I GO-"_

Gohan rolled his eyes, tuning out from the argument that his mother and sister were having. It was a daily occurrence in the Son household - the arguments between his mother and sister. Unfortunately, her sister had inherited her mothers stubbornness and temper and was not one to be bossed around, especially when it was something she was not prepared to do.

Hesitantly, the young boy pushed his calculus aside and stretched out his senses. First he swept over his home and the area of Mount Paouz. Apart from his mother and sisters elevated _ki's _and the odd hiker or two, there was nothing of out the ordinary. Next he stretched his senses over the full continent and after finding nothing extremely worrying he finally stretched to the full globe and Earth's atmosphere.

The young boy jumped back in shock, tumbling off his chair in the process as his senses brushed across something he had hoped never to sense again in his life. A chill spread throughout his entire body, numbing him from head to foot. From downstairs, the arguing ceased for a moment, if only for a door to be slammed shut and moments later, his sisters feet appeared in his line of vision.

"Hey Gohan - you ok?" Gonyhe asked, hoisting her brother up to his feet by his arm. However, the young boy was staring unblinking into nothing.

"Can't you sense it, sense _him_?" Gohan whispered.

Gonyhe frowned, quickly casting out her senses. She had been too wrapped up in the heated argument with her mother to sense for potential threats and as such hadn't sensed whatever it was that had gotten her brother so spooked. She hadn't seen him this bad since:

"Frieza?" Gonyhe gasped, blinking repeatedly.

The sharp ringing of the phone in the hallway caused Gohan to break out of his stupor and rush to answer. He mumbled a few responses into it before hanging up and heading back into the bedroom which the two shared. The slightly older Son stared down at his sister who was perched on her bed in a state of shock.

"It is. That was Krillin, everyone's sensed him. He'll meet us halfway to the landing point." Gohan said in a voice that Gonyhe could so easily associate as the voice he used when it was a serious situation.

"But that's not possible! Dad killed him on Namek. Nobody's used our dragon balls and the Namekians made it so nobody could find their planet unless they had a good, pure heart and I highly doubt anybody wanting to bring back Frieza would have a pure heart."

"Pure evil maybe. I don't know Gonyhe, but there's somebody else with him, somebody just as strong, if not more. This can't be good Gonyhe, we need dad!"

"But you're a … you can transform." Gonyhe amended.

"Yeah and I can take Frieza but I couldn't take on both of them at the same time and none of you guys would be able to finish him off."

Gonyhe bit her lip and nodded, heading to her wardrobe and moving a secret panel at the back to reveal her purple _gi. _After her mother had thrown out all of her clothes apart from dresses and kimono's, the young girl had to go to extreme measures to keep at least one suitable fighting uniform.

"Mum's gonna go off her head, you do know that right?" Gonyhe said cheerily, her voice slightly muffled by the top she was pulling over her head.

"Yip." Gohan answered as he shimmied into his own _gi _and opened the window silently.

"Should be pretty amusing."

Gohan almost face vaulted, but caught himself at the last minute as he stared at his sister incredulously. Did she just set out to find new ways to irritate their neurotic mother. Muttering a string of intellectual words under his breath, Gohan held open the window for his sister and shut it softly behind him.

The two nodded wordlessly to each other before floating a bit away from their house and powering up their aura's and then launching into speeds so fast that the untrained eye had no hope of ever following. A dark thought lingered on each of their minds, though it remained unspoken.

Would this be the last time they would see their mother?

Although Gonyhe didn't get on relatively well with her mother, one thing she didn't want was her last words to her mother being so spiteful . If she was going to die she wanted her mother to know that she did love her and her tendency to be eccentric

"You ok Nyhe?" Came Gohan's question.

"Yeah, let's kick it up a notch. Frieza's almost here."

With nothing more than a grunt of effort, the two children powered up even further, leaving a sonic boom in their wakes as they tore through the skies. Back on Mount Paouz, one Son Chichi would later venture upstairs to find her house completely empty, and her children missing.

* * *

"Hey look there's Krillin!" Gohan shouted, his voice stole away slightly by the wind. From mid air about half a mile away, Krillin waved and smiled softly at the incoming children, but as they got closer it became apparent to both Son children that the smile didn't meet their father's oldest friends eyes.

"Come on guys, they're just up ahead." Krillin said, turning on his feel and blasting off toward the north, Gohan and Gonyhe hot on his heels.

As the trio flew over planet Earth, the youngest - and only girl of the full group - couldn't help but wonder just what was going through her slightly older brothers head. His face was a blank mask, no emotions were readable to give away his present mind state and when Gonyhe attempted to tap into the mental rapport that they shared, she found herself meeting a brick wall.

The young girl sighed internally. Gohan's mind had been locked to her since the battle with Garlic Junior, when he finally learned how to transform at will. Gonyhe knew her brother was doing it on purpose and it was probably a warped way to protect her - Gohan's motives were always something to do with her safety. The demi-Saiyan suspected that her brother had been taking secret mental training sessions with Piccolo to improve his mental shields.

It was a well known fact that although Gohan was clearly the winner in the brute strength category, Gonyhe excelled in all things to do with her mind, such as telekinesis, mental rapports, shields and attacks. Of course this was only when she could actually concentrate. When Gonyhe actually focussed on something with her mind she was positively deadly, much to the chagrin of Gohan who had to practically burn brain cells just to be able to throw up a basic safeguard for his mind.

Which was why although Gonyhe could probably break through her brothers shields if she really desired it, she figured that if he had gone to such measures to keep whatever it was that he was keeping from her, she would let him get on with it and hope he'd tell her in his own time.

"Look down there. There's Tien, Chaioutzui, Yamcha and _Bulma? _What is she doing here, is Yamcha mad?" Krillin squeaked, altering his flight course to he came in for a soft landing in the middle of a mountain valley.

Two gentle taps beside the little monk seconds later indicated Gohan and Gonyhe had landed to his left and right hand side.

"Why is Bulma he-…"

"Be quiet! I'd rather Frieza's scouter's didn't pick us up because of your incessant jabbering!" Vegeta hissed at Krillin who quietened instantly.

Upon chastising the monk, with the stealth of a jungle cat, Vegeta scaled the rock face to find a suitable vantage spot. His vantage spot was a noticeable distance away from the rest of the group. However, as he was a bit away from the group, it was fairly easy to see the Saiyan Princes attire. Gonyhe couldn't help the laugh that tumbled from her mouth at the sight of him.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" She guffawed. "_Bad man? _Really Vegeta? _Pink? _Oh where's the camera when you need it, please tell me somebody has a camera?"

Vegeta's face flushed a deep crimson as the rest of the earthlings joined in with Gonyhe's giggles. He turned his back completely on his alliances and stared into the sky, muttering alien curses under his breath.

"Gonyhe. Now is not the time." A rough voice cut in sharply causing a certain monk to let out a squeak of surprise and leap backwards from the seven foot Namek that was dropping from the sky.

Although the humans and the spawn of the demon king had long since forged an alliance, the monk was a little edgy around him. It was only natural though, since Krillin had been killed for the first time by one of his siblings.

Gonyhe quietened instantly, "Sorry sir."

Piccolo nodded, accepting the apology. "The Saiyan is correct, we can only assume that Frieza will have high technology on his ship that will be able to track us, lower your energies to the level of a weak human and we will have the element of surprise."

Those in control of their energies quickly dropped the level it was currently sitting at to the level of a simple human.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he heard Vegeta's scathing comment. "Oh sure, do it when the Namek suggests it."

"Saiyan, who is it Frieza is with?" Piccolo asked.

"Probably Cold." Vegeta answered, his eyes scrunching up in concentration as he started to seek out the energy levels. However, as he was new to the sensing ability, he was not as good as it as Piccolo was.

The aforementioned Nameks eyes widened in surprise. "He's here!"

No more than a few seconds later, a large, circular and very familiar ship broke cover of the cloud bank to slowly descend to the ground. The effects of his rotary kicked up a dust storm in the earthling fighters eyes, however they merely shielded their sensitive eyes with their forearms. The ones that were not present on Namek were struck dumb by the sheer intensity and malignancy of Frieza's power. It was mind numbing to say the least.

The Z-fighters were rooted to the spot, merely watching with open mouths as the spaceship soared over their head, - precariously close to beheading Vegeta at one point - and landed just beyond the mountain ridge behind them, shielding the alien cruiser from view by the mountains cavernous walls.

"N-no way! His power ... It's huge!" Yamcha stammered.

".. incredible!" Tien murmured in agreement as Chaioutzui squeaked in fright.

Bulma and Pu'ar embraced quickly, Bulma sinking to her knees and dragging the floating blue cat with her as they sobbed quietly. The bluette was beginning to wish she had never followed Yamcha and Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince let loose a growl. "Now there is no room for mistakes. We've all got to keep our focus. Keep your power levels suppressed, or else Frieza will pick us up on his scouters."

Piccolo moved between the two Son children and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Ready?"

"Mhmmm." Gohan nodded.

"Ready." Gonyhe agreed.

"This is crazy! I've never felt anything close to the amount of power I'm sensing right now." Yamcha argued, his voice wobbling slightly.

Gonyhe chewed the bottom of her lip, a nervous habit she had acquired over the years and looked straight at one of her father's oldest friends. "Yamcha, this is only the tip of the iceberg but we've got Gohan, he can transform."

"But what good does the transformation do? Your dad could transform and look, Frieza's still alive and kicking." Tien argued. "Besides, there's two high power levels. Both of them are completely out of our league."

"All we gotta do is distract one long enough for Gohan to take care of the other. Divide and conquer." Gonyhe offered.

"No, all we gotta' do is stay alive long enough." Chaioutzui pointed out.

"Stay alive, distract? Same difference, either way we can still do it. We have to!"

"Where's Goku when you need him? The only ones who have a hope in hell are Gonyhe, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta." Krillin said defeated.

Gonyhe growled, having to fight extremely hard to keep her temper - and power level - in check. "Listen to yourself! Sure my dad's strong but he's not all we've got! We don't train hard just to let my dad come in and save the day. We managed to defeat Garlic Junior and he was _immortal! _Why can't we do the same today?"

Piccolo nodded approvingly at Gonyhe, agreeing silently with her words and praising her for managing to keep her rather explosive temper in checks.

"For once I find myself agreeing with the brat. The Prince of All Saiyans does not rely on a third class imbecile, he relies only on himself - like a true Saiyan should. Now for the last time, _keep your trap shut!_" Vegeta growled dangerously.

"You're honestly still not expecting us to go up against Frieza are you? We'll all get wiped out. Frieza's a monster and attacking him is suicide!" Yamcha protested.

"But we have no other choice Yamcha. Unless we take a stand, right here, right now. You may as well kiss the whole planet goodbye." Piccolo countered.

Yamcha seemed to process the Nameks words and lowered his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. His full body was trembling with fear as his senses took in the full berth of Frieza's power - or at least the power that Frieza was allowing him to sense.

"He's right you know." Vegeta mused. "You really have no choice. So let's say you put an end to all this pathetic whimpering and find Frieza, before he finds us."

* * *

"So this is the planet Earth? How very … quant." Frieza said snidely as soon as the blue transportation bubble that was around himself and his father had dissipated.

There was around a dozen or so troops all lined up in perfect synchronization in front of the two ice-jinns. There wasn't two from the same race and all were shaking slightly. It was highly probable that all of Frieza's soldiers were not there out of loyalty to the Cold monarchy.

However, even though Frieza's power level was undoubtedly higher than what it was on Namek. It would seem that Frieza had underwent a number of changes on his body which made him look less organic and more machine. Over three quarters of his body was made up of machine parts, the likes of which included the entire bottom half of his body and left hand side of his body, including his head. This only served to make the tyrant look even more evil than he already was.

"Not that I question your motives son, nor do I wish to ruin your fun but I still don't see why we can't just blow up this planet from space." The large man at the monsters side said in a bored tone. "I still wish to destroy three more planets and visit your brother."

The alien at the tyrants side was indeed a large man. So large in fact was he, that Frieza only came up to the aliens waist at best. There was no denying the parentage of Frieza when standing that close to his father, the two were identical, especially around the mouth and eyes. The two features which Frieza had so obviously taken from his behemoth father. The Cold sire looked to be in his second form, especially with the large horns sticking out of the top of his armour on his head, which formed a sort of helmet, blending in perfectly with the purple tone of his skin. Rippling muscles stood out impressively on his biceps and even from underneath the black and brown armour he wore, it was plain to all that could see him that this man did not run his empire by sitting on his throne alone. From behind him, a purple and red cape billowed gloriously.

This was King Cold, ruler of the Cold empire and he took no prisoners.

"You can be absolutely naughty father. It's impressive, and here I always wondered where I picked up my knack for it."

"I take great pride in the fact that I have taught you all the necessary skills of life. Use them well."

"Indeed I will, for it just so happens that I have also learned from you the fine art of revenge. Allow me to demonstrate by vaporizing all of the Saiyan's friends, one by one." Frieza laughed maniacally. "Foot soldiers, line up!"

* * *

"Man I wish I'd cut my hair." Gonyhe grumbled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

This only served to last a total of two seconds as a wind once again whipped past her face, obscuring her view because of her pesky hair that her mother insisted she keep as long as possible so as to look more feminine.

"Shhhhh!" A chorus of voices rang out, her brother nudging her forcefully in the side.

"There's twelve foot soldiers, plus Frieza and Cold." Pointed out Vegeta, ever the strategist. "The mountain range surrounds the landing sight of the ship, giving us the advantage of coverage. Frieza will send his soldiers out to scout first."

Vegeta picked up a stick and drew a circle in the dirt, marking a large 'X' in the middle. "This is Frieza's ship." He drew a line on the circumference of the circle. "And this is us here. We all need to split up at seven different points and position ourselves strategically. When Frieza sends his foot soldiers out, we shoot them down or at the very least shoot off their scouters."

"That's not your usual strategy Saiyan." Tien mocked.

"Of course not." Vegeta seethed. "But we're not dealing with a typical purge you imbecile and Cold's ship has a safeguard, unlike Frieza's. When threatened, Cold only has to give the command and the full ship goes up, taking the planet with it."

"But that would kill Cold and Frieza!" Bulma pointed out.

"You stupid wench! Do you honestly think something as miniscule as a planet's explosion would be enough to take out the likes of Cold and Frieza?"

"I guess not ..." Bulma trailed off.

"Once we take out the foot soldiers, we then disable the scouters Cold and Frieza wear then take out the ship. After that, we fight." Vegeta finished, looking around the group and making eye contact.

"Frieza's the main threat, so Gohan, you go straight for him." Piccolo picked off where Vegeta left off. "Gonyhe, you go for Cold, Vegeta and I will back you up and the rest of you focus on destroying the ship."

A series of murmurs broke out among the crowd, but the only scientist in the group was not impressed at all by the way the discussions were going.

"WAAAAAAIT!" She shouted above the chatter, instantly causing four pairs of hands to clamp over her mouth. She waved them off, giving their owners a heated glare. "You guys can't destroy the ship, think of all the advanced technology on board - what it could do for Planet Earth?"

"Bulma I don't know …" Yamcha said hesitantly, looking at the heiress from the corner of his eye. "I mean, there's probably more foot soldiers on board the ship, not to mention scientists and prisoners they've picked up who know how to fight."

Bulma continued on like she hadn't heard the ex-desert bandits protests. "The scouters, the weapons and sensing equipment, the star maps to the whole solar system, the armour that stretches, the computers, those rocket boosters for hyper space travel and not to mention those nifty healing tanks. Think of the benefits."

"…Bulma …" Krillin warned.

"Think about how the healing tanks could help _us_. We wouldn't be constantly relying on the senzu beans to heal us. We could use _science_. Guys come on, you cannot let this opportunity go to waste!" Bulma was practically begging now, using the puppy-eyed look she had perfected over the years.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaaase!" She begged.

"Oh just let the little girl have her fun, but I for one have no intentions of protecting your worthless ass while you are in there." Vegeta snapped, growing irritated by Bulma's whining.

Bulma stuck out her tongue childishly toward her alien houseguest and turned toward Tien and Yamcha with the petted lip that had won her the last battle. They exchanged a long look with each other and sighed, simultaneously agreeing to the eccentric girls requests.

"_…. show no mercy_!" Frieza's voice carried over to them by the wind, sounded like that of a tantrum-prone child.

Bulma stole a look at the elusive alien prince, not looking very regal as he lay flat on his stomach on top of an outcrop of mountains with the earths last line of defence. She noted his gritted teeth and the pure, unadulterated hate that glittered in his dark eyes. Vegeta really did not like his former master and Bulma didn't even want to imagine the kind of torture Vegeta was subdued to at Frieza's hand.

"Hmmm. What's this? Seems we have some uninvited guests to our little party." Frieza's eyes landed directly on their hiding spot, making Bulma's breath catch in her throat.

"Bastard knows we're here, but that's not possible!" Vegeta cursed fluently.

Bulma's stomach dropped, leaving her cold and empty as a round of curses broke out around her. She wasn't even aware that she was shaking in terror and was really starting to wish she had stayed home and not followed her friends here like some sort of lost puppy.

Oh man, this is it. We're all going to die. She thought desolately, the small, blue cat in her arms doing nothing to help console her.

"Foot soldiers, attack!"

"No!" Bulma moaned. "NO!" She cried, this time louder.

All around her, earth's last line of defence realized it at the same moment she did - the plan was useless now. Frieza knew they were here and they didn't have the element of surprise on their side. Yamcha - who until this point had been gripping her hand tightly - threw off her hand and stood up to full height, accepting his duties and grim fate. Gonyhe and Gohan were quick to rise, levitating into the air and powering up simultaneously. Gonyhe's burning red kaioken aura was a stark contrast to Gohan's bright white aura - as the young boy had not yet transformed.

Piccolo was next to his feet, launching himself after only a moments pause, dutifully after his students. However, that moments pause was all the time Bulma needed to see the unguarded expression in Piccolo's eyes as he gazed upon his young students : regret. Already knowing what was to be expected of them, Krillin, Tien and Chaioutzui were quick to launch themselves into the air but only after Krillin shouted a hasty 'Keep hidden' over his shoulder.

Wildly, the Capsule Corp. heiress looked around for the last member of their illusive little group and saw unsurprisingly that he was already making good headway toward Frieza's spaceship. All she saw was a pink and yellow dot in the distance, surrounded by a pulsating blue aura.

"Damn it!" She cursed, grabbing the small shape shifter - who was in no means fit to move himself - and legging it toward a series of large boulders which she hoped would serve as adequate protection.

She had barely made it to the safety of the boulders when an explosion rocked the world, throwing her forward and bathing the world in orange flames. She hit her head hard against the stones just as a second explosion shook the tiny planet to its core.

* * *

Fist against fist. Forearm against forearm. Knee against knee.

It was an all-out brawl. There was no time to second guess your motives or even spare a thought for your opponents life as doing so could result in your own life being cruelly snatched from you. Such was the life of a warrior and it was the life that one Son Gonyhe, no matter how much she hated at times, would not trade for the world.

A fight like this was enough to get her adrenaline pumping to the point of insanity. The sounds of the battle around her were loud as her friends clashed against their opponents brutally. The cries of victory mixed in with the cries of agony, one could only hope their side didn't suffer a lot of casualties.

However the only sound Gonyhe could hear was the sound of her own blood pumping loudly in her ears. Everything moved in slow motion. One of her opponents - a large man who seemed more amphibian than humanoid - swung a right punch that Gonyhe bent back over, kicking her right leg straight up to counter and nailing the poor sucker in the chin. A vicious right hook from her seconds later downed the same opponent and she quickly moved onto the next one who was attempting a sneak attack. One down, about another ten to go.

Son Gonyhe was part Saiyan, and this is what she lived for.

"Dammit! Where in all Kami's name are they coming from, there was only twelve lined up outside the ship!" Yamcha panted as he let loose another energy wave, successfully destroying around five of his opponents.

"How in the hell do I know? They just came out of the ship!" Krillin spat back, his bald head shining with perspiration as he used a show of agility to flip away from a roundhouse kick which would have left a nasty mark if he let it connect.

"There's at least three dozen here!" Yamcha cried, his momentary lapse in concentration costing him as a green skinned alien nailed him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.

"YAMCHA?" Came Krillin's cry as the scar faced human battered his head off of a formation of rocks.

"I'm fine!" Yamcha reassured, using the after image technique to disappear out of the way of three soldiers attempting to tag team him. "Just a scratch." He smiled to his life long friend as he reached up and gingerly pressed the tender spot on his cranium that was leaking crimson fluid. "Just a scratch." He repeated.

"_Special beam cannon!" _Came the all too familiar chant. The two human fighters managed to catch a break in the fighting long enough to cast each other a nervous look.

"CLEAR OUT!" They cried, shooting straight up at a ninety degree angle just in time to avoid Piccolo's deadly corkscrew beam which took out the nine soldiers they had been fighting.

Through it all, Frieza and Cold stood watching the carnage unfold with a malicious glint in their obsidian eyes.

* * *

"_Tri-beam haaaa!" _Tien called, forming his hands into the typical triangle shape before releasing his life energy in a deadly blast. The poor foot soldiers who were unlucky enough to be trapped in Chaioutzui's deadly telepathic hold were either incinerated instantly or were begging for death by the time Tien lowered himself to the ground.

The three eyed human could do no more however as more soldiers were upon him. More than he could handle but he didn't complain - this was his planet he was fighting for!

* * *

Gohan wasn't totally sure just how many punches or kicks he had thrown, nor was he sure how many people had suffered broken bones, internal damage or even death by his actions. All he knew was that he had to keep moving forward, moving through the ranks of the soldiers to reach their leaders.

These soldiers were only pawns - Frieza was the king.

And Cold? Well, Cold was just a bonus.

* * *

"URG! That's it!" Gonyhe cried, throwing her arms wide and sending out a wall of invisible _ki _that knocked the eight or so soldiers she was battling backwards. All around her the battles ceased as the Z-fighters, and those who still had scouters on their faces, sensed the build up of power. "You aliens think you can just come and take over our planet? I don't think so! KAIOKEN TIMES FORTY!"

"_FORTY?" _A few of the Earth's special forces demanded in shock.

Instantly, the fiery, red inferno exploded around her, ruffling her hair to the point that it was standing almost upright. Electricity literally danced off of her skin and in her internal organs which she could more than feel! Fortunately, she had practised holding the Kaioken transformation for extended lengths of time so the pain wasn't as bad as it had been the first time she had ever transformed at this level.

Gonyhe thrust her hands out, palms facing her enemies, who, by this time were just starting to recover and climb back to her feet. Concentrating greatly, she focussed on building up the deadly amounts of life energy in her hands.

"_DEMON …" _

"OH SNAP!" Cried Krillin, kicking the alien he was currently fighting off of him and taking to the air. At his side, Yamcha followed his example and the dozen or

so soldiers on the ground looked at them sceptically.

"_WAVE …" _

The build-up of energy was so great that Gonyhe's hands began glowing an ominous yellow in colour.

"_HAAAAAA!"_

The force at which Gonyhe released her attack was enough to even throw Gonyhe back a few feet as her signature energy wave ripped from her hands and made a beeline straight for the foot soldiers, who now resembled deer trapped in headlights.

The golden wall or pure energy, easily fifteen foot wide surged forward at an incredible pace. The Z-fighters, who by this time were used to Gonyhe's signature attack and knew of it's destructive capabilities, had taken to the air as soon as they felt the energy build up and heard Gonyhe's shout but even they were unprepared for the backlash that the attack brought. The Z-fighters in the sky were thrown around like rag-dolls as they attempted to regain their senses, however it was not an easy feat considering they were all tumbling in every direction physically possible.

Gonyhe shut her eyes against her attack. The earth rumbled beneath her feet and a violent light seared threw her closed lids as the blast finally detonated, once again sending her and her comrades tumbling through the air.

A whoosh of air escaped the young girls lips as she landed on her back on the hard gravel. Peeling open her lids, she coughed violently as the leftover smoke from the explosion infected her lungs. Grimacing slightly, she pushed up from the ground to hover ten foot or so in the air and looked about to see what damage her attack had caused.

Where there was easily fifty foot soldiers fighting and even gaining ground on the z-fighters, there was now only around ten still alive and those were the ones who were the furthest back, where the demon wave couldn't reach them. A large crater had been etched into the ground, a numbing reminder of just how powerful Gonyhe's blast actually was. Tendrils of smoke were still rising steadily from the blackened crater and if one listened closely they could still hear a sizzling sound, indicating that the scar in the Earth's landscape had not yet cooled.

Frieza and Cold had taken to the air and were floating nochantly in a large, protective, pink bubble. There faces were blank but if you looked closely, Frieza's eyes were full of hatred, whilst Cold's were full of curiosity. Yamcha, Tien and Krillin were all looking a little dazed and torn up, but over all were fine and were looking at Gonyhe with thankful expressions. Apart from being a tad out of breath, they were ok. Gohan was still on the ground, merely throwing up a shield to help counter the effects of the blast. He flashed Gonyhe a cheesy grin before turning toward Cold and Frieza and frowning.

"You two! You're that monkey's little brats aren't you?" Frieza gasped in realization. "Oh this is rich! This is really rich! Wont that monkey be surprised to come back and find I've killed his offspring."

Gohan started to growl, a sound that was the farthest thing from human. He bared his fangs at the universes tyrant, the mere sight of the young boys canines caused the aforementioned alien to cease his laughter instantly and look curiously upon Gohan who was steadily building up his energy.

"Don't talk about my daddy that way!" Gohan said firmly, spitting out the words through grit teeth.

Frieza smirked. "And I suppose you're going to stop me then?"

Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but remarkably it sounded much more like Vegeta's voice. Gonyhe's eyes flashed to the skies upon sensing an increase in someone's power and was surprised to find that Vegeta had broken ranks and was soaring toward the Cold Monarchy, his aura burning furiously. His face was darkened to a point that he looked almost demonic - like a man possessed. In his hand was a searing purply white orb, burning brighter than the daytime sun.

"FRIEEEEEZAAAAAAAAA!" Came his enraged howl, masking over any words Gohan had said.

"No Vegeta! Stay back!" Gohan warned, whirling round upon the Saiyan Prince. "You're not strong enough!"

Vegeta's expression turned feral. "Stay out of this you abomination! First your clown of a father embarrasses me and managed to achieve _my _destiny and now his mongrel of a son is robbing me for a second chance at revenge. Don't you dare tell me I'm not strong enough you little cretin for I assure you it'll be the last thing you _ever _say!"

Vegeta pumped more power into his orb of energy.

"Vegeta you'll kill us all you fool!" Piccolo called up from the ground, rocketing upwards and attempting to bodily restrain the small-stature man but receiving a kick in the abdomen for his efforts.

Piccolo landed rather hard on his back, the impact knocking the wind out of him.

"Do I look like I care?" Vegeta snapped. "You slimy lizard! Here have it!"

With a roar, the last royal of the Saiyan race threw his arm forward, releasing the sphere of pure energy and sending it streaking toward Frieza, who's facial expression didn't change in the slightest.

"_DAMN IT VEGETA!" _All around Gonyhe, her fellow Z-fighters were sprouting curses that would have even made a sailor blush in embarrassment. Even the young girl herself could not help the curse that slipped past her lips when she watched Vegeta release the blast with no concern for the planets safety.

If Frieza dodged that beam? Gonyhe shuddered at the thought. If Frieza dodged that blast, it would go straight to the Earth's core and destabilize it, ripping the planet apart at the seams until it eventually blew up. It would be Namek all over again.

For the first time in her life, Gonyhe found herself actually rooting for Frieza to catch the blast.

The Earth itself was rumbling from the pressure behind the ball of energy as it carried on toward Frieza. It was like a major earthquake was happening right underneath her feet - it actually took a lot for Gonyhe to remain in a standing position. Gonyhe shut her eyes and prayed to Kami for the best.

The sound like a whip being snapped rebounded through the cavernous mountain range and the young girls eyes instantly snapped open to seek out the source of the foreign sound. The demi-Saiyan didn't know whether to cry out in joy or be disappointed as Frieza was standing, balancing the deadly blast thrown at him on the end of his forefinger, laughing maniacally. He was completely unscathed.

Vegeta floated in the air, mouth wide and gaping whilst Gohan watched the scene warily. King Cold couldn't have cared less as he stood watching everything unfold with the same bored expression on his face that had been there since he first arrived on the tiny, backwater planet.

"My, my Vegeta. A gift, for me?" Frieza mocked, pretending to examine the energy balanced precariously on the edge of his finger. "I'm afraid it's not company policy to accept gifts. So here! Have it back!"

With the slightest flick of his fingers, the energy ball was sent soaring back toward Vegeta who was actually locked in the spot in mid-air, his mouth still hanging open. Frieza's cruel, cold laughter could be heard, ringing in everybody's ears.

Gonyhe couldn't quell the gasp that escaped her mouth as from her spot on the ground, it became apparent that Vegeta was not going to move out of the way of the blast. As much as she disliked the little mountain troll look-alike, the last thing she wanted was to see him deep fried in front of her very eyes.

"VEGETA YOU DOLT! MOVE!" Gonyhe cried, the wind being generated from the encroaching energy ball stealing most of her words away.

From all around, the Z-fighters scattered like pigeons, each one rushing to get away from the backlash that such an explosion would surely bring. They certainly didn't want to be caught in it's potentially deadly shockwaves.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

In a sudden movement, a young man, neither of the Earth's special forces had seen before flashed in front of the still seemingly hypnotised Vegeta and batted the blast away high into the atmosphere. He waited a millisecond before shooting another of his own energy beams after the previous one, detonating it safely once it was far enough into space.

"You will not harm Vegeta." The mysterious stranger said in a dark voice. "You're fight is with me now."

* * *

**A/N: **Wooo, my aim is to get to the beginning of the Cell games by the end of the summer, so fingers crossed!


	51. Mysterious Youth

Mysterious Youth

* * *

"HUH?" Gonyhe cried, taking to the skies and hovering beside her brother. "And just who in all Kami's name are you?"

Gohan stared silently at the youth, his mouth slightly agape as he took in his slightly strange appearance. The adolescent boy couldn't have been over twenty years of ago at the most, he had strong features, obviously from a result of extremely good breeding. A long narrow nose and sharp cheekbones framed his rather boyish looking face. Light, feathery, purple hair sat atop his head, contrasting sharply with his tanned skin. Familiar looking, cerulean blue eyes glared headedly at Frieza from underneath long lashes. The teenager was dressed in fairly baggy clothes - a black wife-beater, yellow belt and blue slacks, with custom made Capsule Corp. blue jacket and yellow boots made up his attire. Although the young man wore baggy clothes, the outline of his muscles were fairly visible through his jacket. Though that was not the thing that was making Gohan stare at the oddly coloured boy - on his back, a sword fitted with a sheathe was strapped firmly to him. He stood in a fairly confident looking stance, both hands on hips and his full persona literally screamed power.

Unluckily for Frieza - the mysterious stranger was hell bent on making him pay.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Frieza asked calmly, crossing his arms over his bionic chest and drumming his fingers impatiently on his bicep.

"Get out of my way you little rat!" Hissed Vegeta, his eyes dancing with unabashed fury. "I do not need a bodyguard!"

With lightening speed, Vegeta lashed out with a punch, expecting to catch the young man off guard but his victory was short lived when the purple haired boy parried the punch, knocking Vegeta off balance slightly. This was all done without the young boy even looking back.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." The mysterious youth said, averting his gaze.

Before Vegeta could even make a grunt of confusion, the youth chopped the Saiyan prince on the side of his neck with his hand, successfully knocking the former mercenary unconscious. Only Gohan followed the move completely at the speed the man used.

As gravity began to take hold, the man turned toward Gonyhe, who was hovering quite close to Vegeta and therefore would be in the path the Saiyan would take if he were to crash into the ground.

"Catch him." The stranger said.

Mind slightly numbed by the glimpse of power she had just felt when the boy had used lightening fast speed, Gonyhe held her arms out as the unconscious Saiyan began to fall backwards. However, at the last moment Gonyhe recovered enough from her stupor to realise what she was doing - and who she was saving from a nasty fall - and pulled back her arms, allowing the Saiyan Prince to fall straight through the air where her arms had been moments before and plummet toward the ground.

The purple haired man glared sternly at Gonyhe who shrugged and donned an innocent expression.

"Woops?" She offered.

Gohan sighed. "Gonyhe."

"Gonyhe?" The new-comer repeated, staring at the youngest Son in uttermost confusion. His blue eyes literally drilled into her form as he took in her full appearance, eyes travelling all around her body until they eventually landed at her waist where his suspicions seemed to be confirmed as he clocked the tail. "Wait, you have a tail?"

"Yeah? … Gohan has one too." Gonyhe answered, matching the mans scrutiny with a glare of her own.

Quickly, the man went on to scan her brother, who blushed slightly at the attention. "Wait, you _still _have your tail?"

"Well yeah .. Wait, what do you mean _still?_" Gohan questioned, floating away slightly.

A few seconds later, a loud bang was heard, followed by a groan of discomfort and everybody's eyes were drawn to the ground where Vegeta was laying in his own, recently made crater. Gonyhe suppressed a laugh, though barely.

"Enough of this pathetic love fest! You made a mistake this day by interfering boy and today you will see what happens to those who get in the way of me." Frieza snarled, his eyes dancing with fury.

"OH give it a rest freaky! Can't you see we _really _don't feel like dealing with your temper tantrums today!" Gonyhe shouted down to Frieza.

Gohan palmed his face, moaning.

"You insolent little brat! How dare you, how _dare _you!" Frieza hissed, "Nobody talks to me like that, _nobody!_"

"Does he have a speech impediment or something? He's got a habit of repeating himself." Gonyhe said offhandedly, watching with morbid fascination as Frieza's face turned red with anger - a colour Gonyhe wasn't aware the changeling could turn, even with his transformations.

"LITTLE MONKEY!" Frieza screeched, holding up his palm as a deadly amount of energy began to build up there. In no time at all, there was a large sphere of energy, about the size of Frieza's spaceship, hovering over Frieza's opened palm which was held straight up in the air.

The power behind the attack whipped up a galling wind so strong that it forced Gohan, Gonyhe and the stranger back. Crossing her arms over her eyes in a blocking stance, the littlest Son peeled open an eye to look down at Frieza who was still standing on the mountain ridge about one metres away and twenty metres down, his father at his side looking slightly fearful.

"NO!" Krillin cried from somewhere below. "THAT'S WAY TO STRONG!"

"_GET DOWN!" _Gonyhe heard someone else call. Tien, she presumed.

"Frieza!" King Cold gasped. "Stop it! You'll kill us all!"

With a battle cry, Frieza threw his arm forward and at the same time launched his attack up into the sky and upon the earthling fighters. However, far from being afraid, Gonyhe stared at the oncoming orange blast with morbid curiosity. She wasn't afraid, Gohan could handle that blast. Heck, if she powered up she could handle it too, however what irked her was that Gohan wasn't making any move to stop the blast. Unless they did, they full Earth would go kaboom.

"Gohan?" She questioned, stealing a side wards glance at her brother.

Gohan chewed his lip thoughtfully before floating back slightly, pausing only to grasp Gonyhe's _gi _and pull her back to. "Let him get it. I want to see how strong he is."

Gonyhe nodded, floating back just as the stranger flew forwards to confront the blast. There was a titanic explosion, equivalent to that of an atomic bomb going off, in which the five seconds the explosion lasted seemed like a lifetime. The energy blast detonating sent sparks of fire, energy and smoke hurtling in several different directions. Once again Gonyhe found herself covering her face with her arms.

The youngest demi-Saiyan knew exactly what her brothers comment before Frieza had thrown his blast meant. He didn't want to see if adolescent could handle the blast. Gohan wanted to get a reading of his power level, to see if _Gohan _could handle him if the need arose. Gonyhe gasped as an explosion of power rocked her senses, akin to something she had sensed a few times before and hated.

But it couldn't be, could it?

Frieza grinned in victory, turning to his father with a triumphant smirk. He could see nothing through the thick wall of black smoke which had accumulated because of his attack. However, his fathers proud smile turned into one of terror as he stared straight ahead at something Frieza couldn't see. Rolling his eyes, Frieza turned round and the smile was wiped clean off his metallic face as the fire and smoke were blown away by none other than the young man he had presumed dead.

However, the young man now looked incredibly different.

Instead of his limp, purple hair and cerulean blue eyes and fairly meek appearance. In it's place was a man with spiky golden hair that stood up and defied the laws of gravity, complete with cold, teal eyes and a pulsating golden aura. With a cocky grin, the Super Saiyan dropped from the sky, landing gracefully on the same outcrop that Frieza was positioned on.

Gonyhe's throat tightened over, making her take short, sharp gasps of air. _Another_ Super Saiyan? Her stomach dropped to the soles of her feet and a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. Her fear, it was irrational considering the amount of times her brother's transformation had saved the planet, and herself on occasion. However it was something she couldn't help.

A nervous habit caused her tail to unwind from its safe spot around her waist and begin to curl and uncurl rhythmically.

"Gonyhe?" A hand clamped down upon her shoulder causing the young girl to let out an indignant shriek of fear and grasp the hand that had grabbed her shoulder.

Instincts reacted faster than Gonyhe could and before she knew what she was doing, she had flipped her brother over her shoulder. He recovered from the shock pretty quickly though, floating upwards and casting her a sceptical look which she shrugged off. Because of their little scene in mid-air, both brother and sister had missed the dialogue between the stranger, Frieza and Cold.

"Easy Gonyhe." Gohan whispered softly.

Gonyhe swallowed and nodded, looking down upon the scene with avid interest as Frieza fired one of his infamous death beams at the teen, who took the hit straight on as if it were nothing.

"Hey Gohan?" Gonyhe asked offhandedly, drawing her brothers attention from the fight and back to her. "Do you not think we're stronger than Frieza now? I mean, we defeated Cooler and he had an extra transformation."

Gohan seemed to ponder this for a second before shrugging. "Probably, but Frieza's unpredictable and he can breathe in space. If he throws a tantrum and blows up the planet the Earth's a goner and so are we."

Gonyhe bit her lip, agreeing silently with Gohan's words. The last thing they needed was someone as powerful as Frieza getting a little too happy with his energy outbursts.

"But." Gohan added, upon seeing Gonyhe's look. "Doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

Gonyhe looked up, eyes shining. "You mean?"

"Yup." Gohan grinned, popping the 'p'. "You wanna do the honours?"

The littlest Son grinned excitedly and turned toward Frieza, King Cold and the stranger who nobody seemed to know. She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled just as the purple headed man withdrew his sword from his sheathe and got into a attacking stance.

"YO! Purple hair? Yeah you!" Gonyhe shouted, oblivious to Gohan's comical sweat drop from behind her as she yelled out the new nickname.

The teen blinked. "Me? Purple hair?"

"Well yeah." Gonyhe said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You've got purple hair, don't feel like sharing your real name - hence the nickname? No, just me? Ok, ok, ok. Well we don't think its fair that you get to have all the fun with the basket case. We want a go with him."

"Why you insolent little brat!"

'Purple heads' defence wavered a tad in surprise. "But you two aren't powerful enough to take on the likes of him. Only Goku stands a chance …"

"Wait! How do you know my daddy?" Gohan demanded, instantly going on the defensive.

"Ergh. I feel a migraine coming on. Look that doesn't matter, what does matter is me allowing you two to go out and kill yourself."

"Ok pal, two thing to tell you. First of all, if we were suicidal you and this planet would know all about it if we decided to spontaneously self combust and second, and probably most important of all … _We don't know you!_ If you can get out of our way, we'll show you just how well we can look after our own butts." Gonyhe stated simply, floating down toward Frieza who was practically foaming at the mouth and glaring headedly at her. The phrase 'if looks could kill' certainly came to mind at this point.

"I'll be more than happy to send you to your grave and hang your mangled carcass as a trophy upon my wall." Frieza spat through gritted teeth as he left his father's side to float around twenty metres across from Gonyhe in mid-air.

"Sure, sure." Gonyhe waved off his threats. "Ready Gohan."

"Sure am Gonyhe!" Gohan shouted back, hunching over and gathering his energy.

Since the attack on Planet Earth by the black water mist and the Spice boys, which was orchestrated overall by Garlic Junior, Gohan had been practising hard to maintain his super Saiyan form and attempt to transform at will, and, although the boy was still no pro at the art of transforming, he was easily ten times better than he was a few months prior. This of course was a relief to a certain green skinned sensei, who, at one point, was convinced that his student was actually going to explode from all the energy laying dormant inside him.

It took a few moments for the effects to take place - in which Frieza dished out a few more 'monkey' related insults - but when the transformation did reach its optimum, Gonyhe could feel the exact moment her slightly older brother transformed. It was like a light-switch suddenly being flipped in a dark room and bathing the room in unbearably, bright light.

Well, that was what it felt like to her coveted sixth sense anyways.

Her brother's hair stood on end, alternating between black and gold a few times before flashing to the golden hue of the super Saiyan. A wind that certainly wasn't there a few moments prior kicked up to ruffle at Gohan's close and tousle his hair. The young Saiyan closed his eyes when they were a chocolate brown and when he opened them, they were a hardened turquoise colour. With nothing more than a grunt of effort, a particularly fierce looking aura sprung up around his compact form, making Frieza's eyes - which were already widening as the seconds passed - to almost pop out of his head.

The changeling made a few squeaks, some of which sounded like a strangled chocking sound as he took in the monster that haunted his nightmares since that faithful day on Namek. Even thought the boy was only half the size of his nemesis, Goku, Frieza could still see the monkey, leaning over him as he lay there, bloody and defeated. For some odd reason he felt compelled to look up toward the child's eyes, and this time couldn't quell the gasp that escaped his mouth.

They both had the exact same cold, emotionless coloured eyes - and Frieza knew this wasn't through genetics.

"It's the eyes." He stammered, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "They both have the same eyes."

"Scared Frieza?" Gonyhe taunted.

"Of you and your pipsqueak of a brother? Ha, never! I'll even let you have the first shot!" Replied Frieza cockily.

Gonyhe quirked an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk appearing on her face. She turned to her brother and smiled. "Hey Gohan, hear this? He's gonna let us have the first shot. How kind is he?"

"Very kind." Gohan laughed. "But- ."

"HEY!" Piccolo cried from down on the ground, catching both of their attention. "Don't get too cocky and drag the fight out. Remember what Vegeta said about the safeguard installed on the ship."

Gonyhe pouted. "He always spoils my fun!"

Bending her knees slightly in mid-air, the young girl concentrated on tapping into the reserves she knew lay dormant, deep inside her body. She grimaced slightly at the pressure she felt when she began to pull her power out. Her grimace soon moved up to a scream as the air around her was manipulated and began to blow violent gusts of wind around. Her hair began to lift up slightly, her muscles were tingling as a bright, red aura burst out from nowhere to spring up around her akin to a raging fire.

"Kaioken times forty!" Gonyhe cried, throwing her arms wide and allowing her power to explode outwards.

Was it just her or did Frieza's face actually pale a few shades. With a nod to her brother, the two children of Son Goku took off to fight an enemy they had long thought dead.

* * *

"Wow!" Yamcha stood, mouth agape as he witnessed the two power up in midair. "They really are Goku's children - and to think you all were worried we couldn't defeat Frieza. Look at them, their literally on fire up there!"

"In case you are forgetting you imbecile, you were about a breath away from fleeing with your tail between your legs!" Piccolo spat distastefully, his eyes never once leaving his students.

Yamcha blushed but could find no retort to the Namekians blunt statement, which was so embarrassingly true.

"Come on, cheer up guys. Gohan and Gonyhe have this sorted. Once they get Frieza, Cold should be a synch. After all, Frieza is stronger, right?"

"Yes Yamcha that may be true, but right now Frieza and Cold aren't really our biggest problem." Tien frowned.

"Huh?"

"What Tien means is, that kid up there deflected that blast without even breaking a sweat. That's not normal. Even for Gohan and Gonyhe, handling that blast would have taken a bit of effort." Krillin explained softly, casting a worried gaze to their Saiyan cohort, who was at this point beginning to rouse from his unconscious state.

The former desert bandits mood turned sour. He frowned slightly in concentration, attempting to get an adequate reading of the strangers power level, but he couldn't get an accurate reading, it kept fluctuating. Although he knew that was not possible. For one, he deflected a blast, that admittedly, even Yamcha had no chance of handling.

"Should we go up there?" Yamcha asked timidly.

"No, we'll just distract Gohan and Gonyhe and give them something else to worry about. We can only hope that since _he _is against Frieza then that makes him on our side by elimination." Piccolo said, for the first time taking his eyes off the aerial fight and looking straight at Vegeta, who was making groaning noises and twitching slightly.

"Oh, the old : the enemy of my enemy thing?"

"Hn."

* * *

Gonyhe faked left, luring Frieza into her trap as she fazed out and Gohan slammed him with a dropkick which sent him sprawling toward the surface of the planet. However, Gonyhe was already there and before the terror of the universe could plummet any further, he was sent soaring straight back up into Gohan's waiting _Masenko_ beam with a well placed kick to the small of his back.

To say Gohan and Gonyhe fought well as a unit would be an understatement.

Ever since Garlic Junior, the two children had been working on combining their styles and with the help of Piccolo, had been fairly successful. Of course, the reason they were so good together probably had something to do with the fact that Gohan was overprotective when it came to Gonyhe and preferred to know where she was at all times on the battlefield, so that if any danger was coming her way, he could easily intercept it. Such was the job of being a big brother - even if he was only slightly older by thirty minutes.

When the light from Gohan's attack died down, Frieza's smoking form fell from the sky, still sizzling slightly. He appeared unmoving, though by no means was defeated as his energy was still pretty high. From behind her, Gonyhe heard the unmistakeable cry of outrage from King Cold himself as he witnessed his son's embarrassing defeat at the hands of two children.

The young girl whirled round upon sensing King Colds energy signature approaching her at a fast pace. However, before he could reach her, 'purple head' materialized in the beasts path with his sword withdrew and pointed at King Cold's neck.

"Frieeezaaa?" King Cold cried, attempting once again to dodge the teen and attack either Gohan or Gonyhe for revenge.

In retaliation, the purple headed boy pivoted in the spot, delivering a roundhouse kick to his neck which caused King Cold to head for a collision course with the earth. The youth turned to Gonyhe and flashed her a very familiar smirk, that for the life of her Gonyhe couldn't place, and then disappeared downwards toward King Cold.

"Gonyhe heads up!"

"Hmm?"

Gonyhe was broke out of her musings to look upwards, just in time to see Frieza heading straight toward her with his fist outstretched. Pausing only briefly to wonder when the changeling had found the time to recover, Gonyhe twirled in mid air, effectively dodging his punch and quickly bringing her arm upwards to block her ribs from his follow up roundhouse kick.

However, she wasn't prepared for the energy blast which Frieza had fired at such close range. With a shriek of surprise, she bent backwards, rubbing her face gingerly to help with the stinging sensation. A punch hit her in the diaphragm, effectively knocking the wind straight out of her.

Coughing slightly, Gonyhe removed her arms from her face and glared up at Frieza, raising her forearm simultaneously to block the boot that was heading straight for her head. Quickly her hand moved from a blocking position to grasp onto his ankle, and with a quick flick of her wrist she sent Frieza soaring toward Gohan who was waiting with another _Masenko._

This time, Gonyhe ploughed straight up into where the blast was and knocked Frieza backwards with an uppercut which caused him to spray blood. She dematerialized for the briefest of moments, reappearing above the monsters head to deliver a jackhammer blow to the head, sending him back toward Gohan who was waiting to deliver his own piece of payback toward the mechanic alien.

Payback sure was sweet, and so well deserved.

The young girl floated in mid air, with her hands crossed over her chest as she surveyed the fight below her, waiting for an opportunity to jump in and take her turn once again.

Her brother was making short work of Frieza. It was almost laughable to think that about two years ago, they were terrified of the menace. How times had changed. Now Gonyhe's biggest fear was actually her brother and her father - how ironic. They had transformed into monsters and once they transformed there was no way they could even make it out like that they had never transformed in the first place - making them forever monsters in her eyes.

A glowing blur was all Gonyhe could make out in her unfocussed state as Gohan literally tossed Frieza around like a rag doll. By now the aliens newly repaired mechanical body was failing him, with wires and sparks almost as far as the eye could see. Also, the very few remaining organic parts of his new body were marred with ugly, purple and black bruises, deep gashes and burn marks. It was not a pretty sight to behind but Gonyhe would be lying if she said she didn't find it slightly satisfying.

Son Gonyhe was no sadist, however it felt only fitting that after all the terror that Frieza had caused the universe, not the mention the way he had wiped out half of her heritage, he deserved such an end - a taste of his own medicine so to speak. She saw this as revenge for her grandfather, whom she had became quite close to in her time in the otherworld. The two would spar for hours and hours without stop, giving Gonyhe a little insight to where she got her fighting brains from.

Her grandfathers fighting techniques were astounding. It quickly became clear to Gonyhe just how her grandfather had managed to reach the same standing power level as the King of all Saiyans. Bardock was smart, so much so that when fighting he applied tactics and smarts instead of just relying on brute strength - an attribute which 99% of Saiyans were guilty of.

A large boom, momentarily startled the young girl, causing her to look downwards toward the source of the loud noise. Frowning slightly, Gonyhe quickly sought out Gohan who was hovering overhead the crater which Frieza now lay in. The only signs of life was his extremely low _ki _reading, everything else was still - deathly still.

"Ready Gonyhe?" Gohan cried out, drawing Gonyhe closer.

Gonyhe nodded and began to charge up her own energy to add to her brothers already accumulating mass. When she deemed she had gathered enough, she gave a nod to Gohan, who smiled back in return. The two Son children reached up and placed their hands above their hands, palms facing down toward Frieza with one hand behind the other.

"_MASENKOOOO!"_

They both chanted, bringing their energy out in the form of a glowing ball of energy which began to take shape in their hands. Very soon the two children's attacks were more than powerful enough to take out Frieza. In fact, they were probably powerful enough to take out Cooler!

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

With a cry, Gohan threw his arms forward, launching his attack toward the changeling, his sister mirroring his actions at his side. As the changeling lay in his crater, he willed his broken body to move but, to his chagrin found, he couldn't even find the energy to lift his finger never mind move his full body across a battlefield at the speed of light.

The bright light from the energy ball shone bright upon Frieza, causing him to scream out and attempt to gather energy he did not possess to fight it back, but it was all in vain. Meeting in the middle, the two Masenko's combined into large attack in which the two children had to place their hands together to control. When that happened Frieza had no hope left.

With a cry from both parties, the Masenko made a direct hit on Frieza. For a moment, the world was bathed in an eerie white glow and everything seemed to come to a complete standstill, even the wind stopped completely.

Then, the eye of the storm passed and chaos broke loose. The blast detonated as Krillin screamed a warning, effectively drowning out his cries of 'get down!' The battlefield was alive with fire, smoke and energy as it crackled around the crater which Frieza was seen lying moments before. A gale picked up, so strong that it even managed to knock about Gohan and Gonyhe in mid air.

Gonyhe closed her eyes against the bright light. She was just in time as a bright flash lit up, even through her closed lids, reminding her momentarily of Tien's solar flare technique.

Frieza's screams of pain and oaths of vengeance were lost on the wind.

* * *

Once again, the effects of the blast were equivalent to a nuclear bomb being set off. Gonyhe scrunched her eyes shut and rolled into the foetal position in attempts to help protect her vital organs, even she knew the after effects of this blast were such that even Gohan and her would have trouble standing up to them.

Growling slightly, she forced some energy to form a temporary shield around her skin so the flames, smoke and raw _ki _that were emanating from the crater where Frieza was spotted in his last moments of life. A second or two passed before a large _boooooooooom_ filled the cavernous space, it's echoes bouncing off the cave walls repeatedly up to a minute afterwards.

Not knowing exactly where her brother was made the young girl antsy, however, with her _ki _sensing ability she could tell he was alright - still alive. Though then again, who actually had the power to harm a Super Saiyan?

Frowning slightly, Gonyhe was reminded just _who _could harm a Super Saiyan by a tickling at her senses. Another Super Saiyan could harm her brother. The youth they hadn't even known had existed, never mind accounted for looked like he could even take Gohan down without much trouble - that in itself was a daunting thought.

The smoke surrounding the area soon lifted, leaving no trace of Frieza at all. A quick sweep over the area with her sensing ability proved that Frieza was indeed finished, for good this time.

Although that only dealt with one threat.

Unfurling herself from her rolled up position and then turning on her heel toward where she sensed the youth's energy, along with King Colds, Gonyhe frowned upon what she saw. 'Purple heads' sword was drawn from his sheath and pointing downwards along Cold as if he had just taken a swipe at him. It took a few moments for its effects to be seen.

As the seconds ticked past, a column of light became visible from the Cold rulers body. It stretched the length of his whole body, from his head to his feet, even cutting through his tail. Slowly, it became apparent that the line of light was going straight through King Cold's body and was not just a trick of the light,

The right hand side of his body began to float upwards, whilst the left hand side became a victim to gravity. King Colds face was frozen in a mask of pain. A collective gasp went up from the Z-fighters. With a few more flicks of his wrists, the insanely powerful teenager successfully cut up the changeling into even smaller bits. He threw his sword up into the air with one hand, and with the other fired a wall of energy that made short work of the chunks of King Cold's body that were floating through the air.

Tilting slightly to the side, the sword came back down and landed in the sheath, perfectly.

A frown came over the teenagers sharp features as he about turned and looked toward the space ship which was still resting ominously on the ground, even though it's masters had perished. It was obvious that there was still life on board the ship.

He held out his hand, which by this point was glowing a yellow in colour and with a grunt of effort, an energy ball appeared and was sent soaring toward the unsuspecting ship.

An explosion went up, miniscule in comparison to the ones earlier in the day but an explosion none the less. With her sensitive ears, Gonyhe could make out Bulma. -just when had she rejoined the fighters?- She was screaming as she cursed the boy for all he was worth for destroying valuable technology that could have helped planet Earth. Then came Vegeta, who had eventually woken up from unconsciousness as he threatened her with torturous methods unless she shut her mouth.

Unsurprisingly, Bulma quickly shut her mouth, knowing herself that it was not a good idea to deal with a sour Saiyan Prince with a banging headache.

Gonyhe bit back a laugh, though seeing Vegeta in the pink _badman _shirt almost made her dissolve into hysterics yet again. It was too bad she didn't have a camera, that would have made for some good blackmailing privileges in the future.

She looked toward the youth, surprised to find a very familiar looking smirk upon his handsome face. The young girl frowned, wondering just where she'd seen that smug looking smirk before, but nobody came to mind.

Lost in her musing, Gonyhe was dimly aware of Gohan joining her at her right hand side and Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and Tien heading upwards to float behind the two as backup as all the earthling fighters stared the young man down. Now that they were up this close to the boy, it was incredibly clear that there was something familiar about him. Goku's little daughter looked toward her brother, not surprised to see him have that thoughtful expression that he usually had when he was thinking hard about something.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, Gonyhe looked up to meet the unknown Saiyans gaze. She flinched slightly when she saw the intensity that he was staring at her with.

Beside her, Gohan dropped back to his base form and for the first time Gonyhe noticed that the stranger had also dropped his transformation, though when he did it was anybody's guess.

Feeling rather frustrated, Gonyhe stuck her tongue out childishly. "WHAT?"

The teen blinked, being taken out of whatever thoughts he was lost in and shrugged. "Sorry. It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not if you have such a staring problem! And, what was that back there about my dad? How do you know my dad and what did you mean you _still _have your tail? Our tails haven't been removed, ever. We've trained ourselves to be in full control of our Oozuro state!" Gonyhe snapped defensively.

"Too bad she couldn't train herself to be in full control of her temper." Krillin said offhandedly, gulping slightly when he saw Gonyhe's eyes flash.

Instead of answering however, the strange youth turned on his heel and blasted off around fifty metres to the East, only pausing to throw the Z-fighters a look.

"Hey where are you-?" Tien began but was quickly cut off.

"-You wanna see Goku? He's going to be landing in about two hours, c'mon!" Purple head shouted backwards, then blasted off again, his aura leaving a trail in the sky that the Z-fighters could easily follow.

"Should we?" Krillin asked awkwardly after the silence became unbearable.

"He says he knows my daddy so I'm going." Gohan announced stubbornly, throwing a pointed look toward his sister.

"Fine." Gonyhe muttered, Tien nodding his head in agreement.

Nobody need ask Piccolo if he would be joining them. Gohan and Gonyhe were going, that was enough of a reason for the Namek to accompany them.

Vegeta had remained remarkably quiet through the confrontation. Nobody would have known he was there if it was not for the continuous, angry grinding of his teeth, a sign that Vegeta was fizzing mad. In a blast of heat, Vegeta surged past them hot on the tail of the youth. No doubt the proud Saiyan Prince was highly interested in how another of his race had survived and achieved the legendary status of Super Saiyan.

It was safe to say Vegeta was not a happy bunny.

"Looks like we're going then," Tien assumed, turning round and motioning to Chaioutzui and Yamcha. The latter scooped up his non-combatant girlfriend first before taking to the skies alongside the small emperor.

"Let's go." Piccolo mumbled after Yamcha and Chaioutzui joined him. "But be on your guard, we know nothing of his motives."


	52. Goku's Return

Daughter Of A Hero

Goku's Return.

Gonyhe estimated they had been flying for a good twenty minutes at a slow pace when eventually the youth that they were all following made a sharp right, swooping down to land on a barren patch of land. Simultaneously, the earth's special forces altered their own flight paths to land behind the young man. What was odd was that the boy had his back completely turned to the group of eight. This meant one of two things : either he was extremely stupid, or trusted the small group enough to leave himself unguarded like that.

The daughter of Goku frowned, trying with all her might to place the boy in her memories. She was sure she'd seen him before, or somebody like him at least. His well-defined features were definitely familiar. Perhaps if she could remember where she had seen him before, she could get an idea of what his motives were and how exactly he knew her wayward father.

"You've still not answered how you know my daddy." Gohan spoke, breaking the awkward silence which was beginning to creep in.

"Yes, I know." The teen said as he turned around, and left it at that, much to the frustration of Gonyhe who hated not to know what was going on around her.

"But we don't. You're talking about our father like you know him and apart from his time in otherworld and off in space fighting Frieza, he's never been apart from us. I think we'd remember if you came to visit us since you claim to know our father so well." Gonyhe pointed out, placing her hands on her hips and leaning her weight to the right hand side.

The action made her resemble her slightly neurotic mother in a very scary way.

"Well actually, I've not met your dad, err … Gonyhe was it?"

"What? Then how did you know he could handle Frieza, and how did you know back there that Goku was going to land in two hours?" Krillin jumped in.

"How do you know this?" Piccolo hissed.

"Never mind that!" Vegeta barked, pushing through the throng of people until he was touching toes with the strange haired man. "I want to know who he is. Why he can transform into a Super Saiyan when he looks nothing like one to begin with. Purple hair? Pffft! It's an abomination among Saiyans! Who are your parents boy?"

"I can't answer that."

Vegeta's face flushed with anger. One pet hate of the Saiyan Prince was when somebody withheld information from him. The former mercenary could feel his power level rising with barely concealed rage. From around him, the Earthling fighters cringed away from the man who at one point had tried to kill them all.

"Let's see if you reconsider when my fist smashes into your face!" Vegeta roared, cranking back his fist and letting it fly toward the youth, who only looked slightly perturbed.

There was a flash of colour, then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Faster than the eye could track, the youth had somehow managed to block Vegeta's cobra like strike with incredible accuracy - only having to use one finger to do so.

"Look." His voice was now void of all emotion. "I'll say it again, I'll explain _everything _when Goku gets here. Ok?"

Stumbling back slightly in shock, Vegeta stared at his still clenched fist and the Purple headed boys still outstretched hand. Blinking out of his stupor, he spat angrily at the ground at his feet and stalked off, leaping onto a cliff-face to try and put some much needed distance between himself and the object of his frustrations.

Said object of his frustrations kept a cool demeanour, though if one looked closely they could see a sliver of hurt shining in his piercing blue eyes. Gonyhe bit her lip, looking toward her brother who had still not relaxed out of the uptight stance he had taken up since they had landed.

"We're going to be waiting a while, so here, I brought this." The boy reached into his jacket and pulled out a familiar looking capsule. Clicking the button on the top, the threw it toward the ground where it then went onto explode with a puff of white smoke.

In response, the Earth's defenders leapt back slightly, not entirely sure if whatever the boy had in that capsule would be a danger to themselves or the planet.

He rolled his eyes mockingly. "Chill ok, it's just a capsule corp. designed mini fridge. There's some drinks in here if you're interested, I assure you. They are not poisoned. It's pretty warm out here and the last thing we need is anybody collapsing from dehydration before Goku even gets here, right?"

One could tell the young boy - who's name happened to be Trunks - was trying to make light of the tense situation, but failed miserably as the resident hero's of the planet each stared at him levelly. The teenager gulped, tugging the collar of his jacket and breathing upwards, causing the hair to flicker away from his face. "Tough crowd."

Gohan's features softened out as he took a step forward, causing a sharp intake of breath from the rest of the fighters. Gonyhe reached out to grab his clothing and pull him back, but he dodged and continued on his path to the teenager, who was looking slightly confused.

"Look, I don't know whether or not to trust you, I'll leave that to my dad when he gets here -"

"_If _he gets here!" Gonyhe chirped in.

Gohan continued on as if he had never heard his sisters interruption. "- but for now … do you have any orange?"

"Gohan!"

"Oh chill out guys, it's only soda!" Bulma rolled her eyes, walking forward and crouching down beside the cooler. "Besides, I'm starting to like this guy, he's got root beer!"

"Do you have any grape?" Krillin asked timidly, strolling forward.

One by one, the Z-fighters began to approach the small cooler and select their choice of drinks, alleviating the tense atmosphere that had settled around them. There were only three who didn't take their turn to go select a drink, and those were: Gonyhe, Piccolo and Vegeta.

Gohan approached his rather stubborn sister, waving a can of pop as a peace offering. "Look 'Nyhe, I got you a soda. It's cherry - your favourite."

The young girl simply stared at the cherry flavoured pop, to her brother then to the sky with a scoff. Knowing his sister all too well, Gohan shrugged and walked away, opening the can and downing its contents. His sister had definitely inherited her stubborn streak from their equally stubborn mother.

Time had passed and Vegeta had eventually ventured closer to the group, admittedly interested by their conversations on the boys origins. Alas, the boy was giving nothing away of his parentage, how he knew Kakarot, or even his Kami-forsaken name. The Prince of All Saiyans did not like secrets, especially when they implicated him.

During that time, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma had completely relaxed, sprawling out on the floor next to each other and basking in the mid-day sun. Bulma bit her lip, staring between the youth - who they knew absolutely nothing about, and the stubborn Saiyan Prince - who had been a pain in Bulma's backside from day one.

The heiress's eyes lit up, as an idea struck her. She leaned over to Krillin. "Hey, is it me, or do those two kind of … look alike?"

Krillin followed her line of sight, looking between Vegeta and the boy and frowned. "Well now that you mention it. I can kind of see a resemblance. Well … I mean, just in looks. That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

"Well because he's a prince. Princes' have to act like that, like the world isn't good enough for them."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING OVER HERE? HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A PINK SHIRT BEFORE?" Vegeta demanded, his cheeks colouring with anger as he once again caught the youth staring at him. "If you like it _sooo _much, you can have it!"

Trunks averted his stare. "Eh no thanks, you can keep it."

"Hn!"

"Hey maybe he's wrong." Yamcha announced suddenly, attracting all attention to him. "Maybe Goku's not coming."

At this, everybody looked up to the sky to search for signs of a spaceship, but there were none.

"Well .." Bulma began. "The only way to find out is to wait two hours. Well how long has it been?"

"One hour." Yamcha answered.

"Well then … _JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE MORE HOUR!"_

"_WELL YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER RIDE HOME!"_

"_FINE!"_

_

* * *

_

Another hour passed, although it seemed like an eternity. During that hour, Vegeta and Trunks had four more run-ins about Trunks' staring and the pink shirt. Krillin came miraculously close to having his head blasted off as the soda can he was playing around with irritated it's fair share of people. Bulma and Yamcha got into two more arguments and Tien and Chaioutzui played a few games of rock-paper-scissors, of which Chaioutzui won every time.

Suddenly, a beeping went off, breaking the relative silence of the oddly matched group. All eyes were diverted to the youth's wrist, where the source of the noise could be identified as a blue wristwatch. He pressed a few buttons, silencing the noisy thing and leapt up, dusting off his pants.

"Well, two hours are up. Goku should be arriving any minute now."

Gonyhe rose an eyebrow and shrugged, turning toward her green skinned mentor who mirrored her look. She sighed, extending her senses outwards and outwards, until she felt a very familiar life source brush against her own web of energy.

She pulled back with a start, looking once again toward Piccolo who nodded as a sign to tell her he'd felt the exact same thing. As Piccolo and oddly Gonyhe, were two out of three of the most advanced in the mental department in the earthling fighters elite group, I.e., sensing and mind blocks and attacks, they were the first ones to sense him.

"Dad." Gonyhe whispered longingly, looking upwards as everybody finally began to sense her father.

"It's Goku."

"He's finally home."

"What are you guys on about? My woman's intuition isn't picking up anything."

"No it's him! It's my dad!"

A moment later, a streak of white tore across the sky, flying over their heads and smashing into the ground just over a mile away. There was a large explosion and a huge light which illuminated the sky for the briefest of moments.

It took a few moments for the events that transpired to catch up to the fighters.

"Come on! Last one there's a rotten egg."

At once a race broke out, even Gonyhe, Piccolo and Vegeta joining in and as usual, Bulma was forgotten about and had to make her own way there whilst the fighters flew forward, each one of them eager to see their friend and in some cases enemy, return home to Earth.

Yamcha whistled lowly, peering down over the gargantuan crater with his on and off girlfriend in his arms. After flying ahead, he had decided to backtrack and pick up his rather eccentric girlfriend out of pity and the fact he wanted to give his poor eardrums a rest for the night. She wasn't exactly known for her shyness and had the tendency to shout, loudly.

"Not that's what you call a crater!" Yamcha said appreciatively, lowering himself down to the ground and settling down his girl, who, admittedly hated flying with a passion unless it was an aircraft of some sort.

"Yeah, Goku sure knows how to make an effort." Krillin agreed jovially.

"I can't believe daddy's finally home. Look Gonyhe, he's just down there!" Gohan cheered excitedly, turning toward his sister who was standing beside Piccolo with an unreadable expression on her face,

Gonyhe remained silent and it was only when Piccolo nudged her rather discreetly that she managed a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Luckily for her, Gohan was too preoccupied with the thought of seeing his father again that he didn't notice how fake his sisters smile actually was.

"It would be wise if you waited to speak to your father in private. We know nothing of the boys motives yet and it is not wise to start a scene in front of him." Piccolo said lowly, making sure it was only Gonyhe who heard him. He need not have worried though, as everybody else was eagerly anticipating the moment that their hero would step out of his space pod and put his feet back on planet Earth.

"Yes sir." Gonyhe nodded, levitating upwards to get a better view.

A hissing sound rang out from the spaceship down in the crater, instantly quelling all conversations the earth's special forces were having within themselves. The feeling of anticipation spread quickly and Gohan was practically vibrating with excitement.

The wait was agonizingly slow. The hissing sound soon gave way to the whirring of mechanical gears as the hatch of the space pod opened slowly. A set of fingers curled round the side of the pod and a very familiar figure heaved itself out of its cramped confines. Unruly, ebony hair topped the space pod, easily distinguishing its owner because of its uniqueness.

"GOKU!" Bulma cried, tears of happiness shining in her azure eyes.

Instantly the man whipped around, and if anybody was in any doubt who he was, there was no lying now. The carefree smile and kind eyes on his face gave him away : it was Son Goku. He had finally returned home.

One hand lifted up to scratch the back of his head in a classically confused pose. Such a pose could only be pulled off by a Son.

"Um, hello guys!" Goku chirped.

It took a full of two seconds for the fact that his father was finally home before Gohan launched himself toward his father, almost exploding into Super Saiyan in his excitement. Unbeknownst to Goku, Gohan had improved his strength vastly in the two years of his absence and as such the full blooded Saiyan was knocked backwards, landing flat on his back. This earned a few sniggers from the assembled group.

Goku looked down at his son, who was attempting to dig a hole into his chest, with wide eyes. Just what had he missed when his six year old son could knock him flat on his back with what it seemed, hardly any effort. Shifting slightly, Goku scooped his son into his chest with one arm and used the other to push himself onto his feet.

"Urgh, Goku. What _are _you wearing?" Bulma asked, wrinkling her nose at Goku's odd sense of clothing.

Still holding his little boy close with his right arm, Goku smiled fondly down at him. Noting how the demi-Saiyan was clinging tightly to the front of his odd attire and the telltale signs of wetness indicated he had indeed been crying, around his forearm, his furry brown tail had found hold on his forearm. Goku was, admittedly, a little shocked at this. He expected Piccolo to have detailed his young son by now.

"Oh, actually this was all the range on Yadrat, the planet I was staying on." Goku smiled.

The man was in what looked like orange gi trousers, with a white, long sleeved top. Over the top, he wore what looked to be blue and yellow armour of some sort. Semi-identical to the kind Frieza garbed his solders in. Also, around his neck was a purple scarf-like thing, of some sort.

"Well gee guys, not that I'm not happy to see you' or nothing but how did you know I was gonna' land here?" Goku greeted, eyes instantly scanning the crowd to seek out his other child.

When his eyes landed on her, he was taken aback to find her staring at him with no warmness on her face. In fact, if anything, she was scowling at him. Biting his lip slightly, he extended his other arm, indicating she was welcome, just like Gohan was. He dropped his arm a few seconds later upon realising that his stubborn daughter was not moving from her mentors side.

An uneasy silence quickly spread around the group upon seeing the usually loveable family's cold interaction.

Yamcha coughed, attempting to break the uneasy silence. "This guy told us."

Goku's eyes instantly found the stranger within their midst. He tracked back through his memories, hoping to put a name to the fact, but to his confusion he found that he didn't even know the boy, he hadn't ever met him before. "But I've never even met him before."

"Yes, that's what he said too." Piccolo frowned.

"Maybe he was tracking your ship in outer space?" Offered Tien.

"Hmm. I doubt it. I only sensed one ship tracking me, and that was Frieza. Man, he sure was in a hurry to beat me home, but what happened here. Who defeated him? Was it you Piccolo, or you Vegeta?" Goku asked, oblivious to the fact that one of the strongest on the planet, secondary only to himself was snuggled deep in his arms.

"No. Actually it was Gohan and Gonyhe. However, this guy here killed King Cold. He did it with ease. He transformed into a super Saiyan." Piccolo said a little distastefully, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

At the first piece of information regarding that his son and daughter had in fact killed an enemy he was supposed to have killed two years prior on Namek, his mouth fell open and a deep sense of pride came over them. He smiled appraisingly at them, but at the next piece of information, he couldn't hide his shock.

"WOW! Really? That's amazing. A super Saiyan, and at this age!" Goku cheered, stopping abruptly when a snort went up from his daughter. He shot her a questioning look, and in response she stared at him with the same calculating look as before.

"You've missed a lot." Was her cold response.

"You buffoon! Aren't you forgetting something? You, your whelps and I are the only Saiyans still alive!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well, if he says he's a super Saiyan, then I believe him." Goku shrugged, smiling warmly at Trunks.

"Goku? Could I have a word with you. Just the two of us?" Trunks asked, looking up at Goku and gesturing to the place over the crater.

At once a series of protests went up from the earthling fighters. Even Gohan looked up from his place in his fathers chest and frowned. The little fighter didn't like the idea at all of his father going off with this extremely powerful teenager, who had crushed Frieza so easily.

"Me? Ok then." Goku agreed, prying his son off of him and placing him on the ground. Offering a soft smile and an affectionate tussle of his sons hair, Goku lifted up off the ground and took off to the other side of the crater, Trunks hot on his heels.

An uneasy atmosphere settled with mostly everybody scowling in the direction that their hero and the stranger had taken off in. Most likely, everybody willing to jump in at a moments notice. However, it was Gohan who didn't have his eyes on his father. Instead, his eyes were rooted on his sister, who still wore a look of indifference.

"Gonyhe?" He questioned.

"Not now Gohan." Gonyhe snapped, only just managing to stop herself wincing from the pained look in her brothers eyes.

Biting his lip, Gohan turned his back on his sister and went to stand next to Bulma who pulled him into an embrace.

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero.

"Thanks man." Trunks smiled as he landed what he felt was far enough away from the others.

"Hey, no problem. I should be the one thanking you for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I didn't take it. I thought he could change, I guess I was wrong."

"Not him, he was out of control and you were supposed to stop him, but when he landed and you weren't around, I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was about to hurt the people here and I was about to make my move, but then you stepped in."

"No offence, but how could you make your move when you were two hours away in space?""It's this technique I learned from Yadrat, the planet I was staying on. It's called, instant transmission. I could have been here in seconds."

Trunks visibly staggered. "You mean .. time travel?"

Goku smiled. "No. You dematerialise and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going one hundred and eighty-six thousand miles per second.""No kidding? I had no idea you had that ability. If I did I wouldn't have intervened and ran the risk of meeting the others. I would have waited to talk to you when you were on your own."

"The risk? What do you mean?"

"Ok, I don't mind answering that question, but first I have a question for you. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Yeah, I couldn't at first, it happened randomly, but now I can control it."

"Ok, can you show me?" Trunks asked, his voice taking on a deadly serious tone.

Daughter Of A Hero

"I wish I knew what they were saying." Bulma remarked, biting her lip.

"Whatever it was, it obviously was too important to say around us." Yamcha added moodily.

"It looks pretty serious." Gohan cut in, quickly putting a stop to the argument Bulma and Yamcha were about to engage in.

Piccolo's ears twitched.

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

Goku's eyes widened marginally in surprise at the strange request, but quickly, he straightened out his features into an unreadable mask. He nodded shortly, taking a step backwards from the strange, young man and crouching down. Clenching his fists tightly at his side and gritting his teeth, the full blooded Saiyan began to concentrate, focussing deep inside himself for the power associated with the legend of his dead race.

An omniscient wind picked up, crackling with powerful energy. The wind, which had not been there previous on the pretty warm day, gradually grew more powerful, whipping at Goku's clothes and tussling his hair. With a grunt of effort, a golden coloured aura sprung up around the cheery fighter, kicking up a mini dust storm. Goku screamed, his eyes widening as they turned a turquoise in colour. This was followed by his hair turning golden, a stark contrast to his regular onyx hue.

Unclenching his fists, Goku straightened up out of his power stance and stared levelly at the young man. His face was blank of all emotions, his eyes showing a coldness that was not there prior to his transformation.

"What now, _friend_?" Goku stressed the word friend.

Trunks smirked and nodded. "Now we'll both be super Saiyans."

Whereas Goku had taken a good few minutes to make the jump to Super Saiyan, the adolescent standing mere feet away from him, managed to do it in under ten seconds. It was certainly a feet to behold to watch the young man's power level skyrocket with no more than a grunt of effort.

Also, Goku couldn't help but note that whereas his aura was admittedly still wild and lashing out occasionally, the boy had his completely under control. It moulded to him like a second skin, moving fluidly with him and creating no excess of winds. Added to that, the boys power was unmistakably higher than his, a lot higher. The thought made Goku jealous, but above all extremely excited. It drove him to become stronger, knowing that there was no limitations to the Super Saiyan form. That one could train it to become stronger still. The possibilities were endless.

"Now what?"

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

Like a veil had suddenly been lifted, the full brunt of the youth and Goku's power hit the fighters like a sledgehammer. Even though practically everybody gathered had seen the super Saiyan transformation themselves, as Gohan had transformed earlier, it was still a mind numbing thought to think that only four years prior, they had thought powers like this to be the stuff of dreams..

"It's not possible! The amount of power Goku's generating … it's mind blowing! It's … it's even higher than Gohan!'" Yamcha's mouth had dropped until it was almost touching the ground.

"Hey guys? When did Goku go blonde?" Bulma questioned.

Her question however was ignored and she was quickly quietened by a hasty shhhing noise from Tien as all the Z-fighters strained their very weak, human ears to hope to catch snippets of the conversation.

Because of all this, nobody looked at the Saiyan Prince, standing apart from everybody. Although this was a normal occurrence as he didn't want to be associated with the defenders of the planet. It was safe to say Vegeta was fuming mad. If the threatening growls he was giving out weren't proof enough.

Daughter Of A Hero

"Let's find out how similar we are." Trunks said, twisting on his heel and unsheathing his sword with lightening fast speed.

With great skill, the young boy pivoted on the spot, bringing down his weapon with such speed and accuracy that only the most powerful of the Earth's special forces could hope to track. This fact was highlighted as Gohan, Gonyhe, Vegeta and Piccolo gaped in surprise, whilst the others missed the full transaction completely.

It was only when the boy stopped the sword an inch away from Goku's forehead that the rest had time to gasp. Goku was staring straight into the youth's azure orbs, unblinking and not even making any attempt to block, though it was clear that the happy-go-lucky Saiyan had seen every move the boy had made.

Trunks' hand shook and his mouth dropped open. He pulled back, retracting his sword and stared at the man across from him with morbid curiosity. "Why didn't you dodge? If I hadn't stopped I could have took your head off!"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Goku's mouth. "I searched your feelings, so I knew you would stop."

"Hmmm, very good. Ok, but this time, I wont stop."

"As you wish." From his side, Goku raised his arm and outstretched one finger and raised an eyebrow.

Taking this as his cue, Trunks struck. He lashed out, swinging his sword around in the intricate style his master had taught him. The style that had successfully confused many an enemy in the past. However, this time, every move and slash Trunks attempted to make against Goku was parried - all by that one finger!

With one last attempt, Trunks blurred out, reappearing above Goku's head and swung his sword down, and at the last moment physically possible, Goku raised his finger and pushed the sword back. The close proximities of the two super power's aura's caused the two to almost merge together, creating the effect of some super powered flame.

The two golden heroes stayed locked in that stance for a good few minutes, neither one of them wiling to give way to the other. Eventually though, the tense standstill came to an end as Trunks leapt back, sheathing his sword and landing out of his super Saiyan form, completely calm. It was odd, as if the standoff hadn't taken place only moments prior.

Then, when the tension was reaching its breaking point, Trunks broke into a wide grin. "Awesome! Everything I've heard about you is true, you're good! No you're great. You really can make a difference!"

"Huh?" Goku's confusion was clear for all to see on his face as he too dropped the transformation.

"Sorry about all that, but I had to know that I could trust you and I really need your word that you wont tell anybody else what I'm about to say." Trunks explained, his voice dropping slightly, causing Goku to lean in a little.

"Well, I've never had a problem keeping secrets but … you have my word."

"Thank you. This is going to sound weird, but my name is Trunks. I'm not from this time, I travelled here in a time machine from twenty years in the future. Vegeta was right, only himself, you and your children have Saiyan blood and I got mines from him - he's my father."

Goku's eyes, which were already bugged out as he attempted to process this information, literally popped out of their sockets at this newest revelation. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form coherent sentences but found himself doing an impression of a fish instead.

Eventually though, he did manage to form some train of thought. "_WHAT? _You're kidding? _Vegeta? _Your father? You're absolutely sure that _Vegeta _is your father?"

Trunks' facial expression didn't change, nor did he reveal that he was only joking - which Goku admittedly expected him to do. "Yes, I am. I'm half Saiyan - half earthling."

Goku blinked repeatedly. A deep part in his brain hoping that maybe he was still dozy from the induced hyper sleep on his space pod. "Wow. You're not kidding. Vegeta's son? Yes! Yes! I can see the resemblance now! Wow, who would have thought it - Vegeta a daddy?"

"I will be born two years from now but I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something."

Upon hearing the severity in the young mans voice, Goku's mirth dried up instantly.

Trunks clenched his fist as a memory struck him. "In three years, on the morning of May 12th at 10am, a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island 9 miles south west of south city. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They make Frieza look as powerful as a newborn kitten. They're monsters, total monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the earth and everything you know will be gone forever."

"What's the deal, are they aliens?"

"No, this pair are home grown. They're both androids created right here on planet earth, by Dr Gero - the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

It was like a light switch was flipped in Goku's head. He rose an eyebrow. "Yes I remember, I defeated them when I was a kid. No way, the same guy?"

"Yes, he lived, thanks to you and from that day he vowed revenge on you. That's one battle you're going to wish you had fought to the end."

"What's his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

"No-one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for themselves they rebelled - they killed their own creator, Dr. Gero himself. They're ruthless Goku, totally and completely ruthless. It's two on one, there's not much I can do against them except run - hunting me down is one of their favourite past times."

"What? What about all the others? Aren't they helping you?"

"They can't. They're dead. Three years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone. I'm doing the best I can but I can't do it by myself they're all gone - Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaioutzui, Piccolo! They're all going to lose their lives in one big battle against the androids. There will be only one survivor, that's my master and best friend - Gohan. He escapes from that battle but then, thirteen years later, they finally get him too. That was four years ago in my time, and as Piccolo is gone, there is no chance of riving anybody with the dragon balls."

Goku pursed his lips, barely concealing his anger at the thought of all his friends losing their lives at the hands of the monsters Trunks was describing. "Hey! Wait a minute, you've not mentioned Gonyhe, what happens to her?"

Trunks stopped in his rant, looking up with a solemn face. "Goku, I don't know how to tell you this, but, in my time, there is no Gonyhe."

Goku visibly staggered. "What do you mean?"

"Goku, Gonyhe doesn't exist in my timeline: she was never born."

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

The former desert bandit was not what one would call a patient man. He tapped his foot impatiently, looking at his watch and rolling his eyes. It had been half an hour since the two had left the group to go talk and they showed no signs of returning any time soon. Just how much did two guys, who claimed they didn't even know each other, have to talk about?

"Now what's going on? They look like somebody's just died over there." Yamcha moaned.

"Quiet!" Snapped Vegeta, instantly quelling the scar-faced fighters whining.

"Hey what's wrong with Goku?" Bulma asked, noting how her lifelong best friend seemed to have fallen to one side.

"What did he do to Goku?" Tien joined in.

"Be quiet, Goku is fine. It's not him." Piccolo growled, his eyes straying to the little girl at his side.

The green man seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Sometimes being a Namek definitely had its advantages, especially when it came to his super sensitive hearing but that was the last thing he expected to here. Almost as if to make sure, Piccolo reached out and touched the girls shoulder, assuring himself that she was indeed real. As if her burning energy signal didn't give it away. Gonyhe was such a stubborn, fiery little girl - how could she just not exist? It wasn't possible. He didn't know about time travel all too well - he preferred to leave the scientific things to the blue haired harpy - but what he did know was that time travel couldn't cause a soul not to be born. Every soul had its place in the grand design - that much he could gather from the Kami side of him and one simply couldn't just cease to exist in one timeline while she was alive and kicking in the other - there was no possible way.

A cold sweat began to break out over his forehead. Although he would not openly admit it, he was extremely fond of his former arch-enemies children and would literally walk to hell and back for them - he almost had done in the past if it wasn't for that old coot Kami stepping in and sending him to train at the Kai's place. Since Gonyhe didn't exist in Trunks' timeline, what would that mean for their Gonyhe?

"Hey, mister Piccolo? You okay, you're looking kind of ill?" Talk of the devil.

"I'm fine kid."

A raised eyebrow and a sceptical look that clearly read - yeah right, you expect me to believe that? Was his response but the kid knew better than anybody not to push at anything when he didn't want to supply an answer. They were one in the same that way - both private people who preferred to deal with their own problems instead of relying on somebody else.

"… _( Namek? Not that I give two xargos about your health, however I would prefer it if you didn't croak before I had the chance to deliver the final blow myself. We have a debt to settle green bean! ) … "_

At the abrupt invasion of his mind, Piccolo whirled round to the culprit in anger, surprised to note that Vegeta wasn't even paying attention to him, much less concentrating on him. Piccolo frowned, remembering in that moment that Saiyans were indeed a telepathic as well a warrior race.

The Namek cursed his own weakness, not realising that with the shock of the revelation, he had dropped all mental defences. Damn, he really needed to train more.

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

Goku was hyperventilating. How could his daughter not exist? It just wasn't possible! He was there the day of her rather traumatic delivery, he held her in his arms. He was the one who scared the bogey man out from her closet when she was two and kissed away the scratches she had gotten when she was just a toddler - of course that had never lasted long.

Gonyhe was always the independent one, preferring to pick herself back up instead of forcing herself to rely on somebody else whilst Gohan was the one who still cried and wanted his father to hug him when he hurt himself. Of course it had been over two years since had saw his son, around three years since they had a sense of normality in their household. Goku was afraid of just how much had changed in his absence.

A quick look across the crater quelled his fears - his little girl was still there and was growing more beautiful by the day. There she was, so alike Chichi that it was actually painful to see the child he had fathered with a wife he had not seen in two years.

It was safe to say that Gohan was beginning to look more like Goku, the only thing that Goku could distinguish as 'Chichi' was the pale complexion and oval shaped eyes. Everything, right down to even the way he held himself with and even his premature muscles on his tiny frame was all Goku. The large Saiyan chocked back a lump in his throat upon seeing how much his son had changed - and how much he'd missed. Gohan had easily grown around a foot since the last time he'd saw him on Namek and had filled out.

Gonyhe was the biggest change - Goku noted. She had hardly grew at all, a thought which he chuckled internally at. Gohan was now a head taller than his slightly younger sister - Gonyhe's gonna hate that! He thought wryly, knowing that was one sore subject for his daughter, her height. The only thing Goku could plainly distinguish as himself in his little daughter was the wild hair, charcoal eyes and of course, the tail.

The young girl had the same peaches and cream complexion as her mother, with large doe eyes that seemed to be able to melt even the coldest of hearts - a feat that used to happen on a regular occurrence when the young girl wanted more desert and her mother would refuse. Gonyhe would simply flash her eyes and Goku would be powerless against their charm, sneaking his conniving daughter an extra slice of cake when his wife wasn't looking.

Her built, it's all Chichi's - Goku noted faintly. Noticing how, with Gohan, he was filling out, becoming more muscular but with Gonyhe she was slimming down, becoming more svelte with her muscles lying underneath her skin - at least nobody would mistake her for a boy now!

It was Chichi's lips and button nose, with high cheekbones and long, dark eyelashes that kissed her cheekbone that made up Gonyhe's face. It was like looking at Chichi when she was young, only with Goku's eyes staring back at him.

It just wasn't true, his daughter was real!

"But how?" Goku choked.

"I don't know." Trunks admitted ruefully. "There's always going to the risk of changing certain factors in the past, but it shouldn't go back that long. Time travel shouldn't affect whether somebody is born or not."

"Yeah … will anything happen to her?" Goku asked worriedly, a feeling of paternal instinct creeping up on him.

"It shouldn't. Nothing affected her so far in her life so I can't see anything happening in the future." Trunks pursed his lips. "Goku, there's one thing you haven't asked."

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"You don't die in the battle with the androids."

The full blooded Saiyan thought back on it and realised the boy was right. However, he had been too preoccupied over the fact that his daughter wasn't supposed to exist than to worry about his future untimely demise.

"Goku, you don't die in the battle. You don't even live long enough to see the battle. Not too long from now you are going to catch a radical new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it."

Daughter Of A Hero

As Piccolo heard the boy from the future reveal Goku's fate to him, the Namek couldn't help but let his own eyes widen as he let out a groan. "Oh this keeps on getting better and better."

"Huh? Do you know what they're saying?" Chaioutzui asked, noting how Piccolo had one ear cocked toward the source of conversation.

"It's not important. You'll find out soon anyways." Piccolo bared his fangs.

Wisely, nobody chose to argue with Piccolo, the memories of the horrors his sire, and even he himself caused, still fresh on their minds.

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you'll start hearing about it soon. It's a radical new virus, not even a super Saiyan can fight it."

Goku clenched his fists. "Aw what a bummer, being killed by a stupid virus. What a waste! I would have really liked to try and fight those androids!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Even after everything you've heard, you still want to give it a shot? You still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well sure, a little, but all challenges are scary at first. Maybe I can make a difference!"

"Maybe you can. Things are really looking up in this timeline, Gohan's already a super Saiyan and then there is Gonyhe, who's incredibly strong and she's not a super Saiyan - think of the possibilities!"

"What?" Goku's jaw dropped. "Gohan's a super Saiyan? When?"

Trunks looked up at Goku sheepishly. "Sorry man, I thought you knew. He transformed and him and Gonyhe took down Frieza, how else did you think he managed to defeat him?"

"Uh good point. To be honest I wasn't sure, they're really strong kids, just in base form and when they fight together, they're pretty deadly. I just sort of figured … miss a little you miss a lot eh. I guess I have a lot of catching up to do with my kids. We can do it while we train."

"Train? You're going to train for the battle but you're going to catch the heart virus."

"Yeah, I will but Gohan wont and hopefully neither will Gonyhe. If I get them strong enough, then maybe they can take down the androids." Goku enthused.

Trunks smiled softly. "My mother and Gohan were right about you. You are a great man Goku, I'm glad I came."

The adolescent reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a capsule like thing. He placed it in Goku's palm, whilst the aforementioned Saiyan regarded it with curiosity.

"Take this man, for your health. It's an antidote, there's none in this time, but in my time there's a cure. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine.""WOW! Thanks man, this is awesome! It's purple too, I bet its grape flavoured."

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku, it's going to change history. Not that some hasn't been changed already …"

At this the two looked over at the little girl in question, who in turn, stared straight back curiously.

" … but some history needs to be changed. We're living in constant fear Goku, but you can make a difference, my mother said so, and I believe her."

Goku stopped examining the little lifesaving bottle in his hand and laughed awkwardly. "Oh your mother huh? Do I know her? Who's the lucky lady who gets to shack up with Vegeta?"

Trunks cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he suddenly found a spot on the ground very interesting, he pointed behind Goku. "Yes, she's standing right there!"

Goku literally gave new meaning to the phrase, rolling on the floor laughing. He fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his stomach in fits of hysterics.

"_BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Bulma is your mother?" He managed through fits of tears.

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

"Uh! Ohhh? _WHAAT_?" Piccolo gasped in utter amazement, actually staggering backwards and catching himself at the last moment possible as the weight of the boys parentage sunk in.

"That boy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down." Vegeta said astonished.

"AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma sneezed, causing their Saiyan cohort to cast her a baleful look. "I could have swore I heard Goku say my name."

"I … oh? I'm getting too old for this." Piccolo declared, rubbing his temples as he felt a migraine come on.

He looked between Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks and refrained from slapping himself at his own stupidity. The boy was definitely the oddly matched pairs son. The strong, chiselled features and muscled physique was so obviously Vegeta and the odd colouring was clearly the only trait the boy had inherited from his mothers side of the family, that and the name - Trunks. Piccolo doubted very much that Vegeta had a say in his sons name, otherwise he doubted he would have been named after a set of mans undergarments.

"Piccolo …?"

"Quiet!"

"AACCHOOOOO!" Sneezed Vegeta. This time it was Bulma's turn to cast him a look.

"Excuse you."

"Quiet harpy!"

* * *

Daughter Of A Hero

"Wow, Bulma and Vegeta huh? I thought Bulma would have ended up with Yamcha, who wouldn't thought it?" Goku scratched his head.

"They don't stay together, it was more of a passion thing. You know how stubborn they both are. Yamcha and my mother break up, he finds somebody else and my mother falls in love with my dad. Course, he'll never admit that he loves my mother." By this point Trunks cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. "I know it's bizarre but they'll find their way to each other eventually, but you can't tell anybody about me, or I might not be born."

"I wont tell anybody Trunks, you have my word." Images of Goku's own daughter flashed through his head at this point.

"Hey, well I better be off. My mums worried sick about me, she'll want to know all the good news and all about Gonyhe. My mum should be able to come up with some sort of theory. I'll come back, in three years time to help you guys fight with the androids. Until then, train hard." Trunks bid.

"Yeah, tell your mother I send my love and to keep safe, both of you."

"Thanks man, goodbye."

With the final words said, Trunks turned on his heel and ran forward a few paces before blasting off into the sky in a burst of white aura. Goku waved to the boy once before turning round and beginning to walk slowly toward the others, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Aw man, now what? Three years? How am I supposed to tell the others?"

Goku was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realise his children and friends were closing the distance between them until he heard his little boy call on him and once again collide with his stomach. This time though, as Trunks has already informed him of his sons ability to transform into a super Saiyan and as such, his incredible strength for his age, Goku was prepared and caught his son expertly this time. He leaned down, inhaling his boys familiar scent of wood and clean linen and gently placed him at his side.

"Hey Goku, what was it the kid wanted to talk to you about?" Tien asked.

Goku feigned innocence, scratching the back of his head. "Oh it was nothing."

A snort from the rear of the group diverted everybody's attention to the resident Namek, who was shooting his former nemesis a disgusted look. "I hardly think our demise is something that can be so easily brushed over."

"_Demise_?" The group echoed.

"I've just been revived!" Moaned Krillin.

"We're all going to die?" Chaioutzui whimpered.

"You heard?" Goku asked, ignoring other questions thrown his way.

"My ears do more than frame my face, you would do well to remember that Son and yes, we are destined to die."

"Uh no! No! Piccolo's only playing, right Piccolo?" Goku said frantically, shooting pleading looks toward the Namek who was threatening to give away all of Trunks' secrets in one fell swoop.

"Relax Goku, I will not give away your new friends secrets. However, I for one would like the chance to change my destiny."

"Will somebody _please _explain to me, just what in all seven hells is going on? Who was that brat and what did he want with Kakarot? What is the Namek rambling on about: destined to die, and other such nonsense! Explain!" Vegeta barked.

"Testy." Gonyhe remarked.

A look of pure hatred was her response.

Goku threw his arms up in the air in defeat. "Ok, ok. That boy there, he was from the future, twenty years in the future to be exact. He came back as a warning, to tell us that three years from now, on the 12th of May a duo of androids are going to attack an island south west of south city. According to him, they'll be powerful beyond belief. Everybody will die in the battle except Gohan and I. I'll die before the battle, from a heart virus."

An extremely solemn mood settled around the earthling fighters, with even Vegeta and Gonyhe, for once, having nothing to say on the matter. Bulma was the one to finally break the silence, though, her voice was a lot more timid that anybody had ever heard her.

"What do we do then, what happens now?"

Piccolo cleared his throat, picking up where Goku left off. "We train. The kid gave Goku an antidote so he shouldn't die from the heart virus, and we're prepared this time around, in the future we were caught unawares."

"Train hard and meet back in three years time to face the androids? Why does our life seem like one big battle after another?" Tien contemplated.

"Because that's what it is." Gonyhe said wryly, though a part inside her was revelling in the challenge.

"Wait a minute, how did you get off of Namek anyway?" Vegeta demanded suddenly.

As if the light switch had been flipped, the others started to realise that the man in front of them was very much alive, therefore had to have gotten off of Namek some way.

"It was hard." Admitted Goku. "There were some points where I thought I wouldn't make it. The planet was only minutes from exploding and Frieza wasn't going anywhere so I flew to his ship, but the thing was busted up real good, wouldn't even fly or nothing."

"It wouldn't even work at all? Wow, you musta' been real scared." Commented Krillin.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing I was able to keep a clear head through it all!"

"_Enough _with the suspense already, just get on with it and tell us how you managed to avoid becoming space particles!"

"Sheeesh Vegeta. Ok, where was I? Planet Namek was just about to blow, and I certainly wasn't getting off it by Frieza's ship. Just as I was about to give up hope, I saw another ship -"

"..- another ship? Ahh, it must have belonged to the Ginyu Force!"

"-yeah, well whoever's it was, I wasn't complaining. It was my only chance so I went for it. I didn't have time to plot a course, so just punched in some random co-ordinates and made it off Namek with seconds to spare. I just didn't have any clue where I was going, the hyper sleep programme activated itself and knocked me out before I had time to even think about re-plotting my course. Next thing I know, I'm crash landing on some strange planet and these little pink things are staring down at me. I'd landed on the planet Yadrat, and it's inhabitants were really friendly, they nursed me back to health and repaired my spaceship. Once I was strong enough to make the journey, I packed up, and headed home."

"It doesn't take you two years to come home." Pointed out Gonyhe coldly.

Goku's face turned a little red at the blatant fact. "I was learning a new technique, it's very difficult to master and I didn't want to leave before I knew I could do it properly."

"Yes! I knew Goku wouldn't come back empty handed!" Krillin cheered.

"It still doesn't make up for abandoning his family for two years." Pointed out Gonyhe.

Nobody seemed to be listening to her as they encouraged their friend to show them his new trick.

"It's called instant transmission."

Gonyhe blinked, she knew that technique. King Kai used it to collect her when she died and was taken to the other world check-in station. Of course it effected her in a negative way, causing her to upchuck all over Radditz boots. However, even the nausea was not enough to deter her as she had pestered King Kai so much that the old master had even taught her the fundamentals of the technique. She knew what was needed to perform it, but in all honesty hadn't even thought about practising it, because, she had admittedly forgotten all about it until her father mentioned it.

"Hey, I know that …-"

"Shhhhh!" Gohan hushed her, looking upon their father with eager eyes.

"First you need to focus on a power level, preferably a pretty high one. Let's see, hmmm … yes, that'll do! Right, you watching guys?" Goku asked, raising two fingers and pointing them at his forehead. He concentrated, then smiled and waved as he flickered in sight a few times before disappearing completely, astonishing most of the group - minus a few individuals.

A few moments later he was back.

"Oh please? It's just super speed." Scoffed Vegeta, clearly unimpressed.

"Is it?" Goku smiled, turning round and brandishing a pair of very familiar looking red specs.

"Are those … Master Roshi's?" Yamcha asked.

"Yup!" Goku grinned.

"But that's impossible, Kame House is over two hundred miles away!" Argued Tien.

"It's a secret." Goku smiled secretively.

"It's not…-"

"-Don't you think we better talk about something more important, like androids?" Gonyhe threw her hands up in the air at being interrupted again. A low growl slipped out from between her clenched teeth, but nobody seemed to be taking much notice of the primal noises she was creating.

"Oh? I almost forgot about them." Goku admitted sheepishly.

The entire group face vaulted, only barely managing to catch themselves at the last moment.

"Kakarot, I don't want you to think that just because we're fighting together for now, that everything is fine! When these androids are taken care of, we'll meet to settle the score."

"Fine." Agreed Goku.

An uneasy silence once again settled over the group, only broken when Vegeta of all people made a huffing noise, turned on his heel and blasted off into the sky. Most likely to go start his training.

"Well, he's got the right idea." Krillin murmured, biting the side of his lip slightly as the news sunk in.

"Yeah. I guess we better get going, coming Chaioutzui? See you in three years guys." Bid Tien as one by one, the Earth's Special Forces began to disperse with Yamcha retracting his earlier threat and giving Bulma a ride home. Pretty soon it was just Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Gonyhe. The latter of the four who had still not spoken to her father.

"Hey Piccolo? You coming back with us to train, I'm sure Chichi wouldn't mind." Goku offered, not understanding that Piccolo just so happened to be the bane of Chichi's existence.

Gonyhe shot Piccolo a pleading look. "Are you?"

"Yes, I could do with a decent sparring partner." Piccolo shrugged.

The youngest member of the Son family let out a breath of air in relief and shot Piccolo a thankful look to which he responded to with a nod.

"Well, are you guys coming? I sure missed Chichi's cooking when I was in space!" Grinned Goku, beginning to hover up off the ground.

"Yeah, nice to know you miss food more than your own children," Murmured Gonyhe angrily. She took off, stopping about ten metres in the air and looking down at her brother. "Come on Gohan, I'll race you."

"But da-,"

"Unless you're chicken?" Taunted Gonyhe, knowing full well that her brother would not stand for being called a coward.

"You're on!" Challenged Gohan, charging up his aura and launching into the air, straight past Gonyhe who's eyes widened considerably.

"HEY! _That's not fair!_" She cried, whirling round and powering after her brother who was nothing more than a glowing dot in the distance by this point.

Goku blinked, very confused at the whole exchange and looked into the distance where his children were. He bit his lip. "Something tells me Gonyhe's mad with me."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell her about what Trunks said - about her not existing?"

Not really catching on to what Piccolo was doing by changing the subject, Goku shook his head. "Nah! It's not important, she's here now and that's all that matters!"

Piccolo frowned slightly. Although he did agree with not telling Gonyhe about Trunk's revelation, he was thinking of the repercussions. What could have effected the timeline in such a major way, to cause a little girl to exist when she wasn't supposed to? Also, if that was the case, how could they be sure of the androids that were supposed to be attacking in three years? Everything seemed to be different in this time, would that mean the androids would be different too?

Time travel sure was confusing. For a split second, the seven foot tall Namek pondered about contacting Kami to ask for his advice on the matter, but that stray thought was banished as soon as Piccolo realised just whom he would have to consult.

"Piccolo?" Goku asked, looking down from the sky at the stationary Namek.

"Hn."

Taking off, Piccolo joined his ex-enemy toward his house for three years full of hard training.

* * *

Phew, I finally have another chapter up for you lot!


	53. Training Begins

Daughter Of A Hero

Training Begins.

* * *

The twins had been racing through the skies for twenty minutes with Gonyhe - after using Kaioken to her advantage - taking the lead. Gohan had refused to transform and as such was lagging behind Gonyhe while their father and mentor weren't even visible in the skies behind them.

Gohan was not slow like his slightly brain dead father and he was most certainly not slow when it came to all things involving his sister. As such, he knew there was a reason why his slightly younger sister was tearing up the skies in attempts to get home - his guess was that she was hoping to reach home before their father so she could retreat to her room and avoid communicating with him.

"Hey Gonyhe? Wait up!" He called, his voice slightly stole away by the wind.

As he expected however, Gonyhe didn't slow down and instead sped up, making the jump to an even higher level of Kaioken so that the distance between the two was increased tenfold.

Grumbling under his breath about stubborn sisters, Gohan sucked in a deep breath and let out a scream, digging into his power reserves and bringing them out so that he made the jump to Super Saiyan, causing him to rocket forward and place himself straight in the oncoming path of Gonyhe.

Like always, when she felt the tell tale signs of the transformation take hold, the young girl stiffened and even further increased her speed, hoping beyond hope to outrun her fear.

"Aw crud." Gonyhe moaned when her senses alerted her to her brothers power jump, however, Gonyhe was as stubborn as they came and as such continued to surge forward at a pace that was too fast for human eyes to track.

A golden blur appeared in front of her, and although the young girl identified the golden blur as her brother, and had plenty of time to stop if she so desired, she chose not to, and, just for the fun of it, barrelled straight into her slightly older brothers unprotected mid-section.

This earned a 'oooomph' sound from her brother and caused him to sail backwards for around fifty feet until he eventually flipped around in mid air and righted himself, staring at his sister with a chastising expression as he floated forward to meet her again, dropping his transformation simultaneously. Gonyhe let out a sigh of relief.

Gonyhe batted her eyelashes in fake innocence. "What?"

"I thought you would have stopped."

"Well look what thought did."

"Touché."

"French?"

"_Oui_ "

Gonyhe raised an appreciative eyebrow in response.

"You would know if you actually stuck around long enough to do some studying instead of sneaking off to do training 24/7, it's all about …-" Gohan lectured.

"_-_balance … yeah, yeah, yeah. It doesn't come as easy to everybody as it does to you. All you do is blow a fuse and _boooooooom _instant power increase! You save the world by smarts and I'll do it by training, and if all hope is lost, we'll just get you mad and then we're safe. How does that sound?" Gonyhe retorted sarcastically.

Gohan frowned at his sisters tone but let the semi-insult slide, instead focussing on what was truly on his mind. "Sooo .. You and dad?"

"What about us?" Gonyhe snapped defensively.

"What's the deal?"

"None of your business."

Gohan's eyes flashed with barely concealed pain. "Why?."

"The same reason why me being locked out of your mind is none of my business."

"Gonyhe, it's … I can't explain … please, just what's wrong?" Gohan begged.

"Fine then! Do you want to know what's wrong? I'm sick and tired of Papa just thinking he can come and go when he pleases! He didn't even apologize for not being there for two years after Namek when we all thought he was dead! Your hearing is as good as mines Gohan! We've both sat and heard Momma cry herself to sleep every night for the best part of two years, thinking it was her fault that Papa had abandoned us. Every night she set a place at the table, thinking that it would bring him home when he was off gallivanting in space, too busy learning some new techniques to even bother checking up on us. For all he knew we could have been dead! If it wasn't for you being able to transform into a super Saiyan we would be dead! Three times over now! Heck, I've already died and bet he doesn't even know that!"

Throughout her rant, Gonyhe didn't notice the frantic shushing motions that Gohan was going through in attempts to quieten her.

"Gonyhe? How … do you really mean that?"

The young girl froze, realizing instantly just why her brother was making hushing motions. Steeling her nerves, she whirled round coming face to face with her father.

"I .. yes! It's true, how long was your spaceship ready before you eventually came home?"

Goku looked sheepish. "About a year …"

"A year?" Gonyhe repeated. "You could have came home a year ago but you chose to stay in space, and for _what?_!"

"To train …"

Gonyhe's small form started to shake violently, this was from a mixture of anger and raw energy fuelled by her emotions. From nowhere, a energy induced wind began to whip at her and her fathers clothes, at first it was gentle but as her anger increased, as did the winds surrounding Gonyhe - pretty soon it was like a wind storm in the skies!

"TO _TRAIN? _YOU HAVE A FAMILY!" Gonyhe thundered, throwing her head back and screaming.

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo could all swear they saw her aura flicker gold for the briefest of moments as she ploughed forward, socking her father with a right hook across the jaw. As soon as the gold appeared, it was gone, along with her father who was currently sailing backwards across the skies.

Gonyhe dropped her aura, breathing deeply in attempts to calm herself. A few minutes later, her senses picked up her father floating closer to her. She looked up, feeling extremely satisfied in the fact that her father was rubbing his jaw gingerly. It was already sporting a forming bruise.

"Gonyhe … I'm sorry." Goku whispered, sounding genuinely upset.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Gonyhe said bitingly, turning on her heel and blasting off toward home.

Pretty soon she was nothing but a star in the faraway sky.

Goku continued to rub his jaw, marvelling at how strong his daughter had gotten. He couldn't help but feel proud of her, for becoming that strong but then again that came alongside the crushing sense of guilt. She had to become that strong, otherwise she would have been killed long ago.

"Did Gonyhe just flash _gold_?" Gohan asked eventually, breaking the awkward silence that had crept in.

"It would seem so. She draws power off of her emotions, like you Gohan. However, unlike you, she doesn't hold everything in. This is relatively bad, she needs to learn to control her temper and harness that anger instead of just lashing out." Piccolo explained, staring after the star in the sky with a contemplating expression.

"So … she didn't transform?"

"No, but she's close."

"That's good but, we need all the help we can get when it comes to the androids. One more super Saiyan wouldn't go a miss!" Goku announced.

The silence that followed was taken as an agreement as the trio set off into the skies to head back home, each ones head buzzing with different thoughts, though most of them centred along the lines of the volatile Saiyan girl who was rushing home.

* * *

The solemn mood of the travelling trio soon lifted as the green hills of Mount Paozu soon parted to reveal the picturesque little cottage, sitting nestled deep at the base of one particularly large hill was the place Goku and Gohan liked to call home.

The place hadn't changed one bit, Goku noted, smiling softly as he took in the smell of the surrounding nature as well as seeing the rings of black smoke floating upwards from the chimney. He turned on his back, leisurely floating through the air with both his hands clasped behind his head.

Man, it sure was good to be home.

"Oh boy. Is that mum? She sure doesn't look happy."

Moment over. "You did tell your mother where you were going, didn't you?"

Gohan blushed bright red, that was the answer. No, he didn't.

Goku flipped round again, so he was looking down at the ground whilst flying. Sure enough, there was Chichi, standing on the front lawn in a very intimidating pose - both arms crossed, brows furrowed and tapping her foot impatiently. A flutter of excitement went through the large Saiyans stomach upon seeing his wife again, he sure had missed her.

The youngest Son seemed to glumly accept his face as he made a sharp turn, coming into land gracefully upon the ground, his head lowered in respect for his mother who straight away launched into a tirade about behaviour, discipline and how her children were becoming 'delinquents'.

However, whatever rant Chichi was forcing upon her son soon died in her throat as she caught sight of her wayward husband landing on the front lawn, harbouring his trademark innocent grin.

"G-Goku?"

"Hey Chichi!" Goku grinned.

The next thing the goofy Saiyan knew, the svelte form of his wife had charged him and was clinging onto him tightly, sobbing into his alien clothes, all thoughts of disciplining their young son forgotten about. The Ox-Princess kept repeating the phrase, 'you're home, you're home' over and over again, into his chest. Goku curled his arm around his wife in an affectionate embrace, breathing in her scent of fresh laundry and cinnamon - the scent that reminded him of home.

As Chichi picked up upon the fact that there was another person in the area, minus her immediate family, she pulled away from her husbands embrace and whirled upon poor Piccolo.

"Y-you!" She seethed viciously, taking a few menacing steps toward the seven foot tall Namek who was a bit perturbed by her hostility and in response backed up a little.

"Hn." He grunted, staring down at the small woman and having no doubt in his mind how this women could keep one of the strongest men in the world contained - she was downright vicious, though he would never admit it!

By some miracle, she managed to produce a skillet from thin air. Piccolo raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Far be it for him to say something when his other half was the creator for seven magical balls. When the seven balls were brought together, it allowed a dragon to be summoned who could grant you any two wishes - yeah, if he said anything he would be a hypocrite!

"You killed my husband … kidnapped my babies! Encouraged them to become _delinquents, _were the main driving force behind them gallivanting all over the universe… and you're here at my house _why? _Haven't you ruined my life enough? _baaaaaaah! _Goku make him go away!"

Piccolo sweat dropped at the scene. How could one woman go from being furiously angry, to inconsolable in under three seconds? He didn't know how Goku put up with his neurotic train wreck of a wife.

"Uhhh Momma." Gohan said gently, placing himself between his mother and mentor and placing his hands up in a universal sign of peace. "Have you seen Gonyhe?"

"Gonyhe?" Chichi blinked, then her eyes narrowed as if remembering someone. "Oh you bet I've seen her, that stubborn, disrespectful little ooohh! She came in through the door, slammed it so hard that it snapped in _half _then starting ranting about her father. I sent her up to her room, she's grounded for a month."

"Uhm, she's not up in her room, mom." Gohan said quietly, after extending his senses and finding his sister about ten miles away and by the senses of things, taking out her anger on the landscape.

"_She's not?_" Chichi growled. "Well, where is she?"

"About ten miles away." Gohan answered quickly, instantly regretting tattle-tailing on his sister in the first place.

"Oh okay then." Chichi smiled, turning on her heel and heading toward the house.

Father and son exchanged a confused look and went to follow after the matron of the household, however, no sooner had they taken two steps, than the aforementioned woman whirled round, glaring headedly at her boys.

"And just _where _do you think you're going?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, fire burning in her chocolate orbs.

"Uh, into the house?" Goku said dumbly, ignoring his sons heated motions to quieten. Gohan knew his mother, that was meant to be a rhetorical question and those type of questions were best left unanswered for fear of a rather painful meeting with the frying pan.

"Oh no you're not. Gohan can come in, he has studies to finish. However, you are going to go out and retrieve our daughter and bring her home, but please talk to her first because if you don't, you will not be allowed back into this house until you do …"

"But Chi …"

"_WELL … WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE IT GOKU!" _

With a yelp Goku launched himself into the skies, flying away from his wife and toward his daughter who was still taking out her frustrations on an unfortunate part of nature.

* * *

"Uh Gonyhe? Don't you think you should recons- _yeeeeeohhhhhhhhch! _- ider? I mean I said I was sorry - _oooooh, hot, hot, hot! -_ please Gonyhe come ho -_ooouuchh!- _me? We can be a -_oh, that was a close one!- _family again. I'm back I'm not going any- _Gonyhe!- _where, I'm here with you and momma and Gohan -_Gonyhe, your fathers telling you to stop now! - _and even Piccolo's staying to train. You like Piccolo riiiii -_that was nearly my head!-_ Gonyhe, come on!" Goku cried.

As Goku was trying to make a plead to his daughter, aforementioned daughter had been distracted from taking out her frustrations on the land and decided that a moving target of flesh and blood was better for her aim - also, it didn't hurt that the moving target was in fact the real object of her frustrations in the first place.

As such, the large Saiyan had to rely on his instincts to spring out of the way as Gonyhe shot energy blasts at point blank range all through his speech. In all honesty, he was a little hacked off that he didn't get to properly deliver his speech, it had taken him around fifteen minutes to decide what to say and he didn't like that he didn't get to say it properly.

Admittedly, every time a blast connected with her father and singed him. Gonyhe felt a lot better, it was like therapy - Saiyan style.

By the time Gonyhe had stopped her barrage, the forest around them that was previously teaming with green plants, was now a smoking wasteland. There was barely any green plants in sight, those were replaced by burning fires and scorch marks. Goku looked around at him sadly, so much nature wasted.

"Gonyhe." He said in a disapproving tone. "I know I've annoyed you, but is it any reason to take it out on nature?"

"Annoyed me?" Gonyhe hissed, her voice dropping dangerously low. "Now isn't that the understatement of the year? As usual, everything else comes first before your family!"Goku blinked in confusion. "Sorry?"

"You're more worried about the state of the forest than me!"

"Gonyhe, that's not true."

"Isn't it?" Gonyhe screamed, launching a ray of energy that struck her father in the face and carried him back a few yards.

Goku crashed into the ground roughly, digging up a trench with his back. He coughed, rubbing his face with his arm to rid it of the scorch marks and to help his blurry eyesight recover.

Standing up, he dusted himself off. "What more can I say other than I'm sorry."

The tone of Gonyhe's voice changed dramatically, to almost a pleading. "You can promise not to leave again."

Once again, Goku blinked, only this time in surprise. He wasn't expecting that sudden change of attitude considering how stubborn his young daughter was - she had definitely inherited that trait from her mother.

Gonyhe bit her lip, looking up at her father through long lashes. Who could blame her for being angry with her father? He had, after all, practically abandoned them for the best part of two years to go off on some space adventure but Gonyhe was only seven years old and little girls like that idolized their father - no matter how much of an idiot they were.

Goku sighed heavily, opening his arms and giving the signal for his daughter to come to him. She did so, launching herself into his arms and clinging onto his shirt tightly.

"Gonyhe, I promise to be here as long as you need me." Goku smiled.

The little girl couldn't help but notice how her father had rephrased the promise she asked him of, but she didn't say anything of it, revelling in the happy, father-daughter moment. The large Saiyan squeezed his daughter once more in the embrace before releasing her, allowing her to float backwards where he was relieved to see she was harbouring that carefree grin that usually accompanied her.

"You've sure gotten strong." Goku said proudly, gesturing toward his cheek where the bruised imprint of a child's fist was plain for all to see.

Gonyhe smiled bashfully. "I had to, especially to keep up with Gohan, he's a … he's transformed … like you."

Goku nodded. "I felt it when he transformed back there. How did that happen?"

Gonyhe pursed her lips. "It's a long story."

The large Saiyan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when a noise, equivalent to a roar was heard - coming from his stomach. He smiled sheepishly, looking toward Gonyhe who was smiling and shaking her head.

"I'll tell you later." Gonyhe laughed.

"Good, now can we go back because one thing I've sure missed is your momma's cooking."

As if in agreement, Gonyhe's stomach also proclaimed its desire for food, prompting her father to chortle.

"Race you?" He suggested childishly, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're on." Gonyhe grinned, launching herself into the air and instantly kick-starting her kaioken transformation, leaving her father protesting in the dust for a few seconds until he too took off after his young daughter.

* * *

All that could be heard coming from the Son household later on that evening was the sound of cutlery scraping off dishes, as the resident Saiyans of the household devoured everything edible in sight.

The scene wasn't a pretty one to behold. Piccolo, who was sat at the table alongside the Son family, wrinkled his nose at the sight and even Chichi, who was more than used to it after living with her husband for several years even had a distasteful look upon her pretty features.

Apparently, whilst in space, Goku had lost the few table manners he had at one point possessed.

"Goku!" Chichi chastised half-heartedly, not finding it within herself to properly shout at her husband.

The large Saiyan looked up with a mouthful of noodles and managed a lop-sided grin which made Chichi melt and forget her previous anger. She sighed loudly, dabbing her mouth delicately with her napkin and setting her chopsticks aside, folding her arms across her lap with a serious expression.

Gohan and Gonyhe, who, by now were finished their dinner and had noticed their mothers' behaviour, exchanged a worried glance with each other. Even Piccolo cracked an eyelid open to look at the Son Matron, who was staring intently at her husband.

Her afore-mentioned husband had just finished his meal and let out a satisfying burp when he noticed his wife's intense staring. A layer of sweat began to form on his forehead at her probing gaze.

"Um. Yes Chichi?" Goku eventually squeaked, sliding down in his chair slightly.

"Goku, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Chichi asked sweetly, making Goku flinch slightly with her sugary tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Goku!" Chichi snapped, her tone changing instantly to one of seriousness. "I know something is going on. Gohan and Gonyhe are walking on eggshells and keep looking at you and you, on the other hand, can't look me in the eye, a sure sign that you are hiding something. And can you please tell me why I have Piccolo at the dinner table?"

"Well you see …"

The scraping of chairs indicated that Piccolo, Gohan and Gonyhe had fled the room, leaving only Goku and Chichi. The spiky haired man stood up, backing up against the wall to place as much distance between himself and his neurotic wife as possible.

"When-I-landed-a-boy-from-the-future-came-and-told-me-that-in-three-years-there's-going-to-be-an-android-attack-the-androids-will-eventually-kill-the-fighters-and-take-over-the-earth-so-Gohan-and-Gonyhe-need-to-train-to-save-the-earth!" Goku said in one breath.

"What? Explain _slowly_." Chichi said simply, looking down to her lap.

Gulping, Goku began the tale that Trunks had told him only mere hours ago, leaving out the fact that their only daughter didn't exist in that timeline. He finished and his wife grew quiet. Goku had only just let out a sigh of relief, thinking the worst of it was over, when his wife stood up sharply and threw her chopsticks straight at him. If it wasn't for Goku's fast reflexes, he would have been shish-kebab. As it stood however, the two chopsticks were impaled in the wall at either side of his face, looking ever so menacing.

He turned to the right, gulping slightly as he clocked the simple eating utensil which suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous than it was mere moments ago - it would be a long time before he would be able to look at a chopstick the same way again.

"Chichi, come on. Let's be reasonable?"

Goku's wife began to advance on him.

"Reasonable? _REASONABLE? _You want to take my babies away from their studies, from their _futures _to help fight some pile of scrap metal that could kill them? You're encouraging them to fight? They could be killed! Killed Goku!" NO WAY! These are the prime study years for a child, if they miss out on studies now there's no guarantee they'll ever catch up! Plus Gonyhe's just getting to that impressionable age! How am I supposed to find her a proper suitor when all she values is fighting? She's a girl Goku! She can't handle getting punched about the skies! They're just babies Goku! No! NO! NO! NO! _NOOOO!" _

"Chichi please, think about it? If they don't help, there's no guarantee that there will even be a planet afterwards. They wont be able to get good jobs and Gonyhe wont find a husband. Is that what you want, to have your grandchildren growing up in that kind of world?"

The Son matron's argument died in her throat as she looked up at her husband through bleary eyes.

"After all this is over, they can go back to their studies and you can go back to tutoring Gonyhe on all she needs to know. Plus, they can still study, they wont be training all the time." Goku reasoned.

Chichi sighed tiredly, collapsing into a nearby chair and holding her head in her hands.

Goku warily stepped away from his place, imprisoned between the chopsticks and stood behind his wife, rubbing the tension from her drooping shoulders.

She chocked on a sob. "All I wanted was a normal family. Is that too much to ask? Every time you're out there, risking your life, risking our babies lives, all for a planet that doesn't even know you exist and yet, you put your life on the line every time. You're not even human and you still do it Goku, and now you want to include Gohan and Gonyhe? It's not a family business Goku! This has to be the last time. They're young, impressionable and eager to please, that's their problem."

Goku raised a brow in a confused manor. "Huh?"

The woman laughed softly. "Think about it Goku, they see how much you adore fighting, how much time you dedicate to it - It's like your third child and they see marital arts as a way to relate to you. They can fight Goku, but on a couple of conditions."

"Name them." Goku said eagerly.

"First of all: they still study, for at least three hours a day, the rest of the time they can train. Second: you have to spend some time with them, doing activities that isn't just martial arts and lastly: you have to learn to drive."

"WHAT?" Goku cried at the last term.

"What do you mean what Goku?" Chichi snapped. "I live out here, isolated and can only get places by Nimbus. You're a man, time to step up and get a driving license so it's easier to get in and out of the city."

"But Chichi, can't I just teleport you there instead. It'll be a lot quicker." Goku whined.

"Those are the terms Goku - take them or leave them."

"Fine. Oh, and is it ok if Piccolo stays? He's training with us and it would just be so much easier …"

"_YOU WANT THE MONSTER WHO KIDNAPPED MY BABIES TO STAY UNDER THE SAME ROOF. WHY SON GOKU, I OUTTA - …"_

_

* * *

_

Gohan, Gonyhe and Piccolo were in the clearing, around five-hundred metres from the small cottage, yet, they could hear the conversation as clear as day. Piccolo was in a meditative position, with both his arms and legs crossed, eyes closed and floating around two metres above the ground while Gohan and Gonyhe were perched upon a tree branch.

Piccolo cracked open one eye and looked toward the house with avid curiosity as the noise level noticeably increased. "It always intrigued me how one tiny woman could keep one of the strongest men in the universe contained. Now I know why, she's positively lethal!"

"Yup, that's my momma." Gohan laughed, also sitting staring at the cottage as if it were some sort of show.

All was quiet for a while as the trio eavesdropped on the conversation. Of course, it did help that the three had some sort of alien hearing and therefore were able to hear with ease. Therefore, it was no surprise that they had heard Son Goku's plead to his wife to allow Piccolo to take up residence in the house.

"_but Chichi, if you let him stay, he can take driving lessons too. That's two people who can drive you places, huh?"_

It was also no surprise that upon hearing this plea, Son Gonyhe fell off her perch, clutching her side and howling with laughter at the very thought of her eight foot tall Namekian mentor crammed behind the wheel of a small automobile.

She was rewarded with an energy blast to the derriere for her laughter.

Wisely, Gohan chose to snigger silently while the topic of conversation that was Piccolo, fumed wordlessly, unable to form coherent sentences out of anger, or embarrassment.

It was ten minutes later, when the back door to the cottage opened, illuminating the clearing they were situated in. Son Goku appeared at the door, sporting a rather large lump on his forehead but looking none the worse for wear.

"You can come in now guys, your mother and I have talked it all out." Goku called into the night, very aware that his children and former enemy would have overheard the full conversation.

Exchanging looks with each other in the darkness, the trio left their respective spots and headed toward the house, a little perturbed at what they might find awaiting them upon their return.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast in the Son household was a tense affair. Although the Son matron had agreed to allow her children to train, it was clear she still wasn't happy with the arrangements and still held some sort of grudge toward her husband - who was shooting nervous looks toward his wife from across the dinner table.

When breakfast was finished, Goku went over and kissed his wife on the cheek, who stiffened at the contact and whirled round upon her alien husband. "Remember Goku, back for lunch and then they study until dinner!"

"I know Chi, back soon. C'mon kids!"

Gohan and Gonyhe were quick to scamper out of the house, leaving their parents to the bicker that was sure to come. They could only hope that their parents fully made up soon as nobody could afford to get distracted during training. Especially when the fate of Planet Earth and all it's inhabitants were on the line.

* * *

The ball of fire was glowing a golden orange in the sky, its waves of heat raining down upon any unfortunate man who happened to be out in the open at one of the hottest points of the day. The sky was a clear blue, not marred by the fluffy white clouds which were known to occupy it.

Today was a scorcher, and while some families would take days like these off to participate in normal recreational activities, the same was not to be said for the Son family who were an anomaly within themselves. After all, how many households could say they housed two different species plus a mixture of both all under one roof?

Three quarters of the Son family were out participating in recreational activities - martial arts to be exact. However, this wasn't for fun, or because the father had a bit of spare time to teach his children some self defence.

This father was Son Goku and he was a Saiyan and once again his passion for fighting had landed him in a tough spot which threatened the planet. So, as a father, he was counting on his young children to help defend their home planet.

Also, those young children were actually giving him - an experienced and very powerful martial artist - a run for his money! As Goku was smacked by a right hook and sent tumbling toward the ground by his stubborn little daughter, he couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of his children's accomplishments.

Before he could crash however, he cart wheeled through the air, landing in a crouch on a rock formation before pushing himself back off the rock face and launching himself with newly fuelled momentum toward his daughter - who, was admittedly, too busy congratulating herself on actually managing to floor her father.

Goku curled his fingers in readiness and it was only just as Goku descended on his daughter that she actually realised the battle was not over. He clasped his hands around his daughters midsection while she shouted in protest, spun in mid-air and released the small girl so she was forced to go careering toward the ground.

By use of quick access of her _ki _Gonyhe managed to stop herself from ploughing straight into the ground, however, she didn't have enough time to stop the impact and inevitably landed roughly on the ground, spreading mini craters all around her.

With a grunt, she stared up at her father who was glaring back with equal ferocity, a battle hardened expression on his face. None the less, if one looked closely, betrayed in his eyes was the unmistakeable emotions of excitement - naturally - and of course pride.

She stood up properly then angled her body into a defensive stance, however, she purposely left a few vital open spots. The young girl barely concealed a smirk when she saw her fathers furrowed brow as his experienced fighting eyes easily sought out her open spots.

Gonyhe made a motion with her hand, a universal sign clearly indicating 'come on.' With a shrug, her father slipped into super speed, his form reappearing at certain intervals all over the skies until he eventually appeared straight in front of her.

As the young girl had expected, her father went straight for one of her unprotected areas - her appendix to be exact. Gonyhe's expression shifted from neutral to a winning smirk as her father punched out at her appendix. With speed far beyond what anybody would deem her capable of, Gonyhe's full stance shifted instantly, so both her hands were now protecting her appendix, and, as such she caught her fathers fist with both hands.

At his panicked expression, Gonyhe yanked her father's fist, pulling his entire body forward too and rammed her knee into his diaphragm, forcing the air out of his lungs and causing him to gasp like a fish out of water. She spun on her heel, gathering momentum until she eventually lashed out with a roundhouse kick, ultimately sending her fathers body over the rocky terrain at tremendous speeds.

Far from being finished, Gonyhe disappeared from the view of the naked eye, only to reappear directly above her father just as he was beginning to recover. She drove her foot deep into his midsection at this point. He buckled upwards over her foot before gravity took hold and caused him to drop like a stone, hitting the ground and digging into it deeply at speeds that had to be phenomenal.

Just for good measure, Gonyhe fired a few energy blasts down after him. Although she really didn't want to kill her father, it still felt good to get back at him for his recent abandonment of their dysfunctional family - though, she would never tell him that.

As a cloud of black smoke kicked up a smoke screen, and it didn't seem like her father was getting up any time soon. Gonyhe reclined in mid air and over dramatized a yawn, placing both her hands behind her head and crossing her legs.

* * *

If one looked up in the sky they would see one young boy battling against seemingly the impossible - two Piccolo's. Although the drawbacks of the technique meant that Piccolo's power was also split in half when he used the multi-form technique, it didn't make it any easier on Gohan. After all, the rules of the sparring match meant that there was no transformations allowed because the stronger your base form was: the stronger your transformed state would be.

What made it increasingly difficult was that Piccolo was a very formidable opponent on his own, never mind two of him. Although his power was split in half, his sharp logic and the ability to switch back and forth between four different styles of fighting helped him remain on par with his extremely powerful, young student. That, coupled with the fact that Gohan was used to fighting as a pair with his sister, and not fighting against a pair, made for a very interesting match.

As it stood, there was a Piccolo on either side of him, attempting to get hits in whilst Gohan defended as best as he could. It was becoming increasingly difficult though, as Piccolo continued to turn up the heat on poor Gohan, never once allowing him to go on the offensive.

The urge to transform was so strong right now in Gohan as he knew within himself, as did Piccolo, that as soon as he transformed, it would all be over. However, that wasn't what this exercise was about. It was about strengthening his base form.

Gohan allowed Piccolo to get closer to him on both sides. He shot out a burst of invisible _ki _forcing the two Piccolo's back for a few feet and as they both came at him again, he threw his arms out wide, shooting out a barrage of moderately powered energy blasts. Unprepared for the rather unorthodox move, both Piccolo's took the brunt of the attacks. The energy attacks singed certain parts of his skin, making him wince slightly.

The smell of burnt skin assaulted his sensitive Namekian senses, making him blanch slightly. The smell of one's skin burning was not one anybody wanted to experience.

While Piccolo was preoccupied with his burning skin, Gohan had taken the time to disappear from sight by the use of super speed, reappearing behind Piccolo to swing a roundhouse kick at his beloved sensei's head. Unprepared for the attack, Piccolo lurched forward, tumbling threw the air as Gohan came in for a finishing move - a double footed kick to the small of the back which caused the already plummeting Piccolo to fall toward the ground at an even higher speed.

The lingering question remained on every training Z-fighters mind all over Planet Earth, would their training really pay off to able them to defeat the android menace.

The time and date had been foretold, the clock was counting down - three years and counting.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm aware it has been a long time since I've updated, and I do apologize for that, family problems prevented me from getting the chapter up quicker. Just a quick note, I don't appreciate flames. The same old rule applies, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all? Or at least actually grow a pair and don't sign in as an anonymous reviewer? XD!

Also, please remember this story is copyright to me! Gonyhe is mines, and ever plot on this that doesn't belong to Akira Torimaya belongs to _me. _I spent hard work on this story for readers to enjoy it, not for people to steal the story, posting it as a _remake_ but only changing the name of Gonyhe into another character and keeping everything else the same, including the entire story! A remake is another, completely different story, using the main characters but a different plot line and isn't right when you don't ask the authors permission first!

Thankfully that little mishap has been sorted.

Again, sorry for the long periods between updates.


	54. Three Years And Counting

Daughter Of A Hero

Three Years And Counting

* * *

Around one month had passed since Goku had returned home from his adventures in space, and during that period, a sense of normality had finally settled upon the Son household - something that the Son matron had revelled in. However, even though times were peaceful at that present moment in time, one could not forget the threat that was the androids, looming on the horizon.

Gonyhe and Gohan were quick to settle into a routine. In the mornings they would get up and study until lunch. After lunch they would go out and train with their father and Piccolo until dinner, followed by a bath and then back to bed to start the day all over again. The only variation in their routine was on Sundays, where they did no training at all. That was a day of family bonding time, something Chichi insisted on!

It was safe to say the twins had become noticeably stronger thanks to the harsh training sessions their mentor and father had put them through. Not only physically, but mentally as well, however, it was also safe to say that Gonyhe's attention span, or lack of, had not improved in the slightest. This was a fact that infuriated Gohan, who, in order to form a basic mental shield had to almost give himself an aneurism. Whereas Gonyhe could concentrate half-heartedly and throw up an extremely strong shield and when she did concentrate, she threw up a shield so impenetrable that even Piccolo could not break through.

It was mind-boggling, and infuriating to Piccolo.

Although, admittedly, Gonyhe did revel in the fact that she could out-do her brother at something.

There was no forgetting the terms of the agreement on which the twins had been allowed to train on - no matter how hard Goku tried. Chichi had not forgotten that her husband, and their Namekian houseguest had agreed to take driving lessons. Or, more precisely, Goku had been forced to take driving lessons and was dragging Piccolo along for the ride because he didn't want to go it alone.

Today that day was upon them, or D-day as Gonyhe had fondly nicknamed it. The day was on a Sunday, something Chichi had deliberately arranged so that her husband could not whine and attempt to weasel his way out of it by saying that they should be training for the androids - they didn't train on Sundays anyways.

So as it stood, he had no excuse as to why he couldn't go.

Even the puppy-dog look didn't look, something that previously never failed.

Goku was baffled.

" … And don't come back until you have your license!"

The door was slammed shut so close to Goku's face that he could feel the air hit his face in a giant _whoooosh_. He gulped, lowering the finger he was holding up in protest and turned around, heading down the front garden for a safer place to take off. He clocked the shadow in next to the tree's and grinned, gesturing for his companion for the day to come out and join him.

When Piccolo walked into the sunlight, Goku couldn't help but laugh.

There was the proud Piccolo, who was never seen wearing anything bar his _gi, _white cape and turban, garbed in earthling clothing - a pair of blue denim jeans with a yellow and purple long sleeved t-shirt, yellow socks and purple shoes. The outfit was topped off with a blue, white and red baseball cap, which was turned to the back, to help disguise his pointy ears,

"_HAHAHAHAHA! _Oh Piccolo, where did you get that outfit? _HAHAHAHAHA!_" Goku laughed.

"Your wife got it out of your closet." Piccolo said in a stoic voice, turning his head slightly to reveal to Goku the name which was on the front of the baseball cap - _Goku._

At once, Goku was silenced, instead choosing this time as a good time to launch himself into the air. His strangely dressed Namekian friend joining him moments later. Thankfully, nothing else was said about the two men's choice of attire.

* * *

Even though it was a Sunday and supposed to be a day of rest for the Son family, Chichi saw this as a perfect opportunity to catch up on her children's studies, as she had no other plans for the day. So, as it stood both Gohan and Gonyhe were up in their rooms, each partaking in a different type of study.

Gohan was sitting at his desk, slaving over a high school level, mathematics booklet while Gonyhe was standing in the corner, slaving behind an ironing board and a pile of rags bigger than herself.

Yet another one of her mothers ingenious ideas to make her more ladylike and appealing to a suitor - teach her how to iron clothes properly.

Gonyhe sighed in defeat as the smell of burning assaulted her sensitive nostrils. Scrunching up her nose slightly, she lifted to iron, grimacing as she realised that she had burned through yet another rag which she was supposed to iron. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed it into an ever-growing pile of ruined rags. So far, she had only managed to successfully carry out her task on two of the rags.

It was safe to say Gonyhe was growing increasingly frustrated and her brothers soft sniggering weren't helping matters.

Ever since her fathers dramatic return to the planet, Gonyhe had started to act more ladylike - much to her mothers joy. After over a year of arguing with her mother about her posture, actions, manners, her choice of attire and her hairstyle, Gonyhe eventually grew tired of all the arguing and compromised with her mother.

The young girl had agreed to grow her hair out and now it just reached the small of her back. Now that it was longer, it was not as wild as it once had been when she had been fighting on Namek. A number of bangs fell over her forehead, forming a sort of fringe. There was still some spikes of hair on the top of her head which would never be tamed -no matter how many hair products Chichi tried-. There was a cows lick at the back right of her head, followed by the same three stubborn spikes on the left hand side of her head which still refused to lay down to the laws of gravity. Although now because of the length of her hair, the spikes weren't as bad and sometimes, depending on the way Gonyhe styled her hair, they would fall into place and blend in with the rest of her long hair. The tips of her hair, which just tickled the bottom of her back, flicked inwards in a resemblance to the wild hairstyle which her hair used to be like when it was short.

It was safe to say that her mother was rather pleased by the way her daughter had allowed her hair to grow and was enjoying all the ways which she could style her hair every morning. Today, Gonyhe's hair was piled up into two buns. One on each side of her head. Although Gohan found his sisters current hairstyle amusing to say the least, he would never admit it in fear of his sisters legendary temper and the bodily harm it would undoubtedly bring him.

Also, a deal had been struck that unless Gonyhe was training or fighting in an actual battle, she could not wear a training _gi. _That rule also applied to Gohan. Chichi had tried to make the rule a household thing, but after numerous battles with her husband and even Piccolo on their choice of attire, she had reluctantly given up and instead put all her effort into making her two children follow the rule. As such, Gonyhe was garbed in baggy white pants and over the top of that was a short sleeved purple kimono with a darker shade of purple obi tied around her waist. The kimono was slit up the side of her legs to allow for better movement. On her feet were dark purple slip on shoes.

Whistling innocently, Gonyhe formed an energy ball in her hand, a gleam appearing in her eye as she held it over the offending household appliance. Just as she was about to end it's short lived life, the door to the twin's bedroom opened and in stepped Chichi, forcing Gonyhe to hastily extinguish her _ki _ball.

The Son matrons eyes narrowed suspiciously in her daughters direction as she caught sight of the fake innocent look on her face.

Still staring at the girl, she placed the plate laded with juice and crackers down on the bedside table, then placed both her hands on her hips. She beamed at her studious son, but her smile slipped from her face upon seeing the disaster that was her daughters workload for the day.

"Augh!" She groaned, face palming. She turned to her son. "Good work Gohan. I've left some snacks on the table, that should keep you two going for a while, at least until your father gets back."

With another affectionate smile she exited the room, leaving the two demi-Saiyans in companionable silence to eat their snack.

"Hmm, wonder how dad and Piccolo are getting on." Gohan contemplated, taking a break from studying as he lay on his bed, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

Gonyhe, who was hanging upside, half on/half off her bed, shrugged. "We could go see?"

"But mum would blow a fuse, _again_."

"She's not here right now…"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on!" Gonyhe grinned, propelling herself off her bed so she flipped in midair and landed on her feet in an upright position. "Really when you think about it, we're not doing anything wrong. Sundays _are_ our days off anyways, so we really shouldn't be in here. We're _supposed_ to be spending Sundays with dad, and if we go see how their doing, technically we _will_ be with dad so we're only doing what mamma insisted we do."

"Well … ok!" Gohan agreed, giving into his sisters persuasive charms.

Pretty soon, once again by aid of using the window as a conveniently placed exit, they were on their way to see how their father and beloved mentor were faring in their driving test.

* * *

"This isn't …"

"Good." Gohan finished off, staring open mouthed at the driving track below him.

The twins were hovering in the air, staring down at the place where they could feel their mentor and father's _ki's. _Over the past half an hour, the two _ki's _had been increasing steadily, more out of excitement than anything else as far as the two children could read. And now they could see why.

"Are they … racing each other?" Gohan gaped.

A rush of wind from down below caused Gohan and Gonyhe's hair to whip backwards, and their eyes to widen even further.

"That would be a yes …"

Piccolo and Goku were easily going around ninety miles an hour. There was smoke emanating from the ground behind them as they tore their way around the track. Not that the duo seemed to care as their competitiveness took hold.

The passengers in their car, who were so obviously their supposed driving instructors were having different reactions. Piccolo had a blonde haired women, who had a slight resemble to Mrs. Briefs. The woman seemed to have a scary love for speed as she was encouraging Piccolo to go even faster - although the car was already at it's maximum speed!

In Goku's car, there was a small, old man. His shriveled up skin made him resemble a prune in some ways and that was reflected in the way he wanted Goku to drive. The older man kept shouting obscenities at the Saiyan, all of them trying to persuade him to slow down. However that was not to be the case and the elderly man eventually settled for sliding down in his seat and turning a rather worrying shade of green.

"Wow." Gonyhe grimaced.

"Yeah, they're not getting their license."

An explosion rocked the driving school below, causing Gohan and Gonyhe to turn to each other and gulp before turning their attention back down toward the driving school. It was rather worrying that it came as no surprise to them that in the middle of the driving lesson, the two had eventually collided in their cars, causing the two cars to then blow up.

However, as Goku and Piccolo were two super-powered aliens who had taken harder hits than a car blowing up in their lifetimes, they wouldn't have been too injured by the explosion - the very human passengers in the car would have though. Luckily, the two had acted on instinct and leapt out of the car, taking their driving instructors with them so no lives were lost.

The old man who was Goku's driving instructor had lost all colour in his face and turned a rather worrying shade of white before promptly passing out in Goku's arms. The younger, blonde woman who was Piccolo's driving instructor, was currently slung over Piccolo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was clapping excitedly.

A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Piccolo's head as he none-too-gently deposited the squealing blonde onto the tarmac, all the while shooting her a comically disgusted look. The blonde looked up with wide eyes and then began to scamper toward the safety of the building.

"Humans." He muttered distastefully.

"Aw Piccolo." Goku laughed.

Up in the sky, still unnoticed by their father and mentor, Gohan and Gonyhe nodded to each other before dropping downwards from the sky and landing lightly on their feet. The slight tapping made by their feet connecting with the concrete caused Goku and Piccolo to whirl round and fix them with a look of surprise.

"When did you two get here?" Goku asked with a laugh, scratching the nape of his neck in a very familiar gesture.

"About half an hour ago." Gonyhe chuckled.

Gohan joined in the laughter, pointing to the wreckage on the road with a slight grimace. "You two were too busy racing each other to even notice!"

Goku and Piccolo shot each other a slightly sheepish grin. Though, not out of guilt, mainly because they would probably be forced to pay for the damages to the two cars and because of the large bill, Chichi would literally explode with anger. This was something Piccolo wasn't sure his poor Namekian ears could take. He had only been living at the Son household for a month, but was positive he had lost at least ten percent of his hearing as a result of Chichi's infernal screeching.

"Momma's going to kill you." Gonyhe said bluntly, noting with satisfaction how Goku's face paled a few shades.

It was at that point that the previously unconscious driving instructor took this time to regain consciousness. After turning another worrying shade of green, he leaned over and emptied the remaining contents of his stomach onto the tarmac and stood up on shaky legs.

" !" He fumed, taking one step toward them whilst pointing an accusing finger. "You failed your driving test! And you will never pass as long as I'm alive!"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge in response before turning his back on the insane old man.

Goku's mouth fell open. "Please sir! You can't fail me! My wife will kill me! She said I'm not allowed back in the house if I don't get my driving license … I mean I don't mind living outside but then she wouldn't cook for me, and Chichi's cooking is the best! She makes these pork dumplings and there so _goooood …."_

"GOKU!"

"Sorry … but please, you've got to pass me. _Please, Please, Please?"_

"NO!" The driving instructor screamed, causing the veins on his face to protrude outwards from his skin.

An idea flashed suddenly to Gonyhe's mind. She coughed slightly, gaining everybody's attention as they turned to stare at her. The driving instructor doing a double take as he wondered where on earth the two children had come from.

"Sir, don't mean to butt in and be rude, but you do know that if you don't give my daddy his license, he'll just keep coming back and retrying over and over and over again. Surely you don't want that?" Gonyhe fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

Gohan, quickly catching onto the plan, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, he'll be back here at least once a week. Are you sure you can deal with this every week?"

The two children watched with childish delight as all healthy colour drained from the elderly mans face as he began to run through what the children had said in his mind. He began to sway on the spot, the very idea of having to spend copious amounts of time with this man almost too much to bear.

He whined pathetically. "Here, you can have your drivers license. Here take it!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of forums, signing the required parts for Goku to obtain his license. Hastily he threw them into Goku's outstretched hands and pointed in the direction of the building at the end of the track. "Go! Go! Give them all into the staff behind the desk and they'll give you a license! Just stay away from me please!"

"OH boy! thank you!" Goku grinned jovially, slapping the frail instructor enthusiastically on the back. Unfortunately, Goku forgot just how weak humans were and his action caused his instructor to go skidding along the tarmac. When he stopped, he looked up at Goku with a fearful expression.

"Whoops?" He offered, hand behind head in a familiar pose. "Guess I better go get my license. See you later! Thanks for everything!"

Goku leapt into the air, much to the horror of the instructor and flew over to the large building which was the only thing standing in his way of getting a license - and being allowed back into his house by his overemotional wife.

"He .. He … he can fly?" The instructor demanded. "Then why in Kami's name does he need a license?"

Piccolo shrugged, disinterested. "His wife is a neurotic train wreck. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was the devil incarnate."

The demon king junior himself, flashed the terrified instructor a fanged smile before lifting off into the air. He hovered above it for a few moments then inclined his head slightly toward his young students. In response, his aforementioned students began to hover above the ground themselves.

Upon seeing this action, the instructor almost wet himself from fear. Just what were these strange people?

"See you later mister!" Gohan grinned politely, waving off his father's instructor before blasting off toward him.

"Yeah, laters." Gonyhe grunted, turning her back to the instructor and beginning to ascend further into the sky.

When Gonyhe had her back turned, the instructor caught sight of something unusual, something you wouldn't expect to see on a young girl and especially wouldn't expect to see sticking out of the back of a kimono - a tail?

Between green men, flying people and children with tails it was no surprise that the instructor fainted with shock

* * *

"Aw mum do we have to?" Gonyhe whined, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Yes Gonyhe. No arguing. Bulma has invited us all for dinner and a small gathering at Capsule Corp. So we _are _going. It will be good to catch up with everybody since we haven't seen them in six months and besides, the only time we all seem to meet up is when the world is in danger. It'll be good to not be celebrating that the world didn't blow up!"

"But momma, the world is in danger and we need to train to stop it blowing up."

"Gonyhe the world wont end because you took a day off from training, now hurry up. Your father has ran the bath outside and your clothes are laying out on your bed. Hop to it miss!"

Sighing in defeat, Gonyhe trudged outside to begin getting ready.

* * *

"You all look amazing." Chichi beamed proudly, oblivious to the uncomfortable look in her family's face as they stood in their assortment of suits and dresses. Rummaging in the drawer closest to the backdoor, she pulled out a camera and tossed it toward the Namek in the corner, who was doing his best to blend in with the shadows.

Thankfully, Piccolo's fighters reflexes allowed him to catch the camera with practised ease.

"The big button Piccolo. Take a picture, please?"

With a rather flustered look, Piccolo approached the family who had began to group together in readiness for the picture.

Chichi had really gone all out with dressing up her family. Gohan suspected it was something more to do with the fact that she liked dressing up her family in fancy attire rather than the actual dress code of the party. Though, he would never admit it for fear of an unwanted meeting with the deadly frying pan which his mother always seemed to carry somewhere on her person.

What was it with him fearing the girls in his life?

Like before, Gohan was garbed in brown suit trousers, white and brown pinstriped shirt, brown tie and brown shoes. Goku was dressed in an outfit similar to his son, only he had to endure wearing the matching suit jacket.

Gonyhe's attire had been changed. Now that Chichi and Gonyhe had reached a compromise, Chichi was enjoying her new found freedom in dressing her only daughter up in girly clothes. Gonyhe's hair was pinned up into a mass of curls atop her head, designed to help combat the spikiness of her hair. She wore a white, red spotted party dress with matching red bow in her hair. On her feet were frilly socks which went up to mid shin as well as her shiny red dolly shoes.

Thankfully though, for all present, the young girl wasn't in the mood for arguments about her outfit. She barely held in a shriek of surprise when her father hoisted her up onto one of his shoulders. Grinning slightly, she patted down the many layers of her dress. She looked down as her father wrapped one arm around her mothers waist, drawing her closer to his body while the other sat proudly atop his sons head.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked rather awkwardly.

With an affirmative nod, he pressed the capture button. The small family all smiling in genuine joy. The looming threat of the androids seemed like a million miles away.

* * *

Chichi pressed the doorbell to the Capsule Corp. house, the sound echoing all the way through the large, impressive house.

"Goku stop fidgeting!" Chichi snapped, elbowing her husband sharply in the ribs but only succeeding in injuring herself in the process.

"Sorry Chi, but this suit is just so itchy. It's only Bulma, she wouldn't mind if we came in our _gi_'s." Goku protested vigorously. However, his protests died in his throat as he caught sight of his wife's heated glare out of the corner of his eye. Instantly, he quietened, shooting his two children a sympathetic look as they were also looking rather uncomfortable in their formal gear.

"Goku I swear sometimes …" Chichi was cut off as the door swung open to reveal Bulma, looking elegant in a floor length red dress.

"Chichi! Goku!" She cried, laughing as she embraced them both in welcome and inviting them into the house.

"Gohan, Gonyhe! How've you been kids?" Bulma greeted, ushering the family of four into the house. Social gatherings were not Piccolo's thing so he had chosen to sit this party out and had taken to the woods to do some meditation.

"We've been good! "Gohan replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Gonyhe couldn't help but join in with the jovial mood. "Training hard!"

Bulma pursed her lips. "Oh that's good. But tonight there will be no mention of these androids do you hear me? None what so ever! Now go, third door on the left, everybody's already here."

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked innocently.

"Ooooooh that man! Don't even get me started, he can go jump off the nearest cliff for all I care. He is so infuriating! All he does is train, eat sleep - in that order. And he's such a jerk! Always calling me names and blowing up the gravity room that I fix for him every single time! I cant get any peace and quiet without him in my face demanding to know why I'm not working on the newest modification for the gravity room! Urrgghh! Goku, why did I ever agree to let him stay?" She growled as they entered into the room where the gathering was taking place.

A large sweat-drop rolled down the back of Goku's head. It had been hard enough to imagine how the boy from the future actually came to be when he had revealed his true heritage all those months ago. Now, by the way Bulma was venting about her Saiyan houseguest it looked like they would never get together.

What would that mean for Trunks if Vegeta and Bulma never got it together in this time? Would he just cease to exist?

A stab of terror hit him hard in the gut as he whirled round in search of his little daughter. His little daughter, the one who wasn't supposed to even exist. Briefly, Goku wondered if he should go consult Kami about it all. Although when he had first found out he was eager to sweep the revelation under the carpet, now he was beginning to worry. After all, how could somebody exist in one timeline and not in another?

However, his terror soon subsided as he caught sight of her, chattering away to Tien and Chaioutzui. A familiar power in the corner caused his frown to turn up at the corners slightly.

"… _( so you decided to come after all? ) …" _Goku aimed his line of thought at the Namek who was once again hiding in the shadows.

"… _( Humph. After that look your wife gave me when I said I wasn't going, I figured it would be better to show face rather than loose an arm or the like in the middle of the night from that harpy you like to call a wife's fury. ) …"_

It was an attempt at a joke, both parties knew that. One, because Piccolo didn't actually sleep and two, because Chichi wouldn't be that ruthless. Well, then again … Goku shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. They both knew the real reason why Piccolo had accompanied them to the get together and it had nothing to do with Chichi, and everything to do with her children.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Piccolo's lips as Gohan's innocent laugh rang out. His eyes quickly cast over toward Gonyhe, who was still chattering away to the three-headed human and his doll-like companion.

Although protective of his two young protégées, Piccolo had admittedly become even worse in the past few months, especially around Gonyhe after the revelation that she wasn't supposed to exist. Unbeknownst to Goku, Piccolo had actually swallowed his pride and approached Kami, demanding an answer to his worries.

As it turned out, Kami was as stumped as he and Goku were and now Kami and Mister Popo were spending their time trudging through archives that went back as far as the planet itself to try and find a logical reason to their conundrum.

As of yet, there were none.

"Dinner time everybody!"

"Oh boy."

At once a chorus of Saiyan stomachs rumbled their appreciation for the announcement of meal time. There was a mixed reaction within the select group as the Saiyan and his two Halfling children raced toward the buffet table. Wisely, everybody decided to stay back in fear of loosing a limb as the three piled as much food as possible on their plates and began to carefully carry it back to the table.

Piccolo looked absolutely disgusted. No matter how many times he bore witness to the Saiyan's eating habits, he still couldn't get over how atrocious it was to watch. Chichi mirrored the same look as her green skinned houseguest, although, her look was bordering more along the lines of relieved. That was that she didn't have to cook for three ravenous Saiyans. She could put up with the embarrassment, for one night.

It was around fifteen minutes or so later when everybody had filled their plates and was sitting around the large dinning table, chatting innocently to their friends that the room suddenly fell quiet.

Gohan's keen sixth sense easily disguised Vegeta. It was hard to miss. His presence could be akin to the only light bulb in a dark room. He was hard to miss and because of that mysterious allure that hung about him, he was hard not to stare at either. Something which eighty percent of the room found themselves doing, much to the Saiyan's Princes displeasure.

Raising a haughty nose in the air, he approached the buffet table, gathering up his food and taking a seat at the table, the only available left in all of the table. All eyes followed him, even Gonyhe found her eyes straying from her food to him as he took up the only seat available - right next to Bulma.

He shot the quietened fighters a dangerous look and instantly the noise restarted again, though mostly it was due to the fact that they didn't want to suffer the wrath of the madman situated no more than a few seats away from them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bulma hissed lowly to her alien houseguest.

A smug smile. "_You_ invited me."

Furious grinding of her teeth. "I revoked that offer."

A lopsided smirk. "I never got the message. Are you really going to throw me out now? Or should I say try to throw me out only to make a fool of yourself in front of these imbeciles you call friends?"

Bulma's voice lowered dangerously. "Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince pushed his nose straight into Bulma's face. "Or are you going to get that pansy scarred human to throw me out. If he can as much as scratch me, I'd be impressed."

In a show of defiance, Bulma matched Vegeta's move. The two would only have to tilt their heads slightly and they would be kissing, something which Yamcha immediately picked up on. "Vegeta! I've had just about enough of you! This is a special night for me and I don't want you ruining it, you hear me?"

"Humph."

Unbeknownst to Bulma, the full table was listening in on their conversation. Two of whom were sharing knowing looks with each other.

When everybody had finished their meal, minus Goku who was still eating like food was going out of fashion, Bulma tapped her wine glass, gaining the attention of everybody in the room - plus a few glares from the ones with sensitive hearing. She stood up and pulled the scar-faced human at her side up with her, clasping his hand gently.

Clearing her throat, Bulma stared around the room. "Guys, the reason we called you here tonight wasn't just for a get together as such, Yamcha and I have an announcement to make. As you know, we've been dating since we were very young and recently Yamcha proposed to me and I said yes. We're getting married."

The room fell into a deathly silence. It took a moment for the news to sink in and when it did, a few things happened. Out of sheer surprise, the bone which Goku had been gnawing on became lodged in his throat and he began coughing wildly, beating his chest in a gorilla style fashion to try and dislodge the item that was blocking his windpipe.

Still in a shocked silence, Gonyhe didn't even look away from Bulma as she wound her hand behind her father and thumped him, hard between the shoulder blades. The offending bone shot out of Goku's mouth, hitting the wall opposite with a thud and leaving Goku taking in gasping breathes of air. However, nobody took any notice as they still stared at Bulma and Yamcha - the latter looking like he'd rather be anywhere other than where he was standing at that precise moment.

"Well?" Bulma prompted.

Chichi was the first to react. She jumped up and stretched across the table, hugging her friend. "Oh Bulma that's wonderful news!"

"Yeah Bulma! Congrats you two."

"Way to make an honest women of her."

"Took you long enough bro."

However, Goku couldn't wrap his head around the idea. Not that he didn't think Yamcha was a good man, he was after all one of his best friends, it was just that it was supposed to be Bulma and Vegeta. He had seen the product of the two's unlikely coupling first hand - a strong, loyal boy who any father would be proud of. How could it just not happen? Would that mean Trunks wouldn't exist now because his mother was marrying the wrong man?

"No! This isn't right!" Goku announced, catching the attention of everybody in the room.

"What isn't right Goku?" Bulma blinked.

Piccolo's eyes widened upon seeing where this conversation was leading. Who did that naïve kid think he was doing, trusting Goku was such a big secret like that? It was a well known fact that Son couldn't hold the most minute of secrets never mind something as big and life changing as this.

So, ever the hero, Piccolo did the only thing he could in a situation like that. Before Son Goku could even utter another syllable, Piccolo threw his hand out and along with it an energy blast. The ball of _ki _cut through the air, all those with the coveted ability to sense ki twisted round to watch as the blast struck Goku square on the back of the head. From the sudden shock, Goku's head was forced forward, landing in his plate of rice and sending it spraying in several different directions.

The flying grains of food splattered all over Gonyhe and Chichi who were unfortunate enough to be sitting either side of him. Added to that, they also flew across the table to hit Krillin atop his bald head. Carnage ensued as Chichi began to screech at the top of her lungs, followed by Bulma shouting on her robots to clean up the mess. Krillin was complaining loudly and attempting to wipe the rice off his head whilst Tien was sniggering slightly and Master Roshi was in full blown laughter. Gonyhe was standing up, wiping the remnants of food off of her party dress whilst Gohan resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

Vegeta chose this distraction to slip away from the party unnoticed. However, if one were to look at the place he was sitting, the wine glass he was drinking out of, which was in one full piece before Bulma's announcement, now lay crushed upon the tabletop - the only evidence that the proud man was once there.

Goku peeled his face out from his dinner, the gathered group of fighters watching with sickening fascination as the food dripped steadily from Goku's face. Chichi was still screaming in her husbands ear, but years of living with Chichi had forced him to learn how to block her out quite effectively. However, he could not block out the voices in his head.

" … _( Son! What the hell do you think you're playing at? ) …"_

Goku blinked at the intrusion in his mind. _" … ( That was you? ) …"_

" … _( Yes, fancy explaining why you almost gave the secret away? ) …"_

" … _( It's supposed to be Vegeta and Bulma, not Yamcha and Bulma. ) … "_

" … _( You would do well to remember that this is not an exact copy of the original timeline, this is a divergence. Some things have already changed, perhaps this is the course this timeline is supposed to take ) …" _

Goku slammed down the mental barriers in his head, causing Piccolo to twitch slightly from his place in the shadows.

The chaos was beginning to die down. Chichi had eventually stopped her screeching, realising pretty quickly that her rather moronic husband wasn't listening and all she was doing was wasting her voice. Krillin had cleaned himself off, as had Gonyhe. The little robots had gathered up the plates and spilled food and were making their way to the kitchen.

Then, suddenly an explosion rocked the Capsule Corp. compound sending the robots careering into the wall. The walls and floors started to quiver and the smell of smoke began to fill the room. As a support beam crumbled away from the initial structure and began to fall, Goku grabbed his small wife and shielded her with his body. Master Roshi and Oolong dove under the table. Krillin grabbed Pu'ar and made a shield with his body as the small cat screamed loudly. Yamcha likewise with his shrieking fiancé.

"Gohan, Gonyhe!" Goku ordered above the din.

Nodding to their father, Gohan and Gonyhe, barely effected at all by the tremors leapt into action, catching the support beam as it fell halfway. They lowered it to the ground slowly so that it didn't kill anyone as it fell.

When the chaos had stopped, Chichi was the first to peek up from her husbands broad chest.

"_What_ was that?" She demanded.

* * *

A/N: Ok, before I start getting reviews about Yamcha and Bulma, remember it's a story, it's not finished, therefore do not flame me.

Thanks.


	55. Three Years And Counting2

Daughter Of A Hero

Three Years And Counting

Part 2.

* * *

_Last time …_

Nodding to their father, Gohan and Gonyhe, barely effected at all by the tremors leapt into action, catching the support beam as it fell halfway. They lowered it to the ground slowly so that it didn't kill anyone as it fell.

When the chaos had stopped, Chichi was the first to peek up from her husbands broad chest.

"_What_ was that?" She demanded.

* * *

_This time …_

"Everybody outside … now!" Bulma demanded, ripping herself away from her new fiancée's chest with such ferocity that Yamcha actually stumbled backwards.

Nobody dared argue with the heiress, especially considering the tone she was using. Wisely, they all chose to scamper outside without another word on the matter.

Once outside, the damage on the left side of the building of Capsule Corp. was plain for all to see. Well, there was_ nothing _to actually see, but one could count that as structural damage. Where the left side of Capsule Corp. building once stood, there was now a huge, gaping hole. If one could peer through the thick layers of smoke they would see straight through to the Capsule Corps. five floors, and multiple rooms. Electrical wires flared and sparked periodically and the structural beams of the compound were naked to the elements in some places, with others only half remaining and in some places there were none at all when previously there were plenty.

"That good for nothing, rotten, son-of-a-bitch, scum, monkey, damned _Saiyan!_"

All those present gasped loudly at Bulma's filthy mouth. In response, Bunny Briefs tut-tutted disapprovingly in her daughters direction, however, said daughter was still too busy calling a certain Saiyan Prince every name under the sun.

"I swear, if he dares show his ugly face on this planet again I'll castrate him-"

"Bulma? Maybe it's best to calm down a bit."

"-I'll make sure he never walks again after the state he left my house in I mean-,"

After the failed attempt at getting the billionaire heiress to calm down, those present just decided to let her get it out of her system. Chichi scowled in Bulma's direction, clamping one hand over each of her children's ears in attempts to stop them picking up any unsavoury words.

The mismatched group of Earthlings, Saiyans and Nameks stood awkwardly on the lawn of Capsule Corporation in a line whilst the blue haired heiress paced angrily in front of them, still spewing curses that would make even a space pirate blush crimson.

It would seem that gallivanting all over the universe with two energetic demi-saiyans and a temperamental saiyan prince had taught her some interesting new vocabulary.

If one were to look up into the sky, they would see a star in the upper atmosphere, growing fainter as time passed until it was nothing but a memory for all who had seen it.

However, even though the saiyan prince had left the planet, it still did not detract from the fact that half of Bulma's house had been blown up in his haste to flee. Normally it would take ten minutes for the ship to be activated, checks to be made and the count down to begin.

Vegeta had done it in under seven.

Through the red clouding her rationality, Bulma deduced that he had taken off so quickly that the ship, which also doubled up as Vegeta's gravity room, had not been given sufficient time to perform its rudimentary checks. The spaceship, which was actually only recently built because the previous one had been left on the planet Namek, relied on hydraulics for just about anything, especially balance. Vegeta had taken off so quickly that the hydraulics hadn't had time to balance the spaceship out properly, leading Vegeta to smash into the side of Capsule Corp. on his haste to get off the planet.

Luckily though, the neighbourhood that the compound was situated in, was so used to loud noises and the occasional explosion that they hadn't came out to investigate the disturbance, nor did they see the spaceship shaped hole in the side of the building.

"Um, Bulma? Maybe you should do something about the hole in your house?" Goku ventured.

"I'm working on that Goku!" Bulma snapped, stopping her tirade and whipping out her cell phone.

Still grumbling, she dialled a few buttons and held the phone up to her ear. Another few minutes passed while Bulma shouted her demands down the phone. After throwing her name around a few times and promising to give them extra cash, a deal had been struck. The builders would be here within half an hour, even though it was already past nine at night. Being the worlds richest heiress had its advantages and certainly made things more efficient.

An hour later and the builders were at the compound, already well on the way to repairing the building.

* * *

A few months had passed since Vegeta had left the planet, and there had been no word from him. It had been one year and a few months since Goku had returned from space. There was no word saying whether he would return to the planet to help fight the androids, or whether he would return at all.

Goku's mind drifted toward a teenage boy with floppy purple hair and in turn it lead him to think of a chubby baby with wisps of purple hair and a scowl that could only belong on the face of a Prince of Saiyans, but then again, would little Trunks even be born if Vegeta didn't return to the planet?

Bulma and Yamcha were planning their wedding for sometime in the months before the androids were due to appear. Goku's stomach was clenching with fear as the date drew ever nearer. Now images of a black haired child with Yamcha's features filled his head, it just wasn't the same.

Due to his rather upset demeanour, Goku had to tell Chichi about how the boy from the future was in fact Bulma and Vegeta's grown up child. Although the Son matron despised the moody saiyan with a passion, she would never wish for a child not to be born. So therefore was attempting to console her husband by saying that the saiyan would in fact return to the planet in time to conceive baby Trunks, although she doubted it herself.

Then again, Chichi guessed that there had in fact been something going on between Bulma and Vegeta before he fled the planet, although everybody else venomously swore that Vegeta was incapable of any human emotion. After all, why would Vegeta leave the planet on a whim only after hearing about Bulma's up and coming nuptials to another man. And, why would Bulma have spent the months of Vegeta's absence moping around Capsule Corp and literally chewing the face off of anybody who came within a ten foot radius of her. She missed the mysterious saiyan, it was plain for all to see.

Goku had yet to tell Chichi of their daughter not supposed to exist, he figured it might give her the push she needed to fall completely off the bandwagon and Kami knows, with the threat of the androids looming on the horizon, the last thing they needed was a physiologically unsound Chichi.

His way to deal with his troubled thoughts was to train his little daughter to her absolute limits. He figured that since she wasn't supposed to exist, he was going to make sure she was the strongest she could be just to prove she did exist. It was rather twisted logic nut in Goku's mind it worked.

* * *

"Come on Gonyhe! You can do better than that!" Goku roared at his daughter, backhanding her into an uncontrollable side-spin through the air. She crashed into the ground roughly, landing in a foetal position on her side.

In all honestly, the friction burns she received when she skidded along the ground was worse than being hit.

Groaning rather loudly, Gonyhe blinked and pushed herself up onto all fours, shaking her head to rid it off the dizziness. Almost instantly, she felt her fathers _ki _approaching at an alarming rate and threw herself into a sideward roll, narrowly avoiding a white energy ball.

"Daaaad!" Gonyhe whined upon realising how close that particular energy ball came to hitting her torso.

"Dad nothing, Gonyhe. The androids wont stop because you want them to." Goku retorted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Gonyhe snapped.

"Well why are you whining, we're training to save the world here!"

"Again, don't you think I know that? I've already been in this position once!" Gonyhe countered. "Just thought I'd tell you in case it slipped your mind!"

Around one hundred metres away, Piccolo and Gohan paused in their training to look at the father and daughter.

"It's … it's not the same Gonyhe!"

"Isn't it not? The only difference this time is we've got three years to prepare instead of one."

"No it's not! I might not be here this time to help if anybody gets into a situation."

"Yeah exactly, so why you coming down hard on me and not Gohan? He's your son too!"

"Because Gohan's a super saiyan!"

Gonyhe's eyes narrowed in realization. "That's what this is about. You don't like that I'm not a super saiyan!"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

Goku sighed, raking a hand through his unruly, spiky hair. He wasn't good at things like this. "I'm sorry Gonyhe. Just whatever I can do to make you lot stronger you know?"

"NO! You keep trying to make me into Gohan, I'm not him and I wont ever be! For one, I'm a _girl_! Evolutions against me as it is! Not to mention that Momma doesn't even want me to be a fighter and the minute this battles over she's gonna lock me in a room with an ironing board and a pile of rags as big as Grandpa Ox. I'm getting pulled in two different directions because you want me to be one thing and Momma the complete opposite, what am I supposed to do?"

All those present blinked at the young girl as her rage continued to build. Unbeknownst to her however, there was a distinct golden tinge to the aura that had sprung up around her during her tirade.

Leave it to Gonyhe to loose control of her energy due to her temper.

However, as soon as she realised how angry she had gotten, she breathed deeply, extinguishing her aura.

Goku sighed in disappointment, he honestly thought that she would have transformed. She had been so close a number of times now that it was actually frustrating to watch the legendary transformation repeatedly slip out of her grasp. The plan was to rile her up as much as possible in hopes that it would cause the snap needed for the transformation. So far they had gotten about half way before Gonyhe managed to exert all her anger by shouting at the poor soul who had frustrated her in the first instance.

"I'm out of here." Gonyhe announced, taking off into the air suddenly.

Goku watched her go with a frown, no doubt she was away to take her anger out on some defenceless piece of nature. Piccolo and Gohan approached the large Saiyan, who had found a particularly interesting spot on the foliage on the ground and was trying to drill holes into it with his eyes.

"Perhaps it would be wise to consider a new approach." Piccolo offered, his eyes still glued to his students ever shrinking form in the sky.

"Perhaps." Goku agreed lowly.

"It's not gonna work." Gohan muttered with a frown. Nobody had thought to consult him on what he thought was the best possible approach. After all, Gonyhe was his twin, therefore it would stand to reason that he would know the most about her. "If Gonyhe doesn't want to do something, she wont do it."

"She doesn't want to become a super saiyan?" Goku asked, eyes wide.

Piccolo rolled his eyes dramatically, calling the dense man a particularly degrading name under his breath. "Of course not Goku. The last thing Gonyhe wants is to become a super saiyan.""

"She's only attempting to do it because it means so much to you." Gohan chimed in.

"Really?"

"Besides the point, have you contemplated the idea that maybe she _can't _become a super saiyan? Vegeta said nothing about there ever being a female super saiyan."

Goku blushed slightly, embarrassed at not having thought of something so blatantly obvious. So maybe that thing about evolution being against her actually did have some strength in its theory.

* * *

Although the Son family were still saying outwardly that Vegeta would indeed return to them, it was still an incredible surprise to feel his energy one afternoon when the full family was seated at the table for lunch.

It was when Chichi was serving the rice that four pairs of eyes instantly shot up to stare straight through the ceiling, all previous jovial conversations ceasing in that moment. Chichi, sensing the dramatic change in atmosphere, set the bowl down carefully, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down her family.

The four who were able to sense _ki _were each wearing different expressions. Goku's face was in danger of splitting with the size of his grin, Piccolo was as neutral as ever, Gonyhe was pouting and Gohan looked slightly worried.

Chichi rolled her eyes. She had learned that the only thing that seemed to distract a Saiyan from their food was something to do with fighting, other than that it was hopeless.

"So what is it this time?" Chichi asked, a soft smile tugging at her tired mouth at her playful husbands expression.

"Vegeta's back!" Goku cheered.

"Woo!" Gonyhe said, deadpan. She rolled her eyes at her mothers warning look.

"Where is he?" Chichi asked, following her husbands line of sight but finding herself only staring at the ceiling. She was really going to consider learning that useful technique.

"He's just broke the upper atmosphere." Piccolo answered. "He's going to land at Capsule Corp."

"He's gotten a lot stronger." Gohan pointed out nervously, fiddling with the obi on his _gi. _

"Aw we'll be fine. It's Vegeta I'm worried about. After all, he did destroy half of Bulma's house when he left Earth in the spaceship." Goku reassured his son gently. "But none of that, c'mon lets eat! Vegeta and Bulma can talk it all out, but Chichi's cooking smells delicious."

Chuckling softly at her husband who never seen to change, the Son matron continued to serve the meal.

None the less, even throughout the meal, Goku's mind was elsewhere. He hoped the two stubborn willed individuals would make up and get it together soon. Going by the information which Trunks gave him, the baby would have to be conceived within the next eight months.

However, it would seem that things were actually starting to change, as no more than two months to the day Vegeta returned to the planet, Bulma had phoned up Chichi in a hysteric state, declaring that the wedding to her childhood sweetheart was off.

Nobody knew the exact reason and while mostly everyone else that knew the couple were mourning in the news of their break up, Goku, Chichi and even Piccolo seemed to be the only ones on the face of the planet who were rejoicing in that fact and hoping beyond hope that a certain blue haired scientist and flame-haired prince would get it together, and quickly!

* * *

In the otherworld, the passage of time was an annoyance only on the mortal plane. Therefore, there was no such thing as being late for anything or meeting at a certain time, you just showed up. That way, you were free from the stress of trying to rush somewhere, heaven … quite literally.

Things had quietened down considerably since the earthling fighters had been revived by the eternal dragon and it was safe to say King Kai was loving the luxury of not having to worry about training the earthlings. Sure, he was the Lord of the Northern quadrant of the galaxy, but even Lords had to have some down time every once in a while …

Right?

_CRAAAAASSSSSSSSHHH!_

"_Look what you did now, obviously you inherited your mothers lack of co-ordination!" _

_KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"_Yeah, well he obviously inherited your common sense!"_

Wrong.

After the earthlings had returned to Earth, King Kai had every intention of returning the trio of Saiyan's back to HFIL where they could serve out the rest of their sentence, far away from him and his much loved car.

Well, that was what he had thought.

Apparently, King Yemma considered himself a bit of a comedian. When King Kai teleported to the check in centre to enquire about when the Saiyan's would be returned to HFIL, he was met with a brief answer - they wouldn't be returning, ever.

King Kai could have cried.

Upon asking exactly why he was to be stuck with monkey-tailed muscle heads for the rest of eternity, King Yemma had actually smirked and quite haughtily informed the little blue Kai that the amount of paperwork needed to fill out when a dead soul was brought back to life was at least a mile long and because King Yemma had to fill out a handful of those mile long forms in the space of a few weeks, the Lord of the Otherworld was not very happy. Therefore, because the souls where in King Kai's quadrant and he had requested their presence to train them, King Kai's punishment was to be put in charge of the Saiyans for the foreseeable future.

That meant King Kai was not getting rid of the Saiyan's who had taken up residence on his planet. It was bad enough when Goku or even Gonyhe were on his planet training, the amount of destruction they caused was incredible. Now, three Saiyan's? It was almost too much too bear.

_KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Wind from the explosion whipped King Kai's whiskers and antennae back, making him whimper slightly before throwing his hands up and marching to his car.

Maybe if he was lucky, he could dump them on some sucker's planet to destroy for a week or two.

West Kai's planet it was.

* * *

A/N: Finally, the next chapter is the android arc.

Ok, I'd just like everybody to know that after the Buu saga, I will be creating a new story about Gonyhe. It's about her origins and how she actually came to exist even though she isn't supposed to. It just didn't feel right to continue adding on Gonyhe's story onto this one as Daughter Of A Hero is all about Gonyhe growing up and the cannon events in dragon ball z, whereas the new one will cover a completely new story, including sagas that aren't in dragon ball, though some villains may make an appearance. That way, if there is anybody who doesn't want to read about Gonyhe, they don't have to.

.


	56. D Day

Daughter Of A Hero

D-Day.

* * *

Time passed quickly in the Son household. The remaining months in the android deadline passed in a blur of training, eating and sleeping. The quartet of fighters, who seemed to come home every night in a worse state than they were the night previous, were so caught up in their routines that they all but lost contact with the outside world.

In fact, most of the earths special forces had all but lost contact with the outside world during the last six months or so leading up to the day the androids were due to attack. Tien and Chaioutzui had retreated deep into the wilderness, although nobody usually saw them anyway unless there was a threat to the planet, they spent the last six months in seclusion, even going as far as to suppress their energy. Judging by Yamcha's energy signal, he had spent the last six months training in the desert while Krillin, as always, remained at Kame house.

Vegeta had remained at Capsule Corp, swore under oath to help raise his baby son.

That was right, Vegeta had indeed got together with Bulma to produce the brave boy who had came from the future to warn them of the androids. However, the news of the infants birth hadn't been announced for fear of the media going mad because the tot was illegitimate. That and Bulma had just publicly broken up with her fiancée and the media would have a field day with that story. Although Vegeta, admittedly, wasn't proving much of a father figure, Saiyan pride prevented him from leaving Earth. That and the blue-haired scientist who had captured his interest.

Now though, the current date was May the 12th - the day the earth's special forces had been dreading had finally came. It was just past 7am in the Son household as Chichi, who's eyes were red and puffy, no doubt from spending the entire night crying, dished out a hearty breakfast to her dysfunctional family. She couldn't help but pray that this wasn't the last breakfast she'd ever serve to her family.

After all, how strong could these androids be? Her husband, two children and Piccolo had trained diligently for three years. Not forgetting the rest of the z-fighters and even the haughty Saiyan Prince who's power level was incredibly impressive now - well according to Goku anyway.

Surely that much power could overcome something like the androids right?

Chichi sure hoped so.

* * *

Breakfast was over too soon for her tastes. The trivial conversation died down as Goku looked at his two children from across the table, giving them a reassuring smile. He looked up toward the clock, checking the time : _8.30am _- time to leave.

Chichi followed Goku's line of sight, her bottom lip trembling when she caught sight of the time on the clock face.

Gonyhe took her eyes off her mother, sighing internally. She pushed the small bits of food around her plate with her fork and then pushed the plate away, looking across the table at her brother while their father led their hysterical mother away to attempt to calm her down before they left.

The young saiyaness couldn't really blame her mother for her emotional state. After all, if Gonyhe was put in the position where she had to wait at home, helpless as those she cared about went out to battle without anyway of knowing if they were still alive or not, she was sure she'd be in much the same state.

Either way, Gonyhe did feel sympathy toward her mother.

Oddly though, Gonyhe wasn't feeling much else at that precise moment. She wasn't really nervous, sure there was the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it was not the overwhelming feeling which she expected to have today. She wasn't scared, her father had told both her and her brother bluntly how the boy from the future was no match for the androids, and he was a super saiyan, yet she had taken everything on board with a calm indifference, using those statistics to push herself harder.

Perhaps it was the meditating she had spent last night doing in order to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming battle that allowed her to remain so calm.

Dimly she was aware that her calmness in the current situation wasn't normal. She was only nine years old for Kami's sake. She wasn't supposed to be going out fighting super-powered tin cans for the sake of a planet who didn't even know she existed, nor would they thank her for it in the long run. She wasn't supposed to have seen her friends deaths at such a young age, been killed and resurrected herself nor was she supposed to have been forced to kill. She had been exposed to the brutality of the universe at too young an age

The Ox-King peeked his head in the kitchen door. "It's time to go."

Gonyhe's Grandpa Ox had come over to help console her mother during the time they were away to battle. It was bad enough her family was going out to fight, it would be worse if she had to sit and go through the torture of waiting without somebody to console her.

Nodding, Gonyhe pushed her chair out from the kitchen table and began walking outside to where she could sense her father, brother and Piccolo waiting on her. Whenever they had left the kitchen was unknown to her as she hadn't really been paying attention.

Upon crossing the threshold to the outside, Gonyhe first saw her mother on her knees with her hands wrapped firmly around her only son. She was gripping him in a death grip whilst Gohan patted her back awkwardly in attempts to console him. Her cascading tears stained the fabric of his dark purple _gi. _His tail was drooping, laying on the ground, a sure sign he was upset.

Gonyhe gulped, knowing she was next. She tightened the _obi _on her purple _gi _and cleared her throat. Chichi's eyes darted toward Gonyhe and she held out her arm, gesturing for Gonyhe to come to her. They young saiyan did so, soon being embraced in her mothers loving arms. Unlike her brother, her tail was wrapped loosely around her waist, but if one looked closely, though could see it was shaking slightly, a sign of her emotional distress to the situation - that was the only way one could gauge her mood.

As the twins stood side by side, the differences in their appearance was evident. Gonyhe had barely grown at all in the last three years whilst Gohan had shot upwards. Gohan now stood head and shoulders taller than his sibling, who he was only thirty minutes older than. In reality, because of Gonyhe's height, she looked younger than her actual age. The eldest Son child's hair had been cropped in a style resembling his father's, although it was a lot messier. In contrast to this, Gonyhe's hair cascaded down her back but in preparation for the upcoming fight it was tied up into a messy bun, with bangs left hanging over her eyes.

The thing that set the two children apart were their attires, courtesy of Piccolo. Gohan was wearing his usual dark purple _gi_ with white neck muff and leg warmers. On his feet were black shoes and tied around his waist was a red _obi, _a pair of red wrist guards completed his look. At his tail bone, a hole was cut in order for his tail to poke through, a true sign of his rather unusual heritage.

With Gonyhe, she was also garbed in a purple _gi_ although with her she wore a light purple, short sleeved undershirt. Her sash tied around her waist was the same shade of light purple, also her wrist guards matched this theme. On her feet she wore black pumps, like her brother, a hole was cut at her tail bone for her own tail to poke through and wrap around her waist.

After another five minutes of tearful farewells, Chichi eventually pushed her children away with a sad smile although it went against all her instincts as a mother to do so.

"Please come back to me." She whispered to her family as they kicked off of the ground and sped into the air.

* * *

The quartet flew through the skies in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts. At the leisurely pace they were going at, they would arrive within half an hour to the designated spot where Trunks, the boy from the future had told them to meet so long ago.

The whole experience seemed surreal.

It was odd to know within yourself that these androids were so powerful that they could give a super saiyan a run for his money, especially one as powerful as Trunks, who was able to chop up King Cold effortlessly. Today could possibly be the day you died, and everybody knew it.

Although there was something that had been irking Gonyhe severely. The fact that her father had not contracted the deadly heart virus, as predicted by the boy from the future. It had been an anomaly. Of course Gonyhe had been happy her father didn't meet his death because of some virus - as that would have been a terrible way to go - but she couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Sure, there would have been some divergence from the original timeline because of time travel in general, but would the effects really carry that far back?

Gonyhe stretched out in mid air, allowing her tail to unwrap from around her waist and fly around loosely for some much needed freedom. It was very rarely that she allowed her tail to uncoil from around her waist. Usually this was because her mother would shriek at her until she put it away but mainly because it was a safety precaution. Although she had all but overcome the weakness of having her tail squeezed - mainly thanks to some brutal training by her grandfather in the otherworld - she still didn't forget how painful it was to have it squeezed.

"Hey look! Up there, is that Krillin?" Gohan shouted suddenly, causing Gonyhe to look forwards and catch sight of a familiar orange _gi _and shiny bald head.

Gohan, who was flying with his hands outstretched, grinned and sped up to catch Krillin's attention. Gonyhe smiled slightly. She preferred to fly with her arms slightly bent by her side. She increased her speed too, flying underneath Krillin by a few feet on her back. She grinned cheerily when Krillin caught sight of her and waved, causing the former monk to laugh and pull back his speed as they waited for Goku and Piccolo to catch up.

Once Goku and Piccolo had caught up, the now group of five continued on their journey toward the island only nine miles away from south city.

* * *

"HEY GOKU! DOWN HERE!"

Goku's sensitive ears picked up the calls of his friends as he hovered above the island city. In all honesty he hadn't even known this city was here. It didn't seem like the place where two maniacal androids would begin their rein of terror which would bring the modern world to its knees.

The city was alive and bustling with activity as the morning rush hour set in. Overshadowing the busy city was a large mountain, on which was a ledge where the earthling fights had proceeded to gather. It would seem as if their group was one of the last to arrive.

Yamcha and Tien were already there. A flash of blue hair caught Gonyhe's attention as she began to descend slowly from the sky to land on the ledge. Bulma was here? What in the world!

Goku seemed to notice this as well, as his eyebrows furrowed noticeably as he touched down upon the ground. He crossed his arms and frowned as Bulma ran out toward them, jiggling a bundle in one arm whilst waving with the other.

"Bulma?" Goku blinked, eyes wide.

"It is Bulma." Gohan agreed, eyes zeroing in on the small infant cradled lovingly in her arms.

Gonyhe's mouth was open wide with surprise upon seeing Bulma cradle a baby. The infant was wearing a navy cap with only a tuft of purple hair sticking out from under it. Upon seeing all eyes upon him, the tot gripped his mothers blouse tighter and buried its head into her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Goku demanded.

"I've come to watch you fight silly. Oh don't worry, I'll just stay for a while then I'll go home." Bulma grinned, she pressed a kiss atop the child's head as he started to fuss.

"Eh, I hope you don't mind me asking Bulma, but what's the deal with the baby?"

"Is he your son Yamcha?" Gohan questioned, exchanging a questioning look with his sister who merely shrugged in response. She wasn't a big fan of babies anyway, all they did was eat, poop and sleep, in that order.

Yamcha huffed loudly, closing his eyes, crossing his arms and raising his chin. "He's not _my _son."

Upon hearing the surprised gasps from everybody gathered, he uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes then sighed heavily. His voice wavered a little as he spoke. "If you think that's a surprise, just wait … wait until she tells you who the father really is."

Expectantly, all eyes turned to Bulma for an explanation. However, before she could even open her mouth, Goku strode forward, bending down until he was at eye level with the baby in Bulma's arms.

"I bet it's Vegeta, right Trunks." He grinned, poking at the child's cheek.

Comically, the baby then attempted to take a bite out of Goku's finger. Luckily though, Goku pulled it back in time with a sheepish smile.

"VEGETA?" Krillin cried.

Gonyhe's own eyes widened in surprise though she did not say anything. She was chuckling internally, if her father had correctly guessed the baby's parentage then it would explain the tot's attitude and him trying to take a chunk out of her father's finger.

Bulma pouted. "Now who told you that Goku? I wanted to keep it a secret, I wanted to surprise you all."

Goku jumped back, realising his mistake in giving away a piece of information he wasn't supposed to know. He attempted to laugh, but anybody could tell it was fake and he was just trying to divert attention from himself to cover up his mistake.

"Well actually I just thought I'd take a guess … _hahahaaha …_ I mean it kinda looks like Vegeta …. _hahahahaha!_"

Piccolo slapped his hand to his face with a groan.

"You guessed his name too." Bulma pointed out.

"_huh _… yeah …. _hahaha _… what are the chances of that huh? Maybe I'm psychic?"

Krillin was still in a state of shock. "Who would have guessed it, Bulma and Vegeta?"

From sitting sulking in the corner, Yamcha blew out a breath of air in irritation.

Right next to him, Gohan's mouth was still hanging wide open. With a chuckle, Gonyhe forcibly closed it herself, pushing his chin up so his bottom lip met his top. This seemed to snap Gohan out of his stupor as he joined in with his sisters chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck in a distinct Son fashion.

Piccolo stepped forward causing Gohan and Gonyhe to separate so Piccolo could walk through the space between them. "Seeing as we are on the subject, where is Vegeta?"

"I don't have a clue. I haven't seen him around lately, I know he was planning to come here but with taking care of the baby and all, I guess I just lost track of him." Bulma answered truthfully.

"He'll show. He wouldn't miss a fight." Goku said confidently.

"Or a chance to show off." Muttered Gonyhe.

Gohan elbowed her softly in response.

"I left Chaioutzui at Roshi's." Tien spoke for the first time. "To be honest with you, I didn't think the little guy would stand much of a chance out here."

Goku smiled sympathetically. Chaioutzui was in fact the weakest member of the group in physical strength, however, his mental capabilities were powerful beyond belief.

"What time's it Bulma?" Gonyhe asked, spotting the watch on Bulma's wrist.

"It's 9:30."

"Bulma you better get out of here, the androids are due to arrive soon!"

"Oh hush, I'll leave soon."

Gonyhe stood side by side with her brother. Gohan now had his tail wrapped firmly around his waist in preparation for the upcoming battle whilst Gonyhe's was free, curling slightly at the tip to indicate her slightly agitated mood.

Tien and Yamcha's eyes widened comically as they finally clocked the extra appendages the children had.

"They still have their tails?" Yamcha coughed, remembering all too well the giant monkey the Saiyans transformed into when influenced by the light of the full moon. In all honesty he had expected the two demi-saiyans to be tied down and the tails forcibly removed the minute they got back from Namek. He hadn't even noticed they still had their tails at the party at Capsule corp. Of course that was because they were wearing baggy dresses and brown suits- Yamcha stopped his train of thought upon reaching a realization - Chichi was a genius attempting to hide her children's abnormalities.

Goku grinned guiltily. "Yeah. Chichi wanted to get rid of them when she heard what they could do with them but Gohan an' Gonyhe wouldn't let her."

"But they could destroy the planet!" Tien pointed out, looking at the tails with slight distaste.

"Naaah." Goku laughed, waving off the threat. "Piccolo destroyed the moon so they can't transform. Alls those tails are really good for now is balance."

Bulma bit her lip, looking down at her son and suddenly feeling guilty. "If I knew that I wouldn't have gotten his tail cut off. Vegeta was pretty pissed off with me about that one."

An uneasy silence fell among the fighters.

* * *

An unknown amount of time had trickled by and during that time the earth's special forces had to find some way to amuse themselves. Piccolo and Tien had taken it upon themselves to be the watchdogs and were standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the city with a keen eye. Yamcha was still sulking in the corner and Goku was trying to bring him out of his mood.

Bulma was reclining on the grass with her baby balanced in her lap whilst Gohan and Krillin squatted in front of Trunks, attempted to make him laugh. Gonyhe stayed a while away, watching the scene with avid interest. Baby's didn't like her, so she figured it was best to keep her distance.

However, Gohan and Krillin weren't doing a very good job at making the baby laugh as it would seem he had inherited the same dry humour as his father. Grinning mischievously, Gonyhe aimed at her brothers derriere and fired a weak _ki _blast. Her brother was so preoccupied with making baby Trunks laugh that he didn't sense the _ki _blast and it struck him dead on.

Gohan yelped, attempting to jump into the air but he ended up getting his legs tangled up and toppling into Krillin who went down hard on the ground in a sprawl of limbs with his best friends son. The blush on both their faces was plain to see.

At this, baby Trunks burst into peals of laughter.

Gonyhe blew on her finger with a smirk whilst those who had witnessed the scene had a good chuckle.

"Be quiet." Piccolo suddenly announced, causing all conversation to cease. "I can hear something."

Piccolo's ears twitched twice before in the distance a black speck came into view. It was heading straight for them, growing larger and larger and Gonyhe couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive - was this the infamous androids? She gulped noiselessly and shifted her body into a more battle ready position.

The tension in the air was almost unbearable. Even baby Trunks could sense it as he was whimpering softly into his mothers body, seeking as much comfort as he could. Bulma was making 'shushing' motions, attempting to console her only child.

However, it would turn out that the speck in the distance was only Yajirobe. The collective sigh of relief that went up from the fighters and Bulma was audible.

Yajirobe touched down in his hover car and hoped out, thrusting a brown bag into Goku's hands. "Korin sends these."

Gonyhe could remember the hairy samurai as the man who had cut off Vegeta's tail all those years ago, though it was a rather cowardly action to do it when the large Saiyan wasn't looking.

Goku took a peek inside the bag and his face lit up in delight. "Senzu beans? Oh tell Korin thanks a bunch! What about you Yajirobe? Have you come to help us fight the androids?"

Yajirobe stared at the Saiyan as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "No way! I only came here to deliver these senzu beans. If you want to go get killed then be my guest, just don't expect me to join you."

With another 'humph' for good measure, he jumped back into his hover-car and began his journey back to Korin Tower.

"Coward." Gonyhe muttered distastefully.

"Hmm. Are you sure we got the right day? It's already after 10am." Tien pointed out, resuming his position at the edge of the cliff with Piccolo as lookouts.

Gohan blinked in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot all about the time."

The earths special forces took this time to look down upon the city with a critical eye. Nothing seemed out of place. Cars were still driving through the streets, people were still rushing to and fro. Basically the city was still bustling, no indication of any of the carnage that was supposed to befall it on this specific day.

"Pffft. Androids. To think I actually believed that kid as well." Yamcha grumbled, kicking a rock and watching with mild fascination as it bounced off the cliff.

"But why would anybody make a point of coming back in time just to lie about something as serious as this? It doesn't make sense." Gonyhe pointed out.

"Oh be quiet Yamcha and have some patience. It's only 10:17am, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet." Bulma scolded, jiggling her son slightly.

"Excuse me but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now. Sorry to disappoint you Bulma, but these so called androids just aren't coming."

No sooner had Yamcha finished his sentence than every fighter with the coveted ability to sense energy's head snapped upwards just in time to see an explosion take place in the sky. It was odd, as if that energy attack had came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Goku shouted amongst cries of surprise.

"I never even felt who fired it! It felt like it just appeared out of nowhere, there wasn't any particular persons energy behind it." Gonyhe pointed out, now fully in battle mode.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a very familiar looking hover car beginning a rapid descent from the sky until it crashed into the ocean close to the city.

"Guys look up there! It's the androids!" Piccolo shouted, diverting everybody's attention skywards to where they could just make out two figure in the sky.

Suddenly, the two figures used super speed to disappear into the city below.

"They flew into the city." Tien cried, hovering off the ledge slightly to get a better view of the city blow.

"But where did they go?" Yamcha asked, rushing forward.

"I don't know." Krillin admitted, his body rigid.

"Can anybody see them?" Gohan asked.

"I can't sense them!" Gonyhe cried out in frustration.

"Guys what's going on?" Bulma's voice quivered slightly in fright. She clutched little Trunks tighter to her chest in response.

"One minute they were up in the sky and then the next they were gone, I didn't even sense their power levels." Goku said shakily.

Gohan gulped loudly. "Well, they're both androids right? Maybe we cant sense them because they don't have power levels."

Everybody cried out in surprise.

"That's crazy! How are we supposed to find these androids if we can't even sense where they are?" Yamcha demanded, his form shaking.

"We'll just have to find them and fight them the old fashioned way - with our eyes." Piccolo said calmly, he seemed to be the only one in the group who was not outwardly panicking.

"Right. Let's spread out guys. Remember if you find the androids don't try to take them on your own, they're too powerful. Raise your energy three times as a signal and hold off until the others get there." Goku advised. "Bulma, take these senzu beans and stay here."

"Gonyhe go get Yajirobe." Goku ordered, taking charge of the situation. Although not the job she really wanted to be landed with, Gonyhe reluctantly agreed.

"Lets go!" Piccolo cried.

At once, seven white aura's sprung into action as seven people shot off in seven different directions, leaving Bulma wide eyed and holding her baby, and the reverend senzu beans.

* * *

Yajirobe was not hard to find. The smoke which was steadily rising into the air was a clear give away to where his craft had crash landed because of the dastardly androids.

Gonyhe used the rising cloud of smoke as a beacon, allowing it to guide her until she was directly over the crash site. The smoke was thick, black and impossible to see through. Gonyhe pulled up her undershirt over her mouth so she didn't inhale too much smoke as the flames licked all around her.

The young demi saiyan lowered herself closer to the surface of the water. Her tail lashed behind her in agitation as she couldn't see hide, nor hair of the fat samurai she had been sent to retrieve. She could see his destroyed hover car though, or at least what was left of it. There was a large hole in the windscreen and it's engine was smoking while it was half submerged under the water.

"YAJIROBE!" She called, cupping her hands over her mouth so her voice carried further. She really hoped he hadn't died because of the androids.

Frowning, Gonyhe extended her senses, releasing a breath of relief when she sensed his energy signal. That meant he was still alive, however she couldn't pinpoint exactly where he was.

"YAJIROBE!" She cried again, turning in the opposite direction this time.

Gonyhe let out a scream of surprise as something wet grabbed onto her much loved tail. Panicking now, Gonyhe whirled round and went to yank her tail out of whatever had just latched onto it, then possibly blast it to the otherworld after thinking it was some sort of reptile. However, it soon turned out to be Yajirobe who had just grabbed onto whatever he could and, unfortunately for Gonyhe, her tail was just skimming the top of the water and therefore very easy to grasp.

Growling lowly, Gonyhe reached round and grabbed the samurai by the scruff of his clothes. Instantly the man dropped her tail as he was hauled out of the water effortlessly. After stroking her tail soothingly with one hand and keeping a hold of Yajirobe with the other - though the idea of just dropping him and letting him swim was extremely tempting -, Gonyhe wrapped her tail around her waist and set out toward the shore line.

"You're just lucky my tail isn't sensitive anymore." Gonyhe snapped at Yajirobe.

"Oh gee, I'm ok. Thanks for asking!" Yajirobe replied sarcastically, prompting Gonyhe to drop lower and allow his bottom to skim along the surface of the ocean allowing some very hungry fish to leap up out of the water and attempt to snap at his bottom hoping for an easy meal.

Yajirobe's girlish shrieks could be heard all the way back to the mainland.

* * *

All over the city, the earth's special forces had spread out, dutifully attempting to find the menace known as the androids and dispose of them before they could do any damage to the population of planet earth.

However, that was easier said that done.

The androids were so far away, and moved so quickly that nobody had managed to get a good look at them before the dropped into the city. That, and the fact that they didn't have an energy signal was making locating them extremely difficult. How were they supposed to find something that didn't have an energy signal - look for nothing?

It didn't make sense at all and because of that, all the warriors felt out of their depth.

For so long they had relied on their coveted ability to sense ki, believing in it to help them in times of dire straight. However, those times had come and that sixth sense had proved all but useful to the warriors, something which was definitely irking them greatly.

Nobody was having any luck in the city.

Tien had taken up a vantage point on top of a building for a birds eye view of the

town but he didn't have a clue who - or what - he was looking for and didn't want to just drop out of the sky to interrogate someone that could possibly just be a normal human.

Goku had headed East but had soon found out just how ignorant some people were, especially when they were rushing to their workplace. He had tried to stop around five people to check to see if they had seen anything unusual but they had rushed past him without as much as a second glance or an apology for their rudeness.

Gohan and Krillin were in the same predicament. They had both dropped from the sky amidst screams of terror from frightened civilians who thought that the two people were falling from the sky to their deaths. Imagine their surprise when those two people landed lightly on the balls of their feet, scaring everybody away from them. Now Gohan and Krillin were suffering the repercussions from that little stint and were struggling to find somebody who would actually answer them without running away in terror.

Piccolo … well Piccolo was green and over seven foot tall. That was enough to make anybody scared to approach him.

Yamcha seemed to be the only defender who was actually having any luck in talking to the human populace. Of course that could be accountable to the fact that during the last three years, Yamcha had made quite a name for himself in baseball and was vastly becoming known as - _the bandit._

Now, Yamcha was doing a fairly decent job of trying to usher out the crowds from the surrounding area so he could scan more closely. However, there were two odd looking people who still refused to move from the corner of the street. One was tall and definitely human in appearance. From his long, puffy white hair and matching moustache, he looked to be a well aged man with icy cold, blue eyes. He wore brown, baggy pants with yellow, pin-striped shirt and black waistcoat and red, overly large belt. On his head was a black hat which almost looked like a top hat. His companion resembled more of a china doll than human. He was small and plump with porcelain white skin, he was garbed in the small style of clothes as his comrade, severely outdated and also like his partner, he had those same ice blue eyes. The second, less human man also had an odd shaped hat on his head.

"Hey you two! You better get out of here fast! There's a couple of androids on the loose and they mean business." Yamcha warned, waving his hands wildly. However, he stopped dead as the duo began to approach him.

They stopped in front of Yamcha and that's when the scar-faced human clocked the insignia on their caps: _RR - _or, the red ribbon army.

Yamcha stumbled back a bit. "No … you can't be!"

"But we are. We are they."

With a yell, Yamcha leapt backwards, landing into a tight defensive stance. "I FOUND THE-!"

The former desert bandit was cut off as the white, long haired androids hand clamped around his mouth. What Yamcha noticed was that in the androids hand, there seemed to be a little red sensor of some sorts. He attempted to struggle, but found he could not escape from the androids vice like grip. So he did what he was told to do when he had found the androids in the first place - he raised his _ki _… or at least attempted to.

When he went to increase his power level, he found that it was being drained quicker than he could summon it. Suddenly he felt very dizzy and his vision began to swim in and out of focus.

Not that the androids were caring though. They didn't even seem to mind that a large truck was driving straight up the road that they were standing in the middle of and they didn't make any effort to move. The truck driver seemed to realise this too and made a sharp swerve, causing his vehicle to skid across the road and collide with the gas station situation across the road.

The explosion that followed was close to nuclear scale. Not that the androids seemed to notice, it didn't even look like it had fazed them.

As Yamcha's consciousness began to fail him, he couldn't help but pray that explosion would alert his friends to his current predicament and hopefully because of that, they would rush to his aid.

* * *

After dropping off Yajirobe on the cliff ridge with Bulma, and throwing in a few threatening words for good measure relating to him touching her tail without her permission, Gonyhe was off again, shooting through the skies toward the city in attempts to try and help find those menacing androids.

It was pure coincidence that as she was flying over a certain part of the city, a gargantuan explosion occurred - the second large explosion of the day only this explosion was far larger than the explosion that occurred when Yajirobe's car had blown up. Gonyhe leapt backwards in fright then threw up her defences in mid air as the shockwaves rocked the world around her.

The explosion roared around her, tearing at her clothes and screaming in her ears almost to the point of making them bleed.

When the world stopped shaking, Gonyhe blinked her eyes warily then, when she had recovered her bearings, she turned and dived straight into the centre of the blast, amidst the fire and chaos.

As Gonyhe was making her way through the smoke, she flared her aura brightly, kicking up a wind which caused the smoke to dissipate and clear her path. This was the second time that day that she had dived into the centre of a pure black smoke screen - something that definitely wasn't good for her lungs.

Just as she cleared the smoke screen, her eyes landed on a seemingly old man, holding Yamcha up single-handedly whilst another, one that looked like a porcelain doll, looked on in morbid fascination. It didn't take her long to deduce that these were the infamous androids she had spent three years preparing to fight.

That's when she realised, Yamcha's energy was almost gone!

"YAMCHA!" She cried whilst at the same time, powering up her kaioken technique to level fifteen in the short space of time she had.

By this point Yamcha was in the forgiving land of unconsciousness but that didn't mean the menacing android was finished with him yet. The android pulled back his arm and made a knife shape with his hand, infusing it with lethal amounts of _ki _and aiming it at the defenceless mans chest.

Gonyhe could practically see what was going to happen next as she willed herself to go faster. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest, tears flying out of the side of her scrunched up lids as she worried that she wasn't going to make it in time.

Seemingly at the last minute possible, Gonyhe's lithe body sliced through the air like a knife, her foot coming in to smash the killer android who was holding Yamcha. She struck him in the side of the face and the android - who was unsuspecting of the sudden counter attack flew sideward with the momentum of the attack, slicing through the air with a whistling sound and connecting with a block of office buildings.

Gonyhe spun on the spot, dropping to the ground and catching the unconscious warrior before he even hit the ground. She gritted her teeth as she flared her energy …

… once

… twice

… three times.

That was the signal, not the large explosion wasn't signal enough.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a surprisingly quick update, can anybody tell that this saga's my favourite?

Anyway, hope you enjoy.


	57. Handy Little Trick

Daughter Of A Hero

Handy Little Trick.

* * *

The fire burned all around her making the air unbearably hot and difficult to breathe in. The black smoke polluted a section of the city, obscuring her vision slightly, giving her a disadvantage, as for once, she couldn't sense her opponent because they were androids.

"Yamcha?" Gonyhe shouted, shaking the motionless man in her arms.

She knew she didn't have a lot of time because if they were going by what the boy from the future had said, a kick like that wouldn't keep the android down for that long and Gonyhe couldn't fight off two androids and protect Yamcha at the same time.

Growling slightly, Gonyhe turned and placed Yamcha on the ground behind her then assumed a defensive stance, her sharp, saiyan eyes darting around frantically to try and find the androids which lurked in the smoke screen. They didn't take that long to reveal themselves, stalking through the smoke like predators.

Now that Gonyhe got a good look at them she could have laughed. They didn't look intimidating at all, especially with the clothes they were. Personally the young girl thought the two androids looked more like clowns than anything else, so the seriousness that she had been carrying all along was mainly dropped as she laughed.

"#19. Evaluation?" The more human of the two questioned, Gonyhe watched them warily, repeatedly checking her stance for openings.

"Name: Son Gonyhe. Race: Human/Saiyan, hybrid - daughter of Son Goku, Chichi. Age: 9 standard years. Power Projection Estimate Threat: Medium-high." The second ones voice was so mechanical and computer-like that it sent shivers down Gonyhe's spine, making her unconsciously wrap her tail around her thigh.

Also, just how did that creepy android know everything about her? It was unnerving. And wait a minute, she was only a medium threat?

"Hm, affirmative. #19, take care of Yamcha please."

"You're not getting anywhere near Yamcha!" Gonyhe countered, her tail bristling in aggression.

It was then that the android disappeared from view, his form slipping into super speed. For once, Gonyhe actually felt scared as she cast out her senses and felt nothing. She had relied too heavily on her coveted sixth sense and now she was paying the price for it. So she did the only thing she could do, she ignored her sixth sense and tuned into the one deep inside her - the one that made her a warrior.

Gonyhe closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, syncing it with the hum of the world around her. Her nostrils flared as the smell of burning invaded them but she pushed that particular smell to the back of her mind, she was searching for something that didn't belong here. She took a deep breath of air again and this time her eyes flew open at the last minute to block a deadly strike to the side of the head.

Android 20's fist was outstretched, being blocked by one of Gonyhe's hands as the other attempted to shield Yamcha. Grunting in effort, the young demi-saiyan flared her aura, kicking up to kaioken level twenty in the process. The force of her aura was enough to knock the android back a few paces and stare at her with a frown on his frozen features.

"#19, evaluate."

"Miscalculations. Actual power level: 510% increase from projected level. Threat level, high!"

"Very well."

The corners of Gonyhe's mouth turned upwards into a smirk. Threat level high? That sounded more like it!

However, Gonyhe's cocky attitude soon diminished when the android disappeared again, once more forcing Gonyhe on the defensive - a position she hated more than anything else in the world.

The android fazed in quickly above Gonyhe, aiming a small, but pretty powerful energy blast at her. In retaliation, the young demi-saiyan whirled round, raising a hand and batting the blast away to protect her and the unconscious man at her feet. However, that was what the android had hoped for. Taking his opportunity, #20 disappeared, only to reappear directly behind Gonyhe and lash out with a roundhouse kick. The vicious attack connected, right at her tailbone.

Although Gonyhe had trained her tail against attacks, the nerves were still incredibly sensitive. She had only trained her tail to be impervious when grabbed, however, the really sensitive parts of the tail were right in and around the bone with the nerve endings. The android seemed to know this and although Gonyhe managed to remain in the same spot and stop herself from going skidding along the ground, it didn't stop the incredulous amount of pain she was currently receiving.

Gonyhe's full world exploded in white dots as the pain exploded from her tail to effect every nerve ending in her body. Her little frame shuddered in pain as she dropped to her knees, almost bringing up her breakfast from the shear amount of pain she was experiencing.

"Same weakness as your father." #20 chuckled darkly.

Gonyhe gasped for air, hoping to come up with a witty comment but before she could, #20 had reached out and grabbed her, lifting her up by her neck and almost cutting her air supply off. Instantly, Gonyhe began to feel some of her energy leave her.

"Now watch, daughter of Goku, as your friend dies before your very eyes and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"N-no. Leave Yamcha!" Gonyhe gasped, her hands going up to claw at the hands that were encircling her throat.

"#19."

The shorter, less human-looking android nodded in acceptance to his command and held out one single finger. A menacing smirk crept up upon his porcelain features as a beam of red light rushed forward from his finger to hit Yamcha directly in the stomach. The unconscious body lurched upwards, the blood splattering everywhere like something out of a horror movie. Gonyhe felt bile rise up in her throat at the sight, along with her anger.

Yamcha's unconscious body stirred, blood now beginning to trickle out of the side of his mouth, his nose and his ears. Despite it all, he was still alive. He could still be alive if Gonyhe could only get him to Bulma so he could swallow a senzu bean.

But Gonyhe could feel her energy leaving her. If only she could power up. She reached inside her, searching for her energy but it was just out her grasp.

Damn it, just where were the rest of the earths special forces?

She stretched her senses, they were almost here, but would it be too late to save Yamcha?

Android 19 was looming over him, a deadly orb of energy glowing in his hand as he prepared to finish the job. Gonyhe had to save him, she was his only hope, but her energy was all but gone. Yamcha moaned in pain once more, coughing loudly so that the blood flew across the pavement, landing on Gonyhe's shoes.

That was the push Gonyhe needed.

Her power landed in her grasp and she let out a feral scream, powering directly up to level thirty in her kaioken transformation, however her anger carried her further. Her tail stood on end, the whites of her eyes disappearing until they left a ghostly white. A golden aura sprung up around her, however her hair remained black. A rush of pure power invaded her body.

With a roar of fury, Gonyhe brought her legs up and then slammed them into the androids chest. Less he lose his hands, #20 let her go and then stumbled backwards, clutching his chest in awe. Spinning on the spot, Gonyhe swung her leg around and slammed it into 19's side, spending him skidding backwards and thankfully away from Yamcha.

Gonyhe's senses buzzed, indicating that finally the rest of the fighters had arrived. It certainly took them long enough, she had her back to them but she could hear them whispering softly.

"Did she finally do it?" Her brother.

"No, not yet." Piccolo.

"GONYHE!" Her father.

The young girl who was being called on whirled around, her desperate state dissipating at the relieving sight of her family. At her relief, the rush of power left her almost instantly, making Gonyhe stumble on the spot slightly as the full brunt of how much energy the android stole actually hit her.

"Whoopsie." Gonyhe breathed, closing her eyes to take a calming breath and hope to regain some of her strength.

She was currently experiencing a light-headed feeling. It was like when somebody stood up too fast, their whole world spun for a few moments. That was what Gonyhe was feeling, only it was lasting a lot longer than a few seconds.

"Yamcha!" Goku cried, only just now seeing the scar-faced humans body lying, unmoving on the ground.

"What happened? Look at his stomach!" Krillin pointed out, almost retching at the sight.

"You monsters!" Tien cried.

Gohan was attempting to keep himself breathing and not retch at the sight. Sure, he was no stranger to gore and violence; things like that came with the territory, however, it didn't mean he was ok with seeing somebody who he considered an ally, even a friend, lying in their own puddle of blood and slowly dying in front of his eyes.

Goku was visibly shaking with rage. "Krillin, go take Yamcha and take him to Bulma to give him a senzu bean. He's still alive."

Krillin nodded and inched forward toward his downed friend, never once taking his eyes off of the two androids who were staring at him through emotionless eyes. When he reached his scar-faced friend, he bent down and slung one of Yamcha's arms over his shoulder, holding it with one of his hands whilst his other arm went around Yamcha's hips to hold him up.

Slowly, Krillin began to levitate into the air, holding onto Yamcha to take him along with him. The earth's special forces who remained on the ground were extremely tense as they watched with baited breath as Krillin carried Yamcha away to safety.

Gonyhe leapt back into the safety net of her family and friends close proximity.

Goku looked at his fairly young daughter with a frown. "Gonyhe, maybe you outta' go with Krillin to getta' senzu too. Look at you, you're outta' breath pretty bad."

The young girl looked at her father and shook her head stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. There was no way she was going to miss out on a battle she had spent three years preparing for. Besides, it wasn't as if she had a huge gaping hole in her stomach, her energy had just been stolen.

"I'm fine, dad. He just stole my energy, just gimme' a few minutes." Gonyhe reassured.

The earth's special forces eyes all widened in surprise. "He stole your energy?"

"How?" Piccolo demanded, striding forward.

"I donno'," Gonyhe shrugged, blinking repeatedly. "He put his hands on me and I felt weak all-of-a-sudden."

Tien frowned at the response, quickly assessing everything his friends young daughter had just told him. "They must steal energy through their hands. Don't let them put their hands on you."

Piccolo's eye ridge shot up, surveying the androids with a critical eye. After looking at them for a few moments, he snorted. "So these are the big bad androids huh?"

Android 20's own eyebrows rose at Piccolo's comment. "Well then. I find it surprising that you should know that we are androids. Of course, I find it even more surprising that you are all gathered in this one place, anticipating our arrival. I highly doubt it was merely by coincidence. So tell me, how did you know of our arrival?"

Gonyhe, still sour from having her energy stole off of her and therefore leaving her at a disadvantage, glared heatedly at the android who was speaking. She bared her teeth at him challengingly.

"If you're so tough, why don't you try to make us you walking toaster!"

"Very well." #20 said, betraying very little emotion.

At once, the earth's special forces tightened their relatively loose defensive stances, glaring headedly at the androids which they were about to face off too. The fire roared behind them, the smoke almost to the point of overpowering but they stayed strong, refusing to let the androids win.

Goku grit his teeth. "There's way too many innocent people around here. It's not safe to fight here. We've got to lead these two out of the city."

"You're right. There _are _too many people around here." #20 mused slightly, tapping his chin in a thoughtful away. "I know."

Before anybody could hope to react, never mind defend against it, Android 20 threw out his left hand and sent a blast of energy toward a section of the city. The explosion that occurred in that instant was catastrophic as a full section of the city was blown to pieces right in front of their very eyes, bringing a stop to many lives.

The sensation of having that many energies being wiped out could only be described by Gonyhe as someone switching a light off and plunging a room into darkness. Either way it was a sensation she would never forget, just the feeling of having so many people there one minute and not the next was enough to make her sway slightly.

That was one of the few times Gonyhe had ever heard her father curse.

"So many lives .. Just, just … just lost." Gohan stammered.

Gonyhe shot a look toward her brother, noting with slight fear that he was beginning to shudder with rage and the tell tale signs of a golden aura were whispering around his form.

"G-Gohan?" Gonyhe shouted, attempting to cover up her stammer by glaring slightly at the side of her brothers head.

"Son Goku, you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, we are here for revenge." #20 said coolly, his eyes void of all emotion.

Goku's emotions however, were plain to see on his face. He was murderously angry, his fury making his power level spike sharply. "I wont fight you here. You bad guys are all the same, if you wanna' fight, follow me, 'cause I 'aint doing it here."

The androids seemed to consider this for the briefest of moments before nodding in acceptance. The taller of the two gestured toward the skies.

"Lead the way, Son Goku."

In a burst of blinding white fury, Goku launched himself skywards, his friends and family following in that same moment and they were closely followed by the androids, who were eager to fight their programmed enemy.

* * *

They had been flying for a good ten minutes now. Below them the world rushed past, merging into a flurry of colours which made Gonyhe feel slightly nauseous if she stared at it for too long.

The fighters were flying in a spear formation, with Goku at the head of it, his two children on his back left and right and Piccolo and Tien just behind them. The androids were on their tail. This fact made Gonyhe slightly worried as if the androids wanted to attack them from behind they could, and as their energy couldn't be sensed, her and her friends and family would be sitting ducks.

According to her father she didn't have to worry though, because the androids would never try such cowardly attacks. It was at times like these that Gonyhe found her father irritating at best and far too trusting. These machines had just blown up a city right in front of their very eyes and her father was trusting them not to stab them in the back. The androids might have been warriors, but Gonyhe would bet her tail that they didn't abide by the same warrior code that the z-fighters did. Something her dim-witted father had yet to realise.

Suddenly the androids stopped, called out and began to lower themselves toward the ground. Goku stopped abruptly in midair upon hearing their shout, causing Gonyhe and Gohan to come close to colliding with their father - and each other.

"This is far enough." #20 said calmly, touching down on the ground inaudibly.

"But only a little farther," Goku called down toward the androids.

"No. We have flown far enough."

Goku chewed his lip but said nothing else as he motioned for his comrades to land on the ground. They did so silently, looking at their unspoken leader with slight apprehension.

The tension was thick in the air as the z-warriors stared the androids down. It so thick that Gonyhe had to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, she tended to have a nervous laugh in situations like this.

The youngest demi-saiyan looked to the left, just in time to see her father launch himself at android 19. Instantly, Gonyhe's eyes shot upwards, following the fast-paced fight with practiced ease. She was still a little winded from her escapade with the android but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

At first, it seemed like her father was dominating the android and as such Tien was cheering him on, but then things took a turn for the worst as the android managed to nail Goku with a left hook which sent the Saiyan tumbling toward the ground in a flurry of limbs. Instead of leaping back up like Gonyhe had expected her father to do, it took him a good few minutes before he resurfaced from the crater he had made upon his impact.

Gonyhe chewed her lower lip thoughtfully but said nothing as she cheered her father on. After all, she was just a little girl with the typical 'daddy's girl' complex in which her father was invincible and could do no wrong in her eyes. Well, since he had apologised to her that was. After all, Gonyhe had always been a daddy's girl at heart and it had hurt her to hold such resentment for him.

"GO DAD!" Gonyhe cheered once again as her father launched herself back into the fray.

"Something's wrong." Piccolo announced suddenly, his eyes narrowing in the direction of the androids.

"Huh?" Gohan's words mirrored Gonyhe's inner thoughts.

There was a roar and a blinding flash of golden light as Goku powered up to super saiyan. Gonyhe's body stiffened but she quickly shook her head to dispel any unpleasant memories and focussed on her fathers ki.

"Hey, dad was stronger than this. Why isn't he fighting using his full power?" Gohan demanded, crossing his little arms over his chest and staring at the androids.

There was a sudden boom and a gust of wind as the rounded little android was knocked clean through a mountain by a well placed kick courtesy of her father. From across the battlefield, android 20's eyes widened momentarily in fright before softening slightly as #19 burst out of the rubble, harbouring more than a few scratches.

A tickling at Gonyhe's senses caused her to look upwards along with her brother. Two growing dots in the sky indicated to her to the incoming presence of Krillin and Yamcha, who was newly healed with a tear in his _gi _all that remained as evidence of his near death experience.

Up in the sky, Goku was panting heavily, his hand going up to rake at his chest every so often.

Taking advantage of his weakened state, android 19 phased out, reappearing directly in front of Goku and slamming his fist unforgivably into Goku's unprotected solar plexus causing the aforementioned saiyan to double over the fist and take huge gulps of air to replenish the supply that had been forced out of his lungs. Following up with the hit to the solar plexus, #19 elbowed Goku in the back of the head causing him to tumble head over heels and land in a sprawl of limbs on the ground below.

His foot twitched rhythmically before stopping altogether.

At once, a great cry of surprise went up from the z-fighters as the android loomed over Goku.

The large saiyan moaned in agony, flipping onto his back. His hand went straight up to his chest and began clawing at the skin, as if to rip his very heart out of his chest. He then proceeded to writher in agony along the ground, a fine layer of sweat beginning to build on his skin.

A light bulb seemed to flicker above Gohan's head as realization hit him hard and fast. "It's the virus!" He cried, causing all eyes to rest on him.

Suddenly Gohan launched himself forward, igniting his aura along the way. He sailed in with a right hook, successfully knocking the android away from his ailing father, he only had to keep the android occupied for long enough so that his friends and sister could get his father home and give him the antidote.

Piccolo cursed softly, murmuring his students name under his breath.

Krillin shot forward as soon as it was clear and scooped his best friend up, then proceeded to carry him backward into the safety net of their group. Once he was there, he placed Goku on the ground with a worried frown.

All eyes were upon Goku as they attempted to ignore the sonic booms in the sky that was Gohan knocking the android around.

"But didn't that kid from the future say it was supposed to happen during the three years before the androids appeared? The androids are here and he's only just now getting it, there's something wrong then!" Yamcha pointed out, ever the pessimist.

"The kid from the future also said that the future would change because of his interference. It's not a complete copy, more like a divergence from his original timeline." Piccolo countered, looking toward Goku levelly.

"Momma's got the antidote." Gonyhe supplied, a hint of worry creeping into her voice. "Its in the cupboard in the kitchen, we have to get it."

"I'll take Goku back to Chichi's and give him the antidote, I'm outclassed here anyways." Yamcha volunteered, looking toward the hole in his _gi _with a shudder. He knelt down and pulled Goku over his shoulder, securing him in place with his hands. "Have you guys got it under control here?"

In response, the z-fighters all looked skywards where Gohan was single-handedly batting the android around like it was some sort of mechanical piñata. They never even as much as blinked as an explosion light up the surrounding area and the smoking form of android 19 fell to the ground with a thud.

Krillin chuckled. "I think Gohan's got it all under control."

Gonyhe rolled her eyes. "Show off."

As Yamcha began to lift off into the air with his ailing passenger, Piccolo turned to him with a frown. "Yamcha, you might want to take some of that antidote as well. We don't know if the virus is viral or not."

Yamcha nodded in agreement before lifting off into the ground and beginning to head toward the 439 Mountain Area. However, before he could venture any further, the elderly looking android appeared directly in front of him, startling the scar-faced warrior to the point where he almost dropped his precious passenger.

"Wha-what?" Yamcha stammered, baffled at the androids speed.

"You are not permitted to leave, especially with Son Goku." The android said lowly.

Before Yamcha could as much as blink, #20 had cranked back his fist and let it fly, hitting the unsuspecting baseball player square in the nose. Not expecting the attack on his person, Yamcha went sailing backwards, Goku sliding out of his hands and tumbling toward the ground.

Luckily for Goku, Tien was quick to leap upwards and grab the falling Saiyan before he could collide with the ground. Yamcha was not so lucky and crashed into the ground merely a few feet from the gathered z-fighters. He sat up with a groan, rubbing the blood off of his face with the back of his hand.

It would seem the large saiyan was out for the count as apart from a few cries of agony and the occasional clawing of his chest, Goku hadn't stirred and had remained in an unconscious state.

"Goku has to get the antidote, he could die!" Krillin hissed, looking up at the android with clear hatred.

"We have to distract him." Tien agreed.

Piccolo's eyes widened and he whirled around to grab his reckless student but his hands grabbed thin air as Gonyhe was already flying toward the android, her aura flaring a brilliant white.

"Damn." He cursed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face upon seeing the antics of his volatile student.

Krillin laughed humorously. "There's your distraction."

"Trust Gonyhe." Tien agreed, laughing slightly.

The humour in the moment was lost as Goku let out an agonizing scream of pain and began to twist in awkward angles in Tien's arms. Both human and namekian alike stared helplessly at the grown man whom they had always assumed to be indestructible. How ironic was it that the only thing that could keep Goku down was something he couldn't fight with his fists?

Krillin was frowning. He took a step toward his life-long best friend and placed a hand on his forehead. His frown intensified ten fold when he felt the blistering heat coming off of Goku's forehead accompanied by the sweat which was gleaming off of his skin.

"Look buddy, that's your little boy and girl up there kicking they androids about. They sure are strong for their age. Don't worry about us, just concentrate on getting better, pal." Krillin said to his unconscious friend, not entirely sure if he could hear him or not.

Yamcha approached the z-fighters, still rubbing his nose. By now it was beginning to swell up, leaving everybody in no doubt that it was broken. He took a look skywards to catch sight of Gohan continuously slamming android 19 into the ground and Gonyhe going toe-to-toe with #20, wordlessly he stretched his arms out as Tien placed Goku in them. Using the same technique as last time, he threw Goku over his shoulders and saluted to his friends before taking off.

This time he actually made it into the sky and pretty soon him, and his passenger were nothing more than glowing dots in the distance.

As soon as Gohan and Gonyhe were sure their father and Yamcha were out of harms way, the young demi-saiyans dropped from the sky and landed in poses mirroring each other in front of their friends. They weren't too injured, only a few cuts and bruises with Gonyhe sporting a growing back eye and Gohan with a broken nose.

A few moments later the androids touched down upon the ground, their cold eyes burning holes in the young demi-saiyans bodies.

#20 shook his fist menacingly. "You will pay for that. #19, show them what happens when they mess with the Red Ribbon Army."

Obeying his superior, android 19 began to walk forward. However, before he could take more than three steps, the z-fighters coveted sixth sense alerted to them to an incoming high power and they themselves only managed to jump out of the way as a pink beam struck #19, kicking up a huge explosion.

In response, Gonyhe crossed her arms over her face for protection, holding her breath to stop herself from breathing in the toxic smoke. The results from that one explosion were catastrophic. A huge cloud of black, thick smoke obstructed the z-fighters view as flames danced around the point of impact and the world itself seemed to tremble.

All in all, it only lasted around two minutes from the moment the beam was fired. Although to the z-fighters it felt like it lasted a lifetime.

When the smoke cleared and the shaking stopped. All that remained of #19 was a smoking pile of twisted and melted metal, hardly resembling the fine piece of machinery that was standing there moments earlier.

Piccolo looked up toward the sky and rolled his eyes upon seeing who it was that had interfered. The z-fighters followed his line of sight, each one of them grimacing upon seeing the fighter floating in the sky.

" … was wondering when he'd show up." Gohan murmured.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the huuuuuge wait between updates, I broke my laptop and had to save up for a replacement. Better late than never though eh? Once again, I apologize and hope that it wont happen again, thank you!


	58. Hunting!

Daughter Of A Hero

Hunting - part 2

* * *

_Previously …_

When the smoke cleared and the shaking stopped. All that remained of 19 was a smoking pile of twisted and melted metal, hardly resembling the fine piece of machinery that was standing there moments earlier.

Piccolo looked up toward the sky and rolled his eyes upon seeing who it was that had interfered. The z-fighters followed his line of sight, each one of them grimacing upon seeing the fighter floating in the sky.

" … was wondering when he'd show up." Gohan murmured.

* * *

_This time …_

"Oh that's just _great_." Gonyhe spat, the sarcasm on her voice plain for all to see.

Far from being deterred, Vegeta merely looked down upon the littlest demi-saiyan with a sneer. "Aw, and here I thought you missed me."

"Like I'd miss getting a punch in the stomach, Vegeta."

The saiyan prince offered another sneer in return before setting his sights back on android 20, who was staring at the pile of twisted metal that was 19 with a horrified expression. He whirled round, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"How dare you?" He hissed, barely being able to form coherent sentences due to his boiling anger.

"Please. The question should be how dare _you_? Your creator is sending such pitiful androids expecting to destroy us when we can destroy them with one hit and to top it all off, I'm not even at maximum power."

The androids anger disappeared instantly, only to be replaced by a very human emotion; fear.

"You're bluffing." 20 said smoothly, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

"Am I?" Vegeta challenged, his eyes dancing with a challenge.

The android was visibly shaking for a few moments as he contemplated Vegeta's challenge. Eventually though, he managed a calm façade as he straightened out and stared at the Saiyan prince with cool eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and began drumming his fingers on his biceps.

"I think you are, Vegeta."

A one-sided smirk appeared on Vegeta's face as he stared down the android almost lazily. "Well, if you think so. Let me prove it then."

The android nodded wordlessly and settled down into a crouch whilst Vegeta simply remained standing normally, being so cocky that he didn't even take up a defensive stance. The android growled at this.

Just as the two fighters were staring each other down, preparing to begin, a maniacal glint appeared in the androids eyes as he summoned one glowing ball of _ki _in each hand, and, before Vegeta could react, he let them loose, aiming one at Vegeta and one at the gathered z-fighters.

The two balls of energy exploded on impact, eliciting an explosion that kicked up a smoke screen and sent a few shock waves through the surrounding area.

It was a few moments later when the smoke cleared that the gathered fighters realised the android was nowhere to be seen.

"Dirty coward!" Vegeta screamed, his golden aura erupting due to his fury.

Gohan's face paled a little upon getting a reading on Vegeta's power level, it was huge! It was already more powerful than his fathers and his, no doubt the saiyan prince had been doing some maddeningly intensive training prior to meeting the androids.

There was a sonic boom as Vegeta launched himself high up into the air to get a better look around the area. No doubt he was hoping that he could use his sharp saiyan sight to locate the android as he could not use his coveted _ki_ sensing ability.

Vegeta let out a roar of fury before looking back down upon the z-fighters with a growl. "Well? What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Go find him, nobody escapes from the Prince of All Saiyans and lives!"

With that being said, the short tempered little man shot off toward the mountain range, leaving a trail of gold in his wake.

"Oh great, now he's mad." Krillin said nervously, toying with the bottom of his obi.

"No change there then." Gonyhe said, deadpanned.

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the z-fighters as they simultaneously shot each other a look. Chances were that if Vegeta didn't find the renegade android, he would blow a fuse which could lead to the saiyan prince blowing up the earth with his legendary temper.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this! I didn't bet on dying today!" Yajirobe grumbled, trying desperately to keep the small child in his arms amused as the child's mother controlled the hovercraft they were in.

"Oh wheest and grow a pair, Yajirobe! We're going to see daddy! Aren't we Trunksy-wunksy? Yes, that's right! It is so! Besides, the androids cant be all _that_ bad!" Bulma retaliated, sticking out her arm and allowing her son to tug on the bangles which decorated her arm.

Yajirobe silently mouthed the words 'Trunksy-wunksy' and sniggered slightly, looking down at the child with a smirk. It didn't help the fact that at merely a year old, the lavender haired baby had already perfected his fathers trademark frown. So, to call someone who scowled like Vegeta such a nickname as that was downright hilarious!

Then, the fat samurai seemed to snap out of his haze and looked at Bulma with an astonished look. "Are you having a laugh? You think Vegeta, scary, angry, powerful, _Vegeta_, is going to help you if the androids attacked. Look, I know you shacked up with him and have a kid together and that, but seriously, even _I _know Vegeta's not that type of guy."

Bulma snorted. "You don't know him like I do. Besides, I think you're just scared. I got told the last time you met Vegeta you were practically kissing his feet, proclaiming that you admired him and wanted to join him, what's all that about?"

In response, Yajirobe turned a very interesting shade of red, batting Bulma's arm away whilst he bounced the baby up and down on his lap. However, what he failed to notice was little Trunks was turning a very worrying shade of green. Before Bulma could call a warning, the little boy spewed, bringing up his lunch straight into Yajirobe's face.

Yajirobe yelped, attempting to stop himself from adding to the growing pile of puke on his person. Baby Trunks blinked, taking in the full, smelly form of Yajirobe before bursting into peals of laughter.

The fat samurai cursed under his breath. "Huh, and I had my doubts about him being Vegeta's son. How could I have, he's the spawn of the devil!"

"MY CHILD IS NOT INHERENTLY EVIL YOU BIG OAF!" Bulma yelled, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white.

Yajirobe gulped audibly, staring at the ground and only looking up five minutes later when Bulma swerved the hovercraft sharply to the right. Luckily he had his seatbelt on or he, and the kid would have became bugs on a windscreen.

"Look, it's that kid! The one who came to warn us about the androids!" Bulma yelled, just as a golden blur whizzed past, coming precariously close to colliding with the hovercraft.

In no more than ten seconds, the only thing left indicating the boy from the future was there at all was a dimming star in the distance. However, the hovercraft was still reeling from the shockwaves the boys fast paced flight left behind.

"Wow, he's fast." Yajirobe blinked.

Baby Trunks gurgled in agreement.

Suddenly the jet lurched forward as a result of Bulma pushing the speed dial up to full throttle. The shaggy-haired man gripped the baby in his arms tighter as he looked toward the blue heiress. She had a very determined look upon her pretty features causing Yajirobe to once again fear for his life. He was getting too old for all this nonsense.

* * *

"Come out you treacherous snake! I know you're hiding somewhere around here! If you reveal yourself now, I _might_ make your death a little less painful!" Vegeta called out, his voice bouncing around the cavernous mountain range. As a result of his rebounding voice, the z-fighters had no trouble locating Vegeta.

The proud saiyan prince didn't even look around to greet his allies. "So you finally got here. Took you long enough."

"Can it, saiyan." Piccolo growled, the tendons on his hands popping as he clenched his fists.

"Whatever, Namek. The old twit is around here somewhere, the sooner we find him the sooner I can get back to my training. To think I actually believed that brat about all powerful androids, pah! Kakarot's whelp could destroy them, and she's a girl!" Vegeta scoffed.

Gonyhe growled. "Sexist pig!"

"Easy, Gonyhe." Gohan soothed, placing a calming hand on his sisters shoulder. Since his father was out of commission due to the deadly heart virus, everyone was now looking toward Gohan to be their leader on account of, bar Vegeta, he was the strongest. However, he was also the second youngest!

"Look, we'll split up and search for him. He couldn't have gotten too far, besides, I kind of agree with Vegeta. I just want this all over and done with so I can get back to see my dad," Gohan shrugged then looked pointedly toward his slightly younger sister, "Mum will need us."

The earth's special forces nodded in agreement with their young companions plan.

"If you find him, raise your energy." Krillin suggested.

There was a unanimous nod as the fighters spread out along the mountain range.

* * *

Time passed differently in the otherworld. On the mortal plane, time was regarded as a constant. It was seen as the indefinite progress of existence and events in the past, present and future. However, in the otherworld time held no meaning as after a few hundred years, one tended to forget what time actually meant.

This was the case for the three Saiyan's who had taken up residence on King Kai's planet. Unbeknownst to them, around four years had passed since they last checked on their earthling comrades. Although, to them, it didn't seem all that long!

In those four years the three Saiyans had been kept busy, mostly by King Kai who claimed that if they were going to live on their planet they had to earn their keep. Therefore, everyday King Kai had them sent out to the farthest reaches of the otherworld, doing odd jobs for the Kais.

Of course this had earned them credentials in the otherworld, particularly among the Grand Kai himself. After one instance where his boom box had ran out of batteries and there were none left whatsoever in the full of the otherworld, Bardock had summoned Baba and propositioned her to conjure up batteries in return for his services. She had conjured up the batteries and Bardock had went onto save the day but hadn't realised what the agreement entailed and as such, ended up working as one of Baba's fighters for the best part of a year and a half.

As a result of Bardock bringing the batteries to the Grand Kai, the three Saiyans were then granted a coveted all access pass to all area's in the otherworld, under the recommendation of the Grand Kai himself and much to the chagrin of Lord Yemma and King Kai.

Now, the three Saiyans schedules had finally settled down and they were each getting some much needed rest. Well, as much rest as one Saiyan could get as the mismatched family of three were passing the time down in HFIL - willingly this time -, playing a game of Saiyan rugby with the members of Bardock and Fasha's old team.

"Radditz! Incoming!"

The long haired Saiyan didn't even have the time to throw up a defence before a large, muscular body barrelled into him. Instantly, the ball of energy he had been bouncing from palm to palm, exploded causing him to blink as singed pieces of eyebrow and eyelashes fell from his face. He coughed violently, finding to his chagrin that one of Toma's limbs was embedded uncomfortable in his diaphragm.

"O-off, .ff, c-c-c-cant breathe! MOVE!" Radditz stammered, clawing at the ground.

Toma stood up, allowing his best friends son the chance to breathe. "Oh come on Raddy, years of living on Frieza's ship have made you soft!"

There were a series of sniggers from the gathered dead Saiyan's, all agreeing with their team-mates conclusion. Radditz cheeks burned an interesting colour of red as he cursed his parents and their team-mates for all they were worth under his breath.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light which caused all the gathered Saiyan's to cut out their joking around and put up their guard. After all, they were down in the pits of HFIL, there were all sorts of dark, malevolent spirits down here and some were even more powerful than Frieza - a feat they assumed was impossible.

However, the group of dead planet brokers soon relaxed as the glowing light took the shape of a small, witch-y looking woman resting on a floating crystal ball. The trio of Saiyan's who had spent time on King Kai's planet recognised her instantly.

"Baba?" Bardock barked, scratching his head in confusion and looking very like his living son. "What in all Vegeta's name are you doing down _here_?"

"Believe me if it were up to me I'd be relaxing in my condo, but alas duty calls. King Kai wants to see you three," She pointed a long, crooked finger in the general direction of Bardock, Radditz and Fasha. "Says its urgent."

"Us?" The three echoed.

Radditz scoffed. "I think you've got the wrong dead Saiyans here, witch. That old coot couldn't wait to get rid of us."

Baba's cheeks flushed with anger. "LOOK! I'm only the messenger, so get your tailed behinds over here and grab onto this crystal ball so we can go! It stinks down here and I'm missing my favourite TV show!"

The Saiyan's who had not been summoned by the Kai gave a chuckle. Toma clapped his life long friend on the back as he passed, heading for the caves where the rest of the Saiyan's had taken up residence.

"You heard the witch. See you later boss!"

"Yeah, whatever." Bardock mumbled, nodding his goodbye to the rest of his comrades.

"Hurry up!" Baba snapped once more, rapping her fingers on her crystal ball impatiently.

With a grumble of annoyance and a few curses aimed at Baba, the trio of Saiyan's disappeared with the fortune telling witch in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

The earths special forces had been searching the mountain range for the best part of half an hour and so far had seen neither hide, nor hair of the treacherous android. Krillin was getting nervous, Vegeta was getting angry and Gonyhe was just downright bored!

However, down on the ground the android was watching them, looking for the perfect chance to escape to his lair buried deep into the mountain range, camouflaged from unknowing eyes. A plan was formulating in his mind.

The Earth's Special Forces were all spread out, each one of them scouring the mountain range or in Vegeta's case, attempting to smoke him out. Even he knew he couldn't keep hiding forever, even though he had unlimited energy.

The android looked skywards as Piccolo floated by overhead, looking in the opposite direction for the wayward android. It was now or never.

With the advantage of having no traceable energy on his side, it was almost too easy for the android to leap upwards, clamping his arms around the green skinned Namekian in a bear hug. To make sure he didn't cry out, 20 made sure to place one hand over Piccolo's mouth.

Piccolo struggled for all he was worth, his eyes widening in surprise as he realised he had been snuck up upon by the android. However, before he could even hope to gather his energy and break free, he found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't actually summon his energy to the point where he could break free. Something was wrong!

That's when he remembered Yamcha and Gonyhe and their run in with the androids earlier on in the day. Gonyhe had mentioned something about the androids taking her energy …

Piccolo's eyes widened in realization.

He managed to send out a mental distress call to his two students just as blackness began to descend on him.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes opened wearily as the androids grip on his torso loosened and he felt himself begin to descend from the sky. However, for all he was worth he couldn't find the energy needed to keep himself upright and cursed his rotten luck as well as his self-righteous other half to the pits of HFIL.

The large Namek was beginning to get delirious. He could just see it now; Up on Kami's lookout that old coot would be laughing himself into a coffin at Piccolo's weakness and inability to defend himself against a walking toaster. Although in Piccolo's opinion it was about time Kami kicked the bucket, he was downright ancient.

As if on cue, Kami's voice rebounded around his head, only adding to the increasing migraine. _" … ( Now Piccolo, you know that's not true. ) … "_

" … _( Quiet, you're giving me a migraine! ) … " _The former demon King shot back viciously.

" … _( I can sense something is troubling you, my son. Come up to the lookout and we shall discuss things further. ) … "_

Piccolo scoffed out loud. _" …. ( Coffin dodger. ) … "_

He barely had time to send back his last mental jab before he landed rather roughly in a set of small arms. Instantly, three limbs wrapped around his torso, keeping him upright and stopping him from painfully impacting with the ground below.

"Gohan or Gonyhe?" Piccolo questioned gruffly, knowing there was only two people on the full z-team that had an extra appendage.

"Gonyhe. Gohan's kicking butt." A childish voice rang out from behind him. There was a loud explosion nearby as something, or someone, impacted with the ground. "Show off."

"Hey Krillin, throw a senzu over here! Piccolo needs one!" Gonyhe called, holding one hand up in anticipation to catch the life saving bean as her free hand and extra limb made light work of keeping her Namekian mentor airborne. She caught the bean and quickly fed it to Piccolo who was up floating on his own free will in seconds.

Piccolo looked around, only vaguely noting that they had now been joined by the rest of the earth's special forces. Krillin and Tien were grouped close together, Gohan was staring down at the spot where he'd just made an android-shaped crater in the Earth and Vegeta, as always, was floating a good distance from everybody else, scowling angrily.

"I had him, Kakabrat!"

"Obviously not, Vegeta. He managed to get to Piccolo!" Gonyhe intervened, defending her brother whom she knew from experience would not answer back to the temperamental saiyan prince.

The saiyan prince in question shot the young girl a scalding look. "Well green bean obviously isn't as strong as he thinks he is if he let a bucket of bolts zap him of his energy."

"Oh pipe down Vegeta and settle this later. The android is down there somewhere and has probably escaped again and that means we have to find him all over!"

"Well maybe if your idiot of a brother had knocked him upwards, instead of downwards, things would have been different!"

"Well excuse my brother for not thinking of your convenience _when he saved Piccolo's life!_"

"Oh hush up! Your infernal screeching is damaging my hearing!"

"Well your face is making my eyes _wat…-"_

Gohan whistled loudly, putting an immediate stop to the arguing between the two Saiyan's. "We need to work together to find this android and stop him. Come on guys, can we agree to a truce?"

"No." Both Vegeta and Gonyhe answered simultaneously.

A large sweat drop formed on the back of Gohan's head as he held his forehead in his hands. Dealing with stubborn demi-saiyans and hot-headed saiyan prince's really gave little Gohan big migraines.

Piccolo growled in frustration. "Look! We don't have time for -"

The large Namek paused suddenly as an incoming _ki _assaulted his senses. It seemed familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't place it at all. There was something about it that reminded him of someone, but then again, it was incredibly powerful - even more so than Goku or Vegeta, or even Gohan.

"Do you guys sense that?" Krillin asked, although there was no need as clearly everybody had sensed it, as they were all currently facing in a westerly direction, where they had sensed the energy fast approaching.

"It's so powerful." Tien murmured in awe.

As the incoming power drew closer, the earths special forces noticeably tensed before each slipping into a more defensive stance which would be more suited if they had to engage in a fight.

In the distance, a bright glowing light indicated them to the incoming presence of their visitor. However, the question on all their minds was; was he friend, or foe?

* * *

Bardock's sensitive eyes flashed in pain as a bright white light flooded his senses. He growled in pain, bringing his fists up to rub furiously at his eyes and rid the black spots which had accumulated there. To his left and right, he heard his woman and son complain in tandem about the ferocious light.

"Stupid witch." He hissed when he was finally able to see.

The deceased warrior had planned to blast the old witch to kingdom come, however to his chagrin, he found when he opened his eyes that Baba was gone and once again he found himself back on King Kai's small planet. There was a snort that the warrior would have recognised anywhere.

"Kai! What in all seven hells is going on?" He demanded.

King Kai slotted his hands together, bowing his head down toward the ground and attempting to focus and tune into the small planet he had became so accustomed to sensing over the years.

"There's trouble in the Northern quadrant again. Planet Earth, specifically."

"Oh, here we go again." Radditz groaned.

* * *

Piccolo froze, keeping his senses on the incoming power level whilst at the same time trying to pinpoint exactly where he'd sensed it before. It seemed to familiar, yet at the same time it confused him as to who it could belong to. There was no way that any of the earthling fighters could have reached that level of power, so the power obviously wasn't home-grown. This just further raised the question - who exactly was it.

Vegeta scowled at the horizon, waiting to see who this great power was and whether he could kick the crap out of it or not. It irked him to an extreme how there were so many people stronger than him - Kakarot, he had come to grudgingly accept though he would vehemently deny such acceptance to his dying day. Then there was his brat Gohan. Even thinking about how the half breed son of a third class saiyan had surpassed him in strength made him want to blow up something or someone.

A golden flame appeared on the horizon, drawing closer until its shape could easily be distinguished as a young adult. Closer and closer the young adult drew until eventually Piccolo let out a breath of relief and straightened up, causing all the z-warriors to follow suit, except Vegeta, who was still itching for a fight.

"Piccolo?" Tien questioned, looking at the namekian expectantly.

"It's only Trunks, it's fine."

"Trunks?" Krillin questioned.

"Bulma's baby?" Gonyhe looked at Piccolo with a confused look but Piccolo carried on as if he hadn't heard her as he continued staring at the boy until he came to a stop and dropped his transformation.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was also staring at the boy who, three years prior had warned them in great detail of this day. He couldn't help but look at his strong jaw line and feel out his energy signal. He felt like he was missing something, but couldn't put his finger on it.

'_How odd, he has the same name as my son.' _Vegeta mused, glaring at the boy openly. Then as if a light bulb had went off, it suddenly clicked. _'Wait a second, a super saiyan, from the future, his name is Trunks … of course, it has to be! He's my son! Unbelievable! How could I have missed it? His energy signal is practically the same as mine! Holy cosmos!' _

Piccolo stared at the temperamental prince, watching the gears turn in his head and smirking when Vegeta finally realised.

"Trunks, you're back?" It was more of a question.

The teenager nodded solemnly. "I didn't want to leave mother but I said I would come back to help if I could."

"Pah! Don't be so sentimental, it's disgusting! Now what can you tell us about that stupid android? The snivelling snake has given us the slip and I'm tired of this whimsical nonsense and just want to go home! To think that I thought today would actually be a challenge, PAH! We've already killed one and after we get the old geezer that's us finished."

Trunks blinked in confusion. "You've already killed one? Wow that's really impressive, you guys really must have been training hard. But, what do you mean old geezer? The androids aren't old, they're a young girl and a young boy, not much older than me."

"That's not the androids we faced." Gonyhe blurted out, staring at her brother for confirmation.

Trunks openly stared at the young girl, looking at her waving tail with apprehension. "But that's not possible. There are only two andriods in my time … unless my being here has messed up the time stream! Oh no! Mother warned me about this but I didn't want to listen."

"Stop your pathetic snivelling. Help us find the android and you can have two minutes to chat with him before I turn him into scrap metal!" Vegeta attempted to compromise, still finding it extremely hard to digest that the grown boy standing in front of him was in fact a future version of his infant son.

Trunks agreed shakily and with a unanimous nod, the earth's special forces once again began their search for the android.

* * *

It was Tien who found the android first. Raising his energy three times in quick succession alerted the rest of his comrades to his find and they came rushing to his side. Naturally, Vegeta was the first to arrive, Trunks hot on his heels. Gohan and Gonyhe were not far behind Vegeta and the rest arrived moments later.

The gathered z-fighters grouped together, staring down at the hidey-hole in the mountain. If they had not been looking closely for the android, they wouldn't have found it. The android was standing outside a large metal door, staring up at the fighters with a look akin to a rabbit being caught in the headlights.

Trunks, the boy from the future was staring down at the android with a horrified expression. "Dr. Gero?"

"Hn?"

"Dr. Gero, I remember reading about him in my mother's science magazines. He was part of the Red Ribbon Army, the lead scientist actually, before they were disbanded by Goku. He was always said to be a bit insane, constantly talking about artificially enhancing humans for experimentations, trying to make them stronger. He dropped off the radar in my timeline though, but here … he's an android!"

"He must have been the one to create them!" Krillin said in realization.

"Yeah, but I don't get how he became an android." Trunks muttered, thinking.

"He's getting away!" Tien cried, pointing downwards to where the metal doors had opened and the android was beginning to go inside.

"NO!" Trunks cried, holding up his arm and firing a blast.

However, the blast never met his target. Vegeta phased in front of the beam and knocked it away harmlessly, where it shot upwards before going into explode in the sky.

The time-traveller looked at his father as if he had grown a new head. "Are you insane? We cant let him release the androids! They're far too powerful, you will die!"

"Why do you think I stopped you, boy. I need a good challenge and since Kakarot is out of commission for the foreseeable future, this could be my only challenge for months to come. Although no bucket of bolts can compare with the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Trunks shook his head silently. "You fool!"

The metal doors slid shut with a hiss, sealing the scientist inside and bringing with it a feeling of apprehension which settled upon the z-fighters.


	59. The Real Androids

Daughter Of A Hero

The Real Androids

-xxxx-

Meanwhile, Yamcha had been flying for well over an hour and a half now. Flying at full speed, he could have probably made it to Mount Paozu in a hour at the most, maybe even half an hour, but with Goku on his shoulder who had done nothing but cry out in agony for the whole journey, Yamcha had decided to take things easy.

The civilization below him soon gave way to rolling green hills and pretty soon the small little cottage came into view. Smoke was rising from the chimney and on the ground, laundry was hung out to dry. All in all, it was a pretty picturesque looking scene and Yamcha felt horrible about ruining it.

The scar faced warrior touched down on the ground, barely making a sound and quickly shifted Goku until he was carrying him in a bridal style. He looked down at his lifelong friend, who by this point was as pale as the white bed linen on the washing line and grimaced. He didn't look too good. Infact, thinking about it, Yamcha couldn't actually remember one time in his life where the earth-raised Saiyan had looked so weak.

He took off in a light jog toward the front door, mindful of the ailing saiyan in his arms. As he reached the front door, he wasted no time in kicking it open with his foot and stepping inside. Chichi rushed through the archway dividing the kitchen and the sitting room moments later.

The Son matron's face was an alarming shade of scarlet, due to her anger at having her door kicked in. That was until she saw her husband in the former desert bandits arms and her face lost all colour. Ox-King rushed to his daughters side moments later, catching her as she began to sink toward the floor.

"Goku?" Chichi asked timidly, standing up to her full height albeit unsteadily and reaching our a hand to her husband. She quickly scanned him, looking for any fatal injuries. "What's wrong with him? Is he … is he?"

Yamcha looked down at the spiky haired warrior and took a sharp intake of breath. He didn't blame Chichi for thinking her husband was dead, after all, he did look it. The ill man was chalk white and deathly still. For a moment Yamcha assumed the worst, then Goku twisted sharply in his arms, one hand going up to claw at his chest whilst letting out an agonising scream.

The scar-faced warrior just managed to catch his friend before he hit the ground.

"It's the heart virus, do you have the antidote?" Yamcha asked, straight faced.

"But he never got it when the kid from the future said he would … I mean, we just assumed …" Chichi stammered, putting her hand on her husbands forehead.

"Please tell me you've still got the antidote. This timeline isn't like the boy from the futures, it's a divergence! Things aren't going to be the same as they were in his timeline." Yamcha hastily explained.

"Oh! Yes, we've still got it! Quickly daddy, show Yamcha the spare room! Put Goku on the futon on the floor, that way he cant hurt himself by falling off. I'll get the antidote and some water!" Chichi scurried away whilst the ox-king showed Yamcha where Goku could lie.

* * *

"Vegeta, you idiot!" Piccolo hissed, staring at the arrogant Saiyan Prince incredulously.

"Pipe down, green been!" Vegeta retaliated. "I can take these toasters. I need a good challenge."

"You always have to do this. Is this just to prove that you're stronger than my dad? Or even Gohan because news flash Vegeta, you never will be." Gonyhe growled, extremely frustrated with the stubborn saiyan.

In a flash Vegeta had his hands wrapped around Gonyhe's throat. However, the demi-saiyan simply stared at Vegeta, refusing to bend to his brutish tactics. When Vegeta started to squeeze, Gonyhe brought her legs up and slammed them into Vegeta's chin, causing his head to snap back and him to release the little girl.

"I may not be a super saiyan Vegeta, but it doesn't mean I don't know how to fight back." Gonyhe said, staring straight at the flame-haired saiyan.

It was at this point the boy from the future stepped in. "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Gonyhe, is it? My father took things too far and didn't think of the repercussions, but we need to work together. Please believe me, these androids are incredibly strong and we all need to work together to defeat them."

Vegeta snarled furiously at being referred to as 'father'.

"Enough of this!" Piccolo growled, flying furiously toward the door. He attempted to break straight through it, but instead all he managed to do was cause a dent and rebound off of it.

Following his lead, Gohan, Gonyhe, Krillin and Tien all rushed toward the huge metal door, attempting to break straight through it to get to Dr. Gero who was hiding behind it. However, rather than going straight through the door, all they managed to do was create one huge dent in it. A collective groan could be heard from the gathered z-fighters. They shot each other a look, rubbing their respective shoulder. Just what was that door made of anyway?

"Ouch." Gonyhe whined, glaring at the offending door. She could still feel her bones vibrating from the shockwaves as she'd attempted to go through the door.

"Quiet!" Piccolo barked, his pointy ears twitching as he focussed on the door. "I can hear Gero."

Tien and Krillin, the humans of the group who didn't have the same standards of hearing as Piccolo or Vegeta, or even Gohan, Gonyhe and Trunks, shot each other a look filled with confusion. However, they decided to float back a little, less they incur the wrath of the resident Namek whose temper almost rivalled Vegeta's.

Gohan and Gonyhe who had heard Dr. Gero speak but did not possess the same advanced level of hearing as their Namekian mentor, pressed their ears to the wall, straining to hear the conversation that was happening behind its walls.

"_Here they are, the fools still do not realise what awaits them, but they will. Oh, they will! Now go out there and finish them."_

A scuffle could be heard behind the large, metal door followed by a gasp of surprise.

"_Android seventeen, what are you doing?"_

"_This is the controller you used to deactivate us last time, isn't it Gero? I think I better hold on to it. If you disagree, then let's try another idea."_

Outside, Gonyhe, Gohan and Piccolo shared a long look. Judging by the conversation they were hearing coming from behind the door, it would seem like the androids had committed the ultimate misdeed - mutiny from the one who had created them.

"_WHAAAT? What have you done, you dare to defy me? I created you!"_

"_You're not going to put us to sleep again, old man."_

"_#17 and #18, I order you to go out there and exterminate them at once!"_

Gohan and Gonyhe pulled their ear away from the wall and shot their Namekian mentor a look laced with worry. Their aforementioned mentor also took a few steps back, looking deep in thought.

"He's definitely activated the androids." Piccolo called to his human allies, purposely ignoring the saiyan prince. "But, it would seem he doesn't have control. They've mutinied and are refusing to carry out his orders."

"What are their orders?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"To kill us." Piccolo replied bluntly.

At this, Krillin's face paled a few shades. "Figures."

Using a burst of speed, Vegeta appeared in front of Piccolo, his features set in determination and a small bit of smugness. "But they've definitely been activated?"

"Your hearing is almost on par with mines, Vegeta. Even from your distance you should have been able to hear the conversation." Piccolo said emotionlessly, not even giving the saiyan the satisfaction of looking him in the eye as he moved out of the way. "Unless you're losing your touch that is."

Vegeta growled savagely. "Saiyan hearing far outclasses namek hearing, green bean. It would do you well to remember such a thing. Now out of my way, I'm blowing this door down!"

Gohan and Gonyhe quickly scrambled out of the way, not wanting to be anywhere near Vegeta was aiming at. They both knew from experience, Gonyhe especially since Vegeta had taken a keen dislike to her, that even if there was somebody in Vegeta's firing range, it would not stop him. Infact, chances were it would just encourage him.

"NOOO! Vegeta don't do this, you're not strong enough! Please, we have to wait for Goku to have any chance." Trunks screamed in panic.

"Kakarot is a clown and a disgrace to all things saiyan."

Poor Gonyhe had barely made it a few metres away before Vegeta let lose his attack. It hit its mark, eliciting a huge, fiery explosion that kicked up a screen of dust, debris, wind and fire. The shockwaves carried backwards, catching Gonyhe and causing her to lose concentration in the sky and hit the ground. Less she become injured by flying debris, she quickly crossed her arms over her face and waited for things to die down.

* * *

"Goku! Oh Goku!" Chichi wailed, kneeling down next to her ailing husband as he writhed in agony on the futon.

The earth-raised saiyan was screaming, so much so that even Yamcha was beginning to tear up. He had never, in all his years of knowing Goku, heard him scream in pain that much. Usually Goku barely uttered a cry of pain, even when he was in the midst's of a bloody battle but hearing those cries made Yamcha shudder. If a simple virus could bring down someone as powerful as Goku, then what could it do to him?

"Make him take this Yamcha!" Chichi cried, forcing the antidote into the scar faced mans hands.

Yamcha, in his nervous state almost dropped the bottle but quickly managed to pop two pills into the screaming man's mouth. It took a few moments, but eventually Goku's screams died down until they were simply a dull moan. However, Chichi's heartfelt sobs filled the void that Goku's screams left.

* * *

Thick, black smoke obscured her vision and filled her lungs, causing her to cough uncomfortably as she struggled to catch a breath under the thick blanket of darkness. Her ears were ringing irritatingly and the coppery smell of blood assaulted her sensitive nostrils, no doubt the origin of the wet liquid running down the side of her face. The young girl winced, attempting to move but finding her balance horribly off and then quickly going onto diagnose herself as damaging her ear in some shape or form.

Almost nonchalantly she dismissed her injuries, knowing that as a result of her unique DNA, she'd heal within the next few hours anyway. Such were the perks of belonging to a race of space mercenaries. All around her, she could hear the groans of her allies and the curses muttered under breath at a certain saiyan prince.

Instinctively she cast out her senses, growing relieved when her life force touched upon each and every one of her friends. Well maybe not so relieved when she realised Vegeta was still alive and kicking. Damn that Vegeta for endangering them like that, there was no need to put that much power into the blast, didn't he care about who he blew up?

Gonyhe snorted, realising her mistake almost instantly. Since when did Vegeta care about anyone, apart from himself of course. In Gonyhe's opinion, it was a miracle that baby Trunks was even conceived and even then, how Vegeta could have provided even half that DNA needed to produce such a cute baby was a mystery to her, he was nothing but a brute. What Bulma saw in him was beyond Gonyhe.

"Everybody ok?" Krillin shouted.

There was a series of mumbled replies, each ensuring their safety along with the rustling of clothing as the earths special forces, who had been knocked off their feet with Vegeta's blast, climbed back to full height.

The smoke soon thinned out, leaving the z-fighters to take a first look at their new enemies.

Vegeta laughed. "So these are the androids, they're nothing but children. A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl.."

The saiyan prince shot a disgusted look over his shoulder at his future son when he confirmed the androids identity.

When the smoke cleared completely it revealed Dr. Gero standing with two young androiods, who looked similar to each other. The young girl was blonde, with short hair and pierced ears. She wore a denim body warmer over a black and white stripy top, coupled with a denim skirt, black leggings and tan boots. The young boy had shoulder length black hair, a pierced ear and was wearing an orange top with a bandana around his neck, denim jeans with a rip at one of the knees and blue trainers with green legwarmers. They both shared the same ice cold, blue eyes and the red ribbon logo blazed fiercely on their clothing, leaving no doubt as to who their creator belonged to.

These were definitely the androids, in all their red ribbon glory.

"They're androids, they look just like humans to me." Krillin commented.

"Don't be fooled by their appearance, they're deadly." Trunks warned lowly.

Suddenly, the noise of a plane could be heard over the whirring of Gero's machinery. Those with sensitive hearing, looked up moments before the humans.

If the logo on the side of the plane didn't give it away, the _ki_'s inside the flying machine did.

"Oh no. Bulma, what's she doing here?" Tien asked out loud, looking skyward toward the plane.

"It's too dangerous for her to be here." Gohan agreed.

A diabolical smile spread over Dr. Gero's face. "Then maybe she shouldn't be here at all."

Quick as a flash he threw out his hand, along with it a ball of energy and mere moments later, Bulma's plane went up in a ball of flames. The groups cries of anguish were drowned out by the roar of the explosion. Black smoke filled the air, reducing visibility severely and causing the z-fighters to cover their mouths, less they risk smoke inhalation.

From nearby they could hear Dr. Gero's diabolical laughter as he rejoiced in the fact he had just killed one of the most important, non-combatant members of the earths special forces. Of course he had known who she was, the capsule corporation insignia on the side of the aircraft left no doubt to her origins. Back when he had worked within the red ribbon army, capsule corporation were their main competitors. Somehow, Capsule Corp. always managed to produce the best technology, just what the public needed and were incredibly popular. Then, when Dr. Briefs introduced the Hoi-capsule, the gap between the companies increased even more and the red ribbon army where left in the dirt.

Therefore, Dr. Gero had deduced since Bulma was no doubt her fathers daughter as word of her outstanding intelligence was thought to rival even the great Dr. Briefs, then if anyone could find a way to deactivate his creations, it was her. So, he may as well deal with the problem at its root.

"What? No, it can't be! That's not possible!" Dr. Gero stammered, looking up into the sky when the smoke had cleared.

"Trunks." Gohan breathed in relief, catching sight of what was making the evil scientist react in such a manner.

Up in the sky, the boy from the future was floating holding three figures. His hair was spiked up and a brilliant shade of gold while his eyes shone an eerie green, two clear symbols that he had transformed into the legend that his ancestors foretold. Power crackled all around him and his eyes were ablaze with fury, but rather than be directed at the menace who'd tried to harm his mother and his counterpart, they were glaring heatedly at his father.

Slowly, Trunks began descending to the ground, although Yajirobe was making it hard to hold onto his three passengers as the fat samuri gripped the half-saiyan hair for all he was worth, infact, it looked in danger of being pulled out! The head of blue hair in his arms left no doubt as to who he had just saved from certain death. After all, not many people in the world had blue hair. In the woman's arms, a lavender haired baby wailed continuously, beating its small, but quite powerful hands against his chest. In the heat of the explosion, the baby's hat had been lost.

Whilst descending to the ground, Trunks never once took his eyes off his father.

Once they were safely on solid ground, he released his hold on his mother, grabbing her upper arm to steady her as she regained her balance. As the enormity of what had nearly happened hit her, the heiress sank slowly to the ground, clutching her baby boy close to her chest and crying softly into his hair.

As for the samuri, Trunks merely plucked the man off of his shoulders by the scruff of his neck and dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground where he landed with a grunt and a curse. Yajirobe then looked up, caught sight of where he was and who he was standing with, squeeked in fright then scampered off for a safe place to hide. Quite frankly, Yajirobe wasn't sure who he was scared of most, Vegeta or the androids, although he was leaning toward Vegeta. To this day, when he looked at the saiyan prince, Vegeta practically promised murder through his glares. Well, after all, Yajirobe had cut off his beloved tail.

Paling, Yajirobe nodded to himself in quick succession. Yep, it was definitely Vegeta he was more scared of.

Meanwhile, just as Trunks was getting ready to confront his father, android 17 appeared from inside the cave laboratory, balancing what looked like a metal coffin on his shoulder. Upon seeing exactly what his treacherous creation had done, Dr. Gero gasped and then growled at his android.

"#17, don't you dare! Put him back, he's not complete yet."

"Hmmm, I don't know. What about you, sis? Do you think it's fair to leave our brother locked up?" Placing the android's coffin down on the ground, #17 seemed to mock Dr. Gero as he pondered over what to do. Though it was clear to all that in reality, he was going to open it, no matter what Dr. Gero ordered.

The earth's special forces instantly whirled around to stare at Trunks, who, in turn, was gaping openly at the metal coffin-like thing that was so obviously harbouring another android.

"Another android?" Trunks stammered.

"Can you get anything right you insolent little fool? First you tell us there is only two androids, yet we have already encountered four and the toaster over there's about to release another one." Vegeta snapped, whipping around to his future son with a vicious snarl.

"But … but … I don't know." Trunks admitted lowly. "In my timeline, there was only two androids and it's #17 and #18, the two you see standing before you. Dr. Gero wasn't an android and he didn't have that little fat, white android and there was no other androids to release. Could it be possible that my coming here, to this timeline has altered things so drastically that it caused a little girl to be born and three new androids to be created?"

Piccolo's eyes widened upon realising Trunks had revealed the mystery of Gonyhe's birth and attempted to shoot a wary glance in his direction, in order to quieten him before it was too late. However, Gohan was quick to click on.

"Wait, little girl? Do you mean Gonyhe?" He questioned, shooting a look toward his slightly younger sister as if to reassure himself that she was indeed real and standing no more than five feet away from him.

Trunks realised his mistake and pursed his lips.

"Wait, I'm not supposed to exist?" Gonyhe asked so softly that her voice was almost a whisper.

Gonyhe to her credit, wasn't entirely brain dead like her father, and had inherited her brains from her mother (and years of studying!) and therefore, it didn't take much to piece all the puzzle together. Firstly, when Trunks had originally came from the future and helped them with Frieza, he was unsure of who she actually was. Secondly, he knew everybody else's names, without even asking them first and seemed to still struggle to remember hers and now he was admitting there was a little girl who had been born in this timeline but not in his own.

Goku's daughter suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Gonyhe … I … we." Tien trailed off, unsure of what to say. He couldn't have imagined how it must have felt to have not supposed to be born.

"Can we cut the sentimentalism, you all disgust me!" Vegeta growled, spitting on the ground in distaste.

Meanwhile, whilst the earth's special forces were attempting to digest the news that one of their own technically only came to exist because of time travel, #17 had grown bored and ventured closer to the side of the pod containing his brother. He peered in the small glass window, allowing him to see what his creators other creation looked like and grinned. All this talk and drama was boring him, he wanted to have fun.

With a grin more akin to a child about to do something naughty, #17 knelt down and pressed the button labelled 'open'. A beeping started emanating from the pod, informing those gathered that the artificial slumber had been disabled and the android was being prepared to be unveiled to the world. All the earth's special forces froze when they realised just what the diabolical android had done. Even Dr. Gero scowled at his mutinous android and attempted the rush toward the pod, to close it over before the android fully awoke out of artificial slumber.

Almost effortlessly, the pretty blonde android came to the defence of her brother, knocking her creator back with her arm almost lazily. Dr. Gero skidded across the ground, landing directly at the feet of Krillin, who to his credit, never screamed but did turn an interesting shade of white.

The scientists hat fell off, revealing a glass cylinder with a brain held in it, immersed in blue liquid where his head should have been. This time, Krillin turned green.

Dr. Gero scrambled back up onto his feet. "NO! He's not complete you can't do that, he might malfunction. Please, #17 and #18, I order you to stop."

The androids scoffed, as if listening to the man who had created them was below them. Of course, Dr. Gero may have created them, but he also ruined any chance they may have had at a normal life, the moment he kidnapped them and turned them into killer machines.

"Looks like the toasters have stopped listening to you, rusty." Taunted Vegeta.

The scientist turned killer android looked like he wanted to fry the haughty saiyan prince on the spot. He attempted to say something, but in his anger, all he managed was a few growls, grinds of his teeth and spit on the ground and instead settled for glaring at his opposition.

If looks could kill.

Once more, Dr. Gero attempted to make a mad dash toward his creations, but it would seem that the two renegade androids had enough of their controlling creator. Android #17 disappeared with a burst of pure speed, reappearing behind his creator and grabbing him by the throat in one fluid motion. Dr. Gero instantly froze, fear creeping into whatever human parts remained in his body.

#17 leaned down into Dr. Gero's ear and whispered. "This is for everything."

With a flick of his wrist, Dr. Gero's head was separated from his body and fell to the floor, rolling away from its host. #17 stepped away, releasing his hold and watching with morbid satisfaction as Dr. Gero's lifeless body slumped to the ground, twitching rhythmically as the electrical impulses continued to travel through his body. The Dr.'s head eyes lit up for a few more seconds before the light in them disappeared completely, leaving nothing but an empty shell.

Bulma, who had finally stopped herself from crying, looked up from her baby's hair, rubbed her eyes in attempts to make them look less red and puffy. After all, she was a proud and strong woman, she would have to be to have a baby with the saiyan prince, and she didn't like anybody seeing her cry. The baby in her arms gurgled and put his small, podgy arms out toward his father but the saiyan only sneered at his sons advances, causing the littlest demi-saiyan to burst into tears.

The bluette frowned and attempted to console her baby son, just as she was opening her mouth to speak, a new sound filled the area.

A hissing sound.

The sound of an android emerging out of its artificially induced slumber.

"Look #17, our brother's awake." #18 smiled demonically, gesturing toward their awakening sibling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the otherworld, on the small planet that North Kai called home, a collection of mismatched beings stared transfixed, and a little dumbfounded at the small crystal ball. As with what had happened in the past, King Kai had summoned Baba the moment he had sensed that the Earth was in trouble although he himself could sense it. In all honesty, it was more for the three dead saiyan's who had taken up what they called temporary residence on his planet. The overseer of the Northern Quadrant couldn't be bothered dealing with the hassle of giving a play-by-play to his temperamental houseguests who were extremely likely to blow up a portion of his planet if he told them something they didn't like.

"Is that … true?" Radditz asked, surprised. "She's not supposed to exist?"

"Listen cub. Didn't you hear the brat speaking through the ball?" Bardock barked, rubbing his temples soothingly. For all his wisdom, gained through years of experience on both the mortal plain and the afterlife, Bardock never had and never would understand time travel. It was confusing, fiddly and gave him a gargantuan headache just thinking about.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me a cub, you senile old fool." Radditz grumbled, back restraining himself from throwing a well placed _double Sunday _at his fathers rear end.

"I'll stop calling you a cub, when you stop acting like one."

Radditz blinked. "Which is?"

"When you stop asking stupid questions, little boy." Bardock taunted.

In all honesty, the phase of calling Radditz a cub would have passed long ago if the scar-faced warrior hadn't known it riled him up so much. Although it wasn't a very fatherly thing to do, Bardock loved to make his eldest son's afterlife as unpleasant as possible. After all, he had made four months of his life hellish as Fasha had went through the mood swings associated with pregnancy.

Bardock's mate had decided, since it was her first cub, she wanted to carry it to full term and give up fighting for those seven months that it would take the baby saiyan to develop. This was odd in their culture as, ever since Frieza had arrived and introduced the in-vitro simulator, a machine which allowed the mothers to deposit their growing embryos and continue fighting, many female saiyan's had given up traditional methods of birthing the babe naturally. Of course to saiyans, a natural birth complicated things as it meant they had to give up one of the things they loved most in life: fighting. Fasha had lasted almost four months before lack of sleep, the drive to fight and the overall sheer size of her growing womb practically had her begging to deposit their unborn baby into the machine. He was still thanking the Kai's above to this day, that she had eventually relented to relinquishing their offspring into the in vitro simulator.

Thankfully, they had not had that problem with Kakarot. The moment Fasha had found out she was expecting, after threatening him for knocking her up in the first place, she had made an appointment and allowed the medics to grow the baby artificially.

Female Saiyans were dangerous at the best of times, but when they were pregnant they were downright deadly, something Bardock first hand experience in.

Radditz mumbled a string of curses under his breath in foreign languages, being careful not to use the ones his temperamental father would understand.

"King Kai?" Baba squawked, looking at the Kai with an emotion not usually seen on the witches face, confusion.

King Kai blinked out of his stupor, scratching his antennae. As far as he knew, there were no disturbances in the Northern Quadrant, everything was as it should be, but then, if something had caused a little girl to exist, then there must be something terribly wrong. It couldn't have came solely down to Trunk's intervention in the past.

"In all honesty, I have no idea." The Kai admitted lowly. "Although the boy from the future believes it to be his doing, that is not completely possible. You see, Trunks didn't come backwards through time, he more like, jumped sideways through it."

"Ach, time travel." Bardock moaned, rubbing his forming migraine.

"You see, if Trunks had to travel back in time, whatever alterations he made in the past would have theoretically affected the future, but as he has came back to the past, still sprouting the same story that androids destroyed his home, then it stands to reason that Trunks _didn't _travel backwards into the past, more like sideways so that means his actions here cannot effect his future world."

"So like, an alternative timeline?" Fasha asked, sceptically.

"Exactly like an alternative timeline. He's created a divergence from the original timeline, so we have no idea how this timeline is going to turn out, when compared to the original, Trunks' timeline."

"So that means it cant affect Kakarot's brat?" Radditz piped in next.

"To my knowledge, no." King Kai muttered, looking deep in thought.

"Should we inform, Yemma?" Baba asked, tapping her crystal ball to improve the signal.

King Kai pursed his lips. "I think not. Remember, Gonyhe's already died, if there was something odd about her file, it would have came up during her judgement, but he's not mentioned anything and Gonyhe got to pass through and train on this planet, then was wished back to life without any problems. It'll just cause him more paperwork."

"So really you have no clue as to why the brat's alive here but not there, in the other timeline … the original timeline, or whatever the hell you want to call it." Bardock specified, mixing himself up about the timelines and flushing a little red in the process.

A tight lipped, shake of the head was his response.

Bardock rolled his eyes, Kai's they were good for nothing except making the crappiest jokes possible. The former mercenary pursed his lips, he didn't like the idea of one of his kin's very existence being in jeopardy. After all, it was up to her and her brother, Gohan to carry on their house name as they were one of the few remaining with saiyan blood in existence. Plus, when she had died and trained on the planet, Bardock had came to acknowledge her. Mainly because she was frighteningly strong for her age and had kicked Radditz tail every day without fail from the day she arrived to the day she left.

"You're growing soft in your old age." Radditz taunted, chuckling darkly.

The Kai stared lovingly across his small planet, taking in the serenity with a peaceful sigh. He was attempting to think back to when Gohan and Gonyhe had been born, to see if anything had caught his attention. That was until a grunt, followed by a crash and a curse alerted him that a fight had broken out within the residents who had moved onto his planet. With practiced ease he leapt over the first _ki _blast with sailed his way and then ducked under the second but the third one caught him off guard, hitting him in the back and causing him to fall face first into the ground but a grunt. A series of apologies were aimed in his general direction but the demi-god simply sighed.

"Wait!"

Suddenly all the commotion stopped. Radditz and Fasha froze in their positions, wondering what had gotten their saiyan ally so worked up that he'd just stop, in the middle of a fight no less! It was unheard of for Bardock to flat out stop fighting for any reason, he loved to fight.

Fasha's eyes widened. Perhaps he was having another vision? It had been a while since he had last had one and they could use a bit of excitement. Radditz, catching onto his dam's train of thought leaned in closer to his father, eager to see what the big fuss was about as he himself had yet to witness his father's gift and thought it to be a bunch of whimsical nonsense. Even King Kai, who usually tried his best to keep out of the way of his rambunctious houseguests, edged closer.

"You having another freaky spell?" Fasha chortled, staring at her mate and attempting to read his thoughts using a mixture of their mental rapport and her own telepathy.

It was not only Gonyhe who excelled at all things involving using her mind, like telepathy and telekinesis, it was a main trait of all the females in the saiyan race. Before Frieza, the males of the society were expected to be brutish and fight, it was in their nature. They excelled in brute strength, more so than the females of society but women were not to be outdone. They had their telepathy and although the saiyan's themselves were a telepathic race, it was the females who were the experts in society as they were expected to start every mental rapport as the males just didn't have the mental capacity to do so. Without the females, society would have crumbled.

Bardock blinked, realising how his actions must have looked. Reaching up and tightening the blood-drenched bandanna on his forehead, he flashed a menacing smirk which would have made the prince of all saiyan's proud. Waving off his mate's assumptions, he flashed his fangs.

"I'm going to HFIL, don't wait up. Be back real soon, if anything comes up on the ball, pause it or something."

Baba was practically foaming at the mouth, she started to splutter. "P..pause it? Are you mad? What do you think this is, z-view?"

"Aw quiet, I wont be long." Bardock shouted over his shoulder, walking to the edge of the planet and peering over the edge, assessing the best way to do it

He was thinking cannon ball, but there was also a swan dive and the old fashioned head first to consider.

Poor Radditz looked as confused as ever. "But why?"

Bardock chuckled menacingly, sending shivers down his son's spine as it was eerily familiar to his old masters chortle. That was one memory he didn't want to hang onto from his time spent on the mortal plane.

"Because somebody has to tell Vegeta his grandson has purple hair."

As a large sweat dropped formed on the back of the heads of those present and some even went onto face vault into the ground, the cries of cannon ball echoed all around the tiny planet as its spiky haired saiyan resident finally chose his exit method.

The clouds gave a little 'puff' of smoke as they yeiled to the soul trying to break through them. Due to the charm placed upon the deceased saiyan, he passed through them with ease and in all honesty, rather enjoyed it … it tickled.

King Kai was the first to recover, staring over the edge of his planet with a roll of his eyes. The clouds had a distinctive Bardock shaped hole right in the middle of them, but the magic incorporated in holding the Otherworld together was already working diligently to repair that hole in the two zones. Rolling his eyes once more for effect, King Kai headed back over toward the crystal ball to resume viewing.

He could feel a migraine coming on already.

Saiyans. He was getting too old for this.

* * *

R&R.


	60. Effects From The Future

Effects From The Future

Daughter Of A Hero

Time was ticking past agonizingly slow. The hissing sound coming from the pod had now been accompanied by white smoke as it poured out the edges of the machine. The hydraulics in the machine set to work and the lid on the pod began to move up of its own accord and then slide downwards, giving a first glimpse to those gathered of the mystery android.

A computerised voice sounded from the small pod. "Name: Android #16. Initializing … initializing. Set-up complete. Android #16 now available, all functions operational."

From inside the large pod, two eyes opened for the first time, a calculating coldness evident in them. Two large hands emerged from the inside of the pod, to grip the outside and use as a hoist to help the newest android emerge from his crib.

The first thing the earth's special forces noticed about the newest addition to the red ribbon army was that he was huge. The android was easily seven foot tall and had shoulders so broad that they even rivalled Goku's, also all his features were sharp and well defined. The great behemoth was garbed in a lime green upper body armour combined with a black, spandex, long-sleeved and full-legged under armour suit. Protecting his arms were lime green arm guards and on his feet were black tipped, lime green boots. As always, the red ribbon logo was emblazed over his left breast. On his head was a mop of red hair, styled in the form of a Mohawk. Both his ears were pierced with a gold hoop and also, like his mechanical siblings his eyes were an ice blue but unlike his siblings, they held an inhuman look about them that made the gathered earths special forces shiver.

However, very much like his siblings, where his power level should have been, there was nothing. Not even a whisper. If it wasn't for the fact that there was a giant android standing in front of their very eyes, the z-fighters would have been hard pressed to believe anyone who said so.

Krillin was shaking slightly. He laughed nervously. "Boy, I hate this not being able to sense power levels thing."

Tien swallowed nervously. "Yeah. It blows, doesn't it?"

Gonyhe grunted her agreement. Her head was still spinning about the earlier revelation but it wasn't what was bothering her now. It was the fact that she couldn't sense the androids power level. After all, up until now that was what had given the Earth's Special Forces the advantage against their enemies: The fact that they could sense power levels.

Trunks apparently, had enough. Over the tense few moments where the Earth's Special Forces had been waiting on the newest android edition to emerge from his metal pod, the boy from the future had been stealthily raising his energy in preparation. Having came from the future himself, and having seen the damage two androids had created, he couldn't imagine adding another android to the mix. The damage to the planet would be catastrophic, that was if there was any planet left. Although his idea was reckless, he couldn't stand by and watch another world crumble around him and do nothing to stop it. His father may have thought he was strong enough to defeat the latest menace to threaten the Earth, but Trunks didn't agree. In all honesty, even with Goku, the full idea of them actually defeating the androids was farfetched at best.

The boys lavender hair, so odd considering his heritage, stood up on end and with a flash of light, turned a blinding shade of gold. This was accompanied by an aura of the same colour, which lashed out furiously at those surrounding him, clearly displaying his current state of mental disarray.

Those closest to the boy were pushed back by his powerful aura.

In one fluid movement, he thrust his hands out and along with it, an energy attack which seared the Earth's special forces senses.

Although Bulma didn't possess the coveted ability like her friends, even she could feel the power behind the blast as the electricity crackled in the air. Nimbly, the bluette was aware of being lifted off of the ground, along with her baby and placed against a wall, where somebody then took up a defensive position in front of her. Bulma's heart soared, her first thoughts of her saviour being the allusive saiyan prince whom she'd bore a child with, but after craning open an eye, and nearly being blinded in the process due to the intense light, she was crestfallen to discover a tall man clad in green garbs as her protector. Vegeta would never wear green, and he certainly didn't have three eyes. Although her spirits were dampened, it wasn't like she didn't expect it. Heartache came with the territory when you shared a bed with the scourge of the universe.

The explosion was deafening and blinding, the heat from it blistered her skin and although her eyes were shut, the light from the explosion was so bright that it still caused Gonyhe to wince slightly. Such were the downfalls of having sensitive eyesight and hearing.

When everything had died down. There were no sign of the androids, even the decapitated head of Dr. Gero had been disintegrated but in their place was something even deadlier … Vegeta!

"You fool! Why must you waste your energy with your childish attacks, it's no wonder you had to come crawling to the past for help. Your tactics in battle leave nothing to be desired." Vegeta spat on the ground at Trunks' feet, looking at the teenager in a way that left no doubt in the boys mind that although Vegeta did contribute to half of his genetic, he was the Prince of All Saiyans, the terror of the universe, a mass murder; anything before he would even consider being his father.

Trunks looked crestfallen. "But that was my strongest attack."

"Well you're obviously a weakling, because it didn't even damage them." Almost lazily, Vegeta flicked a finger toward the west, where the trio of androids were perched ontop of a nearby cliff, staring at the family unit with curiosity.

Bulma, after picking herself up from the ground huffed loudly, whirling around to stare at the man who had sired her child. Without even as much as sparing a second glance, Bulma shoved her precious baby into Gonyhe arms. The young girl, taken completely off guard, stumbled a little, then righted herself, jiggling the boy about as he began to fuss. Eventually though, she manage to content him, by using her tail to tickle his chin and make him giggle as he attempted to grasp at it.

"I've had enough of you!" Bulma said deadly quietly, staring directly at the saiyan prince who simply blinked in response. "You pigheaded, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch! How dare you? Leaving me to die, sure I can handle that, not like I expected anything else off of a little twit like you, but degrading Trunks like that? When he came back to help save your life? You make me sick! Why, I …"

Gohan whistled loudly, catching the bickering couples attention as the saiyan prince prepared to retaliate. He gestured toward the trio of androids. "Maybe you could settle this later …"

Bulma harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest and storming over toward where Gonyhe was holding her baby, though she made no advances to relieve her best friends youngest of the wriggling infant. Gonyhe, who by this point was sweating with exertion trying to keep the young boy from falling, eventually gave up and sat him on the ground. However, the boy was anything if not determined to impress his father. Shakily, the baby used Gonyhe's purple _gi _trousers as leverage to pull himself up onto wobbly legs. Feeling proud of himself he looked toward his mother, who clapped and hollered excitedly. Although Gonyhe didn't like children, and the last few moments had proven children didn't like her, she used her tail and wrapped it around the baby's midsection, allowing him to remain on his feet and stop his fussing.

However, nobody was paying attention to baby Trunks' recent conquest, they were staring at the androids, attempting to gauge what they were saying and whether or not they should prepare for an attack.

The black haired android began to circle his recently revived siblings, resembling a hungry predator with his prey. His voice was sickly sweet as he spoke. "So, the Dr. told us not to release you, that you weren't complete yet, but you look pretty finished to me. Do you know why this is?"

The largest android of the lot stayed silent, staring into nothingness.

"What? Did Gero not fit you with a voice box." #17 asked mockingly.

The android, facing in the direction of the gathered Earth's Special Forces, shifted his eyes to look at his would be mechanical siblings and made a grunting a grunting noise, simply acknowledging they were there.

#18 joined in with her brother. "Well, do you have something to say?"

"Hello, anybody home in there?" #17 tried again, his tone remaining cool and emotionless. "The strong silent type, huh? Come on #18, let's go."

#18 quirked an eyebrow, one of the first times her face had actually showed some sort of emotion bar boredom. "Where to?"

"To complete our mission. Android 16, Dr. Gero programmed you with a mission to destroy Goku, is that right?"

For the first time ever, the android finally spoke. He turned round, staring at the duo of androids who were gathered at his rear. His voice was a deep bass. "Yes, that is right."

The dark haired android clapped his hands slowly. "Oh look, he _can _speak after all."

Android eighteen, who had been programmed to be less rash and more logical than her brother nodded. "Dr. Gero must have only programmed him to respond to things that relate to his main objective."

"I didn't think the doctor was that smart."

"Touché."

"Let's see if he can actually complete his objective. Android sixteen, find Goku and destroy him. Let's get out of here, #18."

It was eerie for the gathered earths special forces as they watched the androids converse amongst themselves, then without any warning begin to lift up off the ground, into the air. Normally, the gathered fighters could tell when their opponent was planning to make a getaway, as there would be a distinct build up on _ki _and it would be centred under their feet, to push them up and help them to perform the ancient act of bukujutsu, or the sky dance, first invented by Master Shen of the Crane School, all those years ago.

Whilst most of the gathered fighters were breathing sighs of relief upon seeing their opponents fly away, there was one man whose anger was reaching unimaginable heights. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyan's hated to be ignored.

"Where do you think they're going?" Gohan asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"Well their not going to south city," Piccolo concluded. "It's in the other direction."

The bald headed little monk suddenly gasped loudly in realisation. "I've got it! They've gone after Goku! Dr. Gero's main reason for creating those androids was to get back at Goku for destroying the red ribbon army all those years ago."

"Yeah but do you still think they'd carry on with his mission, they did decapitate him." Tien pointed out.

Vegeta's anger had finally boiled over. He clenched his fists, his shaking form making it impossible for him to speak properly. It was only now that the Earths special forces remembered just how dangerous Vegeta's temper really was.

"I don't care where they went! I'll track them down myself. They're cowards! They left because they were afraid of me." A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "And they should be."

Focussing slightly, a yellow, flame like aura burst up around the temperamental prince, engulfing his full body in a golden sun. His hair stood up and defied the laws of gravity whilst his eyes turned teal as he made the transformation from mere man to the legendary. Just as he was preparing to take off on a one-man mission after the recently activated androids, the boy from the future appeared right in front of him, arms spread wide to stop him.

"Wait! Don't go, we need to wait for Goku. We need him for this battle."

"You expect me to wait for Kakarot?"

"Goku, yes!"

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed humourlessly. "Sure lets just all wait for Kakarot. Wouldn't it be easier if we sided with the androids? Face it you purple haired little brat, Kakarot's history! Now get out of my way before you get hurt and let me finish them off. By myself. Without Kakarot!"

"You cant! If you face the androids on your own you will be destroyed. Please listen to me, stay here!" Trunks pleaded, still stretching his arms out to attempt to prevent his father from getting past him.

However, Vegeta had gave Trunks his warning which was an extremely rare thing for the short tempered prince to do. Since Trunks' arms were splayed outwards, there was nothing to protect his tender midsection. Showing no mercy, Vegeta rammed his elbow into his sons diaphragm watching with satisfaction for the briefest moments as the oxygen was forced out of his lungs.

The lavender haired saiyan's eyes flashed white with pain as his hands instinctively went to clutch his injury. He looked up at his father through eyes full of betrayal, this was certainly not what he imagined his father to be like when he journeyed to the past. Sure, his mother had told him his father was a brute and was incapable of love, but it didn't mean that he didn't hold that hope, somewhere deep down inside that his father would accept him, maybe even grow to care for him. Now he could see, that would take a miracle.

Trunks managed to stay upright for just as long as it took for Vegeta to shoot off past him, then, when the Saiyan Prince was safely out of range, the boy crumpled. To his credit though, he didn't lost consciousness. Quite a feat considering he'd just taken an unguarded hit to the diaphragm from a super saiyan.

Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and the Son children rushed to the teenagers aid, leaving Bulma on the mountain ledge with her baby boy.

"Trunks, are you ok?" Krillin asked concerned.

The boy in question coughed, sending droplets of blood into the air. Shakily, he straightened himself out and wiped the small speckles of blood away from his mouth. "Please stop him. We have to wait until Goku gets better before we attack. Go after him!"

"But Vegeta's long gone."

"Yeah, besides if we show up, he's just gonna' blow his top again. He doesn't like people helping him, he's already angry enough!" Gohan agreed.

"Mainly because you implied that we couldn't win without my daddy. Vegeta can't take the fact my dad is stronger than him." Gonyhe interjected.

"We have to go after him." Trunks pleaded.

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Gohan, Gonyhe. Go get Bulma and baby Trunks and take them back to your house and then warn your mother about the androids. Pack up everything you need then head for the lookout, Kami knows that you are on your way. Goku should be safe up there for now. We'll distract the androids long enough for you to make sure your dad makes it up to the lookout, hopefully he'll recovered quick."

Gonyhe huffed in annoyance at being given the boring job. She was bustling with energy and wanted to get out there and fight. This was what she had trained night and day for and she was constantly being left on the sidelines, it felt like she'd barely thrown a punch!

Goku's youngest daughter opened her mouth to object to the arrangement, to suggest that someone like Krillin or even Tien do this job, after all, they were weaker than her. However, a sharp look from her mentor soon shut her up, reminding her that even if she didn't make it long enough in this life for Piccolo to beat her senseless for her disobedience, her namekian mentor would spend an eternity doing it in the other world.

For an easy life, Gonyhe grudgingly agreed. However her discomfort was not over yet, as before she could protest, Gohan shot down toward where Bulma was and scooped her up, bridal style.

"I'll take Bulma, you can take the baby." Goku's only son smirked.

"If you weren't holding her, I swear I'd blast your backside all the way to the otherworld." Gonyhe swore venomously, looking at the lavender haired baby who was glaring back with all it was worth. "Yep, definitely Vegeta's kid."

Cursing her Kami, her brother and the baby for all they were worth, Gonyhe scooped the baby up, securing him to her body with her tail. One hand went under his bum, which she was disgusted to discover needed changed, and the other went against the baby's back, holding the baby close to her chest, hair tail wrapped around his waist. A fleeting thought struck her, if Trunks still did have his tail, would it be lavender, just like his hair? She made a mental note to ask Bulma later.

"Now Gonyhe, you be careful with my baby. No going too fast or dropping him." Bulma lectured from her place in Gohans strong, but very powerful arms. It certainly was a sight to behold, watching a small nine year old boy hold a grown woman like she weighed nothing.

"No promises." Gonyhe muttered as the baby reached up and tugged her hair hard.

"Come on, let's go!" Tien called, signalling for everybody to set off.

Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and Trunks set off in a burst of white light, disappearing quickly into the distance until the only evidence of them ever being there were four white stars in the distance. Gohan and Gonyhe set off at a much slower pace, intent on racing the androids home and getting their dad to safety.

The two children had only been flying five minutes at the most when Gohan suddenly stopped abruptly, causing Gonyhe, who had been flying at a leisurely pace behind her brother, to collide with the back of Gohan's head. Thankfully, Trunks was only jolted and it was Gonyhe's forehead who suffered the brunt of the impact. It was times like these she wished her family had heads which didn't feel like concrete.

"Wait a minute. Where's Yajirobe?"

Gonyhe, who was rubbing her forehead, suddenly stopped. "Aw crud."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Son residence, Chichi was busy in the only place that truly calmed her, the kitchen. After all, living with three people with saiyan blood meant that cooking had to be a military exercise and if Chichi didn't enjoy cooking for her dysfunctional little family, then her life would be a chore.

As it stood, looking from the outside of the house, nobody would have guessed that the picturesque little scene, inside the house on the hill, the atmosphere was laced with tension, apprehension and fear of the unknown.

The man who had saved the earth many times over, and most recently, the universe, had eventually stopped screaming and was laying upstairs on the futon, attempting to get some rest. Yamcha, one of Goku's closest friends hadn't moved from his spot on the old, wooden rocking chair from the moment he had deposited Goku onto the bed. For that, Chichi was thankful, everybody needed friends to support them at times like this and although Chichi didn't necessary like all of her husbands friends, considering them to be 'muscle-bound-meatheads,' she knew within herself they did care for her husband and children, and would happily sacrifice their selves for them on the battlefield.

The Ox-King was snoring quietly on the couch, he was getting on in his old age and needed to sleep more than he did a decade ago.

Chichi was humming quietly, staring out of the window as she stirred the bowl filled with eggs, flour and milk. She was going to make her husbands favourite foods for when he woke up out of his drug induced state The rice was simmering softly on the hob and the soft smell of home cooking was wafting through the small house, making its residents mouths water. In Chichi's mind, which was so fraught with worry, she thought that if she made all of her husbands favourite foods, then there was no way that he would not wake up because Son Goku never could turn down her cooking, especially when it was his favourite meal.

A sickly feeling suddenly came over the Son matron, careful to set down the bowl of ingredients she suddenly made a beeline for the toilet, bringing up what little was in her stomach. These days she had barely eaten a thing as she had been so worried about her little family and the upcoming fight, she'd put it down to stress and worry and things with Goku weren't helping things.

The dark-haired woman stood up, steadying herself by placing a hand on the wall and wiped away some sweat from her forehead. She whirled around to see her father standing at the door, fixing her with a sympathetic smile.

"Still feeling ill, dear?"

"Yeah, papa. It doesn't help that Goku's now caught that heart virus and Gohan and Gonyhe are away out fighting some mechanical monsters." Tears started to build up in the princesses' eyes. "I just want a normal family, daddy. Is that too much to ask? Just the four of us, living in this small house, maybe we could get a pet for the twins? I'd cook and Goku would collect firewood. There would be no green alien kidnappers, no space pirates and no mechanical monsters. Certainly no running out to save the world or universe every few months. Just boring normality. That's all I want."

The Ox-king chuckled softly, pulling his daughter close to him and rubbing soothing circles in her back. "You knew Goku wasn't normal when you married him, so what makes you think you'd have a normal life, a normal family? You never were normal yourself, Chi."

"I know, but …"

"No buts. Now come on, go for a nap. I'll tidy up in the kitchen and go watch after Goku with Yamcha."

"But Goku's ill, I cant. What if he wakes up?"

"Chi, Goku's out for the count, it'll take him a good few days to recover. If there's any change at all in his condition, I promise I'll come and wake you. Now come on, you're dead on your feet. No arguments."

Childishly, the Son matron stuck her tongue out at her father but agreed to adhered to his commands. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone, maybe she was a lot more tired than she first thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of deadly androids had grown tired of flying and had decided to take a rest stop, by landing in the middle of a winding mountain road. The scene was picturesque and peaceful, the kind of surrounding that just didn't fit when the androids were concerned.

"What are we doing. #17?" Android 18 asked, looking incredibly bored.

"We're driving."

"We're what?"

"We're going to take the next automobile that drives past us, how does that sound?"

"It sounds foolish, like we're wasting our time. Why should we waste our time driving a car?"

"Because we've never driven before. We're planning on taking a little car ride #16, do you feel like coming too?"

The android, who had not been listening to the duo talk until this point, suddenly turned and stared at the black haired boy who had spoke to him. "What, did you say Goku?"

Blinking in confusion, #17 shrugged. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

However, before the androids could even think about waving over a passing motorist to steal their car, it would seem like the earth's special forces had found them.

"So there you are." Vegeta said with a dark chuckle. His full form was bathed in the golden light associated with the legendary transformation and his aura was lashing out viciously, almost to the point where it was burning the trio. "I didn't think you'd be this easy to find. Run out of gas?"

"You're quite brave for someone who's all alone." #18 said simply, still harbouring that cold, emotionless tone.

"Not to worry, I came prepared. I'm going to put you back in those metal coffins you crawled out of." Vegeta laughed, only for it to turn into a frown when he heard the androids chuckling. "You're laughing, tell me why, this is not a joke."

"Tell me, are all you saiyans' so full of yourself?" #17 smirked. "Is Goku like you? Is this the way you like to hide your impenitence? We androids will always be superior to your kind."

"You take that back! I'm nothing like that clown Kakarot! You are nothing but a couple of tin toys made by a crazy old man, and just remember, tin toys can be broken!"

"You talk too much, #16, take care of him." The blonde android waved at her large companion.

However, the largest android of the lot refused to budge. He simply shook his head and walked off, in the direction of a birds nest. "I refuse."

"He refuses, who does he think he is?" Gaped #17.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, #18 began to walk forward, her arms crossed confidently over her chest. "Never mind, I'll take care of him. Ready, little man?"

Brushing off the insult for the time being, Vegeta pointed a glowing hand at his opponent. "So, it's ladies first? That's fine by me but don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're a woman. I fight to win."

Clenching her fists in readiness, the beautiful android shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

The deadly android was the one to make the first move. She lurched forward, rushing toward the saiyan prince and appearing nothing but a blur to any human eyes. Vegeta brought his forearm up in defence, just as the androids own forearm clattered against his own. The shockwave from that one hit rang out, showing just how powerful the two who were battling actually were.

There was a brief second of pause in which the full earth seemed to stand still, then all hell broke loose as the two disappeared completely from sight, only to reappear at certain intervals all at different points in the sky. The two would appear for a few seconds, trade blows which made the earth itself shake, only to disappear then repeat the same cycle over and over again.

It was the android yet again who broke pattern first. After a good fifteen minutes of continuous battling, the android managed to break through the saiyan princes defences and land a vicious right hook to his jaw. Stumbling backwards a little out of shock more than anything, Vegeta managed to right himself just in time to avoid a nasty punch aimed straight for his ribs. As #18's punch sailed past its marker, it became imbedded in the cliff directly behind the saiyan prince. Not missing a beat, Vegeta let loose a snarl as he grasped the androids arm roughly and flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to crash into the cliff on her back and the wind to be knocked out of her.

Peeling herself out of her crater she had made in the side of the cliff, the deadly woman growled. "For your sake I hope you can do better than that."

Taking this as a cue, Vegeta charged again. Disappearing from sight only to reappear directly in front of the android, he faked as if to punch directly at her breastbone and, as expected, the young woman crossed her wrists across her breast to protect herself. However, that was never Vegeta's plan, he lashed out, viciously punching the beautiful android square in the nose causing the aforementioned android to go tumbling backwards, eventually coming to a stop when she crashed straight through the cliff this time. Growling loudly for all to hear, she pulled herself up and dusted herself off, glaring at the saiyan prince for all she was worth and then wiped a lone trickle of blood from her nose.

Nobody had ever made her bleed before.

When Vegeta made a move to strike the android yet again, she managed to dodge, reappearing a good ten feet away from her opponent.

"You're fast, for being made of metal."

Not allowing her opponent the satisfaction of riling her up, #18 decided she had enough of fooling around. Without prior warning she charged forward, using her head as a weapon and slamming it right into the bridge of Vegeta's nose, following up with a rapid succession of punching straight into Vegeta's unprotected midsection and finishing off with a roundhouse kick straight to his neck which sent him sailing sideward, eventually coming to a stop when he crashed into the ground, creating a nasty crater.

To his credit, the saiyan prince was back on his feet moments later and in his blind rage, attempted to rush at his opponent, fists cocked. However, just as he reached the android, she turned to the side and quickly brought her knee up, slamming it straight into his already bruised solar plexus. Vegeta couldn't even cry out in pain as his lungs were working overtime to try and restore the oxygen which had just been forced out of them. His mouth stayed open in a silent scream of pain and it was only when his opponent removed her knee that Vegeta coughed violently, causing droplets of blood to spray out into the air, over #18s shoulder. As the saiyan prince went to fall face first onto the ground, #18 caught him with a finger on his chin for the briefest of moments before smirking devilishly, and then she slapped his face, causing him to fly to the side and impale himself in a piece of the mountainside which was still standing.

As Vegeta was pulling himself out of the mountainside, the remainder of the Earth's special forces had finally found their renegade saiyan prince. Trunks was the first to land, touching down behind #18 and across from #17.

"Are you alright in there, Vegeta?"

"Of course I'm alright you blithering fool." Vegeta's voice was at first muffled due to the mountainside, but eventually became clearer when he managed to pull himself out. "But more to the point, what are you doing here? I told you I don't need your help, and I don't want it!"

"But … we should leave now and come back when Goku's better!" Trunks pleaded.

"Are you kidding me, no way!" Vegeta growled.

#18 chuckled. "You should listen to your friend, he's the one that's going to have to clean you up off the highway."

"Just when we were getting to know each other? You should be so lucky. I don't need any help. Off the earthlings, off the namek and especially off of that fool Kakarot. I fight alone. So you stay out of this android." He directed this to the black haired android who was slowly edging closer. "I'll deal with you later."

#17 stopped abruptly, an amused smile on his face. "Oh very well. I'll make a deal with you. Your friends don't step in, and I wont step in. How's that?"

"Very well. Bring it on."

Suddenly #18 disappeared from sight once more. Her speed was such that Krillin and Tien could not track her and even Piccolo and Trunks had difficulty. She appeared directly in front of Vegeta, uppercutting him so he flew skywards and then she gave chase. Vegeta righted himself and made a direct beeline for his opponent, using his head as a weapon to head butt her in the stomach long enough to stun her, then he whirled around and used a double handed axe hit and brought it down hard on her back, causing her to go on a collision course with the ground. Before #18 could recover, Vegeta sent a wave of energy chasing after her, which exploded on contact, causing a huge explosion of fire, light and shockwaves.

A huge cloud of dirt and debris was kicked up, shrouding the outcome of the small bout from view.

When the smoke cleared, the android was indeed still standing. Her clothes were torn and scruffy and her hair was out of place, but the most noticeable thing was the look on her face. She looked angry. Angry enough to kill. Making a gesture with her hand, Vegeta charged once more, instantly going on the attack.

The prince kicked and punched with all his might, but not one connected. It seemed that every kick or punch he threw was either blocked or dodged, and it was just downright frustrating. A cloud of dust was kicked up due to the furious pace of the fighters, obscuring the fight from the spectators view.

This furious pace continued on for a good ten minutes before Piccolo finally realised just what was happening. "He's done for. She's making him use up all his energy then she's going to attack him. Androids have limitless energy, they can go on forever, Vegeta cant."

Eventually Vegeta's fitique began to show as #18 caught his punches, dragged him closer and slammed her knee into his midsection then battered her elbow across his jaw. She finished by spinning on the spot to gain momentum then roundhouse kicking Vegeta so he spun out of control. He landed with a loud groan a few feet away and quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

#18 began to advance toward him. "it's time we end this little game, don't you think?"

Before Vegeta could utter a witty retort, #18 channelled her energy into her leg and struck out, catching Vegeta on the arm. The sickening sound of breaking bones echoed throughout the battlefield causing all those around to wince and Vegeta to crumple to the ground, crying out in pain.

The proud prince attempted to stand up, but found himself slouching forward as he lost movement in his broken arm. Once again, he cried out in pain.

This time, Trunks couldn't standby and watch. Quickly transforming so he was in the same state as his father, he drew his sword and charged at the android who had his back to him.

#17 smirked, all deals were off now.

* * *

Chichi didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but the sound the two very familiar voices were what woke her. At first, the Son matron, who admittedly had been sleep deprived, thought she was still dreaming, but a pinch later revealed that she wasn't dreaming and infact the voices she was hearing, were real.

Faster than she had ever moved before, Chichi vaulted the bed and raced down the hall into the sitting room where her two reasons for existing were sitting, safe and well and to top it all off, Gonyhe was even holding a baby. This was a sight the son matron thought she'd never live to see, as it was a well known fact that her tomboyish little daughter did not do well with babies.

"Gonyhe, Gohan?" Chichi whispered, catching the attention of all in the room.

"Mama!"

"Mom!"

Instantly, two little blurs barrelled into her side. Normally, Chichi would have chastised her two children for using their powers in the house, but she honestly could not find the heart. Today, when she waved her little family off, she was almost sure that she would never see them again and now that they were back home, safe and sound and in her arms again, was almost too much for her to believe.

"Is the fight over, did you win?" Chichi pulled her children away, asking hopefully. Thinking that she had in fact been asleep for a few hours. After all, if something major had to happen like the earth's special forces winning, Yamcha would have sensed it and been celebrating but she could have slept though it.

A downtrodden look was what she got in response, Chichi knew straight away that her previous thoughts were not the case and sensed instinctively that there were things her young children needed to inform her of.

"Ok. You two go sit down and I'll fix up some juices. Coffee, Bulma? And some warm milk for the baby? Could one of you be a dear and go up and fetch Grandpa and Yamcha?"

Chichi disappeared into the kitchen and began humming a small tune as she dashed around getting some drinks and treats organised. Thankfully, there was certainly no short supply of sweet treats as Chichi had a tendency to bake when she was stressed, and as the past few days had been some of the most stressful in her life to date, then it certainly explained how the tiny Son kitchen was starting to resemble a bakery.

Grabbing a tray, Chichi placed a pitcher with lemonade, glasses, a pot of tea and pot of coffee and some mugs and then weighed it down with sugary treats. Luckily, she had managed to find an old baby bottle she had kept from when Gohan and Gonyhe were young and filled it up with some warm milk and a banana, just in case he was hungry.

Entering the sitting room again, the Son matron placed the food down on the table where everyone dug in and then gestured for her children to begin.

"Well …" Gonyhe began, telling her tale of the story.

"And that's why we're here. Dr. Gero created an android specially built for killing dad, the two androids released it and Krillin thinks that they're on their way here to kill him, but dad's in no position to fight him. So, Piccolo's arranged for us all to stay up on the lookout with Kami for a while, it's the safest place on earth, they shouldn't be able to get at us up there, that way dad can rest and get better and then fight them when he's good and ready." Gohan finished explaining.

"I've got an airbus that can take us there. I'm not sure how high up the lookout actually is and if my bus can make it all the way, but it can at least make it to Korins tower and then Yamcha, Gohan and Gonyhe can just fly us up from there." Bulma offered her help whilst bouncing her baby on her knee.

The newest demi-saiyan was wearing a contented smile on his chubby face, the same smile any saiyan wore when they had just been fed. Although, most of the food had ended up mashed around his mouth, the pieces that eventually did end up in his mouth had satisfied him. Now he was looking for a nap.

The black haired woman, looking a bit downtrodden at finding out she would have to leave her family home for the foreseeable future nodded. Then looked upstairs to where her husband was laying, still fighting the debilitating illness.

"Ok. I need to go gather some things like clothes, medical supplies and food, does Kami eat? Anyway, Bulma go set up outside. Yamcha, daddy can you go get ready to move Goku into the airbus. Gohan, go with Bulma outside, make sure the androids don't sneak up on us." Chichi was in full drill sergeant mode. "Gonyhe, come with me. we're going to pack."

Gonyhe groaned loudly. She always got stuck with the boring jobs.


	61. Unwelcome Discovery

Unwelcome Discovery

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

Before Piccolo, Krillin or Tien realised what was going on, Trunks had already crossed the distance between himself and the android beating his father. His golden aura was pulsating wildly, his emotional state clear for all to see. With a cry of rage, Trunks brought the sword down over his head and swung it at the deadly android, however the results were anything but what he expected.

Android #18, who had heard the teen approaching, turned around at the last moment and brought her arm up in defence, infusing it with the power Dr. Gero had granted her. When the blade connected, there was a brief moment in which time seemed to stand still, before reality kicked back in. There was a loud noise, which sounded like shattering glass and then the sword which the boy from the future treasured so much, cracked straight down the length of the blade before exploding into tiny pieces in his hand, all that Trunks was left with was the handle. With a disbelieving gasp, he stared down at the hilt of his sword then back to the android, who was evaluating him with a cool gaze.

So shocked was the teenage boy, that he didn't hear his opponents partner approach from behind. Of course, even in normal circumstances, Trunks would still have had difficulty keeping track of the android, due to the earth's special forces inability to sense their newest opponents. Before Vegeta could even utter a cry of warning, Android #18 approached from the side, spinning on the spot to gain momentum before he lashed out, hitting Trunks on the side of his neck.

Trunk's body was thrown to the side, twisting through the air as a result of the strength behind the androids kick. His broken sword, flew out of his hands which were weakened by the debilitating blow and landed hard on the ground, useless now. Trunks landed moments after his sword, hard on his back. His landing caused the air to be knocked out of him in a cough. He attempted to roll over onto all fours to push himself up onto a crawling position, but he found his arms lacked the strength and he once again crashed into the ground, knocking the wind out of him for the second time in five minutes. The teenagers head suddenly felt very heavy, with a groan of pain his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his face hit the ground hard, losing his legendary transformation as he fell. His hair reverted back to its normal lavender colour and his eyes back to their ice blue.

Upon seeing this, Piccolo and Tien leapt into action, shooting off from their viewing spot and leaving Krillin to wave his hands in panic, attempting to stop his impulsive friends, but it was no use. They already had their heart set on helping the boy who'd risked it all to come back and save them.

Android #17 jumped up high, catching Piccolo, who was the first to reach him, with a spinning kick to the jaw. The namekian cried out loudly as the blow was delivered, his flight path was altered and he could not control his momentum as he landed on the ground and skidded, before eventually coming to a stop. As Tien approached, he thought he would have the advantage as the androids back was to him, but at the last moment #17 pivoted in mid air and punched his would be attacker in the solar plexus, causing him to bend over the attack on instinct.

When the three eyed man was distracted, #17 fazed in behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold, his grip becoming tighter and tighter until Tiens' desperate struggles began to get weaker.

Vegeta, who by this point had recovered slightly and was growing angrier at seemingly being forgotten about, attempted to kick up, off the ground and attack #17. However, he never got very far as #18 grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground. The former mercenary could do nothing as he collided with the ground, hard. He cried out in agony as his collision jolted his broken arm.

Trunks stood up and went to charge at the android who was attacking his father, but aforementioned android counter attacked by once again grabbing Vegeta's ankle and swinging him around, releasing him so he would collide with his future son. The two fell to the ground hard, in a tangle of limbs. Once again, Trunks lost control of his transformation.

Now, the only z-fighter who wasn't in trouble was Krillin, as he was still standing terrified on the sidelines. Piccolo was down and still hadn't surfaced after #17's brutal attack. Trunks suffering the same fate from #18, was unconscious whilst Tien fought unconsciousness, still in the vice-like grip of #17. Vegeta, although still conscious, couldn't find it within him to fight the pain running rampant through his body to stand up and attack the android again, so he lay on the ground, withering in pain and clenching his teeth, not giving his opponents the satisfaction of seeing him cry out.

Krillin still stood from his vantage spot, now paralysed with fear. As much as he wanted to go help his friends, his feet just wasn't listen to the commands his brain was telling them. What Krillin never failed to notice was that #16, whom he was most scared of, was standing doing nothing, simply watching the full scene unfold with an emotionless look. The bald monk nearly died on the spot when the giant turned around and smiled at him, before his face slipped back into the same mask he wore when he looked back to the fight.

Meanwhile, #17 had finally released Tien, who had eventually succumbed to the comforting blackness that was unconsciousness. Just as he released his prisoner, Piccolo charged but was unsuccessful as #17 slammed his fist into his stomach so hard that mauve coloured blood spurted out from his mouth. Finishing up by slamming both hands into Piccolo's back and sending him on a collision course with the ground.

Vegeta, taking Piccolo's initiative, leapt up, ignoring the pain and fired a huge ball of _ki _at his opponent. However, the android leapt over this blast and retaliated by slamming her elbow across his face. Vegeta was thrown backwards, his aura disappearing and his hair returning to its normal shade of black as he hit the ground. He did not get back up again as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Look, Vegeta's hair has changed colour." #17 remarked, floating down to join his sister.

"Hn. Let's go, we've wasted enough time here."

Poor Krillin's heart almost gave out as #17 and #18 disappeared, only to reappear directly in front of him. He backed up, until he could go no further and found himself with nowhere to go as the remainder of the mountainside was pressing up against his back.

Although #18 looked a little worse for wear, her clothes all ripped and dirty. #17 didn't seem to have taken much damage and was standing with his hand on his hip, appraising the former monk.

"What should we do with him?" #17 asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh leave him, he's kinda cute." #18 winked, walking forward toward Krillin who was shaking like a leaf. Then she done the unexpected, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, causing the bald headed man to blush scarlet. "Go look after your friends, give them a senzu bean, they need it."

Without another word, #17 and #18 lifted off into the air, #16 joining them moments later. Krillin finally breathed again when he could no longer see their forms in the sky.

"Senzu beans, right!" Krillin remembered, fishing in the inside of his _gi _where he had stored them. After taking Yamcha back to Bulma to get a senzu bean, Krillin had then took the senzu beans off the mechanical genius, deciding it better tactics to have them on him, especially in times like this.

Methodically he landed next to each of his friends, placing a senzu bean in their mouth and helping them swallow it. Wisely, he waited until all his friends were back on their feet before reviving Vegeta, this was more out of security for himself than anything else.

When everybody was revived, they all stood in a circle, well minus Vegeta, talking about the events which had transpired.

"You mean they even knew about the senzu beans?" Piccolo growled.

"They know everything about us." Krillin affirmed, remembering all too well about how #18 seemed to know about his aversion to pretty woman. After all, why else would she kiss him other than to freak him out?

"Those two could have squashed all of us like flies, they were just toying with us. This is all Vegeta's fault." Tien grumbled, glaring over at the saiyan prince who may have had his back to them, but could hear every word of the conversation.

"Hey don't blame him. We all underestimated their strength, which was a mistake, but we can't afford to make anymore. The androids may not be so forgiving next time." Piccolo, to the surprise of all gathered, defended the moody prince.

The vein on Vegeta's temple, which was already pulsing steadily throughout the full exchanged now started to throb maddeningly, almost to the point where it looked like he was going to explode. It was no surprise that moments later, he took off into the skies in a furious burst of white _ki_.

"Vegeta!" Krillin cried, exasperated.

Trunks, always worrying about the father he never knew, took off in a run, flaring his _ki _along the way in preparation of shooting off after his temperamental father, but a warning from Piccolo stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Let him go." Piccolo said simply.

Grudgingly, Trunks let his _ki _fade to nothingness before turning back round to the green skinned alien for an explanation.

"Ever since Vegeta became a super saiyan, his ego has been out of control. Honestly, I think what that android hurt the most today was his pride. He is very ashamed of his defeat." Piccolo smirked, flashing his pearly white fangs. "Maybe it will teach him some humility."

"I know how he feels." Agreed Tien. "We worked so hard, but they were still stronger than all of us put together."

"No Tien, I'm sorry." Krillin looked down to the ground, bashfully. "I should have been fighting with you all, side by side, but I was too scared."

"Don't sweat it, Trunks is a super saiyan and it only took one punch from those androids to take him out of the game." Piccolo frowned.

Trunks bit his lip, clenched his fists and looked towards the ground angrily. He thought that his coming here would assure that this future would be safe. Of course they had all trained, in fact, most of them had almost doubled their power level and he'd yet to see the full extent of Goku's or his children's, but they still weren't strong enough. Was it possible that his coming here had made these androids stronger than the ones in his timeline?

"Hey Piccolo, what I don't get is why you sent Gohan and Gonyhe away. I mean, Gohan's a super saiyan, and Gonyhe, well I don't know about her, but if she's Goku's kid then she's gotta be pretty powerful too. They seem like two of the strongest fighters we've got." Trunks ventured the question that had been bugging him since Piccolo sent the two children away with his mother and his past self. Not that he wasn't grateful that Piccolo sent his mother and himself away, out of danger, but in his eyes, it would seem more logical to send away one of the weaker members of the team, like Krillin or Tien.

"You're right. Gohan is a super saiyan. Goku thinks he's actually on par with his own power level." A gasp went up from the gathered fighters. "And Gonyhe, well she's something else. She's not transformed yet, but she has every potential to do so, and probably should have transformed by now. When she uses her kaoiken technique, she's stronger than me by far. So you can only imagine the power she would have if she actually transformed, but at the end of the day, they're only children. They've been getting dragged into fights since they were four years old and whenever the opportunity arises, I would rather send them away than make them fight. They have to be given the chance to act like children, and not have to fight for their lives constantly."

Krillin smiled. "Aw Piccolo, you're getting soft."

Piccolo's blushed all the way to his antenna. He whirled around on Krillin, shaking his fists menacingly, but not having the desired effect as he was still tinged the slightest shade of pink. "I am not getting soft, baldy!"

The former monk laughed, nowadays he could pass off Piccolo's threats as good natured, as with the help of their two youngest members, Piccolo had finally been converted to one of the good guys and as long as Gohan and Gonyhe were there, was going to stay that way. So in Krillin's eyes, there had no worries about Piccolo attempting world domination while they slept. Now Piccolo was simply one of them.

A weak, _ki _blast to the derriere was what Krillin received for his troubles.

"I still don't get it." Admitted Trunks lowly. "The androids in this time seem a lot stronger than they were in my time. I mean sure, they were stronger than me, but not by this much. I could take them on, one-on-one, but that was the problem, they never fought fair. They always tag-teamed me and that's why I couldn't win, but in this timeline, I couldn't even land a proper punch. The kind of strength these new androids have is off the charts."

"Then we really are out of luck." Tien grumbled, kicking the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Krillin asked with a sigh.

"You three go catch up with Gohan and Gonyhe and help them move Goku to the lookout. They've not long made it back to their house so you should be able to catch them. It's obvious we're going to need all the help we can get." Piccolo, ever the strategist said.

"Yeah, but Piccolo, what are you going to do?" Krillin questioned.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, sure you do. You have a plan! We're buddies now, you can tell us."

A sweat drop ran down the side of Piccolos temple. "Stop asking questions! It's none of your concern!"

With a roar of anger, Piccolo flared up his white aura and let loose a _ki _blast which sailed in Trunk's general direction. Thankfully, the boy from the future was quick off the mark, dodging the blast which crashed into the ground and exploded on impact, sending a shower of dirt and debris in all directions.

Krillin backed off, holding his hands up in submission. Sure Piccolo may have moved over to the good side, but that didn't mean he still wasn't scary when he wanted to be. After all, his sire did enslave the Earth all those years ago.

"Piccolo what are you doing?"

The namek in question shot up into the air, his aura flaring so wildly that it was causing hurricane style winds to batter into the three fighters still on the ground.

"I'm leaving and anyone who tries to follow me will be sorry! Find Goku and forget about me!" Piccolo threatened before turning off on his heel and blasting into the distance. The only evidence that he had once been there was the smoking crater he left in his wake.

"What's going on here, did I miss something? I haven't seen Piccolo act like that since back in the old days when he was trying to kill Goku and take over the world. It doesn't make sense." Tien growled, clenching a fist. "Last I heard, Piccolo was fighting on our side."

Krillin laughed softly, instantly understanding due to the direction the namek was flying in. "Don't worry Tien, Piccolo just has a lot on his mind. He's still one of the good guys. This is one fight we cannot afford to lose and if we really want to beat these androids, it's going to take everything that we've got. Piccolo is just doing what he thinks he has to do to win. Try and guess where you think he's going."

"Come on, tell me where he went!"

"To Kami's place! Piccolo and Kami are one in the same, Piccolo is the embodiment of all of the negative energy that's inside Kami. They were once one being but split in two, that's why they will always share a common bond. Master Roshi told me years ago, that if Piccolo and Kami hadn't split in two, they'd be the strongest being in the entire universe. The reason Piccolo has gone to Kami's place is so they can join again."

"Really, but why now?"

"Well if they join together, they'll be an unstoppable force. Before, Piccolo loathed the idea, but think about it, before, Piccolo had nothing to lose, no friends, no family, no nothing but now, as much as he hates to admit it, he cares about Gohan and Gonyhe and will do anything to protect them, so if that means doing the thing he hates the most, he'll do it. Don't let Piccolo kid you, he's not all bad."

"But if Kami disappears, the dragon balls will too!"

"Yeah, but its no better than Piccolo being destroyed by the androids. We'll work something out."

"What about Vegeta?" Trunks, who had stayed quiet until this point, questioned.

"Vegeta will be fine. I'm sure he'll be back when he cools off." Tien chuckled. "But come on, let's not annoy Piccolo anymore, we could probably make it back to Goku's in half an hour if we hurried."

With a nod of agreement, the three fighters leapt into the air, to begin their journey to the 439 mountain district.

All the while when Piccolo flew, an image passed through his head. The same image that had been on a continuous loop since the day it had happened. Two children of roughly four years of age, their wild black hair and sprawling limbs which included two monkey like tails, were all intertwined for warmth as they snuggled together at the very top of a mountain, which they had no clue how they had gotten up in the first place. They were shivering, the icy cold winds on top of the mountain slicing into them like knives and for this reason, they were in an uneasy slumber. Of course, this was before they had woken up and saw the full moon for the first time, and the chaos that ensued after that had definitely kept Piccolo on his toes, but that was the image that remained in his head constantly, especially when he thought of his young charges. That, and the smiles on their little faces when he rushed to their aid on the planet Namek. They images would stay with him until the day he died.

_I'm doing this for them._

* * *

Since time had no meaning in the otherworld, the mother and son duo who resided on King Kai's planet weren't exactly sure how long their other saiyan counterpart was gone for. All they knew was that whilst he was gone, King Kai had been standing over the edge of the planet, his small antennas twitching rhythmically. Baba had disappeared, vowing to keep watch on her crystal ball and reappear when something more interesting caught her eye. Secretly, she had gone to do a bit of digging work on Gonyhe, her own curiosity piqued at just how one soul could exist in one timeline and not another, especially if the divergence only stemmed from when Trunks appeared, and not six years earlier.

However, as King Kai also possessed the coveted ability to sense power levels and the androids had no power levels he had been unable to sense the androids, very like his earthling friends and therefore was having slight difficulty tracking them down, so he could warn his former student.

The fighting had died down and that had caused the duo to recline on the grass in one of they rare moments where the two actually got on. Perhaps it was also due to the fact that the usual instigator of the group, had yet to return from his trip down to HFIL. Inter-dimension travel was only one of the many perks that one gained from doing the grand kai a few favours. That, and being the immediate family of the hero of the universe also looked good on paper.

The two saiyans were laying in comfortable silence when the sounds of fighting and arguing first reached their ears. They opened their eyes simultaneously, stared at each other before shaking their heads and cursing one man.

"Bardock."

Cursing the man whom she had bore two sons to and spent most of her life in the living plain with, Fasha reluctantly pushed herself up from the grass and floated into the air, her son following her moments later.

Indeed it would seem like Bardock had returned to the upper plains. A large hole had formed in the middle of the puffy little golden clouds, what seemed like a portal had formed and Bardock was slowly rising out of it. Of course he looked like he had been in a fight, the spiky haired saiyan had a knack for provoking a fight wherever he went. His face was already swelling up on the one side, the tell-tale signs of a black eye beginning to form. His lip was cut, his nose burst and the spandex suit which he wore was ripped to the point of shreds. The saiyan was holding his left arm at a rather awkward angle, indicating that his elbow was either dislocated or broken. One would think that these injuries would merit the recipient grimacing in pain, but not Bardock.

As he rose from the depths of HFIL, there was not a frown or a look of pain to be seen. Instead, Bardock wore a blissful smile. The sign of his heritage, a furry brown monkey tail was waving behind him lethargically, his happy state clear for all to see. Nothing made a saiyan happy like a good brawl.

If one looked closely, they could see all the saiyans that Bardock had left behind through the portal. A few of them, forgetting they did not possess the same benefits as the saiyan floating heavenwards made a mad dash for the portal, only to run smack into an invisible barrier, knock themselves out and land back in HFIL with a painful sounding crash.

The noise coming from the pits of HFIL was extremely loud and as they were saiyans, was extremely rude. There were a few intergalactic languages being thrown in amongst the mix.

Bardock made a mocking solute to his peers down in HFIL and made a motion with his hands so the clouds began to close over again. However, one of the insults seemed to be particularly offensive to the spiky haired man as he turned back to face toward the portal with a scowl, made a rather rude gesture with his hand and sprouted off a particularly nasty insult in a language King Kai hadn't even heard of. With a grunt, he clapped his hands and the clouds closed over immediately.

Radditz whistled upon hearing it. "Gotta give it to the old man, he knows how to insult people."

Fasha shrugged. "He has his moments, when he's not being an imbecile."

It was at this moment that Bardock landed back on the little planet he called home. With a grunt of effort, he twisted his elbow, popping it back into place and wiped some blood away from his face before falling onto the ground and resting his hands behind his head. He was preparing to sleep when Fasha's sensitive sight picked out something on her partners neck that certainly did not look like an injury in battle.

"_WHAT'S THAT?_" She roared, jolting Bardock who was almost sleeping.

Bardock followed Fasha's line of sight and felt his neck, realising instantly what it was that she was getting angry over. "Oh that? Just some scum down in HFIL, wanted an easy way out, knew I was perhaps the only way she was gonna get out and tried to come onto me."

"She did, did she?"

Bardock knew that tone. He sat up suddenly, staring at the woman who had had spent most of his living life, and would probably spend the rest of eternity with. His worst fears were realised when Fasha was staring down at the clouds that led into HFIL with intent, a malicious smile on her face. The tone that Fasha had just used was usually reserved for Bardock, whenever he did something wrong and was due a beating.

He got that tone when he first died and appeared in HFIL and the time before that it was when he had knocked her up with Kakarot. He shrugged, at least it was someone else that was getting the brunt of her anger and not him, he could do with the rest whilst she was gone anyway.

Although 80% of the time, Fasha downright despised the man she would spend eternity with and would have liked nothing more than to repeatedly blast him to pieces for the way he spoke, his actions, his cockiness, his stupid ideas … the list could go on and on. At the end of the day, he was hers and nobody elses, and somebody had dared try something with him?

A bloodthirsty glint shone in Fasha's dark eyes. "Back soon."

Without the theatrics that Bardock exit required, Fasha simply dived off the lookout, straight through the clouds and into HFIL with a loud roar. Radditz stayed glued to the spot, staring at his father with incredulous eyes. He was just letting his mother go? He knew what it was like when female saiyans got angry, it was a massacre, a bloodbath. Some of the greatest, bloodiest wars in saiyan history had been caused by females.

Bardock waved a dismissive hand. "Go follow her. Make sure she doesn't start another war."

Radditz got half way through the portal already created by his mother before he stopped abruptly. He could already hear his mothers screams of fury and some cries of mercy, he could see the carnage and smell the blood when his fathers words hit home.

_Another _war?

Just what had his mother and father been up to all those years when he was alive?

* * *

Chichi meanwhile was on a one woman mission as she charged through the house. For once, she was the one making the mess and not on the other end, screaming at her children to tidy up their mess. The thought that when they eventually did return to the house, and she'd have to clean up the mess she had just made, didn't cross her mind. The house resembled more a bombsite than the usual domestic palace it could usually be compared to.

As it stood, Chichi had packed clothes for herself, her husband and her children. She'd also threw in a few study books, just for good measure. All the food had been capsulated in special capsule corp. refrigerated capsules and now she was just working on collecting medical supplies that her husband may need during his recovery period. Grabbing bandages, a thermometer, pain relief tablets, antiseptic wash and ointment and some bits of wood to make a splint, she was just about to run out the door when she remembered the most important medicine of the lot. Dashing up to the spare room, she grabbed the bottle of pills which were keeping her husband alive and then ran outside, to where the airbus was waiting, already fully loaded.

Yamcha, who was driving the air bus, beeped the horn impatiently. Chichi had taken over two hours to pack, it was unreal! This was why he hadn't went looking for a long term girlfriend after his break-up with Bulma, girls were just too much trouble. He still had nightmares from the times the bluette had dragged him around countless shopping centres, looking for that perfect dress, or skirt, or top or whatever.

He shivered.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity later, Chichi emerged from the little cottage looking very smug. Pressing a button on the dashboard, Yamcha activated the hydraulics which caused the double doors to slide open and a ramp to appear from under the airbus and lower itself to the ground. The Son matron, ever the lady, managed to still maintain her elegance whilst hiking up the steep ramp, however her daughter was not so lucky.

Checking his wing mirrors, the former desert bandit was surprised to see that emerging from the house was what seemed like a floating pile of bags and suitcases. It was only upon closer inspection that Yamcha actually realised the floating luggage was attached to a pair of legs. A clue to the identity of the owner of the legs was revealed when a sure sign of the owners heritage was seen poking out from behind the pile of luggage. As if the unruly spiky hair and abnormal strength weren't proof enough. Since there were only two people on the planet who had furry monkey tails, and the other person was already alternating between tending to his ailing father and entertaining the very grumpy other half earthling, half saiyan in existence, Yamcha pretty quickly distinguished the origin of the legs as Gonyhe.

The demi-saiyan climbed the ramp clumsily, almost falling a few times as the only thing she could see was the huge pile of luggage in her arms. Silently, she thanked the kai's that she actually had a tail, they really helped with balance. Once she reached the summit, she dumped the bags unceremoniously onto the ground, earning a glare from her mother.

"Mama! Why do we need so many bags? There's only four of us going to Kami's lookout, we don't need _ten_ bags!"

"I know dear, we only do have one bag each, the other six are full of you and your brothers schoolbooks."

Gonyhe's jaw dropped before she fell face first onto the ground in disbelief, her brother joining her on the floor moments later.

All the other occupants on the bus gaped as a large sweat drop formed on the back of their heads. Only Son Chichi would worry about her children's' education when everything else in the world was going to pot.

"But Mama, there's a war going on. We're not going to have time to study." Gonyhe protested.

The temperature in the van seemed to plummet a few degrees at Gonyhe's argument. Yamcha gulped, suddenly feeling very sorry for his young friend. Chichi turned around to face her only daughter slowly, causing the afore mentioned girl to suddenly feel like she'd shrunk a good few feet and her mother had turned into a giant. She felt scared, very scared.

"But Gonyhe, dear. What's going to happen when your father gets better? You two wont need to go down to Earth and fight, so you will be sitting all bored, up on the lookout." Chichi asked calmly, too calmly. With Chichi, calm was never good. She was a neurotic train wreck waiting to happen and it was always the calm before the storm.

"We're going to fight, Mama. We've got no time for homework."

"NO TIME FOR HOMEWORK? My baby will not become a muscle bound meathead, you're a little girl, you don't fight! Only boys fight! You'll get knocked around so much that you will lose brain cells and wont be smart, and who wants a dumb wife? You'll never find a husband if you're dumb and have got scars from fighting. WAAAHH! Where did I go wrong?" Chichi, as unstable as ever burst into a flurry of tears.

Gonyhe and Gohan stared at each other from across the vehicle, seemingly trying to fight it out with their eyes who would be the one to tend to their mentally unstable mother. Eventually, Gonyhe won, she always did. Gohan, the loyal son, left his fathers side and went over to his mother, who then threw herself on her son, whimpering about him being her last hope to make her a grandmother. The boy in question, who was far too young to be thinking about children of his own simply patted his mother on the back awkwardly, making small shushing motions, to try and quieten her.

Muttering about crazy woman, Yamcha pressed the same button on the dashboard which caused the ramp to be pulled up and the double doors to shut over. With a low rumble, the plane began to slowly rise into the air. Bulma strapped herself in, checking her baby's seatbelt one more time before relaxing and placing her head on the window. Gohan half carried and half dragged his still weeping mother over to a spare seat and strapped her in.

Whilst Gonyhe stayed by her fathers side. He was laying on a futon on the floor, eerily still. So far she had yet to experience one of her fathers episodes, but Bulma had warned her of what to expect. In all honesty though, she couldn't imagine seeing her father in so much pain, he was the strongest man she knew and it didn't seem logical that he could defeat intergalactic space tyrants only to be brought down by a silly virus. The universes' karma balance was definitely messed up.

Finally, the airbus was on its way to the lookout, only for it to slam to a stop again, causing its occupants to lurch forward. Baby Trunks began to wail loudly and Bulma leapt to his aid, attempting to pacify him whilst all the while shooting irritated looks at Yamcha for his emergency stop.

However, Yamcha wasn't even looking at the airess. Instead, him and the other two occupants of the vehicle who had the coveted ability to sense power levels were staring into space, attempting to make sense of the two encroaching power levels.

"Do you sense that?" Gohan asked lowly.

Gonyhe frowned, nodding slowly. Making sure her father had not been jolted too much by Yamcha's harsh braking, Gonyhe extended her senses, hoping to get an idea as to who it was that was closing in on them. At least they could be sure of one thing, it wasn't the androids because if it was they wouldn't be able to sense them.

"Oh its only Krillen." Yamcha breathed softly. "And it must be Trunks with him."

"Wait, where's Tien and Piccolo then." Asked Gohan, worry flashing in his eyes.

Frantically, Gonyhe cast out her senses. Quickly scanning over the full planet until she found the very familiar power level she was looking for. "Piccolo's at the lookout. Tien's in the mountains somewhere."

It was at that moment that Krillin and Trunks appeared directly in front of the airbusses windscreen. Krillin waved cheerily as he tapped the windscreen whilst Trunks, who had yet to get used to simply being relaxed and having fun all the time, simply waved awkwardly. Yamcha honked the bus' horn in return, pressing a button so the back of the bus opened, allowing the two warriors to enter.

"Can we go now?" Chichi asked, when the two were safely on board and the doors had been closed.

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed, "Now we can go."

* * *

Meanwhile Piccolo was covering distance and was almost at the lookout. His raging white aura trailed behind him in the form of a white line in the sky. Whilst up on the lookout, Kami, ever vigilant knew that his counterpart was almost on his way.

The elderly namekian smiled wryly, this was probably the only time that Piccolo had appeared at the lookout of his own free will. How times had changed. Long gone was the irritating little brat who had took him hostage all those years ago at the tournament. The coldness around his heart had been warmed by the friendship of the children of his sworn enemy, how ironic was that?

Kami didn't actually know when Piccolo had changed, he preferred not to read his counterparts thoughts if he could help it but there was one particular night, long after Piccolo had killed Goku and by association, Radditz too, that Piccolo's thoughts were so loud that even he could not ignore. The Demon King Junior had been contemplating his place in the world, seemingly, his purpose in life had been lost after finally accomplishing the thing he was born to do. The desire, the overwhelming need to destroy Son Goku had been ingrained into the very core of his being, and now that he'd done it, Piccolo just felt empty.

Quite a few times during those dark days, Kami had almost teleported to his counterpart, afraid he was going to blow up the entire planet in his depressive state, but at the last moment something odd had always happened. He'd look down at the two children, who had both put their unending trust in them and smile, then he'd seemingly chastise himself for smiling at them in the first place and showing weakness.

That night, something had changed about the formally icy demon king. The shackles around his cast iron heart had slowly began to break until they shattered altogether. It was one night into the twins training regime after spending six months surviving in the wilderness. The two had fell asleep, curled by the fire that had been assembled whilst Piccolo, who had no need for sleep simply stood watch like a faithful centaury before settling down to meditate. In deep meditation Piccolo hadn't felt the two sidle up next to him and curl into his crossed legs, one at each end.

The worst part of it was that when Piccolo had emerged from his meditation, he didn't try to push the two children away, as his first thoughts were how this action would wake them from what looked like a particular restful slumber. Instead he simply sat there and rested a hand upon each of their backs, eliciting a smile from his young students.

It was at that moment Piccolo knew he was a goner.

Up on the lookout, Kami knew it too.

It was like the green skilled man had an epiphany. It wasn't his safety and survival he was worried about in the upcoming fight with the mysterious Saiyans Radditz had cackled about on with his dying breath, it was the two children who had managed to do what he had deemed impossible, make him feel anything other than hatred toward the very reason for his birth: Son Goku. Now, Piccolo had some semblance of respect for Son Goku, for he had helped create the two children who had been the first to show him true friendship.

It was for this very reason that Kami had no qualms about joining with his counterpart. As, although he was getting old, he was not dumb. He knew that with their combined power they would be unstoppable, no-one could stand in their way. Years ago, Kami would have downright refused to such a fusion as it would mean Piccolo could take over the planet and rule it just as his sire had wanted, but nowadays the elderly Namek knew this was not the case.

Piccolo didn't want to fuse for the power to take over the planet. He wanted to fuse for the power to defend the two little demi-saiyans who had managed to worm their way into his heart.

By now, the namekian warrior was almost there. He flew past Korin's in such a rush that the wind caused by his sudden flight knocked the small furry cat off his feet. The little cat himself frowned, wondering just why Piccolo was rushing toward Kami's and what the repercussions would be.

Piccolo appeared at the edge of the lookout, a look of distaste etched on his face. If there was one place the warrior hated to be it was the lookout, the home of his counterpart. Hence the reason he had never willingly visited it in his life. A bright white light encompassed the namek just as he was about to land and when it cleared it revealed Piccolo to now be wearing his cape and turban.

Kami chuckled softly. At least Piccolo knew some semblance of respect, this was a holy place after all.

Piccolo landed on the lookout rather uneventfully. "What, no spontaneous bursting into flames?"

In all truth, he didn't know what to expect. At one point in his life he thought that if he landed on the lookout he would suddenly erupt into flames. It was a bit of letdown for him.

Kami cracked a smile.

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence once more with Piccolo growing more and more frustrated as the time passed. As Kami was the guardian of earth, he could sense everything that was going on in the planet and that would include what was threatening it. As Piccolo was his counterpart, it would stand to reason that Piccolo possessed some of that coveted ability, though he would scathingly admit, not to the same level. So, if the threat was that strong that even Piccolo could feel it, then it must have been to the extent that it was setting alarm bells off in Kami's mind. Hell, Piccolo had even experienced that threat. So why wasn't he saying something?

"This isn't a social call, it's business. I think you know that." Piccolo clenched his fists, staring impassively at the elderly guardian.

"Yes, I know that. The bond we share is of the mind, as well as the body. Remember? I know exactly what is on your mind, Piccolo. I also know what's been happening with the planet, so you can dispel the idea that I don't, from your thoughts."

Piccolo growled. "Stop reading my mind, you old windbag!"

"What an honour, I never thought you and I would become united again."

"Stop smiling! I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because I have to. I need our combined powers to save the planet. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I'm going to tolerate being so close to you. Your mere presence sickens me. I would have preferred it if I never had to look at you again."

Kami's grip on his staff loosened in shock. Although he always knew that the Demon King Senior, and now by association, Piccolo harboured extreme resentment for him banishing them, it was different to actually hear how much hatred laced his words.

"Perhaps my time as guardian of earth has come to an end." Kami mused.

Mr Popo, the little black genie who had stayed quiet mostly out of fear of enraging the intimidating counterpart of his master, suddenly couldn't hold his self back any longer. He was practically losing his master, his best friend, right in front of his very eyes. "No Kami! You are still needed. The planet still needs you. The people of earth still need you to watch over them!"

"You are too kind Mr. Popo, but I must do what is right for the good of the earth, this is about the continuing struggle for power between the forces of good and evil, and the danger that looms over us now poses a greater threat than anything we have faced in the past. Even a super saiyan is not strong enough to defeat this threat. Piccolo and I combined may be the only chance to defeat these androids."

"We agree." Piccolo raised a fist. "This threat is bigger than the both of us, but with our combined power, we will defeat these androids."

"Hold on. I haven't agreed to anything yet. Time may still be on our side, let us wait and see how things play out."

"_You want to wait and see how things play out? Have you lost your mind?"_

"Silence. Sometimes things aren't always what they appear to be, Piccolo. I am not entirely convinced the aim of these androids is to destroy the earth."

"Is this a joke? You sat there and watched everything that's gone on and you're still going to let it continue? Don't you remember what Trunks said? The future will be destroyed by these androids. We don't have time to sit and wait about and hope for the best. We need action and we need it now!"

"I need more time to make up my mind." Kami said simply, leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine, have it your way. I get it, you're scared. If you need time, take it." Piccolo walked over to the edge of the lookout, crossed his arms and legs in the lotus position and began to float upwards, until he was hovering a few feet off the floor of the lookout. "The others will be here soon."

"I'll go get some food ready." Mr. Popo offered, eager to get away from the awkward situation. He scurried into the kitchen quickly, leaving the two nameks in a tense, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Even though the world was perhaps in the most danger it had ever been in and their main hope was laying withering in pain on the floor, the mood on the airbus was a jovial one. Chichi had even given up her relentless crucade to make her children study, just this once. Bulma had popped some capsules, revealing some snacks for everyone to eat on the rather long journey to the lookout.

Perhaps what was uplifting the mood even more was the fact that since his last dose of medicine, Goku had yet to cry out again. So all those on board were starting to believe that the medicine was taking effect, and their hero was on the mend.

Yamcha had engaged the autopilot after setting the course and the bus had been travelling for the best part of two hours now. All was well, until Bulma's cell phone went off, piercing the tranquil atmosphere in the cabin.

Cursing her phone under her breath, as it had awoken her baby. Bulma pulled it out and after checking the caller-ID, flipped it open. "Yeah dad? … Really, can you send through the co-ordinates and the picture, we'll go check it out. Thank you."

Bulma closed the phone and stared around at everybody gathered on board, who were all fixing her questioning looks. "Someone phoned the company today claiming they had found an old abandoned vehicle out in the countryside with the capsule corp. logo on it. They want to keep it, but they don't know how to fly it. He was trying to explain what kind of vehicle it was, but he didn't make any sense. Dad's sending through a picture of it just now."

As if on cue, the online fax machine beeped and the aforementioned picture shot out, prompting Bulma to catch it and everyone to gather around eagerly. A collective gasp went up from the room upon looking on the machine.

"Trunks, isn't that your time machine?" Krillin asked, disbelievingly.

"It looks a wreck." Agreed Bulma.

"But … but … but!" Stammered, the young time traveller. With shaky hands he reached into his belt, pulled out a capsule box and then pulled out a single capsule. Showing it to all those gathered. "But it can't be. This is my time machine, I wouldn't just leave it sitting out in the open like that."

Bulma scrutinised the picture closer before handing it over to her son from the future for him to look at. "I suppose it is different, it looks older. Like it's been sitting there for a while, its completely overgrown with moss and stuff. So exactly how many time machines did we make in the future, Trunks?"

Trunks blinked, allowing his eyes to come back into focus. He was deep in thought, trying to go through all possible solutions as to how and why another time machine would suddenly appear in this time. There was no disputing the fact that it was his time machine, it was near identical to the one he had in his capsule case and the capsule corporation insignia on the side left no qualms as to who actually created it but it wasn't possible for this time machine to come from his time. He was there, they had only managed to make one.

"How many? We barely managed to make one."

Bulma bit her lip. "Are you sure it's yours then?"Trunks frowned, looking so much like his temperamental father that it left the earth's special forces in no doubt as to where he got half his DNA from. As if the ability to transform into a super saiyan wasn't enough.

"There's no mistaking it. This looks like the capsule I came back in. What's going on here?"


	62. Investigation

Investigation

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the airbus which was slowly making its way to the Lookout, the atmosphere had turned sour.

All was quiet, save for the occasional heavy breathing and grunts coming from the ailing man laying on the futon. Chichi, who was too perturbed by the ongoing events, simply acted out of instinct, moving over to sit on the floor beside her husband, she dipped a cloth in the basin of water, wringed it out then placed it on his forehead, popping a pill into his mouth in the process. Eventually he quietened down, leaving the gathered warriors with their thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Trunks finally pursed his lips. "What are the co-ordinates for the place where the man found it?"

Bulma blinked, looking up at the man who in essence was in fact her infant son. "You're going to check it out?"

"Yeah, I need to know what's going on here. Something just doesn't add up. I'm sure it's the time machine I travelled back to the past in, but it cant be because that one is in the capsule case in my pocket. I never let it out of my sight!" Trunks bit his lip, a nasty habit he was guilty of committing when he was nervous.

"Can I come too?" Gonyhe piped up, looking toward the boy from the future for confirmation. When he nodded, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Anything to get out of this thing." Gonyhe murmured, gesturing to the airbus. In all honesty, Gonyhe hated things like cars and buses, they were slow and extremely cramped. The heat was almost overwhelming, even though Yamcha had the air conditioning on full blast. The heat was in turn making everybody sweat and as a result of her saiyan genetics, she could smell the putrid scent easily ten times worse than everybody else. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I think I'll stay here," Gohan ventured, looking between his adventurous sister and his ailing father and fretting mother. "Mom might need help with dad, plus that way we can stay in communication, with telepathy."

Chichi frowned as if to argue with her daughter's decision but another groan from her husband diverted her attention and she sighed her consent. At least it would keep Gonyhe out of her hair for a while, she was stressing out enough over her husbands illness and although Gonyhe had a good heart, she was too much of a free spirit and hated to be tied down. Also, she had the nasty tendency to rush off whenever Chichi turned her back and get herself into trouble. Gohan, bless his heart, seemed to possess a fear of his mother and therefore wouldn't get into compromising situations unless influenced by his rogue of a sister. Gonyhe didn't seem to fear much, Chichi groaned only then realising that her young daughter was more like her than she cared to admit. Trunks seemed like a nice boy, he would take care of her.

But then again, Gonyhe was only nine, what would she be like when she hit her teen years and puberty? The Son matron shuddered at the thought.

"As long as you come right back." Chichi compromised, as she repeated the motion she had done earlier to cool down her husband.

"Oh yeah, about that." Gohan interjected. "Piccolo said not to come up to the lookout just now, he's still sorting out some 'business' and it took longer than he expected. You have to go to Kame Island."

"How do you know …" Chichi began, but was interrupted when Gonyhe tapped her temple. "Oh, right. Telepathy."

The Son matron then went onto mutter under her breath about demonic green men from mars poisoning her children's minds. She also seemed to repeat under her breath that one day she would find a way to keep Piccolo away from her two but all those close to the trio knew that would never happen. For Krillin he hoped it would never happen, after all, Gonyhe and Gohan were the only things stopping Piccolo attempting world domination.

"Resetting course for Kame Island." Yamcha typed the new co-ordinates into the on board computer whilst Trunks typed the co-ordinates into his wristwatch, which also served as a map to help guide him to his destination. "Everybody get away from the back. The doors are opening."

The sound of hydraulics filled the small bus as the doors began to open. The rush of the wind was an instant cooling effect on Gonyhe. She breathed in the clean, stink free air with a smile, walked to the edge of the door, saluted her friends and family before simply stepping off the edge, allowing herself to freefall for a while before using her _ki _to catch herself and float in the sky.

Meanwhile on the bus, Chichi had to remind herself that her children could fly and would not plummet to their deaths. It was just unnatural for a mother to allow her children to simply step out of a flying vehicle and not expect them to end up a splatter mark on the ground. After all those years of being married to Goku, she could still not get used to the extraordinary things her husband, his friends and now her children did on a daily basis. She was getting too old for this.

* * *

Meanwhile the two demi-saiyans were flying through the air in an uncomfortable silence. This was the first time anyone, bar her father had really spent time with the mysterious stranger and really gotten to try and know him properly. Although once a few of the earth's special forces, Yamcha and Krillin mainly, found out that the young man was actually Vegeta's future and all powerful son, they tried to ignore him as much as possible. Gonyhe definitely didn't feel that way, infact, she found him rather interesting. For so long, she had assumed her and Gohan would have to go through the whole trials and tribulations of growing up as the first human/saiyan hybrids and then teach what they had learned onto future generations, but here was a fully grown demi-saiyan right in front of her. But, then again, he was actually younger than her, since baby Trunks was only one.

Uck! Time travel, Gonyhe screwed up her face in annoyance.

The oddly coloured hybrid stared at his female companion before snorting in laughter at her ludicrous expressions. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Gonyhe blushed at having been caught in the act of pulling particularly embarrassing faces. "Time travel, it confuses me. After all, I was just thinking, are you actually older or younger than me? Trunk's is you, or you're Trunks, or argh! I give up! Time travel is too confusing."

Trunks chortled loudly, only fuelling Gonyhe's blush. "Well, let's just simplify things. Baby Trunks and me aren't the same person, well we are … but we're not … but."

Gonyhe rose an eyebrow playfully. "Thought you were trying to simplify things?"

This time, it was Trunk's turn to blush. "Ok, how about this? We are the same person, but hopefully baby Trunks will be brought up differently so he's not the same person as me. That makes me older than you, I'm twenty and you're nine."

"Almost ten!" Gonyhe shot back defensively. She hated the way that Trunks had said her age, it sounded almost like he was treating her like she was too young to fight. As if she didn't have enough discriminations to fight against, first she was a girl and second she was only nine.

"Ok then, ten, but either way I'm older than you and it means I can boss you about." The boy from the future smiled, imitating his father's arrogance.

Gonyhe burst into peals of laughter, cradling her stomach in mid air. "Man, I half expected you to come out with: "_I can boss you about because I am the son of the prince of all saiyans."_ If you did that, I would have to blast you. One Vegeta is more than enough, thank you very much!"

Trunks also joined in the laughter, finding himself to be actually enjoying the time he was spending with Goku's young daughter. At first, upon finding out the young girls origins and being unable to relate her to anyone in his timeline, Trunks was reluctant about getting close to her but now he realised there was no need for his earlier apprehension.

In fact, she reminded him of Gohan. Not the Gohan from this timeline, _his _Gohan. His mentor, his best friend.

She was battle hardened and witty, quick to respond to jibes and insults. Goku's only daughter seemed to be a lot more serious than her twin, more aggressive and less likely to give second chances. She displayed a "do or die" attitude but at the same time, she was still playful, calm and like all Sons, she had an incredibly big heart.

"He's not _that _bad, is he?" Trunks asked nervously, after all the stories about his father his mother had told him, nothing had quite prepared him for the callous attitude he actually displayed.

"Not anymore." Gonyhe admitted. "But don't tell him I told you that. He has gotten a _bit _softer over the years. After all, he doesn't threaten to blow up the planet or kill my dad every two seconds but he still does insult him. I think your mom and you have something to do with that. My dad told me that he could have left whenever he wanted, that he didn't need to stay here and defend the Earth against the androids but he did. During the three years when we've been preparing for today Vegeta left the Earth a good few times to train, but he always came back."

"But he was going to let me and my mum blow up today, in that aircraft." Trunks protested.

"I can't believe I'm the person, of all people to defend him but really, I think that if he had known that nobody was going to save them, he would have stepped in, but you never heard that from me! Vegeta might think I'm actually starting to like him." Gonyhe shuddered at the thought, earning a chuckle from his future son.

"Hey Trunks, is it really true that the androids from your time destroyed everything?"

Trunks pursed his lips, his _ki _jumping a little at the innocent question which made him unwillingly remember his childhood which was spent living in constant fear of the androids. "Yes, they pretty much annihilated our full population. It wasn't so bad up until Gohan was killed, the remainder of the population would still venture out and held some semblance of hope, but when the androids killed him morale dropped dramatically. Then the androids, who didn't have a toy to play with anymore, got more violent and bloodthirsty. Then we realised we couldn't live like that anymore and the remaining survivors headed underground. We now live in a series of underground tunnels, only venturing out when we have no other option. So far it's working, but we know #17 and #18 will find us eventually, it's just a waiting game now."

"That's horrible." Whispered Gonyhe, she released her tail allowing the wind to rush through the fine hairs on it.

Although she had endured many battles in her short life, even died as a result of one, she knew herself that she was in fact pretty sheltered. Every member of the Earth's special forces and her parents would sooner sacrifice their selves than see her and her brother die. Unless it was a life or death situation, the twins were never landed with life threatening tasks and were usually placed on reconnaissance missions. There was only a fleeting moment on Planet Utrop when she actually doubted their success but other than that, Gonyhe had always had hope that they would always pull through and at the end of the day she would return to her small little bed on Mount Paouz. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to completely lose hope

"Do you think we can find someway to stop them before they destroy this world too?"

Trunks nodded. "There's one thing that is the same between the timelines. The rebellious streak in the androids. It stands to reason that Doctor Gero would have had an insurance policy to assure that the androids actually listen to him and do not disobey him. Of course, it didn't actually work in this instance, but if we can find something to shut them down. With the confusion my father caused when he blasted down the door to the lab, it was impossible to tell how Dr. Gero actually lost control. We just need to find the off switch and we can stop them terrorising this world, and I can finally take back what's left of mine."

"You know, ever since I heard you were Vegeta's son I thought you were gonna be a jerk, but you're actually not that bad." Gonyhe grinned, causing Trunks to laugh awkwardly.

It was at that moment that Trunk's watch began beeping, alerting them that they were reaching their desired location and cutting the heavy atmosphere that had developed as the demi-saiyan reminisced about his past.

"We're here." Trunks murmured, scanning the scenery whilst simultaneously pressing a button to quieten his watch. "Can you see it?"

The duo began scanning the skies, using their superior saiyan sight to their advantage. It was Gonyhe who eventually spotted the machine first, after about ten minutes of looking. A flash of silver had caught her eye after the bright, mid-day sun had reflected off of the windscreen.

"There." In an instant, two demi-saiyans had used a burst of super speed to appear directly in front of the mysterious machine.

The duo stood in silence for a few moments, taking time to investigate the would be time machine. It was one thing seeing something in a picture but it was a completely different story seeing it up close, in person. The first thing Gonyhe noticed was that it looked old, a lot older than the one Trunk's had arrived from in the future. A thick layer of moss had developed over it's four thin legs and most of its upper body and fuel tanks and rocket boosters. In addition to this, the time the machine had spent in the wilderness had not been kind to it. The elements had caused irreparable rusting to happen around the exposed metal. The glass dome which housed the control panel and sealed in the time traveller was cracked all over and at one point there was even a large, gaping hole. Also, if one looked closely they could see around the rim of the hole the glass was melted, not cracked, indicating that something with an extremely high temperature had caused the hole, a _ki _blast maybe?

All in all, the machine didn't look like it would survive a jump through time.

Gonyhe wrinkled her nose. "It looks horrible."

In a flash, Trunks had pulled his time capsule out of his pocket, clicked the plunger and tossed it onto the ground, directly beside the damaged time machine. In a puff of smoke, an identical time machine appeared, only this one looked much more worthy for time travelling.

"As you can see, this is the time machine I used to travel here from the past." Trunks gestured to his young companion, "But, if you remember I told you that we only managed to make one time machine in the future, so the two capsules you see here are actually one in the same. Watch."

The boy from the future, looking a little paler than normal strode forward and began to rub the moss off of one of the rocket boosters and written in clear script, underneath all of the moss and just above the capsule corp. logo, was the word: "Hope!"

"Hope?" Gonyhe pronounced clearly, not understanding the significance.

"Yes, hope. My mother wrote it on the capsule just before I took off for the past the first time and if you look closely you'll find the exact same thing written on that other capsule, right over there."

Gonyhe looked, and as the boy had foretold, written on his newer looking capsule was the word. An eerie feeling of foreboding settled upon the duo as they began to look about, as if expecting some sort of ambush attack.

"This looks like it's been here for a good while," Gonyhe said, gesturing toward the moss covered capsule. "What happened here?"

Trunks began to float upwards, to the large, glass dome of the machine where the occupant would sit to operate the capsule and fingered the hole in the glass. Gonyhe looked over his shoulder and her suspicions from earlier were confirmed. The glass had been melted, and it looked like it had come from inside.

"Stand back." Trunks warned.

Gonyhe obliged, floating backwards as Trunks pressed a button on the side of the machine. At first, it looked like nothing was going to happen and Gonyhe briefly wondered if the capsule had any juice left in it at all. It shuddered once, twice before eventually rumbling to life, although it didn't sound the healthiest! Flakes of moss began to break away from the machine and fluttered toward the ground as the weak hydraulics began to struggle to force the glass doom open.

The full machine shook with effort to perform the mundane task. However, Trunks eventually grew tired and forced the lid back, almost snapping it off in the process. Barely concealing his obvious confusion, he leapt into the machine, almost landing in what looked like two halves of a purple shell.

Feeling even more confused, Trunks leaned down and picked up the two shells which were around the size of a soccer ball, purple and seemed to have small, protruding lumps resembling spikes and attempted to fit the yellow edges of the two halves together.

The uneasy feeling Gonyhe had experienced before intensified and as a result, she subconsciously began to raise her energy in preparation for a could be fight. No sooner than had she raised her energy above her normal resting level than she felt the mental rapport she shared with her brother be wrenched open and his voice began blaring in her head.

" … _( Gonyhe what's wrong? I felt your ki rising, are the androids there? Gonyhe tell me! ) … "_

Gonyhe flinched violently, rubbing her temples in a soothing manner. Trunks whirled round upon sensing the young girls distress. In truth, he had become fond of her during their journey over here and would have hated to have something happened to her, especially when she was in his care. He sent her a questioning look.

"Only Gohan being paranoid." She waved off his concern.

" … _( Kami, Gohan calm down. It's nothing, we've found the capsule. We'll be back to Kame Island soon, if there's androids around I'll send out the signal. You're getting to be worse than momma, paranoid wreck! ) … _"

Although her words were harsh, there was still a hint of teasing sent through the link. She could feel her brother visibly relax when she delivered the news and chuckled softly, Gohan would have worry lines by the time he was thirteen at this age, even with his youthful saiyan genes on his side!

" … _( Fine, hurry back. Stay safe. ) … "_

" … _( Always do Gohan, always do. ) … "_

The mental snort that accompanied her brother closing the mental link was all Gonyhe needed to hear to know that her brother did not believe her. After all, during their exploits it was usually Gonyhe, whether by her mouth or her actions, that always got the duo into trouble, and admittedly it was always Gohan who got them out of it.

When Gonyhe opened her eyes, Trunks was hovering about a foot from the top of the time machine and in each of his hands he held one piece of the odd looking purple shell. She floated upwards and took them off of his hands to examine them for herself whilst he descended downwards to land in the cockpit, staring out the huge hole whatever was in that shell created.

"Ew." Gonyhe complained as he reached inside one of the shells and felt some sort of gooey substance.

With her keen saiyan sense of sight, Gonyhe could clearly see the beads of sweat which were forming on her companions forehead. Setting the shells down gently, she levitated upwards to see Trunks sitting down on the seat and typing furiously into the computer, attempting to recall important data.

"There's not a lot of power left in her." Trunks fretted, he hit the computer gently in hopes that it would somehow give the dying machine more juice. I think I figured out when the capsule landed here, it looks like it was three years ago? No wait, four years ago. But that means by the time I battled Frieza three years ago, whoever took this time machine had already been here for a year. Is it possible that he's the one who changed history?"

Gonyhe didn't miss the quick look Trunks shot in her direction.

A cold breeze picked up and blew across the landscape causing Gonyhe to shiver in her thin _gi_. She wrapped her tail tighter around her waist, _gi_'s were made to keep you cool whilst fighting, not to provide heat. The young girl didn't know if it really was the fact that it was quite chilly or just the full situation that was making her shiver but either way, she just wanted to get back to Kame Island.

Trunks jumped out of the machine, cleared a portion of the moss off the aging invention and quickly capsulated it, whilst Gonyhe did the same with the other one. She quickly tossed the capsule to her friend who pocketed it for safe keeping.

The boy from the future was lost in his thoughts, there seemed to be two conflicting emotions fighting for dominance on his facial features. One was relief at the thought that his coming here didn't change the past as much as he had thought and the other was fear at the idea of someone else being in this time. Was this person friend or foe?

"Wait, what's that?" Gonyhe asked suddenly, her eyes squinting as she attempted to stare through the bushes.

Trunks stared down at her young charge, noticing her tense body language and the way the hairs on her tail stood on end as it wrapped around her body stiffly. He followed her line of sight, instantly seeing what she had seen moments early. In perfect synchronisation the two moved forward, careful for any threat of ambush.

Once the two had made it through the cover provided by the bushes, they stopped dead in their tracks, looking at something which resembled some sort of animal. It was a muddy brown colour, on all fours and had the overall body structure of an armadillo with an armoured body, however what made the duo believe that it wasn't a simply armadillo was the giant ear like things that sat atop its head and the giant wings that spread the full of its back. That and its eerie, bright pink eyes.

"It's shed its skin." Trunks noted, taking a step toward it to examine it.

Gonyhe stayed rooted to the spot, preferring to stay away from the giant animal until she learned more about it. "It might be the thing that hatched out of the shell we found in the capsule."

"It's grew." Trunks commented.

Gonyhe laughed nervously in response. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I know. But still, it doesn't explain how it got here. Did someone send it back into the past in the egg for a purpose?"

"Probably another attempt at world domination." Yawned Gonyhe, now relaxing.

Trunks eyes bulged at her lackadaisical approach to someone trying to take over the planet. Upon seeing his look, Gonyhe began to laugh.

"It's nothing new, in my life I've seen people attempt world domination at least seven times. Garlic Junior, Radditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Garlic Junior again, Turles, Frieza, the androids and now this. You learn to live with it. They never get very far, usually they end up getting too cocky and foiling themselves."

"Regardless." Trunks reached into the animals shell and grimaced, retracting his hand and along with it a coating of pink, sticky liquid. "It's still wet. So whatever it is, it should still be close by."

Gonyhe's eyes narrowed in concentration. She began to raise her ki in readiness and cast out a _ki _sensing net, attempting to feel out if there was any threats in the immediate area but apart from the odd big car and the t-rex which was hunting about fifty miles to the east, there were no immediate threats.

"Let's go." Trunks offered, wanting to get out of the immediate area to reduce the risk of an ambush. He began to float into the air and after Gonyhe made a mad dash back to grab the shells she soon joined him in her journey home.

"So Gonyhe," Trunks ventured when the two had been flying for a while. "What's with the tails? How come you and Gohan still have them?"

Gonyhe laughed loudly, seeing his nervous look and began to explain the full story beginning with Piccolo's run-ins with the saiyans oozaro form and ending with the wish made to render the moon unable to produce Blutz waves. This time, there was no awkward silence as the two chatted like lifelong friends.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the lookout, Piccolo had lost track of time as he floated in the lotus position attempting to meditate whilst his counterpart deliberated about fusing with him. Now, Piccolo was not a patient person but this was ridiculous, Kami knew of his worse halves temperament and the reincarnation of the Demon King was almost positive Kami was dragging this out just to see how long Piccolo could wait without cracking.

Piccolo wasn't embarrassed to admit he couldn't wait that long. He opened his eyes with a smirk. "Haven't you gotten tired of standing there yet? You're just wasting your time you know, you cant watch events unfold all you like. It wont change anything, the only thing that can change the future is action. No matter if you like it or not, we're still going to have to combine our powers if we want to defeat the androids, unless you want this timeline to end up like Trunks'."

Kami opened his eyes but as he spoke he sounded defeated. There were various beads of sweat rolling down his wrinkled face. "For the past four years I have felt an incredible disturbance taking place on the earth below, long before your friend from the future got here. It was a great evil, but I'm afraid it wasn't the androids who I was sensing."

"Huh?" This perked Piccolo's interest. Another evil threat to the planet, more powerful than the androids? That was the last thing they needed right now, everything seemed to come out of the woodwork at the same, most inconvenient time.

"Yes. A violent creature which I feel will prove to be one million times more lethal than even the androids."

Piccolo jumped to his feet, clenching his fists in anger. How could this force develop under their noses. "What are you talking about, you senile old fool? Explain yourself right now you hear me?"

"I know the day will come when I give up being guardian. Then and only then can we unite as one." Kami turned quickly, staring at the part of himself which he had expelled all those years ago. "Piccolo, we will wait for this new evil to surface before we fuse. I know what is best for the Earth, but until we know what we are dealing with I cannot make my decision."

Over the side of the lookout, the weather turned for the worst as black clouds began to form and roll together, creating loud bangs of thunder, reflecting the mood of all those on the holy abode.

* * *

Back at Kame House, the normally tranquil little island was overcrowded and its inhabitants causing an uproar. Although in reality, the only person to be causing such a racket wasn't exactly human, he was a shape shifter.

"So, you moved Goku to here because the androids are playing a game of 'Hunt-the-saiyan', yet the minute they realise that Goku's not there, they're going to come rushing to Kame House because logic states that's the next place we'll stash him, second to Capsule Corp?" Oolong breathed deeply. "Are you freaking insane?"

Yamcha, who was seated at the seat directly across the table from Oolong nursing a cup of tea flailed backwards, landing hard on his back as his tea spilled all over the table. He pouted as he pulled himself up and brushed himself down, he shot a look toward his Master who was using a silver spoon as a makeshift mirror and was flexing his muscles then admiring them. The former desert bandit shook his head. It was hard to believe the man posing into a spoon was once the most powerful sensei on the face of the planet.

How times had changed.

"Oh hush up." Bulma waved off Oolongs worries as she walked into the kitchen, balancing her baby on her shoulder. The little boy was fighting sleep, rubbing his eyes continuously. Even at his young age he could tell something exciting was going on around him and he didn't want to miss one moment of it. "The androids don't seem to be in much of a rush to kill Goku, besides it stands to reason that they cant sense _ki _otherwise they would already be here or have attacked us before we even got here. Also, Goku's beginning to get better, I checked his vitals. His heartbeats stronger than ever and he's not sweating or wriggling anymore, he's on the mend!"

A collective sigh of relief went up from the gathered fighters. It was definitely comforting to know their hero wasn't going to die.

Expertly, Bulma popped a capsule with one hand whilst balancing her baby in the other. When the smoke cleared it revealed a travel cot and nappies. Everything a mother would need to look after an infant on the move. She quickly deposited her son into the crib where he fell asleep moments later, soon he would wake up and realise she had no baby formula left to feed him and then there would be trouble.

At first, Yamcha glared at the slumbering tot who was a physical symbol of how he'd lost Bulma forever. However, even he couldn't keep up the façade, especially as the baby began to suck his thumb and his frown began to straighten out. When he was sleeping he didn't look like his temperamental father, he looked beautiful, like his mother.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Krillin called from his place sitting on the couch with his best friends young son.

Instantly those in the kitchen filed into the already cramped sitting room to crowd around the television. On screen, Krillin had the news channels on hoping to catch a glimpse of where the androids were since they could not rely on their coveted sixth sense. Apart from the odd clothes store robbery and an armed police chase, there was nothing. But, that was not what Krillin had called his friends in for.

"Watch." Krillin instructed as he turned up the volume.

"_This is channel eight, reporting on the current situation in Ginger town. To recap the situation, all the recent activities in the west city suburb of Ginger town came to a screeching halt this morning when the entire population mysteriously vanished into thin air._

_Authorities are at a loss to explain the current goings-on's in the city and attempts to contact anyone living within its city limits have so far been unsuccessful. We'll bring you the latest news live as we find it, as we research the current crisis in Ginger Town."_

Yamcha, who had been tense up until the broadcast ended let loose a sigh of relief before turning and nudging Krillin playfully. "Geez Krillin, don't do that. I thought you'd found the androids or something. What's the deal, Ginger Towns way out, nothing to worry about."

Gohan and Krillin shared a long look. "It's very close to where Gonyhe and Trunks went to look at that time machine."

Bulma chewed her lip. "They could be related. Where are they now?"

Gohan closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds before opening them again. "They're close, they'll be here in five minutes.

The Earth's Special Forces were interrupted as the break ended and the news reporter appeared back on screen, shuffling papers behind a desk.

"_Well loyal viewers, it seems we have more information about the crisis in Ginger Town. So far, there is no sign of life anywhere in the town however it seems like the clothing of the victims has been discovered throughout the city."_

"What is going on?" Master Roshi asked, but nobody seemed to hold the answer.

_The picture on television switched to the reporter who was actually in Ginger Town. He was a middle-aged man with glasses and a bad-comb over clearly designed to disguise the growing bald patch on the top of his head, brought on by work related stress. He was clearly nervous, as his hands were shaking as he held the microphone._

"_Uh, I'm reporting live from downtown Ginger Town and the entire place is completely deserted, all of the town's fifteen thousand residents have completely disappeared. _

_Piles of garments lay scattered about the city, as if these people were sucked right out of there clothes. There are also indications that these people were trying to defend themselves against someone, or something."_

_The view changed, allowing its viewers to see victims clothing scattered around the town with various weapons like baseball bats and even guns laying discarded at their sides._

"Does this have something to do with the other time machine?" Krillin asked thoughtfully, looking at Bulma.

The heiress opened her mouth to speak but it was Trunks voice that could be heard. "We think so."

All those in the small sitting room whirled around to see the two newest visitors lounging by the front door after catching the last few moments of the broadcast. The group had been so engrossed in the news report they hadn't even heard them come in.

"We found this in the time capsule and then we found some sort of animal skin." Gonyhe elaborated, handing the shell to Bulma when she strode forward, her scientific mind peaked.

The bluette then went down to sit at the table, popping a few capsules which revealed basic scientific tools.

"We think all this has something to do with whatever is terrorising Ginger Town." Trunks admitted, looking toward his newest young friend. "It's too close to be coincidence because when we checked out the animal skin, it was still wet. So whatever had moulted out of it was still nearby, hence it could have easily made it to Ginger Town."

Chichi appeared at the bottom of the stairs, oblivious to the sombre mood which had settled amongst the earths special forces. "Gonyhe, Trunks, you two are back."

Nobody seemed to hear the Son Matron though as the sound of screaming and shots ringing out from the small television once again captivated everybody's attention.

"_Oh the humanity. It seems like there are some people still left alive in Ginger Town and it sounds like machine gun fire in the very core of the city but we can't make out who's doing the shooting. "_

_As suddenly as the screaming and gunshots started, they stopped. The camera man could be seen moving the camera, attempting to catch sight of whatever had caused the commotion before finally settling on the reporter once more. _

"_And it seems it has stopped once again."_

_Then suddenly the reporter lost all colour in his face and looked like he was attempting to scream in fright but all he managed was a few pathetic sounding whimpers. He was staring at something behind the camera which the viewer couldn't see._

_There was a loud scream and then the screen turned to static._

Everything was quiet in Kame House for the briefest of seconds before panic broke out as Krillin rushed to change the channel, hoping to find a station that was not just static. However, by the time the bald monk found a channel which wasn't just static, it seemed like all the trouble was over as all the television displayed was a view of the ground and various amounts of garments which had been disposed on the ground.

* * *

Up on the lookout, Kami gasped loudly catching the attention of his counterpart and his faithful servant. The black genie rushed forward to help support his elderly ruler whilst Piccolo stared back, watching the scene with apprehension.

"What is going on? I demand you tell me! I will wait no longer, I swear you enjoy keeping me in suspense!" Piccolo yelled, baring his fangs and causing Mr. Popo to shrink away.

"No I wont." Kami eventually murmured after collecting himself.

Piccolo saw red. "Look old man, I have no intention of asking you again. Now I need to know what is happening on earth."

"Because telling you is pointless now. When you and I become one, you will know for sure what has been going on yourself, everything that has happened."

A collective gasp went up, both from Mr. Popo and Piccolo himself. "So you've finally decided to see sense. About time, I was getting old. I'm ready, but lets get one thing straight. We keep my body, got it?"

Kami began walking toward his counterpart and nodded. "Agreed, it will be so. Your body is much younger and easier to fight in. Our union will make you more powerful, Piccolo and you will obtain my vast knowledge. I hope you will use these new powers wisely. I thank you for all you've done Mr. Popo."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Piccolo reached out and placed his hand wide on the kanji on his counterparts chest. There was a brief moment of silence before Kami began screaming as an intense white aura flared up around him. Feeling perplexed, Piccolo nearly removed his hand but held on at the last moment. There was a blinding flash of light which blinded all those who stood on the lookout and Kami's screams began to decrease in intensity before eventually dying out altogether.

When the light cleared, there was nothing remaining of the Earth's former guardian and in his place stood a new and all powerful Namek. He had the appearance of Piccolo but his power level was incredible, easily rivalling Goku and Vegeta's. He stood, clenching and unclenching his fits, in awe of his new power. There was lightening bolts crackling around his newly fused body and he wasn't even powered up yet.

Piccolo could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Back at Kami house, those with the coveted ability to sense power levels suddenly looked skywards at the moment Kami and Piccolo fused. The power radiating off of Piccolo was maddening and was like a torch being turned on in a dark room - impossible to miss.

"Is that Piccolo?" Yamcha stammered, unable to believe what his senses were telling him.

"Amazing." Master Roshi agreed.

"He finally fused with Kami then." Krillin chuckled, his spirits now high after sensing Piccolos new and improved power level. With three super saiyans and a super namek, they couldn't lose. Right?

"Guys I have to get back to Capsule Corp." Bulma announced suddenly, catching the attention of those in the room. She could not sense _ki _so was oblivious to the excitement it caused. "I have some equipment that can analyse this to see what we're dealing with. Plus, Trunks is due to wake up soon and I have no formula to feed him with. I need to go pick up some supplies."

"It's too risky to keep travelling around in that big air bus. Its not exactly conspicuous." Yamcha laughed.

"Plus it smells." Piped up Gonyhe, earning murmurs of agreement from her saiyan cohorts. "We'll take you, Bulma."

The heiress looked toward Chichi for confirmation. At first, the Son Matron looked like she was going to protest against her children flying across the world but one look at the sleeping baby in the crib and memories began to flash to the forefront of her mind of how bad Gohan and Gonyhe were when they didn't get fed on time, that and how loud they screamed, and she practically forced them out of the door. Besides, even if she didn't want them to go, Gonyhe never listened anyway and she would more than likely drag Gohan along for the ride at least this way she knew they were leaving.

"Fine." She agreed.

As the bluette made her preparations to leave, the future version of the sleeping baby let his plans known. "I'm going to go to Ginger Town. I need to know what's going on."

"You can't, it's too dangerous." Gohan protested.

"I'm a super saiyan, not much can hurt me." Trunks joked. "I'll raise my energy if I get into trouble."

"Be careful." Gonyhe warned, shooting him a look which was supposed to look intimidating, but she ended up laughing.

"I will, back soon everybody."

Moments later, Gonyhe and Gohan ascended into the air. Bulma was being carried bridal style in Gohan's arms whilst Gonyhe scanned the skies for any threats whilst simultaneously holding the precious and mysterious cargo of the purple shell.

As the crossed the ocean, the littlest Son couldn't help but wonder if the androids were really their biggest problem right now because as it stood they hadn't wiped out a whole town whilst their newest enemy had already killed fifteen thousand people and Gonyhe didn't doubt for one second that the number would keep on rising.

_Please hurry up and get better daddy, we need you._

* * *

__A/N: I know, not a lot of action but this is actually necessary for the story to proceed. Again, sorry for the long wait between updates, my laptops been playing up again. There will be lots more action in the next chapter, promise. Until then, R&R.


	63. His Name Is Cell

His Name Is Cell

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

As the mismatched little trio made their way across the wide expanse of ocean, Gonyhe attempted to concentrate and expand her senses but all the exertion was giving her a huge headache. After all, she was trying to keep tabs on her newly found friend, Trunks, whilst at the same time scan the earth for any signs of the unusual _ki _which seemed to be plaguing Ginger Town.

So far she knew three things, Trunks had not yet reached Ginger town, whatever was in Ginger town was staying hidden and Piccolo, complete with his new power boost was making headway toward Ginger Town. Why did everything in her life revolve around Ginger town? As if they didn't have enough to worry about with the androids hunting down her ailing father like some sick game of cat and mouse.

When it rains, it pours.

Finally coming out of her musings, Gonyhe realised they had reached Capsule Corp and were infact hovering over the top of it, with Gohan shooting her a searching look and Bulma simply looking irritated.

"Sorry." She murmured, beginning to descend to the ground.

The first thing she noticed about Capsule Corp was that it was quiet, eerily quiet. Usually, the bustling metropolis that was West City was a hive of activity with its citizens and those who simply worked in the city rushing to and fro, attempting to complete whatever activity was on their schedule for the day however today there was none of that. There was no build up of traffic and by extension no angry drivers beeping their horns, no smarty dressed business men and woman barging their way through the busy streets and even then there were no people lining the streets in general.

Not a sound could be heard for miles around, not even the birds dared to tweet their merry tune.

Gonyhe shivered.

"It's like a ghost town." The young girl remarked. "Quite eerie."

Bulma murmured her agreement. "I think the news of what happened to Ginger Town has everybody running scared. People panic, it's human nature."

Gohan frowned. "Ginger Town is hardly close by to West City. It's still a good hour or so flight, even by the fastest jet. Why is everybody so scared?"

"Remember what happened with the saiyans? Since then, the city's been on edge and it's people running scared. They probably think this is just a repeat attack of what happened when the saiyans landed, there's been conspiracy theories in the papers ever since that day that the aliens would come back one day to finish the job." Bulma shrugged, putting an end to the conversation as she walked in the door of her home.

Gonyhe meanwhile had zoned out again, instead choosing to remain stationary in the garden and stare unblinking into the sky. To anybody else it would have looked like the young girl was simply staring at the clouds but to anybody who was involved in the exclusive little group of Earth's Special Forces, it was clear she was simply keeping tabs on her loved ones _ki's_.

"Gonyhe, you coming in?" Gohan had stopped at the threshold of the door to question his slightly younger sister.

"No, I'll wait here for you two. You know, keep watch in case any big bad androids decide to attack." She joked weakly.

Gohan raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You better not fly off Gonyhe, I'm warning you! We have to wait with Bulma while she gets her supplies and then get back to Kami House, it's not safe to just go flying off on your own just now Gonyhe. Please wait, promise?"

Gonyhe scoffed. "When did you become dad? Right whatever, just hurry up!"

Gohan nodded, satisfied that he'd at least forced his wayward sister to stay in the same place for a short period of time, entered the house behind Bulma. However, what he didn't realise that behind her back, Gonyhe was crossing her fingers.

The moment her rather naïve brother was out of sight, and earshot, Gonyhe took off into the skies, setting a direct course for Ginger Town.

* * *

The moment Piccolo had fused with his counter part, he had set out on his journey to Ginger Town intent to find the monster who was causing so much disarray. It could have been the Kami in him, whose sole role of guardian was to protect the people of the planet, or it could have simply been the fact that Piccolo was itching to try out his new powers but either way he made sure Ginger Town was his first stop.

However as he touched down in the normally quaint little town, he wished he could have gotten there a lot sooner than he did.

Piccolo had seen many battles in his life, and his sires life, such were the curses of being evil reincarnate, you had to endure the memories of lifetimes past, but the aftermath never looked like it did in Ginger Town.

Normally, Piccolo would expect to see buildings turned to rubble, fire and debris everywhere but this time there was nothing except silence. No cries for help or the smell of burning and decaying flesh, nothing but simple silence and that alone was enough to put the super namek on edge.

As he surveyed the surrounding area, his white cloak fluttering in the wind, he noticed a few things. Firstly, there were no people to be seen or sensed anywhere in the city. All that seemed to be left of them were the clothes they wore before whatever tragedy that took place in the small little town occurred. Whatever it was that had been here before him had certainly done a number on the unsuspecting town.

The large namek squatted down and picked up one of the discarded pieces of clothing gingerly. He carefully inspected what seemed to be the only remaining witness to the massacre that had occurred and inhaled a sharp breath when he came across something which he was sure wasn't supposed to be there.

Now Piccolo was not an expert on the ways humans lived their lives, after all he was a namek who spent the first part of his life plotting his former enemies demise and the other half in total seclusion, but during his three year stint practically living at the Sons he knew that there was no way human attire should have a huge gaping hole in their clothing.

The Son Matron herself had instilled that belief into him as during their preparation for the androids, whenever her little family had ventured home with rips or holes in their clothing, Chichi herself would banish the perpetrator out of the house. Usually it ended up Goku, since Chichi seemed to use him as a scapegoat for every little thing that went wrong. Of course the exception was Gohan and Gonyhe, who needed to have a small hole at the rear of their clothes so their extra appendage could have the freedom of movement.

"Something's definitely not right." Piccolo rumbled to himself, finally done with his inspection of the clothes and tossing them aside. "A whole town cant just disappear and leave their clothes behind, it's absurd!"

Grunting, Piccolo stood up and began slowly walking down the large highway which ran through the town. The large namek could feel every nerve in his body on edge in anticipation of an ambush, after all, whatever demon had massacred the full town could logically still be here.

As he was walking past a dark alley, his sensitive hearing picked up something which distinctively sounded like heavy breathing. Frowning Piccolo paused and cast out a quick sweep of his senses thinking perhaps it may just be a lucky human who had managed to escape the carnage. However, when his coveted sixth sense, which was rarely wrong, revealed to him that infact there was supposedly nothing in that dark alley, he turned in the direction of it curiously.

Once more the green giant could hear heavy breathing and now what sounded like footsteps and the sound of something being dragged none-too-gently across the ground, resounding from the alley. Piccolo squinted his eyes and thanked the Kais for his enhanced sight and hearing as his sensitive orbs were able to pick up what looked like shadows dancing on the walls of the barely lit alley.

Piccolo tensed, preparing to spring into action at the first sight of the mystery enemy.

The sound of a twig snapping somewhere behind Piccolo was like a gunshot going off in the quiet, ghost town of Ginger Town. The former demon King whirled round finally coming face to face with what had plagued the town for so long.

"At last we meet, face to face." Piccolo said lowly, taking in the odd looking creature.

The monster chuckled darkly in response.

If anything the thing standing in front of Piccolo looked to resemble some sort of insect more than anything else. Over all, it was a dark green in colour, its colouring not far off the same as his own. His body in general looked to be covered in what looked to be some sort of armoured skin which was a shade of green and was accompanied by dark speckles. The monsters hands and feet were shaped into what looked like talons and reminded Piccolo suspiciously of the way Freiza's feet looked like, only in a different skin colour. Armoured shoulders protruded outwards from his body and attached onto these was two large wings, giving the creature the resemblance of some sort of insect. Jutting outwards from his armoured head, was what looked like two large green spikes, making him seem even more menacing than before. The monsters eyes however looked snakelike, they were a pale pink in shade with slits for pupils but the thing that defined the creature more than anything else was the alarming looking long tail tipped with a sharp spike that swayed dangerously behind him.

All in all, the insects mixed match appearance made Piccolo a little apprehensive because when the super namek really looked at the thing that was terrorising Ginger Town, he was sure he could pick out particular characteristics from his allies and previous enemies, but then again he could just be imagining things.

It was only then that Piccolo noticed that in the monsters right hand, he was holding what seemed to be one of the only humans left alive in the city. Unfortunately, the previously unconscious man was now beginning to stir.

In one last desperate plea for survival, the poor man reached out one shaky arm toward his would be saviour however, the aforementioned savour had totally zoned out and instead was staring at the abomination in front of him with increasingly widening eyes.

The insect like thing had allowed a small fraction of his power to come to the surface and was now staring at his foe with a self righteous smirk. The super namek now knew that the beast was able to hide its powers at will, something he thought only the Earth's special forces had the advantage of knowing.

But that was not what had sent him into a state of shock.

"His power level…" Piccolo stammered, wide eyed. "Where have I sensed that before?"

Beads of sweat were beginning to run down Piccolo's face and as the monster took a step forward, Piccolo unwillingly took a step back attempting to comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

Piccolo finally managed to recover from his stupor as the mans pleas for mercy finally penetrated his haze of confusion. "You would be wise to let him go, you've done enough damage to this town."

Without saying a word, the creature dropped the man to the floor and Piccolo's own eyebrows went up in surprise, it seemed a bit too easy. As the desperate man began a commando crawl to escape from the monster who held him captive, Piccolo could only watch in morbid fascination as he realised just what that dangerous looking tail was actually for. With lightening fast accuracy the tail came down in a deadly strike, the sharp tip of it piercing into the man in the lower back region.

Once again Piccolo found himself taking a step back in shock as the previously tubby man suddenly began to shrink into himself and decrease in size at a rapid pace. Pretty soon all that was left was the mans clothing, just like everyone else in the cursed town.

It was then that Piccolo realised just what the cruel abomination was actually doing with his victims. It seemed he was sucking them dry of their energy because, according to Piccolos accurate sixth sense, the moment he absorbed that man, the things energy went up a fraction.

"Now that we've got that vermin out of the way, you're next Piccolo." The monster said in a raspy voice, finally talking for the first time.

For the third time that day, Piccolo took a step backwards in shock. The monster actually knew his name, that wasn't possible … was it?

"W-what did you say?" Piccolo demanded, attempting to hide the tremor in his voice.

Without offering another word for explanation the creature suddenly fisted both his hands and squatted down into a stance Piccolo knew extremely well - the monster was powering up!

The creature began to scream, his muscles beginning to bulge and throb around his abnormal looking body. Pretty soon a strong wind that was not there before began to pick up and swirl around the green thing standing in front of one of the earth's special forces. Dust was thrown in all directions and the artificial wind picked up to a point where Piccolo was hard pressed to remain standing. All the clothes that were laying around haphazardly on the ground were the first to be sent flying by the wind, this was closely followed by any cars in the immediate vicinity and then following that, even the concrete surrounding the monster began to crack and tumble through the air.

"This cant be!" Piccolo argued to himself as he felt the full brunt of the monsters power hit him.

With no more than a grunt of effort from the monster, the buildings all around the duo within a five mile radius were blown up with a large boom. A mushroom cloud of smoke surrounded the city, easily reaching five miles high.

* * *

Gonyhe who had been flying through the air at a somewhat leisurely pace suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her white aura dissipating with her sudden stop.

The young girl frowned, hardly believing what her senses were telling her.

It just wasn't possible, was it?

But then again, did her senses ever lie to her in the past?

Every mentor she ever had, including her deceased grandparents whom she had bonded with during her short stay in the otherworld even told her to trust her instincts. So if that was the case, every instinct she had was screaming at her that something was incredibly wrong, and she should get her tail end to Ginger Town immediately.

"Two Piccolo's?" She murmured thoughtfully, then shook her head dispelling the thought.

Whatever it was that was plaguing Ginger Town, clearly had something to do with what was messing up her senses. A great feeling of dread suddenly descended on the young demi-saiyan at the prospect of some other villain out there that they did not know about. Was it possible that they had been preparing for the androids when there was a much greater threat out there?

"No time to lose, gotta go help Piccolo."

With that thought in mind, Gonyhe dropped her leisurely attitude and kicked her aura up a notch now speeding toward Ginger Town. She had no doubt that her brother had sensed the dilemma in Ginger Town and by now, had probably realised she was gone. The young girl groaned internally, her rather introverted brother had clearly inherited their mothers love to moan and chastise, no doubt she would be on the receiving end of that soon enough.

Kicking up her speed yet another notch, Gonyhe shot through the air leaving a sonic boom in her wake.

* * *

As the hurricane style winds began to die down in Ginger Town, Piccolo finally deemed it safe to remove his arm away from his face. He blinked his eyes rapidly, coughing slightly as what remained of the dust entered his lungs. With a grunt Piccolo fisted both his hands by his side angrily, wondering just what the monster who was standing in front of him actually wanted.

He bared his teeth at the monster threateningly, it was only then that Piccolo realised both him and the monster were standing facing each other in a large crater, no doubt created as a result of the monsters early show of gathering his energy.

"Scared Piccolo?" The insect like thing taunted in its raspy voice.

Piccolo growled in response, bending his elbows and bringing his fisted hands up next to his waist and then squatting down so he was in more of a fighting stance less the thing decided to attack without warning. However strong his defence may have looked, the great namek however could not hide the beads of sweat which were freely rolling down his head.

"No! Far from it infact, now tell me how you know that name!"

"Well, one might say that we're brothers." The monster said cryptically before breaking out in a chilling cackle.

Piccolo's eyes widened at the revelation, his body now beginning to shake slightly. In all honesty, even when he was facing the likes of Frieza and Cooler, he had never felt so apprehensive about an upcoming fight.

* * *

"What the hell?" This time it was Trunks' turn to stop dead in his tracks in mid air as his senses were assaulted by the most confusing thing he had ever sensed before.

However, apart from his small moment of stupor, the boy from the future didn't pause for long and was soon back on his journey toward Ginger Town.

"What's going on, my father and Piccolo? They're in Ginger Town." Trunks then went on to concentrate further and extend his senses, pushing them so hard it was beginning to give him a migraine. "Frieza, and his father too? Just what in all the seven hells is going on here?"

* * *

Gohan had long since discovered his younger sister had fled behind his back and, far from being angry he was actually amused. It was what he had expected really, after all, Gonyhe was never one to just sit and wait around where there was something going on and even he couldn't tell her what to do.

Even though he wasn't angry, it didn't mean he wasn't worried. As soon as he had realised his mischievous younger sister had gone, Gohan had began to rush Bulma around as she picked up all the supplies she needed. It hadn't taken long and pretty soon the duo were back in the skies with Gohan opting to transform into super saiyan and wrap his aura around Bulma, allowing him to fly faster without any negative effects on her.

As it stood, Kami house was just in the distance in front of them when Gohan sensed his father. Of course, after sensing two Piccolo's in Ginger Town, Gohan had been keeping watch on the situation which was unfolding. He had sensed two Piccolo's, Vegeta, Frieza and even King Kold emanating from Ginger Town but the moment he sensed his own fathers unique power signature coming from Ginger Town he almost dropped Bulma!

A squawk of fright and outrage from the heiress herself was the only thing that reminded Gohan of the blue haired scientist in his arms.

One murmured apology later to Bulma, Gohan made a beeline for the small island once more and as he got closer, he realised that all those with the coveted ability to sense _ki _were huddled together on the edge of the island staring into the distance with a confused look on their face. No doubt the same look he was sporting only moments later.

With an apologetic look, he set Bulma down on the island. The fiery blue haired woman opened her mouth to lash out at her best friends son for his inappropriate treatment of a lady but the wails of her infant son coming from inside the house diverted her attention.

"You're lucky that Trunk's needs me just now, bub!" Bulma threatened, waving a finger in the boys face. "But, I'll settle for just telling your mother instead."

When Gohan's face paled considerably, Bulma smiled in victory and then the young mother trotted merrily into the house to tend to her baby boy. When Bulma was safely in the house, Gohan dropped his transformation.

"Did you sense it too?" Yamcha broke the tension.

Gohan nodded wordlessly and pushed a small amount of _ki _under his feet. Instantly he felt himself lifting off the ground as he performed the ancient art of flying. However, one look through the small window on the second floor confirmed what he already knew. There was no way his father could be in Ginger Town, he was still laying on that futon recovering from the deadly heart virus.

"It isn't my dad." Gohan confirmed as he landed back on the sand inaudibly. "He's still up there recovering."

"So who is it?" Master Roshi asked.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders in response. "That's what I'm going to find out."

"Hey, where's Gonyhe?" Krillin asked, his hand going up to shade his eyes as he scanned the skies for his best friends younger child.

The youngest super saiyans cheeks flushed red. "Eh, she bailed on me."

The trio laughed loudly whilst Gohan stared at the stand, finding one spot particularly interesting. "I'm going to go get her, she's almost at Ginger Town now. Can one of you tell my mum where me and Gonyhe are? Thanks!"

Without another word, the pint sized powerhouse took off into the air, leaving three stupefied men behind gaping. Tell Chichi? That was suicide!

"Not me!" Master Roshi and Yamcha shouted simultaneously.

Krillin turned a worrying shade of green. "Oh no, not again! I was the one who had to tell her about Goku and Gohan and Gonyhe after the saiyans attacked and I barely lived to tell the tale!"

"Too bad." Master Roshi shrugged off his students concern for his life.

"Yeah, should have called it sooner, bro." Yamcha laughed as he and his sensei went inside, leaving the former monk to go over his last will and testament in his head.

Chichi sure was something. No wonder her husband and children were so numbingly strong, they would have to be to survive her wrath.

* * *

Piccolo had finally grown tired of standing around and simply staring at the smirking abomination in front of him. His nerves had gone, he had stopped shaking and was no longer sweating, if anything he was just angry. Piccolo hated being kept waiting, he was not a patient person.

"Ok! Enough showing off, who are you?" Piccolo demanded angrily.

The monster stared at Piccolo for a long time, its piercing pink eyes making Piccolo nervous again. "Silly Piccolo, my secrets will not be unlocked so easily."

Piccolo bared his fangs. "Well no matter, I'll still destroy you either way."

The fiend chuckled darkly in response. "Such a fighters spirit, I'll enjoy absorbing you, Piccolo."

"You keep using that name but I think you are confusing me with someone else. Let me show you who I really am."

Piccolo crouched down, mimicking the same stance the monster had used only moments earlier. A large vein appeared on his forehead, throbbing with the strain he was putting his body under. With a grunt of effort a wind that was previously not there began to pick up, forcing the abomination back a few feet. With the power Piccolo was putting out, his feet sank into the concrete and a crater, even larger than the one that had been created previously by his foe appeared, marring the highway of Ginger Town. Small bits of dirt and debris began to fly in all directions as Piccolo's power skyrocketed and the monster, who was digging his claws into the earth, could find no hold and continued to slide back, his eyes widening by the minute in complete shock. With a final grunt of effort from the super namek, a bright light appeared from his body and expanded outwards until it covered most of the city.

When the light cleared, it revealed the monster was shaking, but not out of fear because Piccolo himself was causing the earth to shake.

"The Piccolo you know is gone, I am the Namek. And as for you, you're history!"

The rocks and bits of debris which had been sailing around for the best part of Piccolo's transformation suddenly began to lift up into the air of their own accord and explode as bolts of electricity danced around Piccolo's body.

The insect like creature regained his composure quickly though. "I'm impressed Namek. I'm sure you will make a most satisfying meal."

"You know you should have never emptied this city of its inhabitants because now I am free to fight you with the best of my abilities."

"Well then, what's stopping you?"

With a grunt, Piccolo extended his left hand toward the monster and began to gather enough energy to wipe the earth out ten times over. The monster, who at first began to panic slightly soon gathered himself and simply smirked cockily whilst bending down and crossing his arms in front of his face.

Screaming with effort, Piccolo let the blast loose, watching with satisfaction as it sailed toward its target. The bright yellow light illuminated the full surrounding area, the blinding light making it difficult to see. At first, the insanely strong blast was met with some resistance but moments later the resistance lost its battle and was carried off by the blast as it continued through Ginger Town, decimating half the town in the process.

When the bright light and smoke cleared there was no sign of half of Ginger Town, or the beast that had been plaguing it. All that was left was smoke and ruins.

A few moments later though, something began to stir under a large sheet of concrete. The abomination revealed himself as he sat up groggily, feeling the after affects of the blast. However, Piccolo gave his opponent no time to recover. He rushed toward him, causing his foe to have to do a hasty manoeuvre to avoid a nasty punch to the face but the super namek simply turned and attacked the unsuspecting creature from behind, jamming his elbow into his back and making him fall forward. Finishing up, Piccolo sailed in with a kick which hooked into his enemy's solar plexus and sent him sailing through the air.

The creature righted himself in mid air and growled at his opponent. Then, with a smirk, he brought both his fingers to his head and began gathering energy in a way Piccolo knew only too well. As the blast sailed toward the super namek, at first he was too stunned that the monster knew his signature attack to bother dodging. However, at the last moment he managed to pull off a hasty block, causing the attack to rebound off his arm and hit some poor, unsuspecting building, reducing it to rubble.

For the briefest of moments afterward, sweat had began to form on Piccolo's brow. However, he couldn't dwell on it for too long, as soon after the monster went on the offensive and the two soared into the sky, exchange a flurry of punches and kicks which the human eye had no hope of following.

Piccolo finally broke through his opponents defences, landing a shattering right hook on his jaw and sending him on a one way collision course with the ground below.

As Piccolo landed and the monster righted itself, Piccolo grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I must admit, you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for, but don't let that go to your head."

"Ah Ah Ah Piccolo, not so fast. I was not able to gather enough people in this town to reach my true strength."

Piccolo's eyes widened at the revelation that the monster was actually due to get a lot stronger than it already was. "You monster. That's why you absorbed all those innocent people!"

"Yes, it is their life energy that gives me my power."

"Who are you? What kind of a twisted mind would think to send you here in the time machine?" Piccolo demanded, offering a nod to Trunks for acknowledgement.

This time the monster stammered, unaware that his entry into this world had indeed been discovered. "I came here of my own accord, the time capsule was much too small to fit in my present state so I was forced to regress to my larval form and enclose myself within an egg. Pretty ingenious don't you think?"

The creature chuckled. "But sadly Piccolo, you have much more to learn."

The next thing the monster did shocked Piccolo to the point that he almost fell to the ground on the spot. The monster crouched down, taking up a very familiar stance that only a select few in existence actually knew. He cupped both hands behind his back and began to chant a very familiar saying that was best associated with Earth's hero.

"Ka-me-ha-me- HAAAAA!"

The sphere of blue light appeared in the monsters hands, the full brunt of its power hitting Piccolo full on. In all honesty, Piccolo knew he would be hard pressed to actually dodge it, the power emanating from it was monstrous. With nothing more than a grunt of effort, the monster thrust his hands forward toward his opponent, releasing the blast at the same time.

Lucky for Piccolo, he just managed to use a burst of speed to disappear then reappear out of the blasts range, this caused the blast to simply hit a load of building and explode upon impact, sending a huge dust cloud up into the air.

However, what the super namek was not expecting was for the abomination to appear behind him, clamping onto him from behind and rending his limbs useless. For all Piccolo's newly acquired strength, he could not break the monsters impenetrable hold.

It was then that Piccolo seen that dreaded tail begin to sway in front of him, aiming directly for his chest. When the tail shot forward, attempting to impale him through the chest, Piccolo used one final burst of strength to turn his body, causing the deadly spike to simply impale his arm. However that didn't mean it hurt any less.

A loud cry of agony went up, and it took Piccolo a few moments to actually realise he was the one making all the noise.

"In only a few moments Piccolo, your energy will be mine."

Piccolo cried out again, attempting to wriggle out of the monsters iron grip but it was futile. Already , he could feel the muscle definition began to waste away in his arm as the blood was completely drained out.

However, not a moment too soon Trunks, who had been rushing toward Ginger Town finally arrived and using a burst of speed kicked the unsuspecting abomination in the head, causing him to release Piccolo as he was sent sailing toward the ground, as his body cut through the air a whistling sound could be heard.

The duo of allies slowly lowered themselves to the ground, with Trunks shooting Piccolo worried looks. "Are you ok man, that looks bad?"

"I'll be fine." Piccolo shrugged off the concern, holding his arm which was now nothing but a sack of skin with his other, good arm.

The abomination managed to pull himself out from under the rubble and growled in the direction of Trunks, only showing one moment of surprise at his sudden arrival before composing himself with a self righteous smirk. In all honesty, he didn't fear the young saiyan for the future. He had already disposed of him in one timeline, and could definitely do it again.

"You may have escaped Piccolo, but how are you going to continue with only one arm. After the amount of energy I absorbed from you, I could easily dispose of you, and your friend here." The thing hissed at Trunks.

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "You're right. We are no match for you, even with two of us."

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Trunks mirrored, staring at his ally with the up most confusion.

"Before we submit to you, I ask that you honour my final request. Tell me, who are you? Why can I sense Goku's energy in you, and Friezas', and Vegetas'?" Piccolo demanded whilst Trunks still stared stupefied at the namek, convinced that the creatures absorption technique had perhaps absorbed some of his brain cells too.

The monster seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging, not seeing the harm in it. "Very well, since you are just dying to know. My name is Cell, I am an android."

Beside Piccolo, Trunks tensed. Anything to do androids immediately put him on edge.

"You are an android?" Piccolo repeated disbelievingly.

"I am the single greatest creation of my creator, Dr Gero."

"Gero, I should have known."

"You see, in his mission to create the ultimate being, he found a way to fuse all of the cells of the planets greatest fighters into one, and then cultivate that cell into a singular entity. Unfortunately for the poor doctor however, he realised his project was far too complex to be completed during his lifetime. So he programmed his computer to finish the enormous task he had begun. The computer worked tirelessly to complete the fusion of cells which had been gathered from the mightiest warriors ever to walk to the earth. Warriors such as the saiyan Nappa, the young but powerful Gohan and of course cells were gathered from you Piccolo, so that your great strength and determination may also be gathered for our purposes. Of course cells from Goku were incorporated into the design, as were those from the mighty saiyan prince, Vegeta. And although the designs of some were given precedence over the others, I am the sum element of all those which the cells contained."

"I see, you learned the Kamehame wave when you absorbed Goku's cells."

"Correct. In a fortunate turn of events, the last cells gathered were actually of Frieza and his father when they came to earth, right before you destroyed them Trunks. Your cells would have been collected, but Dr. Gero decided there was already a sufficient collection of saiyan cells in my design. However, that doesn't mean I wouldn't be more than happy to absorb you into my perfect being."

Cell licked his lips in the direction of Trunks, who stared back, stony faced in return.

"But how did Dr. Gero get our cells in the first place. I don't recall anyone suspicious hanging about." Piccolo said simply.

"Quite a simple explanation if you ask me. You must be now be aware of Dr. Gero's tracking devises. Ingenious creations. Small mechanical devices no bigger than a common housefly. Look, it's watching us right now, waiting for the opportunity to gather more cells." Cell pointed upwards, in the direction of what looked like a simply fly, but now Piccolo knew otherwise.

Angrily, the demi-saiyan from the future threw an energy blast at it, causing it to explode on impact.

Cell chuckled darkly. "Excellent work but you have only managed to waste your efforts, young Trunks. The computer already has the cells it needs for my completion back at the lab."

"You're wrong. We destroyed Dr. Gero's lab and all of his equipment."

Cell remained nonplussed. "Luckily, the computer was hidden in a bunker below the laboratory."

Piccolo let loose a low growl. "It's not too late you know, one of the others is bound to find the computer and destroy it."

"Don't be absurd, the computer will work undisturbed for the next twenty four years, at which time I will be completed. Now then, let's put an end to all this chit chat."

"Just one more question, why are you here? Why did you come to this time?"

Cell stopped his advance and crossed his arms across his chest. His tail waving behind him lazily. "My, you _are_ full of questions but I suppose I will answer this last one, it's quite simply really. You see I cannot realise my full potential from the energy of humans alone. According to the computer I am looking for a very specific source of energy. More to the point, I require the energy of androids seventeen and eighteen."

A jolt of shock coursed through the bodies of both Piccolo and Trunks, they chorused at the same time. "What?"

"You see the powers of Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and so many others are already incorporated into my being but these powers pale in comparison to the powers of the androids. It is this strength that I must possess for myself."

Cell jerked his finger in the direction of Trunks. "That is where you step in."

A little taken off guard, Trunks could only mutter a shaky response. "M-me?"

"Yes you, or at least your counterpart anyway. The time from which I came, androids seventeen and eighteen no longer existed, they had somehow been destroyed by that timelines Trunks and along with it, my chances of reaching perfection. Luckily however, I discovered that Trunks possessed a time machine which I decided to _borrow_ for myself. He was easily enough disposed of but using the time machine itself proved to be a much more interesting challenge as I soon discovered. As I could not fit inside the time capsule, I was forced to regress to my larval state and was instantly transported to a time where I hoped I would find android seventeen and eighteen alive and well, in which I would be able to realise the true extent of my power. Understandably I could not begin my search in larval form, I had to wait until I regained my current state. So I burrowed into the ground for four years, waiting, growing until my strength grew into the superior being you see before you."

"But why did you choose this time?" Trunks barked, barely concealing his anger at finding out that the creature in front of him had once killed him, in another timeline.

"I didn't, the co-ordinates were already programmed in. All I had to do was push a button."

"So really, Trunks had set the co-ordinates from the future to the present to let us know he had destroyed the androids, but this creep hijacked it." Piccolo explained to their version of future Trunks.

"Once I have absorbed the androids, I will be the strongest creature this universe has ever seen!" Cell gloated in victory.

"But why? You were already the strongest being in your timeline!" Piccolo pointed out.

"I am well aware of that, but my design was meant to be incorporated with the energy of seventeen and eighteen, it was my destiny. Without them, I would never be complete. And of course, I have the blood of Vegeta and Frieza coursing through my veins which fuels my desire for more power. Now are we done talking?"

"Yes, you've said more than enough."

In a dramatic move that even had Trunks struggling to hold back his dinner, Piccolo ripped the limp, useless arm away from his shoulder and threw the shrivelled little sack of green skin to the floor. Even Cell himself, who possessed Piccolo's own cells had turned a rather worrying shade of green.

Piccolo began screaming as veins began appearing in his forehead, popping out in random occurrences as he struggled to concentrate. A few moments later, a brand new, healthy looking arm covered in green slime, shot out of his body where he had ripped his old one off.

The super namek flexed his hand and each one of his fingers as a test before making a fist with his hand and bringing it up to his face and shaking it in the direction of their newly found enemy. He held his new bicep. "I just needed a little time."

"You tricked me!" Cell screamed, pointing a finger accusingly.

From beside Piccolo, Trunks let out a long breath of relief. "Thank the kais. I thought Cell had hit you too hard."

Piccolo rolled his eyes playfully at his young friend form the future, then his expression turned more serious as he turned his attention back toward his foe. "I wont ever allow you to become complete Cell. I am going to put an end to your diabolical schemes, once and for all."

* * *

As Gonyhe flew overhead the small little town, once again the eerie feeling she had experienced in the bustling metropolis of west city returned, only this time it returned tenfold. At least in West City, she could at least sense that there was still life in the city albeit they were all hiding in their houses, but right now, Ginger Town just seemed like a large, empty void except from the three giant _ki's _that were Piccolo, the strange creature and Trunks that shone like a beacon from the small town.

The demi-saiyan frowned and paused in mid air, taking the time to scrutinise the creature in front of her. All in all, Gonyhe wasn't one for appearances, after all with her preference to keep her hair short during her fights, she had lost count of the number of times she had been mistaken for a boy. So, on that basis, she would be a hypocrite if she judged someone on their outward appearance, but the creature facing off against Piccolo and Trunks reminded her of a bug in all aspects.

Gonyhe scrunched up her nose in distaste. She hated bugs.

The youngest saiyan raised her energy sharply then allowed it to drop again, indicating to her allies she was floating in the sky. She had came in from behind the monster, so there was no way it knew she was there. Then again, it looked like even Piccolo and Trunks were too absorbed in what the strangely shaped thing was saying to even notice her recent arrival. As she expected, Trunks and Piccolo subtly looked upwards in her direction. If it wasn't for her keen saiyan sight she may have missed the subtle shift of there eyes or the way they changed their stance as if it were all innocent, but in fact they were simply acknowledging her arrival.

However what she didn't expect was the monster itself to suddenly straighten up, turn around and glare right at her with an expression akin to confusion.

So he knew how to sense _ki. _Oh well, at least it would keep things interesting.

Gonyhe shrugged, not really bothering that her cover was blown. After all, anyone who knew the mischievous little girl were well aware that she was not one for simply doing reconnaissance missions as she was too impatient and certainly not the quiet type. Figuring the jig was up, she blasted down in the direction of her allies, landing at the right hand side of her newly made friend, Trunks.

The boy from the future looked anything but pleased to see her though. "Weren't you supposed to be with Gohan, taking my mother to get supplies?"

"Gohan and I came to a mutual agreement that he should take…-"

Gonyhe was cut off abruptly by Trunks talking over the top of her. "Bullshit, you bailed on him."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Details."

Trunks groaned into his hands, then pinched the bridge of his nose in attempts to stem the migraine he could already feel forming behind his temples. How on earth such a kind, loving and well, rather dense man like Goku was able to contribute half the chromosome amount to create such a rebellious, stubborn and hot-headed girl like Gonyhe was beyond him.

Maybe Chichi's influence was stronger than anyone thought.

From beside Trunks, even Piccolo who until this point had been slightly sweating with nerves even cracked a smile. "Trunks, you will soon learn that Gonyhe listens to no-one. Even when the order you give her is for her own safety."

Gonyhe pouted. "Hey Piccolo, if you're talking about the dinosaur egg thing then I think its time to drop it, after all, I always knew you would be there to save me if the dinosaurs decided to chow down on me."

Piccolo's cheeks flushed an interesting shade of purple. "Well I wasn't about to let you die after all the time I invested training you to fight the saiyans and your harpy of a mother would have had my antenna for a stew if she found out I stood by and let you become dinosaur dinner."

"Aw it's ok Piccolo."

Trunks laughed nervously, reaching up and scratching the nape of his neck in a distinctly Son like way. No doubt he had inherited such habit from his time spent back in his own timeline training with that timelines own Son Gohan. "Maybe, we should discuss this later."

"Yes, I concur." The raspy voice that could only belong to cell spoke suddenly, causing all joking to stop.

Gonyhe turned and locked eyes with the monster, shivering slightly as the monsters eyes seemed to penetrate her straight to her core. However, it was when the insect like thing was staring straight at her, that Gonyhe realised he wasn't staring at her in a way that merited a fight with her, instead he was staring at her with an almost confused expression on his face. The expression on his face only increased tenfold when his eyes roamed her tiny body and landed on her waist, and the furry appendage that was wrapped around her waist.

Infact, it almost looked like the monster was giving her the same expression Trunks had when he had first met her …

"Uh oh. Not again."

* * *

AN: hey guys, sorry for the major wait between updates. I had exams, yada yada yada but its summer now so I can hopefully update a lot quicker. On the plus side, its getting into the action (yay!) and you will definitely see some divergences in the plotline.

But I would just like to let everyone know, I am starting a companion fiction to this one, it's about Gohan and Gonyhe and its a series of oneshots, simply outlining little adventures or things that happen in their life but do not get mentioned in the story, or do not go into detail about in this actual fic. The first one will be posted shortly and is actually about what is mentioned in this particular chapter, about the dinosaurs.


	64. Awaken Goku

Awaken Goku

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

The air in Ginger Town suddenly felt ten times heavier as the fighters settled into an uneasy silence, the two sides staring each other out. A small wind picked up, whistling loudly as it swept through the debris and fallen buildings in the town. It was a standoff, with neither side wanting to make the first move.

Gonyhe shivered involuntarily, but not because of the wind. The way Cell was staring at her had gone from extreme to extreme in the few tense moments they had been staring each other out. The newest threat to the earth had first stared at her with confusion which then varied to surprise, that finally moved onto stark realization and now the monster just looked hungry.

She rubbed the tops of her arms unconsciously and cleared her throat, attempting to diffuse the tension. "So .. Erm, did you find out his name or that?"

"His name is Cell, he is an from the future android created by Dr. Gero." Piccolo answered in a monotonous voice.

"Woah, shut the front door. An android from the future?" Gonyhe stared accusingly at Trunks who held his hands up in defence, shaking his head defiantly.

"I'll explain later." Piccolo said simply, effectively putting an end to the questions Gonyhe was itching to ask.

The monsters tail flickered suddenly, causing Piccolo and Trunks to flinch as if expecting some sudden attack. Gonyhe stared at the two inquisitively but decided against asking why the two seemed on edge, no doubt it would fall into the 'to be explained later' category. Either way, the young demi saiyan committed the warning to memory to avoid the androids tail at all costs, with the spike on the tip, it did look kind of intimidating any way.

"Now that you know my name. I feel it is only fair that I acquire yours." The android said suddenly, his raspy voice chilling.

Trunks and Piccolo blinked suddenly, each turning around to stare at the android with an incredulous look. Up until now, the android had managed to call each of them by name and replicate each of their unique energy signatures but he had no clue about Gonyhe? They shared a grim look.

The boy from the future suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt crash over him. If Cell didn't know Gonyhe's name, that would mean he didn't know who Gonyhe was and since the chances of Dr. Gero just emitting Gonyhe from his research was slim at best, odds were that in the timeline Cell came from, Gonyhe simply didn't exist. Just like his own timeline.

Was it possible that his coming here had erased one little girl out of all timelines except from one?

"Gonyhe." The demi saiyan answered simply, deciding to play it tactically for now. After all, the less your enemy knew about you the better.

Cell nodded and rolled the name around on his tongue a few times. His tail flickered out to lick his mouth, causing the gathered allies to shiver slightly and Gonyhe to shuffle around slightly so she was in more of a defensive stance.

"Would that be Son Gonyhe or Gonyhe Briefs?" Cell asked, attempted to make his question seem conversational but all those gathered knew he had a more sinister motive than simply developing a rapport with his enemies. "After all, you have a tail indicating you at least have some saiyan blood and since the only two full blooded saiyans left in the universe able to supply that blood are either Goku or Vegeta, you must be related to one of them."

"It doesn't matter where I get my saiyan blood from, all that you should be worried about is that I am going to destroy you." Gonyhe growled defiantly, watching with satisfaction as Cell blinked suddenly, not expecting her sudden outburst.

"Hm, so very like Vegeta but according to what I learned when I absorbed Piccolo's cells, we both know that's not the case. Don't we?"

Piccolo let loose a growl at being reminded of his near death experience whereas the boy from the future cursed furiously. In all honesty, he'd hoped to keep Gonyhe's identity a secret for as long as possible to protect her more than anything else. After all, he had become rather fond of her and judging by the impression he got of Cell, he seemed like he was obsessed with being the perfect being and that meant acquiring lots of power. Now since the android already had cells from the rest of the earths special forces ingrained into his DNA, Trunks was in no doubt that the monster would then attempt to add Gonyhe to his collection. And unfortunately, Gonyhe didn't have the advantage of having regenerative abilities like Piccolo.

Gonyhe shot Piccolo a searching look but she was rewarded with the same glare he had given her earlier. This was clearly yet another thing that fell into the 'to be explained at a later date' category.

"I've analysed your voice and facial structure in my database and although there are no definite matches, there is one fairly close match: Son Gohan. So after compiling that data, I searched through the memories Piccolo granted me with and learned some very interesting things, Gonyhe. You are Son Gonyhe, second child of Goku and Chichi and twin sister of Son Gohan, correct me if I am wrong."

Gonyhe remained quiet, biting her bottom lip in frustration. The less she said the better, but by the looks of things she hadn't even said anything and Cell had already found out everything about her. It was at that moment Gonyhe realised that Cell was possibly the most dangerous enemy they had ever faced. He knew all their attacks and fighting styles and what they were and were not capable of, whereas with every other enemy they fought they always had the element of surprise.

"Now, this is interesting. Also, according to Piccolo's memories even in young Trunks' timeline, you did not exist." Cells self righteous smirk was growing large by the second. "Now, that would explain why I have no record of you in my database. However, that problem can soon be rectified."

Cell waved his tail threateningly in her direction and made eye contact with the young girl. At that moment Gonyhe realised a bit about the monsters personality. He was obsessed with perfection and by the look he was giving her, it seemed like he wouldn't be happy until he had absorbed her. Gonyhe knew then that as long as Cell was alive, he would hunt her to the ends of the earth to absorb her into his perfect being.

Trunks inhaled sharply.

Piccolo scoffed. "What makes you think you can win, Cell? It's three against one, you have no chance."

The monster chuckled darkly, waving off the small concern as trivial. He frowned, looking into the sky and seeing a glowing dot in the distance. Casting out his senses he realised that Vegeta, Krillin and Tien were not far behind that glowing dot. Although Cell knew he was strong, he was not an idiot and knew there was no way he could hope to take on all the earths special forces and get out alive.

"You must feel honoured." The monster began, his voice raspy. "You will all be part of the perfect being soon but you will just have to be patient."

Cell looked over his shoulder and slowly began rising into the air. He stared at Gonyhe intently. "I will see you soon, but here is something to remember me by … SOLAR FLARE!"

The green abomination brought his hands up to the side of his head and shot into the air, placing himself directly in front of the glare of the sun. Using a burst of energy, he used Tiens special technique to use the glare of the sun to his advantage and magnify it.

There was a scream of pain by the gathered fighters as the influx of blinding light overloaded their senses. It was a lot worse than usual for Piccolo, Trunks and Gonyhe as they had the disadvantage of having sensitive sight. The light was blinding and burned their eyes to the point of agony.

Gonyhe doubled over, holding her eyes and attempting to bite back a cry of pain.

After a few moments the blinding light cleared but the burning in the young demi-saiyans eyes remained for a few moments later. When the stinging died down a few notches, Gonyhe finally found it within herself to look up to the spot where she had last seen Cell and frowned, not seeing him anywhere. She wiped away the tears which were still freely running down her now red eyes.

"Is that not Tien's technique?" The young girl murmured, looking around wildly for any sign of the abomination.

A grunt was all she got in response from Piccolo who was also searching for the android.

Trunks started to levitate into the sky and searched the horizon for any sign of the creature but found none. Even when he extended his senses, it turned out that the android was indeed hiding his power level and they were back to square one. At least they knew what they were dealing with, but it was a matter of finding him.

"What are we supposed to do now, he's gone and suppressing his power level?" Trunks asked, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"There is nothing we can do." The great namek rumbled. "We have to get back and inform the others. Hopefully Goku has recovered but all we can do is keep monitoring the planet for his power level or any other signs that he's absorbed a town, but it seems like he wont be found unless he wants to be."

"Gohan's here." Gonyhe said controversially, pointing to the growing gold dot in the sky. As the dot got larger and larger, it eventually took the shape of a very familiar young boy.

When Gohan landed, the trio of earths special forces was just about to take off. He scratched his head in confusion, looking at the devastation that occurred and then the relatively unscathed state of his friends and chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"What did I miss?" He asked with a chuckle.

"A lot." Was Gonyhe's simple response.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Once Vegeta, Krillin and Tien get here." Piccolo interrupted, motioning to the sky.

Moments later his royal highness arrived on the scene, dropping his super saiyan transformation as he came in for a landing. He growled, clenching his fists as he took in the large amounts of destruction and devastation that occurred in the small town and how there was nobody left alive in sight. As the saiyan prince stepped forward, he placed his foot on what looked like some discarded piece of clothing. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and with a flick of his foot, send the top and trousers soaring to the right.

"Father." Trunks greeted but like usual, the saiyan prince chose to ignore his offspring.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes at the pompous prince, feeling extremely sorry for the teenager she had befriended. Poor Trunks had grown up in a world fraught with danger, death and despair and above all, without a father. No doubt, Bulma had told him stories about his father but had sugar coated them so as not to tarnish Vegeta's memory. Then Trunks had came to the past, expecting some sort of acknowledgement from his father but had yet to receive something, it seemed all the boy wanted above anything else was just acceptance from his father. He had been trying at every opportunity just to impress his father but Gonyhe knew herself that would never happen. Vegeta played his cards close to his chest and always wore a perpetual frown. He was never happy with himself much less a small family, heck the man had never even tried to save his wife and child when the android almost blew up the aircraft they were travelling in.

Vegeta strode up to Piccolo until they were mere inches away from each other. It was certainly a sight to see, Piccolo was easily seven foot tall and Vegeta was certainly vertically challenged and only came up to his chest at best.

"Namek, I demand to know what happened here!" Vegeta snapped, prodding an accusing finger into Piccolo's chest.

The namek in question growled, batting away Vegeta's finger and turning his back on him to walk away a few paces. "Alright, but we will wait until Tien and Krillin get here, they shouldn't be long now."

Vegeta ground his teeth together, not entirely happy with the answer but accepting it none the less. "Well then, in the mean time answer me this! Who are you really? There's no way the real Piccolo could have such incredible fighting power. Answer me now!"

Trunks, ever eager to please his father spoke up. "I'll tell you! He needed to get stronger to fight the androids so he merged with Kami."

"He merged with Kami?" Vegeta repeated feeling dumbstruck.

He began to shake slightly as his mind raced about how amazing the merging actually was. As it stood, Piccolo was actually more powerful than Vegeta and that was something the saiyan prince was not willing to accept.

Tien and Krillin chose that moment to come in for a landing, they nodded their heads in acknowledgement to those around him, but Tien specifically missed out the saiyan prince before turning to Piccolo as he cleared his throat.

"Now listen up, what you're about to hear may determine whether we live or die." Piccolo's voice left no room for arguments. "Ever since I arrived in Ginger Town I have been fighting a creature from the future, he is infact an android created by Dr. Gero."

One lengthy explanation later in which even Vegeta had stayed quiet to hear the outcome and the earths special forces were brought up to speed, although some of them wish they hadn't been. All was silent for a moment while the earths special forces processed the newest threat to humanity.

"You're saying he possesses cells from Kakarot and me?"

"We have two choices, we can either track down Cell and destroy him, or androids seventeen and eighteen because if we destroy them then Cell cannot absorb them and reach his final form. I say we go for Cell because he'll be easier to find, he has a power level we are able to track. Whatever we do we have to do it quickly, because there will be no stopping Cell once he's complete."

"Woah." Gonyhe muttered, all the additional information she had just been given overloading her brain. At least she had some sort of advantage, he knew who she was and that sure and had now developed a psychopathic tendency to absorb her but at least he didn't know her full arsenal of attacks.

"And once again it's up to us to stop him, great." Krillin sighed, rubbing his bald head. After so many years on the job as a defender of the planet, you would think he would get used to the idea of constant threats to humanity, but he had yet to accept it.

Trunks had clearly inherited his mother brains and fathers cunning, as he was the voice of reason. "But how are we going to find Cell? If he knows Piccolo is strong enough to defeat him, he's probably going to wait until he absorbs the androids before launching an attack, otherwise it would be a kamikaze mission. He's probably going to be hiding his energy until then."

"Well guys, we better find him before he absorbs these androids or we will be toast!" Tien said lowly.

"Not just us Tien, every planet in the universe is in danger now. Remember Frieza and Frieza's father are both a part of Cell now." Piccolo interjected.

"Universal domination. Brilliant." Gonyhe grumbled sarcastically.

Vegeta scowled darkly at the mention of his former bosses name, already plotting ways in his head to react some revenge on Cell just because he had Frieza's cells in him. "Big deal. I say we let him become complete. If Cell destroys the androids he'll save me the trouble and fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four. I don't care how powerful he becomes, I'll still beat him."

"Hold on Vegeta, the androids alone were more than we could handle." Piccolo interjected. "And if Cell absorbs their power he'll be stronger than all of them combined."

"Exactly, you got your royal behind kicked." Gonyhe pointed out haughtily. "Sure a saiyans power increases from each near death experience but I don't think you've improved that much."

At this point, Trunks was glaring at Gonyhe in attempts to get her to quieten down. Attempting to build a relationship with his father was hard enough but it was damn near impossible when he was in a mood. Vegeta's howl of rage was enough to make the earths special forces step back for fear of him blowing his top and them up!

A vein throbbed on Vegeta's forehead. "Do not question my ability namek, not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am! I do not fear this challenge, rather like a true warrior I will rise to meet it. Yes I am now a super saiyan but I will ascend."

A ripple of shock spread through the gathered fighters at the prospect of there being a level above a super saiyan. Just the power a super saiyan generated at the moment was maddening. "I'm sure Kakarot will try to do the same, don't you think? Now if any of you would like to take on Cell or the androids be my guest, I will be back to finish the job when you fail."

With a flare of his energy that knocked his allies back a few paces, Vegeta ascended into super saiyan and shot off into the sky, leaving a trial of golden energy in his wake. No doubt the short stature man was going to find a way to ascend and Vegeta's ways usually involved training himself to the brink of death to obtain some sort of power boost. Although admittedly there were methods in the madness, it was still a very self destructive way of going about things.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves!" Piccolo grumbled.

"Ditto." Gonyhe agreed.

"He's really going to try to surpass a super saiyan." Krillin whispered, a bead of sweat rolling down his head. The last thing they needed was some power mad saiyan prince blowing up the planet with one of his legendary temper tantrums, they had enough problems dealing with Cell and the androids!

"Is .. Is that really possible?" Tien asked, more to himself.

Nobody had the answer.

"Hey Trunks, explain to me again what would happen if we went back in time and destroyed the androids before they woke up?" Gohan asked, a hopeful grin on his face.

"Well, it would change the future of that world but it would have no effect on this timeline or my own. All it would do is create a divergence, it's more like jumping sideward through time, not backwards or forwards. It's … complicated." Trunks attempted to explain.

"So destroying the Cell in this timeline would have no effect on the Cell running around in this time?" Gohan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No, it wouldn't do anything but at the very least we should prevent another Cell from being born. Since the fighters in this timeline are much stronger than the original timeline, who knows how strong Cell would come out when he's eventually born twenty odd years from now." Trunks said, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

The earths special forces lapsed into an uneasy silence, they couldn't even imagine Cell being stronger than he already was.

"I'm going to investigate Dr. Gero's lab." Trunks announced suddenly, looking in the direction of where the androids had been activated previously.

"I'll come with you." Krillin volunteered.

"Ok." Piccolo said, looking around at the small group of defenders. "Trunks and Krillin head off and destroy Dr. Gero's lab and Cell if you think it will help. Tien, you and I are going to head east, toward Purple City and Gohan and Gonyhe can take south, mainly Nicky Town. Everybody knows the signal, right?"

With an affirming nod from everybody, each of the fighters shot of in their designated area.

* * *

Trunks and Krillin were the first to arrive at their area, but only because the two had really been rushing to get there. The longer they spent wasting time, the less time there was to strategise and find a plan to defeat Cell. Of course, another reason why Trunks had volunteered to go to Dr. Gero's lab was that he was hoping to find something that he could give to his mother to be of use to them. Something that could either shut down the androids or Cell.

After all, if Dr. Gero had created something as powerful as the androids, he would have wanted some sort of insurance policy to make the androids listen and obey him. Of course that never worked, but it was the thought that counted. The Dr. knew himself his creations were rebellious in nature, such were the cons of creating androids from humans who could not be properly programmed.

When the two touched down on the mass of rubble that used to be the scientists lab, they frowned. There was no sight of the door anywhere, but that was because there was about ten tonnes of rubble underneath their feet. Even with their inhuman strength, it would take quite a while to move things about.

Krillin shivered, the cold mountain air biting at his skin. "Hey Trunks, how do you …"

The bald monk never had a chance to finish his sentence as Trunks was already clearing a path in attempts to find the entrance to the underground lab in his own way. He held out his hand and let loose an energy blast which cleared a good section of the rubble. Following his lead, the bald monk also started to shoot off well aimed energy blasts in attempts to find the entrance to the illusive lab.

A good twenty minutes of energy blasts later and the sun shone off something metallic, catching Trunks eye. He approached the shiny metal object a bit apprehensively, after all he didn't know if there was any more androids down there and he was at a disadvantage seeing as he couldn't sense their energy. As he got closer he realised that the metal object was infact a metal ladder which led down into a large, dark hole in the ground.

"I think this is it." Trunks motioned to his find.

"Looks like it." Krillin agreed.

The two nodded to each other before jumping down the hatch, using their energy to slow their fall. When they reached the bottom, it was pitch black. If it wasn't for Trunks sensitive saiyan eyes he wouldn't have been able to see a thing, unfortunately for Krillin, he did not possess such genetics and had to resort to using a ball of his own energy for artificial light.

The two travelled in silence for a few minutes along the rocky cavern before eventually coming to a large, metal door. Trunks frowned and using his inhuman strength, opened the doors. When the duo stepped inside the room which was so obviously the lab Cell spoke about, the lights came on automatically allowing Krillin to extinguish his _ki _ball.

The underground lab itself was relatively small and not as state of the art as the one which the earths special forces had destroyed earlier. The floor was tiled but the walls were still the rocks of the mountain. Pushed against the walls were makeshift metal benches which were strewn with documents and diagrams. All along the walls, tubes and cables were attached, feeding electricity to the giant piece of machinery in the centre of the room.

In the centre of the room taking up all the space, stood a large and state of the art computer. When one got closer they could hear the beeping noises coming from it as the master computer continued diligently working as its master had programmed it to. Attached to the computer by a series of wires, tubes and cables was a large tank which reminded Krillin of the regeneration tanks they had encountered on Frieza's ships on the planet namek and the tanks Bulma had yet to be able to recreate. In the middle of the tank, floating in clear liquid was Dr. Gero's ultimate creation: Cell.

The thing floating in the liquid was small, no larger than a few inches. It had not fully formed yet and was clearly still Cell in his larval form, the only thing distinct about the small creature floating in the liquid was that a long tail had already began to form. That tail would be the reason so many humans died later on in life. It angered the duo just to know that the tiny, powerless thing in the liquid would one day grow up to be the thing that was terrorising the planet with its mind numbing strength.

"Man, this thing has Cells from the greatest fighters on the planet. It has Goku's cells and even mine, eww how gross!" Krillin complained.

"Exactly, especially since we know what it will become." Trunks agreed, not once taking his eyes off the monster. "All because this computer is programmed to carry out Dr. Gero's master plan."

Krillin held out his hands, already gathering his energy. "Why don't we just blast the thing and the computer and get out of here."

"No stop, wait a minute Krillin." Trunks sudden outburst made Krillin stop abruptly, losing the energy he had been gathering. The former monk turned to see the teenage time traveller leaning over a makeshift bench, sifting through sheets of paper.

"Huh, what is it Trunks?" Krillin questioned, walking over to stare at the sheets of paper.

The teenager however was absolutely dumbstruck. "I can believe it, it's all here! It's the designs for androids seventeen. This could be our lucky break, by studying this we could find out android seventeen's weak spot."

"Hey are there any plans over there for Cell?" Krillin asked hopefully.

Trunks chuckled. "Afraid not, just some crazy plan for a gas powered toaster oven."

"Well, we got what we need, let's go. Let's blow this place."

A calculating smirk overcame the teenager, reminding Krillin that even though Trunks was calm, gentle and polite, he was still Vegeta's son and therefore liked to see things go bang!

Moments later, the whole laboratory went up in flames as the earths special forces let loose their arsenal of attacks making sure that the monster who was plaguing their world from the future, would not be let loose again.

The two burst out of the rubble and into the sky, watching with a satisfied smirk as the ground below them which housed the underground lab began to shake and crumble before eventually caving in on itself, guaranteeing that the lab had been destroyed once and for all.

"Here Krillin, take these plans to my mother, I'm sure she'll be able to figure them out." Trunks handed the rolled up sheets of paper to his friend.

Krillin took the sheets of paper but still harboured a confused look. "Eh sure, but aren't you coming with?"

"No, I'm going to go find my father and train with him. If there really is a level beyond super saiyan, I want to achieve it."

The bald monk nodded and bid his friend good luck and goodbye as they both set off in separate ways. Although the boy would need good luck more than anything if he was training with Vegeta, the man was downright scary!

* * *

Gohan and Gonyhe were making headway toward Nicky Town, each caught in their own individual thoughts. Gonyhe herself had fell back into her familiar musings of not existing in other timelines, after all, that was the second timeline for her not to exist in. Was it possible that she only existed in this timeline?

Whereas Gohan was worried about his father. They had been flying in silence for a good few minutes when Gonyhe's senses alerted her to something happening in Nicky Town.

"Woah." Gonyhe stopped abruptly, Gohan pausing and looking back at her questioningly. "It's Cell, he's attacking can't you feel it? I just know its him."

Gohan looked at his sister for the briefest of moments for affirmation before the both of them shot off in Nicky Towns general direction. In all honesty he knew not to argue with Gonyhe concerning matters like this. He was strong for his age, incredibly so, but for what Gonyhe lacked in strength she made up for in other aspects. One was speed and the other was anything to do with things like sensing, telepathy and telekinesis. Ironic really, considering Gonyhe had the shortest attention span known to man.

A few short minutes later and the two of them landed right in the middle of the city and found it to be eerily quiet. Gonyhe tensed, instantly finding herself on guard as she surveyed the surrounding area and found no sign of life anywhere. It was like West City all over again only this time Gonyhe didn't have the comforting feeling of actually being surrounded by hiding _ki's_. It seemed like Cell was slowly wiping out the town, but at least they knew one thing, he couldn't be that far away as there were still people alive in the town.

"He must be able to sense our energy." Gohan deduced, kicking at the ground angrily and causing a stone to go soaring into the alley way. "Otherwise we would have caught him in the act."

From the stone that went soaring into the alleyway, it didn't make a sound like hitting a wall, more like hitting something soft before it fell to the ground with a thump. Following that, there was a muffled noise which sounded suspiciously like whimpering. If it were not for Gonyhe and Gohans' sensitive hearing, they would not have heard it.

The two demi-saiyans looked at each other, their eyes then narrowing in the direction of the alleyway. Wordlessly, they approached the alleyway but just as they were about to step into it, there was a gust of wind and a tickling at their senses and the two whirled round to see Cell standing behind them and in his arms was a very scared looking girl.

"So, you managed to track me down after all." The monster rasped, licking his lips at Gonyhe and making her shiver involuntarily.

To the young girl in Cells arms credit, she didn't look scared anymore now she just looked angry. Gonyhe attempted to shoot her a reassuring look, but instead all she got back was a glare in return for her efforts. The demi-saiyan huffed, if that was what she got for trying to be nice for once, everyone could forget it.

"Wasn't that hard, I could smell you all the way from Ginger Town." Gonyhe taunted, causing Gohan to smack a palm to his face and groan. Wherever they went somewhere Gonyhe always had to annoy the enemy and get them so riled up that they were out for her blood. If it wasn't bad enough that Cell already badly wanted to absorb his sister, now it gave him even more of a push if just to shut her up.

To the monsters credit, he refrained from snarling. "Who said I didn't want to lure you two out here, away from Piccolo and the others?"

"Aw how cute, Celly wanted to spend some quality time together. Aint that nice Gohan?"

Gohans' eyes shifted to the young girl in Cells arms who by now was starting to wince. It would seem Gonyhe's jibes were beginning to effect him, even if he didn't show it on his face. "Gonyhe …"

"And please, you call yourself perfect? You're nothing but a bottom feeder, feeding on innocent little girls who can't defend themselves and using a solar flare to make your escape. Pah, I wonder what Dr. Gero would say if he saw his creation these days, to what its been reduced to."

This time the monster did growl, insulting his perfection was just not on.

"You certainly can't be perfect because its hurting my eyes just looking at you!"

Like a cat, Cells tail was beginning to wave angrily behind him.

"I've got more power in my finger than you have in your whole body, but then again you would never know because you don't have my cells. How perfect can you be, you can't go around boasting that you have the cells of the greatest fighters incorporated into you because I'm already stronger than half of the earths special forces and well, you don't have me. Wouldn't you like to absorb my cells, Cell?"

Gonyhe taunted, gesturing to the spot on her stomach which Cell seemed to favour as an absorption sight.

"Come on you lowlife, fight someone who can actually fight back! Come on, this is the perfect opportunity. None of the earths special forces around to stop you absorbing me."

Cells eyes widened considerably at the gesture and the small girl in his arms breathed a sigh of relief at being given the luxury of breathing space. It seemed that the monster had just realised that neither Piccolo or Vegeta, were nowhere to be found and according to his data he could easily defeat Gohan so there was nothing standing in his way of absorbing the girl in front of him.

"Unless you're scared."

That did it.

Angrily, Cell released the girl and batted her to the side causing her to go sailing toward Gohan who caught her with an almost practised ease. The android charged toward his opponent who had spent the last five minutes mercilessly taunting him, ready to take revenge. However, that was what the young girl had been hoping for. She instantly powered up on the spot, using her kaioken technique to her advantage which timed her power by ten. As the monster charged blindly at the young girl, he did not expect her to disappear from sight, reappear behind him and jackhammer him into the ground.

When Cell hit the ground, Gohan glared up at his sister, still holding the girl in his arms who appeared to be frozen with fear. "What sort of stunt are you pulling, Gonyhe?"

Gonyhe, as always, casually waved off her brothers concerns. "You'll thank me later but you may want to tend to our little friend there, she looks like she's gonna puke."

The demi saiyan barely got to finish her sentence before having to perform a hasty back flip to avoid the vicious right hook Cell had aimed in her direction after recovering quicker than she thought possible. However, far from being deterred, Gonyhe actually smirked, enjoying the feeling of an adrenaline rush. With a maniacal grin, the young girl disappeared into super speed, her opponent following soon after and the two began to duke it out at speeds only the top warriors could hope to follow.

Gohan shook the girl in his arms gently. "Hey, you ok?"

Almost instantly the young girl snapped out of her stupor. She whirled around on her would be rescuer with a glare, pointing an accusing finger in his chest and pushing him back a few paces. "Hey buddy, what do you think you're doing. I had everything under control here, you and your sister I guess are only going to get hurt. Now get out of here."

"Wait … eh what?" Gohan asked lamely, his mouth hanging open at the audacity of the girl. They had just rescued her from guaranteed death and she was making it out to be a bad thing?

The young super saiyan stared at the girl, shivering slightly as her appearance reminded him slightly of his own mother. The girl was young, probably not much older than himself and his sister. She had black, raven hair which fell to her lower back but was kept out of her face by bobbles, holding her hair into bunches. Her eyes were the iciest of blue Gohan had ever seen and she wore fairly baggy clothing, loose training pants and a tank top. She wore some sort of fingerless gloves which Gohan guessed held some sort of weight or metal in them, judging by the way her arms hung heavily when she placed them by her side.

"My names Videl. Videl Satan, my father is Hercule Satan and I help him defend this city."

Gohan still remained clueless. "Your father is who?"

A large sweat drop appeared on Videls head. "You don't know who my father is? He's Hercule Satan. He just won the World Martial Arts competition and he's off just now in West City getting pictures taken for a magazine spread and while he's gone its my job to defend the city from creeps like that green guy."

Whilst the girl rambled about the prowess of her father, Gohan briefly wondered if it was too late to swap Gonyhe places. He would fight the android and Gonyhe could deal with the girl, but a picture popped into his head of a barbequed Videl and he quickly scrapped that idea. Gonyhe didn't do well dealing with folk like Videl, especially when she had the mentality that her dad was some sort of super human. Gohan had met super humans, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Krillin were the only ones who constituted as super in his books.

"Now where is that green creep?"

Gohan blinked, coming out of his musings and staring at the girl he was starting to wish he hadn't been volunteered to baby sit. He waved his hand lazily skywards. "Oh Cell, he's up there fighting my sister."

"Cell, is that his name?" Videl looked skywards, but as her power level was nowhere near the level required to actually keep up with the fight, all she heard was sonic booms and saw nothing. "Well, I think you're lying, there's nobody up there."

Not willing to argue with the girl, Gohan simply looked skyward as well and cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice carry further. "Yo, Gonyhe!"

A few moments later, the small black-headed girl appeared in Videl's line of sight, looking a tad ruffed up but with the biggest smile possible on her face. "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to prove to Videl that you and Cell were actually fighting, carry on if you wish."

The young girl front flipped, just in time to avoid an attempted sneak attack by Cells tail. Whirling round, the young girl glowered at the android, made a tutting motion and grabbed his tail and began to spin in a circle, gaining momentum before eventually releasing him and watching with satisfaction as he soared, unable to control his speed before eventually coming to a stop with the help of a skyscraper slowing him down. Admittedly, Gonyhe had to up her Kaioken power to level fifty to keep up with the monster and it was burning her from the inside out, but if it meant fighting for longer and actually enjoying it, she could push the pain to the side for the briefest of moments, at least until the fight was over with.

"Aw don't tell me she's one of those that doesn't believe stuff unless she sees it? Is she a whinge? We should have just fed her to freako down there when we had the chance, now we're gonna have to spend the next few days babysitting her, not like we don't have enough on our plates!" Gonyhe pouted. "Hey feel that, Piccolo and Tien are on their way."

Gohan extended his senses, smiling widely when he realised his sister was right. The two fighters had obviously felt Gonyhe and Cells battle and had came to investigate and they were closing in, fast. He went to smile widely at his sister but found she had once again disappeared with Cell into speeds he would have to concentrate to track and, at the moment that was damn near impossible with the raven haired girl he had been forced to baby-sit. He turned toward where the girl was standing, watching as she scowled slightly. Obviously she was the type that didn't like to be proved wrong.

"Believe me now?" Gohan asked, stepping back slightly as the girl turned red with anger. She reminded him slightly of his mother and by extension his slightly younger sister. Why did every girl in his life have to have the same overbearing personality traits?

"Yeah .. But why didn't you enter the World Martial Arts tournament. You could have given my dad a run for his money?" Videl demanded, stomping her foot angrily.

Gohan blinked, unsure of how to answer that. "Err, we tend not to enter things like that. Oh and by the way, you might want to duck."

Videl screwed up her face in confusion but did not bend to the boys commands. Just as she was about to question his logic, he grabbed her around the waist and forced her to the ground then bent over the top of her, using her body as some sort of shield. Only seconds later, a huge explosion erupted somewhere close to where Videl was lying. Her eardrums began to ring in protest, causing her to scream wildly, somewhere around her she guessed some sort of fire must have started because she could feel the heat from it beginning to lick at her skin.

Moments later when the chaos had died down, Gohan allowed her to stand up. At first he offered her a helping hand, but she batted it away angrily. "What was that about?"

Gohan waved off her concerns. "Stray energyblast, you do _not_ want to get hit by one of those."

Videl made an 'o' shape with her mouth, the full experience feeling rather surreal. At the moment it felt like she was dreaming, after all, how was it possible that some insect like thing appeared out of nowhere, starting sucking up the towns residents and she had to be saved by two super powered kids on steroids.

Moments later the two separated in the sky, both breathing heavily but smiling happily none the less. After all, they did both have some semblance of saiyan blood, although admittedly Cells was taken without permission. Cell looked a lot worse for wear than Gonyhe who was only sporting a split lip, bloody nose and superficial wounds. He was favouring his left leg and there was a nasty gash on his left forearm which had yet to stop bleeding. The left side of his face was also swollen. It would seem that Cell not having any record of Gonyhe's power level, attacks or fighting style had put him at an extreme disadvantage, clearly he had relied too heavily on his masters research to help him win fights with the earths special forces. For once, Gonyhe was actually thankful she didn't exist in the other timeline.

"This is just a warm-up, girl. Once I absorb you, I will then absorb your brother and that little human down there and then the androids. I will reach perfection." Cell swore vehemently.

Gonyhe laughed haughtily. "You really _are _from another timeline. If you think Piccolo was hard to fight well, Piccolo's not that much stronger than Gohan, he's a super saiyan."

Cells mouth seemed to slacken a bit at this current piece of information. Already he knew that in his present state, there was no way he could take on both children and then Tien and Piccolo, who were closing in fast. With a growl, he done the only thing that he could think of in that moment that would get him out of the situation. With the energy he had been gathering for a while now, he held up his index finger which had begun to glow a worrying shade of orange.

The tiny ball of orange light suddenly began to expand rapidly in size until the monster had to hold his hand above his head to control the orb of glowing energy, which was around the size of a small moon. He began to laugh maniacally.

"Let's see if you remember this, young Gonyhe. Frieza's signature attack, if I'm not mistaken, this is the attack he used to take out your ancestors. Touching isn't it? Dodge and the planet goes up in smoke. Now catch … _SUPERNOVA!_"

The android threw his hand forward, causing the large sphere of orange energy to go sailing forward and begin to pick up momentum as it soared toward the startled demi-saiyan standing opposite from him.

Gonyhe's eyes widened at the attack, remembering it all too well from a rather close experience on the planet namek. Then, as if she had all the time in the world, she frowned and growled viciously. Why was it that whenever an enemy felt like they were losing they would always pull out some sort of card like this. Vegeta done it when he was fighting Goku all those years ago, when the saiyan prince first came to earth. Frieza had done it and now Cell.

A panicked shout from her brother down below who was yet again protecting the girl they had saved earlier, reminded Gonyhe that now probably wasn't the best time to be cursing aliens for their cowardly attacks. Bracing herself, Gonyhe placed both of her hands out in front of her and pushed up her energy as far as it would go, exploiting the coveted kaioken transformation. Her body was screaming out in agony and her muscles were burning and being stretched to the point that it felt as though she was going to explode but she pushed through it, this was what she lived for.

The moment the glowing sphere of energy hit her outstretched arms Gonyhe yelped in pain, resisting the urge to retract her hands. The heat radiating off the energy was massive, making the young girl want to gag as she smell of her own burning flesh assaulted her senses. She felt herself being pushed back as her feet found no hold in the air and the feeling of being overwhelmed consumed her. The air around her was burning, alive with energy as the electricity sparked around her but the young girl knew this was not the time to become distracted for one slip of concentration could cost her. Moments later, Gonyhe felt herself touch something hard. She realised that the energy behind the blast had forced her toward the ground, but she was not complaining, especially now her feet could find hold in something and use it to her advantage.

Although she was hurting all over, the demi-saiyan couldn't help but grin in delight as her blood started pumping. With great effort she managed to pour some of her own energy into the _supernova _attack, causing her to bring it under her own control. With a quick switch of the position of her hands, she positioned them underneath it and bending her knees slightly, she flicked her wrists and the sphere of deadly energy went soaring harmlessly into outer space. The young girl waited a few moments until all she could see in the sky was a glowing dot before eventually breathing a sigh of relief.

Wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead, Gonyhe glowered up to the spot she had last seen her opponent. "If that's the best you've got Cell then you … huh, where did he go?"

Gohan moved away from his charge after pulling her to her feet and scanned the skies carefully, but like his sister he could not see hide nor hair of the android. He lifted his hand to scratch the nape of his neck in a manner very like his ailing father. "It looks like he's gone, Gonyhe.

"Again? Urgh, that coward!" Gonyhe growled angrily but thankfully dropped her kaioken state, however as the adrenaline rush began to wear off the demi-saiyan found herself swaying on the spot as the burning and excruciating pain in her muscles increased tenfold. She felt her legs collapse underneath her and landed roughly on her backside. "Ow. Note to self, never use the kaioken at that level again."

The young super saiyan chuckled at his younger sisters antics. "For the record, I doubt he would have let the planet go up in smoke. He probably knew you could handle it, after all he has Piccolo's cells so can no doubt regenerate whereas the androids … not so lucky. He wouldn't risk blowing up the androids and ruining his chances of perfection."

Very gingerly, Gonyhe managed to pull herself back to her two feet but upon supporting her own weight, her knees begin to knock together with the strain. The sooner they got back to the rest of the group the better, she could really use a senzu bean. "But he knew I wouldn't risk the supernova hitting the core of the planet and turning us into space dust? Ack brilliant, first we're fighting two super powered toasters who don't have any trackable power levels and now we're up against some genetically enhanced cockroach who knows practically everything about us and to top it all off … he's actually got a brain! Can you think of the last guy we fought who actually fought strategically, mostly everybody just assumed because they've got power they don't need to think. Things just got a whole lot worse."

"They already were bad, Gonyhe." Gohan murmured, scratching the nape of his neck thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, this is Videl by the way."

Before Gonyhe could even get a sentence out, the young human had pushed her saviour out of the way and was standing face to face, staring at Gonyhe. Her brother, looking very disgruntled from the rather rude shove simply huffed and ascended into the air, preparing to meet Piccolo and Tien and fill them in on what they had just missed.

The demi saiyan raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

Videl never said a word to begin with, but instead started to poke and pull at Gonyhe's clothing. She let it go on for so long before batting the humans hand away rather roughly. Gonyhe was beginning to get impatient. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Where are they?" Videl demanded, pointing an accusing finger in Gonyhe's chest.

"Where are what?" Gonyhe asked exasperated.

"The wires, the rocket boosters on the feet, the buttons you press to activate the bombs? Great light show, I'll give you that, but those tricks will never win you a proper martial arts show."

It took Gonyhe a few moments to comprehend what the girl was insinuating and when she eventually realised, the demi saiyan almost turned purple with rage. "You think what I just did was tricks? You think I have to stoop so low as to plant bombs, that the full thing was staged. I don't know if you've noticed _Videl _but that was a life or death situation, I just saved your backside from becoming soup and you don't even say a word of thanks and then go on to claim I'm using explosives. Listen here and listen good that was no trickery it was real, raw power and I'm sorry if in your life you haven't experienced it before but its reserved only for proper fighters and not people like you or your father."

Videl blinked, not expecting the sudden outburst before eventually raising her voice to match the same volume as Gonyhes. "There was no way that was real, it's impossible and my father is the best fighter on the planet, it's not my fault you were too scared to enter. No doubt my father would have destroyed you anyway with your light shows and tricks, stuff like that has no place in proper martial arts."

"Proper martial arts?" Gonyhe barked a laugh, hand on hip. "If it wasn't for the level of fighting you just watched me demonstrate there wouldn't be an earth left to host a world martial arts tournament. It would have been blown up five years ago when Vegeta came to earth looking for the dragon balls!"

"What the hell are dragon balls?"

"They're seven magical balls and when you bring them together a dragon appears and grants you any wish you want!"

"You. Are. Crazy." Videl stated simply, causing Gonyhe to see red.

The infuriated demi saiyan lunged for the girl, who was surprisingly frustrating, but before she could clamp her hands around her throat, Gonyhe found herself being grasped by the back of her _gi _and held off the ground and away from Videl. She let out a vicious snarl and looked up to her captor to find it was none other than her first mentor, Piccolo, holding her at bay. One narrowing of the eyes later was enough for Gonyhe to bow her head apologetically.

"Your temper, combined with that mouth of yours is an extremely deadly combination, brat." Piccolo rumbled, disapprovingly.

Gonyhe cringed. Whenever Piccolo called her 'brat' or something derogatory like that, it usually meant she was in for a world of trouble. "I had no idea one human girl could be so infuriating."

"Y-y-you're green!" A small voice suddenly squeaked, causing student and sensei to stare at it.

"Well done, captain obvious." Gonyhe grumbled. Instantly she found herself being released but it took Gonyhe a few moments to realise she had advantage of her _ki _to stop her descent, but by that time it was too late and she crashed into the ground face first, with a giant oomph.

"Yes, yes I am." Piccolo stated simply. "Gohan!"

Instantly Gohan appeared whilst Gonyhe was dusting herself off, muttering unintelligible curses under her breath.

"Unless you want your new friend here to be dropped somewhere in the ocean." Piccolo sent a pointed look at Gonyhe, who began to whistle innocently. "I suggest you carry her. We're heading back to West City, Bulma has moved everybody back to her underground labs so she can work on some plans Krillin and Trunks found at the lab."

"West City is where my dad is." Videl piped up excitedly, she had a hero complex with her only living parent.

"I say we let her walk." Gonyhe grumbled, earning a glare from those who were on the ground. "Whatever, whatever. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

Without another word on the matter, nor waiting to see the outcome of Gohan and Piccolo's conversation, Gonyhe leapt into the air and took off, careful to avoid jostling her muscles too much which were screaming out for a senzu bean. She met Tien in the sky and thankfully he didn't say anything about the altercation between her and Videl … for the first two minutes of the flight anyway. After that, he couldn't control himself any longer and burst into peals of laughter in mid air with Gonyhe simply grumbling and shooting a weak _ki _blast at him in retaliation before shooting away.

* * *

It was around half an hour later, the first of the group touched down outside capsule coporation, the first of the group being Gonyhe, Piccolo and Tien. Gohan was taking considerably longer to reach their destination due to his young passenger who was not used to flying without the aid of machines, they already had to land twice so she could spew.

When they landed, Gonyhe was once again made aware of the residents of the town staying inside as there was no hoards of people on the streets, no vehicles on the road or air or in reality, no sound coming from the town altogether. It did resemble more of a ghost town than anything else, it would seem that Cell had struck fear into the hearts of the entire planet with his hunting.

It was at that moment Gohan finally landed, with Videl wriggling in his arms to be put down. He complied and the moment her feet touched the ground, once again she was sick. Gonyhe wrinkled her nose in disgust, stepping away from the putrid smelling vomit to ring the doorbell.

Minutes later they still had not heard any response. Gonyhe frowned and extended her senses but found there was not a soul in the property, not even Dr. Briefs or Mrs. Briefs. She turned to her comrades and shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to make of the current situation.

"No answer." She said simply.

"They must be here. They're not at Kami House and Bulma said she was going to have to move Goku here." Tien justified.

"They're not anywhere." Piccolo murmured after a quick sweep of the globe for familiar power levels. "Goku, Krillin, Yamcha … I cant sense them anywhere on the planet. Now, the only reason for that is if they are dead, or concealing their power levels."

"I can always sense my momma's power level." Gonyhe argued. "She doesn't know how to suppress it, and I can't sense it."

The young demi-saiyans began to think the worse. What could have happened to their parents to cause them to be unable to sense their energy?

"The androids …?" Gohan trailed off, unwilling to even think about finishing the sentence.

Before anyone could answer, there was a shrill beeping which caused the earths special forces to jump slightly. They looked around wildly, only to find the cause of it to be a small screen on the side of the wall, with Bulma waving madly in it.

"Krillin's coming up to get you. He wont be long. Go wait in the hallway and suppress your power levels, we don't want the androids or Cell being able to track you." Bulma warned, her voice crackling through the small speakers situated on either side of the small screen. The screen went black and the earths special forces shrugged, entering into the hallway but at the same time suppressing their power levels.

Moments later the bald monk appeared in the hallway from one of the many doors that led to capsule corps winding hallways. The place was like a maze and if you didn't know your way about, then you would get lost. Luckily for the fighters, Krillin had spent a lot of time at capsule corp as a young boy with Goku and Yamcha, so therefore knew his way about quite well.

"Hey guys! Come on, it's not safe to be out in the open like this." Krillin began to lead the earths special forces back through the door he appeared at. "Bulma built an underground bunker, she started building it when she first heard about the androids. It suppresses our power levels so that's why you probably couldn't sense us. Hey who's the girl?"

"This is Videl, we saved her from Cell." Gohan introduced, pushing the girl forward slightly so Krillin could see her.

"Wish we hadn't though." Gonyhe murmured, earning a smack across the back of the head from her brother.

Krillin chuckled, nodding to Videl in acknowledgement as then led the group away.

"Trust Bulma to think of this." Tien chuckled as they were lead deeper into capsule corp and down to where the family's private labs were.

Krillin leaned down to the retina scanner and blinked as a red light began to scan his eye before beeping in confirmation. "Welcome Krillin."

The thick steel doors slid open with a mechanical whooshing noise and the group stepped inside Bulma's lab, but what they seen definitely wasn't what they expected. Rather than be some sort of hide out, it was just a lab with plain old test tubes and Bunsen burners with all sorts of tools and gadgets and there was no sign of their friends or family.

"Um Krillin, where is everybody?" Gohan asked.

The bald monk laughed, waving off his young friends question. "Oh this isn't it. This is just the entrance to it."

Without another word, the short man went over to Bulma's work bench, leaned over and turned to knob for what should have turned on the gas for the Bunsen burners. Instead though, the bookcase on the other side of the wall opened in the middle like some sort of mechanical door, revealing a secret passage leading to a dark tunnel.

"A bookcase? Could Bulma not have thought of something more creative to hide the secret passage?" Gonyhe asked sarcastically as she was led down the tunnel.

The moment Krillin stepped into the tunnel, the lights on the wall suddenly sprang to life, illuminating the previously dark corridor. When everybody was inside the tunnel, the former monk reached up and tapped one of the lights, causing the bookcase to swing shut behind them, concealing the tunnel once more. With that being done, the group then went on in silence down the tunnel which went downwards in a slope.

The group carried on for a few more minutes until they could see a large, steel enforced door. Krillin stepped to the side and raised his palm to a scanner at the side of the door and there was a series of mechanical beeps as the technology kicked into life to identify the person wishing to gain access to the secret room.

The steel doors opened with a swish, revealing an underground hideout. The moment they stepped through the doors, the sound of happy chattering and the smell of freshly cooked food assaulted their senses letting the group know that Chichi was indeed here and judging by the aroma's they were smelling, she was cooking up a feast. Gonyhe's mouth began to water as she attempted to remember when the last time was that she actually ate.

"The lounge is to the right, kitchen right at the back, bathroom just next to that and the bedrooms are on the left. Bedrooms are a bit cramped, its either bunk beds or a mattress. Bulma's got a lab here as well, you need to cut through the lounge to get to it though and there's even some sort of training room, you can get to it if you cut through the bedrooms." Krillin told everyone the general layout of their home away from home, so they would not get lost.

With that being said, the earths special forces dispersed with Krillin going to check on Goku, Piccolo heading toward the training room and Tien going looking for his friend, Chaioutzui. This left Gohan, Gonyhe and their new charge Videl, although the latter was looking overwhelmed with the full situation.

"Why did you bring me here? Just take me to my father!" Videl demanded.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath about spoiled brats. "Yeah and I'm supposed to know _exactly _where your father is. Give me a break and go moan to someone who cares. Or better yet, shut up! We just saved your backside from Cell, the least you could do to repay us is keep quiet!"

Videl huffed indigently and went to answer, but Gohan stepped in, grabbing her around the shoulders and steering her in the direction of the sitting room. He shot Gonyhe a pointed look over his shoulder but she shrugged indifferently, following none the less.

The twins stepped into the lounge area and were instantly embraced by their slightly neurotic mother who then went on to check them for any apparent injuries. Gonyhe had winced upon Chichi squeezing here, mainly because the effects of the kaioken had torn her body to shreds and the slightest jostle had made her want to cry.

The Son matron was quick to pick up on her daughters distress. "Gonyhe?"

"Just a little sore, mama. I'm gonna go find Krillin and get a senzu bean off him."

As Gonyhe left the room, the conversation changed direction as the group questioned Gohan on the identity of the new girl who had stumbled into their illusive little group.

The demi saiyan walked into the bedroom to see Krillin perched at the side of her fathers large futon, which had been placed on the floor. He was sleeping peacefully, there was no sign of sweat or any grimaces of pain for which Gonyhe was extremely thankful for.

"Hey Krillin. You don't have a senzu bean, do you?" Gonyhe asked, causing the bald monk to reach into the brown bag in his _gi _and toss one to Gonyhe who swallowed it eagerly.

Instantly she felt her strength return to her and then some. The pesky aches and niggles all over her body disappeared, leaving her feeling fresh and ready for another round.

"I may have overdone the kaioken transformation a bit, tore my insides right up." Gonyhe explained as Krillin shot her a questioning look.

The little man turned away from Goku to laugh at Gonyhe who was rubbing the nape of her neck in a way so like her father. Then slowly, Gonyhe's face began to contort. Her hand fell away from the nape of her neck slowly until it was back against her side, her mouth began to drop and her eyes widened considerably. At first Krillin was almost scared to turn around, worried that the androids had somehow breached their secure little shelter.

"D.d-daddy?" Gonyhe stammered, her mouth wobbling.

"Daddy?" Krillin murmured questioningly before turning around in the direction that Gonyhe was looking in. "Daddy! Err, I mean GOKU!"

"DADDY!" Gonyhe shrieked in glee, launching herself at her father who was sitting up on the futon, staring at them with a great big grin. The earth raised saiyan caught his excitable daughter and grinned, holding her close to hug her.

It sure did feel good to be awake again.


	65. The Room Of Spirit And Time

The Room Of Spirit And Time

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

"I smell chicken."

Of all the things Gonyhe expected her father to say when he awoke from his comatose state, that was certainly not in the top ten. Although, when she went on and thought about it, and her childish fathers personality, she wondered at that moment why she thought he would say anything different. After all, the earth raised saiyan had been on a diet of medication and water for a while and was undoubtedly famished, especially considering Goku could be hungry just after consuming a ten course meal.

"Mama's cooking some. We could go get some, there's a lot we have to fill you in on. There's this monster loose somewhere called …"

"Cell. Yes Gonyhe I know. Looks like we've got trouble on our hands this time, eh? We'll sort it out, don't worry. You've done well, both you and Gohan have gotten really strong but Vegeta is right. There is a level beyond super saiyan, we can both feel it. I'm not sure whether Gohan can yet or not, he doesn't have full control over his transformation like Vegeta and I do." Goku mused, but then his face took on a determined look. "But either way, I intent to become much stronger than a super saiyan."

At that moment the door burst open and in spilled an influx of people with master Roshi at the forefront, falling through the door and landing on his stomach. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and looked up at his student with awe. "Stronger than a super saiyan, is that even possible? The power you guys produce as it is … it's mind blowing! I don't think it can be done."

"Out of the way old man!" Came a growl from behind master Roshi, who seemed to pale a few shades upon realising who was behind him. Instantly, the gathered group of earths special forces made a path, knowing better to mess with the wife of one of the strongest men in the universe.

Chichi's face erupted in joy as she threw herself at her husband, who caught her expertly in one arm after shifting his daughter to the other side. "Oh Goku, you're awake. You're alive, finally. I was so worried."

Goku's cheeks coloured slightly. "Gosh Chichi, I'm fine. It takes more than a heart virus to keep me down. Hey where's Gohan?"

"Dealing with some little hussy. She's trying to pollute my baby, Goku. Some city-goer who thinks she's all that, and Gohan's falling for her tricks. It's not fair Goku!"

Goku blinked, not sure how to take his slightly neurotic wife at times like these. "Um, Chichi I don't think you have anything to worry about. Gohan's only nine, he's just being nice just like you taught him to be."

Like a switch had been turned on, Chichi's personality changed as she composed herself once more. "Of course he is. My baby was raised properly, to be a true gentleman. I wonder if he's hungry, I better go make some snacks."

Pecking her husband on the cheek and then ruffling her daughters hair affectionately, Chichi skipped out of the room, leaving the occupants to stare slack jawed at the spot she had previously occupied.

Gonyhe wriggled out of her fathers arms, landing on the ground gently with the aid of her energy. She frowned slightly, staring at the open door which her mother had just left through. "You know she's my mama and I love her and all that, but sometimes her personality changes so fast it gives _me _whiplash."

"Ditto." Krillin agreed with a laugh.

"So, what is the plan, Goku?" Yamcha asked enthusiastically, everything always seemed brighter when the earth raised saiyan was around. It was as if just his very presence was a symbol of hope and good fortune to come.

"I can do it, ascend I mean. It's the only way to beat Cell, and I wont know if I don't try, will I? A year, to know for sure. A year is all I will need."

"In case you haven't noticed, Son, we don't have a year. We are on a limited timescale." A voice rumbled from the shadows, causing all present to jump slightly. Piccolo certainly was good at hiding in the darkness and only revealing himself when the time was right.

To his credit though, Goku didn't even flinch and seemed to know his former adversary was actually there. He did pause for a second as he appraised the great namek. "Kamiccolo!"

Piccolo strode out of the shadows and all those gathered held their breath, even Gonyhe stepped back out of fear of what her mentor may do. Although, when he stepped into the light, Gonyhe swore she saw a hint of a blush upon his cheeks at the term, but that embarrassed feeling was long since forgotten as he stared at his former nemesis with a mixture of disbelief and skepticism. He almost choked at Goku's address of him. "Listen, I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo. And don't forget that!"

"Sheesh, ok, ok. But we do need a year to train, and we only have a few days. We both know a place where that's possible."

"You're going in _there._" There was a tone in his voice that sounded almost reverend and appalled. "If I recall right you could barely handle it as a kid, what makes you think you can handle the pressure now?"

For all those gathered, it sounded like the duo were talking in complete tongues. Even Gonyhe, who was one of the few who was usually clued up on what both her father and Piccolo were talking about, was stumped.

"What do you think adds the most pressure; a room or the weight of a full planet?"

Piccolo never said anything else, simply stepped backwards in a silent sign of agreement. He seemed to be on Goku's side with whatever he was talking about, although at first he didn't seem happy about it at all.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Tien asked eventually, standing at the door after watching the two converse.

"Please." Gonyhe echoed.

Goku and Piccolo both looked at each other, seemingly communicating with their eyes before the former guardian finally sighed and threw his arms up in defeat. It would seem that whatever warning the namek had been trying to give the saiyan had gone straight over his head and Piccolo had finally tired of wasting his breath. He made a gesture with his hands for Goku to go on.

"The room of spirit and time, it's a special room up on the lookout which lets you get a full year of training done in a day." Goku explained excitedly, but then again whenever the subject of fighting or food was brought up, the saiyan did always begin acting like a child at Christmas. "Think about it, we get an extra year of training in and then Cell won't stand a chance. I need to speak to Vegeta about it, but I'm sure he'll be up for it."

Yamcha's forehead creased in confusion. "One whole years' worth of training done in a day, how is that even possible?"

"It's a door to another dimension, time passes differently in there than it does out here." Piccolo explained, for once seeming patient with the humans of the group.

"If that's the case why haven't we used it before, to train for the androids or even when the saiyans were due to land. We could sure have used it then!" Tien pointed out, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"There are limitations to the room. A person may only use it two days in their lifetime, so they only get forty eight hours in it maximum, otherwise the room will lock them in."

Goku nodded in agreement with his friend. "Yeah and its really intense. I went into it as a kid, when Kami was training me before the fight with Piccolo and I couldn't handle it. I was only in for ten minutes in this word but it was at least a week in there and it was intense. The gravity changes and so does the temperature, it goes from extreme to extreme. One minute you could find yourself in earths normal gravity in relatively cool temperatures and the next it jumps up to thirty times earths normal gravity and there's fire jumping around everywhere."

At hearing that even their hero had great difficulty in this famed room of spirit and time, Krillin and Yamcha turned a worrying shade of green. After all, Goku was always the strongest of the group and when he wanted them all to train in a room even he couldn't handle at one point in his life, it made them feel a little queasy. Actually it made them not want to enter the infamous room in the first place!

"Eh, maybe we'll just stick to the pendulum room?" Joked Yamcha weakly, nudging Krillin with his elbow. The former monk laughed weakly in response.

"But before we go into the time chamber, there's something important I have to do first …" Goku said wistfully, prompting the earths special forces who were in the room to lean in closer in anticipation. "I have to eat, I'm starving."

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of all those gathered heads as their hero thought with his stomach, rather than his head.

* * *

Goku sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by an ever growing mountain of dirty dishes. Food was flying in several different directions and when splatters of food landed on the side of Goku's face by accident, he would scoop it up expertly with his tongue. Those who were gathered in the kitchen each wore looks with varying levels of disgust which reigned from disturbed to being ready to bring up their own dinner. Even Gonyhe, who was sitting at the table eating with her father had eventually surrendered and retreated to the safety of the doorframe to watch her father gorge himself with morbid fascination, some things were just too disgusting to watch up close.

Normally, Chichi would be scolding her husband for his atrocious manners, but today it would seem like she had missed him being conscious so was attempting to show him affection by feeding him with as much food as she could cook up.

Gohan had eventually managed to pass the young human girl onto someone else, mainly Piccolo. Videl had become intrigued with the colour of his skin and had spent a good hour following him around throwing him a series of questions on just where his unique skin tone had come from. Eventually he had lost his temper and was only mere moments from blowing her up until Krillin rescued her. The two had gotten on well, striking up a friendship after Videl recognizing him from the world martial arts tournament all those years ago. From then on, Krillin had taken the feisty girl under his wing and was in the gravity room with her, attempting to teach her katas and to tap into her energy to prove that the stunts the earths special forces carried out, were indeed real.

Ten minutes later, which was long enough to put the gathered group of friends off food for life, and Goku let out a huge burp causing Chichi to scold him half heartedly. In reality, she was just happy her husband was alive, no matter how much his table manners remained to be seen.

The large saiyan stood up and stretched his muscles just as Bulma walked through the kitchen door with her lab coat on. "Hey Goku! Good to see you're awake again, I just need to take a few samples to make sure your body is in tip top condition and then you're good to go."

At the sound of having to endure tests, Goku's face drained of all healthy colour. "T-t-tests? Does that mean needles?"

There was a collective groan from Gonyhe, Gohan, Chichi and Piccolo who were gathered in the room. It was a well known fact that if you put Son Goku in a room with the strongest villains in existence, he'd come out on top, every time. But, put him in a room filled with needles and he would be reduced to a blubbering child.

"I'll take his arm," Gonyhe offered as her brother and their mentor moved into position to restrain him further.

Even from outside their little safe haven, the panicked, girlish screams of earths hero could be heard echoing for miles.

* * *

"I-I think I'm gonna hurl." Slurred Gonyhe as her vision blurred into focus, her face turning a rather worrying shade of green. Moments later, she bent over brought up the food she had just consumed at their little hideout under capsule corp. Groaning loudly, the demi saiyan wiped beads of sweat off of her forehead, attempting to stop the world blurring into a kaleidoscope of colours.

Beside her, she heard her father chuckle at her predicament and her brother gag at the smell her vomit was giving off. "Nice Gonyhe."

Although Gonyhe wanted nothing more than to shoot an energy blast in retaliation at her brother for his quip, she didn't dare risk any extra energy expenditure as at the moment she needed all her energy just to stay standing.

When her vision finally cleared and she was able to bring herself upright, the demi saiyan looked around slowly to find themselves in some mountainous terrain. Her father was a bit away, attempting to talk to the stubborn saiyan price and Gohan was conversing with Trunks a few feet away. Gohan was still chuckling at her when she marched over, to which she rewarded him by blasting him at point blank range. It wasn't enough to severely damage him, but it certainly knocked the wind out of him. Wisely, Trunks hid his amused grin. Son Gonyhe hated travelling by instant transmission.

"How's the training been going anyways?" Gohan asked conversely

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Training, what training? All he's done for the past three days is stand and stare into space and whenever I try to get near him, he just tells me to get lost."

"Sounds like him."

"Personally I think you're making headway with him. Three days and all he's done is tell you to get lost? Not even an energy blast thrown or nothing? Usually when I try to talk to him, I get some derogatory term and then an energy blast for my troubles." Gonyhe said offhandedly, attempting to lift the boys spirits.

"That's because you go out of your way to annoy him, Gonyhe." Gohan said with a roll of his eyes, eliciting a shrug from his sister.

"It's a hobby."

This prompted a laugh from the trio, but the mirth dried up quickly as Goku approached with Vegeta. At first, Gonyhe was astonished that Goku had even persuaded Vegeta to talk to him in the first place, but then again, Goku was an enigma.

"You guys ready?" Goku asked, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"Err, where are we going?" Trunks blinked uncertainly.

"Kami's place, or is it Piccolo's place now?" Before her father could go off and hurt himself by thinking too hard, Gonyhe decided for the sake of everybody there to step in.

"Lets just call it the lookout for now and we'll discuss the formalities later on." She offered, much to the appreciation of those gathered who did not want to hear her father attempt to work out exactly who the lookout belonged to now that Piccolo and Kami had united.

"Ok everyone, grab on." Goku ordered, holding out one hand.

Obediently, Gonyhe grasped her fathers hand with Gohan holding onto her free hand. Trunks placed his hand on Gohan's head and Vegeta, who looked disgusted with himself at the prospect of even conversing with his third class subject eventually placed his hand on Goku's shoulder but not before grimacing at the contact. The moment Vegeta eventually swallowed his pride and touched his saiyan cohort, the world around the little group suddenly began to bend on itself as the colours began to mash together once more. The feeling of weightlessness was felt by all, alongside an odd sensation of being tugged in all directions.

It seemed to last forever, but in reality it only lasted half a second at the most as when Gonyhe opened her eyes again she was in completely different surroundings. The first thing she saw was the gleaming white tiles, the tall palm trees and of course one could not miss the way the sun gleamed off of the top of the magnificent palace. Although the young demi saiyan had been here before, the last time she visited the lookout it wasn't in the best of conditions after the all out brawl with Garlic Junior and his henchmen. Now though, it didn't seem like the place had almost been destroyed in the carnage. Maybe it was just the magic that surrounded the floating palace, or perhaps it was just that Mr. Popo was amazing with a toolset, but either way, Gonyhe had to blink twice to make sure she was in the right place.

"Wow." Gonyhe grunted, stepping back from her father and holding her head. Admittedly, the effects were not as bad as the time she had travelled previously … or so she thought. Just when the little girl thought she was going to be ok, that familiar feeling settled in her stomach and her face turned that infamous shade of green.

"She's gonna blow … again!" Trust her brother to point out the obvious.

Without further pause, the young girl rushed over to the closest plant pot and deposited the contents of her stomach with a sickening sloshing sound, causing all those around her to gag at the stench it was giving off.

"Weakling." She heard her favourite saiyan prince scoff.

Resisting the urge to flash the saiyan a universally rude sign, Gonyhe simply collected her bearings and walked back over to her family, acting as if nothing had happened. Wisely, they decided not to comment on her weak stomach.

It certainly was odd for Gonyhe, to visit the lookout and not seeing Kami. As always, the little black genie, Mr. Popo was there to greet them, though one could notice that it was not with the same enthusiasm as he did previously. It would seem he was really missing his friend, Kami.

"Follow me and I will take you to the hyperbolic time chamber. You will find everything you need here, there is food, a bed and a bath. It is not very luxurious I'm afraid." Mr Popo explained as he led his guests through the winding mazes of the lookout.

Vegeta huffed from his place at the rear of the group. "This is not a vacation, I require only the essentials. This is work."

Gonyhe rolled her eyes whilst her father was quick the jump to the defence of the saiyan prince. "Ignore him, Mr Popo. He's just eager to finish his training."

"Yeah, so I can crush you." Retorted Vegeta haughtily. "I require two days in the time chamber."

For the most part, everybody had taken to tuning the saiyan prince out, even his son Trunks who for the most part adored his father, had learned a valuable lesson that sometimes it was just better to ignore Vegeta. Minutes later, down one incredibly long and winding hallway, Mr. Popo came to a stop in front of a huge, wooden door.

"We're here. This is the hyperbolic time chamber. The chamber can only stock provisions for two people at a time, so therefore only groups of two can go in. Who will go in first?" Mr. Popo explained, quieting the group instantly.

Goku frowned, scratching the back of his neck habitually. He looked between his children thoughtfully. "Only two, huh? Well, Vegeta and Trunks are going in first, we'll sort the rest later."

"When you cross the threshold you are to spend a year but only a day will pass in this direction. Good luck."

With a loud humph, the saiyan prince barged past the family group, causing Goku to stumble back slightly and Vegeta to smirk in victory. Trunks scrambled to catch up with his father as Mr. Popo opened the grand door and he disappeared into the white abyss.

"Good luck Trunks, you're definitely going to need it with Vegeta." Gohan laughed as the door slammed closed behind them, sealing them in for a year.

Goku joined in with his sons chuckles. "Too right. Poor Trunks, Vegeta sure is a hard taskmaster, but at least Trunks will come out stronger. He'll need to be to keep up with Vegeta, he won't go easy on him just because he's his son."

At this, Gonyhe's mind began to whir. It was true that Vegeta was brutal with his training sessions, the few that she had managed to witness through the viewing port in the gravity room had left her wondering whether her fathers style of training was even working as it lacked the intensity Vegeta's did. He trained like every day was going to be his last and even when he was down and couldn't fight anymore, he still rose up to the challenge and pushed himself beyond his limits. Whereas if she was training with her father, she witnessed that when he thought her and her brother had reached their limits, he just gave up and they would start again the next day. Gonyhe knew Vegeta would not be like that.

"I think you two should go into the chamber together." Gonyhe blurted out suddenly, causing the laughter in the room to die down and father and son to stare at the little girl.

Goku raised an eyebrow at his only daughter. "But then, who will you go in with?"

Gonyhe sucked in a breath and steeled herself for the reaction. "Vegeta."

The mood instantly changed to one utter disbelief. The father and son duo simply stared at the third member of their family still attempting to comprehend the bombshell she had just dropped on them.

Gonyhe wanted to go into the time chamber with _Vegeta?_

Unsurprisingly, it was Gohan who recovered out of his stupor first. "Vegeta doesn't even like you Gonyhe, he'll kill you and make it look like some sort of accident."

Goku chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Vegeta isn't that bad but I do agree with Gohan, it isn't a very good idea."

Suddenly, the demi saiyans stubborn streak flared up. She crossed her arms over his chest and glared pointedly at her family who were refusing to acknowledge her idea. "I'm going and that is that. I can't go in with you two because you can only have two people go in at once and, even if I did go in with one of you, I wouldn't even get a good workout. You two don't push me out of some delusion that I can't take it, I may be a girl but I can hit harder than most boys!"

Goku was still on the fence about the matter. Although he could see where Gohan was coming from about his daughter and saiyan cohort not being the best of friends, in all honesty he didn't think Vegeta was _that _bad, or at least not as bad as he used to be. He truthfully didn't think that Vegeta would kill her, just work her half to death and occasionally use her as a punching bag if he got upset but there was an underlying level of trust there that Goku had bestowed upon the man. After all, he had stuck around long after Trunks birth and was helping them fight the androids, something which he did not have to do.

"It will be tough." Goku said slowly, still contemplating. He had no doubt that if he said no, she would go in anyway. "If you think you can handle it, then go ahead and do it, but he won't go lightly on you. There aren't any senzu beans in there, he will beat you to the point of death and I have no doubt you'll do the same for him. Vegeta believes in the saiyan art of _Zenkai_, pushing yourself to near death to gain the maximum power boost. You'll still have to convince him to let you train with him, but other than that, if it's what you really want then go for it."

Gohan opened his mouth to object, but a look from his father stopped him from saying anything. After all, if his father felt it was acceptable for Gonyhe to go into the time chamber and train with the scourge of the universe for the best part of a year, who was he to argue?

Gonyhe's face lit up. "Sure, dad. Thanks!"

* * *

Back at the hideout at Capsule Corp, the earths special forces were gathered in the lounge, discussing the best way to go after the newest abomination to threaten the planet. As it stood, they were at an impasse as although they didn't want Cell to kill any more innocent people, the only way they could track him was when he attacked. So, in reality they were hoping he didn't attack but at the same time hoping he did. it was a lose, lose situation for the fighters.

"This is impossible!" Growled Piccolo, swiping the world map they were staring at off of the small table. "Unless he attacks or wants us to find him, we cant. All we can do is wait around for something to happen."

Krillin frowned. "Exactly. Plus we have the androids to worry about, they have no power levels so they could be anywhere."

"Yeah, we used to be able to track them through the news." Yamcha gestured toward the television in the corner, which Videl laying in front of, presumably sleeping after her training session with Krillin. "But, they've been really quiet recently so there is no telling where they are!"

"I hate this!" Tien crossed his arms over his chest, chewing his lip.

Suddenly an alarm started to blare, cutting through the relative peace and quiet that had settled upon the little hideaway. A flashing red right dropped from a slot in the ceiling, bathing the place in an eerie red light. Instantly the earths special forces leapt into action, or at least they leapt upwards off of their backsides, knowing instinctively that a flashing red alarm was not something to be trifled with.

Videl who was slumbering on the floor, leapt up clumsily, still in the throes of sleep. She blinked rapidly, attempting to find her bearings and looked around wildly, only to see a thick, black wall of smoke begin to descend on them.

Krillin began to cough wildly, as chaos descended all around him. The siren was blaring loudly in his ears, the smoke was thick and as black as the night reducing visibility to almost nothing. His throat was burning, his chest heaving and his head began spinning from the lack of oxygen. There were coughs resounding in his ears and the bald monk was sure he heard someone call out for Bulma? Of course, Bulma! If anyone knew what to do about the smoke it would be her, after all she was the one who had built the place.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was the sound of what seemed like an industrial sized fan starting up and the smoke began to disperse. Eventually, Krillin's coughing died down just to a small wheezing and although the smoke was gone, his throat was still painfully raw. However, the siren was still wailing above them.

"Chichi!" Piccolo called gruffly.

Moments later, the Son Matron appeared at the great nameks side, for once not complaining at being summoned. Her eyes were wide with a trace of fear and were also darting around furiously, possibly watching to see if the full structure was about to collapse in on them. After all, it had to be unstable at best considering something had just caused the place to fill with smoke.

"Take the girl into Bulma's lab with Roshi, the pig and the flying rat. We're going out to see what caused that explosion."

A brief look passed between the two, something that seemed to indicate that during the three year stint the namek had spent training at the Son household, the two had become allies at best. Chichi knew that look, it was the same look Goku would give her when there was a threat around and he didn't want to worry Gohan or Gonyhe. It meant there was danger and seeing as the only other people to tell were a sleep deprived scientist, a sleazy old man, a mini emperor, two powerless shape shifters who either hid behind Yamcha or hid in underwear drawers and a young girl who had yet to accept that her father wasn't the most powerful man on the planet, it would seem Chichi was the only logical choice.

"Come on." Chichi said suddenly, grabbing the young girl by the shoulders and ushering her toward to laboratory where they could hide out. If one paid close attention, they would notice that Chichi's voice was a little too high pitched, her eyes too wide and her grip too tight on Videls shoulders. Other than that, Chichi was perfect at playing the part.

Wordlessly, the quartet moved as one. Covering their mouth and nose with their arms as they battled their way through the dark, smoky corridor leading up to the outside world. Although neither of them said a word to each other, and visability was poor at best, they never did walk into each other or fall over each others feet. It was hard to believe that only a few years prior at one point in their life, the quartet were all enemies, now when one looked at the little mismatched group and the way they seemed to know just where the other person was, they seemed like one single being instead of one sentiment being.

Eventually the industrial sized fan back in the hide out began to kick in all the way out in the corridor and the smoke began to disperse until a light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. If one looked closely, they would see cracks on the large, metal door. A feeling of uneasyness settled amongst the fighters that was tangible in the air, it would seem that someone was trying to get into their little safe haven.

A quick palm scan later and the doors opened, the artificial light at first blinding the small group but they charged onwards until they were eventually outside and on the grounds of capsule corp.

"Oh, there you are. I was thinking we would have to try and smoke you little rats out of hiding again."

The little group of protectors stiffened in response to the very familiar voice. Piccolo cursed loudly, Krillin gave out a noise which sounded like a mix between a whimper and a choke and Yamcha kept quiet. Tien clenched his fists tightly, looking up slowly as if the voices were simply figments of his imagination.

Up in the sky, blocking out the glare of the sun and looking as menacing as ever, were the trio of deadly androids.

* * *

Time had passed relatively quickly up on the lookout, the small trio generally spent the time eating, sparring or sleeping. As it stood, it was just short of the twenty four hour mark with Trunks and Vegeta due out shortly and Gonyhe was beginning to get antsy. How would she approach Vegeta to ask him to spend an entire year with her when in reality, he couldn't even stand to spend one minute in her company. She supposed she could just offer herself up as a punching bag?

As it stood, Gonyhe was sitting on the edge of the lookout whilst her father and brother played a saiyan version of catch with a _ki _ball behind her. It was a bit unnerving at first, standing on the lookout and not being able to sense the comforting energies of her friends and family, but her father convinced her that they were all ok and that Bulma was just a genius for blocking out their unique energy signatures. As that energy ball came precariously close to singeing her hair, Gonyhe wished she hadn't taught her family the rules of saiyan catch, which her grandfather and uncle had taught her during her stint in the otherworld.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Popo appeared, his arms clasped in front of his stomach. "They are about to emerge from the time chamber."

The trio nodded with Gonyhe then going onto stand up, turn around and shoot an energy blast at the one her brother and father were playing with, causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks. Goku shot her a look which resembled a wounded puppy whilst Gohan rolled his eyes. It was true what they said; girls matured a lot faster than boys.

Minutes later, they were standing outside the same door they had been standing outside twenty four hours previously, waiting anxiously for it to open and reveal the extent of training the two inside had undergone.

Time passed agonisingly slowly but eventually there was a hissing sound before the door slowly began to open, revealing an influx of bright, white light. Trunks was the first to emerge, his new power level slamming into their senses to the extent that it made Gonyhe slightly jealous of the improvement he had made.

When he stepped outside, the first thing Gonyhe noticed was that he had grew, both upwards and outwards. He had grown a few inches and was now only slightly taller than his father and most definitely he had grown broader. His muscles were a lot better defined and he looked _older._ Well then again, he would be a year older, Gonyhe noted mutely.

Vegeta stepped out of the chamber next and although he hadn't changed much physically, his power had also increased much like his sons. Even at his resting state, Gonyhe was feeling apprehensive about going into the chamber with Vegeta. Sure, she had the kaioken, but Vegeta had super saiyan and was already insanely strong beforehand.

The saiyan prince stormed past his son, causing him to stumble to the side slightly to avoid his father. "Hurry up and get on with your pathetic training, Kakarot. I want to get back in there and all you're doing is wasting your time, you will never defeat me."

Goku laughed awkwardly, lifting up his hand to scratch the nape of his neck in a very familiar fashion. "Aw geez Vegeta, don't be like that."

"C'mon dad." Gohan urged, pushing his father toward the now vacant time chamber, the sooner they had completed their training, the sooner they could defeat Cell and the androids and return to normality. Or at least what was normal for them. "See you in a year, Gonyhe."

Gonyhe waved to her brother as the door shut behind him, sealing him in there for twenty four hours.

* * *

Krillin felt like crying, honestly just breaking down in tears right there on the spot. It was no secret that although he was exponentially more powerful than every human on the planet, he was still no match when it came to the all-powerful androids floating in the air above him. From his peripheral vision, Krillin could see Yamcha shivering in fear and he couldn't blame him. Although he was insanely powerful by human standards, Yamcha always had been the weakest of the group most likely because of his lack of real motivation for training as he was always out chasing some potential romance. One of the main reasons Bulma and the scar faced bandit had broken up was due to Yamcha's infidelity.

"What do you want?!" Piccolo barked roughly, staring up at the androids without a trace of apprehension.

"We're just here to see if Goku can come out to play." Android 17asked innocently, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, Goku's not here right now, can I take a message?" Piccolo mocked, turning the expression on the androids face from confident to enraged.

"No thanks, but tell us where he is and I might change my mind."

"Goku's gone now so get lost!"

"Now, now it's not nice to speak to your guests that way."

"Fine, have it your way. You three stay here, this is my fight." He turned back to the android. "Follow me."

"Lead the way."

Silently, Piccolo ascended into the air with the androids following him. The super namek was well aware of the vulnerable position he was putting himself in at the moment, turning his back on the enemy, especially when the aforementioned enemy could not be sensed was a stupid if not deadly move. They could attack at any moment and he would not even sense it coming. After flying for around fifteen minutes, Piccolo could tell the deadly trio were becoming impatient and touched down on a fairly large deserted island.

The blonde android simply dropped down on a fairly large boulder, using it as a makeshift seat. "Well I've had enough excitement for one day, I'm sitting this one out."

However, the androids biological brother didn't even acknowledge his sisters existence. He simply stared at Piccolo through piercing ice blue eyes, his facial expression not revealing much. "Last chance, tell us where Goku is."

Piccolo never answered with words, instead he simply reached up and grabbed his weighted turban with long, sharp fingernails and tossed it aside where it went onto smash through a small boulder. The dark haired android never gave much away at the recent turn of events, just a small downward tug of his neutral expression.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Piccolo informed the android whilst reaching up and pulling his cape over his head where it landed with a loud thump, creating a mini crater and leaving no doubt that the namek trained with weighted clothing.

The androids eyes followed the cape before flashing back to Piccolo. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, but I would be more than happy to show you. You cannot win."

Piccolo remained silent, prompting the android to laugh and roll up his sleeves. In response, the large namek crouched down and fisted his hands, letting out a roar as his power level skyrocketed.

* * *

Up on the lookout, Gonyhe was attempting to steel together her nerves to ask the saiyan princes permission to enter into the time chamber with him. As it stood, Vegeta was in the kitchen having Mr. Popo cook him up a meal worthy of a king. After all, spending a year in the time chamber working yourself to death and eating nothing but rations definitely takes its toll on anybody, even if they were used to eating practically nothing during their time in the changeling army.

So, Gonyhe was spending her time pacing across the lookout and waiting for Vegeta to finish his meal. She deduced that it was probably best to approach the grouchy saiyan after he finished his meal, because that was normally when saiyans were at their most happiest.

"You're making me nervous, what's wrong?" A voice behind Gonyhe asked, startling her to the extent she physically jumped.

The culprit came in the form of a twenty-two year old demi saiyan, who was chuckling softly at how he had managed to scare the nine year old. The aforementioned young girl glowered dangerously at the young man from the future who then held his hands up in submission and offered an awkward and entirely unfelt apology.

"It's nothing." Gonyhe waved off her friends concerns but he was persistent.

"Tell me."

"No."

"C'mon, just tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"You're annoying, do you know that?"

"Of course, but really, tell me."

Gonyhe rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in exasperation before plonking herself down on the lookout tiles and inviting the lavender haired youth to join her. He did so, reclining back on his hands but encouraging her to tell him what was on his mind.

"I'll tell if you do." She bargained, causing Trunks to raise his eyebrow in question. "Answer a few questions I have about the me, from your timeline or I suppose it's not me because I don't exist but just answer them anyway. You first though."

He chuckled but nodded anyway. "Sure, shoot."

"Ok, so I really don't exist in your timeline? Like at all? Not even being born then dying you know, as a young baby?" Gonyhe questioned.

Trunks frowned, he knew this would have come up sooner or later but it was still slightly awkward for him to discuss it. He honestly wished he had never brought it up because since then, he could tell that it was on everybody's mind just how someone could exist in one timeline but not in another and overall, he felt extremely guilty as he still put Gonyhe's non-existence down to him coming here in the first place.

"No, there was no trace of you at all. When I came here, I couldn't believe my eyes and at first I thought you were maybe Tien and Launchs daughter, then I saw the tail and I knew it wouldn't have been my father. Never would I have believed Goku had a daughter as well as a son." Trunks admitted. "When I went back to my timeline, I went and saw your mum, she still lives up in Mount Paouz and I asked her about her pregnancy with Gohan. At first she seemed suspicious you know, as to why I was asking her so I had to make up this whole lie about getting somebody pregnant and wanting to know the side effects of having a saiyan/human hybrid child and being too embarrassed to go to my mum. Of course she scolded me and all but threatened to castrate me."

Gonyhe chuckled good naturedly at his tale, urging him to go on. Raising her eyebrow at the idea of Launch and Tien, sure she knew they were together but in this timeline they had yet to have a child. She could however just imagine her mother scolding the young man in front of her, after all it was a well-known fact that Chichi was extremely old fashioned and having a child out of wedlock was strictly forbidden. The young girl could remember her mother being told about baby Trunks, she had at first been disgusted that Bulma had a child with Vegeta but then had been disappointed that he hadn't at least married her but then, once she had met the bouncing one year old, she had fallen in love and Gonyhe was sure her mother was becoming broody again, especially with the way she was making eyes at her father. Gonyhe was young but she was not stupid, she had read the biology books. The demi saiyan urged Trunks to go on.

"So anyway, after about an hour long lecture she eventually told me that her pregnancy was hard and she actually delivered Gohan early at about six months

at home, but he was fully healthy with no signs he was born premature. She did tell me that she had really heavy bleeding about two months into her pregnancy but she went to the doctor and he said she was fine, that the baby was still alive and growing, although at a faster pace than normal." Trunks explained, eyeing Gonyhe warily. He didn't want to say it and hoped she picked up the hidden undertone.

Gonyhe did not disappoint. "So, it looks like in your timeline, my mum miscarried at two months and then had Gohan. That's weird though, Gohan and I were born in a hospital, after my mother panicked and had my dad fly her all the way to West City. She had Gohan naturally then started losing a lot of blood, they realised I was still in there and she was rushed in for an emergency caesarean. I wonder why I survived here and not there."

"Who cares, the main thing is you _are _here." Trunks said simply, causing Gonyhe to blush. Who could blame her, she was a young girl and Trunks wasn't exactly bad looking. "Now, spill."

Gonyhe groaned, all earlier thoughts of Trunks looks out of her head. "I'm going to ask your father if I can go into the time chamber with him when he goes back in and I can't figure out how to ask him."

There was silence for a few moments prompting Gonyhe to look up at Trunks who was wearing a slack jawed expression. She snapped her fingers in his face, returning him to reality. "Sorry, just I'm kind of impressed. You know he's going to work you to the bone, don't you?"

"Yeah, but he has to. We're going to need all the strength we can get if we're going to take down both Cell and the androids. I don't want to go in with my father or Piccolo, they will go easy on me whereas I know your father wont, he may kill me but at least I'll come back stronger."

"I don't think he'll kill you …" Trunks trailed off upon seeing Gonyhe's sceptical look.

"Oh please, he's been dying to repay me for all the insults I've gave him over the years, especially that one about his hair a few years back. He's quite sensitive about his hair, even though it does look a bit like a toilet brush."

Trunks laughed, ruffling Gonyhe's hair affectionately as he stood up. "Good luck, kiddo. You're going to need it."

With that the young man walked off, leaving Gonyhe no more than a second of thinking time before Vegeta himself walked out the front entrance to the lookout palace, patting his stomach affectionately. Apparently that was the best meal Vegeta had eaten in a long while as Bulma wasn't the best of cooks and in the months leading up to the androids attack, the blue haired heiress had become frustrated at Vegeta's lack of interest in their young son and had banned her mother from cooking for him. This reduced Vegeta to living off whatever barely edible thing Bulma cooked up. It was a good thing saiyans had strong stomachs.

Gonyhe sucked in a breath, it was now or never. "Hey, Vegeta. Can I talk to you?"

She approached the saiyan prince who stopped in his tracks and stared at the young girl suspiciously. It was clear to anyone who observed the Earths Special Forces that Gonyhe and Vegeta never talked, only traded insults and occasional punches.

"No." He snarled, attempting to turn around and storm back into the palace but Gonyhe materialised in Vegeta's path, causing him to come to an abrupt stop and glare down at his enemy's only daughter. "You have approximately five seconds."

"Ok, _gee_-"

"Three."

"Can I come into the time chamber with you to train?" Gonyhe said quickly, hoping she had pleaded her case within the remaining three second timeline.

For a second, all was silent as it seemed the request had even caught the mighty saiyan prince off guard. He blinked. Once. Twice. Before bursting into peals of laughter so hard he had to bend over and grasp at his stomach whilst wiping the tears of merriment away from his eyes.

Gonyhe glared hotly at the man in front of her. Sure, she expected some amusement from the saiyan prince but it didn't mean that it didn't annoy her. Her temper she had no doubt inherited from her mother suddenly chose that time to flare up. "You're just scared I'll kick your backside from one end of that chamber to the other."

Vegeta's laughter stopped abruptly and Gonyhe scolded herself for going too far as she felt his energy spike in anger. She thought she had completely lost her chance at entering the chamber with him and had resigned herself to entering with Piccolo when he suddenly crossed his arms across his chest and raised his nose haughtily.

"I will be entering the moment Kakarot and his snivelling brat exit, my time is too precious to be wasted." With that, the prince pushed past Gonyhe, knocking her out of his way but she was so dazed she barely felt herself hitting the wall rather roughly.

Gonyhe blinked a few times before chuckling softly. Vegeta was incredibly predictable, insult his pride and he would feel obliged to retaliate.

"You're going to regret that later, you know." Trunks murmured, stepping out of the shadows. "He doesn't forget when someone challenges him."

"What's it like?" Gonyhe asked.

Trunks answered without missing a beat. "Intense. Daunting. It's just a void of absolute nothingness."

"You managed it."

"Not without difficulty."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence with Gonyhe just now realising the implications of what she had just agreed to. Going into the time chamber was one thing, her father couldn't even manage it when he was a teenager, but going into the chamber with Vegeta was a whole different story. They stayed that way, just staring at nothingness until a huge power level down on the planet caught their attention.

"Is that Piccolo?" Trunks asked softly.

Gonyhe nodded mutely. "There's no other power level, but his is fluctuating. He must be fighting someone."

Just then, they both realised it at the same time and turned to each other. "The androids!"

* * *

The two powerhouses had been battling it out in the skies now for the best part of ten minutes straight, when they suddenly separated in the sky, panting hard. Piccolo wiped a sheen of sweat off of his forehead and flashed a fanged smile to the android across the skies. The aforementioned android had numerous cuts and bruises and seemed to be holding his right wrist and rotating it slightly whereas Piccolo's wounds were entirely superficial. It was clear Piccolo had been dominating the fight thus far.

However, android eighteen was growing weary. "Hurry up! If you can't finish him off then maybe you should let someone who can, like me!"

"Keep out of this, can't you see I'm trying to have some fun." #17 called back angrily. "Now, should we begin again?"

"Gladly."

Like a gong had been sounded the two leapt into action. Piccolo back flipped and instantly began letting off a barrage of shots to which the nimble android dodged every one. "You think just by letting off shots you're going to get lucky and eventually hit me, try again!"

However, the android realised it at the same time his companions did. In fact, Piccolo hadn't been trying to hit the android at all and had instead been launching numerous energy balls into the air to form a guided scattershot. All the balls of energy were hovering around android seventeen, waiting from the command from Piccolo to explode.

"You weren't expecting a guided scatter shot, were you?"

The android had frozen, not sure how he was going to get himself out of the situation. Piccolo clenched his fist and the energy balls all rushed in to hit their target and exploded in an outburst of light which temporality blinded Piccolo himself. The kickback off of the explosion was huge, the green namek had to cross his arms across his face and attempt to stand his ground, but the immense winds even pushed him back a few metres, although his feet dug a trench in the ground as they tried to find hold.

When the dust cleared and everything settled, Piccolo was the first to spot that the android was indeed still alive. He cursed loudly upon seeing that his opponent had erected some sort of shield around his body to protect him from the brunt of the blast, but anybody could see he had sustained a lot of damage. #17's arms were shaking with the effort it had taken to hold the shield up, his face was puffy and there was a trickle of blood running from his nose. His look was murderous though and he wasted no time in materialising on the ground a few metres away from Piccolo who looked apprehensive at best.

It was no secret that although psychically, Piccolo may have been the strongest out of the two closely matched competitors, the android had unlimited energy so at this rate Piccolo would concede victory due to fatigue. Once again Piccolo found himself cursing his own stupidity as he found himself sandwiched between the duo that was composed of sixteen and eighteen and the android he was in the middle of battling.

Then catching something out of the corner of his eye, Piccolo's stomach dropped. He froze, his eyes widening in fright and could not disguise the shaking of his arms as he raised himself up to full height and looked directly over #17's shoulder at a pair of piercing pink eyes.

* * *

Trunks sensed it a second after Gonyhe, but that second was enough. The two had been standing on the edge of the lookout with Trunks continually attempting to talk sense into the young girl who was one more fluctuating power level away from throwing herself off of the lookout to rush to the aid of her mentor.

The demi saiyan cursed loudly, something he had no doubt learned from his father during their stint in the time chamber and ascended, using his speed to materialise right in front of Gonyhe who had just launched herself off of the lookout. The raven haired girl was not expecting a blockade in her path and collided with it prompting Trunks to then spin the young girl around so her back was against his chest and wrap both his arms around her midsection, pinning her hands to her side. She remained in a state of shock for a few seconds before she began thrashing around wildly, sprouting some curses that would make her mother faint if she were there and others which Trunks was ninety-eight percent positive were in an alien language that sounded oddly familiar.

"But Cell's down there, Piccolo can't fight all of them!" Gonyhe pleaded still continuing to thrash around wildly. "Let me go Trunks, I swear to Kami, let me go!"

"No." Trunks grunted, tightening his hold and raising his own energy as he felt his prisoners begin to spike. He gulped noiselessly; it was a well-known fact that Sons tended to receive some sort of energy boost whenever their emotions were heightened. "It'll be fine. Piccolo will be fine."

No sooner did he say that than Cells' energy skyrocketed to the extreme that Trunks hold slackened. There was no way that was possible. Trunks was extremely confident in his abilities, especially after having coming out of the time chamber but, after sensing Cells' newest power level, he knew he would be very hard pressed to beat the bioengineered monster. There was no doubt now, Cell had definitely absorbed an android. Gonyhe took the lapse in concentration to her advantage and slammed her elbow into her captor's solar plexus, causing him to jerk in pain as the air was forced out of his lungs. He bent over involuntarily and she danced out of his reach righting herself on a path toward Piccolo.

She saw a flash of lavender and the last thing she felt before her world faded to black was something connect with the base of her neck, sending her unwillingly into the dark blanket of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, I know! Finally an update, right?! I honestly have no excuse for how long it took me to update, I promise to try and update sooner next time. Please R&R.


	66. The Abyss

The Abyss

_Part One_

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

When Gonyhe finally came to, the first thing she realised was that she had a pounding headache. She opened one eye halfway and hissed as the artificial light rushed to meet her sensitive orbs, only serving to magnify her headache. It took her all of ten seconds to realise that she had been knocked unconscious when she was on her way to help Piccolo … Piccolo!

Instantly the young girl whirled round and was up on her feet in an instant, craning her neck slightly to help with the kink that had developed there. She threw open the door and collided with something akin to a brick wall, causing her to stumble back a few steps before regaining her balance.

"You're up."

Trunks!

Instantly, Gonyhe remembered the flash of lavender she had seen before she passed out and deduced _who _was to blame for her recent bout of unconsciousness. She glared, raising her eyes and preparing to give the boy from the future a peace of her mind, but her scolding died in her throat as she took in the roughed up state he was in. The dark haired saiyan wracked her brains but before she was struck, she couldn't remember the boy being in this bad a condition. Sure, he had a few rapidly fading bruises and superficial wounds from his stint in the time chamber but this … it looked like he'd just taken a beating.

His face was swollen on one side, to the extent that his eye on that side was closed. His nose had the tell-tale signs of dried blood and he was sporting a burst lip. The boys nose was also jutting out at an odd angle and he seemed to be favouring his left leg and was holding his wrist gingerly. His outfit was ripped to shreds and there were copious amounts of dried blood and darkening bruises littered about his body.

"What happened?" She asked simply, walking back into the room and sitting on the bed she had found herself on only moments earlier.

"Cell happened."

Gonyhe's panic returned tenfold. "Piccolo! Is he _o-_ .."

"Piccolo's fine. Sorry about knocking you unconscious, but you were about to rush in there and you are nowhere near strong enough to take on the likes of Cell and the androids. When I knocked you out, my dad and I went down to help Piccolo after Cell absorbed seventeen. Krillin arrived with a remote that could disable the androids but didn't use it because of some sick crush he's developed." The lavender haired youth shivered in disgust. "In Cells imperfect form my father beat him no problem but you know Vegeta, he always wants a challenge. He let Cell absorb the other android to become perfect and we couldn't even touch him. He knocked my father unconscious and damn near killed me. He's so powerful Gonyhe; I don't know how we're going to pull this one off."

"Oh." Gonyhe said simply. "There was still no need to knock me out; I can take care of myself."

Trunks full demeanour shifted, he stared at Gonyhe coldly. "I've seen enough people die."

Whatever Gonyhe's retort would have been, died in her throat. She decided to change the subject. "Is he really that strong?"

"Feel for yourself."

The young girl chewed the side of her cheek before nodding mutely and closing her eyes. The room around her seemed to cease to exist as she slipped into the deep recesses of her mind and extended her senses. At first they brushed over the person closest to her which was Trunks, his _ki _was weaker than before she was knocked out but he was a saiyan, he would recover quickly. Next her mind swept over Vegeta's whose own individual signal betrayed his emotions, he was furious. Biting back the chuckle that was building in her throat at the saiyan princes own arrogance she pushed her senses out further, frowning slightly as she felt the depleted energy signals of the earths population. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, even baby Trunks to an extent and of course her mothers, whom she could sense anywhere on the planet.

Then finally she sensed it.

It slammed into her senses with so much force she found herself gasping for breath. The monster wasn't bothering to hide its energy signal anymore, it was flaunting it and was well aware that the earthling warriors could sense it … and at the same time could do nothing about it. The power level easily dwarfed her own and shone like a beacon on the relatively low powered planet of earth. Gonyhe scolded herself for not sensing it before, if not for the power radiating off of it but the sheer malevolence. The biogenetically engineered android was an outlet of evil, malice and hatred.

Then as if it knew Gonyhe was keeping tabs on it, the monster flared its energy causing Gonyhe to pull back and wipe a sheen of sweat off of her forehead.

Trunks regarded her silently for a few moments before standing up and motioning for her to follow him. "You've been out for a while, I may have hit you a bit hard but your father and brother are due out soon."

Eagerly Gonyhe followed the time traveller out onto the lookout where she encountered Vegeta and Bulma battling it out on the lookout tiles whilst their infant son looked on curiously.

"_I cannot believe how stupid you were, letting Cell become perfect!"_

"_The only thing stupid around here is that abomination that you call hair!"_

"_Stupid?! I'll have you know I'm the most desired woman on this planet you buffoon!"_

"_Well clearly the males of this planet are blind you insufferable wench!"_

Gonyhe and Trunks exchanged amused looks whilst baby Trunks clapped his hands in merriment as he observed both his parents communicating in the only way they knew how; loudly. "Da-da."

Instantly the argument on the lookout ceased as Vegeta crinkled his nose at his sons babbling and Bulma's jaw almost hit the floor. "Da-da?"

"Yes woman, that is what the brat said, unless there is something wrong with your ears as well as your brain."

For once, Bulma let the jibe sail over her head as she approached her son with her arms outstretched. She picked him up and swung him around causing him to giggle loudly and blow bubbles. "Did you say da-da, baby?"

"Da-da!" The baby confirmed gleefully.

Although Bulma was extremely happy that her son was extending his limited vocabulary which at the moment was mostly made up of grunts and whines, she was a bit downhearted at the fact that her sons first real word hadn't been 'mama'. Spotting her infant sons grown up counterpart and her best friends daughter, she marched over to them and wordlessly deposited the infant into Gonyhe's arms before turning tail and heading back toward Vegeta.

"You pig!"

For once, Vegeta's mouth actually dropped. Normally he knew exactly what his woman was screeching at him about but today he was utterly stumped. It was all he could do to raise a questioning eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Our baby's first word was da-da, _da-da! _You haven't even as much as picked him up and you are still his first word!" Angrily, Bulma swung a punch at her alien lover and as always he caught it smoothly, stopping her doing damage to her fist. The two locked eyes and like that the atmosphere changed causing Gonyhe to blush.

Trunks cleared his throat, causing his father to growl at the interruption and his mother to blush. "Goku and Gohan are about to come out of the time chamber."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Bulma reached into her jacket, pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground where it exploded with a pop, revealing a pile of clothing. "I redesigned some saiyan battle suits from the ones Vegeta used to wear. They're from roughly the same material but they won't stretch as much as the ones in the changeling army, the chest plates are durable and should be able to take a good few hits, not sure how they will stand up to the likes of Cell because I haven't quite been able to get the composition right for the likes of the real ones."

Vegeta stepped closer, picking up his suit and examining it closely. His was a royal blue in colour and was both long sleeved and stretched down the full of his legs. Over that there was a chest plate which was mostly white but had golden straps and gold accents, it spread out and covered his chest and half of his midsection. To finish the outfit off were white, gold tipped boots and especially for Vegeta white gloves.

There were three other suits in that general design minus the gloves and one other suit which stood out among the rest. Gonyhe passed the happy baby to Trunks who took him and stared at him quizzically.

"I made this one especially for you, Gonyhe. I'm not too sure what the female equivalent of a saiyan suit of armour looks like and grumpy guts over there wasn't exactly forthcoming with the information, so I came up with my own design."

Gonyhe picked up the outfit and examined it closely. The spandex itself was similar to the male equivalent in elasticity but was a deep purple in colour and although it was designed to cover her full legs, it stopped at her shoulders, leaving her full arms bare. Her amour was a different colour and was mostly white but was outlined in the same deep purple as her spandex. However, unlike her male allies, the armour wasn't just designed to cover her chest, it extended down to cover her midsection, stopping just below her navel where thigh guards then extended down past her waist to the tops of her thighs to give added protection. She also had small triangular shoulder guards which added some protection to her upper arms. Her boots where white but extended up her leg to just below her knee and where purple tipped, and probably most importantly there was a specially designed space at the rear of the outfit for her tail to poke through comfortably.

"Thanks, Bulma." Gonyhe said sincerely, heading off into the palace to get changed.

* * *

"I'm going to blast this damn door down if that buffoon doesn't hurry up." Vegeta raged, pacing back and forward in front of the door to the chamber of spirit and time. He was yelling at the door as if Goku and Gohan could hear him if he shouted loud enough.

"Vegeta, they still have a minute left." Gonyhe rolled her eyes. "That's roughly about six hours in the chamber."

The saiyan prince rounded on the young girl, eyes blazing. "I don't care what they have left, all I know is that they're taking up my training time and I do not have time for it. I must ascend."

Gonyhe rolled her eyes, catching Trunks' eye and grinning. He was shooting her an amused look but it also held a hint of a warning, it was not wise to rile Vegeta up especially when you were about to go spend a full year alone with him. She wisely averted her eyes so Vegeta would not catch her mocking him and sighed, flickering her tail for her own amusement. Vegeta had been planning on going back into the chamber for a second time, even if he had managed to defeat Cell and the androids. This was just for the sheer reason that he hadn't yet ascended. Also, if he went back in, it would have him a year on Goku and hopefully put him ahead in terms of strength.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound and the handle on the large door moved, causing Gonyhe to leap upright and prepare to see the changes in her brother and father. It was still hard for her to comprehend the fact that it had only been twenty four hours to her, but to her father and brother it had been a full year.

The door opened, creating an influx of light so bright that Gonyhe had to shield her eyes. Before she could even catch a glimpse at how her family had changed psychically, their combined _ki _slammed into the receptors in her brain, making her stumble slightly.

It was massive!

She took her hand away from her eyes and gaped unashamedly at her brother and father as they finally stepped out of the dimension and back onto the planet. The first thing she noticed was that her brother was now at least head and shoulders taller than her, making her pout slightly. The young girl knew she would be small and had inherited her lack of height from her mother, but still it was slightly annoying to have your twin brother stand head and shoulders above you and it certainly irked her when opponents on the battlefield made fun of her lack of height.

It was then that she noticed both her father and brother were staring down at her through cold, teal eyes.

Her breath hitched. She felt her heart begin pumping quickly as that irrational fear she had developed all those years ago began to affect her. The golden hair, hardened eyes and godly strength all meant bad things to her but it was then that she noticed, there was not the usual unruly golden aura associated with the super saiyan transformation for there was no aura at all. The duo were just standing there and if it were not for the fact that their hair and eyes had changed colour, Gonyhe would have said they were just in their resting state.

Vegeta was the first one to speak. "What the hell, Kakarot. How are you able to stand there so calmly, without an aura in the super saiyan transformation?"

Goku laughed good naturedly, scratching the nape of his neck in a fashion so associated with him. "We trained, Vegeta. We can even sleep in the transformation."

The saiyan prince let loose a howl of annoyance at once more being surpassed by the younger saiyan and stormed into the chamber. It was all Gonyhe could do to rush in behind him, she managed to throw her brother a quick wave before the door was slammed shut behind her sealing her in with the saiyan prince for a whole year.

* * *

It was strange to have a door closed behind you and suddenly the earth, friends and family ceased to exist. There was no comforting aura of her father, brother or even mother it was like the full planet had suddenly been wiped out, or that someone had simply turned the lights out on a once bright city. All the young girl could sense now was the overwhelming presence of the saiyan prince, that thought alone was quite daunting.

She took a step away from the doorway and began to explore her new surroundings. Everything was a brilliant white, sterile, basic and just what she expected. There were no luxuries in the time chamber, no televisions, no books or anything to relieve the boredom that was sure to creep in over the year, after all, they couldn't train solidly for a year, could they?

At that moment Vegeta's power level soared and Gonyhe rolled her eyes, of course they would. It was the prince of all saiyans she was training with after all.

Intrigued, the young girl continued on her tour of the place that was to become her home. There was a kitchen to which there were basic rations stored for what she guessed would be approximately one year, a bathroom and two bedrooms of which both had a single bed, a nightstand and a dresser.

So far, things weren't that bad ... that was until she stepped outside and saw the endless expanse of nothingness.

She couldn't help the gasp that slipped through her mouth. There was a small tiled section, similar to the lookout and then after that there was just an endless ocean of white. Immediately, her scientific brain attempted to work out exactly how that was physically possible but it only served to give her a migraine. The demi saiyan suddenly understood what her friend from the future meant when he described the experience as intense.

There was just nothingness … sheer and utter nothingness.

Gonyhe didn't know how long she stood staring there for especially with the way time passed in the chamber, another thing that was contributing to the migraine but Vegeta wasn't wasting any time. Not that she could blame the prince, he had already been in here and had experienced the oddity that was the time chamber so it didn't take him long to reacclimatise to it.

The saiyan prince was training quite far out in the abyss and had already transformed into his super saiyan state, he was taking out his frustrations on an invisible opponent and was moving so fast that the young girl had a slight problem keeping up with him. She scowled at this fact, not liking the idea of being so far behind the haughty prince.

Her pride getting the best of her, the young girl hesitantly stepped off the platform and stopped, bouncing on her toes slightly as she felt a slight increase in the gravity. She chewed her lip and walked forward a few more paces then stopped again. She quickly deduced that the further away from the building a person got, the higher the gravity was. She walked out a bit further until she felt if she went any further she wouldn't be able to move and began to stretch, looking enviously at where Vegeta was training which was so much further out than her. Gonyhe had not had very much gravity training, the only experience she had with higher gravity was on planet Utrop and on King Kai's planet, where she trained with her grandparents, her uncle and the earth's special forces but Vegeta, well he had the added advantage of the gravity machine which Bulma had so graciously built for him.

Feeling slightly jealous, Gonyhe guessed she was at roughly twenty times the earth's natural gravity at the moment and vowed to go further. Her limbs felt like lead but she refused to power up to make standing in the increased gravity any easier, that would be admitting weakness and it was not something Son Gonyhe was prepared to do.

"Weakling." Vegeta scoffed hours later when he retreated back to the building for what Gonyhe presumed would either be a quick refuel or a nap. Either way, she refused to give in and even moved even further into the blanket of white until she was forced to her knees with the pressure.

Gonyhe panted heavily on her hands and knees, fisting her hands and growling in anger. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and dripped off of her nose where it evaporated almost instantly. She frowned, realising that it had got hotter but brushed it aside and focussed on pulling herself to her feet. Although she knew this was time away from which she could be putting effort into techniques and new attacks, she knew herself that it was equally as important to get used to increased gravity. It was important as if she began reliant on using her energy to withstand increased gravity and she was sparring with Vegeta and then used up all her energy, she would be crushed under the intense pressure. It was also beneficial as she was already strengthening her muscles.

By the time Vegeta awoke from his nap, he would find that Gonyhe had already made headway toward his upper limit with gravity and was freely shadowboxing without even the hint of strain on her face.

* * *

Gonyhe wasn't sure how long she spent training herself to withstand higher gravity without the use of her own energy because frankly, she still wasn't sure how the timescale worked in the chamber. She couldn't go to sleep when the sun went down and rise when it came back up because there was nothing like that in the chamber, it was perpetually bright allowing a fighter to train constantly if they wished.

However, soon enough she felt she was ready and it was that day, after she had eaten her share of the rations that she finally marched out to where Vegeta was training in the intense gravity. She stopped a few feet away from him and said nothing, simply tapping her foot impatiently. It had been too long since she actually had a good sparring match because up until now, all the young saiyan had been doing was performing kata after kata, improving her techniques whilst at the same time upping her tolerance in higher gravity. Of course there was still an extreme feeling of heaviness but, it wouldn't be enough to kill her if she lost her energy during a spar, but it sure would hurt.

In all honesty, training with Vegeta hadn't been _that _bad up until now because for the most part they seemed to ignore each other.

Sensing that the young girl was standing staring at him, Vegeta paused in his shadow sparring and lowered himself back to the ground, appraising his rivals youngest with a haughty smirk. "Finally got used to the intense gravity, have we?"

Gonyhe bit back a snarl, expecting this sort of jibe. After all, the saiyan prince had almost choked on his laughter when he had seen Gonyhe's first attempts at training in intense gravity. She had spent more time with her face on the floor during the first few days. "Are we talking or fighting?"

Vegeta's mirth dried up instantly as he threw his head back and roared as his power level skyrocketed. Gonyhe frowned, clenching her fists and squatting down, rising her power level as far as it could go.

When the two super powers had eventually risen their power levels with Vegeta just short of transforming, they locked eyes and like that the battle was on. The saiyan prince was the first to make a move, never being one for waiting on his opponent. He lunged straight for the small haired girl but she used her small stature and speed to her advantage by jumping straight up, causing Vegeta's punch to hit nothing but air. She came back down, attempting to jackhammer the princes head but he quickly dodged the blow and like that the two continued the small game for a few moments before breaking apart, each growling angrily.

Vegeta and Gonyhe were alike in the way that they both preferred to simply go in and lock fists instead of being on the defensive or constantly dodging. "Enough fooling around!"

With a grunt, Gonyhe threw herself at the saiyan prince and the two met in the middle with an earth shattering boom as their fists connected. She reared back and lashed out with her right fist, intentionally leaving an opening on her left side. Like she expected, Vegeta dodged the fist and attempted to slam his knee into his opponents clear opening however, this was Gonyhe's plan. Whilst she was going over her techniques, she was also coming up with her own unique fighting style, one which involved tricking her enemies. Vegeta's eyes widened when she easily lowered her elbow to block the knee and realised her ploy but could do nothing as Gonyhe brought her knee up and smashed it into Vegeta's unprotected midsection. This was something she was counting on, having the element of surprise. After all, Vegeta was no fool especially when it came to fighting so Gonyhe suspected he had already memorised most of, if not all of the earth's special forces fighting styles, so it would stand to reason that he wasn't aware she had changed her fighting style.

She never even took the time to enjoy the look of sheer surprise on Vegeta's face before she followed up by using a burst of speed to appear behind Vegeta and spin around, gaining enough momentum to kick the saiyan prince hard in the base of the spine, sending him on a collision course with the ground below.

However, he managed to right himself in mid-air by front flipping and landing on the ground in a crouch. There was no trace of laughter or amusement on his face and Gonyhe actually gulped, realising then that they two hits were probably going to be the only ones she actually managed to get in the rest of the spar. None the less, she wouldn't go down without a fight,

With a roar, Vegeta transformed and Gonyhe instantly boosted her own strength by use of the kaioken technique. The two clashed in the middle once again with Vegeta gaining the upper hand as expected. This fight lasted a few hours before Gonyhe was eventually knocked to the ground for the last time and as much as she tried, she could not find the energy to drag herself to her feet to hit him back. The demi saiyan could not find one part of her body that was not screaming out in agony, even her tail had taken its fair share of hits. Her vision was swimming in and out of focus and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open.

Vaguely she was aware that the saiyan prince was standing over the top of her, sneering down at her. She was quite happy to discover she had at least managed to get a few good hits into him before he completely pummelled her. He was sporting a bloody lip, swollen face and numerous superficial wounds but still, it was a start.

"And you are supposed to have saiyan blood running through your veins. Pathetic." The prince spat, kicking the young girl in what she suspected were fractured ribs.

The last word the demi saiyan heard before she finally slipped into unconsciousness was Vegeta calling her something which definitely sounded like an insult in a strange, guttural language very like the one she heard her grandmother and grandfather argue in. She made a mental note to ask him what he meant when she woke up, that was if she managed to survive the intense gravity.

* * *

When Gonyhe opened her eyes sometime later on, the first thing she realised, apart from the fact that her head was pounding and every muscle in her body was screaming out in agony, was that she was actually laying in her bed and not squished out in the intense gravity of the chamber. She blinked and sat up but found herself groaning and reached up to hold her head in her hands, realising she had sat up too quickly. Her joints felt stiff, making her question just how long she had been out for. It would seem though, judging by the fact she was laying in her bed and she had certainly been in no position to drag herself back after that fight, that the saiyan prince had deposited her there. Although it was somewhat roughly considering her head was down at the opposite end and she had no blankets or anything placed over her to keep her warm, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

She considered going back to sleep, considering how she hadn't properly healed yet but realising she was wasting precious training time spurred her on. She yawned and stood up, grimacing slightly when she put pressure on her left leg. Her knee was slightly swollen but seemed to have healed, because during the spar with Vegeta she was sure he had hit it that hard it had actually shattered. It was still tender but she thanked her saiyan genes for their accelerated healing, if she was a human she would be out for weeks.

Choosing to limp for now, she made her way to the kitchen and ate her share of rations before heading outside. She doubted she would be able to train intensely today, but there was no reason that she couldn't perfect her new fighting style again. She had certainly surprised Vegeta with it and was planning on using it against Cell. After all, out of all the earths special forces, she had perhaps the best advantage going. The bioengineered android had cells from every fighter apart from her and knew all their fighting styles and attacks, whereas with her all he knew was that her name was Gonyhe, she was Goku's daughter and he had no record of her.

However, when she did step outside, she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Vegeta training intensely. He was further out than she had ever seen him before and was in his super saiyan form, powered up to the extreme. If Gonyhe were to guess, she would say he was trying to ascend to the next level by pushing himself to breaking point. As it stood he was bent over roaring whilst a wall of flames surrounded him, dancing and licking at his skin and seemingly being fuelled by his raging aura. He launched a huge energy ball into the air, the power behind it even making Gonyhe stagger a bit and as soon as the blast left his hands, he suddenly disappeared only to reappear directly in the path of it, his arms crossed and ready to take the full brunt.

Gonyhe swore loudly just as the blast connected and the full time chamber was bathed in an eerie orange glow. The place was quiet for the shortest of moments before an ear shattering _BOOM _echoed through the area, sending off a shockwave which knocked Gonyhe flat on her backside, even though she was a good mile or so away from the training prince.

Gonyhe looked up just to see the smoking form of her sparring partner and shaky ally drop from the sky and land on the floor with a dull thud. Briefly she wondered if Vegeta had finally lost it, but then she remembered her fathers words from earlier about Vegeta's preferred style of _zenkai_. With a growl she began a light jog toward where the saiyan prince had fell, although her knee protested vigorously to this.

When she reached her boundary of where she could go in the intense gravity, she powered up slightly, allowing herself to finally reach Vegeta. When she did, she almost gagged at the sight of him. He was covered head to toe in a thin layer of blood and smelled distinctly like burnt flesh. His body armour was wrecked covered in numerous holes and he was bleeding out of his nose, mouth and most worryingly of all, his ears. Gonyhe was no medic, but she guessed he had burst his eardrums due to the blast exploding. At first she almost thought he was dead, but then his body seized as he coughed violently, blood spraying from his mouth.

She rolled her eyes, bending down and slinging him none to gently over her shoulder and began to walk back to the house where she would deposit him and continue with her own training.

"What are you doing? I do not need help I am the prince of -…" Vegeta wheezed.

"-Yeah Prince of all Saiyans, got it, but Bulma would kill me if I let you die, so thank me later, kay?"

"_Saru." _Vegeta hissed angrily before his body slumped and Gonyhe guessed he finally fell unconscious.

When she finally dumped him in his bed, he didn't wake up for a while.

* * *

Looking back now, the demi saiyan realised she probably shouldn't have mocked the saiyan prince like she did when he was in his weakened state, because that was how she ended up in the position she was in just now …on the receiving end of Vegeta's _Gallic Gun._

The saiyan had transformed and Gonyhe had been forced to raise herself into the highest form of kaioken possible. As it stood, she felt like her body was burning from the inside out and Vegeta, well he was floating in the air and looked like he had barely broken sweat. His beam had pushed three quarters of the way and was easily pushing hers back even further, it wouldn't be long before she lost control of the struggle completely and she didn't even want to think about how much that would hurt.

Her body was stinging, once again she found herself in a situation where she could barely stand. The young saiyans knee, which wasn't completely healed was throbbing painfully as the saiyan prince had noticed her weakness and had deftly exploited it. Also, she couldn't properly see out of her left eye due to the amount of blood dripping into it from a nasty gash above her eyebrow. The aforementioned gash was actually making her feel dizzy due to the amount of blood she had lost, both from that and the scratches and other injuries she had sustained during the battle. To her credit she actually managed to last longer than the last time and had dealt the temperamental prince a bit more damage but she was completely spent.

She felt the beam slipping and attempted to shift her hands to aim it upwards and toss it away from her, but it was no use. Vegeta's attack overtook hers completely and Gonyhe barely had a chance to let out a scream of surprise before all hell erupted. The sheer force of the blast lifted her up off the ground and carried her back a good few metres before she crashed down hard on the ground, landing in the foetal position. The first thing she registered was that there was an awful ringing in her ear, along with the feeling of something wet running down her cheek. She could feel the smell of burned flesh and it took a few moments to register that it was actually coming from herself. The awful, coppery taste of blood was in her mouth which she attempted to spit out, but found no matter how much she spat out, there was more that accumulated. She cursed silently upon realising that probably meant internal bleeding. Her body was in agony and she wasn't sure she could feel her legs, her arm was bent at an odd angle and there was a dull throbbing in her shoulder which reminded her of the time she had dislocated her shoulder, ironically fighting Vegeta when he first came to earth. The young girl peeled open her eyes, or attempted to considering one had all but sealed shut with congealed blood and the other was almost swollen shut.

Could she get up?

Gonyhe attempted to, a good few times, but found every time she tried she ended up back in the position she started in, on her stomach on the ground. She wheezed, feeling something sharp dig into her lungs.

"Get up." A voice growled from above her, kicking her in her already bruised stomach.

She tried to, she honestly did but her limbs were like jelly and any energy she had previously had been spent trying to combat Vegeta's intense blast.

"I said get up!"

"Can't." She spat through clenched teeth.

Vegeta kicked her, rougher this time and actually causing a small whimper from the young girl. "Pathetic, and you have saiyan blood running through your veins. What a waste!"

It was all Gonyhe could do to simply glare at her tormentor.

He spat next to the girl. "Do you think Cell will wait around while you stand up? Don't make me laugh, that overgrown cockroach will destroy you and every one of your pathetic family: Kakarot, his harpy wife and that insufferable brat. You won't be able to do anything because you're so pathetic and weak."

Something in Gonyhe began to unravel. There had been a build up of anger, sadness and desperateness in the pit of her stomach since she had entered the chamber but she knew what Vegeta was like and had not shown any weakness, instead choosing to hide it away. Not that she did much of a job of talking about her feelings anyway, she did tend to hide them. She clenched her fists, resisting the urge to snarl in anger.

"That buffon makes a big deal about defending this backwater dump, but his own children don't have the strength to fight back. Maybe the androids should have just destroyed it."

He was baiting her, Gonyhe knew that herself. No doubt he was trying to see if she had the same temper as her brother. If you pushed him hard enough, out of nowhere would come this extreme burst of power which took down anything or anyone in his path, but Gonyhe wasn't like that. She had control, however that expert control she had on her energy was beginning to slip.

From nowhere, she found energy and pulled herself to her feet, glaring at the prince who actually had the audacity to smirk back.

"Coward."

All around Gonyhe, small wisps of golden aura were beginning to pick up and swirl, making the young girl step back. For Gonyhe it was like an elastic band, there was only so much you could stretch it before it would ping backwards and even then, if overstretched, it wouldn't be the same shape again. The knot in her stomach unravelled completely and the wall she had so expertly build around that well of energy crumbled. Her head snapped backwards as she felt a surge of power from somewhere behind the wall of energy in her stomach and for the briefest of moments her hair began to stand up against the laws of gravity and even turn a shade of gold. Vegeta himself was admittedly impressed, he didn't expect the girl to be able to turn into a super saiyan but here she was, just on the threshold of making the transformation and was probably about to become one of the first, if not the first female saiyan to become one.

Gonyhe raised her hand, aiming at Vegeta through white, pupil-less eyes and began building up energy in her hand. A bright white energy ball began to form there, even taking Vegeta off guard with the strength behind it. The saiyan prince went to take a step back but Gonyhe fired, releasing the energy where it smashed into Vegeta and exploded on impact, sending him skidding back a few metres. Unfortunately the saiyan prince had dropped his transformation moments earlier and wasn't able to completely block the energy fired at him. He sat up groggily, noticing gingerly how he now had friction marks running down his back and observed the strangest thing ever.

Just as it seemed like Gonyhe was about to complete the transformation, she raised the hand which had just blasted Vegeta with, to her face and stared at it for a few moments. It seemed then that she noticed the golden aura which was dancing periodically across her skin and just like that, her face contorted into a look of pure terror, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the ground. The wall she had worked so hard to knock down which protected her inner power once again rebuilt its forts and left Vegeta to drag her back to her bed to recover.

* * *

For Gonyhe, it was becoming common place to wake up in her bed, staring at the white tiled ceiling with no recollection of how she got there or why she felt like she had been hit by a train. However this time, when she woke up there was something different. Sure, her body still held the same old aches and pains but this time she was sore from the inside out and it reminded her of the time she had first used the kaioken technique on planet earth. She had spent the next few days feeling like she had been put through a medieval torture device, even her aches had aches.

She let out a groan of agony, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and placing her head in her hands. The gash above her eye was completely healed up, leaving a thin, white scar in its place which would blend in with the rest of the scars the young girl had accumulated over her fighting career. The demi-saiyan went to haul herself to her feet, but found when she put weight on her legs they turned to jelly.

"A dramatic and sudden increase in power will cause dizziness and general fatigue." A voice from behind Gonyhe said simply, sounding like it was reading from a textbook.

"Vegeta." Gonyhe said simply.

Normally, in her normal state Gonyhe could defeat Vegeta as he mainly trained his super saiyan form whereas Gonyhe had to rely on her base form. It was when he transformed that the demi-saiyan ran into trouble. However, this time as she was so fatigued and wishing she were still resting that when Vegeta's hand shot out and grasped her hair, she didn't see it coming nor did she have a chance to defend against it.

She let out a hiss of pain and attempted to claw at Vegeta's hand but it remained grasping her hair roughly. With a tug he began dragging out of her room and toward the outside of the chamber and less the saiyan lose half of her hair, she was forced to stumble alongside him to reduce the pain in her head.

When they were outside, the saiyan prince sneered and threw Gonyhe on the ground where she skidded along the ground slightly before coming to a stop a few feet away, nursing a few friction burns. Groaning slightly, she shook her head and pushed the bangs out of her face before pulling herself to her feet and glaring at her saiyan cohort.

"What the hell was that about?!" She demanded, clenching her fists and fighting to keep the growl out of her voice.

"Transform." The prince said simply, staring at the young girl with a blank face, his arms crossed across his chest.

Gonyhe's mask of anger morphed into one of sheer confusion, her fists unfurled and hung at her side limply. "Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"If you're talking about kaioken, I think it's a bit extreme to drag me out here when I've just woke up, not had food or a shower. I still have blood in my hair." Gonyhe said angrily.

Before the young girl could blink Vegeta was on her, his aura glowing a brilliant gold. Fists were raining down on Gonyhe from all directions and she definitely took a few good hits before she came to her senses and began to defend, leaping out of the way of those which she could. Vaguely the young girl noted that the saiyan prince had gotten better at controlling his transformation. He could transform at the drop of a hat, without any sort of emotional influence whatsoever however, he still didn't have the full control of being able to hold the transformation without a raging aura but Gonyhe was also an expert at energy manipulation.

She backflipped away to put distance between herself and the prince and yelled loudly, raising her energy to extreme heights to combat Vegeta's sudden shift in mood. She raised her elbow, blocking a particularly nasty roundhouse kick aimed for her ribs and snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed through dodges.

"Transform into a super saiyan you insolent little brat and stop trying my patience!"

Gonyhe's eyes widened in surprise before she let off a hastily made energy blast aimed at Vegeta's midsection. It did the trick and pushed him back and even stopped him for a moment.

"I can't transform, I think you're mistaking me for Gohan." Gonyhe argued, letting out a sigh of relief as she noticed the prince had stopped his advance. Sure, she loved a fight as much as the next person but when she was feeling as horrible as she was, there was no way she wanted to fight. She felt like she was going to bring up whatever was left in her stomach.

"You do not remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gonyhe screamed angrily and for the briefest of seconds her eyes flashed teal.

If it were not for the sake of her eyes flashing teal, the saiyan prince may have grudgingly believed his eyes had been playing tricks on him but that just confirmed it. "You're holding yourself back you coward. If it were not for that terror you have developed, you would have transformed a while ago."

The saiyan prince grunted and turned on his heel, heading back into the house leaving Gonyhe alone with her tumultuous thoughts.

* * *

It was later on that night, or whatever time it was in the chamber, either way Vegeta was fast asleep when Gonyhe found herself back out in the training grounds, staring at her hands as they clenched and unclenched slowly. Was it true what Vegeta had said that she was putting herself in the way of transforming? In all honesty, the young girl hadn't even given much thought to the super saiyan transformation before now. She had her kaioken transformation and Gohan had his super saiyan transformation and that was how it worked. Besides, it wasn't even known if it was possible for her to transform because Vegeta had expressed on several different occasions that there hadn't been a female super saiyan ever.

But, then again times were different.

Back then, before Planet Vegeta had been reduced to a floating pile of space dust having feelings or anything of that sort was considered taboo. It was unheard of and most of all, frowned down upon because these were seen as weaknesses. Ironic considering that what the saiyans considered a weakness was actually the key to unlocking the legendary transformation of their race. Perhaps that was why it was so rare for a saiyan to transform. That was until Radditz landed on the planet and kicked off the chain of events.

Now there were thre, not including Trunks who really wasn't from this time, super saiyans and if Vegeta had his way, she would be transformed before she exited this realm.

Blowing out a puff in air in frustration she sat on the ground, holding her head in her hands. Could she transform if she just let it go? Could she allow herself to become a monster like what her father had transformed into? But then there was Gohan, sweet, loving Gohan who wouldn't hurt a fly even if that fly were trying to kill him. He wasn't so bad when he was transformed … was he?

Inside, the well of her power was glowing in a comforting way. If she wanted she could just reach out and touch it, bring it out and help save the world but it wasn't as easy as that. The wall had crumbled so many times and was built back up like a protection mechanism, Vegeta was right. She just didn't want to believe him, she was standing in the way of her own transformation. She was standing in the way of achieving the legendary power that every member of her ancestors craved. She was putting her family, her friends and the full planet at risk because she was too scared to step forward and claim this illusive power.

That ball of power was now burning brighter than the sun and was fighting to be let loose, like some sort of demon. She was strong in her own right, there was no arguing with that and since her time in the chamber she had increased her strength even more.

Would she lose control like her father had when he transformed? Would she lose sight of who she really was? That type of consuming power was exhilarating, terrifyingly exhilarating. Was she mentally strong enough to handle it?

Her palms were sweating and her body was shaking.

Unwillingly images of her loved ones flashed through her mind. Her feisty mother, her body broken and bloody and tossed to the side like some sort of trash. Her brother, naïve and innocent Gohan, incinerated by an energy blast he had no hope of defending against. Her father, the strong presence in her life, his handsome boyish features forever marred and unrecognisable. Bulma, her aunt for all intents and purposes screaming out in agony as her beloved baby was ripped from her arms and thrown to the ground, never to giggle and attempt to perfect his fathers trademark scowl again.

Unbeknownst to the young girl, her energy was beginning to rise rapidly and that in turn had roused a certain saiyan prince from his sleep. He stayed in the shadows of the building, watching with curiosity as a dozen emotions flittered across the young girls face.

All around her, an invisible wind had begun to pick up, ruffling at her hair and the trademark _gi _she had changed into after the saiyan armour Bulma provided was all but destroyed during a nasty sparring match. The ground itself seemed to shake under the pure might that was Gonyhe's power.

_Piccolo, throwing himself infront of another energy blast because she was too weak to transform and defend herself._

A flash of gold illuminated the area originating from Gonyhe. Her head snapped backwards as she thought of each of her loved ones, her hair flashing gold as it did so and as her head fell forwards again it changed back to its natural onyx hue. The wind became fiercer yet and Gonyhe was at the centre of it, staring unseeing into the distance. Her pupils had dilated to the point where they disappeared completely leaving behind only the whites of her eyes.

_Trunks, the boy from the future who risked everything to change a timeline that wouldn't even affect him, crushed under the might that was Cell. He would never experience peace. _

Gonyhe's hair began to stand up and defy the natural laws of gravity, her mouth opening in a silent scream of pain. Those thoughts, they seemed so real it was hard for her to distinguish between what was fiction or not. It would be a day before she got out of here, so much could have happened.

Unbidden, more memories flashed in front of her eyes of pain. Those thoughts, they seemed so real it was hard for her to distinguish between what was fiction or not. It would be a day before she got out of here, so much could have happened.

More images flashed in front of her eyes.

_Yamcha, gone._

_Tien, gone. _

Voices began to haunt her, teasing her. If she had only been stronger she could have saved them. She could save them all, she could do it. Be strong both mentally and physically, make them all proud.

_Let it go._

Inside, she was awash with emotions. Fear of the unknown, of what it would be like to transform. Hollow, full of pain at imagining her friends deaths but there was also anger simmering below the surface. Her emotions switched so quickly that for once in her life Gonyhe actually resembled her mother in personality and not looks.

_Let it go._

Her body was burning all over and she could hear it humming, coming alive with energy. Her aura kicked up, a bright white at first but was slowly beginning to infuse with streaks of gold until soon enough, her full aura turned gold.

_Let it go._

Suddenly, she was angry, murderously angry. She was angry at her father, for being there when the full planet needed her and never when she needed him. She was angry at her brother for how easy he seemed to generate power whilst she struggled fruitlessly. Vegeta for putting her through hell for however long she had been in the chamber.

_Its slipping._

Her aura was now an inferno, raging around her and turning the air in the chamber blisteringly hot. There were burning arcs of flame shooting from all directions, moulding with her aura as soon as they came into contact with it. Her body was shaking, she could see it in her minds eye. That wall that had separated her from her power for so long was crumbling, there was bright flashes of golden light forcing their way through.

_Almost there._

The demi saiyan begin to rise into the air of her own accord. Her head back, eyes open but unseeing and her arms outstretched.

Most of all, she was angry with Trunks for coming back and telling her she wasn't supposed to exist.

She would show them that she was powerful enough to exist.

It was not some _fluke_.

She would be the strongest.

_Gone._

And just like that, her irrationality fed into her anger and she screamed, loud and piercing. Around her, the winds kicked up to the force of a hurricane, so much so that Vegeta from where he was hiding in the shadows was hard pressed to stay in the one spot. There was a loud crashing sound as her arcing energy and the gale force wind that accompanied her caused a piece of the building to break off and crash to the ground with a gigantic thud.

Inside her body was in an uproar. She had never felt so much pain as the energy surged forward and travelled round her body, stretching and making room for it. She was alive for the first time, the power was maddening and her anger only seemed to grow stronger. Just like that, her hair rose up into the air and defied the laws of gravity, the band which had held her long hair away from her face was incinerated by the sheer heat of her aura. Her hair stopped changing between those two colours and with a blinding flash of light remained a dazzling shade of gold. She opened her eyes and in place of her usual onyx orbs were cold, hard teal pupils.

However those were just the physical changes. Her aura remained a solid gold and she practically exuded power but most importantly of all was the fact her power level skyrocketed, to extremes she herself didn't think was possible. She felt like a god, like she could go and take on Cell and the androids all at once and come out on top.

From his place in the shadows, Vegeta was struggling to comprehend the power increase she had gained from transforming. It was absolutely maddening, he had never gotten such an increase in power when he first transformed and to his knowledge neither had Goku or Gohan. Of course he knew she was strong, that was a given. She was the fourth strongest fighter on the planet and she was only in that position because she didn't have the capability to transform … until now. Anybody who fought Gonyhe in their base form would lose, something he grudged to admit. Now … he didn't dare say it but she was stronger than him and even her own father.

Suddenly, a smirk overcame his features. They still had six months left in the chamber, things had just gotten interesting.

* * *

A/N: Just a few things I have to clear up. This isn't a cannon story, it follows the natural course of dragon ball z but things will be different here and there up until afte the Cell saga, then things will take a drastic change.

Also, Pchu Trunks is twenty two because when he first came back to the past he was eighteen, at least I think he was. Then he was gone for three years and then he went into the chamber for one year. So I'm guessing that puts him at twenty two, well it does in this story anyway. Hehe, it'll all pan out later on, trust me!


	67. The Abyss part two

The Abyss

_Part Two_

Daughter Of A Hero

* * *

Son Gonyhe had always been a humble person with even humbler roots. She had been raised by her parents to be kind-hearted, forgiving, loving and to obey by the warriors code, even if your opponent wasn't as noble. However, today she was definitely not the little girl her parents had raised.

The young girl felt like a god. Her aura was glowing wildly, lashing out sporadically at the air as her mood rose and fell. Her mind was clouded over, blinded by the sheer power. She felt as if she could leave the chamber and take down Cell all by herself, her arrogance alone had tripled since transforming. Hesitantly she reached up and grabbed a lock of hair, pulling it down to eye level so she could clearly see that it had turned the shade of gold associated with the legendary transformation of her race. She clenched her fists, marvelling at how the tendons in her hands became more prominent and then she began to shadow box in mid-air. Her punches and kicks were equally faster, she could feel it now and wondered why she had been so scared to transform in the first place.

"You finally transformed, you are not totally pitiful after all." A voice sneered, causing Gonyhe to whirl around to face it.

Gonyhe didn't answer the pompous prince, instead narrowing her eyebrows in annoyance. She noticed vaguely how her temper had increased, for a simple comment like that from Vegeta which was common place, usually she would just roll her eyes and forget about it but today it caused a shade of red to cloud her vision.

"Are you just going to stand there and make everything look ugly?" She goaded, crossing her arms over her chest. The young girl was made aware of how her voice seemed to drop a few octaves and frowned. At this rate, if she cut her hair she would be even more easily mistaken for a boy.

"Why you insolent little mongrel!" Vegeta snapped, uncrossing his hands and tensing.

"Afraid you're going to get your favourite spandex dirty?" Gonyhe continued, watching with barely concealed glee as her taunts got the best of the saiyan prince and he launched himself at her with wild abandon, transforming along the way.

It would seem there would be no warm up today.

Gonyhe was amazed at how easy she could track her opponent now that she had finally unlocked the transformation. She had been the barrier in place all along. It was not that she was inferior because she was female, although that was something she was sure Vegeta wanted her to believe.

The young girl raised her arms, blocking her opponents punch. Instantly shockwaves rang out, spreading up her arms and making them tingle slightly. She grinned wildly, the exhilaration already spreading throughout her body and only increased by the bloodlust brought on by the transformation. As quick as a flash she kicked out with her legs, attempting to land a hit but the saiyan prince was a head of her and dodged to the right fluidly. It was clear those two hits were just to test out the others abilities, now that Gonyhe's power level had increased so dramatically, Vegeta was being wary of her. Gonyhe paused, staring at the prince through veiled eyes. His aura, although it was there to begin with, wasn't flaring wildly out of control like hers was and that made the dark haired girl angry. If there was something Gonyhe hated more than monkey princes', it was not being in control of a situation.

That small surge of anger, in her highly fragile, emotional state tipped her over the edge. With a roar of frustration, she launched herself at her opponent, tiny fists flying and attempting to pummel Vegeta into the ground. To his credit, although Gonyhe's power level had increased, he had fought stronger enemies in his time and managed to hold her at bay by going on the defensive, though not without much difficulty. Eventually the young girl broke through her elders defenses effectively socking him one straight across the jaw. The princes face snapped to the right, spittle flying out of his mouth but before he could hope to recover, Gonyhe was all over him. Her anger was increasing, although logically she wasn't sure why that was. She phased out, reappearing behind the prince to kick him in the lower back, a low blow she was well aware of because she knew that to any saiyan, whether he had a tail or not, getting struck on the lower back in the general vicinity of a saiyans tail was excruciating. As she expected, Vegeta cried out but it was cut short as Gonyhe brought her clasped hands down on top of his head and sent him on a collision course with the ground.

Before the saiyan prince connected with the ground, he managed to flip and land in a crouch, glaring up at his small opponent for all she was worth. Holding his hands out in front of his body, he let loose a barrage of fairly low powered energy blasts toward his younger opponent which connected. The twenty or so blasts stung slightly upon impact and only connected because once again, the transformation had made Gonyhe extremely cocky and she had decided to take the hits rather than dodge. However, her arrogance clouded her judgement and before she even had a chance to revel in the victory of being able to shrug off attacks like nothing, she felt a glove clad fist connect with her left cheek, causing her head to snap violently to the right. Spittle flew out of her mouth as she fought to stop her shock registering on her face. When the second blow connected, this time with her abdomen and causing her to have the wind, rain and everything else knocked out of her, Gonyhe knew the initial energy barrage was only a distraction. Before transforming, Gonyhe would have been able to see such an underhanded trick like that a mile off but now Vegeta was using her arrogance against her. More blows began to rain down on her, but Gonyhe barely felt them in her numbing state of growing anger.

The young girls entire body began to tremble, causing the ground around her to shake in tandem. Why could she not keep control over herself? She was transformed to a higher power level, she was not a different person. Even the thought of it just angered her further. She was vaguely aware of being snapped out of her haze of fury when Vegeta landed a nasty blow to her forearm which in turn caused a sickening crunching noise to echo throughout the chamber. Gonyhe yelped in pain, turning around and raising her other forearm to block the next incoming blow.

Vegeta's fist connected with her forearm which sent small, jarring shockwaves up her arm and throughout her entire body. She clenched her teeth against the pain which was beginning to register from the numerous wounds, breaks and fractures on her body. The two paused in a stalemate as Vegeta looked down on her with a sadistic smirk and Gonyhe glared back at him with clenched teeth.

"Oh so you're finally giving me a challenge?" He asked, matter-of-factly.

Gonyhe let loose a howl of rage, swinging her hip and smashing into her opponents ribs with a roundhouse kick. She heard the satisfying sound of a bone breaking somewhere, accompanied by Vegeta's sharp intake of breath.

"Enough!" She roared, throwing her head back and flaring her energy.

She pulled back the arm which was in a stalemate with Vegeta and let loose a torrent of golden energy which surged forward to catch the saiyan prince in the gut, carry him back a good few feet before it exploded on impact, bathing the room in a golden glow and inducing a black smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was floating in the air with one hand on his ribs, glaring at his rivals daughter for all she was worth. On his abdomen, where Gonyhe's blast had so obviously hit was a horrible, raw, red blister only made visible by the newly made hole in his spandex. With a battle cry which sounded more guttural than anything else, he launched himself at his rivals youngest daughter and the two met in the middle in a clash of super powers.

* * *

As Vegeta had expected, the fight had been extremely close and had been the most exhilarating training session he had experienced with the young girl since entering the time chamber. As it stood, the saiyan prince honestly couldn't find one part of his body that wasn't in agony, even his scalp was sore after the amount of times the young girl had managed to strike him on it.

He had won, although only marginally.

It infuriated Vegeta to no end that his rivals daughter, after transforming for the first time, was around the same power level as himself. Although, the saiyan prince put that down to the fact that Gonyhe's base power level was so high. After all, she could put up a great fight before and didn't even have the aid of the transformation. Vegeta only had won down to experience, something which he grudgingly admitted. The prince had been fighting all of his life and had at least two decades of experience on the young girl, that and the fact she was exhausted after transforming and then brawling for the best part of four hours.

It had ended after the two had a standoff, each firing their respective energy at each other. It was perfectly equal, with the two attempting to best the other whilst their energy beams struggled right in the middle. Eventually, one beam destabilised the other and it caused a mighty explosion which knocked the two fighters off their feet and into the air, carrying them for a bit before they came back down with a crash.

Vegeta had gotten up. Gonyhe had not.

In all honesty, the prince felt as though he'd done the girl a favour. After all, he wasn't sure she exactly knew how to transform back but now she was unconscious, she reverted back unwillingly.

So that was how Vegeta found himself, dragging Gonyhe back to the room by pulling her by her ankle whilst he tried his hardest not to put weight on his left leg which was twisted and swelling out dramatically. He briefly noticed that there was a long trail of blood coming from outside and painting a line to where he was dragging the young girl none-too-gently. He wasn't sure if it was her blood, his or a mix of both. As a jolt of pain spread up his spine to the point where he almost collapsed, he was sure it was a mixture of both. His eyes were bleary and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to see through the warm, red blood which was flowing freely into his eye from a deep cut on his forehead. The amount of blood he was losing was actually beginning to make him feel dizzy, to the point he was no longer limping in a straight line, but zigzagging across the floor as he attempted to reach the young girls room.

In his dreamlike state, he managed to push open the door with his shoulder and using strength he wasn't even aware he had left, haul her onto the bed. The prince made to go back to his own room, but as he was walking out the door, the blood loss became too much to bare. His world swam, everything blending and smashing together in a nauseating display of colours. He felt his full body begin to fall forward and couldn't even find the energy to stop his free fall. Vegeta's head connected with the ground, causing his full world to go black.

Add a concussion to his steadily growing list of injuries.

* * *

Sometime later, Gonyhe finally began to regain some consciousness. She didn't open her eyes yet, leaving herself in the comforting blackness but that did not stop her feeling the full extent of her injuries. Like she expected, she was laying on what she could only assume was her bed and like always, she wasn't completely sure how she had got there. She wrinkled her nose as the distinctive smell of blood and bile assaulted her sensitive nose, that and the overwhelming odour of sweat.

Gonyhe almost gagged.

She was stiff all over and her chest was extremely tight to the point she was taking sharp, shallow breaths. The demi saiyan put it down to perhaps a cracked rib or something along those lines, nothing that wouldn't already be in the process of healing. Although, she did hiss a little when she eventually opened her eyes and pulled herself up into a sitting position. It would heal completely in a matter of days, thanks to her unique saiyan heritage, but the young girl was the first to admit she would rather take one of the magical beans and rid herself of all the tenderness that was sure to plague her for the following few days.

The saiyaness' world span, mashing together in a kaleidoscope of colours that, combined with the horrid smell she was giving off, inevitably caused her to retch. Her stomach chose that moment to make itself known, giving off a growl that would have made her father proud and the young girl had to decide which was more important, showering herself or eating. Now, for any saiyan that pressing question would be easy to answer; food. However, no matter how hungry Gonyhe actually was, she was quick to realise that even if she did go and eat to subdue the beast in her stomach she would probably bring it back up the moment she took a whiff of herself.

So, with her mind made up to shower then eat she made to stand up but the moment she bore weight on her feet, a jolt of pain shot straight up her spine, her knees buckled and she crashed into the floor. Gonyhe bit her lip to prevent the cry of pain that was on the edge of her tongue from escaping as her collision with the floor made her well aware that a fractured rib was not the only bone still attempting to heal on her body. By her count her wrist felt like it was shattered, perhaps even a shattered cheekbone and her spine was bruised to the point it hurt to make any sudden movements. In addition to that, the forearm which when Vegeta had struck made a crunching noise which horribly swollen and incredibly tender. Even her tail was tender, how Vegeta had managed to hit her dead on her tail was beyond her. Gonyhe's eyes trailed down her body to her leg which was splayed out at an awkward angle in front of her and her eyes widened comically. Her ankle was swollen to the point that it looked like it was going to pop out of her skin and it was a sickening black in colour. She had done some serious damage to that, it was no wonder she couldn't walk.

With a groan she cursed the prince of darkness to hell and back in her head before using her energy to raise herself into the air. By the looks of things if she wanted to get about anywhere for the next few days she would be floating around and mainly be on bed rest. At least that way she could recover fully, that was if Vegeta actually let her recover, the man was like a training machine.

* * *

Around an hour later Gonyhe eventually made her way back into the kitchen after soaking in the tub for around forty-five minutes. She had found that the warm water had made her ankle feel a little better and it had definitely relaxed her muscles, however, she definitely wouldn't be walking for the day. The demi saiyan sat at the kitchen table, eating her rations whilst she placed her ankle upon a chair and then put an ice pack on top of that in hopes to reduce swelling. She had just finished her meal when in strolled the person responsible for the state she was in.

Admittedly, Gonyhe had felt uncharacteristically proud when she saw that the prince was not in a much better state than her. His face was swollen and he was sporting two blackened eyes and a burst lip. There were various superficial wounds over his body and he seemed to be favouring his left leg over his right, although Gonyhe did snarl at the fact that he could at least bare some semblance of weight on it. He locked eyes with her, his eyes travelling to her elevated foot and grimacing slightly as he caught sight of it but he didn't look sorry, instead he looked smug.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes." He sneered, opening the fridge and reaching for a bottle of water.

"Cut the crap, princey. I'm not in the mood." Gonyhe snapped, pushing her bowl aside.

"Hn." Was all the flame haired prince offered before pulling out another chair at the table and sitting down on it, downing the bottle of water. If Gonyhe didn't know any better, she was sure she heard a sigh of relief from Vegeta when he finally took the weight off of his foot.

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for around ten minutes which made Gonyhe want to pull her hair out of her head in frustration. She took the time to examine the dark haired prince. After all, up until now, aside from beating each other senseless, this was probably the longest amount of time the two had spent together. She realised the man was a mystery, he didn't reveal much about himself and when he did it was only if there was a good reason. She doubted Bulma, even though the two were in a romantic relationship of some sort, didn't even full know the saiyan prince but she wanted to get to know him. Well not exactly him, but more like her heritage. She had learned very little off of her grandparents during her stint in the other world because mainly she was training her backside off, trying to learn the kaioken transformation. The only thing she had picked up was a few curses compliments of her uncle. Eventually the young girl could not take it any longer and not being one for beating around the bush, she decided to bite the bullet.

"Tell me about the saiyans."

Vegeta nearly choked on his water.

He eyed the young girl up thoroughly, looking to see if something had whacked her on the head because up until now, the two hadn't exactly communicated. He placed the cap back on the bottle and placed it back on the table, pushing it to the side so he could have a clear view of the girl.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to know."

"Neither you, your traitorous father nor that little runt have ever taken an interest before."

"I've always been interested." Gonyhe said carefully, she knew if she chose her words that Vegeta would tell her all she wanted to know just out of sheer pride. "It is half of my heritage. I met my grandfather when I died but he didn't have the chance to tell me about the saiyans."

"Hn. So that is where you learned _that _curse word." Vegeta mused thoughtfully, remembering the day before he entered the chamber.

"Nope." Gonyhe said, attempting to scratch the nape of her neck like her father but having to stop halfway as she was reminded of her shattered wrist. "That one was actually Radditz. My grandfather mainly taught me the fighting style and some techniques."

Vegeta snorted. "Of course it was, that buffoon always had an impressive vocabulary."

Gonyhe couldn't help herself, years of tormenting the saiyan prince to no end had given her a case of word vomit. "Oh look, Veggie made a joke."

The spiky haired man whirled around in anger, barely concealing a grimace of pain as he jolted the crick in his neck. He made to stand on his feet but seemed to think better of it at the last moment as he continued to sit at the table, only wearing his trademark scowl. This was code for Vegeta being unhappy about being unable to think of a comeback in the appropriate timeslot.

Then Gonyhe tried a different tactic. "If you don't want to tell me about the saiyan heritage that's fine, but I mean there's what two full blooded saiyans left in existence and three demi saiyans, in this timeline at least. With one of them being your son, one thinking he's more earthling than saiyan and the other not giving two HFILs, who else is there to teach about the saiyan race?"

In all honesty, Gonyhe felt a burning need to learn more about her heritage. She had breached the subject once with Gohan, about learning more about the other side of their family. It was not long after she had been resurrected but long before her father had come back, she had been intrigued as her grandfather and grandmother were not like the bloodthirsty saiyans they had been made out to be. They seemed to have learned from their past mistakes during their stint in HFIL, although the jury was still out on Radditz. Gohan's answer had shocked her to her very core, he had stared at her with eyes so cold her stomach actually plummeted and bluntly told her he didn't care. From that moment on, Gonyhe had kept her silent yearnings to herself but now was the perfect opportunity.

She had tried to fit in the human world, but she was not like her brother. Gohan was happy living the life their mother gave him because he didn't enjoy fighting as much as she did, and besides that, he still had freedom to go out and train if he desired. In their mothers eyes, it was unsightly for a girl to be out beating up sweaty men when she should be in the house looking after children. Chichi was extremely old fashioned when it came to gender specific roles, something Gonyhe loathed because she was not only a human girl, she was also saiyan. The young girl could not see herself being content with a husband who went out to work all day while she stayed in with the children. She was a fighter and even if Gohan didn't want to know about the unusual genetics that gave them the brown, furry monkey tail that was perpetually wrapped around their waists, she did.

Gonyhe knew she was shooting low, but it was the only way to get Vegeta to do what she wanted. Manipulation.

"At this rate, nobody is going to remember who the saiyans were."

The young saiyaness got the reaction she was hoping for, Vegeta let loose a snarl and slammed his fist down hard on the table at the mere thought of his precious race being forgotten. However, his face soon slipped back into that conditioned, unreadable mask and he began to drum his fingers on the table.

"I suppose it would benefit the saiyan race for you to learn about your proud heritage so you don't embarrass the saiyan name." He said as if it were his idea to teach the young girl about the saiyans. "However I will not have you wasting my time in here by storytelling. If you think that is going to get you out of being my punchbag, you are just as weak minded as your father."

Gonyhe rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile at secretly winning that war. She gestured down to her their respective legs. "Vegeta, I really don't think we'll be doing much training today."

Rather than admit a weakness, Vegeta chose to ignore his young ally's remark and instead began his first lesson on saiyan history.

"We saiyans have always been a proud and noble race. The original planet which housed the saiyans was rendered uninhabitable and almost destroyed due to the rampage of the original super saiyan. This caused a group of saiyan survivors to venture out into space. Eventually that group landed on a planet named Planet Plant which housed the Tuffles. Those maggots enslaved the saiyan race, using them for menial things like manual labour and the saiyans grew restless. We proud saiyans were forced to live in the arid wastelands of the planet, scrapping for food and water while those parasites lived in their fancy cities. Back then though, we couldn't do anything as there were so few of us left and, saiyan females had always been a rarity, so those who were born were coveted. It would have been extremely unwise to risk losing more of our people than necessary and the Tuffle's had the advantage of having a much larger population and advanced scanning and weaponry devices, so to begin with we grudgingly accepted it. However, after many decades of slavery, we saiyans had enough. One of my ancestors began to rebel and lead an attack on the Tuffles. However their vast numbers continued to overwhelm us. This feud lasted eight years until the night of the full moon, as you know, Saiyans transform as a result of Blutz rays. We easily conquered the planet, killing off the remaining Tuffle's and it was renamed Planet Vegeta, in my ancestors honour. Now, every first born son of the throne is named after the planet, and the saiyan who led the rebellion against the Tuffles."

"After we conquered the planet, we annihilated all but a few things that remained of the Tuffle's society and began to write our own history. We quickly built our own cities, the palace and a small society." Vegeta flashed a sardonic smile. "However, destroying the technology the Tuffles created would be our downfall. We could easily survive off of the land and hunt the beasts that roamed the planet but we longed for more. It was becoming increasingly obvious that if we didn't do something soon that we would die out as a race. And, no matter how hard we tried to replicate Tuffle technology to help us, our scientists could not crack it. The reason for this was that Saiyan females can only conceive naturally sometimes on the eve of the full moon but mostly the night of the full moon when the Blutz rays are strongest. This was an evolutionary method so that females are not hindered by monthly cycles, like you earthling females. So, as you know the full moon only appears every eight years on Planet Vegeta, so we did not exactly have an influx of infants after the war because during the time where the females were fertile, we were too busy fighting a war to procreate. We resorted to attempting artificial insemination, we were desperate to restore the saiyan race, however, all attempts failed. Eventually we reached out for help, we used the few space pods we had spared from the war and flew to our nearest neighbours, the Acrocians. They offered us technology in exchange for a new planet they could live on, we accepted and purged a planet for them. A few years after that, Freiza found us and the rest is history. "

"Did you not go to other planets when their moons were full?" Gonyhe asked breathlessly, feeling the vast amount of information overwhelm her. After all, this could affect her. Was it possible she couldn't get pregnant later on in life without the help of Blutz rays?

Vegeta scoffed violently at the idea, causing Gonyhe to raise an eyebrow in question. He stared across humorously at his young ally. "That idea is preposterous. An infant has to be conceived under the Vegetean moon to be considered any sort of warrior, otherwise he will amount to nothing but a weakling. Later on, the odd third class warrior conceived under a foreign moon however, it was considered shameful. Your father was one of those, as was Radditz. Kakarots sire and dam were on the same purging squad."

Gonyhe made an o' shape with her mouth, falling silent again and listening to Vegeta tell the tale.

"Why do you think it was so easy for Frieza to wipe most of the saiyans out? An average purging mission for an infant took approximately seven years and they normally arrived back just before the full moon. The night of the full moon was considered a national holiday on Planet Vegeta, all saiyans were required to be on the planet unless otherwise commanded by Frieza himself. When that lizard destroyed the planet, it was one day before the full moon was due to rise, so all saiyans were on the planet celebrating and preparing to procreate. That bastard knew that and used that to his advantage. All saiyans from the last litter were back on the planet after their first mission, there were no new cubs sent out on missions and the saiyans in the army were relieved of duty until the celebrations were over."

Gonyhe listened with anticipation as Vegeta told the history of the saiyans, or at least the history she wasn't aware of. Truth be told, she knew about the saiyan history from around the time where they met Frieza onwards as when she was in the otherworld, it was all her grandparents ever spoke about. Hearing about their early history was another experience entirely, and the way Vegeta told the tale made the whole thing seem magical. When Vegeta went quiet, lost in the memories of his dead race, the young girl realised that was all she was getting for the time being and limped back to her bedroom to rest, her mind swimming with possibilities.

* * *

The next day, Gonyhe could put weight on her foot, though not by much. Not for the first time in her short life, she was thankful for her accelerated healing genes. When she looked at herself in the mirror however, she did curse the saiyan prince to hell and back. Now, Gonyhe was by no means vain, but she did reckon that if her mother were to see her now, she would most definitely faint. Chichi did seem to have a habit for doing that.

The reflection staring back at the young girl did not look like her at all. Her cheeks were sunken, her eyes dull and her hair had seemed to lose its shine. The swelling had went down on her cheek, leaving a nasty yellowed bruise up the side of her face. Her lips were cracked and it was painful to swallow, something Gonyhe put down to the fact that her throat was swollen. After washing herself and pulling on what remained of her spandex, she ventured outside to begin her training.

Once in the great abyss she couldn't help but roll her eyes in irritation. There was no way that Vegeta was fully healed after the beating she had given him earlier, full saiyan genetics or not, but out in the distance she could see the tell tale clash of colours associated with energy blasts and could feel his own _ki_ rise and fall as he trained with himself.

For Gonyhe, that was never ok. To train that hard and not give yourself a break to recover was only detrimental to the gains one was hoping to make. Piccolo had instilled that in her many moons ago. Even the Namek, who was a hard task maker in his own right, knew the need for recuperation. She shook her head, ridding it of her opinions on her saiyan ally and focussed on her own training, thinking back to her brother and father when they exited the chamber. They had both been holding their ascended state effortlessly, something Gonyhe could not imagine doing.

The young girl moved a bit away from the chamber, careful not to venture too near to the saiyan prince and frowned, staring at the tendons in her hands as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She could feel deep down inside her that well of power which had been unlocked but, it seemed raw and untameable. She had experienced during her first transformation a bloodlust she had no clue even existed within her, that alone scared her.

Gonyhe paused, realising that bloodlust could be attributed to almost all of first time transformers. Her father had slapped her, Gohan had almost blown up a solar system and Vegeta, well she wasn't there to witness his first transformation but something told her his was probably worse than her father and brothers combined. They had gotten better with time though, something Gonyhe could attest to. Vegeta could transform at the drop of a hat and mostly control his transformation, except when he got extremely riled up. Gohan and Goku had just proved they could hold their states for mundane tasks as well as for fighting purposes. She clenched her fists again, feeling a bubble of anger in the pit of her stomach. She was tired of being so far behind in terms of strength, she may have been young but so was Gohan and he was easily one of the strongest in existence and to have so much control was astounding.

She wanted that control and not to have her emotions clouding her judgement. She didn't want to have to get mad to transform.

Growling angrily, she realised too late that her anger had triggered her transformation. Her aura had kicked up a vicious electric storm, turning the conditions in the chamber to deadly. Her hair eventually turned golden and her eyes turquoise, signalling her transformation to the next level so coveted by her ancestors. She roared upon realising her own lack of control, causing her aura to lash out dangerously, although luckily there was nobody around for it to hurt.

On the plus side she had managed to transform again, however with the red mist already having descended she wasn't sure how exactly to transform back with all the fury running through her veins.

* * *

In her mind she was running, attempting to outrun the flames that constantly licked at her heels. The darkness was overwhelming, suffocating and terrifying. She continued to run with no clear direction in mind but only one goal, to escape the terrifying burning. She attempted to fight through the darkness to find salvation but every time she felt like she saw some sort of light at the end of the tunnel she was continuously dragged back under. She looked over her shoulder, to catch a glimpse at the terrifying fire but because she wasn't looking where she was going she ran headfirst into something hard.

Letting out a gust of air at the sudden contact, Gonyhe was thrown backwards and landed roughly on her back on the ground, skidding to a stop. Oddly though, the inferno which was constantly licking at her heels seemed to completely disappear. In her dream, she blinked rapidly, adjusting her vision and looked up, coming face to face with the creature who was terrorizing the earth.

Cell.

Gonyhe's breath hitched in her throat as she scrambled to her feet and settled into a shaky defensive stance. The monster was still in the form which Gonyhe had last seen him in, and that menacing looking tail swayed ominously from side to side. His pink eyes looking at her hungrily. The young saiyaness attempted to summon her super saiyan transformation but found that something was blocking her, and that was when panic began to set in. Her heart began to beat frantically in her ears and she felt a sense of dread overcome her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that this was only a dream, and in reality she was in the chamber training with the saiyan prince but she was not in any position to argue against her dreams.

She gulped, stepping backwards but the monster was quicker. He was in front of her faster than she could blink, grabbing her with his talons around her throat and squeezing. Gonyhe's vision began to swim as she clawed at the green speckled hand that was restricting her breathing.

"I will absorb you, Son Gonyhe." The monster rasped. "You will be mine."

A stabbing pain came from Gonyhe's abdomen and she looked down to see the monsters needle like tail embedded there. She began to feel weaker as the agonising pain spread through her body. That combined with the monsters hand still wrapped around her throat caused her to eventually stop thrashing and simply hang there weakly in the monsters merciless grip. The hand restricting her breathing released her and Gonyhe could finally breathe again, although her stomach was pouring red, crimson blood. She was tossed casually through the air, not being able to find the energy to stop herself and once again found herself landing on something hard.

Groaning loudly, the powerless little girl turned her head, looking to see what exactly it was she had landed on. The coppery smell of blood assaulted her senses first, making her want to gag. Next she realised that the hard object she had landed on was surprisingly warm and sort of squidgy. She slowly turned her head already dreading the atrocities her nightmare had conjured and screamed, sounding less than human as she came face to face with her brothers bloody, dead and lifeless face.

The dark haired girl shot upright in bed, sweat pouring down her face with her breathing laboured and erratic. She raised a clammy hand over her fast beating heart and attempted to calm herself down but found it extremely difficult. The dream had felt so incredibly life like, she could practically taste the coppery blood on her tongue.

As if to make sure, she yanked up the top she was wearing and examined her midsection, finding it thankfully to be free of any impalement wounds. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt like sandpaper so she let out a huge groan of annoyance, flopping back down on the bed with her hands over her eyes. She felt like she had just gone ten rounds as the androids punch bag.

Those dreams had become a common occurrence during the last few months in the time chamber. In the back of her mind, plaguing her waking and sleeping thoughts was the idea that when they emerged from the time chamber, it would be too late. Cell would have destroyed everyone she cared about, those who she was actually training to protect. However, she didn't dare share her fears with the saiyan prince who would most likely beat her for her sentimentality.

After inspecting herself once more to be sure that there was no hole in her midsection, the demi saiyan settled back down for a few more hours of sleep, hoping that the bio-genetically engineered monster would not haunt her dreams for the next few hours.

* * *

After that faithful day where Gonyhe wasn't sure if she could transform back, she had improved vastly. As of yet, she hadn't discovered how to have complete control over her transformation like her family and evidently neither had Vegeta as he had returned to the sleeping quarters moodier and moodier after each failed attempt at holding the transformation. That, and the fact he would go to bed in his transformation but the moment he fell asleep, he would drop it and upon realising his failure in the morning, would be in a foul mood for most of the day.

She had now gained enough control over her transformation so as not to transform when she lost her temper and had reduced her energy expenditure when she transformed. Now, it didn't even take her half as long to transform to her higher state or to drop it completely after she was done. She had definitely came on leaps and bounds, improving her control and of course improving her overall strength after having almost daily run ins with Vegeta.

Either she would say something snide to him or he would insult her and it would set them off. They had found that they were similar in the fact that they both had incredibly short tempers and preferred to take their anger out on the object of their frustration. The fights that occurred from these were vicious, bloody and ruthless with neither holding back. Usually, it ended with one of them unconscious and the other semi-conscious, dragging the unconscious member back to their sleeping quarters. Of course, quite a few times the fights had been that intense that they had infact knocked each other out and hadn't woken up until maybe a day or so later on the chamber floor.

Their time in the chamber was now at an end and the grains of sand in the hour glass were almost all at the bottom. So the duo were making their way toward the exit and Gonyhe was deep in thought. She had learned a lot about herself during the stint in the chamber and also a lot about Vegeta.

Gonyhe herself had grown quite a bit, coming in at just under five foot and had improved her overall muscle tone. Of course, along with that she had received copious amounts of new scars to add to her collection, courtesy of her favourite saiyan prince. Her hair had grown right down her back to the point where she could almost sit on it now. Her mother would be pleased. She was not as it would mean she would have to cut it again. Long hair and fighting did not mix well. She had begun to lose the chubbiness that had accompanied her through childhood as she came close to entering her teenage years, her growth spurt helping to slim her down. It was hard to believe she would be eleven in a few days. She had not only changed physically but also emotionally. During her time in the chamber she had begun to think of her family, mainly her mother. Maybe it was the fact that she was growing up but she made a promise to spend more time with her and not write off all of her ideas as completely insane. As it stood, she realised she still harboured feelings of resent and abandonment toward her father because although she swore she had, she still hadn't completely gotten over him not coming straight home after Namek. Secretly, whenever she needed motivation to transform she thought of her father and his travels and it always helped her to transform. Similarly, whenever she needed to power down, the thought of her mother's unwavering love helped in that instance.

The young demi saiyan had also changed her fighting style. Of course she had incorporated her fathers, piccolo's and even her grandfathers teachings into her new style but more surprisingly she also had help from Vegeta. She had discovered she had to develop a new fighting style as her previous one had been more equipped to deal with her smaller stature and limited strength. Her old style had been more versed in a hit and run style, where she would mainly be on the offensive and attack where necessary. However, this new style which she had begun developing outside the chamber complemented her additional strength and new found increase in height. Vegeta had helped her develop it slightly, something which he swore was only down to the fact he didn't want the embarrassment of her coming out the chamber worse off than she went in.

Of course, she had also learned more about the illusive saiyan prince, and the other half of her heritage. She had learned basic saiyan by asking Vegeta what certain words meant however, most of them were the earthling equivalent of curse words. In addition to this, during their stint in the chamber, Vegeta had taken to calling Gonyhe '_Saru'_. She had learned what exactly the word Vegeta had taken to calling her meant: little monkey. Of course, Gonyhe had laughed upon first finding out the original meaning of the insult, not realising that in saiyan culture getting called _saru_ was the most degrading insult ever. She had realised quickly that when Vegeta called her that to stop whatever she was doing less she riled the pompous prince up even more, of course she only stopped when she wasn't in the mood for spars. The young girl had also learned more about saiyan culture, the social class and legends. The latter of the three intrigued her, however Vegeta was extremely vague on the fairy tales of his race.

Gonyhe had gained a better understanding of the prince. He was not inherently rude and arrogant, he was just proud and acting out. He had survived decades under a tyrants reign with the idea that one day he would be the one who put him down, only to have that chance snatched away from him by a third class solider who had went native. The girl guessed the prince was still hurting from that one. Years of torment had also caused the prince to have horrendous nightmares. On the nights where she wasn't unconscious, which were admittedly few and far between, she had heard the prince cry out in the night and had spent hours tossing and turning, unable to sleep until his cries eventually woke him up. In the morning, they both pretended it never happened, something she admired him for.

Now they tolerated each other, which a year ago, Gonyhe would have deemed impossible. Although, Gonyhe did wonder how their fragile truce would cope when out in the real world. She supposed there was only one way to find out.

Sucking in a deep breath to steel herself against the horrors of the outside world, she pushed open the door to the chamber, blinking rapidly as the influx of light invaded her sensitive pupils.

* * *

Gonyhe stepped outside back onto the planet, still blinking quickly as her eyes adjusted. Already the numerous scents associated with the lookout assaulted her but before she could even hope to get reacquainted to being outside the chamber, Vegeta barged past her, almost sending her crashing to the floor. Thankfully she saved herself by simply stumbling, shooting a glare at the prince for the trouble he caused her. It would seem that their makeshift truce had ended the moment they exited the chamber.

The first thing she did notice however, was the dark malevolent energy that plagued the planet, making the likes of Frieza seem miniscule in comparison. She noted how the monster no longer even attempted to hide his outrageous power, in fact he was flaunting it. The young girl shivered, feeling the depths of the power which lay buried beneath the surface. Up until now, she felt godlike with her new transformation, even thinking that she herself could take on the monster but she was starting to doubt her own strength now.

Once she recovered, she followed the prince round the winding corridors and back to the square on the lookout. No doubt Vegeta was keen to show off his newfound strength and hope to pummel the monster who had embarrassed him before. However, when she came out toward the grounds of the lookout, the last person she expected to see was the small namekian she had met on her travels a few years back.

"DENDE!" She cried, all decorum forgotten as she raced forward to greet her green friend. The small namekian in question whirled round, his eyes going wide with fear upon catching sight of Vegeta but soon grinning in excitement when he noticed Gonyhe.

"Gonyhe!" The two ran forward, meeting in the middle and embracing happily.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a silly grin.

"Well we need to wish back all the people Cell has killed and since Piccolo and Kami have merged, the dragon balls disappeared. So, we needed a new guardian to recreate the dragon balls, so I thought who better to be our guardian than Dende. Moori insisted he was the best guy for the job." It was her father who answered, causing the young girl to look upwards.

She nodded in acknowledgement, noticing sourly how he was still in his transformed state. She wondered briefly if he had dropped it since coming out of the chamber, but she did not want to let her feelings of jealousy ruin the moment.

"So, that means you're staying on Earth with us?" The demi-saiyan asked excitedly.

The namek in question nodded enthusiastically and it was only at that moment that the young girl realised they were surrounded by a large group of her family and friends. Goku was grinning down at her with that same carefree smile he always wore, Piccolo was staring impassively from the corner, Gohan seemed to be alternating between scouring her body for hints of injury, which she was sure he would find plenty, and glaring at Vegeta for causing the aforementioned injuries. The saiyan prince was over in the corner whilst his son from the future updated him on what had happened in his absence.

"Wow Gonyhe, you feel like you've gotten really strong." Goku praised his daughter. He caught gazes with the saiyan prince from across the lookout and nodded slowly, a silent thanks for not killing her in the chamber.

The young demi-saiyan blushed, hiding her face in the bangs of her hair. She decided to keep quiet on her acquired transformation in the chamber, choosing to shock them when the time was right. After all, they probably still thought it was impossible for her to transform.

"What has happened since we went into the chamber?" Gonyhe asked, diverting the attention from herself.

Goku chewed his lip thoughtfully as Vegeta listened but tried not to make it too obvious. "Well when you guys went in we realised that we would have to wish the people of earth back but the dragon balls were gone. So I went to namek and brought back Dende who brought back the dragonballs. Me and Gohans spent the last day collecting them all. We're about to have a meeting in Kami house to see how we're going to go after Cell."

"Hn. I don't see how we have to plot against the cockroach, you and the rest of your clown squad can watch me pummel Cell into the ground. He will rue the day he embarrassed the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta said from his place in the corner.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes. "Just go to kami house, Vegeta."

If anything, during her stint in the chamber Vegeta had become more humanised to the young girl, making him more approachable. Or in her case, it allowed her to answer him back without fear of too much retribution. Although, judging by the scathing look Vegeta gave her, something 'unexpected' was definitely coming her way at some point in the near future. Vegeta never forgot an insult, ever.

Growling loudly Vegeta launched himself off of the lookout without so much as a goodbye. The rest of the earths special forces were quick to follow.

* * *

It was times like this that Gonyhe wondered if her mother had someone acquired the coveted sixth sense of sensing energies because, before even any of them had as much as touched down in the small, isolated island that held Kami House, Chichi was already standing at the edge of the island, tapping her foot with an enraged look in her eye.

Gonyhe gulped, looking left and right to see if there were some sort of escape route. After all, her father and brother in all their golden glory were flying in front of her, it was possible that Chichi hadn't yet seen her only daughter, wasn't it? Looking sideways, Gonyhe caught eyes with the demi-saiyan from the future who seemed to chuckle at her misfortune.

As if able to read her mind, the young man shook his head slowly. His voice stole away slightly by the wind. "Don't even try running kiddo, she's already seen you."

Rolling her eyes, Gonyhe picked up speed, coming into land at the same time as her family. Almost instantly an arm was wrapped around her neck and pulling her toward a lithe body. Gasping her breath, the young demi-saiyan became aware of the close proximity of her mother and slightly elder brother as the sheer might of his power assaulted her senses. Instantly she was on alert, pulling back slightly and narrowing her eyes at Gohan.

Was it safe to be around their mother in his transformed state. After all, she only associated the super saiyan transformation with fighting and training, both of which involved brutality which she was sure her mother couldn't stand up against. However, after a few moments observation she deduced that infact it wasn't doing her mother any harm and relaxed but her strange mood did not go unnoticed by her brother who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"And just where did you take our children, Son Goku? You have disappeared off of the face of this planet for over two days Goku, two days!" Chichi raged, releasing her children and taking a menacing step toward her husband who paled slightly. "AND YOUR HAIR! AND GOHAN'S HAIR?! _I let you take my baby for two days and he comes back with his hair gold?!"_

Those around the rowing couple took a few steps back.

The saiyan recovered quickly, scratching his head slightly and not understanding his wife's source of anger. "Gee, Chichi. We didn't disappear off of the face of the planet, we just went to another dimension for a while."

"You took my babies to another dimension?!"

"I took Gohan, Vegeta took Gonyhe." Goku seemed to realise his mistake relatively quickly due to the sharp intake of breath from the crowd about them. He held his hands up as a peace offering but his wife was too far gone.

"It's bad enough that you let my BABY BOY go train like a hooligan, but now you've let my DAUGHTER go train on her own with that MONSTER! Why Son Goku ..—"

The son matrons rant was cut short by the sound of Bulma screaming indoors. Abruptly the argument stopped which was saying something when one of the parties arguing was Son Chichi. Those who could sense energy swept out their senses instantly fearing that the spiky tailed demon in their nightmares had finally chosen to attack and although they could not sense the biogenetically engineered monster, that did not stop them from rushing into the house to check. After all, the androids had no detectable power level, so perhaps Cell had inherited some ability to completely mask his energy level.

However, when they burst into the small pink house, admittedly barrelling through a new door in the process, they found Bulma bouncing her small child pointing at the tv with a quivering hand. Oolong had taken up a hiding spot behind the sofa with Pu'ar choosing to hide in the turtlemasters beard. Master Roshi had an unreadable expression on his face, his infamous black sunglasses shining in an unknown light. Those gathered were instantly made aware of how small the house actually was and when there were that many large men in the room, space became that much smaller. As it stood, Krillin was crammed against the couch. Yamcha and Tien looked awkward as their chests were pressed uncomfortably together. Goku was only making things worse as he attempted to edge away from his furious wife who was tapping her foot angrily with her back against the front door. Although, whether she was angry about Gohan's change of hair style, Vegeta taking Gonyhe into the chamber or both, remained to be seen. Gohan and Gonyhe stood side by side, elbowing each other occasionally as they jostled for space with Trunks standing behind them. To top it all off, two of the occupants were in their transformed state, so the atmosphere hummed with an air of electricity and the temperature seemed to be considerably higher than normal. Although that as well could be put down to the number of bodies in the room.

"What is with all this screaming you infernal woman?" Demanded Vegeta, tapping his foot impatiently from the shadows. Unsurprisingly, he and Piccolo respectively seemed to have the most personal space in the sitting room as everybody had given them a wide berth. Not that Gonyhe could blame them, both of them were extremely temperamental at best.

Gonyhe blinked, not realising the saiyan prince was actually there in the first place but then she smirked secretly. It would seem like the proud prince did actually care about his family, after all, he certainly made it into the small house quickly enough after hearing his partners' cries of distress.

"C-cell!" Bulma stammered.

"Where?" Yamcha cried, blushing slightly when those gathered eyes landed upon him due to the girly tone his shriek took on. It was no secret that out of their band of fighters, Yamcha was the weakest.

"Look! On the TV!" Krillin said, pointing toward the black box.

All gathered in the room took a collective intake of air, because there on their television set and on every channel they flicked over to was Cell in his perfect form. Gonyhe gulped soundlessly, things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

* * *

Woo finally an update, I really dont have much of an excuse as to why it's taken so long to post. Some chapters just take longer than others and this one was terrible to try and write.

Now, some people will be saying "Oh but that's not how it happened, Goku did this. Vegeta did this, etc. etc."

Yes, I know that's not how it happened but I'm not doing a complete re-write of dragon ball Z, there wouldn't be a point.

Some of you might have been expecting some more Vegeta/Gonyhe interaction in this chapter and there will be, just not in this story. I will be posting one shots to my other story _misadventures of a daughter of a hero _because if I wrote all I could have in this, it would have went on forever. So keep an eye out for these appearing but I can say there will be a lot of arguments, blood and even pranks, so stay tuned!

Thanks,

read and review please.


	68. Preparation

Preparation?

_Daughter Of A Hero_

* * *

"He's changed, he's even more uglier now."

Gonyhe frowned at the unfamiliar voice but soon enough her mind placed it as the voice of the annoying little girl they had the misfortune of saving a few days back. Videl was her name. After her time in the chamber Gonyhe had honestly all but forgotten about the arrogant youngster who seemed to know everything to do to rile the demi saiyan up.

Apart from Videls comment, the rest of the house was eerily quiet. Gonyhe suddenly felt the room shrink and that was not due to the half a dozen or so, large imposing men who were jammed in it. The young girl silently appraised the monster who appeared on the screen, Videl was correct. He had changed. Gonyhe hadn't had the opportunity of seeing the monster in his second form, only a handful of individuals had, but she had witnessed the aftermath of his final transformation. Vegeta had come back with a bruised body and a battered ego and Trunks had just returned bloody. Remembering the state the boy from the future had returned from his previous bout with the monster who was dominating their television screens at that moment caused Gonyhe to seek him out in the crowd of faces in the little room. Sensing her eyes on him, he offered a comforting smile to the young girl he had developed a friendship with.

Gonyhe returned the smile and looked back toward the television set with a morbid fascination as to what exactly Cell was planning. After all, he wasn't like the conventional villain who normally tried the smash and grab technique of taking over the planet. Instead he was cunning, calculative and had the tactical brains of both Vegeta and Piccolo. That alone was scary, never mind the strength Gonyhe knew he possessed.

His body was not the two toned green which was associated with his first form, instead having taken on the lighter shade of green all over his body, which was marked with black speckles. The wings which were on his back which Gonyhe previously thought made him look insect like were folded in neatly on his back and were black in colour, acting like an armour to protect his deadly tail which was tucked away. Also, on other parts of his body like his chest, shoulders and shins were the same type of black armour. His face was a ghostly white, outlined by the yellow helmet like armour that came to form around his face. But what stood out most for Gonyhe was the piercing pink eyes that chilled her the core.

Personally Gonyhe thought he still did resemble a bug in some sorts, but he wasn't ugly in the way he looked previously. He looked sleeker, more robust and ready for a fight.

"_We apologise for this interruption in programming. It is only temporary … we hope."_

In the background on the television set there were various screams of terror and the sound of people fleeing but the monster didn't even flinch. He continued to stare impassively at the television screen, his pink eyes promising death. Bulma grabbed the remote and attempted to flick through the channels, but the monster was on every one, cutting into whatever television show was being streamed at that time. Until eventually he settled on the news screen.

The news reporter who was unfortunate enough to be in the androids way was callously blasted to the side.

When the monster spoke, his voice was smooth, not like the rough scratchy voice associated with his previous transformation.

"_I am Cell, remember my name. I have a message for the people of Earth, listen closely. Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorising Earth but now I have something much more fun planned for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don't remember me, take a close look at my face._"

Suddenly the monsters voice morphed into his old voice, his imperfect voice. _"I am the monster of Nicky Town."_

"_This is my evolved state and I owe it all to this planet for providing me with the bio-extract I needed to complete my transformation. The reason I am here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts competition. I am calling this The Cell Games; pretty catchy huh?! It will be held in nine days, in area S.5, 25 miles north east of east city. There you will find a tournament arena I made myself, modelled after the arenas at the previous martial arts tournaments. It's a perfect location to crush my competitors. Bring your best fighters and I will face them one by one, this is your last hope for the planet. Otherwise, it will be mine to destroy. My competitors will have the advantage as I won't be able to rest between matches and the next person can fight as soon as the previous is done. The rules will be the same as the previous tournaments, if your body touches the outside of the ring you are out and if you die, you will be disqualified. I hope I haven't frightened any of you from playing the Cell Games. Now you know where the competition is being held I hope you have the courage to show up."_

"_Come and get me if you dare." _

Cell finished by summoning a ball of energy in his hand and letting it loose so it took out the wall behind him and as the camera panned out, those who were watching the broadcast could clearly see it had took out half of the city as well.

The room fell into an uneasy silence as the fighters attempted to contemplate what the monsters angle actually was.

"I don't get it." Krillin said eventually, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "Why go through the charade of throwing a competition, giving us nine extra days when he knows where we are and could kill us while we sleep. Sneak attack, you know."

"It's because he needs nine extra days to train himself, after my training in the chamber that fool will be no match for me."

Those gathered ignored Vegeta which was normal when he tended to go on his 'mighty prince' rants.

"It's because he's part android." Trunks said evenly, vaguely aware that everybodys eyes were suddenly on him. "Androids are never interested in having control, they don't care for it. They are only interested in causing death and destruction, panic and fear in the most amusing ways possible. Cell is part android, not to mention he has Goku and Vegeta's cells in him. That is a dangerous combination. Cell wants to have fun and at the same time cause death and panic. How better to do that than to host a competition, that way he gets to fight the strongest fighters Earth has to offer, curbing his saiyan genes but at the same time causing panic as the planet worries all hope is lost."

Once again the fighters lapsed into an uneasy silence, contemplating the young mans words. It was hard to believe that at his young age, he had been through so much and had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It was only when Videl squealed that the special forces were torn from their musings. "It's my dad, he is alive!"

Gonyhe and Gohan exchanged looks. Gonyhe's eyes were lit up in relief at the idea of getting rid of the young girl whereas although Gohan's were lit up in relief it was of a different kind. Relief for the idea that Videl would never have to go through the experience of losing her father the way both of them had. Although admittedly, they had only lost him once due to death the other time was when he abandoned them to train in deep space.

On the television screen it seemed that the crew had been attempting to organise everything after the arrival and dramatic departure of Cell but there was a new guest on air. The man on the screen had the biggest hair Gonyhe had ever seen, his hair was the same colour as the girl sitting in their company at that moment and his most distinguishing feature was the moustache that framed his mouth. He seemed to be trying his hardest to hide the tremors wracking his body.

"_We're in luck ladies and gentleman, Mr. Satan our recent world champion was infact in the studio to make an appeal for his daughter, who has been missing for around three days now."_

A picture of a scowling Videl popped up on screen.

"_However, he has something to say this Cell, don't you Mr. Satan?"_

"_Urhh, yes, yes. Of course I do! Unfortunately I was in the bathroom when that criminal took over, otherwise I would have taken care of him there and then however, it looks like I will have to wait to the Cell games." _Then, the martial artist seemed to gather his courage. _"That was all tricks and mirrors, smoke and bombs I will defeat this monster just like I did with my other opponents, hahahaha! I am one hundred times stronger than he is and I will prove it. In nine days time I will take a camera crew down to this arena and show him who's boss."_

The cheers of 'Satan, Satan, Satan' echoed from the television until Chichi eventually got sick of it and snatched the remote off of Bulma, effectively turning it off.

"My dad's alive, I have to go see him." Videl made a move to go out the door but a look passed between the earths special forces.

Gonyhe's arm whipped out as the young girl passed, striking her at the base of the neck and sending her tumbling forward into the land of unconsciousness. Thankfully, Gohan caught her before she hit the ground. However, he shot a scathing look toward his sister at her less than gentle approach to the matter.

"You know, you could have just grabbed her."

"Where's the fun in that?" Gonyhe asked innocently.

Chichi's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes narrowed at her daughter, about to scold her for the violence she had openly displayed but Bulma cut across her before she could say anything.

"Gonyhe was right to do what she did, Chichi." Bulma explained warily, well aware of the younger womans volatile temper. "Nobody can know about us. Think about it, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Gonyhe and baby Trunks are saiyan. Piccolo is a namek and big Trunks is from the future for crying out loud. If anybody caught wind of this, the government would impound everybody and carry out tests on them. Videl's father is Hercule Satan, probably the most televised man in the world right now and after seeing what we can do she's going to go back to her father and realise he's actually weak by comparison."

"What _are _we going to do but, we can't just keep her here the rest of her life?" Tien pointed out, looking at the dark haired girl as Gohan placed her on the couch.

"Well if Gohan didn't rescue her in the first place we would have saved ourselves a lot of trouble."

Vegeta snorted in agreement.

"We could always just erase her memory." Goku pointed out innocently.

"Don't be absurd Kakarot, none of us have the ability to do that. I say we just blast her."

"VEGETA!"

"Actually I can do that, King Kai taught me when he taught me to read memories, but he told me not to do it 'less it's an emergency. So I guess this counts as one, right?" Goku said cheerily.

The earths special forces looked emotionlessly at their dim-witted companion. How could it be that Goku had kept this piece of information from them all this time?

Chichi gripped the tip of her nose and blew out a breath of air in irritation. By now she was well aware of her husband's tendency to be slow on the uptake and had learned to live with it, although it didn't stop her from becoming slightly tired of it. "Just erase her memory then Goku and we'll drop her off with her father."

"It's not fool-proof, it will only cause her to consider the events in a dreamlike manner." Piccolo said, voicing his opinion for the first time. "Kami had the ability too, as guardian of the planet it was sometimes required to erase a person's memory for the greater good. He tended to avoid manipulation of a person's memory. It's extremely volatile and can be triggered by as much as seeing one of us in the future, so I suggest that after she is dropped off we do our best to avoid seeing her again, less it triggers her memories. _Can _you do it, Goku?"

"Sure I can, Piccolo! Watch!" Goku grinned unperturbed by Piccolo and admittedly most peoples lack of confidence in him. With that, those gathered cleared a path as Goku strode forward and placed his hand on the young girls head. He closed his eyes for a moment and a slight light surrounded the duo for the briefest of moments. Videl hadn't even stirred as Goku lifted his hand, although that may be down to the fact that Gonyhe had hit her rather hard.

"Gonyhe and I will take her back to her father then." Gohan said, reaching over and lifting the girl up off of the couch. Gonyhe raised her eyebrows, resisting the urge to huff in annoyance at having been volunteered for a job she was less than thrilled to do.

"There is no way that two are flying all over the world with that monster out there, you are only nine years old!" Chichi declared angrily, tapping her foot impatiently and causing a large gap to appear around the Son matron. Everybody knew better than to mess with her when she as angry. After all, it took a strong woman to handle two energetic demi saiyans and an even stronger one to deal with a full grown saiyan like Goku.

"Actually mom, we're ten. Almost eleven really because of the full year in the time chamber." Gonyhe said cheerily, trailing off as she saw her mothers eyes begin to fill up with unshed tears.

"You mean I've missed a full year of my babies lives? WAHHHHH! _GOKU!_" As Goku moved to comfort his neurotic wife, he gestured to his two children who quietly slipped out the door, most of the earths special forces behind them.

Out on the beach, Bulma whilst bouncing her young son looked to be arguing with her volatile prince. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chaioutzui looked pale and could be overheard conversing about fitting in some training before the Cell games however they didn't seem to be very confident about what the outcome of the games would bring.

"I'm coming with you two." Trunks announced suddenly, as Gohan and Gonyhe prepared to take off. "It'll make your mum feel better plus, I need to get out of here before my father and mother stop arguing. He'll want a sparring partner and she'll want a babysitter and right now I just need to clear my head."

Gonyhe shrugged and took off into the air after Gohan's glowing form, Trunks close on her heels.

* * *

Gonyhe was lost in her own world as she flew through the skies, all the while taking in the eerie silence that blanketed the planet. As they flew over West City to head toward the television studio where Mr Satan was last seen, there was not a soul to be seen on the ground below. Previously, children would be heading to school, adults to work and in general, the city would be full of life but there was not anybody on the ground. Those below had either already been killed by the androids, Cell or a combination of both or were hiding out in their homes after seeing the doomsday broadcast. She flexed the muscles in her hand, watching with loose fascination as the tendons tightened in response but let out a sigh as she let it drop again. With all the commotion that had happened since she exited the chamber, she had yet to even tell Gohan about her transformation. Previously she had been confident in her abilities to tackle the monster but now she wasn't so sure. Of course she knew she could put up a good fight but she didn't think she could actually defeat him. Not after the flash of power she had felt when he let loose that blast that decimated half the city on live television.

She looked to Gohan who was flying in front of her, cradling the black haired girl in his arms. Gonyhe had never felt so distant from Gohan in all her life. Normally she could tell what sort of mood he was in from the way he spoke, knew what he was thinking by the look in his eyes but these days she felt as though she hardly knew him. Since he exited the chamber his face had barely slipped from that emotionless mask except from where he had scolded her for her strike against Videl and that brief moment where he had smiled at her when she first exited the chamber. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had a conversation with him that didn't involve comparing strategies for battle.

She wondered if he felt the same way.

But, by the way he didn't even fly next to her anymore, she highly doubted it.

The demi saiyan felt incredibly self-conscious, wondering exactly what she had done.

"You ok?!"

Gonyhe turned her head sharply, meeting the blue eyes of the demi-saiyan from the future, who admittedly had saved them all by his prior warning. He was staring at her with concerned eyes, clearly noticing that she was in a world of her own which was strange for the young girl who was always on her guard.

"Fine." She called back over the wind, unconvincingly.

He pursed his lips but didn't push on the matter, instead changing the subject. "So, a full year with my father, how was it?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

Gonyhe cursed herself upon seeing the hurt look in the older boys face. Of course she was upset but it was no reason to take her bad mood out on the boy who was only trying to cheer her up. She tried again to answer his question. "I mean, I'm alive but barely. There were days where I thought I wasn't going to make it out alive. The first few months were horrible, I've never really trained in increased gravity before so had to build up my tolerance, but of course Vegeta is a pro and he had years on me. When we did spar I managed to get a few good shots in but he always won and it usually ended up with me waking up a few days later with a pounding headache and no recollection of how I wound up back in my bed when I was fighting him."

Trunks chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, he's a hard taskmaster. The first few months were the worst for me too, I didn't think I would survive. I mean he's a machine, I grew up in a warzone and I've never trained that much in my life. Made me feel kind of bad, I suppose, but it got better when I got used to his techniques and improved my own strength."

"Yeah same." Gonyhe agreed. "It was around the sixth month mark when I actually started to fight back, if I hadn't ascended I don't think I would have lasted …"

She trailed off, realising that she had just revealed the adolencent her transformation, before she had even told her father or brother. However, when she looked at his face he looked amazed.

"I never thought it was possible, I mean I asked my father when we were in the chamber if he thought you would transform and he said no. There weren't any records in history stating that there had been a female super saiyan so he assumed it was something that was only passed down through the male line. I can imagine his face, but well done Gonyhe. You deserve it, finally get over your fear then?" Trunks taunted, smiling slightly.

Gonyhe rolled her eyes playfully. "Well not so much got over, I still don't like the feeling of holding the ascension but I suppose I got that angry that I exploded. Vegeta was partly to blame, pushing me and taunting me like he always does but there were things I hadn't even realised I was angry about until everything boiled over."

Trunks eyes narrowed in concern for the girl whom he had grown close to. He couldn't explain it, the two had just connected instantly of course this was after the initial distrust Gonyhe felt toward him had faded. Perhaps it was due to the fact they both spend their lives attempting to impress an absent father, or maybe it was down to the idea that in reality they both weren't supposed to be here. He stayed silent, allowing her to go on.

Gonyhe wasn't sure why she was telling Trunks what was on her mind but in the end she put it down to hormones. After all, technically she would be eleven in a matter of days and her mother said that's where she would start 'becoming a woman' or something along those lines. But then again, she knew that after defeating the androids and Cell, Trunks would go back to his own timeline to rebuild, taking whatever she said to him with her so there was no way he could use her confessions on her in the future.

"I got angry at Vegeta for pushing me so much, my father for leaving when I was younger. At Gohan for having it so easy with power, I have to work he just gets angry and explodes and then boom … no more bad guy." She decided to hold back against how Trunks had helped fuel her anger as well. "I felt really bad after it, for getting so angry at Gohan but now I'm not so sure, he's just been ignoring me."

"I wouldn't blame him that much, you said yourself how you hate to transform because of the feelings it causes in you. The super saiyan transformation causes negative emotions to surface; anger, spite, bloodlust, hatred and loathing. All the negative attributes that the saiyan race are known best for. It's hard to control at the best of times and requires Gohan's to be in control at all times because he's in that transformation all the time, think about how he must be feeling in the inside. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it, but I don't think Goku knew what he was doing when he said to keep in the transformation at all times. Not everybody is as immune to bad feelings as Goku is."

Gonyhe didn't even have time to answer as in front of them Gohan veered sharply to the left, coming down for a landing outside the television station. Gonyhe and Trunks landed shortly after, ducking into a side alley as they heard some voices getting continually louder as they approached the exit.

"We can lie her here and make it look like she was knocked out by Cells blast." Gohan said, laying the girl down and placing various bits of rubble both around and on her. He frowned, stepping back and admiring his handiwork. "Gonyhe go out and tell them there's a girl laying in the alley, we'll get you on the rooftop."

Before Gonyhe could even hope to argue back against the job her brother had once again unwillingly bestowed upon her, the two of them disappeared, leaving Gonyhe in the alley with a very unconscious Videl Satan. She grumbled as she exited the alley, knowing fine well that she would have to put on a helpless façade, something which she loathed doing. As she rounded the corner and spotted the martial artist about to step into a waiting car she burst forward into a sprint.

"Oh stop! Help, Help!" Gonyhe raced up to the car, concealing her smirk as Mr. Satan leapt about three feet into the air in fright. Most likely he thought that the monster had returned for him. She bent over on her knees, pretending to be out of breath.

"Oh ho h oho, it's only you kid. Now run along and find your parents, it's not safe out here." Satan said, about to step into the car.

"No you don't understand. There's a girl in the alleyway, I was talking to her before the bomb went off but some of the rubble knocked her out. I think she said her name was Vodo …. Or was it Videl?" Gonyhe pretended not to remember the girls name, but there was no need. Mr. Satan was already racing around the corner to his unconscious daughter. When he turned back toward where the dark haired girl was previously, she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Five days later, Gonyhe found herself kicking her feet under the kitchen table whilst her mother bustled around, attempting to get things ready for her and her brothers birthday celebration. They had turned eleven today and as it could possibly be the last one her mother ever planned for them, she was going all out. She had received a new training _gi _off of Piccolo whilst her mother gifted her with study books and remarkably a large frilly dress which both of them knew she would never wear. Chichi never did stop attempting to make her daughter into a little lady, however some things had changed. To attempt to get her mother off of her case, Gonyhe had resolved not to wear training gi's all the time and had donned a purple kimono with white leggings, similar to the one Chichi had worn in the martial arts tournament all those years ago. It was decorated with a white collar and was sleeveless, it also had large slits up the side up to her hip, allowing her freedom of movement. Around her waist was a white obi as well as purple plimsolls on her feet and white wrist guards on her wrists, which admittedly were weighted. Her long, dark and slightly unruly hair was easier to tame now that it had grown out and was tied by a white band in a low ponytail down her back. This had made her mother extremely happy and when her father had saw her, he had gotten a misty eyed look before making an excuse about chopping firewood.

Her father had given both her and Gohan the best gift of all, the nimbus cloud. It was now theirs to control with their father deeming they were old enough for it now, but it would still serve the family faithfully.

"Gonyhe, be a dear and go fetch your brother would you? I need you two to run into town and collect some ingredients for the cake before your grandfather arrives." Chichi asked, not looking away from the mixture she was spooning onto a baking tray.

"Yes momma." Gonyhe said obediently, hopping off of the chair and heading outside to find her brother who was attempting to study under a tree.

* * *

Minutes later the duo were flying through the air with money in their pockets alongside a list of ingredients that they were not to return to the house without. Admittedly, things between the children had improved and seemed to only be a result of how the two had spent one year apart and didn't know how to take each other especially now that they were going through puberty. Gohan had walked in on his sister getting changed a few days prior and had noticed the small breast tissue his sister had began to develop and had promptly fled in room in a flurry of red faced spluttering embarrassment. The two had eventually laughed it off and were now on better terms although Chichi had arranged to have an extension built onto the house after the incident, declaring that as a young lady she deserved her privacy.

Although the two were on better terms, Gohan had yet to remove the barriers from his mind and although she could easily break them down if she wanted, Gonyhe chose not to. There were horrors in her brothers mind that she didn't want to see because she had enough of her own. Most nights she woke up in a bundle of sweaty limbs, restless with the covers either in a knot around her ankles or on a bundle on the floor. The first few times after returning from the chamber was when her dreams got worse. Admittedly she had been having nightmares from years from the moment Radditz had arrived on earth and shattered the only peace she knew but since coming out of the chamber they were more frequent, occurring every second day when previously they appeared only a few times a month. The first night back from the chamber had been her worse for a while and she woke up, throat hoarse from screaming with her mother leaning over her shaking her worriedly. She had worried that she had woken up her brother with her screams but he was dealing with his own nightmares, judging by the deathly promises he was making to the enemies she knew they had long sent down below.

Any innocence she had left was gone, something that left her feeling cold and caused her mother to cry herself to sleep when she thought nobody else could hear. Her father, as always was oblivious to the fact that his children had been forced to grow up far too young, instead taking pride in the fact they had defeated that many enemies.

"What sorta' cake is mom planning on making, Nyhe?" Gohan asked conversationally as the two flew at a leisurely pace through the skies.

"Beats me, she's wrote out a list of ingredients but I never was really that good in the kitchen." Gonyhe fessed, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Hmm I don't know." Gohan taunted, smiling slightly. "After we told Bulma about that goop you created she wanted to study it. There may be hope for you yet."

Childishly, Gonyhe stuck out her tongue at her taunting brother but before she could retort her sensitive ears picked up the high pitch screaming of a young girl close. The two turned to each other, each thinking the same thing: the monster had gone back on his deal and was hurting people. Moments later the two were zipping through the air, following the source of the screams and thinking the worse.

However what they found surprised them both. Instead of finding a speckled green monster tearing up the countryside they found a girl handing on for dear life to a tree branch that hung over a dangerously fast flowing river. Gonyhe arched an eyebrow in confusion at the brown haired girl who was shrieking loud enough to give her mother a run for her money.

Shrugging to her brother, Gonyhe floated downwards and stared straight at the girl who stopped screaming moments later upon realising that two people were floating in mid-air and staring at her. However all the young girl registered was that they were just like that monster Cell who could float and that terrified her enough to let go of the tree branch she was clutching and tumble into the strong river below.

Gonyhe let loose a curse unbefitting for a lady whilst Gohan shot off to retrieve her which actually proved a difficult task considering her head kept falling under the water. However the young saiyan eventually managed to grab the young girl and deposit her on dry land but not without getting his shirt soaked. He landed back on the ground, mumbling about overly large fish who thought his tail was some sort of tasty treat. Before Gonyhe could open her mouth to make some sort of witty remark she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Her mouth dropped as she turned to see the same girl her brother had just rescued slap him clean across the face. Of course judging by the agonised expression on the girls face it was clear that it hurt her more than him but it was still the shock of the situation that had Gonyhe fighting to hold her back laughter.

"Bahahahahahaha! Gohan I can't believe she actually managed to slap you, wow you're getting sloppy." The dark haired pre-teen leaned over and slapped her knees, inhaling loudly to try and regain her breath but the wide eyed expression on her brothers face set her off again.

"I don't see what's so funny." The girl finally said stubbornly, stamping her foot angrily. "He's a pervert, he felt my breast!"

Gonyhe raised an eyebrow, biting back a scathing remark while her brother spluttered beside her and attempting to defend himself but failing dramatically. "That's not true, Gohan's scared of breasts, aren't you Gohan?"

"W-wha-a-at-t?" Gohan eventually managed to splutter out a comprehensible word although admittedly it was only one syllable.

This peaked the brown haired girls attention, although she still looked wary.

Gonyhe continued. "Yeah, he walked in on me changing the other day. Never seen someone run out the room so fast in my life."

There was a few moments of tense silence in which the two girls, who were roughly the same age, eyed each other up in apprehension before eventually doubling over and bursting into uncontrollable giggles. "I'm Lime."

"Hey Lime, I'm Gonyhe and stutters over there is my brother Gohan. He's not like this all the time, I swear otherwise I would deny any and all relation to him."

And just like that, Gonyhe found a firm friend in the girl from the village only about ten minutes flight away from her.

* * *

Although at first, Gohan was reluctant to talk to the young girl they had just rescued he eventually warmed up to her after Gonyhe had sent him a threatening telepathic message about telling their mother about his lack of manners. After that he did attempt to strike up conversation with Lime but was still wary, girls were weird and could twist anything you said to them into something that usually landed you in trouble. Gonyhe was a master of it and she had learned from their mother who often used that art to coerce their father into something he did not want to do. He had also witnessed Bulma deploy that tactic on Vegeta on occasion.

The trio were walking through the forest back to Limes village as she filled them in on how her life had taken a turn for the worst since Cell had arrived. She used to live in the city with her parents, having moved there only a year prior after her dad had accepted some high paying job and thinking it would be a better quality of life for his small family. Ironically, she had been living in Ginger Town, which was one of the first towns Cell had absorbed when he hatched. The monster had stormed their home and her parents had shoved her in a cupboard under the stairs to hide her and lured the monster away to keep her safe. Lime had stayed in her hiding spot for close to twenty four hours when someone opened the door, thinking it to be the monster, Lime charged the figure but it turned out to be her grandfather. Her mother had managed to call her grandfather to tell him to come and collect her before she died. Since then, she had been living in Chazke Village with her grandfather; Mr Lao, who owned the shop Gonyhe and Gohan were hoping to collect the ingredients they needed from their mothers shopping list.

The moment they stepped out into the clearing of the forest Gohan noted something odd. The village, which Lime described as being mercifully untouched by Cell, was dead. There were no children running through the streets or even people to speak of and when they stepped through the gates if people were just hiding inside their houses, the curtains didn't twitch to give away their hiding spot.

Gohan turned and raised a questioning eyebrow to their newest friend, noting with a sad sigh that as usual Gonyhe was scanning her surroundings looking out for any threats or hiding places an enemy could ambush them from. Not that many people on this planet could actually even bruise them but her naivety and innocence was long gone, she no longer believed in goodness anymore.

Lime's face morphed into a scowl, she huffed angrily. "Oh I know where all they stupid villagers are. This big shot business man came to town after they announced the Cell games and built a shelter which he says can protect against Cell, but of course to even get into the shelter you have to practically sell a kidney."

Gonyhe gave Gohan a side glance to which the boy returned with a roll of his eyes, mouthing the word 'protection'. Of course the duo knew better than anybody that there was no way a manmade contraption could shelter them from Cells wrath if he really wanted to kill someone, except maybe if Bulma built it. After all, she had managed to build a saiyan proof crib for baby Trunks, so anything was possible.

The trio walked in comfortable silence for a further ten minutes before the sound of bickering and yelling caused the two demi saiyans to perk up and squint into the distance where they could just see a large, metal dome erected on the horizon and a growing crowd of people gathered outside it, fighting to get inside.

"They actually believe that thing can protect them against Cell? I can tap it and it'll fall down." Gonyhe grumbled, rubbing her temples soothingly as they neared the back of the crowd. "I mean …."

"AHHHH LOOOK IT'S CELL RUNNNNN!"

Gonyhe actually let out a small squeak of surprise and whirled round, not surprised to see her brother already adopting a defensive position. All around them chaos erupted as the crowd attempted to climb over the top of each other to reach the safety of the shelter but before they could even get close to it, the man dressed in a sharp suit standing in front of it squealed rather femininely and scurried inside, the sound of a heavy duty bolt securing the door moments later had Gonyhe blinking in disbelief.

The place was now in an uproar with those gathered wailing in terror that the monster was going to get them but in all the chaos Gonyhe realised that she could hear hysterical laughing. Her mouth dropped as she turned at the same time as her brother to realise that the brown haired girl beside them was doubled over clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. Over her head Gohan raised a golden eyebrow to which Gonyhe rolled her eyes.

"Now what have I told you about lying Lime?!" A stern voice cut across the chaos prompting everybody to stop laughing and the instigator to sober up and at least have the decency to look somewhat ashamed of her actions.

An older man approached them wearing a _gi _and judging by the way he carried himself, Gonyhe knew that he had experience in martial arts. He knelt down next to Lime leaving the twins in no doubt as to who he actually was to their new found friends. At this point the villagers were mad and were shouting angrily at the group of youngsters for scaring them like that, apparently forgetting for the moment that the businessman was willing to let them die.

Before Gonyhe could open her mouth to retort, she felt someone roughly grab her shoulders and let loose a growl of annoyance. If she were a normal powerless human, it would have hurt and judging by the whimpers that Lime, who was unfortunate enough to have been grabbed by the same brute, was emitting, she was right. Across her, she saw Gohan succumb to the same fate, although only one grown man was holding his shoulders. Once again someone was underestimating her because of her gender.

She heard the crackle of a radio and the brute that was manhandling her talk to someone on the other end: "Yeah tell Mr Burbonne we've caught the troublemakers."

Angrily Gonyhe summoned a portion of her _ki _to the point where her captor was holding her, watching with satisfaction as he yelped and withdrew his hand and then went on to mumble about electric shocks.

"Don't touch me." She warned, baring her teeth in a feral manner that positively screamed danger. The man who was garbed in a blue shirt and cowboy had actually looked slightly startled but covered it up quickly. He went to reach for her again but Gonyhe slapped his hand away, perhaps a little too roughly as her sensitive hearing picked up the distinctive sound of bone breaking. His face paled and he retracted his hand.

In her mind she heard her brothers disembodied voice laced with amusement. _'Play nice, Gonyhe.'_

"Can't handle a little girl, Kasdan?" Came the taunting voice of the man holding Gohan. He was also dressed up in a distinctive cowboy fashion but unlike her captor who was tall and skinny, this man was short and fat.

"Shut it, Burdwell, just get them to the boss!"

"No need, I'm right here."

Two new men barged through the throng of people in the crowd, coming to a stop dead centre between herself and her brother. He had dark hair and was dressed in a dark suit with a pink shirt and carried about an aura of cockiness, Gonyhe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The second man, who had not spoken hung back a little and he was the one who piqued Gonyhe's attention. He was tall with long dark hair that was tied back into a braid which hung down his back and was garbed in a pink _gi _top and dark bottoms, tied with a red obi. His left hand was fashioned into a blade which attached to his body at the wrist. On his top was a symbol Gonyhe was sure she had seen somewhere before but that was not what had her staring. On his head was a metallic plate of some sort and in place of his eyes were two what Gonyhe could only describe as red zoom lenses which seemed to narrow in on her. He seemed to be another android, something which made the young girl shiver.

"Now you three have to be punished." The business man said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He made a motion with his hand and about half a dozen or so of his henchman jumped out of the crowd.

Gonyhe scoffed in annoyance, shooting a pleading look toward her brother which clearly read 'can I finish this now?' Gohan eyes betrayed his amusement and he shook his head subtly not wanting his hot headed sister to kill someone from not knowing her own strength. After all, since they had exited the time chamber the family had resorted to using paper plates until both Goku and his children could learn to control their new found powers better. This was because after a few instances where eventually all the dishes in the house were broken or cracked, Goku had suggested it to avoid his wife having a complete nervous breakdown.

"There's no need for that. They are just children, they were just having some fun. Apologise for it children and be on your way."

Along with Lime and her brother, Gonyhe muttered the most insincere apology ever but the brutes made no move to let go of Lime and her brother. In fact, another of them went to grab her but he soon leapt back, suffering the injury as his comrade earlier with Gonyhe's sharp reflexes and inhuman strength.

"No, no, no. They have to be made an example of."

Seeing that things were about to turn for the worst, especially for the scared looking girl in her captors arms who would probably be seriously injured, Gohan effortlessly pulled free of the man holding him. The man in question cursed, wondering how exactly a young boy was able to break free of his hold so effortlessly.

Gohan didn't necessarily come here to fight but he was not going to stand by and let a bunch of crooks hurt his newfound friend.

"Rock, paper, scissors you for them?" Gonyhe asked innocently, much to the disbelief of those gathered who could not believe a preteen girl and boy were talking about talking out about eight or nine bodyguards their selves.

"Thank you, children but this does not concern you. This is the problem of the villagers." The elderly man, who Gonyhe now knew was Lime's grandfather said

gently, slipping down into a defensive stance.

Gonyhe's face showed no surprise as the elderly man demonstrated his knowledge of martial arts, it was a style Gonyhe had not encountered before but his stance was tight. Nodding wordlessly, the young girl looked toward her brother who by now had moved to release Lime. Moments later, Lime was released and she moved to stand next to the duo but was sporting a worried look on her face. The business man who was the root of all the villagers problems was laughing jovially, clapping his hands together in glee at the show that was no doubt about to happen.

"Well come on boys, lets show this old man who he is messing with!"

Ominously, the businessman's brutes cracked their knuckles and encroached on Lime's grandfather who to his credit, did not even falter. They leapt at him at once and although he was admittedly very fast for an elderly human, he was nothing close to the calibre that even Yamcha demonstrated. She shared a quick look with her brother and found her own thoughts reflected in his eyes; if it came to it they would have no qualms about stepping in and insuring his safety.

However, they seemingly had nothing to worry about.

There was a serious of groans of pain followed by a dull thud as a body connected with the ground, this was repeated a number of times until all of the businessman's bodyguards were dispatched, each of them laying on the ground either unconscious or quite close to it.

The business mans clapping had long since ceased as he stared upon his body guards with furious expression. He ground his teeth together loudly and the strange looking man at his side suddenly perked up, looking more alive than Gonyhe had ever seen him.

"Fine, you might be able to defeat my bodyguards but there is no way you will be able to defeat Tao."

Upon hearing his name, the long haired mercenary stepped forward and crouched into a familiar stance. Gonyhe was wracking her brains, attempting to find out just who that particular style of fighting reminded her of. It was raw and slightly shaky and there was definitely room for improvements but the base elements of the stance almost had her pulling her hair out of her head in confusion.

"Maybe you should let me handle this, sir." Gohan said politely, attempting to get the man to step back. However, Lime's grandfather was having none of it and waved his concern off causing Gohan to step back with a frown on his face. No doubt he saw it too, the bodyguards were not fighting in any style and were just attempting to use brute force to overwhelm him but this new man was different, he was deadly.

"You will regret that." Mercenary Tao said softly, cracking his knuckles gently before he leapt at his opponent. Lime's grandfather met him in the middle and they battled it out for a few moments with the crowd cheering him on.

Gohan and Gonyhe shared a long look, knowing they would have to intervene soon. Mr Lao's moves were only made to disable whereas Tao's were meant to kill and he seemed to only be playing with Lime's grandfather. However, as the rest of the crowd and Lime herself, were not trained in martial arts they could not see what was happening in the fight. Tao was simply dodging and conserving his energy, going for debilitating strikes where possible and Lime's grandfather was slowly losing his battle. Eventually the mercenary seemed to tire of the games and struck out with his foot, sweeping the older mans legs away from him and following up with a knee to the solar plexus which caused him to wheeze for breath and stumble back in shock where he landed in a heap at Gonyhe's legs. Lime rushed to her grand-fathers aid, wiping the sweat away from his brow and holding his head in her lap whilst the tears ran freely down her face.

"He'll be fine, Lime. He's just winded." Gohan said gently to the young girl after quickly checking him over for any other injuries.

"He won't be in a moment." Tao said menacingly, holding his arm out and disconnecting the bottom part of it which was fashioned into a blade. It revealed blaster where a steady stream of _ki _was slowly building. "There is no such thing as mercy at the Crane School of Martial Arts. _Dodon Ray!"_

Although to the spectators it looked like the beam reached the little trio in a matter of seconds, to Gonyhe it was infuriatingly slow. She easily intercepted the beam and infused her hand with _ki_, batting it upwards where it sailed off into the atmosphere. This caused a large cloud of smoke to shroud the little quartet and the villagers were already in mourning, booing and hissing at the mercenary who had apparently killed an old man and two children.

However, when the smoke cleared they saw Gonyhe staring at the long haired mercenary with a rather intrigued expression. "I knew I recognised your fighting style, Tien uses the same one but his is much less sloppy. The Dodon Ray gave you away though but seriously at least Tien can do more than tickle me with his. If you're going to try and show off by using _ki _attacks, at least make sure they're impressive."

However, Tao could not even find the words to retort to the young girls obvious put-down of his fighting style, strength and attacks. He was too busy looking at the soft, furry brown monkey tail which was lazily waving in the air … mocking him. He began to hyperventilate as he experienced flashbacks of his own run-ins with a little boy with that same tail, crazy hair and insane strength. The little girl did in fact remind him of Goku with her unruly dark hair and monkey tail.

"Want to see a real _ki _blast?"

With a flick of her wrist, a bright yellow orb of energy flew from her hand and collided with the imposing energy dome which was apparently 'Cell-proof'. The area was bathed in an unnatural golden light before an explosion rocked the ground, causing most people to fall to their knees and scream out in fright.

Mercenary Tao's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked repeatedly between the dome, which was nothing more than a burnt spot on the grass and Gonyhe who hadn't even broken a sweat. "Kid what is your name?"

"Gonyhe, that's Gohan." She gestured toward her brother who narrowed his eyes dangerously in the middle of helping Lime's injured grandfather onto his feet.

"Do you know anybody by the name of Goku?" Tao asked slowly, repositioning his knife onto the end of his arm.

"That's our father." Gonyhe replied cheerily, wondering just where the android like man was taking things.

At this the fighter turned a rather worrying shade of green as he scrambled backwards, falling onto his rear end in the process. The businessman who had obviously hired the mercenary was caught between spluttering in disbelief at how easy a young girl had destroyed his dome and anger at how his prized assassin was acting.

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?!" The business man demanded in annoyance.

"You will too if you fight any of those kids. As for me." Tao pulled himself to his feet and kicked at a fairly large tree which toppled over under his strength. Before it hit the ground he caught it and launched it into the air. "I quit."

He took a running jump and leapt onto the tree which was soaring away. None the less before he got that far, Gonyhe let loose a fairly weak energy blast which hit the tree dead on in mid-air. This caused an explosion and in the distance they could hear the mercenary squeal as he plummeted toward the earth.

Gohan chuckled at the scene, watching with mirth as the angry villagers descended down upon the businessman who had previously been trying to scam them. The dark haired man in the fancy suit crawled toward Gohan in hopes that he would save him from the mob which was slowly encroaching upon them, but Gohan shook his head. "You cheated these people out of their money, it's about time you dealt with the consequences of your actions."

"I'll give them all their money back, I swear!" The man pleaded desperately as the villagers got too close for comfort.

"With interest?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow as the man let out a squeak in protest. However, one look behind him at the mob of angry villagers had him forsaking his fortune and nodding his head repeatedly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Now why do I always find you two right in the middle of trouble?" A very familiar voice asked causing the two children to whirl round in surprise as their father dropped from the sky in a pair of casual jeans and a capsule corp jacket. "Weren't you two supposed to be collecting your mothers shopping?"

Gonyhe had the decency to blush whilst Gohan scratched the nape of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry dad, I guess we forgot with everything going on."

"No you didn't. Here you go from the villagers for all you've done for us." With that Mr Lao handed over a brown paper bag filled with the ingredients on the list which Gonyhe had been holding earlier. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, it was Lime's turn to blush scarlet. "You dropped it earlier and I remember you telling me about how you were doing your mums shopping."

"Thanks." Gonyhe said happily, smiling at the girl.

"No thank you for everything, come back and visit us remember." The elderly man grinned as he waved off the small family who were slowly rising into the air."

"We will." Gohan called back.

* * *

After the escapade with Lime and her village, time passed quickly for the two Son children. They celebrated their birthday in style with minor casualties although Chichi did have to invest in a new kitchen table after the party as the saiyans forgot their own strength and broke the table in their haste to inhale the delicious buffet Chichi had prepared.

For the first time in years things actually seemed normal to the little dysfunctional family, although that could have been attributed to the fact that Goku forbade any training except light exercise in the days running up to the Cell Games. None the less, in the back of Gonyhe's mind was the looming terror of the Cell Games. Gohan was the same, for once he actually tried to run away and train in hopes of gaining even a little bit more of an advantage against Cell.

It was the night before the Cell Games as Gonyhe lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, attempting to ignore her mothers pained sobs and her fathers attempts at comforting her. About half an hour or so earlier her father had crept into her room, assuming her to be asleep and sat by her bed murmuring apologies for both past and future mistakes. In the bed across from her Gohan was still sleeping restlessly, threatening enemies in his sleep that were of no threat to them now but as hard as she tried she could not fall back asleep.

Ever since Radditz first attacked all those years ago her unconscious thoughts were plagued by nightmares, although looking back now she realised that they were not as bad as the ones she experienced these days. Back then it was a nightmare every week or so but after Cooler everything changed. Most nights she would wake up in a puddle of her own sweat with a racing heart and images of demonic changelings and enraged super saiyans still fresh in her mind. She guessed that it was the upcoming stress of the Cell Games that were causing her to have so many nightmares these days. It was always the same nightmare which featured Cell with his sharp eyes and chilling promise; _'you will be mine.'_

She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night before rolling over and swinging her legs out of bed, wrinkling her nose as the smell of stale sweat punctuated the air. Deciding quickly that going down the stairs would surely wake somebody up, she pulled on a pair of _gi_ bottoms under her night dress and tiptoed over to the window, careful not to wake her slumbering brother as she opened the window. Using as little energy as she could she levitated out of the window and retreated up to the roof, sighing in delight as the cool night air swept past her clammy skin.

She reclined on the roof, her hands acting as a cushion behind her head and stared at the stars through half lidded eyes, slowly drifting off into a sleep. She didn't know how long she was sleeping but when she did rouse from unconsciousness the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. A shiver ran down her spine which was not attributed to the cool night breeze. Instantly she was on edge, feeling as though somebody was watching her she sat straight up and began to look about.

"Well, I was wondering when you would wake up. You saiyans are not all you are cracked up to be. I could have killed you in your sleep."

Gonyhe froze as her skin broke out in a cold sweat, her blood turning to ice in her veins. She slowly turned around toward the chimney and her stomach plummeted to her knees upon seeing who was perched on the edge of the chimney, watching her with an intrigued expression. The demi saiyan could not even bring herself to reply to the biogenetically engineered android at that moment because every possibility was running through her head. She could raise her energy to alert her father and brother, but her mother was right underneath them and would not survive an onslaught from Cell.

"Tongue tied, little Gonyhe?"

"No." Gonyhe hissed, suddenly finding her tongue. She whirled round coming face to face with the monster who had unwittingly been the cause of her most recent nightmares. "What are you doing here, how are you here?"

"Who said I'm here?" The monster retorted just as quickly, seeming to be enjoying the situation.

Admittedly, Gonyhe was an extremely smart individual which was primarily due to her mother shoving knowledge down her throat for as long as she could remember but she could not understand the cryptic way Cell spoke.

"What are you talking about, Cell?"

"Piccolo taught you better than to leave your mind unguarded, saiyan."

Gonyhe was instantly alert, staring at the android through guarded eyes. "I'm dreaming then?"

"You could call it that however if you simply were dreaming then I couldn't do this." Before Gonyhe could blink there was a flash of green and the monster was behind her, grabbing her arms in a lock behind her back that she had no hope of breaking. It seemed that Cell was in control of whatever dream she was having at the moment.

He twisted her wrist, causing her to hiss in pain as her skin burned painfully.

The android leaned down, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "I have been generous and allowed you and your allies training time but sooner or later the cavalry will fall and I will absorb you Son Gonyhe, it is only a matter of time."

To Gonyhe's relief he let her go and she stumbled backwards, shakily attempting to defend herself though she knew it was no use. By the looks of things the android was in charge of whatever nightmare she was experiencing and whatever he said went.

"Why drag it out then, Cell? Why not kill us in our sleep and avoid the hassle."

"I would put it down to saiyan instinct, Vegeta primarily. He was always known for playing with his prey before he killed them in his planet trade days."

"That's sick and so are you if you think I'll ever become a part of you. I'd sooner kill myself." Gonyhe said defiantly, finding to her utter horror that as she went to gather her energy, it was sucked away almost twice as fast making her feel woozy and light headed.

"Now now now, why would you want to do that and risk not becoming a part of this perfection." He gestured toward his body. "You intrigue me little saiyan. You are clearly here in this dimension but not in my own and according to the memories I managed to gather from absorbing some of Piccolo's cells, you do not exist in future Trunks' dimension either. To some that is worrying but to me it is extremely unique … one of a kind even and since I can only assume that there is only one of you perhaps in all of existence then I _must_ have you. It has become a personal mission of mine before I go on to conquer the universe in the name of my creator: Dr. Gero."

"Seriously you need to get over yourself, this perfection thing you've got going on is a bit annoying. Maybe Trunks rattled your brains a bit too hard the last time you two fought but listen closely; you are never going to win. You're not the first power driven psychopath that's tried to take over this planet and you wont be the last. Sure you all look different and have different ways of doing it but it all ends the same way with you in HFIL."

Cell actually laughed at the eleven year olds statement. "You keep thinking that, little Gonyhe. For now I will let you get some sleep so you don't make it too easy for me tomorrow."

Almost as if on command Gonyhe sat upright, breathing heavily as her heard hammered away in her chest. She looked about, finding herself to be just where she had fallen asleep: on her back on the roof, gazing up at the stars. She looked around, attempting to look for the android she had just had the horrible dream about. The demi saiyan sighed in defeat, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her tail around her ankles and wrapping her arms around her knees. The clothing she wore to bed was quite thin but demi saiyans generally ran at a higher temperature than humans anyway, so the cold didn't affect her as much.

As Gonyhe's heart rate calmed down to what was a normal rate for a demi-saiyan, she was ready to dismiss the full thing as some sort of horrible dream and retreat back to the safety of her bed when she spotted something on her wrist.

Right where the android had grabbed her in her dream was a bright red handprint, already bruising with the pressure he had applied to it. Her full body began to shake as she examined the bruised section of skin and noting with dread how her practised mental barriers were down as the android had said. She put this down to how tired she actually was. After all, there was only so long a person could function properly without sleep whether they were demi saiyan, saiyan or human.

However at that moment, Gonyhe realised two things. Firstly, she knew that her previous experience was not a dream and finally, she knew that Cell was perhaps the most dangerous enemy they had fought to date.


End file.
